The Only Woman in the World
by enmemories
Summary: I love the SVM books and the show but I thought I would take a turn at changing them up a bit.  I love Eric and Sookie together but I think their lives could have been different.  This is my take on them! Enjoy!  LOTS of lemons! Adult Content!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction but I am a huge fan of the SVM & True Blood.

I don't not own these characters I just wanted to see what I could do to mix it up.

Please Note: Adult content!

Chapter 1-

Eric casually walked out the employee entrance at the back of his bar. Fangtasia was dreadfully boring this evening and he needed to get out of there before he took the limbs off of one of the nasty vermin that chose to make him an even wealthier vampire. As he walked he heard someone struggling, he sensed fear and anger. His head snapped up and he began to scan the area. A woman's voice was clearly telling someone to "Stop!" There was a large thump like someone was being pushed up against a car with great force. Eric smirked thinking one of his patrons decided to use the employee parking lot again for one of those once in a lifetime experiences they craved that brought them to his bar every evening, blood and sex. The woman's voice got louder this time while she was telling someone "No! Leave me alone!"

Damn it, he thought to himself. Now he would have to investigate the scuffle. As he started to walk over to the darkened area on the end of the lot he saw a woman fighting with another vampire. Eric was instantly furious but before Eric could reach them the vampire took off in a blur pushing the woman to the ground. Any vampire with any common sense knew that they couldn't waltz in and get away with this kind of behavior in his area! Someone would pay he thought to as he bent down to help the woman off the ground. Eric Northman was rarely speechless but this was one of those occasions. The woman was beautiful with big brown eyes, shouldered length curled hair the color of straw, skin that the sun had gracefully kissed and she had have amazing curves. He took her by the arm and helped pull her to her feet. Clearing his thoughts and this throat he asked the woman "Are you alright?"

She looked up at his 6 foot 5 inch frame and gasped. "No! That monster just took my purse! Damn it!" She began to dust her self off and looked down at her ripped slacks and whined "Crap! How am I going to get home? He has my purse, my keys, money….Everything!"

Eric looked at her now reddening face and said the first thing that came to mind. "Can I be of any help? By the way what are you doing in the back of my bar with a vampire?"

Now she was seemed even angrier and glared at him with her eyes on his face and exclaimed "I am not an idiot! I usually park in the front of my business but of course there was no where to park with all the cars in front tonight. I was just walking out the back door to go to my car and out of no where Mr. Mugger jumped me. So, no! I wasn't out in the back of your bar with some vampire!" Ah, now it made sense. She was the new tenant of the end of the building who just opened some type of vintage book store. Hadn't Pam mentioned of it to him a few weeks ago in passing?

"I would be glad to give you a ride if you need one. I was just leaving myself. It would be no trouble to drop you at your home. Or the locksmith could be here in no time to get into your car if you would rather wait." She considered his options then huffed to him "Thank you for your help. Would you mind dropping me at home? I can get the auto club out in the morning to get my car. My neighbor has a spare key to my apartment. It would be great if you could just drop me off."

"This way." Eric directed her to his corvette. He opened the door for her, helping her in the low seated car and then got in the drivers seat turning the key to the ignition as he did. The car roared to life and they were off. As they pulled onto the road she gave him directions to where she lived. He was familiar with the area and knew he would have her deposited home within 15 minutes. Turning to look at her he decided to ask her a question he rarely asked breathers. "What is your name?" She had been looking out the passenger window and turned to look at him. All he could think was she was breathtakingly beautiful and she smelled remarkable. She got a good look at him at that moment too. He had the bluest eyes, a sapphire blue if she had to put a name to them, his hair was ash blonde cut short but his bangs were a little long in the front he combed back, neatly trimmed sideburns, but a little five o'clock beard coming through, and the fullest mouth and longest sexiest neck on any one she had ever seen. "Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse." Eric smiled and replied, "I am Eric Northman. Sorry to meet you under such circumstances Miss Stackhouse." She just giggled. He looked at her another moment and swore she was glowing. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the road. Several silent moments went by when Sookie asked "Did you happen to recognize the creep that took my purse? I mean I know you couldn't possibly know every vampire but I was hoping you might have gotten a look at him so I could hunt him down and stake him for taking my purse." Eric looked shocked and she giggled again. "I am only kidding Mr. Northman. I am just really mad. I loved that purse." Eric laughed, relieved. She had some guts this one. He was sure she had no idea she just told one of the Sheriffs of Louisiana she was going to stake one of his own. Even if he caught the guy he definitely would have some unusual punishment to face for attacking a human in public especially since it occurred on his premises. Ever since vampires had the great reveal two years ago it was just not wise to hurt humans where it could be discovered. "No Sookie, I am sorry I didn't see him at all. He was fleeing as soon as I began to get closer to you both. Can you describe anything about him to me and maybe I might be able to help you figure out who he may be? It may be difficult but I don't believe it is impossible. I have many interactions with those of my kind." He would defiantly remember the vampires scent.

Sookie began to describe the attack to Eric. She had an impeccable memory with details of smells, sounds around her as well as a good description of his appearance and everything he spoken to her during the altercation. For a tiny human she seemed to be well composed considering she was just accosted in a dark parking lot all alone. Eric took in all the details for use for later.

After a few more minutes Eric turned the car into the drive way of the building Sookie lived in. Turning off the car Eric came around the passenger side and opened the door to assist her getting out by taking her hand. She looked at him "Thank you Mr. Northman. Would you like to come in? Please let me offer you a drink for your trouble. It's the least I can do." She turned and headed toward the building and Eric followed enjoying the view of her backside.

Sookie knocked then opened the first door she came too and she started calling "Mark! Mark! It's me. Are you here?" Down the hall of the apartment a male voice replied "Be right there." Sookie turned to Eric to smile a huge smile then turned back to see the male walk our direction. He was tall, a few inched shorter than Eric, with dark collar length hair that was long over due for a cut. He had the most intense emerald color eyes Eric had ever seen. A ping of jealousy flared in Eric as he began to develop ideas of Sookie and this man together intimately as they embraced each other. He almost growled from the thought but contained himself. "I am so glad you're here, hun! Some a-hole snatched my purse outside of the building I rent from Mr. Northman. Luckily he came out when he did to help or who knows what might have happened. He got my keys and my purse Mark! Can you believe it?" The man known as Mark looked Eric up and down sizing him up. Eric knew he was sure he was not at all happy to see him accompanying Sookie. '_Makes two of us,_ Eric thought to himself. Mark asked all the right questions. '_Was she alright? Did she need to go back and get her car? Could he do anything to help her?_' She just smiled that beaming smile assuring him that Eric had it all covered while all she needed was her spare key to get into her apartment. He didn't look at all happy about giving up her key but she assured him she would return it to him when she got her extra set out of her place.

She thanked him again and she began walking back into the hall of the building to the door across the hall. She opened the door and hit the switch on the wall as she walked in with Eric close behind her. "Have a seat. I will be back in just a second."

She headed into the kitchen where she grabbed a coke and True Blood. She popped it into the microwave to heat up and seconds after the beeping of the microwave stopped she was back in the living room where Eric had taken a seat on the oversized couch. He saw her shaking it up before she handed the bottle to Eric she sat down on the other end. She brought her knees to her chin and cradled her legs. "Thanks again Mr. Northman. I think if you hadn't happened on my mess tonight this whole thing might have turned out differently." Eric took a small sip of the bottle he was given then smiled at her. "It was my pleasure. By the way, please call me Eric." Sookie looked at him intently for a few moments and then said in the slightest whisper "Eric" not knowing vampires had extremely good hearing. He stifled a laugh and asked her to tell him about her business. She spent several minutes describing her love of reading one she shared with her grandmother, and how she decided to open a book store after her Gran passed away with the small inheritance she received from her death. Her eyes had both the greatest pride and a large amount of sadness at the same time while talking about her Gran.

They talked for a long time before Eric asked about the True Blood he was drinking. "Why would a human such as yourself have this dreadful True Blood in your home?" Sookie cocked her head for a second before answering then asked "Why Mr. Northman would you be curious about me having that in my fridge? Aren't vampires all the rage now?" She giggled at his expression. He looked shocked and curious. His eyebrows shot up "Really Miss Stackhouse? You don't strike me as the fangbanger type." That got a reaction out of her. She sat straight, planting her feet on the floor looking at him with fire in her eyes. "For your information _ERIC_ a friend of mine brought a date to my house last weekend for me to meet. They brought the True Blood for him to drink. I don't take kindly to your assumptions that I am one of those…those….women who throws herself at men of any kind!" Eric threw his hands up in front of him to show he wasn't trying to provoke her. "I am sorry if I offended you. I did not mean to assume that about you. I was just curious to your knowledge of vampires." Sookie relaxed and apologized. "I didn't mean to get all nasty with you. I just get sensitive about things sometimes." Eric smiled and thought she was wonderful. Most women either cower or try to seduce him. There was hardly any middle ground with women where he was concerned. It was incredible to find someone who was willing to stand up to him especially since she had only just met him. No human had ever sat in a room and just talked to him. He really needed to get to know this enchanting creature better. "No harm done Sookie but I really should be getting back to Fangtastia. I know that I haven't made the greatest impression with you the last few minutes but I would like the opportunity to show you differently if you will allow me. Would you care to go out with me tomorrow evening?" Stunned she stared at him like he just grew two heads. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. "Go out on a date? With you?" The way she said it Eric looked back at her highly confused. He knew his reputation with the opposite sex. He was handsome, intelligent, arrogant and wealthy among other things. Women didn't turn him down. In fact they flocked to his bar nightly to just get a glance of him and if they were one of the few lucky ones they got much more. He turned to her one last time before heading toward the front door to leave. "I see that is not something you would be interested in then, in that case, goodnight Miss Stackhouse."

As he got into his car she was running down the sidewalk. "Eric, wait! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. That isn't what I meant back there it's just…. I just….um…I uh…."

"Spit it out Sookie." He looked her over curiously. She smelled amazing and he knew he would have to find a way to have her.

"Eric, I don't date. I mean, I don't date humans and I never dated a vampire before. There are things I uh…I can't explain…um….actually, I don't know what I am trying to say." She was deflated. She thought he was sexy beyond words but she was worried, really worried about this whole situation.

"Well if it makes you feel better I don't date humans either. So, if we have that straight lets try this again. Miss Stackhouse, would you go out with me tomorrow evening?'

Sookie stood there like a statue. She looked into his sapphire eyes and almost in a whisper she said "Yes." Eric beamed. "There we have it. I will pick you up here at 8 pm tomorrow evening. Wear something casual and bring a sweater." He fired up the car engine and tore out the parking lot before she could say another word. She just looked down the road until the lights were gone. '_Ah Hell! How did he just do that?_' All she could do is walk back into her apartment and pray he had something come up so she could get out of what would definitely had to be a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi All,

Hoped you enjoyed the 1st chapter. Yep, it is different the show or the book but that was my intent. I wanted Eric to be different and I hope I did.

Adult content!

Please review

Chapter 2

Eric was smirking when he drove away from Sookie's building. He was driving well over the legal speed limit like usual and decided to make a stop at Fangtasia to check on things before heading home especially since he wouldn't be there tomorrow. His child of over 200 years stood at the bar glaring at the patrons. She wore her usual garb tonight. Her choice was a skin tight red leather dress that showed off her figure with little to the imagination. It was cut very low in the chest, knee length and had a slit that went up to her panty line. His child was stunning with her long, light blonde hair and perfect figure. Pam was fierce, loyal and spoiled to no end but he loved her dearly.

He smiled at her as he walked over to his booth and summoned her to him. "Master, all is well?"

Eric looked at her and nodded. "How have things been since my leaving earlier Pamela?"

"Fine, Master. I am bored. I was thinking of starting a blood bath just for giggles. Why can't we go back to our old ways every now and again? These humans are no fun." She was pouting. She always pouted when things didn't go her way. Brat.

"No Pam. Not tonight. Behave yourself or else." She liked the sound of that. She looked at him like she just might do something to get into a bit of trouble. "I mean it Pamela. Behave! I am leaving for home now. I won't be in tomorrow evening so make the necessary changes to personnel."

Pam stopped dead in her tracks. "What is this Master? You told me include you in tomorrow's schedule."

"I changed my mind. Change the schedule. I won't be in at all and do not call me after 8 unless the building is on fire. Do you understand?" He was smirking. Pamela couldn't stand secrecy. He always included her in his plans daily and she was more than curious to what he had planned.

"Did I miss something? Have I forgotten an appointment we were to attend to Eric? I am sure I would have remembered." She was definitely not happy.

"Good night Pam. I will call and check in with you tomorrow." Slipping out of the booth he turned and walked away so she couldn't see him smiling on her behalf. He knew if he turned around she would be standing there with her mouth wide open. He also knew she would make him pay for playing with her. It would be well worth it.

It was getting close dawn when he got home. Eric sat down at his desk in his sleeping room staring at the blank computer screen. He couldn't do anything but remember every word that had transcribed between him and the beautifully mysterious woman he had met earlier that evening. Being on this earth for more than 1,000 years or so very few things surprised him or gave him much personal joy. Pleasure was always easy to obtain. Sex and blood were almost too easy to find for a man like the powerful Eric Northman. Joy was not and he couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Here was this woman who was feisty, brave, funny, intelligent and sexy. '_Definitely sexy' _Eric said to himself. In almost 1,000 he never asked a woman on date! What was he thinking? He could go to Fangtasia, look around the dance floor and most women would be staring at him in hopes they would be the one to be the snack of the night for him. Humans were too much trouble so what was it about this one that made him do something he hasn't done in all that time? '_What are you doing Northman?' _He started to feel the pull of dawn on his body. He walked to the bed with the thought that maybe something would come up tomorrow and he would have no other choice but to cancel his plans with this woman he was sure was going to be the more trouble than what she was worth. He undressed completely, climbed into the bed, pulled the blanket up half of his body then allowed the dawn to pull him into his dead sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sookie woke earlier than she wanted to but something had to be done about her car and everything that was taken the night before. She knew that she had more than a few things to do in the short amount of time today. There would definitely need to be a trip to the DMV to replace her license. Also there was no way she was going to go out on the first date in over 2 years without doing a little primping first. Eric said to dress casual but that didn't mean it had to be frumpy. She needed to pick up her car then she wanted to get something new to wear, stop at the salon to beg Angelo to fit her in for a quick trim and get her nails done. First things first she thought _'Coffee.'_ No way was she leaving the house without her daily requirement of coffee. She started the coffee pot, went into the bathroom to take a quick shower while it brewed. Jumping out of the tub she grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body and sprinted to the kitchen where the scent from Heaven was coming from. After 2 cups and a slice of toast were consumed, the dishes then loaded in the dishwasher she went into her bedroom to dress for the short list of things she needed to do today. Jeans, light pink t-shirt and sandals were perfect for the running around town. Just as she came out of her bedroom there was a brisk knock on the door, opening the door cautiously to see a tow truck driver standing in front of her. "Are you Miss Stackhouse?" asked the man with the name tag Leonard looking not too happy to be there. "Um…yes I am. Can I help you?" Sookie was a little nervous because she hadn't called anyone about her car yet. "Mr. Northman said to return your car to you. I was instructed to give you these keys since your others were stolen. It's a new set. He also instructed me to inform you that the bill has been taken care of." Oh, boy, she didn't like that one bit. '_Who did he think he was_?' "Thank you, Leonard. I appreciate your time.' She took the new keys to her car then closed the door. _'Aw… Hell. What have I gotten myself into?'_ She grabbed her keys, purse and cell then headed out the front door to her car.

DMV was the first stop she made to take care of her lost license. She then went to the bank to get some for shopping and to talk to the manager about her things being stolen and that she would be in tomorrow to replace the lost cards and check book. Done there Sookie went to the mall where she went to her favorite store to get something 'casual' to wear tonight. Obviously Eric's plan included being outside so she picked a cute red cashmere button up sweater, black slacks, white satin short sleeved blouse, red sandals that were on sale and a few impulse items. It may be late September in Louisiana but it was still warm enough for sandals. She paid for her purchases then headed to the salon. Angelo stood with his hands on his hips glaring at her when she walked in. "Miss Stackhouse! You and I both know I am a very, very busy man. I have no time for your last minute needs. Make an appointment like all the rest of my clients!" Sookie pouted her lip as far as it would go. She and Angelo burst into laughter and began hugging. That was easier than Sookie had hoped. She was in and out of the salon within 2 hours with her hair, finger and toe nails all done to perfection. While walking to her car she realized she was starving so she pulled into the first restaurant she could find to have a late lunch. That made her feel much better so she got back into her car to get home to finish the things she needed to do for the evening. Her cell phone started ringing in her purse. Digging in her bag, she located it and answered it after looking at the caller id. It was Tara, her best friend and partner in the book store, Poetic Edda. They had been friends since childhood with the love of sisters.

"Yes my dearest friend in the whole world." Sookie put emphasis on every word just for effect.

Tara laughed, "Whatever! You enjoying your day of leisure while I'm stuck here workin' enough for both of us?"

Sookie knew she was joking "Yep. I have loved the day so much I don't think I am ever coming in again. You will eventually forget me dear."

"Humph. Not likely! What's the plan for tonight hun? Are you really gonna go out with a big, scary vamp? You want me to call ya about an hour in to get you outta the dreadful date?" Tara was stifling the giggles now. She had gotten a late night text from Sookie telling her she wouldn't be in tomorrow because she was going out on a date…with a really hot looking vampire.

"Tara! Don't you dare! He will think I am a horrible person. How will I ever be able to look him in the eye if you do? Besides it's only one date. He will see me for the freak I am and off he will go. Done deal." Sookie was serious with that statement. As soon as she spent any time with the handsome vampire he would realize what a nut case she was and he would be running to the hills faster than she can say 'Boo!'

"Stop talkin' like that. You are not a freak, well not much of one anyways" More giggles from Tara. " Hun, I am just kidding. I love you and if that idiot doesn't see you for the wonderful person you are then screw him! Let him fall on a stake somewhere." Tara wasn't laughing any longer. She meant what she was saying now.

"Thanks. I love you too. Listen I am sorry to blow you off today but I will make it up to you. I almost home so I am gonna get off here so I can make myself pretty. Wish me luck, ok?" Sookie was pulling her car in front of her apartment now. The conversation with Tara drew to a close with promises of calling each other in the morning for details.

She knew time was flying by too quickly now. She only had about 2 hours before the big blonde sex God would be back on her door step to collect her for their date. It was time to do some serious primping to get ready. Gran always taught her if she made an arrangement with someone you needed to follow through, so follow through she would do. It was only one date. How bad could it be? He was really quite something to look at. Not to mention his rear end which she only got a quick look at but boy it was a view in itself. Giggling at the naughty thoughts she carried all the bags from the shopping spree into her apartment she set them down on the bed, undressed then started to ran a bath. She would need that to calm her nerves before tonight. Sookie had only dated a few humans she knew from her hometown of Bon Temps. They were nice enough but with her extra "gifts" she couldn't continue with a relationship with them. '_What about vampires?'_ she thought to herself as she slipped into the warm water. She spent a couple hours with Eric and there wasn't one sound coming from his mind even after she dropped her shields, nothing, just silence. Since she was a child Sookie had been known as "Crazy Sookie" the girl who could "hear things" from people's minds. It was definitely a curse to be sure, one she never knew how to stop.

The bath water started to cool down after a bit so Sookie got out of the tub, wrapped her body in a towel then began fixing her hair. She decided to blow dry it to leave it lying long down her back. Make up next with extra care to not over do it. She was always a minimum make up kind of girl. Sookie was brought up to be a lady, a title she took great pride in. She walked to her bed to get the clothes she bought out of the bag. Dressed she sat on the bed to put on her new sandals, glanced at the clock on the nightstand 7:49! She gasped then hustled out of the room to the living room, grabbing her purse, cell phone and keys. Taking one more look in the mirror over the mantel she was pleased with her appearance. She jumped when she heard the knock at the door. Eric stood on the other side of the door. Boy, he was handsome but was handsome even the word to describe him? No, he was breathtakingly gorgeous. Standing in the door way he was smiling at Sookie. She looked at him from the tip of his shoes to the top of his head. He was dressed in boots, black jeans, a very expensive black v-neck sweater and a black fitted leather jacket. "Wow, you look great Eric" was all Sookie could manage. Eric in turn looking her up and down managed "Sookie, you are more beautiful then you were yesterday. I don't know how you did it but I approve." She smiled, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Together they walked to the parking lot to Eric's car. Sookie didn't see his corvette but a big black SUV sitting in its place. "Eric, where is your car?" Sookie asked. Eric stopped to open the passenger door to help her in saying "Miss Stackhouse, does this not meet your approval? I thought this would be more comfortable for an evening out, was I wrong?" She began blushing. All Sookie could manage was "It's fine, really."

Eric pulled the car onto the road then began driving out of the city limits. They were heading down the dark road with only the lights of the SUV to light the way. Sookie had driven these roads too many times to count but couldn't figure out where they were heading. She decided she couldn't stand the suspense, "Where are we headed Eric?' He turned to look at her with a smirk on his face. "I have a few plans tonight Miss Stackhouse. I hope you will indulge me a bit. I am vampire but humans have needs so I hope to fulfill at least one of them for you tonight. Have I mentioned how lovely you look tonight?" Sookie blushed again but smiled from the compliment. "Thank you again Eric. Listen, I know you were trying to be helpful about my car Eric, but I could have taken care of it. I am a big girl so I can manage things on my own. I appreciate it but I don't like people doing things for me. It makes me a bit feisty. " She giggled at that her description of herself. He turned his head to look at her with a mock face of concern. "Well, I will keep that in mind Miss Stackhouse."

They had been driving for a bit when Eric made a turn into an out of the way place Sookie was not familiar with. He stopped the car, got out to walk to the passenger door to help her. Eric took her hand in his then left it there the entire walk to the inside of the building. Sookie was almost drooling from the smell of the place by time the hostess came over to greet them. The tiny red headed hostess greeted us "Good evening Mr. Northman, Ma'am. It is a pleasure to see you this evening. Your table is ready so please follow me." Together they walked to a tiny at the center of the table still hand in hand. Other guests were enjoying their food chatting quietly at different tables though out the restaurant. Eric pulled the chair out for Sookie then took his seat. Eric took her hand again and smiled "I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of ordering for you. I understand by human standards the menu here is what you might call delicious." Sookie looked around hoping Eric wouldn't order something slimy. That is one thing she couldn't stomach for sure. After drinks were ordered then delivered with her appetizer Eric watched her closely. She looked nervous also a bit strained. He had hoped taking her somewhere off the beaten path would have pleased her. What was the cause of the strain he could see clearly on her face, was it something he had done?

"Sookie, is everything alright? Did I overstep by ordering for you?" He was getting concerned.

She was doing everything she could to keep her thoughts clear. It must have been showing on her face she thought to herself. Sookie tried to wash her face of the stress but was not doing a good job of it "Oh, no, I am fine. I appreciate your choice so far. All of this is really delicious." There was a man in the corner of the restaurant that was a clear broadcaster. He was staring at them at the table with very disgusting intensions on what he would have liked Sookie to do to him with her mouth. She shuttered to the thought. Eric reached across the table grabbing her hand again to getting her attention. "What's wrong Sookie? Please do not say that nothing is wrong because I_ know_ differently."

She sighed. Should she just tell him now? Did she have anything to lose here? No. This would be the last date for sure so should might as well get it out of the way. He would be running out the door any second anyway when she said the words out loud. "I have a disability Eric." His eyebrows shot up in anticipation of her announcement. "One I cannot control sometimes. You see that man over there?" Eric looked to the man Sookie indicated. Sookie continued, "He is thinking about how lucky you are to have a woman like me to do things to your body parts with my mouth. That woman over there in the black dress, see her? She thinks you must be a model because you are too handsome to be just an average person. The man she is sitting with is her lover because I can see them sneaking around to be together like tonight. The waitress that waited on us just now, she loves working for you and hopes one day you will take her blood. That's what I am Eric. I am a freak. I have been this way since I was a young child. I try to keep it under control but times like tonight when I am nervous things just overwhelms me. I can't stop it. The voices or the images are too much"

Eric sat up straight in his chair still holding Sookie's hand. His beautiful face changed to an angry glare. Here comes the part where he laughs or tells her she is an idiot. "How DARE you call yourself that! Who told you were some kind of FREAK! Tell me who has called you such a name. They will live to regret it!" Oh, he was really mad now. "What you are is a telepath. Sookie, that is a gift, one many of my kind would give anything to possess. That is amazing! I don't believe I have ever known a true telepath in all my years."

His face changed instantly and he laughed a hearty laugh now. He was squeezing her hand a bit too hard now. _'A telepath… She truly is priceless'_

Sookie didn't find the humor. She knew what she was, what it was called. It didn't change what her life has been. "I don't see your enthusiasm Eric. I have spent ever day of my life hearing people's thoughts and it sucks. I hate it. People think I am crazy and I am sick of it. How would you like to hear the deepest, nastiest thoughts of people you have known your whole life. It's not a gift by any means." The waitress appeared with Sookie's main course and a glass of blood for Eric. It looked heavenly, filet mignon, baby golden potatoes and the greenest asparagus Sookie had ever seen with a wonderful sauce drizzled on them. She began cutting into her steak when Eric sat back to ask her the million dollar question.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" He looked curious but concerned by the answer she was about to give him.

"No, but you are only the third vampire I have met but the first was your manager Pam, then my friend's boy friend and now you. I never heard anything from any of them or you. Is that good or bad?" She looked up at Eric not sure which answer she wanted from him.

"I would say it is good for now. You will come to know that my world is cruel Sookie. We take from others on a daily basis what we feel is ours to take no matter the cost to the other individual. I don't want that to ever happen to you. It is important that we keep this quiet. When the time is right and the proper circumstances you possibly could use your gift for good in my world. But for now let's keep it to ourselves, shall we? At least until we know all the facts, alright?" She pushed her plate away from her, smiling. Eric reached for her hand again after taking another drink of his blood. She looked at their hands entwined together then looked Eric in the eyes. "Ok, if you think that is best I will follow your advice. Thank you for being kind to me. I was sure you would have made some excuse to leave as fast as we got here after I told you about my problem." Eric growled. "Sorry, gift" Sookie giggled and Eric looked pleased. The waitress brought a large plate with chocolates, powered confections and slices of different cakes at that moment. Sookie's eyes got as big as sauces. "ERIC! I couldn't possibly eat this now! I won't be able to fit back in your car if I do." The waitress reappeared and she took the plate from in front of Sookie "I will box this up for you to take with you Ma'am. I hope your dinner was satisfactory." Off she went, seconds later she was back with a bag that contained the deserts. "Thank you Sarah that will be all." Eric stood to walk around the table to help Sookie out of her chair. He took her bag on one hand and her hand in the other then walked her to the car. After getting her situated he got into the driver side, turned the key of the car then drove out of the lot. "I hoped you enjoyed dinner. I know I did." He looked at Sookie with the slyest smile on his face. "Dinner was wonderful and the company was ok I guess." She was laughing at his expression so hard she had to cover her mouth. "The Devil, that's what you are Miss Stackhouse. You injure me." Eric grabbed his shirt over his heart.

They laughed a few more minutes before Eric pulled the car into a little clearing in the road. The lane was narrow as well as extremely dark. It almost looked like the car would be engulfed in the trees it was so dense. Sookie looked out the window while anxiety starting to creep up to her throat not knowing where they were going. She was getting nervous, fast. She didn't know this vampire more than 24 hours and here they were driving in the deserted woods. This had America's Most Wanted written all over it.

Eric must have sensed her concern, "Don't worry. I am not kidnapping you or planning to kill you and bury you in the woods. I have a piece of property out here I would like to show off to you." Sookie sighed while saying a quick '_Thank you Jesus'_ for that information.

Much more relaxed she started to look out the window again. Now she could see the clearing through the trees. Big, beautiful, full trees lined the outer sides of the property. The moon was full and low in the sky. In the distance she could see a body of water. What it a lake? No, it was a river. The moon was reflectively dancing off the water. It was miraculous gasping at the beauty of what she saw. Eric was staring at her now in the darkened interior of the car. He pulled the car over to the left side of the clearing. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"Oh, Eric! It is the most beautiful piece of property I have ever seen! I could just envision a home sitting on the other side of the banks over there. Do you see that clearing there? A white two story home with the columns just like from 'Gone with the Wind', do you know the movie Eric?" He smiled at her enthusiasm. This is exactly what he wanted to hear, her opinion on this piece of property he just had purchased not knowing what do with it when he bought it, he just had to have it. He had big plans for this property now.

"Yes, I know that movie well." Eric got out of the car, went to the back to get something then came around to the passenger side to help Sookie out of the car. Taking her by the hand again he led her down to the edge of the property just before the water began. From under his arm he took a blanket then spread it out on the ground. He looked down at Sookie to ask her in the sexiest voice she had ever heard "Would you care to sit and enjoy the moon with me tonight Sookie?" She thought her legs would give out because they felt like jelly from the words he spoke to her. He helped her sit down as lady like as possible on the ground then sat next her and began to sit back, kicking his legs out in front of him. He turned to his side to look at her propping his body up with his elbow. She was beautiful even more so in the moon light he thought.

"How did I get so lucky as to stumble upon you Miss Stackhouse? The moon and stars look insignificant compared to your beauty. Did you know that?" He looked up to her while she was looking down at him, her eyes smoldering. He took his other arm to bring her face down to his. Eric's lips were so soft as he leaned into the kiss her. She gasped from the shock of it. How could someone so handsome be interested in her? She was just an average, strange girl from a small town, nothing special. But the way his kiss began to intensify there was shooting electricity through her blood. The kiss was soft but so incredible it started to make her feel dizzy. She leaned closer to him. He reached behind her to pull her down to lay next to him. He could feel her heart beating so quickly which just made him want her more. He could smell the scent of soap, her shampoo, her perfume, her. Their lips sought out each other, their tongues twisting together. Sookie pulled away slightly, dazed. "Eric, I can't breathe. Please." As he pulled her to him again his fangs rang down, he couldn't stop it. He had to have her, to possess her, to touch her, to kiss her. This was like nothing he had ever felt. Something that felt like lightning bolts was energizing his body with every second of their kiss. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck holding on for dear life. She knew if she let go she would surely die. This was life, this was everything. Eric caressed her neck, her face, her back, her hips any place his hands could touch. He wanted her in every sense of the word. Sookie's hands reached under his sweater to touch his cool skin. It felt like bliss, cool on her fingers but also rock hard from the muscles of his body. He was manly and muscular, not like anything she has ever seen in her whole life. He pulled his lips away from hers to kiss her neck, her face, then teasing her ear lobes. Sookie was whimpering from the loss of his lips on hers. How could he stop kissing her now? This was too incredible to stop. Her hands continued to press against his skin the warmth of her hands sending sensations through his body. She leaned over this time to run her tongue over his fangs while Eric growled at her. "Sookie, we have to stop now. If we don't I won't be able too." She looked at him, leaned into kiss the skin exposed at his neck then whispered in his ear "Who said I want to stop." He had to stop this now or he would regret it. There was no way he was going to do this with her here. His control was slipping with every kiss she planted on his neck. Eric rolled them both to sitting. He got to his feet, bent down to pick her up then carried her back to the car like she was light as a feather. Sookie's face was buried in his neck. He smelled amazing she thought. He put into the car, got in the driver's side, started the car and put the car back onto the road driving like a mad man. The entire ride hands searched out for one another, caressing, squeezing, arms, hands, necks, chests any part that could be reached between them. Eric had the car in front of her apartment building before she realized where they were going. He was out of the car and in front of her door, her keys in his hand to open the door with vampire speed. "Where, Sookie, where?" was all he could say to her. She giggled while pointing down the short hall. They were transplanted into the room before Sookie's eyes blinked again. He laid her on the bed so softly she touched it to make sure she was actually laying on it. "Let me undress you Eric, please. I want to see you, every part of your beautiful body." Here was a vampire that had experienced so many things in his long life but the words that this beautiful human just uttered to him almost brought tears to his eyes. She stood next to him by the bed stripping the clothes off of him. Her eyes never leaving his while she did it. When his clothes were gone she edged him forward to look at him. He was glorious, Adonis glorious. He should have his chiseled body sculptured in marble for all to see she thought. His eyes stared down at this woman who was smiling at what she saw. "Your turn, lover" she liked the sound of that, lover. Gently he removed each article only stopping long enough to admire her choice of under things, beautiful white lace bra and panties. They looked amazing against her sun kissed skin. Laying her onto the bed again he moved to lie next to her. After a few minute of kissing each other while their hands were tracing every inch of each other's bodies Eric moved slowly down kissing her from her neck to her navel, her body jerking with each kiss. Her skin felt like the finest silk while he could smell the sun at every place his mouth touched. What had he done to deserve this? No women or man for that matter had ever made him feel like this. His mouth found her core, kissing, sucking, nibbling and licking while his hands held her hips. "Oh, Eric, Eric, Oh God" was rolling off her tongue. Her hips were bucking with every action and Eric couldn't have enjoyed it more. He started on her slowly, teasing then quickening the pace only to slow it down again. Sookie would moan or whimper his name softly and he would do it again before she thought she would go up into flames if he didn't finish her. "Eric, please! I need you! I can't take this!" He laughed at that statement because he planned on doing so much more to her. He wanted to hear her scream his name, over and over again until she was horse from doing so. "Look at me, lover." Sookie opened her eyes to look at what incredible things he was doing to her body. Eric took his hand off her hip moving it to her center inserting two of his strong fingers inside her. She moaned with pleasure, he could sense it she was getting close. He moved his fingers in and out of her for only a few moments before she was hurdling off the cliff of her orgasm. She was panting, screaming, moaning his name as the waves hit her body. Relentless he started her on her again this time his thumb on her nub rubbing at such a speed Sookie thought she would pass out from the pleasure of it. Seconds went by before she saw the multi colored lights again behind her eyes while panting "Eric, YES, Oh God Eric YES!" When she opened her eyes again his face was almost touching hers he was so close. Leaning down he kissed her and Sookie could taste herself on her tongue. "You are beautiful Sookie, amazingly beautiful." Eric kissed her again and he positioned himself between her legs. He had to have her, every part of her and he had to be inside of her this moment. His cock was so hard for her. At that moment Sookie grabbed his face and brought it to her lips looking him straight in the eyes with worry and passion he had never seen before. "Eric, please be gentle. Please." She looked away at that moment. Eric put his hands on her chin to bring her face back to his at first not sure he understood what she was trying to tell him with her eyes. "Sookie?" was all he could muster to say to her while he looked into her eyes. "Yes, Eric." Kissing her mouth he moved to her entrance. Slowly entering her a little at a time, she gasped with each motion. The size of this man was incredible but Sookie anticipated the pain. He paused to give her body time to adjust before slowing moving inside her while she moved to take him inside her. The pain was quickly abated with pleasure he was giving her. No man could have been as gentle with her as he was. He searched her face for signs he was hurting her all the while kissing her, stroking her, loving her. Tears welled up in her eyes at the feelings she wasn't sure she completely understood at that moment. Stopping instantly he asked "My love. Am I hurting you? Please tell me the truth. I couldn't stand it if I was hurting you." Looking at him with her eyes on his face Sookie smiled at him through her tears "No, sweetie, you aren't hurting me. Please make love to me." He began moving in her now, each thrust met by her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his gorgeous behind to pull him deeper. She had to have him in her, every inch of him. They were perfect together, just perfect Eric thought. His trusts were patient but intense. He would not hurt her with his greed but it took every ounce of control he had to do it. He began kissing her breasts, her shoulders, her face, her neck. She knew what she wanted him to do to her and she wanted him to take her blood. She knew how important it was to him as it was to her. Sookie turned her head to allow him easier access to her neck taking the invitation. Eric looked down at her amazed by her courage. "Bite me, please bite me Eric." He began licking her neck for a few moments then he bite her drawing her blood into his mouth sucking intensely. Eric thrust into her a few more times before yelling something in a language she did not understand as they both climaxed together at that moment both clutching to each other, both feeling things neither thought were possible.

As they lay together arms around each other, legs twirled together, Sookie was trying to get her breath. Eric slowly licked the puncture marks on her neck. He did not want to scar up her lovely skin. So many thoughts were going through his mind. One he needed the answer too now.

"Why did you not tell me before lover? I would have tried to control myself…."

She cut him placing her fingers to his lips "Shhhhh. Eric, that was perfect in so many ways. I couldn't have asked for you to be any gentler with me for my first time. You were amazing. Heck, if I knew it was like that I would have jumped the first guy I could find!" Eric started to sit up anger flashed on his face and he growled loud enough to make her jump. She ignored him. " Besides, grown women aren't supposed to be virgins. I didn't want to give you any more reason to think of me as crazy Sookie!"

"That's not funny. I don't want hear you calling yourself that again! You insult yourself and me as well saying things like that. Here is a sexy, bright, funny, gifted woman and for reasons beyond me she continues to make fun of herself. I can't tell you how you have made me feel tonight. Don't you know how you amaze and surprise me? You are more than I could have hoped for." He leaned to kiss her now swollen lips.

Her heart cracked with that statement. No one had ever said words to her like he had in the last few hours. Tears came streaming down her face unable to control it. She had always thought of herself as a woman that would spend her life alone because no one would want or accept her for what she was. Here laid this beautiful creature saying all the right things. "Oh, Eric!" She turned herself out of his grip to run to the bathroom. Her world was crumbling under her. How could he just walk into her life only to fill her heart with compliments and courage before he realized what she was then leave her? Eric grabbed her arm before she could flee. "Sookie, what is it? Tell me what is the matter? I can't stand to see your tears", desperation in his voice. She turned to look at him now. She knew in that moment she could tell him a lie in hopes he would dismiss her and she could continue on her life's path without him. Problem was she didn't want that. How could she express what he was making her feel about herself, about him, about them together? "Eric, I am sorry for crying. I have always been a girl that cries at the drop of a hat. You just are so patient and kind to me I don't want it to end. I am not one of those girls Eric. I don't sleep with men! I don't know if I can spend tonight with you to only hear you say the sweet things to me and go back to being "gifted" Sookie all alone when you get tired of me."

Eric looked at her with the most seriousness on his face. He meant was he was about to say to her. "My love, I think you will grow tired of me long before I do you. I have spend many years truly alone Sookie. I don't let people in my life or share my life but with one and that is with Pam. She has been with me for over 200 years, she is my child. That doesn't make me care for her just because she is my child but I do. Over the years I have worked very hard to get where I am in the hierarchy of my world. Doing so I allowed those human emotions I used to have hardened never wanting to use them again. When I was made vampire I lost my human life, my wife, my parents, my children and my home land. I only had my survival skills which every Viking warrior is taught. I honed them, cultivated them into the brutal killing vampire I am now Sookie. That is what I am. Until last night nothing or no one could change my path. I want you in my life. I don't think I could walk away from you if I tried. Did you not feel what I felt when we were together minutes ago? Did you?" He had to have her answer. He needed to know for his peace of mind if it was just one sided.

"Yes I felt it Eric. It was like nothing I knew was possible. You took my breath away." She said to him in almost a whisper smiling shyly at him.

He smiled back at her while pulling her back into the crease of his arm. His arms was holding her so tighlty. "It's getting late lover, aren't you tired? Go to sleep now. I will lay with you while you do. I can't be here in the morning when you wake, but you know the reason for that correct?" He wanted her to know he wasn't leaving her if he didn't have too.

"Oh yes, I do. The sun, I know some things about vampires Eric. I hope to learn more though." She was yawning now.

"Go to sleep little one. I will see in the evening tomorrow. I was thinking of stopping at this new book store down the street from my bar. Maybe you've heard of it?" He was teasing her now trying to give her time to get comfortable to sleep.

"You are so naughty Mr. Northman!" she swatted his chest just for effect. Thinking of him coming by the store tomorrow made her smile because Tara would be so jealous it would be worth it. She gave him a longing kiss before settling to sleep then she was out within minutes. After about a few hours of watching her sleep he got out of the bed, covered her up, kissed her lightly on the lips, dressed, walked into the kitchen to leave her a note then he let himself out of the apartment. He checked to make sure the door was locked behind him then headed to his car to head home. He rubbed the place where his heart was in his chest, smiling. There were feeling there he thought he had long forgotten. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket while getting in the car he dialed Pam.

"Master. I hope all is well in your life. I know I am not privy to all things that involve your existence so I won't waste your time or mine asking how your night was." Oh, she had worked herself up to mad now. Eric laughed. "Pam I know your curiosity is getting the best of you. If you must know I went out. Actually, it was a date." There was a thump, scrambling and Pam was clearing her throat. Eric was sure she dropped the phone on the floor from the shock of what he had told her. "ERIC! What is this? Some kind of joke? I don't randomly call you like this! I demand you tell me the truth. You are just being cruel now." He was laughing hysterically now but he trying to control his laughter to continued his teasing of her, "Pamela, listen carefully. I went on date, with a human. I know that you are more than capable of running things in my absence but I wanted to let know I was able to be reached by phone if you need me now. I am headed home. I will see you early tomorrow. Alright?' She wasn't buying what he was trying to sell. "Fine, don't tell me. But if I find out you went on some wonderful killing spree without me I swear I will use your American Express and order every bag Hermes has! Mark my words Eric Northman." She hung up on him. Yes, she was angry. She is something! He couldn't be prouder of her.

At home Eric laid down in his bed for his final rest of the day. Thinking of his Sookie he was smiling. For the first time in more years than he could remember he was excited about the coming day. Dawn quickly began pulling him into his nightly dead sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey All, hope you have enjoyed the first 3 chapters. I have tons more on the way. I wanted to give Eric and Sookie some time to be happy before all hell breaks loose. Enjoy it while you can! J

Please review! I love your comments!

Warning! Adult Content!

Chapter 4

Sookie woke up to the sound of her alarm. _'Darn thing'_ she said out loud. She remembered where she was, what she did the night before and with whom. Blushing from head to toe she realized how sore she was. Her body felt like it just ran a marathon but she felt wonderful. Would she be able to walk after what she and Eric did together? Giggling, she turned the alarm off, got out of the bed, headed to the bathroom to take care of things then headed to the kitchen to start the coffee pot. She needed coffee in a serious way but she dead stopped. Propped up against her coffee maker was a note with her name written across the front of it. She stood and stared at it afraid to touch it. The handwriting was delicate and beautiful. Curiosity got the best of her so she switched the coffee pot on and headed to the table to read what he had written to her.

_My lover,_

_I am saddened to be leaving you this night. _

_I can't wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow._

_Here is my cell number. Also, here is my day mans Bobby's number is you need anything. Don't hesitate to call either of us if you need me._

_Until tonight_

_Yours,_

_~E~_

Her heart stopped she knew it did. She had to be dreaming. Taking the note and holding it to her chest she hugged it like she wanted to hold him in her arms at that moment. Could he be any sweeter? Setting the note down she went to the coffee pot pouring a cup, drinking it down, pouring another cup than heading to her room to get ready for the day. Today she was choosing navy blue slacks, a light off white sweater, navy blue ballet flats and her hair up in a high pony tail. After about 30 minutes she was dressed and ready to face the day. She grabbed her purse, keys, cell phone then headed off to the book store. When she reached it Tara had already beaten her there. Tara was not a giddy girl but today she was definitely giddy. She stood in the doorway bouncing from the excitement. "Ok girl, tell me everything. Don't leave out one thing or I will kill you!"

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at her long time friend. "Nothing to tell now get back to work."

Tara knew she was lying then followed Sookie to the office hot on her heals. "Come on Sook. You have to tell me. I have no love life so you have to share details. That's the deal we made when we were 14 we would tell each other everything! Spill it!" And so she did. She told Tara about the dinner, the property, his kisses, his butt, his words, his making love to her, his note. She left out nothing. Tara stood with her mouth gapped open. This was her friend Sookie, she didn't have sex. She didn't date. In 48 hours she went from meeting this sexy vampire to sleeping with the sexy vampire. Tara was thrilled for her. "I am so happy for ya. You deserve to be happy. Just know if he hurts you Jason, Sam and I will take turns kicking his already dead ass. Just saying."

Sookie laughed again. "Thanks Tara. I know I can always count on you to come through for me. Ok, let's get to work, ok?"

The day flew by so quickly. Sookie spent hours reorganizing shelves of books, talking to customers, browsing herself from time to time reading the latest book about dating modern vampires and all there was to know. She found it interesting and a bit creepy at the same time. It was almost 6 o'clock before she knew it. She felt her phone chime in her pocket she grabbing it to check who was texting her. She was surprised by the message and the sender. Eric.

Eric: Lover how is your day going?

Reply: Fine. How did you sleep? Are you up for the day?

Eric: Slept like the dead J Yes. Do you miss me?

Reply: Who is this again? LOL

Eric: I think you need a spanking Miss Stackhouse

Reply: Don't you wish! Nasty! GTG, I am working here!

Eric: Tease. I will see you very soon

Sookie put her phone back in her pocket while laughing at Eric's last message. He really was funny. Another hour went by when the bell on the door alerted everyone there was a patron in the store. Problem being that it wasn't the average patron. It was the Viking Sex God who came in to make her heart stop. He stood in the doorway his hair a bit windblown with jeans, boots, a red Fangtasia t-shirt and a black leather coat. He was gorgeous. The browsers of the store stopped what they were doing to look his direction. Tara came out from around the counter to look at him as well. Sookie high tailed it towards him. He was smiling from ear to ear at her. He took Sookie's breath away with that smile. He bent down to her when she got close, pulled her to him and planted the world's best kiss on her. If Eric didn't have hold of her she would have fallen to the floor in a huge puddle. When he released her she turned to see Tara was still standing in the same spot staring at them. Sookie swatted him on the chest, took his hand while telling him to behave then pulled him to where Tara stood. "Tara, this is Eric. Eric this is my best friend and partner Tara." Tara couldn't do anything but bob her head up and down and grunt. Yeah, he had that effect on a girl.

"Nice to meet you Tara but if you will excuse us I need to speak to Sookie in private. I am in need of a special book only she can supply me with. Sookie, where can we have some privacy?" She looked confused for a moment then snapped out of, still holding his hand and led him to the office. He closed the door behind them. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him again and began kissing her with more skill then she knew he possessed.

After breaking the kiss Eric was staring at her smiling. "Dear one, you didn't mention the name of your book store to me before. Poetic Edda? You know the literature is from my homeland?"

"Oh, right! I completely forgot. Tara and I read it when we were teenagers. When we were kicking names around for the store I had to have this one. You like it then?"

"Yes it is one more reason to adore you. Now, I must ask something of you." He looked so serious.

Sookie took a step back preparing for something uncomfortable. "What would that be Eric?"

"Sookie, I need you to accompany me to Fangtasia tonight. Not too long of course then we may leave and enjoy the rest of the evening. I have been teasing Pam for two days now and if I don't show up with you tonight I think she might stake me in my sleep. She thinks I was lying when I told her I went on date. I am looking forward to seeing her angrier than she was last night. Please Sookie." He looked like a teenage who wanted to go out and tee pee someone's house. How could she refuse him?

"Let me go tell Tara I am leaving and grab my stuff. Okay?" He was smiling again.

They exited the back door of the book store to walk around to the employee entrance of Fangtasia. Eric held her closely to him by her waist the entire time, causally kissing the top of her head as they walked. Reaching the door he opened it, let her in first then followed behind her.

Within seconds the blonde vampire she remembered from the days of negotiating the lease of the book store stood before them. "Master. I see you have brought our little shop keeper to us this evening. Is all well with your structure Miss Stackhouse?" Sookie couldn't help but giggle.

Ok, Eric definitely was going to have too much fun on her account. "Yes, Pam it is fine, thank you."

Eric took Sookie's hand, stepped around Pam and headed toward his office with Pam walking closely behind. She was sniffing the air, staring holes into Eric like no tomorrow while obviously slighted by Eric's behavior to her. "Eric! Is there something you need to tell me?" She stood in front of his desk, dressed to impress each and every fangbanger that would happen to come into Fangtasia tonight. She was stunning even in her work attire.

"This is my date, the one I mentioned to you on the phone last night. You so rudely hung up on me last night I only felt it necessary to bring her to you to prove I was not lying to you as you accused me of doing. I know you know her but I wanted to let you know I wasn't out draining the neighborhood dry without you. Instead we spent the evening enjoying each other's company, a couple of times." He looked like the devil reincarnated with that sly grin on his face.

"Eric!" Sookie wanted to climb under the couch.

"She is delectable Master. I am detecting a hint of…is it, fae? May I?" Pam was purring.

"Not on all you hold sacred Pamela. No and I mean it." His tone and the scary growl emanating from him said he did mean it. Eric was looking at Sookie strangely at what Pam had just said. Pam looked like he took her favorite toy from her, sat roughly on the other end of the couch to pout. "Yes Master" was all she said.

Tearing his gaze off of Sookie's face Eric sat at his desk, ruffled through some papers sitting in front of him, clicked the mouse of his computer so quickly Sookie wasn't sure if that was what he was doing. He took his phone out of his pocket started typing for a few minutes. He made a couple phone calls each one was in a different language by the sounds of it. Sookie was shocked. If she could get that much done in the small amount of time she would take the rest of the week off. Pam turned her body slightly to be able to look at Sookie fully now. She looked intrigued like Sookie was a puzzle she needed to figure out. Sookie wanted her to go back to the bar or wherever so she could ask Eric what Pam meant by calling her fae. What is a fae and what did it have to do with her? Pam must have grown tired of looking at her when she stood, walked to Eric's desk, took the papers he had signed then walked out the office with exceptional grace while wearing 5 inch designer shoes.

Eric put his cell phone back into his pocket, looked to Sookie then raised his hand crooking his finger to indicate for her to come to him. She giggled for a few moments then got up to go to him. Before she knew it he had grabbed her to pull into his lap. She was dizzy from the speed of which he moved. "Nasty!" was all she could muster.

"You are too far away lover. I want you next to me. I can't have you sitting all the way over there while I am here. Now can I?" He whispered into her ear. He began kissing her neck slowly with soft kisses that sent signals to the southern regions of her body. It felt incredible. Eric's hands began making their way up her sweater while Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his face all over. Eric's fangs popped out with the first kiss. Sookie thought it was sexy and scary all at the same time. She ran her tongue over each of them making Eric growl.

"Eric, sweetie, I thought you said we were headed somewhere tonight." Sookie was trying to get his attention. His eyes had glazed over not hearing anything but the sounds of her breath because he didn't answer her. "Eric."

He stopped to look at her this time. "Yes lover? I did plan on taking you out tonight. Unless you would rather stay here we might just be able to find something entertaining here to do instead." He was grinning.

"No I think we better get out of here to get some air before we do something we shouldn't be doing in your office. Alright?" Eric lifted her up, both arranged their disheveled clothing then took her hand to lead her out the same door they came in through earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tonight Eric was driving the corvette. Sookie had to admit it was a beautiful car but he drove way too fast for her taste. Every now and again she would check the seat belt to make sure she was secure in it. Finally she looked at Eric with determination on her face. "Eric, you do remember that I can be killed in a high speed car accident right?"

He threw his head back laughing loudly. "Darling, I would never drive fast enough to lose control with you in the car. I have driven like this for 100 years." That certainly didn't make Sookie feel better. What would make her feel better would be the ground under her feet when he stopped this speed machine he called a car. They finally slowed down to the industrial district of Shreveport. Warehouses buildings were everywhere of what she could see in the dark. One in particular was lit up with people coming and going out of the front of it. The beat of the dance music that was playing hit her in the car it was so loud.

"What is this some kind of club?" she asked Eric.

"Yes it is the hottest dance club in town. Very new but it has already gotten a reputation for the great music. I hope you like to dance Miss Stackhouse." He was kissing her hand while talking to her.

"I love to dance! How did you know I liked to dance?" Excited she squealed. Nothing made her happier than to dance.

"Just a hunch." He slowed the car down in the front of the building at the valet station. He got out while the valet opened the door for her. Eric came around to relieve the young man of the job while palming money to him. "Scratch the paint on my car and see what kind of tip you will receive young man." The valet looked like he would go up in flames by the tone Eric used on him. Eric just smiled, Sookie just shook her head. _'He really is terrible' _she thought to herself.

Eric took her hand to led them to the inside of the club. A gigantic man came over to them as soon as they walked in nodding to Sookie then speaking to Eric. "Mr. Northman, it's a pleasure to have you here this evening. Your table is this way." They seemed to get that type of treatment everywhere they went Sookie discovered.

Eric walked them to the table where they sat down to order drinks from the bubbly waitress who appeared seconds after they were seated. Eric took her hand again yanking her to the dance floor the second the waitress was gone. The music was incredible each song better than the last. Sookie and Eric danced close to one another during each song. The DJ changed it up by putting on a slow song. Sookie thought Eric wouldn't want to dance to a slow song she tried to pull him off the dance floor when he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her so close to him she could feel how excited he was to be with her. She put her face into his neck because she knew her face had to be ten shades of red. Eric lifted her chin to look at him and said to her "Don't look away from me Sookie. Never be embarrassed of what you are feeling with me. Dance with me." She held on to him while the song played but by the end of the song she was breathless. Sookie had looked around at that moment to notice how many people and vampires were dancing around them she couldn't believe how packed the club was. After a few more songs Eric could see she was tired was so he took her back to their table each sliding in the same side of the booth.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. He could see she was still a bit winded.

'Oh yeah! This is incredible! This place is so great. I wish I had known about it before cause Tara and I definitely would have came here. The DJ is great." She took a few gulps of her gin and tonic while Eric sipped his True Blood.

"I am glad you like it. It has only been open a week. Pam was right when she picked the location. It will make us tons of money."

"You OWN this club?' She was shocked. His response was to shrug his shoulders.

They were enjoying the music when Sookie told Eric she needed to run to the ladies room. He slid out of the booth to walk with her but she swatted him informing him she was grown up and would be back in a few minutes. Sookie headed to the direction of the bathroom Eric had pointed out to her. She went into the bathroom that had several women fixing their make up in the mirror. She headed to the first open stall to take care of business. The women in the bathroom where all talking about men, sex, their make-up, and the clothes they were wearing but it was one women in the room that wasn't saying anything Sookie heard the loudest. The young woman was part of some Fellowship group that planned to make an example out of a few of the patrons of the club tonight. Sookie had to get out of the bathroom to tell Eric. When Sookie exited the stall the Fellowship woman grabbed her arm yanking her back toward her asking her "Didn't I see you with that tall vamp out on the dance floor?"

Sookie roughly pulled her arm away from the woman and said "Mind your own business." She walked back to her table as quickly as she could. Eric stood up to meet her return and he could tell something was wrong the minute she stepped in to his path.

"What is it Sookie? What happened?" He grabbed her by the arms to look down on her face.

"There was a lady in the bathroom. She's from a Fellowship group and they plan on hurting people tonight in this club Eric. Vampires especially." Sookie was distraught.

"Describe this woman to me Sookie, quickly." She gave him every detail she could remember. She didn't know what else to do but Eric must have because things started happening at an alarming rate. Eric was on the phone, vampires were standing in front of him talking to him in other languages, people from the bar were moving around the club quickly, the music was shut off and the lights went on. The DJ announced for everyone to exit the club. Eric kept his grip on Sookie the entire time.

The big man who took them to their table when they came in was now back in front of them now. Sookie could see now he was a vampire. "Miss Stackhouse I want to thank you for bringing this situation to our attention. Several members of the Fellowship of the Sun are here and have been apprehended. I believe it is because of you there was no bloodshed this night. Thank you again."

Sookie looked at him and all she could think to say was "I am sorry, what is your name?" He looked down at curiously but said "Nathan Edwards, ma'am." "Your welcome Nathan. I am just glad that no one was hurt." Sookie needed to sit down because the room was beginning to spin. Eric noticed her expression, picked her up, said something to Nathan then out to the front of the building they went. Eric's corvette was sitting at the curb waiting for them.

Eric had the car back on the road in no time. He took her hand and kissed it. "I know Nathan thanked you lover, but I want to thank you as well. It would have been very unfortunate is something happened to innocent people tonight. But I am more worried about you now. Are you alright?' He looked concerned.

"I will be. It makes me so mad that people are so hateful. I don't understand why they are so hard on ya'll. Then they go and use God as their reason for it. I don't know what kind of church they go to but the one I went to never would have preached such ridiculousness. Boy, I would like to give them a piece of my mind." Sookie had worked herself up to mad. Eric grinned. There was that feisty side again and he approved. She was fantastic!

"Well maybe we should let you be our spokesperson with that tempter you have Miss Stackhouse we would never worry about anyone again." He was laughing now and so was she. "Hungry my love?" Eric was pulling the car into the parking lot of a little restaurant not far from her apartment that she loved but never went too often because it was a bit pricy for her budget. Sookie could only nod her head because she was famished now that he mentioned it. Dinner didn't take too long. They were in and out of the restaurant in no time. Just like last night's dinner everyone seemed to anticipate they arrival and their every need. Also like the night before Eric was carrying a takeout bag with goodies for her to enjoy later. Sookie was so full when they left the restaurant she teased Eric was trying to fatten her up. His only remark was woman shouldn't be skin and bones. Couldn't ask for a better answer she thought. She was a size 8/10 on a good day.

They were back in the car and headed back towards Sookie's apartment. He knew she was tired and planned to just take her inside then say goodnight. He pulled in to park, got out and walked her to the front door. She took her keys out of her purse then unlocked the door. She grabbed Eric's hand to direct him into the apartment. She turned the lights on in the living room then looked at Eric. "How about you start a fire while I take care of a few things? That is if you don't have to be anywhere. I know you have responsibilities that you need to take care of so if you can't stay I will understand."

He looked down at her looking her straight in the eyes. "There is nowhere on this earth I would rather be but I don't want you to get overtired. If you need to sleep I can go."

"Your too sweet for word Eric Northman! Start the fire and I will be right back." She kissed him quickly and off she went. Eric did as she asked starting the fire, dimming the lights then laying a blanket off the couch in front of the fire. He took off his boots then laid his jacket on the chair. Sookie came back out of her room wearing a floor length translucent night gown the color of sapphires she picked up the day she went shopping for her first date with him. When she saw the gown she thought it was the color of his eyes and it was pretty. Eric had his mouth hanging open when Sookie took her hand to his chin to close his mouth. She giggled at him "Sweetie, Gran always said you'd catch flies if you left your mouth open like that." He grabbed her pulling her to him crushing his mouth on hers. He kissed her mouth until her lips began to swell. His fangs rang down as he stared the assault on her neck, lightly scrapping them on her golden skin. She gasped from the sensation of it then reaches up to touch his fangs with her finger tips making him moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Eric picked her up putting his hands under her behind to hold her to him. After a few minutes he set her back on her feet then knelt on the floor pulling her down with him. Eric couldn't stand the fabric touching her skin any longer. He wanted nothing to prevent his fingers from touching her skin. He yanked the gown over her head only to find a bra and panties the same color. He growled closing his eyes. Hell was going to open its gates to take him right this moment with what this woman was doing to him. The gown survived but the bra and panties didn't. He ripped them off her before she could protest. Sookie giggled then pushed him away from her. "Your not playing fair. You have too many clothes on for my taste Mister now strip!" She started pulling his t-shirt over his head then began unzipping his jeans. They lay together on the blanket while Eric kissed her greedily. Sookie pulled her face away from Eric's to look deep into his eyes. "I don't know much about sex Eric. I mean, I have read a lot about it but I want to make you happy. Will you let me try?"

She began kissing his nipple making Eric groan. She nibbled and sucked them until they were rock hard paying equal attention to both. Next she began sucking on the skin on his chest, biting softly at some points, kissing at others. She began moving lower. She reached what could she called his gracious plenty. This time she gasped seeing it at full attention. She took it in her hand slowly moving her palm up and down his length. Eric grabbed the blanket underneath him for dear life and growled. She placed her tongue on the tip of him, slowly running circles around it making it become even fuller. Smiling at the thought she was pleasing him then she took as much of him as possible into her mouth. Eric was moaning long and loud at what she was doing. She continued her assault on him quickening the pace. "Sookie…oh Sookie" he moaned. What she was doing was thrilling because never in her life had she felt this way about someone, loving someone, wanting to please and be pleased. It made her feel powerful and she knew that this Viking was that someone. She loved him. At that moment Eric released a growl that shook them both as his orgasm took him. She stayed where she was for a few minutes licking the juices that were Eric. He leaned down to pull her to him. "You play dirty, my love. I think you underestimate your talents."

He kissed her long and hard. He flipped her over to her backside then started to kiss her while placing his fingers in her folds. He teased and rubbed all the while kissing her stifling every moan and gasp while doing it. His fingers worked their magic on her until she was screaming into his mouth. "Tell me what you want lover." Eric quickly positioned himself between her legs, pulling her behind up then thrusting into her slowly as much as his self control would allow. Sookie was moaning at the feel of him inside her making her feel complete. Eric began moving in her only to pull himself out before thrusting in again. Sookie cried out each time he left her. She couldn't stand the emptiness each time so she answered him "I need you in me Eric." He needed to hear the words, "Tell me what you want Sookie. Look at me. Tell me what you want me to do to you." He was looking at her while her eyes scanned his. Never in her life had she needed something so badly but she didn't know if she could say the words. "Tell me Sookie. Do you want me to love you? Do you want me to fuck you? Tell me what you want." She continued to look him in the eyes while he held his gracious plenty at her entrance. "I need you to love me but I want you to fuck me Eric." He thrust into her again this time with force. He hammered her until she thought she would pass out from the pleasure Orgasm after orgasm hit her but Eric wouldn't let up. "You are mine Sookie Stackhouse. Say it. Say you are mine now and forever." He pounded so deeply in her eyes almost blurred. "I am yours Eric. I am yours forever. Are you mine?" Eric never thought he would hear the word come from his lips but he didn't hesitate one second to say it to her. "You are mine and I am yours my love. Only yours" He gasped the words to her as they clung onto each other to the finish. Biting into her neck Eric collapsed on top of Sookie barely able to hold his weight off her. She was panting into his ear.

This was the most incredible experience of his life to be sure. This tiny woman was his everything. He placed his arms around her, pulling her close and rolling them both to their sides looking at each other. Eric wanted her to know he meant what he said. Eric was nothing if he did not honor his words. "You are mine Sookie. I am yours. I will take nothing less. I want no one else in my life and I will not tolerate anyone else in yours. Can you honor that?"

Sookie pushed herself to sit up. She pulled her legs up to her chin. Did he not know who she felt about him? Well she was just about to set him straight. "I have spent my entire life not knowing I was looking for you. I spent every moment of my life thinking I was some freak of nature." Eric started to object to what she was saying, "NO, let me finish please. You have made me believe that anything is possible. You have given me the courage to open my heart, to want to love someone, to be happy with who I am and what I can be. You have done that for me even after this short amount of time together. I know when you take my blood you can feel my feelings. Can't you feel what I feel for you?" She looked at him now. He was smiling up at her. He put his arm around her to pull her toward him. They lay together talking about their day and so many other things when Sookie remembered she wanted to ask him something that was on her mind all evening. "Eric, what is a fae and why did Pam say it about me?"

He took a moment to think of the answer he wanted to give her. How do you tell someone something about themselves that could alter their world so completely? "Lover I can tell you what I know which isn't much about the fae or fairies. They are mystical, powerful beings from another world. They have almost died off and not many live in this world any longer because of that fact. Fairies are the ultimate aphrodisiac to vampires. We can't be in the same room with one without wanting to drain them, we can't help it. They omit a smell that makes them irresistible to us. Now as far as you being fae that I can't say for sure but if I had to guess I would say you are something more than human."

His eyes never left hers. She looked at him confused. "Eric, how can I be part fae? My parents weren't fae! Gran wasn't fae! What does this mean?" Tears began to fall from her eyes now. Eric took his finger to wipe the tears from her face to only then put his finger in his mouth.

"Please don't cry Sookie. We will figure this out, I promise." She wrapped her arms around his neck holding on like her life depended on it. How in this short amount of time could her life have changed so drastically? Eric put his strong arms around her trying to sooth her while rubbing her back. She continued to cry softly against him. He picked her up and took her to her bedroom, pulling the blanket down and placing her on the bed then he climbed in with her letting her finish her tears. She began sniffling now crushing her body next to his. If she could have crawled inside him for comfort she would have.

She reached down between them to touch any part of him she could reach. Eric was hard and ready for her again. She could feel him against her stomach. Sookie moved to straddle his legs, biting hard everywhere she touched with her lips each bite harder than the last. Eric placed his hands on her hips while she rubbed her body against his. She pushed her core down to touch his manhood where it remained for seconds before he helped guide her onto him. Moaning loudly at the impalement of her insides by his large size was the most incredible feeling to them both. Sookie began to rock back and forth side to side gathering her courage while she found the perfect rhythm. This time she wanted to be in control. "Eric, you are mine! Mine! Do you want me?"

He wasted no time he pulled her mouth down to his to bite her lip tasting the blood on his lips. "I want you, only you. Bite me Sookie, Bite me!" She took his nipple in his mouth while still riding him and bit down hard drawing his sweet blood into her mouth. He drew her wrist to his mouth biting her at the same time. Sookie threw her head back screaming his name while Eric filled her with his orgasm yelling her name.

Her body couldn't take anymore. She collapsed on him like a sandbag. He rolled her over panicked "Sookie! Sookie! Talk to me, please say something!"

Her eyes barely opened she said "I love you Eric" before closing her eyes one last time for the night.

Eric rolled over taking her with him. How could he leave her? How could he put her in the bed and walk out that door without her? How could this beautiful creature say she loved him? No one loved him, they respected him, they envied him, they feared him and they wanted things from him. He had to find a way to make this creature his for always. When he was sure she fully asleep he rolled her back to the bed, covered her completely, dressed, going to the kitchen to leave his note for her before leaving.

Eric stepped outside of the apartment only to run into Sookie's next door neighbor, what was his name? Mark, Eric remembered now. "Goodnight" Eric said to the man before starting to walk away.

"Mr. Northman? I know your reputation in business and with women. I hope you know that Sookie isn't the type of woman you use up and then toss aside. I care for her I won't stand by while you hurt her."

Eric growled. He wanted to rip the man's heart out for thinking he knew anything about him. "While I appreciate your concern for Sookie, it is unwarranted. She is my concern now and from now on. I know she values you as a friend so that is the only reason you will remain breathing. Remember that Mark." Eric walked away and got into his car to head home before he did or said something that would only upset Sookie. Jealousy was not an emotion he knew well. He was rarely jealous of anyone or anything. He was wealthy and powerful and he normally had no place in his life for that emotion.

He thought about that during the ride to his home. He unlocked the door and went inside. He sat down on the couch and placed his head in hands. That is how Pam found him an hour later when she came by to speak with him.

"Eric what has happened? Are you hurt?' She knelt down to where he was sitting to look at him.

Eric hadn't even heard her come in. "I am fine Pam. I am uninjured." He lifted his head to look at her. "Pam, how can I protect her from this life we live? She is so young and fragile. What am I going to do?" His eyes welled up with the admission of the weakness in his life.

Pam pulled herself up to the couch and sat next to him. They had talked about almost every subject known to man over the long period of time they were together but this one was new. She cleared her throat before answering him. "Eric you are an extraordinary vampire and I am proud to have you as my maker. You have been protecting us for centuries. You are powerful, fair, and generous to your underlings and you have kept us alive for centuries. We have spent so much time together and I have watched you play cat and mouse with donors for years just to keep you from meeting the sun out of boredom. You have spent too much of your life alone and I think it is just sad. You deserve some happiness in your life. Do you love her, Eric?"

All he could say was "Yes." He got off the couch and walked to the window to look out it. He loved her. Now he needed to find a way to melt their two lives together.

They spent hours talking before Eric retired to his bed and Pam to her room in Eric's home for their final sleep of the day


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, let me know what you think of the last two chapters PLEASE! There is so much going on and happening with Sookie and Eric and I hope you all like it.

Please, please review!

Remember! Very adult content! Tons of lemony goodness!

P.S. You can follow me on twitter too! enmemories

Chapter 6

Sookie woke up to a pounding at the door. She looked over to her alarm to see it was only 7:30 in the morning. She pulled on a robe and headed to answer whoever it was beating on her door like a lunatic. Pulling the door open she barely adjusted her eyes to the light to see Sam Merlotte standing in the door way.

"What the hell Sam? Why are you banging on my door at 7 in the morning? Has someone been hurt?" She was in between worried and pissed off. She needed to call and check on Jason.

"Cher, I had to talk to you and you haven't returned my calls. I have been calling your cell since last night. We need to talk." He dug his hands through his hair like he does every time something gets complicated.

"Sam, as you can see you got me out of bed. Can you give me 5 minutes here?" She looked at him waiting for an answer and all he could do was nod his head yes. Well, this was going to be pleasant she thought. She rushed to the bathroom first to take care of necessities there then off to her room to put some clothes on. She put on a pair of sweat pants and a baggy Bon Temp Football sweatshirt. Leaving her feet bare she went back into the living room to see Sam pacing. "Hold on Sam, I have to start the coffee pot. I have a feeling I am gonna need it" She walked to the coffee maker and for the second day in a row sat a perfectly handwritten note. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Sam was still in the living room before opening it.

_Good morning My Love,_

_I want you to know I would have given anything to not have had to leave you alone last night. I want to wake and go to my final rest every day to your beautiful face and body. We need to do something about that soon my love. _

_I don't know what I have done to deserve you but I won't live one moment of this life ever again without you._

_Call if you need me._

_Yours for eternity_

_~E~_

Well, Sookie thought to herself she smiled. She couldn't figure out how anyone could top that. She put the note in her pocket, poured two cups of coffee and went to see what had Sam in a tizzy.

"Ok Sam. Spill it." She sat on the on the couch across from Sam.

"Cher, I talked to Tara last night. Is it true? Are you messin' around with the Sheriff?" He looked like someone just told him aliens were working at the Wal-Mart.

"I am not dating Andy Bellefluer, Sam! How could you think that?" Sookie thought he had lost his mind. Andy was the deputy sheriff of Bon Temps.

"Not Bellefluer Sookie, Northman, the vampire! He is the fucking Sheriff of Area 5 of Louisiana Cher!" He was boiling mad now.

"Watch your mouth Sam Merlotte or I will toss you out the same way you came in. Are you talking about Eric? Yes, I am seeing him. What business is it of yours by the way? I haven't worked for you in almost a year! You can't tell me who to see or not to see." Now Sookie was in attack mode. She wasn't taking his bossiness not for one second.

"Ok, let's calm down here before one of us says something they will regret. I am just looking out for you, you know I love ya. I am just worried is all. You don't know the supernatural world Sook. Eric Northman is powerful and very, very dangerous. You will get hurt if you get involved with him, don't you know that?" He was pleading with her now.

"Sam, I worked for you for years before you told me you were a shifter. I accepted you for what you are. Eric has been nothing but wonderful to me. I care for him a lot and I won't have you or anyone else to tell me who I can associate with. Is this why you came all the way over here? To hound me about him, well you can just go home Sam." Who did he think he was?

"Sook, listen to me. He is dangerous! How can I make you understand that? He uses people and he will do that to you before long. He is a cold blooded killer by nature. There is no middle ground on that Sookie. He will end up getting you hurt especially with your disability." Sookie shot up from the couch. That was her breaking point right there.

"No! Sam Merlotte, you listen to me. I love him and I won't have you or anyone else telling me how to live my life. I am not "Crazy Sookie" you think you need treat like a child. I am an adult and I can think for myself. I thought you knew me better than that Sam. You're my friend. I accept you for what you are, your choices and all. How could you do this to me Sam? You need to leave Sam. Now!" She was pushing him toward the door with tears welling in her eyes. She loved Sam. He is her friend and was her boss for years. He spent many nights telling Sookie she was too good to keep working for him in his little bar in backwater Bon Temps. But she loved every minute she spent waiting tables for him and being his friend.

"You love him! What? Cher, please you have to listen to me. I just…." Sam's face was beat red from what she had just said to him. Sookie cut him off.

"Enough now Sam, go home. When you can be reasonable call me. If you can't be kind to me and respect my choices then I won't wait for that call from you. Goodbye Sam." She pushed him out the door, shut it and relocked it. She took Eric's note out of her pocket clutching it and wishing he was there to comfort her. She cried for a minute then went to get a tissue to wipe her eyes, enough tears she said to herself. Wasn't she better than that? What did Eric call her, brave? That is what she would be alright. Marching into the bathroom for her morning ritual to get ready for the day with a new determination and hour later she was off to the book store ready to face the day.

Tara stood at the counter. She looked up to see Sookie come in. "Sook, I am sorry. I don't know how he got it out of me. He was a rantin' and a ravin' before I could even remember what I had said to his ass. Please don't be mad."

"Sweetie, I am not. He came over this morning giving me his I am Sam all knowing and you are stupid Sookie routine. I told him not to call me until he could play nice. I think that should straighten him out. Don't worry I am not mad at you its Sam I am pissed at." Crisis adverted.

Sookie had tons to do today so she went into the office to tackle each and every thing on her to do list. Her head was not completely clear because of her argument with Sam and her longing to talk to Eric. She knew she could talk to him and he would listen to her intently adding his opinion when she asked for it. He wouldn't tell her she was too naïve to make a decision on her own. Brave, no one ever called her brave. All the years in Bon Temps the people in her life dismissed her. There was only one person who believed in her, Gran. She took in two small kids when her parents were killed in a car accident. That woman loved them, guided them, provided for them every minute she and her brother Jason lived with her. It broke her heart to think of her Gran and how she never got a chance to introduce Eric to her. Eric told her she was amazing and he was over 1,000 years old Viking for crying out loud so wouldn't he know a little about people. Well she would honor him and be that woman he saw in her. She sat up a little straighter, cleared her mind and tackled her to do list.

Hours passed before she almost had a heart attack from the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket. She looked at the caller id before answering. It was Eric.

"Sookie, are you alright? You were very upset this morning. I was worried." She wanted to reach through the phone and kiss him.

"Eric, I am just so glad to hear your voice. I am fine. I just had some words with a friend of mine but I am better now. You make me happy by just calling me to check in. Oh, and thank you for the note again. I miss you." She could feel him through the bond he was calmer now.

"I don't like knowing you are troubled. I miss you too, desperately. Lover I have to go to Fangtasia for awhile tonight. I can meet you after if you would like. It shouldn't be too late. I want to talk to you about a few things. " He spoke softly like he was afraid she would dismiss him.

"That's fine with me. I will come by the bar before I leave here to drop my key off. I will probably take a nap until you come by. That ok with you?" She was smiling at the thought of him having a key to her apartment.

"Call me before you head over and I will meet you at your front door. I don't like the thought of you walking the parking lot alone. Alright?" He would keep her safe.

"I'll call you soon. Bye Eric". They disconnected and Sookie spent a little while longer working.

Tara headed home after closing up the store. Sookie did a few more things on her to do list then called Eric to let her know she was ready to meet him. He was at the door before she hit the off button on her phone. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket, a creamed colored t-shirt with some kind of earth toned design on it, jeans and brown boots. He could wear a sack and look gorgeous in it. As soon as she opened the door he picked her up swinging her around while kissing her.

"I have missed you my love. I hate waking up with you not by my side." His kissed got more intense. He set her on her feet, placed both of his hands on the sides of her face holding her still he leaned into kiss her with everything he had. Sookie could have sworn they were both breathless when he finally broke the kiss. His eyes were glassy and lusting for her. She smiled knowing she had that effect on him, it felt amazing.

"Eric I missed you too more than I can tell you really. Here is my key. I don't want to keep you from what you need to get done. Just hurry ok?" All she could do was smirk at him at the last statement. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Vixen! Are you ready to go? I will walk you out to your car if you are leaving now." Turning she grabbed her things and walked back to him. He took her hand and headed out the door.

He put her in her car and promised he would see her in a few hours. Leaning over into the window he kissed her and watched her drive away. Pam was standing in the darkness smiling at him. "Pamela, it is not nice to spy on others." She was gone as quickly as she came.

Eric walked back into the building stopping in his office. He knew he needed to make a few phones he wasn't sure he wanted to but he had given his word. The first phone call he needed to make was to a fairy he had known for a few years. He owned a strip club in Monroe, Hooligan's. Taking his phone out of his pocket he dialed Claude Crane's number. "Mr. Northman, what can I do for you this evening?" Claude was purring. He might be gay but he would give his right arm to get a piece of the Sheriff.

"Crane. What can you tell me about Sookie Stackhouse?" He wasn't asking Claude he was demanding the information. He just wrapped it up in a nice bow for effect. He would get what answers tonight or there would be hell to pay.

"How do you know Sookie Stackhouse, Northman? And why are you concerned about her. I don't remember ever hearing that the fae were your concern." Claude was pissed now.

"Sookie is mine so that makes her my business. So she is fae Claude? I advice you not to lie to me either or there will be one less of your kind on this planet if you do." Eric was not about to play this game with him. He wanted the answers and he wanted them now.

"Damn it! How the fuck did you find her? You're not going to hurt her are you? Grandfather will be pissed if you do. Shit, he will be pissed when he finds out his great grand daughter is with the Viking. Shit! Yes Eric she is part fae a small part but still fae. She descends from the sky people and she is my cousin. You're not planning on harming her right?" Claude had to ask again. If Eric was up to something he would have to call his grandfather and alert him.

"No Claude. Your cousin in mine now and you know what that means. I will bond to her but she does not know she is fae. I can't protect her if I don't know what she is. I am not going to hurt her. Tell the Brigant what I said. She is mine and I will not tolerate him or anyone else interfering in our lives. I will wage war on any beings who tries to separate us, do you understand me Crane?" Eric's voice was lethal and dripping venom. He meant what he said completely.

"Say what you will Northman. You hurt one hair on her head the Prince will destroy you. And I will be there to watch. Got me?" Two could play this game Claude thought. He hated the politics of their worlds but he wouldn't sit back if the vampire was going to hurt his family.

A growl that made Claude's hairs stand on end emanated from Eric's come crashing through the phone. Claude would be looking over his shoulder for a while but he had to take a stand. "You dare to threaten me! Sookie is mine! Do you understand me Fairy? I will drain you dry before killing you slowly." Eric was tired of this so he hit end button on his phone. He was still angry though. He growled a blood curdling growl again while picking up the first thing he could find thrashing it toward the wall pieces of keyboard ricocheting off everything in the room. Pam was in the room before the last piece hit the floor.

"Master! Not another keyboard. I swear I am buying stock in the company. I might as well make some money off the demise of each one." She stood with her hands on her hips.

"That fucking fairy threatened me! I will shred his body up and shove it down his throat!" He looked for something else to throw but Pam growled at him this time. He sat down roughly in his office chair running his hands through his hair.

"Eric, what are you talking about? You are talking like a mad man." Her master had to pull himself together. It was in their best interests to do so.

"Crane, he's Sookie's cousin! She is fae Pam. Brigant is her great grandfather." He was out of his chair and pacing the room now. "What the hell do I do now? Tell her that her family is the most powerful fae that there is? That her great grandfather is the Prince Niall? What if he tries to take her Pam?" He was desperate now.

"You need to calm down. You are starting trouble where there is none. Niall would never go against The Viking. He is a wise man Eric. Besides, Sookie is only part fae, she is more human than fae. Follow your plan Eric. She is yours." Pam was right. Why go looking for trouble. If Niall decided to contact him on behalf of Sookie he would be ready for it. No one was taking her away from him.

"Call me on my cell if you need me Pam. I have some things to take care of". He strode out the door got into his car and was gone before she could respond back to him.

A couple hours later he was at Sookie's apartment. He longed for this all day. Seeing her face, touching her skin, tasting her, he wanted her so deeply. He walked to the door, unlocking using the key she had given him. The apartment lights were all out. He sensed her and she was in her bed sleeping lightly. He took off his boots setting them by the door, then took off his jacket laying it across the back of the chair then headed toward her room. Eric stopped dead in his tracks when he got to the room. Was she glowing? She looked like an angel sleeping there now. She heard him come in "Sweetie" was all she said to him. He was next to her at vampire speed. He lay down next to her on the bed and lifted her up to him so that her chest was against his. Wrapping his muscular arms around her he clung to her taking in her scent, smelling her hair, her skin, her face. He would give up everything he had acquired over the years just to be with her like this forever. He kissed her face with light kisses from side to side, forehead to chin. He pulled her face away from hers to look at her. She was looking up at him with sleepiness in her face, waiting for him to speak to her. "I will die for you. I will give my life for yours. I will not live this life without you Sookie any longer. I will protect you with everything I have. Do not doubt this. No one will separate us."

Sookie couldn't help it. Tears welled in her eyes. "What is it Eric, what wrong? Why are you talking about? Please Eric, your scaring me."

He was still looking at her. "Don't be frightened my love. I will be here for you now. You are my world, my life and I will protect you. I will give you that promise." What was he trying to tell her? She didn't understand it. The bond was open and she could feel his truthfulness and his love for her. Even though he had never said it to her she knew he did. Would what he was saying to her now change their lives? Something was off and he couldn't bring himself to tell her. She leaned in to kiss him she put her arms around his waist then broke the kiss. They lay hugging one another for awhile before he broke the silence. "I didn't mean to scare you my love. Just the sight of you makes irrational. I have this great need to protect you because you are mine. I have never had this with anyone so it overwhelms me sometimes. But I want to talk about something else. You read the note I left you today?" She was nodding her head next to him. "I would like you to come to live with me." She started to say something but he hushed her. "See lover, I think it would be much easier on us both. We will be in the same location for rest. I hate waking up with you not next to me but I hate having to leave you at night to go to my rest even more. Keep your apartment if you want. Please Sookie."

Sitting up now she looked away from him then pushed herself off the bed to walk to the living room. He found her sitting on the couch a few minutes later and he sat across from her now to give her space never saying a word. He would let her say what she needed to say. "Eric, this is all new to me. You just popped in my life out of now where. I am the type of girl that needs definition, structure and stability. You say all these things to me but I don't even know what we are to each other. You've lived a thousand years so what I am supposed to call you, my boyfriend?. That sounds insignificant to what you are to me. Lover? That isn't it either. You have responsibilities, I have a job. What are we supposed to do? How do I fit in your world? How do you fit in mine? People are cruel Eric and what happens if they try to hurt you because we are together like the other night at the club? I couldn't survive that knowing I got you hurt. I love you with my whole heart. I don't even know what you feel for me. Do you care for me, really?" There it was. She needed the words. He knew she did. She would require it from him.

Standing he went to sit next to her. "I told you from the beginning my kind are cruel Sookie. I can't stop someone from trying to hurt me. I am old and powerful so that always makes me a threat. I will handle it, I will protect myself, Pam and you. I am a fighter Sookie and so are you. I want you by my side now and always. Keep your store, sell it, burn it to the ground. Do you think it matters to me? No, but it does to you. I want you happy and if you want that then we will make it work. By my side I will need you, in my bed, in my life every day. Neither of us will fit in each of our worlds completely because it isn't possible. Yes, you will be of great value to me with your gift and sometimes it will seem like you are like property to me but that isn't true because you and I will know better. But that is MY world. Killers, predators, assassins, that is what I am Sookie, all my kind. I can't change it because it isn't for me to change. You will have to obey me in front of my superiors and others of my kind because weakness can never be expressed to those who rule and live in my world. Otherwise I will be dead because others will view me as weak. It doesn't make it right I know. But I will protect you because you are mine." Grabbing her hand he held her to keep her from running again.

"Thank you for telling me truth. It means everything to me. Can I think about it for awhile Eric? I am not saying no but I need to think about it ok?" It was ok for now. He would let her do what she needed to get comfortable with the idea.

"It's fine, think it over. Enough of this for now, I have something I need to talk to you about. I will need to go to New Orleans next week for a few days and I would like you to go with me. Will that be possible for you to get away to accompany me?" He knew it wasn't important for her to be there but he didn't want the time apart from her.

"I can work it out if you would like me to go with you. Sure. Just let me know the details and I will let Tara know tomorrow ok?" He pulled her into his lap caressing her back. She smelled wonderful. Eric asked her about her day and wanted all the details. He loved listening to her recant her activities with him. It made him feel almost human. After awhile of chatting Sookie put her head in the crease of his neck nuzzling him. Her arms were wrapping tighter around his waist. The want for him was driving her mad. Eric pulled her chin up to his face and began to kiss then stopped quickly when his fangs ran down. He picked her up off the couch and took her to her bedroom. Tonight he wanted her to feel the love he had for her. He undressed her slowly then discarded his clothes climbing on the bed between her legs kissing her every where slowly while she begged him for more. She was desperate to feel him but he took her hands to pull up over her head and held them there. He would be the only touching tonight. "You have a beautiful body my love, your breasts, your mouth, your neck, your lips, your thighs." Kissing everywhere he mentioned. "Jag ӓlskar dig, Sookie, jag ӓlskar dig" At that moment he inserted himself into her. She cried out from the impact. Eric wanted to make love to her tonight. He moved ever so slowly and he built up her orgasm quickly. She screamed out during her first orgasm, panting and speaking words of love to him. "Look at me Sookie while we make love. I need to feel your love for me, jag ӓlskar dig." Eric hips thrust her a few more times before Eric bit into his wrist to put it at her mouth. She greedily took his blood while Eric leaned down to bit her breast. She was panting from the pain and pleasure it was causing her body. She screamed his name again as she climaxed again. Eric was smiling at her. He was not ready to end this yet slowly pumping into her, in and out for the longest time. She was begging for him to help her, she felt like her body was on fire and he was the only one that could extinguish it. "Tell me you love me Sookie. Say it to me." The words were like nothing he had ever heard in his long existence.

"I love you Eric Northman, only you. I will never love anyone but you." That was what sent them over the over the edge together. Eric let her arms go now and pulled her to face him. "Tell me what you said Eric. It sounded beautiful." Sookie needed to know.

He kissed her lips quickly and looked her in the eyes. "I told you that I love you because I do. I love you Sookie Stackhouse." Holding her close to him she moved herself to get comfortable. She was exhausted from their loving. She knew in that moment what she would tell him about moving in together. Why would she deny herself one day of with this amazing creature. He was everything she wanted and so much more. She silently fell asleep while Eric was holding her. Like the nights before he waited until she fell asleep and got up to do what had had nights before, dress, leave her a note and head to his home alone.

While in the car his cell phone rang, Pam. "Eric, we have a visitor and I don't think you are going to like it one bit" After hearing what she said he raced back to Fangtasia.

He was in the parking lot within minutes walking into the back door of the bar anticipating a fight. He opened the door to his office to see Niall Brigant sitting in a chair in front of his desk. Brigant" was the only thing he said to the Prince while Niall addressed Eric only by "Vampire". Eric strode around his desk and sat in his chair knowing he needed to tread lightly.

"What is this visit about Niall?" He put his feet on the desk waving at the Prince to speak. He needed to get to the point and quickly.

"I got your message from my grandson Northman. I don't take kindly to you threatening my family or me. You have known me long enough to know better." Niall was angry.

"I made sure to let Crane know it was not a threat, but fact. Did I not make myself clear? Sookie is mine. Soon she will be my bonded. Why are you here?" He would show no weakness where she was concerned.

"Calm yourself Viking. I understood completely what you told Claude. I appreciate your caring enough to risk your life for my great granddaughter but she is still my blood. I have an obligation to ensure she is taken care of. I am not happy that she is with a vampire but if you give me your word you will protect her with your own life then I will settle for that for now. Will you Northman?" Niall would fight for her if he needed to and he wanted to make that crystal clear to him now.

"Yes. I will protect her." Eric was still wanted to kill him.

"Why Viking are you attaching yourself to Sookie? You aren't planning to use her for her gifts? I won't stand by and watch you use her, do you understand?" The Prince was staring holes into Eric now.

"No, I will not use her. I won't say she won't come to want to use her telepathic abilities when she learns to control it. You know what kind of status that will give her in both the human and supernatural worlds. You said gifts, what does that mean?" He sat perfectly still.

"I will tell you Sookie has great powers even I am unable to explain. I have watched her from a distance and I am shocked at the amount of magic she possess fae or not. I believe she was meant to harvest her powers at a certain point in her life. I think you are that point in her life as much as it pains me to say it. Her magic has already increased incredibly since meeting you but she has not had any outlet to use it. I would like to send Claudine to watch over her and to work on her magic, of course if Sookie will allow it. She is stubborn beyond words." He stifled a laugh.

Eric was shocked. He was a portal to Sookie and her magic? He would have to think about this later. He nodded his approval to the Prince. "Let me speak with Sookie. I meant to talk to her about you last night but I did not. I would like her to do what makes her happy but I am letting you know I will have no high handiness where she is concerned. If I get any indication you are tricking me or her I will use every resource I have to retaliate. She is and will remain mine."

"Understood" Then he was gone.

Pam had already closed the bar and it was deserted. He let himself out the back door to head home. Dawn was coming soon and he had a lot to think about his night.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the great reviews! Makes me write faster! LOL

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sookie is always in some kind of trouble!

Remember! Adult Content!

Chapter 7

Sookie woke before her alarm. She knew she would be a little sore but she felt wonderful. She hopped out of the bed, ran to the bathroom to take care of her necessities then shot out to the kitchen like a rocket. The suspense was killing her. Sure enough there sat her daily inspiration, picking it up she hit the switch on the coffee machine.

_Sookie,_

_I love you._

_I will call you when I wake._

_~E~_

Her legs felt like jelly so she sat down at the kitchen table to gather herself. He loved her he had told her so last night. It was a beautiful day outside she had no intensions of wasting it. The whole day was hers so she thought she would call her brother and meet him for lunch. As much as she wanted to choke Sam Merlotte she would ask Jason to meet her there. She grabbed her cell out and called him.

"Hey Sook, I am working what's up?" Always the concerned brother she thought.

"Jason can you meet me for lunch at Merlotte's today? I would like to see you. I am buying." Oh he would be there with bells on now.

"Ah, sure, everything ok?" He was concerned she had something uncomfortable to talk about. Jason was not one for emotional attachment.

"Sure everything's fine Jas. I haven't seen you in a while and I have some stuff I would like to fill you in on ok?" They finished making plans then disconnected.

Sookie got in the shower, dressed and headed out to do running around. She was at Merlotte's at 11:45. She pulled into the parking lot. It still felt weird to park in the front like the regular customers. She walked in hoping Sam would be gone somewhere. No such luck, he was standing at the bar with his hands in the cooler. "Can't a girl catch a break?' she mumbled out loud.

Sookie found a table far away from the bar hoping he would be busy enough to where he wouldn't be able to come and talk to her just now. Merlotte's was full of familiar faces, some saying hello to her, other's staring at her. Holly was smiling when she walked up to her table. "Sookie Stackhouse! How you been? Aint seen you are here in forever. You a big city girl now?"

"Hi Holly, just been busy is all. No, I will always be a Bon Temp girl at heart. Hey, can I get a iced tea for me and a beer for my brother plus well take two burgers with fries ok? Thanks." Sookie put on her best smile. Holly assured her she'd be right back and off she went.

Ten minutes later Jason strolled in the front door. Every red blooded woman in the place was looking at Jason like he was an ice cream cone on a hot day. He strutted to the table, kissed Sookie on the cheek and plopped down in the chair putting his beer to his lips all in the same motion. He was the master of bachelorhood 101 for sure. "Ok Sook, I am here. What's this about wantin' to talk to me?" Good to see you too she thought.

"I won't waste a bunch of your time Jason, so I am just gonna come out with it. I have met someone and I am moving in with him. I wanted you to know first because I haven't told Tara or Sam yet and I thought you should know first. His name is Eric Northman, he owns the vampire club in Shreveport, Fangtasia. And well, he's a vampire." Sookie waited for his face to change back to normal because it had been twisted up since she said she met someone. Jerk. Holly dropped off the burgers and fries.

"Sook, you can't be going and movin' in with some vamp! What would Gran say?" Oh now he was playing dirty.

"If Gran was here she would smack you upside your head for not being nice to me and asking me when I can expect you at my apartment to help me move and you know that Jason Stackhouse!" He was eating his burger at an alarming rate. Yep, Gran would have smacked him not once but twice just for good measure.

"Ok, ok. Just calm down, you just surprised me is all. I will do whatever needs doing Sook. You know I love you. Are you sure about this Sis?" It always took Jason awhile to get to what was right.

"Definitely, I have never been surer about anyone in my life. My plans are to move a few things before next week. Eric and I are going to New Orleans for a few days next week so I wanted to you to know before I go. I will tell Sam before I leave today." Sookie and Jason chit chatted while they finished their burgers and Jason was back out the door to head back to the road crew he supervised. Sookie walked up to the bar to talk to Sam. She hoped she wouldn't regret it.

"Sam, do you have a minute to talk in private?" She could see the regret in his face from yesterday.

"Sure Cher let me walk you out." He followed her to the parking lot.

"Sookie, I am sorry…." He looked pitiful like a beaten dog. She shook her head at the thought.

She cut him off. "Sam I know. I am sorry I yelled too. Let's just forget it ok. I have to tell you something and I need you to be supportive Sam, not yell at Sookie Sam, can you do that?" He looked at her and nodded. "Sam, I am moving in with Eric and before you start yelling please listen. It is my life and if he hurts me than it was my broken heart, not yours or anyone else's. Please be happy for me. I really love him Sam." She wanted his support.

"Sookie, I am your friend and friends sometimes have to tell other friends what they are doing is wrong. I am not saying that but I am saying I am just scared for you. I don't want to lose you because you're too important to me to have something happen to you. Please be careful." He took her by the shoulders, kissed her on the top of her head and walked away. Sookie knew that was the best she was going to get from him and she had to leave it alone for now even though it broke her heart to leave like that. She walked to her car and got in and headed back to Shreveport.

All of her errands, dry cleaning, banking and her shopping for some extra special stuff she wanted for New Orleans even though Eric hadn't given her details yet on their upcoming trip. Looking at her watch it was 3:30 so she headed home to get a nap in. She knew Eric would be calling her in a few hours so she wanted to be rested. She made it home, got her shopping bags in the house, unpacked them and off to bed she went. Her cell phone woke her up a couple hours later. She answered by the third ring.

"Lover, are you sleeping?" He was laughing at her.

"Yes Eric, I am tired from some sex crazed vampire that keeps breaking into my house at night and does unmentionable things to me." Now he was really laughing hard at her.

"Well, I hope you got your sleep because I have a funny feeling that same vampire will be breaking in again tonight. Will that make you happy?" She was awake now, sitting on the side of the bed. The clock said 5:36 pm.

"Maybe, it depends on what he has to offer." She was stifling a giggle.

"Did you have a good day my love? I've missed you." He was getting dressed while he spoke to her. He had a few things to do before seeing her tonight.

"Yes, I will tell you all about it later. Do you have to work tonight?" She wanted to tell him in person about moving in with him.

"Yes, but will you come to Fangtasia with me?" Sookie agreed and said she would be ready for him to pick her at the arranged time.

She took a quick shower, dried her hair and put it up in a high pony tail then slipped into a off white knee length dress with navy blue prints, finishing it off with a short sleeved navy blue button up cardigan sweater and navy blue heels and finished off her make-up while dabbing a bit of perfume on just for good measure. As soon she finished dressing she heard the door open, she felt through the bond it was Eric and he was getting closer to her. Boy that bond was amazing she thought to herself.

He stepped into her room all 6" 5" of his gorgeousness. Tonight he was wearing a black head to toe, a button up dress shirt, slacks, dress shoes and a well tailored suit jacket. Sookie thought she would start drooling right then and there. Her Viking was in front of her before she could blink. Gathering her in his arms he leaned down to kiss her. "Hello my love."

"Hello my gorgeous Viking. I missed you." She leaned into him to wrap her arms around his waist her head tucked under his chin enjoying the smell of him. He smelled like the sea salty, wonderful.

Directing her from the apartment he helped her into the car then got in to take them to Fangtasia. He had some things to do there and make his appearance for awhile. He hoped Sookie wouldn't get to bored watching the display.

Sookie told him about her day, lunch with her brother, her discussion with Sam and when she was done she squeezed the hand he was holding to tell him what she decided. "Your right about what you said the last night. I just needed to think about what you said and I think it would be great if you let me come stay at your place. I will give up my apartment. No need to have to spend the extra money just to keep a place I have no need for. Is that ok with you Eric?" He pulled the car off to the side of the road as quickly as he could and was at the passenger side pulling her out kissing and swinging her in the air.

After their short celebration he had them back in the car and in front of the bar. He was heading to hi office so she stopped him to tell him she was going to the bar. As soon as Pam saw Sookie she rushed to her. "Hello Sookie you look lovely tonight. My Master has some business to conduct. Come sit with me won't you?" Sookie was being pulled toward a booth. She sat across from Sookie but leaned in like she had a secret to tell Sookie.

"Sookie, it pleases me that you and Master have found each other. Dear Abby said children sometimes get in the way in a blended family. I hope that won't be the case with us." Sookie saw how serious Pam was but couldn't help but giggle.

"Pam I am sure we will all work it out. Thanks for your support though." Pam was great.

"I have never seen him so happy. Keep up the good work." Pam winked at her then was out of the booth with vampire speed before another word could be uttered while a drink was deposited on the table for her. Sookie thanks Felicia and sat to nursing her drink while she waited for Eric to take care of his business. Pam came back to the table to inform Sookie that Eric needed her in his office. She took her drink dropping it off at the bar and headed to his office.

Eric was behind his desk on the phone holding up a finger then indicating for her to come to him patting his lap. She did and slid into his lap, he adjusted them to make them both more comfortable. They fit together perfectly despite the height difference she thought. She put her head in the crease of his neck while he was rubbing her back and it felt heavenly. He was speaking so softly into the phone she could barely make out what language he was speaking in. When he hung the phone up she straddled herself to face him with the wicked smile planted on her face pulling her body up a bit to be more even to his face putting her hands behind his neck to kiss him. She was grinding her core on his lap while he put his hands between them to unzip his pants. Then he put his hand under her behind to stroke her panties that were now soaking wet from her need for him. Moving the fabric out of his way he began playing in her folds, rubbing, stroking and pinching every part of her core until it was rock hard and ready to explode. Sookie jerked under his hand while she climaxed on Eric's hand. Taking his hand from under her he placed them on her hips picking her a bit to only set her back down on his now throbbing gracious plenty. Sookie moaned into his mouth to show him how good it felt for him to enter her taking small portions of him at time to get adjusted to his size. Grinding her body onto his she wanted to watch him watching her slowing pumping on him. The slow motion of their making love felt so good to her.

"I love you Eric" she whispered in his ear. "I love you inside me. Do you know how hot it makes me thinking about us like this? Your hands on me and in me, Oh God Eric you are so gorgeous." She was almost to the top of the pleasure now. She continued contracting all her muscles of her insides on Eric's length and it was almost unbearable for him, he threw his head back moaning loudly. She began to move faster on him, pumping and grinding. His eyes were closed from the pleasure of it. "Look at me Eric." She was in complete control of him now.

He pulled his head up looking in her eyes. "You are fucking amazing Sookie, so amazing." He was moaning into her mouth now while he kissed her never taking his eyes off of her. "Bite me lover!" He was roaring now, she leaned over to his neck and bit as hard as she could while Eric bit into her shoulder. The roller coaster of the climax began now as they took each other's blood. They pushed to the top screaming love words to one another then they slammed back down from the impact of it. Sookie collapsed on him now and tears came flooding from her face. Their bond was full and moving so fast between them both Eric threw his head back again on the chair unable to speak. The feelings were incredible, not knowing where Eric's started or Sookie's ended. They were truly one in that moment. Sookie was so dizzy from the sensation she thought she would pass out but Eric lifted his head up and pulled her closer to him and began licking her shoulder to close the puncture wounds. They stayed like that for awhile before either one of them could muster the strength to get dressed again and head out to the bar. Sookie was embarrassed since neither of them had tried to be quiet at any point during their love making. Pam stood smiling at them when they finally reemerged.

"You will definitely be the death of me." He told he smiling at her so lovely Sookie could do nothing but grin at him. Eric took her hand and led her to the area where he would sit for the patrons to stare at him. That would definitely take some getting used to Sookie thought. He sat in the big chair which must have been his throne and Sookie took the one to his right. He only let her sit in her own chair for a few minutes before he stood up, picked her up and sat down again holding her in his lap. Pam burst into laughter from the bar. "Pamela" was all he said and it was almost a whisper but she immediately stopped laughing. The music in the bar was at a level that it was easy to talk so Eric and Sookie talked about everything from fangbangers to cars. They laughed, talked, fooled around, laughed some more. Fangbangers would walk past them wanting Eric's attention or just to give Sookie a dirty look. He would growl loudly at them and she would giggle. Eric tired of sitting on display and he had to talk to Sookie about Niall he stood up holding Sookie and headed to his office again. He toed the door open then toed it closed. The whole room smelled of sex. Sookie giggled again.

"Lover I need to tell you about what I have found out about your fae blood." He waited for her to nod her head to know she was ready to hear what he had to say. He explained about her fairy family Claude, Niall and Claudine, about what Niall told him about her powers and their connection to those powers, all of it only leaving out the part about killing Crane. That would be left for another day.

Sookie sat quietly listening to him when he was done she thanked him. "Sookie don't you have questions? You're not worried are you?

"I have no choice to take this one day at a time Eric. I thought I was plain ole' human Sookie a week ago and now I am a supernatural phenomenon and I am moving in with the hottest vampire in town. I think I am all set." Throwing his head back laughing Eric pulled her to kiss her. She was definitely a phenomenon he thought to himself.

It was time to get her home so they headed to his car. Sookie stopped dead in her tracks by Eric's corvette. She felt them advancing before she saw them. There were four beings she couldn't identify headed toward them but she felt the danger. They brains weren't human or vampire. Eric was in front of her before she could speak protecting her body with his. "Eric something is coming. I don't know what it is but it is headed this way."

He could sense them too while she pointed to the direction it would be coming from. Pam was now beside them as well as 2 vampires Sookie met inside the bar the other day, Thalia and Chow. Eric told had told her that Thalia was older than and as deadly as he was and it made her feel better to know she was on their side.

Four men or whatever they were came into sight out of the dark all wielding swords. They did not advance on Sookie and her vampires. They all looked human but Sookie knew they were not. One came forward. "I am Borej. We are to deliver a message to the mated King and Queen from the Ancient Pythoness."

Sookie tried to take a step but Eric held her tightly behind him flanked by the other vampires. Well he could stand there all night for all she cared because she was at least going to ask them a question. "What are you, where did you come from?" The one called Borej said one word "Daemon," as he moved forward to hand an envelope to Eric. Then they were gone as quickly as they came.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope I didn't leave you hanging too long. Got big stuff in store for Sookie and Eric!

Please review!

Remember this story is very adult content! Lots of adult content! J

Follow me on twitter for daily updates! enmemories

Chapter 8

"What the hell was that? And who is the mated King and Queen? What is going on?" Sookie was rambling and really mad. Each of the vampires looked at one another. Ok, they knew something and were keeping it from her.

Eric looked at the envelope in his hand with the seal he recognized. He opened it feeling her magic all around them. He read it out loud to them all.

_Viking,_

_I send this to you by my ancient messengers to warn you of danger that is building in your direction. I cannot risk speaking to you directly to warn you of this because you are being watched by those above you. Prepare your warriors Viking. Trust only those closest to you. I know you have found your fated destiny, the one I told you about all those years ago. Trust your instincts and hers. She seems a child to us but she is part of you with great powers. I will see you in 3 nights to perform your blood bond. You must explain this to her and it must be given freely. You both are meant for great things Viking. I will look forward to serving you both. _

_AP_

The letter burst into flames when Eric was done reading it aloud. Eric gave them all direction in another language then headed Sookie to the car. He put her in the passenger side then went to the driver side.

"What just happened, Eric?" Sookie was scared out of her mind.

For a moment he thought about lying to her but all she wanted from him was honesty. How could he not tell her the truth as he knew it? "Sookie the Ancient Pythoness is one the oldest of our kind she is vampire and an oracle. She has been a great ally to me over my lifetime. About 700 years ago she summoned me to her. She began to tell me a tale one I didn't believe but out of my respect to her I listened to every word she said to me. This tale was of vampire that would meet a woman that had incredibly magical blood and together they would change the face of their worlds bringing them together with an act of their love. She said that together these two beings would bring into the world something no one else was able too. The AP didn't tell me what that meant but she said that no one could separate them that they would live together in all eternity. She told me that I was that vampire and I would live to meet my fated destiny. I remember thinking the old gal lost her mind but she assured me that her visions were never wrong."

Eric had turned the car onto a private road Sookie didn't recognize. He planned on taking Sookie home to her apartment tonight but after the visit from the messengers he knew he could not trust her to be safe now. His world knew of her existence now and they would now be coming for her. It was time for him to do what he did best, wage the war against their enemies. He stopped the car in front of a house.

"Is this your home?" It was recently built and lovely she thought.

"No Sookie, this is not my home, this is our home. Come on, let's get you inside." He grabbed her hand pulling her toward the house. Inside he explained how everything worked as they entered the house from the security systems to the lights. He walked her from room to room showing her around and telling her she could change anything she did not like. How could she not like it, it was beyond beautiful. They walked into the spacious kitchen and he explained it belonged to her to do or buy anything she needed. Finally he took her to a door and gave her the code and there was a staircase then another door which he also gave her the code too. Inside the door was a large bedroom with a desk and laptop, closets that were bigger than her living room which had clothes in them for both of them, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, a full shower, sink and toilet and adjacent to that there was a second bedroom with its own bathroom as well. Finally was the little kitchen area. Eric explained this whole area was light tight, bomb and fire proof and of course sound-proof. That part he said with a huge smile on his face.

Sookie sat on the bed because she felt like she would collapse otherwise. Eric sat next to her. "Sookie if the AP risked sending the messengers to warn me then we must listen to her. I cannot dismiss this. We are in danger and we must be ready like she warned. I will make arrangements for you to have security during the day while I am at rest. You must promise me you will not go out without your guards. I know this will be inconvenient but I told you I would do whatever I needed to protect you. Tomorrow might be a good time for you and your cousin Claudine to get some practice in. I will call Niall tonight. " He was not asking her he was telling her.

"I don't want to think anymore tonight Eric. I am too tired to try so whatever you think is best. I will need to go by my apartment tomorrow and get a few things and we can work on dealing with the rest of it after New Orleans. I will tell Tara I won't be able to come in until then while we are figuring this out ok?" Her response made him happy.

"My love I know you are tired but we must talk about one more thing. It is important so it cannot wait. You heard me say what the AP mentioned about our bonding?" Eric was looking her in the eyes waiting for her answer and she whispered "Yes" to him. "Sookie, we have bonded through our blood and when a vampire shares their blood it is a strong bond but when a vampire shares his blood during love it is different. The binding bond ceremony will have many of my kind there and you will be become my bonded and my wife by our laws similar to your human wedding. The bond can never be broken, not by the bonded or by any other. It would make us connect for eternity. This is the bond the AP will perform for us in 3 days." He waited to hear what she would say.

"Eric this is too much. I can't just run off and get vampire married! This is insane! You can't make me!" She was hysterical now standing then stomping her foot like a child. Exhausted and scared half to death was the only feelings she had now and Eric could feel it clearly in the bond. He was sending comfort and love through it to try to help her.

Standing he went to her rubbing her arms up and down trying to soothe her. "You have to understand that this bond is also to protect you Sookie. It is will make it punishable by death for anyone to try and take you from me. No one can touch you and if they try I will have the right by law to kill or have them killed. It shows everyone that you are mine for all to know officially. You heard what she said Sookie. You cannot pretend you did not. Don't you love me?" He was livid now.

She stood up to him now reeling with anger and confusion. "Eric that is not fair! You can't throw my love for you around like that! I barely got my feet under me from the last few days and now you tell me this? We will be vampire married and what am I supposed to do then? What happens if you find someone else Eric? What happens when I get old? I can't give you children and I won't have them because they aren't yours biologically. I won't live with you and watch you taking other women to bed. I would die from it." She was crying now. The whole situation was overwhelming her.

He yanked her to him crushing her to him and his reasoning was slipping. "Sookie I have lived on this earth a thousand years and never once in that time did I want to love someone nor have I shared my blood with anyone than Pam in the act of love, Now there is you. Don't you see the significance of that? I want no one other than you now nor will I want anyone else but you when I meet my final death." Pulling her away from him he looked down at her. That was all he could say to her now. Her eyes were bruising from her exhaustion and he couldn't stand to see it. He picked her up putting her on the bed then he laid down next to her speaking love words to her then telling her about his life as a child at the North Sea. Desperately wanting to hear his memories and forget everything else that was going on around them, she tried to fight the sleep that she needed only to fail falling asleep in his arms. Reaching in his pants pocket he took out his cell phone to call Pam speaking softly not to wake Sookie. They spoke of the coming days and things that needed to be arranged Eric knowing full well Pam, his second in command was up to any fight they needed to face. Ending the call he got up to do what now had become a ritual, leaving a note for his lover, undressing completely, slipping into bed with her pulling her close and watching Sookie sleep. Tonight would be a new chapter for them because now he could pull her into his arm before dawn came to him to pull him into his resting sleep.

"Good night my bonded." That was the last thing he said before the dawn took him to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get to this chapter and fast. I hope you enjoy it!

Please review!

Remember! This is very, very adult content! Graphic and lemony!

Chapter 9

Her eyes couldn't adjust because the room she was in was completely black. Sitting on the side of the bed the only thing she could see now was a faint light coming from the bottom of the door to the bathroom. Getting up she headed that way to take care of her needs quickly. She stood up to the mirror of the bathroom looking at her reflection taking a good hard look. The face staring back at her had changed from the face of "Crazy Sookie" to something she just didn't have a name for yet. Her skins was flawless, her hair was a shinier lighter color than it was a week ago, her eyes brighter. She knew it was from the blood from Eric, letting her know it would change her. For the first time she saw her face and she looked beautiful, was that what Eric saw when he looked at her?

She left the bathroom leaving the light on to see where she was going. Heading back to the bed she looked to see Eric lying completely naked and he was magnificent looking. She could always feel his body when they had sex but today she actually saw it and she was in awe. His behind was the most beautiful thing, well it looked amazing in a pair of jeans but jeans just didn't do it justice. Sookie pulled up the blanket to cover him, kissed him and headed to the door opening it with the codes and pulling it securely behind her like Eric instructed her. His safety was too important for her so she double checked it just for good measure.

Sookie headed toward the kitchen where Eric had made a point of pointing the coffee maker out to her the night before. Stopping half way in the kitchen eyeing the coffee maker was her daily inspiration propped up against it. "Oh, he is good, really, really good." she said to no one. Adding the coffee and water to the pot she started it then took her note to the table.

_My love,_

_I wish I could hold you now and tell you how much I love you. _

_Take care of what you need to today at your apartment. We can make arrangements for the remaining items._

_Please be home when I rise. We have many things to take care of tonight and I need your input on all._

_Do not leave without your guard. He will be here at 12 o'clock to take you anywhere you need to go, his name is Alcide Herveaux._

_Please call my day man Bobby when you have time. He has all the details on our trip to New Orleans. _

_I love you _

_~E~_

Sookie made herself some breakfast, drank three cups of coffee just for the extra pep then headed to get dressed. Eric had taken the time to get her clothes and filled half of the closet, dresses, jackets, sweaters, bras and underwear. They all had tags on them, some cost more than she made in a week's time. After getting dressed in a black track suit and white undershirt the first thing she did was pull her phone out of her purse to call Tara telling her she needed to talk to her and she would be in at around 12:30.

She felt it was a good idea to take a peek at the house so she took the time to look around if she was going to make this her home she needed to know something about it and every room she went into she loved. The each room beautifully decorated from earth tones to jewel colors. Sookie stopped in the living to look over the mantel where there hanging on the wall was a perfectly polished sword. It looked old, this was a sword Eric had used and he had taken the time to take care of it. She reached up on her tippy toes to touch it when someone knocked on the door making Sookie squeal from the sound. Turning and heading to the door, she turned off the alarm and opened it. There stood a man about a few inches shorter than Eric with wavy brown hair, a full beard and mustache and chocolate colored eyes.

"Miss Stackhouse?" was all he said to her.

"Yes and you are?" Hopefully this the man that is supposed to be her guard, CRAP! She forgot she was supposed to be more cautious now.

"Alcide Herveaux, Northman called me. Says you need to do some packing and running around. We can take off whenever you're ready." Sookie could tell he was not happy about this arrangement at all. He was thinking what someone as nice looking as her was doing with the dead guy. She just shook her head.

"Just let me get my things. Thank you Alcide." They took his truck because it made more sense to do. The first stop was to the book store. Sookie went in with Alcide on her heels. Greeting customers as she went Sookie headed straight for the office where she could see Tara sitting. Sookie instructed Alcide to grab a cup of coffee from the counter and have a seat. He went to get his coffee while she entered the office.

"Morning, Sook. You got me scared to death with that cryptic conversation we had. What's going on?" Tara came around the desk to sit down next to her.

"Ok, I am moving in with Eric and before you tell me it's too soon just listen ok? I love him and I have made up my mind. Problem being since Eric is so powerful with the vamp community I have to be extra cautious that they don't try to hurt me to get to him, that would be the reason for the big dark haired hunk out there." Sookie nodded toward Alcide. "So I am going by my apartment to get some stuff. And I am sorry to do this but I am going to need to take some time off. Eric and I will be going to New Orleans next week so I will finish my apartment when we get back. I am sorry Tara to be putting this all on you."

"Sookie don't say you're sorry. I will take care of things here. We can hire extra help while you're gone and if things get to where you can't come in at all, we will handle that too. You have taken careful steps in your life Sook. You always thought about what you wanted to do before you did it. We both know you would never jump into something like this on a whim. That vampire must be somethin' though. Just too look at him makes me wanna jump him." They were laughing and hugging promising to update each other frequently while she was gone.

Sookie went back out into the store to gather up Alcide. They got in his truck and headed to her apartment. Sookie asked about his life, what he did, where he was from and she was shocked to find out he owned a multi-state surveying company. He looked more like the hunk on the side of the road not the one in the office signing the checks.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Alcide turned his head to look at her nodding to her. "What are you? I mean, you're not human, sort of." She didn't know how to ask him but she could feel his brain was different than a regular human.

"Were, full blooded. I am the leader of Shreveport pack. What are you?" Tit for tat, stifling a giggle, "Human and other things I haven't even figured out yet. Seems I am pretty magical and never even knew it."

They got to her apartment and Sookie started her packing. She hated to waste the food in the fridge so she made lunch for her and Alcide then took what perishables she thought Mark would use using her spare key to let herself into his apartment and put them in his fridge. Since lunch was out of the way, Sookie got down to business packing, marking boxes leaving them in each room for her to come get another day. Alcide carried boxes and bags to his truck while she sorted things. She cleaned along the way, it wouldn't be right to leave a mess for later. Alcide said he had a quick phone call to make and was stepping outside to his truck for a few minutes to make it. Sookie went back to packing her closet so she got down on the floor to look through her shoe boxes. Somewhere she had a new pair of silver slip on heels she wanted to take to New Orleans so she was rustling around boxes and never even heard the man that came up behind her.

The unknown man had her by the hair dragging her out the closet before she knew what was happening. She screamed when the first punch came, the impact of him punching her face was causing flashes of red lights across her eyes and blood was pooling in her mouth. He got in a half a dozen hits to her. Sookie started to fight her attacker with all her strength trying to turn her face to him. "Stop fighting me bitch, the Queen will not be at all happy that I had to kill you."

As soon as the last word came out of his mouth a black werewolf came blasting through the door taking furniture down with his leap. Sookie threw herself back into the closet ducking for cover. Furniture was breaking, blood was going every direction and all she could do was look at what was unfolding in front of her and wish Eric was there, she wanted him desperately. The smell of the blood was making her nauseous. Sookie had no idea how long she was in the closet when she heard someone else come into the room, Alcide had the man pinned to the floor, his neck and body ripped at random places. Glancing up she could see Alcide's snout, paws and neck were covered in the man's blood.

A huge man came over to her in the closet, bending down to her, reaching in for her. "Sookie, I am Tray Dawson I am part of the Shreveport pack, I won't hurt you. Come on let's get you out of here ok." He was holding her by her arms helping her up. "Sookie, who do we call when we can't get a hold of Eric, he has to have a contact. I am sure Alcide knows but we can't wait for him." She took out her phone out of her pocket, looked through her contacts and hit dial handing the phone to Tray. He put Sookie under the crease of his arm, talking to Bobby Burnham at the same time then ending the call and putting her cell phone in back in her pocket for her. "We need to get you home now. Do you feel sick Sookie?" Sookie shook her head yes.

She sat in complete silence the entire ride back to the house when they arrived he came to help her into the house. Her nose and face were hurting so badly and she could still feel the open wound in her mouth bleeding. Inside she told Tray to make himself comfortable indicating the kitchen and bathroom and that she needed to go take a shower. She let herself into the sleeping quarters heading to the bathroom sitting on the side of the tub the minute she went in avoiding the mirror on the wall. Sookie thought she was going to pass out from the pain. A few minutes later she started pulling off her blooded clothes getting in the shower standing with her hands on the cold tile she watched her blood running down the drain. It took all of her might to wash her hair because her scalp hurt from where her attacker had her by the hair. Sookie didn't turn off the water until the hot water finally turned cold. She stepped out carefully to dry off and dress this time putting on a pair of sleeping pants, bra and a t-shirt of Eric's. She walked over to the bed and lay down with him for stoking his face and at that moment she would have given anything for him to hold her, wishing with all her might she could talk to him now. Getting up she went back upstairs to find Tray and Alcide standing in the living room.

Alcide was in front of her in three quick strides "Sookie I am so sorry. I knew better than to walk away for one minute. Are you alright? Let me see your face." He gently pulled her face up and he growled so loudly she stepped back two steps afraid. He turned to look at her again to see the bruises already starting around her eyes and nose. Nothing looked broken to him but he wasn't taking any chances. Before she could even say anything to him he pulled out his phone and walked into the other room so she decided to sit before she fell down.

Tray left the room only to come back a minutes later with a coke and handed it to her. "Drink it slow and the cold will make your stomach stop jumping around." She took his advice and slipped slowly.

Alcide and Tray stepped out of the living room again but she could hear them softly talking like people did when they were at a funeral. She could hear the door open and a tiny little woman into the living room. Sookie couldn't tell what kind of creature she was but then Sookie couldn't see too well her head was hurting so badly. "Little girl, my name is Dr. Ludwig. The Pack Master called me to come and check you over." She took out her blood pressure cup then stethoscope then looked into her eyes with a light. The doctor then took her hands and never touching her moved them around Sookie's body. Sookie tried to read her mind but all she got silence from her. "You will have a terrible headache until your Viking wakes. Be sure to take his blood tonight especially but tell him none of yours for tonight. Take these two pills for now it will take some of the edge off. Tell the Sheriff to call me. Not that I need to tell you that because he will be screaming bloody murder loud enough for me to hear him all the way to my office." The little doctor didn't smile which made Sookie nervous but she watched her packed up her bag and was gone as quickly as she had arrived.

"Where is the guy at?" Sookie asked the two were's when they returned back into the room. Sookie needed to know what happened to the man who had hurt her.

"He's alive but not for long I am sure. Anyone stupid enough to mess with Northman deserves the punishment they get." Alcide's voice dripped with venom. Tray nodded at Alcide in agreement. They both were all business now.

It was like Eric heard his name being called. Sookie could feel the anger rising in him through the bond as he woke and tore up the stairs his angry roars shaking the walls. He came running through house so fast it made her want to throw up. She took a glance at him, at least he thought to put jeans on before coming upstairs. She had to put her head between her legs to stop the nausea now.

"Tell me what the fuck happened Herveaux before I rip your throat out!" He was screaming so loudly Sookie put her hands over her ears. The pills the doctor gave her would never help now.

"It's my fault Sheriff. I had to make a phone call and left her alone in her apartment. I take full responsibility for this." Alcide stood up to him, that Sookie had to appreciate.

"I should kill you where you stand flea bag! I trust you enough to protect her and you allow someone to hurt her! It should be your fucking blood not hers!" He was on his knees then pulling Sookie up so he could see her. He threw his head back roaring again and his fangs ran down. "The one that did this to her better be dead or else he will be when I find him."

"He is at Fangtasia as we speak. We will assist you in anything you need Northman." Alcide and Tray stood statue still.

"At least you got something right. Meet me there in 2 hours. Leave us now." Eric never took his eyes off of Sookie.

Sookie thanked them both for all of their help while Eric didn't speak a word. When the men were gone Eric moved to sit on the couch gathering Sookie onto his lap. She winced from the pain from her head. "Sookie let me call the doctor to have her check you over. I can't stand to see these marks on your body." He went to grab his phone but she stopped him.

"Sweetie, Alcide called the doctor, the tiny one, Dr. Ludwig. She said to make sure you give me blood it would help. She said to call her and she would update you. Eric my head is killing me." He pulled her closer to him then bit into his wrist and put it up to her mouth.

"Drink my love. It will help the bruising and the pain." Sookie grabbed his wrist like it was a lifeline. She drank his blood greedily and as the hole closed he opened it up again.

"Tell me what happened to you." he pulled his wrist away from her and his wrist was completely closed. She recanted the story to him leaving no detail out. He sat in perfect silence while she told him only massaging her neck while she spoke. Surprisingly she started to feel better, her headache was almost gone but the places the man had hit her on her face were still a bit tender.

"Sookie I was so worried. I could feel your pain while I was at rest. I thought I was going to die from it thinking something was happening to you and I couldn't get you. I hate it that I can't be with you during the day to keep you safe. I never cared before about the day time it was insignificant to me before you." He grabbed her and crushed her to him. "I am so sorry."

"I am ok now and I know you have to do what you think is best to handle this. I think you need to make that call my cousin Claudine now. I need to learn to defend myself if creepy men are gonna come jumping in closets after me." She was trying to lighten his mood.

He half smiled and began to kiss her. He had to see for himself that she was ok. His hands were all over her, top to bottom. His fangs ran out again as she moved on his lap. "I don't want to hurt you more Sookie. Maybe we should wait." Her response was to unzip his jeans and that was only the signal he needed. He laid her on her back on the couch and he kneeled between her legs pushing them open for him to enter her. It happened so quickly he was inside her moving pumping her hard. Tonight he just had to be inside of her. She raised her middle up to meet his thrusts and he grabbed her hips to increase his speed. Sookie was moaning his name within minutes grabbing for him to pull his face to hers. "I love you Eric, I love you" she chanted to him while her orgasm threw her back. He wasn't ready to give into the pleasure all he wanted was to feel her around his length. The warmth of her body, her love juices all over him, the feel of her beating heart was all he needed that moment, nothing else mattered. "Jag ӓlskar dig!" Eric's hips continued to pump into her over and over until finally he couldn't hold it any longer. Rearing his head back he pulled her to him one last time and crashed into her letting his juices flow into her causing her climax again. Eric leaned into her to kiss her neck, her face, her nose, her lip, all the places that were bloodied or bruises earlier. Tonight he knew he was going to kill someone for hurting her. He would tell the world she was his and anyone who touched her would die by his hands.

"I need to go to the bar. I want you to stay here, have some dinner and rest. Thalia will be here before I leave to bring your dinner. I will be home as soon as I can. Tomorrow we will need to pack and get ready to leave the day after for New Orleans. Have you given any thought to what we talked about last night?" He was still inside her and he didn't want to leave her tightness yet.

"While I was in that closet watching Alcide tear into that man all I could think of was I wished I was laying next to you. I only wanted you, not how do I get out of here? Not how am I gonna clean up all that blood on my comforter, I only thought of you. I kept saying I need you Eric, I need you Eric over and over until Tray came and got me. So, we will get married in a vampire ceremony. I think I wish we had more time but life isn't like that sometimes. It throws shit in your face weather you want it or not. But we'll figure it out, right?" She needed his strength because she felt like hers had abandoned her.

"Yes we will. This will be a big event Sookie. I am so proud of you for your courage my love. So truly proud." He sat them up pulling her back into this lap again. "Now, you will need a gown for the ceremony. I will send Pam over later to help you choose what you want. There will be a lot of vampires from all over the world there Sookie. They will want to see who the creature that stole the Vikings heart and wrapped him around her little finger." He was grinning.

"I think it the other way around Viking." He was still grinning at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you liked the last chapter!

Let me know what you think!

Chapter 10

On the drive to Fangtasia Eric replayed what Sookie had said to him in his mind. When she was in the closet she said she had chanted the words 'I need you Eric'. He was resting and he had heard the words in his mind. Did he really hear her? What did this mean? Was she able to talk to him while he rested? He shook his head trying to release the thought. The last week had changed his life in so many ways but some things did not change. Tonight he needed to send a message loud and clear to whomever it was that was trying to harm what was now his. Tonight he would ready every supernatural being he knew held allegiance to him. Many had given their pledge to serve him and serve him they would.

Minutes later he was parked in the back of Fangtasia. Pam met him as he entered the empty bar, it would not open because they had more important uses for the bar tonight. "Master, the meeting starts in an hour. They are ready for us down stairs." Tonight Pam was dressed in black from head to toe and it was so dramatic because of her light blonde hair and fair coloring. She had on a black long sleeved cotton shirt, black cargo pants and boots, her hair pulled back in French braid. She was stunning in anything she wore. Eric and Pam headed to the holding chamber he had downstairs.

Alcide, Tray and Chow were in the basement standing in complete silence waiting for Eric. Eric approached the man chained to the wall. He wanted this man all to himself for now but he would allow the others part of this. He kicked the man so hard the chain around his neck started drawing blood. "Who sent you?" was all Eric asked him.

The man looked up at him sneering at first then he laughed. "You will find out soon enough Sheriff." Eric grabbed the chain to increase the pressure point on his neck.

"No, you will tell me now and then I will drop your body off on the door step of who sent you. Tell me now." Eric had ways to get people to talk and it was no different now getting all the information he wanted. Everyone went upstairs to clean up to prepare for the meeting. Eric was the last to emerge back into the bar and it was packed with barely elbow room. There were vampires and other super naturals standing waiting completely silent for their Sheriff to address them this night, each willing to die for the Viking

Eric addressed the crowd, "Anyone who does not wish to die tonight leave now." No one moved a muscle. He continued, "I am waging war on my enemy this night. Those who try to harm what is mine will die. There is an attack planned on Fangtasia and all that I hold sacred. All of those foolish enough to even try must die." He nodded his head and each being came to stand before him, bend to one knee and pledge their loyalty to him again. Each went to Pam or Chow for instructions before leaving for whatever mission they were on. The last to stand before him was a vampire his instincts told him not to trust. "Compton, do not do what you cannot give freely. I will send you to your final death for treachery."

"Sherriff you must protect her. Many want her now. I was sent to check her out a few weeks ago. My instructions were to infiltrate her life in any means necessary but you got to her before me. The Queen sent the man who attacked her both times because I would not."

"You knew someone was coming for her?" Eric's fangs ran down and threw himself at Bill knocking him across the room with the impact of his back hand. Pam was beside Eric now.

Bill picked himself and tried to head Eric off to explain. "No! Sheriff I didn't know beforehand, I found out tonight when it was over and I had risen from my rest. The Queen sent me here weeks ago to try and find out what I could about her. I went to Bon Temps to try to meet her but she had already moved to Shreveport so I went out on a date with some human girl that was friends with Sookie and one night the girl took me Sookie's apartment. Sheriff, I could not give her to the Queen after meeting her after meeting her she was..." He looked at the floor now. "the most beautiful creature I have ever met. I tried to warn you so I went to the Ancient Pythoness while the Queen held me at her home. Sophie-ann will stop at nothing now to have her Eric."

"I see my bonded made quite an effect on you." Eric was looking him in his eyes searching for deceit and he found none

"Bonded! How can she be your bonded? She is….." Bill stopped himself realizing his mistake.

"Yes Bill, she is my bonded and we will have our binding ceremony in 2 nights. I dare you or anyone else to interfere where she is concerned. She is MINE do you understand me?" Eric looked lethal.

"Yes Sheriff." He went down on one knee and pledged his alliance to his Sheriff. "What do you need me to do Sheriff?"

Eric drove up the drive way to the house and in all the time he lived there he had never came home to find the lights on. The porch light was on and so were the lights in the foyer and the living room. He could see clearly from his car two figures standing in their living room. Their home, he smiled at the thought of driving down this road every night coming home to Sookie. Coming through the door he stopped dead in his tracks. The scent of fairy was overwhelming. Sookie heard the door open and was running to meet him. He held his arms open to catch her swinging her around kissing her. "Eric, you will not believe what I can do! It is so amazing!"

He was so proud of her and told her so. He put her down and from where he stood he could see the tall woman standing in the far reaches of the living room. Never moving she yelled to Sookie, "Sookie I am leaving before hot stuff there gets any ideas. See you tomorrow!" And she poofed.

Sookie was pulling Eric into the living room, pushed him to sit on the couch and then she went to open the windows. "Sorry sweetie, I got so excited about the magic stuff I forgot to open the windows." He couldn't stay sitting while she smelled like full fairy. Eric was on her, crushing her body to his kissing her frantically. She was pushing with all her might to get him off of her. She got free long enough to high tail it out the glass door to the back yard him following her at vampire speed. "Eric! Stop! It's me, Sookie!" The look in his eyes was concerning her now. His eyes had glassed over and his fangs ran out. He shook his head now that they were outside and the air was clearing the scent.

"I am sorry Sookie, you just smell so amazing I just want to fuck you so badly and drain you dry." She giggled at him turning her head so he wouldn't see her laugh at him. His gracious plenty was strained against his jeans wanting to get out desperately and it made her so hot for him her panties quickly moistened for her wanting him inside her.

She pulled herself on her tippy toes pulling his face to hers to kiss quickly. "You can fuck me but you better not drain me. You'll look pretty foolish at our bonding ceremony all alone." Sookie started taking off her clothes right where she stood and he watched her unable to move, watching her unhook her bra pull down her panties to stand completely naked in front of him.

He growled, "Sookie, I am humbled by you every moment. You are more beautiful and sexy then I deserve." She smiled up at him and started taking pulling his shirt off and unzipped his jean after he toed off his boots. He picked her up putting one hand under her behind to hold her up and the other under her to reach her core, her legs wrapping around his waist. "My love you are so wet for me."

She had to have him now, she needed to feel the strain of her insides as he pushed into her "Fuck me Eric, Fuck me hard, fuck me now!" She was nibbling on his neck while his fingers were stroking her folds only to make her throw her head back screaming "Oh God Eric…Oh Eric Yes!" He had his length inside her before her orgasm stopped and she was having another, this one even stronger than the last. Thrusting into her, his strong thighs pumping harder with each push Sookie meeting every one, "Harder Eric, harder, yes, like that Eric, harder", their need for each other was fueling the sex.

Eric's eyes never left hers he was grunting "Sookie, Yes!" over and over. Sookie leaned into him and bit the top of his shoulder taking every drop of his blood the wound opened to her. The lights flashed again and she screamed into the shoulder as chanted his name. His thrusts never eased up nor her arch to meet him each time, every time. He dragged his fangs along her breast bone, her neck the biting into her breast making her scream again from the pleasure of it. His lips met hers their tongue was twisting muting the grunts, the screams as each could take no more. As they came together Eric stumbled back from the wave of their bond with Sookie holding on feeling their bond open wide to meet the other. He was dizzy from it and held onto Sookie taking them into the living room to sit in the first chair he came to, the two of them still connect by their sex. She was panting hard into his chest,

"Will it always be like this Eric, sex I mean?" She didn't mean the act of it she meant the emotions of it.

"Sookie, I don't know. I have never had these experiences with another like I have had with you. This is all new to me. It truly is incredible isn't it?" He was stunned at the feelings he got from something he had been doing for over 1000 years.

"Oh Eric yes." She put her face into his neck embarrassed.

He would not have her embarrassed or ashamed of what they did while making love. "Sookie look at me." He held her chin firmly in his hand to make sure she did not look away from him. "Do not ever feel ashamed of what we do together in our love making. It is beautiful and if it makes you feel good to say or do things I want you to experience it. I enjoy everything you say, everything you do, everything about you, your body, you're mind. I want you to grow to feel able to express anything with me while we have sex. I am your mate Sookie. We can always talk about anything Sookie. Do you understand?"

"Yes Eric, I understand what you're saying Eric. Just be patient ok?" She kissed him on the nose and got up to run to their sleeping quarters. She looked over her shoulder to tease him. "Race you to the tub!" Squealing as she ran and he sat there to let her have a head start. What fun would it be to catch her so quickly?

He caught her half way down the stairs, threw her over his shoulder cave man style and went into the bathroom to run the water with her smacking his butt. "Are you enjoying the view back their Miss Stackhouse?"

She stopped hitting him for a second only to say to him "A-hole! Do you know you are conceited? Yes you're too gorgeous for your own good Mr. Northman but I think it should be illegal to be so conceited!" They both were laughing while soaking in the tub. This was their time where they were just two beings that loved each other keeping the world at bay talking and laughing. Sookie told Eric all the new powers Claudine helped her harvest. Eric just laughed his hearty laugh and hugged her tighter to him. She was definitely going to be trouble but trouble he would accept any moment of the day.

Dawn was coming so he dried her put her in the bed and waited for her sleep before slipping upstairs to leave her the note she told him she thought of as her daily inspiration. He was honored to think he inspired her of all people. Going back down he crawled into the bed waiting for dawn to take him and he waited. At first he wasn't sure what was happening so glancing at the clock it said 7:42 so he got up to check his phone to make sure the time was right and he should have been resting an hour ago. What the hell was going on? He sent Pam a text message to call him as soon as she rose for the day. Sookie was still soundly sleeping next to him and by 9:30 he started to get the need to rest and he was out for the day.

Sookie woke up around noon. She needed to get up and start packing. They would be leaving tomorrow and she wanted to be ready when Eric woke. She showered, dressed and headed upstairs. Pushing the start button on the coffee pot she grabbed her daily inspiration and sat down snagging a bagel on the way.

_My love,_

_I love watching you sleep. You look like an angel and I am the luckiest vampire in the world. _

_Mr. Cataliades will be here at 1 pm. He has papers for you to look over and sign. _

_Sign the papers Sookie. This is non-negotiable. _

_You have 2 guards on the premise today. One is Tray Dawson and the other I will let you see for yourself._

_Tonight will you go to Fangtasia with me for a while? Then we can come home and rest for our trip tomorrow. _

_I love you, always_

_~E~_

She went to the window to see all the activity in the yard. There were work crews all over building things, gates, installing wires, trucks, work equipment, and vans that had security names on the side. Tray came from around the back of the house like her opening the door was his cue. She could see another man heading their direction in the distance.

"Morning Sookie, you look almost healed. You need anything?" He was a big guy, maybe almost as tall as Eric but he was like a line backer, big and broad with a shaved head. If you didn't know him you would swear he was a pro football player.

"Morning Tray, I am good. I just thought I would see if you fellas needed anything?" She would be a terrible host if she didn't offer them something.

"Were good, really so you go do what you need to do. Don't mind the worker bees, they won't be bothering you and they have all been checked. Big boy over there took care of each one personally. If you need us to help move anything or lift anything come get us and I mean it." He was still giving her the "_I mean it'_ look as he walked away.

The man was almost on her now and she kept blinking because she could have sworn it was Mark, her next door neighbor. "Mark?" was all she said as she stepped out of the house to meet him.

"Hi Sookie" She walked up to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" Boy was she glad to see him. "Come on in and have some coffee."

"I am good, really. Besides I am on the job. Seems my little neighbor has stirred up a bit of dust on this side of town and needs some muscle." He was smiling at her now. Sookie knew what Mark was. He told people his job was private security but in reality he was retired from the military two years ago at 35 and his job was one of those secret ones no one knew or talked about. He was what who called in when someone needed to be handled, caught or killed, a paid assassin of sorts. Sookie never judged him, she thought he was brave. Mark might be 37 but he was no marsh mellow. He ran 5 miles every morning before most people were out of bed, he worked out, ate right which Sookie hated. The man was build, broad, fast as lightning, deadly and hot. Geez, her life was complicated.

"I don't understand Mark, your working for us? You're retired. Go retire somewhere!" She didn't want him to get hurt because of her.

"Nope Miss Stackhouse, I mean the future Mrs. Northman, I am your guy. Northman wants me to head up your security detail. You will have 20 full time guys by the end of the month. I got guy and gals coming in from all over the world to take this job. You're quite the celebrity it seems. And don't do anything stupid cause I know your ticklish spots and I hate to resort to holding you down tickling until you pee on yourself again." She stuck her tongue out at him. When that vampire downstairs woke up tonight he was in big trouble. She left him standing on the porch with a smirk on his face.

Sookie was busy cleaning the house when she heard the knock on the door. She opened it to find a medium height, balding man with a round belly standing at the door.

"Miss Stackhouse, I am Mr. Cataliades. May I come in?" Sookie opened the door to allow him in.

"Please call me Sookie. Can I get you anything?" He declined and Sookie indicated for them to head into the dining room so they could use the table for the paperwork Eric mentioned.

He got right to business. "Mr. Northman asked me to go over some documents with you. He has set up several counts for your use. Here is your personal expense account, the account for the household expenses and here are his personal assets. Each of your accounts will be replenished monthly with the amount whether you use it or not but if by chance you need more in either you just need to let me know and I will see to it immediately. You do not need to go to Eric for these matters because he has instructed me to give you anything you need or want. Here are your personal credit cards and I took the liberty of putting your married name on them since that will be taking place soon. Each card is unlimited in their amounts. I need you to sign to include your name on his personal bank accounts and to place your name on all properties he has." He slid papers in front of her to review. Her mouth hung open. Looking at the amount in each account was astounding.

"I can't take this money! This is too much! NO!" She started to get up but he placed his hand on her arm.

"Miss Stackhouse, Eric loves you and he wants you to be comfortable and taken care of. He doesn't do this to make you feel like he is spoiling you. You can compare it to the politicians of the human world. They have obligations, appearances and you never know what emergencies take place and the money is for all those reasons but on a personal scale as well. Eric is in politics in his world and he has explained to you how important appearances are to his kind. He would never deny you anything it would make him look weak to them. Vampires are lavish, rich and extravagant, showmen if you will. Eric is exceptionally rich Miss Stackhouse and as his future wife you are as well."

Sookie signed the papers taking in all the details. He left his number and explained for her to call him day or night. She thanked him and let him out leaving all the paperwork on the table to be tackled later.

She made lunch, packed for her and Eric while he slept. Occasionally she leaned over him and kissed his sleeping face. Suitcases were lined up in the room and she was happy with the results.

Heading back upstairs she sat back at the table looking over the papers. The amounts in the accounts were staggering. Her stomach flipped flopped from the guilt. Here she was with more money than humanly possible to ever spend and she didn't lift a finger to earn it. She put her head on the table and began to cry. How did this happen? It was like a dream she didn't know if she would wake from? She had Eric, a beautiful home, her magic, money and she was getting married vampire style. Pieces were missing like children and a human marriage and she knew she could just talk to Eric about it but what she felt but how could she burden him with it when he had done nothing but give her everything in his power without her even asking for it. She felt selfish and petty and began to cry harder. Looking up she felt him before she saw him. "Eric" was all she could say. She looked at the clock on the wall and it said 2:30, she rushed to him to push him back out of the light of the day.

"What are you doing? Why are you not resting Eric? Come on let's get you back downstairs sweetie, hurry." He was pushing back away from her. He grabbed her by her arms.

"Sookie, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I felt you sitting at the table crying." He seemed nervous looking past her to look into the room where the sun was the brightest.

"Eric! What are you doing? We have to get you out of the sun, please baby!" She began to cry harder. Would he die here because she was so selfish and made him think she was hurt? She pushed him but he did not move.

"I didn't go to my final rest this morning until after 9 Sookie. I have never been awake before like this. I was able to wake myself up. Sookie?" He looked at her like she had the answer.

"I don't understand. Can't you get sick from not sleeping? Eric?" He was still staring at the sun. He started to walk into the room, flinching slightly from a pain he expected but none came. He didn't risk going in all the way so he sat in a chair out of the direct light.

A streak of sun was before him and he put his hand into it and it felt wonderful on his skin. He looked at her and tears welled in his eyes.

"You did this Sookie, you." The red streaks of tears fell down his face. She rushed to him putting her arms around his waist tucking her head under his chin. He held her to him with one arm, the other he moved it in and out of the ray of sun. It was a long while before he finally spoke.

"Sookie, I don't know what has happened to me but if your magic has done this, thank you." He had held her in his arms the entire time. His face was streaked with dried blood and her dried with fairy tears. She looked at him to lick his face him doing the same to hers.

"Let's get you downstairs so we can get dressed Eric. We have a lot to do tonight and we can play later." She tried to get up but he pulled her back. "No Eric, later. Come on." He didn't like her logic but he followed her.

They got home from Fangtasia and it was really later than he wanted to. There was so much to do, talk about, plan for the coming days. Sookie and Eric's ceremony would take place tomorrow night and tonight he needed an answer to something. She was casually talking about plans they had made and he agreed or responded where he needed. He had never been so worried in all his life. The Viking Prince had taken on battlefields full of men with ease but this woman made him nervous. They were lying together on the couch with her back side on his chest holding each other. "Eric, what's wrong? I can tell something is wrong." She turned to look at him.

"Sookie, will you marry me?" Sookie cocked her head to look at him. What game was he playing with her?

"Viking, I am marrying you vampire style tomorrow." She was laughing at his question.

"Yes, I know that Sookie. I am asking, will you marry me in a human ceremony?" Sookie needed to back pedal, she didn't want him to feel obligated to do this because of earlier. She didn't know if he knew why she was upset but she didn't need him to do this now.

"Look Eric, you don't have to do this ok? I have made up my mind and I am fine with this. I am sorry if I worried you earlier but….." That is as far as she got, he had moved to the floor, on one knee with a ring box in his hand. She just stared at it until he moved it closer to her.

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you please be my bonded, my wife and marry me in our vampire ceremony and in a human ceremony tomorrow night?" He opened the box and it held a ring so big she gasped. It was the most beautiful princess cut ruby stone surrounded by diamonds all set in a platinum. She almost cried but she held strong. He took it out of the box and asked her again because she still hadn't given her answer.

"Sookie, will you marry me tomorrow and become my wife in every way possible?" She began shaking her head yes, but he wanted to hear the words. "Tell me" was all he said.

She knew what he wanted. "Eric Northman, my Viking Prince, I would be honored to marry you in every way possible. So, yes, I will marry you." Kissing her ring finger first he then put the ring on her finger before picking her up to kiss her breathless.

They headed down to their resting chamber hand in hand. It was moments before dawn and both were worried about the next few minutes or hours held for them. They both got undressed getting into the bed naked together and cuddling close to one another while they waited in silence each petting the other for comfort.

Dawn passed and Eric was still awake, both of them more anxious now. Another hour passed and the energy between them was wound tightly. Sookie moved over him to straddle him. "Don't fall asleep on me now Viking. I want you so bad I can taste it."

All he said was while grinning from ear to ear "I'll do my best."

She nibbled and licked on his chest muscles, his shoulders and his arms. He reached between them to touch her center she was so wet taking 2 of long fingers in her. She said "More" he went for 3 and she gasped. He was working her insides while she rubbed her body on his, she arched her back and began to groan out her first wave of release but she quickly recovered only to slide down his body to reach his gracious plenty waiting for her attention. Her tongue started its assault, running up and down under his shaft, she rubbed his balls then she nibbled his length and the insides of his thighs causing him to jerk from the sensation. His head was buried back into the pillow with him moaning loudly. Making circles around his opening licking the pre cum she took his erection into her mouth as far as she could, using one hand to stoke him as she sucked and the other she used to squeeze his balls. She bobbed up and down while he called out her name over and over. She could feel the build up in his body begin and she knew he was so close and she thought to him _'Eric, I want to taste all of you.' _His head snapped up looking at her smiling as she looked up at him knowing he had heard her. Eric did what he was told while she took every drop of him down her throat. She kissed down the inner skin of his thighs, then licking and biting playfully. He tried to get up to switch places but she pushed him back down. "Did you like that Eric? I want to ride you. I want to feel you inside me."

She moved up to straddle him again but he had other plans. He whipped up quickly standing up on his knees and rolling her over on all fours. He stuck his finger in her then brought it back out to lick it before thrusting into her with his throbbing shaft. He had his hands on her hips moving them together and the sensation sent Sookie over quickly. He was smiling down at her now and she was panting and moaning while meeting his hard thrusts then he slowed down a bit. "Do you like it this Sookie?" He stopped completely then thrusting so hard she gasped screaming his name. "Do you like it Sookie?"

She turned and leaned back to kiss him "I don't like it Eric, I love it. Don't stop sweetie, please don't stop." And he didn't and time got away from them both, they pounded, thrusting, pumping, stroking and grinded until she couldn't take anymore, biting into his arm that was in front of her playing with her breast taking all his blood she could get. Eric latched onto her shoulder sending them both to a screaming climax, Sookie falling forward and Eric was behind her lying on top of her then rolling them over. Sookie rolled over and sat up on her elbows asking him what time it was. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand it was after 8 now.

"My love you need to sleep a couple hours. Lie down and get some sleep, it won't do you any good to exhaust yourself." She was tired beyond words so she did as he asked. Pulling the covers up she fell asleep a few minutes later. Eric got out of the bed unable to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you like this next chapter!

Reviews have been great!

Thank you all!

Chapter 11

Sookie heard Eric's voice telling her to wake up. Her hands were slapping at the sound. She didn't want to open her eyes or move she just wanted to sleep.

"Sookie, love, you need to get up now. You have to get ready to leave." He pulled the cover off her. That was a down low dirty trick and she was pissed. She set up in the bed blinking "A-hole" was all she said. Eric laughed at her. "My future wife, if you are going to be grumpy in the morning I think I will go back to sleeping until nightfall again."

"Eric, what time is it?" She was trying to get motivated but her legs wouldn't take control yet.

"It is a little after 10, Lover." He was dressed in a dark brown v-neck sweater, dark jeans, a dark brown leather jacket and boots.

"You are still awake? Are you feeling alright?" She was naked and she could smell a heavenly scent.

"Yes I feel fine a little strange but I am fine. Here lover, drink your coffee." He shoved a cup into her hand of freshly brewed hot coffee.

"If I could see straight I would have sex with you right now. You are wonderful." She took the coffee, went into the bathroom, and started her morning ritual. She emerged a little later her normal self. Eric was happy to see it.

He was sitting at the computer but came over to her when she reemerged to the world of the living. He bent down, kissed her then handed her a box. "Your wedding present, my love."

She looked down at her hand and in it was a black velvet box. She opened it and inside was a ruby and diamond bracelet set in platinum that could have been used to feed a small country for year. "Eric, this is too much. It is beautiful but it is so expensive," He grabbed her by the hand and directed her upstairs. They stopped in the dining room where all the papers she had yesterday were still sitting. He picked the papers up to put in to the wall safe.

"Sookie, did you look at these papers?" She nodded her head yes. "I want you to have nice things and I would buy you diamonds every day but I know you wouldn't want that. But today is our wedding day and I want to give you something that will make you remember this day for eternity." Boy, he was too sweet sometimes.

She thanked him by planting a kiss on his lips. She was smelling something , food! Forgetting to eat again last night she realized she was hungry. "You need to eat 3 meals a day Sookie. You are not taking care of yourself. I won't have you getting ill because of me. I feed daily and so will you." She nodded her head again and ate the take out like it her last meal.

Eric's travel coffin was in the foyer and of their luggage was sitting by the door. Eric told Sookie to be sure to stay with Mark and Tray and he would see her in New Orleans when they landed sooner than later if rest didn't take him. The retinue would be herself, Eric, Pam, Chow, Thalia, Mark, Tray, Mr. Cataliades and the vampire she met at her apartment, Bill Compton. He told her to let Mr. Cataliades handle anything she was unsure of and she was grateful for that since she this was all new to her. At 11:15 the car service arrived to collect them, Tray sitting in the front of the car with the driver and Mark next to her in the back. Both of her guards were dressed in all black, with handguns strapped to both sides. They looked frightening. Arriving at the airport their car drove through to a hanger where their private plan waited. It was one of the Airbus planes that the vampires and other super naturals used to travel because of their security and ability to accommodate things like travel coffins. Eric was loaded last into the plane then Mr. Cataliades, Sookie and her security got on board. Inside was the travel coffins of all her vampires and she and the men got to their seats. Mr. Cataliades sat across from her talking to her about all the things that would be happening, arrangements that had been made, what to expect and what was expected of her. Mark was sitting next to her and Tray next to Mr. Cataliades. Both men listened to every word taking in the instructions again. Sookie was so tired and the sound of the engine of the plane made her want to sleep but she would just have to wait until later.

The flight didn't take too long. The car service picked them up and transported them to Eric's home in New Orleans and of course he would have a house here. It was stunning inside and out in the grandeur that New Orleans. Mr. Cataliades instructed the service what to do with the coffins, the luggage and any other detail that needed to be done. Sookie paid close attention to everything. She was going to be Eric's wife and she wanted him to be able to count on her for all things in their lives together. Lunch was delivered when they were settling into the house so Sookie and the men ate and chatted about the coming day's events and what needed to get done. Mr. Cataliades assured her everything was running smoothly and she needed to rest for a while. She went to the room she would share with Eric and crawled into the bed fully clothed, she was exhausted. She was woken up by the feel of kisses being planted on her neck and face.

"Hi sweetie" she didn't even open her eyes but she knew it was her vampire.

"Hello my love. Did you sleep well?" He got into the bed sitting against the headboard pulling him to his chest.

"Like the dead." She giggled and he laughed at her. "What time is it? How long have you been up?" She looked up to look into his face.

"It's after 6. I have been up quite awhile. Pam will be up and wanting to get busy getting ready for the ceremony now. She is thrilled you allowed her to do the planning on this Sookie. I appreciate you including her." He was rubbing her arms casually.

"I really like her Eric. She is funny and I think she and I will get along great, and I am not just saying that because she's your child." Sookie did really care for Pam who was turning out to be a great help to her.

Eric picked her up and took her to the bathroom starting the bathwater while she brushed her teeth and took care of personal things. He added drops of oils and soaps from the bottles and jars sitting on the shelf by the tub. He undressed her and helped her in the tub. She looked up to see he was still dressed and she didn't like it at all. "Eric Northman, you strip out of those clothes this minute and get in here with me."

He just pulled away from her grinning. "No my dear, I want you to relax and enjoy your bath. I have things to take care of before we head to the Queens so I am going to leave you in Pam's care." It was like Pam appeared out of now where. She was standing behind Eric and her fangs had run out somewhat. "Pam. No drinking from your Mistress. I will leave my bonded in your capable hands." He bent to kiss the top of Sookie's head then Pam's cheek and he was gone.

"Vampires!" Sookie said smiling.

"Sookie, I got all the items you wanted that we talked about the other night. The pieces you picked out for Eric are wonderful and he will love them. Now, let's get you ready to head over to the Queens."

When they emerged the house was quiet. Eric and the men all had left leaving Sookie to be protected by Thalia and Pam, she didn't worry one once. Pam had helped her bathe, did her hair, put her make up on and got her dressed in her gown. It was gorgeous and it had to cost a fortune. Pam had it rushed to be ready in time and it fit perfectly and took care of everything. Sookie thought they were ready but Eric had one more surprise for her when Pam stood in front of her holding a red velvet box. "Eric wanted you to wear this today. It belonged to his mother." Sookie looked at Pam with tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare cry Sookie Stackhouse, you are my favorite breather but I will drain you dry if you mess up the make I put onto your beautiful face. Do you hear me?" Sookie sniffed, nodded and stood straighter. Pam opened the box and Sookie saw the most beautiful simple silver metal chain and it held the most exquisite ruby solitude dangling on the chain. Pam clasped it around her neck. Sookie drew her hand up to her neck to touch it softly. "Beautiful isn't it, it is white gold." Pam told her. All Sookie could do was nod because she couldn't speak.

They then got into the car and headed to the Queens mansion. When they pulled into the court yard of the home of whom she assumed belonged to the Queen she looked over at Pam who just nodded. The door to the car was opened and they all were helped out and then were ushered inside the home. The interior of the house was breathtaking to say the least. Sookie had never seen anything like it except for in movies. All of the woman were escorted to an area that seemed to be like a sitting room where Sookie looked the other two vampires over for the first time. Both Pam and Thalia were beautiful in their gowns Pam in the prettiest pink she had ever seen and Thalia dressed in plum. The door opened and inside came Tara, Jason and Sam all dressed in evening wear Sookie running to hug each one of them. They all stood talking to each other giving out compliments and congratulations. Seconds later the door opened again and inside stepped a man Sookie never met before. He was dressed in all white while holding a walking stick. He had the most beautiful colored blue eyes and long blonde hair and he seemed to glow. Pam must have known who he was so she escorted everyone out leaving Thalia to stay with Sookie.

"My child" he was addressing Sookie. He walked to take her hand.

"Niall?" She knew of him but wasn't sure what to call her great grandfather.

He nodded. "I hope you are not angry because I have come to you tonight. You are my blood and I must be sure that you are doing this willingly. If you don't wish to do this I can stop this, even kill him if you wish"

She snatched her hand back like he had burnt her. Thalia moved between them to face Niall with her sword drawn protecting Sookie. "No! I love Eric and I want to marry him. If you hurt him I will never forgive you! Don't you dare!" She was yelling at this man. He definitely was not making a good first impression.

He was smiling at them but Thalia wasn't having it, she was growling at him. "Fine my child. I want you to be happy and protected and I see that you are. I will let you get back to your celebration. Know that I am here for you and if you need me all you need to do is call the number on this card. " then he left as he came.

Pam came to get Sookie and took her to another room in the mansion. Inside that room Tara, Jason, Sam were standing with their back to her as she entered. Eric and a man were standing at the front. As she walked in Eric's head snapped up seeing her for the first time tonight in her gown. Her gown was off white made of the finest silk with gold beading on the bust, floor length, strapless hugging her breast tightly in place with a little overflow and she looked like a goddess in he thought. He smiled as his two beautiful woman come toward him. Jason rushed to her taking her hand then walked her toward Eric. Pam stood next to Eric and when Sookie was in place Tara walked up to stand next to her. Sookie reached behind her to squeeze Tara's hand quickly. She then looked at Eric again. He was so handsome in his tan Armani suit. His hair combed back perfectly. She smiled at him and he smiled at her taking her hands in his.

Eric and Sookie stood holding each other's hand while the man before them performed the ceremony reading from his book. He turned to look at Eric now.

"Do you Eric Northman take Sookie Stackhouse to be your wedded wife to love, honor and cherish through sickness and health until your final death?" Eric responded, "I do. Sookie with this ring I pledge my life and my love to you for all eternity." Eric took her wedding band and slipped it on her finger.

"Do you Sookie Stackhouse take Eric Northman to be your wedded husband to love, honor and cherish through sickness and health until your final death." Sookie responded "I do. Eric with this ring I pledge my life and my love to you for all eternity." Sookie took the ring she had made for him and slipped it on his finger. He looked up at her with amazement that she wanted to give him a ring. She smiled at him knowing what he thought.

"I am honored to announce Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman. You may kiss your bride Mr. Northman!" Kiss her he did, leaning her back to kiss her until she thought she would pass out.

"I love you my wife, Sookie Northman." He whispered into her ear. She looked up at him in his eyes _"I love you my husband, Eric Northman."_ Eric threw his head back laughing.

Hugs and tears under their belts their guests headed out directed by Pam. Sookie saw the long box leaning on the wall and pulled Eric's hand to bring him back into the room before he walked out completely grabbing the box as they walked back. "Eric, I want to say thank you for everything. Your mother's necklace is beautiful and I appreciate everything you have done. Here, I got you something, your wedding gift."

She handed him the box, he turned to put in on the table, looking over at her with wonder in his eyes. Inside was a sword, not any sword, she had it specially made for him. She and Pam talked long and hard about the perfect sword to give him and it was delicately engraved with in his native language translated meant "In your hands I am everything." He put the sword in his hand feeling its weight, staring down at his gift. "Thank you my love, it more that I could have asked for. I will be honored to wield this sword. "

A big man came in the room to address Eric. This man was the same height as Eric but he was wide shouldered, bald, the strangest eyes the color of purple pansies and he smelled incredible. When the man saw Sookie he stopped to stare at her.

"Tiger, do you need something from me or my wife?" The man shook his head as to clear his thoughts. Eric was about to rip his throat out for the way he looked at Sookie.

"Yes Sheriff it is time to get started. Follow me" He directed them to a huge room that looked like it might be used for a ballroom of sorts. It was the largest room she had ever seen. There was a stage with a single seat on it and a beautiful alter of sorts. All around the room where flowers, tables elaborately decorated with table clothes of light gold. The room was full to capacity with 300 or more people in it. There were guards everywhere standing at attention, including her vampires. As Eric and Sookie walked into the room a tiny little vampire that looked to be no older than 14 with auburn hair headed toward them with an entourage of her own.

"Sherriff, you have honored me by brining this creature to become part of my royal party! She will do wonders for our kingdom…." Eric pushed Sookie behind him and began to growl at the little girl. Sookie's vampires were flanking her instantly.

"Do not assume what you do not know Sophie-ann. You will not have my wife as part of your kingdom. She is mine and she belongs to me. Touch her and I will kill you." His fangs were fully out as well all the vampires protecting her. She saw the handsome dark haired vampire she met at her apartment, Bill was beside them. Every being in the room sat still waiting to erupt at any moment.

"You dare to threaten me Northman! I will have you chained and left in the sun this night for your insubordination! Do you think you can tell me who I can have?" Sophie-ann did not get to say anything more before a loud thumping sound came from the stage area. A creature who looked older than she could imagine was sitting on the chair flanked by two vampires. The old vampire "Leave them Sophie-ann. This one belongs to the Viking and no one will have her but him. Come forward Northman with your bonded now." Eric did not turn his back on the Queen but he started walking toward the stage.

They were directed to stand before what Sookie assumed was the AP. Sookie's vampires still flanked two covering the crowd, two covering their sides. Eric took her hand and the man with the purple eyes come out announcing to the crowd, "Each of you are here this night to witness the blood bonding of the Viking Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 of Louisiana to Sookie Stackhouse-Northman, telepath. He who witness this ceremony speak now of objection." No one making a sound the AP took her que.

"This night these two will be bound by vampire law with both blood and bond. You all bear witness to this now and for all eternity. This bond is eternal and unbreakable. It will seal the fates of these two for eternity. No one attempt to break this bond or be punished by death and death only." The members in the room chanted something in a language Sookie did not understand. The tiger came out again this time carrying something in a red sash and a large gold goblet then handed it Eric. Eric looked at the tiger and nodded. He handed the cup to Sookie who looked down. It was almost all the way full of blood a drop from each vampire or supe in the room. A jeweled incrusted knife was taken out of the sash by Eric. He then cut a small slice in his wrist letting just a drop fall into the cup then he reached for Sookie's wrist repeating the action. He then handed the knife back to the tiger which then stood in front of the AP, she nodded her approval. Eric put the cup up to his lips drinking a tiny bit then he handed the cup to Sookie. She took the cup and Eric nodded at her that it was ok to drink the blood. The tiger took the goblet and handed it off to the attendant standing side stage. Eric was licking the wound on Sookie's wrist. The goblet then made its way around the room for all to drink from sealing the bond.

"With this taking and receiving of blood each of you have sworn to uphold this sacred bond made by these two creatures." She then was taken off the stage as quickly as she was brought out. The tiger then stood center stage to say "Presented to you now, Sheriff Northman and his bonded." The room erupted with cheering and clapping. Eric pulled her to him kissing her while the cheering continued.

The festivities lasted for hours while she graciously met and thanked so many of the Royals of the vampire world and leaders of other supe worlds. There were fountains of Royalty Blend blood and buffets for those who ate human food. Sookie realized Eric had never looked so happy since she met him. He smiled to everyone and was gracious to their guests. There were only a few he growled at the site of. Eventually he broke from her to attend to business and she was flanked by Bill and Thalia. She chatted and made a point of getting to know Eric's associates. She took a liking to the King's of Mississippi and Indiana, Russell Eddington and his husband Bart, the King of Texas Stan Davis and his party, and New York, Oklahoma, Michigan, California were tons of fun. But when she met King de Castro from Nevada she got shivers down her spine. He tried to touch her when he approached her but Thalia was not having it. She growled loudly at him and his second in command, Victor Madden came toward them.

Pam approached as well, glaring at Victor. She addressed the King then looked back to Madden. "Madden if you continue to look at my mistress like that I will take personal pleasure pulling your eyes out their sockets."

The King cleared his throat looking at Pam, "My dear Pam, you are always so loyal to the Sheriff. Do not overstep your place."

Pam was just about to advance when Eric stepped in moving Pam back. "Is there a problem here Madden?" Victor just snickered at them and left.

King de Castro addressed Eric now. "Sheriff I would like to hire your bonded for some special assignments I have in Nevada. Her talents would be well compensated."

Eric looked down at Sookie while responding "No, I am sorry you're Highness, my bonded and I will be newlyweds and will not be able to take on any additional responsibilities at this time. Thank you for your offer." He moved them onto the dance floor for what would be the last dance, neither knowing at that moment.

Just as Eric had them in the crowd Sookie pulled Eric to look at her. "Eric, Something is coming." His head snapped up and all hell broke loose. Doors were being ripped off the hinges, furniture was crashing all around, and people were screaming and the smell of blood hit Sookie immediately.

Pam and Thalia had appeared to remove her out of the direct line of fighting. The vampires and other supes were fighting for all they were worth, blood and body parts were flinging and flying in all directions with screams and howls emanating from so many. Sookie was sickened by amount of blood that pooling on the floor. She saw vampires she just got to know taking on others fighting with whatever weapon that they had available. Sookie looked to see King de Castro was standing on the stage now giving order to his fighters.

Eric and his warriors were in full attack mode now and they definitely had the upper hand. They were swing swords, knives, pieces of furniture, and fists all in their fight. They were magnificent and scary as hell. By what Sookie could make out of what was going on around her it looked as if de Castro was trying to take over Louisiana and each state was fighting for Eric, not the Queen. She got fragmented thoughts coming from humans, supes and vampires alike. Sophie-ann and her guards took up a corner fighting Madden and his assassins. The little boy vampire she called Andre was fighting like nothing she had seen but his efforts were lost on Madden and his vampires. Sophie-ann would not last long.

Sookie then heard the war cries of who she knew were Eric's. She tried to go toward him but Thalia stopped her. Eric was on the stage fighting de Castro one on one, swords clashing. The sound was almost deafening even where she stood with the chaos swirling around her. Sookie could feel Eric's rage and his arousal. He was energized by this fight one he was sure he would win by the way it looked. He pivoted and danced around the King getting in several hits on the heavier vampire. Eric was grinning the most evil of grins while he was playing with kill. Then a group of vampires descended on her engaging both Pam and Thalia. She couldn't take her eyes off of Eric. She saw the King got in a couple swipes on Eric because he was bleeding from a few places. Then de Castro manipulated Eric to almost trip Eric and the Kings sword came up like to cut Eric in half and Sookie screamed "No!" She felt her magic in her hands sending it to where the King stood sending the King to his knees giving Eric the opening he needed to decapitate him. Eric looked over to her smiling then bounced off the state to go wield his sword on someone else.

She couldn't see him any longer but she could see that Victor had taken out Andrea and was now working on Sophie-ann who was certainly next. The Queen was snarling and fighting with all she could, her clothing covered in blood and her guard beside her as well. Sookie was grabbed by a vampire she didn't recognize and she instantly went into attack mode. She channeled all the magic she could to throw the vampire back and he burst into flames. Pam was next to her in an instant. "You are one magical breather, Sookie Northman!" She laughed loudly then sliced another vampire in half.

Victor Madden howled from his conquest of ending the Queen and was heading her way. Victor was covered in blood and very aroused by the looks of him, Sookie instantly backed up. He grabbed her by her arm as if to take her somewhere. "Your Viking will be dead within minutes and you will enjoy my attentions on your body Miss Stackhouse." Sookie would never allow that to happen again to her and she was about to tell him so. "That is Mrs. Northman to you, you creepy bastard." Sookie took her other arm and brought it to almost touch Victor's face and he let her go to grab his head with both hands. He was on his knees now and a white light was engulfing Victor's body and he was screaming.

Those who were fighting slowed down their assaults to see what was happening. Victor's face was distorting and his skin was turning different colors, red, blue and purple the light was getting brighter and larger. Eric stood next her now standing over her. "You are a warrior, my wife! Let those who come up against me or mine know they will meet the sun!" He was gone again.

Sookie held her stance knowing she needed to finish this vampire. He could not be allowed to live he was just to dangerous to her life. She moved her hands as if to shake him off and he burst into flames. Sookie fell back from the impact and out of exhaustion. Bill was there to catch her. "I have you my Queen." He helped her to a chair.

Like as if a switch was hit the fighting ceased. Before she knew it Eric was giving orders to vampires. Stan Davis came to her now and kneeled in front of her careful not to touch her. "My Queen, are you alright?" She shook her head yes. Stan smiled at her. "I am glad I chose my allegiance correctly." Stan laughed and walked away from her.

Every being in the room came to were she was seated, kneeling to her swearing their allegiances to her making sure to not touch her. She thanked them and the next would step up. Sookie was still sitting in the chair Bill set her in when Eric came to her. "Come my wife let's get you home." Eric picked her up and carried her out to the waiting car. They were flying down the street quickly.

"Eric, what just happened? I mean what happens now?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"Please don't cry my love. I am sorry our wedding was ruined. I know this was important to you. Truly my love, you have my word I did not plan this. I was planning to wage war on the Queen but not like this. Please I hope you believe me." He couldn't stand to think she didn't trust him.

"I do sweetie, I just was scarred something was going to happen to you. I would die without you." She kissed his neck.

The car stopped at their house, took her out of the car and had her in the house at vampire speed. He took her into their room, set her down and undressed her. He took his clothes off and took them to the shower. She stepped in and he was behind her. He took the soap and washed her hair, then began washing her body taking extra care to be gentle. She stood under the water while he washed his body. She turned to look at him. "Sweetie, make love to me."

He looked down at her and shook his head no. "Sookie, you need your rest." Sookie had other plans. She grabbed his gracious plenty and began to stroke him making him back into the cool tiled wall. When he got his composure back he pulled her hands up from him. Tonight he would make love to her and put her to bed to rest. He turned off the water, grabbing towels and drying them both. She was pouting and he grinned at her. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He laid over her beginning kissing her neck, her breast, her stomach. He moved down to her center core moving to open her legs to reach her pink center. His tongue began to flick her nub while she panted softly not stopping until he felt her orgasm and her juices flowed from her insides onto his tongue. Eric licked her moist center then lifted up to place him in between her legs. She arched her backside to show him she was ready to take him in her. She was so tight Eric slowly inserted his length into her. Sookie moaned and called out his name. Eric slowly made love to her speaking softly telling her how much he needed her and loved her. She began panting quickly and Eric couldn't hold on any longer. He pulled her up to him biting her breast and Sookie took his nipple on his chest both taking their fill of each others blood. They crashed together kissing each other. Sookie was shaking from the aftershocks Eric reached to put the blankets on her and pulled her to him. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. He nuzzled her skin while she rested for a short while. She smelled slightly different to him tonight a strange combination he could only describe as vampire and fairy. Was it her magic that caused this strange smell on her? Shaking his head to clear the thought he got up. He had a lot of work to do now that he would be the King of Louisiana and Nevada.

Sookie woke looking at the clock on the nightstand and it said 2:16 in the afternoon. She had slept almost a full 10 hours. She looked around Eric was not in the bed. "Crap," rushing to the bathroom she grabbing jeans, t-shirt, bra and panties then got dressed then high tailed it to the living room stopping when she saw him sitting talking to Mr. Cataliades.

Eric turned to look at her when she came into the room. "Good afternoon Love, your food is ready in the kitchen when you are ready to eat. There is coffee for you as well."

Walking over to where he sat with Mr. Cataliades she touched Eric's shoulder then kissed him. "Afternoon to you both. Thank you Eric, I think I will run and eat. I am starving." She went to the kitchen to see the spread of food laid out the drinking a cup of coffee and a glass of iced tea.

Feeling like she had taken in enough food for a bit she went back to the living room. Mr. Cataliades was gone and Eric was standing looking out the window. "Come sit Sookie while I fill you in the events of last night and today." She moved to the couch after he took his seat to sit on his lap. He held her close hugging her to him then started to tell her what she needed to know. "Sookie, since the King of Nevada and Queen of Louisiana have been assassinated the AP will decide tonight who will take over the two states formally. I have already received the paperwork to take over both kingdoms. We will become King and Queen of those two states. There is a lot more responsibility, traveling and of course headache but in the same token the states will be run by myself and my people while being run fairly. I can deny this responsibility but I think by doing this it will help our security exceptionally." He waited for her to speak now.

"Eric, do we have to move?" She asked only one question.

"No, I will base us out of Shreveport. As King I can live and rule any where I choose." He was sending comfort and support through their bond to help her with her concerns.

"Sweetie, I don't know what more can be piled up on us. I mean 2 weeks ago I was Sookie Stackhouse. Today I am Sookie Northman, Queen of Louisiana and Nevada. Crap!" She giggled he smiled at her.

Later that evening when they were both dressed to head to the now dead Sophie-ann's mansion. Eric stalled the caravan of vampires and security telling everyone no one would leave until Sookie ate. Eric took her hand and directed her to the kitchen sitting with her sipping on a True Blood while she ate the food that was brought for her tonight. She got through about half of it and got a bit queasy. Eric looked at her questioning why she wasn't eating telling him she had an upset stomach and would eat something later. He made her promise and they headed to the mansion.

When the arrived they were directed back into the room they had their ceremony in the night before only it was completely cleaned of the mess from the day before like nothing had happened and instead of tables everywhere the chairs were lined up in row like stadium seating. Tonight there were only about 100 vampires and supes there now. Sookie thought it must just be a big wig type of events tonight.

The man she discovered was named Quinn came out onto the state calling everyone's attention to the front to receive the AP. She was ushered again to the stage to sit in the lone chair again. Sookie saw her eyes had no color they were just all white. The room was silent. "Two of our own were destroyed in this room in a take over attempt of Louisiana and an attempted kidnapping of Sheriff Northman's bonded. The responsible parties have all been destroyed as it should be. Viking, stand before me with your bonded. Eric and Sookie stood to walk to the front of the stage. "I appoint you as the king of these two states, Louisiana and Nevada Eric Northman. Does anyone challenge my decision?' There was not a word from anyone. She said "So it shall be by decision of this court." The room was a buzz now. The AP had not left her seat and others began to take their seats again.

"QUIET ALL" came from Quinn who had appeared from the rear. The AP tried to sit up as straight as possible to say what she needed to say. "Northman, come before me with your bonded." He looked confused and Sookie just shrugged her shoulders as to say don't ask me. They stood before the AP now holding hands waiting for her to speak.

"Here today you each will witness something I foretold the Viking 700 years ago. He and his bonded are the chosen ones." That got a rise out of the creatures in the room, there were gasps and whispers. Eric looked angry, he held no weight in this story and it angered him she was repeating for all to hear now. "You two are the fated destined King and Queen and in that you will bring forth one that our world has never seen by means of Sookie's magical ability and one of those powers she holds great fertility. With that fertility gift she will bear your children Northman, biologically."

Sookie saw stars and had to lean forward holding her knees to keep from pass out. Eric advanced on the old vampire now. "That is not possible! You are lying! I trust you and you say such things now!" He was enraged and the room was a buzz with people talking from the information.

"Stand down Viking. Silence! It is true and she will be the bearer of the children you will bring into the world but your first child will be the destined one. No other vampire for eternity will be able to accomplish what you two have, you both will unite us in the human and super natural world. No one who witnesses what I say to you today can refute what has already been set into motion."

Sookie felt sick, her head was spinning so fast she couldn't listen to any more. She ran as fast as she could to get away from them all. She was to the door when she heard Eric screaming her name. She flung the door open to the mansion when her vampires caught up to her. Sookie was flailing trying to get away from whoever had a hold of her screaming "Let me go" over and over. Eric ordered all the others back into the mansion, bending to pick her up even though she was still fighting him. He took her into the room they were married in and sat her down. She was crying uncontrollably now with her head buried in her knees she pulled up to her face.

"Sookie." He barely said the word. He waited while she cried more. She could feel through the bond the agony he was feeling and she didn't know what to do. "Sookie," he said it again.

"Too much Eric, all of this is too much. I don't know if I can do this. I can't protect a child from this world." She started to cry again.

"Sookie, I know. I am just as shocked as you. But it would be our child and we would protect it together. Sookie, please look at me." He was begging now and it broke her heart to hear him say the words.

"I can't Eric, I just can't. What kind of mother would I be bringing a child into the world that would try to hurt it? They will hunt it or try to kill it Eric. Nooooo! I can't. That old vampire is crazy. I need to go home to Bon Temps, I can't stay here with you. I need to leave. Please let me go." Her whole body shaking from the sobs she could not control.

He was beside her pulling her up to make her look at him she turned her head away. He was desperate now. "I can't lose you Sookie, I won't. I will go to my final death tonight before I do that. Please look at me."

The bond was opened wide and she was trying to push the comfort and love back at him he was trying to send to her, she didn't want it. Her heart was breaking and she needed to be away from all of it. She stopped crying, looked at Eric with shock in her eyes. "Oh God Eric, I was sick to my stomach this afternoon. Oh, no, no, no! It can't be! Please….No! This can't be happening! Those people killed each other like it was nothing. They will kill it!" Her hands went around her stomach like any mother would to protect her child. "I won't let you kill it." She was backing away from him like he had slapped her. He tried to open the bond further to try to send honest and truth and love so she would feel it when he said what he needed to say.

"I love you Sookie and I will love you for eternity. My love I know your scared and this is overwhelming. But you must listen to me. Our child or children if we are blessed with them I will love, care for and protect with my own life. I would never hurt a child especially my own! Never, do you understand me? That is my child you are carrying Sookie! Do you hear me! Mine! You are mine and that child is mine!" He grabbed her by the arm crushing her to his face to kiss her. She struggled for a moment until the waves of all the confused feelings she had kept making her sway.

"I can't do this Eric. I need to think! I need to leave. You can't make me stay here! This is all my fault. I should have known better than to do this, I was so stupid." She started running out the door, he knew he couldn't stop her now.

Eric pulled out his phone to call Pam. "Pam follow her. Do not let anything happen to her whatever you do. Call me when she get to her destination." He put his phone back into his pocket. He stood in the room for awhile his heart breaking. Everything he ever wanted just ran out of the door and he was helpless to do anything about it.

Sookie got out into the air and ran. She needed to get away. She found herself standing in front of a little café with a few people sitting outside under umbrellas. She went inside. She needed a drink and then she thought _'Damn it! I can't drink! I am pregnant', _so she sat down at a table and ordered a iced tea instead. How can she think like this? Things had gotten so out of hand and her life was no longer her own. She had done this to herself. She allowed Eric into her life, slept with him and married him for heavens sake. How could she get out of this? She sat staring into space for a long before Pam came to sit in front of her.

Pam looked angry. "What the fuck are you doing Sookie?"

Sookie looked at her like how dare she speak to her like that. "I am having a bit of a crisis here Pam. I am not in the mood for you and your sarcastic crap tonight. Leave me alone. Go back to Eric." Oh yeah, she wasn't taking Pam's crap.

"I am not going anywhere and if I have to wrap my hands around your neck and strangle some sense into you myself I will. After everything you walk away from him? Just like that? He loves you. He isn't some stupid human that falls in and out of love like some idiot. Eric has sacrificed his life to be with you! And you just run off like some spoiled child? Again, what are you doing Sookie?"

Sookie's mouth was wide open, how dare she? "What am I doing? I am pregnant Pam. Pregnant, not I have a cold or need a root canal. Pregnant. Have you looked around? Last night we had a mass murder in the fucking ballroom Pam! How do you bring a baby into that?"

"Do you love him? Really Sookie?" Pam looked at her like she just wanted to wipe her shoes on her now.

"Yes." Sookie looked down now. She knew she was being a child. She knew it but how can she just let it go? She didn't know how.

"Who do you think he was fighting for last night? You! He wants you to be happy, he wants to make a home with you. Who would know this would happen? Do think he isn't scared? He is vampire Sookie! We don't have children. He is thinking the same thing you are, how do you protect it in our world. He loves you so much he would lie in that street right out that window and let his life end if it would save yours. I have come to care for you but I have never been more disappointed in you." She got up, threw a 20 on the table and left.

Sookie sat in the seat thinking. Pam was right. She was being petty and only thinking of herself. Eric had moved mountains to be with her. He married her barely knowing her to protect her. He took over 2 states and killed for her. He loved her and she let him down. What was wrong with her? She got up from the table she headed for the door , she got out side to run to the mansion and ran straight into Eric.

"Oh God Eric, I am awful. Please just divorce me or whatever you need to do. I don't deserve you!" She put her head in her hands.

"Sookie if I were able to set you free I would. I would do anything to know you were happy and safe but I am selfish, I don't know how. I knew the minute I set eyes on you I had to have you. I fell in love with you that night laying in the moonlight with you. How do I live without you?" He was looking down at her with sadness in his eyes and she had put it there.

"You have done everything to prove you would love me and I threw it in your face. I could say I am sorry and that wouldn't be enough because I let you down. I got scared and ran and I am ashamed of myself for doing it. I was raised better than that. It should be me setting you free not the other way around." Tears ran down her eyes. She knew if he didn't want her back she would do anything to fight to keep him.

"What do we do now Sookie? Are you leaving me?" He was afraid to say the words but he had to hear it from her. If she was leaving he had to hear say it.

"Leaving you? You want me to leave?" Her chest was tightening up, she thought she would pass out from the pain of what he was saying. Didn't he want her anymore?

"What do you want to do Sookie? I can't make you stay. I would try but you would hate me for it. " Eric had to let her make up her own mind. She would never forgive him if he forced her he knew her better than that.

"I love you Eric. If you want me to go I will. I will go back and get my things from the house. I love you, I will love you forever. I am sorry for what I did. I was a coward and I don't deserve you." She turned to walk away. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Tell me you don't want me Sookie! Tell me you don't love me! Tell me your leaving and I will walk away!" Eric was desperate.

"No! I don't want to leave. I love you Eric. I made a horrible mistake and I know it. But if you don't trust or love me and want me to go I will." She felt like she would hyperventilate.

"I love you. I need you. I want you and our baby Sookie more than I have wanted anything in my life. What do you want? Tell me!" His eyes were welling up now.

"I only want you." He moved to her crushing her to him pulling her up to hold her. He carried her all the way back to the mansion like that. She cried against his neck the entire time. She was a fool and she knew it. She almost threw her life away. She would never do it again. "I am yours Eric. Only yours."

Sookie and Eric were home in Shreveport laying on the couch together waiting for their visit from Dr. Ludwig. Sookie's cell phone started to ring so she pulled it out of her pocket looking at the caller id, it was Pam. "Hello little mommy, did you take your vitamins today?" Pam called her every day to check to make sure she was doing what she was supposed to do. It had only been a few weeks since the take over in New Orleans.

"Yes, Pamela, I did. When are you coming home?" she knew how much work Pam had now since Eric put her in charge of Nevada. Pam was in her glory there.

"Soon, say hello to the baby for me." Pam hung up before Sookie could get in another word. Typical.

Someone opened the front door and in came Dr. Ludwig. "Off her vampire so I can check the child." Eric nodded to her and moved as instructed. The doctor asked all the questions like how she was feeling, was she eating and was the vampire giving her his blood. Eric answered all the questions before Sookie could even try. Eric stood looking over everything the doctor did always concern written on his handsome face. Sookie would spend the rest of the day and the next trying to assure him she was fine and the baby was growing and healthy. "Ah, lets take a little peek at the little one shall we?"

Eric grabbed the doctor by the shoulder to stop her not knowing what that included but he didn't like the sound of it, "No!" he roared.

Sookie giggled at him. "Eric it is a machine they put on my belly and we will see the baby in like a video but its real time. It won't hurt the baby. Don't you want to see him or her?" Sookie was still smiling at him.

Eric responded with "My son is a him. Fine show us the baby." Boy he was stubborn when he wanted to be. The doctor put the machine on the table, telling Sookie to hold her shirt up and she put the cold gel on her belly making her squeak. Eric didn't like that either but this time the doctor smacked his hand and told him to go sit down next to Sookie or she would kick him out of the room. He sat down.

On the monitor Sookie and Eric saw the baby for the first time. Eric picked the monitor to take a closer look. "Sookie, there is my child in there. My son." He was talking to his child now through the monitor. Sookie just shook her head at him.

The doctor told them the baby was fine and she would see them in another month. Eric stopped her like he did the last two times to bombard her with questions but this time she held up her hand to stop him before he started. "Your wife and child are perfect Eric. She will have a healthy baby boy on time with no complications. Just try to enjoy this time with your wife." She was gone in that moment.

Eric hollered so loudly the other vampires and security people came running into the house. "A boy! My son! Sookie, you gave me a son!" All they found was Eric swinging Sookie around kissing her like a mad man and her yelling at him to put her down.

The nights and days were growing longer and longer for Eric now. He was requiring less and less sleep where Sookie was growing more tired. She was only about 6 weeks pregnant now but Eric took every chance he could to pamper her. Tonight he had plans for her. He picked her up and carried her to the car. "Eric, where are we going?" She was tired and really just wanted to lay on the couch watching a movie.

He drove them in the SUV because he said the corvette was not safe for his son. She rolled her eyes every time he said it. They were heading down the road she began to remember. This was one of the first dates they had together. He was taking her to the property with the river on it. She smiled thinking of that night together. Eric drove the car down the little road again and parked in the clearing. Sookie was shocked at what she saw. On the river bank was a house and it was taking the shape of the house from 'Gone with the Wind'. She put her hand to her mouth in amazement. He had asked her that night what she would envision here and he made it happen.

"The house will be a shell and you can decorate it any way you want. I want you to pick out our child's wall color, the comforter on our bed, the dishes you will eat off, everything. This is will be our home where we will raise our children."

She leaped over to his side of the seat and hugged him. Eric took her hand and lead her to the house, taking her from room to room showing her their new home. She stood in the middle of what would be the babies nursery and began to cry. Eric was beside her in seconds. "My love, what is wrong? Are you sick?" he was really concerned.

"No sweetie, I am a terrible person. I don't deserve this, any of this or you!" She was crying and he was hugging her patting her back. He just laughed at her ridiculousness.

"How could you think that Sookie? I love you and you and I were meant to be together. Doesn't all the things that have happened to us show you that? Didn't your life begin when we met? I know mine truly did the day I met you outside of Fangtasia."

He walked her back to the car and took her home. They went home where Eric undressed his wife and laid her on the bed. He took his time making love to her that night. She was sound asleep now and he laid next to her looking up at her with his hand on her stomach speaking softly to this son. He knew when he put his hand there he was communicating with him. Eric could feel his son's magic like he did with Sookie. When they first found out Sookie was pregnant she had asked Eric if he thought of any names for a boy or a girl. Sookie liked Erica for a girl and she said she would like Eric to pick if it was a boy. He already knew the name he would call his son, Johan, after his father.

Eric had business to attend to and went upstairs to take care of it. Bill was pacing the foyer. "Compton, what is it?"

"Eric, we have a problem. We have apprehended a Fellowship of the Sun member tonight. They are coming for Sookie. They feel the baby is an abomination and must be destroyed. There will be a group of them at the bar tonight but the man we have is very low on the food chain. He only knew of the group at the bar." Eric knew he had to remain calm. He was on the phone and the house was full of people before he knew it updating and strengthening his security.

"Mark, do not let her leave the house for no reason. I don't care if you have to lock her in the bathroom to keep her in the house. Am I clear?" Mark completely understood.

Eric and his troops were gone leaving the house surrounded by vampire, were and human security. Mark, Bill and Thalia were the on high alert. Every time a noise or creep was heard one of them was checking it out.

It was almost dawn when the relief shift arrived of humans and weres. The vampires all took their leave to go to their resting places. Mark was still on duty when Tray walked up to him. "Mark, there is a car parked up the road. I sent a couple guys to check it out." Mark just nodded his head. He had been on the job for over 15 years and he knew when trouble was close. He felt it now clear down to his toes. Tray assured him he would call him if he needed him and told him to go get some shut eye. He left Sookie in his hands.

About an hour later Eric drove up the drive. The sun wasn't completely up yet since it was almost November now. Eric stopped to get updates from Tray and then he headed in the house. Sookie was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some milk and eating a bagel. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "My son needs more than a bagel Mrs. Northman. I believe a growing boy needs protein. I will be hiring that cook now to make sure you both eat right." Sookie just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sookie, the FoTS have started making threats on you and the baby. Please Sookie don't leave the house if I am not here or resting." She shook her head to let him know she would do as he asked. Sookie about choked from fright when she heard someone banging on the glass door of the living room. Eric was already at the door before she could get around the corner. It was Claudine.

Sookie opened the door then slipped out quickly so that Eric wouldn't smell her. Claudine looked worried. "Sookie, ask Eric to come out here ok?" Sookie opened the door and Eric was beside her in vampire speed. Claudine backed up.

"Eric, Grandfather wanted me to warn you of the threats on Sookie's life. There has been several threats made directly to the Prince on behalf of Sookie and Johan. If what I have heard is true it very powerful forces looking to hurt them. You both need to be careful." Sookie was looking at Claudine wondering who Johan was and why he was in as much danger as she was. She shivered thinking about it.

"Has he heard anything specific?" Eric needed all the help he could get.

"No and those who he could take care of himself already has been disposed of. We all know that Sookie will give birth to Johan but we need to keep her safe in the mean time. After he is born things will be less volatile." Claudine was looking at Sookie's belly.

"Johan?" Sookie said it to herself a few times then refocused on what Eric and Claudine were saying.

"I will be close by until she gives birth. The Prince has already told me to drop anything and everything that will prevent me from coming to her if she needs me. Your day

walking will start getting stronger now Eric. Johan will help you with that. He wants to be able to play with his daddy in the sun so he thinks you should be able to do that. He is already really strong as young as he is and will help protect them both in case of an emergency." And she was gone.

Sookie was running to the bathroom to throw up. Her nausea had been really frequent the last couple weeks. Eric was standing by the bathroom door when she came out. "My son will help me walk in the sunlight Sookie. Did you hear what Claudine said?"

"Yes, I did. Magical child, vampire husband, fairy grandfather, assassin body guard, death threats. Life is just full of surprises now isn't it?" She laid down on the couch to try to make the nausea stop. "Can't you talk to your son and ask him to stop making his mother throw up every day?"

Eric came over to the couch, sat on the coffee table and leaned over to talk to his son. "Johan, stop making your mommy sick. She needs to be healthy and strong. Bad people are trying to hurt her and she needs to feel good to stay strong." He sat up and shrugged his shoulders. Sookie instantly felt better. The nausea and dizziness was gone. Eric smiled and Sookie stuck her tongue out at him.

Later that afternoon things were like the were normal. Eric went to lie down, he didn't sleep like the dead much anymore but he still needed his rest and he did mostly in the afternoon when many of the vamps were sleeping anyway. Sookie was doing things she needed around the house today. She didn't want help around the house but she was slowly losing the battle with Eric on that front. They had a part time house keeper, gardener and Eric told her the cook he hired would start at the beginning of next week. She would enjoy doing what she could around the house anyway doing laundry and cleaning, Today she was excited because Tara was coming for lunch. She didn't get out too much now on her own. She was always with Eric or her security team. She and Tara talked about what they would do with the store and she told Tara she would sign over her part of the business so that Tara could either hire someone to help her or get a new partner. That made Sookie sad but how could she take money from the store with all the money that Eric provided for her.

Sookie had a chicken pot pie cooking in the oven for her lunch date. The whole house smelled of it and she was starving. Finishing up she set the table, took the pot pie out of the oven and just as she was done she heard Mark open the door and let Tara in. They hugged and squealed for a bit then sat down. They ate and talked about all that was going on in their lives. "Sook, I am so happy for you. I hope I can find someone half as wonderful as Eric, maybe not as scary, but hey. You have what any girl would want, a beautiful home, a hunky husband and now a baby! I can't believe your pregnant. What's it like?" Tara was beaming at her.

"Amazing Tara. I think to myself how lucky I am. I rub my stomach and I can feel the baby Eric and I made together. I can feel him fluttering around in my belly. At night when I am sleeping I can hear Eric talking to him. I don't have a clue what he is saying because he is speaking in whatever language he chooses at the time. Our baby will be magical and I can't wait to meet him. This baby is truly a blessing." Sookie had tears in her eyes at the admission.

"I agree my beauty." Eric was standing in the doorway. He was so proud of Sookie and the love for her was radiating off of him.

"Eric Northman, we are having girl talk here. It is not nice to eavesdrop." She wasn't mad she was doing it for effect. He stepped to stand behind her, kiss her on the head and greeted Tara then went into the kitchen laughing. He grabbed a true blood then he was gone.

Tara and Sookie talked about the store for awhile. Sookie and Tara signed the paperwork for the store. Sookie got a little teary eyed while signing. Another chapter of her life was over but she had so much to be thankful and grateful for. They finished lunch and Tara left. Sookie was cleaning up from lunch when she started getting a strange feeling. Something was off, something was wrong. She quickly walked to their home office to find Eric behind the desk working. His head came up when he she walked into the room.

He was standing in front of her within a blink of the eye. "Sookie, what is it?" He was looking and trying to sense what was wrong.

" I feel death and anger all around us, there is something outside the house." Eric had her in his arms taking her to the sleeping quarters telling her to remain there until he came for her. Then he was gone. Sookie paced around the room for a while, then she realized she was exhausted so she sat on the bed. She fell asleep. She woke up to find Claudine in the room with her sitting in a chair. Sookie sat up so quickly she made herself dizzy. "Claudine what is wrong? Where is Eric?"

"The Viking is fine Sookie. He and his warriors had to dismantle some anti-Sookie assassins. No one on our team has been hurt. That power you have has really gotten stronger. That's good Sookie but use it every time you can, daily if possible. The reach you have has even got me stumped." They sat there for awhile talking, Sookie asking about the men every now and again, Claudine just smiling and saying everything is fine. Hours went by and Claudine popped out. Sookie started to panic when she finally heard the door open and Eric stepped through it full of blood from head to toe. She flung herself off the bed running to him. "Eric!" she was about to start freaking out and he stopped her.

"It isn't my blood love. It is the blood of the bastards that try to hurt you and our son. I will never allow it." She watched him walk into the bathroom, take off his bloody clothes, throw them onto the floor and get into the shower. Sookie didn't want any part of the monsters that would hurt her child near her she went into the bathroom picking the clothes and threw them into the garbage and took it upstairs. She opened the front door calling over Bill. He was in front of her in a flash and she asked him to take them off the property. He nodded and was gone. She went back downstairs and Eric was out of the shower dressing. She went over to him to wrap her arms around him. He continued dressing as if she wasn't standing behind him.

"Eric can I do anything?" She felt useless. He was out protecting his family and she was holed up in the house like a coward while he was going it.

"No Sookie. You and the baby need your rest. Lay down and get some sleep. Then I won't have to worry about that at least." He was angry but not at her. She knew he needed the space and she turned away from him. She made it as far as the bed before he caught her around the waist. "I am sorry Sookie. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She turned to him smiling. "I know sweetie, I know. Do you want to lay down with me and the baby or do you have something to do?"

He let her lead him to the bed. She laid down and he laid down putting his head on her stomach listening to his son move around in his wife's body. He smiled. "He will be strong Sookie. I can feel him right now. You have given me so much, more than I deserve and now you will give me a son. I will never be able to repay that."

She played with is hair while she talked to him. "Yes you will Eric, you will be strong, powerful, intimidating and ruthless out in the world to keep us safe. You will come home to me and your son and you will be giving, kind, loving and gentle just like you are now. You will teach our son how to be a good man and warrior like your father taught you in your human life. You will teach him how to be fighter and protector like Godric taught in your vampire life." She kissed him slowly and when his fangs ran out she touched her tongue to them both. "I love you Eric. I wouldn't change anything about our lives together. Nothing."

They undressed each other. Sookie knelt between his legs kissing his thigh, then she bit into his leg making his growl and she drank the blood that came trickling out of his wound. It closed quickly and her lips still had his blood on them. She was licking her lips when she looked up to see Eric looking down at her with so much lust in his eyes. She slid up to kiss his chest and suck on his nipples. She bit into the right one, taking the blood it produced making Eric growl again. He was holding on to her arms holding her in place. He was so hard for her now. She moved up a bit to be able to reach his neck, kissing it and then biting drawing more blood. It was like she couldn't get enough of him, like his blood was calling her. Eric was moaning from her last bite. She slid back down his body rubbing her body on his. She moved up then slid down just letting her nipples touch his skin all the way down his body. It made Eric arch from the tingle it was causing on his body. As she worked back up she moved to straddle him. He tried to slid his hands under them but she pushed his hands away. She moved her hands to her core looking at Eric's face "Your Queen commands no touching of her now my King." Eric thought he would go wild, she held his arms on his stomach not letting him touch her. Her strength too had increased. She began to move her hand into her folds looking at him while she did. "Do you want me to touch myself my King?" Eric was panting. "Yes" was all he could say. "Does this excite you my King? She was enjoying teasing him to the breaking point. "Yes" Eric replied. "Do you want to touch me my King?" "Yes" he was struggling to break free of the restraint she had on him. She played in her folds until she was gyrating on his lap from her self pleasure making her climax. She was panting and screaming. "This is how you make me feel Eric, you do this to me! Yes! Yes!"

She let his hands go and he moved like a rocket to crush her under him. "I will fuck you until you pass out my Queen." He took his knees and roughly opened her to have her. She was laughing at the anticipation of him entering her. It was the best feeling in the world to her their mating. He lined his gracious plenty to her core and thrust hard causing her to moan. Sookie wrapped her legs around him tightly pulling her self up to grab his butt to push him farther into her and he began thrusting and pumping her. The amount of orgasms she had during this coupling she lost count of. She was screaming, panting, moaning all while meeting every pump of his thighs against her. The friction of their sex was mind blowing. Eric couldn't get enough. "Oh God Eric, don't stop!" He leaned in to bit her now swelling breasts from pregnancy. "You are mine Sookie, always." He licked the wound of the blood while their blood bond opened wide. Sookie started to explode again and Eric threw his head back screaming her name, filling her now pregnant womb with his juices. She pulled him to her kissing him and they both were dizzy from the bond. It was stretching and moving so quickly, love, lust, hunger and admiration and other emotions got thrown around and mixed into the bond. Entwined they held each other petting and talking to each other. Eric kissed her one last time and insisted she get some sleep telling her his son was tired and needed a nap. She rolled her eyes, giggled and laid on her back for Eric to do his nightly ritual, talk to his son. He put his head on Sookie's belly again and told his son about the battle he won this night. Sookie didn't know what he was saying because he spoke to Johan in his native tongue. She probably would be angry if she knew he was telling the baby such things. He smiled at the thought. He laid with them for awhile and then closed his eyes to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Please review. It has really helped me write. I have been up late/early trying to squeeze in as much as I can. I will post another chapter tomorrow. **

**Enjoy!**

**Remember: Very Adult Content! Lots of lemons!**

Chapter 12

Sookie woke up grumpy not moving out of the bed she thinking of all the things that made her mood sour this morning. Her back was hurting from the extra weight she was carrying in her belly now. She was 6 months along now and so much was happening. They were moving into the new house, she and Eric were always flying or going on vampire business and none of her clothes fit her anymore. She felt fat and was not happy about it.

Eric was taking her shopping today. She said if she had to be miserable trying on clothes he was going to be too. They were planning on leaving after the furniture for the house was delivered. She wanted everything done as quickly as possible but the only room that got furnished was their bedroom upstairs. That was the only room that had the furniture moved over. Sookie thought it was bad luck to change the bed and the furniture in the room. She told Eric she wanted to try for more children eventually and that bed was going to be under her when they conceived. He laughed for a half hour at her logic.

This house was designed differently with light tight bedrooms upstairs. There was still the security chamber in the basement that was just as elaborate as the one in the other house but they didn't need to use it but Sookie and Eric both agreed it is always wise to be prepared. Sookie loved walking into the house to the big stair case that went straight up to the second floor. The foyer lead to the big open living room that had a sliding glass door that went to the back yard. That was Eric's personal project. He had swings, slides, sandboxes and all kinds of things put into the backyard for the baby. There was a home office off the left side of the house, full bathroom, a huge kitchen, dining room with enough room to put a table to seat 20 easily plus all the additional furniture she and Eric picked out. There was also a big library with shelves lining the room to put thousands of books. She couldn't wait to sit in that room at night with her son reading to him just like her Gran did with her. The upstairs of the house had the six light tight bedrooms with private bathrooms in each, a nursery, a small home office, and a media room.

She rolled out of the bed, put on a robe because nothing would fit her or so she wanted to believe. Going into the bathroom she took care of her needs, ran water to take a quick shower, put on a pair of snug panties and a bra that was definitely too small then slipped on a dress she bought months ago for when she got bigger. Well that day was here she thought. She put her hair in a pony tail, put some make up on and headed downstairs.

Eric was standing in the foyer directions delivery men to different rooms. There was 3 large trucks parked in the front of the house and Mark and his crew of 12 were everywhere monitoring each stranger with their hands on their weapons just looking for a fight. "Eric Northman, what is going on in here? You were supposed to wake me and let me know they were here." She was pouting.

Eric beamed at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he took every chance he could to tell her. "My love, they only just got here. Besides I have a bit of an idea of what to do with the furniture remember? We spent weeks looking and ordering it, cancelling the order and ordering something else. I think of the weeks we could have spent making love in our new room upstairs." Shaking his head smirking at her, he was play mocking her because she wanted every room to be perfect. So she went a little over board, it was her first real home with Eric and she wanted it to be perfect. She giggled too. He walked over placing his hands on her belly speaking to son then kissed her passionately. "You look like an angel Mrs. Northman. More beautiful every day swelling with my child in your belly. I can't wait to take you upstairs and show you just how much I love looking at you."

She leaned up against him for support. He had that effect on her just by saying the words made her legs jelly. "Stop talking nasty to me Eric. We have work to do." They laughed together and got the delivery done.

After what was the ballet of furniture delivery was complete they headed to do their shopping. Eric and the security detail took her downtown first going to the mall. They shopped picking out things they both liked including new underwear and bras. There was a maternity store that had all kinds of contraptions that Sookie was apprehensive about buying but Eric insisted on everything. After leaving the mall with enough bags for four grown men to carry they stopped to have lunch, Eric told her Johan was hungry too. That sat in a booth together holding hands while Sookie ate, they talked and laughed and enjoyed the alone time together that being important to both of them. Mark and 2 other big burly guys and Maggie the only female of the detail were in a table across from them.

Eric knew of a few more shops he wanted to take her too so they headed there after leaving the restaurant. Sookie loved the first place they went into. The clothes were beautiful and would accommodate her for the remainder her of her pregnancy. She had her arms full of things she loved before getting half way through the store. Eric helped her carry all the things she wanted to try on. They walked to get the sales girls help who when she saw them looked scared to death. Sookie tried to be comforting because she thought maybe the girl was frightened of Eric. Sookie started to walk in to the fitting room with Maggie when she took her shields down for good measure. Eric was standing away from her and felt her before she said anything. He was ordering for them to exit the store before she got the words out to him, her security detail was moving her so fast she thought she would throw up. Maggie and Mark had her in the car leaving Eric and the two remaining in the store to deal with what she had heard. There were 3 assassins that had been following them. These were not the FoTS, these were from some greater power that wanted Sookie and the baby dead. Sookie saw and heard the killers and their intended plan of how they would kill her and strip Johan from her belly to show the world the baby never lived to disrupt their plans. Sookie shivered from the images.

Sookie wanted to go back. "Mark take me back. I can help him. We can't leave him alone there."

"Sookie he is not alone. Trevor and Sidney are with him. You think Eric can be like a snake, he seems like a puppy next to Sidney. I wouldn't meet up with him in a dark ally if I had too. Now please Sookie sit back your just going to upset the baby." She sat back, crossed her arms in front of her and pouted.

Mark was on the phone commanding his troops, calling in back up, setting things in motion before they even reached the house. Men came rushing the car, gently helping her out but ushering to the house at lightning speed. The security detail were in every room, outside at every point of the house. Sookie sat on the couch waiting opening the bond to feel Eric. She felt his rage, his anger and his exhilaration of destroying his enemy. She was just grateful to feel him. In the last few months things had been quiet but Eric never let his guard down. He would do what he had always promised her, he would keep her safe, he would protect her and he always followed through with that.

Sookie never moved from the couch. It began to get dark outside now. Bill came to sit next to her. "Sookie?" She looked up at the handsome vampire.

"Bill, has something happened?" She was scanning his eyes for deceit.

"No, no, the King is fine. He wanted me to tell you that he will be here soon." He got up and left her to the silence again.

About an hour later she felt him getting closer. She got off the couch running to open the door, running down the steps to meet the car that held Eric. The car didn't come to a full stop before he was out of the car and in front for with his amazing vampire speed.

"My beautiful wife." He had caught her and was holding her up to him like she weighed like nothing.

"Eric I was so worried." She was kissing his face holding on to his neck with both her arms.

"Everything is ok now. They have been taken care of." He walked still carrying her. Before they made it to the house a sound of crackling came from behind them. Eric had set her on her feet placing his body in front of hers. Her vampires and security team all flanked her. She heard Thalia speaking to Eric as she pulled out her sword. From the middle of the yard came a blue white light. It vibrated, moving like something was trying to penetrate it and sure enough a being that looked human stepped into the light flanked by two men, one on each side. They were dresses in all black except the one in the middle had an off white tunic on. You could see the swords strapped to each of their backs. Sookie gasped at the site of these three men. Eric was growling and giving orders to those who stood next to them. The light stopped and the men stood right were the light had been seconds before.

"Give her to us." Drawing their swords on her and her troops the one in the middle spoke to them now.

"No!" Eric responded recognizing the scent of the beings standing in front of him. His growls getting louder and so were the dozen vampires around her.

"Give her to us now or we will destroy each of you." The man took a step closer. Was he an idiot Sookie thought. He would take on this group? This definitely would not end well for these strangers.

"No! I will kill you were you stand if you come any closer to my wife and child. Do you wish to die this night?" Eric was mocking him now. The Viking would not back down.

"We must have her. She is wasted on you, you blood sucking mongrel! We will make her our Queen" The man in the middle was really mad now. Eric just laughed at him like he was telling some kind of joke. This was going to be spitting contest and Sookie just wanted them gone so she could go inside and be safe. She had one hand on the back of Eric's back on the other on her belly.

"She is a Queen, Mine! Now leave before I kill you all with my bare hands." The vampires started to advance before the winds picked up another pop was heard in the yard. It was Niall and two really beautiful men. Niall was dresses in all white again and the two others wore no shirts just white flowing pants. They each had swords strapped to their back. The first intruders stepped back several steps like they were going to retreat when they saw Niall.

"Demons, how dare you set yourselves to take my child. I will have the Prince's head for this! She is my blood and the bonded of the Viking's. Remove yourselves from here and give the Prince my message. He tries to take my child from this world he knows what will happen to him. I will look upon his head on my wall for the rest of eternity. She is Brigant and carries the child of Northman. No one will have her but the Viking. Tell all who tries he better pray to all he holds sacred I find him before Northman does. Do you understand?" The men stepped back bowing their heads to Niall and disappeared the way they came.

Sookie moved to head toward Niall with Eric behind her. She wrapped her arms around her great grandfathers neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Child I am glad to see you too." He was smiling down at her. Eric was nodding to each of the men standing in front of him. He addressed the Niall, "Thank you Brigant. I am sure we could have handled them but it never hurts to have back up now does it?"

"No vampire it does not." Niall took Sookie's hand. "Child, this is your Uncle Dermont, he is the twin to grandfather Fintan. This is Claude, he is the twin to Claudine, your cousin." Sookie kissed each on the cheek while grasping each of their hands to thank them for coming to help them. She was amazed at how handsome they all were. Dermont looked like a twin to Jason only a little older Jason. Claude well he was another bucket of pretty all in itself. He had long black hair and muscles at every turn.

Niall addressed Eric now. "Viking your son called to me. In all my years I have never had an unborn child speak to me. I will be honored to meet this child you and my great granddaughter have brought to our world. Eric, you know the men who were here? They belong to the Arch Demon. You must be very careful now" Eric held his stance of the stoic warrior only nodding at the men. "Child," addressing Sookie now, "I have great love for you. I want you safe and will do what is within my power to make sure of it." He kissed her cheek and they poofed.

Eric wrapped his arms around Sookie's back and started to walk her into the house. "My son." He just shook his head talking to no one in particular. The Viking was proud as a peacock. They walked into the house Eric stopping in the foyer. "Wife, get some dinner and head to bed. I have some things I need to take care of in lieu of what has taken place. Maybe you should lie down."

Sookie looked up at him and smiled. "I think I will head upstairs for awhile before I eat to clear my head." She turned and walked up the stairs.

Eric found Sookie later in the nursery and it looked wonderful now. The wall color of the sea green contrasted with the white chair railing was nice but now that the furniture was in place it truly looked like a nursery. The crib, changing table and dressers of dark mahogany were placed in their places throughout the room. Sookie was sitting in the oversized rocking chair they had picked out because she wanted something big enough for them both to be able to sit in and rock the baby when the mood struck. She was sound asleep holding her hands over her belly looking like an angel. Eric hated to wake her and knew when he did she was just going to scold him for being overly concerned. Nothing was too important to him as their safety and health.

"Sookie my love, wake up. We need to go downstairs. The doctor is here and we need to check on you and Johan." Her eyes were flitting open.

Yep she would scold alright. "Eric Northman, you called the doctor? Were fine!" She was awake now and about to work herself up to mad.

He stopped her dead in her tracks. "Sookie, you have had two scares this evening and I will not let the stress of these events hurt you or our child. What kind of husband or father would I be to allow that?" Yep, he won Sookie thought to herself. He always won.

They walked down to find the doctor waiting patiently for them to come down. "Mrs. Northman you sure do have trouble stamped on your forehead don't you? Sit, lets look at you and the baby." She did her usual, checking Sookie's blood pressure, her heart rate and temperature. Eric marveled every time at the procedures the doctor would perform and every time he would get scolded to sit down or she would throw him out.

When he was seated next to Sookie the doctor took out the little magical machine that would show them their baby. Each time the baby would grow and amaze them all over again. Dr. Ludwig put the jelly on her stomach to begin moving the wand around to get an image of their child. Eric jumped off the couch trying to get closer. The image on the monitor was crystal clear like looking at the baby in real life. It was like Johan was looking at them looking at him. His big blue sapphire colored eyes were open and his little mouth was open sucking on his fist. "I just got this new machine today and I thought you two would appreciate what modern technology has to offer." Sookie was crying and Eric was in awe. He sat looking at the image of his son amazed saying "His eyes." They were Eric's eyes looking back at him.

The doctor had a portable printer to hook up to the monitor and hit print. Little post card images popped out the machine at record speed and she handed them all to Eric. "Your son Viking. Everything is fine but I want Sookie to rest for a couple days, stay off your feet and no stress. Sex is fine and it will help with her stress level considerably. Keep giving her blood Viking and make sure she is eating. Understood?" He nodded and showed the doctor out.

Sookie sat on the couch touching the little pictures that were their baby. Johan looked just like Eric she thought. Eric was back and sitting on the couch pulling her into his lap. He looked over he shoulder to look at the pictures she was clutching. "He has your eyes Eric. Isn't he beautiful?" He cleared his throat like he couldn't speak properly. "Yes, he is my love, he is perfect." They counted his fingers and his toes and taking in every detail of his little body.

Eric took the pictures from her finally and gently sat them on the table standing up to pick her up. He took her to the kitchen and sat her in a chair. Her food was sitting on the table for her to eat. Tonight she would have stuffed pork chops, spinach, mashed potatoes, and the largest glass of milk she had ever seen. Eric sat patiently at the table watching her eat. She had asked him about that one time if he ever was bothered by not being able to eat and he said no, that he enjoyed watching her eat saying he found it erotic. She had giggled at him.

The front door opened and in strolled Pam. She looked fantastic and Sookie hated her. She had on the cutest pant suit the color of tiffany blue, gorgeous Jimmy Choo high healed platform shoes and her hair was poker straight down her back. Sookie pouted.

Pam stopped short of reaching them looking at Sookie. "Sookie, you look amazing. Look at her Eric, she is truly glowing. I hate you Eric, I really do." She came over to the table to kiss Sookie on the cheek and sit next to her taking her hand squeezing it hard. Sookie looked at Pam like she just flew in on a rocket ship. Amazing, glowing, ha!

"Pam, your finally home! I have missed you. Eric has made me a prisoner and won't let me out of the house. Please tell me you have come to help me. " Sookie was pretending but Eric thought it was hysterical and threw his head back laughing. Pam looked him dead in the eyes, "Master if you are being cruel to my mistress I will stake you in your sleep. I know I have threatened but do not cross me." He was still laughing now at both of them.

"Sookie, I would take you on a girls shopping spree but things here have been a tad chaotic have they not? After the baby comes you and I will strap him to in his carriage and parade him down the streets of New York buying up half of it of course using Master's credit cards. I plan to spoil this child rotten." Pam was grinning from ear to ear. Oh, she is too much Sookie thought to herself.

"Thanks Pam, It sounds like fun." Sookie got up to clear the table while her vampires talked. She started the dishwasher and grabbed the counter grunting the pain knocking her breathless. Eric knocked the chair over trying to get to her Pam behind him. "Sookie, what is it? Pam, get the car!" Sookie put her hand on his arm to stop him. She needed to take a breath. "I'm fine Eric. Johan just kicked me really hard in my kidneys. I need to sit down." Eric was extremely concerned she could feel his anxiety and panic in the bond. He thought something was wrong but he helped her to the couch because she wouldn't let him pick her up. "Tell me what happened Sookie." He was holding her hands way too tightly looking at her face for the slightest inkling of pain on her.

"Eric, the baby kicks. That's what babies do when they are still in the womb. Don't you remember when your wife was pregnant they would kick at her stomach?" She was trying to get her hands out of his grip. She was slightly smiling. Pam was standing in front of them looking just as concerned as Eric.

Eric sat straight trying to remember. "I spent most of his time as a human raiding and waging war to support our families, Sookie. The men would come home from raiding and would have pregnant wives or get them pregnant by the time we left to go out again and were gone for long periods of time. Things were much different then, many woman and children died in child birth. The woman of the village would be protected by the men of course but childbearing and care was left up to the maids or the other woman. I remember childbirth was brutal and unpleasant for our woman." He looked like he was standing in the past at that moment remembering his former life.

"Pam could you go into the office and on the table in there is a book. Would you bring it here please?" Pam was gone only to stand in front of Sookie handing it to her. "Thank you." She handed the book to Eric, it was 'What to expect when you are expecting.' Eric looked at oddly. "Sweetie, I think we need to read this and we can talk about it if you want. I don't want you scared like that again for no reason. It doesn't do any of us any good."

Pam snatched it out of his hands, he looked up and growled at her. "I want to read it too. I will go and get a copy now." She kissed Sookie on the cheek and was gone. Sookie just rolled her eyes. Why didn't she think of getting each of them a copy? It definitely would have been worth the money all around.

Eric sat back on the couch putting his feet up to stretch out and pulled Sookie in between his legs with her back to his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder and he began reading the book out loud to them both. He studied the pictures and asked Sookie questions wanting to know what she was experiencing in relation to what they were reading. His tension subsided a bit seeing the words on the pages as to what was common and what was not. She sat smiling for the longest time, she was just happy.

It was a beautiful day spring day in New Orleans and Sookie couldn't believe how time was flying. She was almost 8 months along now and Dr. Ludwig said this had to be her last trip until after the baby came. It was the Spring Ball at the compound in New Orleans and she didn't want to miss it. Eric was going places without her enough and she threw a fit when Eric said he wanted her to stay home this time but he gave in. She was busy with the house staff, her personal assistant, Eric's assistant, florist, caterers, the security staff , Mr. Cataliades and all the diplomats contact people while trying to get everything perfect for the ball tonight. The Ballroom as it was now called was lined with tables and chairs, huge flower arrangements were on each table the color of off white, gold and ruby red, The Northman's signature colors. The caterers were putting up the buffet tables and fountains, the staff were hanging decorations throughout the room. Mark and his staff were heading the teams that would patrol tonight. They were on schedule and things were moving smoothly and Sookie was exhausted. Johan was not a calm child, he kicked and flipped and buzzed around her all day and night if she wasn't resting. She complained to Eric telling him it was hit fault because his child was just like him. Eric thought the baby was incredible.

Sookie left her head of staff to take care of the last minute details to find Eric. She found him in his office on the phone. He gave her the just a second jester and she went to the couch and laid down. She was asleep within seconds.

She woke to Eric between her legs kissing her now naked body. She gasped at him. "Eric Northman!" He just grinned a devilish smile before moving down her to her center. He had his tongue against her nub licking her before she could protest. She opened her legs wider to allow him better access and he just moaned against her pleased. While his tongue was working magic on her nub he took his hand up to caress her heavily swollen breasts. He took ample time with each, rubbing the nipple then pinching lightly. Eric knew she was sore and uncomfortable but when his fingers touched she only felt pleasure. Sookie moved against his tongue panting "Oh Eric." over and over. She was so close Eric could anticipate her orgasms now. He knew what he needed to do delay them or quicken them any time they made love. He looked up at her to watch her first climax. He licked her juices making her squirm under his tongue. Sookie looked at him to see he was completely naked. He never ceased to take her breath away by how gorgeous he was. His rock hard chiseled boy, his six pack stomach, his strong legs and long torso, his beautiful eyes and face were just perfect. He knelt between her legs and bent to kiss her lips until they were swollen. He nipped her bottom lip, darting his tongue into her mouth to twist with hers. His fangs had run out and she could feel the pressure of them against her tongue. She touched them with her tongue making Eric shiver. He moved down her body to lick her breasts. He was so careful not to push them too hard because he knew they were tender. "I love the way your breast look Sookie full of the milk for our son. I love you my wife."

Sookie pushed her head back into the couch from the feelings of Eric's mouth on her breasts. It sent shock waves through her body. He moved to kneel toward the backing of the couch rolling her over to her side away from him. He pulled her left leg up to hold toward his chest and used his other hand to pull her bottom toward him and gently pushed his gracious plenty into her wet center thrusting into her slowly from behind. He took his time not to overtire her or hurt her. Sookie moaned from the impact of his body inside hers. She pushed her bottom down on his lap every time he moved up to pump her again. She moved her hands behind him to pull his butt closer to her dragging her nails into his beautiful butt. Eric threw his head back moaning her name. Sookie was so sensitive to the feel of him now that she was pregnant and she began reeling again with another orgasm. She was chanting "Yes Eric" to him in almost a whisper. The sensation of her contrasting womb caused him to lose himself in her. He thrust a few more times before screaming out her name. He bit into wrist and put it to her lips and leaned over to bite into her shoulder. Adjusting them so that he could lie behind her completely he licked the wound on her to close it. When it closed her wrapped his arms around her to put one hand on her breast, the other around her to her belly.

"Eric, I wish I could explain to you what it feels like to make love with you now. The feeling is incredible. It is like 100 times more intense. I am not saying sex isn't incredible before the baby it is just like wow now!." Eric loved the fact that she would talk to him about anything now. She expressed her likes and dislikes and talked openly about sex with him and about everything, he adored her for it.

"I feel it too Sookie. I don't know if it is because of the baby or that our connection is solid. I swear I wish I knew sometimes. From the day walking to your magic it just baffles me." He was absently kissing her neck. He could never get enough of her. They laid together lazily for about an hour when she started fussing to him about needing to get ready for the ball. Vampires would be coming to compound soon from all over the country and she wanted him up and dressed pronto. He just laughed at her.

They went to their bedroom to shower and dress. Sookie swore at him saying she didn't know how they ever got ready since he spent most of the time groping her. Eric put on a lovely black Valentino tuxedo with a crisp white dress shirt. Sookie was dressed in a ball gown of the color of rubies. The gown was strapless and the bodice hugged her swelling breast. It was fitted under her breast and flowed out over her huge baby belly to kiss the floor. It had tiny shimmering beads all around the bottom of the dress making it look like she was walking through sparkles when she walked. She put on her silk ballet flats Pam had bought her from a trendy boutique in Nevada. Tonight she wore her hair up with only a few strands down her back. She put on a pretty pair of diamond stud earrings Eric had bought her as a gift when they found out about the baby. The only other jewelry she wore were her engagement and wedding ring. Eric beamed at her then kissed her neck telling her she looked beautiful.

They walked to the front of the compound to begin greeting their guests. The yearly ball was a big deal to the vampire community and was held all over the country but this year Eric insisted on it being held in New Orleans. He wanted to show the world his strength and his kingdom. So many friends and allies came tonight to celebrate with them. Everyone was in formal gowns or tuxes and the room was filling up with beautiful creatures of all kinds. Sookie saw Alcide, Sam, Mr. Cataliades, Thalia, Bill Compton, Pam, Tray Dawson, Dr. Ludwig and Kings and Queens from all the states wondering through the crowd now. The band was playing softly and people were dancing, drinking, talking and eating. Eric took Sookie's arm and lead her into the ballroom to dance. Sookie felt clumsy. Eric took her face in his hands and looked her in her eyes, "My love you are stunning. Everyone in this room is jealous of what I have been given. Every vampire male in this room would kill me to have you if they could. You know that don't you?" She just blushed and tried to concentrate on not falling down.

The night flew by so quickly. She was having such a good time. Eric never left her side the entire evening. He finally made her sit down to eat something. She had refused all evening saying it was rude for the hostess to eat before her guest. He put his foot down hours into the ball saying if she didn't eat he would make everyone leave immediately so she gave in and did what he asked.

She and Eric were at a table with Russell, Bart and Stan her three favorite Kings next to Eric of course eating her dinner chatting away. They all made her laugh, she just loved those three ancient vampires. Stan leaned over to tell her something personal when her body felt weird like it was being pulled somewhere and in a blink of an eye someone had her around the shoulders and they popped. Sookie was struggling against the one that had her. It was the same man that came to their yard months before. She was screaming and hollering to be let go. Sookie didn't understand where she was because of the darkness. All she knew was she wasn't near Eric, she couldn't feel him.

Everything was so dark then suddenly there was light like they were propelled to somewhere. Looking around it looked like they were in someone's home but by the looks of it she didn't recognize a things. She tried with all her might to pop back home but she couldn't. The man spoke to her. "I am sorry my Queen you gave us no choice. You must cooperate. I do not wish to hurt you or the babe. I am going to take you to your resting room. Everything will be explained to you soon."

Sookie was crying. She had to figure out a way to get out of here. Where was she at? The magic around her felt different, not of this world. Oh God, was she in another world? Eric would never be able to find her. She was held by the man who took her by her forearm this time. He lead her to a room and took her inside. It looked like any other bedroom. On the end of the bed she saw a night gown and a robe. "I can't stay here. I have to go home. Eric is my husband. We are expecting a baby! I want to go home!" She couldn't stop crying.

The stranger just shook his head at her. "My Queen I understand but it is not for me to decide. You must wait. All will be explained. I will bring you some nourishment for you and the babe. Please, get some rest and I will check on you later." He popped and was gone. She ran to the door to open it and it was locked, she tried pulling with all of her might and it remained locked. Sookie fell to the floor holding her belly crying. She thought she would die from the agony of being taken away from Eric. Not in almost a year had she slept one night without Eric's arms around her. Tonight she would sleep in a strange bed, in a strange room with only her son to comfort her.

Eric was inconsolable. Anyone who came near him he slapped away from him or screamed at. He destroyed almost every piece of furniture in the ballroom. Those that were not close to him left as quickly as they came. Those who remained were Pam, Thalia, Bill, Mr. Cataliades, Stan and Russell. Pam was on the phone barking orders and Mr. Cataliades was taking control of those who remained to figure out what happened to Sookie. Russell sent Bart to summon the AP while Stan was trying to calm Eric with very little luck. Eric had torn his tux jacket off of his body, the buttons of his shirt were gone from him tugging at it out of anger. He stopped screaming to bark at Bill "Compton! Call Brigant now!' Bill pulled his phone out to do as he was told.

Just as Eric started to pace again Claudine popped into the room. "Stand back Eric. I can't mask my scent as nervous as I am." He stopped moving toward her and he instructed everyone to stay away from her.

"I think I know where she is Eric. Johan has been calling me since she was taken. He is like a GPS device. I can feel his presence and your not going to like this. The Fallen Angel has her." Eric howled so loud the walls shook.

Claudine was not going to take his crap. "Viking! Pull yourself together. Grandfather is on his way now. Eric, we can't let him keep her too long. She will die from your blood bond. She cannot be away from you too long. The bond will not allow it." She stepped back because his eyes were red with anger. His fangs were out and he wanted to kill some one his blood lust was so high.

"What are you talking about Fairy? Explain yourself!" He was screaming at her. She tried to remain calm for his sake. She knew he was distraught and worried.

"The bond is eternal Eric, you know that. It cannot be interrupted and if it is she will start to weaken and get sick. You will too but not as quickly as she will because you are stronger and older. She is just a child herself in our world. We have to find her quickly before she is moved again and I can't track them. She and Johan won't survive if he keeps her too long." She looked at his face. He wanted to break down thinking his wife and son would not survive. He ran his hands through hair trying to think of a plan. There was a pop and Niall stood before Eric.

"Eric I am sorry we did not prevent this. We must act quickly. I cannot let him think he can keep her a moment longer. I would like to kill him myself but I will allow the honors to go to you this time. Claudine, where is Sookie and Johan? Can you sense the baby?"

She shook her head yes at her grandfather. "I can feel Johan grandfather, I can't sense Sookie." She winced when she said it not meaning it the way it sounded. Eric fell to his knees, his hands over his face screaming until his voice weakened. His worst fear would be that Sookie would be killed and Johan left to live only to be used as a ploy in some political chess game. This was more than he could take. Pam came to stand beside him trying to get him up on his feet but he wouldn't budge. Claudine tried to comfort him. "Eric, I don't think Sookie is hurt, Johan would tell me if she was. He is just sending out a beacon if you will." Eric removed his hands from his face. The blood red tears trickled down his face.

He stood up with the help of Bill. "What do we need to do to get her back?" Bill addressed Niall.

"I am going to the Prince now but it takes some time to get there and to be allowed to hold court with him. I will take my warriors with me. I will wager anything I can to pled our case. The Prince must have his underling release her. Claudine and Claude will come with me and as soon as we find her they may be able to bring her back if he refuses me. I am hoping that her magic and theirs is strong enough. I don't know if any of will survive Eric, but we will save her. She must live, no matter the cost." He and Claudine popped at the same time. All Eric could do was wait now.

Eric went home to Shreveport. He wanted to be in the place she would run to if she were to get free from the bastard that had kidnapped her. Walking from room to room he could smell her, remember something they did in each room that made him smile. Together they picked the paint or wallpaper and furniture in every room. Standing in the nursery he remembered the day he brought her to this property and her telling him her dreams of what the perfect house would be. Eric thought of the first time she laughed at something he said, the first time made love, the first time she told him she loved him, the first time he saw his sons face on the little monitor. He fell against the wall falling to floor sobbing. There would be no way he could live another day on this earth without her. His heart was breaking into so many pieces he didn't know if he could take it.

Pam came to him just before dawn and found him laying on the floor of the nursery. He looked like nothing Pam had ever saw. She loved this vampire every moment of her vampire life. He was her support, her guidance, her friend, her lover, her maker, her father, her everything and here his life was crumbling to pieces around him. Pam could feel the pain he was feeling and it was heart wrenching. How could she help him? How could she comfort him? She had to try. Pam knelt on the floor next to him, stroking his hair. His face was bloodied from the tears he had shed. "Eric, please look at me." He turned his face farther from her. She moved to lie next to him, wrapping her arms around him to pull him to her.

He grabbed at her, angry. "You are my second Pamela, she is your mistress. You were supposed to protect her!"

Pam didn't listen to the words he said. The words he needed to fling at someone to get to the place Eric excelled at, the warrior in him. He couldn't think about fighting because his feelings were clouding his judgment at the moment. "Eric, I love her and Johan too. You are all my family. We will find her and those who have taken her will die for what they have done to her. I will go to my final death on this pledge. I will not rest one moment until he who has taken her is punished. I will asked to be released from you if I have to accomplish it."

Eric pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "Why! Why Pam? Why would they take my son to hurt him? He is just a child."

She shushed him and ran her hands over the back of his head. "We will find her Eric. I promise." They comforted each other until dawn, Pam leaving only because it was necessary to go to rest.

Eric got up off the floor and went to their bedroom to shower. He stood in the shower and anger raised in him like none he has ever felt. He want to kill someone. There was no way he could control it. He was shaking from it when his head snapped up. He heard something. There was a sound. His head snapped up. "Johan!" Eric knew the sound of his son. Over the last 8 months he spoke to his son every day. "Johan?" He called his son again. He jumped out of the shower soaking wet calling his son. As if Johan was trying to show him movie images began coming into Eric's mind. He could see Sookie sitting on the floor of an unknown room. Sookie was sitting holding her stomach trying to be comforted and comfort her son. She was alive! He knew what he was seeing was real time. It was as if Johan was sending comfort to his father. He wanted to do the same to Sookie. He spoke to Johan now. "Son, I need you to show your mommy the same things but from me. Show her I am here. Can you do that son?" Eric concentrated on the image still in his mind. He saw Sookie sit up, scanning like she was trying to figure something out. She put her hand up to her face. "Eric?" Eric began to hoot in excitement. Sookie could hear what he was sending. "Johan, show mommy I am here and tell her Niall is on his way. Tell her I will do everything to get her back." Sookie was listening to what Johan was telling her. He could see her talking to Johan not realizing Eric could hear her. "Johan tell daddy I am ok, tell him were not hurt were just scared. Can you tell him that baby?" Eric had to sit on the side of the bed to keep from falling down his knees were so weak from what was happening. "Johan, tell mommy not to be upset. Tell her daddy said to lie down and rest. Tell mommy I love her" He could see in his minds eye Sookie holding her heart like the message he was sending was everything to her. Sookie sniffled trying to be strong. "Tell daddy I love him too. We both do." He saw Sookie go to the big bed and crawl into it with her beautiful gown still on. He watched her hug her belly telling Johan how much she loved him and that daddy was sending someone to get them. She fell asleep within minutes. Eric's image started to blur, Johan was tiring too. "My son, I love you. Close your eyes and sleep with mommy. I will see you soon my boy." It was Eric's words that helped him to settle to sleep, just like it did every night.

Eric dressed and went downstairs. He called Mark into the house to update him. He got out his phone and called Mr. Cataliades. Mr. Cataliades answered the phone on the first ring. "Eric, what is the update?" Eric filled him on what happened with his visions. "Eric, I know that he has taken Sookie but I want to ask you if I may call Gabriel? He is the only being that can talk to him Eric. I know Niall will go to the underworld to try and talk to the Prince but if you speak with Gabriel maybe he can help us."

Eric agreed reluctantly but he would try anything. Mr. Cataliades said to expect Gabriel soon. Eric was standing in the foyer when the angel arrived.

"Viking, you must be desperate to call on me. What is it you think I can help you with?" He was beautiful. His hair was black and hung down past his waist. His eyes were the color of perfect emeralds. He was taller than Eric by an inch, broad shouldered but thin and a beautiful face.

"Gabriel, you must help her. I know she is one of you. Her powers I have never seen of anyone but you and Michael. You have to help her before they kill her and Johan. You gave her to me, you have the ability to save her and my child. Why would you allow him to take her?" Eric was pleading with this Angel.

"I do not wish to see my blood hurt. I will do as you ask Eric. I will go to Michael now. Brigant cannot help her. He will get himself and his kin killed trying." Gabriel was gone.

Sookie knew she had been in the room a couple days. She would wake to find different clothes and food laid out. She never would change her clothes but she ate the food only because of Johan. It was important for her to keep up her strength and she didn't want to hurt the baby. She was so tired so she would sleep. Sookie woke on what she thought was the third day to a man with long blonde hair and they eyes of yellow . "Who are you she asked?"

"I am Asmodeus. I am sorry to have taken you like this but I had no choice. You would not come to me willingly." He was starring at her. He walked toward the bed.

"Don't come near me. I am not yours! I am Sookie Northman and I demand to go home." It wouldn't hurt to try she thought.

"I know who you are. You are the Queen. I have an offer to make you. I think you and I might be able to come to an understanding. See my dear, you have the a gift, the gift of fertility and I would like to ask you to stay here and become my Queen and bear my children." He stood as still as a statue waiting for an answer.

"What are you talking about? I am sitting on this bed pregnant with my son by my husband! I will never bear any child but my husbands, ever!" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well what if the child you carry is no more. I can arrange it." His face distorted scaring Sookie.

"Get away from me and if you hurt me or my son you will never live to regret it." She was pissed now.

"You dare to threaten me. Do you know what an opportunity this is? You can live here with me, rule with me for all eternity." He grinned at her like it was a good deal and she should take it. She shivered from the thought of this creepy man creature touching her.

There was a sound that sounded like a freight train coming at them. She crawled to the to top of the bed to push herself up against the headboard. She had no where else to go. Then in front of her was another man, this one was strikingly beautiful with long black hair and eyes of blue. He looked like an angel to Sookie. "Michael, brother you are here for her too? She is delightful isn't she? I saw her first now run along."

The second man, Michael held up his hand to the one he addressed as brother. A light came from it. "Child, hold your hand up. Show my brother what you are." Sookie looked confused. Ok, she would play along. Time was what she needed so she would try anything. Sookie held up her hand and the same exact light came from it.

Asmodeus was angry. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. "Tricks my brother, what is the meaning of this?"

"Brother, she is of me. She is one of us. You know you cannot take what is not your to take. She belongs to me and you must release her." Michael looked at his brother waiting. What the hell was he talking about? She was one is of him? Sookie sat with her mouth open.

The first man erupted now with anger. "You are lying! You are here to take her for yourself and I will not allow it. She will be mine." He was pacing the room with his fists at this side.

"Brother, watch. Sookie, do what you did to the vampires at your wedding. Do you remember? Just do it to me." He was nodding at her for her to trust him.

"No, I killed those vampires doing that." Asmodeus' head snapped up.

"Show my brother what you can do Sookie. Just use a little power not all of it now. He needs to see it." Michael meant what he said. Sookie nodded and concentrated. She threw the white light at the Michael sending him to his knees, distorting his face. Sookie released him right away.

The first man growled out of his anger. "How is this brother? Why was I never told? She would have saved me!"

"She is not to be yours brother. Her child is the destined one, can you not feel it? No one can touch her. How could you be so careless? Is mating so important to you?" Michael nodded at Sookie again and she knew what he wanted. Sookie threw the light at the first man with every ounce of power she had. She could feel the build up in her body, it was Johan. He was helping her with her power to help set them free. Michael took the sword he had on his back and sliced threw the light decapitating his brother, releasing the light throwing him backwards. Sookie could hear fighting outside of the room.

"Michael, can you help my family? Can we get them out of here?" Michael smiled at her like she just asked him to fly a kite or something.

"Of course my child. Where do you want me to take everyone?" He was still smiling.

"Home" Then they popped.

Sookie was dizzy from the all the movement. The warriors, her great grand father, Claude, Claudine and Michael were standing in the front yard. It was dark outside, really dark. Vampires started advancing on them like they were intruders. Sookie yelled loudly "Eric!" He came to the door looking into the dark and racing to her at vampire speed.

"Sookie!" He was in front of her pulling her up to him. They were kissing each other so passionately they forgot they had a yard full of guests. Niall finally cleared his throat. "Vampire, release my great granddaughter" Eric kissed for a bit more then set her down. His hands were all over checking to make sure wasn't hurt. "Sookie." He hugged her to him.

Eric looked up to see Michael standing behind her. He was glowing, just like Sookie did. Eric released her to go over to Michael. "It has been along time Michael. I want to thank you for helping her."

"I could not allow someone to hurt my blood. Your destiny is payment enough. Take care of my child Eric. You know you can reach me at any time." Michael handed Sookie a envelope then he was gone.

Niall stepped forward hugging Sookie, then Claudine took her turn to hug her. Claudine said "I will see you in 16 days. We will have a birthday party for him." Everyone was gone from the yard except her vampires. Just the way she wanted it.

They walked into the house hand in hand. Her vampires made themselves scarce. She and Eric went up their room. He took her to the tub, ran the water and helped undress her. She was still wearing her gown from the ball 3 days ago. Her eyes had bruises under them from crying. He helped her get into the tub and he undressed and carefully got in behind her. Eric washed her body taking his time to go slow and be gentle on her. He washed her beautiful hair kissing her neck when she was all clean.

"How are you feeling my love? Should I call the doctor?" He would let her tell him if she sensed something was wrong?

"Oh no, Eric. Were fine. I don't know what I would have done without the baby there with me. He was so amazing Eric. Did you see me in the room? I heard you, your telling me you loved me and Niall was coming." She leaned farther back to get comfortable.

"Yes I saw you." He put his hands around her belly hugging her to him. "I thought I would die Sookie. I feared someone had hurt you and then Johan showed me you were alive. I would do whatever it took to get you back. Anything."

"Oh! The note!" She was reaching to the bathroom counter where she left it. Grabbing it she resettled into Eric's chest. The paper on it was beautiful, almost opaque. It had a gold wax seal of a cross. She slowly opened the envelope to take the letter out.

_My child,_

_I am sorry that I had to come to you under such circumstances but I am pleased that Eric trusted me enough to call upon me. There is much to tell you but let me say that you are part of me. I want you to know that the child you will bring into this world soon will be the light, never the dark. He will smile upon your world and bring great things. You and the Viking were destined to be Sookie, no one can change that even though many will try to separate you both physically and mentally, never doubt your love for each other. Eric may be a lot of things but one of them is honorable. He will be by your side for eternity. I have been blessed with many things and with those blessing I will pass one onto you now. I will bestow you the miracle of eternity to live with him for as long as you wish to be on this earth. The day may come you will wish to cross over and all you need to do is ask and I will be there for you on such a day. _

_Eternally your servant,_

_~M~_

Sookie and Eric sat starring at the letter. "Eric?" She felt like she wanted to cry. "Eternity? We will be together for eternity!"

"Sookie, Michael is an angel. You're a Christian, you know of him and his miracles. I saw you sitting in the nursery a few weeks ago and you were glowing. I have only seen that glow from one other, Gabriel. I have come across them many times in my life Sookie. There existence was not important to me or my life. But when I knew who took you I called Mr. Cataliades and I allowed him to call Gabriel. He asked Michael to help you. I hoped they would not allow the Arch Demon to hurt you. I knew there had to be some sort of connection with you and the Angel. You have too many unexplained powers for all of this to be coincidence. The last three days have been a living hell thinking I would lose you and Johan. I knew that if you did not survive I would meet my final death Sookie." He was absently rubbing her breasts making her nipples hard.

"Eric, I would have fought him. I would never let anyone take me away from you. I almost lost you once, never again. I love you too much." She moaned at the feeling of his hands on her.

It had been three long days apart and it felt like it had been years. "Eric" she whispered rubbing the insides of his legs that were on her sides. Eric reached up to push the plug on the tub then leaned back pulling her back into his lap. Sookie placed her arms on the sides of the tub support and Eric pulled her closer to his lap to slowly mover her on top of his length. He raised his hips to enter her and she leaned back to kiss him panting his name into his mouth. "I need you Sookie like the blood I take to survive. I need you more." He raised and lowered his hips to meet her insides. He took his arm to wrap around under her breasts to help her knowing the weight of the baby made it difficult for her and he wanted to take on as much as he could. "Easy my love, I don't want to hurt you." She giggled into his mouth. "You could never hurt me like this. Don't stop, please, just love me." Time felt like it hadn't moved, like they were never apart. All of his strength he used up to love her. They spent an hour in the tub before both of them crashing together in their climax of their love.

He picked his wife out of the chilly tub and took her to the bed their bed, the bed they conceived their child in. He laid her down to cover her with a blanket and his body. He placed his head on her belly listening, first to her falling asleep, her gently breathing of her sleep, then to the sounds of his son. They were the only sounds he heard now. It was his private time with his child. Time to tell his son how much he loved them both, mother and son.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. I have spent a few days trying to get these next two chapters just right. I enjoy this Sookie and Eric and their love for each other but we all know that is just the tip of the ice burg so I threw a lot at them. I hope you like!**

**Please review! I love to hear what everyone is thinks about it!**

**Reminder! VERY ADULT CONTENT! I hope you enjoy all the lemons!**

Chapter 13

It was 8:30 in the evening. It had been a little over two weeks since her return home from her kidnapping. Getting life back to normal was important to her. Eric and her vampires were sitting at the dinner table, Bill and Thalia arguing about something. Sookie just laughed at them and called them children. Pam was pouting about something Eric said to her. Sookie was so uncomfortable she couldn't sit in the chair another second. She stood putting her hand on her back holding it. Never in all the years she waitress did her back hurt this bad. Eric came up behind and started to rub her back for her while walking her the couch. She moaned it felt so good but they never made it to the couch. Sookie gasped at pain grabbing her stomach. Sookie knew what Johan's kicks felt like and this wasn't it.

"Sookie are you in pain? What is happening?" He could feel her concern through the bond.

"I don't know Eric, he isn't kicking me. It's something else." She was holding on to his arm now because the pain was coming again. She could feel it building.

"Pamela! The car! Hospital now!" The vampires were headed to the car as he picked her up racing to the SUV.

The pain was steady and she was trying to breathe through it. It was strong and it was really painful. It felt like her insides were being ripped out. She looked down to see her water broke. "Eric, I think I am in labor. I think were having our baby." Eric wanted to believe her that nothing was wrong but he wouldn't believe it until he was at the hospital and the doctor told him herself. They were rushing into the supe hospital within minutes. Pam was behind them all carrying the over night bag. That vampire thought of everything Sookie thought. "Thanks for remembering Pam. I don't know what I would do without you." Pam was beaming at her.

Eric started yelling at people to get things done. Dr. Ludwig stepped out in to the receiving area with a madder than hell look on her face. "One more word Viking and I will throw you out of here myself." She pointed to the girl who working the desk. "Take Mrs. Northman and her vampires to the birthing room. We have a baby coming tonight." Then she was gone.

Eric stood poker still not knowing weather to worry or to be happy. Sookie was put into a wheelchair and they all followed her to the birthing room. Eric kicked them all so he could help her get into her gown and get comfortable. He was pacing, running his hands through his hair, fussing over her until Sookie thought she would lose her mind. She knew what she needed to do, "Sweetie, could you come here and rub my back. I think it will help." She thought of the one thing he could do to take the nervousness out of him. He pulled the chair up and began slowly and gently rubbing her back with one hand and his other was holding the top of her belly talking to Johan. She smiled at him, she knew what he needed as much as he knew what she needed.

Hours went by and her contractions were coming faster and faster. Eric never left her side. He patted her head, face and neck with a cool towel, fed her ice chips, walked the hall with her, held her hand, rubbed her belly all of it. He didn't yell at anyone, he just did it and he was a trooper. Dr. Ludwig came in periodically to check on her progress. "Your moving right along little girl. You are dilated to a 8. We will start getting you ready for the hard part. Are you ready?"

She was so scared and she looked at Eric for the answer. He grabbed her hand, moved up to kiss her on the lips for a few moments and then said "Of course she is, she is my warrior wife. She can do anything." He was smiling from ear to ear at her.

Dr. Ludwig moved Sookie into the stir ups, draped her belly with the cloth, then pulled her instruments to her, just in case she said to comfort Eric. "Ok Sookie its time to start pushing. On my count."

Eric spoke to her calmly in her ear all the while holding her hand and rubbing her belly. He told her " My love, you are beautiful and brave and I love you more today then ever. I am so proud of you. You will make a wonderful mother. Push Sookie, push." Sookie would push when he told her too. Eric continued talking to her in her ear softly, "You make me believe anything is possible and I am the luckiest vampire in the world. It's time to push my love, push." She pushed harder this time. Eric still was there coaching her. "Your doing great my love. The doctor can see his head now. Push again for me now ok? Ready? Push Sookie, push." He helped to push her up and she pushed with all her might. She fell back and he sat her up again. "You need to do it again lover, Johan needs one more push to come out and meet his mommy. One, two, three, push!" Sookie pushed with every bit of energy she had. Eric was leaning over watching his son come into the world. He looked over to look Sookie in the eyes. "I love you Sookie. Look, look at our son." He helped to sit her up to show her their son. On her belly was the pinkest most beautiful baby Sookie ever saw. He was squirming and kicking, crying up a storm, his little fists moving about. His eyes were shut from the light.

Sookie glanced over at the doorway where her vampires were standing. Pam had blood streaked tears running down her face while Bill and Thalia looked amazed. Dr. Ludwig spoke to get Eric's attention. "Cut your sons umbilical cord vampire." She handed him a pair of scissors and Eric took them and snipped Johan's cord. Sookie was crying so hard she almost couldn't see. They were tears of joy.

The nurse took Johan cleaned him up a bit then handed him to his father. Eric looked down on his face. "Sookie, I am a father." His eyes welled up.

"No sweetie, your not his father." His head snapped to look at her. "You're his daddy." Eric beamed at her laughing softly.

Eric handed the baby down to Sookie and as soon as he did he began to fuss and Sookie was frightened, looking up to Eric for help. Dr. Ludwig came over immediately. "Sookie your son is hungry. He senses you and knows you are his mother. Your son is like his father, always hungry for you." Sookie turned about every color red there was. Eric threw his head back laughing.

Eric sat next to her on the bed. "Do you feel alright my love?" Sookie had her finger in Johan's hand. "Yea, I am tired but I wouldn't miss this for the world." Sookie saw her son's little lips pucker and suck. She pulled her gown down to expose her breast and put her son to it. For a few minutes he fussed and Sookie thought she was the worst mother on the planet but after a few more minutes Johan took his lips to her nipple and began sucking. Eric was amazed and so filled with joy. He sat next to his family rubbing his sons ash blonde hair. After Sookie nursed the baby she was cleaned up, dressed in a night gown and taken to another room to rest. All her vampires followed her to the new room. Eric was holding his son talking to him. Sookie fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Sookie and the baby were home a week. Sookie spent every minute with the baby. She wouldn't let him out of her sight. Eric came home one evening to see her sitting on the couch watching the baby sleep and she herself looked like she would collapse. Eric walked into the room, kissed her on the head and sat next to her. "Sookie, what is going on with you? You have not slept at all since we brought him home. Are you ill? Are you in pain? If something is wrong Sookie you need to tell me." He looked distraught. Sookie didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know what was wrong, she only knew she was scared, no worse she was petrified.

"Eric, I don't know what is wrong. I look at him and I am scared half to death. I am afraid if I take my eyes off of him someone will pop in here and take him. I am afraid someone is going to hurt him. If I don't go to sleep and I watch him maybe I can keep him alive." She looked down at her lap like she was ashamed.

"Sookie." He gathered her into his arms. She gave up the fight at that moment. She needed his strength, his power, his love and she didn't even know that was what she needed until he wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back holding her closer to him. "No one will take our son my love. We will keep him safe, I will keep you both safe." His arms were enough to convince her at that moment. "You are going to bed, now." She protested but he picked her up and carried her upstairs anyway. He put her on the bed, covered her and kissed her. "Sleep my wife. Johan and I will be fine for a few hours. I don't want you leaving this bed for a couple days until you get your strength back." He was gone and she was asleep before he shut the door behind him.

Sookie woke up to her breasts hurting. She knew that meant her son was ready to feed. She got up, took care of her personal needs then was about to head down stairs but stopped as she passed the nursery. What she heard was Eric talking to the baby. She opened the slightly opened door to see Eric sitting in the rocking chair with his finger in the babies mouth. Dr. Ludwig told them both they needed to continue to always give Johan Eric's blood. He had bathed and changed the baby because it smelled like baby powder and soap. Johan was half asleep now sucking on his fathers finger. "Eric?"

He looked up at her. "I thought you were sleeping my love. Come sit and feed Johan and I want you back into the bed."

He moved over in the chair for her sit with them. He remembered when they bought the chair how great it would be for the three of them to be able to sit like this together. He handed the baby to Sookie and Johan began to fuss. The baby must have smelled his mother and her milk because the front of Sookie's shirt was wet. Sookie spoke to him soothingly and pulled her shirt up to expose her breast for the baby. He was getting to be a pro at feeding because he latched on as fast as he was put up to his mother.

Eric smiled. "You gave me a handsome son Sookie. Do you want more children?"

Sookie humped and took a moment to think about it. "Do you want more children Eric?

He laughed at her because he knew she was trying to feel him out to what her answer might be. "I will take just Johan if that is all you want but I know I would take a half dozen more if you would give them to me. Will you give me more children Sookie?"

She was smiling. It must have been what she wanted to hear. "I would love to have more kids but only if you promise me that they will all look like you."

Eric tried to stifle a laugh not to wake or scare Johan. "I will promise to mix it up for you. Some like you, some like me, some like both of us. How about that? Will that make you happy?"

"Yes. You make me happy." He reached over to her face to pull her to him.

Eric left to go to Las Vegas four days before and he was expected home in a few hours. Eric promised her when he left he would only be gone the four days and he stayed true to his word. Sookie and Johan had a day of napping, playing, feeding, and more napping. Johan was growing every day. He was two months old now and every day he looked more and more like Eric. Sookie marveled at how handsome her son. He had light ash blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes just like Eric. Even his smile was like Eric. He the happiest baby she had ever seen always making people smile, the little boy was intoxicating. Sookie and Johan were sitting on the floor in the nursery playing. Pam, Thalia and Chow were at the house tonight but Pam was pouting because she needed to go to Fangtasia tonight. She had neglected it too long she had told Sookie earlier.

Pam stopped at the nursery door before heading out. "May I come in?"

Sookie looked up at her. "Of course Pam. Come sit with Johan while I run to the bathroom." Sookie got up to rush to the bathroom.

Pam sat on the floor with the baby. He was always so happy when Pam spent time with him, not anything like his scowling father she giggled. He would smile and coo and Pam would hold him by his tiny hands and let him dance on her lap. She loved the smell of him, he smelled like powder and baby soap. Tiring of dancing he plopped to sit on her lap. He loved for her to hold him. Anytime she came into the room he would fuss until she would take him. She loved this little boy. "You truly are beautiful little one. I cannot wait to you are older and we can truly do brother and sister things, like chasing girls."

Sookie came through the door that moment. "Don't think about it. It is bad enough the baby looks just like Eric. Ugh! I can't even think about I am gonna do with him." She was smiling at her baby like he was the sun, the moon and the stars him smiling right back.

Pam stood up. "I am leaving. Call if you need me. Kisses." and she was gone.

Sookie got up to pick up the baby and change and bathe him before Eric got home. She bought the cutest outfit to put on him for Eric's home coming. She missed his so much it hurt. They didn't spend but a few days at a time apart because neither could stand to be apart. She wanted Johan to be a few months old before they took longer trips with Eric because she just felt safe at home.

Johan's bath and dinner were complete and Sookie put him down in the portable crib in their bedroom. She turned the monitor on and hopped in the shower. The shower water felt so good.

Having a newborn was a lot of work with feedings and changing and all the things one little person needed but she loved every minute of it. She thought of having more. She touched her belly where her baby had been a few months ago. In her mind she saw more, she really wanted to a little girl. Stepping out of the shower she dried off and went to the closet to dress. Her figure was finally coming back. Some of her old clothes were starting to fit again even though her bra size had not gone back to its pre baby size. Eric was thrilled and told her if she stayed that would he would take it. He enjoyed touching them and looking at them like they were a piece of cake he was dying to sample. Dr. Ludwig had cleared her the two weeks ago for sex and she was more than ready to get back to that past time with Eric but he was still apprehensive saying he would hurt her. It wasn't like they didn't fool around the last few months every day. She had grown really accustomed to servicing gracious plenty and enjoyed every minute of their touching each other but now she wanted the real thing.

She sat down to do her hair, tonight she was putting it up in her high pony tail, she put on a little make up and slipped into a light knee length summer dress in a light yellow. Gently picking up the baby she took him downstairs with her to put him into the bassinet that was in the living room. Grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch she leaned back on the couch and fell asleep.

She awoke to a strange smell. It smelled like blood. Blinking she opened her eyes to see a man she recognized in her living room, Steve Newlin. She shot up looking to see the baby was still sleeping next to her in his bed. She wanted to keep Steve's attention away from the baby. He looked down at her with contempt on his face. He reached down to grab her by her hair only getting a tug on her before she threw her hands up sending Steve flying across the room. Sookie saw now the source of the blood, Chow was laying on the floor, blood pooling and his body flaking away. She felt sick and remembered Thalia was on the property and prayed she was alright.

Just then about a dozen men with knives and stakes came running into the house. Sookie let them advance on her. She placed both of her hands over her head to emanate a light that covered the baby and all the men stepped back from her frightened. Sookie stepped forward to take on each man personally. No one would touch, take, kidnap or harm her or her family again as long as she could help it. Behind her she could hear Johan beginning to fuss and she shushed him in her mind and he became quiet again.

Here were six grown men. What was she going to do? She would try a trick she had been practicing for a few weeks. The Michael had taught her. Balls of light came into her palm and she hit each man with it sending them flying across the room. Walking over to were Steve Newlin was laying she bent down to him, putting her hands to almost touch his temple to send him a message. "Touch me or mine again I will hunt you personally. Do you understand?" He was whimpering trying to say something. "What is that Steve? Will you come after my family again?" He was trying to shake his head no but she didn't believe him. She sent to his mind the images of what she or Eric would do to him if he trespassed into her life to hurt them again. "I mean what I say Newlin. You need to learn a little acceptance of people. You are lucky my son says to let you live or I would blow you to pieces"

Eric came rushing into the house with a very badly burnt Thalia, the monsters used silver on her. Sookie should have killed him after all. Eric looked around the room to see what Sookie did and came rushing to her. He had Newlin off the floor and was about the snap his neck when Eric stopped. "Johan?" Eric dropped the man back down on the floor and rushed to his son. The light was still protecting his son and he looked over to Sookie, "Sookie, what is this? Why is it around our son?" He was angry his fangs ran out.

"It's my protection of him. He can't be hurt like that. Try to move through it." Eric took his hand to touch the force field and his hand was thrown back. Sookie giggled at Eric's dirty look. "I am sorry sweetie, I was only playing. You can pick him up now." Eric reached through to take his son in his arms and the light disappeared. He held him tightly to his chest. Johan was kicking his legs and cooing to his father. Eric kissed his head and rubbed the back of his head. He then reached into his pocket and got his phone talking to someone barking orders. Johan began reaching for his daddy's phone still kicking his little legs under Eric's hand that held him under his diapered behind. They were beautiful.

"Sookie get the babies things. We need to head to the bar for a bit and let the cleaners in to take care of business. We can figure out what to do next." Eric was all business now.

When they got to Fangtasia they went inside the back of the bar through the employee door. Sookie hadn't been to the bar in a few weeks. She told Eric it wasn't right for a baby to be in the bar in the middle of the night. He looked at her like she was crazy telling her the baby was his and he was vampire and this was part of his child's legacy. Sookie almost doubled over laughing at that bit of wisdom. Eric didn't think it was funny. Pam was sitting in Eric's office. Sookie stepped into the room first and Eric behind carrying Johan in his car seat. Pam began laughing "Master! You have become quite the domesticated male! Hold that pose. I need a picture of this." She was taking her phone out to snap a picture and Eric just growled and Johan was laughing up at his father. That kid was going to be trouble Sookie thought.

Eric took Johan out of his car seat, moved to his office chair and sat with him in his lap and tapped on the computer. He was explaining spread sheets, account balances, commodities, stocks, blah, blah, blah. Sookie lost track of what they were talking about she just watched them together. Here was this gigantic vampire with this little baby and it made Sookie smile. Eric was happy. He smiled and cooed and talked to Johan constantly. He would talk to him in English, Swedish and what ever other language he spoke. Johan started to fuss a bit and Eric looked up at Sookie, "Johan is hungry my love." It was like he had a direct line to his little mind. Sookie and the baby sat on the couch. She nursed while Eric was on the phone the entire time Eric never took his eyes off her. Johan fell asleep while feeding and Sookie gently put him back into his car seat.

Pam must have sensed he was asleep because she actually tip toed into the office. "Sookie, can I take him to my office to sit with me awhile. I didn't get to see him much today and I miss him." She looked so pitiful.

"Promise you will let his sleep for a little while or he will be cranky." Sookie gave her I am serious look.

"Promise." She gently took his car seat and they were gone.

Eric didn't even let the door shut and he had her pinned down on the couch and he was kissing her neck hard enough to put hickeys on her. "Eric! Were not 16 years old! I can't go around with hickeys. I am a Queen!" Eric lifted up his head long enough to laugh hard at her.

"Sorry my Queen. I will put hickeys some where else." He moved so fast, had her panties ripped off under her dress and began to suck on her nub. Sookie thought she would go wild from the way his lips felt against her. She arched her back and moaned. Eric grabbed her hips to pull her closer to him taking his fangs to run through her folds. She was panting and screaming her orgasm within seconds. He moved up her body to begin kissing her full breasts. Each nipple was rock hard before he even got to them and he loved it. He smiled at each before taking his long tongue and running circles around them. "Oh God!" Sookie moaned when he didn't stop. She felt the fire in her core ignite. She was getting so wet from what he was doing.

Eric moved up a little higher to lick her neck and the side of her face and finally moving to her mouth. He teased her grabbing her bottom lip pulling it while she moved to try to kiss him. He would let her go then he would grab it again until he finally drew blood. He stuck his tongue into her mouth to get every drop of her delicious blood. There was no better tasting blood to him telling her once that it was intoxicating. He was anxiously getting them both out of the confines of their clothes. He wanted her naked and he wanted nothing between them when he rubbed his body against hers. The need to feel her flesh was staggering. After the clothes were gone he stopped touching her. "You are beautiful Sookie Northman. Your breasts, your curvy hips, your incredible mouth. I could kiss you for hours."

His legs were between hers now. He moved to open them as he positioned himself right at her entrance. "I have missed this my love. I have thought about this every day since our son was born. I need to be inside you moving, making love to you. It's everything to me, being with you."

Sookie was emotional. It had been two months since he touched her like this. They did a lot of petting and playing after the baby but this was the pinnacle, this was them as a whole, this was right and having him inside her made her feel complete. "Eric, I need to feel you inside me. It has been so long. I don't know if I can wait, please Eric. I need you in me, please!" She begged. She needed the friction, she needed the fast pace. He slowly moved to enter her and she grabbed his ass to push him in her fully, hard. She needed him, the want was now gone. It was all primal need. "Hard Eric. I need you in me and I need you to fuck me hard." Eric looked at her with the most incredible look, smirking. His sweet southern lady wanted the Viking warrior, not the loving husband. He pulled himself up, took her hips roughly to his lap and pounded for all he was worth. Sookie screamed and grunted and moaned so loudly he knew anyone sitting in the bar would hear them over the music. He pounded her harder and was in his glory. She came screaming so loud she became horse. He never gave her a minute to breath, he just pounded harder sending her over again and again. She looked like she couldn't take anymore but he knew she could and he thrust his hips deeper in her, the sound of their bodies colliding was incredible. She shocked him "More Eric! More, I need more, I need it harder!" He smiled from ear to ear loving the words. He did not disappoint her. She was begging for him to finish her but he wouldn't. He would take almost to the brink and then yank her away. She was begging "Eric, Please! I can't take it! Please!" She wanted her climax so badly Eric wouldn't give in. It was like the harder he pushed her the more she wanted.

"Tell me to stop Sookie. Tell me!" She arched her back and pushed her pelvis down faster on him. "Say don't want this!" He grunted out to her.

"No! Don't stop. Please don't stop." Throwing his head back growling out of pleasure and satisfaction, he knew he had broken her. She was loving what he was doing. It was primal and it was fantastic. Her body arched and her head flung back, she was holding onto the couch for dear life and her center was pumping him as fast and as furious as he was pounding. Eric leaned over to offer his neck to her and he bit into hers. It was in that moment that they began to scream to each other the pleasure they were giving each other peaked and the flashing lights hit them both, their orgasm was so intense and strong neither could tell which one belonged to who. Sookie laid panting unable to catch her breath for a few seconds. Her chest and heart felt like they would give up, both of their bodies covered in sweat and each others juices and blood. It was amazing.

Eric laid on her chest unable to move. "Sookie? If I had a beating heart it would have exploded! You were phenomenal my wife."

She giggled. Her panting still so strong. "Back. At. Ya." Eric roared with laughter.

He moved to make them more comfortable putting himself beside her pulling her close. "Eric if sex will be like that because we took a break for two months how will it be if we wait three?"

She was teasing him and he would set her straight. "Not on your life my beauty. Don't even think about it." She stuck out her tongue and giggled again.

They were off the couch getting redressed when Pam brought the baby back into the room. "I am pleased that you enjoyed yourselves. Sookie dear, who knew you were a rough rider. I swear I hate you Eric." Pam was gone.

Sookie's legs gave out and she plopped on the couch. "Oh my God Eric! I forgot about the bar! Oh no!"

Eric just laughed throwing his head back. "My love, I could care less if the whole world heard what we just did as long as it is you and I doing it. It was fucking fantastic!" He helped her off the couch, kissed her then grabbed the handle of the car seat and escorted his family home.

Sookie had a long night. Johan was fussy with teething and he kept her up most of the night. Eric tried to take the baby a few times from her during the night but she insisted on taking care of him. She finally got him to settle down around dawn and out of exhaustion she fell sleep in the rocking chair. That is where Eric found an hour later. He smiled at her then picked her up to take to their bed to sleep. She never even woke during the transfer. After getting her settled he went back to the nursery to get his son. Johan was sitting in his crib, smiling. He was just as devilish as he was Eric thought and he couldn't believe how much his son had grown. Johan would be nine months old tomorrow. Time flew by with little thought of it for vampires but Eric wanted it to slow down. His son was so tiny and sweet and Eric enjoyed every second of it. He let nothing interfere with his family. He knew tonight he would tell Sookie they needed to go to New Orleans tomorrow and she would be leery of leaving but it was necessary and he would not go without his wife and child. Time with them was too important to him.

Eric reached in the crib to pick his son up. He pulled him close smelling him and patting his bottom. This child was a spitting image of him. Every day he would look into the eyes of this child, his eyes. They were the exact same color, the same exact shape. He would tickle the babies nose when they would play, it was his nose. Putting his hand in his child's, it was his hand. Whatever higher power that gave Johan to them a child that was made just like him. He was thinning now from all the activity of crawling and pulling himself up on furniture. Eric knew it was only a matter of time before he got his long legs under him and Johan would be running and he really was looking forward to that. Johan was so happy, smiling and patting Eric's face. Eric would roar with laughter every time he would do that. "Da da." Eric's head snapped up. "Da da". Tears welled in his eyes, he needed to sit. He and Johan sat in the rocking chair. "Da da." Johan was smiling so big and patting his father's face so gently. "Da da.' Eric grabbed him and hugged him so tightly he began to protest against him with grunts and fussing. "Da da". Eric could only say to his son, "Yes Johan I am your Da da. I love you more than you will ever know."

Sookie found them in the living room reading a book and Johan doing his jumpy dance on Eric's lap saying "Da da. Da da". Eric looked up when he heard her come in. Sookie was searching his eyes for what caused the look on his face. It was like he was so humbled by this little boy and his heart was overfilled with love for the little creature calling him da da. Sookie went to sit next to him.

"He called me da da Sookie. He knows I am his father." Eric looked like he would cry.

She grabbed the book and sat it on the table. His other still had a good grip on the baby so she took the one free one. "Sweetie, you are his daddy. He knows who you are. Are you kidding, how could he not know who you are. Besides we have been practicing it for weeks, haven't we sweetie. I thought his first words should be daddy. Look at him, he is a mini version of you for crying out loud." Eric was squeezing her hand for comfort and she was sending love and admiration through the bond to help him. He was really shaken by this. "Did you think he would never talk? Of course he would Eric! He is perfect!"

Johan knew he was being talked about and he just bounced harder on Eric's knee smiling. He really was a showmen just like his father. Eric just looked at them both not knowing what to say. "Feed your son Eric, I am going to take a bath." Sookie left them to fend for themselves to go and enjoy a bubble bath. She had weaned Johan and he was eating baby food now. She missed it sometimes but she was happy that Eric could feed him now and Eric enjoyed every minute of it.

She was getting dressed when Eric and the baby came into the room. Johan was struggling to get down, Eric kissed the top of his head and set him on the carpeted floor. Eric went up behind Sookie and kissed her neck. "My love, we need to go to New Orleans tomorrow. There are some problems that I must attend to and it cannot wait. There is volatile things happening I need to address right away. I would like us all to leave first thing in the morning. Can we arrange that?" He was rubbing her arms up and down.

Sookie turned around to look at him. "Sure, I will pack tonight and we can leave whenever you want us to. If it important we can leave tonight if need be Eric. Your position is too important to mess with. If your needed we will go." She was more confident now where traveling and the baby were concerned. They had had many threats over the last year and some since Johan was born but they always handled it.

"Really? You won't mind leaving tonight?" He was pleased she was so understanding. He sometimes didn't give her enough credit. She cared about his reputation as much as he did.

"Sure, let me get the baby bathed and changed and I will pack grab a few things. We don't need to pack but a few things since we have so much stuff at the mansion now. Make your calls Sweetie. We will be ready to go in an hour." She picked up a resisting Johan and off they went. He stood there looking at the now empty door frame for a moment then took out his phone. Within minutes the plans were made. They were headed to New Orleans.

It was getting cold now and she knew it would be cold in New Orleans when they got there. Sookie hated the cold weather. She was definitely a warm weather girl. Eric loved the weather change. She just rolled her eyes at him. Sookie thought while she was there in New Orleans she might as well finish up her Christmas shopping. She wanted to put up the tree at the mansion and when they got back home they would put a tree up there too. It was Johan's first Christmas and she couldn't wait. She was looking out the car window watching the highway fly by they would be at the mansion in about a half hour now. She, Eric and the baby were in the back of the SUV and Mark and Bill were in the front seat sitting completely silent. Eric broke her train of thought. "My love, next year for the holiday's would you mind if we go to my homeland for a little vacation if things aren't so crazy? I have not been there since my turning and I would like to show Johan his homeland. It will be snowing and he and I can play in the snow." He looked so happy. How could she say no.

"Sure sweetie, I would love that." Her heart filled with love and happiness.

They got to the house and Sookie took the baby to the nursery to get him settled. He didn't care for long car rides and she wanted to get him fed and put down for the night. Eric was off somewhere doing what he needed to do. Baby put to bed she headed to her adjoining room after turning on the monitor. The car ride was long and it was late so she thought she would take a shower and get some sleep. She got into the shower and as she stepped out she was startled by Pam standing in the doorway. "Sookie, you look lovely tonight. Master would like you to come down. There are some people here he would like to meet."

Sookie wasn't in the mood to be hostess tonight but she knew she had to get it over with. She put on a long over sized dress shirt in the color of plum, black leggings and black ballet flats. She put her hair in a pony tail and put some make up on and headed to meet up with Eric. The voices could be heard in the hallway so she didn't need to look where the group was meeting. Walking into the room she spotted Eric first. He was standing over the rest of them with a concerned look on his face. His head snapped to her direction when she approached. The room grew quiet. She was addressed by all, all bowed their head and gave her "My Queen." Thanking them she told them all to stand down.

"Sookie, we have several issues going on at the same time. We have a one or more rouge vampires on a killing spree and we also have a witch that would like to hold court with you and you alone. He says he has information that only he can tell you. I have already dismissed his invitation. The vampires on the other hand have some human companions we have found and will need to question them. I have sent a team on to do that. If they are unsuccessful I am hoping I can ask you to read them."

Reading his expression he wasn't asking, he needed her to do this. 'Whatever you think Eric. I can speak with the witch if you like. I have no problem with it. It may be important."

"No! I will not allow anyone to be that close to you without security. It is non negotiable." He would not back down on this.

"Alright, give me the man's cell phone number and I will call the man and see if he will speak to me by phone. If not then I will ask him to meet with me only with security." She stood waiting for Eric's response. Bill came forward with his cell phone and handed it to Sookie. "Excuse me." Sookie addressed the masses.

The phone rang a few times and then the line was answered by a man. "Hello."

"Hi, this is Sookie Northman, Queen of Louisiana and Nevada. I understand you wish to speak with me?" She would put on her political hat for awhile tonight it seemed.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Northman. Thank you for calling, my name is Brock Winters. It is imperative that I speak with you. Can we make an appointment to meet privately?" His voice was like silk.

"No, that is not possible Mr. Winters. If you wish to speak with me it will be with my husband or with my security staff. I am Queen and I cannot meet with you without the supervision as I am sure you can understand." She was using her best southern belle charm on the man. She was trying to get a read from the man, but got nothing.

"Fine, but only your security person can be at the meeting then. What I need to speak to you about is of a sensitive nature and the less who hear it the better. Can we meet tomorrow morning?" This man was pushy. Did he really have something so important to tell her?

"Ten a.m. here at the mansion. I will have my head of security with me. He is discreet and I am sure my husband will be fine with it. I will call you within an hour if it cannot be arranged. If you don't get a call from me I will see you at Ten tomorrow. Goodnight Mr. Winters." She closed the phone and headed back to the meeting room.

Eric just looked at her. "I made arrangements for tomorrow. He will accept one security person so I will have Mark with me. Will that be alright?" Eric looked concerned but nodded his head. "Anything more my King?" She was genuine when she called him that.

"No lover, get some rest. I will see you soon." She went up to bed and Eric didn't wake her.

She woke with Eric laying next to her. He looked like an angel asleep there next to her. He moved to pull her towards him. The room spun and she felt nauseous. "Oh God". She went running into the bathroom. Eric was behind her holding her hair.

"Lover?" He looked like he had a sea of emotions, concern, anxiety, excitement. She on the other hand didn't know what to think.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth and headed to sit on the bed. Sookie was shocked. Johan would be a year soon. She and Eric were seriously active in the sex department and no they never had used any type of birth control in all the time they were together. "Crap! Eric, how did this happen?"

Eric threw his head back laughing at her. "Last time I think you and I were fucking like monkeys was yesterday, my beauty. I don't know how it has possibly taken this long. Johan will have a new brother or sister. I think it is marvelous!"

She sat there looking at his face. The face that was now her son. How could she not want to see those same color eyes on another child they would bring into the world? "Watch your language Mister! It better be a girl this time Eric Northman or I will have you neutered!" She giggled and went to check on her son.

Eric followed behind her. They found Johan sitting is his crib so sweetly. He had his favorite bear and he was talking baby talk to him like the bear understood what he was saying. Sookie's heart filled with love and joy. She and Eric were having another baby! Before she could reach into crib to get her son out she turned to wrap her arms around Eric stopping him mid stride. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him. "Eric Northman, were having another baby!" He picked her up kissed her hard and twirled her around. Johan was now on his feet squealing from the side of his crib wanting to join the party. Eric reached behind Sookie and took his son out of the crib and sandwiched him between his parents. Johan laughed like crazy. "Sweetie, can you take care of the baby while I get ready for this meeting with the witch?" She was half way out of the room before she said it. Eric had Johan over his head tossing him lightly into the air and Johan was laughing even harder now.

"Yes my Queen. We got this under control. Remember, do not allow Mark to leave your side for one moment." Still tossing the baby he looked at her. She nodded and headed to get ready.

She dressed in a aqua sweater, black dress pants and heels leaving her hair down today. Mark was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs when she came down. "Sookie are you sure this is a good idea. These witches are tricky bastards. I hate for some magical shit to happen and I can't stop them. Maybe we should have Eric come down instead." This man was rock solid so it shocked to hear his concern.

"We got this Mark. Well be fine." They walked into the room where the man was sitting. He was gorgeous. He had long blonde hair, he was tall maybe two inches shorter than Eric but he was built like a Mac truck, wide and muscular. He had amber colored eyes. Sookie stepped into the room to address him. Mark next to her. "Hello Mr. Winter's. I am Sookie Northman. Please have a seat"

"Thank you Mrs. Northman. I am sorry to be so cryptic on the phone but I had to see you in person. There is something that I must tell you and only you alone. May we get started?" He looked at her like she was a cupcake he was about to choose off the shelf at the bakery. She threw her shields down only to find silence.

"Yes, Mr. Winter's please. I have another appointment shortly. Let's move this along." She wanted to seem like he was pressing her schedule now. He had the most beautiful voice Sookie thought.

He stood up from where he sat and began to chant. Mark was up and pulled his weapon telling the man to sit down and shut up but he refused. Sookie began to back up. She tried to throw up her personal shields around her, her light anything and nothing was working. Her insides were churning. Mark told the witch again to stop or he would shoot. The witch just laughed. Eric rushing into the room like a freight train, angry and growling.. Sookie felt like she was being pulled out of herself and she sat back on the chair. She heard gun fire and heard Eric going ballistic, and she just sat in the chair. Things began to get fuzzy. She knew she lived here, she knew who she was, she knew she was married to the vampire but her feelings were not right. Anger, rage, hatred began to build in her. She stood up to look at the handsome man who was unfazed by what was happening. He had put up his own personal bubble and bullets or vampires couldn't penetrate it. She smiled at the witch. He was beautiful.

"Stop this! Do not harm him." Sookie commanded Eric and Mark. They did what she asked and looked at her like she was insane.

"Sookie, your eyes!" Eric was standing in front of her about to grab her when she took 2 steps back. He eyes were now the same as the witches, amber.

"Don't touch me Eric. I don't want you to touch me." She looked angry. "If you touch me I will kill you."

Eric moved to the witch, "What have you done to my wife? I will kill you were you stand!" His fangs had run down and now the rest of the security force was standing inside the room guns drawn.

"Do not shoot him!" Sookie began to move to stand next to the witch. "If you kill him I will kill each of you! Move!" Eric was not backing down. He would fight this to the end.

The witch was enjoying the show smiling and grinning like he just won the great prize. "I am sorry Viking. I only needed a moment of your beautiful wife's time." He turned to address Sookie now. "Sweetheart, I will see you tonight. Don't be late." He grabbed her hand and the action sent Eric over the edge. He went flying toward the witch only to be thrown back by Sookie. She had her hands in front of her and her energy was being directed at him. Eric landed on his backside and jumped again. He could only stare at her.

"I will see you at midnight Brock." She walked out of the room with the witch to let him out the front door.

Eric was on his phone before she had her back to him. He was yelling and screaming into his phone. Mark was pacing and clueless on what to do. His only choice was to have his men get back to work and wait for word. He left Eric standing in the room alone.

Sookie was standing outside in the sun with her hands fisted to her sides. Eric was watching her from inside the house while holding his son. Johan was up from his nap and was fussing and Sookie never batted an eye. She never came into the house to check on him. Eric didn't know what to do. He made some calls, he knew powerful witches and super naturals in that realm of the world. This was something he couldn't do alone. He couldn't break someone's neck or threaten. This was catastrophic. He heard the knock on the door and his guest was let into the room. "Hello Amelia. I have a problem." He turned to look at her.

Amelia Broadway stood in the entrance of the living room. She and Eric Northman were far from fans of one another but Eric knew who to call when he needed something and Amelia was a witch he could trust. "Eric, who was the witch that did this?"

"Brock Winters." He walked closer to her.

"Shit, are you serious? We are in big trouble here Eric, Brock is one powerful witch. I don't know if I am strong enough for this. The magic here is incredible. What the hell happened?" She was looking around the room trying to figure all the levels of the magic surrounding them.

Eric was bouncing the baby in his arm. Johan just smiled Amelia like she was his favorite stuffed toy. "He asked for an audience with her. I foolishly allowed it. Mark said that as soon as they sat down the witch began chanting. Her eyes have changed colors Amelia. They are the same amber color his were. She won't talk to me, she threatened to kill me and she hasn't even checked on the baby. Sookie spends every moment of her day taking care of her son. I begged her when he was born to get help with him and she refused. She has not left him alone except to me since he was born. Now she won't even look at him. That isn't my Sookie out there now."

"Can I try to talk to her and see if I can figure out what spell was used? Do you think she will talk to me?" Amelia would give it shot if Eric thought it was alright.

"I don't know what she will do but you can try." He moved to let Amelia past him.

Amelia walked to the glass door and opened it. Sookie didn't move a muscle but she addressed Amelia like she knew her but they had never met. "Hello Amelia." Amelia turned to look at Eric. Shit she thought, this is major.

"Hi Sookie. Eric called me to talk to you. Can I come out here and talk to you?" Amelia hadn't moved to the yard yet she was still standing in the door way.

Sookie turned now to look at her. Her eyes were not amber, they were glowing amber. "Come." Sookie held her hand out to Amelia.

Amelia walked forward. "Sookie, do you know what this is about? What the spell is Brock used?" Amelia thought she might give it a shot.

"Spell? No! Brock is just trying to show me the right path. This is not my path. The vampire is not my path. I will begin again tonight." Eric walked out onto the yard now holding Johan. "Take the child away. He is of you. He is you." Eric didn't move.

"Sookie, that baby is your son. You gave birth to him. Don't you remember?" Amelia could see the anger build in Sookie.

"Of course I did because I was tricked and manipulated like a puppet by him. He did this so he could control me, use me. He hates me. This is the end. All this must end" She looked at Eric with contempt making Amelia really uncomfortable. She didn't know them personally but she heard the story. They met, fell in love, madly, crazy in love and were blessed with a baby. They were the talk of the supe community. Anyone who knew them talked about how much in love they were. Anyone standing next to Eric could feel his love, Sookie on the other hand was radiating hatred. Something was really wrong here.

"Sookie, how could you say these things? I love you! I am your husband. I am your bonded and we conceived Johan out of love. Just like the baby your carrying now. I don't hate you. I have never tried to control you." He was losing his patience.

"Eric, stop. Sookie, can I come closer to you? I would really like to talk to you more about Brock if I could? He is handsome isn't he?" Amelia was going to try anything she could.

"Yes, he is. He calls me his sweetheart. Not lover like he does." She pat the words at Eric. Hatred, anger and rage. He used a manipulation spell on her. But why? "I will be leaving here soon. Brock will come for me. I will not stay here anymore."

Eric moved forward to almost touch her. She back stepped. "Sookie please. How can you say this? Johan is your son. You can't just leave him here alone. He needs you. Take him, hold him. He needs his mother." He was going to try anything.

"No! You can't make me. You are the reason I am here and I am leaving. Brock will be back for me and I will never return." She started to turn around and Johan started to cry. He never cried liked that. He was holding out his arms for his mother, "Ma ma." She blinked a couple times like she registered what he was to her but she stood poker still. "Ma ma." again from Johan and she completely turned around. He cried harder and Eric tried to shush him but the baby only threw his body up against Eric's chest wailing. Eric handed the baby to Amelia.

Eric walked up behind Sookie. "I love you Sookie. I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you." He went to hug her from behind but she swung around and her face looked like she would stake him if he touched her. She moved past him and ran into the house.

"He has put a manipulation spell on her but it is layered with others. It is thick and it is deep. You said she is pregnant again?" Eric only nodded his head while taking his son from her. "I have a couple theories. I think that the child she is carrying is magical too and they want the energy, maybe they figured out a way to harvest it. It is well known that Johan is really powerful. Maybe if I can tap into that we can break this spell. The things she is saying is part of the spell, she couldn't be sweet Sookie and let someone hurt her, Eric. This is not her. He had to make her mean and angry to be able to do things to her she normally wouldn't do. Does that make sense?"

"None of this makes sense but I understand. Can you break the spell Amelia? I can't let her leave. If something happens to her…" He stopped and looked around like he needed something to hit.

"I am going to call in a few people and we will need to go to the room he did this to her in. Can you send someone to find Brock? He is really powerful Eric. But you will need him to reverse the spell. If Sookie has some witch date we need to stop it before she gets out of the house. I will put a tracking spell on her just in case. Maybe a stasis spell might work too. Ok, I am going to get to work here. Find Brock so you can deactivate him." She was moving at lightning speed.

Johan was calm now. Since Sookie left the yard he seemed to quiet down. His sweet son wanted nothing but his mother and she had walked away. He heart broke in that moment. He had let Sookie fill up his life and now she turned her back on him and their son. Reaching in his pocket he made a call to someone he knew would bring Brock to him.

His phone hadn't stopped ringing for hours. He had people searching and doing what he could to prevent this next disaster in his life. There was no way he was letting Sookie go without a fight. He would be ready.

She came down the stairs dressed in all black, boots, slacks and a long sleeve shirt.. Her hair was pulled up and she had taken off her wedding and engagement rings. The look she had given him was of disgust. She walked past him to go to the kitchen.

Claudine popped into the room. "Eric, I …." She stopped when she saw Sookie. "Sookie?" She walked toward her.

"Stay away from me Claudine. All your sugar sweet shit, I am sick of it. I hate you all." She turned her head and Eric just stared. Sookie had never said a bad word about Claudine and now this.

Eric indicated for her to follow him. "Eric why does she have a spell on her?"

"If I could tell you I would, but I am don't know. Can you do anything?" This was a nightmare.

She just shook her head. "No, this is really out of my expertise Eric. She is bad Eric, I mean her magic is sour. This is really bad. I need to find Grandfather to update him." She popped.

Amelia was back with more witches and they were heading back to the room to do what they needed. It was getting dark out now and they were running out of time. His phone rang. He looked at the caller id and hoped his friend had come through.

"Nigel, I hope you have something to report." Eric began pacing.

"Yes, Eric. I am on my way to you with your friend. He is a funny man, if I do say so myself. I believe we can have our problem fixed soon." Eric hung the phone up. Sookie was headed his direction.

"What are you doing Eric? You think you can just kill and hurt people? I am sick of this! All of it. Go ahead and kill him but I will leave anyway. I want nothing more to do with you." She turned to walk away and Eric grabbed her by the arms. He pulled her into kiss her crushing her against him, pulling her head to him by her hair. She stood with her arms to her side and didn't move a muscle. He released her.

"I love you Sookie. I don't care what you say this isn't you. I will take care of this and I will be here for you when this spell is gone." He walked upstairs to change. He had a witch to kill.

He pulled into the back of the building and parked his car. There were a three other cars there. Eric got out of the car and headed inside. Pam and Bill were there. He looked around and there stood his old friend Nigel. Eric went over to where he stood and greeted him. "Nigel."

Eric turned to the witch sitting in the chair, strapped by his hands feet and his mouth gagged. "Well, well, what do we have here? The bastard that comes into my home and tries to take what is mine. She is the mother of my children! Do you think you would get away with it? I will kill you for wasting one hour of her life with her son". Eric pulled out the small knife from the side pocket of his pants. He took it and ran a cut up the mans arm about a foot length wise. The witches eyes grew wide and he was bucking in the chair. The bone and flesh were sticking out of the wound. "Do you wish to let my wife go now? The witch shook his head no. "Lets see, what should we cut this time Nigel? Maybe his foot? I think that sounds like a good idea."

Pam and Bill were both in their attack mode, everyone in the rooms fangs had ran down. Eric took the knife to cut the witch's shirt off. He started to cut off the man's nipple. The witch was fighting against the restraints and trying to tell Eric something. One quick slice and he was now one nipple short. Eric laughed like the devil. "What about now witch? Wish to be helpful now?" The witch still refused. Eric looked to Pam who was holding his sword, he took it in his hand and pulled it up over his head. "Witch I am thinking your right leg will be the one to take off. What do you think?" Brock's eyes grew large and he began shaking his head yes. "I don't believe you said yes fast enough do you Nigel?" Nigel only snickered at the man and Eric swung his sword chopping off the witch's right leg at the knee. He was screaming under the gag and Eric didn't care. "Now you will release my wife or I will cut every limb off and leave you to die. And if your lucky they won't drain you in the process." The witch was shaking his head up and down for all he was worth still screaming in agony against the gag.

Nigel cut the gag and the man was sobbing to help him. Eric stood over him with his sword still over head. "Tell me what you wanted with my wife" Eric waited to hear the man's explanation of his plans only making Eric madder. "Release my wife before I kill you, if you do I may let you live." The witch began chanting. The smell of the magic was strong and Eric pulled out his phone.

Amelia answered her phone. "Eric its over. Sookie needs you. Hurry."

Eric needed only one more second. He swung his sword across the witch's throat cutting his head off. He left leaving the witch to the three vampires.

He was in the car and home in minutes. He could hear the baby crying and Sookie was hysterical. Amelia was bouncing the crying baby in her arms standing in the living room and Sookie was moving about the living room like a caged tiger. She wasn't herself yet. Her head snapped up when she heard Eric. "She is trying to take Johan. Someone was here Eric, he wanted me to go with him. He wanted me to leave my baby! I let him lay in his crib and cry! What is wrong with me?" She was crying and yelling and confused.

"Amelia take the baby upstairs please." She ran out of the room with the squalling baby.

"No! She can't have my son! You promised we wouldn't let him get hurt Eric! How could you do this?" Her thoughts still not clearing. She looked at him with light colored amber eye, covered in blood. "Oh my God Eric, your hurt! Did I do that to you?"

He walked to her and tried to pull her to him but she was still fighting it. "Sookie, no one is going to hurt our son, I promise you. I am here now. Everything is fine really, I am not hurt. I had to kill the one that did this to you. He is dead and you're here safe at home. I love you Sookie. I always will love you." She finally let him pull her to him. He picked her up and carried her to the couch putting her against him and held her as tight as he could without breaking her bones. She was still sobbing and fighting his words. He opened the bond as big as he could and the feeling he sent her she accepted and she began to calm down. Eric just held her rubbing her back. When she finally was calmer he took her face in his hands and kissed her. He knew this was his fault, he had fallen so much in love with this woman he had set aside the part of him that took stock in what was around him every day. He didn't get here, live this long with out being brutal and a killer. Nigel reminded him of that. He would get Sookie situated and then he needed to do what he was born to do, be the Viking Prince that raided and murdered to keep his place in the world. He knew if he didn't, the threats, the attempts would never stop. There was no way he would let them keep coming for them.

He picked Sookie off the couch and walked to take her upstairs. Tonight she needed to rest but tomorrow he would have to leave her to do what he needed to do. She curled up on the bed and fell silently asleep. He kissed her head and left to find Amelia and the baby.

"Thank you Amelia for your help. I can take him." Amelia didn't hand him the baby.

"Eric, you have a lot of things going on here. I think maybe you realized tonight things are a bit out of order. I can stay here to keep an eye on the baby. You go take care of what needs to be taken care of. Sookie will probably sleep through the night. I will call you if I need something or something comes up with Johan. Ok?"

He looked down at her holding his son. He knew she understood and he appreciated it.

"Thank you."

Eric left his home and got in his car and made some phone calls to his troops. Change was in the wind tonight.

Eric got home after dawn. He and his vampires spent all night doing what Eric did best. He hunted those who he knew were his enemies. He vowed last night he would take no more chances with the safety of his family. Every day he would go out into the world and take the lives of those who would try to hurt them again. When he had told Pam his plans she was giddy. She said she couldn't wait to put on her hunting clothes and be out in the night with him again like the old days. Eric just smiled at her proudly. Meeting Sookie was pinnacle in his life but he would never take it for granted again. He would send the message loud and clear to anyone who even muttered against him, that message being he would come for them regardless and they would die at his hands and his hands only. His hunting party might be one or a one hundred but they would always feel the sword in his hand at their final death.

Making a stop at the nursery he saw his son sound asleep in his crib and Amelia was asleep in the rocker. He went over to Amelia and gently woke her up. "Amelia, go to the guest room and get some sleep. I am home now I will keep an eye on him while you rest." Eric knew he would offer her a job today, one he hoped she would accept. This witch was a valuable allies he wanted on his side. She sleepily nodded at him and headed out the door.

Eric covered his son up and adjusted the stuffed bear in his bed starring at him. He his snapped. Sookie was crying out. Rushing to his bedroom he shared with her he found her thrashing in the bed, screaming. He was next to her in seconds pulling her to him. She had been crying in her sleep her face was soaking wet. She was calling out his name over and over. "My love I am here. Wake up Sookie please." He gently shook her to wake her. Even after sleeping for as long as she did she still looked exhausted. Her eyes began to open and he saw the amber color was finally gone. Realizing he was in front of her she began to cry again and pulled away from him. He tried to reach out for her.

"Eric. I am sorry." She put her head into her hands. He moved to get closer and she just backed away again.

"Sookie, please. Come to me." He put his hands out to her and she stayed where she was. His heart was breaking for her. He wanted to comfort her and she was alone in her fears.

"No, Eric. I don't know how you can look at me. I can't. What kind of person am I? I turn on my own husband and child. I let my son lay in his crib. I stood over his crib watching him cry out for me. How can I justify that?" She got out of the bed. Her emotions were so raw and she was a mess. Eric stayed where he was. He opened the bond and she stopped him. "I don't deserve your feelings Eric. Mine are twisted and I don't deserve you. I never have. Don't you see that? I am the one that causes this! I should have stayed away from you. I have hurt you again. You have done nothing but love me and I do this!" Her sobbing was making her breathless.

"Sookie, look at me. Look at me!" Eric was angry. Not at her but at her logic and pissed that someone had done this to her making all of her feeling unidentifiable to her. She looked up at him with shame in her eyes. "Stop this. I love you that has not changed. What happened yesterday was not your fault. You had a spell cast on you and he was a very powerful witch. Please, I love you." He moved to where she stood now and she didn't back away this time.

"I hurt you. I said things I didn't even mean to hurt you. It was like someone else was talking and I couldn't make them stop but I heard the words with my own ears. I said them Eric. I did them. Does that mean it was me really doing it?" Her tears came faster now.

"No, listen to me. It was the spell. Of course you remember it and you might have said it but it was only the spell. Do you hate me and your son Sookie? Tell me what you feel." He needed to help her get feet under her again.

"I could never hate you. I love you and I love Johan! I know I do but I said I did Eric. Why would I say that?" She needed to know it was all a spell, not something she did intentionally.

"The spell Sookie. It was all a spell." He pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. He kissed her face, her lips, her swollen eye lids. The one thing he was sure of their love and devotion to one another. "Remember what Michael told you. People will try to hurt us both mentally and physically to pull us apart. Winter's was trying to get you mentally this time. He knew he couldn't come here and just remove you. He had to get you to go on your own knowing I would never hurt you to stop you."

She started to see the logic of what he was saying. Her eyes were scanning like she began to remember her life before the witch had entered it. She looked up to look him in the eyes searching his to make sure what he was saying was true. Eric opened the bond to her now. Sending his love, loyalty, truth and strength to her she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "It wasn't me Eric. I felt the transfusion of his spell when he started chanting at me. I only felt hate." He nodded his head. "But it wasn't my hate. Right? I mean because that isn't a feeling I have for you. I have never hated you. You are mine. You have given me everything." She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled herself up to him and held onto him for all she was worth.

"You are mine too Sookie. You, Johan and the baby your carrying. I love you more than anything. I always will. You have given me more than I ever hoped for. You are my eternity, remember?"

She laughed softly at his attempt to make her feel better. "Eternity."

"Yes wife, you and I are for eternity. Granted it is a long time but hey, I am the Viking sex God I have been told. I think the gracious plenty will make it that long." He was smiling at her from ear to ear.

Together they laughed holding each other. "Eternity with gracious plenty, I think I could handle that." Sookie smiled wickedly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Grab the tissues, this chapter was really hard for me to write. I spent a lot of time thinking about this and it just seemed for Eric and Sookie there never seems to be just peace. I hope that you all will find this chapter as moving as I did.**

**Please review. I love to hear what you all say! You have made this chapter possible. I didn't know if I would continue with this story but now I have too!**

**WARNING! VERY ADULT & GRAPHIC CONTENT**

Chapter 14

"Sookie!" Eric almost ripped the door off the hinges trying to get in the house. He was running up the stair yelling loud enough to wake the dead.

Amelia was standing at the top of the stairs to stop him. "Slow down Eric. The doctor is with her now. Your going to scare Johan. He already knows something is going on with him mommy. Be a parent, not a freaked out husband. Ok?"

Eric wanted to choke her. "Witch, where is my wife?"

She moved and Eric rushed to their bedroom. Sookie was laying on the bed and Dr. Ludwig was with her. He started to come into the room when the doctor stopped him. "Stay where you are vampire. She is anxious enough and until we see what is going on I don't want her more upset."

Eric growled so loudly he scared Johan making him cry, making Eric even more upset, he didn't see his son sitting on the floor next to his mother. "Son, I am sorry, come here my boy."

Johan sniffled and pouted while little tears ran down his face, he looked just like his mother in that moment Eric wanted to stake himself for hurting his little feelings. Johan stood and walked over to his father putting his hands in the air to be picked up. "Up daddy." Eric picked his sixteen month old son up and kissed him apologizing for yelling and scaring him. Johan smiled at his father then he looked over at Sookie with fear in his eyes. "Mommy sick daddy. Kiss mommy." Since he was able to walk on his own every time he got hurt he or Sookie would always kiss his bumps or bruises and he thought this was something Eric could kiss and make better.

"Amelia take him please." Eric's eyes were focused on Sookie, she was looked pained and very worried. Amelia took Johan and Eric was next to the bed at vampire speed.

"Tell me what is wrong Sookie. What happened?" He grabbed her hand bringing it to his mouth to kiss.

She looked like she wanted to cry but everything made her want to cry these days. This pregnancy had not been easy on her, not like with Johan. Her first pregnancy was smooth in terms of her carrying him as long as super naturals didn't try to kill or kidnap her. This one had been difficult from the beginning and now she was almost seven months along. The last few weeks had been so bad the doctor wanted her off her feet more than on them and she was always having some complication or another. She was scared to death. "I don't know what happened this time sweetie. I was sitting on the floor playing with Johan and then I started to get cramps and I started spotting. Amelia called the doctor than you." She was squeezing his hand back now. His just being there was comforting to her. He could fix anything in her eyes.

"Sookie, you know your supposed to rest, Amelia is here and she enjoys playing with him. You are supposed to take it easy. Your health is too important to take chances. If you are not healthy and strong our babies will not be." She began to sniffle and pout, just like her son. He could only growl softly at hurting her too.

"Eric, I have tried to make it clear how critical it is that she go to full term with these babies. I am really concerned about the spotting. I think we are going to have to take this day by day. I do not want these babies to come early if we can help it but I am getting rather concerned with the things that are going on with her. Her blood pressure is really low and that is a major concern." Eric watched the little doctor move to get another instrument of some sort to do whatever she did to check on Sookie.

"What are our options Doctor?" Eric was worried. He had lost a wife and child to childbirth and the images of his dead child laying next to its mother in the hole he dug to buried her in was flashing in his head. There had to be something they could do. "I have been giving her blood daily, is that not enough?"

The doctor shook her head yes. "I will have to check her every day. If she gets any worse I am going to have to admit her to the hospital." It was final and Sookie was in full tears now.

"I have done everything I was told to do. I don't understand, what is different. Johan was so easy I only had morning sickness with him. That was a walk in the park compared to these babies." Cry and pouting again, Eric was beside himself now. He released her hand to pace.

The doctor finished packing the bag she brought with her and looked at them both. "Johan is very magical Sookie, these babies, I can't tell you if they are or not. We all know they have cloaked themselves since you found out you were pregnant. I have never in my career not been able to tell two parents what their children sex is because their children have the ability to hide in the womb!" She was just as upset as they were.

Eric walked the doctor to the door. "Thank you. We will see you tomorrow."

Sookie was the most beautiful woman to him and he loved her in all ways. He felt responsible for this situation they were in. The babies, the only knew there was two because of the Johan kept telling them he was having two babies coming and Sookie's growing size. She gained much more weight with this pregnancy and the doctor said she could feel two bodies in her womb. They didn't get all the images they had with Johan because once the monitor was hooked up to see the babies all you saw was blackness. If there was a complication to be had she had it and it was ten fold. "This is my fault, I know it is. I must have done something before we found out we were pregnant again to frighten them and this is what happened. See I told you I was a bad mother."

"My love, you are being ridiculous. No stress, remember. I want you sleeping and I will have Amelia bring up a tray in a few hours and help you to the bathroom. Do not get out of this bed without one of us to help you. Understand me?" He gave her the he meant it face and she just stuck out her tongue. She tried to get comfy and closed her eyes to rest. He sat on the side of the bed until she fell asleep holding her hand.

When she fell asleep he went to find Amelia and Johan. "She is resting. I have a meeting that cannot wait, will you be alright?" Amelia smiled and nodded.

Eric picked Johan up to toss him in the air and tickle him. His handsome son, his mirror image was smiling back at him laughing. He adored this child. Over the last year Johan had changed so much, he went from a happy baby to a little person with a personality that was a combination of both he and Sookie. He was so smart and intuitive that it sometimes worried Eric. Johan had incredible magic, moving items, transforming items, mind reading were just a few of them. He also inherited his father's ability to fly. Eric would sneak out and take Johan flying at night when Sookie was asleep because her tiny body had such trouble with the new babies he didn't want upset her. "Johan, daddy has to go back to work. I will be home in a few hours. Will you keep an eye on mommy while I am gone? Pammy will be here soon to see you. She misses you." Eric loved to say Pammy. No one could call Pam by that name but Johan. When he started talking his first word was dada, then mama his third word was Pammy. Pam never corrected him and only addressed herself as Pammy to her brother.

Johan squealed with joy. " Yes daddy! Pammy! Where is Pammy? Pammy home?" He was clapping his hands and then started patting his fathers face out excitement. Eric nuzzled his neck making his son giggle just like his mother. Eric put him on his butt on the ground and told Amelia to call if either she or Sookie needed him.

He went out into the day to do what he needed to do. Day walking had become something he didn't think about any more. It was just natural. He could go into the sun with no complications other than being out for long periods like hours made him tired. He no longer slept like the dead anymore, picking now when his body was tired and sleeping. Eric put his car onto the highway to head into the heart of the city they called home, Shreveport. Since becoming King of Louisiana and Nevada a year and half ago he spent a lot of time traveling but he always came home to Shreveport and Sookie. He almost lost Sookie one too many times and most of his day was spent taking care of official business and destroying his enemies. Things were never quiet but they were manageable now. After the witch tried to take Sookie by casting a spell on her he made a solemn promise to take on anyone who crossed the line to his families safety. Eric had earned the name he Viking warrior but now he was more brutal and severe than he had ever been in his thousand years on this earth. Sookie knew something had changed in him the day the spell was lifted off of her but she never asked or commented on his new behavior. When Eric walked through the door to their home he was there fully and completely, but in his world he was a murdering predator and everyone knew it and feared him worse than ever.

Eric pulled into the parking lot of Alcide's office. Alcide's assistant sat at the desk and she just waved Eric through. The vampire and the were spent a lot of time over the last 6 months taking care of business. Eric knew who he could call for support with a problem in town if he was unable to handle it or with other shifters. Alcide had become very valuable to him. "Mutt." Eric addresses Alcide who looked up from his desk. He smiled up at Eric.

"Blood sucker." They snickered at each other. "Have a seat." He pointed to the chair Eric was already in the process of occupying. "Eric, you have some rouge vampires on your hands. My people have found drained humans all over the area. I am concerned that this will leak and then we really will have problems."

"Tell me what you've got." They talked about what the next step would be and Eric left to head to Fangtasia.

He pulled into his parking lot at the back of the bar and headed in the back door. Nigel was sitting in his office. "Nigel."

Nigel stood, bowed and waited. Eric waved him to sit. "Did you handle our last problem?"

"Yes, Eric. It is complete. I do enjoy a good hunt. It was over before it started. The shifter and his crew have been, how do you say? Dismantled." Nigel was laughing at his own joke while Eric just nodded at him. This vampire was the cruelest killing machine he had ever met in his lifetime and he relieved Nigel had agreed to head the team that kept order in Eric's life.

"Good. The pack leader has found some tracks of vampires killing in the area. Go see him and take care of it immediately. I want this done and buried before nightfall tomorrow. Understood?" Nigel stood, nodded and left.

Eric was on his phone when Pam appeared in the door. She had been in Nevada for the last three weeks and got back tonight. Eric was glad to see her. "How was your trip Pamela?"

"Lovely, I had the best time." She was grinning like she just stuck her hand in the cookie jar after being told not to. Eric just rolled his eyes at her. "Eric Northman, you have turned into Sookie I swear. Did you leave your purse at home? You just rolled your eyes at me! I miss my maker who loved sex and blood like the rest of his kind." She didn't care to be belittled and she was about to set him straight.

He sat up to look at her. "Unless you have forgotten I have my bonded and wife at home pregnant with my children. I believe that occurs when two creatures have sex at which time I take my wife's blood and it has been like that for almost two years. Do you hear me complaining Pam?"

"I am leaving. I want to see Johan and I will see you tomorrow if your lucky." She was mad and he just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Damn it!" He cussed to no one. He was turning into Sookie.

Eric spent hours working, making calls, meeting with his warriors to sent them on whatever assignment they were being lead on before he finally was caught up enough to head home. He stood only to have someone knock on his door. "Enter." There stood Prince Niall. Eric sat back in his chair.

"Eric, I am sorry I did not call before coming but I need to get an update on Sookie. Claudine is unavailable at the moment and I would feel better speaking to you about it." He looked worried.

"The same, the babies are the same. She had some issues today and started to spot. The doctor put her on complete bed rest, we will see how she is tomorrow." Eric knew Sookie's great grandfather loved her but he just never completely trusted this old fairy.

"Still no idea about the babies? They have not shown themselves?" He was looking concerned but Eric felt something was off.

"Niall what is this about?" Eric sat up to look him in the eyes.

Niall shook his head. "Eric the babies have put out a beacon, similar to what Johan did when Sookie was taken and kidnapped. I don't know what it means since Claudine has not been able to communicate with them. Johan was the opposite. I am just concerned that this beacon might be heard from someone and it be taken wrongly. I can try to turn it off but I don't want to injure them or Sookie."

Eric didn't like this one bit. He stood up to pace. "What kind of beacon is it?"

"That is the problem Eric, I can't tell you that because I can't sense the children. I don't know if it is distress or just their location beacon." Niall was looking more concerned by the moment.

"We are trying to prolong their births since we don't know what their conditions are. If we take them too early they may have complications or worse. Now, if they are calling out maybe it to tell us something is wrong. I am at a loss. When do you expect to hear from Claudine?" Eric was running his hands through his hair. He was more worried than ever now about his wife and new babies.

"Later next week, but in the mean time I will call you when I know anything." He got up and popped out.

Eric headed home and during the ride he considered their options and the new information on the babies. He couldn't get the idea out of his head that something was wrong and that ate at him every moment of the day. Each time he and Sookie would talk about the babies he would try to reassure her everything would be fine but deep down he was scared beyond words. Pulling in the front yard he saw his guards, Thalia and Bill were two of a dozen vampires and another dozen were's that were patrolling the property. Both the vampires looked like they were going to say something but just nodded to him as he walked past them to go into the house.

Amelia was in the living room with her phone in one hand and Johan in the other who was obviously upset. Amelia heard the door open and rushed to Eric. "Thank God. I was just about to call you. The doctor is on her way. She is bleeding now."

Eric flew up the stairs and was at her side in an instant. She looked so fragile and tired, her eyes were closed. Sookie opened her eyes which were red from crying and gasped when she saw him. He pulled her to him gently rubbing her back. "The doctor is on her way my love. Hold on she will be her soon." Sookie cried softly into his chest holding onto him tightly, she was so frightened. He could feel her desperation and fright through their blood bond so he was sending her strength and love. She looked up and barely touched his lips before she grabbed her stomach in pain. Eric thought he would lose his mind. The doctor appeared in that moment.

"Let me at her Viking. Go and check on your son. Give us a minute." She dismissed him and he didn't want to leave Sookie.

He walked out of the room to find Pam standing outside. "Eric, what has happened? Amelia said she is bleeding?" He only nodded his head with tears welling in his eyes. Pam grabbed his hand and stood outside the door with him until the doctor finally called him back.

"Her body is trying to going into labor but I have given her something to stop it. It is very strong but it is the only thing we can do now. If the medicine does not stop the contractions I will have to deliver them. Be prepared either way. I will be back in an hour. If she worsens or has anymore pain call immediately and I will be here." She left closing the door behind them.

Pam walked to the bed and sat to hold her hand and kiss her. "Sookie, I love you. You and the babies will be fine. We are here. Eric always takes care of us." She was smiling at Sookie who looked like she was about to crumble to pieces. Pam got up and left them alone.

"Eric, I need to talk to you." He was beside her sitting on the bed holding her hand before she could continue. "I know something is wrong. I can feel it. I know I told you when we first met that I never wanted you to turn me but I don't know I can leave you and our babies." She looked up at him for the answer.

"Sookie, don't talk like this. You and the babies will be fine." He felt the same feeling she did. He was just as scared.

"If something happens Eric, what should I do? Leave you and the babies alone? I never wanted to become a vampire but I can't leave Johan or you. I would be selfish to let my son grow up without a mother if I could change it, right?" The tears were flowing faster with every word she spoke.

"It is your decision. I know what I would want Sookie, I can't loose you and if it is up to me I would do whatever I could to keep you even if it means turning you. You made me promise not too. What am I to do? Let you die?" When they talked about it before it was in joking and he was teasing her. Now the situation was dire to both of them. How could he let her heart stop for eternity and not try to keep her?

She starred at their locked hands trying to decide what to do. "I won't leave you and the babies. If there is no hope Eric, I will accept it." He kissed her lips, the weight of the world still on his shoulders but now he knew he could try to save her if he needed too.

He took off his boots and moved to her side pulling her up to his chest to hold her. Their love was their rock that no one or nothing could break. They loved deeper than either of them ever thought possible before meeting each other. Each one changing the other for better in some ways. Eric knew he was grateful for every day with her and he was promised eternity with her but to whose version of eternity? She was named the Queen of the Vampires when they bonded and he never knew if that was literal or figurative.

The doctor found them laying together an hour later. Sookie was asleep and Eric looked up to the doctor. "She has had no more contractions or bleeding." She nodded and told him to call when they needed her. Eric sat there with her like that for the rest of the night.

Another week went by which Eric was happy for. It was one more week his children were growing and getting stronger. They were still taking it day by day. Eric sent out his warriors and staff to take care of what needed to be done long distance. He handled what he needed to close to home. He and Alcide and four others were in the woods close to Bon Temps searching for v drainers. They were in the middle of maiming and destroying the three low life's they found in the woods when Eric's phone rang. He took his slightly blooded hand into his pocket to answer it. It was Dr. Ludwig. Eric stood suddenly answering it. "Eric, come as quick as you can to the hospital. Sookie is in trouble." Eric took flight and reached the hospital in minutes. He was running through the hospital barely noticing the people and vampires sitting in the waiting room. Jason, Sam, Tara, Pam, Claudine and Amelia were there.

"Where is my wife?" He was yelling at the woman at the desk. Pam rushed to his side. They were escorted to the room Sookie was in. The floor and the bed was covered in blood. Eric turned to Pam knowing the blood would be too much for her. "Pam, leave." She only stood there.

Eric went into the room and Sookie was covered in sweat and her hair was matted to her head. She was crying and moaning in pain. Dr. Ludwig was at the foot of the bed where she had Sookie's legs up. There were nurses moving all over the room with masks on. The doctor was saying things to the others in the room. Eric went to her side and her eyes met his. Her beautiful eyes were now dull and almost lifeless. "Save our babies Eric." She began to cry out and Eric took her hand holding it lightly and she was squeezing his as hard as she could.

Eric heard the doctor yelling for more blood. She told Eric to give her blood. He blinked before understanding what she was saying. He tore his wrist open putting it to her mouth while they waited for more blood to come. He heard the cries of a child, he never looked to see where it was coming from, he could only look at Sookie. She was sucking his blood from his wrist like it was all that stood between her and death. He heard two babies crying in the background behind him and he glanced to see they were taken away from their mother to the other side of the room. His eyes returned to Sookie. She was blinking so slowly like she wanted to sleep. "Stay with me Sookie. I love you. You are mine and you can't leave me and Johan. He is our miracle remember Sookie? You said he was our love baby, remember? Our love making gave him to us. He loves you and needs you Sookie. You have to stay with me." His face was covered in tears of blood now. "Sookie, please don't leave me. I love you so much. You are my everything. Please Sookie." He was sobbing now. His head went to rest on her chest. His wife was slipping away and he could feel her giving up. "No Sookie, fight! You can't give up. We are meant to be together forever. Forever Sookie! You can't give up, you're my warrior!" He heard Pam speaking to Sookie at the door telling her she loved her and she can't leave her. His tears came faster now. The blood arrived and they began the transfusion and Dr. Ludwig was yelling for more that it wasn't enough. He bit his wrist again and put it up to her mouth. "Sookie!" She wasn't responding. "Sookie!" He forced his wrist into her mouth so that the blood would get into her. Her eyes fluttered and closed again. "No Sookie! Open your eyes!" He heard the doctor yelling for paddles, the monitor on the side of her was making a dull sound. He didn't understand, he was shaking his head no. The nurse came running in with a cart with machines and cords on it. She told him to stand back but he didn't move. He stood there starring at his wife dying. The doctor had two metal objects to Sookie's chest making her fling up from the bed. The doctor yelled "Again" and they did the same thing to her chest again. The machine made a jumping sound and he saw little lines up and down and the doctor climbed down. People were moving and rushing all over plugging things in and moving Sookie around. He wanted them to stop touching her. "Leave her alone!"

"Eric, let us work. You need to go with Pam. I will be out shortly." She continued doing what she was doing and Pam was next to him pulling him out of the room.

"She is dead Pam! She is dead!" He was falling to the floor when their family and friends rushed to where he was knelt down sobbing. Jason was yelling "No" and slamming his fists into the walls.

Dr. Ludwig was in front of them. "She is not dead but I don't know if we can save her. She has lost so much blood I don't know if it is repairable. Eric, you need to tell me what her wishes are."

"I will turn her. She asked me to when you tried to stop her contractions. She doesn't want to leave her children." He couldn't believe this was happening.

Sam was angry. "You're a liar Northman! She would never want this! She loved life too much to be one of you!" Eric advanced on him to rip his heart out but Amelia and Claudine stopped him.

"Sookie told me she told Eric to turn her if she wouldn't live on her own. He's right. She didn't want to leave them. Here, this is her living will and a DVD from her to tell you herself." She handed one to Jason, Sam, and Eric. Amelia backed away and Eric could only stare at the witch.

"Fine, I will call you if we get to that point." Dr. Ludwig looked at Eric and was gone.

"She made a living will?" Eric was shocked. She knew something was going to happen. She had told him herself and he dismissed her.

Pam stepped up to touch his arm. "Eric, the babies."

He turned to see a nurse holding two babies, one in a blue blanket the other in a pink. He walked over to the nurse to take his children looking at Pam for comfort. "Sookie and I made these babies from our love." She had blood tears running down her face. Tara left the out the door, she couldn't take any more. Jason just sat on the chair crying, Sam next to him with his head down in his hands, Claudine and Amelia were standing hugging each other. He looked down on his babies who were all pink and wrinkled. "You will have to wait for mommy to name you. I won't until she is well. I can't." He handed the babies to Pam and walked outside.

Amelia came out to get him. "The doctor wants you."

He rushed back into the hospital and the nurse took him to a room. Sookie was hooked up to machines, some were beeping some making hissing sounds. Her eyes were closed and she had a tube in her mouth taped shut. Her arms were down to her side and she looked so pale. Eric saw the doctor and walked to her. "Eric we have done everything we can. I don't believe it is enough. I know she would want a fighting chance, we will give her that. If we see no improvements in a few days then you will be free to turn her because she will only die other wise. You know I have come to care for you both and I hate to see her like this. I did everything I could to save her Eric. I am sorry." She walked out of the room.

He walked to the bed his wife lay dying, he loved her so much and to see her like this was devastating. His heart told him she was only a shell now but he needed to give her time. If he didn't he would have always wondered what if. He knew he would take her human or vampire. This woman was his everything. He took her hand in his and spoke to her. "Sookie, you have to come back to me. Johan and the babies need you. We have a new baby boy and a baby girl Sookie. I told them we won't name them until you wake up so you need to hurry. I can't do this alone Sookie. I can't walk through this life without you. I would meet my final death now but I know you left these children to me. What am I supposed to do my love?"

Eric refused to leave her. Everyone tried to get him to go home and he wouldn't. He knew he should go home and check on Johan but he was afraid to leave her, that she would leave him forever and he would not be there for her, holding her hand when she left this earth. Eric sat in the chair next to Sookie's bed holding her hand all night and until the next morning. Amelia came the next morning with warm blood and a lap top. "Eric, you need to eat and you need to stay strong for her. Johan is fine, Claudine is with him. He knows something is wrong, poor thing cried all night for her. I brought the laptop, you need to watch her DVDs."

He sat looking at the computer and the DVD for a long time before moving to watch it. He opened the sleeve to see two DVD's with his name on them, he turned on the computer and put in the disk with 1 written on it and it started. Her face come onto the screen.

She was smiling sweetly. "Hi, I am Sookie Northman and I am giving my living will. I give my husband Eric Northman permission to turn me to a vampire if it becomes apparent I am dying. I know I have said in the past I don't want to be turned but I am a mother and wife now. I need to do what is best for my kids. Don't give Eric any shit about it Sam. I love him, remember?" She smiled and winked. "If something happens and I can't be saved I want my children to stay with their father. Eric pay Amelia whatever she wants to help you. Johan loves her and she will be a big help with the new babies. All other things like money, cars, stuff like that I leave to my husband to put in a trust for our kids." She smiled again and the screen went black.

He took the disk out of the computer and put in the next disk that said 2 for Eric. His heart was breaking into tiny pieces.

She was sitting in the bed, her hair up in a tight pony tail and she was smiling shyly. "Hi sweetie. If you are watching this something has happened. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I know I tell you that every day and tons when were making love, " she winked then, "but I need to know that for as long as you need to you can pop this in the computer and watch it to hear me say it. So, I made this DVD for you." She moved to get more comfortable. Rubbing her belly absently, she looked into the camera again. "You have been like a dream I never wanted to wake from. I met you, fell in love with you and made a family with you. You have been everything to me Eric. I remember that night you took me to the property and you kissed me the first time I thought I would die from the feel of your hands on my breasts. You kisses were like nothing I could explain. I know we have had a lot more excitement in our lives but it was like added flavor don't you think? Remember when we found out we were pregnant you kept calling Johan your son. You would talk to him every night and I think you were complaining about me." She smiled at the screen. "I wouldn't change a thing, except for this of course. Tell Johan I love him. Tell the new babies I loved them too. Let them know how special they are Eric. You have to tell them that, we both know what miracles they are and they are from us. I don't know what our new babies look like but Johan, wow. I look at that little boy and see your face, your eyes, your hands, everything, he is you. He even does that thing when someone is talking, he looks at them then he turns his head slightly like he is interested just a bit by that is being said. I giggle every time I see him do it because you do the same exact thing. I love you Eric Northman. You are my everything. Without you my life wouldn't have been complete. I love you more than anything in this world and I would trade everything to be with you one more minute, to hold you, to kiss your neck, to make love with you one more time. I love you sweetie." Tears were running down her face on the screen. Tears were running down his face. The DVD shut off and moved to wipe the tears away.

Eric wanted to break something. His wife laying slowing dying in the bed and he could only wait. Dr. Ludwig came into the room and walked toward Sookie. She stood looking at machines, grabbing her chart writing something on it. "She is the same Eric. I don't see a change." She set her chart back down and looked at him. "This was an accident you know. She is strong and healthy, sometimes it is difficult for the mother and this happens. You didn't cause this because I know you are thinking that. You think you shouldn't have let her get pregnant, you shouldn't have made love to her, this isn't your fault Eric. You can give her blood today. Let's see if it will help. The nurse will be in shortly to bring in machine." She left him sitting there. He had thought those things, what if he insisted they have no more children? With Johan they were always pawing and loving each other but with these babies it was less frequent because there was so many complications but there were times he would explode if he didn't have her. Did he hurt her while they were making love while she was pregnant with these babies? The guilt was paralyzing.

Amelia must have come in the room two dozen times with flowers or with a visitor from people Bon Temps to Shreveport. Amelia was coming in again with Alcide. "Eric, Alcide is here." She spoke to him from the door.

Alcide stood in the door unsure whether to come in all the way and Eric's hand went up to wave him in. The dark haired were came to stand next to where Eric was sitting and stopped. Alcide considered both Eric and Sookie friends, they had spent so much time together over the last year. "Jesus Eric, is there anything I can do? You need me to do anything? Is she gonna wake up?" He looked down to see his friend, his arms on his knees staring at Sookie like trying to wake her with his will. He looked beyond tired, he looked scared to death.

"Thank you Alcide. There isn't anything anyone can do. I know you're a Christian, maybe you can prayer for her. You know what stock she puts in him." He got out the chair and walked to the window. The day was moving so quickly.

"What are you going to do? Let her die? Look at her. She would be pissed about this Eric. She wouldn't want Johan home alone and you know it." Alcide and Sookie once fought about what she saw in vampires. She said she never wanted to be one but she had Johan now and things changed. He told her she was nuts but he understood where she was coming from, he wanted a wife and family just like the one Eric was lucky enough to have and he knew the love this creature had for her and she for him. They would do anything for their love. Eric was one lucky vampire.

Eric turned to look at Alcide. "You think I don't know that? I would turn her now but I won't take her only chance away. The doctor said to give her a few days. If it doesn't work than I will do it." He turned away to look out the window again.

Alcide walked up to the bed. Sookie looked so different, almost like someone had sucked her life out of her then left her laying there. He sat in the chair Eric vacated and took her hand. "Sookie you have to come back. Do you hear me? Who am I going to get to cook for me on Sundays? What about Eric, huh? What am I supposed to do with him? You can't go and leave him here alone. He is a miserable ass now, you are the only one who can keep him in line. You have to come back Sookie. You can't do this. Come on Sook, wake up now." He was holding her hand tightly and his eyes were welling up. How could she be taken away from them? She was one of the greatest people he knew, he would stake Northman this second if he thought for one moment he would have shot with her. She was perfect. He cleared his thoughts and stood, Eric was looking at him. "Eric call me ok? Let me know if you need anything." Eric nodded and Alcide was gone.

It was dark again. She had been in the hospital over a day and Eric watched a nurse come in with all kinds of things on a cart. "Mr. Northman, the doctor wants to give her some of your blood. We will see if that will help her heal. Ok?" He nodded his head yes and the nurse started her task. Before he knew it his blood was coming out of his arm and going into a bag and when it was full she hung it on a hook over the bed and connected the bag to Sookie. "The doctor said we will try this a couple times a day to see if we can help her. I will be back later for more. Is that alright?" He shook his head yes. The nurse was gone. The blood ran down the tube into her arm. Closing his eyes tightly he put his fingers on the bridge of his nose hoping this would work. He felt Pam come in.

"Any improvement at all Eric?' She stood over Sookie looking down at her. Eric moved his hand to open his eyes and looked up at Pam. She knew the answer already. Sookie hadn't moved a muscle since they had come into the room the previous day. "I just left the house. Johan is asking for her, I can go get him and bring him here. Sookie would want him here Eric."

"How do I show him his mother like this Pam? It will give me nightmares, what about him? He is just a baby. How do I tell him she is dying or dead. I don't know which it is!" He was rubbing his face out of frustration, the handsome face looked like it had aged twenty years over the last twenty four hours. He looked up to for the answer and she said nothing. He looked over to the bag hanging on the hook, the blood stopped trickling through the line now. It was their only hope.

There was a knock and Amelia put her head in. "Niall's here. Do you want me to let him in?" Eric just waved her on.

Niall walked in the room and stopped at the door. His eyes must have caught sight of her. It was hard to see her like that. That wasn't Sookie lying there. It was just her body trying to fight to stay alive. "Eric, hello Pam." He walked to the other side of the bed to look down on Sookie. Tears came to his eyes, he grabbed her hand. "I have tried every spell and magic I could to bring her back. I don't know if any will work. This wasn't supposed to happen. She has too much to do yet. I don't understand this at all." He was rubbing the back of her hand while holding it in the other.

"She has things to do yet? What the hell does that mean Brigant? She has a son at home and two laying in the nursery and what about Eric? He is losing his wife, his mate! They just found each other and now she is being taken away! You are powerful and all knowing, you need to fix this!" Pam was yelling at him, her fangs ran down.

Niall looked to Pam, she was crying blood tears. "I am sorry Pamela, I didn't mean to upset you more. I will do everything I can to keep her alive, please believe that. Not because of her powers, but because I love her. I am sorry." He poofed.

Pam and Eric sat the rest of the night in the uncomfortable hospital chairs watching her. Nurses came in, machines turned on or off and adjusted. Pam looked over at Eric. He was being strong even now. He had not left the room one time in over twenty four hours. He would never leave her. Dawn was coming. She picked up her things, kissed Eric on the top of the head and left silently. The nurse came back in to draw more blood from him and to hook it up to her I-V. He watched as his blood slowly made its way to her arm. She had not moved on muscle, nothing. Time was slipping away and he couldn't stop it.

Amelia found him laying on the side of the bed with his head on her arm their hands together. She felt horrible for him, he was suffering like nothing she had ever seen. They had fought enemies, kidnappings, super naturals, but this was out of all of their hands. She walked to the bed to look down at Sookie. Amelia blinked to make sure she saw what she thought she saw, Sookie's face was flushed. It hadn't had any color to it in for two days. "Eric, look at her face." He whipped his head up to look at her, gasping then moving closer. He looked up to Amelia who was gone in that moment to get the doctor.

They came back in together. Dr. Ludwig pulled out her equipment, read machines and looked to Eric. "Her blood pressure is still really low but it is improving. I will order some tests and see where we are at. Don't get your hopes up yet, alright?" She was gone.

Eric looked down to Sookie whose face was now the prettiest pink he had ever seen. "Come on Sookie. Fight. I know your in there and can hear me. We are all here and we want you to fight. Do you hear me? I love you wife and I need you to fight!" He was laying across her hugging her. Amelia started to cry and left.

Her room was more active today, more things were happening. Sookie had tests ran on her, he had his blood drawn two more times and the transfusions were hung and in her body. Eric watched her face and it seemed to change with each bag she received. Jason and Sam came to visit for a while never saying anything to him. He knew they both blamed him for this, he felt the same so how could he begrudge them that. If he hadn't told Sookie he wanted more children maybe this would never had happened. He just was so happy to find out they were going to have more babies but the price was too high, never again. He would not let Sookie loose her life trying to give him more children.

Dr. Ludwig came in later in the afternoon. "You need to get a shower and eat Eric. Sookie would be angry if she knew you were starving and not taking care of yourself. Go to the nursery and see the babies while your at it. We need to take her for some more tests and get her cleaned up a bit." Eric was going to argue but Amelia was standing in the door way waiting for him.

"I will be back in an hour. Call if there is any change before then." He walked to Amelia and together they walked out in to the sun. Amelia had the car pulled to the door and he got into the passenger seat. She took him home to shower and eat. He heard Johan before he saw him. Claudine was watching him and Johan loved to chase her around the room. He was giggling at what they were doing while running after her. Claudine stopped when she heard Eric at the entrance of the living room, she picked up Johan to show him who was there. Johan whipped his head around and began to squeal. He was just like his mother. "Come here my boy!" Eric rushed to him taking him from Claudine squeezing him until he started to protest. Eric pulled him back to look at his son. Johan was giggling and smiling up to his father, rubbing Eric's face. Claudine stood where she was while Eric talked to his son. He set him down to go up to shower and grab some True Blood.

When he was changed and full he was ready to head to the hospital he went to the living room to say good-bye to Johan. Johan put his hands in the air for Eric to pick up. "Mommy come home soon." He wasn't asking he was telling Eric and Eric just humored his son by telling him she would be. Johan's face changed he was trying to tell Eric something and Eric dismissed him the first time. He was like Sookie, if you didn't listen her foot would stomp, Johan's face change was his foot stomp. "No! Mommy come home soon daddy! Soon!" He got the message this time. His son was intuitive and he had magic neither he or Sookie knew because he was so young. But he believed his son in that moment, she would come home. He kissed him goodbye and Amelia drove him back to the hospital.

He did what the doctor suggested. He stopped by the nursery to see the babies. They were so tiny, smaller than Johan was when he was born. His son looked like both of them and he smiled. In his dreams he saw a male child and he looked like them both. He glanced over to his daughter. She looked like Sookie, so much like her. Her little fists were clenched and she was sucking on her pacifier. That little girl was beautiful. Amelia stood by his side. "They are amazing Eric. They are little but they are perfect. No complications at all. Do you want to hold them?" He looked down to the witch and smiled. How did everyone around him always know what he needed.

They walked into the nursery and he sat in a rocking chair taking his babies into his arms. Sookie had told him when she was getting bigger with them that they would be perfect. She was not wrong. He spoke softly to them both telling them he loved them and their mommy would be better soon and he would take them all home when she woke. He kissed and smelled each of them. They smelled like both he and Sookie combined. It smelled wonderful. "Eric, the doctor wants you. Give the babies to me."

He handed them to her carefully and rushed to the room. Pam was sitting on the side of the bed her eyes full of tears. He moved to look at Sookie and the tube had been removed from her lips. She was laying in the same place she was when he left. He looked to see the doctor. "What is it?" Pam looked up to him, smiling.

"Eric." Her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. He was standing on the other side of her holding her hand.

"My love?" He looked up to Pam because he thought he imagined Sookie calling out to him. Pam nodded her head.

"Eric. I missed you, are you alright? You look so tired. " Her beautiful eyes fluttered open slightly. He stood over looking deeply into them. "The babies, are they ok? Johan?"

He smiled for all he was worth and put his head into her neck. "Oh Sookie! Your awake." His tears welled in his eyes but he fought them. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her. "Yes, the babies are in the nursery. We have two new beautiful babies Sookie, boy and girl. He looks like us both, she looks like you, just like you!" He kissed her lips lightly.

She was smiling up at him her eyes getting stronger. "Can I see them?" He was shaking his head no and the doctor cleared her throat to give her what she wanted. Pam was gone in a flash and brought the babies. She sat on the side of the bed handing their son to her and their daughter to Eric. He told Sookie he would let her pick baby names and she never told him what she picked, she would just giggle because she loved the fact she had one secret from him. She looked at her new son and daughter then to their father. "Enar, our warrior and Erika, forever strong like her daddy." She chose two names from his homeland, the woman was incredible and they were perfect names. Both babies were fighters even from conception. They cloaked their little bodies to protect themselves and they fought to live. Perfect.

He smiled from ear to ear. "Enar and Erika." He was still holding his daughter. "Hello my little Erika." Sookie was amazing.

It was another week before the doctor would release the three of them. Eric was antsy and wanted his family home. He had taken the SUV to the hospital with three car seats in the back seat to pick up his wife and new babies. Pride and love swelled in him thinking about all he was given. She was sitting in the room waiting for him holding the babies one in each arm when he arrived. He walked in to where she was kissing her on the mouth then took his daughter kissing her lightly on the cheek. She was sound asleep without a care in the world. "Are we ready to get out of here now Eric?" She was just as eager to go.

"Yes my wife. We have been released. Lets get you all home." They got into the car and after getting everyone situated they headed home. Sookie sighed when she got in, the moonlight and air was wonderful and she felt like she was smothering in the hospital. She wanted out the first day she wok but Eric just fussed at her telling her to listen to the doctor. "I am happy to be taking you home my love. I have miss you."

She picked his hand up and kissed it. This man was her world and she knew it. "Back at you sweetie. If I wasn't let out today I was thinking about taking the sheets and tying them together to escape." She was smiling and Eric was laughing. She was something he thought. "I know how hard all of this has been on you Eric. I wish I could take some of it from you. I don't know what I would have done if things were reversed seeing you like you had to see me. I would do anything to take it back."

"I love you Sookie more than I can ever tell you. I wish there were words to tell you how much. I just want you home, healing and our babies safe. That makes it all worth it." He leaned over to kiss her while they were stopped at the light.

They were pulling in the drive way and headed up it before she knew it. She loved this house and she couldn't wait to open the door and see her home. Eric stopped the car and came over to help her out. Mark and a half dozen men were surrounding them to help. Mark took her by the arm helping her inside. One guard had diaper bags, one had her personal items and Eric took the babies. He wanted them all to himself. Sookie walked through the house to hear her son squealing at her home coming. His little toddler legs running as fast as they could toward her. She knelt down to pick him up and swing him in the air. "My baby! I have missed my little devil! Have you been a good boy for Aunt Amelia?" He squeaked yes to her and they went into the living room. Mark helped her sit down. She felt so much better but everyone thought she would fall apart at any moment. Johan was doing a happy dance on her lap and Eric was about to fuss at him about hurting her and Sookie stopped him. "Eric Northman, your son is happy to see me. Don't you dare!" She was hugging him and kissing his neck. He would ball up and squeal with delight when she would do that. Eric just laughed at them.

Sookie looked around her living room. It was about 8 o'clock now and her living room was filled with people and vampires, creatures she had come to love. Bill, Thalia, Pam, Amelia, Claudine, Claude, Sam, Alcide, Tara, Felicia, Mark, her guards, Jason were all standing or sitting somewhere.

Her beautiful husband came to sit next to her. He was softly speaking to Erika while handing Enar to Sookie and she smiled. Eric did the same thing he did with these babies he did with Johan, talk to them every day. Now that they were born he didn't miss a beat he was talking to them like they knew what he was saying. Johan would talk to Eric in some language and he would rattle on to Eric and Eric would always talk back to him. She never knew what they were saying, it was just adorable the two of them, the giant vampire and the little part vampire sitting talking to each other.

"Were so glad your home Sook. Eric is a real pain in the ass. If you didn't come soon I swear I was changing my number and moving back to Dallas." Alcide was poking at Eric. He knew what all this did to Eric and he only wanted them to be happy.

"Shut it mutt. I can help you pack if you wish." Eric was smiling at his friend. They looked at each other nodding, knowing what this day meant to them all.

Thalia walked to stand before Sookie and bowed. "I am glad you are home my Queen. I have missed you." She leaned to kiss her on the cheek and left in a blur. Sookie put her hand up to her face like she didn't know what to do.

"I second that. Welcome home my Queen." Bill nodded and bowed and took his leave.

And so it went until Eric and Sookie were alone with their children. Johan was sound asleep in between them and they were still holding the twins. "Eric, what the hell has happened? We went from two of us having sex in the woods to married with three kids. I don't know what has happened!" She was teasing him and grinning.

Eric didn't laugh. He looked down at his daughter before he spoke to her. "I am blessed Sookie, I know that. You have given me more than I truly deserve, but I will not lose you. I know we talked about having more children but I won't have it. I won't take the chance with your life again. I don't care if I have to move to Alaska to stay away from you, I will do it to keep you safe."

She looked at him like he was insane. "Are you kidding me? You think that this is your fault? Eric, it was a complication of pregnancy, granted it was bad but you can't be like that. How could you not want more children Eric? Look at these adorable little things. We made these out of our love Eric. I look at each of their little faces and think I was looking in your eyes loving you when we created these babies. They are incredible and they are rare. I will have a half dozen more if we can."

"No. I won't do it. I won't put your life on the line like that again." He was pissed. His heart and feelings were raw and he could remember losing one wife and then almost losing her too.

"Eric Northman, I am shocked by you. You never give up the fight. You look it square in the eye and you fight to the death. Now your giving in. Huh? Well maybe I can get artificially inseminated since you won't be offering your services." She knew she would win this one she just needed to make him come to his senses.

He growled softly. Lost another battle he thought. "Not on all you hold sacred my wife. I will never allow anyone but me inside you and you know it. Now feed our children so I can give you blood. I want you in the bed and resting quickly." She stuck her tongue out and took Enar up to the nursery. Eric picked up Johan to take to his new room still holding Erika in the other arm who was also sound asleep. They decided Johan was the big brother and needed his own room with new babies coming. He put his son in his bed and went to the nursery where Sookie was slowly rocking their feeding son. His heart swelled with so much love Sookie looked up feeling it in their bond.

"I love you that much too my Viking husband." She tapped her finger to her lips for him to kiss her and boy did he ever. Her eyes glassed over and she was panting. "I have to be one of the luckiest girls in the world."

"No my wife, you are the only woman in the world, now and forever." He was grinning at her with that beautiful smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I wish I could say I hate to keep throwing things at these two but I love it! They are so much fun!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please review! It really motivates me to write!**

Chapter 15

The last few weeks of her life felt a blur to her now. She was pregnant, gave birth to twins, almost died and now home with three little ones. She was amazed at how her life had changed. She and the twins had been home about a month and she had her rhythm back. When she brought Johan home she was worried and exhausted. This time she felt great, it was like it was the opposite of how her first pregnancy went. Johan was easy and her labor went great. With Enar and Erika, she had complication after complication until she almost died. She couldn't explain it and everyone thought she was overcompensating for what had happened. How do you tell everyone in your life your fine when you feel great and they don't believe you? Eric looked at her suspiciously just waiting for the other shoe to drop and she would just smile at him. He would see.

She heard Erika fussing, that little one was just precious. She only fussed when she was hungry, she always looked content. Enar on the other hand, he would wait for things to come to him he would just look at her with his serious little face, his expression was so much like Eric's when he was in hunter mode. He barely cried and luckily Sookie's senses where her children were concerned were dead on. She could anticipate their feedings, their naps or any other things they needed.

Sookie got up early, even before Eric and was in the nursery bathing the babies. She was humming to her and the babies when she heard him behind her. "Hi sweetie." Never turning to see him, she just knew he was there.

"Sookie, do you need any help?" She smiled. He might be a vampire but he was definitely a excellent father.

"Sure sweetie, Enar is ready to get dressed if you want to do it." He was bathed, powered and ready for clean clothes and a diaper. Eric smiled and took his son from Sookie who was holding him out to him. He was proud as a peacock. Eric dressed his son and spoke softly to him. Enar just looked up at him listening.

Sookie finished with Erika and had her dressed in the cutest little pink dress with a bow wrapped around her head. Eric was staring at the little pink bow curiously. "Sookie, what is that on my daughter's head?" He was pulling at it and he didn't seem to care for it.

"It is a bow Eric, it makes her look pretty, like Pam's designer Manolo's." She knew he knew that reference, he had spent enough money on that woman and her shoes. He just looked at her shaking his head.

"My love, I am going to have to make a trip to Vegas. I hate to leave so soon after the babies were born and you are getting settled but it just cannot wait. I am leaving tomorrow. Will you be alright while I am gone?" He was petting his son's hair on his head. It was the same color as his.

Sookie looked at him and smiled. "Yep, me and your children as you refer to them, will be fine. I swear, I carry them in my body and they are your children. Vampires." She laughed all the way down the stairs holding Erika.

Eric went to get Johan, he could hear him chatting in his crib. He put Johan under his arm like a sack of potatoes, holding Enar in the other and headed down the stairs. Gently he put the baby in the portable crib next to his sister and then took Johan outside to play with him. Sookie stood at the glass door to watch them. Eric had bought Johan a real sword and wanted to teach him to use it and Sookie went ballistic. He just looked down at her angry and said he would just sneak and teach him. She knew they were out in the yard sparing. Eric would come in looking all sweet and innocent but she saw the movements of what they were doing. It was only a matter of time before that sword was in her son's hands.

Sookie turned only to run into Claudine. "Geez, Claudine you about scared me to death. Sorry." Every one flinched when she mentioned her dying. "What's up?"

"Just checking in. You know I am on Sookie patrol again so I need to make sure all is well in the Northman compound." Sookie wasn't buying it. Claudine was around a lot when she was pregnant with the twins and now she was popping in and out like it was a convenience store.

"Bull crap Claudine. I know a fibber when I see one." She was looking into her fairy cousins eyes searching for whatever thing that was going to come crashing on their head now. "Spill it."

"Nothing to spill cousin. I am just checking in. Johan is getting good at sparing. Why isn't he using a sword by now? I am shocked Eric hasn't begun teaching him to wield one." Sometimes Sookie wanted to choke the people in her life. She just growled and walked away to sit down hard on the couch. "What? What did I say?" Claudine looked upset.

"Never mind. Don't tell me what is going on but if you know something is brewing and you didn't tell me I am going to be really mad cousin."

Claudine looked at her hands. "I know Sookie." Then she was gone.

Sookie went to go make dinner for her and Johan. He was eating less baby food and more with her now. She was thankful he wasn't a picky eater. Anything she would put in front of him he would eat. He was still taking blood from Eric which she was glad about. Eric would always have that connection with his son and it gave her comfort.

Eric and Johan came into the kitchen just as she was finishing up cooking their dinner. She has a True Blood warmed for Eric sitting on the table. Eric took Johan to the sink, washed his hands and face and went to put him in his high chair. The three of them sat down to have their dinner, Eric was helping Johan by cutting up his green beans into tiny bite sized pieces. This was family, this was her family.

Sookie and Eric took turns to get things done and to get the children ready for bed. Amelia was coming home late. She was living with them now and Sookie loved having her and was grateful she was there to help her when she needed it. Amelia spent the day in New Orleans with her father where she was born and raised. Amelia was really wealthy but she wanted her independence to practice her magic and live her own life. Sookie knew that Amelia had come to love Johan and he adored her.

The babies were sleeping in their cribs in the nursery and Eric was sitting on the couch with Johan rubbing his back talking softly to him lulling his to sleep. Sookie could hear the car door and Amelia come in the front door. Her high heeled shoes were headed her way. "Hi Sook!" She was as graceful as a ballerina, tall, dark haired and eyes and she dressed in the most stylish clothes. She was beautiful.

"Hey Amelia!" They hugged and chatted while Sookie was putting away dishes and things. "Listen, Eric is leaving tomorrow to go to Vegas. He didn't mention it but if you would go with me and the babies I will see if he minds if we tag along. He said he needed to stay about a week and I hate to be away from him if I don't have too. Can you swing going?"

Amelia's faced lit up. "You bet! I will go pack for us. Go talk to him before I get carried away and then have to unpack everything." She was running up the stairs.

Sookie took Johan from Eric who looked sad to let him go. She just smiled down at him and headed up the stairs. She put him in his bed, put his teddy bear next to him covering him and kissing him good night. She went back down to find Eric in the same spot. He still looked sad. "Sweetie, what is wrong?" Sookie climbed onto his lap and put her head against his chest.

"I hate to leave you tomorrow. I enjoy this Sookie, sitting here with him or dressing the twins. We sat at the table and had dinner tonight, together." He was rubbing her back.

Sookie nodded at him. "I have a suggestion. How about if the five of us tag along with you? Amelia, the kids and me?" He was shaking his head no. "Why not? The doctor said everyone is doing great and I could use a little together time with my King. Maybe we can take an evening and go out or something at one of those clubs you own." She was wiggling her eyes brows at him.

He pulled her away from his chest to look at her. "You have only been home a few weeks and the twins are so little. I don't know about this Sookie." His heart was screaming yes but his head was saying no.

"Eric, the babies are fine, I am fine." She looked him the eyes trying to convince him.

His head was still shaking no. "You almost died. You need rest and to get stronger. You almost bled to death Sookie. I can't forget that."

"Eric Northman, I am healthy as a horse. You were at the doctors with me two days ago. She said I am healed and back to normal. I have no scaring or damage done from the birth and am clear for a date with gracious plenty. You heard her, we can have more kids, I can do just about everything and our babies are healthy! I want to go to Vegas!"

His face began to light up. He was going to take his family to Vegas. "Go pack and we will leave early tomorrow for the airport."

"Sorry handsome, packing is already underway." She was grinning at him.

She won again he thought to himself. He began to tickle her and stood to throw her over his shoulder. He was swatting her behind gently as they walked up the stairs to Amelia's room. He knocked, Sookie still wiggling on his shoulder. She was pinching his behind and swatting him back. Amelia opened her door. "I know, were going to Vegas!" Eric rolled his eyes and as he turned Amelia high fived Sookie.

They went to their room and Eric put Sookie down to go into the bathroom. She was undressing. She had gotten the all clear from the doctor and she was ready. The water was running in the tub and she could smell the vanilla bath salts he used to put into the water. She stepped into the bathroom to find her beautiful husband already undressed and in the tub. "Cheater!"

Eric looked over at her. She was completely naked standing in front of him. His eyes glazed over the minute he saw her. Her hips were curvier and her breasts were still full and round from feeding his children. He loved her body but something about her when she was nursing his children was so erotic to him. "Sookie, no."

She walked further in and started to get in the tub. "No? Really my husband? You are going to deny your wife anything she would ask for?" She was sliding down into the water to get comfortable directly across from her Viking.

"No Sookie, I will not do this." He closed his eyes willing her to go away. He was pretending she wasn't there. Her foot moved to between his thighs rubbing his balls with her toes. He threw his head back and moaned. His fangs ran down. She giggled.

"Hum, lets see, what can I do to convince you to come over here make love to your wife. Oh wait, I know." She took the sponge that was lying on the side of the tub and the body wash, slowly pouring it on the sponge all the while licking her lips and starring into Eric's eyes. He was fidgeting and trying with all his might not to watch her but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She took the soaped up sponge and began to wash her breasts, really slowly. Eric was growling softly. After she spent ample time on her milk filled breast she moved the sponge over her neck moaning. She moved her neck one way washing it then the other washing it equally. Eric was licking his lips, he loved her neck. Slowly she took the sponge and ran it between her breast and headed down her stomach under the water where her curls began. She panted and moaned and bucked against her own hand. Eric was like a caged animal now, growling and holding on to the tub for all he was worth. His knuckles were white from the pressure he put on them to hold himself still. "Eric, this is what you do to me. I just look at you and I get so wet and horny. I want to feel your cock in me. I need you."

That was it. He leaned over and pulled her up to him so fast the water was splashing out of the tub. He was kissing her lips so hard she could feel them swelling and the blood from his biting and fangs. "You make me do things I shouldn't my beautiful bride. I know I shouldn't touch you but you do this!" He was growling so loudly against her ear. "Come sit on my lap lover. I will try not to hurt you. Please don't let me hurt you."

She was looking him in the eye their faces were almost touching. She opened her mouth, taking her tongue and running it all over his gorgeous face. His eyes closed enjoying the feeling of her warm tongue on his cool skin. She nibbled his ear lobes and began moving to position herself over top of him. He tensed up and she moved her hand to his chin pulling his face to look in her eyes. "Look in my eyes Eric, watch me, you will see no pain, only my love for you." She pushed her insides on him gasping from the impact. She was smiling at him, his eyes searching for signs of trouble. "No pain Eric, only this. Only you inside me. I love you." Sookie began her grinding on her husbands long shaft. She wouldn't let him look away. He was mesmerized by her and her strength, her need for him. Slowly he began to move his hips to her center. She panted harder. "Yes, Eric. Just like that sweetie." Her mouth was kissing his and looking in his eyes. "Only you Eric. You are mine. I love this." Eric was growling and groaning trying to keep his pace slow but his control was slipping. He wanted to reach inside her with his length and she could sense what he wanted, she pulled up and moved on him hard taking every bit of him she could. Her head fell forward to his shoulder. "Oh God Eric, your amazing!" She brought her face back to his. She knew he had to see for himself what they were doing was good, was right.

He had her by the hips trying to slow her down and prevent the impalement of her insides. "No lover, it is too much for you to take. Please."

She moved her hands to move off of her hips, she didn't want to be stopped. She put his hands on the side of the tub under hers and held them there. "Close your eyes Eric, just feel me. Feel us together. Tell me what you feel. Close your eyes my Viking."

He finally did. His body began to relax and he started to feel what Sookie was trying to show him. Her body and their mating. He groaned and threw his head back. The look of him yielding to her was so exciting she panted and began to orgasm. "You my love, I only feel you on me. So incredible."

"Yes, Eric, Oh yes!" She closed her eyes and had lights flashing in her eyes and she wanted to collapse from it but she wasn't done. She wanted more, more of him, she wanted his juices inside her and she wouldn't give up until they were both screaming together. She opened her eyes to see her husband still with his eyes closed and he was moaning from the feeling of what she was doing to him. "Feel my love on you Eric? You do this to me!" Her hips began moving faster, her insides clenching harder. Eric's growls growing longer and louder. Sookie leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Show me you love me Eric. I need to feel it. I want every drop inside me. Do it!" His head came up and looked at her with such lust and love. His hips moved harder and faster, he yanked his hands from under hers and grabbed her hips and pushed and thrust into her. She was grinning and holding his shoulders for support. She leaned down again began to break the skin on his chest. She was sucking his blood so hard and she began to reel again from the climax. "Yes! Yes! Don't stop Eric!"

He didn't and he was pumping in her with all he had. The water was splashing and he was grunting so loudly. "Your mine Sookie!" He pulled her neck to his lips and bit her hard, her blood all over his chin and mouth. Sookie pulled his face up to kiss her, biting his lip and sucking hard on it mixing their blood in her mouth. Moments later they were yelling each others name while the waves of pleasure were crashing over them. Sookie panting, Eric groaning. Sookie's head was spinning and Eric's pushed his head back to rest on the lip of the tub.

Sookie laid on his chest her arms around his neck. Eric moved his head off the tub. "Sookie, I appreciate your wanting this but you are going to hurt yourself and I won't allow it. Your too important to me to have you get hurt again." He was rubbing her back and behind.

"Eric, I am fine. I would tell you if I felt something was off. The doctor said everything is fine. You're the one that her run every test known to man. Do you think I would risk my health or the chance of us having more kids to have sex? No, I am not foolish. I wish you would realize that." He had hurt her feelings. She loved him so much and she wanted them together and he was scolding her. She began getting out of the tub and reached for the towels to mop up the water on the floor.

"My love, I didn't mean it like that. I just worry about you. I was afraid I would hurt you if we didn't take more time for you to get stronger. Do you understand?" He was trying to pull her to him but she was stepping away from him.

She stopped what she was doing to look him in the eye. "I get it. I do. We had a bad scare, a really bad scare but are we going to live in it forever? I could be bitter about it and not want sex or more kids or want to live my life. Is that who you fell in love with? Is that the woman you married? No, and you know it Eric. You are my Viking and I am your feisty warrior wife. Don't let it cloud our lives. I love you, I love our kids. I wish I could take the memories of those days in the hospital away from you but I can't. I can only love you and try to replace the bad memories with good ones." She kissed his lips and walked out to get ready for bed.

He stood in the bathroom he shared with her. She was right and he knew it but he couldn't forget what happened. He would just have to do like she said, live their lives. She was always right. He came out of the bathroom and she was gone. He looked around, grabbed his sleeping pants putting them on quickly and went to look for her. Her voice was coming from the nursery. Erika was sound asleep in her crib but Enar was in her arms.

"My little man it is time for your dinner. You are so much like your daddy. You might look like the two of us together but you have his personality. Do you know how much I love you?" She had moved her shirt up and put him to her breast to feed his lips making sucking sounds. Sookie just knew when the baby needed her. It was incredible. He looked at them and asked himself how could he not want to have more children with her. She would get more babies in due time. "You have your daddy's eyes baby. Did you know that? You have my chin and my lips. But your hair and eyes are your daddy's. You are so beautiful. I am the luckiest mommy in the world." She was humming to him rocking in the chair. Eric walked into the room and she moved over in the chair for him to sit in. He wrapped his arms around his wife and child and he fell asleep loving them.

Sookie woke him up and it was day light out. "Sweetie, come on you got to get up. We got to get ready to go the airport." His eyes blinked and he realized he was in the rocking chair with a blanket on him. He fell asleep there the night before. "Morning sweetie." She was smiling down on him.

"Good morning lover." He got up and kissed her, walked to the cribs and kissed each of his babies and headed to find his son. Johan was in his room looking at a book on the floor. He inherited his parents love of books. That made Eric happy. "Good morning my son."

Johan was up on his legs running to his father, his son was getting faster every day. Eric picked him up hugging and kissing him. "I love you daddy." Johan grabbed Eric's face and smacked a kiss on his lips. Eric looked at his son who just told him he loved him. This little boy knew he held the key to his heart.

"Daddy loves you too. Now lets get you fed and ready to go to Vegas shall we?" Eric was hugging him and Johan was giggling.

Pam was walking in as he was about to walk out of his room. Johan's little arms flew out and he was yelling "Pammy!" His face lit up and smiling from ear to ear just like Pam's.

"Give him to me Eric. I promised him we would enjoy the day together. I bought the cutest Armani outfit to put on him for the trip. We have a date, breakfast, bath and clothes." She was in her glory.

Eric just looked at her. "Excuse me who are you again? And what have you done with my child Pamela? I believe she has gone missing." She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed Johan. "Looks like I am not the only one Sookie has rubbed off on." He was yelling at her as she was already on the stairs toward the kitchen.

He went back to the nursery to see if Sookie needed help before he went to shower. Sookie was standing over Erika's crib sniffling. "Sookie, what is it? Is she sick?" He grabbed her arms to look at her.

"No Eric! She is smiling at me. Look!" He looked down and his daughter was smiling up at her mother. She was magnificent. She looked just like Sookie except she had his eyes. All of his children had his exact eye coloring and shape. Sookie said it was because she prayed that when they were big enough and he said something silly to them they could roll his own eyes at him. She said she couldn't wait to see his face! Sometimes his wife needed paddling. He just smiled at her because it was truly funny.

Eric picked his daughter out of the crib and she was kicking and her little hands were moving all over. She was smiling and laughing at him. Yes, this was definitely Sookie's child. She giggled just like Sookie did. He thought in that moment he needed to buy bigger swords to fend off the males of the world. Note to self he thought. He held her tightly. "My Princess, you are just as remarkable as your mommy. Now, you girls need to get dressed so we can leave. Sookie go ahead and get ready. I will dress her and Enar."

Sookie didn't have to be told twice, she high tailed it out of there leaving him to his children. "No funny bows in your hair today Princess. You should have crowns not bows. Daddy has your grandmother's crown and when you are old enough you will get it. It is very special with lots of pretty stones in it." He dressed his little daughter in an adorable pink outfit and shoes and laid her in her crib to go to his son. Enar was his usual self, quiet as a mouse. Eric would talk to him and he looked forward to the day his son would smile or throw a fit either he didn't care. He watched what was going on around him. Sookie was right, he did act like him. His son had his hair coloring, his eyes and his little mouth was Sookie's. He had his long fingers, Sookie's chin and nose. He was a little melting pot of them both. His son was dressed in no time, and he took them both to their carriers and strapped them in and took them to their bedroom.

Sookie was showered and dressed and finishing up her packing. "Your children are dressed I assume my King?" She was looking at him from the mirror.

"Yes my Queen. They are ready for travel. I am going to hop in the shower and get dressed. Pam has Johan downstairs feeding him. Something about an Armani outfit she bought him." Eric just rolled his eyes and Sookie about fell over laughing. "What is so funny Sookie?" Eric just stared at her.

"Lets get ready ok. I think you need a bit of a break from domestication my Viking, maybe a good mutilation or something while were gone." She was still giggling and he just shook his head and went to get ready.

They were in cars headed to the airport for Las Vegas an hour later. Mr. Cataliades and Alcide met them at the hanger. Sookie was surprised to see Alcide but never commented on his being there. Their traveling party had grown considerably since she and Eric first met and people were always coming or going at Eric's request. There were more security, more luggage, more planning. Eric was the master of planning and Sookie held his hand the entire ride following his lead. Johan stayed with Pam, she and Johan loved spending time together, Johan was up on his little feet and Pam holding his hand walking with him. Mark had both of the twins right behind them in their carriers. Bill, Thalia and his other vampires were on task for Eric taking care of what he directed them to do.

They were loaded into the plane and prepared for take off. Eric and Sookie sat hand in hand with the twins to the left of Eric. Pam was across the isle with Johan, Mark and Mr. Cataliades. Johan clapped his hand at the plane taking off, her first born loved flying and Sookie knew Eric was sneaking him out of the house at night to teach him how to fly, one of Johan's many magical gifts. Sookie smiled at her son.

The trip didn't take too long and they chatted about this and that on the way. Before she knew it they were on the ground in Las Vegas. Every one was shuffled from the plane to waiting cars inside the hanger. Eric had arranged a huge SUV for them, Amelia and the twins, Pam and Johan, her and Eric. Mark sat in the driver seat with Thalia next to him. They were flying through the streets and to the high rise quickly. Eric didn't like them out in the open too long so they didn't spend much time in any one place too long. The caravan of cars pulled into the heavily guarded parking garage. They were helped out the car and proceeded to the big elevators taking them to their floor.

Sookie always marveled how lavish vampires were sometimes. The former King of Nevada has purchased the high rise tower and converted it to his royal palace. There were all kind of activity on each floor and Sookie knew that several floors alone was all light tight that could house the royal army. She slept better knowing Eric's vampires were on the premise while they were here. The top floor was theirs and the entire floor was one big laid out home. There were 6 bedrooms and a nursery, bathrooms, a living room and a big beautiful kitchen, meeting room and home office. When Eric took over Nevada he told Sookie to speak with an interior designer and have it remodeled. She called Pam because Pam was the master of all things stylish and together they had a comfy but elegant place her King could call his while here.

This trip Alcide would stay with them, Pam had one room, Amelia another, and of course they had theirs and the children would be staying in their nursery. Erika began to fuss so Sookie took her out of her carrier and asked Mark to walk with her to the nursery with Enar. He took the little boy and placed him in his crib looking down at him. "Sookie he really is handsome. You know, I have been nothing but worried about you since the day he walked into your life. I am just glad your happy."

Sookie turned to look at him. "Thank you Mark, I know what my life could have been. But I have everything and Eric is more than I could have ever dreamed of. I appreciate you being here and protecting us. It means more than I can ever tell you."

She leaned over to kiss his check and she heard Eric clear his throat from the door. He was leaning on the door jam with a serious look on his face. Eric liked no other man touching his wife for any reason and he made it know. Mark straightened saying nothing and walked past the vampire who just looked at him leaving. "Stop that Eric. I knew Mark long before you and you know I love him. He has been there for me before I was yours."

Eric just shook his head again. "I don't like others touching you my wife. He reminded me how jealous I can be where you are concerned. Those lips you were using belong to me exclusively and I do not like it you are kissing other men even if only innocently." He was serious and she was shocked.

"Cut it out Eric before you start something I don't feel like arguing about because it silly." She flashed him a dirty look and sat in the chair to feed her daughter still looking at Eric angry. How could he think things like that sometimes she wondered?

He walked over to take Enar out of his crib, he was wide awake and quiet as a pin. Eric was kissing him and rubbing his baby soft head whispering in his ear. Eric was tickling his belly teasing the baby about something only they were sharing and Enar began laughing. Eric was amazed at his son and threw his head back with a hearty laugh. His son laughed at him. He kissed him and held him tighter. "My son! He is my little stoic warrior. You and I will fight many battles together. I look forward to the day you and I get into much trouble together, just don't tell mommy. " Eric looked back at Sookie who was still feeding Erika and he looked oddly at her.

"What the hell is this about Eric? Now you making me mad. Is there something you want to talk about that I don't know I have done?" If looks could kill in that moment he would have a stake out of his back.

He reached down to take Erika and handed her Enar. He put his daughter to his shoulder and began patting her back. "No. You have not done anything Sookie. I was just reminded how much I have and with that how enticing you are to the opposite sex. I needed a reminder which you graciously supplied to me." He took his daughter and left the room before she could argue with him further.

She wanted to choke him. They had only been in Las Vegas a few hours and he was ready to wage a war that didn't make sense to her. She just rolled her eyes and went back to taking care of her son. Johan came running into the room just as she looked down on Enar. Sookie looked up to look at her first born. "Hi baby. What are you doing my boy?" Johan climbed in her lap and petted his little brother. Johan loved his new siblings. He would sit and pet them talking to them in Swedish. Sookie would tell him to talk to them in English but he would shake his little head no and continue talking. Johan reached over and kissed his feeding brother. He looked up to his mother and smiled. This little boy was so adorable.

"_Mommy, he love you."_ Johan said to Sookie through his mind. Sookie gasped, sometimes she forgot how magical he was.

"Johan how do you know that?" She forgot to use her telepathy.

"_He tells me." _Johan was smiling still. Sookie hugged him tightly.

"I love you too my little warrior. You and your sister are blessings I am thankful for." She leaned over his feeding head and kissed him. Her second son had her gift too. She just wondered what other magical gifts he had. Sookie stood to put him in his crib. He was sound asleep. She shushed Johan and took his hand leaving her son to sleep. She found the entire house marveling at Erika and her smiling face. Eric had her held up like a prize he just won and he was tickling her and smiling at her. "Eric, take that baby and put her in her crib. She will never sleep you keep playing with her like that!" Eric played a few more minutes and he did as she asked.

Amelia came over and took Johan saying they were going to read a book. There was a knock on the door and Pam went to answer it. A group of vampires stood there and it was King Russell and his entourage. Sookie squealed and went to the door to greet him. "Russell you didn't tell me you were coming!" They mocked kissed each others cheeks and Russell walked inside the room.

"My darling Sookie, look at you! You are glowing with beauty this evening. I see that dreadful husband of yours is doing his husbandly duty." His eye brow moved up in statement. Sookie began to snicker. "If I were a younger and a straight vampire I would snatch you up so quickly that Viking wouldn't know what hit him." They began walking to join the others.

"Not on your life old man. She is mine and will remain mine. Don't make me kill you." He grinned with anger in his eyes. He was only half kidding. Sookie didn't like this one bit and she would be sure to set him straight. Now was not the time.

Russell and Eric were chatting so Sookie went to sit with Alcide. He was nursing his whiskey. Her mouth watered at the scent of it and she looked at it longingly. "Wanna sip?" She shook her head no. She was breast feeding, it was a big no. "Listen, what's the story on Amelia?"

"Alcide, you are kidding right? That little girl will chew you up and spit you out." Sookie was only teasing him thinking they would make a gorgeous couple. Her wheels started turning. "Besides what would you do with her? She isn't were. I thought you only dated your own." He shrugged his shoulder and looked down on her. She heard what he was thinking, he would have her any day if she would dump the dead guy. "Stop that Alcide. You know better than that. My kids can hear your thoughts too." She stood up and Eric was standing over her again with his arms crossed. He looked pissed off now and she wasn't playing this game with him.

"Sorry Sookie." That was all Alcide got out before Eric was on him.

He was leering down at him. "Do you have something you wish to share with me mutt?"

"What the hell is this about Eric? I was talking to Sookie about Amelia, that's all." Alcide stood to defend himself.

Sookie was between them in a flash. "Eric stop this. Your being ridiculous!" Pam and Mark were standing next to her. They would defend their Mistress even against their Master.

"Eric that is enough. We have a house full of people here and your acting like a child." Pam flashed her fangs at him. He blinked and turned to leave the room.

Sookie wasn't letting him off the hook. "Eric." He turned to look at her and turned around and walked away.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Mark said to no one.

Sookie left to go check on Amelia and Johan. He had fallen asleep eating his dinner and Amelia was carrying him to his bed. "Sook, what's going on? I heard Eric yelling."

"Beats me, he had acquired a jealous streak all of the sudden. I have no idea what is going on. That vampire drives me insane sometimes." They walked to the nursery to put Johan in his crib. Sookie kissed him good night, turned on the baby monitor grabbing the other receiver, checked on the twins and they moved to the hallway. "Alcide thinks your hot. I think you need explore that tid bit of information missy." She left Amelia standing in the hallway stunned as she grinned and headed to her room she shared with Eric.

She undressed and put on her best pajamas. They had company and if she ran into someone in the hall she wanted to look nice. She put on a red silk top and bottom pajama set that was short sleeved but had long bottoms. She had a matching robe she put over the dressing table chair. She climbed in the bed, checked the monitor to make sure the light was on. She could hear Johan, he talked in his sleep. Smiling she fluffed her pillows and put her head on it and was out like a light. She was awoke by Eric pulling her to him. "Eric."

"Yes lover, who else would be crawling into bed with my wife, hum?" Her eyes flew open and she was pissed.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you need to stop it. I know it is you getting in the bed you big jerk, I was happy you were here, but not now. Get your paws off me. I am going to sleep. Good night a-hole." She mutter the last part. She didn't like to fight with him but when she did her temper got the best of her sometimes. She felt instantly bad for being mean to him. She readjusted her pillows and laid with her body away from him. He moved to make himself more comfortable, turning away from her. Eric always pulled her close to sleep but not tonight. She was shocked and a bit sad. She pouted a few minutes before she fell asleep.

She awoke to her chest hurting so she got up, went to the bathroom quickly and headed down the hall way to the nursery. Johan and Erika were still sound asleep but her little Enar was wide awake waiting patiently for his mother. She smiled at him picking him kissing his little face. They moved to the rocking chair, it was the identical one they had at home in Shreveport and in New Orleans. She unbuttoned her pajama top to pull her son to her breast and he latched quickly to feed. "I adore you my little man. You know your brother told me you love me. I can't wait to hear the words from you. You are just like daddy." She kissed his head and leaned back sleepily. She finished feeding him and put him in his crib when Erika started to fuss. Sookie took her out of the crib and went to the chair to feed her. "You are so pretty my little girl. I am the luckiest mommy in the world. Your very handsome daddy gave you to me and I love you all so much. I hope that you find a wonderful prince to love you like mommy did."

She was rocking and humming to their daughter when Eric walked into the nursery. He heard everything she had said, the nursery monitor was on. Her hand was out to reach to him and he took it. She was glad, she hated to fight with him but he still looked oddly at her but she didn't feel like fighting so she let it go. He sat in the chair with them while his little daughter fed from her mother. Sookie took the baby back to the crib and Eric came to her and held her close around her waist for a few moments then kissed her head and left her alone in the room with their children. Sookie just sighed. She went to get back to bed and Eric was laying on his stomach with his face in his pillow, she climbed back in, covered up and went back to sleep.

Sookie was already up when Eric woke. He knew she had showered and dressed and the children were being taken care of. He found his oldest son in his highchair eating a piece of sausage. Alcide was sitting across from him sharing some of his breakfast with the toddler. Alcide looked up and eyed Eric nodding and continued placing pieces of sausages on Johan's tray.

"Alcide, he has had enough now. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Sookie was hollering at him from the kitchen. Eric sat in the chair next to his son and Sookie appeared with a True Blood and kissed Eric sweetly on his lips. "Morning sweetie. Drink you blood and get dressed. You have work to do and Amelia and I have shopping to do today." He had forgotten she had asked if he thought it was ok for her to take the children and go shopping. He was apprehensive but he couldn't lock her in the house as much as he wanted to. He slowly drank his blood while his son finished his breakfast while eyeballing Alcide. He considered Alcide a friend but last night changed something. Eric heard the things other men were thinking about his wife. He was holding Enar and the voices came to him, Alcide, Mark, Russell and others in the room. Never in his life did he feel such jealousy but this was different and Enar's magic he felt very strongly. His son made him aware of what others around him were thinking about his wife. He knew men wanted her, she was beautiful and kind with a spark about her that made her unique. She belonged to him and he would go to his final death before he let another man touch her.

Eric got up from the table and moved to kiss Johan. "No, daddy. No mean. Not nice to be mean." He was trying to grab Eric's hand and tearing up. Sookie stepped into the door way.

"Eric, what is Johan talking about?" She was concerned. Eric was acting strangely since last night and enough was enough. "Why is he upset Eric?"

"It is nothing Sookie. I am heading out. Alcide can be ready in ten minutes?" Alcide stood and nodded and left the room. Eric looked at his son who was now crying. He felt what Eric was trying to rationalize in his mind and Eric tried to stop his son's tears. "Johan, daddy is not being mean and he is not mad at you. Stop this." He was a bit more gruff than Sookie liked.

"You will not talk to my son like that Eric Northman. If you are angry about something I did how dare you take it out on this baby. You need to go do whatever you need to do and leave us alone." She picked an unwilling Johan up, he was crying and reaching for Eric and Eric felt horrible. He headed to get ready to leave, he had done enough.

Eric and Alcide were several floors down in the large conference room adjacent to Eric's office with local supes groups all morning and through the afternoon. The last was the local pack master in Vegas. He was a big man and was well respected. The meeting went as Eric planned and he had reaffirmed the local leaders commitment to keep the peace but rule with a strong fist. No one under Eric's jurisdiction would get leniency and he made it clear to every creature he met that day. Eric and Alcide were alone when he turned to speak to Alcide. "I need someone to head my task force for the shifters Alcide. I know you are busy but I trust your judgment and I need someone who understands the rules. Of course there will be compensation for such a position but with both states there are more dealings that have to be handled. I was hoping you would take the position."

"We can discuss it. I am open to the idea. I think you are a fair King and you do what needs to be done. I understand what you need to do to protect your position and your family." Eric nodded pleased. "I am heading up, if you need something else let me know. I going to see if I can convince that smoking hot witch to hit a casino or something with me." Alcide grinned and Eric smiled at him watching him leave.

Eric made some phone calls in his office and was talking on the phone when some one knocked and entered. King Stan Davis was standing in the door way. Eric waved him in and he sat in the big chair in front of Eric. Ending his call he looked up to see Stan was looking at him with a bit of grin. "What is humoring you my old friend?" Eric waited for Stan to answer.

"You, Viking. I am pleased to see you are finally in the position you were born to be in. It baffles me a mere human is the one responsible for bringing you to your senses." Stan was still smiling at Eric. He knew Sookie wasn't full human but he loved to tease Eric any chance he could.

"The mere human is my Queen and my bonded wife, remember Stan? You were at our bonding ceremony." Eric didn't find it any of this humorous and was getting agitated. "I am sure Sookie will be glad to see you. She finds you, what did she say, funny."

Stan thought that was fantastic, he was smiling ear to ear. His face changed, time for business. "Alright Eric, what is this about? What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"The King of New Mexico, I have heard rumblings he has taken interest in Sookie. You have been his neighbor for many years Stan. I need to know if this true before I make my move. I will not go up against him if it is only rumor. If it true he will die by my hands." Eric had moved his chair to look away from Stan. He was in defense mode now.

Concern flashed on Stan's face. "I have heard nothing and I met with the King less than a week ago. Your name only came up in passing and every conversation I have had with him has been up to par. I know he has a pet and she has been with him for many years. I do not believe the rumors are true but I will make some calls to see what information I can obtain."

"Thank you Stan, I know I am putting you in a difficult position but you I consider a friend. I know I can trust you with this." Eric stood and nodded to Stan who was standing to take his leave. King Davis turned to look at Eric and then opened the door to leave.

Eric had invited Kings and Queens from all over the country to a meeting in three days time. He knew he needed his answer by then. If this vampire wanted what was his he would be ready with sword in hand.

His phone rang and it was business so he sat back in his chair to finish up. It was several hours later when he was finally done. He got on the elevator and headed upstairs to their penthouse. Stepping in he heard laughter, his son and others talking. His living room was filled with vampires and people he personally invited. Sookie was dressed in a light blue silk pant suit and heels. Her hair was down and she was chatting with Russell and Bill. Alcide was talking to Johan on the couch. Amelia was laughing at something Stan was saying. Pam was standing alone sipping a True Blood. Sookie turned to see him come and excused herself to head his way. "Hi sweetie, how was your day? I thought you would have been home sooner. Amelia and I spent all your money shopping today. I hope that was ok." He looked at her a moment and then looked again at his living room.

"Yes." She moved to kiss him but he left her standing there before she got a chance to make contact with him. He went to the couch and picked up Johan, nodded at the other Kings in the room and left heading in the direction of the nursery.

Sookie was behind him. "Eric, stop."

He continued walking until he reached the room. Johan looked confused and started to protest his fathers hold on him. "Daddy no!" Eric's son wanted down and Johan was getting madder by the minute. Eric put Johan in his crib and turned to walk away walking out the door and heading to their room. He was inside before she could catch up to him.

"What the hell is going on Eric? You invited each of those vampires and people to your home and this is how you treat them? I am ashamed of you! Then you snatch your son off the couch like he is nothing but a toy! I want an explanation and I want one now." Her hands were on her hips and her face was beet red.

He leaned his face close enough they were almost nose to nose. His voice was so low she almost didn't hear him. "I do not owe you an explanation of my behavior wife. You need to remember that." The venom that dripped from his voice was loud and clear.

She stood blinking. In the two years they were together he had never spoken to her like that. They would argue and they would always work it out. If he was angry about something he would tell her even if it was unpleasant. This vampire standing in front of her she didn't know. Her eyes narrowed at him and she turned to walk back to their guest.

Amelia was standing waiting for her when she returned. Everyone else had left, she felt terrible and embarrassed by his behavior. She was raised better than to treat people that way and he didn't even blink an eye. "Sookie, is everything ok?" She looked concerned.

"If I knew Amelia I would tell you. I don't know what is wrong with him." She tidied up from her guests and then went to the bedroom to get some sleeping clothes. Eric was gone, she checked the bathroom, he wasn't in it. She thought maybe he was in the nursery so she changed and walked down the hall to the babies room and he wasn't there either. She would have to just find him later, it was time to feed her babies. Enar was up and she took him out of the crib and fed him. Erika began to fuss before he was done but she couldn't feed two babies at the same time she let her stir a minute. Her little girl was softly fussing when Eric came into the room. "If you will not feed my children when they are hungry I will be sure to find some one that will. She is crying Sookie, do you not hear her?" He walked to the crib and pulled his daughter to his chest to comfort her.

Sookie was shocked and her feelings were more than hurt. He just accused her of being a bad mother. Her eyes welled but she stopped them. "As you can see I am feeding Enar here, so no I am not starving your children. I think you need to leave Eric and get some air. I don't know what is the matter with you but I can't keep having you yelling and hurting me or the kids. Go away."

He was standing in front of her so quickly she moved back in the chair. "Do not tell me to leave my own home Sookie. I afford you the things you have here and I will not be told to leave or anything else in my own home. Do you understand me?" He was doing it again, he was being cruel and she didn't like it one bit.

She looked him in the face until he moved away from her, no way would not back down from him and she didn't have to respond to him. Sookie continued to feed her son and moved to put him his crib, he was sound asleep then stood in front of Eric and held her hands out for her daughter. He handed the baby to her and he left the room. Sookie silently cried until her daughter was done feeding. A quick check of Johan who was sound asleep she went to the living room and turned on the big flat screen tv on the wall. Not really interested in it she put on an old movie channel and cuddled up on the couch to think.

In all of her time with Eric he had gone out of his way to help her or show how much he loved her. What was different? Was something happening he couldn't tell her? Was he having an affair? Her heart broke with every scenario she thought of. She laid her head on the side of the couch and fell asleep. Amelia woke her a few hours later. "Sookie, Enar is awake and hungry."

Sookie sat up blinking looking at Amelia holding her son. She took him from her and thanked her for helping. Amelia went back to bed and the front door opened and Eric came in. It was really late, she knew that. She assumed Eric was in the house not out. She blinked at him. His hair was wind blown and he looked really pink like he had just fed. He hadn't fed on a human in over two years. "Where have you been Eric?" She was really mad now. He just walked past her to the bedroom. She took the baby to the nursery putting him in his crib then fed Erika and when she was done she went to her bedroom.

Eric was laying in the bed naked and at that moment she could care less. If he was with another woman she would never forgive him. She knew he fed off of her only and it had been that way for almost two years. He would supplement with synthetic blood and he swore he was fine with it. "You need to tell me where you have been and why have fed off someone else." She turned on the light to see him more clearly.

He didn't move. "No I do not."

"Oh yes you do. You are my husband and I am your wife. You have closed off to me and I don't know what I could have done to make you treat me like this. After everything we have been through you are going to treat me I am some fangbanger you picked off the street!" She was yelling and she didn't care who heard.

"Lower your voice Sookie. My business is no one else's." He turned to look at her. His fangs were down and he was angry.

"Really, your business? Well, what about me? You have given me the cold shoulder for two days. You yell at Johan and me!" She stomped her foot on the ground out of exasperation.

He was out of the bed and next to her in a second. "Do not speak to me like that Sookie! I will not tolerate it. You are mine and I can do with you what I chose! Do you not know that by now?" He was yelling at her and she knew the whole house had to hear it.

Pam was in the door way. "Eric, what the hell is going on? Why are you yelling at her? They can here you across the street your yelling so loudly."

"Out Pamela, this is none of your business." Eric was growling at her.

She growled right back. "Do not tell me this is not my business. She is my mistress and you are intentionally being cruel to her. Why?"

"Leave now Pamela or I will chain you for your disobedience." He meant it, Sookie saw the look in his eye.

"Do what you must Eric. I will not allow you to hurt her." Stan and Russell were now standing in the door.

Sookie knew this was heading down a bad road. "Please, every one go back to bed. I will handle this." Pam told her no. Sookie went over and kissed her. "Pam I am fine, check on the kids for me. Thank you." She was addressing the Kings who reluctantly moved from the door to go back to their room.

"Eric, the kids and I going home to Louisiana in the morning. I think maybe you need a little break from us for a bit. If you didn't want us to come here with you then you should have just said so I would have understood. I don't know what I have done to make you mad at me but at this point it doesn't matter. Take your time here it will do you some good." She turned and walked away and he went to grab her. Her hand came up and light come out, she threw it at him throwing him back. "Don't do this Eric. I won't allow you to hurt me or our kids. I love you but I won't let you do that to us." She turned to start packing. Eric growled loudly and left the room.

Sookie stayed up the rest of the time getting her and the kids ready to leave. She made arrangements for the flight at nine a.m. and she was going home. She didn't see Eric again until she was in the nursery picking the babies up to put in their carriers to take them down to the car. Johan was already in the car with Amelia and she was glad because she didn't want her son to see his father like this.

"You are not leaving me Sookie." His face was distorted and his fangs were down again.

"Eric, I am not leaving you. I am going home. You need to get your head together. I am only a phone call away. Goodbye." She took both carriers and walked to the door to an awaiting Mark who looked at Eric then her and she nodded, he took the carriers to go to the car.

"No!" He was behind her pulling her to him. "You cannot leave."

She pulled away from him. "Goodbye Eric." Carefully she walked down the stairs and headed to the waiting car to go home. Her heart was breaking into tiny pieces with every step she took.

Their flight over they headed to the house. Sookie was determined not to show the people around her how her heart was breaking. Her face showed only confidence and happiness. Her children would know if she was upset so she put up all shields and closed all bonds to get through it. Those three little people were too important to scare them with Eric's silliness. Sookie took her kids in the house and asked Amelia to make Johan lunch and put him down for a nap. The twins needed to be fed so she took each of them and fed them and put them down into their cribs. Her unpacking was next on her list so she took care of that and went to the kitchen to start a pot roast for dinner. She was through putting it in the crock pot when Amelia was standing in the doorway. "Sookie what happened? I mean, I don't mean to pry but what is going on. Eric had me scared to death."

"I don't know. I just think he needs a break. He has been so great and so much has happened maybe he is just on overload. I mean, it is normal for me because this is what humans do. Eric isn't human any more, this isn't his nature to be a husband and father I guess. I will give him some space and we will see what happens." She tried to sound up beat and positive.

Sookie did all her usual things, laundry, bathing the babies, feeding her kids, cleaning her home. Her day went back to some normalcy minus her heart, Eric. She did everything she could to get through the day. She was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from dinner when her cell phone rang. "Sookie, are you alright?" Pam sounded upset.

"Yes, Pam, I am fine. Why, is something wrong?" She stopped loading the dishwasher waiting to hear something terrible happened when she left.

"I don't know what is wrong with him, after you left he tore up the living room, broke everything in it. I tried to talk to him but he won't discuss it. Did he say anything to you about it?" She heard the worry in Pam's voice and it made her heart crack more.

"Only that I was his and I was suppose to obey his every wish and command. He called me a bad mother, well close to it really. I don't have a clue what is wrong with him. Is he angry with you?" Sookie finished the dishwasher and headed to the bedroom that was hers and Eric's. She stood in the doorway afraid to go in.

"He is beyond angry at me but I do not care. Eric will not harm you or my siblings and get away with while I still have blood in my body. I will call you tomorrow. Good night Sookie." Pam disconnected and Sookie just looked at the phone. Her head moved up to look at the bedroom. She could smell his scent in the room. That was the bed they had loved, laughed and made their children together in and she was alone. She sighed and went to the night stand to turn on the baby monitor and went to take a shower. He phone was vibrating off the table when she came out. It was Eric, he called several times. She let it go to voicemail. She had to be strong and let him have the space he needed. He couldn't just sugar coat this with I love you's and promises of forever. She climbed into bed and wept until she fell asleep.

She heard her daughter crying through the monitor. She hurried to the bathroom and went to the nursery to feed her twins. An hour later she was back in the bed and slept until dawn. She woke to her chest hurting, he son was hungry. She heard someone in the nursery talking to her son and she rushed to the room as fast as she could. Her great grandfather stood over the crib.

"Niall, what are you doing? You can't just pop in her unannounced. You scared me half to death!" She was mad and relived.

"I am sorry my child. I should have called but your son had other ideas. He has been calling to me for hours. What has happened child? Why is your son upset? He knows you left his father in Las Vegas." Prince Niall was very wise and she loved him but how could she tell him about Eric's bad behavior.

She walked to the crib to see her son moving all about in his crib. His little legs and arms going a mile a minute, reaching in she took him out and went to sit in the chair to feed him. Her son latched to her chest with very little trouble at all. "Niall, I don't know what Enar had told you but were fine. Eric is just on overload. Ever since the take over things have been crazy and he just needs some time. I am giving it to him."

He wasn't convinced. "Sookie, Enar needs his father as much as you do. All your children do, they are bonded to him and cannot be separated from him. Enar especially. Johan looks like Eric but Enar is Eric in his feelings, thoughts and spirit. This child is the Vikings in all ways and he must be with this child to keep him healthy and happy."

Sookie wasn't an idiot and she was about to tell him so. "I am aware of that. I didn't say I kicked him out. I just gave him a little room to breathe and do some thinking. We all need that sometimes."

"Call the Viking home Sookie." He was adamant she do this.

"No, I won't. This is my life and I have to live it." She was putting her foot down and it was final.

"You are making a mistake her my child. I do not like to get involved in your life with the vampire but Eric is on the wrong path here. He believes that you will easily be persuaded to leave him and he is beside himself with anger and jealousy. Enar hears the things people think about you and he has shown this to his father. Enar loves you in all ways a son loves his mother but he is his father's son Sookie." Niall was serious about what he was saying.

She was shocked. She looked down to her son. "Tattle tail." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't help what Eric thinks Niall. I am not unfaithful to him and if he wants to think that and kill half the male population because he knows they have dirty thoughts about me he isn't going to have much time for me any way. I worked in a bar remember? Most of the men and some woman for that matter had a nasty thought about me at one point or another."

"Fine I will go to the Viking myself." He was about to pop and Sookie stopped him.

"No! Leave it alone." She heard him pop anyway.

Her children were fed and she took them to the living room with her and put them in the portable crib. Amelia was carrying Johan with his head upside down and he was giggling for all he was worth. She set him down and he ran to Sookie almost knocking her down. Sookie sat on the floor to hug and kiss him and roll all the floor with him. They were giggling and having a great time. Johan needed breakfast so she took him to the kitchen, put him in his high chair made him oatmeal and set it in front of him to eat.

The house phone was ringing. Amelia came in with the receiver in her hand. She whispered "Eric" pointing to it. Sookie was shaking her head no and Amelia was pushing the phone into her hand. She rolled her eyes and took the phone. "Hello."

"Sookie, are you well?" His phone sounded strained.

She looked at the phone like it was a foreign object. "Yes Eric I am fine. The children are fine."

"Niall was here. He told me what he said to you. I am sorry if he upset you." He was so quiet she wanted to reach out and hug him.

"I am fine, really. I didn't start this you did. I have never given you any reason to think something like that about me. I didn't go out and feed on another and I didn't yell at my spouse and child." She was mad now.

"I did not feed on another Sookie. I killed a man. That is what I do. I do that to protect you and my family. I do it so men do not come after you. I will not allow anyone to harm you or my children ever again." His voice was ice cold.

She knew he took care of things she would never be able to image. "I know Eric and I love you for doing what needs to be done to keep us safe and a family. Have I ever said differently? Have I ever told you I was unhappy with my life or with you?"

He was silent for a moment. "No you have not."

She didn't understand what the coldness and the wall he had put up was about. "Why then? Why are you treating me like this? Do you not love me? Are you unhappy with your life?" She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. She just wanted answers.

"You know how I feel Sookie. I can't make it any clearer. I just can't keep watching men wanting you. I heard their thoughts Sookie! They want you and I can't stand it!" Now she had the answer.

"I see. So my being with you every day of the week, marrying you, giving you three children and making love to you almost daily since the day I met you doesn't mean that much to you?" He was being ridiculous and someone had to show it to him.

"My children hear what men think about you Sookie. My son showed me the images of what the men in that room where thinking. How can I let this continue?" He was mad and didn't know any more than she did about what to do she was sure of it.

"Eric, what can I tell you to make you feel better. This is something you must work out on your own. I love you with all my heart and I want you home, not the angry mean Eric who has been a jerk for the last two days. Take your time. I will be here when you get your thoughts together." She hung the phone up on him. If she didn't she would cry and beg him to come home. He needed time and she was going to give it to him.

Sookie, Amelia and her security detail took the kids to Bon Temps. Sookie wanted a big greasy hamburger and she wanted friends and a day at the park. They went to the park first letting Johan run like a gazelle until he tired himself out. Mark carried him back to the car and put him in his car seat and helped the ladies and the babies into the car to go to Merlotte's. Sookie and her small army went in the bar for lunch. Mark had Johan carrying him like he weighed nothing. They sat at the table and glanced at the menu.

Sam was at the table in a flash pulling Sookie into a big hug. "Cher I have missed you! How are these adorable babies? Sookie, you're a mama!" He said it like he just got the memo and he was smiling and looked happy to see her.

She looked at him smiling back. "I am great Sam. I wanted a burger and there is no better one than here. I miss you too Sam Merlotte!" She really did. They were friends for so long and Eric and her new life got in the way and she really felt bad about that. He was her first protector, her boss and her friend and she loved him for the friend he was. They ordered lunch and Sam sat when he could to catch up.

"Everything ok with you? I mean with the babies coming and all? Eric doing ok?" She was shocked. He had actually asked about the vampire he thought was the thorn in his side. She figured he was there when Eric went through one of the worse times of his life and maybe Sam got a sense of how much Eric meant to her and her him. He saw how upset Eric was and it broke her heart that anyone she cared about had been there to witness it. She remembered the DVDs she made for them giving them her last wishes. Sam was a good friend.

"Yep, were great, the babies are healthy and happy. Eric is such a great daddy Sam. He really has been wonderful." She didn't get into what was going on now in their lives. "You haven't been to the new house and I would really like you to come by more. I know you and Eric aren't friends but I want my kids to know you Sam. Please say you'll come out to the house for dinner soon. I will make jambalaya for you." She knew he would be there, she went in through his stomach.

Sam just licked his lips and agreed. He kissed her on the top of the head and let them finish lunch. Sookie chatted for a couple hours with different customers and locals showing off her babies to everyone who looked at them. Lots of compliments and well wishes later they were on their way home. Everyone was tired and it was getting time for feeding time for the twins. Amelia took Johan to bathe and Sookie took the twins to feed. Erika did great eating and falling right to sleep. Enar was not, he was fussy and didn't want to eat. What he did eat he was burping back up. Sookie took his temperature and called the doctor. The doctor told her to keep an eye on him he might just be getting a cold. Sookie wouldn't let him out of her site. He was on her arm everywhere she went that evening. Amelia made grilled chicken for them so Sookie wouldn't have to do it. Johan was fed and put to bed.

Sookie was sitting on the couch patting the back of Enar and she looked worried. "Sookie, if you want to take him to see the doctor why don't you. I will watch the baby and Johan."

"I already called her. She said he might be getting sick, but my kids don't get sick Amelia. They are Eric's and they have his blood. I haven't had even a sniffle in two years." Sookie was worried. Her son was an angel and he never made a sound and for hours he had been whimpering continuously.

"Well, you need a minute. Go run to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. I will hold him until your done. It looks like your going to have a long night." She looked at her apologetically.

Sookie did what Amelia recommended, she showered and dressed and came into the living room and her son was still fussing. She took him and tried to feed him but he put up such a fuss she didn't force it. Maybe he needed a bath, she took him upstairs to the nursery and bathed him and he just got madder. His little body was stiff and red from his anger. She checked all over for a rash or maybe a bug bite since they had been at the park and she found nothing. He was whimpering like something was hurting him. She knew it wasn't teething. Johan was a little angel but when he was teething the only thing that would help was Eric, he would prick his finger and put into his son's mouth to take the pain away. But this was different and Sookie knew it, something was wrong with her son.

Hours went by and she had tried everything, rocking, humming, walking, another bath, trying to feed him and not one thing helped. She called the doctor again. Dr. Ludwig told her to bring him in. Sookie dressed and knocked on Amelia's door. "I am taking Enar to the hospital. Can you watch the Erika and Johan? There is formula in the fridge if I am not home when she wakes." Amelia was up and was rushing through the house. She was just as concerned and wanted to do what she could to help. Eric had sent Bill back to the house the evening they returned and Amelia went to find him for Sookie. Bill was pulling up the car before she had grabbed her things.

"Sookie what is wrong with Enar?" Bill looked at the now squalling baby in a panic.

She just shook her head and headed out the door. She had to call Eric because he would be really upset if something was wrong and she didn't call to tell him. When she and Enar were in the backseat and the car was moving she dialed his number on her cell. She put her head down and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sookie? What is wrong? What is it?" He sounded like he had been sleeping and was now fully at attention. He could hear his son crying in the background.

"Eric I am taking Enar to the hospital. He has been fussing since this evening and when I called Dr. Ludwig she told me to wait and see if he improved but he hasn't. He is worse. He won't stop crying, Eric. He hasn't eaten anything since this morning." She was scared and he wasn't here.

"Sookie I am on my way. I will be there soon." He hung up before she could tell him not to. She put her head in her hands and started to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the great reviews. I have spent every day writing more and I am glad I have continued. Keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**Reminder: Adult Content! Very lemony!**

Chapter 16

The streets were almost deserted it was getting so late. Bill told her that he had Mark and his team coming to the hospital to relieve him but he would stay as long as he could before having to rest for the day. Bill pulled up to the front of the building and had her out of the car with Enar in his carrier rushing them into the supe hospital she gave birth to her children in. Dr. Ludwig met them at the door. Bill followed them with the baby carrier in his hands to the exam room. Sookie took Enar out of his carrier and put him on the table for the doctor to look at him. He cried the entire ride and was still crying. His little face was all red and streaked and his hands were little fists he hadn't unclenched in hours.

Dr. Ludwig asked all the questions she needed and told Sookie and Bill to sit that there were tests that needed to run. Sookie sat in her chair paralyzed by fear, her baby was sick and she couldn't help him. The doctor came in a bit later to let them know they were still taking some x-rays and she would bring the baby back soon but it seemed like weeks. Bill had to leave and rest because dawn was coming, Mark and her guards were all over the hospital checking and rechecking things. Her phone rang, it was Eric.

"How is he? Are you alright my love?" That was her Eric and she began crying again from the sound of her Viking husband talking to her.

"The doctor has him Eric, I don't know. I am so scared. I don't know what I will do if something happens." Mark was giving her more tissues.

"I will be there in an hour my love. Hold on I am on my way. Ok?" He was trying to comfort her even now.

"I love you Eric. Be careful." She wanted to him here with her. How could she face this alone.

"I love you too, hold on ok? I coming my love." He disconnected. She hung her phone up and put it back into her pocket.

Dr. Ludwig came into the room. "Sookie were going to have to do more extensive tests. So far we haven't found a thing on any one of them we took. He is upset and crying but I will try to move this along as fast as possible to prevent less stress on him." She left Sookie sitting in the room alone.

She was alone for what seemed like quite a while waiting. She didn't even know she had let her bond reopen until she felt Eric approaching and realized he was there. She could feel his love and concern and he was pushing as much comfort to her as he could. He was running through the hospital as fast as possible looking for them. Sookie stepped into the hall and he grabbed her to pull to him. He was kissing face and hugging her so tightly. "My love, any news?" He pulled her face up to look into her eyes. They sat in the chairs Sookie had been sitting in alone for hours. He was here with her now, she needed him more than anything.

"No, the doctor said she can't find anything so they have to do more test." Her eyes were searching his and hers were red and swollen from crying. She could see her strong husbands worry in his face and it made it even more real. The tears just wouldn't stop.

The doctor came into the room with the nurse who had a bawling baby in her arms. He had cried so much now he was hiccupping while crying at the same time and he was pitiful. Sookie's hands went over her eyes she couldn't stand to see her son like this. Eric was frozen in panic looking at his crying son, his son that never made a peep. "Viking, I will review the tests and be back soon."

The nurse leaned over to hand the baby to Sookie but Eric stood to take him. It was like the window to her sons soul was opened the minute his father touched him. His little eyes opened and his squalling went to whimpers. The baby's face was softening and his father was the source. Sookie knew it immediately. The moment Enar's body came in contact with father he stopped crying. "Oh my God Eric. It's you. He was crying for you!" Sookie leaned back in the chair and broke down from relief.

She was right, Eric thought. Eric stood and watch his son who never made a sound in his young life go from a bright red screaming child to him calming down and relaxing in his fathers arms. Eric sat himself from the same relief Sookie was feeling.

The doctor must have heard the baby calming and came in the room. "Northman have you been away from your child?" He shook his head yes. "Sookie, I didn't think to ask you that, you two are usually always together. How many days?" Sookie held up two fingers. She still couldn't talk. "I see. This child has his father's energy. He must be close to Eric and not separated from him for long periods. Two days might not seem like much but to this child it is. Didn't he call to you Eric?" Eric shook his head yes. "Well then you have learned a valuable lesson here." She left and Eric moved to pull Sookie into his other arm and she continued to cry into his shoulder.

They went home and Eric took his son upstairs to give Sookie some time to herself, he knew she was shaken and exhausted. Eric sat in the rocking chair with his son. "Enar you scared your mommy very badly tonight. I am sorry I did not listen when you called to me. It is my fault and I feel terrible but I will fix this I promise. I will make it up to you all." Sookie walked into the room. Her breasts hurt and the front of her shirt was soaking wet. Eric moved over to let her sit in the chair with him and their son. He handed their son to her and she moved the fabric of her shirt so her son would eat and he latched on instantly like nothing had happened.

"Eric I was so scared, I thought he was sick. He never cries, never. We have to figure this out. I love you so much and I don't want us apart, but you can't expect me to live with you like this, I have never done anything to be treated so badly by you." She was still raw and emotional and began to silently cry again.

Eric felt awful about it all. This was his fault every second of it, Sookie being upset, the baby, every bit of it, he knew it and what was the purpose? He wasted two days on hypothetical thoughts. "I have never been sorrier for something I have done. Holding Enar that night and those thoughts came in to my head I wanted to kill someone. I finally got some order in our lives, things were the way I wanted them, then to hear men are thinking how sexy you are or how much they wish you would leave me so they would have a chance I went ballistic Sookie! What am I to do? Lock you up so no one ever sees you again? I can't do that and I don't know how to control this. Then my son calls to me and I ignored him, poor baby cried for almost a half day." He looked so vulnerable and his emotions were churning she could feel it through the bond. Eric was looking at his son and his eyes didn't move from his tiny little son.

Enar was finally falling asleep, Sookie held him closer to her chest, she never wanted to let him go again. "Sweetie, I think you should be honored that men find me attractive. I know I am of you. You are one hot piece of vampire yumminess. I see the way woman look at you when we are out or even woman you know, even men for that matter and they stare and want you. You are on a calendar for crying out loud. Have you looked in the mirror lately? I love the fact that woman think you're a sex God, well, because you're my sex God." She was smiling at him.

Eric leaned down to take his son who was now completely asleep. His little face was back to normal and Eric was relived. He placed his son in his crib then went to look at his princess, she was darling. "I know your right and I just got carried away. I thought you would find others more attractive than me and leave so I pushed you away before you could. I feel ridiculous about it now. I just couldn't stop, I am sorry Sookie."

Sookie got up and wrapped her arms around him. "How could you think that? You might be way too gorgeous on the outside Eric, but it isn't all about your looks and you should know that. I love what is inside your heart, your mind, your kindness, the way you are with our kids and that is just a fraction of the things. You are my heart and my soul, sweetie. Remember what the lesson is here Eric, people will try to come between us. We can't let them."

They stood hugging for a long while before he picked her up and took her to their room. He toed the door open and then shut and laid his wife on the bed. Tonight he knew she was tired and he only wanted her to rest. He sat on the side of the bed, took off his boots, his shirt and jeans and got into the bed with his wife. He pulled her to him and they were sound asleep with in minutes.

Eric woke to feel his wife running her tongue on his gracious plenty. "You are too much my wife." His head fell back as her tongue was running circles and her hand was stroking slowly and then picking up speed. He moaned as her mouth sucked hard on his tip.

"Morning my sex God husband." She giggled and went back to what she was doing. Her hand went to his balls and her tongue was slowly running under his shaft and it was driving Eric crazy. She then put her mouth over him and took every bit of him she could. He could feel the back of her throat with every stroke she made on him her mouth sucking up and down on him. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head. "Look Eric, watch me sucking you. You taste wonderful." His head moved up to look at her. He watched her head bobbing up and down, her hand stroking in the same motion. Just watching his wife do this to him was so exciting he could barely control his orgasm, his release was building hard and fast. He moaned loudly at the feeling of her mouth on him, his moved back into the pillow and his hips come off the bed. "Are you ready sweetie? I want to taste you!" She started moving so fast up and down on him his eyes blurred for a moment as he bucked and groaned while she kept her mouth on him collecting all of his juices. Sookie was licking him to get it all while smirking wildly. He moved to grab her and she jumped off the bed before he caught her. She was completely naked, she stood up and began rubbing her nipples one in each hand. "Want to touch them my Viking?" He growled and advanced on her and she moved away again. She took hand moved it to her lips putting one finger in her mouth and then moving it to her breast making it moist. "What about now Eric? You need to touch me don't you? Do you want me?" He was going insane, she was teasing him and he wanted his hands on her. She moved back to her dressing table and put one leg up on the chair exposing her curls and her folds. Eric's head flew back and she looked at him. "I need you to use those long beautiful fingers and touch me there Eric. I need your fingers on my body, in me. I want you to make me come with your fingers rubbing me and pumping me both. Can you do that sweetie? I love when you do that to me." He moved so fast she could only giggle. Eric was on his knees and he did everything she asked enjoying every second of it. His finger sought her center touching her center and rubbing her nub. She was so wet and he inserted his fingers inside her moving them in and out. Sookie's pants turned to moans. "Don't stop Eric, finish me please! I need you to finish me!" Her hips were moving with the impact of his hands and she moaned until she erupted leaning back to grab the dressing table for support.

Eric took his tongue and licked her folds getting all of the slickness of her climax. He stood up and kissed her and grabbing her by the behind pulling her up to him. The Viking was ready for her again. He moved her to the top of the dressing table and began kissing her again. They pawed and scratched and pinched until neither could take it any longer. He set her on her feet and turned her around and pulled her rear to him and thrust hard to enter her. Her hands were on the side of the table holding on for dear life as they moved together. "Look at us Sookie. Do you see us?" She turned her head to look at him. "No, look at us in the mirror lover. See us!" She did as he asked and her body had a mind of its own, the fever of their love making was engulfing her now. She was groaning and she reached between them to feel what she saw, his entering her and her taking him inside her. It was the most incredible thing to see their mating. She couldn't take it her orgasm was on her so fast and she was thrusting hard on him for more. Eric leaned over her and bit her shoulder taking her blood and she took his arm and bit hard. The ripple that ran through their bond of them coming together was like fireworks, it was popping and flinging them high and then fanning out as they fell together back to reality. Sookie was trying to clear her head to see straight and Eric was licking her shoulder. He pulled on her a bit harder than he should have and he wanted it closed and healing immediately.

Sookie pulled them apart and she whipped around to grab him under his arms to hug him. "Incredible my husband. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"No, wife you were fantastic you little vixen. You just surprise and amaze me every day. I enjoy your experimentation. I will have to pull out some old tricks and give them a whirl with my adventurous wife." He was grinning like the predator he was. She smacked his sexy behind and ran like crazy to the bathroom him hot behind her. They showered together washing and playing with each other and finally dressed for the day.

"Sookie, I need to go back to Vegas this morning. I have a meeting with vampire Kings and Queens tonight." He hated to tell her but he would let her give him the direction of what to do next.

"Ok, do you want us to come with you?" She didn't want Enar away from his father. "I mean if your going to have to stay awhile I don't want the kids away from you." Sookie didn't want to be away from him either but she would wait and see what his plans were.

"Get packed, we need to leave in an hour. I wouldn't think of leaving with out you. Besides I have a date with my wife tomorrow night. I plan to take her out and show her off to the world. We will dress and go out and enjoy all our state has to offer. That is if I can get the sex maniac wife out of the bedroom." He was grinning and she threw her brush at him. He caught it mid air and laughed.

Sookie was like an army commander rushing through the house to get things done. Amelia was up, packed and helped with the twins to get them ready to go. Eric looked around to see the his children were bathed, fed and dressed to go back to Vegas. He smiled, his wife was incredible.

Mark walked to the foyer to where Eric stood. "Eric, you are a fool you know?" Eric cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at the man waiting for his wife's guard to finish his train of thought. "She loves you more than anything other than those babies. You pushed her away over something petty. Most woman might no take kindly to being accused of things they don't do and retaliate. Think about that next time." Mark walked to where Sookie was standing to take her bags and took them to the waiting cars. He knew Mark was right, he knew he had hurt her with his behavior when she put her heart in his hands from the beginning. He was a fool. Mark was about to walk past him and Eric stopped him by putting his hand on Mark's shoulder which caused Mark to stand straighter. Mark was prepared if he had to fight for Sookie, he would and Eric knew it. He thanked Mark and went to get his oldest son. Mark shook his head and in minutes they were loaded into the cars and headed back to Vegas.

Sookie and her family were back in Las Vegas a few hours. Her first thought when they walked in the door was everything looked like it should, Eric must have went great lengths to replace the broken living room he destroyed. She had her children in the floor playing with the twins while Johan was running around the living room talking a mile a minute in Swedish. Sookie was holding a bouncing Erika who was smiling and cooing in one arm while her son Enar was his usual quiet self. Enar would reach for his sister and then stand quiet again.

Alcide was heading into the living room but stopped and stood watching Sookie for a few minutes. He smiled at them, they were gorgeous. He thought they looked like something off the front of some magazine, blonde and beautiful. Each of the children looked like Eric, he was a lucky son of bitch Alcide thought. He walked into the living room to Sookie. "Hey Alcide. Sorry, I hope we didn't disturb you." Erika was grinning at him. Eric was in big trouble when this one got old enough.

"Nope, how could one of those little dolls disturb someone? You ok Sookie? I mean, you know with what happened the other day? He didn't hurt you did he?" He knew it wasn't his business but he cared about her and he wouldn't stand by and watch the vamp hurt her.

She looked up and smiled at him. "No, he didn't hurt me Alcide. He might have been acting like an idiot but he would never hurt me like that. Besides, remember me? Magical Sookie? I can handle him." She said it with sincerity and Alcide wondered if she really meant it, if push came to shove could she really defend herself against him.

He just nodded at her. "Ok, I am heading down. Eric has all kinds of people headed this way tonight. Holler if you need something." He got up and left.

She and the kids played until Johan wore himself out. Sookie had him pinned on the couch tickling her oldest son and the tears of laughter were running down the sides of his face. His laugh was incredible and she loved to hear it. Eric snuck behind her and whipped her up and pinned her down and began to tickle her. Johan hopped up and helped his father get her back. She was begging to be let go, her legs and arms going every direction to stop them from tickling her. Eric was grinning from ear to ear laughing and Johan was bouncing on the couch clapping his hands. Finally Eric pulled her up and she was breathless from laughing. "Eric, you big jerk! You will pay for that one mister!" She slapped his behind and Johan squealed louder.

"I will enjoy what ever punishment you force upon me lover." He winked at her and rushed his oldest child twirling him in the air.

When Eric stopped spinning Johan took his fathers smiling face in his tiny hands and his little face became somber. "Daddy, bad man coming."

Eric stilled and Sookie turned to look at her husband and son. Eric pressed his son. "What bad man Johan? Who?"

"Man is bad daddy." Johan held his Eric's face tighter and the image flashed causing Eric's head to move back. His children were incredibly magical and he knew his son began harvesting his talent in the womb. He did not doubt what his child was telling him, his son was what the oracle had called the Destined child. Johan pulled Eric closer to whisper in his ear. "Mommy." Johan looked to Sookie with his warning and Eric followed his eyes to where Sookie stood.

"Thank you son, I will protect mommy. Don't worry, we will be ready." He kissed his son handing Johan to his mother. He kissed Sookie tenderly on the lips. "I need to make some calls. Don't leave the penthouse Sookie. I will be back soon." His phone was on and he was talking to someone before she took another breath. She watched him stop to talk with Mark and then Eric was gone. Mark was on his phone making calls and guards appeared from where ever they were and all she could do was wait. Sookie took her kids to put them down for a nap.

Eric was rushing through his office. Alcide was talking to a local shifter when Eric came in and Alcide dismissed the man to go to Eric's office. "What's going on Eric?"

"I had been hearing rumors of the King of New Mexico was taking interest in Sookie. I spoke to Stan and after he made some inquires he assured me it was nothing. Johan just showed me an image, it was of Marcus, the King of New Mexico. He warned me he was coming for Sookie. He will be here tonight." Eric stood looking at Alcide.

"Shit! I will make some calls and get everyone here. We can take him out before he makes his move. We have a few hours to get things ready before they rise for the evening." Alcide's face was angry. He was preparing for a fight.

"I can't move on his unless he strikes first. I have no credible information he is coming other than Johan. I accept what my son tells me but no other King or Queen will. They will think I am looking for a fight with no cause for it. I have been preparing for this for a few weeks." Eric and Alcide sat talked strategy.

Sookie was worried. There had been no issues from the supernatural world in a quite a while that she knew of it, partly because Eric squashed all rumblings before it turned into more and she knew it. Now, here was a King wanting to push his authority around again. Eric was stronger and in a better place this time and she knew he would protect her but she was still scared. She was a mother now for crying out loud, couldn't the supe world just leave her alone to live her life with her family? She got the kids situated and took a shower to prepare for the evening. Eric was having a little get together of the fifteen Kings and Queens he invited. They were vampires Eric was having issues with or vice versa and friends like Russell and Stan. It made her feel better to know that those two ancient vampires had Eric's back. She dressed in black dress pants, a red long sleeved oversized cashmere sweater, and heels. Pulling her hair up in a pony tail and putting on some make up she was ready for the evening. Eric stepped into the room just as she was finishing up. He was behind her kissing her neck. "I would love to rip those panties and bra off you have under those clothes my bride."

"No you will not Eric. I just got ready and you need to stay focused." She knew his energy and he was full of lust for both blood and sex.

"You are a tease Mrs. Northman. If I were a smart man I would have married a woman who wasn't so sassy." He pulled her to him and kissed her like his life depended on it. She was panting and breathless before it ended.

She leaned into his chest, the smell of him was intoxicating. He easily made her forget what was going on around her. "Yes, but you love every inch of me." She smiled up to him again and he grabbed her pulling her closer. His fangs were down and running along her neck and shoulder. Her head fell back from the contact of his fangs. He took his hand to unbutton her pants and slid his hands into her folds. She began moaning at the pressure his fingers were causing her insides. Her body was becoming so wet and she felt like her legs would give out. She was panting into his neck when her orgasm took her. She was biting his cool skin to show him what he was doing to her was incredible. She was unbuttoning his pants with shaking hands while her orgasm continued. His pants were on the ground and she pulled off her sweater and yanked her own pants down then removed his shirt leaving her bra and panties on . She jumped on him and he caught her their centers touching. "Love me Eric." He pulled her face up to where they were eye to eye and his eyes glistened as he took his rock hard length and moved her panties aside and pushed up inside her. She panted but never took her eyes off him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him her eyes still on his while their bodies moved up and down on each other. She licked his face, his lips then moved to kiss him again. Her moans she pushed into his mouth. No way she was looking away from him, this was so erotic and made her even hotter the look in his eyes as they made love to each other. Her little body on his large one and with every movement they were what they were destined to be, one complete unit, two halves of the whole. She felt it in that moment. "Mine, Eric. You are mine." He growled softly at the slow love they were giving each other. He kissed her making her lips swell, it was so sexy to him to know he made her look like that, breathless and panting. His thrusts were slow and steady and her body met each one.

"I love you Sookie. Every part of you." His eyes never leaving hers. He could feel her rising with each thrust of him in her. "Mine, Sookie, you will always be mine." He was moving to the top of it with her in that moment. She was panting and he was groaning their eyes locked on one another. Sookie placed her lips on his and they began their mating call to each other looking at each other as they rose and fell. Only in that moment did they look away to bite each other to take the others blood. He looked back into her face and kissed her with her returning the kiss, both of them with each others blood on their individual tongues.

He slowly moved them to the bathroom while they were still connected in the most intimate of ways. He ripped her panties off of her and undid her bra making her moan from the assassination of another set of underwear. Laughing, he put them in the shower still inside her and turned on the water. His gracious plenty wasn't done yet, it wanted an encore. His hips began to move again and she moaned into his neck. The warm water hitting them both warming their bodies even more. She moved her face to look into his eyes again and held on while he moved faster this time, his need greater. Together they pushed and pumped harder and faster. This time when their eyes met it was lust and need they saw in each others eyes. It was overwhelming Sookie, she was so ready for him to finish her she was begging. "Your everything to me Eric, Oh God! Faster!" Her eyes and his locked into the gaze they had on each other. He did not let her down. His grunts were coming faster and with every push of her hips on his he could feel them building again. He was grunting something to her in Swedish and it made her hotter for him. The sound of his words were so tantalizing she could barely stand it. This ancient Viking was hers and he made her feel things she never knew existed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She was screaming and he was chanting her name as they came together clinging to each other. He leaned against the cool tile to get his bearings.

Sookie knew her legs would be mush but she moved to release them from each other. "Wife you are incredible. I would lock you up and stay with you making love to you every moment of every day if it were possible." He was kissing her neck as she turned to get a hold of the tile for stability. After the after shocks were over they showered and got out to dress. Sookie looked at her discarded clothes and shook her head putting them in to the laundry basket. He got her again.

They emerged out of their room looking like something Alcide and Amelia had never seen. They were beyond gorgeous together. They were blonde, beautiful, impeccably dressed and they had the glow of two people in love. But it was more than that, yes they loved each other but this was different and both Amelia and Alcide knew that. It was like they were the same entity and they shared the same powerful energy. It made Amelia gasp. She could feel the pulse coming from these two and it was mind blowing. "I don't know what you two were doing but man, your energy is incredible. I think I need to sit." Amelia moved to put herself on the chair. Her breathing was uneven and she was fanning her face. Alcide just looked at them not being able to take his eyes off them.

"What the hell?" Sookie looked up at Eric and he shrugged.

"I don't know lover, you look the same to me." He was just as clueless as she was.

"Pull yourself together Amelia! Your funny, we get it." Sookie was trying to defuse this. She didn't think it was funny anymore.

"I am not doing it. Its coming from the two of you. I don't control it." She was finally catching her breath.

"Are you ready wife. Lets get downstairs and get his over." Eric took his wife's hand and headed toward the elevator.

King Stan & Russell were already downstairs along with the rest of their group. Eric left his children in the capable hands of his wife's guard Mark, his detail and Amelia was staying behind to watch the kids while they were gone. Sookie was surprised there were faces here she didn't recognize. She and Eric made their way around and he graciously introduced her to the ones she didn't know and she said hello to those she knew. The last vampire she met was King Marcus. He was tall, dark and very handsome but he looked deadly, almost too deadly and Sookie was reluctant to meet him. Eric nodded at her and she went with him to welcome him to their home. He nodded to her as they approached. Eric looked at Marcus then spoke. "King Marcus, this is my bonded and wife, Queen of Louisiana and Nevada, Sookie Northman." The King looked intrigued and bowed to her. "I am honored to finally meet the beautiful Sookie Stackhouse. A pleasure." His accent was Irish which shocked Sookie.

"I am sorry King but you are mistaken, I am not Sookie Stackhouse, I am Sookie Northman as it has been for over two years now." She smiled sweetly but he did not miss her venom. Eric squeezed her hand and she looked up to him and he nodded at her.

"Apologizes my Queen." He moved to his place at the table.

After all the introductions and the non sense with Marcus, Eric took Sookie to sit next to him at the table. Pam was on the other side of Sookie and Pam reached over to squeeze her hand. She and Alcide, who sat on the other side of Pam,, were the only humans present . The vampire guards were lined up behind each of their masters and they lined the room. One thing about vampires, not one trusted the other much and they made it very well known. The meeting was very formal and Eric started the ball rolling with issues he had with certain states, they would speak in defense, a compromise was offered and then whatever changes were added the item was closed and they moved to the next. Each King or Queen took turn, some taking several having more than one issue with another kingdom and after several hours the meeting was about be adjourned.

Sookie was getting a strange feeling and she wasn't sure what it was. She kept looking at Eric but he looked fine. Sookie was feeling anxiety or fear, she couldn't tell which. She pulled Eric aside the first chance she got and whispered to him. "Eric is everything ok? I mean your not worried about something?"

He looked down on his wife not sure what she was saying. "My love, I am fine, truly." He had no idea what she was talking about.

She was shaking her head and about to say something else to Eric when the door to the room opened and one of her guards, Sydney stood in the room and one arm was her son Johan the other was a gun. Sookie moved to run toward them but Eric caught her around the waist to stop her.

"Let go of my son Sydney. Give him to me." Eric was furious and Pam was beside them with Bill right behind. Alcide stood to growl at his were pack member.

King Marcus stood and came forward. "You may have him but I would like your bonded, Northman."

Sookie thought she would pass out. How did this keep happening? She yelled to Sydney to let her baby go. The guard just stood where he was.

"No, give me my son or I will kill you with my bare hands Marcus. You will not take my family. Every vampire in this room has seen your offense against me. You believe you will survive this? You are more foolish than I thought." Eric was seething with anger.

Johan was frightened and Sookie could see it. She looked at her son and spoke to him though their minds. _"Baby, don't worry. Daddy will take care of you. Just hold on baby ok?" _Johan looked at her.

"Eric, I will go." Sookie's eyes were welling up with tears.

"No!" He moved to put his body in front of hers.

"He has Johan, if he will let him go then I will go with him. He won't hurt my kids Eric. I will die before I let someone hurt them." Eric knew she was right. He felt the same but he couldn't' sacrifice her to do it. He was shaking his head no.

"You will let my son stay here with his father if I go with you? You won't hurt him?" She needed the words to be heard.

"I will let him go downstairs as we leave. I do not want the boy. Just you." Eric, Bill and Pam were all growling and in attack mode. Stan and Russell's fangs were down too. The vampire Kings from the Kingdoms were standing and were ready to defend Eric and Sookie, most in the room were at their blood bonding ceremony. They were all waiting for Eric's direction to what they would do next.

Sookie stood up to kiss Eric. He grabbed her. "No! You are not going." He knew she was and he couldn't do anything to stop this. He would watch her walk to the vampire and walk away from him again.

"Your not going to hurt her Marcus! She is bonded to Northman! You touch one hair on her head I will find you myself and kill you personally, do you understand?" King Stan was livid. Sookie smiled at him trying to defend her.

"No, I do not want to hurt her but I will if he tries to come for her." This vampire King was not the brightest Sookie thought. Did he not know who he was dealing with? The Viking would find him and rip the skin off his body before cutting him into tiny pieces. He would deserve what he got Sookie thought. She looked back at Eric, she was leaving Eric alone in Las Vegas with their children.

"_See you at the airport Eric, I love you. You better kill this bastard before he leaves the state or I will. Get Johan Eric, please." _Eric nodded and let Sookie go. He knew her powers and he knew he was ready for this to happen he just didn't like Sookie and his son in the middle of it.

She stood to the side of King Marcus and let him guide her out of the room. She could feel the buzz coming from Eric. He was already moving to be in place when they reached the airport. Johan was whimpering and she smiled at him. _"Baby, they will let you go downstairs, run to daddy or Pammy ok? I will be back in a few hours. I love you." _He just shyly smiled at her. Sookie could hear Pam calling Johan from the other side of the floor. Sookie was relived her son would be in Pam's hands.

The King did as he said. Sydney released her son at the bottom floor as cars whipped to escort them to the airport. Eric she knew was already there waiting. His people were in transit, but Eric took flight the minute Marcus couldn't see him any longer. One of the Kings assassins twisted Sydney's neck leaving him laying on the floor where he let her son go. She was grateful that one was gone. She would have done it herself given the chance.

Inside the car Sookie wanted answers. "Why me? What do you want with me?"

"You have talent I have heard great things of Mrs. Northman. You are like a chess piece men covet. Do you not know that?" He was smirking.

Sookie wasn't impressed. This was just ridiculous and she just wanted to go home to her family. "What does that mean? You think you can just snatch people and take them when the mood hits you? I am married, I have children. Does that not matter to you?'

"Humans are too attached to things and to people. I am vampire Mrs. Northman. I acquire things and you are one of those things I wanted. You will be a great asset to my Kingdom and creatures from all over will come to me for your services. You will make me an even richer man that I am now." He wanted more money? She wanted to slap him.

"I hope it is all worth it." She said flatly.

'What is that little mind reader?" He thought he was cleaver, she just saw an idiot.

"Your death. Do you not know of my Viking? Do you not know what he has done and what he continues to do on my behalf? He does it to protect me. You have opened yourself up to him and I look forward to watching my husband destroying you." She looked at him with no humor at all.

He laughed at her. "You put too much stock in the Viking. He may be a great fighter but he made a fatal decision didn't he?"

She blinked at him. "Fatal decision, what would that be?"

"You. He married you. His decision to marry a mere human will be his demise. Does he not realize that?" His accent was thick with what he felt was the epiphany of all times.

Sookie laughed at him. "No, you are mistaken King. Eric lived a long time before we met yes but he and I have a bond that will outlive all of you. You will see, depending on how long you live."

The car pulled to the hanger and the waiting plane. Sookie could feel Eric. She knew he was here, their bond had blood lust running through it. Her Viking did love his fights didn't he? She opened her mind to feel the others and she could feel her vampires and Alcide.

The car stopped and she knew Eric and his warriors had already eliminated all but the ones sitting in the car with her now. Just as the car stopped Sookie threw up her hands and her light balled and flung at those sitting across from her. She held them trapped in the bubble of light while they screamed and buckled under the pain she was sending to them. The doors of the car where pulled off at the hinges and there stood her husband, her Viking.

"Sookie, let them go." Eric wanted them for himself. She shook her head no, she wanted them to pay. "Sookie, give me your hand." The light got more intense but she would not kill them yet. She wanted them to see all that was evil, all the pain and suffering of the world and she wanted them to know what they did to her taking her son and separating her from her husband and children. She turned to take his hand and Eric grabbed her to hold her to him then turned to Pam. "Take her home Pam." The light inside the car began to fade. Pam was moving quickly and put her into the awaiting car the King never even bothered to see. In his arrogance he made for his own fatal mistakes.

Sookie could feel Eric in the bond as they drove away. This would not be swift, this would not be humane. Eric would use this vampire as he did every one he targeted to reaffirm his commitment to his wife and children. The emotions were staggering and Sookie rested her head against the car window as they drove through the city to their high rise. Pam took her hand and held her while they drove. Amelia was laying on the couch with a ice bag on her head. Sydney punched her to knock her out to take the Johan, Sookie told her to go to bed and she didn't even protest. Mark had been drugged but he was fine and awake in his room. She went to check on the twins who were sleeping like angels. Then she went to Johan's room. He was sleeping cuddled with his teddy bear. She reached in the crib and pulled him to her. She took her with him to her bedroom, laid him next to her and pulled him tight to her. They were both sound asleep in minutes.

It was almost dawn when Eric came home. He went to check the twins, who were still sleeping and then he went to Johan's room and he was gone. Concerned, he quickly moved to their room and found his son and Sookie sleeping cuddled together. Leaning down he took off his boots, then stood to take off his shirt and jeans then walked to the dresser to pull out pajama bottoms he rarely wore and put them on. He climbed in the bed with his son and the woman he loved more than anything in the world. Sookie felt him and moved to look at him. "Sweetie?" Her eyes were cloudy from sleep.

"Everything is fine love, go back to sleep." She put her head down and he pulled them both into the crease of his arm and laid his head on the pillow to sleep.

"Eric, if the AP gives us another magical premonition again I swear I will have to kill her. Every time she pops up things go south fast." Sookie was dressing for the evening. It had been two days since the former King of New Mexico tried to take her. They were holding court in Las Vegas tonight to discuss the situation and assign New Mexico to the rightful king or queen. Vampire crap was always getting in her way, she was supposed to be out on a date with her husband which Eric promised they would have before leaving, instead they were playing vampire politics and she was less than happy about it.

"She knew I would find you before I did Sookie. How can I be angry at her for what was brought to my life? I cannot. I will honor her for bring me to you." Eric meant it but it didn't make Sookie feel better. Things always got sketchy when that old vampire stood on them passing her visions.

"Fine, but I am just warning you. I am not the same person who stood before her over two years ago. I don't know if I can handle some earth shattering crap with out hurting someone." She looked at him with all sincerity and Eric grabbed his stomach and laughed so hard he had to sit on the side of the bed. "I am not laughing Eric Northman. I am just saying."

"Yes, my little warrior wife. I am aware of your patience with non sense and I am completely on board with it. Just do me one favor, do not kill the AP. I don't have enough favors stored up for that one my love." He was still laughing but got dressed to go down to their guests.

Stepping into the living Eric and Sookie were shocked to see Amelia and Alcide clung together making out in the chair. Sookie almost choked and Eric pulled her closer to him to stop her from giggling. "Excuse us, we will be down stairs for a while if you need us. We will call before heading back up. Do not neglect my children witch, other than that I do not care what happens." Alcide and Amelia were snickering and Sookie rushed to get to the elevator before she and Eric held each other laughing.

Eric and Sookie stepped through the door and the entire room stood to greet them. Sookie wanted to crawl and hide. What was that all about she thought? Eric cleared his throat obviously taken aback by the actions of his peers. Crap! Sookie thought. She knew something would happen, it always does when these creatures got together.

They made their way through the crowd and were almost seated when the AP's attendants had her by the arm moving her to the center of the stage. The tiger known as Quinn stepped to the stage. He was as handsome as every Sookie thought. "Be silent all who attend." He moved from the stage and the crowd became so quiet it was deafening.

"King Stan Davis, stand before me and explain what has happened to the King of New Mexico.' The AP was always so right to the point.

Stan stood and walked to the AP. "Your Highness, I was one of many who stood in this very room when King Marcus of New Mexico attempted to take the Destined Child, Johan Northman. He was being held captive by a guard who took him on the orders of King Marcus. At that time New Mexico instructed King Northman to turn his bonded over to him to take. The Queen had no choice your Highness. The guard was holding a pistol to her child's head." Sookie's body shivered at the thought and Eric looked down on her knowingly and squeezed the hand he had not let go of." She traded herself for the release of her child. I witness the offense, your Highness. New Mexico put his hands on Queen Northman and I told the Marcus I would also kill him for hurting her if he did so. I was part of the hunting party that went to capture and kill Marcus. I would do it again if need be." He bowed his head and stepped back waiting for her to dismiss him.

"Stan Davis, be seated." He followed her direction and sat.

She proceeded to call the Kings and Queens that were in the room that evening, each giving the same story and she nodded and dismissed each. The old vampire oracle began to speak. "I see many things have happened again in your presence Eric. Step before me with your bonded." Eric stood and pulled an apprehensive Sookie to him to go to her oracle.

A group of four vampires Sookie never met before stepped to the stage before the oracle could speak again. Every vampire in the room stood and put their heads down to bow and remained bowing until the first vampire spoke to them, even Eric was bowing. Sookie just looked around like, here it comes she thought to herself. "My children, sit please." Every vampire in the room sat, the vampire on the stage was very handsome and had a smooth accent Sookie thought to herself. "Our great reveal was not coincidence as we have lead the world to believe. We have waited centuries for the woman who stands before us to be born and come into her powers to bring our existence to the public. The Oracle's vision's are true and we all will honor them. Eric, I know you have pondered the words the AP has spoken to you but I believe you well what it means. We have had disarray for too long. The council has ruled you will become the King and Queen of the states, to rule over each King or Queen and watch over them and their Kingdoms. You and your bonded will have final discretion to make rulings as you will. You both have shown us that your ready and able for this task. It is what each of you were born to do, you are the Destined Ones, the Destined King and Queen of the Vampires."

Eric face was blank of expression. He moved forward to speak to the ancient vampire. "Xavier, I do not understand this? You wish for Sookie and I to be the ruling council here, in the states? Master?." For the first time Sookie looked at him to see his face since the vampire spoke and he looked confused.

"Yes, Eric. You and Sookie will rule, we cannot let this continue. You will have the power of the Royal Council and we will allow you to do as you see fit. You will rule over the lower Kings and Queens and do what must be done to keep the peace. You and Sookie are too important to us to not do this. Your children as well, all of them, born and unborn."

Sookie needed to sit down. What the hell did this vampire just say, children, born and unborn? She was really going to stop coming to these things. Every time it was something she thought to herself.

"It has been decided Eric, you and your bonded will meet with us after this proceeding to sign the contracts. Does anyone here object to this ruling?" The vampire Eric called Xavier spoke to the crowd. Every vampire in the room sat silent. Crap! Sookie thought to herself. "Stand before your King and Queen of Vampires, the Destined Ones, Eric and Sookie Northman. Let it known these two are the rulers of the states. Any offense against them is like an offense to the council and is punishable by death." Every vampire stood and began to walk to Eric and Sookie, each bending on their knee and bowing their heads swearing their allegiances to them. Sookie didn't know what to do, Eric had taken her hand again and was squeezing it.

They all went to sit again and the AP was still sitting on the stage. Sookie really wanted to choke the old vampire she thought. "The matter of New Mexico must be settled. Eric Northman is it in your right to want this state for your own, do you wish to possess it in light of the proceedings that just took place?"

Eric stood straight and spoke. "No your highness. I believe that this state should be given to Stan Davis, King of Texas. Without his assistance and loyalty to me things may have turned differently."

The AP called Stan to stand before her. "It is decided, Stan Davis, do you accept New Mexico as your state to add to your Kingdom?"

"Yes, your highness I will accept New Mexico as my state." He bowed and stood in front of her.

"So it is decided. Does anyone here object to the giving of New Mexico to King Davis?" No one objected. "It is done."

"King Northman, you are the rightful King of both Louisiana and Nevada until which time you see fit to appoint another to the position if you choose. Do with these states as you wish. So it is decided." She was whisked off the stage. The four others left behind her.

The vampires stayed where they were waiting to be dismissed. Eric put his hand behind Sookie's back and directed her to the stage with him. He knew what he was doing but she was clueless. "Court will be held in one weeks time. Each kingdom will hear from me directly soon. You are all dismissed." Vampires got up and began leaving. A warrior vampire came to the end of the stage to speak to them. "King, Queen, the council will see you now."

Eric began to walk toward the warrior and Sookie grabbed his arm to stop him. "Eric, what the hell is going on? And before you say something like everything is fine or don't worry I am warning you right now I will stake you where you stand if you don't tell me." Her eyes were flashing mad and Eric was smiling down at her.

"My love, I wish I had an answer for you but we are about to find out. But I guess if I had to give you an idea of what this is you could say we just got a promotion of sorts. Now were at the top of the managerial chain if you like. Isn't it fantastic?" He was happy and she wanted to choke him too. She huffed at him and started walking to the council who ever they were.

They were ushered into the conference room next to Eric's office. The four vampires were sitting when they came in, they stood and all nodded to each other and sat. Eric took Sookie's hand and lead her to the chair she was to sit in, helped her to her chair and sat next to her. "Mrs. Northman, let me introduce ourselves, I am Xavier, this is Robert, William and Edward. We are four of the Royal Council members that rule the vampire world wide. The council is old and some of us have roamed this world for centuries before your Christ was even born. It is our sworn duty to be keepers of our kind. That is your job now. We knew the day would come our Viking would met and fall in love with you, it has been a like a gift we have waited patiently for. Now I believe that this will bring some peace on the two of you and the family that you are building as well to our kind. I hope you will do this willingly my Queen."

She looked at the vampire for a moment. She could feel the excitement in the bond she and Eric shared. Was it true, would this bring more stability to her life? If this was something he wanted she would give it to him, he had given her so much she would not deny him anything. "Please, call me Sookie. I believe that my husband is thrilled with the idea of this. I won't move from my home. I will put my foot down to that." All the vampires in the room laughed.

"Sookie dear, you can stay where you are or move to any state or country you choose for that matter. That is for you and your King to decide. We are just glad that you will accept this and we know you will take it seriously. We have only request though." Sookie knew it, there was always one more thing. She nodded her head for him to continue, Eric was squeezing her hand for support. "We would like to meet Johan."

She sat back, her children would not be pawns they would use against her and she was about to make that loud and clear. "My children are not part of this deal Xavier. I know that my children are very magical and they are Eric's but I will not allow you or Eric even to use them for some political crap vampires are known for." Eric moved his hand to her knee and was putting a bit of pressure on her knee. He might be vampire and have to listen and obey them but she hadn't made any commitment where these vampires were concerned. Her children were the priority in that moment.

He smiled at her. Robert spoke to her this time. "My dear, we do not wish to use the child. He is the Destined One. His fate is written and he will walk this earth with the heart, strength and magic just like you and he will be fair and strong like his father. That child has more powers than anyone has ever known. All of your children will bring gifts to our world we only hoped for, it is remarkable. We only wish to meet him dear. He is like nothing we have ever known. We give our word that it is just to meet the child, no tricks or manipulations intended."

Sookie looked to Eric, he knew these vampires and she knew Eric would never allow anyone to harm Johan or the twins. He nodded and Sookie looked back to them. "Eric vogues for you so fine, but I warn you if you are misrepresenting yourselves to me it will be my wrath on your heads you will feel, not his."

They all smiled and spoke to each other in an ancient language. "They will not hurt him my love. I would never allow it. Xavier is true in what he asks."

A vampire appeared with paperwork and it was set in front of them. Each page was explained and Eric answered whatever questions she had. She never looked at the council vampires she just looked in Eric's eyes and listened to what he would tell her about what was expected of them. When all the paperwork was done they and the four vampires stood. "May we meet him my Queen?" Sookie looked over at Eric who only nodded.

"Ok, but can we have a moment?" They nodded and Sookie pulled Eric down to whisper to him. "Sweetie, can you call Alcide and Amelia." She looked up at him wiggling her eye brows and he stifled a laugh and pulled out his phone to make the call as they walked to the elevator.

Amelia was sitting on the couch with a very excited Johan when they walked through the door. He must have known he was about to have visitors. His little body began to squirm and she let him go and he was racing to his father. Eric reached down and picked up his son and held him tight while walking into the living room. Amelia excused herself and they were left alone with the four elder vampires. "Please, have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?" Sookie was in host mode and wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable.

Each vampire shook their head no and they were just staring at Johan. He was something to look at, every day looking more and more like Eric, it was astounding. Johan was smiling and talking to Eric in Swedish and Eric was talking back to him. He seemed to have a better grasp of Swedish than he did English sometimes and Sookie could only beam at them both. The big bad vampire and his sweet little son who looked just like him.

Johan held his hands out to Xavier who looked to Eric and Eric nodded. Her little boy moved to go into the ancient vampires lap and Xavier's eyes welled up with red tears. "Eric, your son is more beautiful than we expected, he looks just like you Prince. Can you feel his magic Robert?" Robert nodded almost as moved as Xavier by Johan. Johan looked to Eric who nodded his head and said something to his son. Johan turned and put his little hands on the vampires face. Xavier closed his eyes and gasped at whatever magic Johan was doing. His eyes opened and he looked to Eric again who nodded again. Johan was passed to Robert who spoke to him in a language Sookie didn't know and her son responded. She was shocked but she smiled and continued watching these creatures with the child she and Eric created. After a few moments Robert looked to William who took him and they spoke to one another and Johan knew what was next, so he put his hands out to Edward who seemed reluctant. Johan spoke to him from Williams lap and Edward put his arms out to take him. The ancient vampires face was beaming with joy. Johan began chatting quickly only making the vampire laugh and he responded back to him pulling him closer to him. Johan laughed and reached for his father and Eric took him back to sit in his lap.

Xavier looked over to Sookie now with a great big smile on his face. It was interesting to see because vampires were less than smiley types. "Sookie, thank you for letting us meet him. I know the twins are equally unique as well as your future children will be but we will not take up anymore of your time. Eric knows how to reach me if I can be of any service to you my Queen. Eric I will be talking with you soon." He rose and so did the rest of council members. Everyone nodded and bowed and they left her alone with her family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you liked the last chapter! **

**Sorry, I keep finding things for Sookie and Eric to get into and I just love them together, I am just not ready to end this yet.**

**Thank you for the great reviews. Everyone has been so great. This is my first fan fiction and I didn't know I could do this but once I started it I couldn't stop!**

**Thanks! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Warning: VERY ADULT CONTENT! **

Chapter 17

The next few days were crazy. They were going to be staying in Vegas for about a week so Eric could take care of things and not keep moving the children from one place to another. Sookie made him promise they would not move from Louisiana and that if he chose to give up Nevada he would always keep Louisiana. She didn't want anyone else ruling over the people she loved most. He agreed with her and told her not to worry.

She was standing in the laundry room taking clothes out of the dryer when Eric came in to find her. "Sookie, I want you to hire help. We have many responsibilities and our children are much more important to spend your time with than dirty clothes. I am asking nicely." He stood looking up at her with his arms crossed. She loved doing things like this for her family but he was right. Her kids were getting bigger and soon they would need much more of her time, she and Eric had a lot of things they needed to do. Laundry and things like cleaning really wasn't an issue she would argue over.

"Ok, but can we get someone like yesterday because I could use a nap." He moved to grab her and pull her to him and kissed her hard. They were leaned up against the washing machine making out like teenagers when Pam found them.

"Excuse me you two. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your date? Johan and I want you out of the house so we can watch a movie in peace. All you two do is maul each other and my sibling and I can't watch a moment of the movie while your here." She stood with her hands on her hips. She was gorgeous, she was wearing a white Fangtasia shirt, jeans and a pair of designer boots. She was beautiful in anything she wore.

"Yes, we are leaving shortly. You will be in charge tonight Pamela, do not disappoint us by letting him eat all the chocolate ice cream again. Make some calls for domestic staff Pam. I want some candidates interviewed as early as tomorrow." He picked up Sookie and carried her to their room to dress.

They were sharing a shower which turned out to be more playing than showering and when they finally got out they dressed for their date night. Eric put on a sapphire blue long sleeved dress shirt, black dress pants and trendy dress shoes. His hair was slicked back and he looked like a GQ model. Sookie turned and just gawked at him. He grabbed his jacket out of the closet to finish his look. He was stuffing his pockets with his wallet and phone. Sookie was still sitting at the dressing table with only a pair of cream colored panties and bra on. He set his jacket down and come up behind her to rub her shoulders and slowly his hands moved down. She smacked him. "Don't try it Viking. I will get dressed with no distraction from you." She stood and went to the closet to get her clothes out. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans that clung to her in all the right places, a silver shimmering shirt that had a plunging front that showed tons of new post baby cleavage from the push up bra that with a little talent could be seen, it was short sleeved and hugged her hips, she put on a pair of new Manolo's that had straps in silver and black, showing her toes in the same color as her lips, blood red. She put on a pair of very large diamond drop earrings Eric had given her when the twins were born and grabbed her clutch purse to put her lipstick and phone inside it. She turned to look at Eric who stopped dead in her tracks. Tonight she had on more make up than she usually wore, it was smoky and her lips were the color of blood. She looked so hot he didn't know if they would make it to the car. He wanted to rip the clothes she just put on and fuck her right there. "No! Stop that Eric. Were going out. We haven't been out having fun since before Johan was born." He moved slowly to take her hand and get her out of the house before he regretted what was bound to happen.

They came out of their bedroom and Alcide, Amelia were on the chair cuddled together each with a baby in their arms and Pam and Johan were laying together on the couch waiting until they left to turn on the movie. "Holy Shit Sookie! You can't go out like that!" Alcide was about to stand up but Amelia took his arm and giggled.

"You better go out like that! Every guy in the place is going to be hitting on her. She deserves it as hot as she is!" Amelia, always the best friend a girl could have Sookie thought giggling. Eric looked back down at her and thought again about going out.

Saying goodnight and kissing the kids they headed to the elevator and headed downstairs. Mark and Bill were detail tonight and Eric had extra at the house but he was pretty sure with the six of them alone security wouldn't even be lifting a finger. Pam was a menace all on her own. They were in the car and heading to some unknown location Eric wouldn't tell her about. The car stopped in front of the newest most talked about restaurant and when they opened the door to the car flash bulbs were going off like crazy. Paparazzi were yelling their names and they hustled into the restaurant. Sookie was giggling and Eric was grinning ear to ear. "Eric, they know who we are!" They stepped into the stylish interior of the restaurant and they were taken to their table. The place was filled with the rich and the really famous. Sookie just smiled and said hello to people as they walked past and Eric was nodding and saying thank you to well wishers. Finally reaching the table he helped her to her chair and sat across from her. Sookie was giggling for all she was worth. He leaned over and took her left hand looking down at her wedding rings. "Oh my Eric! This is too much! Look over there, it's that skinny girl from that movie."

Eric just shook his head and turned to look at his wife. He didn't care who was in the room, he just wanted to be with her. "Order dinner my love. We have more planned."

She was starving so she was looking at the menu when the Chef came to the table.

"Good evening King, good evening my Queen. I hope you will allow me the honor of preparing you a special dish for you both of you tonight." Eric looked at the man strangely and nodded his head. They both were surprised and delighted by everything that the Chef sent out to them to try. He was very creative and took time to experiment different bloods and made a blood soup that Eric just loved. At first he was skeptical of it but once he tried it he really enjoyed it.

They both were finished eating and were sitting chatting when a buxomly blonde woman came to the table. She barely had clothes on and she had enough make up for three woman, Sookie recognized her, she was an actress and not a good one Sookie thought.

"Your that vampire King aren't you? Oh my God! Your fricking hot! Listen were having a party at our hotel and if you'd like to come I totally would love it and you can come with me." She was moving and flirting leaning over to show Eric her all of her assets. Sookie was stifling a giggle and Eric was not impressed in the least.

"I am sorry, what is your name?" He was going to play with her Sookie just knew it and she just leaned back to enjoy the show.

She squealed and leaned closer "Megan, your Eric right." Megan, as she informed them was looking at Sookie with an apologetic look like she was going to steal her man away from Sookie and Sookie's eye brows just went up looking at the silly girl.

Eric's fangs ran down and not in a good manner either and spoke to her loud enough that the tables next to them could hear him loud and clear. "You, Megan are a interesting creature are you not? Tell me how much did those boobs cost you? Or the poison in your lips? What color is your hair really Megan? Care to show me? See the woman sitting across from me at this table?" She looked at Sookie who just waved at her. "The one you so quickly snubbed your fake nose at? That is my wife and the mother of my children, the one who has real blonde hair in all places and not a fake item on or in her. By the way, that is King Northman and his wife, the Vampire Queen to you and no one disrespects my wife. Now take your money grubbing whore ass away from my table before I stop being nice and drain you dry." She stood up straight and turned and wobbled back to her friends crying the entire way.

Sookie was covering her mouth not to show Eric how great that was. "Sweetie, weren't you a bit hard on the goofy girl?" She was still trying not to laugh but couldn't help it. He stood up and took her hand, put money on the table for the bill and tip and walked his wife to the door. Every one was amazed and smiled and took pictures as they left.

The car stopped at a nightclub Sookie only heard about and her mouth fell open. It was the kind of place you had to stand in front of in line for hours in hopes to get in. She would glance at the tabloid magazines like everyone else when in the grocery store line and look at the hottest celebrities inside this place. Eric stepped out to come around and help her out. Bill and Mark were behind them. Eric was proud as a peacock to be bringing his wife to this club and walked to the front to were the bouncer guy with a clip board and a headset was standing. "King Northman, please go right in. Sheila, King Northman and his wife and security are here." Eric nodded and thanked the man and in they went. It was incredible. The music was so loud there was no way to hear what the person in front of you was saying. Lights were flashing and people were dancing every where. The smell of sweat, sex and alcohol was intoxicating. Sookie was grinning like crazy and Eric leaned in to kiss her biting her bottom lip hard. The woman with the name tag Sheila met them and pointed for them to follow them. She took them to a table that said reserved on it and asked them what they wanted to drink. Eric screaming the answer to her.

Eric didn't wait for their drinks, he just took picked her up and kissed her the entire way and set her on her high heeled feet to dance. It was like the minute her feet hit the floor she was dancing like there was no tomorrow and Eric was right behind her or in front of her depending on which direction she was dancing. The bass and the thumping of the music was incredible and Sookie shook every part of her body on the dance floor, grinding against Eric and him grinding against her. His hands were on her hips as they rocked to the beat. Sookie pulled him close to her and grabbed his ass and they danced together to one song after another. The lights were moving so fast in unison with the beat. There were all kinds of people and creatures dancing. The DJ was turning one song into another and the music never stopped. She was sweating and laughing and rubbing all over on her husband and Eric's fangs ran down. He was enjoying this as much as she was. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist jabbing her high heels into his backside and they were kissing each other so hard that Sookie made his lip bleed, she was licking his lips and moaning still rocking to the music. He set her back on the dance floor, the dance floor was wall to wall now, elbow to elbow, people grinding and dancing but it was just her and Eric in that moment. The energy of the place was so amazing Sookie could barely stand it. Eric grabbed her arm to pull her off the dance floor and lead her to the table so they could catch their breath. Her coke and his True Blood were there waiting for them. He moved into the booth and she sat on his lap and drank her drink in one drink and he was leaning over her nibbling on her shoulder. They wanted each other so badly and the music was getting them even hotter. She wanted more, she needed to dance so she took of her shoes and bag handed them to Mark who was standing there gawking at the people and the place and she grabbed Eric's hand and took him back to the dance floor. This time the music inspired her, she stood in front of her very talented dancing husband and put her middle to his, together they were dancing, she took her hand and was rubbing his front, his thighs and his chest under his shirt. He couldn't take it any more, he grabbed her hand and signaled the guys to stay where they were, he didn't need them for what he had planned.

He had her by the hand and was walking to the long hallway that indicated bathrooms were that way, he went to the first door he could find and it was locked. So he went to the ladies room and he went in front of every one who were waiting to get in. He helped the girl who was coming out of the bathroom move faster by taking her arm and yanking her out. Sookie just rolled her eyes. Eric locked the door behind them.

The music in the club was still pounding and it was just as loud in the bathroom as it was in the club. Unzipping his pants with one hand he was undoing her jeans yanking them around her ankles with the other, he pushed her over the sink face forward. He was inside her before she even was completely bent over, his cock was taking every thump of the music and he was pounding her like he was keeping up with the bass of the music. Her bottom was pushing down on him with each thrust, one hand around his ass pulling him in her harder and the other was holding onto the porcelain sink for balance. She was moaning with each time his hips moved. He was ramming into her so hard she began to see stars and began screaming her first orgasm. Eric adjusted his hands higher on her hips, pulled her closer and started pounding her insides again. Sookie was moaning his name and he could barely hear her over the music. Both were so hot for each other and their fucking was so intense they came together in minutes, Sookie moaning his name and him growling into her neck. He just wanted her so badly, he would take her blood later he thought. He reached down to put his wife's jeans back around her curvy hips and then did the same to himself.

Eric looked at their reflections quickly in the mirror and did a bit of adjusting of clothes and took them back out to the dance floor. Sookie was laughing at all the stares of the people in the line they just cut in front of as they headed back to the dance floor. They danced for hours until they were covered in sweat and exhausted. Sookie never felt better in her life, she was a grown woman, married with three babies and she just danced her behind off and had incredible sex with her husband in the bathroom of the club. Her life was awesome.

They were back in the car headed home, they were mauling each other, hands in each others shirts, Sookie's hands were down Eric's pants, he was biting her neck and moaning wanting her blood. She moved to straddle him on the seat still fully clothed. The car stopped in the garage and he moved to open the door and she said no and told the Mark and Bill to get out. Eric smiled at her knowing what she wanted, she couldn't wait for him to get her upstairs, she wanted him now. She was stroking his gracious plenty inside his pants with one hand and she took the other and unzipped him fully and move his pants down his hips while he moved up to help her. He was grabbing the zipper on her jeans and slid them down her backside, she stood up on the seat slightly holding the ceiling while he pulled them around her ankles and off. He was lifting her shirt over her head and she was unbuttoning his shirt to yank off his arms. Eric's mouth was searching for her breasts in her bra and moved her breasts up and over the material and they were sticking up higher for easier access. He was licking each nipple and biting slightly to get them harder than the already were. His eyes were glazing over from the feeling of Sookie's hand on his shaft moving up and down and she moved her hand to set her entrance to him and pushed herself down on him gasping. It always felt like the first time because of his size and she always was taken back by his large size whenever he entered her. Their hips were moving on each other. Her hands were on his chest then her nails were running up and down his back slightly breaking his skin. The feeling of his blood trickling on his back was making her hotter and she needed his blood so she took her mouth to his and bit his lip and she began to lick it and roll it on her tongue. She was still moving on him and he was grunting and groaning with each movement they were making. Sookie wanted more, she needed more of his blood so she moved her tongue to his neck and licked it, licking behind his ear, down his shoulder until she found the perfect spot and bit him hard, he growled loudly and grabbed the door for support, he was coming screaming her name. She slowed down and rocked on his length knowing the friction would get him ready again. Leaning over she put her lips on his again and stuck her tongue in his mouth and kissed him while moving on him and she could feel his recovery quickly begin. He had her by the hips within minutes he was meeting her pumps on his lap. Before she knew what happened he flipped her on her back to the cool leather of the seats and reentered her banging her head off the door of the SUV. Sookie giggled and he pulled her closer to him to not hurt her and began moving inside her again. He pushed hard in her, pulled out completely then impaled her again. She was digging her nails into the flesh of his forearms with each thrust and the teasing was making her crazy, whimpering each time he removed himself from her. "Tell me Sookie, tell me now!"

"I want you in me Eric, please!" She was screaming from her need, he was teasing her and she couldn't stand it. "Please Eric I need you! !" He did as she wanted, his hips moved so fast and hard she lost consciousness for a second from the friction between them and when she couldn't take anymore Eric was ready for the release. He leaned to bit her breast and she pulled up to bit his nipple, they came crashing into one another. Sookie couldn't move, her panting and her body just couldn't do it. Eric was teasing her but all she could do was lay there. "Sweetie, I am fine but you gotta give me a second. I can't move yet." She was having the aftershocks, her body was so sensitive to his touch and he was enjoying rubbing his fingers over her skin each time she would buck to get away from the feeling of his fingers on her skin. "Stop it sweetie! Give me a minute." He sat up and pulled her to him. Eric wanted her mouth and he took it. Her lips were swollen and purple from their kissing. She leaned into him wrapping her arms around his back under his arms. They stayed that way until her breasts started to hurt and she knew it was time to get back to being a mommy not a party girl. Eric helped her dress before putting on his pants. His shirt he just threw over his shoulder and picked her up chest to chest, she wrapped her legs around him and they went up the elevator to go home.

Pam, Alcide and Amelia were sitting in the same places they were in when they left minus the kids. Pam looked up to tease them. Well, well, our club goers are back I see." She sniffed the air. "Seems our King and Queen were rocking more than my innocent imagination is capable of." Everyone was laughing at that and Pam crossed her arm mockingly like she was hurt. "I think the warrior is looking for his mommy." That was Sookie's cue. She already knew he was waiting for her. She handed Eric her purse and shoes and went to see her son. He was up and waiting, his little hands up in the air waving at her. She picked him up and kissed him and sat in the chair. They fell asleep together, Eric came in to put him back in his crib and carried his wife to their bed. He stripped her of her clothes, she never moved a muscle, he took off his clothes and got into bed with her and pulled her close to sleep.

Sookie woke the next morning, she was still tired from her marathon sex a thon with Eric and all the dancing they did. She knew she wasn't ancient yet but her butt and legs sure felt like it. Here she had three kids, an incredible sexual husband that she made love with just about every day and she went out for a little dancing and she felt like a truck ran her over and never felt better. Giggling at herself she went to the nursery to feed and change the babies and get her day going. She took the twins into the living room and put them in the portable crib and hurried back to get Johan. He was sitting in his bed talking up a storm to his best friend, his teddy bear. That little boy was sweeter than anything she could think of. She reached in and took him out of the crib, took him into the bathroom, cleaned him up and dressed him. She took him into the kitchen and started making breakfast, she had French toast and bacon done when Amelia and Alcide strutted into the dining room.

"Sookie, I can do that. You don't have to do everything you know." Alcide was helping her plate food and get it on the table. Alcide had Johan started on his French toast and was pulling pieces of bacon apart to make it easier for him to eat. He went to the refrigerator and poured milk in a sippie cup for Johan, orange juice for Amelia and coffee for him and Sookie. Sookie just looked around at him. This man was amazing. He was sexy, smart, successful and helped around the house. She looked at Amelia wiggling her eyes at her and Amelia just nodded giggling.

"Wife, what are you up to?" Eric wrapped his arms around her middle and was nibbling on her ear. She had a True Blood warming in the microwave, opened the door, turned around and handed it to him.

"I was just reminding Amelia not to let a good thing slid through her fingers is all. Let's eat! I am starving." She and Eric joined the rest at the dining room table. Johan was stealing Alcide's food again and she stopped him. "Alcide this little boy keeps conning you out of your food. Stop it. Eat your breakfast." Both Johan and Alcide pouted. It was ritual for them now and she scolded them. They would just figure out a way to do it where she wouldn't see.

"My love, the domestic help candidate will be here in about an hour. Shall we discuss what we are looking for before we meet with them?" Eric was sipping his blood and she had practically inhaled her food before the rest were half way through.

"Yes, someone we like, likes kids, doesn't mind the stray's that seem to be more frequent than not, doesn't mind doing a bit of everything and doesn't mind the fact each one of is some kind of something." That was it in a nut shell. He just laughed at her. "Also, I want to hire someone to start teaching Johan soon since they will have to be home schooled I think we need to find a teacher or someone with an educational background. I know I can get Amelia to work with them on the magic stuff." She smiled at Amelia who looked up from her French toast grinning.

"Anything you want lover. I will make some calls and see what we can do to find someone who meets the children's needs. I think it is a wonderful idea. I was home schooled in my human life. Being the King's son it was imperative that I was taught properly and my parents never liked me out of their sight too long." He said it like it was an item on a shopping list. Eric never talked about his human life and all three of them stared at him like he just grew an extra head. "What? Is something the matter?" He was looking at everyone now.

"Nothing sweetie. Home schooling is our best option. I don't think there is any other way to do it with security and the children and their abilities. It just seemed like the best choice." Breakfast was done, Amelia and Alcide were doing the clean up, Eric had his son in the living room practicing levitating and Sookie just shook her head. Mark opened the door and in stepped a woman who looked to be in her mid forties and Sookie knew right away she was not human, her brain was different. Sookie walked up to introduce her and her family.

"Hello, I am Sookie and this is part of the family, my son Johan, my husband Eric, those two there are Alcide and Amelia." Eric nodded his head and was smirking. Amelia and Alcide were standing in the door way to get a look at the woman.

"Yes, you are the Queen of Vampires and your family. I am happy to meet you, I am Trish." The woman was smiling and seemed genuine.

Sookie asked her to sit and directed her to the chair while Eric pulled his son to him and sat next to Sookie. Amelia and Alcide were standing behind them with Alcide's arms around Amelia waiting patiently for things to proceed. Sookie sat up straight and addressed the woman. "We are looking for someone who will fit well in our family, capable of taking care of the cleaning, cooking, laundry and light child care. Our homes, all three of them need someone who won't mind the hours and the travel."

"Yes, I spoke to Pam last night who instructed me on what you were needing. I have made this my career since I was young. I have taken care of several super natural households and my job description was different in each. I love children and if don't mind saying I am an excellent cook and cleaning and the laundry, well that I will take care of course." She was smiling and laughing at Johan who was prodding his fathers face with his little fingers. "I am dedicated and indiscreet, hard working and any of my employers, including King Stan can tell you I take my job very seriously and I am flexible. I know your family is growing and you have much to do with your political responsibilities and I am open to traveling if need be. Your home is currently in Shreveport correct?" Eric nodded to her. "I have lived there for many years so that is not a problem." Johan had gotten down and walked over to sit next to Trish, he was smiling at her. That was enough for Sookie but she looked at Eric for his help. Eric nodded to his wife.

"Great, can you start today? Eric and I have a ton of things going on and we really could use you." Trish was smiling again and Johan had taken her hand in his. That little boy was just like his father, a big flirt. They all stood and Sookie was about to show Trish around when Eric walked closer to her.

"Thank you for coming Trish. I know you arranged a lot to do this. I trust very few with my children so I appreciate you could come and doing this. Sookie and my children are my biggest priority and I know you will take good care of all us." He nodded to her.

She looked like she was blushing. "Thank you Prince. You call, I come. You know you have always been a soft spot in my old heart. How could I not come and take care of you and your babies?" Sookie was shocked. That husband of hers was always up to something. He knew this woman and knew she would be perfect for the family but he let Sookie make the decision. He definitely was a keeper.

"Amelia, would you mind showing her the kitchen for a second, I will be right with you." Sookie looked at them all and everyone left but she and Eric. Johan was following the Trish to their destination. "Eric, you know this woman? Why did she call you Prince? You're a King, not a Prince. That is the second time I have heard someone call you that."

Sookie stood with her hands on her hips.

"My love, I have known Trish for more years than I can tell you. She is old and she was my house keeper over the years and when I first made Pam vampire. She worked for me for years before moving on to spend time with her family. At one point she went to work for Stan, bastard tried to steal her from me for as long as I can remember." He was smiling at the memory he was having. "She calls me Prince because that is what I was in my human life. Trish always has called me that. If it bothers you I will ask her not too." He was rubbing her arms absently while looking her in the eye.

"Of course not, it doesn't bother me she calls you that. I am just glad we could find someone we will like and who we can trust. Thank you sweetie. You are always doing so much for us." She stood up to kiss him and left him standing there.

He turned to the crib, he could hear his daughter was awake. He leaned in and picked her up. Enar was sleeping peacefully and Eric ran his hand over his sons little head. His son was so handsome. Erika was kicking and arms were every where. This little one was growing so fast and had such a happy personality. He turned her to look at him and she smiled and laughed. She was never not happy to see him, he pulled her close and kissed her face, her neck nuzzling his daughter. "You look too much like your mommy, my little one. We will need to buy a dungeon and put it in the house so I can lock you in it. Daddy is preparing a special army just for the protection of his daughter. No one will take you from me my little Princess." Sookie stood in the doorway watching Eric talk to his daughter. That vampire was in big trouble she thought as she went back to join Trish and Amelia.

Time flew so fast for Sookie she had to stop and take a look around her. She and Eric were busier than ever. It had been about a month since they were appointed to oversee the vampire community and with any take over there were always bumps along the way. Eric told her he was pleased with the outcome and things were moving along smoothly, she just rolled her eyes and followed his lead. In the last few weeks she learned more about vampires and the structure of that world. It was intimate and it was raw sometimes but she took it all in stride. She wanted Eric happy and she wanted him to be proud of her.

Johan was sitting in the floor with Enar who was on his belly pulling his little body up to look at his big brother. Johan and Enar were inseparable now the only time they were away from each other was when they were sleeping. Sometimes Sookie would go into the nursery and she would find him sleeping with Enar's crib. They would be sleeping hand in hand, her son used his powers to pop to his little brother. They were chatting to each other and Sookie let them at it. She was reading her emails on her I-Phone, Eric was on the couch on the computer with his daughter in his lap. "Eric did you get the email from the Queen of Oklahoma? She needs our audience on a matter."

Eric looked up to her. "No my love, I am still getting through mail now. Erika is helping daddy so it is taking a bit longer than usual." He leaned over to smack a big kiss on the side of her face and she giggled against him.

"Let me take her sweetie so you can get your work done." She started to move and he stopped her putting his hand up.

"Wife, I don't care if it takes me all week to get through this. My daughter will remain where she is, won't you Princess?" Sookie just rolled her eyes and went to find Amelia.

"Amelia?" She didn't feel like running the whole house looking for her.

Amelia popped her head in from the office. "Yeah, Sook?"

"Did that fax come through yet?" She was waiting on some documents from one of the Kingdoms.

"Nope, I will let you know when it comes through." Sookie just smiled. Amelia was priceless and Sookie was so glad she was here. That witch helped her with the kids and Sookie valued her so much she asked her to be her personal assistant. Amelia was always on the phone, email or running some errand for her now in between hook ups with the pack leader, Alcide. They were hot and heavy now and Sookie couldn't be happier.

Sookie went back to the living room. "Eric, what happens if Alcide and Amelia decide to be permanent. I don't know if I can live without her." She was pouting.

Eric looked as his wife and her protruding lip. "Lover, if you want Amelia here she will remain here. We will just have to be creative. Move the mutt in, I could care less." He was back to talking to his daughter about something. He was too much and she loved him.

Sookie looked at the time on her phone. Mark opened the door and there stood Sam. She hurried to the door to greet him. She hugged him tight. "Sam Merlotte. You promise you would come last week. I was getting a complex thinking you were blowing me off."

He stood back to look at her. She wasn't the Sookie he knew anymore, she was much more and he knew it. She glowed and was more beautiful than she was over two years ago. The vampire was definitely good for her and good to her. He felt a pang of something he couldn't put his finger on. "Cher, you know what it is like. I haven't had a decent waitress since the day you told me you were leaving to open your store. What's a man supposed to do?" He was teasing her but it was true. He could never find someone like her in a million years if he tried.

"Well, you're the one that told me to get out and find better to do with my life. You have only yourself to blame. Now come on, Johan is waiting for you." She lead him to the living room.

The second Johan sensed him his little head popped up and on his feet he came running to Sam. Sam leaned down catching the little boy. He just shook his head, that little boy looked like Eric and it seemed every time her saw him he looked more like him. How was that possible. This version of Eric he actually adored, the full version, he could live without. "Johan! I have missed ya!" Sam and Sookie were working on spending more time together and he would come over for dinner on Sunday's occasionally when he could. Johan took to him like he did everyone in his life, with open arms and smiles.

"Sam." Eric looked up from what he and Erika were working on to address him.

Sam looked at him and replied. "Eric." They had come a long way, Sookie thought giggling.

"Ok, come sit. Give me some good gossip, I am drying up hear it and even though it isn't a good Christian thing to do I need something." She was smiling and he sat. She went to get Enar and sat him on her lap sitting next to Eric. They chatted and laughed, Johan doing his best showman routine from time to time all the while sitting on Sam.

Sam had been there a while and she knew he had to be going but she needed to ask him one thing before he did. "Sam have you seen Jason? He barely will return my calls and Eric and I went over to his house the other day and he wasn't home. I am worried." She looked down to Eric and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it before releasing her to get back to work with his daughter.

"Sook, he is fine. He is running with a girl from Hot Shot but they seem to be ok. He actually says he needs to grow up and get his life together. He comes in for lunch he drinks coke instead of beer. That is an improvement. He is a grown up Cher. You can't make decisions for him." Sam always knew what to say to her when she needed it and she appreciated him for it.

"I know but I just want him happy. I guess because I have so much I want to share it with everyone around me. It is a habit I can't seem to break." She was smiling at the living room full of people she loved. She knew how lucky she was.

He laughed at her and tickled Johan. He was looking at this child who smiled up at him with Eric's face and smile and Sookie's heart. He knew she was happy and that was all that mattered. If anything good came from her meeting Eric it was this boy and it made him smile. She excused herself for a moment, Enar was spitting up on her. "Northman, I know we have a long history, but I just want you to know I know what you have done for her life and what you have brought to it. I guess it just took me awhile to realize you were the one, the only one I guess, for her."

Eric looked up from what he was doing to look Sam in the eye. "I love her Sam. I have always loved her. She and these children are my whole world. I don't know what more I could do to prove it to you or anyone else." He wasn't angry at Sam he just needed Sam to realize they were past it and he didn't let that stuff touch him or Sookie anymore.

"Well, Johan I got to be getting back to work." He hugged the boy and set him down. He nodded to Eric and walked to the door. "Tell Sookie I will call her." He left to head back to the bar.

Sookie walked back in. "Eric where is Sam?"

He looked to her. "He said he needed to get back to work. He asked me to tell you he will call you. I believe he wanted to get out of the lions den my love. Sam may love you but me he would rather I were ash blowing in the wind." He laughed at his attempt to be funny and Sookie just sat next to him with Enar. Johan climbed on the couch between them. "I am sorry lover, don't be sad. You can have him over for dinner again. I enjoy torturing him." He was laughing again and Sookie couldn't help but laugh too.

"Time to get these babies down for a nap. They have been up for hours and our warrior is getting grumpy. I am taking him up to feed and change him. Can you bring your princess shortly?" He smiled and nodded and she was off.

She took her son to the nursery to feed him. After he was full and half asleep she changed him and put him in his crib and his little eye closed instantly. Eric was walking in just as she turned around with a tiring Erika. He handed her over to Sookie and she moved to sit in their rocking chair to feed her daughter. Eric walked to his sons crib and petted his soft head. They were growing so fast and every day they changed. "Sookie, I wish we could make them stay like this forever. Since that is not the case I think we will need to have at least a dozen more. I don't believe I can handle empty nest syndrome."

Sookie about choked laughing. Pam, she knew it. She was reading Dear Abby again and must have told him about it. "Well, as great as that sounds sweetie, I am not having twelve more kids. I love you and gracious plenty but I will have you neutered before that happens." Eric turned to her shocked. She actually considered letting someone mutilate the part of his body that was infamous.

"Never my love. You will just have to deal with it. If we are blessed with one more child or a dozen you would take them all. You do not fool me my wife." He was grinning.

She smiled at him. "You really are comical Eric, who do you think is going to give birth to these hypothetical babies? I don't thing I will!" She loved him for at least thinking the thought.

Amelia walked into the nursery and she had an odd look on her face. She looked to Eric. "Eric do you mind if I talk to Sookie a second?"

"Is everything alright Amelia?" Eric looked at her, she looked worried about something and he wanted to make sure it wasn't something he should be worried about too.

"Girl stuff Eric. You can have her back in a second, ok?" She was almost in a whisper. He nodded leaving the two woman alone.

"What's up Amelia? You look like your sick?" Sookie looked in her eyes and she sat in front of Sookie on the floor.

"Sookie, I need your help, I mean, I think I do. Alcide and I have been having mind blowing sex for a while now. You know how I feel about him, I love him I do and I know he cares about me, we just aren't screaming it to the rafters at each other. I am not an idiot and neither is he but one night we had a bit too much to drink and we were on each other before we realized we forgot something." She looked into Sookie's face. Sookie leaned down to take her hand, Sookie knew something was really wrong. "Sookie, I think I am pregnant."

Sookie wanted to squeal with excitement but she wanted to be supportive to her friend. "And how do you feel about it?"

"Were not like you and Eric, I mean, not 'I must have you or I will perish' like you guys." Sookie laughed at her description, it was pretty dead on. "I know he wants a family and kids but I don't know if he wants them with me. What do I do?" Amelia looked like she wanted to cry.

"Let me put the baby in the crib and we will run to the drug store and get a test. Then we will take it from there." Amelia sat still, she was panicking and Sookie knew how she felt, she knew exactly how she felt. She remembered running from Eric when she found out about Johan, that's how scared she had gotten, she panicked and ran from the only man she ever loved while pregnant with her son. "I am here Amelia, we will help you but I think that you are not giving enough credit to Alcide. He is a good man and he would make a great husband and father."

"Sookie, but with me? I am not were! What if he hates me for this? I don't know what to do!" She was close to tears. Sookie stood and put the baby in the crib and grabbed her hand to help her off the floor. They went down the stairs to the living room to an anxious Eric, who was pacing the living room.

"Sweetie, Amelia and I are taking Mark and running to the drug store to get something. Keep an eye on the kids we won't be long." She turned and Eric was behind her.

"Sookie, is everything alright?" He looked so concerned she hated not telling him.

"_She thinks she's pregnant Eric, were going to get a test." _Eric nodded and backed away.

"Be right back sweetie!" She grabbed Amelia's hand, yelled for Mark and he and one of his guards followed behind her. Mark and Maggie were in the front with Sookie and Amelia in the back. "Mark to the drug store please." The SUV whipped onto the road and headed to the 24 hour drug store. The women and their guards walked into the store and Sookie lead the way. She had been there twice doing the same, when she thought she was pregnant she snuck to the store and grabbed a test each time and did the stick thing just to make sure. Sookie went to the shelves and grabbed three. "All three, just to make sure. You can make an appointment with Dr. Ludwig either way when we get home. Ok?" Amelia stood sniffling, Amelia never sniffled. Sookie was getting happier by the minute.

They were home, in the Sookie and Eric's bathroom like two school girls when Eric knocked on the door. "Lover, Alcide is in the driveway." She could always count on her vampire to have her back.

"Ok, stay here and I will get Eric to distract him for a bit or do you want me to send him in? I am sure he would want to be here, Amelia." The poor girl was shaking her head. Amelia was one of those girls that was confident and thought on her feet but right now she was a mess."

"No, just distract him. I will be down in a minute. One way or another." She was trying to build up her confidence. Sookie turned to walk out telling her yell if she needed her.

Alcide and Eric were talking on the couch and Eric looked up to her to see how things were. Sookie just shrugged her shoulders and moved to the chair. Johan was on the floor looking at a book and was engrossed in it. The twins were in their portable crib sleeping soundly. What if Amelia was pregnant? How would Alcide take it? He was full blood were and he was pack master, his position was important and it was up to him to keep his line going. She and Eric found each other and within a few weeks they were married and pregnant, but it didn't happen like that for everyone else. She was getting worried now. Eric was sending her positive energy. Maybe he knew something she didn't.

"Sookie?" Alcide was talking to her and she didn't even hear him. "Sookie?"

She looked at him this time. "I am sorry Alcide, what did you say?"

He was eyeballing her now. She put on her biggest smile while looking at him. "What's going on here?" Alcide was too smart for his own good she thought.

"What are you talking about Alcide?" She would do the innocent routine as long as she could.

Amelia was standing in the doorway with her hands behind her back. Sookie went to get up but Eric cleared his throat and she sat back down. Alcide looked over to her and stood going to her quickly. He must have known something was wrong. Eric stood to get Johan and Amelia stopped him. "No you guys are family. Sit." She turned and handed the sticks to Alcide. He took them from her and looked at them not sure what he was looking at for a second. He looked up at her after he registered what they were. Each of them said pregnant. Alcide didn't need too much help figuring it out.

"Amelia, are these what I think they are? Are they ours?" Alcide's face wasn't registering an emotion Sookie recognized. But Sookie was about to jump out of her skin she was so happy. Eric was looking at Sookie like she was too funny for words. He was just shaking his head at her and then he looked back to Amelia and Alcide.

Amelia stood straight and squared her shoulders. "Alcide, I am pregnant, we are pregnant." He looked up at her for a moment and then moved to her grabbing her pulling her in to kiss her. Sookie and Johan both were smiling like crazy and clapping there hands silently. Eric was jus rolling his eyes.

He started to yell and swing her around, picking her up off the floor. "Oh man, Amelia, are you serious! Are you serious?" He put her on the floor and pulled her face to his. "Are you ok? I mean, do feel ok? Are you happy about this?" He stood still when he realized she hadn't made a sound, no expression, nothing.

"You don't hate me? Your not mad? I am not were Alcide." Poor Amelia was pitiful and Sookie just wanted to go and hug her. The poor girl was still scared to death.

"Mad! Why would I be mad? You think I could hate you? I love you Amelia Broadway." That's all it took for the tears to start. She said they hadn't told each other yet and now she had two for one, baby and I love you all in one moment.

"Oh Alcide what are we going to do? You can't possibly want a baby with me? I am a witch and your pack leader. I can't give you full blooded kids. This is insane." She needed him to tell her the truth. She needed to hear him say it didn't matter or she couldn't move forward.

"I don't care Amelia, sure it would be great if it was full blooded but its our baby, ours. I will love it no matter what. Wait, do you not want it or something? Is this what this is about? You don't want a baby with me?" He was getting mad now, he couldn't figure out why she wasn't happy. Men, Sookie thought.

She cried harder. "Of course I want it! I love you, you big jerk! I just don't want you looking back in 5 or 10 years and hating me for trapping you into something you didn't want." She was about to let him have it.

"Hun, I love you, I want you, I want this baby. I will honored to have you in my life. I have one condition though." He was looking at her so seriously Sookie was worried.

"What?" She was sniffling almost done with the crying.

He looked over to Eric and Eric nodded. Alcide pulled something out of his pocket and kneeled down in front of her. Both of her hands went over her face, tears starting again. "Amelia Broadway, will you marry me?" He held up the little tiffany blue box and waited for her to look at him. Ok, these two males had been planning this and Sookie was about to kill Eric for not telling her. Eric knew she was thinking about him and he looked at her smiling with every ounce of his being. Yes, he was definitely in big trouble. _'Big trouble husband! Big trouble!' _He just laughed.

Amelia peeked her eyes through her fingers to see if she was dreaming. The box was still held up to her and she moved her hands from her face and looked down on him. She thought he was so handsome and sweet and she loved him. "Yes." It was almost a whisper.

"I am sorry, what was that?" Alcide was goading her now.

"Yes." It was barely louder than the last yes. Amelia was staring down at the box and smiling.

Alcide looked up at her still. "I didn't hear you Hun, what was that?"

"Alcide! Yes! I will marry you!" He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger and she was jumping up and down. He stood and pulled her into a whopper of a kiss.

Sookie was crying and clapping. Johan squealing and Eric just smiled. Sookie went running to them and was squeezing the life out of Amelia. "Sook, you gotta let me go, I am breathing here for two!"

Eric who was holding Johan was beside them with congratulations and smacking Alcide on the back. "Nice timing mutt. I was worried there for a second. I thought she would have you hanging on the mantel before dawn." Alcide beamed and held Amelia tighter.

"My fiancé and I have some talking to do. We'll see you later.' Alcide left them standing in the living room. Sookie was crying before the door was closed.

"My love, why are you crying?" Eric pulled her to him.

Sookie was beside herself. "She's leaving and the flea bag is taking her away from me."

Eric almost started to laugh but thought better of it. "They are starting their lives together my love. You can't begrudge them that. Besides she can still work and stay here when she needs to. Move them in if you want, if they want. I enjoy them both, I just want you happy."

He was the sweetest thing and she knew it. "No, they need their space. Look at us now, we are up to our eyeballs with diapers and toys and stuff. But I need you to do me a favor?" She had the wheels turning now.

"Anything my sexy wife." He was hugging her with Johan in the middle.

She smiled that smile she knew got her just about anything. "Take Alcide house shopping and make sure it very close to here! Pay for it if you have too!"

Eric laughed hard. "Of course my love, anything for you."

Sookie got up early the next day. She and Eric and the kids went to bed early and she wanted to get a jump on the day today because she and Eric were giving Amelia and Alcide a intimate dinner party, just the four of them. It was a congratulations on the baby and engagement sort of party and Sookie was excited. Her first stop after her quick stop at the bathroom was to the nursery. Her son would be waiting for his breakfast. Sure enough he was wide awake and kicking all over the place waiting for her. She picked Enar up and fed, bathed and changed him. She put him in the bounce chair she and Eric picked up while shopping and strapped him in. Sookie was tickling his little cheeks when she heard Erika begin to fuss. She leaned over the crib to her daughter. "Hey baby girl. Time to get up and get dressed. Daddy should be up soon and you know he loves to see his princess first thing. Lets get you ready ok?" Sookie had her fed and ready when Eric walked into the nursery with a happy Johan.

"Morning lover, what do we have here? I see my children are up." He walked to Sookie and kissed her on the lips and Johan was making smacking noises. Sookie and Eric both began kissing him all over until he put his arms in the air trying to push them away laughing. Sookie took Johan who was next on the bath and changing express. Breakfast she would get to after for her oldest. Eric walked to his second son and kissed him rubbing his belly with his big hands. "Morning my son. How is my warrior this morning? I see you are being wonderful for mommy this morning. We have plans today remember?" Erika was having a fit. She was making all kinds of racket because her daddy hadn't gotten to her yet. He took her out of the bouncing chair and picked her up. Eric kissed her all over her face making her laugh so hard Eric stared laughing at her. "My Princess, you are beautiful this morning. You dress is lovely. Mommy made a good choice." He was nuzzling her neck. "Sookie, I know we have a lot to do before our guest come over this evening but why don't we take the children out for a bit. We all could use the fresh air we have yet to use that contraption we bought to put all of them in at one time to walk with them." Johan was clapping and Eric just wiggled his eyes at his oldest son.

Sookie was about to protest but stopped herself. "Yes, that would be great. Where are we headed?" Eric was gone with his daughter to rally the guards and set the Northman train in motion. He was back in a flash and told Sookie to grab whatever she needed and they would leave soon. Eric had Mark and Tray on guard duty today who were in the front seat and the Sookie, Eric and the kids were in the back seat while all their gear was in the back of the SUV. Sookie knew the direction they were headed after a few minutes, they were headed toward Bon Temps. "Sweetie, where are we going?"

"Patience my Queen, patience." He was smiling talking to Johan in their secret language.

They were headed toward the center of town, which was really a stop light and buildings that had been there since Sookie could remember. The town center was a tiny water fountain the kids loved to jump in during the summer months. But next to the city building she saw something she had never seen before. It used to be a big parcel of land that never ever took the time to do anything with but now it was groomed and it there was something on it she couldn't make out. The car came to stop and parked. Sookie looked out the window in amazement. She opened the door to the late spring sunshine and stepped out, Eric behind her. "What do you think lover?"

She couldn't believe her eyes. She was standing on blacktop that was now parking spaces. In front of her where the empty lot had set for as long as she could recall was now groomed, landscaped and in the middle was every type of play ground equipment known to man. There was water fountains, sand boxes, swing sets, jungle gyms, benches, fancy garbage cans, bathrooms and vending machines lined up alone the outer ridges of the now park. There was a walkway that ran the entire area of the park for people to walk or stroll the area with baby strollers. In the middle of the park was a big marble monument in the color of off white, reds and golds, the Northman colors she thought. Sookie walked closer to it to read what she was sure she was only imagining. _**"In loving memory of Adele Hale Stackhouse, Gran, whose life was dedicated to her family, friends and community. Her tolerance and love remains. This park is in her honor." **_Her picture was carved in stone above the words. There were three hand prints in the marble, each had names under the prints, _**"Love for eternity, Johan, Enar and Erika Northman" **_The prints were her children's hands. Sookie thought she would collapse. Eric did this for his children to be able to come here and play and he did it in honor of her grandmother. She walked to the sign and put her hands on it and tears came into her eyes. "Oh Eric, you did this? You did this for us? For her?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I would do anything for you my love. I wanted you to have some where to take our children to play and be happy. I thought this would be it. I hope you like it." He could feel the storm of emotions through their bond and he wanted to make sure she was pleased with what he had done.

"Your perfect Eric, just perfect!" She turned and kissed him. "Lets take our kids for a walk Mr. Northman." Eric and Sookie took the children out of the car. Sookie took Johan by the hand and Eric took the twins one in each arm and they walked the pathway of the park together in the sunlight.

After the day in the park they headed home for their evening with friends. Sookie was dressed and trying to help Trish with dinner and Trish wouldn't have it. The woman was a miracle worker, she had the house spotless, everything where it was supposed to go, dinner almost done, the table set, flowers on the table, and Sookie hadn't lifted a finger to help. She had spent the entire day with her kids and Eric. They walked the park several times, stopped by Jason's who wasn't home of course and they did some shopping. They came home, took care of the kids and got them down for the night, dressed and now they were having dinner with friends. Sookie was thrilled.

Eric came down from dressing and he looked delicious himself. He was dressed in a fitted black v neck sweater, snug designer black jeans and boots, his hair was combed back. Sookie licked her lips as he come toward her. Eric was looking at her, she had on a knee length cotton summer dress of dark grey that was form fitting and took every curve she had with a black belt around her waist, she had on black high heels. Her hair was up in a pony tail tonight. She wore diamond earrings and a tear drop diamond solitaire necklace set in platinum Eric gave her for their first wedding anniversary. "Eric, you look amazing. Have I told you today how incredibly sexy and handsome you are?"

"My lover, I believe I heard something along those lines while you were screaming when I made love to you this morning. I would be happy to show you what we were doing to remind you." His eyes flashed at her and his fangs ran down.

She was stifling a giggle grabbing the front of his jeans with one hand and put her fingers to his mouth with the other. "Put the fangs and gracious plenty back where they belong for later husband. Amelia and Alcide will be here soon." Amelia spent the previous night at Alcide's. She knew she would be moving out soon but Sookie wanted to be happy for her. She would miss knowing Amelia was right down the hall to talk to when she wanted to.

"Stop this. That beautiful face can have no sadness on it my love. Be happy for her and Alcide." He took her by the hand and pulled her to him to kiss. The front door opened and there stood the love birds. Eric went to greet them.

They walked into the living room where Sookie was standing. Sookie went and hugged and kissed them both. "I am so happy for you guys. Everything ok?" Sookie was searching for signs of trouble to head it off.

Amelia was beaming. "Yep, were great! I can't believe it Sook, were getting married. Were having a baby. All we need is for you to get pregnant and we can have them close in age."

Sookie took two steps backwards and Eric was trying not to laugh and doing a terrible job at it. "Don't you dare! I have two kids in diapers and one finally potty trained. Give a girl a break! I am not a breeding mare for crying out loud!" She was half teasing, she did want more time with her kids before they had any more. Her fingers were crossed on that front.

Trish called them to eat and quickly got out of the way for them to have privacy. They sat down to the table to have dinner and enjoy the evening together.

Alcide was dying to tell them something Sookie could tell. "We found a house. It is about a mile from here. I think that should be close enough for you two to keep working together, with traffic and all right?" He was teasing them both and Sookie was thrilled. She would be close and that made her happy. "We put a bid on it this morning but I have a feeling the property owner will be notifying me any moment." He looked at Eric and Eric took a minute and then laughed like he knew what he was talking about.

"You looked at the Magnolia property? That is fantastic. I almost kept that instead of this one but when I met Sookie I knew it was just too small for us. I brought my soon to be bride here and she screwed my brains out until I broke down and let her have this house." Every one was laughing and Sookie wanted to kill him but then she started to laugh hysterically too.

"Sook, Alcide and I want to get married soon, like really soon. Can you help me? I know my dad is going to freak out you know how he is, but I am just going to call him and tell him and let him know how it is. He can either accept it or not. So, I want to do this in two weeks from Saturday." Amelia was smiling and nodding hoping for Sookie's approval.

"Two weeks, hum, I am not sure if I can make it in two weeks." She looked at confused Amelia and Sookie smiled hugely at her. "Of course! Your getting married in two weeks! Oh, wait, this was Eric's doing wasn't it? He convinced you to hop on the get married as fast as possible train didn't he?" She looked at her husband and wanted to clobber him. Eric sat drinking his True Blood and looked innocent of all charges.

Alcide grabbed his stomach and was laughing at her. "No, we just want to get things moving, you know. We kind of did it backwards and I want Amelia to enjoy the baby, not worry about getting the house moved and weddings and all that. She doesn't want a big wedding which I tried to convince her of so she and we have some catching up to do." Sookie relaxed but still gave Eric the look that she knew he was up to something.

Sookie knew exactly how they felt. "Ok, two weeks. We will work out the details. You have to get the guest list together and we can work on all the rest. Clear your calendar My King, were having a wedding!" She got up and kissed Eric on the lips.

"If she is this excited maybe I will remarry her. She is giddy." She was sitting on his lap hugging him.

They finished dinner and Trish magically appeared to take care of things and cut home made apple pie and whipped cream for everyone except Eric of course. They sat in the living room enjoying their desert, each of them cuddled up to their significant other. Sookie was eating her pie and she leaned over to Eric. "Would you like a taste sweetie? It is divine." He licked her lips and kissed her hard.

"Sook, I am going to try and stay with Alcide as much as possible until we get the house closed and in order. I hope you will be okay with me moving out." She looked sad about it too Sookie thought.

Sookie leaned up from Eric's chest, she would be honest with her friend. "I will miss you and I would keep you here if I could but how could I? If you have a chance to be as happy with Alcide as Eric makes me I would never deny you that. I just want you happy." Amelia was sniffling and so was Sookie. Both Eric and Alcide rolled their eyes and growled softly.

They were chatting and the love birds were about to get ready to leave but Sookie stopped them. "Hold on we have something for you." She ran to the office and grabbed a box and an envelope. She came back in and handed the box to Amelia and the envelope to Alcide. "Open them, they are our gifts for you both and the baby."

Amelia looked at the box. It was wrapped in a baby themed paper and she was reluctant to even open it. Alcide looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Open it darling." She looked up at him and then carefully opened the box. Amelia burst out laughing. The big box was filled with baby clothes of all types, hats, beanies, bibs, t-shirts, socks, onesies and a hoodie. They were all different colors and they all said Fangtasia with some catchy theme saying on each. "Sookie, Eric, this is awesome! Thanks!" Alcide loved it. He looked down to the envelope and opened it. Inside was two plane tickets to St. Bart's, reservations and all expenses were paid for a week for their honeymoon. "Eric, I can't accept this. This is too much." Alcide looked concerned.

"I hope you will accept it. My wife would have killed me if I didn't. What are friends for? " Eric was smiling brightly. He was glad their friends were happy. Sookie kissed Eric again.

Their friends said their goodbyes and thank you. As soon as the door closed behind their friends he pulled his wife to him. "I thought about us going with them but with the kids our time would be spent trying to keep them out of the sun instead of in it. So I thought of something instead. He reached to his back pocket and handed something to Sookie.

She looked in her hands and it was reservations. "Things were too complicated last year with us being pregnant with the twins and all the other situations that were going on. I am hoping that we can take this holiday and take Johan and the twins. What do you think?"

She couldn't believe it. He was going to take her to Sweden. They had talked about it a couple dozen times since Johan was born. He wanted to take his family to the place he was born. "Oh my Eric, I love it! I can't wait to take Johan. He can walk the same land you did as a child. I don't know what to say other than absolutely!" Eric picked her up and hugged her tightly and kissed her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took up the stairs to their room. "Mrs. Northman, I believe I am supposed to remind you of some compliments you paid me earlier this morning. I am looking forward to hearing them come from that beautiful mouth of yours." He set her on her feet.

"Sorry sweetie, I have another man in my life that needs me. I must go to him." Eric stood straight not sure what she was talking about. She giggled and left him standing there. Walking to the nursery she knew her son was awake. He was just like Eric, his feelings she was so connected to, all of her kids really, but this one she could feel him always. It was like a buzz in the back of her heart. "Hey little one. Mommy's here." Reaching in she picked him and kissed him and walked to the chair to sit with her son to feed him.

Eric was standing at the door way leaned against the door jam. "Wife, be careful how you tease me, remember I am an ancient warrior, my sword was calling my name for a moment." He was teasing her now but only slightly.

She laughed quietly. "I wouldn't trade you for every man on the planet Viking. Grab your daughter and sit with us." He moved to pick up his daughter who was still sleeping but he knew not for long. These children's personalities and schedules he knew as well as his own. Sookie was amazed at how well he had stepped into the role of father and husband. Sure there were speed bumps along the way but where his children were concerned he was always reliable and she couldn't think of one thing she would change.

Eric got up early the next morning. Sookie had been up a couple times during the night feeding and taking care of the kids, he offered to help her but she just told him to go back to sleep. It was about an hour ago the last time she was up feeding and changing the twins. He knew what she did for his family, the love, the dedication. Tomorrow he needed to be King, today he wanted to her husband. He walked to Johan's room first. Johan was sitting up in his crib still a bit sleepy. Eric went to the crib to look down on his son. Johan's sleepy eyes, his eyes, looked up at him. "Good morning Johan. Let's get up and get a few things done for mommy this morning." Eric had him up, bathed, dressed and enlisted his to help him with the twins. Eric took his sons hand and they went down the hall to the nursery. Enar, always knew when someone was coming and was wide awake. "Johan, your brother is up. Lets get him dressed shall we?" Johan just smiled and clapped his hands. He reached into the crib, took his son and got the little boy dressed for the day. It was his daughters turn, so she was next on the list. She was still a little sleepy and not as cooperative as the boys. "Women." Eric said to her and kissed her making her laugh.

They went down the stairs the four of them. Trish was in the kitchen making breakfast for Johan and she told Eric she would put him in the high chair and Eric thanked her. She set his food on his chair and handed Eric a warm True Blood, he smiled up at her. He was still holding and talking to the kids when Sookie came down. She saw her husband, taking care of their babies, had them bathed and dressed, Johan almost done with his breakfast in his chair and her son's father holding the twins and talking lively to them all. Johan was carrying a very lively conversation with his dad and the twins who Eric had one in each arm were cooing and making all kinds of racket. Eric would look down on one of them and nod or comment to whatever they were saying which to her was just baby babble. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Mr. Northman, if you wish to do this every morning, I believe I will take an extended vacation to Bermuda or something. Seriously, you didn't have to do this. I love taking care of them." She didn't want him to think she thought they were a chore.

"They are my children Sookie. I love them and I love this. We have had the best morning haven't we Johan?" Johan had strawberries smeared on his face and he was happy as ever smiling up at his father. Eric smiled down on him.

She sat at the table across from them and Trish appeared with a plate of food and coffee. Sookie thanked Trish before she disappeared again into the kitchen. "It has been nice hasn't it? The quiet. No supes knocking down the doors or jumping out at us at night. I swear, if I had known about this whole deal maybe I wouldn't have been so hard on the AP. I guess she was just testing us? Me, I could see her being unsure of, but you, your solid as a rock. I don't know why she would question you for the job. You could run the world if you put your mind to it." She was eating between thoughts.

Eric's head fell back by his laugh. "Sookie, thank you, I think. Yes, she has known me a long time and knows what I am capable of. I believe she knew that my feelings would cloud my judgment where you were concerned at first and they did. It wasn't until the witch that I realized my place and figured out what I needed to do to keep you safe and keep our lives separate in this world. I am not proud of the fact I let my feelings get in the way but it it what it is, a lesson learned. I would never change it. Learning how to love you was difficult in the sense that I didn't know how to handle it and live among my kind. Now, I have balance and I have shown to everyone that they will not hurt you or my family without repercussions and death. I too have enjoyed the peace."

Sookie looked at this vampire who had given her so much and in that moment he told her weakness, she was the weakness in his life. It was sobering. "I appreciate you Eric" He was shaking his head at her to stop her. "No, I do. You have sacrificed everything to have this life with me. I don't want you to think I don't know what you have done for this, for us, for them. You could have walked away from me at any point especially from the beginning but you didn't. You put your head on the chopping block and left it there all to keep me alive. You met this sassy woman from Bon Tempe and you gambled your life from the beginning, from that first night in the parking lot. You didn't have to do what you did, but you did it anyway. I think you are remarkable and it makes me proud I am married to you and have those beautiful babies you have given me." She pushed her plate away and Trish was there for clean up.

"Thank you Sookie. I love you, always." He set his daughter on his lap and help her and Enar tightly in one arm and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "Get ready, lets go, we have some things to do and a lunch date today." Sookie looked at him strange. He was always up to something. She looked at him strangely. "I want to buy my wife some replacement items and something pretty to wear tomorrow for our meeting. Move it my gorgeous wife."

She did as he asked. They were in the car in a flash and headed to the mall, kids in tow. Mark and Maggie were in the front seat again and Mark was driving. When they reached the mall Eric got out to help Sookie out. He went to the back to get the stroller and his children were put in it for their morning of shopping. Sookie and Eric hit store after store buying things for the children, new clothes for him and Sookie and Sookie picked up a few things for Amelia and the baby. She kept telling Eric how excited she was and couldn't wait to take Amelia shopping like he had taken her before Johan was born. He laughed and gave Maggie another load of bags to take to the car and she was back in flash.

They were walking out of another the store when a woman stopped them. "Aren't you the vampire guy I seen on tv?"

Eric looked at her curiously, humans he thought. "Yes, I am vampire."

"Huh, you taking someone's kids?" She was looking up at him like she wanted to punch him.

"Only my own." Eric remembered why most humans annoyed him in that moment. Mark had his hand on his gun and was moving closer to them. He signaled his security to stay where they were.

Sookie saw Mark and Maggie move toward Eric and the stroller and came to stand next to him. "Is there a problem here?" Sookie was looking at the woman who looked to be in her early thirties and fairly pretty. Sookie took Eric's arm and she was getting concerned.

"This killer here is taking someone's kids. What did you do? Take them while someone wasn't looking? I am calling the cops." She moved to look for her cell phone.

"For your information you nosey bitch, those are our kids, he is my husband and trust me I gave birth to them. If you so much as move an inch closer to them I will kill you where you stand. Back away from my husband." Sookie was seething. She wanted this ridiculous woman out of her sight.

The woman looked at Sookie like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're a liar! Vamps can't have kids. He is going to eat them."

That was it, Sookie was in the woman's face nose to nose. Eric stood where he was enjoying the show. He kept the detail back. "Vampires do not eat people, they drink blood. You are so ignorant you stand here disrespecting my husband! I see you need a lesson ma'am. I will tell you again, that vampire is my husband and those are our children and if you so much as look at us the rest of our shopping day here I swear you will have nightmares for the remainder of your days on this earth because I will find you and do things to you that you never knew were possible. Do you understand me? Back the fuck away from my husband now!" The woman took three steps backward. She had stopped looking for her phone and she didn't know weather to run or cry, so she chose both and off she went.

Eric was laughing and he moved forward to grab Sookie around the waist and kissed her really hard on the mouth. "You my feisty warrior wife are a rare gem. I believe it is you that puts her self on the line every day for her family as well." He kissed her again, grabbed her hand and they continued shopping.

The rest of their shopping was uneventful which Sookie was happy about. They loaded back into the SUV headed to their mystery lunch date. Sookie knew they were headed toward Bon Temps. She didn't know what to do with him. He was talking to the kids and smiling devilishly at Sookie and she could only smile.

Mark pulled the car in front of Merlotte's. Mark came around to help them out. Eric had the twins out and in their stroller and Johan wanted to walk so Sookie took his hand and walked them inside. The bar was busy with the lunch crowd but the bigger table in the middle of the room had a reserved sign on it. Mark and Maggie helped them get to their seats and they took a table next to them. Johan was in a high chair next to Eric and Sookie took Erika out of the stroller first and handed her to Eric and she took Enar. Sam came from the back to where they were. "Hey ya'll. Your right on time Eric." Sam moved to ruffle Johan's hair and kiss both the babies.

Sookie leaned over to Eric. "Sweetie, what is this about? I know you are up to something."

Eric just smiled and the door to the bar opened. Jason Stackhouse and a blonde woman walked in. Sookie stood up. "Jason?" She walked around the table and he met her and kissed her and hugged her. Jason moved around the table kissing the kids. He was smiling his big smile.

"Hey sis, sorry were a few minutes late. Eric, Sookie, this is Crystal. Crystal this is my sister Sookie, brother in law Eric and that cutie there is Johan and the twins I told you about, Erika and Enar." He was beaming and looked like he was happy to see them.

"Have a seat Stackhouse." Eric still was on the fence about Jason. He was unreliable and Eric felt Jason didn't do right by her. He was still her family.

"Thanks Eric. I appreciate you calling me and all. Sook, I am sorry I haven't called or been home when you were by but I am working longer hours and I have been spending a lot of time with Crystal." He smiled like a man in love. "She and I moved in together last week. I am trying to convince her to marry me." Sookie choked on the iced tea the waitress brought over, Eric was tapping her lightly on the back.

"What?" That was all Sookie could say.

Jason was like a smiling fool. "Yep, I love her. I've been saving money and I want her to marry me. Sook, she is great. We get along, she is gorgeous, look at her. I want her to go back to school and do whatever she wants with her life just as long as she does it with me." Sookie sat opened mouth. She didn't know what to say.

"Congratulations Stackhouse. Sookie is happy for you." Eric was giving Sookie the say something kind look.

Sookie shook her head. "Yeah, Jason, I am happy. I am glad you found someone really, I am happy for you."

They ordered lunch and Sookie got to know Crystal. She was sweet, kind and she seemed to really love Jason. Sookie did the one thing she hated to do to people, she put her shields down and pried. This little blonde girl was true in her thoughts and feelings for Jason. Sookie was relieved.

Lunch went great and Jason and Sookie made plans to get together soon. He was really nice to her and hugged and kissed her and the kids before taking Crystal out of the bar. Sookie just sat staring at the door. "Love, are you alight? You don't look alright?" Eric sat up to take her hand.

"I am fine, I am just shocked. Who was that guy and what did he do with my selfish brother? I hope he is happy really I am. It is more than he did for me when I met you." She always seemed to be the one that had to break the ice or bend to accommodate him and sometimes it was hard to do.

Johan was doing more playing with his French fries than anything else and Sookie knew they were done and it was time to get her family home. It was getting late in the after noon and they had to go to Fangtasia tonight, tomorrow they had meetings and then the next they had to be in New Orleans for their monthly council meeting for a few days. She wanted to get home and relax before the next few days were upon them. "Lets go my love. Time to take our children home." Eric and Sookie stood to gather up their family, pay the bill and head out. They were stopped by a half dozen people on the way out the door wanting to see one of the kids or congratulate them on all their luck. Sookie thought it was ironic, this little town that never really understand her was now kinder to her than they had ever been. What was it that made people minds change opinions of people? Was it because she was a mother now? Was it because she had money? She would never figure it out she thought to herself.

After a long morning and afternoon of shopping they were finally home. Sookie asked Mark to take all the bags upstairs and put them in her room while she and Eric took the kids and put them down for over due naps. Eric put the twins to bed while she tackled their oldest. He was out as soon as she put him in the bed. She was exhausted she thought. Her back was killing her and feet too now that she thought about it. Eric was stepping out of the nursery when she walked past to head to their bedroom.

"Lover, lets get you a bath and we will take a nap, you could use one." She didn't need to be asked twice. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She moved down to get undressed while he ran the water and added bath salts. The whole room began to smell like a tropical island of mango and coconut. Her mouth was watering from the scent. Eric turned around to wrap his arms around her naked body and she kissed him and buttoned his jeans and he moved out of them while she was pulling his Fangtasia t-shirt over his head. He leaned in to kiss her neck and the monitor on the night table had a wailing child coming through to them, Johan. Eric grabbed his jeans and was gone before Sookie could even stop him. She was worried cause he never cried like that and she grabbed Eric's t-shirt threw it on over her head and rushed to her sons room.

Eric was standing in the middle of the room holding his son who was crying like something she had never heard from him before. Her heart was beating so fast she ran to where they were standing and Eric turned to look down on her. "Sookie?" He didn't have any better idea of what was wrong. Eric had him in his arms and her son was crying into his father's shoulder.

"Eric put him on the changing table." Eric looked reluctant to do it, he didn't want to let his son go. "Come on sweetie, we need to see what is going on. Hurry." Eric moved to the table and tried to lay Johan on it but he was bucking and crying with his hands up for his father. Eric looked at her again and went to grab him again. "Eric, grab me a cool wash cloth ok?" He went to the bathroom to do as she asked. "Come here my baby, tell mommy what's wrong." The moment she touched her son the visions started and she felt faint. Her son was showing her things she never wanted to see. Sookie moved away as Eric came back into the room. She held onto the table for everything she was worth to keep from passing out.

"Sookie, what is it? Tell me!" He was panicked and Johan was still crying. He was beginning to lose his self control. "Sookie!"

She held up her finger to ask him for a second. She was panting. "Johan had a vision Eric. A vision about you." She pulled Johan off the table. "Baby, you need to let mommy in again. She needs to see what all you saw, can you do that baby? Please for mommy." She was falling apart but she needed to get her son to show her what his vision was and Johan's cries began to slow down. He reached up for her to hold her around the neck and he put his little head against her shoulder and them minute his head hit her skin the vision started like it had been rewound. She was standing in a hotel, there were dead creatures all over and there among them laid Eric, their bodies burnt and bloodied. She knew he was dead, she could see his eyes, the light in his eyes was gone she walked to him and touched his skin and it was no longer cool. Sookie tried to focus on what was around the dead and she could barely make out the name on the jacket of one of the workers who lay dead. Hotel Manuel, the vampire hotel of New Orleans that just opened they were supposed to be in three days. She could feel her legs losing strength and she felt Eric's hands come around her to pull her and Johan to him. He was calling to her trying to find out what had was happening and she could feel she was now inside the hotel, she could smell the death now, she could smell the new carpet smell. There was something in the hotel, something evil, something she didn't know and it was alive. It was the only being that was alive out of all the creatures that were there. "Eric?" She knew she was at the hotel in this exact moment in time, the moment Eric was laying dead. Johan's visions were more than she had ever imagined or knew were possible. Johan's head came up and the vision stopped and Sookie's legs gave out. Eric pulled her up to cradle her and his son.

"Sookie, please you have to talk to me! Sookie?" He was distraught, she hadn't even known how long she and Johan had been connected to the vision. Her poor baby saw his father dead in his vision. Oh my God she thought how could she stop this.

She was shaking her head to get her thoughts. "Eric, you can't go to the Hotel Manuel. No one can, you have to stop them. Eric, please you have to stop this." She was crying and Johan had worn himself out from crying and was asleep in her arms.

"Sookie, you have to tell me what happened, talk to me." He pulled her face to his. She shook her head and moved to get down and he put her back on her feet. She kissed her son and put him back into his bed. She grabbed his hands and moved quickly to their bedroom. She did the only thing she could she sat on the bed.

"Johan had a vision of the Hotel Manuel, the one were supposed to go to in a couple days. Everyone was dead there Eric, everyone, including you. You all were burnt and blood was everywhere. I was there, just now. I stood in the hotel like it was that exact moment. I bent down and touched you! Oh my God, you were dead, Johan saw you dead!" She got up from the bed, she was dizzy and nauseous and ran to the bathroom to throw up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay…life got away from me yesterday!**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. **

**Please review!**

**Enjoy**

**Remember: VERY ADULT CONTENT!**

Chapter 18

Sookie was kneeling on the floor next to the toilet throwing up everything in her stomach. The images of what she saw was more than she could cope with. Laying on the floor was her husband, her soul mate, the father of her children. He was dead. Her head was spinning and she couldn't catch her breathe. Eric was kneeling next to her rubbing her back. "Sookie, breathe love. You are not making any sense. You have to calm down so you can tell me what you are talking about." Eric spoke to her softly. He was trying to push calm and love through their bond to help her.

Sookie was trying to breathe in and out to calm herself. She held onto the side of the toilet and pushed herself up. Eric was next to her holding her up walking her to the sink, she needed to wash out the taste in her mouth. She quickly brushed her teeth and gargled and stood up straighter. The dizziness was slowing down and she leaned into Eric and wrapped her arms around his waste holding onto him for dear life. "Eric, I was there. I don't mean in a few days, I mean I was just standing in the hotel lobby, just now around everyone who lay there, they were dead. I could smell the carpet, the burnt skin, the blood. I could smell it Eric. Johan saw that! He saw you laying in the middle of the dead. Your eyes Eric, Oh my God Eric, your eyes were dead." She started to cry. She was telling the man she loved more than anything in the world she just witnessed his death ahead of time.

Eric stood still, he was letting her tell him everything she needed to say before he made any comment on what just happened. He kept thinking his son saw those images, what kind of sick joke was the super natural world playing on him and his family. How could he console Sookie, tell her what she saw was untrue? She and Johan both saw the vision. What now? "Sookie, there has to be a reasonable explanation for what just happened. It doesn't make sense. You and I both know that we are going to live a long life together." He was trying to convince them both.

"Eric, I don't know what happened but either someone is going to kill you or wanted me to see that you would die. Why? Why would someone be so cruel to send this to our baby? He is sweet and innocent. I don't understand!" She was getting worked up again. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down on the bed and crawling in next to her.

"My love, we will figure this out. I will call in every favor with every supe community I know of if I have to. I will even call Niall if I have to. Don't worry about this. I am not dying, there is no way I am leaving you and my children Sookie. I promise you that." He was holding her to his side and rubbing her arms for comfort.

"I can't loose you Eric. I can't got through one day on this earth without you. Its not possible. I know I should tell you I will be strong for our kids but I won't be able to do it! How will I look in Johan's face and not want to die. I will see your face and I will never make it. This can't be happening!" Sookie was sobbing again and Eric wanted to kill someone. He was so angry that someone had done this to his wife and child and if he could get his hands on them he would hurt them in ways they had only dreamed of.

"Stop this my love. You are going to make yourself sick again. We need to think rationally about this and decipher the vision. Can you try to show the vision to me like Johan did you?" He would try anything at this point to figure this out.

She looked into his eyes and shook her head yes not knowing if it work but she would try. Sitting up she sat crossed legged on the bed and Eric moved to do the same to face her. She took his hands in hers and closed her eyes. Eric watched her for a moment, she took a deep breathe and concentrated. Eric closed his eyes and waited before the images started running through his mind, the hotel, the bodies, the blood, the presence of something that seemed familiar to him. He felt the images, he could smell the blood, just like Sookie said. Sookie opened her eyes and the connection was lost.

He leaned over and pulled her to him. "I am not dead yet Sookie. Do not count the Viking out just yet. I have always got something up my sleeve." He was trying to help her. She looked so sad and fragile he wanted to take as much of it as he could. He pulled her face to his with his hands, cradling the back of her neck. He kissed her soft and slowly, his tongue moving into her mouth long and hard their tongues sought after one another. Her hands moved from her lap up to his chest, she was caressing his bare skin. Eric took one of his hands from her neck and moved it down her sides, rubbing her arms then moving to pull up his t-shirt she was wearing then pulling it off her completely. She was naked in front of him. He ran his palms over her breasts slowly, then took his hands and kneaded her full breasts. She moaned so softly into his mouth he almost didn't hear her. He moved his hand down her stomach and down to where her stomach ended and her folds started. His hand stayed flat just rubbing back and forth. Eric could feel her excitement, he could smell her wetness. Sookie unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand down the front of his pants the other went under him to the where his jeans held his balls. She rubbed them through the material while rubbing his gracious plenty in the inside. "I love you Sookie. I love you so much, you are my everything." He continued to kiss her slowly and moved to lay her down on the mattress slowly. His hand went around her waist to hug her to him. Kneeling he used his leg to open her to him and he moved his hips to enter her slowly and gently. When he was completely inside he kneeled back to pull her closer to him and stopped moving in her. He took his fingers and spread her fold apart and he slowly rubbed her center making her moan and her head pushed back into the pillow. He thrust slowly while playing with her nub. Sookie took her legs to wrap around Eric's backside and she was using her legs to try to push him harder into her but he stayed at the slow pace he had set. Looking down at her she was gorgeous, her mouth was slightly open from the things he was doing to her. "Your so beautiful my love." She looked up to his eyes and kept them on his while her first orgasm rippled her body. Eric was still moving slowly in and out of her, he wanted to make love to her. He wanted to show her love, all the love he had for her.

Her curvy hips met each slow impact on her insides. The sensation of it was driving her back to the top. "Yes, Eric, that feels so good. I love you in me like that. Love me Eric, just love me." He smiled and leaned to kiss her softly on the lips then leaned to her neck and bit her. She grabbed his wrist and bit in to him and silently they were one, they collided into each other and fell back together, the feeling of it made Sookie begin to cry.

"My love, please don't cry." Eric never could take it when she cried. He was out of his depth with crying.

The tears were running down quickly. "You make me feel so wonderful. I could feel your love Eric, I could feel it in my body, in my mind, in my heart. I love you so much." She rolled into him and cried silently for a long while, Eric just holding her and rubbing her back while she cried. He was lost but he knew she needed the release of the tears. She cried until she fell asleep and Eric got up and covered her. He left the bedroom, check on the children then went downstairs to call Pam.

"Master I was expecting you. Is all well?" Pam knew something was wrong.

"Pam, Johan had a vision of me dying at the Hotel Manuel in New Orleans. Johan saw the images Pam. He woke up crying uncontrollably from it." He was still pissed about it and didn't know where to aim his anger.

Pam gasped. "What? What are you saying Eric? He saw you meet the final death?"

"Yes. I need to know if this was a vision or if someone is manipulating him to make me change plans on purpose. I will be there in 30 minutes. Call Niall and tell him to meet me there" He needed someone with the most amount of experience in fae.

He arrived at Fangtasia thirty minutes later. Eric walked into the back of the building of Fangtasia going in through the employee door. Pam met him at the door. "Eric is Johan and Sookie alright?"

"Both are sleeping. We will see how he is tomorrow. Sookie is another matter all together. She is beside herself thinking I am dying. I need answers to this and quickly."

Eric was inside his office when he heard Niall pop.

"Eric? What is this about?" Niall was not Eric's biggest fan. The Prince took the seat in front of Eric's desk.

"Niall, thank you for coming. Johan woke crying hysterically from a vision he had this evening. He showed the vision to Sookie, it was of a mass murder in New Orleans one which I was also killed. Sookie is beyond upset and I have no reason to question Johan's vision. They have been accurate in the past." Eric was trying to be as vague as possible so to get as much from Niall as possible.

"Eric, it is not your destiny to die, you or Sookie. I can see your concern for this threat. I have not heard any anything that would lead me to believe you will be assassinated. Would you like me to go to the house to see if I can get any more from Johan or the vision?" He looked concerned at what Eric had said. He wouldn't knowingly let something happen, Sookie would never forgive him.

"Sookie has already seen the vision and so have I for that matter, she showed it to me as well." Eric turned to look away from the Fairy Prince.

Niall looked like he was concentrating. "I will see what I can find out about this immediately Eric. I owe this to my great granddaughter. We will protect her from this." He popped out.

Eric had his head against the back of the chair when Pam came in. He needed to fix this before it hurt Sookie more.

"Eric, did the Prince have any ideas?" Eric shook his head no. "I am going to the house, I want to see Johan." Eric looked at her and she was gone. Pam loved that little boy, she guarded her heart like he had for so many years which was partially his fault. He taught her to be cautious and selfish with her feelings, sometimes he felt guilty for doing that to her. Eric took his phone out of his pocket and for the next few hours called one supe to another trying to figure out what was happening to them now.

Sookie woke, it was the middle of the night. Eric wasn't in bed, she knew it before her eyes even opened. She grabbed a t-shirt and shorts to put on, went to the bathroom to take care of things, then headed to the nursery, Enar was waiting she knew. Johan was in the crib with his brother holding onto the hand of his little brother and Pam was standing over them both. Pam turned to Sookie as she approached. "Eric is at Fangtasia being Eric." She tried to smile at Sookie but she knew that Eric told her of the vision. Pam's eyes were filled with worry and sadness. "I have loved this child since before he was born. Eric has always been in my life, you know what he means to me, but this little boy I wish I knew what it was about him. I would give anything to take this away from him Sookie." She looked at Sookie the red tears welling in her eyes. Sookie took her hand and squeezed it. Sookie reached in to take her second son to feed him. Pam stood where she was looking down on a sleeping Johan. "It is like looking at a tiny version of Eric isn't it?" Pam smiled and Sookie just let Pam work it out, she needed to figure this out as much as she and Eric did. "I will stay close to Eric, I will not let anyone hurt him Sookie, you know that, right?" She turned to Sookie for an answer.

"I know Pam, you will do everything you can to help him, you don't have to tell me that. We just need to figure this out. I can't live without his Pam. I know I would be expected to as his wife and the mother of his children but I don't know that I could. I would rather go first, I couldn't be left here to live without him." Sookie's tears slowly streamed down her face. Pam came to sit next to her in the chair and put her head on Sookie's shoulder.

Eric found them like that. In this one room held the people he loved in this world, those five creatures were everything to him. He walked in the room, kiss Pam on the top of the head and leaned in to kiss Enar and Sookie. "Is everything alright?" He turned to see his oldest son was sleeping behind him. He looked back to Sookie for confirmation.

"As good as it gets. I hate this Eric, I feel like were waiting for the bomb to drop on our heads. I just hate it." She was moving to angry, that was an emotion he understood and needed her to be in it, not mourning for something he would work very hard on preventing. He reached down and took Enar, kissed him on his forehead, bit his finger and put it in his sons mouth, he latched and sucked hard on his father's long finger. When his wound closed Eric turned to put him back in his crib, he was sound asleep. He moved to his daughter who was stirring and kissed her then handed her to her mother.

"We will figure it out lover, do not worry. I spoke with Niall and several others so lets hope we can get an answer to this soon. I do not wish to move the location of the meeting until we have no other alternative." Eric's phone began to ring and he stepped out to answer it.

Pam stood up and kissed Erika and left. Sookie was left alone with her children. She leaned back in the chair trying to make sense of what she saw in the vision. Her mind played the vision over and over remembering every detail, the faces, the items around the hotel. She had never been there before so she had no idea what it looked like. Was this some trick or was it meant to be a premonition of sorts to warn them? Erika was back to sleep, Sookie changed her and put her into the crib and went to find Eric. He was sitting in his office on the phone.

When she entered he looked up to her and tapped his knee for her to come sit with him. She climbed onto him, putting her arms around his waist and he took his free arm to pull her tightly to him. It always amazed her that he was always wanted his hands on her, vampires were not touchy beings by any stretch of the imagination but if she was close he had to have some part of his body on hers. It always felt wonderful not matter what part it was.

She looked up to him and kissed him under his chin, then his neck, behind his ear lobes, his hair line, his temple. He was still talking to whom ever he had on the phone and allowed her to do what she wished to him. "Mine." She whispered to him in his ear. He growled softly. She knew he heard everything she was saying to him despite him being on the phone. "You are mine Eric Northman, no one will take you from me, never." She kissed his neck again and he was fidgeting in the chair. Sookie began to unbutton the dress shirt he had on. It was white and it needed to be off his body she thought. He moved his phone to his other hand to help her get out of the shirt. "Your skin belongs to me, your blood, your mind, your soul, your heart, all of it Eric. I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me." She leaned to kiss his chest putting one of his nipples in her mouth. She reached down to the front of his jeans that now indicated how much he was enjoying what she was doing to him and rubbed him through the material. Her mouth continued on his nipple and Sookie took it in her mouth to suck one more time then she bit him causing him to throw his head back from the pleasure of it and she sucked hard on the wound licking every drop until it closed up. "Your blood is mine Eric. I love the taste of your blood. I crave this." His head was still on the back of the chair, their bond was now wide open and the feeling were bouncing around to each of them. She moved off of his lap to kneel in front of him. She untied his boots, taking each off and throwing them behind her. Reaching up she unzipped his now straining jeans to unleash gracious plenty and tugged his jeans down his long and toned legs, Her hands caressed the skin of his legs, up and down. She took each thigh in her hand and opened his legs to her. Her mouth went to the insides of his thighs and her tongue ran up down the insides of each before she found what she was looking for, his artery and she bit down hard pulling from the wound. Her mouth licked and sucked until the wound closed then she moved to the other thigh repeating it.

Eric's head was still back on the chair and the phone call must have been really important because he continued to talk to whom ever he was talking to in whatever language he was talking in but his voice was low and husky. Moving up a bit she took his length in her hands and began to stroke him, then took her tongue and ran circles over his tip. His excitement was obvious by the tiny pink pearls on the end of it. She licked it eagerly, grinning at it, then took as much of him as she could in her lips and began to suck him. Eric was growling moving the phone away from his face, she just giggle at him. He wanted off the phone and she knew he was stuck talking to who he was talking to or he would have already thrown the phone by now. His hips were moving in unison to her movement up and down on him, her hand taking up the slack her mouth couldn't get. Gracious plenty was jerking and moving with each stroke, she knew he was getting close, she could sense his need now. Increasing the speed of what she was doing to him it was only moments before he bucked one last time and his essence was now in her mouth and she licked every drop, grinning. It was incredible to her she could do that him, it never ceased to amaze her that this 1000 year old Viking enjoyed the things she did to his body. Eric spoke to the other creature on the line but she could tell he was getting close to ending the call so she stood and stripped her clothes throwing them behind her with his discarded boots. She took one hand to rub her breasts, the other went into her folds. Eric almost flew off the chair with excitement. His eyes were glassy and more lustful then they were minutes ago, his eyes never left her and what she was doing. "I love you Eric, I am yours, you are mine!" She moved to widen her stance to allow more access to herself and was rubbing her nub quickly. Her intent was to drive him crazy with want and his face had a look she wasn't sure if she had ever seen before. He looked like he was going mad. She giggled at him again and within seconds she was bucking on her hand from what she was doing. Her fingers went in to her center and she took it up to her lips and that was it. Eric's phone was flying and he pinned her to the floor.

"Sookie!" He was kissing her for all he was worth. "Are you trying to kill me? You are fucking incredible, you know that?" Eric rarely cussed but when he did she loved it. It was primal and it was fantastic. When he would talk to her like that he was the one in power and it was sexy. His lips were now kissing hers and he could taste both their juices on them. He licked and his tongue darted to get every drop. "I need to be inside you, I need to feel you under me. I have to fuck you Sookie or I will explode. Open your legs to me!" She did, she opened them wide and he thrust into her. "You pleasure yourself in front of me, my little vixen! I will show you pleasure my love." He leaned down to kiss her neck while pounding her. His thrust were long and hard and she gasped at each it was so intense. "All of you, I need all of you." He moved to push harder and deeper inside her and she could barely take the feeling, her head flung back and she moaned loudly. His cool cock moved in and out of her and the stars began to flash behind her eyes and she started to chant his name.

"Don't stop, please Eric, please don't stop!" She was panting and the build was starting again. With every pump into her he was building them both again. His hand moved to pull her face to his, he was looking her in her eyes. He licked the side of her face, kissed her mouth never letting up on the pace he set for them. "I love you Eric, I love you!" She called to him, her body calling him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. "Everything, you're my everything." Eric moved up to pull her legs up on his chest and then moved them to put them on her hips helping her keep pace with him. Sookie pushed against him with every motion he made on her and she was desperately trying to hold onto him, any part of him. His fangs were moving up and down her leg then he took her leg and bit into the flesh and muscle and sucked hard. She was screaming loudly and he began to moan their orgasm one on top of the other. Eric licked her wound on her leg, running his tongue down the leg where the blood dripped down her. Sookie was panting hard trying to catch her breath, her face full of sweat. "Your unbelievable. I need to bottle you up and sell you on the internet. I would be fricking rich!"

"Sweet wife, you already are rich, many times over. I would not share one ounce of this with anyone. I am selfish and you are mine, never to be anyone else's, just the way I like it." He was licking her face, moving his head down her body, to her curls to get every drop of their love making to take into his mouth. Sookie was giggling and trying to get away from him but he held her still. He loved the taste of their body fluids together and he loved to lick her after their love making. Vampires, she thought.

"Kill joy." She tried to move away from him and he wasn't giving in. He took his strong arms and pulled her to him, kissing her neck lightly. "I love you Eric. I love you so much. I am sorry I got so upset earlier. I could imagine what you are thinking, you must be worried. I should have been more supportive and tried to help you instead of having a breakdown. Do you forgive me?" She moved to look in his eyes, pulling his lips to kiss her.

"Forgive you? What are you saying Sookie? I need no apologies from you. You have every right to be upset. I will fix this lover, do no worry yhis." He pulled her back to his arm and they laid on the floor until she fell asleep again. Eric stood and picked her up and took her to bed. This beautiful woman always surprised him. His life was so much different then it had been over two years ago all because she entered it. He laid her on the bed, kissed her softly, got in beside her pulling her close and covered them both with the blanket before closing his eyes for rest.

Sookie was up, showered, dressed and in the nursery playing with the twins. She had them on the floor tickling and talking to them. Johan was in the rocking chair with a book turning pages when Eric walked in. "I see my family is well this morning." Johan climbed down off the chair to run to Eric. Eric picked him up and squeezed his son. "How are you this morning my son?" He looked down to Sookie for answers.

"He seems fine this morning sweetie. I haven't gotten anything more from him and he has been happy all morning, his usual self." Sookie was smiling up at him. Erika was throwing a fit, she heard her daddy and he was not paying attention to her.

Eric put Johan down and sat on the floor with his children. He leaned over Erika, kissed her making her smile then pulled up her tiny pink shirt and blew kisses on her belly making her squeal with laughter then he pricked his finger to put into her mouth, she sucked on it quietly. "My my, little Princess, you get prettier every day. You look just like mommy don't you?" He moved to his son, Enar who was laying with his back to the floor and his little hands were moving a all over the place. "Come here my boy." Eric handed Sookie Erika then he picked up Enar and cuddled him. "You are a miracle my son. I love you more than you will ever know." He kissed his son loudly and Enar's little face changed from serious to laughter. Eric threw his head back laughing. "He is laughing Sookie! Isn't he fantastic?" Sookie loved Eric's emotions about his kids. It was beautiful and she just smiled and giggled along with them both.

It was Monday and they had meetings all day. Fangtasia was closed of course, since it was Monday and they had meetings there starting at 8 p.m. Sookie knew Alcide was meeting with Eric this morning and Sookie needed to get through some items with Amelia. They would be leaving early in the morning to go to New Orleans against her better judgment so Sookie wanted to get as much done as possible this morning. "Eric, is there anything I can say to make you cancel this meeting tomorrow with the vampires? Please Eric." She was looking him in his eyes.

"Sookie, we have taken every precaution we can on security, ground searches and every attendant tomorrow I know personally and their staff has been screened. You will be there before hand to meet with all who will be in the meeting. I can not cancel this meeting without facts. I know what my son has shown us, I do not doubt it but I have to find the source of the threat." Eric was holding Enar up by his little hands letting him stand up and bounce. Enar was having a great time, his eyes were bright and happy.

"Ok, but if we get any information you promise me you will stop this meeting? I will talk to Amelia this morning and see what we can come up with for a spell or something." Eric shook his head yes and he continued playing with Enar. Sookie heard the door open downstairs and got up to take Johan's hand while still holding Erika. "Were going down to meet Amelia. You got Enar?" He shook his head yes and left them in the nursery.

Alcide and Amelia came in together, Amelia's arms were full of magazines and papers. Alcide had his lap top and a stack of papers in his. "Wow, you two have been busy by the looks of it."

Amelia laughed. "Sookie this isn't just for us. This is work stuff too. I swear each day the requests and invitations grow bigger. You have been invited to a demon's child birthday in Alaska! Do you know a demon in Alaska?" She laughed knowing Sookie didn't. Sookie laughed too.

"I'll be in Eric's office if you need me darling." Alcide winked at Amelia and headed toward the direction of Eric's office.

Sookie and Amelia went to the kitchen. Johan was ready for his breakfast which Trish had on the table before they went into the room. Trish had made plates for Sookie and Amelia, Trish came into the room to talk to them. "Amelia, don't try to tell me you had breakfast this morning. I know better. That child you are carrying is part were, they are strong and need nourishment. I never understood the need to be bone skinny. Now sit you ladies and eat." Trish made vegetable omelets with fruit and fresh biscuits. Johan was in his high chair eating his mini omelet pieces that Trish made for him while shoving two biscuits in his mouth back to back. "See, this child will grow and be strong. He will need it, he will be as tall as Eric." Trish smiled and started to walk away.

"Trish, how do you know how tall he will be?" Sookie never questioned Trish about her lineage, she just knew she was something extra special and left it at that.

"My dear your lives have been written for centuries. The Prince always dismissed it because he spent so many years alone until he met Pam" Trish was smiling at them now. She was classically pretty, her hair was strawberry blonde and cut in a current bob style, her eyes were the color of emeralds and her skin was always flawless and ivory. Her tiny frame of five foot was slender and well toned.

"Trish, Johan had a vision last night. Do you know anything about it?" Trish looked at her oddly for a moment before answering.

She looked around the room before beginning. "Sookie, it is not my place to interfere in your lives. There are roads that you and the Prince must take. It is important that other's get involved in it. I will tell you what Johan saw seemed real to him because that is what it was intended to do. Deception in this world is hard to decipher. You alone will be the one to deal with this evil Sookie. You will need your strength, your love and your trust in the Prince to accomplish it. Do not doubt what you know to be true where he is concerned. Never." She walked away back into the kitchen. Amelia and Sookie starred at each other not knowing what to say.

"Sookie, what the hell was that? What is going on?" Sookie shook her head and told her of the visions and what had happened yesterday. "Oh great! Now someone is trying to kill him, or that's not true? Trish said is was deception, what does that mean?" Amelia looked deep into Sookie's eyes trying to find the answer.

Sookie knew what Trish was trying to tell her, it was time for her to be prepared, that what may come at her may not be what she thought it was. "Amelia, we need spells, some type of reveal spell. I need all the help I can get to find out what is happening before something happens to Eric and why. I won't let anyone hurt him. Now or ever." Sookie found her courage, strength and her anger. It was beginning to fuel her desire for blood. Who ever did this to her family she would make sure they paid the price for their involvement in hurting them.

They spent the day working and planning. Sookie and Amelia took care of work then they started on the wedding. Guest list was done, invitations were ordered and would be ready that day, they chose the location, which would be in New Orleans, ordered the flowers, caterer, hired E(E)E, called the minister, picked a band, chose a cake and Amelia was glancing through the books she brought for a dress. "Sookie, will you be my matron of honor?"

Sookie looked so happy and jumped up to kiss her. "Of course! While we are in New Orleans we will find dresses and rings. You are giving him a ring right?"

"You bet I am. I think its so romantic. I see the ring Eric wears and I think it is so great. Here is this big scary vampire that wears a wedding ring. Alcide would want one don't you think?" She wanted Sookie's help in the decision.

"Absolutely, I most definitely do think he would. New Orleans, shopping!" Their lists got longer instead of shorter with all the things to do.

Johan was out of the high chair playing in the living room while Erika fell asleep after her feeding and Sookie put her in the portable crib so they could keep working. Within a few hours Johan was sound asleep on the couch with his little face buried in the pillow of the couch. Amelia and Sookie got phone calls, emails, RSVPs and snacks done and before they knew it the men were out of the office. Eric was carrying a sound asleep Enar who he put next to his sleeping sister in the crib. "Lover, it is getting late, why don't you ladies take a break, get a nap in and when you wake we can take care of dinner and get ready for Fangtasia. It will probably be a late night and neither of you look like you will make it that long."

"Eric, I have the kids, I just can't go and take a nap." A nap sounded heavenly but she squashed the thought.

He looked at her like she was insane. "Sookie, I am perfectly capable of caring for my children. Go." He didn't have to tell her twice, she was off and Amelia went to Alcide and kissed him before heading to her old room. Sookie climbed in the bed fully clothed and didn't bother with the covers, her head hit the pillow and she was out like a light.

She felt them before she opened her eyes. The weight of the bed moved considerably and she knew they were all there. Johan was trying not to giggle but he couldn't help it. She could hear the breathing of her twins. She could smell Eric. Her eyes were still closed. "Who is that disturbing my sleep?" She popped up and grabbed Johan and started to tickle him. Eric was holding the twins laughing at the two of them being silly. "Hi sweetie, thanks for taking care of the kids. I feel like a million bucks now." She was smiling and he was looking her smiling.

"I enjoy my children Sookie. I do not feel it is a chore to spend time with them. I am glad you are rested, you look much better." He leaned over kissing her hard on the lips. She looked at her children, they were all clean and dressed for the evening with their parents. Pam had taken the liberty of getting portable cribs and put them in her office so when the kids were with them they wouldn't have to sleep in their carriers.

"I am sorry I slept so late. I didn't realize I was so tired. Let me get up and get in the shower so we can have dinner." She was moving off the bed but he stopped her.

"I fed the twins some of their baby food and Johan has already eaten. Amelia and Alcide are down eating now. Get your shower and dress. We will be down waiting for you my love." He kissed her again and took her kids out for her to get ready. She liked the taking care of her children, feeding all of it but one evening without it she felt refreshed. She smiled thinking of her sexy husband feeding those two little babies some jarred baby food. It was comical to her. She went to get in the shower and got out to dress. She put on a light pink short sleeved cotton blouse and white dress slacks and pink ballet flats. She loved high heels like any other girl but tonight was business and she wanted to be comfortable. She went down stairs to where her family was waiting.

Bill and Thalia were standing at the of the stairs. "Hi Bill, hi Thalia. How are you both tonight?" Both told her they were well and thanked her. She walked into dining room to find everyone around the table talking and smiling.

"Hi Sook, I was just going to come up and check on you." Amelia was smiling ear to ear.

Sookie looked at the plate of food and the empty spot at the table next to Eric and went to sit in it. The food smelled so good she was starving. "I'm great. I am starving though. Is everyone ready to go, I can grab something later?"

"Eat wife, we will stay here until you do. There is no rush and remember you are the Queen. They will wait for you no matter how long you take." He gave her the authoritative look and she began eating her food again.

Alcide was stifling a laugh. Sookie was strong and independent but sometimes that vampire just put his foot down and that was that. "Yea, Sookie, your becoming skin and bones. You really need to eat more. Your too little to be skinny." Eric looked at her and knew he wasn't imagining the same things he knew, she had lost more weight and he didn't like it at all.

"Three meals a day wife and if I have to sit with you for every one of them you will eat. I know you spend your day taking care of our children and your political responsibilities but I will not tolerate this Sookie and I mean it. You will not make yourself sick not eating or taking care of yourself. I did not marry skin and bones." His eyes changed to angry vampire and his fangs were half down. He was really mad at her.

"Eric, I haven't lost any weight. I don't think I have." She did notice some of her clothes were a bit bigger but she just thought it was baby weight since she had been pregnant twice in two years.

"Sorry Sookie, but you have. I have to agree with Eric." Amelia was selling her down the river and Alcide just nodded.

"Traitors." She continued eating and sulked.

Sookie finished her main course and Eric insisted she eat a piece of cake and drink, a glass of milk before they left. Amelia and Alcide giggled the entire time. Sookie mentioned to Alcide how important nutrition was to growing babies and the first three months were the most important. Amelia had the same cake and glass of milk in front of her, her none the happier about it. Sookie felt better instantly.

They took the SUV and Alcide and Amelia followed in Alcide's pick up truck. There were cars all over the back of the bar when they got there. Eric's spot was open of course and they parked. Alcide carried Johan, Eric took Erika's carrier, Bill took Enar. They went in the back door and took the twins to Pam's office to put them in the crib. Thalia stood guard of them while Eric carried Johan in his arms out to the bar area with Sookie, Amelia, Bill and Alcide behind him.

The entire bar was full of vampires. Alcide, Bill and Amelia went to the booth Pam was sitting in. Eric and Johan took his place at the front of the bar and Sookie stood next to her husband and son. Eric began speaking to his subjects. The minute Sookie walked into the bar she had a funny feeling. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something off. Letting her shields down she began reaching out, first throughout the bar, outside the bar, each visitor. There were few humans here so the minds and she got nothing from them. She continued searching, something was different. Eric reached her hand and leaned down to her. "Are you alright?" She nodded yes at him. He continued his direction to his vampires. Her eyes began searching the crowd. There were a few faces she didn't recognize. It took her a moment to find one that made her look twice. It was a female vampire who was about five and half foot with long over blonde hair. Her completion was pale, paler than vampire and this vampire was boney and very skinny and very flat chested. Sookie found it an interesting idea since she never had that problem. The vampire was staring at Eric with a look Sookie couldn't explain. She reached out to try and sense more from her and vampire was closed off. Who was this vampire?

The meeting took a few hours before Eric excused the crowd and several vampires wanted private audiences with him. He handed Johan to Sookie and went to sit in his booth to speak to each individually. Sookie went to find Pam. She was talking to one of Stan Davis' Sheriff's Isabella. "Hi Isabella, Pam? Can I talk to you a second?" Pam nodded and walked with Sookie. "Pam who is the blonde in the corner?

The blonde vampire was still sitting in the same spot from earlier. Pam turned to look at who she was talking about and Pam's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me Sookie." Pam was gone in a flash to the female vampire. Pam did not look happy and the blonde's fangs rand down and she was hissing at Pam. Others in the room began to turn around and now Eric was out of the booth and headed their direction.

Sookie started to move toward them when Alcide came up to her side and grabbed her arm. "Sookie, Eric wants you to go check on the babies." Sookie looked up at Alcide and saw the look. Eric was trying to get her out of the room. That meant one of two things, he didn't want her to see something or something was wrong. She could feel his anger in the bond but no concern so she moved to leave. Just as she turned with her son the chair the blonde vampire was sitting in was over turned by her getting up and throwing it back when she rose. Sookie turned quickly shielding Johan.

"Amelia, take Johan to Pam's office." Sookie was moving to give her son to Amelia and Alcide stopped her.

"No, Sookie go to the office like Eric asked. He can handle this." Sookie didn't listen, she handed her child to her witch and waited for them to leave the room.

"I am not leaving Alcide. He is my husband and I am staying." Her foot stomped and Alcide knew other than picking her and carrying her she wasn't leaving. He put his hands up in retreat.

Sookie began to move forward again and the blonde advanced on Eric. "How dare you pull this on me Eric Northman? I have a right to be here just as everyone else!" Sookie was standing behind Pam and Eric and the blonde female saw Sookie and began to hiss again. "What is this Eric?" She was talking about Sookie.

"Katie, you need to leave. This is not the place for this. Leave now." Pam was mad and she began to growl at the tiny blonde who stood in defiance of Eric and his warriors.

"Who is she?" She was staring holes into Sookie now and Bill and Alcide came up to flank Sookie. Bill was trying to move Sookie backwards to get her out of harms way but Sookie kept pulling her arm back.

"Someone needs to tell me what is going on. Eric, what is this about?" Sookie pulled his arm to try to get him to look at her. Sookie could feel something building in her, it almost felt like death but she ignored it and kept her place. "Eric!" Sookie wasn't giving up.

Eric said something in a language she didn't understand and his warriors moved on the vampire and had her by the arms pulling her from the bar, she was yelling and cursing at Eric. Eric stood poker still until she was escorted out. Pam looked worried and turned to head to the back office. "Sookie, you should have listened when I asked you to go check on our children." He started to walk away and Sookie wanted answer.

"Eric, is she an old girlfriend of yours?" That was the only thing she could think of because the way the vampire looked at Sookie, it was jealousy she had figured out.

"I do not have old girl friends Sookie. I am vampire, not human." He was trying to mix words to not give her a truthful answer.

"How long ago Eric?" Time was different for vampires it was unimportant but to her it was.

"I have known Katie for a long time Sookie. I have known most the vampires in this room tonight for a long time." Still he was trying to avoid it but she wanted the answer. It seemed important for some reason.

"But you didn't sleep with most of the vampires in the room did you Eric?" She had never wanted to know about his life with other woman. Sookie accepted Pam knowing they had slept together but their relationship was different. This was a vampire who had a relationship with her husband. It made it real and made it raw.

"No." He turned to her with a look of sympathy on his face. "Sookie." He walked to her and put his arms around her. "I didn't know she was here. I am sorry. I would have had her removed if I knew."

Sookie looked him in the eye to let him know what she was about to say was the truth. "Eric, I love you. I don't doubt your love for me. I am not that naïve to believe that you haven't had relationships before me. It just makes it real is all. I am not angry or hurt. I know that you are mine and that is all that matters."

He looked relived, pulling her closer he picked her up and kissed her. "I love you wife. I will always love you." They were still kissing when Amelia came out with a fussing Erika.

Eric let her go so she could take care of his children and he went to find Pam. Pam was sitting at her desk working. "I told you should have staked her Eric. I told you from the beginning she was trouble. You would not listen to me. I never could figure out what you saw in that twat. She is trouble and has been nothing but a thorn in your side. You need to finish this before she gets out of hand again."

"She will go away Pam. I will make sure of it." He was standing in the middle of the room looking at his children sleeping.

"No she will not Eric and you know it. You have set this in motion again and she will do what she needs to until you have her locked away again! End this Eric!" Pam was pleading with him.

"I can not kill her Pam. It is my fault she is this way." Eric turned to look at Pam.

"How can you be so foolish? How is it your fault she lost her mind and she kills without caring about who it is or what the consequences are? Because you slept with her that makes you hers? She knew what you wanted from her when you met her. She knew your reputation and she thought she could change that. End this or I will Eric before someone gets hurt again." Pam stood to show him she wasn't kidding.

"Stop this Pam, I mean it. I will take care of it." Eric knew what Katie was capable of and he wouldn't let her get that far.

"What if Katie is the vision Eric? Have you thought of that? It would not be the first time she did something like what you described. She will hurt Sookie if given the chance." Pam played the last card she had, Sookie. If Eric thought for a moment someone would hurt Sookie that would be it. She could see on his face he was changing his mind.

He nodded at Pam. "Call Nigel and take care of it."

He put his son in his carrier and buckled him in then picked up a sleeping Johan and went into the now empty bar, all except Sookie. She was sitting in the booth with Erika over her shoulder rubbing her daughters back. "My love, lets get the children home." Sookie nodded and took the baby went to get her carrier from the office. They loaded up in the SUV and headed home.

It was late when they got home so Sookie and Eric got the kids settled into bed and they went to the living room to lay on the couch together. Sookie was laying against Eric's chest with her side to him and her head was in the crease of his neck.

"Don't worry about the next few days Sookie. I will take care of things. I will not have you stressing yourself out about this trip. I would ask you to stay home but I know you would refuse." Eric kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him. "Your so right there. I am going and that's final. Where you go I go and vice versa. I don't want our kids separated from you and I don't like being away from you at all. Were a team, remember?"

He laughed at her. "You are brave and gorgeous. What more could a vampire want?" Sookie settled back into his arms and fell asleep. Eric listened to her sleeping quietly until he was sure she was asleep then he pulled the blanket higher and fell asleep.

Sookie woke before dawn, her son was up. She and Eric were still laying on the couch. She stood and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. "Sweetie, why don't you go up to bed. I am going to feed the babies." Eric woke and tried to grab her hand but she pulled away and headed up to the nursery. "Your son is hungry Eric. Go to bed."

Her son was wide awake whimpering for his mother. She changed him and went to sit in the chair to feed him. As she sat she had the weirdest feeling, almost like when they were at Fangtasia the night before, the feeling of dread and death. Her son was moving and kicking all over while he was feeding. Sookie knew something was happening, she felt things from her son, sensed things from him. She placed her hand over his little head and when she did the images came to her through her son. There was a vampire standing with her back turned, Sookie couldn't see her face. The vampire had long blonde hair and was really thin and she was standing in the Hotel Manuel. This wasn't like the one she had from Johan where she felt being there, this was more like watching a silent movie. The vampire turned and called to someone, Sookie couldn't see who she was talking to yet but as she moved Sookie could see who it was, Eric. The blonde was angry and was animated in her anger at Eric. He stood in his dismissive stance, this female was unimportant and what she was saying was even less. He turned to walk away from her and in that moment the people and creatures that were in the lobby reappeared. It was as if this vampire made everything around her disappear but when she didn't get her way she let everything fall back into its normal place in the world. The blonde vampire turned enough to see her face, it was Katie and as she turned there was a ripple of time and in that ripple every creature in the hotel was consumed by it. Bodies were burnt and ripped open, bones were breaking, blood was every where, the screams were unheard by Sookie but she could see the movements of the pain on their faces. Sookie could see Eric, he too was affected by this and he began to fall in the rubble that was now dead bodies. Katie turned as if looking at Sookie. Sookie's hand pulled away from Enar's little head so quickly it startled him and he began to cry.

Eric was standing in front of her, he looked like he was about to lose it. "Sookie, I have been standing her calling you! What is it? Please, tell me!."

She smiled sadly at him. "Take the baby Eric please." He reached and took his son who was still whimpering and Eric put his son on his shoulder and patted his back and he calmed down instantly. Sookie was rubbing the sides of her head, trying to get the thoughts together to explain to Eric. "I saw the hotel through Enar. I placed my hand on his head and he showed me what happened. There was a ripple of time and in that time everyone in the hotel was destroyed. The one that started the ripple was Katie, you dismissed her and she retaliated against it." She looked up at him standing there petting their now sleeping son.

"She will not be at the hotel Sookie. I have taken care of it. Don't worry about this." Eric was looking angry.

'I don't know what your plan is Eric, but this woman needs to be stopped. I know you think you can handle this but there is much more going on here." She wanted answers and Eric was dismissing this as if it was already done and he didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"Leave it now Sookie, lets get the children taken care of and we can talk about it later." Eric put Enar in the crib and moved to pick up Erika. Sookie was mad but there was no point of yelling him in front of the kids. She took the baby and sat to feed her. Eric left to check on Johan who was sound asleep. He went to their bedroom to lie down again.

Sookie found him there when she was done with the kids. "Eric, you can't put me off like I am your employee. That isn't how we work. We talk about things and we don't shut the other out. Even if its ugly we tell the other."

He knew she was right but he was banking on Nigel's ability to get to Katie before things got out of hand. "I am not shutting you out my love. I just want to shelf this topic. Things are being taken care of. "

"Fine, blow me off Eric. I will let it go now but I want you to know you can't expect me to understand what is going on around us if you keep me in the dark." She wasn't going to start a fight about it but she wanted him to know what he was doing. She climbed into the bed and Eric pulled her close to him, she sighed into his chest to fall asleep.

Eric heard her words but he felt it was pointless to fight about something he had under control. His phone began to ring and he reached to the night stand to get his phone off the charger. He hit the on button on his phone. Nigel was on the line. "Eric, we have been searching for her. She is no longer in the area. We will have to expand the search."

"New Orleans, start there. Get back to me by dawn." He hit the button to disconnect the phone. Sookie didn't say another word, she drifted to sleep. Eric laid with her waiting.

His phone went off before dawn, he reached to get it again and answered it. Nigel began talking. "Still no sign of her Eric. Pam had some leads but they have run cold." Eric growled into the phone and hit the button to disconnect the phone again. Eric never went to sleep that night. He was up waiting for hell to break loose.


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, I am still hard at work keeping this story going.**

**I love these two together and I just think of one thing or another to get them into.**

**I hope you like this story as it progresses.**

**Please review! It is great to hear what you think.**

**WARNING! VERY ADULT CONTENT**

Chapter 19

Eric got up long before Sookie. He did some work in his office and when he heard his oldest son stir he left the work on the desk and went to get his son. Johan was sitting in his bed rubbing his eyes and Eric smiled at this little boy, his twin. Johan's head came up when he sensed his father. "Daddy!" Eric went over to pick him up, kissing him and hugging him tight. "Ok daddy." Eric look at him and smiled kissing him again. Johan took his hand and touched his father's head, looking seriously at Eric. "Ok daddy." Johan was trying to tell his father something, that things would be ok. Johan was amazing, here this little boy was trying to comfort him when it should be the other way around. "Mommy." Eric looked around like Sookie was in the room but she wasn't. Eric agreed with him and took him to get him started for the day.

Sookie woke to an empty bed again. She sat up to take a look around not seeing Eric. She moved off the bed, went to the bathroom, showered and dressed. They would be leaving for New Orleans in a couple hours and she wanted to get as much done as possible. She went into the nursery and Eric was sitting with Enar in his lap sucking on his finger and Erika in her bouncy chair, Eric talking with them quietly. Johan was moving his sisters bouncy chair back and forth lightly. She could smell the baby soap and talc powder. Her kids were clean and dressed. "Hi my beautiful family." Johan ran to his mother his hands in the air for her. She picked him up and nuzzled his neck. "Morning baby. You've been helping daddy again haven't you? Eric you really are going to spoil me if you keep this up. You let me sleep in again this morning and we have so much to do."

"You needed your rest my love. Besides it give me a chance to be greedy and take some time with little wonders." She set Johan down and she walked over to kiss her son and then his father, then turned to kiss the little princess. Eric moved to make room in the chair and she sat to feed her kids.

When they were done Eric and Sookie got the kids ready to leave. They were packed and leaving to head to the airport. They were shuttled to the hanger and on the plane in the air before Sookie knew it. New Orleans was a short trip but Eric wanted every one in situated before the evening was full swing. Amelia, Alcide, Trish, Mr. Cataliades, Mark and some of the security detail were on the plane sitting with Eric and Sookie. Bill, Thalia and Pam were in their travel coffins. They touched the ground in New Orleans before too long and were in the cars heading to the mansion in the middle of the city.

Sookie was holding tightly to Eric's hand the entire ride. She had a strange feeling that kept gnawing at her. She finally figured out what it was, the same feeling she got during the visions, Katie. She turned to Eric and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "Eric, Katie is here. I can feel her."

His head snapped up and he looked in her eyes. Eric took his phone out of his pocket and made some calls. When he was done they were pulling into the mansion. The twins were taken by Alcide and Trish took Johan. Eric pulled Sookie aside. "Sookie what do you mean Katie is here? How do you know this?"

"I can feel her, I guess. I felt her in the visions, when she was at Fangtasia and now I feel the same thing here.

Before Eric could say anymore Mark was standing in front of them. "Prince Niall is here to see you both." Eric nodded and the Prince came in.

Niall Brigant stood in the room and he was glowing. Sookie was always surprised at handsome her great grandfather was. "My child, Eric. I wanted to get an update on your issue here."

"Great grandfather." Sookie walked to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"We haven't gotten much more than what I told you the other day. Sookie has had another vision and this time she saw the source of the murders." Eric was unsure how to describe Katie.

Niall cleared his throat and looked at Eric. "I am aware of this creature you have allowed to continue walking this earth Eric. I am disappointed in you. She is the evilest of your kind with remarkable magic which is rare and very lethal. I am surprised you let her live, vampire. Is it because you were intimate?"

Eric began to growl. He didn't like where this was going. "My connection to her is irrelevant. I know now the mistake I made by letting Katie live. I will correct this mistake, be sure of it." He started to pace.

"Too late Eric. You knew the chance you were taking letting her continue her evilness on this world. You cannot stop her now, too much has been set in motion. I have done everything on my end to prevent this situation you have created but it cannot be undone by you." Niall was seething with anger. Sookie could feel it and she starting to get upset, what did he mean it couldn't be undone?

"Niall, this is insane. You can't be serious? Eric cannot die! He is not supposed to die!" Tears were welling in her eyes. She needed him to stop saying this.

Eric grabbed Sookie's hand to hold on to. Niall turned to Sookie and walked closer to her. "It is for you my child to stop. This is yours to do. You will have to make a choice and the choice you make this night will change you. I wish there was something I could do to help you with this." He was gone.

Sookie's legs gave out and she lowered herself to the floor. Eric was kneeling beside her looking at her face. "Sookie, I am sorry for all of this. I thought I was helping her, locking her away. I thought it was my fault she felt the way she did. I never wanted anyone in my life like what we have. Katie thought that I would change, she wanted it all and I had nothing to give her. She hurt many after I discarded her. I know it sounds harsh but that is what I did. I threw her out like the trash. I was selfish and greedy and I used woman, all woman. I never wanted them for anything but blood or sex. When Katie was gone she did things, killings, using her magic to harm others and she had no remorse for what she did. I had her chained, bound and locked away because I thought I did it to her, her evilness. My life changed when I met you in that parking lot Sookie. No one touched me like you did, no one ever loved me like you do. No one ever talked to me like I was more than something they could use for money, power, sex, status. You spoke to me like I was something other than a monster. I know what I did to her was wrong, but I didn't want her. I couldn't let her in my life. Do you understand what I am trying to say? Can you forgive me?"

Sookie sat looking into the eyes of the man she knew lived two different lives before and now since meeting him. He was a loving husband and father to her and the rest of the world he was one of the most powerful of his kind and a killer. He used others to get what he wanted in his life. Did he do that with her? No she thought, she wouldn't do this. She spent the last two years loving this vampire, making a home with him, bearing him three children. She needed to fix this and she needed to not doubt him, not now, not ever. What was it Trish told her? She needed to believe what she already knew about her Eric. She had to have faith in him and accept him for what he was. Their lives depended on it now. "Eric, I understand what you are telling me. I can't say I know what your life was before me, but I have a good idea. You walked this life hurting and taking from others to get things you wanted or needed. I get that but since you have come into my life you have been with me one hundred percent. When I doubted us you were there waiting, with your arms wide open for us to come back to each other. I will never doubt you, you are it for me. I know what is inside you, I feel it every time I make love with you or I look in the faces of our kids, its your love I feel. If I have to sacrifice my soul to keep you alive and with me I will do it, do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

Eric never looked away from her. He sat on the floor and pulled her into his arms. "I like your soul, so can we wait to see if we have to sacrifice it?" He was trying to lighten the mood but at what cost was this sacrifice she was going to making? Eric stood and reached down to pull her to her feet. "Lets check on our children and then I will race you to the shower my sexy wife."

The kids were taken care of, the shower and sex were complete and they were laying naked together in their bed. Eric was running his hands over her now sated body. She was sleepy but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was going over and over the things that had happened the last few days. They laid like that for a long time before Eric sat up on his elbow and looked into her face. "Lover, we need to get ready to go to the hotel." It was like a bad dream she couldn't wake from, not knowing. Eric stood and took her hand pulling her to him. "I love you wife." He kissed her hard on the mouth. He turned to get dressed and she followed behind him to do the same.

They were dressed and in the foyer of the mansion to go out to the waiting cars to head to the new hotel a few miles away. Eric and Sookie walked out hand and hand to take her to the waiting car, Alcide and Amelia behind them. The door of the mansion opened, security took them to their cars and they were on the road and headed in the direction of the hotel. The closer they got the more of Katie she could feel. The magic creature was close to them and it would all came to an end tonight, Sookie could not live her life in fear. Eric was holding her hand tightly the entire ride. They arrived at the hotel and the magic around the hotel was thick, Sookie could feel it, Katie's magic. She and her vampires walked into the hotel and were ushered to the huge conference room. Sookie kept looking around for signs of something, anything. All she got was the feeling of the blonde vampires presence in the hotel. Eric took them to their table at the front and they sat down. Pam came and sat next to her and held her hand. The council meeting went off without a hitch. They spent hours listening and talking to different individuals about a large array of items. Sookie felt the evil get closer, she stood and began walking out of the room. She was drawn to the lobby, Eric was following behind her to stop her. "No, Eric, its time.' Sookie stepped out of the room and headed to the lobby where Katie was standing. The lobby was void of anyone, just like in the vision but Sookie knew better, she knew the people where there it was all an illusion. Sookie took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

Katie walked forward toward Sookie. "He is supposed to be with me, he owes me!" Her fangs were down and she was growling at Sookie.

"No, he doesn't Katie, I am sorry this is hard on you but no he doesn't owe you anything now. He is my husband and we have three children. You can't take him from me. I won't let you." Sookie was going to mark her territory and hold on to it tightly.

"He was with me first. He will do to you what he does to every other, he will move on and he will break your heart. Eric is nothing if not predictable." She was glaring at Eric behind Sookie. Eric was growling at the vampire.

"I know what he did to you Katie and I am sorry for it. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But he wasn't meant to be with you, he was looking for me. We were looking for each other. Can't you see that? He gave me children Katie, can't you see what that means? Your trying to hurt him through his children. How can you be so cruel?" Sookie was trying to help her see it wasn't her fault it just was what it was.

"He is the one that deserves the torture and pain! I will have him or I will kill you all. There is only one for me and he is it. You must let him go so that he will come to me." She was slowly moving toward Sookie.

"You can't kill everyone here Katie, I can't let you do this. These vampires all have lives, just like you, just like me." Sookie knew she couldn't let everyone die. How could she sacrifice them all like in the vision?

Katie laughed at her. "You think I care about these pathetic vampires? Some of these are the same that listened to him! They chained me and left me to suffer! Why? Because I was foolish enough to care about him. I loved him." Her eyes were welling up with blood tears.

"I care what happens here Katie, I am responsible for these vampires. I cannot let you kill them or Eric." Katie began to speak to Eric, just like in the vision. Eric stood and looked at her, dismissed her and began to turn away, just like in the vision.

"No Katie, you cannot kill them all. I won't let you do this." Sookie was desperate now. How could she do this? How could she let all these vampires and people die, all of them, her friends, people she knew because she was selfish and wanted Eric in her life. Was her life more important than anyone else in this building? Could she live knowing that she chose Eric over all of them. He was her world but she couldn't live in one knowing she killed these people. No! She wouldn't sacrifice them all, she couldn't.

"Then I will kill them all, it is what you all deserve!" She pointed at Eric and before Sookie knew what was happening the ripple began.

"I won't let you kill them! No!" Sookie's light began to brighten, her power pushed higher and higher and the room was bulging with the two woman's magic. Katie was screaming and flailing around throughout Sookie's magic and Sookie stood firm. She knew what she had to do, she had to let him go. Her life wasn't more important than anyone else, knowing she let others die because of her selfishness she couldn't live with. Sookie saw Eric fall to his knees and she reached farther inside herself to everything she had and the light in the room exploded, causing the ripple to end and Katie was blown to pieces.

Eric was laying face first on the floor. She was screaming and the room erupted back to its original state, like time no longer stood still, creatures running every where. She was beside Eric who lay on the carpet and he was bloody. "Eric! Eric!" Alcide, Bill and Pam appeared beside her and pushed him over so she could see his face. His eyes were closed. "Pam, rip my wrist open please!" Pam's fangs came down and she did it quickly and Sookie put his mouth under her arm and let her blood drip into his mouth. Time moved slower than it ever did in her life. "Oh my God, what was I thinking? I let her do this to him!" She was crying and hysterical. Alcide leaned over to her and pulled her away from him and Pam stepped into her place. Pam ripped her arm open and moved his head up to put him to her wrist. "How could I have done this?"

Pam and Bill moved to pick him up and Sookie screamed at them not to touch him. She moved back to lean next to him. Her heart was exploding in her chest, she grabbed his head and pulled into her lap. "Eric, you have to open your eyes. Please Eric!" Sookie began to glow, her entire body began to glow and she and Eric were engulfed in her light. She was rocking and crying, pleading for him to open his eyes. Everyone had stepped away from her and Eric's fallen body, unsure what was happening. His blood was all over his shirt and Sookie was now full of it too. She leaned to kiss his face, his lips, begging him to open his eyes. Sookie's face was plastered to his when his eyes opened. Sookie sat back on her behind from the realization he was still alive. She was crying and laughing so hard her family thought she had lost her mind. The light began to fade, and Eric was trying to move but Sookie had a hold of him and wouldn't let him out of her grip. Alcide moved back again and took Sookie away so Bill and Pam could help a healing Eric up. Sookie went forward, tearing at his shirt to see his injuries and she watched as his wounds began to heal in front of her. "Oh Eric!" She pulled him to her waist.

"My love, you need to let me go. I need blood Pam." Eric was still not steady on his feet. Bill was gone and back in an instant with three True Bloods, Eric took the tops of each and drank them quickly. Sookie wouldn't let him go. Pam pulled Sookie off of him and helped Eric to the chair so he could sit. Sookie knelt next to him still crying.

"Eric I am so sorry. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have done this!" She leaned over to put her head on his leg.

Eric took his bloodied hand and pull her up to look at him. "No, you did what you needed to do to save everyone. Do you think I could live knowing I was saved and the rest of our family and friends died because of me? You knew what to do my brave wife and I love you for it. I don't think I could have done it, I would be too selfish I believe." It didn't make it easier and she continued to cry until Amelia came into the lobby. She picked Sookie up and told Eric they would be right back.

Amelia guided Sookie to the bathroom. "Sook, you have to stop crying now. Your going to make yourself sick. You did what was right, you saved everyone. Everyone in this building would have been dead if you didn't do it, including Eric if you hadn't done what was right."

It didn't make it better, it didn't make it easier to stomach. She leaned over to the sink and put cold water on her face, washed out her mouth and washed her hands of Eric's blood. Amelia came to her and put her arms around her and held her. "Thank you Amelia." She cleared her throat and stood up and opened the door to go back into the lobby. Eric was still sitting in the chair. She walked to him and his head came up when she moved over to him. He held his arms out to her and she rushed forward to be taken in his strong embrace.

When Eric got his feet back under him they left the hotel and went to the mansion. Bill helped Eric out of the car and Sookie followed right behind them. Eric headed to their room and Sookie went in search of Trish who was keeping the children tonight. She found them in the nursery. Trish was folding baby clothes and all her babies were sound asleep. Trish looked up and smiled and saw Sookie's clothes and moved toward her quickly to walk into the hall with her. "Are you alright Sookie?"

Sookie nodded her head at Trish. Physically she was fine. "It's Eric's blood, he is ok now."

Trish smiled. "All is well then. You Sookie are stronger and more powerful than you realize. Go check on Eric. I have the children, I will keep an eye on them."

Sookie turned to go to the room she shared with Eric. She could smell soap and shampoo but it was quiet, he must have finished his shower. She went into the bathroom to find Eric soaking wet sitting on the side of tub completely naked. Sookie rushed to him. "Eric? Are you ok?"

He shook his head yes. "I will be. I am sorry Sookie. Again this world, these creatures have found a way to disrupt our lives. Will it every fucking end?" He was getting angry.

She sat next to him on the tub. "I am the first on to tell you I like the peace and quiet but Eric we need to remember something, neither of us are human, well not entirely, we have each other and our kids and family. I will fight every day if I have to keep this life with you. We could open that front door and face some disgusting creature and I wouldn't care as long as when we shut the door it just us." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, they were warm from his hot shower. "Warrior wife remember? She enjoys a little kicking butt every now and again."

Eric laughed and pulled her close to him. "You are something else, wife. I think I need to bottle you up and sell it on the internet!" She pretended to slap at him and got up to take off her bloodied clothes and brushed her teeth. Eric stood behind her at the sink. He ran his hands down her sides and she was giggling. "I hope your not disappointed in me. I wouldn't have been able to choose otherwise if it were me."

She turned around and took his head in her hands and pulled him down to kiss her. "My Viking husband, never. Now turn the water on, you can help me wash my back." She winked at him and he laughed reaching over to turn the hot shower back on. She slipped out of the bloodied clothes and grabbed his hand pulling him into the shower with her. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers again. Her lips were strong and hard on his. He could feel her biting on his bottom lip and he growled in to her mouth. Her hands began to search out for him, his chest, his stomach, his firm behind before moving to the front of him and she took his length into her hand moving it back and forth. Eric's eyes closed and his head went back to the cool tile of the shower stall. Sookie giggled and moved closer to him to take his nipple in her mouth. "Gorgeous Eric. You are so handsome." He opened his eyes to look at her and her eyes were full of want and blood lust. He put his wrist to his mouth and ripped it open causing her to gasp. "No Eric, you need your strength." He put his wrist to her mouth and she drank while still moving on his shaft quick and firm. Eric's head shot up again and he moaned loudly and while she was sucking on his arm he began to release and Sookie was smiling against his closing wrist. She licked it until it was closed. "Yummy." She was smiling.

Eric pulled her close and kissed her mouth softly his hands were grazing every part of her body. "You are the delicious one, I just get hard thinking about you, do you know that? I can be sitting in the car or in my office and I think of you, nothing particular and gracious plenty calls to you. I have never seen someone as intoxicating as you are my wife." He kissed her neck and picked her up against him.

"Eric, you need your rest, put me down we've done enough for now." She moved to get down and he held her. "I am serious Eric, I couldn't resist touching you, lets get out of the shower and get you in the bed." His want for her was sticking her in the stomach. She knew he would stay in there with her forever if she let him. "Come on sweetie, put me down."

"No, I am not done with you lover." She moved again to get down and before she knew it was inside her and she cried out from the impalement of her insides. "I have to have you wife, I have to be inside you." He began to thrust hard and she looked into his eyes shocked, He was using all of his strength to pound her. She threw her head back and cried out again and held his shoulders digging her nails into them for support. "Tell me you don't want me Sookie. Tell me and I will stop. Tell me you don't need this. Tell me you don't love my cock in you." His hands on her hips were so tight against her she wasn't sure if she wouldn't have a broken bone but with the pain came the most incredible pleasure. His thrust kept coming and she moved with him, taking every hard thrust he was pushing into her body. "Tell me!" His mouth was searching for hers, any part of her skin. He needed it in his mouth as much as he needed his manhood inside her.

"I love you Eric! I always want you! Now Eric! Fuck me!" He growled at her instructions and his face distorted almost like when he was about to rip someone's head off. His fangs were fully down and took his fang and punctured her bottom lip sucking on her blood so hard she knew her lip would be purple and swollen. Sookie thought she would pass out it felt so good, she was pleading with him to finish her she needed it as much as he did. His face never changed, it continued looking like he was exerting all of his strength on the mating. He was grunting and groaning and his hips never gave her one moment of rest, it was so hard and so primal that within moments both were screaming and panting while the orgasm took them both. Sookie was screaming yes as he chanted her name. She leaned into him and his head was on her shoulder both needing the other for support. Eric looked up to her face, her lip was bloodied and bruised. He licked the wound to make sure it would close up, he knew she had enough blood tonight the bruising would be gone shortly. He leaned down to grab the shampoo and washed her hair, never letting her leave him. He washed her body with soap and when he satisfied with the job he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with her still on his lap connected. He needed her again. She looked up at his eyes and saw the love and the need. "Eric, you have to rest. At least for a little while and then we can ok? I will feel awful if you hurt yourself cause we had sex!"

"I am fine lover, and I don't have sex with you, I love you. I make love to you and sometimes it slow, sometimes it is hard but it always my love I am giving you." He kissed her hard before she could respond and took her to the bed and laid her on it.

This time it was slow and soft. His hands barely touched her and the sensation was phenomenal after the hard love making in the shower. Her body was still so sensitive to his touch from what he did to her earlier and now it was multiplied. His lips kissed started at her neck, his fangs barely scrapping the skin. He moved his lips down to her breasts and grazed the skin around her nipples causing her to buck under him. "Amazing Sookie, you are too sexy for your own good." He kissed her stomach, he moved over each part of her sides making her pant from the tickling his tongue was doing to her. "I have to have you Sookie. I have to feel you. Do you understand that?" She was looking down at him and shook her head yes. She knew the feeling, the need, the want. He moved down to her center and moved to open her legs for him to reach her center. Eric rolled her to her side pulling her bottom closer to him and when he was satisfied with the placement he pulled the leg closest to him up to hold against his chest opening her wide to him. Slowly he moved into her again, one hand held her leg the other went into her folds. His hips moved slowly in and out of her, his eyes blurred from the friction of their bodies together. Never in his life had it felt like this. He would meet his final death and it would never be like it was with this tiny woman. "I adore you, I need you so much Sookie. I must have you." Sookie couldn't speak, her panting was all she could manage. The feeling of what he was doing to her was earth shattering. Her hands searched for his skin, she had to feel his cool skin to know this wasn't a dream, her arms found his cool chest and she rubbed it on her hands. "Do you feel me Sookie? Do you like this?"

Sookie could barely move her head to look at him. "Yes, oh yes. Incredible." She moaned loudly against what he was doing.

Eric knew she was close so he began rubbing her nub to start her release, he rubbed until she began panting and moaning and he could feel her orgasm against him. He loved the feeling of what he was able to do to her, make her give herself to him freely and completely. He didn't stop, he continued moving in and out of her until he felt her building again and when he knew she was ready again he was ready to. "Look at me lover." She looked over into his eyes and the contact was all it took. He grunted and pulled her with him letting them both go together. Sookie was panting his name and holding onto him so tightly. When he was able to focus he moved to let her go and rolled over next to her. "Incredible my wife." He kissed her and pulled up the blanket to cover her goose bumped body. He ran his tongue over her lips and she moaned at him.

"Eric, I am going to have a stroke here if you don't stop. I don't know where you get the energy but sweetie your beyond amazing." She was settled into the crease of his arm and he held her tightly. "There is nothing better than to feel your arms on me Eric. I feel safe and so loved." She sighed and he kissed her temple. It was only moments before they both were sound asleep, holding each other.

Eric and the kids were downstairs when she woke the next morning. She had gotten up and dressed for the day before coming down. Their plan was to stay in New Orleans a few days to get things done for Amelia's wedding and do some things needed for the vampires. She walked into the dining room and everyone was up and eating at the table. "Morning all." She walked to kiss her kids, Johan was trying to get himself out of the high chair against Eric's protest, Alcide had Enar and Erika was in her fathers lap with his finger in her mouth. Amelia was eating and smiling, Alcide looked happy as a lark.

There was several returns of her greeting and she walked to her husband, leaned over and kissed him long and hard on the mouth. Alcide cleared his throat after a bit and Amelia looked over to him. "Alcide if you don't kiss me like that after were an old married couple I swear I will divorce you." He leaned over and kissed her just to show them up.

Eric and Sookie were laughing and Eric looked at his wife. "To what do I owe that little morsel this morning Sookie?" He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mr. Northman, if I have to remind you in front of company you are in big trouble. Two words, last night. Now finish your blood, you two eat. We have tons to do." Her food was sitting waiting for her and she ate every bit of it, drank two cups of coffee and thought she would burst from the seams. When they were done with breakfast Sookie took the twins to clean them up and put them in the nursery and down for a nap. Johan was sitting in the living room with his teddy bear and his book, he was set for awhile. Trish was watching the babies while they went to get fitted for clothes for the men and look for dresses for Sookie and Amelia. They were all ready and headed out of the house with Mark and Maggie behind them today. There was several shops right outside the door of the mansion Eric wanted to direct Amelia and Sookie too. Eric was looking forward to watching them pick dresses. Things were so hectic when he and Sookie married he never got the chance to even see her dress until the wedding let alone help her with any of the details of it. Amelia made it clear no one was getting a suit with out her approval. They were on their second dress shop and the woman were up to their eye balls in choices. The girls were in side the dressing room of the boutique when Amelia started screaming and Eric beat Alcide to check on her. "What is the matter?" He was staring at bouncing woman and it took him a minute to realize everything was alright when Alcide was standing behind him.

"Amelia, what the hell was that? You about gave me a heart attack. Are you alright?" He was rubbing his chest where his heart was pounding.

"Yes, now out you too. We found her dress, now out!" Sookie was throwing them out of the dressing room with that look of don't cross me buddy. Eric kissed her and he and Alcide went back to sit on the couch in the middle of the boutique.

The saleswoman really enjoyed the looks of the two men sitting in the room. "Can I get you gentlemen anything?" She was attractive but Eric barely even looked at her. He turned his head to where he heard his wife and Amelia squealing. Alcide was clueless and just shook his head no. "I would be happy to help with anything either of you may need. I will be right over here if either of you change your minds."

Alcide got it this time. He turned to look at Eric. "Well, that was interesting." He just shook his head and sat waiting. "Listen Eric, would you do me a favor?" Eric nodded for him to continue. "Would you mind standing up for me, I mean at the wedding?" Eric beamed and told him he would making both happy.

"Alcide close your eyes and I mean it." Sookie was yelling at him and he knew better than to cross her. He put his hands over his eyes for effect. She just rolled hers at him.

Sookie stepped out of the dressing room in the prettiest light pink colored dress Eric had ever seen. He was off the couch in front of her before she was out the door. His fangs were down and he was leaning over her. "Well that answers that. Now, go sit Eric so we can show you these and see if you like them. Alcide, keep your eyes closed. I will let you see mine in a minute but I want Eric's opinion on them both." He moved back to the couch and shook his head yes waiting for the show.

Sookie came out first, the bodice was tight and it was one shouldered. The bodice and the skirt of the dress hugged her curves on both top and bottom and made her look amazing. The pink was so nice it almost sparkled. It was full length touching the floor. He was grinning like a college kid at a frat party she thought. She smiled back at him. This dress was a keeper she thought. Amelia came out looking a bit shy and walked toward Eric to see his reaction. She was stunning, the dress was white and it had tight v shaped bodice showing just a bit of cleavage. The skirt of the dress was sleek and shimmered with the movement of her as she walked. She turned to reveal the silver beading that went all the way from the top to the bottom in an design that was beautiful. Eric walked to her and looked her in the eyes. "Witch if you weren't marrying that flea hound you would be in big trouble." He grinned and then changed his expression to kindness. "You look lovely in this dress." Sookie smiled and tears welled in her eyes. Her husband always knew what to say to a pretty girl. The girls were ecstatic and hurried to get the measurements done so they could move to the suit shopping.

Each couple walked hand and hand in front of their security detail and Eric knew right where to go, his personal suit maker. They walked into a lovely shop with an interesting looking tall and slender man at the desk, Mr. Wilson. "King! I am so glad you are here today. I have pulled some very nice selections for you and Mr. Herveaux to try on. I believe you will be pleased." Amelia wanted Alcide in a dark grey and he tried on a couple suits until they found the style every one like. Eric, he already had one on and it looked amazing on his tall frame. It was a lighter grey color and it was perfect. Amelia was so happy. Eric instructed Mr. Wilson what to do with the suits and they left to go meet with E(E)E. Amelia didn't want a big wedding just some family and friends, but she wanted a big party. They would be married in a historical home in the center of town and then their party would move to a local hotel where all their guest would stay and be able to enjoy the party. Sookie thought it was a great idea and got more exited by the day.

Quinn was sitting in the lobby of the hotel that would house their wedding reception.

He was as handsome as ever almost breath taking. He was bulky with muscles in all the right places, he was dark with a shaved head and he had the most beautiful purple eyes. Sookie wondered what he would look like smiling. Eric was looking down at her oddly when they walked in. Crap! The bond was giving her away so she started thinking of unpleasant things, baby diapers and such. That fixed it quick. "Tiger." Eric and Alcide both stood in front of Quinn and nodded.

"Hello Quinn, nice to see you again." Sookie was doing her best to sound professional.

Amelia's greeting was similar to hers.

"Nice to see you again my Queen, Amelia. Lets get the details worked out. We only have a week left." Quinn asked them to follow him to a conference room where they could talk in private. Quinn's eyes barely never left Sookie's face. Amelia had a list of things she went through with the tiger and he would glance at her and make a note and then return his face to Sookie's. Sookie tried to diffuse it, she knew Eric was getting angry.

She excused her and Eric to step out of the room for a moment saying they needed to call and check on the kids.

Eric wasn't even out of the room before he had her arm pulling her to look at him. His fangs were down. "If he doesn't stop looking at you like that I am going to kill him. Stop this."

He could have slapped her and she would have been less shocked. "Stop what Eric? I said three words to the man since I met him. You need to calm down, this isn't about us. This is about our friends sitting in there and if you ruin this for them by being a jealous a-hole they will never forgive you and I certainly won't be happy either." She stood up to him and wasn't going to take his crap.

"I am sorry my love. I see him looking at you like that I want to wrap my hands around his neck." He started to pace.

"Eric, he may be handsome but he could never compare to you. Don't do this ok? You know I love you and I think you are gorgeous. But I have a news flash sweetie. Your not the only hot guy on the planet! Shocking isn't it?" She was teasing him and he knew it.

"Yes, I am shocked! I thought I was the only one. I do believe that is why I have a calendar is it not? You find him handsome?" He said handsome with a spat like it was dirt on his tongue.

"Not getting into this Eric. You're the King, the Viking sex God remember. I have stroked your ego enough now." She was about to move away from him but he pulled her to his chest and looked down at her.

"How about you and I find a corner and you stroke something else and see if it helps my shattered ego of my bonded finding the rug in there handsome?" She put her hand over her mouth because she was about to laugh really hard. She rolled her eyes and walked back inside. Eric leered at Quinn and gave Alcide a look, like he would need back up when he took Quinn out back and pounded him into the pavement. Alcide nodded at Eric knowing what he meant.

"That should cover it I believe. Amelia, please call me if you think of anything else you need. I will email you the details of what you asked for." The tiger stood all six and a half foot of him and shook Alcide's hand, nodding at Amelia and Eric. He moved to Sookie and bowed. "Good bye my Queen. I look forward to seeing you soon."

"Good bye Quinn." She left her voice flat and unemotional. Eric was hissing at him.

Quinn took his leave and Amelia almost fell over laughing.

"That man must have a death warrant or something. He totally was flirting with you Sookie! He is too cute to be so dense!" Sookie wasn't laughing and neither was Eric. Alcide looked just as pissed.

"I think after the wedding you and I will need to go on a wild game hunt don't you think Eric?" Alcide was radiating anger.

"Come on you two! I swear you take nothing for face value! He flirted, Sookie is beautiful who doesn't notice? Eric you should feel proud people look at her like that. She looks at you like that, I think its amazing" Amelia was smiling and really enjoying the show.

Eric relaxed a bit. He knew it was true. Sookie never looked at any one the way she looked at him. He grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her hard until she had to push off of him to breathe. "Ok vampire, I got it, I am yours, your mine, blah, blah, blah. We have another stop to make, can you two guys get lost for an hour?" Eric and Alcide looked suspiciously at her and Eric moved to protest. "Eric, don't think about it. We have things we need to do for the wedding, now shoo. Mark? We need you and Maggie please. Bye fellas."

They went out the front door of the hotel and went down two blocks, Sookie knew the place. She had stopped by and bought Eric a father's day gift last year a diamond and sapphire cuff link set the same color of his and his children's eyes. He loved them, just sitting and staring at them for the longest time. Sookie opened the door to the jewelry store and the owner, Calvin was standing at the rear of the store talking to a customer. He looked up and smiled at Sookie, excusing himself from the customer. "My Queen, I am so thrilled you are here. Please, come this way. I just love weddings! You must be Miss Amelia?" She nodded and he smiled bigger. "Wonderful! Here take a look at these." He pulled out a tray with the most beautiful rings on them. Sookie and Amelia talked about what she wanted and she wanted something strong and bold.

"Oh they are great! Just what I was looking for." She looked for a moment then picked up the first one and looked at. It was gold and silver and the metals were mingling with each other. She loved it. "This is it Sookie! Look at it." She handed the ring to Sookie, it was perfect. Amelia handed it to the jeweler to have it sized and they continued looking.

"Calvin, I want to get something special for the King, can you recommend something?" Eric didn't wear much jewelry, just his wedding ring and his necklace that he has had for almost a thousand years. He knew she was coming in today and he took some time to design something he wanted to show her but she had beat him to the punch.

"I have just the thing. Since I knew you were coming by today I made this for your husband last night. I believe he will like this. I took the liberty of leaving more room." He pulled out a black velvet drawer and on it was a simple platinum bracelet and on it was three stones, each Sookie knew immediately they were her children's birthstones set in square cut stones. He had left room on it to add more if needed. It was stunning and elegant. She looked up at him and smiled telling him it was perfect.

They left the jewelry store with their security detail to head back home. She couldn't wait to show Eric her gift and as they came around the corner she ran smack dab into Quinn. Sookie knew the minute she ran into him it was not an accident. He had a planted on smile and Sookie was instantly angry but took a moment to calm herself. Mark was in front of her, Maggie pushing Amelia back as well. Both guards had their guns drawn. "Back away Tiger, now." Mark wasn't playing the game Quinn wanted to play. Amelia had her phone out and was dialing someone.

"Don't threaten me, I am not going to hurt her. Who do you think you are?" Quinn started to walk forward and Sookie stopped him.

"Back up Quinn. I don't want Mark to hurt you. Why are you doing this? I don't even know you!" She was really mad now at this foolish shifter who thought he was important enough to push himself on her.

"Sookie, I am not going to hurt you, I was just hoping we could get coffee or something and get to know each other. You fascinate me." He was smiling at her like she was just a girl he had a crush on.

Sookie felt it before she heard it, the feelings made her step backward and Amelia stepped up to balance her. Eric was coming and he was beyond livid. He was lusting for blood now and this was not what Sookie wanted. She didn't want Eric killing this man for his ignorance "Quinn you need to leave. Eric's coming now." She turned and he was almost on them and Quinn just smiled.

Eric and his warriors were coming down the street, Eric well ahead of them. He was standing nose to nose with Quinn and before Sookie could blink Eric took his arm and back handed Quinn throwing him into the street. Eric was back on him and the traffic of the street screeched to a stop and people were standing gawking. "Mark, please, stop this! Mark stayed where he was, holding Sookie in place. Alcide was holding onto Amelia. "Alcide? Please!" He just shook his head no to her and he knew it was Eric's place to protect her. She just moaned and stomped her foot when no one would move to help. Sookie looked back to see the fight in front of her. Eric was as graceful as anything she had ever seen, he stalked and pounced then retreated. He got hit after hit on Quinn before Quinn even knew what was happening. Quinn was well known in the supe community as a great fighter and he never lost. Sookie was scared to death knowing this couldn't go well. Eric was too quick for Quinn's bulk. He did land a couple hits on Eric sending him backwards but Eric would quickly recover and go back at him. The front of Quinn's shirt was full of blood and was torn from the impact Eric was wielding on him. "Stop this! Eric, stop!' She would go to the source and she saw him stop and look slightly to his right like he registered what she said but he went right back to the fight. Quinn's body began to change but before he could complete his transformation Eric got two more blows that sent Quinn falling backwards to the ground. Sookie moved to go to Eric but Mark held her arms to keep her where she was. Sookie looked at him like she wanted to kill him. Eric leaned over and grabbed Quinn by the collar of his shirt and pulled his head up. Quinn's face was bloody and his nose was broken.

"Touch her, speak to her, look her direction again Tiger, I will kill you. This is your only warning. I would kill you now but there are witnesses." Eric pushed his body to the concrete and stepped away from the mangles mess that was Quinn and walked back to the side walk where they were standing. "Lets get you home my love." He spoke to her like it was any other day. She was shocked.

"Eric, you can't leave him laying in the street, you beat him half to death. He is an idiot but does he deserve to die laying in the street like that?" She was standing staring at Quinn in the middle of the road.

Eric leaned close to her and spoke to her loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Sookie, he deserves more, he deserves his head pulled from his body and it hanging on a wall in one of our homes. He doesn't deserve an ounce of compassion from you! He stood on this street and thought to take what is mine. He will die by my hands, just not this day." He was so matter a fact about Sookie stood staring at him. He nodded to Mark who began moving them back toward the mansion and Eric was the last to leave the scene. He looked long enough to see bystanders coming to the tigers aid. Eric snickered at the them. Too bad there people didn't just leave him to die in the street like he should he thought.

Sookie walked into the house with everyone following close behind. She left them there to go and find her kids. She needed a break for a minute and to clear her head. Trish was standing in the middle of the room talking to a now sleepy Johan. Sookie walked forward to take him from her. "I will take them now Trish, thank you for all you do for us." Trish nodded and left her alone with her kids. The twins were on the floor on a blanket, Enar on his back, Erika pushing her self up to grab at her brother. Johan was over tired she could tell. She patted his back for a few moments until she was sure he was asleep then she set him in his bed, turned on the monitor then leaned over to pick the twins off the floor.

She walked down the hallway to her bedroom and crawled into the bed holding her kids. Enar was hungry so she set back and opened her shirt and place him next to her. She laid Erika on the bed face down and rubbed her back keeping her calm until her brother was done. Her son fell fast asleep and she moved him to the bed and picked up her daughter and held her close. Sookie didn't want to think about things, she wanted peace and quiet for awhile. She thought about getting up and locking the door in hopes that everyone would leave her alone. She just wanted this moment, no outside world to take any of it away from her. Her head leaned back against the headboard. Her daughters breathing was slow and easy, she knew she was sleeping. She moved her to lay next to her brother and she adjusted to lay next to them, holding them both close to her. When ever she looked at these babies she would think these were gifts Eric gave her. If everything in her life changed, that would not. It never ceased to amaze her that from their love these children were possible. Her eyes closed before she knew it.

Eric was sitting on the bed smoothing her hair. She could feel his hand on her, she could sense him, she didn't need to look up to see him. "Hi sweetie." The twins were still sound asleep next to her. He started to get up and she knew he was going to take the babies to their nursery. "No, please leave them here." She took her arm to cuddle them closer to her body. She was their mother and she felt the need to be next to them.

"Sookie, is everything ok with us?" He said it so soft she hung on each word before realizing what he had said.

She glanced up to his worried face and reached for his hand. "Yes, were fine. Don't worry." She squeezed it before letting go. She laid her head back on the bed looking at the babies. Eric sat on the bed for a few moments before he got up to leave her. She drifted back to sleep.

When she woke this time Amelia was sitting on the bed. "Sook, wake up." Amelia was waiting for her to look up at her. When Sookie did she spoke. "Alcide and I are going to go out to dinner. Why don't you let us take the kids and the security detail and you and Eric get some alone time?" Sookie started to shake her head no. "Sookie, were only going half a block away. There will be more vampires and security with us and no one will know who we are. You and Eric need a break, besides it gives Alcide an excuse to hang with Johan. You know he loves that kid."

She sat up and agreed. She didn't know how Eric would feel about it but they were her kids too and she made the decision. "Thanks Amelia. What would I do without you?" She hugged her friend and they went to the nursery to get the kids ready for their dinner date with Amelia and Alcide.

Sookie watched them walk out the front door and Eric rushed behind her. "Sookie, where are you going with my children?" Sometimes he was a royal pain in the butt she thought.

"I am not going any where with your children Eric. Alcide and Amelia are taking our children out to dinner with them." She began to walk away.

Eric took her arm and stopped her. "Sookie, why would you let our children out alone? I will stop this." He started toward the door.

"No!" Sookie yelled at him, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to look at her. "They are going to dinner Eric, not to Alaska. They will be down the block and the security detail is with them. There is six vampires and four humans and Alcide and Amelia for crying out loud. You can't always be in control of everyone you know." She was mad, she wasn't sure why she just was.

He leaned in to look her in the eye. "What does that mean?" His fangs came down and she didn't care.

"I don't know! Ok, I have had a crappy couple days and I am upset. I don't know why." Eric looked at her strangely. His eyes were narrowing at her. His mind searched for reasons for why she would act like this, he wondered if it was one of two reasons and he wasn't sure how he felt about one of the situations but the other he was thrilled about. He would talk to her about it, right now he wanted to calm her down.

He went to stand beside her. His arms wrapped around her. "Since were alone why don't we get something to drink and sit to watch the stars? Would you like that?" She just looked up at him and nodded. He was gone in a flash and brought back a coke and a bottle of True Blood and handed her the coke and took her hand. They went out on the terrace at the back of the home. It was a beautiful place full of flowers, iron furniture and statues. Eric directed them to a little settee, sitting and pulling her close. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"The stars are so pretty aren't they Eric? I swear it is amazing how the sky looks at night." She half smiled at them enjoying the night.

"I have looked at these stars for so long. The magnificence of them never lessen. I am glad we have this, time to just sit and be together. I am sorry about the children Sookie. I just want them to be safe. I didn't mean to upset you." He leaned over to kiss her.

She just snuggled close to him. "Eric, I don't know why I am upset. I know that what you did today was to protect me. I just am a little edgy I guess."

"We will figure it all out lover." He was smiling and Sookie looked at him like he knew something she didn't.

"Eric?" She was looking at him with suspicion now. "What?"

He looked away from her trying not to give away his suspicions. "Why would you think I hold the answers to why you are upset with me? I am innocent and tried only to help you."

Sookie pulled away and turned her body to look him in the face. "Eric, what is this about? Your hiding something from me?"

"I am hiding anything from you, I told you I am innocent." He got up and walked toward the gardens. He turned and put his hand out to her and she didn't move right away but got up and went to him taking his hand. "Lets walk the gardens. They smell so nice this time of year. Maybe I can talk my wife into being naughty while we are out there." He was smirking.

They were half way through the gardens when Sookie stopped dead in her tracks. "No! No! No! Eric, this is your fault! I swear if it true I am going to kill you!" She was breathing heavy and felt faint.

Eric pulled her to him and took her head in his hands. "What have I done now my love?"

"You know what you did. You! If you weren't such a sex maniac this wouldn't happen!" She was seething.

"I believe that is Viking sex God and I believe I have a willing partner in all crimes dear. I cannot be blamed for the amount of time that is spent making love to one another. You, my sexy vixen, spend quite a bit of time with your hands on gracious plenty if I remember correctly." He was grinning ear to ear.

"Eric! We have two little babies now, not one, two! Johan is finally eating solid foods. Really, this is how we are going to spend our lives? Having baby after baby until I dry up and am too old to do anything else?" She stomped her foot out of frustration.

He was still smiling. He knew it took her a bit to get to where she needed to be. Just like with Johan, he thought. She fought it tooth and nail but now she wouldn't turn the clocks back for anything in the world. "What do you want me to say Sookie? I am not happy? I don't want more children? I don't want it? I can't and won't say such things. I told you if we have a dozen I would love them all and I will be happy each time you give me a child. They are ours Sookie. A little bit of me and a little bit of you." He won this argument and he knew it.

She stopped and looked up at him. "Can we go to the drug store? I can't go all night wondering. I think I will blame some of this on Amelia. It is that witches fault remember? She wanted us to have babies together. Ugh!"

He stopped her. "Sookie would having another baby make you unhappy? Do you not want it?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Eric, that isn't what I am saying. I will love every child we are blessed with." A baby, she thought rubbing her stomach. She turned to look away from him.

"Sookie, tell me what the problem is please." He sounded firm and bordering on angry.

She grabbed his hand. "Drug store Eric. Please." They walked back to the house and gathered their security team and walked about a block to the little drug store. Sookie knew the way and she walked to the isle, all while Eric watched from behind her.

"Sookie, what are all of these things? What are all these boxes for? This, what is this?" He was pointing to condoms, tampons and the other items on the shelves.

"Eric, you've never worn a condom? I guess you never needed to did you." She giggled and stood closer to him glancing over her shoulder to where Bill and Thalia stood. "That is tampons, you know, the stuff girls use during their periods, that is a type of gel, it makes things, I guess you could say easier." Her eyebrows went up and Eric nodded, he got that one. "The other things here are for contraception, you know, to prevent pregnancy." Here she was standing in the drug store giving Eric explanations on tampons and condoms, her life was never dull.

"Would it work for us? Would you want to use these things to stop having babies now? If it something you want we will do it." He stood looking at her and he was serious as he could be.

She shook her head no. "It isn't I don't want more kids Eric, I mean if we used something I am sure we could prevent it but how could I do that? Our children are miracles. Why would I want to prevent us from bringing our miracle baby into the world?" She grabbed one box. She knew her luck and it would be silly to waste the time testing more than once. She had done the same test two times before and each time she did more than one box. She knew her odds. They walked hand and hand back to the mansion.

Sookie walked to her bedroom to do the test. She set the box on the night stand and sat on the bed. A baby, she rubbed her belly. She and Eric might be pregnant again. Wow. Standing she went to the bathroom with the test but she wanted Eric to be there. She turned and went to the door and called him. He was in front of her in seconds. "Sookie, what did it say?"

"I didn't take it yet. Will you come with me? Please?" He smiled down on her and walked with her with his arm around her. She felt better the minute his arms make contact on her skin.

Eric sat on the side of the tub while she sat to pee on the stick. She took the stick, shook it off and put it on the counter backing away from it. He held his arms to her and she moved to sit next to him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and noted the time. They sat in complete silence the entire time, each were sending feelings of love and comfort to each other. Eric looked at his phone a few times and when the time was up he moved from to the side of the tub and went to the sink himself. He took the little stick in his hand and looked down on it. She felt the feelings coming from him.

"Eric, I am sorry. I was almost sure. Are you disappointed?" She was whispering to him.

"I would have been happy, yes. You know how I feel about our children Sookie. I know it wasn't the right time for you. I am fine." He turned to walk out of the bathroom. Sookie felt awful. Of course she knew they wanted more kids but now? Things were just crazy and the twins were so little. She just wanted a little more time.

She went to the source of the talking she heard after stepping out of her bedroom. Eric, Alcide, Amelia and the kids were standing in the foyer.

"Sookie we had so much fun! Johan was flirting with the waitress so bad she gave us all free cake. She said he was the most gorgeous kid she had ever seen." Amelia was laughing at Johan who thought he was something spectacular. He was smiling and laughing at his own behavior.

"I'm hamsome." He didn't get the word right but he hit the nail on the head. He was handsome and he was more like Eric with every passing day.

Sookie walked to pick him up and hug him. "Yes, my baby you are handsome, you look just like daddy. How could you not be?" She was kissing him and he was reaching for Eric to help him, Eric just laughed and shook his head.

Sookie took her son by the hand and asked Alcide if he would bring the twins to the nursery. He followed behind her with the two carriers. She was changing Johan and getting him ready for bed when Alcide came in behind her. "Sookie, is everything ok? You look upset."

She turned her head slightly. "Yes, everything is fine. We had a baby scare of our own, but it was just a false alarm. Were fine."

Alcide didn't say anything about her admission, he knew how he would have felt if he were Eric, let down. He set the carriers on the floor and took Enar out first. He walked over to where Sookie was standing and laid the little boy down on the changing table. He undressed his bottom and began changing his diaper. She looked at him shocked. "Sookie I am not an idiot, why do you and Amelia think I am going to mutilate a baby? I have been around kids. I like kids." He was smirking, Amelia was really lucky. Here was this big man, so handsome with his dark hair, dark eyes, five o'clock shadow. He was successful, sweet and hardworking. Alcide was the type of man that always pitched in. In another life he would be someone perfect for her she thought. Sookie hoped Amelia knew how lucky she was.

"I am just shocked Alcide. Men usually leave this to the woman." She was laughing at him.

Eric came in the room and was leaning to take Erika out of her carrier. "I do not leave it for the woman. I believe I contribute to the care of my children, do I not Sookie?" He was mad. He miss understood what Sookie was saying to Alcide.

"Sweetie, I wasn't talking about you. Don't get upset about something that wasn't about you." She didn't want to fight with him.

"Uh, I am gonna get Amelia to bed now. We will see you both in the morning. Ok?" Alcide handed Eric Enar and off he went.

"Is that was this is about Sookie? You don't think I do enough with the children? Is that why you don't want more babies now?" He was really upset about her attitude toward having more kids.

She went to Johan's be to put Johan in his bed and came back to take Enar from Eric. For a moment he pulled the babies away from her until she gave him a dirty look and he gave in. She took the baby to sit in the chair and feed him. She spoke softly to him so not to disturb her soon sleeping son. "Eric, we can talk about this when were done here ok?" Eric went to the changing table, changed Erika's diaper, put on fresh pajamas then pricked his finger and put into her mouth. She was almost asleep when Sookie went to get her from him. He handed his daughter to Sookie and left her alone in the nursery.

Eric went to get some air. He loved this woman more than anything in this world and sometimes he didn't understand her. They had been through so much and they both wanted a bigger family but why was she reluctant to have more kids? Was it because of what happened with the twins? Did she really not want any more children and she just didn't know how to tell him? He wanted answers from her and he wanted them tonight.

She found him standing outside where they were earlier. "Eric you misunderstood what I said earlier. I want more kids I just want a little time, its only been three months. The twins aren't even sitting up yet. How am I supposed to be a good mom with four babies under three? I can't. I can't give them all the time and love I want to like that. I will be tired and stressed and I want to be a good mom Eric. It is important to me."

"Do you want more children with me?" He was looking at her seriously.

She didn't understand the question. "What? I don't know what you mean?"

"Sookie, do you regret having children with me? Am I the reason you do not want more?" He was looking over her into the dark.

"Eric, I don't know what this is about! I have three kids with you now, I love our kids what kind of question is that to ask me? Of course I want more kids with you Eric, I just need a little time is all. We have had three kids in two years Eric!" She just stared at him.

His eyes met hers. "I know that if we have ten I will be happy, if we have twelve I could care less. I know every one will be a gift but you seem reluctant. I need to know why."

"I just wanted some more time with my kids Eric. They are so little and I know we will have more but those babies in there are important and I want to be the best mom I can be. The twins are so little yet Eric. We have plenty of time." She couldn't believe he was acting like this.

He was going to let it go. He nodded to her and turned to look out into dark before he decided to head back inside. For some reason he was really bothered by her reluctance to have more kids, he just didn't know why. "I have some work to do." He stepped back into the house.

Sookie stood looking at the spot where he left her. She was baffled by what he had said. Did he really think she didn't want more kids with him? Tonight she would let it go but tomorrow big, tall and sexy was spilling it come hell or high water. She went to their bedroom and got ready for bed then crawled into the bed, she was asleep in minutes. Sometime during the night she was woken by Eric getting in to the bed pulling her to him and together they fell asleep.

Amelia and Sookie were sitting in the living room with phones, laptops and kids everywhere. Eric stood in the doorway looking at his wife and children. "Morning." He walked to his oldest who was chanting daddy to him sitting in the floor with him and the twins. Enar was rocking back and forth trying to be mobile and Erika was grinning, his children were always so happy to see him.

"Hi sweetie. Did you sleep ok?" Sookie was looking at him strangely. He nodded and went back to kids. Sookie resumed what she was doing with Amelia.

Alcide came into the room talking on the phone, handing something to Amelia and walking back out. "Sookie, it our marriage license! I forgot all about that but handsome didn't. Oh this is so great." She was beaming and Eric looked at her and Sookie looked at Eric. His expression was unreadable to her so she opened the bond and he was pushing love to his kids. What was going on with him she thought to herself? His phone rang and he kissed his kids and left the room. "Sook, what's the problem with Eric? He looks mad about something?"

"He is upset that I am not pregnant. We took a test last night because I thought I might be and I'm not. He is really upset by it, thinking I don't want anymore kids with him. Sometimes for being so smart he can be really ridiculous." Sookie was bordering on mad.

Amelia giggled. "Sounds like he needs a little ego stroking Sookie. Men are so predictable sometimes. We tell them we don't need them but we do. We tell them we want independence but I know I want a partner in my life. Give him a reason to believe that you truly need and want only him." Sookie looked at Amelia and remembered something.

"Your right. I will be right back." She went to their bedroom and grabbed the black velvet box out of her purse and headed to Eric's office. She didn't knock, she just went in and walked to Eric. He was looking at her like she was being rude by just barging in. Standing in front of him she turned him and his chair to face her. She climbed on his lap to straddle him and he was pushing back in his chair as if to distance himself from her. "Out Alcide." Sookie looked over at him and he cleared his throat and left. Sookie looked him in her eyes and handed him the black box. "Open it Eric." He tried to move her off his lap and she held on. "No, open the box Eric." She was moving to sit closer and he looked down taking the box. He gave her a look like she was wasting his time and she just rolled her eyes. He opened the top of the box and looked inside. His face changed immediately, his hand moved to the bracelet inside. "These are the birthstones of the kids. There is more room for more, the jeweler made it so we can add more when the time comes."

He looked up at her with regret in his eyes and whispered. "It is beautiful Sookie. I know the stones of my children Sookie, it really is incredible." He took it out of the box and looked at it closer. "Why did you do this?" His eyes were softening.

"I bought it yesterday while Amelia and I were at the store getting her wedding ring for Alcide. I wanted to get you something special. Its great huh? I look forward taking it to the jeweler and having more stones added to it Eric. It will always be a remembrance of the days our kids were born." She leaned over to him. "Want to try? I mean do you want to try really hard to have a baby Eric? I think if we put our heart and souls into it I bet we would be in no time." She needed him to know that having his children was the important to her and she knew they would get a baby when it was right but she didn't need to tell him that.

"You really want to try Sookie? Are you sure?" That's all it took and her husband was back. He was happy and his face turned back to the vampire she loved. She shook her head yes. Eric leaned over and kissed her making her heart beat really fast against her chest. "I love you Sookie. You always seem to amaze me. Just when I think I have you figured out you do something like this. I am the luckiest creature alive." Kissing her he was rubbing her sides up and down.

She leaned in to kiss him back and her hands went to his shoulder. "Eric, I love you. I want this life with you. Please don't doubt my wanting this with you.. You're my everything sweetie." Her kisses got harder and just as she unzipped his jeans and there was a knock on the door.

Eric growled. "What?" Alcide opened the door but didn't come in.

"I'm sorry Eric but its important." Alcide moved away from the door to give them a minute.

"Later sweetie. Promise me later?" She zipped his jeans back up and kissed his neck biting slightly.

"It will be now if you do not stop that Sookie. But yes, I promise. I love you wife." He kissed her on the mouth and helped her get off his lap. She left the room and Alcide walked in with his head down.

Sookie could hear her daughter whimpering in the living room when she walked back in. "What is the matter my little darling?" She picked up her daughter whose little bottom lip was sticking out.

"She was trying to pull herself up and she is mad because it isn't going so well. She did get up a bit. She is just like you, stubborn as an ox." Amelia was laughing.

Eric and Alcide came in, each walking to their mate. Eric kissed Sookie, Alcide kissing Amelia. "Lover, we have some things we must take care of. I love you and will see you later. We have a date. Ask Trish to watch the children for a few hours. I feel like taking my wife on a carriage ride this evening." He was gone before she could say a thing.

"I swear that vampire is unbelievable. The one good thing is that Eric should rub off on Alcide. I can't wait to see how they out do each other." Amelia was grinning like a loon.

Sookie burst out laughing and almost feel over. "Amelia, you should be running some political campaign or something. You are too devious for ordinary people!" Sookie kept laughing. The two friends spent the rest of their day working and when evening hit Sookie and Amelia were moving throughout the house, dinner, bathes, diapers, sleeping children. Sookie kept checking her phone for a missed call or the time. It was close to 8 o'clock when Pam came in the front door. "Pam, have you heard from Eric? He has been gone all day and I haven't heard a word from him."

Pam stood looking at her. "No, I thought he was here. He called hours ago and said he and Alcide were on their way here." Pam looked worried and took her phone to call Eric. His phone went to voicemail. "I will be back soon." She left as fast as she came.

Sookie was worried. Eric was prompt and if he said he was going to do it he did. Where was he? She opened the bond to reach out to him but didn't pick up anything. He must be too far away she thought. Amelia came back to her. "Sookie, has Eric called? I have called Alcide's phone and it just rings. He text me hours ago telling me he would be home by 7."

Shaking her head no Sookie was worried. She went to the door and opened it. "Bill." He was standing in front of her in an instant. "Something is wrong and Eric is not answering his phone. Call in back up and please go and look for him." Bill nodded his head and was gone. Within minutes Mark was walking through the door.

"Sookie, the guards have doubled. All are vampires. I am going to do a walk through of the house then I will be outside if you need me." He went to do what he told her and Sookie paced.

Hours she paced the same spot. Amelia was beside herself and Sookie kept trying to comfort her but she couldn't, she was just as worried. Amelia was napping on the couch, she had cried herself to sleep. It was close to midnight when her cell phone rang. Bill spoke to her. "Sookie, Alcide is in the hospital. We haven't found Eric. You might want to come here with Amelia." Sookie ran through the house, Trish insisted on staying hours ago when Eric didn't come home and she found her rocking Enar.

"Trish please watch the kids. Amelia and I have to go to the hospital. I will post guards inside the house. Do not let anyone in you don't know ok?" Sookie was on her phone. She called Mark and asked him to come in the house. He was standing waiting when she enter the foyer. "Mark post Thalia on the kids, I want her in the house and never leaving their presence. I want you to post guards at Fangtasia, the house in Shreveport and get more guards here. I do not want anyone touching my kids. I will be heading to the hospital and if anyone tries to come onto this property without permission you know what to do with them. I need three guards so we can leave. Have the car brought up." He nodded and was on his phone. The car was in front of the mansion and Sookie went to wake up Amelia. "Amelia, we need to go to the hospital ok? Alcide is there." Amelia was hysterical and Sookie didn't have the time for it. "We don't know what is wrong, lets get ourselves together and get there ok? Eric is still missing."

Sookie was on her phone the moment they were in motion. She called Mr. Cataliades to let him know. He informed Sookie to call as soon as he knew something.

Her next call was to Pam. She answered on the first ring. "No, we haven't found him."

"Pam, find Quinn. See if he knows anything. If he gives you any shit drag his behind to where ever you all take them and lock him up until he does. " Pam told her to call her with anything.

She dialed her phone again. "Nigel, have you found him?" She knew this assassin would be out looking for Eric.

"No my Queen. We have had a few leads but nothing. Let me know what the were tells you. I am off to capture a tiger it seems." He disconnected and Sookie's mind was running a million miles a minute.

She made one more call before they reached the hospital. "Xavier, Eric has gone missing." She knew that call would set into motion a fire storm that would lead her to her husband. Whoever was stupid to try to hurt him would have the wrath of the her and the vampire world upon their heads. She looked forward to seeing that head rolling herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, I am warning you well ahead of time this chapter is very graphic in both violence and lemons! So, don't be shocked in what happens. I just want to warn you. Sorry, I just got all intense and this is what happened! ;-k**

**Please review. I am curious to hear what you have to think. I hope I didn't over do!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**WARNING: VERY, VERY GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT!**

Chapter 20

Amelia and Sookie rushed into the hospital and a local were was the doctor. Dr. Mitchell, was standing in front waiting for them. "He is roughed up but he is already healing. Some broken ribs and a concussion. He is asleep because I gave him something for pain. He was almost uncontrollable when his pack brought him here." She nodded toward Tray Dawson and a large group of weres sitting in chairs behind them.

"Thank you. Can Amelia see him?" Dr. Mitchell nodded and took her back. Sookie walked to Tray and the pack. "Tray, what happened?"

"Sookie, I don't know. He called me a couple of hours ago and told me to get some of the pack together that he and Northman would need them tomorrow morning. I did what he asked. He called me back and asked me to meet him and Eric outside of the city. When I got there he was on the ground, his truck was running and Northman was no where to be found. I picked up his scent and sent some of the guys to check it out but we lost it. There wasn't any blood anywhere. Sookie, I think the tiger was there. I picked that up while checking the area out." He was angry, his eyes were almost black from anger.

"Ok, Tray, send the pack out. Tell them to start where you were earlier and fan out. I want the entire area checked and I want a full report in a few hours. If they find anything tell them to check it out and report back to you immediately. I will wait for your call." Sookie would leave no stone unturned where Eric was concerned. He nodded and left to get the pack to work.

She walked back to the room Alcide was in. Amelia was standing over his bed and looked a mess. He looked worse than he was Sookie thought. He had a lot of bruises and his face was swollen in spots. Alcide had her hand and was talking to her and trying to comfort her. "Alcide you doing ok?" Sookie walked up to the other side of the bed. He looked up her with both anger and regret. "Yea, I am healing. I will be fine. Where's Eric? Amelia said he hasn't called you?"

"No Alcide he hasn't. What the hell happened? And don't give me nothing Sookie cause I won't do this now. He is missing and I will find him, with or without you. Make this easier on me please." She leaned over him and he sat back at her authoritativeness. Where was sweet Sookie he wondered?

"We got a line on the tiger. Eric had some of his crew out running him down. Eric planned to finish what he started yesterday. Look, I know your not happy about this stuff with Quinn but Eric has to defend you. You're his wife and the Queen." He was about to give Sookie the be a good wife song and dance and she wasn't going to stand here listening to it.

"Don't give me that crap now Alcide. Tell me what happened?" Her eyes narrowed and she said it with so much venom Alcide was shocked and stuttered before he could form a sentence.

"Eric's guys called him and told him the location of Quinn. He was near Metairie. Eric and I took off to the area his guys told us to meet them at. We get there and there isn't a soul there so we got out to do some checking our selves. The tiger was there, I picked up his scent when I got out of the truck. Before I knew it we were surrounded. I didn't even get a chance to change it happened so fast. I got knocked out but I think I remember some of them carrying Eric out into the woods. I was real fuzzy and it could have been just my imagination." He was looking up at her pitifully.

She grabbed her phone. "Pam, he had some altercation with Quinn outside of Metairie. Did you find the tiger yet?"

"Nigel just called, he has him and is headed to the warehouse with him now." Pam was seething with anger. Her voice was low and growling.

"Fine, I will be there in 15 minutes. Don't kill him Pam. I want the pleasure of doing it." Alcide and Amelia's head snapped up, shocked. She looked at both of them angrier than before. "He thinks he will hurt my husband and get away with it. I will destroy him for even thinking the idea. If it were me Eric would have already put his sword through him." She started to leave.

"Sookie, wait. Let me get dressed and I will go with you." Amelia was about to protest. Sookie put her hand up.

"I got this Alcide. If he calls you call me right away other wise I will check in with you guys later." She headed out to her security and got back in the car. Sookie always let Eric handle these situations but she made a decision she would fight for her family. Something changed in her that day in that hotel just like her great grandfather told her it would. She would no longer be naïve and let people off the hook for doing wrong against her family. They meant too much to her to let that happen again. She would show the world that Eric wasn't the only Northman that had a back bone.

The car pulled in the back of warehouse she never knew existed and they parked. She went inside, it was dim and it smelled horrible. This is where Eric and his warriors brought creatures he needed things from and then destroyed. Pam was in front of Sookie in seconds. "We have him Sookie. We will take care of him." She started to walk away.

Sookie grabbed Pam by the arm. "No, I want him. I want him to tell me what he has done with Eric and I will show him and every other supernatural tonight what the consequences of hurting my family are once and for all."

She moved to walk away from Pam and she called to her. "Sookie? We can handle this. Eric wouldn't want this to fall on you."

"I know what he has done for me and our kids Pam. I know what he would do if this situation was reversed. Don't try to tell me differently. Lets do this, were wasting time." She walked to the center of the huge room and in the middle of the dark room sat a half naked Quinn chained to the ceiling. His head slumped forward and Nigel was enjoying torturing him. There were several other vampires there that Sookie recognized, each bowed to her and she nodded back. "Stop Nigel." Nigel looked up, nodded and backed away. "Tiger, tell me where Eric is now before you regret this."

Quinn's head slowly moved up to look at her. "Hey babe, you came. I knew you would. See I just knew it." His purple eyes looked void like he had no soul.

Sookie knelt down close to him. "No, I am not here for you, I am here for you to tell me where Eric is. If you don't you will die. I will be the one who does it. Do you want to die Quinn? Is this what this is about?"

He laughed and his head fell back. "Die? No! I want you, I want us together. I knew as long as that blood drainer was still around you wouldn't come to me. Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I wont as long as you will give me a chance. I just want a chance Sookie. Can't we try? You are so pretty and smell so nice. I could love you."

Sookie stood up laughing at him, her face was sadistic. "Love me? Your pathetic! Do you know what you are saying? I am married and have three kids. I swear people are so stupid! Listen to me Quinn, you better tell me now where he is."

"No. Not while I have a chance. Come on babe." He was shaking his head like a spoiled child.

"Now Quinn. Tell me where he is." He just kept shaking his head no. Her magic was swirling around and she wanted to kill him but she knew what her choices were. She reached to touch Quinn to see if she could get anything but he had his mind closed off. "Nigel, we will make an example of this dirt bag and everyone that helped him. Take him to where he took my husband and I will show every creature within a hundred miles what you get when you fuck with Sookie Northman. Pam I want everyone there in 30 minutes. Make the call and find those that helped him take Eric. Destroy everyone you find." Nigel was grinning from ear to ear, he loved a good massacre. She headed back toward the door and Pam followed behind her.

"Sookie what are you doing?" Pam had no idea what her plan was.

"I am taking Quinn to the place he took Eric, I will have him strapped to a tree and if he doesn't tell me where he is I will make sure he does. Then I will kill him." Sookie's eyes were almost glowing she was so angry.

Nigel chained Quinn and had beaten him almost unconscious to put him in the car to Metairie. Sookie rode in the same car with him, Nigel was driving, Pam was next to him. There was no way she was letting him get away from her. Her phone never stopped ringing the entire time, supe groups from all over were calling and offering their services to them. She knew that the council had vampires on stand by if she needed it. When she spoke to Xavier earlier he told her just to call and her followers would do anything she needed. She assured him they were doing everything that could done but she wanted to have him as back up in case things got bad. Eric always said it never hurt to have backup and that is what she did.

The ride was short and they were at the clearing in the trees that Eric was taken. There were cars and creatures every where. Bill was standing in the middle of the crowd, she could see him clearly. He approached the car as they drove in. He had chains and all kinds of weaponry ready for this event laying neatly on the ground. He helped her out and she went to stand in the middle of the circle and the creatures fell back to look at her. Nigel was dragging Quinn's body on the ground toward her. He strapped and chained his body to the tree directly behind Sookie. "This tiger had taken my bonded husband, the King of the States. He has chosen not tell me where my bonded is, foolishly of course. I will get this from him and he will die and all that helped him. Each of you will witness my killing this creature for harming my husband. Let every creature you know that harming my King will result in your deaths and it will not be humane by any means."

All the creatures remained silent and all bowed to Sookie. She returned the nod and turned to Quinn who was moaning and coming to. "Quinn, tell me where he is." He was shaking his head no silently. "One more time I will ask you and then I will show you what I will do to you if you don't tell me. Make it easier on yourself." He kept shaking his head no. She had it with this shifter and walked up to touch his arm. Immediately the images of what her plans for him went rushing into his mind. He was bucking and screaming at what she was sending his mind. "Tell me where he is Quinn." The tiger continued his resistance of what was coming into his head. He was yelling no to her, she wasn't sure if he was talking about him telling her or what she wanted to do to him.

She didn't care really. Her mind went to his to read what she could. The tiger was scared, he was regretting his decision on what he did but he knew he would find another way to get her. "Where is my husband?" She was yelling now, her hands went to his head and when her finger touched his skin his eyes rolled back in his head and his head flung back. The images of the graphic torture was too much for him. His mind shields lowered and Sookie saw Eric, he was being held a few miles away in a silver lined box and chained with silver in the ground. She turned to Pam and gave her the directions. Quinn continued screaming like the invasion on his mind was too much. Sookie hoped it was and left the images to continue their assault on his mind.

Nigel walked up to her. "My Queen I can take it from here."

"No Nigel, as soon as Eric is released I will do the honors. No one harms my family while I am breathing." Her eyes were narrow and looking at the pathetic heap Quinn was and just wanted to know Eric was ok. Quinn was sobbing and begging, pathetic was an understatement she thought.

Nigel looked down on her and grinned. "As you wish." He turned to the crowd. "Stand before your Queen subjects. You are witnesses to what your punishment will be if you take on the Queen of the Vampires. Bow to her all of you!" And they did, each stood poker straight with their heads down. Even Bill was standing there waiting with his head down.

Her phone rang and she reached to answer it. "I have him Sookie, he is burnt really badly. I am taking him to the mansion now." She hung up and Sookie did as she said she would, walking over to where Bill and his weapon stood she picked up the largest knife on wrap and took it to where Quinn stood. Holding with both hands over her head she plunged it into his heart, twisting it. She stood watching his life drain from the wound and his eyes.

She turned leaving the dead tiger where he was strapped, leaving the rest for Nigel to deal with and called Bill to her and they rushed to get into the car to head to the mansion. Bill turned to her in the car. "Queen, you did the right thing."

Turning to him she never changed her expression. "I never doubted I did Bill. I would go back and do it again if I had to. He is my life Bill. No one will harm him if I can help it or they will pay like Quinn did"

They pulled to the front of the building, she rushed through the mansion. She ran to their room and Eric was in the bed. Pam was standing with her back to the door when she went in. She could see him as she moved forward. His beautiful face had burn lines across it from the chains that bound him. She went to the bed and wanted to touch him but she knew he was in pain. His eyes were squeezed shut from the pain he was having, their bond was opened wide and she could feel his pain and anger. "Sweetie?' His eyes opened to her. "Oh Eric, are you in pain? Pam did you give him blood?" Pam nodded.

"My love." His voice was soft and low. Sookie felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't cry Sookie, please. I will be fine. I am healing now, it is just painful."

"Do you want my blood, will it help?" He nodded yes and she put her wrist to his mouth gently and he winced but she held it there close. He bit her wrist and she gasped. He slowly drank her blood until she could feel him licking the wound. Always the gentlemen she thought. "I was so worried."

"I will be fine. Pam, call Nigel and have him track the tiger so we can take care of this." Sookie giggled. Pam wasn't laughing. "What is it Pam?"

"Master, we have already apprehended the tiger. It seems your wife had turned into quite the little military leader since meeting you. She took over the whole operation and I didn't even get to kill anyone, she did!" Pam was mad and pouting.

"What? What is she talking about Sookie? Did he hurt you?" His poor burnt face was distorting with anger, he was trying to get up off the bed.

"No, he didn't even get the chance. Look, Pam I know your mad but he is my husband. I wont let someone hurt him and get away with it. It was my responsibility and I took care of it. I am not sorry I had to kill him. It was him or Eric, it is done" She stood and glared at Pam who still looked angry and Eric wasn't any happier.

Bill walked into the room. "Eric, she did what was required. Do not be angry at her. She took care of what you would have if it were her. Yes, she killed him with her own hands while everyone creature in the area watched her but she was brave and a true warrior. I would be honored to stand beside her in battle, just as if it were you my King." He bowed to Eric and looked at Sookie smiling.

"Sookie, explain. Now!" He was really mad now. She told him of what happened from when she hadn't heard from him to her coming into the house minutes ago. He looked at her in amazement the entire time. "You used a knife? Sookie, Nigel would have taken care of it, Pam, Bill any of them, you are their Queen!"

"No, it was mine to do. Wouldn't you have killed someone that hurt me? Yes, case is closed husband.' She leaned in not touching any of him and barely kissed his lips. His eyes closed for a moment and she could tell he was sniffing her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He was looking better by the moment Sookie thought.

Pam rolled her eyes at them. "Eric, I have things to do before I head to Vegas tomorrow. That is if you still need me to go." Sookie giggled, she couldn't believe Pam was this upset.

"Pam go. Eric tell her you need her. Vampires!" Sookie was getting frustrated with the lot of them. Eric told her to go and off she went. One crisis evaded Sookie thought to herself.

Sookie sat next to Eric on the bed. They talked softly to each other and at dawn the vampires outside their room were changed to their human security. Eric healed fast and Sookie was glad of it, she spent every minute with him when she wasn't feeding or doing something for the kids. It was almost nine in the morning when she heard the door open and Alcide and Amelia stepped in. "Mutt, you look worse for wear." Eric was grinning.

"You blood sucker, look like death. Oh wait! You are dead." They were laughing at each other. Amelia and Sookie were too tired and worn out, they just wanted to go to bed.

"Amelia, you and Alcide get some sleep. I've got to check on the babies." Sookie got up and headed to the nursery. She had Erika fed and was changing Enar when Alcide walked in.

"I heard what you did. I think every supe in the world has heard what you did. Sookie, it was dangerous and you should have let Pam or Nigel or me even handle this. You could have gotten hurt." He was flinging anger at her too. She was sick of it.

"Now you listen to me Alcide, I am not a child. I have been married to that vampire for almost three years now and if I learned anything I have learned it from him. You think I haven't sat in on strategy sessions where they were talking about how to go about killing people or other vampires? Do you think I am so stupid I would walk into trouble with out back up. I had enough security and back up from here to Shreveport. Now, I appreciate your concern but I think I had it completely under control." She turned back around to finish dressing her son.

Alcide looked at this woman he met that was sweet and so innocent. She had a view on the world no one he had ever met did. But this woman he saw now was so much more. No longer the southern belle, she was what Eric nicknamed her, his warrior wife. In that moment he saw a woman that Eric could walk into battle with and never blink an eye. Her powers were growing and extraordinary and she didn't have the fear she had before. She was transformed. "I am sorry Sookie, your right and I do apologize. I wish I could have been there to help you and for that I feel bad. You should have been able to count on me when Eric was unable to help you."

Sookie looked at him shocked. "I am sorry too Alcide. I didn't mean to bark at you. If and when we have another crisis I hope I can count on you. I need all the help I can get these days." She laughed and Alcide did too. They were back on common ground.

"Stop distracting my wife mutt. I would like to spend some quality time with her. You and your fiancé make yourselves scarce." Sookie looked at her husband and he was almost healed now. He just had red blotches where the burns were and now were disappeared. She put Enar in the crib and walked to him and gently wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her in to leaned down to kiss her. "My beautiful warrior wife." Alcide was smirking and quietly left them standing there.

"I am so glad your feeling better sweetie. I need you and gracious plenty back to par. I can't make babies by myself." She was grinning and he threw his head back laughing at her.

"My love trust me I will be up to full speed in a few hours and when I am you better run. If you don't you may not be leaving the bed for a few days." They kissed each other and she walked out into the hallway with him and they went toward the living room. She had a few things to do and she wanted him to rest. She lead him to the couch and sat him on it. "Sit, rest, don't move or you will be in big trouble." Sookie put her hands on her hips for effect but he moved so quick she didn't see him coming. He grabbed her and had her on and over his lap and kissing her before she knew what happened. "Eric Northman, let me go! I have things to do. You need your rest. Absolutely not."

He sat back playing offended. "I see. We have reached that part of our relationship where you refuse me. Hum, maybe gracious plenty will need to find a new home? Would you rather that my little bride?" She would have smacked him but he was still injured so she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let me catch that creature anywhere but where he is supposed to be and he will be in a jar on the mantel over there. Got that my King?" She laughed and hopped off his lap before he could make any more moves on her. "Love you." She ran out of the room to get a few things done and then she wanted a nap. Sookie came back a little while and Johan was laying on top of his father's chest and they were both sound asleep on the couch. Sookie ran to get the camera and came back and took a dozen pictures.

She left them to their nap and went to make some phone calls and then headed to the nursery to check on her babies. Enar was up so she took him out and changed and fed him and was sitting in the floor playing with him. He was his usual serious self. "Baby boy, mommy does love you but honey you can't be like daddy all the time. He smiles too you know and he is quite funny if you let him be. Sure he is always bossy and matter of fact about things but he really is a big faker. Don't let him fool you." She heard him clear his throat behind her. "Crap!" She turned to see him and Johan standing in the doorway and Eric was smiling.

"Faker, is that so wife? Bossy, really? Hum, I think maybe I will have to show you faker." He had her over his shoulder spanking her behind lightly and had Erika up whimpering because of all the racket. Johan was dancing around the room like the site of his parents playing was great. Enar just looked up at them with Eric's stone face. They were laughing so hard and Eric was swinging her around she was getting sick to her stomach.

"Eric, put me down." He stopped instantly and she ran to the bathroom. She almost didn't make it to the toilet and Eric was right behind her. He went to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth, put cold water on it, bent down to rub her neck and sides of her face. She just held onto the toilet while her stomach did somersaults.

"Sookie, what is it? Maybe we should take you to the hospital." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She just needed a minute so she held up index finger to let him know to give her a minute. He had opened the bond and was pushing love and comfort to her to help her. She got sick again. "I am going to call the doctor. We can be back in Shreveport in a few hours. I was planning on leaving tonight but we are going now." She never got a chance to argue because he was out of the bathroom and had things in motion before she could stop him. Johan came into the bathroom and sat on the floor next to his mother. He was petting her lower back and telling her loved her, just like Eric would. She started to cry. "Eric." He was back in a second. "Sweetie, can you go to the drug store and get a couple more of the tests we did the other night?" He looked down at her, smirked and took his phone out of his pocket and made a phone call. "Johan mommy thinks you just might be a big brother again. Oh Lord, what was I thinking? Four babies? I must be out of my mind."

Sookie was still sitting on the floor and Johan was still beside her trying to comfort her when Eric came back. Amelia was behind him. "Sookie, Amelia will keep an eye on the children. She is going to get them packed and we will be leaving in a bit so come on, lets get you up alright?" She shook her head no. She felt sick again, waving everyone out of the bathroom. Amelia grabbed Johan and off they went. Eric sat in the floor next to her. "Come love, let me take you to our room so you can lay down for a minute." She was afraid to move but shook her head yes. He picked up so gently and took her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. The room was spinning so she closed her eyes. Eric went to dampen the wash cloth again and laid it over her forehead. "Better?" She just shook her head no. He got up and got on his phone talking to someone. She didn't care she just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"My love, we need to get ready to leave. Dr. Ludwig is waiting for us at home. Everyone is ready to go and we have a plane to catch." Her eyes were trying to focus but she felt nauseous again so she closed them and shook her head no. People were moving around the room, she heard him giving directions to who she thought might be Mark. He opened the doors of the closet and got some fresh clothes out and moved to the bed and sat her up. She opened her eyes and she saw his beautiful face was back to normal. He was pulling her clothes off and replacing them with clean clothes. He put shoes on her and picked her up to take to the bathroom. He stood with his back to her while he waited for her to do what she needed to and she moved to brush her teeth but when she opened the cap the smell of the paste made her want to throw up again. She just got the gargle and swished and said his name. He turned and picked her up again. "My love, is this morning sickness or something else? You were never sick like this with our other children."

She was crying and he looked down at her really worried. "I don't know Eric, I just feel awful. I want to sleep, please." She was a little green and Eric laid her on the couch and covered her up hoping she would rest until they were ready to go.

"Eric, is she alright?" Alcide looked at her concerned.

Eric shook his head no. "I wish I knew. It came on so sudden. She has had some symptoms of being pregnant but we took a test the other night so I just disregarded them. Now this. She was never this sick with our other children." He looked back at his wife laying on the couch and was worried, really worried. "Lets get to the airport. I need to get her to the doctors."

Sookie was sick the entire plane ride. Eric was a basket case by time they landed. Amelia and Alcide took the kids and were going to the house with them while Eric took Sookie to the doctors. He held on to her tight and looked out the window of the car worried to distraction. She didn't say a word the entire ride. When they pulled up to the doctors he got out and came around to carry her. She was greener than she was earlier and she was sweating. Eric rushed her into the doctors and asked for Dr. Ludwig. The tiny doctor was before them in seconds. "Viking bring her this way."

The little doctor did all the things she normally did, blood pressure, check her here and there and when she was done she looked at Eric. "How long has she been like this?"

He told her about them playing and her getting sick. "When was her last period?

He responded. 'Six weeks ago."

The doctor nodded and took blood from her arm. "Let me run the test and I will be right back."

Eric had her by the hand and Sookie's face was looking a little better. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Sweetie, I am thirsty." He turned around and got her a cup of water and she drank it down. She smiled and thanked him.

"What did she say?" Sookie looked into his eyes.

"She is running the tests. We do not know yet." He was trying to send calm and courage to her though their bond. Her face was still so pale his concern grew more.

The tiny doctor came back in. "Well, we have a couple things going on. She is dehydrated and slightly anemic. That is from not eating balanced meals and not getting enough water. She has low levels of electrolytes which is easily fixed. Eric are you giving her blood?" He shook his head a hard yes. "Well, I think you might want to double the dose for a week or so and see how she does. She must eat properly. She might take your blood and think that is enough but she is still part human and with that she needs the nourishment of the food. Do you understand Sookie? You are making yourself ill not eating. You are breast feeding and it is important you take better care."

Eric looked to Sookie, he was angry. They had talked about this several times and now he was going to be on her like nothing she had seen. "Is there anything else wrong?' He asked the doctor. He was afraid she was really sick but he had to know.

"I will prescribe vitamins and we will make another appointment in a week. By then we should see how she is. You must eat Sookie. You have more than yourself to worry about." The little doctor looked Eric in the face. "You are going to be a father King. Congratulations." He was off the chair and kissing Sookie like crazy.

"We did one of those drug store tests. It said she was not pregnant." Eric read the test himself, what changed? He looked down at the doctor.

"It is very early on, maybe a few weeks and those tests usually need a bit more time in. We will take a closer look next week, but she is indeed pregnant again. You must eat right Sookie. Your morning sickness looks like it might be morning and afternoon sickness which isn't uncommon but if you eat right and rest you will be over it in a couple months. I want to see her frequently with this baby until we are sure things are less complicated then with Erika and Enar." She was gone. Sookie sat on her elbows and began to cry.

"Lover, why are you crying? Please Sookie don't cry. You said you wanted to try for another baby, did you change your mind?" He didn't know what to do.

"I want to go home Eric. Can you take me home?" She was still crying when he got the paperwork, prescription and started to take her home.

They were in the car and he was holding her on his lap gently rubbing her back. "Sookie, are you in pain? Do you need to go back to the doctors?" His voice was soft and gentle with her.

She was sniffling. "No, I want to go home. Eric?" She looked at him so loving.

"What is it my love?" He leaned to her to kiss her lips.

She smiled up at him. "Were having a baby." She hugged him tighter. She never ceased to amaze him.

It was pretty early in the morning when she woke. Her world did flip flops and her feet almost couldn't take her bathroom fast enough. Eric was behind her before she knew it. He knelt down and rubbed her back as she was getting sick. When the convulsions slowed he stood up to get her a cold towel. "Here my love, lets get you cleaned up and back in bed."

She shook her head no. "Eric, I have to feed the babies. I will be fine in a minute." He didn't move, he stayed right behind her rubbing the towel over her neck and forehead.

When she was ready to get up he helped keep her steady and she brushed her teeth. She made a mental note to buy some tooth paste that didn't make her want to gag. She stood up straight and turned walking out of the bathroom. Eric was close behind. "Sweetie, go back to bed. I will be fine."

"No. Let's get the babies taken care of and I want you back in bed. Shuttle service." He picked her up and carried her down the hall to the nursery.

"Eric, put me down. This is ridiculous." She walked in to the nursery when he set her on her feet. She went to Erika's crib who was kicking and squirming about to throw a fit. She reached in and took her out, holding her to her shoulder. "Morning darling. Come on little princess. Mommy's here." She moved to sit in the chair and feed her.

"What is ridiculous my love is we keep having the same conversation where your health is concerned. I give you my blood daily, what if I didn't? You probably would already be in a hospital. I will hire a cook and we will start interviewing people to help with the children and we will do the same for all our homes. Trish can concentrate on cleaning and helping you run the three households. I will not have another evening worrying something is wrong with my wife over something as simple as her not eating!" He was whispering but she caught the anger and the venom in his voice. If they were any where else he probably would have broke a piece of furniture for effect.

She looked up and gave him a dirty look. Sure it was her fault and she knew it. "Sorry I skipped a lunch or two Eric. It's hard to stop at the local burger joint on my way to a mass murder or to find your missing husband. I don't think food is the first thing on my mind at the moment when I am up to my eyeballs with super naturals trying to save my family before they are wiped off the planet." Two could play his game.

He went to pick up Enar, took him to the changing table and changed his diaper and put on fresh clothes. He was putting his bloodied finger in his sons mouth when he spoke again. "I understand what you are saying Sookie, but you are a mother. You have to take care of yourself. I have neglected this for long enough. I am your husband and I will provide anything you need and right now what you need is more help. I do not believe that having someone here to cook or help with the children will be such a big adjustment, if it is you will just have to get used to it."

"No I do not. I am their mother. I won't have people running around and messing with my kids. Cook, cleaning I don't give two shits about. My kids, that's another story all together Eric Northman!" Her voice was low but he knew what she meant.

"Two weeks. If you do not improve you will have someone here to help you with the children. I won't discuss it with you again. I am your husband! These are my children Sookie! Do not cross me on this! Do. You. Understand." His fangs were down and his entire face was distorted in his anger. His voice still low as to not upset the children, she heard him loud and clear. She just glared at him. She knew he was right but she didn't have to like it. Her kids were her responsibility and she wasn't about to give in, she wanted to be the one taking care of them.

He moved forward to take Erika and handed Enar to her. He moved to the changing table and repeated what he had done with Enar. He stood waiting for her to finish with Erika and leaned down to take her. He held both of his children, leaned over and kissed her. "Back to bed Sookie. Your breakfast will be ready in an hour. I will bring it to you when it is done." He left her sitting there while he left with her kids. She gave in and went back to bed.

Eric did as he said. An hour later he was standing in their bedroom with a tray of food. Oatmeal, fruit, a cup of yogurt, toast and orange juice and milk. She just shook her head. "Eric I can't possibly eat all this." She was staring at it, she was starving and started to eat.

"I am sure you can if you try. Eat Sookie." He sat on his side of the bed and started chatting about some funny thing Johan and Enar were doing downstairs and she kept eating as he spoke to her. Eric was grinning. "See my love, you were hungry. Our daughter needs nourishment."

She had eaten almost all of it before she even realized, looking at the tray and then she looked up Eric. "Daughter? What are you talking about?"

He leaned over and kissed her belly and stood to take her tray away. "Sleep. Amelia and Alcide will be here at 11 and then we can get the day started. I love you." He was gone again. She did as he told her. She laid back down.

Eric went downstairs into the kitchen where Trish was putting dishes away. "Prince, she is stubborn but I have known you too long. I am shocked there isn't a dozen people here to help her."

Eric laughed at his old friend. "Sookie is that, yes. I thought baby steps were best. I appreciate you taking on so much but I will have people in place like we talked about soon. You can not force things on my wife as I am sure you know. Small steps and she will never knew what hit her." They laughed and he got up to check on his children who were in the living room.

The twins were in the portable crib and Johan sat in the floor with his book. Eric picked up the twins and brought them to where Johan was sitting. "Son, lets read shall we? Daddy will read and you can turn the pages. I am sure your siblings would like to enjoy your book. What do you think?" His little face lit up and he clapped his hands handing the book to his father. The twins were laying next to Johan he leaned over to rub their bellies while his father read to them.

Sookie found them still in the living room when she got up for the day. She felt better, she got out of the bed, showered and dressed before coming down. Her family was sitting on the floor and Eric had stretched his long body on the floor holding himself with his elbow. His son was chatting away and Eric would nod and agree then laugh at whatever Johan was saying. The twins were making all kinds of noise like they were involved in the conversation. Eric's head turned toward the door where she stood. He looked over and smiled. Sookie's heart melted in that moment. "My love. Feeling better?" He held out his arm to her to come join them. She walked over and sat on the floor with them, kissing her kids then leaning over and planting a long kiss on Eric. Johan fell over laughing.

"Yea, I feel better. What are you all doing here? Did I miss book time? I love this book, isn't it great? I swear Johan must read this a dozen times a day. Don't ya baby?" He told her yes. Eric looked at his wife, she looked so much better and he was relieved. Johan got up and went to his mother and began talking to her about what he and his daddy had been up too. She just nodded and smiled. Trish appeared telling them lunch was ready. She just eyeballed Eric and he helped her up and took the twins while Johan already knew what to do. He was standing in front of his high chair waiting for help. Sookie picked him up and put him it and their food was ready.

Alcide and Amelia came in just as they were finishing up. They had five days before they were headed back to New Orleans to get ready for their wedding and tons to do. "Hey guys!" Amelia looked great. She was happy and looked as gorgeous as she usually did. Alcide looked like he won the lottery he was grinning so much.

"Hi Amelia, Alcide. How are you guys this morning?" Both told her they were great and Sookie just grinned at them. They sure were two gorgeous people, that baby they were having sure was lucky in the gene department.

Alcide looked to Eric. "Did you get talk to E(E)E this morning Eric?" He winced when he said it. Amelia looked at Eric like he was the only one that could fix the little problem Sookie created, her wedding planner was now deceased courtesy of Sookie.

"Yes, it is all arranged. Your contact will be calling this afternoon and all plans have been set in place. Quinn was nothing if not efficient." He said it with distaste and Sookie giggled. Eric just looked at her and continued. "We will fly out in five days and on Saturday you will be either up or down the isle depending on your sanity. Mine is questionable so I can't be of any help in that department. I went to the alter willing. Look where it got me!" He laughed and everyone began laughing but Sookie just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cute, aren't you just cute Mr. Northman." She got up from the table to take her oldest to wash him up and get him down for a nap. He was rubbing his eyes and looked like a fit was about to be in his near future. "Excuse me guys. Mini Mr. Northman here needs a nap." Johan's head came up and he was trying to say Mr. Northman over and over and it sounded too mutilated to decipher. "Yes, that is you cutie. Say bye to everyone." He was saying bye and she had him in his room and asleep.

Amelia came in holding the twins. "Ready to get to work Sookie. We have so much to do. Since all this stuff has happened there is like a million things we need to get to this morning. You need to return the call to Xavier. He said he appreciated you handling the situation with Quinn but he wanted to talk to you this morning and see if you needed anything." Sookie just nodded her head and took Enar and they headed to the office.

They had been at work about a half hour before Eric stepped in. 'Sookie, I am heading to Fangtasia to get some things done. Alcide is heading out as well. He is needed at a job site. I will see you tonight lover at dinner. I will be here about 6. Have a snack in between now and then, and a glass of milk. I love you." He kissed the top of her head and left.

"Milk? What? You don't ever drink milk only when your pregnant. Oh! You are pregnant!" Amelia should have been a private eye. She could figure out anything. Sookie just smiled. "Four babies, wow. You are going to have your hands full for sure. Why don't you hire a nanny or something? I am not going to be here and you only have two hands Sook."

Sookie looked at her suspiciously. "Did you talk to Eric about this?" She looked seriously back at Sookie and shook her head no. Sookie told her what had happened at the doctor and their fight earlier. "I just feel funny about people taking care of me and my family. Call me old fashioned, woman for centuries handled their own. Why he insists I don't know?"

"He loves you. He wants you to be happy and if your tired or run down how can he be happy. You are everything to that sexy vampire. I hope I can get Alcide to let me hire someone to help around the house. He is so hands on I wonder if he wont quit and stay home full time taking care of the baby himself!" They both laughed and got back to work.

They stopped working a few hours in, took the kids and put them down for a nap and Sookie and Amelia went to have their afternoon snack. There was a large plate with fruits, cheeses, lunch meats and crackers on it. Two glasses of milk sat waiting for both. Sookie and Amelia doubled over laughing. Trish came in with a smiling Johan who was fresh from napping and wanted to eat. Sookie sat him on her lap and they had their snack together. She did feel better she thought.

They went back to work, Sookie made phone calls to Kings and Queens returning calls left for her. She called Jason, Sam and Tara to just touch base. She didn't mention the baby, it was too early and she needed more time to get used to the idea. Her phone chimed.

Eric: Hi my love, did you eat?

Reply: Yes I did, Johan Amelia and I had a nice snack and a glass of milk each

Eric: Good girl ;-) You feeling ok?

Reply: Yep never better

Eric: When I get home I will have to see what we can do about that

Reply: Nasty, you are so bad

Eric: You enjoy bad my little vixen. Should I tell you what I would like to do to you right now?

Reply: NO! Don't you dare. Don't you have work to do?

Eric: Yes, but I would rather play with you.

Reply: Who is this again?

Eric: I see a spanking in your future wife. See you at 6. I love you.

Reply: Love you too.

She grinned and put her phone back in her pocket. Amelia was doing what Amelia does and Sookie left her to go check on the twins. Enar was up she could feel him. He was laying in his crib quietly waiting. "Hi baby boy. Come on, lets change you and take you to earn your keep. If your going to live here you need to work like the rest of us. Mommy needs all the helpers she can get it seems." She nuzzled his neck making him giggle at her and she changed him and took him back to the office.

Time flew by and the kids were all up, Sookie and Amelia had accomplished a ton of things for both of them and they were sitting in the living room when Eric came in the door. "Hello Ladies. I hope you had a good day." He kissed his kids and then sat next to Sookie pulling her onto his lap and kissed her till she was breathless. "I missed you my love."

"Yes, you sure did by the looks of it." Alcide was coming in smiling. He walked to Amelia, picked her up and kissed her gently. He rubbed her belly and spoke to his child and pulled her into his lap to sit. "Well, Eric our meeting is scheduled for noon tomorrow. Will Sookie be attending?"

Sookie looked between them. "What's up?"

Eric held her a little tighter. "We have to meet with shifters and I will need you. I want to make sure they are telling the truth and if you pick up anything else. Can you manage it tomorrow?"

"Sure, I will talk to Trish and I am sure it wont be a problem. I haven't used my powers like that in a while. It will do me some good I think." She was smiling.

"Ok, the little misses and I have some plans for the evening. We will see you in the morning. Night all." Alcide had her up in his arms and carrying her out the door while she laughed the entire way. Sookie just smiled at them, too cute she thought.

"Mrs. Northman, dinner and lets get our children taken care of shall we? I have some plans myself." His eyes were sparkling. She kissed him and stood up putting her hand for him to take.

They got dinner done, kids bathed and to bed. It was almost three hours later and Sookie was exhausted. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He set her down on the bed and headed to the bathroom. She heard the water running and the scent of vanilla coming from the water was fantastic.

He walked back out, held his hand out to help her up and slowly removed her clothes. When she was naked he toed off his boots, took off his dress shirt and unzipped his jeans, sliding them down his legs. She looked him up and down, his body never ceased to amaze her, he was gorgeous. He took her hand and walked with her to the tub. He got in first and then held his hand out to help her in. She sat with her back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her putting his hands on her stomach. "Sookie, I can't believe you are giving me another baby. It is incredible." His hands were running over he flat stomach.

She smiled. "That is what you say now. In a few months I will be fat and grumpy. Then say how happy you are. I was big as a house with the twins and we didn't even get to full term with them."

He remembered her complications and her laying on that table dying in front of him. He closed his eyes to push the memories back. "You do not get fat while you are carrying my children. You, my love are beautiful, pregnant or not. Skinny woman are not attractive, they are all skin and bones. I love you, you are sexy and curvy. I love those hips of yours and when you are pregnant it drives me crazy. I do not like you in your skinny clothes as you call them."

She looked back at him like he was nuts. "Eric, men like skinny girls, that is a fact."

He pulled her face to his. "No, they all do not. I love every inch of your body and I will not have you starving yourself thinking that is what makes you look better because it is not. Your body is amazing." He started to kiss her neck and her shoulders.

"Your just saying that." She started to giggle at him,

But he wasn't having it, his fangs ran down and he flashed angry. "No, I am not. I love you like you are Sookie, at your regular weight, not starving yourself. I would not tell you such things if they were not true." His fangs grazed the side of her neck then he licked it. When she was pregnant it was like it turned on something she couldn't explain. He worshiped her body and made her feel like she truly was beautiful. She knew his words were true.

Her hands reached down into the water to find him. She rubbed his legs and arms in the warm water. It made his skin warm up and the feeling was always strange to her, she loved his cool skin against hers. One of his hands stayed firm on her belly the other moved to her breasts. She gasped when his fingers sought out her nipple. "I love your breasts Sookie. They are full and round, I think of them and want to have them in my mouth. You love it when I touch them don't you?" Her body responded to his words, she was panting against him. He could smell her arousal even through the scented water. His hand that was on her belly moved down into the water to her folds, he spread them with his fingers and began to stroke her clit. She brought her legs out of the water to open them farther for him. "Yes, lover, open your legs for me. More Sookie, open them more." She did, she draped her legs on the sides of the tub to give him access to her nub, it was so hard and just the feeling of him on her made her want to come but he was slow and put no pressure on her yet. He wanted to drive her mad for a bit and she was moving to the feeling of his fingers stroking her. "Like that my love? Do you like my fingers on your clit? I do, can you feel me? I am so hard for you. I want you to come for me Sookie. Let me hear you tell me you want my hands on you."

She was moving, she needed him to touch her more, she needed him to finish her. "Please Eric, rub me harder. Please! I can't stand it. I am so close Eric. Oh God Please!" He made her beg. He wasn't giving in. She was panting and groaning and her need was filling the room.

"No my love, do you like it? Do you want me to stop? Tell me Sookie! Tell me!" He was growling into her ear, licking in between words.

"Yes! I love when your touching me there Eric. Please!" She panted.

"Where Sookie, where do you like me to touch you?" He kept up the slow rhythm and he barely touched her nub with the movement he was doing to her.

"My clit Eric! Touch it, make me come!" Eric threw his head back in victory. Her body kept moving for him to speed up and he wouldn't. He was in control and he would keep her like this as long as he could.

"You like me touching you Sookie? Tell me!" He nicked her shoulder licking the blood that it produced.

"Yes, yes! I need you to help me Eric, please! I love your fingers on me. Please!" She was screaming now, she was desperate for release and he continued to tease her. He loved this side of her, the vixen. Her hands where grasping the side of the tub and her legs she was trying to spread more for him to finish her.

His finger barely put any pressure on her and she began whimpering. "Is that hard enough lover? "

"No! Eric, please! Harder. I can't take it! Please make me come." Her eyes were closed and she was pushed against him.

"No, Sookie? You want it hard or faster on you? Which is it?" His lips were on her ears as he spoke to her.

"Both, please! Please Eric! Oh Please! Stoke me!" He smiled and did. His talented fingers stroked her and she was bucking and screaming his name so loudly he almost had an orgasm watching her release. Her head flung back and she moaned so hard her voice began breaking up.

Her body went limp and he took her ear lobe in his lips. "I am not done with you my wife. Did you like that orgasm? I could feel you on my finger, every bit of you. Incredible."

She groaned and before he knew it she was turning around to face him her mouth seeking his.

"Your fucking fantastic Eric. I need to fuck you! I want you in me. Let me!" Her body was up and on his cock so fast he didn't know what happened. His head went back with a laugh and pleasure all the same time. Her insides were tight against him. He grabbed her hips as she pushed down hard on him and her body moved up and down on him squeezing him against her insides. He growled from it. He leaned forward and bit into her breast, licking the blood as she moved on him. "Your so hard Eric, I love this. I love you in me. Do you want me Eric?"

He moved to meet each thrust she pushed onto him, his hips hitting her hard making her head throw back and she screamed from the power of it. "Yes Sookie, that's it. Right there, that's is lover. Yes!" He was pumping hard under her. It was all he could to concentrate to keep up with her. He wanted to let go but this was too incredible to stop. "Yes, oh yeah, wife, give it to me." Her eyes sought his and her lips went to his and she licked his lips before biting his bottom lip causing blood to run down his face. She licked it and moaned never easing up on her assault on his hard length. "Don't stop Sookie, don't stop."

"Never! I want this Eric! Yes! Yes! Oh yeah Eric.' His hands were on her breasts and squeezing them hard. She was moaning at how they were making each other feel. "Come in me Eric, give it to me. I want to feel you come in me." She was so close, her pants were hard and her face was changing. She leaned over and bit his shoulder and he began screaming releasing in her and she flung her head back and grabbed the tub groaning so loudly she lost her voice. Her body came forward to fall onto his chest as she finished.

She couldn't move and he just held her. "What was that? I think I had a heart attack in the middle of that." She was rubbing the naked area about her breast about where her heart beats.

"What ever it was maybe we can do it again?" His were lusting again and she need to retreat or fall victim to him again.

"Not on your life vampire. Human, remember? Bed time, lets go!" She moved off of him and climbed out of the tub, grabbing the side of the tub to sit on the lip, she was dizzy and her legs were like jelly.

He sat up concerned. "Sookie?" He was out of the tub and held a towel to her naked body pulling her face to look at him.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, it seems my husband the Viking sex God is going to put me in traction. I am fine sweetie. It was just really, really great and intense. I just need a second."

He smiled at her admission she enjoyed it. "Here, let me help you to bed." He picked her up and put her on the side of the bed. He went to the dresser and took out a nightgown she hadn't worn in she didn't know how long. He put it over her head and she lifted her arms to slid it down her. He fluffed her pillows and leaned her back to the bed. "Sleep now my love." He kissed her swollen lips, leaned down to kiss her belly and came around to get in his side of the bed. He got comfortable and pulled her close to him putting his hand over her stomach. "You enjoyed that? I wasn't to rough on you? Tell me the truth Sookie."

She looked up at him. Here was this 1000 year old vampire and he needed to hear he was good at making love to his wife. "Eric, I can't believe you! Enjoy that? That was amazing. I thought my body would go up in flames. You really are incredible. No, you weren't too rough, actually for a while there you were just the opposite." She giggled and he laughed hard at her admission. "I am not just saying this but I really am lucky to have you."

He smiled at her, he was glad she enjoyed their sex life together. He was so rough sometimes and he thought he might have hurt her. "Your sure I wasn't too hard on you?"

"I love it hard Eric." She giggled again and looked him in the eyes. She could talk about this or anything with him where as two years ago she could never had done or said some of the things they did now. "I love it every way we do it, but sometimes having you like that, what we did tonight was phenomenal. I can't even put it into words. Its like you are giving me part of your soul it is so amazing.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her again. "I am love. If I have one like you think I do, I am giving you ever piece of it. My soul is nothing without you." His kiss was tender and it deepened. He broke the kiss and moved to kiss her stomach then he laid his head there. "I hope your happy about this my love. I know you wanted more time before we got pregnant again. Are you happy?" He stayed where he was to hear what she had to say.

She smiled and smoothed his hair back off his face. He looked so young and wicked when his bangs were in his face. Changing her mind, she took her fingers and messed them up to let them hang in his face, she loved him like that. He was hers like that. He never wore his hair like that out into the world. Just like now, he would share that with her and her only. "It hasn't sunk in yet. It so early you know. I keep rubbing my belly thinking there is a baby in there. I mean it is going to be almost nine months before we meet him or her. Yes, I am happy Eric. How could I not be? You have given me another baby. I just want one thing."

He sat to look at her with his beautiful face, his eyes sparkling at her. "My daughter and what would that be my love? If I can give it I will."

She took her hand and touched his face and smiled at him. "I don't know if you can but I will keep my tradition of prayers going. Our children must have your eyes. It is the only thing I want, to see the day your eyes look at you and roll at you! It will be worth it all! That's all I want."

His face softened and he smiled. "So far I have accomplished it. Three out of three. Let me see what I can do to make it four for four. I am well aware of the evilness you possess wanting to set my children against me. What a cruel woman you are Sookie Northman" They both laughed and got comfortable to allow sleep to take them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all, I have gotten such kind words from you all and I am so happy you liked the last chapter! **

**Eric and Sookie are still at it again. I swear I love them together. The combo of them being so in love but so vocal is great. I hope the last chapter wasn't too much for you. I toned it down this chapter cause I don't think my heart can handle too much of it! ****J**

**Please, please, please review! I hope you like this one.**

**WARNING! Lots of lemons!**

Chapter 21

She could hear the shower running and tried to lay completely still willing the nausea not to start but lost the battle. She was in the bathroom on the floor, Eric turned off the water and got out to help her. "My love." He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist and came to kneel beside her. "What can I do?" She shook her head getting sick again. He was rubbing her back and trying to send comfort and strength to her. When she was done he stood and watched her gargle and her eyes looked bruised and swollen. "Sookie, lie down. You need your rest." He helped her to the bed and called Dr. Ludwig. She told Eric she would be there shortly.

Sookie was almost back to sleep when the doctor came in. Sookie sat up on her elbows when she heard the doctor come in. "Eric, I have morning sickness. I am fine." She looked at him from where he now stood completely dressed and looking handsome across the bedroom.

"Sookie, let the doctor look at you." He wasn't about to listen to her complain about this.

"Little one, lets take a look. Are you not sleeping?" She was touching Sookie's face and looking into her eyes with the light.

"I was up a few times with the kids. I just felt sick most of the night. So, no I didn't sleep well." She laid back and gave in.

"We are hiring someone to help with the children. I won't have this." He had his phone in his hand and began yelling at someone. Sookie just rolled her eyes.

"Each of your pregnancies will be different. I would like you to rest as much as possible the next few days. It is fine to get up for a while but I don't want you on bed rest, I just want you relaxing here and there throughout the day. Take care of you kids, sex is fine, just don't over do it, blood twice a day. I want you to wean the babies off breast feeding by the end of the week. I thought we could continue a little while longer with that but it doesn't seem possible. The sickness and dizziness will stop. I will see you before you leave for New Orleans again just to be on the safe side." The doctor turned to Eric who had silently came back in. "Did you get that Viking?" He nodded and she left.

The thought of her not feeding her babies anymore made her sad, but she didn't want Eric to see her unhappy. "You heard her Eric, I just need to relax a bit, not lay down and let the world run over me." She went to sit up and dizziness had her sitting back down. Eric was beside her and looking down on her very concerned. He had that look in his eye, regret. "Stop that Eric. You didn't do this to me, our baby is just adjusting and so will we." She smiled and he tried too, poorly.

She got up and went to get in the shower, the warm water made her feel better the minute it hit her skin. Turning off the water she stepped out and Eric was where he was when she went in. She just shook her head and went to get some clothes. She wanted to wear jeans and t-shirt today and a light pink bra and panty set, her jean and panty set days were numbered. Her son was waiting so she walked past her husband and went to the nursery. He was up and he was whimpering, she reached in and took him out of the crib and started feeding him. Eric came in and took Erika out of her crib and held her to his shoulder gently patting her. "Sookie, I have some work I can not let go today. I will be gone for awhile and then I will need you to come to Fangtasia tonight with me. I will come home and get you later."

Her head was shaking no. He looked at her like he didn't know why should would refuse. "Sweetie, go take of what you need to do. Don't worry, we are fine. I have a ton of things to get through with Amelia, plus nap time and my meals." She smiled at him then stick out her tongue. " I will do what I need to do to stay healthy. I will try my hardest so stop you looking at me like that. We will get through this." She reached for his hand and he took it and she squeezed it hard to let him know they would be fine.

Johan came into the room like a little hurricane talking and wanting Eric to pick him up. Eric leaned down and pulled his son to him. "I love you daddy!" Eric smacked a big kiss on his cheek and he laughed. Eric set him down and handed Erika to Sookie, kissed her and the kids goodbye and headed to where ever he needed to be.

Sookie and Amelia spent their day working, eating, taking care of the kids and when Sookie finally got the kids down for their late afternoon nap she was exhausted. She told Amelia she was going to lay down and she did. Her head didn't hit the pillow before she was out. She woke to Eric sitting on the side of the bed. The room was completely dark. "Eric, what time is it?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It is almost seven. I tried to call but you were sleeping. Amelia said you laid down hours ago. Sookie are you sure you are alright?" He was rubbing the dark circles under her eyes.

"I feel better after I eat or sleep. I guess I am really over doing it. I just don't want someone else watching the kids. Maybe for a few weeks until I start to feel better." Eric was pleased.

"Come down when your ready, I have someone I want you to meet." He left her to get ready. She took a quick shower and put her hair in a pony tail. She dressed in a an oversized cotton short sleeved shirt in navy blue, white leggings and blue ballet shoes. She felt so much better.

Sookie walked in to the living room and Alcide, Amelia, Eric were in various seats and the kids were playing on the floor with a young woman Sookie didn't recognize. She was very pretty, long red hair, pale skin and very thin, she was stunning. She looked like she was maybe close to six foot tall if Sookie had to guess. She turned to look at Sookie and smiled. Her eyes were emerald green. Eric stood and went to Sookie who was looking suspiciously at the woman with her children. "My love, this is Lily, she is here to meet you about the children."

Sookie plastered her biggest smile and walked over to greet her. "Hi Lily, I am Sookie." Sookie held her hand and Lily stood up and took it, smiling at her. Sookie let her shields down and listened. Lily was one of two kids, parents were pediatricans, lived in Shreveport her whole life, just graduated college top of her class in child physiology with a minor elementary education, she loves kids and she really would like this job. She thought Sookie was pretty and her kids were great. She was a witch like Amelia. "Tell me about yourself." Sookie and Lily and the rest of the family sat while Sookie interviewed the woman for her kids. Every time she could Sookie would listen to something other than what she was saying just to make sure she was being truthful and she always was.

"Mr. Northman told me he would like it to be a live in position and I am fine with that. My parents live about three miles from her. I have lived at college four years so I am really ready to get situated. I graduated from college top of my class and I have had several offers for positions with wonderful companies but I don't want a desk job, I want to be able to use my education and really make a difference. I spoke to Mr. Northman, he told me about your children and that they needed someone who could care for them and also teach them since they will be home schooled." She was smart and really comfortable around Sookie.

"Lily, our family is blended. We have many different creatures that make up our family. Eric is a vampire, I am fae and only part human, Amelia is a witch, Pam is a vampire, Alcide is werewolf and our children have inherited many of both mine and Eric's gifts. There is a lot going on here all day and night. Our kids are our biggest priority. We want someone that will blend into the family, someone we can depend on and trust. Our position in the supernatural community is powerful, the most powerful in Eric's world. We need someone that will be discrete and always put the kids first. Yes, we are looking for someone that can live in because the babies are so little and Johan is getting bigger, we need someone who handle his abilities. We also do a lot of traveling so we would need you to do that too." Sookie looked at her sympathetically. It was a lot for one person to handle and she wanted her to know ahead of time what a challenge it would be working for them.

"Mrs. Northman, everyone knows of Johan. He is the destined child." She looked at Sookie like how great it must be to be her. "I am a witch. I have been told I am very powerful. I believe your children and I will get along great. " She looked to Amelia who smiled at her. Johan set his book down and walked to where Lily was sitting and put his arms up. He wanted her to pick him up, he had allowed his mother to make up her mind before he showed her she made the right one.

"Well, it seems little Mr. Northman here has made up his mind for all of us. When can you start?" Sookie was smiling.

"Lover, she will get settled in tonight if it is ok for you. We will put her in Amelia's old room since she has ditched us." Eric smirked at Amelia and she laughed at Eric. Sookie stood and welcomed Lily to the family. Trish appeared and told Sookie she would show her around and they took the kids up to their rooms. Sookie looked sad.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Alcide leaned forward to see if she was alright. She just shook her head. She got up and went to get her things for their meeting at Fangtasia. They all were looking at her, none of them knowing what was wrong. She walked to the nursery to give Lily her and Eric's cell number and told her she would be home later and to call if she needed her. Trish assured her they all would be fine, she was staying to pitch in. She went back down stairs and the rest were ready to go.

Eric directed them to the SUV and they headed to Fangtasia. "Sookie, tell me what is wrong." Eric leaned to talk to her.

"Nothing is wrong Eric. I'm fine. Tell me about tonight." Eric looked into her face and their bond and he knew she wasn't telling him the truth. Sookie didn't lie to him, he would let it go for now.

They talked the rest of the way until they got to Fangtasia. Eric helped her out of the car, Amelia and Alcide were behind them. The bar was open, the music was playing and they all went into Eric's office. Bill was waiting on the couch with two others, weres. Eric took his chair and Sookie stood behind him. Alcide and Amelia sat side by side the end of the couch. "What do you have for me?" Eric was addressing them all.

"King, we have taken care of the drainers as instructed. We have been working on running a line on the main source. I believe we are close." The oldest of the two weres spoke to Eric. He was about forty, thin, dirty blonde hair. The man sat straight up like he was more important then the rest of them and Sookie narrowed her eyes at the lying were.

"I am sorry, Tom. I hate to interrupt this but I believe you should tell the King the truth." The man looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. Eric moved to shield her. "I find it funny that one of the pack members you have supposedly taken care of is enjoying a mini vacation in Dallas with the money you have all been collecting from the v. I will not stand here and listen to your bullshit!" Sookie was seething. The man jumped up in defense and Alcide and Bill were on him and his friend before she blinked. The two weres were dragged out of the room.

Amelia stood staring and Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. "Sookie, explain." Eric was standing in front of her.

"He and the others are part of the ones you sent them on to find and stop. They have been profiting from it. You should really be more careful of who you chose to work for you." She was glaring at him her eyes angry.

"That isn't what I meant Sookie and you know this. I meant, what are you doing confronting a man I know is a drainer? You can not be so careless!" He turned away from her.

She was mad. "Why am I here than Eric?"

"I wanted to get more information on it and now I can not. I will just have to be more creative it seems." He walked out of the office leaving Amelia and Sookie standing there.

"I am going home. This is ridiculous." She walked out of the office, called her security and was in the car before Eric realized she was gone. Amelia stood in the office speechless.

"Where is Sookie?" Eric came back in the office.

"She left to go home." Eric whipped to look at her. He was out of the room with his phone in his hand.

He was trying to reach her on her cell but she wouldn't answer. It went to voicemail. "Sookie, answer the phone please. Please call me back." He wanted to rip the doors off the hinges. Alcide was back from the basement. "I am headed back to the house. Bill will handle the rest of this. Take Amelia and head home." Eric left him standing starring at his back.

Eric walked out the back door and took flight. He didn't know what was going on with Sookie but he was about to find out. She was already home and in the shower when he got there. "Sookie?" He was calling her from the doorway.

"Here." She continued washing her hair, she didn't want to fight with him. Sookie held on to the tile for support her emotions were churning. Her hand went to her belly and then to her breast, she was gaining a child and losing the bond with her babies.

"What do you think you were doing? You just leave and not tell me your leaving? Sookie, I want you to tell me what is going on and I want it now." He was standing outside the glass, his face was almost raging, his fangs were down.

"I don't want to fight Eric, ok?" She didn't want to leave the stall. The water felt so good against her skin.

He opened the door on the shower and turned the water off. "Please get out of the shower Sookie." He backed away and went to the bedroom.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and put it up and stood there. The bond was swirling around her, it made her dizzy she grabbed the sink for support. He was angry, confused, concerned, deeply in love with her, the feelings were too much. Her body slid down to the floor, her hands over her face. Eric was kneeling next to her trying to pull her hands from her face. "Sookie, are you ill? My love, talk to me."

"I'm tired Eric. I just want to sleep ok?" He picked her up and took to the bed. Her eyes were swollen and her bruises were back under her eyes. He growled looking at her. His beautiful wife's face was marked with bruises, he had no idea what were causing them. The little doctor would hear from him shortly he thought.

"Sleep Sookie, the children are fine." He laid next to her fully dressed. He was afraid to leave her. Sookie fell asleep within minutes. He pulled the covers higher on her and left her to go to the doctor himself.

He stood at the desk of the doctors waiting for Dr. Ludwig to appear. Her tiny frame came out looking oddly at him but waved him to follow her. She lead Eric to her office.

"What is this about Viking?"

"What is causing her to be so tired, sick and the bruises on her face?" He didn't sit, he wanted this woman to know he was serious in his questions.

"Sit Eric, your hurting my neck having to look up at you." He sat. "Sookie has been pregnant three times in less than three years Eric. You do not know what the female hormones can do to a woman's body. She is taking care of her children, you and holding herself together best she can. She isn't eating because other things are getting in her way. That girl loves you and the love you two have is powerful, the most powerful I have ever witnessed. Don't you think that with that you give her these powerful, magical children and it does reek havoc on her body? I would have recommended a bit of time before you two chose to get pregnant again but I understand the need, you both are so unique and any children will be produced from the two of you will be as well. Give her some time to adjust, her body and emotions are weak and needs to strengthen. No longer breast feeding will help too."

"She isn't ill? I mean, there isn't something you are not telling us? The baby is well?" He was so quiet when he asked the question.

"I ran every test I could to check for anything off and I told you the things we found. Her hormone levels were rather high. She is going to be emotional, that comes with pregnancy and each one will have different symptoms. It is so early, just weeks and she is going to be really run down and emotional if you don't get this under control" The tiny doctor was grinning at him.

"Why is her face bruising?" He needed to know. It made him crazy to see them on her.

"She is tired, and the bruises are a product of that. You will be able to see she needs to rest. It will help her emotions if she rests." He stood up and so did the doctor. He thanked her and left to go home. He was in the air and heading back home to his family.

He sat on the chair in the bedroom in the darkness half the night. She slept so peacefully, never stirring in the night. His children were getting bigger now and sleeping more though the night not needing her as much. He was glad of that so she could get some sleep. His insides churned with concern for her, he was worried she would end up more sick than she was and he could do nothing to stop it. This was his fault, he knew it. He had pressed her about babies and here the doctor confirmed what he thought, his getting her pregnant again was hurting her. She needed more time and she had tried to tell him that and he refused to listen. "Eric?' She whispered his name and he went to her.

"I am here my love. Are you alright?" He put his hand on her face to smooth away her hair from her skin. The bruises were lighter now and he was relieved.

"Thirsty and a bit hungry but I think if I sleep a bit more I will be ok. Will you lay with me?" She was talking to the dark before she knew it and she sat up on her elbow looking for him .

Eric came back in with milk, a glass of water and a sandwich. She smiled at him in the dark. He reached to turn the light on for her to eat. "Eat your snack my love and then we will lay down again." He kissed her softly on her lips and sat next to her on the bed. He held her glass of milk when she ate her sandwich.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I don't know what happened. I get so mad or so sad and can't stop it. Its like it rains down on me before I can stop it. I didn't mean to mess up your meeting tonight." She was chewing on her last bites of her sandwich, she ate every bite.

He smiled at her. "You are always trouble Mrs. Northman. I do not know what crimes I have committed to be punished with you but I think I will have to learn to live with it." He was teasing her and she laughed at him, he laughed too. Setting her dishes aside he covered her and undressed. He got into the bed and pulled her close. Sookie was asleep in minutes breathing evenly. Eric just laid and watched her sleep.

Eric woke and she was gone. He was panicked and rushed to the bathroom to see if she was there, no. Grabbing his jeans he rushed to put them on and went to look for her, he found her in the nursery with the kids and Lily. They were laughing sitting in the middle of the floor. Sookie was smiling ear to ear. "Eric! Look!" He rushed in and his little princess was scooting slowly across the floor. She only got a few inches before her little body gave up and she fell back to the floor crying. Erika looked up at Eric with her lip out and began to cry, she was Sookie's daughter, Eric smiled and bent to pick her up.

"My Princess, you did wonderfully! Daddy is very proud of you!" She stopped crying and began to smile and Eric nuzzled and kissed all over her face and she laughed at him. Sookie and Lily watched him with his daughter. "You are too pretty for word my little girl. Isn't she magnificent Sookie?" He was so proud of his daughter.

"Yes, she is something isn't she? Looks like she has her daddy wrapped a little tighter around his finger." Sookie was laughing at this gigantic vampire that melted at the sight of his daughter, it was amazing.

He leaned down, kissed Sookie until Johan got between them tapping Eric on the face for them to break it up. Eric broke the connection and looked at his son shaking his head. "Some day you will find a pretty girl son, but she will never be as pretty as mommy. Daddy took the last one." He pulled his son in for a hug making the little boy laugh. Enar was sitting on Sookie's lap just enjoying the show when his little arms went out and he cried looking at Eric. "Sookie, does he want me to take him?" Eric looked shocked. She nodded and he let Johan go and put Erika back on the floor then took his son. Enar fussed until his father had him stopping instantly. Eric held him close, closing his eyes smelling his son. This little boy amazed him. "Hello my warrior." Eric looked at Sookie, she looked better but still tired. "How are you feeling my love?"

"Nauseous, I've been up for hours sick. Ugh. We had breakfast already sweetie but I will go down with you if you want. Lily is going to put the kids down for their nap, we have been up for hours playing. Enar is going to get grumpy if he does sleep soon, won't you baby?" She moved forward to tickle his cheeks, his little legs kicked out. "See." Eric nodded his head and got up to hand Enar to Lily who looked like she just witnessed something magical. "Hello Lily, how are you getting settled in?" He was looking at Johan playing with a toy on the floor.

"Great, Mr. Northman. My parents will be here today to bring a few things over to me. Other than that I am great." She was smiling.

"Let us know when they will be here, we would like to meet them if possible. It never hurts to know good physicians." They both laughed, Lily's father was the top pediatricians in the country and was known world wide. Sookie looked up at Eric not getting the joke. He reached down and pulled his wife to her feet and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Eric? Come on, you and I both have tons to do this morning. I have slept long enough. I was going to lay down later. I have to call Russell back, he wants us to attend a party he is throwing while we are in New Orleans. Eric!" Sookie was losing fast she knew.

He had her in the room, door closed behind them, on the bed and was moving to crawl over her. His face came over hers and kissed her softly. He removed every piece of clothes they had on their bodies, he wanted to touch her naked body, he needed to touch her. "I will give my sexy wife a reason for a nap in just a bit, right now I need her mouth, her lips and I need them now." His face came down on her kissed her until she struggled to get away, she couldn't breath. She whimpered at him and he leaned down again to kiss her, then her neck putting enough pressure to make her squirm under him. "Does that feel good to you Sookie? I love your neck, right here. This is my favorite part of you neck, it is so tasty." He kissed it again making Sookie pant, she loved when he kissed her neck, it felt incredible. He found her mouth again and kissed her long and hard then broke it and moved down her body making her reach to touch his skin, she needed the contact.

"Oh Eric." She panted, afraid he would leave her.

"I am not going anywhere lover. I need to taste you, every part of you. Would you like that?" He kissed every where until he came to her curls. He looked to see her, her face had softened and she closed her eyes in anticipation. She looked like an angel he thought, incredible.

"Yes, Eric. I would love you to touch me. I love you so much." Her eyes filled with tears, their bond opened wide and her feelings crashed to Eric.

He put his head on her body to gather his wits, the emotions were overwhelming she had for him. If he had breath it would have taken it away, but his mind clouded and he had to shake his head to clear it. He pushed back love and admiration, just a little at a time. He knew her emotions were raw and he didn't want to overload her. "I love you too dear one. Let me touch you. Open for me lover." She responded opening for him and pulling her legs up for him to reach her better. His tongue moved to her entrance, she was so ready for him. "Oh, Sookie, your so wet for me." His tongue licked until he went into her fold to her nub and he sucked her making her buck under his mouth. "Yes." He took his fingers and put them inside her slowly, he wanted her to not overtire so he was slow and easy with her. She moaned at the feeling of his fingers in her. His tongue was making circles on her nub and she was panting. He took his fang and gently scrapped her making her even wetter. He smiled into her, then went back to her nub to moving his tongue faster on her. She was close he knew she was and he didn't want to make her wait, he moved his masterful tongue on her until he felt her build, her enjoyment began to run on his chin and she moaned his name. "There is my lover, yes. You are so sexy, I love to watch you coming on me Sookie." His tongue stayed where it was and licked her taking every drop into his mouth. Her fairy scent was so strong he had to close his eyes to concentrate to stay focused. "My little fairy." She moved to sit up but he gently edged her back to the mattress. "Mine, you are mine Sookie. I want you and only you."

His body moved to the insides of her legs, he pulled his wrist up to his mouth and ripped it open and put it to her mouth, her sucking making him harder for her, he wanted to take her rough, instead he closed his eyes and calmed down before touching her. His wrist closed and he pulled her hips closer to him and gently he pushed into her, making her gasp. "Yes Eric, I need you!" She pulled her self up to wrap her arms around him, she needed to be close to him. Still connected to each other he moved to sit and put her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kept moving up to meet her insides and she cried out for him. "That's it Eric, yes, right there. Oh my God!" Her eyes were looking deep into his while she panted and cried out for him. "Yes! Your so amazing Eric!" She put her forehead on his, never taking her eyes off him, her body was about to explode she knew it. He moved his hands down to her hips to keep the rhythm going until he knew she was close. Her head moved down to his neck and she bit him hard pulling on it to get every drop she could, then flung her head back, she was ready and he was too, just looking at her made him want finish. He leaned down to grab her breast and bit into it gently and she began to scream, he pulled on the wound, never stopping the thrusting into her body while they came together. He held onto her to close the wound on her breast. Her arms went tighter around his neck and her face laid in the crease and she began to weep, hard.

Eric pulled her back concerned. "Sookie, did I hurt you?" She shook her head no and went back to his neck to lay her head down. "Lover, what is it?" Her head just shook no again and he left her there sobbing. "I didn't mean to hurt you lover, I tried to be gentle as I could. Sookie, please look at me, I am so sorry." He wanted to cry himself.

"You didn't hurt me sweetie." She whispered against his ear and continued to cry. "You were amazing." He opened the bond and felt her, her emotions were swirling and crashing, that was the source of the crying. He closed his eyes in relief and pulled her closer to him. Her arms tightened around his neck. She needed him so badly she didn't know what to do. Her heart wanted to crawl into him and was unable. "Sookie, come on, lets lay down." She told him no. Eric let he stay where she was her sobs still continuing. "Your killing me here Sookie, I can't take this. If I have hurt you have to tell me." His voice was full of desperation and uselessness. He felt so helpless knowing nothing he did could help her. "Please, Sookie, please, your killing me."

Her head moved from his neck to kiss his lips, her face full of tears and they were still falling. He looked into her eyes and saw no pain, he wasn't sure what it was he saw, it almost looked like happiness but how was that possible, she was weeping uncontrollably and had been for minutes. "I love you Eric, I can't help the tears, you make me feel things and I can't help but cry." She leaned back to his neck and he closed his eyes pulling her closer and began rubbing her back to comfort her. "I love you so much." The tears slowed down and he could hear her calming down, sniffling. He didn't like this one bit, he was completely out of his comfort zone. H didn't like she was holding on to him like a vice grip for dear life. He wanted her to feel safe and secure, not this. His heart broke hearing her cry like this, he didn't care what she said. He could feel her emotions while she was crying, the tears were almost too much for him. She pulled back and moved to get off his lap and took his arms and brought him down next to her. He pulled her close and they laid there for awhile before she was calm and breathing normally again. "I am sorry I scared you Eric, I can't help this. I am so sorry sweetie." She was whispering to him.

He moved to her face and looked deep into her eyes. 'I hate you are crying Sookie, I don't care the reason. I can not take thinking you are unhappy or hurt, you are everything to me. If you are crying than I have not done what I am supposed to make you feel safe and happy and for that I am sorry."

She moved to sit on her elbows looking up at him. "Eric Northman, I cried because I was happy, you make me happy. It just overwhelmed me. I could feel your love, not the act of it. I actually felt the love and it made me cry. I think its something about the baby. I thought about that yesterday when we were in the bathroom, I think our child is opening me up deeper to you. I don't know how I am going handle it cause I have been a basket case for a few days."

The hormones, the doctor said they could be intense. "I see. Well, I think my Queen we will have to limit your love making then." He was smiling at her.

"Not on your life, not on your life." She pulled him into a kiss. Sookie curled up next to him and fell asleep.

He laid watching her. He let her sleep a few hours and then gently woke her. "Lover? Time to wake up. We have things we must do today, we have people waiting on us."

Her eyes fluttered open. He ran his fingers under her eyes where the light bruises were still visible. "Ok." She sat up and when she did she was running into the bathroom. Her husband was growling behind her.

"Sookie, I will call the doctor. There has to be something she can do for this morning sickness. I won't let you go through this for months. That little doctor is out of her mind if she thinks it is so." He was mad and was on his phone yelling at someone. Her stomach stopped the convulsions and she got up to start the shower then got into the really warm water. Eric was back in the bathroom and opened the stall door and climbed in next to her. "She said to wait until Friday. If you are still this sick she will give you a prescription to take but it has side effects and would prefer you not take it unless need be. I do not like this Sookie, your being ill makes me angry."

"Yes, sweetie, I see that. I'm the one throwing up. I will be alright, we will wait till Friday. Ok?" She kissed him and began washing her hair then turned to put some shampoo in her hand and turned him to wash his hair, then got body wash to wash his front. He growled and grabbed her arms and began kissing her hard. "Eric, we have someone waiting." He pulled away and growled. "We have time for one little morsel I think." She winked at him and put her hand on gracious plenty and he leaned against the cool tile of the shower. His eyes closed for a moment as she began to stroke him firmly and fast. Eric moaned her name and she leaned to kiss his chest, biting on his nipple and then broke the skin above it. He was so hard and the speed of her stroking him sent him over quickly. She was licking his blood when his hands pulled her closer and moaned so loudly coming, she began to giggle trying to shush him. "Sweetie, we have company!" Sookie laughed harder and he was still leaning against the shower wall with his incredible eyes closed.

"Lover you really do need a spanking. Shall I demonstrate?" He opened his eyes and pulled her to kiss him.

"Not gonna happen big bad sexy vampire. You, out! Me, finishing my shower so we can go see who ever it is you are trying to push on me now." She smiled at him and gave him a shove for effect. Turning back to her he kissed her and stepped out of the shower smiling.

He was dressed in an army green v neck t-shirt, black jeans and boots. His hair was combed back and he looked good enough to eat. She moaned and closed her eyes, if she didn't she would rip his clothes off and they would never make it down stairs. He looked away trying not to laugh at her. "Do you see something you would like my love?" He headed her direction and she threw her hand up to stop him. He stood where he was, putting his phone and wallet in his pocket. He sat on the end of the bed watching her dress for the evening, proud of her and her strength. In all his years he never knew anyone who could take on the things she had in her life.

She put on a cream colored bra and panty set, a cream knee length dress that was short sleeved and squared at the neck that had burgundy accents and a belt to match. Sitting at the vanity table she put on her make up, dried and curled her hair and put on ruby earrings Eric bought her for her birthday. Grabbing her burgundy flats she turned to him and took his hand. "Are you ready my King?" He smiled and lead the way.

When they went downstairs she could smell something that was out of this world, she had no idea what it was but whatever it was her mouth was watering. "Smells delicious, does it not lover?" He lead her to the kitchen were Lily was with the babies and Johan already in his high chair. Amelia and Alcide were whispering into each others ears smiling. They saw them come into the room and smiled brighter.

"Sookie, it smells fantastic doesn't it? Eric told us to come over and see what all the fuss was about. We are so glad we did. He's cute too!" Alcide growled and Eric shook his head.

"Wonderful, now I have to kill him Amelia. How can I let him live knowing you have the hots for him!" Alcide was half joking Sookie thought and giggled.

"Can someone tell me who we are talking about? Who is cute and what is that I smell?" She leaned down to kiss her kids and smile at Lily who had the babies in their high chairs feeding them baby food. Enar was eating up a storm, Erika was making more of a mess than anything.

Eric leaned to his daughter with a huge smile on his face. "Princess, eat your food. Do not be like mommy otherwise I will lock you in your room until your thirty, do you understand little one?" She squealed and banged her hands on the tray of her high chair and ate. "See, this is what you have passed onto your daughter Sookie, she is just like you, refusing to eat. I really am considering spanking you!" He laughed and so did everyone in the room. Sookie just stuck her tongue out them and sat down next to her oldest who kept calling her to him. She kissed him and gave him her undivided attention.

Amelia started to giggle and Sookie looked up to see what was so funny and there stood one of the most handsome men Sookie had ever seen. He was a couple inches shorted than Eric, muscular like he worked out every day, dark brown hair, dark skinned and light blue eyes, he looked like one of those Roman Gods. Sookie's mouth must have been open because Lily tapped her on the arm and pointed to her to close her mouth. Sookie giggled too. Eric wasn't laughing now. "Sergio, this is my bonded wife, Sookie." He emphasized the boned and wife part.

Sergio looked down on her and bowed to her. "My queen it is an honor to be able to come here this evening and allow you to try my cooking. I hope you will be pleased." Sookie thought to herself he could give her chopped liver and she would eat it and love it. Eric hissed softly at her, she just looked up and smiled shyly at her husband.

'It is nice to meet you Sergio, please, call me Sookie. If the dish you are making tastes half as good as it smells you're a miracle worker!" Her mouth was still watering.

Sergio disappeared back into the kitchen and Eric looked at Alcide. "This will not work. I will let him know now to gather his things and we will continue searching. I should have known something was up when Pam called telling me she found someone so quickly." He was mad and about to pull his phone out and give Pam a piece of his mind.

"Eric Northman, shame on you. You will not throw him out. He has been working in there making dinner for all of us. If he can cook and half as good as he looks were hiring him!" She, Lily and Amelia laughed hard and the males didn't find any of it funny.

Sergio appeared with dished of all types of pasta dishes, breads and oils to dip the bread in. Eric sat next to Sookie and everyone started to dig in. Everyone was oohing and aahing and complimenting every dish. Sookie loved it, her favorite being the fresh made angel hair pasta with the meat sauce. She ate two plates and out ate Alcide by a half a plate. Eric didn't care if the man was half monkey this was the one they would hire. Eric stood and went to the kitchen to speak with Sergio. "I am sure my second has explained what we are looking for did she not?" Sergio nodded his head and said yes sir. "Just to be clear I want my wife and family eating three meals a day, snacks in between if they would like. My children, you, Trish and Lily can coordinate on meal schedules. I want my family healthy and well taken care of. If Sookie misses one meal I want you to notify me. Your salary will be as you and Pam discussed."

Sergio nodded at Eric. "I look forward to working for your family my King. I am the oldest of 14 children so I am well aware of the likes and dislikes of children. I will speak with your wife to get a sense of things she does and doesn't care for and I will be here daily as Pam and I discussed. Thank you." He was smiling ear to ear at Eric and Eric nodded at him and went back to the table. Sergio was behind Eric with a chocolate mousse desert. Sookie's eyes glassed over. Eric leaned over and kissed her. He only wanted his wife happy and if this was what made her happy she would have it.

"Sook, we have a few things we have to get to before Alcide and I take off tonight. You have got to call King Russell back, he has called a dozen times trying to reach you." Sookie nodded at her and stood. She thanked Sergio.

"Meet me upstairs in a half hour Amelia. I need to feed the babies and put them down." Sookie went to get the bottles out of the fridge, heat them up and Eric stood up and took them both walking upstairs ahead of her. "Lily you will take care of Johan for me?" Lily smiled and told yes. Sookie headed up the stairs to the nursery. Eric had his children in his lap sitting in their chair. "Thanks Eric, I can get this, why don't you go get caught up on things. I know you have a ton of work you need to do." She sat on the chair next to Eric and took Erika and began to feed her bottle to her, she fussed a few minutes before taking the nipple. Eric had his bleeding finger in Enar's mouth.

"I will get to it when everyone is down for the night. I think clearer knowing my family is happy and sleeping." He kissed the top of Enar's head. Eric took his finger out Enar's mouth and put the warmed bottle in its place. He made a face like he didn't like it one bit but hunger took control and he began to eat.

After the kids were changed, fed and put down Eric went to find Lily and Sookie went to find Amelia. Amelia and Sookie spent hours in the office working. Her things to do just kept getting bigger it seemed. Amelia was yawning so Sookie sent her home, calling Alcide up stairs to come and get her. He met her on the stairs, wrapped his arms around her and took her home. Sookie called King Russell. "Sookie darling, I believe you have been avoiding me. What have I done to deserve such treatment dear?"

Sookie laughed at her over dramatic vampire friend. "The list is too long King, but I am sorry to have not returned your call sooner, we have had some issues here and I am swamped. Eric and I will be in New Orleans on Friday night so if you would like we will come to your little party." She was smiling at the phone until she started feeling light headed.

"We will expect you then. Please tell the King I look forward to seeing him. I have much to discuss with him. Kisses." She returned his sentiment and sat still for a moment. Her world was tipping and she grabbed the desk for support. She got up and doubled over in pain calling Eric's name softly.

Eric was talking to Lily and holding his son when he heard her. He handed Lily his son, he could feel her distress and rushed to the office as fast as he could. What he found almost killed him, she on the floor unresponsive.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay. I had to think hard about this. I contemplated whether or not to do this to them again but once it starts to flow I can't stop it. I hope you like this.**

**Please review! I have so enjoyed them! You have all been wonderful and so supportive of this story.**

**Warning! Very adult content! WARNING!**

Chapter 22

Eric was panicked, he growled so loudly Trish and Lily came running, Mark behind them, running into the office. "Eric, what happened?" He just shook his head. She was bleeding, Mark could see the trickle of blood running down her. "Eric, lets get her to the hospital now!" Mark leaned to pick her up and Eric pushed him out of the way, crushed her to him, ran down the stairs and was out the front door taking flight. He was rushing through the hospital doors yelling for Dr. Ludwig. Before he made it to the desk she was in front of him leading the way to the exam room as fast she her legs would take her.

"Put her down Eric." He shook his head no but she put her hand on his arm and he gently put her on the gurney. People came rushing in and began moving Eric back. A tiny nurse with a mask on her face told him to wait in the waiting room and she would come back for him. He stepped out of the room backwards. Amelia, Alcide and Mark where running through the door as he walked out of the room Sookie was in.

"Eric! Oh God, what happened?" Amelia was crying, holding onto Alcide.

He shook his head. "She called to me, she was in the office. I went to her and found her laying on the floor, unconscious." Eric needed to sit. He lowered himself to a chair.

Alcide sat next to him. "She's a fighter Eric, you know she will be fine." Alcide was trying to convince them all she would be fine. Amelia came to sit on the other side of Eric and took his hand squeezing it for support, softly crying. Mark stood staring toward where she was taken.

Eric looked at Alcide. "I can't lose her Alcide." His head hung low and he stared at the floor. "Can you call Sam, Jason and Pam?" Alcide nodded and go up to make the calls.

The four of them sat silently waiting. It seemed like forever, Eric kept checking his phone for the time. Sam came into the waiting room, his hair was sticking up every where like he ran a marathon before getting there. "How is she?" He was looking at all of them for answers.

"Nothing yet Sam. Have a seat, we don't know anything yet." Alcide nodded to him to sit. Sam did, he was pale and worried just as much as the rest of them. They waited another hour and Jason came in asking the same questions and sitting along side Sam.

Dr. Ludwig came out with a mask on her face. "Viking, were doing everything we can. She is still unconscious but the bleeding is a problem. I will update you as soon as I can."

She left as quickly as she came.

"Bleeding? Oh my God, she is bleeding Eric? Where is she bleeding from? Did she hit her head when she fell?" Amelia was terrified, staring at Eric wide eyed. He couldn't say the words, shaking his head no Amelia began crying louder. "No! Eric, this will kill her. She can't loose the baby! No!"

"Baby? Sookie is pregnant again!" Sam was pissed, he stood up growling and rushed Eric. "You son of a bitch! She almost died and you use her like some breeding machine! What the fuck is wrong with you! Your going to kill her!" Alcide jumped up in the middle of his rant and was pushing Sam back. Eric didn't look up, he knew Sam was right. This was his fault, his need for her, the want of having more children made him do things he wasn't proud of.

Jason was pacing just as angry. "I don't understand. She just had two babies Eric, what were you two thinking?" Eric got up and walked to the edge of the room, leaning against it, slamming his head backward a few times. His anger for what he allowed to happen was cursing in his veins.

Mark stepped forward. "Enough. Let it go. Sookie needs your support and she would never forgive any of you for doing this to him. They are two consenting adults and if they wanted to have more kids it is none of our business. Jason, Sam, don't do this. We almost lost her once, remember?" Every one started to calm down but the tension in the room was beyond palpable.

Another hour passed and the creatures in the waiting room were all still pacing, crying, seething. Eric was crawling out of his skin. Pam had called twice and he couldn't talk so he had handed his phone to Alcide to talk to her. Dr. Ludwig came out and stood in front of them. She had taken he mask down and the front of her gown was covered in blood. Eric closed his eyes and flashed to when the twins were born. "Eric?" Dr. Ludwig addressed him.

"Tell us, is she dead?" He could barely speak the word, his hands were holding the wall for support.

Dr. Ludwig shook her head. "We did everything we could, I am sorry Eric." He was growling so loud he couldn't hear any more. The doctor yelled to him. "Eric! Sookie is alive, but the baby didn't make it." His body slid down the wall, his hands were coving his face. "She will be awake soon. I will give her something to keep her calm. Get yourself together Viking. She will need you now. We will move her to a room and then someone will come and get you to take you back." The tiny doctor was gone.

Amelia was crying, Alcide looked shocked holding Amelia, Sam went out the front door slamming the door against the wall, Jason just sat on the first chair he could find. Eric, he wanted to kill someone, he thought about leaving and going on a murder spree tearing bodies to pieces but he couldn't, his legs wouldn't take him any where. He needed to see her with his own eyes. How could he tell her they lost the baby?

Eric sat in the same spot until the nurse that threw him out of the exam room came to get him. He barely had the strength to stand but he did, following behind the tiny nurse. She opened the door for him to go ahead and go in. He hesitated, not knowing what to do. Squaring his shoulders, running his hands through his hair he went into the room. The light was dimmed and she laying still in the middle of the bed with the covers up to her chest. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale, the palest he had ever seen her and her bruises were back full force. He stopped at the end of her bed afraid to wake her, he stood waiting.

Eric must have stood there an hour before her eyes began to slowly open, they were fluttering from the light. "Eric?" Her voice was husky.

He moved to the side of the bed and pulled up the chair to sit next to her. "I am here lover. I would never be anywhere else but next to you." He took her hand in his and his head fell to the bed holding her hand to his face. The tears welled in his eyes.

"Eric? What happened?" Her other hand was over her belly, it was like she knew something was not right. His eyes were watching her rub her stomach and the tears began to flow, his blood tears. Looking away he didn't know if he had the strength to tell her. "Eric, please, why am I in the hospital?"

He looked up at her and she gasped seeing his tears. Her face distorted and giant tears began to fall. "Sookie, you collapsed in the office upstairs at home. You were bleeding badly. The doctor tried everything she could. Our child did not survive." He moved to get close to her and she pulled away, recoiling from him. She was chanting no over and over. Her hand never left her belly. She rolled to her side away from him and cried, pulling her covers and pillow up to her face. Eric tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away. "Sookie, please. Do not push me away. I love you." She continued to cry and he tried to touch any part of her and she would push or pull away. She needed space but Eric needed her, he needed to comfort her, he wanted to hold her and she didn't want it. His heart was breaking into little pieces from her sadness and pain. He tried to open the bond but she pushed back, not wanting his comfort or any other feelings he was trying to give her. "Sookie, say something, anything. Blame me, hit me, tell me you hate me. This is my fault, I know it is and I will take the blame. I can not let you take this on. Please Sookie, talk to me." She wouldn't, she just cried and looked into space. He wasn't going to leave her, he knew she was devastated and needed some space. Eric pulled the chair back and sat in it putting his head in his hands. He would wait until she was ready for him, what did she say to him before, even when she doubted their love he was there with his arms open for them to come together. He would wait no matter the length of time.

Nurses and the doctor came in, doing things to her, trying to talk to her and she never spoke a word. She stayed on her side and cried silently for a long while, calmed down then started to cry again. He felt so helpless.

Amelia came in alone. She stood on the other side of the bed opposite of Eric and took Sookie's limp hand. "Sook, I love you. I am so sorry. I wish I could do something to help you, I feel terrible. I am going to the house to check on the kids. They need you Sookie, Johan, Enar, precious Erika. You have three babies at home waiting for you to come home Sook. Don't forget that." She leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving.

No one else came in, he knew under the circumstances people were probably too uncomfortable to see her right now with it being so raw and fresh. Eric would move to the side of the bed and try to rub her back or touch her face and she would push him away. He would just sit back in his chair. Hours went by and she finally cried herself to sleep. Eric moved to lay on the bed and held her just like he did every night, pulling her close and tucking her next to him. Before long he was asleep with her.

It was hours later and he felt her stir, his eyes opened to the dark. She was still laying with her face against his chest where he had moved her too. She was crying again. "Eric?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried so hard he almost let her go to get the doctor but she pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her back and cried with her. They held on to each other for a long time even when Dr. Ludwig came in.

"Sookie, how are you feeling?" The tiny doctor stood next to the bed waiting for her answer.

"Dead, that is how I feel, just like my baby." Sookie's voice was raw and heavy. Eric closed his eyes and the tears welled in his eyes again. His grip around his wife tightened.

"We are going to keep you today and we will see how you are feeling tomorrow. We won't bother you unless we have to. Push the button on the side of the bed if you need something. Do you want something to eat?" The doctor wouldn't push food on her because she knew she was grieving at the loss of her child.

Sookie shook her head a hard no. The doctor walked to the door, turned off the light and shut the door behind her.

Eric pulled her close again and she let him. Her body molded to him. "I am sorry Eric. I am so sorry." She began sobbing again.

He pulled her face to look into her eyes. "Do not do this, this is not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be apologizing to you. If I hadn't pushed you to have more children this would never had happened. I should have been more careful. I wish I could go back and fix this. Please forgive me Sookie." She wouldn't look at him, she turned her head away, putting her face into his neck and continued to cry. He held her tight to his body trying to comfort, he spoke words of love to her, she just shook her head no, it was too much for Eric, he felt like a dagger was sticking out of his heart. She fell asleep again after a long bout of crying.

"Eric?" Pam walked into the room, Eric had no idea what time it was. She came to the other side of the bed to face him. Her eyes welled instantly, Pam never cried, never. "Oh, Eric? Are you both alright? What can I do?" The tears streaked down her beautiful face. It was all Eric could take. His head turned away from her, his eyes closing tightly trying to stop the tears. Here were the two woman that meant most to him in the world and both were falling apart.

"No, she is a mess Pam. She has been crying since she woke up. Go to the house and check on the children and make sure everything is as it should be. She will be here at least today, we will see about tomorrow. Please?" Pam reached for his hand holding it tightly. She nodded and went to wipe her face before leaving them.

They laid in silence for half the day, she slept the entire time. Her tears would start again in her sleep and he would lick them away each time. Dr. Ludwig came in with a nurse. The nurse needed blood from her, Eric wasn't letting her go so the doctor nodded to the nurse and the nurse went to draw the blood out of her forearm that was still wrapped around his neck. Eric was growling lightly. "Viking, let her take the blood. I need to see her blood count to make sure there is no bleeding. She can hemorrhage and die if we do not watch this carefully." He considered what the doctor said and let the nurse approach them. "We will check her weekly to make sure she is healing properly. You need to give her blood today Eric, as much as you can to prevent scaring. She will want more children in the future." He was shaking his head at the doctor to tell her no, he wouldn't do it. "How could you do that to her Eric? Her children are everything to her, look at her. You would prevent her from healing and having more children? She would never forgive you." The doctor and nurse had their blood sample and left them alone again.

Sookie began to cry again, he knew she was awake enough to hear the words the doctor said and she began to move from him, angry now that he would do what the doctor accused him of. Her head was shaking no, she wanted him to leave her alone. "Sookie, I am sorry, I will do what ever you want. Do you want my blood?" She stopped struggling and laid still for a few minutes thinking hard about it. Eric ripped his wrist open and put it to her lips and she hesitated moving away from it, then took it to her mouth drinking it slowly. She fell back to sleep until dawn the next day. Eric never left her side.

Dr. Ludwig came in and opened the curtains on the window. "Eric, we need to get her up, take care of her personal needs and try to get some food in her. Otherwise I can't let her leave and go home. I will release her this morning if you can get her up and walking. She will be more comfortable there than here. Give her more blood this morning and tonight, repeat it for today and tomorrow before you leave for New Orleans. I want to see her before you leave just to make sure she is healing. Alright?" He nodded his head and thanked her. She left them alone again.

A nurse came in with a tray of hot food for her to eat and sat it on the table next to the bed. "Mr. Northman, if you want I can get her up and take her to the bathroom. She has special needs right now and she may be more comfortable with me than with you." He told her no and she left closing the door behind her.

"Sookie, my love? I need you to wake up." He was gently kissing her face where the bruises were still under her eyes. They were a deep purple this morning.

She slowly opened her eyes like she was unsure of where she was and blinked looking at Eric. Her face registered the pain again. "No."

She tried to lay back down but he put her head in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come now my love, you have to get up to take of yourself and get something to eat. You have been lying here too long. It is important." She shook her head a defiant no, her eyes full of hatred. "I know you do not wish to do this but you have to Sookie. Come on, lets get you up." He moved off the bed and came around the other side to help her and she pulled away and tried to cover back up. He pulled the covers back down and scooped her off the bed, she only got madder and pushed away from him but he held on tight taking her to the bathroom putting her on her feet. He turned away to give her privacy. "I am not going anywhere lover, I know your angry and upset but I love you and I will not let you make yourself ill." She sighed and did what she needed to do and when the toilet flushed he came around her to put his arm around her to help her walk to the bed. She held on to him for support, her insides were sore and she winced a couple times during the walk. "Blood and breakfast, which do you want first?"

"I don't want either. Can't you just leave me alone!" She tried to get back in the bed but he caught her around the waist and pulled her back down to move her to the chair.

"No, I can not leave you alone. You are my bonded. I will always be here Sookie. I know your hurting and I wish I could help you with that. Now, which do you want first? Blood or breakfast?" She cursed at him and he took it from her, just standing waiting for the answer. He opened his wrist and put in front of her. Her eyes flashed angry again but she took his wrist anyway. When the wound closed he sat on the side of the bed and pushing the tray toward her to eat. "Eat your breakfast my love. You will need your strength."

Sookie picked up the fork and began playing with the food. She didn't want it, how could she eat knowing her child was dead. How could she sit there and want to get better when her heart felt like it had died when Eric told her she had lost the baby. Yes, she wanted more time to adjust with her other kids but she wanted this baby. She wanted all of her kids. Now it was gone and she felt empty inside. Her temper began to build again and the only person she could take it out on was sitting in front of her. "I don't want this Eric, I can't eat this when my baby is dead! No! Leave me alone!"

"No, Sookie I will not. Eat your food." He was speaking to her gently and pushed the tray closer still. She got up from the chair and started to walk away but he stopped her. "Sookie, you have to eat. Do not get yourself worked up again. Sit."

"Stop telling me what to do! Your always telling me what to do! I am a person! I know what I need to do! Stop it!" She pushed at him to let her go. Her anger was full force and he would let her vent it. "This is your fault! Leave me alone!"

Her hands were fisted and she wanted to hit someone, he knew it and he would accept it if she needed it. He pulled her to him and she struggled against him, his grip on her tightening. "I know Sookie, I know. I feel the same way, I am sorry I pushed you, put so much on you. I should have sheltered you, keeping you safe. I know it is my fault our child's is gone, I will never forgive my self. Never."

She only got madder, her fists making contact now. "No! Eric! No! My baby! How could I loose our baby! Oh God no!" Her legs gave out and she was falling to the floor so quickly Eric almost didn't catch her. Her tears started again. "Our baby Eric, our little baby is gone! I wish it were me dead instead of our baby!"

He pulled her up quickly, pulling her to look him in the eye, tears welling in his eyes. "Do not say that, never! You are mine Sookie, I love you and I need you, our other children need you! What would Johan do with out you? What would any of us do without you?"

She grabbed him by the shirt to reject the words, she needed him to stop it but through her tears she saw his face, his eyes, her children's eyes. Here in front of her was her husband she had loved with her whole heart and it was breaking more every moment and he was the only thing that could save her and she knew it. She moved slowly to him putting her arms around him to hang on. His arms went around her and he leaned to her shoulder to put his head down to hold onto her. "Oh Eric, I sorry, I am so sorry. I love you but I don't know if I can take this. How can I do this Eric? How?" She pleaded with him for an answer.

"We will do it one step at a time my love like we do everything else. I am here, I love you. Sookie, look at me. Look me in the eye." She pulled her head up to look in his blue eyes. "I love you, do you hear me? We need each other now. We can not blame each other for this, we will not survive it otherwise." His face looked into hers, his face full of love for her.

Her lip began to tremble and she knew what he was saying was true. He was always her beacon, her beginning, her end. She knew what she needed to do. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, holding his face to hers. "I love you Eric." She moved away from him and sat in the chair and sighed. She picked up the fork and moved the food around on the tray and took a couple bites before she was about to give up, she looked into his face and saw him looking at her, she finished her food and drank her orange juice and he softly smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her.

Her food was eaten and she wanted to take a shower so Eric pushed the button on the side of the bed to see if it was alright. Dr. Ludwig came in. "I see you have eaten little one. Good, you need your strength. Sookie, I will let you go home if you wish. If you feel more comfortable staying here that is fine, which ever you prefer."

Sookie looked to her with such sadness in her eyes. "Home, I want to go home. Dr. Ludwig?" The doctor looked away from the chart she was filling out. "Will I be able to, you know, have more kids?" Sookie couldn't breath while she waited for the answer.

"I believe so yes, keep taking Eric's blood several times a day, no sex, no breast feeding and I want you eating properly and resting. I want to see you before New Orleans and we will check you often to check for scaring. We will do what we can to give you the option of more children if you want them. Take a shower and we will get you discharged." The doctor put the chart back and left.

Sookie's eyes welled again and Eric stopped her. "You heard her my love, if you want more children down the road we will have them. Please do not cry. Lets get you in the shower." Eric helped her stand and took her to the bathroom to shower.

Amelia and Alcide were standing in the room when they came out, Amelia had a bag with clothes and personal items for Sookie. "Morning Sook, how are you feeling?" Amelia's face was moments from a breakdown.

Sookie sat in the chair she ate her breakfast in. "Sore, tired and I want to go home. So, I will get better I think. I just want to hold my kids and crawl in bed with Eric and sleep." She smiled up at him, he closed his eyes relieved and he smiled back. It took her time to get where she needed to be and she was getting there, he was so proud of her.

"Sookie, Alcide and I were talking and under the circumstances we decided we are going to postpone the wedding. I can't do it with out you and you can't be traveling all around now." Amelia's eyes welled up with tears. She felt horrible for Sookie and Eric, her hand on her own belly.

Eric looked at Sookie and nodded to her. He would let her make up her own mind. "Not on your life Amelia. We are going to New Orleans on Friday and you will marry that man or I swear will never forgive you. I will be fine, I will rest the next couple days, Eric and I wouldn't miss it for the world and I would never ask you to postpone. Married, you two, Saturday." She smiled at them and Amelia moved forward to hug and thank her. They left so Eric and Sookie could get her dressed and go home.

Sookie sat on the side of the bed, her mind replaying over and over while waiting for her discharge paperwork. "Stop that my love. We have to move forward, we will always love and remember our daughter but we have those who are still around us and we need to keep going." Sookie took a deep breath and nodded. He was right, he always was.

The paperwork came and they left to head home. They held each other the entire ride in the car on the drive. Sookie looked out the window watching the world go by her. Her hand absently moved to her stomach, their child was gone. How could she move through the pain of what had happened? She had lost family but this was like nothing she could explain. She and Eric loved one another, created a child from that love and now their child she would never meet. It was heart wrenching. Eric felt her sorrow and pulled her closer, kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you Sookie." She smiled at him as they pulled up in front of their home. Her heart began to beat hard, she wasn't sure if she could go in. Seeing the faces of her children, would it be too much? Her mind thought of the child she would never know. "Sookie?" Eric was looking at her concerned.

Whispering to him she asked him. "Just give me a minute ok?" Mark got out of the car to give her privacy. He stood on the outside of the car waiting for her. Eric opened the door to the car and stepped out and waited next to Mark. She sat in the car breathing hard and tears started to come to her eyes and she wiped them away. She put her hand over her belly and closed her eyes again willing the agony to go away. In her mind she saw her sons, her daughter and she knew they were waiting for her. She could feel the pull her son Enar had on her. The excruciating pain was replaced slightly by the love of her kids. Her hand wiped the remaining tears away and she opened to car door. Eric was there in a flash to help her out and into the house. When the door opened Johan was standing at the door, like he knew she was coming through it. His little face so somber it almost was too much for her. Lily stood in the doorway of the living room with the twins. Sookie broke her connection to Eric and she moved forward to her son whose little eyes were tearing up. She knelt down on the floor to face him. "Baby don't cry, mommy is ok now. She will never leave you, never." She pulled him up to her and hugged him so tight, the tears started again.

Johan pulled her face back. "Mommy no cry. Baby heaven." Sookie did everything she could to smile at her son. She knew what he meant and it was enough for her. Sookie kissed him and hugged him again. Eric leaned down to take Johan so she could get up.

Eric gathered her in his other arm. "Come on my love, lets get you on the couch and you can rest." She did need to sit, her legs were weak and her insides were tender but better since taking Eric's blood. He moved her to the couch, put her feet up and covered her. Lily stood where she was with the children and Sookie reached out for her to bring them to her. Leaning down, Lily sat each on Sookie's lap. "Lover, why don't you wait, your going to wear yourself out."

Sookie just shook her head no at him. Her arms gathered her kids in and she brought them both up to kiss each and inhale their scents. They smelled so wonderful, baby and talc powder. Erika was smiling at her and Enar looked serious as usual. His little hands came up her face and she closed her eyes at the feeling. She leaned back on the couch and pulled them closer, rubbing and petting them, whispering words of love to them. It was like a window was opened to her heart, just slightly, and the love for these three little beings were everything to her. Her heart swelled and took in every drop of the love they had for her. This was what would help her get through it, her kids. Her eyes closed and she slowly began to fall asleep. Eric sat and watched her until she was sleeping soundly and he went to take the twins from her arms and handed them to Lily. He picked her up and took her to their room, laying her on the bed to rest. He went to take a shower and put on sleeping pants and got into the bed pulling her close. They both were sound asleep holding each other.

Eric woke and she was gone. He got up panicked to go find her and as he came out of their room he could hear the laughter downstairs. Rushing down the stairs he saw Sookie sitting on the couch with her legs up on the couch, Johan sitting on the end with his book in his hand and she was holding the twins. Amelia and Sookie had big smiles on their faces, they were the source of the laughter. "Sookie, are you alright?" He walked to her and kissed her then kissed each of his children and smiled at Amelia.

"She's doing great Eric. Sergio made us the biggest breakfast on the planet and Johan is reading to us. He just told us daddy lets him turn the pages so we had to give him the book back. Someone is stubborn." She was pointing at Johan who was smiling like crazy at his father. Eric picked his oldest son up and sat in his spot putting his son on his lap.

"Sook, I am going to run up and do a few things. Why don't you let me take the kids up to nap." Sookie shook her head no and thanked her. Amelia got up and headed up the stairs.

"Lover, you really should be resting. You need to get your strength back and heal. Lily, Amelia, Trish and I are all here to help you. There is no need for you to wear yourself out." Johan was leaning back on his fathers chest, he was getting sleepy.

"I appreciate everyone, I really do but Eric, I have to do this. If I don't I will lose my mind." She looked at Eric for a minute and her face changed. "Are you alright? I know this isn't just about me and I am sorry that I have made it that way. I know your hurting just as bad as I am. I was cruel saying things I didn't mean to you. I feel horribly about it, you have done nothing but try to comfort me and I pushed you away again. Can you forgive me?"

He looked at her and he thought he would break down, he closed his eyes. "Sookie, you do not need to apologize to me. We lost our child. Yes, I am devastated but so are you. We will get through this just like we do everything else, together. My only concern right now is your health and I want you to take care of yourself, can you do that? Will you promise me you will take better care?" He looked so vulnerable, his beautiful face looked tired, his eyes sad. Sookie wanted to comfort him, she was so horrible to him and she felt even worse about it knowing what she did to him. He needed her, he reached out to her for comfort in that hospital room and she pushed him away like he meant nothing to her. She had to do something to show him how sorry she was. Her heart would never heal if she didn't.

She leaned forward adjusting the babies and kissed him. Opening their bond as wide as she could she let love and appreciation through to him and he closed his eyes again. "Can you help me put the babies down? Its time for their naps." He smiled at her and nodded moving off the couch with a sleepy Johan. Together they went to the nursery first then Johan's room and put their children to bed silently. "Sweetie, I know you have work to do. Go and take care of it. I am going to go and sit outside for awhile to get some sun." She leaned up to kiss him and walked to find Lily. She knocked on her bedroom door and she opened it. "Hi Lily can I come in?" She smiled and moved for Sookie to come in. "Are you settling in ok?"

"Yes, thank you." Lily's face locked on Sookie's unsure of what to say.

Sookie smiled. "Look, I know you have only been here an few days but I just wanted to tell you I appreciate everything you have done. Most people would have probably ran for the hills and I thank you for taking care of the kids like you did while I was in the hospital."

"I am just glad your ok. I am sorry about the baby Sookie. I don't know what I would do if it were me. I feel bad for both of you, poor Mr. Northman, when he found you on the floor he looked like he wanted to die." Lily looked at her feet.

"Eric is very sweet and he loves us very much. He doesn't mean to be scary and if he scared you he didn't do on purpose." Sookie hoped it wasn't the case but she knew how terrifying Eric could be.

Lily shook her head and smiled. "Just the opposite. I could see how much he loves you, I wish there was something I could do to help you both."

Sookie walked to her and took her hand. "Your doing it. Your being here for my kids is enough. I am going to go outside and get some fresh air. I just put the babies down. Can you keep an ear out for them? I shouldn't be too long."

"Take all the time you need. I will be there when they wake up, don't worry. You should probably get some lunch and lay down for a while." Lily smiled and Sookie left to go out to the back deck.

She had been sitting out there for awhile when Alcide came out and sat next to her. Sookie didn't even look she could sense him now. "Hey Alcide."

"Hey Sook, you doing ok?" He had turned his body to look at her face.

Sookie turned and smiled. "As good as I am going to get I think don't you? I appreciate everything you and Amelia did while I was gone."

"Sookie, we consider you and Eric family. That is what family does. How are you doing, really?" He almost whispered the last question to her.

"I don't know Alcide. I am trying to process all of it. I said some really horrible things to Eric, I hurt him on top of all the pain he already has and I don't know what to do about it. I wish I knew why I did and said the things I did." Her eyes filled with tears and they fell fast.

"Your hurting Sookie, that's what happens. You lost your baby and he understands that. Sure if it were me and I was standing in that room I would expect it from Amelia. Who else is she going to vent at? Eric knows you didn't mean it." He was staring out into the yard trying to wrap the concept around his mind.

"It doesn't make it right, I hurt him and I regret that more than anything. He is always the rock, he stands up for us, never doubts us and I push him and push him until I do that to him. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for this." Her tears were slowing down and Alcide looked at her.

"He doesn't blame you for anything. He is just grateful your alive and getting healthy. You have a beautiful family and each other. He knows what he has Sookie and he would never hold it against you, what you said or did in that hospital." He was looking at her in her eyes and she just looked away. Her mind heard him but her heart couldn't accept it.

"Thanks Alcide." He stood and nodded and walked back into the house. She sat on the seat and cried for what seemed like forever. She heard the glass door open and close and she tried to clean her face up for whoever was coming out.

"My love?" He stood by the door, she knew he hadn't moved from the doorway yet.

She cleared her throat. "Hey sweetie." That was as much as she could get out, her crying wouldn't allow anymore.

He walked closer and stood behind her trying to give her space. "Sookie?" His hand moved to her shoulder and his touch made her cry harder. Her knees came up and she buried her face in them. Eric came around to sit next to her and he put his arms around her pulling her close. "I am here lover."

Her arms went around his waist and she took deep breathes to try to calm herself. Eric was rubbing her back pushing calm through their bond. When the crying stop she sat up looking at him. His hand went to her face to rub her skin. He leaned down kissing her softly at first, then deepened the kiss. Her arms went around his neck, her tongue searching for his. Her lips left his and she kissed his incredible long neck, his ear lobe, then went back to his lips. She broke the kiss quickly. "I don't deserve you Eric. Don't you see that? I have been horrible to you and I seem to always hurt you. How can I tell you that I love you and then do what I do hurting you?" She looked in his eyes saying the words, her heart cracking more.

He took her chin in his hand to look in her eyes. "Look at me. Tell me you do not love me. Say the words Sookie."

Her head shook no. She could never say that to him. "No."

"Tell me you do not love me anymore Sookie. Tell me you never loved me." His sapphire eyes were searching hers. "Can you tell me that?"

"No." Her chin moved up defiantly. "No. I will never say that because it isn't true."

"I am your mate. I am your husband. I am your bonded. I have said and done things too I am not proud of. One thing I know is that I love you and will until I meet my final death." He leaned into kiss her hard again, holding her face with his hands. Breathless Sookie broke the kiss. "Take this day by day. You and I will mourn our child, we will love each other, we will raise our children and we will do it together." He leaned to kiss her again. They sat together for a while until Eric took her hand to take her back in the house. "Sergio has your lunch ready. Johan is waiting for you to eat lunch with him."

Johan had his food on his tray of his high chair but he sat with his little hands in his lap looking at his food waiting. He heard the door open, when he saw his mother come in the room and he began talking up a storm to her. She smiled and kissed him. "Eat your lunch baby, mommy will have hers too." Lily was sitting at the table, she had the twins in their chairs to give them lunch. "Lily, you feed the little warrior and I will take princess. She is pokey like me." Everyone laughed and Sookie kissed her daughter on her little chin. "Lunch time baby girl." Sergio had made hot sandwiches and homemade soup for the adults. Sergio took the time to chopped up Johan's sandwich into tiny bite sized pieces for him already, and on his plate were apple and pear slices for her son to munch on. Johan made smacking sounds with every bite he took. He was the source of entertainment during lunch.

They were sitting and talking when Mark came into the room. "Eric, the Prince is here."

Eric looked at Sookie and she looked at him. "Let him in." Eric stood giving Sookie the spoon he had taken from her to feed his daughter while she ate and walked to the foyer where Niall Brigant stood waiting. "Niall." He nodded at the prince.

"Vampire, I am here to see my great granddaughter." He stood straight as if to dismiss Eric.

"My wife is feeding my children at the moment. What is this about?" Eric put his hands in his pocket looking at the fairy.

The Prince shook his head. "I wish to speak to her Northman. Will you ask her to see me please?"

Eric was just about to tell him to get out but Sookie stepped in the foyer. "Great grandfather?" She walked to him and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Sookie, I need to speak to you privately." Niall was looking at Eric over Sookie's head.

"No! If you wish to speak to my wife you will petition me like everyone else." Eric began walking toward them but Sookie stopped him.

"Eric, stop. Niall, if you wish to speak to me then you will need to do it with my husband in the room. I have no secrets from him and I will not start now." She looked at both them giving them angry looks.

"I am worried about you. I have not intervened in your life but after what has happened I feel I must." He looked at Sookie alone now.

Sookie knew this was not going to be good. When ever he got involved it seemed things were sketchy. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I want to bind your powers to prevent you from killing yourself with this monster. It will prevent you from getting pregnant again." Niall looked at Eric with such hatred she was shocked. Eric was hissing at him and leaning as if he would attack at any second.

"First off, my husband is not a monster. Second, I don't need you to do anything of the such. You cannot bind powers you did not give me. I am not full fairy Niall. Why would you even think of such a thing? Besides I want more kids. It is mine and Eric's decision, not yours!" Sookie looked at him like he was crazy.

"He is using you and he will use you until your dead. Don't you see this? He wants to keep you pregnant. Did you not realize what a mistake you were making after the twins came?" Eric moved like lightening and Sookie put herself between the two beings.

"Stop this! Niall you will not stand in my home and say things like that about him. I don't need or want your help. Eric is my husband and I don't want my powers bound. Besides it is not yours to do and you know it. I think you should go now." She didn't want to argue with him any more.

"Vampire, if I find you have hurt her again I will enjoy destroying you." He popped.

Eric strode to the door flinging it open and went outside pacing the front yard. He looked like he could pull a tree from the ground he was so angry. Sookie let him pace and vent until he began slowing down. "Eric?"

He turned to look at her and was in front of her kissing her hard. He was pulling her up to be closer to him. "Sookie, he is lying. I would never do what he is accusing me of."

She giggled at him. "Sweetie, you are upset over nothing. He is just using his relationship with me to try to make me do something I will never do. We have enough going on to worry about him. I am going to take a nap, will you come lay down with me?" He nodded and took her hand heading up the stairs.

They went in their room and when they entered he took off his boots while she got in the bed. He got in next to her and pulled her up to lie on top of him. He kissed her softly and rubbed her back. "Eric, I don't know how I am going to be able to wait weeks before we can be together again. I want you so badly." She moaned against his chest, she could feel his gracious plenty sticking into her thigh.

He growled and closed his eyes to stay focused. "Sookie when we go to the doctors tomorrow I would like to talk to the doctor about us getting some sort of birth control. I think we will need to follow what the doctor recommends." His eyes were locked on hers waiting for her answer.

She put her head down. "We need some time but I don't want to do that. Lets wait and talk to her about it tomorrow ok?" She was sound asleep before Eric knew it.

He gently rolled her to her side of the bed and got up. He needed to take care of some things before their trip to New Orleans tomorrow. He put his boots back on and went to find Trish. Trish was standing in the laundry room. "Trish, I am leaving. Please try not to disturb Sookie if you do not have too. I am going to Fangtasia to meet with Pam so if you need me call me on my cell. Make sure she eats please" Trish nodded and he left.

He drove himself to Fangtasia. It was something he did less and less these days since he was always coming and going with Sookie and the children. When he got behind the wheel of his red corvette he let the top down and drove like a maniac. The car was parking in the parking lot before he knew it. He loved that car and he loved the speed of it, he missed it. Pam was standing in his office when he came in. "Eric? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with Sookie and my siblings?"

"She is doing rather well Pam. I swear she never ceases to amaze me. Today she did have a few tears but she was up, spending time with the children and fought with Niall. She makes me proud." He was smiling and Pam looked relieved.

"Yes, I didn't want to bother you but he had been calling for a couple days. I have some things we need to go through tonight before you leave for New Orleans, I will be heading back to Vegas tomorrow evening." He nodded and his head came up as he heard the knock on the door.

"Claudine, come in." She looked reluctant but did. She stood near the door. Pam looked at her and left.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I assume this is about Niall's visit?" Eric had called her on his way to Fangtasia. He needed to set his mind straight on that Niall was up too.

"Yes, what is this about Claudine?" He turned his chair and put his feet up on the desk.

"Eric, I really can't get into it with you. I will tell you he is only trying to protect her. She is one of us." She looked away when she spoke to him.

"Really? I believe she is very little yours. She is Queen of the Vampires, by choice Claudine, not by blood. Sookie has chosen her life, every step of it. I do not force to do anything she wishes not to. Why is Niall trying to bind her powers?" Eric moved to put his feet down and rest his arms on the desk.

"Bind her powers? What are you talking about?" Claudine was shocked.

Eric snickered like he didn't believe her ignorance. "Yes, he wants to bind them so she does not get pregnant again."

Her head was shaking no at him. "Don't let her do that Eric. Sookie has too much do, she needs them, even her fertility powers. You two have much yet to do." She looked like she regretted saying as much. "I will speak to the Prince. You have to understand his concern Eric. Things are always happening to her since meeting you. He finds you the common denominator to the problem."

"I would never ask her do something so ridiculous. Her powers are part of her, part of my children. She could not live in this world now without them." Claudine shook her head in agreement at him.

"I will be in touch Eric. Take care of her." She was gone.

Pam appeared with a stack of papers and set them in front of him. She was sniffing the air. "Yummy. I swear Eric, you get all the fun. I get all the leftovers." She pouted for a minute. Eric just shook his head at her.

He signed where she told him, he looked over what she said to look over, he agreed or disagreed where needed. He read reports, checked emails, made calls. Eric knew when he got back from New Orleans he had to go to Vegas, he had neglected it long enough. Part of him wanted to assign the state to Stan Davis and be done with it, his only thought was Pam. She loved Vegas, she had the state running like a machine, just like Louisiana. His child had worked hard for him and knew it. "Pam, we will be back on Sunday, schedule a Sheriff's meeting in Vegas on Friday evening. It is time to touch base with them personally." She nodded and was gone again.

He looked around his office, so much of his time over the last few years had been spent in this room. Sometimes he missed the simple life of Sheriff but what he had now didn't compare to it. He gave up his old life to be with Sookie, putting everything he had on the line, bonding, marrying her, bringing her into his world and he never regretted it. The tiny woman was more important to him that anything he ever had in over 1000 years. He needed to get home, he needed to see his wife. It was late and he knew the kids would be sleeping, she would probably be too. Taking his phone out of his pocket he made one last call and then got in his car to head home. Home to Sookie and his children.

Walking in the front door the house was dark, the only light was the moon light coming in the back door of the living room. He could see her sitting in the dark looking out into the night. Eric walked into the room to where she sat, she didn't sense him come into the room. "My love." He whispered it so not to scare her. She turned to him, all he saw was part of her profile. Eric saw the bruises under her eyes were there again, he knelt in front of her bringing her into his arms. "Sookie, why are you not resting? You need to sleep." He took his wrist and opened it putting it to her mouth, she took every drop before it closed. Her eyes closed and she sat back in the chair.

"I know Eric, I just couldn't sleep. I am tired but I woke and you were gone. It sounds crazy but I needed you with me, your arms around me. I can't sleep without it." She was hoarse, her eyes swollen, she had been crying again.

He stood up to pick her up, cradling her to his body, his head leaning in to kiss her. "I need you too my wife. Lets get you in the bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day, you need all the rest you can get." They went to the bedroom and crawled into the bed together holding one another. Sookie held onto him and he fell asleep before she did, she watched him sleep for awhile before her eyes finally closed pulling her into a deep sleep.

Eric felt her body on his, her warm skin was next to his, going down his body. He could feel she had clothes on, he hated her dressed. Her body should never wear a stitch of clothes he thought and then his eyes popped open. "Sookie, no!" He was reaching down to pull her back up but she moved to avoid him.

"Stay were you are vampire. I need this as much as you do." She was between him spreading his legs apart. Her hands ran up and down his body, lightly scratching his cool skin. He tried to sit to pull her away from him but she pushed his hands away using her powers to strengthen the push. She could feel the muscles in his perfectly toned stomach, abs, arms. He had the most perfect body. Her vampire was so tall and handsome it was hard sometimes to look at him without sighing from his beauty. "I need to taste you Eric." She took her hand and gently ran it up and down his cock making it even more engorged then it already was. She leaned into his lap, taking her tongue to run circles on his tip, his juices were popping to the surface. "Mine Eric, this is mine." She licked his tip again. "This is mine." She licked the juice on him. "This is mine." She bit the sensitive skin of his thighs. "You are all mine." He growled loving what she was saying to him, giving into what she was doing. . Her mouth moved back down taking his length slowly into her mouth. Eric looked down and watched her place as much of him in her mouth as she could, her hand working the rest.

"Sookie, please. We shouldn't be doing this." His eyes glazed over at the feeling of her mouth bobbing up and down on him. His head flung back and he moaned, it felt incredible.

"Do you want me to stop sweetie? I will if you don't want me to touch you like this." Her mouth went right back to what it was doing on him. He grunted and groaned with the friction of her tiny mouth and tongue on his penis. "Do you want me to stop?"

His head was shaking back and forth hard. "No Sookie, no!" He looked down at her again and the smile on her face as she continued to pleasure him. "Your so beautiful Sookie." His head went back again and his hips were slowly moving with her rhythm. She began to pick the pace up, squeezing harder on him, sucking harder. Her fantastic mouth never giving up the pace. He felt it, he was ready, his hands grabbed the sheets under him and he wailed with orgasm that over took him, her taking every drop of him into her mouth. "Yes, Sookie!" When she was done she bit into his thigh while the waves continued over him, licking his blood making his body convulse and twitch hard and then he stopped as he fell back to the mattress.

Eric's eyes were closed and he was perfectly still. Sookie crawled back up him and laid against him. "Eric?" her hands were rubbing his chest.

"Yes, lover?" The sapphire eyes of her husband opened looking at her.

She giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Gracious plenty was calling to me. He looked like he needed attention." She laughed softly at her tease of him.

"I will show you what needs attention!" He whipped up, pulling her behind up and he lightly tapped her rear end like he would spank her and she laughed hard squealing to get away. "You my wife are long over due for a spanking." He stopped and rolled her to lay her flat on the bed looking her in the eyes. "Soon, lover, soon. I long for you, just looking at you I need to be with you. I crave you so deeply and I have very little will when it comes to you. Do not make this harder on either of us." Eric's long neck leaned into kiss her hard, Sookie responded and bit into his lip making him growl and deepen the kiss.

Sookie's eyes never left his, her hands were in his hair, his gorgeous hair. She pulled on it as to bring him closer to her. Not being able to take anymore she broke the kiss, slightly turning her head. She knew he needed her just as much as he did, his tongue licked the spot on her neck she knew he loved. The bite took her breathe away at first, the pleasure was catastrophic, she moaned with each pull she felt against her skin. Eric only took a little of her blood and began to lick her puncture to close it. He pulled back, breaking the skin on his wrist to give her more blood. He whispered to her. "Thank you." Turning her face to him she smiled up at him, gently kissing his lips before moving off the bed to go into the bathroom. Eric rolled away to his side of the bed. He heard the water turn on and she opened the door to the shower, his hands held onto the bed, keeping him in place. Every fiber of his being wanted to go to her in that shower but he shook his head no and closed his eyes. He knew he needed to distance himself so that she could heal and get stronger. His only option was to get up and leave the room so he did and went to the nursery to check on his children.

Lily was standing over the changing table with a fussing Erika. "Good morning Lily. I see Princess is being difficult this morning. Here, let me have her." Lily turned returning his greeting and moved out of his way. "What is this my little Princess? It is too early for your stubbornness. Tell daddy what the problem is little one." His hand was rubbing her belly and her face changed form to smiles. "There my girl is. You are too pretty to have such nasty looks on her face. It is time to get ready darling. We will be going with Amelia and Alcide today to get them married. Wouldn't you like that?" She was kicking and her little arms were going everywhere trying to talk to her father. Eric bent down to kiss her and she giggled up at him. He finished dressing her and picked her up. Enar was up on all fours in his crib rocking back and forth, Eric threw his head back at his son. "It is only a matter of time before we are chasing you isn't it my warrior?"

"Mr. Northman, let me take her. I will take them down for breakfast. We are all packed for the trip so we just need to finish breakfast and get in a short nap before we leave. You are leaving shortly to see the doctor?" He nodded and handed Erika to her and picked up his son to kiss him.

"Thank you Lily. We will leave at noon. Sookie and I are leaving in about a half hour." He handed Enar to her and went back to his room he shared with his wife. She was sitting at the dressing table finishing her hair. He came up behind her and kissed her neck quickly and went to get in the shower. When he came out she was dressed and sitting on the bed with Johan. They were engrossed in conversation, Johan's little hands holding his mothers. "Morning my son." Johan stood up and jumped to kiss his father, Sookie grabbed him around the waist giggling at him. Johan was chanting daddy over and over. After a quick kiss Eric went to the closet to get clothes for the day. He put on a black v neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. He moved to the dressing table grabbing some of his hair gel and slicked his hair back with his fingers. Sookie moaned, he turned to smile at her. He found it fascinating that this woman found him so attractive. Woman were always telling how handsome he was but it was meaningless to him. The only opinion that counted sat on the bed with his son. "Thank you lover." He winked at her and walked to the bed grabbing Johan. "I am taking him down, are you ready to go?" She nodded her head slowly. He took her hand and led her down.

She sat in the chair across from Lily and ate her French toast and drank her coffee while Eric drank his True Blood so that they could leave. Her children were all in various stages of eating and all she could do is roll her eyes. Johan quickly picked up piece after piece of his French toast and bacon only to wash it down with milk in his sippie cup. Erika would tease her food, playing the game of moving her head when the spoon would come her direction before giving up and allowing the food in her mouth and Enar looked at the spoon seriously, open his mouth, take the food in and swallow quietly. Sookie found it comical that these three little beings each were so different but so much like her and Eric at the same time. It healed another crack in her heart. Eric was staring at her watching her children with a odd smirk on his face like he was enjoying what he saw in her. She pushed her plate away after eating every bite, she was full and ready to get moving to get this over with. "Are you ready Eric?" He nodded at her, addressed Lily and they went out the front door. Eric's corvette was sitting in the driveway. "Were not taking the security?" She looked confused.

"I thought we would enjoy the beautiful summer morning together, alone." His hand found hers walking her to the car. She felt like a teenager going out on a date, she giggled and leaned into him. She had forgotten what it was like, just the two of them out together. He helped her into the beautifully polished car, he came around and got inside starting leading it onto the road. "It has been a while since the two of us went anywhere alone isn't? I had forgotten what it was like our lives have changed so much in the last three years. Do not misunderstand, I would not change a thing but I sometimes spend so much time trying to protect us from the world I forget it is out there for us to live." He looked over at her looking at him almost looking shocked. "What is it?"

"Your amazing my Viking, just incredible. You always know what to do to help me, I don't know how you do it but you always do." She leaned over and kissed him softly before sitting back in her seat. He was smiling at her while holding her hand between shifts of the gears. In that moment they were just them, no vampires or responsibilities, just the two of them, at the beginning reminding her what started her journey with him. This incredible creature was more than she could ever had hoped for in her life. She felt her heart heal just a tiny bit more.

They were in front of the doctors, he pulled to park and came around to help her out. He held his hand out for her to take like he had done a thousand times before, she lifted her arm up and took it. Walking hand in hand into the building Eric took her to the desk and told the woman sitting looking up at them to let the doctor know they were there. Dr. Ludwig came out and called them back. Dr. Ludwig directed Sookie to undress and lay down on the table then told Eric to sit. She gave her a gown to put on and Eric helped her undress and neatly folded her clothes sitting them next to him. "You can do this lover, do not stress over this." He could feel her distress and tried to comfort her. She nodded and got on the table and laid down on it, waiting for the doctor.

Dr. Ludwig came back into the room with a nurse nodding at Eric. "Lets take a look shall we? How are you feeling Sookie?" The little doctor waited for the answer before touching her.

"I really feel better. I haven't been sore since I left the hospital and Eric is giving me blood a couple times a day. I have been eating better and boy, have I been sleeping." Dr. Ludwig nodded noticing her bruises under her eyes were almost gone today.

"Any discomfort? Cramping?" Sookie shook her head no. "How have your emotions been?"

She sighed and looked at her hands for a moment. "I cry. I can't help it, but I can't wallow in it. I have had a couple crying bouts but I try to cry and then let it go. Eric and the kids have been my rock." The doctor looked to Eric and he nodded confirming what she said. The doctor liked what she was hearing.

"You are stronger than you think little one. Who else would be able to tame the Viking?" Sookie laughed, Eric didn't, he just growled at the doctor. "Tell me it isn't so you big pain in the ass." Sookie grabbed her stomach laughing, Eric just shook her head. "Lay back now and lets take a look to what is going on." The doctor moved to cover her with a sheet and Eric moved closer to her to hold her hand. Sookie's legs were moved to the stir ups and the doctor did what she needed to do. They nurse gave her some sort of machine with a screen on it Sookie had never seen before. "With this device I will take a few pictures to check your healing. I believe Eric's blood will do the job but we want to make sure with this second scare there is no issues we could have headed off before hand." Sookie took a deep breathe waiting for the doctor to finish her examination.

Eric was pushing pride, strength and comfort to her. He smiled at her looking her in the eyes, then kissed her softly. Sookie was trying not to panic, she was frightened and Eric could feel she was frightened. He moved his hand to touch her temple kissing her speaking softly to her. "Your doing great my love. Just relax." Her eyes locked on his, her touch stone.

Dr. Ludwig stood up. "Dress and I will be back in a moment."

Eric lifted her off the table and helped her to redress. He handed her bra and panties, then helped her put on her dress bending to put her flats on her feet. Standing he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap waiting for the doctor.

The doctor came back alone. She pulled the little stool over to sit in front of them. "I want to see you a week from today. We will check again for the next few weeks just to make sure your healing is still going well. I do not see anything that would make me believe you will have any issues, but I want to stay on top of this. You have had two bad experiences so I think being proactive is best." Eric nodded.

"So, will I be able to have more kids if I don't have scarring? I want more kids." Sookie's voice was cracking.

"Yes, you will have more children as long as your healing continues the way it is. I see no reason why you will not. I want you to refrain from intercourse until I clear you. There are plenty of things I am sure you two can think to do without having intercourse, which is fine, you will have no issues from that type of sex. Understood?" Sookie giggled then looked at Eric and he nodded hard to her and she looked back at the doctor nodding to her.

Eric squeezed her hand before asking the doctor what he needed an answer to. "We would like to ask about birth control. What do you suggest?"

The doctor looked surprised. "Why do you wish to use birth control? I thought you wanted more children?"

"She needs time to heal does she not? I do not want this to happen to her again." Eric looked to Sookie who looked agitated at his wanting to use protection.

"I don't want to put her on the drugs unless it is something you wish to stop for long periods of time. If it is something you feel strongly about then we will do it but your gift may be fragile Sookie. I do not know the make up of it and I don't want to put restraints on it if it is unnecessary. How much time do you want?" Dr. Ludwig needed to know where she was it in her thoughts of how much time she wanted.

"I don't know. I just want to get healthy. A few months, I guess. I want the babies to be a bit bigger." Dr. Ludwig laid out some ideas of what they could use without putting her on the pill.

Sookie looked at Eric and he told her it was her decision. "Can we think about it and we can talk more about it next week?" Sookie was torn with wanting more kids and her need for some time. She would take the next week to come to terms with it. Dr. Ludwig agreed with her and told her to make an appointment for next week leaving them alone. "What do we do Eric? My heart tells me it isn't right, that if you and I make a baby it is meant to be and the other half of me tells me to take our time. Which way is the right way?" She needed him to help her with the decision, it wasn't for her to decide alone.

"I will not put your life in jeopardy again Sookie. If that meant we take drastic measures to stop having children then that is what we will have to do. I never want to be where we were a few days ago again. I would love to have more children but your body needs to get stronger. I will not sacrifice you to have more children. Lets wait till we get back from New Orleans and will make our choice. How is that?" She leaned in to kiss him.

They left the doctors and he got on the highway to head home. They were leaving to go to New Orleans in a couple hours and Sookie wanted to make sure they were ready. She and Eric had plans to visit with King Russell tonight at a party he was having and tomorrow was the big day, Amelia and Alcide were getting married. "I am so happy for Amelia. Who would have thought they would come into our lives and be like family to us. It is crazy." Eric nodded and pulled up to the house.

"My love I have a few things to do, get some lunch and lay down for a bit and I will wake you when we are close to leaving." He wasn't asking, he was telling her. She stuck her tongue out at him. She walked to the kitchen where Sergio had a plate already waiting for her. He nodded to her and she thanked him taking it and her glass of milk to the table to eat. It was wonderful chicken pita with vegetables, Sookie ate every bite.

Lily came to sit across from her. "How did your doctors appointment go?" Sookie smiled and told her great. "I am glad. We are all ready. The babies I just put down for their nap. You need yours and we will be good to go."

"Your so right. I am heading up. Eric is in his office so he will let you know when its time to go. I will see you in a bit." She handed Sergio the plate, thanked him again and went upstairs. She crawled in the bed and covered up falling asleep quickly.

She woke to her breasts being kissed. Her eyes tried to focus on what her husband was doing. "Eric?"

"I am here lover. I cannot resist these. They are so amazing." He kissed them both, playing with the nipple on each. She began to pant. He licked her shoulder, her stomach, slowly moving down her. Her body bucked under him. "Easy lover, let me love you." His hands touched her down to her curls, she began to pant in anticipation. He used his hand to open her to him and she pulled her legs up to open wider for him. His finger found her rock hard nub and he began circle it. Sookie's body was moving with the rhythm his fingers, her hips grinding. He slowed down and she moaned. Her build was fast but he wanted to slow her down just for a moment. Sookie wanted to touch him, needed to touch him, she broke the contact he had on her and moved to get on her knees in front of him, he moved to kneel in front of her. Her hand went to his cock, she took it in her hand and began to stroke him. His eyes closed and he grunted from her warm hands on his cool skin. His arm moved down to her folds and began to rub her while her hand moved back and forth on him. Sookie leaned closer to him to kiss his amazing lips, biting his bottom lip to draw his blood, she growled into his mouth, lapping up all the blood she could get. "Yes, Sookie." His eyes moved to lock her in his eyes. She couldn't look away from him his eyes were calling her. Their hands moved on each other strong and slow building them both up. Eric fangs found her tender skin behind her ear lobe and bit taking her sweet fairy blood into his mouth, Sookie took her hand and pulled his face to look back at her, her need to look at him was almost as much as what they were doing to each other.

"Mine." That was all Sookie needed, she began to reel from the word pushing her to orgasm, she never broke the speed of her hand on Eric to finish him, his scream bringing him to his finish. Eric's arms went around her quickly pulling her down against the mattress.

"Husband, I went to bed completely dressed, how did I lose my clothes?" She was trying to catch her breath.

He laughed at her realization he had gotten her completely naked before she woke. "I have my ways my love. They are a trade secret, never to be shared." She smacked at him and kissed him hard. "Move your behind my Queen. Shower and New Orleans." He pointed to the bathroom. She shook her head no. "You defy me you little vixen?" He was purring to her. "I have a great punishment in mind for you, now move it!" She giggled and rolled off the bed to get in the shower. Eric laughed at her silliness, he was the luckiest vampire in the world he thought. He got up to join her in the shower and found her holding onto the wall of the stall. "Sookie?" He almost pulled the door off the stall to get to her.

She put up her hand to stop him. "I am fine Eric. I just….." She shook her head.

"What is it Sookie?" He moved behind her to turn her around to look at him.

"I saw him." Her face looked indescribable.

He was shaking his head like she wasn't making sense. "Saw who? Who did you see?"

"Our next child, our son" Her eyes filled with tears.

Eric just stood looking at her shocked and pulled her to him holding her under the warm water. They stood like that until the water almost ran cold, Eric moved quickly to wash and shampoo them both before the heat ran out. He turned off the water and got towels to dry them off. Sookie was standing looking at herself in the mirror not sure if she was really looking at herself or she was dreaming.

Eric took her the bedroom and had her sitting on the bed drying her off. "Sookie, please tell me what your talking about."

Her eyes moved to look at his. "I saw him Eric, I felt him. His little face, I could see his eyes, your eyes Eric."

"Sookie, you had a vision?" She shook her head yes. Sookie didn't have visions, their children did, it was a power neither he or Sookie knew she possessed, but it made sense since at least two of his children had them. "What did you see?"

"I saw Johan first, maybe he helped me with this. He knows we lost the baby. I saw the twins, they were learning to walk. I saw his little face, we were bringing him home from the hospital." Eric was searching, figuring and if the twins were walking that meant she would be pregnant again in a few month. No, he thought to himself. It was too soon.

"No Eric, don't pick it apart ok? Just give me a minute."

"It is too early Sookie. No. I do not care what you saw, it is too soon." He was putting his foot down. In his mind he had already begun his defense for her, he was not going to let her get pregnant again. It wasn't worth her life and he knew he just needed to figure out how to convince her of the same.

She could tell his tone. He was dismissing what she was saying. His face had changed from her loving husband to the vampire King Eric, the one that ran states or ordered creatures into battle. There was no way she was talking anymore about this with this Eric, she wanted to let it go. "Your right." Her head shook and she got up off the bed to get dressed. Eric went to back into the bathroom.

In her mind she kept seeing the little baby, he was so handsome and strong. Rushing, she grabbed her clothes out of the closet. Today she planned on wearing a navy blue knee length dress.. It was crisp with white buttons up the front of it with a white thick belt, it had short sleeves. She put on a white bra and panty set, grabbed her shoes. She had her hair up and make up almost done when Eric entered the room again. "I am going downstairs to make sure every one is ready and to grab a snack. Do you need me for anything?" She turned to look at the somber Eric standing in front of her.

"No, I will be down in a few minutes. Alcide and Amelia should be here by now. " She nodded, grabbed her purse and quickly kissed him leaving him standing in the middle of the room.

Sookie could hear the voices of her family from the top of the stairs. She hustled down the stairs to find everyone sitting in the living room, Lily, Amelia, Alcide, her kids. Mark was standing in the corner of the room. They all looked happy. "Hey all!" She went and kissed each of her kids. "Amelia, can I talk to you a second?" Amelia looked to Alcide and stood following her out the sliding glass door to the back yard.

"What's up Sook?" Amelia looked concerned.

"How are you feeling?" She told her great. "Good. I don't want you to overtire your self." Amelia giggled at her. Amelia had the energy of ten people but it was nice Sookie was worried. "I had a vision Amelia."

She said it so matter of the fact it took Amelia a minute to realize what she was saying to her. Slowly Amelia responded. "You had a vision?"

"Yes, upstairs just now." Sookie looked at her friend who was looking seriously at her. "Don't look at me like that Amelia Broadway. I am not crazy. My kids all have visions but I am the one no one believes." Her foot stomped at her friend.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you, I just didn't know you could do that. I mean it makes sense since the babies do it, it isn't something Eric could give them because he doesn't have the power himself." Amelia's mind was doing what Sookie needed, she figured things out that baffled normal people. "What did you see?" Amelia was curious now and Sookie was thrilled.

"My next child, my son." Amelia gasped and looked into Sookie's eyes.

"Really? You saw another baby?" Amelia and Alcide talked about it, they were sure after all the trouble their friends had in the baby department Eric would put a stop to anymore kids. That was just his way.

"Clear as day. In the vision I was walking into this house with Eric carrying my new son. The twins were walking, you were there, your baby, Alcide. I saw it, I felt it. I could feel it like when I had that vision of Katie in the hotel." Sookie's mind was replaying the vision in her mind.

Amelia moved to take her hand. "Are you happy or sad about this vision?"

"Thrilled! Eric, not so much. He is pissed. I know he was up to something when he said he wanted to use birth control, that vampire thinks he can fool me. Can you imagine that sex fiend wanting to use a condom? Yeah, I see that happening." She and Amelia began to laugh like crazy. Amelia knew Sookie and Eric's sex life was really intense and more than frequent, they had girl talks about it from time to time.

"Alright, so what are you going to do? He has a right to his opinion doesn't he?" Amelia was going to play the devils advocate, give Sookie all the choices.

She looked around for a minute before answering. "Sure, but he will come back to my side, I can be sure of that. If there is one power I hold over that bad ass vampire it in the sex department, I believe with just the right stimulation I can get him to do just about anything!" They were laughing like hyenas when Eric stepped through the door.

"Ladies, were ready." He was still wearing his serious look. Sookie looked over to Amelia and they walked back in together avoiding Eric's face.

They loaded into the cars and headed to the airport. Sookie sat next to Eric holding Johan. The twins slept the entire ride. Amelia and Alcide sat together cuddled together. Sookie thought it was so sweet. The pilot announced they were landing before Sookie even noticed, she and Johan had talked and read his books until she had lost track of time. Eric had spent the entire time on the phone. When the plane landed they transferred to the waiting cars and headed to the mansion. Sookie watch the city as they drove. Johan chatted picking out things he saw as they drove. Sookie loved this time with her kids, time they spent just being normal. The car stopped and they were helped out of the car, Sookie took Johan's little hand and walked with him inside, Eric was behind her with the baby carriers, Lily, Alcide, Amelia, Mark and their security close behind.

Sookie let Johan go and he was off running, book in hand. Lily following. "Lily, I will take the babies up. Can you keep an eye on them please? Amelia and I have tons to do." Lily nodded at her. Eric walked with her to the nursery putting the babies up on the changing table to take out of their carriers. He undid the straps on Enar who was still sound asleep and placed him in his crib. Sookie went to get Erika who fussed for a minute but fell right back to sleep. They quietly left their sleeping children and went into the hallway. "Eric, is everything ok? You haven't said two words to me since this morning."

His face softened a bit leaning down to kiss her softly. "I am sorry lover, I have just been distracted. There is a lot going on all over. When we get home next week we will need to go to Vegas after your doctors appointment. I have pressing matters there that cannot be put off. Will that be alright?" She smiled, nodded and kissed him before walking away from him. "Sookie?" She turned to him. "I love you." She returned his words and left him standing there.


	23. Chapter 23

**Please review! I love to hear what you have to say. **

**Sorry I didn't warn you about the last chapter and the tears, I just wanted it to be a surprise. ;-)**

**I hope the story is moving in a direction you enjoy. I am enjoying the games these two play. **

**WARNING! Adult content and lots of lemons! Really, really juicy lemons! Sorry I got a bit carried away!**

Chapter 23

Sookie went in search of Amelia. She and Alcide were standing close to each other and look like they were talking about something serious. Sookie stopped to turn around and Alcide saw her and called to her. "Sookie, I am leaving. You don't have to leave on my account." He sounded mad and Sookie stood where she was. He strode past her and Sookie walked to Amelia.

"What's wrong?" Sookie could see Amelia was upset.

Amelia took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't know, I am just a little edgy and he thinks I am getting cold feet. Like I don't want to marry him. Men!"

"Do you? Is this what you want Amelia? There is no turning back." Sookie knew it too well. She knew a commitment they made tomorrow was something she couldn't turn around and walk away from. Supes were different about commitment than humans were.

"I know there is no turning back. I don't want to, I am just nervous. So much has happened and part of me still feels guilty about this. He is pack leader Sook. He will never have his own kind of kids. That is partly my fault and I just wonder if he would be doing this if it weren't for the baby." Amelia was getting mad.

Sookie took her hand. "I am not accusing you of anything Amelia. I just want you to be happy. I was there the when he proposed to you. He had that ring in his pocket before you handed him that stick Amelia. He and Eric had already worked it out. That man loves you and if you are silly enough to push him away your going to be sorry." Sookie stood waiting for her to realize it. Amelia was so smart but sometimes it just went out the window when it came to Alcide. She knew the feeling, she had the same problem when it came to Eric.

Amelia smiled at her. "No, he isn't getting away. He might try to run his tight little rear back down the isle but he won't get far. I will think of a spell for him just in case he tries." They were laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

They went to get to work finishing up last minute details and getting some work done. Amelia and Alcide were leaving on the red on Saturday to their honeymoon she and Eric had given them for a wedding gift. They would enjoy seven days together and she knew they would never leave the hotel. They went through their checklist making sure they had everything, Amelia called her planner at E(E)E three times with last minute details and when she was satisfied she stood up. "Come on Sookie, lets eat. I am starving."

Trish was a miracle worker Sookie thought. She had made lunch, hot of roast beef sandwiches and salad. Sookie ate every bite. Eric came in the dining room and saw Sookie sitting in front of her empty plate. "Is this a mirage or did you eat all your lunch lover?" He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. Amelia just giggled at them.

"Oh, it was so good Eric. If I wasn't so full I would eat another one!" She was giggling and he was thrilled. It had been a while since he had seen her eat well and her bruises under her eyes were gone.

"I want you napping now Sookie. We will have a long evening but if you do not rest now I will mysteriously find something more important to do and we will have to miss Russell's little soiree." He was looking down on her with a devilish smirk.

"Don't try it husband. Go ahead and I will go without you." Sookie put her chin up defying him to refuse to take her to Russell's.

Eric didn't like that one bit, his eyes flashed at her and he growled lightly. "Try it wife and see how fast you find yourself in more trouble than you care to deal with."

"Ok, guys. Lets calm down. No one is going anywhere without the other. Lets remember, you were kidding each other. Geez, I swear you two will be the reason I lose my sanity." She huffed and left the room mad at them both.

Sookie stood up, took her plate into the kitchen then walked back into the dining room and Eric was still standing there. "I apologize Sookie. I did not mean to snap at you. Of course we will go to Russell's this evening. Am I forgiven?" He walked to stand in front of her, putting his arms around her waist. "Do you forgive me?" He kissed her neck, running his tongue on her warm skin. She leaned into him and moaned at him touching her.

"We will see what a good vampire you are this evening before I make up my mind." She ducked and ran laughing to their room. Sookie knew he would catch her in seconds, but the catching was always the fun part. She made it as far as the inside the room, he didn't give much chase she thought, laughing harder. He tackled her on the bed and kissed her greedily. His mouth trailed her neck, one of his hands were on squeezing her breasts through her clothes, the other was kneading her thigh . Eric's fangs were fully down and she could feel the tiny marks they were making on her skin, it felt amazing. She wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him closer to her, her need growing. "Eric I need you do badly. This is torture, I can't take it." She was panting hard. "Eric?"

He began to shake his head, his eyes were full of lust. Right in that moment he felt the same she did. "Yes lover?"

She sat up to look him in the eyes. "We can try something else can't we?" Her face turned beat red.

He looked at her not sure what she meant at first, then his face changed and nodded his head at her. "Sookie? Are you asking me what I think your asking me?" This was something they had never done together, not that Eric hadn't thought about it. He wanted their sex lives to grow together and if it was something she would ask for he would definitely be open to it. He was over 1000 years old, he has slept with both woman and men, his knowledge of sex was staggering. "What are you asking Sookie?" He needed to be sure he understood what she was saying.

"I want to try something different." She pushed him back and hoped off the bed to go to her overnight bag on her vanity table to get something out of her bag. All he could do is watch her. She came bouncing back onto the bed and handed him a tube of lubricant. "I have thought about it for awhile."

Eric looked at the item in his hand, shocked. "Why did you not say something to me then? I love you Sookie, every part of you and if there is something you want to experience and I can give it to you I will." He kissed her softly. "It will be painful at first, do you know that?"

She leaned in and kissed him again. "Yes, I know but it will get better, right?" She smiled at him and he nodded. "I guess I should have said something to you about it, I was just waiting for the right time. Now is that time. If I don't feel you inside me soon I will die. Do you want to do this?"

That's all it took, he was ripping her clothes to shreds, he bra went one way, panties the other. Her clothes were in shreds all over. Her sexy vampire couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. She laughed and giggled at his eagerness. His body moved over hers, caressing her breasts, licking her neck, he knew she was wet and ready but he wanted to worship her first. She had other ideas, she got up on her knees and kissing his lips first, then she moved down his chest to his nipple and bit hard into it drawing the blood it produced. Her eyes moved back to his face and she looked at him. "I need you Eric, please." She turned her body around and placed her hands in front of her then kneeling into his lap bumping her behind to his cock. It was rock hard and she moaned at the feeling of it against her skin.

Eric leaned down to kiss her cheeks, running his fangs over her perfect skin. Moaning, he opened her legs for him to get taste her, her juices were flowing. He ran his tongue from top to bottom, his tongue darted in and out of her rear entrance. Sookie gasped and moaned from the feeling. This was like nothing she had felt with him and she was excited and nervous at the same time. "Relax lover, I will be gentle. You will enjoy this I promise." His voice was low and sexy. His finger found her nub and began to rub circles over her until she was close to coming.

She felt him moving behind her, she felt something cold and slick on her as his finger entered her behind to only pull it right back. She was moving her back side left to right in anticipation. One hand went back into her fold and the other took her by the hip, she was close again. Before she knew it she was panting for him, she needed to feel his length in inside her. Just as she was about to orgasm she felt her husband pull her close to him and the impact of his length entering her was so painful and erotic at the same time. Her eyes rolled back in her head, he continued the assault on her clit and she began to come while he slowly pumped her back side. "Oh God Eric."

"Lover, are you ok? Am I hurting you?" He slowed his rhythm on her. Her head was shaking no drastically, she didn't want him to stop, she needed him to continue. Her arms went behind her to pull him closer, she needed more. He did, finally inserting his entire length in her and she whimpered from the invasion on her body. Eric slowly pulled back and moved in her again, repeating the process until she began to move against him. She began to pant, her hands were white from gripping the pillows so hard. "If I am hurting you lover, tell me."

"No, Eric, it feels intense and fantastic, please don't stop." Her groans got louder with each pump inside her backside. Eric grinned at the sound of it, it was a sound she had never made with him. They were never like this and it felt wonderful to him to experience this with her. He took both of his hands to her hips to push into her harder, each time she gasped, he opened their bond wide and felt only pleasure. He smiled again and leaned down on her to kiss the back of her neck. His fangs were scrapping her skin now, he was getting so close but she wanted more. "More Eric, harder." He complied, kneeling back he pulled her up further and thrust into over and over. Her body was slick with sweat, it was running down her back and her sides. He knew she was getting close but he needed to taste her, his face leaned down again to bite the back of her neck. She wailed with the pleasure of his fangs caused her, his mouth sucking on her hard. His beautiful wife was moaning and he could feel her body tensing, she was ready, her juices began to flow and she cried out to him. Just the feeling of her tightness on him he couldn't take anymore, he grunted and pushed into her one final time with a loud grunt. His body fell forward, his arm falling forward to stop him from crushing his mate. His other arm curled around pulling her to him as he fell.

Sookie laid with her eyes closed for a long while, Eric just laid looking at her waiting for her to speak to him. Nuzzling closer to him she opened her eyes looking at his face. "Eric, why didn't you tell me about that? Why haven't we done that before?" She was looking at him in amazement.

"My Queen, you are perfect for me in every way. Our love making is something I cannot put words to. I knew in time it would expand, we will do things with each and we will find new ways to pleasure each other. I wanted you to grow, get comfortable with each and every part of our mating. I would never pressure you to do something you are not comfortable with." His eyes never left hers, his hand came up to caress her face.

Sookie smiled ear to ear. "It was incredible Eric. I wish we had done it a long time ago! Wow!" She hopped on his lap straddling him, her hands on his chest. "I love you Eric, you know that right? I love you more than anything in the world." She leaned down to kiss him, her hand holding tightly to his face. She broke the kiss to look into his eyes. "You have given me anything and everything I could possibly dream of."

He was looking up at her searching her eyes for something. His wife seemed to be transforming in front of his eyes. She grew in both her strength and confidence daily, it was amazing. "You know I love you Sookie. I will give you the world if you let me." His arms came up to pull her back down to kiss him. "We need to get up lover, we have things to do. If you want to go and see old as dirt King Russell you better get your beautiful behind in the shower." Her head fell back laughing then she rolled off him to get in the shower. He put his arm behind him to prop his head up and he thought of his bride. Grinning he knew she needed a bit of privacy so he threw his jeans and t-shirt on to go check on his children. He found them all on the floor of the living room.

Lily greeted him when he walked in. "Hello Mr. Northman." She was sitting on the floor with Erika on her lap and Enar was on the floor trying to crawl away. Johan was laying on floor on his belly reading his book.

"Hello Lily, how are my children this evening?" He walked to her and picked up Erika, throwing her in the air making her scream with laughter. Enar was whimpering so he reached down to grab him, he laughed immediately.

Johan looked up from his book to look at Eric. His face was smiling brightly as Eric. "Hi Daddy!" Eric kneeled down to kiss his son. Johan went right back to his book.

"Is this a new book Lily?" Eric was looking over his sons shoulder looking at the pages not recognizing the story.

Lily giggled. "Yes, Sookie ordered it on the internet and had it delivered with about ten other new books for him. It is about flying, he loves it." Eric laughed thinking he really needed to get some flying time in with his son when they got home. "I look forward to reading it with you my son. Don't read them all and tomorrow night daddy will sit with you and read awhile, will that be alright?" Johan nodded his head yes and went back to looking at his book. "Sookie and I will be leaving in a little while to go to King Russell's party. Will you be alright? This is your first trip here."

"We will be fine. Mark is here and so is Trish. I feel completely confident we will be fine. You are just a phone call away if I need something." She nodded at him and he got up, kissed the twins again handing them back to her, then he picked up a resisting Johan and kissed him on his face. He was squirming to get down and Eric let him go. His son went right back to his book.

Eric went back to their room and he found his wife sitting at the dressing table getting ready for their evening. She was wearing a blood red strapless push up bra and the tiniest matching panties he had ever seen her wear. Her long hair was now curled and perfect. Tonight she put on more make up than she normally wore, it was smoky and sparkling. She was wearing a necklace he had bought her for Christmas, it was a multi carat single solitaire diamond, the stone was princess cut dangling on a platinum chain. Her ears had a matching cut diamond also set in platinum he had given her for their second wedding anniversary. If she would stay like that the rest of the night he would never leave the house he thought. "Hi sweetie. Get your mind out of the gutter, we have plans."

He grinned at her, coming up behind her to kiss her neck. "My love, just think of the fun you and I can get into if you chose me over that ridiculous Russell and his circus of men." Sookie turned to look at him and bent over laughing. "What is so funny lover? You know it as well as I that harem he lives in will be filled to the rafters with men of all kinds. I will be surprised if I am not propositioned and accosted dozens of times before the evening is over." Her laughter rang louder, she grabbed a tissue to pat her eyes she was almost crying.

"Eric Northman, that is a terrible thing to say about Russell!" He shook his head at her and she stood up to get dressed. "Get your amazing ass in the shower husband. Wear something tight to show that behind off. I can't wait to slap it a few times when Russell's lovers are drooling over it. It is too much you know?" She was crushed against him before she knew what hit her. His mouth was on her and she was trying to pull away. "Sweetie, let me go! I just did my make up." Giggling she headed to the closet to get her clothes.

He went to the bathroom and got in the shower. The smile on his face was ear to ear. He hadn't seen her like this in awhile. For her entire pregnancy with the twins she was miserable and had complication after complication. Then she almost died, her body was tired, she wanted to do everything herself and wore herself out quickly. Then there was this last pregnancy. He just hoped this wasn't some calm before the storm. Quickly he finished his shower stepping out to dry off his body. The towel was in his hand drying his hair as he walked back into the bathroom. His bonded was standing in the middle of the room adjusting the dress she had put on, he was unable to move he was so staggered by her beauty. The dress she wore was the deepest blood red he had ever seen, it was strapless and it hugged around her chest tightly, it cut under her breasts then the skirt on it hugged her down to the floor. She had on the most amazing black shoes with five inch heels. Looking up at him she walked to him. "Eric, do I look ok? If you don't like it I will change."

His hand barely could move to her face, his shock of her was almost too much. "If I died this moment my wife, I can say I have never seen anything more beautiful in my 1000 years than you at this moment." Eric's lips came down to softly kiss hers.

She was speechless. Her mouth opened to say something then it closed again. Clearing her throat she looked up at him shyly. "Thank you my love. I don't think I have ever had a sweeter compliment in all my life." She broke the connection and moved away from him so he could get dressed. Her purse in hand she turned to him. "I am going to go down and sit with the kids while you get dressed ok?" He nodded and she left him alone.

He dressed in a black suit with a dark grey dress shirt, he put on black socks and dress shoes. He put his phone and wallet in his pocket, buttoned his suit jacket and headed down stairs. When he got into the living room Amelia and Alcide were standing among his wife and children. Both were dressed to the nine's and looked gorgeous. "Where are you two headed this evening?" Eric addressed their friends.

"Pre wedding dinner with Amelia's family. We will be back soon." He grinned and grabbed her hand walking her out the front door of the mansion. Sookie smiled knowing Alcide and Amelia weren't angry with one another anymore. She couldn't wait until tomorrow to see her walk down the isle to that handsome were.

Eric walked to his wife taking her hand. "Will you do me the honors of accompany me to a gay orgy my Queen?" Eric said it with the most wicked look on his face.

Sookie busted out laughing. "Of course, how could I refuse that? Lily call us if you need us ok?" Lily told them good night and the two of them walked to the front of the mansion to their security personal to head to the house Russell Eddington had outside the city limits.

Inside the SVU Sookie and Eric held onto each other, holding hands, arms wrapped around each other. "Thank you for taking me tonight. I know you have so many things to do Eric, you have spent so much time with all of the drama that our lives have turned in to. I hope I am not taking you away from something you need to do."

Eric leaned to kiss her. "My love, you are my life. I enjoy this, us spending time together." They arrived at what had to be the largest house Sookie had ever seen. It sat far back on a piece of property that probably was half the size of New Orleans by the looks of it. The house was lit up, every light in the house was on by the looks of it. There were creatures coming and going, cars everywhere, music playing. Sookie was amazed at the size of this party. Russell told her on the phone it was to be an intimate party with just close friends, this vampire had a lot of friends by the looks of it. "Russell is nothing if not a showman my love. Please stay close to me, Bill or Thalia . I do not want to have to ruin a new suit killing someone tonight." Eric was half kidding when he said it to her, she just rolled her eyes.

The car stopped and Bill came around to open the car door. Sookie looked at him up and down. "Bill Compton, you look handsome this evening. I am sure you will be in the same boat Eric will be in tonight for sure." She laughed and Eric just looked down on her giving her a nasty look.

"Thank you my Queen, I think." Bill was confused by the statement but let it go.

As they walked into the house Sookie couldn't believe the amount of creatures of all kinds that were there. Most were vampires, some were human, a few other beings Sookie didn't recognize. She threw he shields up, her intention tonight was to have a good time, no work this evening. Every being they passed bowed to them, some getting on a knee to swear their allegiance to them. Eric nodded and she thanked them as they were dismissed. Russell came bouncing into the room, he was definitely the belle of this ball this evening. He was old vampire, much older than Eric. Sookie asked him once about it and he said he had no idea his true age. His dark hair was combed back and he was dressed in an expensive dark grey suit that looked wonderful on his short frame.

"Sookie! Darling! I thought you would never get here! Did that wretched husband of yours keep you from me this evening? I swear if I were a smart vampire I would have him staked and put you up in a castle to keep for all times." They exchanged air kissed to both cheeks while Eric growled at Russell. "Down Viking, no blood shed at my party. Come my Sookie, I have so many people to introduce you too. One in particular should really get your juices going." He took her by the arm and Eric was right behind them. Russell introduced her to everyone they went past if she didn't know or recognize them. Each bowing to her and nodding to Eric. Some would walk around her to speak to Eric privately. It wasn't until about an hour into their little introductions Russell's face changed to complete satisfaction, he tightened the grip on her arm bringing her to meet a vampire she had never seen before. "Sookie darling, I would like to introduce you to Sir Ian McGuire." Sookie was frightened by the growl that came from behind her, it was Eric and he was beyond angry.

"Eddington, what is the meaning of this? You bring my bonded to meet this vermin! I should kill you where you stand!" His fangs were down and he had positioned himself in front of Sookie like there was some sort of attack to take place. Sookie was trying to look around her husband but he kept pushing her back behind him. Bill and Thalia were both flanking her.

"Eric, you can not still hold a grudge against this vampire all these years later. Come now, you have a bonded now and I know for a fact it has been well over 500 years. Be a big boy Eric, get over it." Russell was dismissing Eric's anger and Sookie was getting concerned. She could hear the laughter of the vampire in question. Who was stupid enough to take on her husband she thought? Her curiosity got the best of her and she looked at him in the gap between Eric's side and arm . Sookie gasped at the vampire. He was gorgeous, not Eric gorgeous, but non the less. Ian was almost as tall as Eric, built like a wide receiver on a football team, the most gorgeous long red hair Sookie had ever seen and emerald eyes that looked like they had told the joke of the century they twinkled in the direction of her husband. Eric turned his head to look down at her and hissed.

The vampires in ear shot were now moving behind Eric to support him. Sookie knew things were bad now and she started getting scared. Sookie could feel that Eric was about to attack when Stan Davis walked in between the two vampires. "Russell what kind of game are you playing? This is our Queen, King Northman's bonded. I do not find this one bit funny and I believe many in this room feel the same. You know the bad blood between these two. I am shocked you would do this to Sookie of all people."

Russell looked to Sookie and his expression changed to regret. "I apologize. I do not know what makes me want to torture Northman but it is such great fun."

Eric advanced on Russell, he was now nose to nose to Russell. "I will be taking my bonded and leaving. You will be punished for this Russell, I have a long memory and I believe you touched my wife without my permission, you and I both know that is a blood offense."

Sookie was about to pass out but she shook her head to stop this. "Eric." She whispered to him. He looked back to her, his eyes were full of anger and lust, he wanted Russell and the unknown vampire dead. She needed to stop him.

King Stan came to her side. "Eric, lets go get some air, Russell I suggest you find someone else to play with before you are beheaded this evening." Stan was trying to get Eric to move to the terrace. Eric barked orders to Bill not leave Sookie's side and Bill moved to stand right next to her. Eric didn't get far, he turned when he sensed his wife's anger was peaking now.

Sookie stepped forward to where Russell and Ian stood. "I don't know what game you are playing Russell but I thought you were my friend. I am disappointed in you. I believe I was wrong about you." Russell looked hurt and turned his head away. "I can't stop Eric from doing what he wants to you, that is his business. Good night Russell."

The vampire who stood next to Russell spoke to her. His Scottish accent was very heavy. "Russell only did as I asked. Northman and I have a sorted past, my only intent was to make him angry, not get vampires I have known for centuries into a spitting match with the two of you. I suppose I should apologize."

Sookie flashed angry, she knew a bull shitter when she saw one. "Ian, correct?" He nodded his head yes, smirking at her like she was the evenings desert. "First of all, he is not Northman to you, he is your King and you will address him as such, King Northman. If I hear you or anyone else disrespect my husband in my presence again I will be the one that orders the removal of your head if I do not do it myself, do I make my self clear?" He stood and starred at her only nodding again. "Second of all, you need to learn your place. This is not a joke and I take great offense to you standing here thinking you can snicker at my bonded. Who here can tell this vampire what happens when a creature crosses me? Hum?" Each creature in the room bowed to her putting their heads down leaving them there while she spoke. "I will give you one hour to remove your presence from my state. You will have twenty four hours to remove yourself completely from North America all together. If I find out you are still dwelling I will have you hunted down, staked and left to meet the sun. Bill, what time it is?" Bill told her 9:03. "Clock starts now. Go!" The strange vampire stood like he didn't know whether to laugh or run. Eric stood behind her and growled at him and he turned into a blur running for his life. She turned around to her husband taking his hand. She held her head up, she and Eric headed to the front of the house to leave.

Russell was standing in front of her. "Sookie, I am sorry. I got carried away."

She looked at him with disgust. "I thought I could count on you Russell, now I know I can't. You purposely tried to embarrass Eric, I will never forgive you for that."

Eric turned to Russell. "You will report to the next trial court Eddington. Do not try to run. I will sic my bonded on you." Eric grinned from ear to ear as they left to get in the car.

Eric helped her in the car and got in. Bill and Thalia were back in the front. Eric turned and pulled her into his lap and kissed her hard and long. Sookie could feel the blood lust running through him, she finally had to push him away to breathe. "Eric, I have to breathe, remember?"

"Sookie, you should have let me handle that back there. I appreciate your wanting to help but…" She cut him off before he could say anymore.

"But what Eric? I am your wife, I had to do what I needed to and I was not about to stand there while they tried to use their boys club crap to make you look weak. I would have staked them myself before I let them do that to you." She looked defiantly, she wasn't about to take his ego either. She cleared her throat before speaking to him again. "Eric, how do you know Ian?"

"My love, it is a long time ago." He leaned to kiss her again. She pushed him away, his eyes searched hers then he answered. "I have known Ian almost seven hundred years. I met a woman, about five hundred years ago and I cared for her, nothing like what you and I have of course, but she was kind to me. We came across Ian and a group of his warriors in our travels. Ian took interest in her the minute he found she was with me. He raped her and killed her, leaving her body for me to find. You see, Ian has always hated me, I do not know the reasoning behind it, I really could care less. I just feel badly about what happened to her."

Sookie's heart broke for Eric, she had no idea. Her hand squeezed his harder, his face turned away from hers. She wanted to give him some space so looked out the window and noticed they weren't heading toward the mansion. "Eric where are we going?" He just leaned in to kiss her again.

The car pulled to the pier and stopped. Sookie could see the water and the moon dancing off it before she even got out. Eric opened the door and helped her out. He bent down to take her shoes off her feet then he unbuttoned his jacket and put it around her shoulders. It was almost deserted other than the birds on the beach. It was beautiful, the water crashing sounded like nothing Sookie could describe, the moon was brightly shining against the water. "Sookie, lets sit and enjoy the night." Bill and Thalia stayed by the car. Eric walked them to a bench and took her hand to help her sit in her dress. He sat next to her pulling her close. "I have been thinking lover, so much has changed in our lives and I believe with that change we have to make some decisions we may not want to make." Sookie looked up at him concerned. "Since you told me about your vision I am more convinced now than ever that we need to use drastic measures not to have any more children." Sookie was about to say something and he stopped her. "Listen to me first before you say anything, I am only trying to keep you safe. I lost my first wife Sookie, my children. You know how she died in childbirth, our child dying with her. How can I bury you too? Is having more children worth it?"

She looked out into the water and didn't say anything. Her eyes welled and she began to cry. How could he ask this of her? How could he want to do this? They just lost their baby and he was now telling her he didn't want anymore. She sat straight and flung to the jacket he had wrapped around her off her shoulders. The tears began to fall, she grabbed her skirt of her dress and began to run, she needed to get away from him. Eric chased her on foot, catching her and pulling her to look at him. "No Eric, please just let me be. I need to think. I can't think." He let her go and she turned pulling up the hem of her dress again and she ran until she thought her lungs would collapse. She knew he was close by, she could sense him. Falling into the sand she put her hands up to her face and cried harder. He let her sit and cry. He waited until the sobs slowed down to come out of the dark so she could see him. "I just lost my baby Eric. My heart is broken and I don't know how to fix it." She began to cry again and turned to lay on the sand and he came to her.

"Sookie, please let me help you. What can I do to help? I feel so helpless watching you fall apart like this." His voice was gentle and kind. He pulled her to look at him, her bruises were back he could see them under her eyes even in the moonlight.

She had put on a brave face for the last few days, smiling, doing all the normal things but part of her wanted to crawl into a ball and stay there. This was that part of her that needed to be let free, she had to get it out, it was like a splinter on her soul that was getting infected. "I wish I knew Eric. I try to go throughout the day like nothing happened and then it hits me. I know it was early in the pregnancy, I know that but it doesn't change how I feel. That was my baby Eric, I would have given birth to it, loved it, fed it from my own body. I made love to you and we created that baby together and now that baby is dead." She realized in that moment she was no longer mourning the child she lost, she was mourning any future children. He wanted to close the door and she wanted to leave it open. She saw her son in that vision, his little hands, his father's eyes. It was like she was losing two babies she would never know, her heart broke in half, what had begun to heal lost in that moment, she couldn't do it any more tonight. She gave in, she closed her eyes and looked at her husband. "Eric, take me home."

His arms went around her, she didn't fight him. "Sookie? Please look at me." She opened her eyes to look at him, he could see her eyes were emotionless. He picked her up and went back to the car to take her home. She sat on the seat and he pulled her to him never making another sound. They were at the mansion in no time. The car stopped and Eric opened the door to help her out. She took his hand and let him lead her in the house. When they stepped into the foyer she ignored everything that was going on around her and walked to the bedroom. Amelia and Alcide were sitting in the living room as she passed them. When she got to her room she undressed leaving her discarded dress in the middle of the floor. She stripped off her bra and panties, took off all of her jewelry throwing them on the table and got into the bed. It took all her will not to cry, she just wanted to sleep. Her eyes closed and prayed sleep would take her.

She was asleep when Eric came into the room. The room was completely dark, her things were everywhere. He was taken back by that, she was always so careful with her personal items. He picked her gown and under things up neatly putting them over the chair, he saw her jewelry thrown on the table in a mess, he took her jewelry and put it in his pocket to put in to the wall safe just leaving her wedding rings there. He was shocked to see them off of her. There was only one time in three years she had removed them. Why did she take them off tonight he thought? He picked them and went to the bed placing them back on her ring finger.

Eric went to the living room and opened the safe placing her things in it. Amelia and Alcide were waiting for him. "Eric, what's going on with Sookie?" Alcide was concerned and he needed to know if she was ok.

"I do not know Alcide. I took her to the pier to sit on the beach. I mistakenly started talking about not wanting any more children and she ran from me crying." He looked tired Alcide thought.

Amelia stood up, her face was beet red. "Eric, I love the both of you but you are an idiot. I can't believe you are so selfish to do this to her now. She needs time to get her emotions together. Do you know what you have done? She hasn't lost one child, she has lost two in a matter of a couple days. Sookie saw her son Eric. His face, your eyes and you just told her you didn't want it. I can't believe you." She stomped off madder than he had ever seen her. Eric looked shocked and watched her leave.

Alcide sat watching her leave. He knew Eric made a mistake and he would never hurt her intentionally. "You have to make it right Eric. Let her come to terms with one thing at a time. I am not going to yell at you like Amelia but in hindsight she is right. Sookie told Amelia about the vision and the baby, Eric."

Eric paced the room. He didn't think of it like that. Amelia was right, he was an idiot. Tomorrow he would talk to her, tonight she needed sleep. Her eyes were so bruised and he couldn't stand them on her beautiful face. "Good night Alcide." Eric went to their room. Her body was turned away from him when get got into the bed. He reached over and pulled her to him, he adjusted her so he could get comfortable to sleep. Her eyes were open Eric knew she was not asleep. She waited for him to fall asleep then she got up and went to the nursery.

That is where Eric found her the next morning. It was late morning and she was sleeping in the nursery. "Sookie?" She was sleeping in the chair with Erika. Her eyes opened to look at him, she stood and put her sleeping daughter in the crib. She walked past him to go to the kitchen and get some coffee. He stopped her half way. "Sookie I am sorry. I didn't think about what I said to you before I said it."

Her head turned to look at him. "Ok, thanks." She turned to continue her short walk.

"Sookie, please, I am sorry. I will do whatever I can to fix this." His hand caught her arm to make her look at him.

"I heard you Eric, its fine ok? There is nothing that needs fixing" She pulled her arm from his hand and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She poured it then went past him again headed back to the bedroom. When she opened the door she went to the table putting her coffee down on it then she crawled back into the bed pulling the covers up. All he could do was watch her, he stood watching his wife who was feisty and courageous back away from the fight. He didn't know what to do for her, he turned to leave her to rest.

Alcide was showered and dressed in the living room with a cup of coffee when Eric came in. "How is she this morning?" He asked Eric before taking a sip of his coffee.

"She said everything is fine and got back into bed." Eric didn't know what he could do to fix it. He would rather she yell, scream, those were emotions he knew how to control, this he didn't have a clue.

Alcide shook his head. "Give her some time Eric. Let her get some sleep and try to talk to her again." Eric just nodded.

Amelia came in looking at them both less than happy with either male Eric thought. "Where is she?" She looked at both.

Eric responded to her. "She is resting." Amelia left and went to the room to talk to her. If this vampire wouldn't she would.

She opened the door. "Sookie?" Sookie didn't respond but Amelia went in anyway. "Sook?" Sookie was laying on the bed covered up so Amelia went in. She walked to the bed, got in and wrapped her arms around Sookie. Her friends hand grabbed hers holding it tight.

"Amelia, thank you. You seemed to be the only one who understands." Sookie's eyes were closed tight.

"Sook, he didn't do it to hurt you. He is just as frightened today as he was the day he stood in the hospital thinking you were bleeding to death again. It is written all over that handsome face of his. Your scared because your heart explodes every time you think of the baby. I get that. I don't know what I would do if I lost this baby. You can't run scared Sookie. You have to fight it, you have to get to the other side. I know you don't quit. You're a fighter, you need to step up and fight." Amelia was holding her, she knew she was crying silently.

"I know your right Amelia, but it just hurts like nothing I have ever felt." She was looked at Amelia with gratitude. "I will be ok, don't worry ok? Besides you and I need to get ready. We have appointment with the hair stylus. Our manicure and massage is in what, like an hour?" Sookie asked her.

Amelia noted the time. "Yes they are." Sookie sat and planted a smile on her face. "Well, go get ready. I am going to get in the shower and we will grab Mark to head out. I am so happy for you and Alcide. You two deserve each other." She leaned over to hug her friend then rolled out of the bed to go to take her shower. Amelia stood up off the bed and went to her room. She was scared, really scared for her friend.

Sookie dressed and took her purse and cell phone with her to go catch up with Amelia. She knew she would get through this day for her friend. Walking out of her room she headed to the kitchen and Trish was in it making toast to finish the breakfast plates for everyone. Sookie could hear Johan running toward them and she walked to intercept him and picked him up and kissed him. "Morning my handsome baby. Can mommy have a big kiss?"

Her son kissed her hard on the lips making a smacking sound. "Mommy no sad. No more cry mommy." Eric heard what his son was saying to his mother when he came around the corner.

"Baby, mommy is sad she can't help it. She is ok, don't worry ok?" Sookie hugged him again and put him in his high chair.

Eric walked into the room and Sookie looked up at him, her face emotionless. She reached up to kiss him quickly and then turned to get her sons breakfast down in front of him. "Sookie, how are feeling?" His eyes watched her moving around like nothing happened.

"I am fine sweetie." She put the plate in front of her son then set hers down next to Johan. Lily came in with the twins. Sookie took Enar and leaned in to kiss Erika. Amelia and Alcide joined them and everyone talked and laughed, everyone but Sookie. Eric sat interacting where he needed watching her. She would feed Enar in his chair, take a tiny bite of her own food then go back to spoon another bit of cereal to her son. She was spending more time just playing with her food instead of eating it. He nursed his True Blood so to keep an eye on her. Amelia noticed her too, looking at her moving the food around on the plate for effect. "Lily, Amelia and I have our appointments this morning so keep an eye on the kids. Eric are you going to be here?" He nodded to her. "If you need anything then he will be here. Were going for massages and things so we will be a few hours. Alright?" Lily smiled and told her yes.

Sookie took her uneaten plate back into the kitchen dumping the contents before Trish could see it. She didn't feel like eating this morning, her stomach was doing flip flops. She would eat later she thought. Stepping back into the dining room she plastered a smile on her face and asked Amelia if she was ready. She stood up and they said their goodbyes and left.

Alcide watched them leave. "That was a bit scary wasn't it? She put on that fake every thing is fine smile she has."

Eric nodded. "I really messed this up. She was doing well and I had to push her. What the hell was I thinking?" Johan's head shook at his father for his cursing. Eric looked apologetically at his son.

"Give her some more time Eric. It has only been a couple days, everyone handles stuff like this differently. Neither of us know what she is processing." Alcide would try to help.

The hours went by, Eric did things in his office, make phone call after phone call, answering emails, all waiting for her to return. He knew she was protected out in the world, it wasn't others he worried about. His concern was her, she looked so sad and was trying to put things back together but with each turn he or someone else were there to side track it for her. Alcide was right, she needed time and he kept pushing her, how could he have been so foolish? Finally, he felt her getting closer to him, he left the office to go to the front door to greet her. She and Amelia were laughing until she spotted him, her expression change immediately, her sadness was back. His heart crushed that she would feel that where he was concerned. "Did you ladies enjoy your day?" Both looked beautiful, their hair was done, their make up, their nails. Both smelled of sea salt and jasmine.

"Oh yeah! That was incredible. I need to do that more often, don't you agree Sook?" Amelia looked to her friend concerned. They had such a good afternoon and now she was standing there sad again. "Sookie?"

Sookie shook the thoughts out of her head smiling at her friend. "I think we should do this once a week!" Her smile still plastered. "Come on, lets get ready to head out. We need to get you in your dress to head to the wedding house." Amelia and Alcide were being married in a beautiful old home in New Orleans. Amelia grew up here, she told Sookie she used to drive by the house with her father. A few years ago a couple bought it and used it sometimes for parties and weddings, Amelia thought it was elegant and it was perfect. Amelia headed toward her room she shared with Alcide and Eric followed Sookie.

When they walked in the room he pulled her to him kissing her lightly on the lips. She put her hands on his chest to break free of him. "I can't Eric."

"Sookie, do not push me away. Remember what you said to me? I am here for you always. We will work this out, I promise." Eric was rubbing the sides of her arms.

"There isn't anything to work out Eric. I just need to get over it. Everyone knows it but me." Her eyes narrowed at him.

He was struck by what she said as if everyone thought she was being silly for her pain. "I am sorry Sookie, what does that mean?" He was confused at what message she was trying to send him. She just turned and walking to her closet. The conversation he had with Alcide played over in his head. Give her time, let her grieve. He knew she loved him, she needed him but how could he just let her suffer like this? Watching her he saw her get the dress she and Amelia picked out, the color looked so nice on her, the lightest of pinks he thought. She slipped it on her body, adjusting it and she reached to zip it but she couldn't reach the zipper, she huffed and looked at Eric.

He walked to her and kissed her neck, running his fangs along her shoulder almost drawing blood. Her head came back to rest against his chest while he touched her. His hand moved down the front of her dress under the material, he began gently squeezing her breast, he was pulling up the material of the dress to reach under it to her curls. His long fingers caressed her folds, then he spread them to massage her nub. Her legs weakened and his other arm tightened around her for support. Eric leaned into her neck and whispered into her ear. "Let me love you Sookie." Her head shook no, she didn't want the words, he knew it when he said it but he would tell her over and over until she heard them and remembered what she meant to him. "You are mine Sookie, forever. No one will touch you here but me. Do you feel my fingers on you? This is mine." Her head was still shaking no. "Yes my love, this is my love for you. I need you. I want you desperately. You are mine!" Slowly he continued on her all the while she shook her head no. Her mind told her no but her body wanted something completely different. "I will give you my love even when you do not want it Sookie. It is yours, take it." She began to moan, he knew she was close, he adjusted his head to the crease of her neck and bit her hard, pulling on it taking every drop he could while she came on his hand. Her groans rolling off her while she bucked against him. His tongue was licking the wound while the after shocks took her body. Sookie didn't move at first, she stayed there held against him until her body twisted to wrap around his neck. He picked her up and moved to the chair while she held on to him, gently he sat her on his lap. She curled up into his arms for comfort. "I am here Sookie, I am not going anywhere. Hold on to me as long as you need to. Let me love you. I love you more than I can ever tell you."

She held onto him for awhile until her face came up she looked deeply into his eyes. "I am raw Eric, my heart is broken and feels like it is dying. I just need time."

He looked back her with love, opening the bond to send her love and strength. "I know you are Sookie but I am here, I will not let you go through this alone. You are my mate and I love you." Her head moved back to his chest for a few moments before she moved to get off his lap. She slid the dress back down her body and went to the bathroom. He waited for her to come back out and she picked the dress back up to put it on again. She turned around for him to zip her up. He stood and went to her zipping the dress up her back. "You look stunning my bride. I know we are supposed to say that only to Amelia today, but you are the most beautiful woman in the world." She smiled shyly at him and went to touch up her make up. Walking to the closet he took out the suit that was hanging there and began to put it on, combed his hair, reaching on the table he put his phone, the ring boxes and wallet into his pocket then waited for her to finish getting ready. When she was done she stood and turned to him. "Your exquisite my wife." He kissed her lightly on the lips and took her hand to take her to their friends. Alcide was pacing in the center of the living room. Amelia was still not out yet. Eric walked to Alcide. "Come on mutt, lets get you to the house and let the ladies finish what they need to do." Alcide looked like he wanted to say no and go looking for Amelia but he allowed his friend to lead him out of the mansion.

Amelia came out moments later to get Sookie. "Will you help me Sook?" Sookie smiled brightly and went to her friend side to help her get into her wedding gown.

It took them minutes to have her in it and zipped. She looked like something out of a magazine Sookie thought. "Amelia, you look radiant and beautiful. Alcide is going to drool when he sees you walking to him." Sookie took her hand, their flowers and walked them to the front of the house. Mark was standing at the door dressed in a beautiful dark blue suit. Sookie smiled at him as he helped them in the car. The ride was short only a few miles from the mansion. When the car stopped in the front of the house Amelia's father Copley Carmichael met the car taking Amelia's hand to help her. Sookie and Eric had dinner with him and Amelia a few times since the take over. Her father was extremely wealthy and he was also one of the most cocky men Sookie had ever met. "Amelia, are you sure this is what you want? Marrying Alcide?"

"Not today dad, lets not fight on my wedding day ok? You know I want this. He and I are getting married and giving you a grandchild." She didn't want to fight with him. He took her arm and helped her inside the home while Sookie took the back of her dress so she didn't get the hem dirty.

Sookie stopped her before letting her go in. "Let me check to make sure everyone is where they need to be before you come in. I don't want you running into tall, dark and handsome." Amelia laughed nervously. Sookie rushed through to see everyone was in place but Eric. He was standing in the foyer. "Eric, is everyone set?" He leaned down and kissed her and nodded yes. "Ok, then go! She is outside." Eric grinned at his wife and walked up the isle to stand beside Alcide. Sookie could see the guest, Tray Dawson, Alcide's sister and husband, family members of both of them, close friends. It was perfect. She walked out and opened the double doors for her to walk in. Copley held her arm close to his as he walked her though the doors. The music had already started and Amelia stopped, Sookie handed her the bouquet and nodded to her. Amelia took a deep breathe and smiled. Sookie got in front of her holding her own flowers and walked up the isle slowly to the music. Alcide was staring around her to see Amelia, Eric's eyes never left Sookie's face. She finally had to look away she was getting so turned on by the look her husband was giving her. Sookie was in place when Amelia began her walk to her new husband. Alcide gasped at the sight of her, his eyes tearing up, Eric handed him a hanky. Her husband was always prepared she thought. Alcide dabbed his eyes then shoved it in his pocket to continue to watch his bride coming to him. When they stopped in front of the reverend, Copley took her hand and placed it in Alcide's then shook the other. That was all it took and Amelia was crying, Alcide handed her the hanky from his pocket.

Sookie didn't hear a thing the man said to their friends. All she could do was stare at her husband. Eric looked at her slightly turning his beautiful face as if to figure out what she needed. She just shook her head slightly and continued looking at him. There was no male more perfect than he was. His blonde hair combed back from his face, his beautiful face, his perfect lips that kissed her mindless sometimes and that neck. Oh my God, that neck she thought to herself. She started to recall what he had done to her earlier but her thought was interrupted by reverend, he was introducing Mr. and Mrs. Alcide Herveaux. Sookie beamed at her friends and looked at her husband who was grinning from ear to ear looking at his mischievous wife. Alcide and Amelia were engulfed in their friends and families well wishes. They were going to be heading to the hotel where they would stay until their plane tonight to St. Bart's. They would celebrate with everyone first. Amelia was pulling Alcide to the front door to get to the hotel. Sookie snickered, the newly married woman wanted a little privacy with her new husband. All the guest left behind them, they were standing alone in the room.

Sookie didn't notice her own husband had come up behind her until his arms went around her waist. His mouth went to her ear, first kissing it then he whispered ever so softly to her. "I like their idea my wife. I saw the look in your eye, were you thinking of what my hand did to your clit earlier? If you would like I will do it again on the car ride to the hotel." She turned around so quickly it made Eric back up, her hands grabbed his head, her fingers in his hair pulling him down hard to her for her lips to kiss and bite him. He moaned against her and she bite harder. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his lap as he carried her to the SUV. Mark and Tray would be driving them to the hotel. In about an hour the vampires would be joining them. Sookie's hands were everywhere, on his body, pulling and pinching every where she touched. Eric tried to calm her, rubbing her back, pulling her back to try and slow her down. He barked something to Mark and Tray before he put them in the back of the car. They were alone Sookie knew that much.

She adjusted her dress to straddle his lap, Eric unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt for her to have easier access. She was unzipping his pants to reach into them to gracious plenty. "Touch me Viking, I need to feel you." He growled at her and his hands did, they were rubbing her nipples or caressing her naked hips. She leaned down to kiss him hard, her tongue was searching for his, she panted like she was on fire. Eric moved to put his hand in between them but she stopped him. "No, I need to feel you Eric." She looked him in the eye and moved to all fours on the seat. He was shaking his head no and before he could say anything, she moved her panties out of his way.

"Sookie we cant do this. It will hurt you like this." He wouldn't do that to her.

"I need you now Eric." She turned to look him, he bite his finger and put it in her mouth to help the pain, then took the other hand and put his fingers inside her drawing as much of her wetness he could to her backside. He adjusted her hips and moved his hand to her nub to rub it while he began inserting himself in her rear. She cried out and leaned closer to the seat for support but after a few thrusts she was moving with him, her hips taking everything he gave. "More Eric, I need all of you!" She knew he was not all the way in and she commanded him to do it, with a gently thrust he did, her back coming up to almost touch his chest, but he moved her back to the seat. She wanted it quick and hard, she didn't want his words of love or slow pace, she pushed her hips hard against his rock hard length then she grabbed on of his arms and bit into so hard Eric saw stars. She was drinking the blood from the wound as he brought them up, both panting and groaning, she screamed as her orgasm took her, Eric's head flew back as her grunted his juices into her. It was all he could do to not fall over her. He grabbed the sides of the seat to steady himself. Turning her herself he was licking the blood off those incredible lips of hers, his face moved down to bite the back of her neck making her scream from the puncture of her skin. She continuously moaned as he drew the blood from her until he licked the wound closed.

Sitting against him she turned her body to sit on the seat and readjust her panties and bring her dress back under her. Eric ran his hand to smooth his hair and his fingers wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth. Sookie was licking her lips watching him. "Are you ready my love? I believe our friends will wonder what has happened to us if we stay much longer."

The wickedest look came over her face. "I got what I wanted, I am ready when you are." Sookie was sniffing the air, it smelled of sex and she inhaled it deeply. He began to laugh rolling down the window to call Mark and Tray back into the car. He left the window down about half way the entire ride.

The hotel was bustling with the Herveaux party when they arrived, the sun had already set. Sookie knew a lot of the people, they were politicians, wealthy businessmen, local celebrities and family all in one big ballroom. The music was lively and everyone was waiting for the bride and groom to arrive. There was a huge blood fountain, food buffet and bar in the corner of the room. Sookie's hand was in Eric's and that was the first place she was going to, the bar. Eric pulled her back. "No, Sookie. You have not eaten all day. Sit and eat then you can enjoy yourself. I do not want you making yourself sick drinking." She rolled her eyes and let go of his hand to go to the bar ordering her usual. Eric was behind her growling. "Eat Sookie, I mean it." She turned and thanked the bartender then began walking to their table at the front of the party.

The guest list included about two hundred people and the room seemed to be bursting at the seams. The vampires began arriving, their table she set up personally, Pam, Stan and his pet, Eric, Bill, Mark, Tray and herself. Stan and his date came to the table, he nodded and bowed to Eric then kissed Sookie on the cheek bowing to her as well. "Oh Stan, I am so glad you came! I know you said you had business to attend to but Amelia just adores you. She will be thrilled you are here." He beamed at Sookie and thanked her. Pam came in alone, she was dressed in a fabulous red pant suit. She looked like a run way model, her blonde hair running down her back, men of all kinds stopped to appreciate the beauty that was Pam. Her head was up and she walked with grace and poise even in five inch heels. Pam walked to them stopping to nod at Eric and Stan then she turned to Sookie. Her eyes were searching hers, trying to see what was different, if something was off. Sookie broke the stare. "Hi Pam. Why don't you sit with us for a minute then we can go and shake our behinds on the dance floor." Pam winked at her and Eric growled again.

Alcide and Amelia came into the ballroom at that moment, the crowd stood and clapped making Amelia's smile get bigger, Alcide pulled her close to him kissing her hard. The claps got louder and they made their way to their table. Sookie and Amelia did it differently, they put just Amelia and Alcide at the table alone, for privacy. The DJ announced the couple and then called everyone to dance. That was Sookie's cue, she drank her drink in one sip then grabbed Pam's hand. Eric stepped between them. "No Sookie, you have to eat."

She looked up at him angry. "I am a grown woman Eric, if I want to dance I will." Pam snickered at his expression, it was beyond angry. Pam put her hand up and waved good bye to him. He sat hard on the chair.

The song was a dance tune by Lady Gaga and Sookie was in her glory. She pulled her hem of her dress up and she and Pam danced in front of or next to each other while grinding into the other. They were laughing having the best time. The DJ changed the song again to another dance song and Pam leaned over to talk into her ear. "I know what you are doing Sookie. Keep it up, he will crack. He can never resist you when you are like this." Sookie pulled back looking into Pam's face. Sookie had no idea what Pam was talking about but she took a moment to figure out and it was brilliant. Then Pam's eye brow went up and she nodded toward Eric. Sookie turned to see his body was turned watching them, his hand on the back of his chair was white knuckled and he was using every ounce of energy not to come drag her out of the party. She looked back to Pam and Pam's face lit up with laughter. "Do not let up on him, but while your at it you had better get some diamonds or a new car out of him. He doesn't twist up this often but when he does it is too much fun to watch." Sookie laughed too, it was fun to see him seething with lust and want. She would figure a way to use this to her advantage that was for sure. They continued dancing until Pam took her off the floor. "Come on Sookie, lets sneak you your dinner. I will go and distract him, but you better eat. He will be ready to kill someone before the evening is done. Now, mind you I don't care for deception," Her face mocked seriousness. "but my Master deserves this one. He needs to learn he is not all knowing where matters of the heart are concerned do you not agree?" She kissed her and left her to grab a bite to eat. Sookie waited until she was facing her making Eric turn to look away from Sookie. She quickly grabbed her plate and rushed in the kitchen to eat. She giggled with each bite. Pam was a bad, bad influence on her. She would order Pam a new Louis Vinton handbag as soon as they were home tonight. When her food was all consumed she ran into the bathroom to wash out her mouth then went back into the party, stopping at the bar to grab another drink. She really didn't want it because she was so full from eating but she got it anyway. Eric stood the moment she approached them. He saw the drink in her hand and started to take her by the arm as to escort her somewhere and Pam growled stopping him. "Unhand my mistress Eric." He growled right back at her and let her go.

Sookie stifled a laugh and moved onto to the next assault on him. "Sweetie would you dance with me. If you don't want to I can ask Bill." He had her by the arm before she finished the name Bill. Pam winked as they walked away. The song was slow, he took her into his arms and she molded to him. They danced the one slow song then the music picked up again and she did everything she could to work her sexy husband up. His eyes were glossed over and he kept closing them to will the feelings he had back, with little luck. Sookie played with him some more, rubbing against him, dancing in front of him, her hands in the air, the room around her dancing just as hard enjoying the music. He couldn't take anymore, he took her by the hand to lead her out of the ballroom. She let him direct her out and down the hallway where it was much quieter. He pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her, his hands moving to lift her skirt of her dress. She let him kiss her a moment before she broke the kiss, pushing his hand down. His mouth moved back to hers biting her lip and she moaned and exposed her neck to him, his fangs were scrapping her neck. The front of his pants were bulging with want for her. She had only response for him. "Sweetie, I can't. I am so sore, I think we need to wait." He looked at her horrified and not sure if he understood what she said. "I need to wait Eric, maybe later ok?" He growled so loudly people that were walking stopped to look at them. He leaned against her, putting is head against hers in frustration. She almost felt bad for teasing him but quickly regained control and took his hand to go back to the party.

Sookie had a great time, how could she not with a wing man like Pam. Sookie nursed one drink really but it seemed like five because Pam kept pouring them into the planter in front of them. Eric was about to fly through the roof by the time Alcide and Amelia got up to leave the party to get to their waiting plane. Sookie went to them to kiss them both and wished them luck. Eric nodded to Alcide and Amelia stepped forward to kiss Eric's cheek, he looked almost embarrassed. Sookie wanted to get home, it was getting late and she was really tired. She asked Eric to take her home and he said goodbye to their friends and acquaintances leading his wife to the car. When they were seated in the car she leaned into him for the ride. Sookie could feel his tension and bit her tongue to stop the laugh. She sat up and looked up at him innocently. "Sweetie are you alright? You have been quiet for hours."

"You had a good time tonight Sookie? Drinking and not eating? You are going to make yourself sick again." He looked down at her angry.

She just looked back at him. She pursed her lips before responding. "I have all the time in the world sweetie. So, I had some fun tonight. You would have too if you would have tried." She smiled at him.

He didn't say another word until they got to the mansion. it was dark and quiet. She grabbed him around the waist and stood on her toes to kiss him. She could feel the tension melting, she waited until he put his hands on her to lean into her. She broke the kiss. "I am heading to bed my King. I am exhausted. Will you come lay down with me?" He nodded and followed her to the bedroom. She stood in the middle of the room stripping her dress off, throwing it behind her, then her panties, they too were thrown and finally her bra it went flying toward Eric. Eric actually blinked not knowing what was happening. She left her jewelry on, she thought it added to the effect. She walked to the bed and crawled up the bed making sure he got a good look at her naked back side before she curled up on the bed pulling the covers up to her chin. "Good night Eric. I love you." She heard the faintest return of the words and turned her face to the pillow so she wouldn't laugh. Her eyes closed and she waited, her husband must have stood in the same spot for a half hour before he finally moved to get in the bed. She fell asleep before his arms crushed her to him.

She woke the next morning and he was in the shower. Her eyes blinked a couple times then she shot out of the bed. She went to get one of his tank tops and a pair of shorts she wore before she got pregnant with Johan. They really were a size or maybe two too small for her but it did what she needed them to do, torture Eric. She was bent over picking up her discarded clothes from the night before when Eric came out of the bathroom. When she turned he moaned at the sight of her, she was standing in front of him braless with his shirt showing every line of her breasts and her nipples made themselves well known. Sookie smiled at him and walked over to kiss him good morning. "Hey sweetie, I am sorry I left my clothes all over. I am hopping in the shower. Would you mind checking on the kids?" She looked down to see his naked body standing in front of her and his gracious plenty was at full force.

As she walked away he came behind her and picked her as to take her to the bed. "Sookie." He wanted her so badly.

She shook her head and turned to look at him. "Sweetie, I thought about what you said, I need time to heal and we need to wait for awhile until I am better. I don't want complications in the future by trying to have sex now. I am so glad you helped me realize it. The time will fly by don't worry." He set her down, his thought was he wanted to stake himself for what he had brought on himself.

"Alright my love, whatever you wish." He went to get dressed, she got in the shower and held her hand over her mouth laughing.

He was standing in the living room with the Lily and the kids when she came in . She put on a skin tight Fangtasia t-shirt in red with a bra this time and tight jeans, her feet were bare. When she walked into the room he just glared at her chest. "What time are we leaving for the airport?" She yawned like she was tired but she really felt great.

Eric stood another moment before talking to her. "I would like to leave in an hour if possible."

She nodded at him and sat on the floor with the twins who seemed to grow over night. Enar was doing it again, pushing himself up and trying to crawl and Erika looked sleepy. Sookie picked her up and put her against her heart gently patting her diapered behind. Her baby's eyes were closing fast. She whispered to Johan to come give her a kiss and he obliged her. He hugged his mother and put his little head on her shoulders. Sookie couldn't wait to get home to Shreveport. She wanted to take her babies out in the sun and to the park, the one her husband had built for them. While there she wanted to go the cemetery and see Gran's grave. She missed the woman every day and days like today seemed to be trigger days, a day she really could use advice about life. "My baby girl, I love you so very much. How did mommy get so lucky as to have a little girl as pretty as you?" Erika eyes shut and her little lips puckered. Sookie touched the soft skin of her child, her face looked so much like her own but with a splash of Eric.

Eric sat watching his wife, his children and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. They had so many bad things happen over the last few years but nothing compared to this. His wife was the most beautiful of all creatures and in that moment he knew he could not deny her anything. His need for her was staggering. "I need to make a few calls before we leave. Is there anything you would like to do when we get home?" She told him what she had planned. "I have a few meetings today but I will reschedule to go with you. Would that be alright?" Her hand reached out to him, she took it and held onto and nodded. He kissed her hand and went to take care of business.

Sookie was standing in the foyer with a fussy Enar waiting for Eric to appear so they could get a move on it to the airport. Everyone was packed and waiting. Johan got tired of waiting on his father so he sat on the floor in front of Erika's carrier to talk and play with her. Enar on the other hand was grumpy and didn't want to be in the carrier so Sookie was holding him. He was usually a bit resistant to the carrier but today he was just feisty. Eric came in and saw his fussing son and went to Sookie smiling at her then took him from her. "Warrior, that is enough. It is unnecessary for all that noise you are making. It is an important lesson of a fighter to know when to be silent and when to make yourself know." Enar pouted a moment then he calmed right down. Sookie about fell over laughing. Lily was giggling too.

"I swear Eric Northman, how you do that is beyond me." Sookie took her oldest sons hand, Mark took Erika and off they all went out the door to head home. They boarded the plane, got the kids situated and the plane was in the air. Sookie thought it was funny before meeting Eric she was lucky to have made it out of Bon Temps for an afternoon of shopping before she moved to Shreveport to open the book store. Now she was flying and lived in three different homes. Her life changed that was for sure. Her phone went off. It was a text from the love birds. "Eric, Amelia just text me. She said they arrived, they love the hotel and the weather and they miss us. They must have sun stroke already to miss us, that is for sure." Sookie grinned at her phone.

Eric laughed at her. "If Amelia has the time to text you on her honeymoon then the flea bag is not doing his job as a husband." He wiggled his eyes at her. She just smacked at him. They chatted about a number of things, their trip to Vegas, the children and Sookie stopped talking mid sentence. Eric looked at her concerned. "Lover, what is it?"

She shook her head no to tell him it wasn't anything. "Sookie, tell me what is wrong?"

Before looking to her husband she erased the expression on her face. She put on the biggest smile she could and looked up at him. "I am fine Eric, my stomach was growling a bit. I meant to get a snack before we left." He nodded at her. "Don't worry as soon as were home I will be eating whatever Sergio has made for us. Yum." Eric's phone rang. She sat in her chair recalling the vision that just came to her, it was her son, the one she had not met yet. She saw herself sitting on the chair in the nursery feeding him. In the vision she could see his face, his eyes, his fine blonde hair. She looked over to her oldest son who had a sweet little smile on his face. She leaned over to him. "Johan, are you trying to show mommy something?" He nodded to her and giggled. Her son took her hand and the vision was even stronger, she could smell the baby again like she did in the first vision. Her breast almost felt like she was nursing the child like in the vision, her hand went to her chest at the feeling. The little babies eyes were just like Eric's she smiled. She kissed Johan. "Thank you baby. Mommy saw him, maybe you should show it to daddy too."

Eric was on the phone still and he had narrowed his eyes to what his wife and child were talking about. Sookie watched her son get off Lily's lap and go to his father. He put his hand up to Eric. Eric reached his hand down to take his son's hand, sitting perfectly still as the images came to him from his son. He took his phone from his ear and disconnected with whom ever he was talking to. Eric's eyes closed to the images Johan was giving him. "Sookie?' His voice was almost a whisper but she heard him loud and clear."Yes sweetie?' She waited for him to open his eyes again. His eyes were ridge with red.

"Is this what you saw before? This child?" Johan had taken his hand back and moved back to Lily's lap.

Sookie giggled at her husband. "Yes, that is the little boy I saw. Our next son."

Eric's face was unreadable. He looked at his wife then spoke to her. "He is my first son, Sookie. That is my first son from my human life."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope you are enjoying the story.**

**PLEASE Review! **

**WARNING: VERY ADULT CONTENT! **

Chapter 24

"I'm sorry Eric, what did you just say?" Sookie stared at her husband like he just grew an extra nose on his face.

His eyes were still filled with blood tears, he stood to walk away from the others. He needed a moment to process what Johan had just shown him. Sookie followed him. "That baby you were holding was my son Sookie. I saw the mark on his arm, did you see it? My son in my human life was identical to this child in the vision down to that mark. My family believed the mark was our family brand. I told you the son's of my family carried the mark. You've seen mine on my inner thigh, my father's was on his neck, my son in my human life was on his arm like the child you just witnessed through Johan. Even Johan and Enar have one on their backs."

She did see the marks on her sons and on Eric, he had shown them to her before but she just assumed they were birth marks like everyone got. "That is crazy Eric, I can't give birth to a child you and your first wife had over a thousand years ago! Its not possible Eric." She knew many things in their world were possible but this was not. It was not and she would not be convinced otherwise.

"I know what my human son looked like Sookie. I was there when my wife delivered him. I held that child in my arms I know him today as much as I did the day he was born. I watched him grow before I was turned. That baby in your vision looks like my human son." Eric was not going to budge on this and Sookie knew it.

"Ok Eric. I hear what your saying. There has to be a logical explanation to this." What it was she had no idea. Sookie went to stand in front of her husband taking his hand. "We will figure it out Eric. Don't worry ok?" She stood up to kiss him, he nodded to her and went to the restroom.

Sookie went to sit back in her seat. Eric was gone for awhile and was beginning to worry when he finally came out of the restroom to sit back in his seat. He was only seated a few minutes before the pilot told them to prepare for landing.

They were on the ground and were in the cars to head to their home before she knew it, Sookie was relieved. She wanted to try to get some normalcy in her life again and try to get back to a schedule with her children. She needed to figure out what the visions meant and fast.

She absently rubbed Enar's belly while the car was in motion. There was a lot to think about like what was this vision and what did it mean to her family? The car was pulling into the driveway of their home and came to a stop in the front. Her security opened the door and assisted them into the house. She felt like kissing the floor when she walked in the door. The smell of something barbequed made her mouth water instantly. "Sergio." She said out loud and took Enar with her to see what the scent was. He was standing in the kitchen making pulled barbequed pork sandwiches, coleslaw and cornbread. Sookie could have cried. "You are a God Sergio and I don't know if I will live if you ever leave us." He turned with laughter in his eyes and snickered at her. He had plates loaded and headed to the table. She put Enar in his chair and Lily was coming in with Erika and Johan walking behind her. Sookie got her kids in their seats and she went to help Johan with his food. He was such a good eater, put anything in front of him and he would enjoy the experience. She just smiled at her child. Lily had both babies next to her and began to feed them and Sookie took her spot next to Johan to start on her lunch.

Eric came in and looked at Sookie. "My love, are your plans still to go to Bon Temps today?" She nodded her head because she couldn't speak her mouth was so full of food. Eric just grinned at her. "Finish your lunch and get a nap in and we will take the children then. They are probably tired from traveling and you could use a nap." She nodded again with barbeque sauce all over her mouth. He just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

When the kids were fed she and Lily put them down for their naps and she went to her room to take hers, she was exhausted. Fluffing her pillow under her head she put her head into it and fell instantly asleep.

Eric could hear Sookie screaming. He moved like lightening to get to their room and he found her crying out in her sleep. Rushing to her side he picked her up to cradle her speaking softly to wake her up. Never in the time he knew her had she ever had a nightmare. "Sookie my love, your safe and I am here. Open you eyes for me." Her eyes were smeared with tears by the looks of it she had been crying in her sleep a while.

Her eyes slowly opened and her crying slowed down. Her reddened eyes from crying looked into his eyes. "Eric?" Blinking she tried to recall what happened.

"Yes lover, were you expecting someone else? You were crying out in your sleep Sookie." He smiled down on her and lightly kissed her. "Can you tell me what you were dreaming about that frightened you so badly?"

Shaking her head no she looked away to concentrate. "I don't know. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Stop this. You did no such thing. Lay back and get some rest. I will wake you in about an hour and we will take the children to the park, alright?" He kissed her and stood up. She got comfortable again and closed her eyes to sleep.

She heard him calling her name but she didn't respond to him. There was a face in her dreams and she knew it evil. The face turned away from her to look at her son and she would never allow anything to hurt her son. Her third son sat on the floor of the nursery and she could see this being hovering as to take him. Her heart pounded and her screams started again. This time she heard Eric calling to her. "Sookie, please open your eyes. Your having another nightmare." Her eyes opened instantly. "What is you saw Sookie? Tell me."

She only shook her head no, they had enough going on she would let this work itself out. Eric had enough for one day with the visions and she just wanted to forget what she saw. "I don't remember sweetie. I am ok. Let me up so I can run to the bathroom ok?" Eric released her and she got up off the bed to go into the bathroom. Eric sat where he was until she came back. She had washed her face of the tears she had crying again in her sleep.

"Maybe we should stay here and you get some more rest lover. I know you have not slept, you look tired." He stood to caress her face bending down to kiss her lightly at first then it intensified. She wrapped her arms around his waist, she wanted him so badly. Just the feel of his cool skin triggered something in her mind and body, like it turned up the heat in her soul.

She pulled away from his face still holding on to his waist. "No Eric, I promised Johan. Lets take them to the park and let them play. It will do us all good to get out in the sun and enjoy the day. It is so pretty outside."

She turned to get ready but he pulled her back to him. His mouth came to her ear. "I need you so badly my love. I need to feel your body against mine. I crave you more than blood, do you know this? I would go weeks without blood if I had to but yet you I am unable to be without. Your beautiful body is calling to me, I have to be in you Sookie."

She swallowed hard almost panting and giving in. She shook her head no. "Just a bit longer Eric. Lets wait and see what the doctor tells us on Friday ok? We can do this, we went months between the kids."

"Yes, but we did many other things to occupy our needs Sookie. Let me touch you." He started to move up her leg and she jumped out of his reach.

"It is not nice to tease Eric, now scoot. Get ready so we can head to Bon Temps. I want to stop in Merlotte's to see Sam for a minute if you don't mind." She looked at Eric hissed at the sound of Sam's name. "Stop that Eric."

They were getting out of the car at the park before Sookie knew it. Johan was so excited. Eric put him on his feet and their little boy ran like the wind. Sookie watched her son bend his little body down to the grass to touch it, he got up and ran to the sand box. She smiled at her baby and how he was a little person now. He made his own decisions and was becoming more and more independent. Eric took out the stroller from the back of the car then put both babies in it then stopped in front of Sookie. Mark and Maggie close behind them. "Come my love, lets enjoy the day with our babies." She laughed, he never called them babies and he rarely referred to them as theirs, they usually were his never mind the fact she gave birth to them.

The park had quite a few people in it today, kids on swings, walking, sitting on the benches, playing. Gran would have loved this Sookie thought. "You did such a great job with this Eric, I don't know how you do these things. You make anything possible, it really is amazing." She leaned into him to kiss him senseless when she heard her name called.

"Sookie Stackhouse? Is that you girl?" She recognized the voice anywhere, her former friend Arlene. She and Arlene worked together for years at Merlotte's, Sookie considered her a good friend but when Sookie wanted to leave and open the book store Arlene got jealous and stopped speaking to her. Oh, this was going to be interesting and Sookie knew it. She would be the talk of gossip for weeks she was sure of it. Eric looked down at Sookie with an evil grin on his face.

"Hello Arlene, actually it is Sookie Northman. How are you?" She spoke to the red headed woman like she would rather have a root canal then speak to her former friend.

"Northman? You got married Sook and never told nobody?" Her invitation definitely lost in the mail. "That's the name on that plaque over there, the one of your Gran isn't it?

"Yes, Eric built this park for out kids to be able to come and play in." Her eyes were watching her son throw sand in the air. He would be in the tub the minute they got home.

"Eric? This is Eric then?" Arlene's eyes moved up his six and half foot frame and he nodded to her. She looked at the babies in the stroller. "You have a baby and you never told me?"

"Actually I have three. Why would I tell you I have kids Arlene, you made you opinion well known what you thought of me when I left Bon Temps to start the book store with Tara." Sookie's eyes were narrowing at her former friend.

Arlene looked at her surprised. "We were friends Sookie, I didn't mean nothing by it. Besides I keep meaning on coming by and see you its just hard with the kids and working. Your store doing ok?"

"Arlene it was nice seeing you, but were here to take our kids for a walk and enjoy the day. Kiss the kids for me." She started to walk away and Arlene did what Arlene does, throw venom on people.

"That is how you treat people? Like some snotty rich person?" Arlene saw the car she had got out of with Eric and the babies, she could see her wedding rings, she could smell the money on both of them.

"Lets get something straight right now Arlene, my life is mine and none of your business. You have no idea who or what I am. You stand here passing your petty judgment on me and you have no idea what my life is about. I married Eric and I have three beautiful children, we may have money but its not what my life is about. My life is standing next to me and he could be poor as pauper I could care less. You are still as evil as you ever where Arlene, you make me sick." Sookie's eyes were flaming.

"My love, lets take our children on their walk now. I believe this human has taken up enough of our day." Eric took her hand in his squeezing it hard.

"Fine, go you selfish bitch!" Arlene didn't see the blur he was so fast. Eric's face was almost nose to nose to Arlene's and people stopped to watch the interaction. Sookie just looked angrily at her former friend.

Eric's fangs were fully down now, he spoke loud enough for the people watching to hear. "You dare call my wife a bitch. I will rip your throat out do you hear me? You will respect my Queen and if I believe you haven't I will show you what the word means. I suggest you crawl back to where ever you came from before I change my mind and decide to make you an afternoon snack." He was licking his lips at her. Arlene looked like she was going to have a stroke, she ran to her car getting in it and left as fast as she came.

"Eric! I swear you are awful." Sookie giggled at her husband. His fangs went back up and Johan was standing shaking his head at his parents. "I think were grounded husband, your son is giving us the look." Eric looked over to Johan and bent over laughing.

The rest of their afternoon went great. They played, swung on the swing set, Johan fell a few times and scrapped his knee and Eric looked at his son so proud because his son never cried a tear. Johan's little body would just heal itself and Sookie was shocked. He had never cut himself before and neither she or Eric knew he could do that. "That is incredible is it not Sookie? Our son can heal like his father!" Her son had another of his father's vampire traits. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Sookie took the babies out of the stroller and let them play in the grass with their older brother. After a while everyone was getting tired so they loaded up to head to Merlotte's.

The car pulled into the lot and Sookie was about to take her kids out of their seats to go inside. "Sookie, we will wait here for you. Go talk to Sam, I will be here when your done." He kissed her hard on the lips before she broke the kiss to go inside.

Sam was at the bar. His head came up when she walked in the door. She had tried to call him since losing the baby and he wouldn't answer her calls. Sookie knew he just needed to steam a bit but she loved his man, he was her best friend and she couldn't let it go like this. "Sookie? Is everything ok?" He come around the bar in a hurry to stand in front of her.

"Yeah Sam, when you wouldn't answer my calls I knew you were upset so I had to come and see you. Sam, you're my best friend, I love you, please don't be angry at me about the baby. I love my kids, I love Eric and if I can have a dozen more I want them all. It was a freak accident losing the baby and it wasn't anything Eric did. He is just as worried about me as you are." Tears were in her eyes now, Sam looked deep into her eyes before looking away.

"Cher, just when I wrap my mind around you being with that vampire something happens to hurt you. How can I stand here and say that is ok? Sookie, I don't want you hurt or dead! I care too much for you for that. If I wasn't such an idiot and told you I cared about you long ago maybe you wouldn't be in the mess you are now." He ran his hands through his hair like he always did when he was trying to rationalize something.

"It would have never worked Sam and you know it. I am too sassy and pig headed and your too good for me. You would have run yourself into traffic to get away from me after a while. He is my world Sam, I love him. I know you don't like it but its true. I wouldn't change a thing. Nothing." She took his hand in hers to hold. "I need my friend Sam."

He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. "I love you too Cher. I need my friend too. Go on, get. He is waiting outside isn't he?" She nodded. "Well go on. I will call you later, you owe me a dinner or two I think." She kissed his cheek and smiled going back to the car to her husband and kids.

Eric was sniffing her when she got back in the car. "Sookie, why is it men always have to put their hands on what is mine? How can I ravish you when you smell like shifter?" He spat the word shifter and she laughed at him.

"Sorry Mr. Northman but that door is closed for a bit remember?" He growled and looked away from her. He wanted to kill something she thought. His face was distorted and tortured. If the babies weren't in the car she might have done something to help him with it. She giggled and he looked at her. "Babies in the car, no action for you." She laughed harder and his fangs came down and she laughed even harder still.

They were in front of her families farm house. Sookie never could sell it before she just rented it to a married couple she knew since kindergarten. When Gran passed and left her the little bit of money she did Sookie used every penny of it and a loan to start the book store with Tara. She stood in the yard looking at the house now. This place was no longer her home. She felt a ping of remembrance but now she realized this house was no longer hers, it was like a stepping stone to Eric. She knew she needed to call Jason and decide what to do with it. Eric took Johan out of his seat and put him on the ground and he ran to his mother. Eric had both babies and came to stand next to her as she looked up at the old farm house that stood there for over a hundred and fifty years. "Sookie, you don't need to sell it if you don't want to. Keep it for the children if you want, we will put it in a trust for them. I just want you happy."

"I know Eric, I just know that this isn't my home anymore and it needs to be someone else's now. Gran wouldn't want me hanging on to the past when my future is with you. I just miss her so much I can't even describe it. We made cookies together in that little kitchen, I sun bathed on that lawn, those are just memories. You and my kids are reality." She walked to Johan to take his hand to walk to the little cemetery that was at the end of the clearing between her home and Bill's, Eric fell in step beside her.

When they were standing in front of Gran's grave Sookie bent down to touch it. Johan's little hand came down too. He smiled the minute his hand touched the stone. "Love you Gran." Her son talked to her grandmother's headstone like he had been there a million times and she looked over at her intuitive child smiling.

Eric stood back to give her space. Tears began to roll down her face, she wiped them away but more fell just as fast. "Gran I brought my babies to see you today. Eric is here too, you would love him Gran. He is so sweet and handsome, he makes me so happy. You would probably have a bit of crush on him too, he has a way with woman. He would have enjoyed telling you some of his life stories. He's over a thousand years old, you and your club would have had a field day with that wouldn't you? Can you image the stories he would tell all of you? I wish you were here Gran, I miss you so much. I wish you could meet my babies, they are beyond beautiful. Will you do me a favor Gran? Our little daughter is there with you, please watch over her for me. I never got to meet her and it is breaking my heart. Keep her close Gran. I love you." She wiped the grass and dirt from her stone and stood up. Johan held his hand up for her to take and she turned to see her husband with blood tears running down his face. She walked over to him and put her arm around him to comfort each other. "Gran will watch over her Eric, I know she will."

They walked back to the car and got in to go home. Sookie cried the entire way home. Lily was waiting for them when they walked in the door. She took one of the carriers and Mark stepped up to grab the other to take upstairs. Johan walked behind Lily and Mark to go with them. Eric walked up to his wife and picked her up to take to their room. Sookie put her legs around his waist and let him carry her. Her head was in the crook of his neck and her arms were holding on tightly.

Eric had them in their bedroom sitting on the bed with her on his lap and began kissing her softly, his hands went into her hair holding her face to his. His lips were so soft and gentle making her cry again. Eric pulled his face away from hers to look into her eyes. The tears fell fast down her face and Eric licked every one of them. "I wish I knew what I could do to take the sadness away from you Sookie. I hate this that you are unhappy and sad."

Her head shook no. "I am never unhappy Eric, just sad. You make me so happy sometimes it over flows like now in my tears. I wish I could change this for both of us. I see the sadness in your eyes Eric. I know it is there but you are too concerned about me you don't share it with me, I need to feel it with you. We have to open up to each other so we can heal our hearts." She leaned into kiss him, her lips barely touching his.

His eyes closed for a moment then opened them to kiss her again before speaking to her. "I am a fool you know. I have tried to do what I believed to best for us and I know now it is not. I worry I will lose you Sookie and the thought is crippling. Why would I want to live in this world if not for you and our children? If I had never met you I would still be walking in the night just existing. I do no exist any longer, I live, I love and I am grateful for everything we have. If we talk to the doctor on Friday and your healing and doing better I would be open for more children. But if she tells us it is too early or you have complications Sookie, I will go to whatever measure I have too to keep you healthy and alive. That may mean no more children and we will have to accept it. Will you be able to do that?"

She looked into his eyes, his loving blue sapphire eyes. She loved him so much and she knew she would have to give him this, he needed her words. He couldn't go through it again, her almost dying on the hope of a child and she didn't want him to suffer anymore over it. She smiled at him. "Yes, I agree completely. If there is problems then I will go on the pill or whatever I have to do. I won't gamble my life with you all for more kids. I have fought too hard to be with you to just let it go selfishly." His hand moved to her breast squeezing it. She looked up at him and smiled. "Eric, I was thinking about buying Pam a gift, what do you think of getting her a new car?"

He looked up at her, his eyes were on fire with lust. "Buy her two I do not care. Order what you wish, I will give you anything you ask for." She fell back on the bed laughing so hard tears came into her eyes and she started to cough. He was next to her pulling her to him. "What is so funny Sookie?" He was getting angry, his fangs were completely down. She just shook her head and thought she would order Pam something extra special for her help.

"I am just happy my husband. How about you show me how much you love me?" She wiggled her eye brows at him and squealed jumping off the bed to head to the shower. He had her pinned to the shower wall and well loved before she knew what happened.

Sookie woke in the middle of the night from the night terrors she seemed to be having more and more frequent. She needed to get a handle on this but she had no idea how to do it. Eric woke and sat up on his elbow to look at her. "Another nightmare my love?" She just nodded and scoot closer to him. Her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep.

Eric woke it was still dark out, a little after dawn. He put on his jeans and t-shirt and went to his sons room. Eric could feel Johan was awake, he was sitting in his bed with his teddy bear rubbing his eyes. The room was completely dark but Eric could see his son smiling at the sight of his father. "Good morning my son." He picked him up out of the crib and went to sit in the chair. "Johan, mommy is having dreams, what kind of dreams is she having? Do you know?" Johan's little hand came up to Eric's face. The vision came quickly, he could see Sookie in the nursery with the child Sookie kept calling her third son. The little boy with light blonde hair was sitting in the center of the nursery, there was a creature in between Sookie and the boy. Sookie looked panicked, the creature looked like a killer, his face distorted like he was going to take the child. Sookie was screaming to the creature to stop and leave her child alone. The creature's eyes changed, they turned a deep blood red, demon Eric thought. Johan's hand moved from his fathers face and he looked sad at his father. "Do not worry, daddy will take care of this. No one will ever hurt any of you, I promise." Eric took his son to bathe and dress him then took him downstairs to feed him. Trish was up and she insisted on making Johan scrambled eggs. Johan sat on Eric's lap until his breakfast was ready. Eric put his son in the high chair and talked to him while he ate his breakfast. Sergio came in and nodded to Eric then began getting ready to make breakfast for the rest of the house. Johan and Eric were talking up a storm when Sookie came down with the twins, Lily behind her.

"Eric, did he wake you? You should have woke me I could have gotten him." Sookie kissed both of them before putting the twins in their chairs.

"No, he never made a sound. I felt him up so I went and got him. My son has been bathed, eaten and we have had lots of fun sitting here catching up on things, haven't we?" Johan was smiling up at Sookie.

Lily and Sookie sat to feed the twins, Lily with Erika, Sookie with Enar. Enar was fussy again so Eric adjusted Johan on his lap to move Enar closer to him. "Give me the spoon Sookie." When Enar was in front of Eric he looked at his son and smiled. "Young man, what is the meaning of this? I thought we discussed this behavior? Your mother is letting her own food get cold while you misbehave. It is breakfast time, my warrior." Enar looked at his father for just a moment then burst out in giggles opening his mouth for his breakfast. Sookie just shook her head and pulled her own plate closer to eat.

Eric's phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and hit the answer button. "Mr. Cataliades." He listened to what was said to him then he looked at Sookie, getting up he handed Sookie the spoon he was using to feed his son. Sookie watched him leave then went back to feeding the baby. She heard Eric turn the flat screen on in the living room, she thought it was odd because Eric never watched television.

When the babies were done she and Lily took the kids to the living room where Eric was standing looking at the screen, the volume was so low she barely knew it was on. He was no longer on the phone. She set the Enar on the floor in front of his toys and Lily put Erika next to him, Johan crawled on the couch to look at his newest book. Sookie stood to see what Eric was looking at on the screen and she took two steps back. It was a picture of a missing person, Quinn. "Lily, could you excuse us?" Lily nodded and left the room. "Crap!"

Eric turned to look at her, his eye brow went up. "Yes my warrior wife, you can say that again."

"Oh God Eric, what is that? Who would report him missing? He's a supe! They don't go missing on a human level!" Sookie couldn't take her eyes off the screen.

"We believe his sister did. She is not shifter. It seems Quinn was caretaker to his younger sister and very mentally disturbed mother who is also tiger." Eric's voice was like nothing she recognized, it was frightening.

She had to sit down, her legs were about to give out. "What now?"

Eric turned to look at her, his fangs were down, his eyes changed like when he was hunting. "I will handle it."

"Eric, this can't be happening. If the police get involved it is known what happened to him." She was angry that tiger was causing her more anguish. If he were still alive she would kill him again just for spite.

"I told you, I will handle it Sookie. Do not worry about this" He turned and left the room, phone in hand.

Sookie sat there for awhile watching her kids play. Her hand reached the remote and shut the flat screen off, she couldn't look at it any longer, she just got more livid. About an hour later Lily came in the living room. "Sookie, Eric told me to come take care of the children. He would like you to go upstairs to the office." Sookie thanked her and got up to go to Eric.

He was sitting in his chair behind the desk. "Sookie, I have a meeting I have to go to and it may run late. I have instructed the security no one is to come up to the house for no reason without clearing it with me. Mr. Cataliades will be here later tonight to talk with us. I hope to have this cleaned up by tomorrow."

"How Eric? You can't make him reappear. His mother isn't going to just forget he son existed and the police won't just close the case." She was spitting mad now. Her magic getting stronger.

Eric was looking at her build up and he came around the desk to calm her down. "Stay calm about this Sookie. We can clean this up and everything will be fine. Trust me."

"It isn't you I don't trust Eric, it is everyone else in the world! I swear that fucking tiger is laughing from his grave." She was pacing the office, her hands fisted at her side.

Eric stopped her to pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. "I will be home late, call me if you need anything my love. I will call and check on you later. Please take a nap. I am seeing bruises under your eyes again. I will have to tie you to the bed if you do not lay down and get some rest." He was grinning when he said it to her. Her handsome husband kissed her and left.

Sookie decided to do some work before taking a nap. Her email box was overfull and she had tons of messages to return from the weekend. Boy, the vampire community was needy she giggled to herself. The phone calls would have to wait but she got busy sending emails and texting everyone she could before she went to sleep. Eric was right, she needed a nap, she was beyond tired. After hitting send on the last email she turned her lap top off and went to the bedroom to sleep. She was out instantly.

Her phone was ringing and her eyes never opened, she just reached trying to find it next to the bed. "Hello?"

"Are you alright lover?' He sounded worried.

"Yes sweetie? Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled at the phone. He was sweet sometimes she thought.

"It is almost nine o'clock. Lily called, she didn't want to wake you but she was worried." Eric's tone was calmer now.

"Nine o'clock, in the evening?" She sat straight up. She had been sleeping almost 8 hours. "Crap!"

Eric laughed at her. "Sookie, if you want to sleep twenty four hours you can, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I am at Fangtasia and will be home in an hour. Mr. Cataliades will be there at ten. Do you need me to come home now?"

"No Eric, I am fine. I will see you in an hour. I love you." She was up and turning the water in the shower to get dressed as she spoke to him.

"I love you too." He hung the phone up and she set her phone on the sink to get in the shower. She dressed quickly in a white panty and bra set with a light cotton blouse in white and jeans. Her hair she left hanging down her back and put on just a touch of makeup. She went down the stairs to see Lily taking a sleeping Johan up to his bed.

"Let me take him Lily. Thank you for being so good to me. I was exhausted and didn't even know it." Lily smiled and handed Johan to her. She turned and went back up the stairs with her son. It was all she could do not to smack kisses all over his adorable little face, his fathers face. Sookie found it amazing looking at this child and his appearance every day mirrored more and more of Eric's. Giving in she kissed him lightly on his cheek and laid him in his bed next to his teddy bear. She walked to leave turning off the light and went to check on the twins. Both were sleeping so peacefully, she leaned in to kiss each and rub their little backs. As she shut the door to the nursery her phone rang. She cringed and moved away from the door to not wake the babies. She answered on the second ring. "Hello?'

"Sookie, it seems I have a new car sitting in my driveway with a bow on it. Where did it come from?" Pam was snickering through the phone.

"A new car? Wow! You must have been a good girl this year for Santa to bring you a car." Sookie put her hand over her mouth. She had ordered Pam a new convertible two door Mercedes in opaque, it almost looked pink in the sun. She knew that was the car for her wing man.

"You must have really worked him up. Well done mistress!" Pam was really proud of her.

Sookie smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you Pam. Yes, I think I could have gotten a house out of it but I decided not to be greedy. He told me to buy two but my conscience wouldn't let me, so I felt you did most of the work, you deserved it."

Pam laughed hard. "You really are my favorite breather Sookie. You are hours of fun you know. Is all well?"

"We have some issues here Pam. I think Eric will update you as soon as we have it nailed down. Have you spoken to him this evening?" Pam told her no but he was next on her list to call. "Its big Pam and I think I really screwed up."

"Eric is nothing if he is not efficient. That vampire can take dog shit and make it look like roses. Do not doubt my master. Kiss the babies and Johan, good night" Pam hung the phone up. She was serious and Sookie believed her.

Sookie was sitting in the dining room with a huge bowl of homemade strawberry shortcake with whipped cream when Eric came in with Mr. Cataliades. The demon nodded to Sookie. "It is wonderful to see you well Sookie. You have given us all cause to reevaluate our own mortality with all the issues you have had recently." He was smiling and Eric busted out laughing. Sookie just grinned and shoved more shortcake in her mouth. Eric told the demon to sit, he did.

"What can you tell us?" Eric always got right to business.

"His mother has been a facility for awhile. She had an incident a few months ago and killed four men. Quinn locked her up so she wouldn't hurt herself. She escapes and ends up right back in the same place. It seems it is hard to find some place to put a shifter with the genetics she and Quinn possess. His sister is a trouble maker and Quinn had tried to straighten her out. I believe we may be able to use his mother as the source of her sons demise." Mr. Cataliades was shrewd Sookie thought, Eric liked the idea and nodded.

"Do it. I want this done immediately. I have already started on the police chief in New Orleans. He has been an ally to Sophie-ann and myself for more years than I can recall. I want no connection to my wife in this. I will take this on first." Eric was serious when he said it to their attorney. Sookie started to protest and Eric put his hand up. "Sookie, this is the way it has to be. You are seen as a human and fall under human laws, I do not. I can sweep this away where if you get involved it will not be so easy. We will do what we need to get this done. I told you to trust me." Sookie just nodded, he had a point but she didn't have to like it.

"It will be done. I will call you when it is arranged. Here is the paperwork you asked me to bring for Sookie to sign. The trusts have all been set up in the three children's name and I took the liberty of adding with the exception of future children which we can change in the future if need be. The trust has both the children and Sookie's names and she is beneficiary as you instructed." He handed the paperwork to Eric to review, Eric nodded and flipped pages looking thoroughly at each. Sookie knew he has started trusts for the kids, he told her the day Johan was born he was having it done and not to worry about a thing.

He handed the paperwork to her and nodded. She knew he approved of the changes or additions on the pages and she turned the pages as he indicated items of interest to her. "This will be amount for the children in case something were to happen. It will pay out this amount monthly to the children if something happened to me until they were eighteen and the rest will be in a fund with you in control of it until they turn twenty five." She looked at the number and she counted it twice, it was ten figures and she almost choked at the amount. Eric was tapping her on the back. She saw his finances and this money was separate from his other income, it was staggering.

"Eric, our children cannot possibly use this kind of money. What are they going to need this much money for?" Her eyes just blurred at the sight of the figure.

"My children will always be taken care of. I know you would be able to provide for them but I do not want you to have to do that. You are their mother and you do not need to worry about finances. If I meet my final death Sookie, I want you and our children comfortable for the rest of your lives." Sookie wanted to cry at the thought of something happening to Eric. She knew he was a shrewd business man and powerful, he didn't get that way by sitting on his hands all day. Her husband only wanted her taken care of. She leaned over and kissed him. She signed where he indicated and handed the paperwork back to Mr. Cataliades.

Eric looked at Sookie before speaking again. "Has there been any rumblings in your world as to interest in Sookie or my children?" Eric eyes never left hers. She gasped, shocked her knew what her dreams were.

Mr. Cataliades looked strangely at them both. "I have heard nothing to that affect. Is there something going on you would like me to look into?"

Eric nodded. "See if you hear of anyone asking about my family. If you do please let me know. I need to put an end to some future issues well before hand. I believe one of your kind will try to hurt my children and I will not allow that to happen."

"I will call you as soon as I know any information on this and the situation has been handled. Good night." Mr. Cataliades stood and let himself out.

Sookie stood up to pace. She knew this was her fault, another mess for Eric to clean up. He came from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Stop this Sookie. You should have confided in me. I am your husband. I will take care of you and our family, never doubt that." He always knew what she needed.

"With everything that is going on I couldn't put that on you now Eric. It is a hypothetical attack on a baby we don't even have. It just freaked me out is all. I have had the same version over and over. I am sorry I didn't say anything about it." She turned to look at him. His eyes were so gentle and loving, she reached to touch his face running it down his cheek. His fangs ran down, she put her fingertips on them and he sighed at the feeling of her touching them. Standing up she took his mouth in hers and kissed him. The kiss so intense Sookie was dizzy. He placed his hands under her behind to bring her up to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked them toward their bedroom as they kissed. Her eyes never left his, she didn't even notice what was around them until he started to undress her. He took off her shirt then his, he unbuttoned his jeans then laid her on the bed to slid them down his legs, then he reached to undo hers and pull them down her legs. He ripped off her panties and sat her up to undo and discard her bra. She watched her vampire, his perfectly chiseled body standing before her, she moaned from the sight of his amazing body. Her hand came up to run it down his stomach, his cool skin felt wonderful on her fevered body. She sat up wrapping her arms around his ass to pull him closer to her. His gracious plenty was right at the perfect height for her to take into her mouth, Eric's hands went into her hair pulling lightly. She began sucking him, teasing at first until she could feel his eagerness. She placed her hand at the base of him and in unison her hand and mouth worked on gracious plenty. Her other hand she reached between her legs and began to pet herself. He was grunting at what she was doing, he couldn't hold out any longer, just the thought of her playing in her folds drove him over fast, his hips moved into her mouth to release into her. She licked every drop swallowing it all. She leaned into his thigh biting him hard, his head flung back and he moaned as she licked the wound until it was closed.

Her eyes moved up to his face, he was looking between them where her hand still was. Eric pushed her back grabbing her hands pinning them above her. "That is mine Mrs. Northman. I will do the honors of making you scream and come for me. All mine, only mine." She laughed and wiggled to try get out of his hold but he held her firm. His other hand began on her breasts, his fingers pinched her nipples over and over making her cry out from the pain and pleasure. His tongue went to each licking them then blowing the cool air on them making them so hard and sensitive. His fangs scrapped the tender skin under the nipple making it bleed slightly. His tongue licking the droplets until the scrapes were gone. His body moved up to her neck, he kissed her making her pant and buck under him. His fangs went to their favorite place on her neck and bit her hard making her bleed, she moaned feeling his lips sucking every drop he could. His tongue closed the puncture. Eric knew she was so wet, he put his fingers in her folds, the moisture was intense. "Your so wet for me Sookie. I need to fuck you, I need you so badly."

Sookie's eyes closed. "Eric, I need you too. I hate this! I want you in me so bad!"

"Just a few more days lover. I hope it is only a few more day." He pushed her legs open and his head went into her curls to her nub. His tongue licked her center, then moved back to her nub. He moved back to her center, sticking his tongue in her entrance licking it then he put his finger firmly on her nub, stroking her slowly then fast then slow again then finally doing it fast. Her hips were off the bed and moving with the rhythm of his tongue and fingers. The orgasm started raining down on her and she began to scream so loudly she began to get hoarse. She said his name over and over with so much passion he didn't know how he could resist not making love to her. The smell of her fairy blood over took him, it was everywhere, his face, his tongue, his fingers, the air. He closed his eyes to make the thoughts of taking her go away but he was unable. He released her arm and got up quickly from the bed, going into the bathroom. His blood lust was so high he was seething, his body contorted to attack, he gripped the sink and pulled on it almost dislodging it out of the wall. His fangs were completely needing something to bite. All he could see was red, blood red.

Sookie came rushing into the bathroom. She had never seen him act like this while they made love. His control was always impeccably secure and she never worried he would hurt her, even now she didn't feel threatened, she was just worried about him. "Sweetie?" His head whipped around as she spoke to him, his eyes were full predator at that moment. Sookie knew she should take a step back but she couldn't leave him there. "Eric, its me, its Sookie. Turn the shower on Eric, open the stall and turn the cold water on ok?" He hissed at her. "Come on Eric, turn the water on and get in the shower." Again he hissed, his back contorting more as if he would attack any moment. She took a deep breath to clear her mind in case she needed to throw up her protection shields. Sookie concentrated with everything she could, her magic turned the water turned on, she almost collapsed from the exertion. "Eric, get in the shower." She knew she couldn't get closer to him, he was too fast and would hurt her before she could stop him if he got his hands on her. "Get. In. The. Shower. Now!" Eric's head shook like an animal who had been knocked in the head. He turned to look at the water and turned to her narrowing his eyes like he wasn't sure which to do. "Got into the water Eric, it will make you feel better, come on sweetie." He turned to the water again and moved to get in it. He left the shower door open but he was under the water. Sookie's legs almost gave out she was so relieved. She stood there holding onto the door jam while she made sure he didn't get out of the water. His head was totally under the water and she was glad about that. After a few minutes she saw him put his hands on the tile as support. She could feel in the bond he was calming down and the blood lust was passing. In that moment she sent him love and comfort, she knew he would be outraged he did this.

After a long while she finally heard his voice. "Sookie?" He sounded so upset she moved to the shower. She could see the water was running pink. She put her arm in the water and turned on the hot water to mix with the cold. Waiting a moment for it to warm up she stepped in behind him and shut the glass door.

Her arms went around his waist. He moved one of his arms behind himself to touch her. "It's ok sweetie. It was an accident. You didn't mean it." She kissed his back.

"I would have killed you." The water was now a darker pink. She knew his tears were coming faster now. He was mad and upset she knew she had to comfort him.

"No, you wouldn't. You are my husband, you would never hurt me like that. I never doubted that for a second there Eric. You just lost control for a minute. See, your better now." She squeezed him pushing pride and strength through their bond.

He turned his body and Sookie could see the tears now. His eyes were red from the tears. She reached up to wipe them away. "Please forgive me." He said it to her like he knew she never would.

She smiled at him, pulling his face to hers to kiss. "There is nothing to forgive. It was an accident Eric. Look at me." His eyes moved to hers. "It was an accident. You would never hurt me. I know that with all my heart."

He pulled her to him crushing her body against his. Every fiber of his body was raw, she could feel him unsure and distraught. Sookie freed herself and took the shampoo and washed their hair. Then she took the body wash and cleaned them both. She reached around him turning off the water and reached out for towels for both of them. She took his hand leading him to her bed, sat him on her side of the bed then leaned his head down to towel dry his hair for him then moved to his body. When she felt he was dry enough she pulled the blankets down and eased him back to lay down. Sookie pulled the cover up his body to his chest. She quickly towel dried her hair and body and put her hair in a pony tail then climbed in the bed with her husband. Tonight it was her that pulled him to her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head to the crease of her arm while she pet his damp hair. "Sleep Eric, it will make you feel better. Don't think about this any more. Its over and were fine. I love you sweetie, more than anything in the world." She kissed his temple and his eyes closed. They both were sound asleep within minutes.

Eric's eyes opened. He knew the minute they did what he had done the night before and he was ashamed. Looking over at his sleeping wife he couldn't believe he turned on her like that. The conversation they had the night they found out about being pregnant with Johan played over and over. Sookie was distraught about being pregnant and he promised her he would never hurt her or his kids like that and what did he do, he almost attacked and killed her. Sookie stirred and rolled closer to Eric. "Sweetie?" She could feel him and he was still upset. Her eyes opened and adjusted to the morning light. "Eric, stop, ok?. You didn't hurt me, I know you would never do that."

He leaned over and kissed her. "You have much more confidence in me this morning than I have in myself." He kissed her again. "I have to check in with Mr. Cataliades and I have to go to New Orleans to tie this up. I will be home late tonight." She nodded at him and he got up going to the shower.

Sookie got up and put on a bra, t-shirt and jeans then she left her room to go check on her kids. They were all still sound asleep so Sookie went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. She took the coffee and went out on the back deck. Sitting out in the sunrise she missed it. Her favorite past times before her children was to put on her bikini and sit in the sun, it was her vice, she missed it so much. Thinking she would do just the thing today, she would bring her babies out after lathering them with sunscreen of course and sit in the sun for a little while today. Laying her head back in the chair she must have dosed off because she felt fangs against her skin. "Who goes there?" She giggled and opened her eyes.

The Viking kissed her. "I believe if you do not know by now you will definitely be spanked until you never forget." He smiled and kissed her again. "Will you be alright while I am gone?"

"Eric, your just going for the day. I won't burst into flames while your gone. Besides I believe the gardener is coming today for our afternoon quickie, I need to get you out of the house anyway." She jumped to get away from him, but he caught her mid air.

He pulled her up over his shoulder getting a few light smacks on her behind before setting her back down. Her face was full of laughter and he was shaking his head laughing too. It felt great to them both. "Let me catch the fool who tries to touch what is mine and I will have him processed for doggie treats." His eyes were so bright and mischievous.

Sookie jumped on him wrapping her legs against his waist. "Maybe I will cancel then. I do enjoy gracious plenty and I hate to have to give him up. He does make it worth it." Eric was tickling her and they fell on the grass kissing. "I love you Eric." Her mouth was pressed hard against his and her panting almost drove him crazy. He pulled his head back to inhale. "Your fine Eric, don't second guess yourself. Look at me." His head came down to look at her, she was surrounded by the green grass, her hair fanned out behind her and her eyes full of love and lust for him. "You wont hurt me. Tell me."

His lips touched hers. "I won't hurt you Sookie. I would never hurt you." She smiled at him and the glass door opened and Eric saw his toddler running at them, Lily standing inside smiling. Eric caught him and pulled him down to his mothers side and he tickled them both. Johan was howling with laughter and Sookie laughed so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. Eric felt happier than he had in a while. Sookie was right, they needed each other, it wasn't a one way street he traveled alone trying to take on everything. He stood and helped Sookie up then leaned down to pick up his son. "Son, daddy is going out of town. You take care of mommy while I am gone. I will see you all late tonight." Kisses were exchanged, Sookie and Johan watched Eric leave then went back inside with Johan to get her day going.

Sookie was anxious, it was almost midnight and she hadn't heard from Eric. She was on the couch waiting for him, she had turned on the flat screen to watch one of the gossip channels. She missed that, she and Gran would always buy those rags and read the pages about celebrities like they knew them personally. Her eyes were half asleep when she saw the teaser for the next segment. It was Eric and he was standing with a young woman she had never seen, he had her up against the wall. The announcers voice almost screamed at her. "Local heart throb and sexiest vampire Eric Northman caught cheating. Stay tuned for the shocking video." Sookie's eyes never left the screen. She waited for the video and sure enough it was Eric he was wearing what he left the house in this morning and he had a woman up against a bar wall his face against her neck. The announcer said the video was shot at a local bar in New Orleans that very night. All she could do was shake her head, it wasn't possible. How could he do this?

Sookie grabbed her phone and dialed, her hands were shaking. "Pam, Eric is on tv. He is standing in a bar with another woman."

"Sookie that is ridiculous, Eric would never cheat on you." Pam wasn't buying it.

"Pam, turn the fucking television on. Its on that gossip channel. They are going to rerun it and discuss it after the commercial. I saw the video Pam. He has a woman against the wall and it looks like he kissing her!" She was livid and so upset she started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Sookie, there has to be a reasonable explanation. Hold on, they are showing the video now." Pam went silent. Sookie watched the same video in time with Pam again and she just got angrier. "Fucker! I will stake him and chain his body with silver. I will call you back Sookie, please do not do anything until you hear from me." She disconnected.

Sookie sat on the couch for what seemed like hours. She couldn't move. Her cell phone finally rang. "I have not been able to locate him. He was last seen in the bar with the woman. I have got a location on her, I have Nigel looking for her now. We should know something soon." Pam hung up again.

Sookie did the only thing she could, she dialed Eric's cell phone. It went to voice mail. She hung up and called again. He answered this time and she could tell by his voice something was off. "Sookie?"

"Eric where are you?" Her voice was flat and cold.

"I completely lost track of time." She could tell he avoiding her and he was lying.

"I think maybe you should stay there Eric. I don't want you coming back here." She was angrier than she ever had been in her life.

"What do you mean? I do not understand Sookie." He seemed distracted like he had something more important going on.

"You were on the television Eric. You and the woman you were making out with." She could barely say the words.

"Sookie, I need to call you back." He hung up on her. She threw the remote to the television across the room.

Pam called again. "Nigel found her in the room she rented at a motel but she is gone. I will send the plane back to get you, bring the kids and come here. I will not allow him to hurt you, or you can go to Stan. He will protect you."

"I can't leave Pam, Enar will get sick, I wont let that happen to him again. I have to figure out what do to for my kids. I called him and he hung up on me. He is with someone I could tell." Pam told her she would try calling Eric and she would call when she knew something. Dawn came and went and no one called. Sookie was exhausted, she went up to her room. She was about to get in the bed when she felt him coming closer. Running down the stairs she flung the door open, Mark appeared.

"Sookie, what is going on? Is everything alright?" His eyes were searching hers.

"Stay here Mark, I will handle this." She began running further down the driveway, she wanted him as far as she could get him from the house. She didn't want her kids to hear her fighting with him.

The car stopped at the gate and Eric jumped out of the car. He knew she was waiting there. "Sookie, this is all a big misunderstanding. Let me explain." His hands were up as if to say he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Explain what Eric, I saw the video. Who is the girl you were with Eric?" Her eyes were glowing, Eric stayed where he was.

"Quinn's sister. I had to meet with her to glamour her. I know what you think you saw but it was not that Sookie. I had her meet me there to talk to her, she was drunk when she got to the bar and I kept trying to glamour her. I got angry and almost bit her because she would not cooperate. That is what you saw, I did not kiss her, I only had my hands on her to push her back when she would not do as I told her." He looked serious, he moved to come closer.

Sookie could only shake her head, her husband, the one that claimed to love her, let her sit for hours without calling. Her eyes flashed, her magic began to build. "I sat in that room for hours Eric, you never called me back. How could you do that to me? I sat thinking you were out cheating on me. You were on the tv Eric! You couldn't call Pam or send a fucking text message so I wouldn't be sitting here thinking the worse of you!" She ran in the house as fast as she could. She took the stairs two at time running to her room.

Mark stopped Eric before he could pass him. "I won't kill you because she loves you but if you ever do that to her again I will consider it. You really don't deserve her, you selfish prick." Mark turned from him and Eric growled but decided he needed to find his wife.

She was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. "Sookie, I am sorry. I should have called before this all got out of hand. I did not know about the video until you called. I was in the middle of a meeting with the police chief and trying to get this Quinn situation under control. I thought you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you, I knew we would talk about it when I got home." He moved closer and she shook her head at him.

"No, stay away from me. You think I am going to forget this? Ok, you met with Quinn's sister and the picture is deceiving, I get that. But in the last eight hours you couldn't find five minutes to call me back. You could have called Pam, she has been the one on the phone with me since this happened trying to help me. She sent Nigel looking for you. She called me back Eric, you chose not to. You left me sitting here thinking that about you. I hope your proud of yourself." She looked at him in a way she had never in all the time they were together, with hate in her eyes.

"Your right, I screwed up. I should have called." There really no words he could say to make it sound better, he knew it.

"Whatever Eric." She stood to leave and he moved to her trying to put his arms around her.

"No. You can't fuck me and make this better Eric. Leave me alone." If she had staked him he would have been less surprised.

"I know your angry Sookie, I am sorry. Please lover, what can I do?" He was desperate.

"I don't want it fixed. I want you to leave me alone for awhile. If you don't I am going to say or do something I can never take back." She went to the bathroom to close and lock the door behind her and she slid down the wall to the floor devastated. She needed to think and she couldn't with him looking at her. She was angry and she needed some space. The cool tile was the only thing that kept her from bursting into flames. She had no idea what time it was when there was a knock on the door, it was Eric.

"Sookie, please open the door." His voice was low and gentle. Sookie didn't answer. "Come on Sookie open the door." This time his voice was firmer. Sookie didn't answer again. She felt him walking away. She would stay in there forever, that's what she wanted to do, lay on the tile and stay there forever.

She knew it was evening, she could feel the pull of the sun going down. There was a knock on the door. "Sookie open up, its me." Pam. Sookie jumped up to answer it. Pam stood in front of her looking beautiful as ever. "Sookie, why have you locked yourself in the bathroom? You are a Queen! Come on, come sit and talk to me." Sookie went with her but she didn't feel like talking. "I thought about bringing chains just to teach him a lesson but I do not think I have to worry about this one. He really did mess this up did he not?"

"Pam, this isn't funny. There is no part of this that is funny, not one second." Sookie's eyes flashed at Pam and Pam nodded.

"I know Sookie. He explained what happened. I do not understand how a vampire who has lived a thousand years seems to get into so much trouble where you are concerned in this short amount of time." Pam was trying to downplay this.

"Stop it Pam! This is not a joke. Do none of you realize what he did? Does no one care? I am sick of this. I am supposed to just take it and act like nothing happened? This is my life! I have given this relationship everything I have got and this is how I get repaid by him lying and dismissing me. So I just lay down and take this? Is that what I am supposed to do?" Sookie's face was beyond angry.

"No I do not think you should lie down and take it. You are better than this Sookie. Time after time you have had things happen to you and you always stand up to face it. Face him, teach him what he has done can never be done to you again. You teach people how to treat you Sookie. It is time you teach Eric a lesson he never forgets." She stood and kissed Sookie on the cheek before leaving.

She sat on the bed for a while before she went to find Eric. He was in the office and when he saw her he came around the desk to stand in front of her. Sookie stood straight looking his square in the eye. "Maybe I should go back to Vegas with Pam. Give you some space. I won't take the kids Eric, because Enar needs you. He will be alright without me."

"No!" His head was shaking no over and over.

"No? After what has happened you think I should stay here and take this from you?" She stayed calm, if she didn't she would cry and get no where.

"I was wrong Sookie. I know that. I tried to do what I thought was best and I was wrong. Please do not leave. I need you Sookie." His eyes were searching hers for what to do.

She would set this right this moment. "If you do that to me ever again Eric, I will leave. I am not one of your employees. I am your wife and your partner. You may have things you can't tell me at the time, but you cannot just ignore me like you did Eric. I would never let you sit for hours thinking something bad happened like that. Do you really understand why I am upset Eric, really?"

"Yes, I do. I made a horrible mistake. If the roles were reversed I would have probably done a lot worse by this point then just give you the silent treatment. I am not unfaithful to you Sookie, I never will be, not in my heart, mind or body. I have not even taken a human donor since we met that night we met in the parking lot at Fangtasia. You are the only woman I have touched like that since we met. I stopped myself from biting that girl last night because I do not want to taint our bond with someone else's blood. I want it perfect and pure. I will give you my word to never do something like this again. You are my mate and I need to respect that." He walked to her slowly then stopped giving her room. If she wanted this he would let her come to him. He would not force her.

He pulled her close and inhaled her scent. He took his hand to lift her chin up to look at him. He kissed her softly. He brought his arm up to his mouth and opened his wrist up for her. Her eyes went to his and her lips began to suck from his wound. When it closed he opened it again. She shook her head no but he nodded, she took his wrist in her mouth again. "We want you healthy for your check up tomorrow. Lets go check on the children then we will get you to bed. Alright Mrs. Northman?" She nodded.

Sookie woke it was morning, Eric was gone. She got up to shower and dress. She wanted to spend some time with her kids before she went to see Dr. Ludwig. The last two days were like a dream, a bad dream. Quickly she took a shower and dressed for the day. Her family was in the living room when she came down. Eric was on the couch holding Erika, Johan and Enar were playing on the floor with Lily. Eric had the flat screen on, she didn't like that idea at all. Walking to them she leaned to kiss her husband and kids. "Is there something I should know about?" She was looking at the screen concerned.

"They are coming back with the update in a moment. Watch for yourself." He was looking at her seriously.

Sookie saw a face of someone she recognized. Mr. Cataliades, he was going to be interviewed on behalf of Quinn's mother. The newsman came back on to address the demon lawyer.

"Mr. Cataliades, you are representing the mother of John Quinn correct?" He nodded and said yes. "Since she has confessed to killing her only son why is it you want to help this woman?'

"It is only fair and just. This woman is mentally incapacitated and what was done she cannot be blamed for. I have petitioned the court to put her into the best mental facility that will cater to her kind specifically. Mr. Quinn was diligent about assigning his estate to the care of his mother, he was quite a wealthy man on his own. I believe that in this tragedy comes a light at the end of the tunnel and that is Mrs. Quinn will get the help she deserves." Eric turned the tv off.

Sookie's mouth fell open. "Holy crap!" Johan scolded his mother. She giggled. "Well, I have to say that demon couldn't have said it better. She really is going to a better place?" Eric nodded. "Good and Quinn had enough money for her care?" Eric nodded again. "What about his sister?"

"She has a guardian assigned to her. Someone Quinn worked with, she will be fine." Eric would keep an eye on them for years to come. They were bricks in the mortar of his life he never wanted to come loose.

"I am grabbing breakfast. Did the kids eat?" He rolled his eyes and Lily giggled telling her yes. "Just checking my Viking." She high tailed it to the kitchen to eat before going to the doctors.

They were in the car and headed to downtown to the doctors office. Sookie thought she would be more anxious but in her heart she knew she was doing better. Her bouts of crying had gotten better, she was eating regularly, sleeping when she wasn't having nightmares and she was feeling pretty good. Mark pulled the car to the front of the building and he opened the door for them. Mark gave Eric a nasty look and Sookie just looked at Mark. She will deal with that later she thought.

The nurse led them to the exam room and Sookie knew the routine, undress and put the gown on. She did it and Eric helped her get up on the table. "Whatever she tells us we promised each other we would do what was right, remember Sookie?" She smiled at him. Yes, she agreed and she had no intention of braking the promise she made.

Dr. Ludwig came in. "Northman's, how are we doing?" Sookie smiled and Eric answered .

"She is doing much better, sleeping, eating, she really is remarkable. I couldn't be prouder of her." He smiled and held Sookie's hand tighter.

"Good, no cramping or bleeding?" Sookie shook her head no. "No vaginal intercourse?" Sookie giggled and Eric looked at her seriously then answered no. "Good, lets take a look." She had her machine next to her, she pulled Sookie down to the stir-ups and draped the sheet across her middle and legs. "Relax Sookie, this will only take a minute." Sookie blew her breath out and Eric kissed her softly. The doctor made a noise that sounded like humph and Sookie froze. "Ok, done. Let me take a quick look and I will be right back." Sookie couldn't move, she laid perfectly still until the doctor came back in. The tiny doctor had pictures in her hand, Sookie was about to panic. "Well, here is where we are, see these pictures? We are looking for spot of scaring or inflammation." She handed one picture to each of them to review. "I don't see either, no bleeding, tearing, or scaring. That is exactly what we wanted. When is your next period due?" Eric answered saying next week. "Your cleared for sex, keep an eye out for severe cramping but I would guess that if nothing unforeseen pops up you should be pregnant before you know it." Eric was up and pulled Sookie off the table hugging her and she was giggling.

"Dr. Ludwig, thank you." Sookie was so happy.

They walked out of the doctors office and Eric told Sookie he needed to run by Fangtasia. When the arrived they went to the empty bar and entered through the front door. Eric told her security to stay in the car they would be fine. He walked ahead of her to the office, sitting on his chair he moved to his computer and was tapping something on the keyboard. She just sat on the couch to wait for him, he took his phone out his pocket and dialed it.

Sookie sat there staring at him, his lips were delicious, his long neck was bare but for his necklace and the tank top he had on was low and it showed all of his gorgeous neck, his long fingers were moving quickly on the keyboard. Standing she went to her husband and he turned in his chair patting his knee for her to sit and she did. Her legs went around him, her finger trailed his long neck, top to bottom then up again. His fangs ran down, she leaned into him to put her tongue on his fang, her hands began running under his tight shirt to feel his cold skin of his muscled body, they ended up in his lap to unzip his jeans. She had wore a dress today so she lifted the material up and over her head sitting on her husband with just a bra and panties on in the color of aqua. Gracious plenty was free and she moved her body a little to move the material separating her center and his. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled her self up and down on him. She gasped at the impact on her tiny body, her insides stretching to make room for his large size. Eric's phone he tossed on the desk, he pulled her to him to kiss her so hard she could feel the swelling of her lips immediately. "Oh yes Sookie! I have dreamt of this every day, I thought I would explode if I couldn't feel you on me soon!" He was panting, Eric never breathed but what she was doing to him made him pant.

Her bodies rhythm was quick and easy on her husbands lap, her insides squeezing her husbands length with each push up. She was calling to him, while his hands moved from her breasts to her hips trying to slow her down, and she did, she wanted to savor every second of him inside her. Sookie's eyes closed and her head moved back the intensity was over taking her, her moans getting louder. Eric bent his head down to her breast to lick then he bit her, the blood trickled quickly and he took what he could before licking it closed. Eric grasped her hips again and began to set the pace, his body moving to thrust up against her, Sookie's hold was slipping, she placed her hands on each side of his neck to hold on. Her eyes came to his. "Look at me Eric, God I love you." Her voice was shaking from the pleasure they were causing each other.

Eric's eyes never left hers, he took control building them up and when he was ready to finish he thrust hard against his wife to bring her with him, she was screaming and he began to growl as their orgasm rolled over them. Sookie put her head on his shoulder to steady herself as her aftershocks continued. "My love, you are more incredible than I can describe." She giggled against her husbands body. Eric pulled her face up to look at her. "I love you." He lightly kissed her lips then pulled her to his chest to rub her back. "I will finish my work at home, lets get you home to rest." He stood to put her on the side of the desk and he bent down to get her dress she had discarded on the floor to put over her head. She pulled the material down her body while Eric adjusted his zipper on his jeans. Sookie moved to stand but he picked her up carrying her with her legs wrapped around his waist, she rested her head on his shoulder.

They were on the road and almost home before she even knew it. When they pulled up there was a police car sitting in the front of the property waiting for them, a New Orleans police car. "Crap!" was all Sookie could say.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! I will keep the chapters flowing!**

**Warning! VERY ADULT CONTENT & Really juicy lemons! **

Chapter 25

Eric looked at the car sitting in the drive way of their home. His phone was out of his pocket and he was texting someone. He put his phone away and looked to Sookie. "Do not comment on anything. I will handle this." The only thing she could do was just looked at him.

Eric opened the door to the SUV to get out of the car. The cop got out of his car, he was short, very tan like he spent an awful lot of time in the sun and not very attractive, dressed in a suit of dark brown. His black hair was thinning and his eyes were way too big for his face Sookie thought. Eric took her hand as he helped her out of the car. He approached the cop, Eric addressed him. "Lieutenant, I believe a phone call would have been enough in lieu of driving all this way." Sookie was shocked, he knew this man. She looked up at Eric, his face was unreadable.

"Northman, I couldn't risk the call but know this isn't my doing. I was instructed to come and question you about Quinn. He had some very powerful friends and one in particular wants your head on a platter. Shit, Eric, I am talking about high up people." The detective looked worried.

"Come inside." Eric still had Sookie's hand in his and he walked them to the living room. He pulled Sookie into his lap and nodded to the man who took the seat across from them. "Continue."

"I got the call this morning. Someone tipped off Rimes about your fight with Quinn. He thinks his mothers confession is a smoke screen. He wants this quiet and he wants you dead. Quinn was important to him, they made each other a lot of money over the years Eric." Sookie's hand went to her face, who was this Rimes and why did her want to hurt her husband.

Eric was rubbing her back to comfort her. "Anything else?"

The little man cleared his throat looking at Sookie. "Quinn mentioned her to Rimes. She has his attention now."

Eric stood pulling Sookie close to him. "He can try. I will enjoy destroying him. Keep me posted." The cop nodded and left them alone.

"Eric, who is Rimes and what the hell is going on?" She was terrified.

"Do not worry about this lover, it will be handled. He is a thorn in the side of Louisiana and as King I will take him out. He will not threaten my family and survive it." Sookie could feel the anger in Eric. She leaned into him to put her arms around him. Sometimes she just wished they were just a regular couple, no responsibilities, no super naturals just them. "I need to make some calls Sookie. I believe I need to go back to New Orleans today. I have to handle this quickly." He released her and went up the stairs quickly.

Sookie went to find her children. Lily had them playing in the nursery. "Hi Lily. Why don't we take them outside to play for awhile. I am putting on my bathing suit to get some sun. What you think babies?" Johan was jumping up and down. Sookie took the big bottle of sun screen she had bought for their trips to the park and lathered her children's exposed skin before taking her twins one in each arm, Lily took Johan's hand and they went out down the stairs to the back door. It was beautiful today, the sun was shinning but there was a light breeze, gorgeous. Sookie set her children on the grass and told Lily she would be right back she was going to change. She ran through the house to her bedroom, grabbed her bikini top and bottoms putting them on. They were a little snugger then the last time she wore them but she giggled, she couldn't wait to see Eric's face. He loved her in a bikini top. She rushed back downstairs to the backyard to play with her children.

Eric found them in the backyard when he went looking for them. He stood in the sun watching his bikini clad wife sitting in the sand box with Johan. Lily was holding Erika's hands helping her walk and Enar was crawling. He rushed to his youngest son and picked him up throwing him in the air, then bringing him back down to kiss his face. "Warrior! You are crawling! Sookie, you did not tell me he is crawling!" He was smacking kissed all over the side of his hysterical son.

"He just started doing it didn't he Lily?" Lily agreed and went back to Erika. "That one I think will be running before she crawls. I don't know what were are going to do. I am glad she will have brothers to protect her Eric. I think she is going to be a handful." Her daughter was squealing looking to her father for attention. Eric set Enar back down to continue his journey and he went to scoop up his daughter. His eyes changed to the most loving she had ever seen. He was whispering something to her and her little head bent down as if he was tickling her. She laughed and giggled grabbing her fathers face.

"She is beautiful is she not? My daughter looks so much like you Sookie, I could not be any luckier. Besides, she will not be allowed to leave the house without a chaperone, that is a given. I have already told Nigel he will be her personal guard. No man or vampire on this planet will touch my daughter with Nigel at her side. Her brothers too, I will train my sons to be great fighters and they will always be responsible for keeping their sister safe." He was dead serious with what he was telling her. Sookie looked up shocked, Lily's mouth fell open.

Sookie's face was of pure shock. "Sweetie, you can't do that to her. She has to live like every other little girl." Sookie wouldn't let Eric lock her up like a porcelain doll

Eric's eyes flashed fire. "She is not like any other little girl Sookie, she is a Princess in bloodline and in name, she is a Northman. I will allow no one to touch her, ever. I do not care how much blood is shed. She will wear the crowns of her grandmother and she will be guarded every moment of her life."

"Eric, you cannot do that to our daughter, it is cruel. She will want to go out, meet people, one day she will fall in love. Her life will be her own, we can't prevent her from living it." Eric heard the words she said but he just flicked his wrist at her as if to dismiss her ridiculousness. Sookie just rolled her eyes and Lily thought Eric was the coolest thing she had ever seen. Lily walked over to him and took Erika from him.

"You're a wonderful father Mr. Northman, but I can tell you as a young woman we do not like our fathers ruling our lives. Our hearts always love our fathers like no other man in the world but there will come a time when a young man will steal her from you. I think you should prepare your heart for that, you will need more time than most." Sookie fell back laughing. The expression on Eric's face was priceless, he was confused and defeated all at the same time. Sookie didn't mean to make fun of his love for his daughter but he needed to hear the words and he didn't like it one bit. Here this young woman stood there giving her Viking a piece of advice. Sookie thought Lily was the greatest. Mark came out the back door and Lily's head snapped to look at him. Mark was smiling ever so slightly. Sookie narrowed her eyes at both of them. Interesting she thought to herself, Sookie loved the idea of them together. "Lily your mother is here to see you." Eric moved to take Erika from her and nodded. Lily was still smiling as she went inside to see her mother. Mark followed close behind her.

"Did you see that Eric?" Sookie was grinning.

Eric looked at his wife unsure what he was supposed to be looking at. "No lover, what did I miss?"

Sookie giggled. "Never mind, I think you better get going. I want my husband home tonight. So, scoot!" She came to where Eric was standing to reach up to pull his handsome face to hers. "I will be in our bed naked waiting for my husband to come home and make love to me. If he isn't home say by nine, I will start without him."

Eric's fangs ran down. His lips moved to her ears for her to hear what he was going to say to her. His fingers were tracing the outline of her bikini top at her breasts. "Dirty trick wife. I must leave and you are teasing me cruelly. I will accept your challenge, meet you by nine p.m. my love. Get in an extra nap because I think I will keep you up the rest of the night fucking you until you beg me to finish you." Sookie giggled and kissed him hard. He broke the kiss and walked to the glass door to leave. He turned to look at his family then turned to leave.

Sookie and her kids played until they all were exhausted. Lily's visit with her mother didn't last long and she returned to the back yard as Sookie was gathering up the twins to take in the house. "Here Sookie, let me take them. I will get them down for their naps after a quick bath. Johan, come on lets get you ready for you ready for your nap. Go take your nap Sookie, we fine." Sookie kissed her kids before they walked away. She went up the stairs but stopped off at the office to do some work first. She had some phone calls she had to get too. After a few hours she went to check on the kids who were playing happily with Lily so she left her kids in Lily's capable hand to go to her room to get some sleep, her head barely hit the pillow before she was out.

"Sookie, wake up, hurry!" Her eyes flickered, she recognized the voice but she was still sleepy and her room was dark. "Come on cousin, you need to get up!" The voice was urgent. Sookie's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Claudine, what are you doing here?" Sookie's eyes weren't focused yet.

"Grandfather finds me here he will be very pissed Sookie. You and I have to get to New Orleans, Eric has walked into a trap and he is hurt Sookie. If you don't get to him he may not make it." Sookie was up off the bed. Claudine was next to her. "Hold on Sook." They popped.

The first thing Sookie smelled was the blood. The room was dark and her eyes were more vampire like than human anymore, she saw they were in some sort of warehouse. She scanned the area quickly throwing out her feelers for her husband. "I found him Claudine." Sookie was running and she could hear the voices moving closer to her. "Go, I got this Claudine." Her cousin looked at her concerned but she shook her head, she would make sure they got out alive. There was six vampires and one human walking toward Eric. She closed her eyes and sent strength to husband, she knew he was hurt really badly, she could feel the pain in her body that he was feeling and it was excruciating. She tried to breathe through it while crushing her eyes closed. Concentrate, she thought to herself. The human, her feelers went to his mind, it was the man Eric had called Rimes. His mind was like an open book, he had tricked Eric by the using the cop that was at her house telling Eric to meet him here for an update to what was happening with Quinn's case. The Lieutenant, as Eric called him was dead not far from where Eric lay, the man was as much of a pawn in Rimes games as Eric. Sookie didn't care about anything else, Sookie knew Eric was out in the open and she opened her eyes to build her power throwing a shield over husband to stop the killer who was almost on top of him to finish him. Claudine was beside Sookie now popping to Eric startling the man. This vampire who was well ahead of the others said out loud. "What the hell is this? Who are you?" Sookie throw her magic and he fell to his the ground and Sookie pushed the power on him causing his body to combust and explode. The light went all around them. She and Claudine ducked, Sookie grabbed Eric's arm and used all of her might to pull him to her, one of the vampires tried to grab her but she held on to her husband and they popped.

She was really dizzy but she had him on the floor of their bedroom. Sookie looked up to Claudine. "Thank you, go before Niall finds you." Claudine popped and Sookie gathered Eric closer to her. "Oh God Eric." She looked down and his face and body were bloodied. She could see the slices in his skins, the blood, the torn skin and the burns. She ran as fast as she could to get blood from downstairs, she grabbed four bottles and a knife and ran back upstairs taking the stairs two at a time, Mark and Lily were sitting at the table feeding the kids and Mark jumped up when he saw her. Bill heard the commotion and was at her side.

"Sookie?" Bill followed behind her as she ran.

"Mark, they tried to kill him. Hold his head up so we can get the blood in him." Mark knelt down to pull Eric's head up and he held the bottle to his lips. "Bill, call Pam."

Sookie opened the next bottle for Mark to give Eric, he never moved a muscle. She sat next to her husband talking to him. "Come on Eric, wake up." His face was so bloodied she couldn't tell how bad he was or where all the cuts were. Eric took the second bottle of blood she moved closer to him. "Hold on to him tight Mark. If he loses control we will need to have a grip on him." She took the knife and cut her wrist and put it to his lips and she felt his tongue move to her wrist and she smiled. He was still with her. "Drink sweetie, drink as much as you need." His hand came up and pushed her arm closer to his face. Sookie took the other hand to smooth his bloody hair back from his face. "I got you Eric, I am here. Easy now."

"Pam is on her way. She will be here in a few minutes." Bill put his phone back in his pocket.

Sookie knew who she needed to call. "Call Nigel, tell him to get here now." Bill nodded again and made the call.

Sookie started to get dizzy so she pulled her arm away from her husband, he pulled it back. "Give him another blood Mark." She yanked with all her might to get him to release her. Sookie sat on her butt because her world was spinning. Mark held his head up again and started on the third blood, Eric's face was healing, the cuts on his chest were now getting lighter.

Pam appeared in the doorway. "Sookie? What has happened to him?" Sookie explained what she could and Pam got on her phone and began barking orders.

Nigel was next to enter the room. "My Queen, who has done this to him?"

"Nigel I need you to go to New Orleans, take whatever men you have and I want you to bring the man Eric calls Rimes here. There were six other vampires that I saw in that building who did this to Eric. Destroy them on sight, Rimes, bring him here. I want him but I think when Eric is up he will have his own plans." Nigel snickered at the thought of killing and was gone in a flash.

"Sookie?" His voice was low but he was opening his eyes.

"Hey sweetie. Your safe now, you're here at home with me. Drink the blood ok? You need to heal." She leaned over him and gently kissed his lips. His hand went behind her head to push her closer to him and the kiss deepened. "Not now ok, you got to have more blood Eric. Drink ok?" She sat back on her butt to let Mark give him the fourth blood.

"Sookie, I have to go. I need to take care of this. I will be back as soon as I can. Take care of him alright?" Sookie smiled up at her and she left as quickly as she came.

Eric's face was transforming in front of her. His face was pink from all the blood and his eyes were brighter. Sookie told Mark to let him go and Eric propped himself up on his elbows to steady himself before attempting to stand. Sookie moved to help him. He shook his head. "No, my love, just give me a second. I am feeling much better. What happened? How did you find me?"

"Claudine. She popped in here and woke me. She took me to the building where they were going to kill you. Nigel is on his way to New Orleans to bring Rimes here." She rubbed her hand over his skin on his face, it was almost back to normal.

Eric was smiling at her. "I think if you get any stronger wife we will have to change places. I will stay home with our children and let you go out into the world to keep us safe. You incredible." He sat up and pulled her to him to kiss her. His lips were so tender, she wanted to reach around and hug him but she didn't want to hurt him. His eyes met hers. "Thank you lover. I know I can always count on you to do what needs to be done."

Mark stood up and reached down to offer his arm to Eric, he took it standing.

"I will head down and give Lily a hand with the kids. Let me know what you need Eric." Eric nodded to him and he left them alone.

Eric leaned down to help Sookie off the floor. Eric was amazed at her, she never shed a tear, she did what she needed to do to save him. He got closer to her, their bodies touching, his head bent to kiss her. Her hands went to his face pulling him closer to her. They kissed softly until she broke the kiss. "Are you feeling better? Are you healed?" He didn't say anything he just began removing his clothes, one bloody piece after another until his perfect body stood next to her. She stepped back to look at him, her hands ran up and down his chest, she ran her hands over his neck, down his arms all of the cuts and burns were gone. "Well, I see one part of you is still in fine working order." He growled at her and gathered her in his arms.

His kiss was so deep this time, she had to stop him, she was breathless. "My little warrior wife. There has never been another woman in this world who could match me, you do and then some." She smiled at his description of herself. His mouth went back to hers, his hands were rubbing her behind, kneading the skin with want. "I need to feel this Sookie, I need you lover." She began to kiss him again and began to undress. When her clothes were gone she backed them up to the bed. He picked her up, laying her on the bed. He crawled over her, his body hovering over top of her. His mouth found hers, their kiss was making her pant heavily. Her hands moved to his gorgeous naked behind, she wanted him now, she needed to feel him inside her, her own blood lust was boiling. "Open your gorgeous legs for me Sookie." She did. "More my love, yes, like that. Do you want me inside you?" Her legs and head responded to him. "Is it not incredible, the feeling of our mating? It is so unbelievable." He moved to her entrance, he knew she was wet and ready for him. Slowly he moved his hips to her curls and in one thrust he was completely inside her, she cried out from the invasion, her body bucking under him. His hips slowly pushed into her, her body melted with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Eric's mouth was sucking on her breasts, biting gently. Sookie's hands were on his ass pushing him deeper with each thrust, his cock could never be deep enough inside her at that moment. He leaned back, put his hands under her thighs to bring her closer with each pump against her. "Beautiful my love, you are so beautiful. I would give up everything to be with you like this forever."

Sookie felt the heat in her heart, being with her Viking like this slow loving made her heart open and swell. It was the greatest feeling, the feeling of their love for each other. She always wanted him, but now she wanted to make love with him to feel the love he had for her in this moment. It was exciting and complicated making their bond flow with an intensity that almost made her weep. He was sending her his heart, the feelings inside him that were for her only. It was overwhelming, she gasped almost suffocating from it. His mouth found hers again, the pressure of their mating building. "Oh Eric, you are so amazing. I can't breathe, your taking my breath away. Yes, Eric, love me! Yes!" His eyes moved to hers. His mouth biting on her lips as he continued pushing inside her. Sookie's hands went into his hair pulling him down to her to keep his eyes on hers. She needed to look at him, she didn't want the connection broken. She needed to look into his eyes as they completed each other.

"I love you Sookie. I love you so much." Sookie could feel he was getting close, her insides were squeezing against his length, she didn't want it to end so she tried to slow them down. He was resistant to it at first, he wanted his juices in her but she wanted to keep the bond flowing. His hips slowed and she matched him. As they slowly rocked against each other Sookie could have never imagined how intense it was. She moaned as she leaned to kiss him. "You are everything Sookie, feel my need for you? I need to come in you. I need it so badly. I want my juices in you. Do you want me to come in you?"

Her voice trembled from the words and the feeling he was creating for her. "Oh, yes Eric, I want you to come inside me? Are you ready? Sweetie I am so ready, push us, push us together." His hips moved deep and the trusts were so powerful her whole body rocked up from it. He was biting his own lip to control himself from the orgasm but she wanted it, she was ready. "Now, Eric. I need you now!" His eyes closed for a moment and she could see his soul open up as he reopened his eyes to look into hers. Tears welled in her eyes, this was so erotic and intense. He called to her and as he did she bucked under him, grabbing his ass to push him, all of him inside her one last time. He was screaming out, calling to her as she was calling to him, their orgasm so mind blowing. He gently rolled over, taking her with him, never releasing their sex from each other. Sookie's tears were flowing slowly down her face.

"Do not cry lover. It was beautiful, why are you crying?" He leaned up to her to lick the tears.

"I have never felt anything more amazing Eric, I swear I thought I would die. You are mine and I can't believe it." She rested her head on his chest, rubbing his face and neck.

Eric pulled the covers up over them, he wanted to stay like that all night. He would not let her go, he needed the connection to her, the feeling of his body against hers, in her. She was his everything. He felt her sigh, her tears stopped. His face nuzzled against her, the smell of her soap, the sun, her. His little fairy wife, she was one of a kind he thought. "Sleep lover. Our friends will be home tomorrow, Amelia will be full of energy and will be running at top speed." Sookie giggled at his description of her friend. She looked up and kissed him softly, pulling his lip to her. Her tongue found his, twisting and darting at each other. His eyes closed and his head fell back. She went back into the crook of his arm. They were asleep in minutes.

Sookie woke up alone, rolling out of the bed she put on her bikini top, bottoms and put on a t-shirt and shorts over top of them. Her intention this morning was to take care of her kids, check on her extremely sexy husband and get some sun. She had forgotten how much she missed it, her life had been so busy she didn't get much time to get out in the sun. The plan today was to rectify that. Stepping out of her room she could smell coffee and bacon, her mouth was watering. She went downstairs to the kitchen to get some immediately. Sergio was making omelets and they looked as good as they smelled. "If you keep cooking like this Sergio, I am going to have to have plastic surgery to get all the fat off my behind." She giggled and he turned to smile at her.

"I do not think so my wife. Eat your breakfast, let me worry about your curves. They make the day worth living." He stepped behind her to kiss her neck. His hand went under her t-shirt. "What is this you are wearing lover? Is that your bikini top? Are you teasing me again this morning?" His fangs were down.

"Hands off hot stuff, I am sunbathing this morning. I want to check on the babies and then when they are settled I am catching some rays. Right after I eat that omelet." She took the plate Sergio handed her and she darted around Eric to go to the table and sit. Her mouth was watering so badly she thought she would drool. Eric sat next to her.

"Your not even going to let me peek? You really are cruel Sookie." He was pouting, Sookie wasn't buying it.

She giggled. "Find something else to play with this morning my sexy Viking. If you are good then maybe I might consider a play date later" She shot him an evil grin then her face changed to serious.. "Eric, did you hear anything from Nigel?"

"It is done. Nigel was the perfect choice for the job you sent him on Sookie. I am glad you sent him. Do not misunderstand, I would have sent Pam or Bill but Nigel, he takes things to a different level. I know anything I put in his hands it will be done to extreme." Eric was absently playing with the hair in her pony tail.

"Too bad, I was looking forward to torturing the bastard. I just don't get these people. Do they not know what we are capable of? Why are they so stupid to come up against us?" The fork was back in her mouth with a big bite of bacon.

"One thing I have learned in my long life Sookie is creatures of all kinds think they are superior to others no matter their station. They feel that they can take or conquer others to make some advancement in their own lives. I did it myself for years so I understand their thinking, I on the other hand am superior." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes at him giggling. "I wish I knew what others find so fascinating taking us on. I made the mistake of trusting an outsider yesterday. That day will not come again. Quinn is gone, the situation is closed." He nodded to her and she smiled.

They heard the front door open and there was giggling. "The love birds." Eric looked at Sookie and she smiled. Their friends were walking hand in hand into the dining room.

"Sookie!" Amelia let Alcide go and came rushing to her. Sookie had to grab the table to keep from being toppled over.

"Amelia, you look fantastic. I think I will have to convince the Viking to take me there. Your tan and you look amazing!" Amelia and Alcide were beaming.

Alcide put his hands in his pockets. "She wanted to stop and see you before we go to the house. I told her we are not leaving for the rest of the weekend so I gave her five minutes to see you before I lock her up." Alcide looked so happy Sookie thought. She remembered when she and Eric first married, the newness, the euphoria.

"Get then. I wont be the one that keeps you two apart, go on. I am glad your home though." Sookie hugged her friend and gave her a slight shove toward Alcide.

"You don't need me to take of anything for you? I mean, your emails are done, your mail?" Amelia felt left out.

"Get! I don't want to see you until Tuesday. Your appoint with the doctor is Monday so don't you dare set foot in here until after then. I want a full report, just text me so you wont be tempted to do something." Sookie was trying to look serious but Eric was snickering it was too hard not to laugh.

Alcide said their goodbyes and took a resisting Amelia home. "Well done lover. I think they will enjoy some alone time in their new home. Do not get me wrong, I enjoy their company but sometimes it is nice to be just us, is it not?" Eric was grinning. Sookie stepped over to him and planted kisses all over his face making smacking sounds. He was dodging all he could with little success.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Johan was running to them. Sookie relented and turned to the sound of her son. Eric held his arms out to catch his son.

"Morning there my little man. How are you this morning?" He kissed his sons face. He looked so seriously at him. "Sookie?" She turned to look at him. "How is possible this child looks exactly like me, down to his fingers and toes?"

Shaking her head she didn't have an answer to it. "I wish I knew Eric. I swear it is insane isn't it? He is like the cookie cutter version of you. His mannerisms are even yours. I was talking to him yesterday and he narrowed his eyes at me and said mommy, it sounded just like when your frustrated with me and call my name. I swear it made shivers go up my spine." Johan had climbed on Eric's lap and laid his head against his fathers chest. They both were so beautiful. Eric started talking to Johan in Swedish and he would respond back to his father. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed her plate to take to the kitchen. Eric brought Johan to the table and put him in his high chair for his breakfast. "I am going upstairs to check on the babies. Be right back." She smiled and hustled up the stairs. Lily was at the changing table with Erika. "Morning Lily."

"Good morning Sookie. How are you this morning?" Sookie smiled at her.

"I am great. Go ahead go downstairs for breakfast, I will take care of the kids. Sergio made omelets!" Lily licked her lips and didn't need to be told twice, she was gone in a flash. Enar was laying on his back kicking and watching his mobile go round and round. Erika was wide awake. She took Erika out first and took her to give her a bath, then dressed her and put her in her chair. Enar's little hands were opening and closing, he wanted his mother. Sookie picked him up kissing him then took him for the same treatment Erika got. Sookie was sitting on the floor playing with the babies when Eric walked into the nursery.

"Lover, I was waiting for you to return. I was strategically thinking of how to get you out that bikini and you abandoned me. I am hurt." He was grinning like crazy.

Sookie looked up at him smirking. "I told you later Viking. You and gracious plenty go take a cold shower. I am spending the day with the children you and gracious plenty helped produce. Come here and hold your son. He wants his daddy." Eric walked to sit on the floor with them. He leaned over kissing both of his children, then their mother. Eric picked up Enar who lit up like a Christmas tree at the feel of his father. Eric held him close petting his baby soft hair, the same color of his.

"I need to go to Fangtasia tonight for a few meetings but I was thinking we have not been out in awhile together. Would my wife like to go out on a date with her husband?" He was grinning at her.

"A date? Really?" Sookie looked shocked.

Eric laughed at her expression. "Sookie Northman, you act as if I lock you in the house and never take you anywhere." She stuck her tongue at him and he laughed harder. "I was thinking after my work at Fangtasia is done then you and I could go out. Where would you like to go?"

Her eyes lit up. "I can pick?" He nodded to her. "Dancing! Dancing on a Saturday night!"

"Sookie, last time we went dancing we ended up having mind blowing sex in the bathroom of a club, remember? What about doing something a little less….erotic." He would take her anywhere she wanted to go he just wanted to tease her a bit.

"Dancing! That is it, I want to go dancing with my husband." His eyebrows went up, she would go dancing and he would enjoy the entire show. That was one of many thing his wife excelled in. Sookie was looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Dancing it is. I am heading to Fangtasia now. I have a busy day scheduled. Be ready to leave at nine. I suggest you take a nap, a long nap." He set his son back on the floor, kissed everyone and left to head to work. "I love you Sookie."

"Love you too sweetie. Have a good day." Erika began to fuss. Lily came in with the warmed bottles and handed one to Sookie to feed Erika. "Lily, Eric and I are going to go out tonight. We are leaving at nine ok?"

"I think you two are so sweet Sookie. You have all this supe stuff going on, have these babies and still find time to be together. You two go out and have a great time. Where are you going?" Lily had picked up Enar to feed.

"Dancing. I am going to get this angel down for her nap, then I am going to lay in the sun for awhile and take a nap myself. I plan on shaking my butt off. I can't wait!" Sookie was happy as she could be. A hot summer night out with her husband. She couldn't wait.

After the kids were all sleeping she went to the deck to lay in the sun. She laid on both sides until she felt toasty warm and her tan was much darker. Last time she went shopping she had bought the perfect outfit to wear for a night out and she was wearing it tonight. Her Viking was going to flip when he saw her in it. After sun bathing she went to get some work done. It was almost six o'clock and she was getting tired, nap time she thought and headed to get some sleep.

Her phone was ringing, she really didn't want to answer it, she was so comfortable. It stopped ringing then started up again. "Damn it!" Sitting up she grabbed it reading the caller id. Jason. "Hey Jason."

"Hey Sook, how you doing?" Jason's tone told her he really didn't care.

"Fine, I am taking a nap Jason. What's up?" She didn't feel like messing with him today.

"Must be nice to live a life of luxury there Sookie." He was being rude and she wasn't tolerating it.

She was mad. "Listen Jason, I have three babies remember? I just lost one and I am still recovering. What do you want Jason?" Jason always wanted something.

"I saw Arlene at Merlotte's, she said you and Eric attacked her at that park. What gives Sookie? And who built that park Sookie and why is Gran's name on the plaque?" He was raising his voice to her now.

She pulled the phone away from her face for a minute to concentrate. "We did no such thing to Arlene. She was rude to me at the park and Eric told her to show respect or he would give her a few pointers on how. As to the park, Eric built it for our kids. He knows I love Bon Temps and he wanted us to have somewhere to take them. He dedicated to Gran, I thought it was sweet."

"I don't like you all using Gran like that. The whole town knows you married that rich vampire. Its embarrassing Sookie!" Jason could have hit over the head she would have been less shocked.

"Your embarrassed because I married Eric? Is that what you are telling me? I swear Jason Stackhouse you are unbelievable! For some stupid reason I thought you and I would be able to get along but I see not. You are just as evil as Arlene. Gran would be ashamed of you. Don't call me again Jason, I don't want to talk to you for a long while." She hung the phone up. He was a prejudice jerk and she didn't need his opinion on her life. He being the town male one night stand king, he had no right to judge other people. She just shook her head and laid back down.

Her phone began to beep before she could fall back to sleep. It was a text from Eric.

Eric: Lover are you alright? I feel your angry. What did I do now? ;-P

Sookie: Not at you sweetie, Jason

Eric: Can I help?

Sookie: Nope. I am fine. Thank you handsome.

Eric: Handsome? Not Sexy Viking God?

Sookie: No that is my boyfriend

Eric: Wife! I have warned you about teasing me. I can easily be provoked J

Sookie: You're a big teddy bear LOL

Eric: Behave lover! By the way, what are you wearing?

Sookie: Tonight?

Eric: No, now? Are you naked?

Sookie: Yes actually I am

Eric: What are you doing?

Sookie: I am laying on the bed thinking about gracious plenty. Guess where my hand is?

Eric: Sookie….Please do not tease me

Sookie: I have my hand on my clit Eric rubbing thinking of you

Eric: Sookie, stop your not playing fair

Sookie: I need you Eric, Oh yes Eric, it is feels so good

Eric: Oh Sookie, your making me so hard

Sookie: You are making me really wet Eric. Don't you want me?

Eric: I want you so bad Sookie I can taste it

Sookie: Come home and fuck me. I want your cock in me Eric

Eric: Sookie…..your killing me

Sookie: Come home and I will let you watch me

Sookie giggled thinking about what she was doing, she was sexting with her husband and having a blast doing it. She waited for the next text but and after a few minutes she didn't get anything back from him. He probably got a phone call or something so she laid the phone back on the table and as she laid her head on the pillow when she felt him, he was near. She hurried and stripped off her clothes to laid back on the bed with her hands on herself like she told him. Her legs were spread wide for him to see when he entered the room. He flung the door open and his hair was wind blown and his fangs were completely down. The door slammed behind him.

"Did you fly here sweetie? You're such a bad vampire!" She giggled at him.

Eric looked like he could take the roof off the house he was so worked up. He was ripping his clothes off his body, they were shreds everywhere and he stalked to the bed. "Sookie, I told you not to tease me. You send me a text message that instructs me to come home and fuck you! You think I won't? I am going to fuck you senseless my little vixen!" He growled and leaped on the bed. She was laughing and her hand never left her center. Eric sat back on his knees to see his wife's hand was where she told him it was. He growled so loudly Sookie shushed him giggling harder. His head came down to watch her hand moving back and forth on herself.

"Watch me Eric. You make me so wet! Watch me come Eric. You make me so hot for you I want to come Eric." Her hips were grinding on her hand and Eric was crazed with want. His length was so hard it twitched with desperation to be inserted into her. "Not yet Eric, watch me first then I will let you fuck me." His eyes closed for a moment then he opened his eyes to watch her. One hand was on her full breast tweaking her nipple the other still working on her nub. She moaned and panted, Eric could see her juices were getting thicker, she was so close.

"Come for me lover, show me how much you want me inside you. Come for me!" He watched his wife stroking herself to climax and as she began to rock from it and before she was back down from it he was up and inside her thrusting so hard she was hitting her head on the headboard. He pulled her back down never letting up one bit. His pumps in her were brutal and she was loving every one of them. His hands were everywhere, her breasts, her hips, her behind, he just needed to feel her.

"Yes, Eric, right there! Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh my God! Yesssss! Your so incredible!" She was screaming, he put his mouth on hers to stifle the screams. His tongue darting in and out of her mouth. Her screams turned to moans and he released her mouth to lean in and bite her nipple, her body bucked under him. "Mine Eric! You are mine!"

"That's right Sookie, I am yours, you are mine! No one ever touches what is mine. I am the only one that will ever touch you like this. Feel me in you Sookie? Do you love me in you? Tell me!" He kept his powerful pumping of his manhood into her was making her see stars, light was flashing in her eyes.

"I am yours Eric. I love you in me Eric, I love it so much! Yes Eric!" He knew she was almost there so he pulled her hips closer and grunted thrusts into her that made her almost pass out.

"Bite me Sookie." Her head came up and she bit into his arm so hard that was the end for him, his juices were flowing into her and she fell back moaning her own release. When he could see straight he looked down at her and her mouth was covered in his blood. He leaned to lick the blood from her lips then he moved down her body to her center to lick her clean, the taste of their combined wetness was intoxicating. When he was done he came back to her and stuck his tongue in her mouth. "That is us together Sookie, our juices my love, and it is better than anything I have ever tasted." Her mouth came to his again and stuck her tongue in his mouth to taste it again, then she licked her lips. Her eyes closed for a minute.

"Sweetie, I think I passed out there for a second. You are…I can't even name what you are. Thank you, that was unbelievable." Her eyes were glossy and sleepy.

"What you did today was incredible. Do you know you amaze me? You challenge me, you surprise me, you are open to anything in our love making and you tell me I am the unbelievable one? No my bride, you are. You make me so proud to have you as my mate. It is humbling." He leaned to kiss her gently.

"Thank you sweetie. I think you need to get dressed and get back to work. Otherwise you and I wont be going on our date and I am excited about it." She was pouting.

"You will have your date my love and anything else you want. I love you." He moved to get up and dress. "Sookie, come with me. I have a meeting and I would prefer you with me. That is if you are not too tired to go."

She shook her head. "No, I am not too tired, actually I feel like I could run a marathon. Let me get in the shower. If you're a good vampire you can wash my back for me?" She grinned at him.

"Oh, I plan on washing more than that sweet backside of yours wife" She rolled to get off the bed and he pulled her back by her waist. "Be right there, do not start without me this time wife. You will make me think I am neglecting you if you keep that up." He winked at her and she laughed heading to the shower. Eric got up to find his phone in the discarded clothes that laid all over their bedroom, when he found it he dialed it. "Compton, I am running late. Tell our visitor his King and Queen will be with him shortly." Eric ended the call to go to his wife.

After a quickie in the shower they got washed to dress for the evening. Eric was dressed in a light long sleeved v-neck thin sweater, stylish jean and boots all in black. His wife was at the vanity table with her bra and panties in white fixing her make up. She had curled her hair perfectly. He walked up behind her to kiss her neck. "Sookie, you are sun kissed and smell like the sun. That we should bottle and sell, it is fantastic." She turned to kiss him and he saw her face, she looked so sexy, her make up darker than usual. "I am the envy of my kind, you know that right? Every vampire with a libido is jealous of me because you are mine."

"You just say these things so I will have sex with you. I love you for it though." She grinned as she turned away to finish putting her make up and jewelry on. Tonight she was wearing rubies on her ears and her neck. She thought it was a great contrast to her outfit.

"Sookie, I mean what I say. You are sexy, smart, kind, powerful, more beautiful than should be allowed and you are mine." She rolled her eyes and he left her to finish getting ready, putting his wallet and phone in his pocket he looked at her. "I will go and check on my children before we leave. You will be ready soon?"

"Yep, I will be ready in ten minutes. Thanks for this Eric, I love you for always being so sweet to me." She went back to doing what ever she was doing and Eric went to find his children and Lily.

Lily was watching a movie with Johan and the twins were sound asleep in the portable crib. "Good evening Lily." She looked up and smiled at him. "Everything alright this evening?"

"Oh, yes. The twins have been angels and Mr. Northman here has been practicing levitating. I swear that is the coolest trick. He is so powerful. I caught him trying to put his sister in the air. We put a stop to that didn't we Johan?" Lily was looking at him and he grinned shyly.

"Yes, Johan, no moving your siblings around for sport. Come, we have a few minutes before mommy comes down. Let us fly son." Johan jumped to his father and he took them out the back door. Lily stepped to the doorway with the door open to hear the babies. Eric set Johan on the ground and Johan smiled up at his father and his little body began to lift up and his was face to face with his father. Eric nodded and they both began to lift into the air. Lily was standing staring up into the sky when Sookie came out.

"Eric, if we are going out you and my son better get back down here." She was grinning at the sight of her husband and baby in the air together. Eric had Johan in his arms and when he made contact with the ground he set his son down. Johan ran back into the house with Lily.

"Sookie?" He moved to her, his head looking down on her. She was covered head to toe in white, her shirt was sheer enough to see her bra through, it was oversized with one shoulder that fell down her arm, her white skinny jeans were so tight they hugged her curves perfectly and her knee high white boots with five inch heels made her tall enough she didn't have to stand up to kiss him. She had on the platinum and ruby solitaire necklace and earrings he bought her for Valentine's Day. It was the perfect contrast to the outfit she wore. She looked incredible and so sexy he didn't want to take her out like that. "Sookie, I can not take my sword with me, I am going to need it because someone somewhere is going to hit on you in that outfit. Your gorgeous." He kissed her and grabbed her hand to get her to the car before he tore her outfit off of her.

Tonight they were taking the corvette. He wanted to spend time alone with her and no better way to do that in his favorite car. They sped to Fangtasia and he had them parked in the back of the building before she knew it. He parked in his usual spot then came around to help her out of the car. He held her hand to take her into the back entrance leading her to his office. When they walked in Bill was sitting on the couch with a vampire Sookie didn't recognize. The new vampire was gorgeous, he was blonde, blue eyed and he looked to be in his early twenties when he was turned. He and Bill stood when they walked in. Bill nodded to Eric and Sookie. The unknown vampire did the same.

"Sit." Eric told them vampires. "James, this is my bonded and your Queen." The gorgeous vampire stood up to nod again and Sookie stared at him then got her bearings nodding him to sit. Sookie couldn't take her eyes off him. His hair was cut to his shoulders and his hair hung to cover the sides of his face but when he moved Sookie saw the scar on his cheek, it ran the entire length of his face. His eyes looked into hers. Sookie got a feeling from the vampire she couldn't identify then she looked away to see her husband had now caught on to the staring match. He was not pleased.

"James, you will report to Compton, if there is any issues you both know how to reach me. I want this taken care of and every loose end handled, do I make myself clear? I know you took the time to come here on my request James. I will not forget it." Eric was looking at Sookie as he said the words. Sookie thought she would combust at his stare.

James looked at her again, he spoke with a slight English accent. "I will do as needed my King. You know my loyalty to you. You call me, I come. It will be handled."

Eric nodded and the vampires stood. Bill nodded and the handsome vampire did too. James addressed them. "Good evening King and my Queen." He looked at Sookie one last time and they left.

That was it for Eric. "Sookie, do you wish to tell me what that was about? Do you find that vampire attractive? Hum?"

She giggled. "Eric, they both are attractive, well really attractive."

Eric didn't like that one bit. His head snapped up at her admission. "I see. Well, maybe I can call them back and you can take them to the club with you this evening instead. Would you like that?"

She shook her head. "Eric Northman, we have discussed this before. You are not the only good looking vampire on the planet. Just because one looks at me doesn't mean I am going to run off with them. You are my husband, I have given birth to three of your children. Give me some credit please."

He knew she was right he just didn't have to like the fact that vampire looked at his wife like that. This was not over by any means. "Your right, I just get so jealous when another looks at you like that Sookie. I was afraid this would happen. Look at your ass in those jeans, I want to rip them off you and I am your husband. Come on lover, lets go shake what your mama gave you." Sookie stopped and looked at her husband then laughed so hard she had to use a tissue to catch the tears.

Eric got her in the car and they were driving into the city. Sookie loved the city lights, it was exciting that they would be in the midst of the evening night life. Eric stopped in front of club she and Tara came to when she first moved to Shreveport, it was loud, the people and vampires were beautiful and it looked like it took up a whole city block, Club Eternity. The valet nodded to Eric taking the keys, Eric moved them to the front door and the man at the door nodded and let them in. There must have been two hundred people waiting to get in behind them.

Eric took her to the bar and ordered her a drink then handed it to her. She was shocked, Eric didn't care much for her drinking but at the moment she didn't care, she put the straw in her mouth and sipped quickly, it tasted great. He moved them to a corner with an open booth. A young woman came over and Eric moved to her ear to tell her something and he took her now empty glass out of her hand to set it on the table to take her to the dance floor. He moved them to the center of the dance floor and the Rihanna song began and Sookie loved it, she grabbed Eric's face and pulled him down to kiss her. She turned around and began dancing like crazy. People were grinding and dancing, one man thought he would cut in on them and Eric growled sending the man back to where he came from. Sookie giggled then turned her body to grind her behind to her husbands lap then she turned and he was enjoying the show. He was smiling down on her like she was the most important thing in the building.

Sookie got caught up in a group of woman who surrounded her and she danced along with them while her husband watched her carefully but continued dancing grinning the entire time. The ladies were rubbing and pulling and grinding against one another until the song ended and they moved on to find another dance partner leaving Sookie with Eric. He pulled her close, put his hands around her to rest on her ass and danced with his wife. The music and the lights were awesome, Sookie was mesmerized.

After dancing awhile Sookie needed to sit, her feet were killing her. There was a True Blood and another drink on the table. Sookie was so grateful, she was parched and it tasted so good, she drank it in one sip. Eric leaned over to her. "Lover, easy on the alcohol. I do not care you are drinking it I just hate to see you get sick from it." She smiled at him and waved to the waitress for another.

Sookie grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the dance floor, the song was a ballad and she wanted to be close to him. His body melted to hers, they began to kiss each other slowly at first but the lust and their blood bond increased and the kiss did too. Their tongues couldn't get enough of the other. Sookie broke the kiss to breathe. She wanted to dance more so she backed up a bit from him to keep a bit of distance between them.

They danced another hour before she thought she would collapse and Eric saw she was getting tired, he picked her up and took her table, her legs wrapped around him. There was another drink on the table and he handed it to her. She sipped it, she was getting fuzzy headed and wanted the evening to go on forever.

She and Eric sat together on the same side of the booth and Eric pulled her between his legs, her back to his chest, he rubbed her legs as she drank. He lightly kissed the back of her neck until she leaned into him giving him access to her neck. She loved the feeling of his lips on her neck, it was so sensual. Her drink was in her hand and she kept sipping slowly. The waitress dropped another drink off and Sookie was shocked. She hadn't finished this one and Eric had gotten her another. Sookie's body was moving to the music as Eric continued his kisses. When Eric thought enough time for her to rest was done he took her to the floor, Sookie took her drink with her. She was sucking on the straw while dancing with her husband, her boot clad legs never let her down. Her body moved to every beat and Eric watched his wife every second.

They danced until well into the early morning. Sookie's face was flush, she was full of sweat and she was grinning like crazy, Eric just smiled and pulled her to him to kiss. Sookie jumped and he caught her around the behind, pulling her middle to his. She leaned into his ear for him to hear her. "Eric, I need you in me. Get us out of here, I need you so bad." His face pulled back to look into her face and grinned.

He leaned into her ear. "Your wish is my command my Queen." He knew his wife was drunk, he was just glad she was enjoying herself even though he would not enjoy her sick in the morning. He knew he would give her extra blood tonight to take some of it off her. He got her to the front door and gave the valet their ticket, Sookie still wrapped around his waist, she was sucking and biting his neck. He closed his eyes loving every second of it.

They got into the car and their hands couldn't stop touching the other. Eric made it to Fangtasia, he couldn't make it home. He burst through the now closed and vacant bar by the front door. He took her to the booth, sat her on the table and began pulling her clothes off, she was pulling on his sweater, unzipping his pants for him slip out of. When he had her down to underwear he decided to leave them on, they looked to incredible on her, the contrast of tan and pure white. "Your so hot Eric. I look at you and I drool. Your fricking the hottest guy I have ever met, you know that right? I swear my crotch gets wet just looking at your sexy body."

Eric snickered at her. She was really buzzed and it was her lust talking now. "Your pretty damn hot too my little wife. I love your body, Sookie, your gorgeous." His fangs nicked her skin as he trailed up and down.

"Put your cock in me Eric. Please." He shook his head no. "No? Please Eric, I need you so bad." She was pouting.

"You need to tell me Sookie, what do you want? What do you want me to do to you?" He looked at her for an answer.

Her mouth went to his lips to kiss him before she responded. "I want you to spread my legs really wide, I want you to put you body against mine and I want to feel your hips put that incredible beast inside me. I want to feel you rock against me, hard, really, really hard making me scream. I want to feel you come in me and I want to come on you. That's what I want you to do to me Eric." Eric blinked, speechless, then he laughed slightly.

"As you wish lover." He did exactly as she asked. He pulled her off the table, turned her around and moved her down face first on the table to enter her center from behind. She grasped the side of the table and pushed her body against him as he pumped her hard to completion for them both. She was screaming so loud Eric almost didn't hear the two vampires come in. She was panting his name and he pulled out of her to turn around to shield Sookie's body with his own, he address them. "Turn around now!" He growled loudly. Bill and James did as they were told. "I did not call you to me, what is the meaning of this? Answer me!" Sookie had turned around to get her jeans and shirt off the floor and started putting them back on. She felt a little better she still had her bra and panties on. Eric hadn't moved so when Sookie had her clothes on she bent down again she handed him his jeans, he was standing completely naked in front of these vampires.

"Eric, we have something for you. We had tried to call you several times but your phone goes to voicemail."

"I do not care! I am with my bonded, she is not a fangbanger for you to disrespect. Leave now! I will deal with you both later." Sookie stood behind him, holding his arms. Both vampires left, Eric went to the door and locked it. "I will stake them both for this!"

Sookie giggled. "Eric, you told me yourself vampires don't view sex like humans do. I think really the only thing they saw was your ass, and little of mine since you were hitting the mark mister. Don't freak out about this."

"You are my bonded Sookie! I share no part of you like this with anyone, ever. You are mine and mine only. I do not care if they did not see anything, they were here, that is enough." Her beautiful husband began to pace with his jeans in his hands.

"Sweetie, put your jeans on." She nodded to his hand. He stopped pulling his jeans up. "Call them back Eric. Whatever it is they felt it important enough to come here. Eric, I am not embarrassed or angry they saw us, granted I have had a couple drinks so I don't care. I was being made love to by my very well endowed, powerful, sexy husband. I am not embarrassed by that. Call your vampires back sweetie." He stopped pacing and pulled his phone out.

The vampires returned and they looked well chastised. Eric made sure to do his usual growling and hissing to add to the effect of what they interrupted. Sookie just giggled at her husband, he was something else she thought. Sookie took a seat in the booth and Bill and James stood at attention. "You have something you need to interrupt my evening with my wife for?"

"Yes, my King." James responded to Eric looking at him first then moving his eyes to Sookie. "We have apprehended two demons that have confirmed what you suspect. One was killed, the other was watching you at the club tonight. I thought you might wish to speak to him personally." James' fangs ran down. Sookie almost moaned he looked so sexy and dangerous. Eric turned his head to his wife flashing her a face that made her sober up a bit. She looked away from James and concentrated on what was going on around her.

"I will take Sookie home and meet you there." Eric bent to get his sweater and while he did the vampires left. "Sookie, I am sorry I have to cut this short. I planned on spending the remainder of the night finding ways for you to forget your fascination with that vampire." He looked at her with the most serious look on his face. Sookie looked up to him giving him a dirty look. Eric put his hand out and took hers.

"I am only fascinated by one, that is you Eric. You're the one that just had his rock hard body part inside me. Remember that ok?" Eric's head snapped up and he laughed. She rolled her eyes. "Let's go see what this creature your holding has to say, shall we? I would like a little more alone time with that body part if I can manage it before bedtime."

Eric just grinned, his wife was incredible. He put them in the corvette and drove a few miles outside of town to the warehouse Sookie knew well now. Sookie spotted Bill's car parked out front. Eric parked the car and they walked inside, Eric's hand in hers. He pulled her close to him as they walked in. Sookie remembered the smell instantly, it smelled worse than it had when she was here with her vampires dealing with Quinn. They came to stand in front of the captive Eric's killers had chained in the center of the room. He was black and blue with blood all over his body. Sookie stepped forward and Eric grabbed her arm to pull her back. "Let me try Eric." She looked deep in his eyes and he nodded. Stepping forward again she didn't want to touch his filthy body but she reached for his hand touching it lightly. The creatures face came up in a one quick flash and Sookie stood her ground. "Don't try it, I will blow your ass to pieces you try something cute. What do you want with my husband and my family?" He pulled his hand back. Every creature with common sense knew of Sookie's ability.

"Don't touch me witch." His eyes were blood red.

"Witch? That is compliment, thanks! Now tell me what you want my family for?" Sookie put the southern belle on the shelf and was now in assassin mode. "I will kill you if you don't tell me. I am sure you know what I am capable of, right?" He looked into her eyes then looked away. She put her hand back on his, the power of it almost threw her backward, Eric was behind her steadying her. Thanking him she turned back to the creepy demon. Throwing her shields down she closed her eyes, reaching into his mind. Demons were almost impossible for her to read when she first walked into this world but now her powers were evolving and now she could see more and more things. That is what happened, she saw the demon that met with him and about twenty other warriors like this one that would be sent with the task of watching her family until her third son was born. She focused on the words, she needed to know what it was that made these creatures want her child. Sookie gasped then turned her face back to the demon. "I wouldn't kill him yet Eric, he knows a lot, he is second to the demon who is looking to get his hands on our son. He shut his mind down, I can try more later."

Eric nodded then turned to the vampires. "Keep guards on him, do not let him escape." Eric moved her by the small of her back away from the vampires. "What did you see?"

"Lets wait until we are in the car. I don't want this to get out if we can help it." Sookie looked deep into his eyes and he nodded.

Eric stood speaking quietly to the vampires as more showed up. There were faces she knew, each nodding to her, addressing her as their Queen, as they passed her. She waited for Eric to finish business then he lead her to the car to take home. "Were alone Sookie, tell me what you saw?'

"The demons have been watching us since before Johan was born. They believe that one of our sons will have a gift they want. It is essentially the ability to bestow things like power, life or death like a genie who just passes out wishes. The creeps don't believe it Johan or Enar, somehow the demons have determined it will be our third born son. That is why they are watching us." Sookie's voice sounded disgusted by the information she learned, why wouldn't the super naturals just leave them alone?

Eric looked at her shocked. "Our child will possess that kind of magic? I was under the impression Johan would be the most magical. If our other son will have that kind of magic, what will Johan and Enar possess? I can not even fathom it."

"Eric, we really to find someone to help us here. We have spent the last two years with these babies and we have no idea what type of powers they have. How can we help them if we don't know? What do you think?" Sookie looked concerned.

Eric contemplated what she said. "I only wish I know who we could consult. Any suggestions?"

Sookie nodded her head. "I need to get with Claudine anyway about popping like she does. I will call her and meet with her tomorrow if she is able to. Are you ok with that?"

He shook his head no. "Talking to others about my children does not make me happy Sookie, but I know that we need to get a handle on this if not for our own piece of mind. We have three magical children, all of them I am sure will be different so if we have to go to the Fairy for her assistance I will accept it."

They pulled into the driveway to their home. Eric parked the car in front, came around to help her out then picked her up to take to bed. He spent the rest of the night making love to his wife.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my fellow reader!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope I haven't let you down with this story. I have tried to write a new chapter daily. I love to hear your feedback! Please review!**

**WARNING! Adult CONTENT & LEMONS!**

Chapter 26

Sookie was in the living room standing across from Claudine when Eric came down. His children were playing on the floor, Johan was up on his feet watching everything his mother and cousin were doing. "Ok Sook, try it again. Come on, focus!" Eric watched her, she closed her eyes then opened them, her magic filling her and she popped out. She tapped Eric on the shoulder.

Eric whipped around and threw his arms around her waist. "Amazing my fae wife!" He kissed he and she pushed him away, concentrated and popped back to Claudine.

Johan was jumping up and down. Claudine knelt down to him. "You ready to show your daddy Cousin?" Eric stepped forward to stop her and Sookie put her hand up to keep him where he was. He watched his son look at his mother and then he popped to stand in front of Eric. Eric grinned from ear to ear. He rustled his sons hair and he was gone back to his mother just as quickly. "I think that is enough for now. You don't want to wear yourselves out in one session."

Lily came in to take the kids upstairs. Sookie thanked her, opened the door to the backdoor for fresh air then went to Eric to take him to sit with her and Claudine. "Sweetie, Claudine has some information on the kids. We have waited for you to come down, spill it Claudine." She nodded to Claudine to sit and she chose the farthest chair away from Eric.

"Ok, I spoke to Niall and he believes it best I come and help you with the kids. He said he loves Sookie and the children so he wouldn't deny her this. I talked to him about their powers, the fae can sense your kids. The three of them are super powerful but none of them have harness it yet. They are so young their powers are still in the infant stage but you both have to really work with them. The more they use it the easier it will be for them to take care to defend themselves. I will come and help as much as you want until we get these kids up to date on their magic." Claudine turned her head to look out the back door. "Johan is the most powerful child I have ever seen. He has so many powers it will take years to figure them all out. I do know that he is more open with his magic than Enar and Erika. See, Enar is the keeper of magic, literally and figuratively, and he keeps them both cloaked, himself and Erika. It is his defense but Enar is almost as powerful as Johan but on strength level Enar will excel. He will be the warrior Eric." She looked him in the eye and he understood nodding back at her.

"Why is he still cloaking? Does he not feel safe with us?" Sookie wanted to cry thinking her son didn't trust them. Eric pulled her closer to him to soothe her.

"No, it is just the magnitude of his powers he keeps them cloaked so others do not sense either of them. He will be the child with the power you asked me about Sookie, not your third son. It is important that no one finds out about that power until he is old enough to control his magic and defend himself. The Prince began the rumor of the third son, he never thought there would be a third child so he thought it was the best way to keep the kids safe but now you are planning on more." Claudine looked at them and smiled " Eric, you have got to start training your children to fight, to be warriors like yourself. You have waited too long to do this." She looked at Sookie who looked terrified. "I know you don't like the idea of him wielding a sword Sookie, but some day it will save his life like it has Eric."

"What about Erika? She has shone no signs of magic yet." Eric asked Claudine, he had been concerned about her from the beginning, his sweet daughter.

Claudine smiled at them. "Eric, Enar keeps her protected, it is hard to see what she possesses. I feel a lot of angel magic in her. She doesn't have visions like her brothers but she can read minds like Sookie. Erika can influence the feelings and thoughts of those around her. Do not shelter her too much Eric, I know you want too but she will need to learn the lessons you teach the boys."

Eric was squeezing her hand for support. Sookie thought she would pass out. She and Eric knew their kids were powerful but this was just a snapshot of what they were capable of and it was staggering.

"Thank you Claudine. We will take you up on your offer to come and assist Sookie and the children with their magic. I will send formal request to the Prince today." Eric looked at her and she nodded.

"Not a problem Eric. I have to go. Call me when you your ready to schedule the next session. I am excited to teach Johan a few new tricks." She smiled brightly and popped.

Sookie put her hands over eyes and started to breathe deeply to stop from crying. "Oh my God Eric, what have we done?" She removed her hands to stare at her husband.

"What do you mean Sookie, what have we done?" His eyes were searching hers, he was getting agitated.

She stood up and began to pace. "Our kids, Eric. How could we do this to them? We are going to teach them magic and let them out to fight the world? How do we do that? Those are my babies Eric!"

He stood to walk to her. "Stop this Sookie. You knew from the beginning that our children would be magical. It is our responsibility to teach them, to help them learn the ways of our world, that is what we will do. Claudine is right, we have waited too long. Every moment in our world counts, you have seen the creatures that we come up against. They are my children Sookie, I will teach them everything I know to defend themselves. I have lived along time, I have quite a few tricks saved up."

She knew what he said was true but she didn't have to like it. Her mind told her she understood but her heart didn't. How could she send her children out into the cruel world they lived in? It was sobering. "I knew they would be magical but like this?"

"We can not undo what is already done. You are magical, I am a vampire, we are unique, our children are products of that. Think of what our children will accomplish Sookie, they are not regular children, they are rare and exceptional to our world. We are their parents, no one will touch our children Sookie. Remember my promise to you the day we found out we were pregnant with Johan, I told you I would protect our children and I will by any means necessary." His face softened, he wanted her to know he would do anything in his power to keep them safe. It had to be good enough and her heart told her it was. She walked to him and they wrapped their arms around each other, Eric held her tight to him. "I will Sookie, I promise. I am sorry to bring this up now Sookie, I have to go to Dallas, Stan has called a meeting to address some serious issues he is having. I must attend."

"Do you need me to go?" He shook his head no. "How long will you be gone?" For some reason she didn't want to be left behind.

"I will try to come home tomorrow morning, I will try very hard to be home in the morning." He leaned into kiss her. "I am taking Thalia with me, she has been on your security team for a while now and needs to be rotated out. I will leave Bill here in her place. I would leave James as well but it seems my wife has a bit of a crush on him." He looked down on her to gauge her reaction.

"I have no such thing Eric Northman. I told you, he is handsome, if you don't trust me then take him with you. You wont hurt my feeling over something so silly." She backed away from him.

He pulled her back and kissed her to apologize to her. "They will be here at sundown. I will be home soon lover." He kissed her and headed to their room to get ready to leave.

She was sitting in the office working when he came in to say goodbye. "I will call you tonight. I will be too far away for you to tease me with phone sex Sookie, do not even think about it tonight." She smiled up at him and he grinned back at her.

He walked around the desk and bent down to kiss her, the kiss was so powerful she began to get dizzy. "Ok, sweetie, I get it, intoxicating me. You got to let me breathe. Get out of here and get your stuff done in Dallas. I miss you already." He kissed her again and walked out of the office. She stared at the doorway for a few minutes then returned to her work.

The evening went off without a hitch Sookie thought. She and Lily tackled the kids, baths, play time, book time and bedtime and the house was silent. Lily looked at Sookie like she was afraid to say something. "What's wrong Lily?" She waited for the usual confident and beautiful woman to answer her.

"Would you mind if I went out for a few hours? I won't stay gone too long. I hate to ask with Mr. Northman out of town." Lily almost looked terrified.

Sookie giggled at her. "Lily, of course you can. Stay gone as long as you like. I think I can remember how to take care of those little monsters upstairs." Sookie laughed and Lily did too. "Have fun." Sookie looked at her suspiciously and she heard the door open, it was Mark. He was in jeans and a burgundy dress shirt. Sookie smiled at him and walked to him. "Mark you look handsome." He smiled at her "Enjoy your evening ok? Don't let her talk you into ending your evening early on my account. I can take care of things here." She leaned in and hugged her friend and he hugged her back. He looked at her in the eyes and thanked her.

Sookie went up to check on her kids, all were sleeping soundly. She grabbed the monitors from each room and went to her bedroom. She looked around the room, he was only gone half the day, she missed him terribly. Stepping to her dresser she got out pajamas shorts and a t-shirt and put them on. Her cell phone rang, she went to the table to answer it. It was Eric.

"Lover are you alright?" He sounded concerned.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, I am just missing you that's all. How is it going there?

"I hoped I could wrap this up and leave tonight but that isn't possible. I might have to stay until tomorrow evening if we do not make headway here. Will you be alright if I have to stay another day?" He sounded frustrated at being stuck there longer than he wanted to be.

She sighed. "I will be fine sweetie. Just call me every chance you get ok? I don't know if our bond is doing this but for some reason I am just really sad your not here. We have been apart before so I don't know why I am missing you so desperately."

"Well, just remember I miss you too. I hate being away from you. I try everything I can to work from home so we can be together as a family. It is the most important thing to me now, work seems insignificant to you and my children." His voice was low and sexy.

"Call me in the morning ok? I love you Eric, with my whole heart." Tears began to well in her eyes.

"No Sookie, do not cry. I will be home soon. I love you too my love, kiss my children for me ok?" She promised to and hung the phone up. Erika started fussing, she got up, grabbed the monitors and her cell phone to go to the nursery to get her. Leaving the room she took her daughter to sit with her on the couch, she didn't want Enar to be woken up.

Sookie felt them come in before she saw them. "Hi Bill, James."

"Hello my Queen. Is everything alright? Eric said to do thorough checks while he is away." Bill had such a nice southern voice Sookie thought.

"Were fine. Just fussy babies this evening." She looked up and James was staring at her. "James? Where are you from, your human life?"

He seemed shocked by her question. "England, my Queen. Specifically London. I was a member of the Royal family before I was turned."

"Wow, really? How long ago?" Sookie's curiosity was peaked now.

He laughed at her question. "A really long time ago. Years are insignificant to our kind as I am sure you know."

"How do you know my husband?" Sookie wanted to hear their connection, Bill had other plans.

Bill looked at them with curiosity. Vampires were very protective of their lives. He didn't like this at all. "Lets go James."

James bent his head down to her. "Good evening my Queen. I am here to serve you, all you need to do is call me." He grinned and left ahead of Bill who turned to her.

"It may not be my place to say anything but I have know Eric a long time Sookie. Do not give him reason to kill James. He will take no inappropriate behavior from his bonded." He was glaring at her.

She sat up and looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about Bill Compton, and I am sure you are going to apologize to me. I have asked that vampire no more than I asked you, which you willingly told me with out dramatics. I can't believe you are standing there saying that to me. Get out of my house and don't come back until Eric comes back." She turned away from him, she was seething with anger.

He started to say something but her phone rang. It was Eric again.

"Sookie, what is wrong?" He sounded panicked.

"Nothing I cant handle Eric." She watched that big mouth Bill Compton leave.

"Sookie, tell me what is the matter this instant. I will call Bill and have him come to you." He was getting angry.

Sookie should have stayed in bed she thought. "No! I just kicked him out. I don't want him in the house again. If he does I swear Eric, I will kill him."

"You need to tell me what this is about and you need to tell me now Sookie." He was definitely mad now. She told Eric what Bill said to her. "He is an idiot. Expect him back in the house in two minutes to apologize lover."

"No Eric, I do not want him back in my house for a while. I mean that. If he steps his southern gentleman ass through that door tonight he will meet his final death. Please Eric. I don't feel like fighting about this anymore. I love you, ok?" She felt like crying but she wouldn't give Bill the satisfaction.

"My love, go to bed. I will deal with Bill when I get home. Why are you still up anyway?" He found the whole situation funny but Sookie didn't see it.

"Your daughter decided she wants to be fussy tonight and not let her mother get any sleep. That is why." She gently patted her half asleep daughter on the back trying to get her back to sleep.

"Tell my daughter she needs to go sleep now, her that her father says for her to get to sleep this minute. Go ahead Sookie, tell her." Eric was confident and Sookie just rolled her eyes at the phone.

"Ok, I will tell her. Baby girl, daddy is on the phone and he says for you to go to sleep this minute and that you need your sleep baby." Her daughters little eyes looked up at her, she yawned and closed her eyes. "I swear Eric Northman I am going to rock your world when you get home. Hurry up and come home, my life is a mess when your not here." She giggled softly as she stood to take her daughter to her bed.

"I love you too lover, get to sleep please. I can not get any work done with your emotions all over the place. Give your husband a break here." He laughed and she told him she loved him and they disconnected.

Her children were sleeping so she went to bed. Her head was barely on the pillow before she fell asleep.

She woke from her cell phone going off. Opening her eyes to the light she looked at the clock, it was nine thirty. Sookie reached for her phone looking at the caller id. Eric was calling.

"Hey sweetie. What are you up to this morning?" She yawned and stretched.

"Sookie, I am going crazy here. I could not sleep knowing you were in that big bed all alone. I miss you my wife." His voice sounded desperate.

"Are you alone sweetie?" She thought of something she could do to help him.

He paused. "Yes, I am still in bed."

"Good handsome, are you naked?" She giggled.

"Yes." His voice was lusty now.

"Eric touch gracious plenty for me? Will you do that for me? Take it in your hand and stroke it sweetie." She was almost whispering.

"Oh Sookie, I need you so badly. I need you around me." He voice was breaking as he said the words to her.

"I know Eric, I need you too. Are you stroking your yourself Eric? Please, for me."

She could hear him slightly moaning and she smiled. "I am Sookie, I will do anything for you."

"I know you would Eric, I need to hear you, I need to know your enjoying it sweetie. I want to hear you come for me. Tell me." Her voice was full of need for him but she wanted this for him. She wanted him to know she needed him as much as he needed her.

"Oh Sookie." He was groaning softly. "I need you Sookie, I want to feel your breasts, I need your blood. Oh, Sookie." His groaning was getting longer and deeper.

"That's right sweetie, stoke it. Is it hard, really hard Eric? Is gracious plenty missing me? I miss you so much. I don't hear you my Viking. Tell me you want me." She was grinning at the phone, she knew he was so close, his moans she knew as well as her own.

"I want you Sookie. Oh yes! Yes! I am going to come my love, I am ready." His voice was pitching now, he was ready.

"Yes Eric, do it! Now! I want to hear you call out to me. Think of me while you orgasm sweetie! Tell me!" She was ordering him to do as she said.

"Sookie! Oh that's it! Sookie, I love you! Uhhhhhhh" He grunted to completion and she was smiling from ear to ear. If he breathed he would be panting in that moment.

"Did that help you sweetie?" She spoke to him almost in a whisper.

"Um, yes, more than you know. Not as good as the real thing but I love your creativity wife. You will get extra points for this one my dear." He was smirking at what his little wife could do to him and for him.

"Come home. That is the only thing I want Eric. Just get it done and come home. I will be climbing the walls if you stay another night." She got up off the bed to run the shower water.

"I will call you later. Behave please. I love you and kiss my children." His children she thought, always his. She just giggled and got into the water after telling him she loved him too.

She came downstairs to get her day going, her kid were up and she had a million things she wanted to do. The day went by so quickly. Her children were needing something or doing something and she enjoyed every second of it. Her babies were growing so fast, Erika was sitting up and Enar went from sitting a little to crawling a little. He wanted to be mobile from the minute he was born and he was so strong and had been pushing himself up for weeks. Her little warrior. She couldn't wait until they were walking. That was the greatest milestone, next to talking she thought. Enar she could never guess when he would start talking he was always so quiet, but Erika, she was making noises for what seemed like forever. Sookie couldn't wait to see Eric's face when his daughter called him daddy.

Sookie's phone rang and she answered it while trying to wrangle a kicking and squirming Johan to change and get ready for bed. "Hey Sook!" Amelia, Sookie was glad to hear from her.

"Hey Amelia, how did it go with Dr. Ludwig?" Sookie was giggling at her silly son. He hated pajamas just like another male Northman she knew.

"Well, not much to report, everything fine, baby looks like a peanut yet, and Alcide almost had an emotional breakdown during the ultrasound. That man can rip a man in half in thirty seconds but show him a picture of his child and he is a mushy mess." She giggled for a second. "He is the greatest, sweetest thing I have ever met. I am so lucky Sook."

"Yes you are as I have told you more than one time Mrs. Herveaux. I am glad everything went well Amelia. I can't wait to meet this baby, its going to be too pretty for its own good." She laughed with her friend.

"Ok, I will be there in the morning. Everything ok with you Sookie?" Amelia was quiet.

"Yeah, I am waiting on the sexy Viking to come back from Dallas. He's been gone since yesterday and I miss him like crazy." Sookie was wondering what he was doing that moment.

"Call me if you need me ok? I hate to think your home alone." Amelia sounded serious.

Sookie started laughing as she put her son into his bed to sleep. "Alone, at what point am I alone? I could use five minutes of alone, between guards, staff, kids, vampires, the list goes on and on. Johan was settling down, he cuddled with his teddy bear and told Sookie he loved her. His little eyes were closing and she took the monitor and stuck it in her pocket to head to the nursery to check on the babies.

"I know Sookie, but its different with Eric not there. I know you miss him. Just call us if you need anything. Ok?' She agreed telling her friend she would see her tomorrow.

Her twins were out like lights, she grabbed the monitor and headed downstairs. She went out the back door to sit on the deck to look at the stars. James stepped out of the shadows. "Hey James, everything ok?"

He walked to her and nodded. "Yes, everything is fine. All is well with you and the children?" She nodded at him and he smiled slightly. 'Good. It is a beautiful night tonight. I have looked at so many nights like tonight and they are always beautiful." Sookie turned to look at him, his face looked like something out of English painting she thought.

"I really like the stars but I am a sun girl. I love the feeling, I love the tan, there is nothing better." She smiled at him.

"Are you happy here, I mean living with him and this life you have chosen?" Her face changed to concern.

"James, I don't believe you have the right to ask me personal questions about my life with my husband." She looked at him like he had offended her.

He looked away. "I am sorry my Queen. I just find it odd that the two of you have this life together, the house, the children, it is all so, human. Vampires are not human. We live for sex and blood, not this." He said the last two words like what he saw disgusted him.

"I will tell you something, Eric and I are happy, we love each other. He is everything to me. Nothing will change that, ever." She didn't want to get him to involved in her life by giving him too much information.

He looked at her in the dark. "You have such power, you could be with anyone, do anything yet you chose this. Some of my kind would give anything to have you at their side, yet you are the Vikings. Why?.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "James, what is this about? Why are you concerned about my life with Eric?"

"I think you are wasting your life and your talent with this ridiculousness." He was serious and she stood up she was so mad.

Her hands were on her hips and she wasn't taking anymore of this from this vampire. "Ridiculousness? I think you are out of line. My husband and I love our lives, we love each other. It is you that is ridiculous because you are jealous of what we have. You will never have someone to share your bed every night because you are too closed minded to open up and let someone in. Eric did that and look at our lives, it is better and more fulfilled than any of your kind will ever experience. I don't want anyone other than my bonded, ever. There may be attractive creatures out there but they all pale in comparison to Eric. Not one of you could come close to what he has in his mind, his heart, his soul. Every last one of you, you included are silly, greedy and you deserve to walk the night alone because of that selfishness. I think you should get back to your post now James."

"I agree." Eric stepped out of the shadows and came to stand in front of James. "Better yet, I think maybe you should go back to Vegas now James. Report to Pam at sundown tomorrow." James nodded and left.

"Are you alright? Did he touch you?" Eric was examining her arms, sniffing her for signs of his hands on her.

"No, Eric, he didn't touch me. I could have stopped him if he tried. I am so glad to see you! I have missed you." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, long and hard.

"I believe I know you did my bonded. Thank you." He looked down on her smiling.

She shook her head unsure what he meant. "For what Eric?"

He took her chin and pulled her face up so he could look into her eyes. "For loving me, for defending me, for protecting us and our lives together." His eyes searched her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

She smiled and giggled. "Its what I do my sexy Viking." She winked and ran to their room. Her husband stood where he was for a moment letting her go. He would chase her but he gave her the head start. What was the fun of just catching her? She was incredible.

Eric spent the rest of the night showing her how much he appreciated his wife.

It was late morning, the sun was shining bright this morning. Sookie's hands were white knuckles, she stood frozen watching. Never in her life did she think she would be standing in her own back yard looking out seeing the sight she was today. Eric stood in front of their son speaking firmly to him, not like he was a baby but as a warrior. Sookie had to close her eyes at times to keep from running and grabbing her baby to pop somewhere to stop this. She had no idea what Eric was saying, he spoke only in Swedish and she could see his eyebrows come together, his command as he told his son what to do with the weapon her son had in his tiny hand. Johan responded to his father, accepted every word from his father. Finally she couldn't take anymore and had to go in the house. Claudine followed her.

Amelia was sitting at the kitchen table with the lap top. Her children were in the floor playing with Lily. "Sookie? You know he has to do this. You have got to get your mind around the fact of Eric teaching him to fight. It will make Johan unsure of himself if you stand there looking like a frightened animal. Confidence is everything to a warrior. Look at Eric, he is one of the most cocky males I have ever met." Claudine stood with her hands on her hips. Amelia turned to look at Sookie who looked like she needed to throw up.

"I agree Sook, you got to let Eric do this. Do you really want to let your child be defenseless to the scum that live in this world? Trust me, when they are old enough Lily and I will teach them to yield their magic, just like I will this baby. I think about Alcide having to teach our child the same thing and I know it is the only right thing to do. Knowledge is definitely power in our world."

"It doesn't make me feel better. He's just a baby Amelia. Look at him out there, he's my little version of Eric." Sookie looked out the window then turned away again cringing.

"Come on Sookie, sit down and we will get some work done. Get your mind on something else." Sookie heard the clash of the swords, she knew nothing would take her mind off what Eric was doing out there. She came to sit by Amelia at the table, Claudine went back outside.

It seemed like they were out there for hours before Eric started his war cry and Sookie stopped what she was doing to lay her head on the table. She felt dizzy and Amelia giggled at her. "Don't you dare laugh at me Amelia! Wait, just wait to you have to do this. You'll see."

She could hear her son test out his cry and she got up and headed out of the room. Air, she needed air so she was opening the front door to go out to the front yard to calm down. She ran head on into Alcide. "Sookie, my God are you alright? You are green!" He grabbed her by the arms and she shook her head. "What is it?" His face was searching hers like something tragic was happening.

"Eric is teaching Johan how to use his sword." She looked like she wanted to cry. Alcide was looking into her eyes, then he began to blink realizing what she was saying.

"His sword? Damn Sookie, you had me freaking out there for a second." She looked like she wanted to kill him. "I mean, I am sorry your upset. Why don't you go get some air." He lead her out the front door, where she was headed before he ran into her. She stepped out.

Alcide turned and went to the living room, he walked up behind Amelia kissing her on the neck. "Sookie isn't taking this well I take it?"

Amelia giggled against him. "No, I think we would have a better chance of hell freezing over first. She is a mess, did you see her?" He nodded and she giggled again. "She has got to get over it. The kid really is a natural, look at him."

Alcide stood up and walked to the door. He looked out the window to see the giant vampire, tall, long legged and the tiny, long legged version of the giant standing in front of each other. Johan had his fathers grace, his posture, his confidence, his looks, his warrior spirit. You could see it in his little face. "That is incredible. I remember my father taking me out on hunts. He told me he started taking me when I was weeks old. We would go out with the pack, he would just take me so I could follow them. My father said he wouldn't change he would just let us follow behind them as they were running."

Amelia stopped typing and looked at her husband. "Alcide?"

He turned and looked at her. "No Amelia. I wouldn't change this, none of it. I love you, don't ask me what your thinking because your just going to piss me off." She let it drop. Alcide saw Claudine pop.

Eric and Johan were heading back into the house and Lily was there to take Johan to take him to clean him up. Eric watched his son leave the room, then he looked over to his pack leader friend. "Mutt, what do you think?"

Alcide smiled and slapped Eric on the back. "I think you have passed those Viking genes on to your son. He will make a exceptional fighter Eric, just like his father."

Eric nodded and went to look for his wife. He found her sitting on the front porch. "Sookie?" She didn't move. "My love?" He went to sit next to her, his arms went around her waist to pull her close to him. He opened the bond to send her strength, compassion and love. Her head just shook. "What is it lover?" She looked up at his frightened. His hand went to her chin to hold her to look at him. "Sookie why are you frightened? I would never let him get hurt, you know this."

"We can go out into the world and fight day in and day out Eric, I don't care, but our kids. I don't know if I can take it. I heard my baby doing that war cry and I wanted to hurt someone." Her eyes were desperate, she couldn't take this.

He needed to help her process this, he couldn't stand to see her suffer. "Sookie, you will never be comfortable with your son engaging in a fight and if you did I would think you were crazy. I am not comfortable with the thought either my love, but this is what is right. He was born a warrior, they all are, just like I was, I was born into the life that brought me here. We will give him the tools he needs to live. That is what it is about Sookie, not learning to fight but to live. Do you understand?"

It was like a cloud cleared in her eyes. She sat blinking for a minute like he had opened the door to understanding what needed to be done. "Yes, actually I do. Your right, you are teaching him to live. That I can wrap my head around." She faintly smiled and she moved to get closer to kiss him. "Thank you my handsome husband. You always know what to do to help me." She kissed him harder this time. Lily opened the door to let Johan out on to the porch. He stood at the door waiting for his mother. She turned and held her arms out and he smiled running to her. Sookie hugged him so tight. "I am so proud of you baby. You and daddy did so well today. You're going to be just like daddy aren't you? My little warrior, I am so proud of you!" Johan squealed with acceptance from his mother and Eric just closed his eyes overwhelmed at his wife's courage.

Eric and Sookie were walking out of Johan's room that night after putting him to bed for the night. Eric pulled her to him after she closed the door behind them. "Come on my wife, lets take a walk on our property. Lets sit by the river and watch the moon." Eric walked his wife out the back door and through the gate they had put around the house when they found out they were pregnant for safety. He locked the gate behind them, then took her hand in his. "I am proud of you Sookie, you never cease to grow with each challenge we have in our life together."

He was looking straight ahead and she looked up to his profile, his gorgeous face. She pulled him to stop and she reached up to touch his face. "I can only do it because of you. My love for you makes me do things I don't know if I could do if you weren't in my life." He smiled at her and got them walking again. They walked for a few minutes before they were by the river bank. "Do you remember that night you brought me here Eric? It seems like forever ago so much has happened. We sat on the other side of this river and in that moon I fell in love with you. God you were so exciting to me. Your kiss that night I thought I would die from. I wanted you so badly and you were too kind to me, you put us back in the car to take me home, remember?"

"How could I forget a moment with you Sookie. It's like I had waited my whole life for that one night with you out here. I wanted you so desperately and I knew I had to be with you but not like that. It felt like I would only have one night with you and I wanted it to be perfect and it was. You were mine that night and you still are, only mine." He leaned down wrapping his arms around her waist. "I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you Sookie." His lips found hers, his kiss was so powerful, his want for her growing with every second.

She pulled him to sit with her on the ground, the same ground almost three years ago she laid on with him, it seemed like their lives made a full circle in that moment. She moved to sit in his lap wrapping her legs around him and put her hands in his hair to pull him closer to her to kiss. Her lips found his and their tongues met to entwine with each other. They kissed long and hard for what seemed like eternity. Sookie pulled her face away from his to move to his neck, her teeth slowly nipping his skin as she moved around his skin. "Perfect, you are perfect Eric." Finding just the right spot she bit him with everything she had, he tensed up growling from the pleasure it sent through his body. She could feel how much he enjoyed what she was doing to him, it was sticking into her leg underneath her. She giggled and continued licking his blood until the wound closed. "Your blood, I love it Eric. You make feel so good." Her tongue licked the side of his face, his earlobe, his lips. He held her hips and let her touch him. Her hands went back into his hair gently pulling him back to look her in the eyes. "Do you know how sexy you are? You radiate your love for me and it is so sensual it makes me crazy." He smiled at the words, he loved to hear her tell him what he did to her. She nipped his bottom lip looking into his eyes. "Your body is incredible, so hard and cool. I love touching it, Eric." She kissed him lightly. "Your heart and soul are mine Eric, you give it to me with all your heart and I am overwhelmed with it sometimes. You give me yourself everyday and I have no idea what I did to deserve you but I want it all with you, everything, now and forever my love." He closed his eyes at her calling him her love. He reached between them to pull her dress up further and moved his hand to her panties moving them out of the way, her head moved back with a groan. "Oh Eric." She whispered to him. He smiled and moved forward to kiss her neck while his fingers played in her folds, her hands that were wrapped around his neck moved between them to unzip his jeans, she took gracious plenty out of his jeans and slowly stroked it while she continued to touching her. "Love me Eric."

He smiled at her then bent down to kiss her exposed shoulder, licking her then he bit her. She moaned with the feeling of his fangs in her skin, the pull of her blood to his mouth. "I would give you anything lover, all you need to do is ask. Tell me what you want from me and I will give it, freely."

Her eyes moved his. "Just love me sweetie, that is all I want from you. That is all I ever wanted. Feel my love for you, take it." He lifted her up slightly by her hips, setting her on top of his length and she greedily moved down on him, sending his head back groaning from the tightness and wet center on him. "That is my love for you Eric, only for you." Her hips moved slowly almost to stop between thrusts. She threw her magic at him, his eyes flew open. "Do you feel that Eric? That is what I feel like, that is the feeling you give me when you make love to me, that is you inside me." Eric froze, it was incredible, his wife was sending her magic to him to let him experience her pleasure. "Can you feel it sweetie?" He nodded his head as his wife moved on him again. His body now full of his pleasure and hers, it was mind blowing. He panted and tried to shake his head, it was all he could to control it. "That is what you feel like in me Eric, that is what you do to me when you love me. Its incredible isn't it?" He nodded his head, he was speechless. "That is what I feel when we are like this, when you give me children, this is the sensation I feel." She pushed up again and he panted with the thrust, his body was shaking from it. His eyes looking into hers for clarity, he only saw her lust and her pleasure.

"Sookie, how is this? How can you show me this?" His eyes closing as her tightness moved up and down again so slowly and intense.

Her eyes met his and smiled. "You, that is how, only you open these doors for me Eric, haven't you figured that out? You are my key." He shook his head again, unsure what she meant, how could he be her key? She moved her hips up again stopping before coming down again. He gasped. "Feel that sweetie, oh God, it feels amazing doesn't it?" Eric thought he would implode where they sat.

He closed his eyes to concentrate, their bodies were one in that moment. Her magic still swirling around them, her feelings flowing through him, around him, in him. It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt. "I feel you Sookie, I feel everything." His eyes welled, the emotions were almost too much for him.

"No sweetie, concentrate, look at me. Take it, take the feelings, can you feel them?" She looked deep into his eyes to guide him as her slow loving began to build up. Eric's body was still shaking, if he lived another lifetime nothing compared to this moment. "Do you want to feel how I feel when you make me orgasm?" Her eyes were on his and he nodded. "Are you ready Eric? Will you come with me, together?" He nodded again and she thrust on his body again. "Look in my eyes Eric." He did and as their eyes connected he could feel her build, he felt his own release peaked and as his wife moved them up and then back down his body as he shook coming in her moaning her name, she wrapped her hands around his neck leaning to his ear to call to him in his ear, "We are one Eric, yes! Eric! Yes!" His arms were shaking as he moved them from her hips to wrap around her waist for support.

When he could talk he pulled her back to look in her face. "Sookie, what was that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Eric. I just did it. Didn't you like it?"

His mouth hung open. "Not like it! Are you kidding me? Sookie if my heart beat it would have exploded. I felt you, all of you, your emotions, the sensation of my body in yours. How the hell did that happen?" She snickered, she loved to work him up to cussing.

"I don't know, really I don't. I just felt like I could do it and I did. If you don't want me to do it again I wont sweetie, it just happened. Being out here with you it felt like something clicked and another door opened for me. I meant it, you are the key to my powers Eric. I know its true." She looked in his eyes to see how he felt.

"I loved it, what you did Sookie. I have never felt anything like that in my life. I just don't understand what you mean about the key. How can I be the key? They are your powers." His hands were still shaking,

"But I feel these things with you and only you. It hard to explain but when I am with you I open up and this is what happens. I want to use my magic, I want to pleasure you in ways I never knew possible and the magic just develops. Pretty cool huh?" She was grinning.

"You can say that again my magical bride. Damn!" He put his forehead against hers and they stayed like that basking in their love. He finally dislodged them and stood to adjust their clothes. "Come my love. Lets get you in the bed. I am afraid if I don't I will be meeting my final death sooner than later." She giggled and let her husband take her to bed where they quickly went to sleep.

Eric got up early, he had a lot of things to do. He left Sookie to sleep, he knew she had a trying couple days so he left her sleeping peacefully in their bed. He checked on the children, played with them for bit then went to the office to get to work. It was noon before he knew it and Sookie still wasn't up. He sent an email then got up to go and check on her. She was exactly where he left her, still sleeping, he walked to the bed and leaned down to kiss her, she was still sound asleep. He smiled and left her again. Eric had a few meetings scheduled early in the evening so he wanted to get in as much time as he could in with his children before he left. He joined Amelia, Lily and the kids for lunch then took Johan out to do some flying. Johan's control was getting better and Eric could leave him to levitate on his own longer each session. They came back into the house and Eric looked around to speak to Lily. "Did Sookie come down yet Lily?" Lily told him no. Eric looked at his phone, it was almost three o'clock now. "Watch the children." She nodded and he set Johan down rushing up the stairs. Sookie was still sleeping. He went to the bed and sat next to her, he put his hand on her face, she was cool to the touch. "Sookie?" He gently shook her to wake her, nothing. "Come on my love, it is getting late. Wake up." Still there was no response. He moved closer to pull her to him. "Lover, wake up." He was firm with her now and shook her a bit harder. She never moved a muscle. Eric tapped her on the face and she continued sleeping. He set her down and rushed to the bathroom to get a cool towel to put on her, wiping her face and neck hoping the temperature would wake her. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his phone. Dr. Ludwig answered and Eric asked her to come to the house as soon as she could. Eric rushed back down stairs looking for Amelia. "Sookie will not wake up Amelia, keep Johan down here and call Claudine. I need to speak with her. The doctor will be here shortly" Amelia looked panicked, nodded and made the call. Eric rushed back up the stairs to his wife.

He was sitting on the bed when the doctor came in. "What happened Eric?" Eric told her what had transpired through the day and the previous evening. Dr. Ludwig climbed on the bed and told him to move to give her room to check her over. Amelia was standing in the doorway afraid to come in. Claudine appeared behind her. "She has been using her gifts more lately hasn't she?" Eric nodded. "Her magic is the strongest I have ever felt from her."

"Why is she still sleeping? Why will she not wake?" Eric's voice was low and deadly.

The doctor took out her instruments to begin checking her over. After she used them she took her hand and held it over her belly."

"Is she pregnant?" Eric almost whispered the question. He looked to Amelia waiting for the answer and she walked closer to the bed.

The little doctors eyes were closed and her hand hovered over his wife. She opened her eyes shaking her head. "No, she is not pregnant." Eric looked to Amelia again who looked more concerned now. "I think it is her magic, she has tapped into a part of her power she is not used to using and it has drained her literally to exhaustion. I think we need to let her sleep."

"No! You need to wake her. I need to know she is alright." Eric stood up to loom over the doctor.

Claudine spoke to him from the doorway. "Eric, she has been working hard on her magic, plus I can feel she has used powers recently that took a lot of magic to use." Eric whipped his head to look at her. He knew what she was referring to and he didn't like it one bit. "Let her rest. If the doctor thinks she has slept too long then I will call grandfather and have him come to her."

He was pacing, he was livid feeling completely useless. "How do I know this is not some trick or she has not been cursed or worse? I need you to wake her!"

Amelia walked to him. "Eric, she has been working so hard and her body just needs to rest. Remember, she is still part human. I think we all forget that. She just lost a baby, she has been out butt kicking on your behalf, raising your children and working like crazy to strengthen her magic. Give her time to heal." He nodded and gave in.

'Call me immediately if she does not wake in twenty four hours. I will run some tests in the mean time to rule out any issues I may have not been able to pick up here. You will hear from me soon Viking." Dr. Ludwig left leaving Eric alone with the three magical woman.

"I am leaving too Eric. Call me if you need me. I will do anything I can to help her." He nodded and thanked her then she popped.

Amelia walked to the bed and sat next to her friend. "I wish I could figure out why you never get any peace Sook. You work so hard to do the right thing, you love your family and this keeps happening. Why can't the sacrifices you make for this world just be enough." She took her hand and squeezed it. "I am going to go help Lily with the kids." She stood up and stopped in front of him. "She loves you Eric, she will never leave you."

Eric stood alone with his sleeping wife. He mirrored Amelia's thoughts, he went back to the bed to sit next to her taking her hand in his. "I woke this morning thinking about what we did last night lover, you and I shared something incredible. Now, I almost feel guilty for it. If maybe I had stopped you this wouldn't have happened, I should have never brought you into this life. If I had cared about you I would have dropped you off your apartment that night and never contacted you again. If I could turn back time would I do the same, I do not know if I could knowing what I know now."

"Eric?" His head whipped around. Michael was standing behind him. Eric got up quickly.

"What are you doing here Michael?" Eric's anger began to rise.

"Is that what you wish? To free her of this life with you?" The angel who stood before him glowed the beautiful light he saw sometimes from his wife.

Eric shook his head. "What is this? Why would you ask this of me? I love her."

"I feel your pain Eric, she is part of me and she feels it too. Her magic has called to me, I came here because of her beacon, she is between planes of two worlds, the magical world and this one. Yes, she is in a resting place but I can release her if that is what you want. She knows you want to let her go Eric, go back to that night. I can take you both back if you wish. You have to say the words." Michael's wings flicked behind him, his expression never changed.

"I can free her from me? Let her go?" Michael nodded. Eric stood there not knowing what the right decision was. "But we have children, we have a life. Will this all disappear? All of it?" Michael nodded. "What does she want?" He would let her go if that was what she needed. His love for her was endless but he hated seeing her suffer with this life.

"It is not for me to tell you. I am asking you what you want." Michael stood waiting patiently in front of the vampire.

"No! I can not let her go. She is mine, I will meet my final death first. Why would you do this? Why are you here Michael?" His fangs ran down and he began to hiss at him.

"Your faith in your life is wavering. Her magic, your lives, all of it is balanced on your belief of your lives together, she feels that from you. You are her support Eric and without that support she will crumble like she is now." The angels face was determined now.

Eric felt like killing the angel where he stood. How could Michael come to him like this? "No, leave. I will take care of my family. I will never let her go. Never! Now leave!" Michael nodded to Eric and he was gone. Eric rushed to the bed. "Sookie, please, I did not mean what I said. You have to listen to me. I was wrong. Rest and come back to me. I will be here waiting for you lover. He sat on the side of the bed for a long time with her until he felt his sons anxiety and went down to check on him. Johan was sitting on the floor looking sad. Eric walked to him and picked him up to hold him. "Daddy's here my son. Do not worry." Johan put his head in the crease of Eric's neck until he fell asleep. Eric took him upstairs to his bed and laid him down. He walked out of his sons room and he could feel Sookie stir. He ran as fast as he could to the room and her eyes were open and she was pushing herself up. She had slept almost twenty four hours. "Sookie!" He rushed to the bed to sit next to her. She moved away from him.

"You wanted to give let me go. I felt it Eric!" She flashed anger at him.

He was shaking his head no. "That is not true Sookie, I want you to be happy, this life hurts you over and over, I am the cause of it. If you never met me you would be safe and happy."

"So Michael ends up here and tells you that you can let me go and you think about it? I heard your thoughts Eric, I heard what you both said to each other. Sure I wish that our lives were different sometimes but I have never wished you weren't in it. Never! Maybe we should rectify that. If I am sure a burden maybe we should change it." She got up from the bed, she was a little dizzy and he moved to help her and her magic flared to strike, he stepped back.

"You misunderstood what I felt Sookie. I see you laying in that bed again, sleeping like the dead, It is my fault you came into my world to begin with. Why are you so angry with me?" His expression was pained.

She shook her head not caring what his excuse was. Sookie went to the bathroom, turned on the water and got into the shower. Eric stood at the door waiting for her to come out. She glared at him as she got out to get a towel, then wrapped herself moving to the closet to get clothes. She put on a t-shirt and jeans grabbing her tennis shoe and slipping them on her feet. Picking her brush off the table she combed her hair up into a pony tail then moved to the table to get her purse and cell phone.

Eric watched every step she took. "Sookie where are you going?"

"I need some air." She walked past him, his hand reached out to stop her. She looked down on his hand holding onto her arm yanking it away.

She rushed down the stairs, went to find Lily, kissed her kids and left. Eric stood at the top of the stairs unsure what just what to do. Amelia came out of the office. "Eric, was that Sookie I heard?" He nodded and told her what happened. Amelia stood next to him on the top of the stairs.

Sookie didn't want security, Mark argued and she threatened to kill him where he stood if he got near her. "Mark, leave me alone. I need some space right now. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"No! Eric will kill me if I let you leave alone." He stood up to her and she didn't like it. Her magic built and he was shocked. He moved back and she held her hand out for the keys to the car Eric bought her when they first moved in together, a red camero, the same red as Eric's corvette. She laughed at it when Bobby Burnham had delivered it but Eric insisted she take it, he said she needed a car that had a bit of life to it. She got behind the wheel to drive herself, something she hadn't done in almost three years. It felt great she thought. The car headed to downtown, she wanted to see Tara.

She pulled the car to park in front of the store and got out. She hasn't seen Tara in a few weeks and she felt bad about that. Tara had come to the house right after she lost the baby. She missed her friend so much, she walked into the store and Tara looked up to talk to the customer and before she could say anything she screamed and came running to her hugging her. "Sook! Oh I am so glad to see you!" They rocked back and forth hugging before Tara pulled her back to look at her. "What's wrong Sook?" Tara asked one of her employees to keep an eye on things and she took Sookie by the hand to take her to the office. "Ok, spill it."

Sookie began to cry the minute she sat on the couch. Tara brought the tissues and sat down next to her waiting patiently. Sookie told her about her sadness over the baby, the constant issues with super naturals, James, her twenty four hour sleep a thon, her confusion over if she really wanted more kids or not, her love for Eric and what he had told Michael. By the time she got everything out she was cried out. "I just don't know what to do. I love him so much Tara but at every turn something goes wrong. Why can't it just be calm for awhile, things normal."

Tara laughed at her. "Sookie, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? I mean really look? You have changed and you are stronger. You're a mother now with magical kids, not just Eric's wife. I have seen you bloody, beaten and hurt more ways then I want to think about. Every time you stand up and reach your hand out to that vampire, he is the one you chose. There was plenty of time for you to turn away and change the course of your life, but you always went straight ahead to him. Why are you so mad at him for only wanting you to be safe?"

"I heard his thoughts, and I just couldn't believe he actually considered letting Michael change our lives. I have given him everything, my heart, my body, my soul, my life and he stood there just thinking about how he felt bad. Maybe I am just overly emotional about it but I am pissed. How could he do that?" Sookie stood up to walk the length of the office.

"You need to work this out. We both know it." Tara stood up to walk to her.

"No! I want to be mad for awhile. I spent the last twenty fours hours sleeping because I wore myself out trying to strengthen my magic to protect the same family he was thinking about letting go of! I should have stayed there and staked him. That would have taught him a lesson." Her face turned beat red from anger.

One of Tara's employees knocked on the door telling Tara they needed her help. "I will be right back, don't go off on a killing spree until I get back." She grinned at Sookie and left, Sookie took a seat back on the couch.

Her phone chimed, it was Eric.

Eric: Please come home

Sookie: No

Eric: Where are you?

Sookie: Give me some time to figure this out Eric ok?

Eric: Sookie, I love you. Come home

Sookie: Later

Eric: Tell me where you are

Sookie: I am at Tara's

She didn't feel like talking to him any more so she put it back in her pocket. She heard it chime a couple more times but she didn't want to look at it. Sookie sat waiting for her friend, she looked up when she heard the door. Tara came back in and shut the door behind her and leaned against it. "Sook, he's here and he looks mad enough to eat nails. What do you want to do?"

She stood up. "Crap! Does he not understand English? I just told him to leave me alone!" Sookie walked to the door and Tara moved out of the way. She was in defensive mode and she wasn't taking his crap today. Marching into the store she gave him a dirty look and pointed outside. "You come to Tara's store to start with me. Outside Viking!" She went around him and opened the door for him to leave out it. Sookie turned her head to Tara. "Thanks Tara, I will call you later." She followed behind her husband. "What do you want Eric? I told you I would be home later."

He whirled around to her his face angry. "I know what you said Sookie. That does not mean that I accept it. I told what happened and you still left. Explain yourself."

"No, I told you I needed some air and I needed a friend. I came to see my friend and you just assume I am going to jump because you show up? I don't think so Eric. Go home." She turned to walk away from him and he grabbed her arm.

"After all we have been through together you treat me this way?" That stung and she almost cried but she pulled her chin up to defend herself.

"Exactly, after everything we have been through. You on the other hand almost decide to let Michael wipe me and your children from your life. What then Eric? Would I move on to marry a human have more children with someone? You keep the children I had with you and you raise them, never to see them or know they exist because you have erased my memory of my kids! Oh, I haven't begun to treat you any way yet mister!" She pulled her arm away from his.

"It wasn't like that Sookie and you know it. You are blowing this out of proportion." He stood with his hands in his pockets. People on the street were looking at them. She started to walk down the front of the property to Fangtasia. She stood with arms crossed over her chest waiting for him to open the door. He came behind her and did.

She stepped into the bar she had been in a thousand times. She had made love to her husband in his office, the bathroom, the booths, the tables but now it felt like she needed to leave it and never return. Her anger was resonating off her.

His voice was calm. "Give me a break alright? I was upset, you keep slipping through my fingers Sookie. I would rather see you alive not knowing me then dead to be with me."

"That's just great, pull a guilt trip on me. I am leaving Eric. Leave me alone." As she turned away to leave she heard his roar of anger. Her body turned back to him and he was in front of her pulling her close. His mouth crushed hers. She tried to push away but she wasn't strong enough, his lips stayed on hers. Finally she was able to push him off of her and when she did she concentrated to build her magic, nothing happened. Her head shook and she tried again, she felt nothing. Eric released her from his grip. She let her shields down to see if she could hear anything, there was not a brain to be found and she knew next door was filled with humans. Sookie closed her eyes to pop and stayed where she stood. "Oh my God, I have lost my powers!"


	27. Chapter 27

**What do you think? I hope you are still enjoying the chapters. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**WARNING! VERY ADULT CONENT & LEMONS**

Chapter 27

Eric pulled her up to him. "What are you talking about lover? You've lost your powers?" His voice was lethal.

"My powers are not working Eric, look?" She held up her hand that he had seen kill the most deadly of beings with the light. It was just her hand, no light, no magic.

"My love, this has to be some sort of joke. Stop this. You have not lost your magic." The front door opened and Pam stepped in. Eric looked fit to be tied and Sookie looked on the verge of crying.

Pam was in front of them in a flash. "Sookie what is it? What has happened?" She had Sookie's hand in hers.

"My powers wont work! I have tried everything and they are not working." Sookie wanted to scream.

Pam stood looking at Eric then back to Sookie. "Well fuck me! What have you done now Sookie? For the last three years you two have driven me to contemplate staking myself to get away from all this ridiculousness, now this!" She was angry and Sookie just stared at her.

"I didn't do this on purpose. I think it has to do with him." Sookie pointed to Eric who looked shocked she was blaming him. "That's right, you! I heard what Michael said. You are my support system Eric and today all you have done is made me doubt you and look, now I have no powers. You're who I lean on and you said you didn't want to be with me anymore, you were going to take my kids away from me." She was full fledge mad staring up him.

"Someone needs to explain what is going on." Sookie gave her a brief synopsis of what had transpired. "Sookie, no one is taking your children away from you as long as I still walk this earth." She gave Eric a deadly look. "Look Eric, you really are getting on my last nerve with this! She is your mate, treat her as such. This is serious and you two are standing here bickering like idiots. I suggest we figure this out and get Sookie to a safe place right away." She was looking at Eric with the most serious face.

"You are right Pam. I am taking her home now. Let's go Sookie." He placed his hand at her back to help her and she moved away from him.

"No! I don't care if were surrounded by every vampire in Louisiana, I am not going anywhere!" She stomped her foot to get her point across.

Eric's fangs came down and he leaned to her face almost touching nose to nose. His voice was full of venom. "Wife, I will say this one time, you will leave with me and you will leave now. You are the mother of my children and as much as you refuse to see the logic in us leaving, you will not stand here to be a target. Get in the car Sookie."

Sookie thought for a moment about resisting him but she knew he was right, she was in danger in the state she was in and her kids she needed to think about them. If something happened it would be her fault and she couldn't live with that. Eric took her hand and opened the door to the bar then picked her up and had her in her car before she knew what happened. He locked the doors, started the engine and high tailed it home. He was on his phone the entire time. His last call was to Claudine. "You need to come to the house immediately. Something has happened to Sookie. Bring that brother of yours too. We need all the help we can get." He hung up and looked over at her, she stared forward. "I know you are angry at me, but my love you have to realize how wrong you are about this. I would never let someone erase your children from your mind, or let you go for that matter. As much as I want you safe I could never let you go, ever. Do you hear me?"

Sookie just looked over at him. "I want to believe it Eric. How can I know which feelings are true? I would fight to the death for us, for our life and I never would consider taking your kids away from you, ever! I would die first."

He looked at her and saw her sincerity. It didn't make it easier on him by any means. "I could apologize but I know that is not good enough. I would never let you go Sookie, I can promise you that regardless of what I felt for a slight moment, my heart would never let you go"

They got to the house, Eric pulled up in the front and came to help her out and she refused his hand to get out on her own. She jogged to the front door and Thalia was guarding the door. "Evening Mistress." She nodded to Sookie and Sookie smiled at her thanking her.

Rushing into the house she went looking for her kids, the twins were sleeping but Johan was sitting up in his crib crying. Sookie went to him and pulled him from the bed to take him to the rocking chair to sit. His little arms went to hold his mother around her neck as his little body laid against her chest. "Baby mommy is here, she will always be here. I love you Johan." She sat rocking her son until Eric came in, she looked up at him turning her head to continue to comfort her son who finally feel asleep. Eric walked to stand in front of her bending down to take his son to put him back to bed. His hand he held out for her and she hesitated then took it to let him guide her out of the room.

Sookie heard the voices as she went down the stairs with Eric. Claude was sitting on the couch looking dreadfully bored and Claudine was pacing all over. "Sookie! What the hell happened?" Claudine rushed to her the minute she saw her.

"I don't know cousin. My powers wont work." Claude and Claudine stared at her then at each other. "I can tell you what I know and maybe you both can help me figure it out." Her hand was still in Eric's, she lead him to the chair, he sat down and she climbed in his lap. His arms went around her to pull her to him. "Ok, Eric and I were out on the property last night and things got really intense, sex intense." She looked at her cousins who blinked then nodded. "It was like doors were opening and I was able to use magic I didn't know I had and the sex was crazy personal and phenomenal. I felt fine, we went to bed and I woke up almost twenty four hours later. Problem is when I was asleep Viking here was making a deal with Michael to set me free from him. I heard their thoughts and the words." Sookie turned slightly to see his face, he really did look sorry for what he had done.

"What? What! Eric, how could you! How many times have we had this conversation about her powers and her connection to you!" Claudine pacing turned into stalking now.

"Sister, stop." Claudine did and went to sit in the chair close to her twin brother. "Listen, you two need to reconnect. Go screw each others brains out, anything! Eric you cannot do this to her. She is so entwined to you and her powers grow as her love grows more powerfully for you. How do you not get that? Why do we have to keep having this same damn conversation." Claude really wanted to just stake the vampire where he sat he was so angry.

Eric squirmed in the chair uncomfortable with this whole conversation. "I know she is connected emotionally to me Fairy! I am not dense. I only thought that if I released her she would not have tragedy in her life every day! She is always getting hurt or worse because of this life I brought her into. It was only a thought, I could never let her go, I would meet my final death first." His fangs were down and he spat the words at Sookie's cousin. He hated Claude Crane and he would rather kill him than be nice.

Sookie shook her head. "It feels like the valve has been turned off. I can't explain it."

Claude stood up. "What did you say?"

Sookie looked up at her very angry cousin. "I said it feels like my magic has been just shut off." She looked to Claudine who was getting the same look on her face. "Niall!"

"Yes, I believe if I had to put a bet on this one our grandfather has been using some old tricks. He and I argued about this just the other day. He does not want any future children produced from the two of you and he said he will make sure of it." Claude was seething. "I will be in touch ." He popped.

"Sookie, I am sorry, I know grandfather has been a bit obsessed about this baby stuff but I never thought he would go through with it." Claudine looked like she wanted to cry.

"They are Sookie's powers, she has a right to them. The Prince needs to stand before me and tell me why he has done this or I will use every means I have at my disposal to wage war on him. Give him this message, if my wife's powers are not returned by sun up I will call every being I have to wage war on Fairy and he will regret this decision as I kill him with my own hands." Claudine nodded and popped. Eric's fangs went back up.

Sookie turned and melted into his chest, his hands were rubbing her back. "My heart tells me to love you and never let us go. My mind tells me I need to be angry and make you pay for hurting me. What do I do Eric? Just when I think our lives get some normalcy this happens. I am so tired of this, I just want some peace and quiet."

"I am sorry if you think I betrayed you my love. I did not mean for it to seem that way. I have thought about something I had forgotten, the part of us were are supposed to protect at all costs, remember? I allowed myself to doubt our connection to each other again. I think that is why Michael came to me because I did just what he told me not to do, the part about letting anything come between us, he was testing me. We are fated to be one and I let things get in the way of that." Sookie looked up to see his face full of regret and pain. Her hand moved to touch his cheek and her tears fell.

"Eric, I know this is hard on you, all this emotion and humanity stuff. I forget sometimes that you aren't human anymore. I let myself think that our love is enough it can withstand any obstacle that is thrown at us then we let each other down. I know you had a thousand years to put those feelings away and in the last three years you have given me every bit of yourself to love and I should be grateful for it. Then this kind of thing happens and its like we take two steps back. I don't want to live my life without you but if you aren't happy Eric I wont hold you to a commitment you don't want freely. I will let you go if that is what you need." He started to say something and she stopped him. "No. She leaned in to kiss him gently then stood. "I am going to bed. I will see you in the morning." She left his sitting there.

His mind was racing he didn't ever expect her to say the things she just did. She would let him go? He didn't know whether to laugh or to be angry. He sat in the chair contemplating his life when the front door opened and Bill stepped in. "Eric, the Prince is here."

Eric stood up and was ready to fight. "Fairy! You had better be here to return Sookie's powers to her."

Niall looked at Eric with contempt. "If it were not for you I would not have had to take her powers. If you had just left her alone she would have found a simple human or even a fae to mate with but instead she brings these vampire children into the world. It is not right tainting my blood with yours."

"So this is what this is about? I am not the mate you wanted for her? Well, it is too late for that Brigant. I am her mate, for eternity. You, nor any other creature will take her from me and I meant what I said, I will wage war on you and destroy you if you do not return what is not yours to take. Return her magic. Now!" Eric was ready to fight for her, he would fight for her for the rest of his life he thought to himself.

"Why so that you can bring more children into the world? Do you know what will happen if the demon world or any other for that matter get a hold of those children you have produced? It will throw off the entire balance of the supernatural world, that will be your doing." Eric looked at Niall closely, he looked tired, confused.

Eric backed down. "Niall, what is this about? Why are you doing this to her? You have to know taking her powers will leave her and the children vulnerable. Are you trying to get her killed on purpose because you do not want her to have any more children? Is her life worth that?"

Niall shook his head. "How can I know what I know and not try to stop it Northman? She will die if I let this continue. She will fight for her family and she might die doing it. I have seen it. I care too much for her to let it happen."

Eric walked closer to him. "I am her mate Niall. I will not allow anyone to take her as long as I am living. You know this. I have already begun looking for those who want to take our child, the child you have told the world will hold the magic that is coveted. I will protect her and my children. Her powers have doubled. She will be able to defend herself and our children Niall. You need to give her a chance to prove it to you." Eric saw the old Fairies face change almost to relief.

"Fintan was my son Eric, like Johan is to you. She is his and I let him die, I cannot let her die too. I have lost so much in my long life." He looked away from Eric.

"Give them back to her Prince. Do what Fintan isn't able to do for her now. Help her protect herself." Eric could feel the magic around him.

Niall's eyes glowed and he waved his hand in the air. He nodded to Eric and he was gone. Eric raced up the stairs. "Let anything happen to her Northman and I will take your head personally, do you understand? She may be married to you but she is still my blood."

Sookie laid in the dark room covered up sleeping soundly. Sitting next to her on the bed he touched her face. "Sookie?" She stirred and looked up at him. "My love, try to reach out to our children."

Sookie sat up confused. "What?" He nodded to her and she let her shields down and she felt her sons and her daughter. She grinned up to him and he threw his arms around her.

"I don't need you to give me time to do what you asked of me Sookie. Look in my eyes and tell me what you see." He sat still for her to look up at him.

Her eyes searched them for the answer of what he was trying to tell her. "Eric, are you sure? You don't regret this life together?"

Eric's head went back with a hard laugh. "Regret this life? I only have one regret." She looked at him and her bottom lip began to tremble. "Stop that my love, I only regret I have not figured out a way to keep you naked and in this bed to make love to twenty four hours a day." She turned away from him embarrassed. "Do not get shy on me now. I adore my bold wife, my sensual, sexy, challenging wife. She makes me so happy and I enjoy our love making and every moment of our lives, fights and all. Will you let me love you Sookie?"

Her eyes looked up to his and he could see her soul opening up through her eyes. Her hand went to his face and he moved his hand to hers. "I would love nothing more my husband. You are all that matters to me, the life you have given me and our children. You, Eric. You are all I ever need." He laid his wife down on their bed and showed her how much he needed her.

Sookie felt her son stir, she opened her eyes it was before dawn, Eric was still asleep beside her, his arms crushing her. Moving his arm off of her she rushed to the bathroom then went down the hall to the nursery. Her son was awake, his little face turning red with frustration that no one had come to him yet. Picking him up she sat in the rocking chair with him, Sookie placed him against her shoulder gently patting his back. "Enar, my precious boy. I love you baby. You, your brother and sister are everything to me. I feel awful that you have taken on such responsibility for you and your sister. Daddy and I are here baby, we will never let anyone hurt you. Your daddy is the Viking, he's got skills none of us even know about." Sookie giggled laughing at her own joke. She pulled her son to sit in her lap. His little face back to its normal color and his eyes, Eric's eyes looked up at her. He put his little hand out and Sookie held it. "You are not alone baby." He smiled up at his mother and then he babbled "Da da" Sookie stared down at him and she heard the gasp from the door. Eric was standing in the door looking at them the entire time. He rushed to them, knelt down to be closer to his sons level and looked up at Sookie.

"Did he just call me?" His hand went to his sons face touching him softly.

"Sounded like it didn't it? I give birth to three kids and so far we are two for three on the first words being daddy. Thanks kid." Her son smiled at her then turned to reach for his father. Eric stood taking his child from her. Sookie slid over in the chair for him to sit with her.

"You mommy is right my warrior. Daddy will protect you with every resource he has. Do not be frightened. I love you my boy, with all my heart." Eric's head come down to the top of his sons and Enar made the sound again causing Eric to laugh.

Sookie just shook her head. "I should have just got dogs. At least those I could have taught loyalty!" She was just teasing her husband, she didn't want him to get too emotional so she tried to lighten the mood. Eric leaned over and kissed her.

"You have given me three beautiful children my love." He kissed her again before her daughter started to stir. She stood up and went to get her. Lily came in with two bottles and left them to their moment with their babies. Eric laid his son back and fed him. He began speaking to his children in Swedish, it never ceased to amaze her the beauty of the words he spoke from his homeland from all those years ago. She changed her daughter and sat with her next to Eric. He leaned over and said something to his daughter and her face lit up and she squealed.

"Eric, what are you saying to her? She only smiles like that to you." Sookie tried to feed her daughter but she was too busy smiling at her father and giggling at what ever he was saying to her.

"I tell her how much I love her, how beautiful she is, just like her mother, that when she is old enough daddy will show her the world. I tell her that she has the face of an angel. All which are true. She is my little Princess, aren't you darling?" His daughter laughed more at her father. He could sweet talk his daughter in any language.

Sookie finally got her daughter to eat and they stayed like that sitting and talking to the babies when the eldest Northman child bounced into the room. He ran to his parents and climbed between them. "Morning my son." Johan smiled and told his father good morning. He laid his head on his mother's arm and she adjusted Erika to hold him to her. "How about a flying lesson then a book? How would you like that this morning son?" Johan whipped up and nodded telling his father he was exicted. Eric kissed Sookie and his daughter before leaving. "I am taking my sons flying Sookie. Come watch your gifted children take flight."

Sookie looked up at him. "Sons? What are you talking about? Enar doesn't fly!"

Eric grinned at her. "Not yet."

"Oh, no! Not him too! Eric Northman I am going to have you neutered." She moaned her displeasure at him. He grinned and took his sons out to fly.

"See, this is what happens. It is just us against those three Erika. We have to stick together." Sookie instantly felt better. "No playing with mommy's emotions baby. Family is off limits unless they ask for it ok?" Sookie's anxiety was back. She kissed her daughter and took her downstairs to watch her brothers fly.

The backyard was filled with people, Sookie holding a squealing Erika, Amelia, Alcide, Mark, Lily, and Sergio all stood watching her husband take her sons flying. Eric was so graceful and patient with Johan. Sookie kept scolding Eric to hold Enar tight and he just snickered and shook his head. They watched as Johan levitated and Eric was softly talking to Enar in his ear. Eric held him out and let go. Sookie covered her mouth to stop from screaming and frightening her child. He floated for just a moment and then Eric quickly grabbed him to him. "See wife, I told you my son would fly." Sookie had to sit on the ground to keep her legs from collapsing under her.

The show was over and everyone went back into the house. Alcide kissed his wife and told her he needed to go a job site and he would see her later that evening. The four of them were going to Fangtasia for a meeting of local pack leaders and they planned to go out to dinner after. Sookie was excited, she loved going out with Eric and their friends. The day went by quickly. Eric spent most of the day in his office doing what he needed to do and Amelia and Sookie ordered some things off the internet then began making the arrangement for the summit in St. Louis in two weeks. "Sookie where are we all going to stay?"

"I will have to talk to Eric. He mentioned it to me the other day and I completely forgot what he told me with all the stuff that has been happening here. If worse comes to worse we can rent something I guess for the week and our vampires will just have to use their travel coffins for rest. I will nail the information down with Eric or just email him and he will forward it to you." Sookie was really enjoying the peace and quiet of the day. Eric had the boys with him in his office and she hadn't heard a peep out of them all afternoon. She, Amelia and Erika spent the day working in the living room. She hated to intrude on Eric when he had important stuff to do with her and Amelia's silliness. They spent more time talking about clothes or sex then truly working.

"So, Alcide and I can't decide what color to paint the nursery and I want to get it done. He is wants a boy of course, me I could care less. He says he doesn't care but you know he does, men." Amelia rolled her eyes and Sookie laughed.

"They are silly aren't they? I remember when we were pregnant with Johan, he would always say 'my son' every time we would talk about the baby. He would lay his head on my belly and talk to his son. Used to drive me nuts. Now I look at them and they have this incredible connection to each other, I would never complain about him and his instincts with his kids." Sookie shook her head remembering the nights Eric talk to his son for hours after she would go to sleep. She rubbed her belly remembering the feeling of him laying on her.

Amelia looked at Sookie. "Did you decide what you wanted to do about more kids? Do you want more?'

Sookie looked at her friend and smiled. "I will eventually. I just want to spend time with these babies first. Don't tell Eric but every time we make love I say a little prayer to get more time. I know it sounds terrible I know and I guess if I was an adult about it I would just use protection like everyone else. I just don't want to take the chance of shutting it off, you know."

'No, it doesn't sound terrible, weird, not terrible." Amelia laughed at her friends expression. "I am only kidding. I don't blame you for wanting to wait a bit. I mean, you have these babies and they need you and Eric's time more now than ever. Brining another baby in the mix right now, you would be exhausted. But what about the vision? Have you given any thought to that?'

"I mean to talk to Claudine about that. The first one I saw the twins were toddler's the second he was alone so I don't know if the time frame is the same. I want to take as much time as I can for now. I know Eric is excited of the prospect of more kids. He thinks they should all be close in age. I don't really care one way or another, I just want everyone happy and healthy." She tucked that thought away for later. She definitely needed to speak to Claudine about the baby.

"We need to do some shopping for the summit. How about if we make some plans to go tomorrow for a bit? My pants are getting tight and Alcide makes fun of me every morning, he says I am resisting it. Whatever." Amelia looked like a soccer mom, tall, thin, beautiful. Put a vintage Chanel pant suit on her and some pearls she would pull it off without a hitch. She was gorgeous.

"Ok, just let me run up and check with Eric. I would prefer for Eric or Alcide to go with us if we are going to make a day of it. We just have too much going on and I want us to be safe." Amelia nodded and Sookie walked to the office with her daughter. She found Eric sitting in the middle of the floor reading a book to half sleeping boys. She didn't want to disturb them so she pointed for him to come down stairs when he was done. He nodded and smiled up at her.

She went back to the living room and Amelia was on the phone. She took Erika to go sit outside for some fresh air. Together they sat on the big chaise lounge chair and Sookie patted her back until she was sound asleep. The glass door opened and she felt Eric approach. "Here lover, let me take her upstairs." Sookie shook her head no. He sat next to her on the chair. "What was it you needed my love?"

Leaning over she kissed his lips. "First of all, you." She smiled and he pulled her chin closer to deepen the kiss. She bit his lip drawing blood, she licked it until the wound closed. His eyes were shut and she giggled. "Sweetie, Amelia and I would like to make a day of shopping tomorrow for the summit. Amelia needs maternity clothes and Johan needs some new things as well. He is getting so tall nothing is fitting him. Anyway, I really don't feel comfortable going out during the day just yet with the demon issue still up in the air. I wanted to see if you or Alcide were available to tag along with us."

He smiled at her shaking his head. His eyes looked into hers. "I do recall the days when I used to have to drag you to the mall to go shopping. Now, my wife wants to spend the day shopping. Times do certainly change do they not?"

"Ha Ha. Do you want me to ask Alcide? I am sure he can swing it? I just wanted to ask you first so you didn't get upset that I didn't consult you first." She gave him a serious look. She knew he would do whatever he needed to go with her since she asked him too.

"I will arrange it lover. Just let me know what time you want to leave and I will rearrange my schedule. I believe I would like to buy my wife a special gift anyway so it gives me the chance to do so." He stood and took his daughter from Sookie. She just rolled her eyes and watched his sexy behind walking out the door. He turned grinning. "Meet me in 5 minutes in our room lover and I will give you the full tour of my backside." She laughed at him.

She ran to the living room to update Amelia on shopping tomorrow and told her to go ahead and home to get ready to go to Fangtasia for tonight. Amelia said she would see her later and Sookie ran up the stairs opening the door to their room. Her husband was naked laying on the bed with his arm behind his head propping it up. His muscles of his arm were flexing for effect. "Now what made you think I would meet you?"

"I can smell your excitement Sookie. All I need to do is rub finger down your neck and you get wet for me. I knew you would come for me, literally." He was smiling from ear to ear.

She walked to the bed and crawled up his body stopping at his ear. "Talking nasty to your wife will get you everywhere tonight my Viking sex God." She ran her tongue on his neck and he moaned. "All I have to do is run my tongue along your neck like this," She demonstrated to him again. "and you are harder for me then you were. See?" Her lips went back to kissing his neck then she bit him and his body bucked under her, her tongue licking the droplets of blood his wound supplied to her. Her mouth stayed on his neck and her hands were trailing his body until one found her destination, gracious plenty. "Um, I love this, I can't wait to feel you inside me. Will you make love to me now Eric?" His eyes glassed over with love and lust. One of his hands found her center, the other on her ass kneading the muscle in her backside. He was bringing her up and closer with every pull. He was impatient, he flipped her on the mattress for him to be on top. "Eric, your not playing fair."

"I have never played fair, even as a human child. I will make love to my wife tonight and I will look down into her eyes as I do it. Do you not want me Sookie" His voice was jagged with need.

"Let me think about it for a moment, do I want you?" His lips were on her breasts. "I am not sure, maybe if you show me what you got then I can decide." He growled at her and as he did he lifted her hips to bring her closer and rammed himself into her in one motion. Her body shot off the bed, both in the pain and pleasure of it. "Oh God Eric!" Her eyes rolled back into her head.

"What lover? Did I not warn you of teasing me?" He laughed and set the pace of their mating, he was rough and claiming tonight and Sookie took every ounce of it meeting his every move. "Tell me you want me wife. Tell me!" His hands grasped her hips harder to push deeper into her. Her body bucking with each thrust.

"I want you Eric. I need you! Don't stop!" He grinned at her and leaned down to her lips crushing hers, she moaned into him. His fangs were so firm on her soft skin they were making little slices into the inside of her mouth, his tongue licked the blood and his eyes closed.

His body never let up on hers, his stamina was incredible. "Please Eric, I can't take anymore, please!" She was panting and moaning with pleasure and near exhausted. Her body was covered in sweat, her hair plastered to her head.

"You will take more of what I give you Sookie, tell me you do not want it." Eric's pace never wavered. Her eyes looked into his, he could feel her magic building swirling around them. Every time she would build up he would bring her back down, he teased and taunted her. Her moans sounded like a wild animal, she needed the release so desperately and he grinned from her need. "Are you ready to come for me lover? Do you need it?'

Her eyes were so desperate, her arms went up to grab him around the neck, she held on as tight to him as she could. "Eric, please. I will die if you don't help me. Please!" His hips picked up the pace and as he began to build he leaned over to her ear to tell her to bite him. She angled her head to his upper arm and her teeth bit as hard as she could making Eric scream from the pleasure and his own release, his fangs went for her neck and she sobbed as she came with him. Neither one moved, they were frozen at that moment, Sookie's breathe sounded like she had run a marathon and Eric's mind was so foggy he kept trying to shake his head to clear his thoughts.

When he could move he laid her down on the mattress, he could tell she was exhausted. He hovered over he and kissed her softly on the lips. "Lover, sleep now. We have a few hours before we need to be at Fangtasia. Rest now." She nodded her head and pulled him close to her and closed her eyes sighing. Her breathing evened out quickly, she was asleep, he pulled her closer putting her in the crease of his arm and closed his own eyes to rest.

His phone rang, he reached for it still cloudy from sleep. "What?"

"Hey dead guy, meetings in 45. You want me to go ahead and take it and update you later?" Alcide, Eric would torture him later.

"No, we will be down in a little while." He set the phone back down and rolled to Sookie. "My love you need to get up, we have a meeting in less than an hour." He rolled out of the bed and went to start the shower water. When he came back she had pulled the covers higher, he grabbed the bottom of them and pulled them completely off. She hissed at him and he laughed. "Shower time darling." He picked her up, she buried her face in his chest and he took her to the shower stepping into the warm water.

"Um, that feels so nice." Her eyes were opening, she looked better than she had a few hours ago. He set her on her feet and got busy washing and shampooing them both.

When they were done he turned off the water and she moaned. He grabbed a towel and gently pushed her out of the bathroom. "Dress lover, otherwise I will take you to Fangtasia as you are and have more than just Were trouble tonight." She giggled at him and went to dress. Eric walked out of the bathroom and went to the closet to put on a tiffany blue v-neck t-shirt, blue jeans and boots. When he turned around his wife was buttoning up her summer dress, it was in all white and square necked and sleeveless. The dress was made of cotton and hugged every one of her curves, her breast were full and looked incredible in the dress. His fangs came down as soon as he saw her. "Sookie, you can not wear that dress." His voice was low and gruff.

"What? Why? I just bought this dress. What's wrong with it?" She went to the floor length mirror to look at herself in the mirror, turning and posing. "I like this dress."

"Sookie, change your dress." He stood staring at his sexy wife but he couldn't let her wear that dress.

"Not until you tell me why?" She put her hands on her curvy hips and waited for an answer.

He came to stand in front of her and leaned down to kiss her. "If I take you to Fangtasia in that dress with a room full of blood thirsty vampires and were's Sookie, how am I supposed to defend you? Myself against half the pack leaders in Louisiana? Are you trying to get me staked?"

She grinned at her handsome husband. "I believe I will wear this dress. You are always up for a challenge." For effect she bend from the waist to adjust her designer five inch leopard print high heeled shoes she was wearing.

He growled then went up behind her pulling her hips to his middle as she bent over. "You are cock teasing me Sookie, I do not like this one bit." She giggled, she loved it when he talked dirty to her.

"No, I would never tease gracious plenty, but you on the other hand spent an hour earlier teasing and torturing me. I think this will be just the pay back you deserve gorgeous." She grabbed her purse and turned to smile at him as she made her way out of the room. She went to find Lily to tell her they were leaving, she kissed her kids and headed down the stairs.

"Vixen!" He yelled from the bedroom. He followed behind her to meet their friends downstairs.

Amelia and Alcide stood with their mouths open as she came down the stairs. "Eric, you can't let her go to the bar like that. Make her change! Everyone of them will be drooling and manhandling her!"

Sookie grinned and Eric scowled. "Mutt, I have already tried. Other than tying her the bed until after the meeting I have no choice. She likes this dress, so she has informed me."

Amelia busted out laughing, she laughed so hard she had to pee, she ran to the bathroom.

That was a friend Sookie thought. "He's not the boss of me. I will wear what I want and I want to wear this."

As soon as Amelia came out the bathroom the town car was waiting for them out front.

Sookie looked out the window and watched the city fly by at they drove to Fangtasia. Eric had his hand in hers holding it tight. He leaned over to her ear and whispered to her. "I suggest to you my bride, the minute we set foot back in our home you run. Run like you never have in your life because besides the spanking I am going to give that gorgeous ass of yours, I am going to tear every stitch of that dress off your body and fuck you. Do I make myself clear?" Sookie gasped and looked up, he wasn't kidding. Amelia put her hand over her mouth not to giggle and Alcide turned away like he didn't hear what just transpired smiling like crazy. She stuck her tongue out.

They were in front of Fangtasia, the door said it was closed until eleven for a employee meeting. Eric opened the door and climbed out, he reached his hand in to help Sookie, with all the grace she could muster she climbed out of the car. Alcide was on the other side helping Amelia out, she had decided to put on a pant suit on in a light pink and high heels, gorgeous was what Amelia was, Sookie thought. The bar was full, vamps and were's standing and sitting everywhere. Sookie stretched to tell Eric something. "You really need to expand sweetie. You are too powerful now to overload Fangtasia like this." He nodded, she was right, he would put Pam on it soon.

Eric walked holding Sookie's hand to the stage where his throne and three other chairs stood, her chair next to his, Amelia and Alice were on either side of them. Eric sat Sookie first then turned to the crowd. He nodded and the crowd quieted and those who had seats sat. Sookie saw Bill Compton and James standing at the back of the crowd. She gave Bill the dirties look she could muster and James she gave the look of death. His hand went over his chest where his heart should have been. Eric growled at them, Sookie looked away and dropped her shields. She wasn't surprised, it was the usual, they were all sexy, she was hot, her breast were nice, sex, blood, weird sex, the usual. Eric looked at her and she nodded, Eric looked to Alcide and turned the floor to him. Alcide handled each man with respect and he and Eric agreed on all the punishments and decisions. Sookie tuned out, she heard a buzzing coming from somewhere, someone was trying really hard to shield their mind but it was coming undone. She stood up and began to walk off the stage when Eric stood to stop her. "I hear something." He nodded and let her go. Sookie began to walk through the crowd, slowly walking to a table or a chair with a body in it. She stopped at a female, Sookie looked down on her. "Hello Tasha." Sookie said it with poison in her voice.

The were looked up shocked. There was a male sitting next to her. "Her name is not Tasha. It is Natalie." Sookie grinned at the foolish man.

"To you she is Natalie, but her real name is Natasha or Tasha as her parents call her. Isn't that right?" The entire bar was silent. "No one knows you from the Arkansas pack, you have changed your hair, your name, your persona. Going against my family, any of my family, you will die." The male were jumped to defend his girlfriend. The were's and vamps moved to stop him and Sookie put her hand up stopping everyone. "Sit down Larry, this has nothing to do with you except that she is using you to get her way in with the Shreveport pack. Sit!" The were sat and the crowd backed up. Eric and Alcide were behind her now. Bill was on the stage standing in front of Amelia to protect her. Sookie moved her hand behind her and Eric's arm came around her waist. She held on to her husbands hand. "It seems this woman is here to get information and try to take out as many of the pack here as she can. Her employer wants Louisiana weak. Why?" The woman shook her head like she didn't know what Sookie was talking about. Sookie stepped forward grabbing the woman's hand. Sookie saw the reason, Alcide. He had an enemy in the other state and that enemy felt he was letting his bloodline run cold reproducing with Amelia, the pack leader wanted to take on Alcide for the pack. Sookie nodded her head and the room erupted, chairs were turning over, men were yelling, a handful of were's were pulling the female out of the bar. Alcide stood in front of Sookie in the middle of the chaos. He looked into her eyes and knew instantly what the plan the female was there for. Eric never let her go.

Alcide went back to his wife. Amelia looked confused, he took her off the stage and walked her back to the offices in the back. He would tell her the truth.

"Eric?" He turned her and Sookie looked like she wanted to cry. Eric wrapped his arms around her.

"Shush, we will not let the mangy dog get injured, he is family. You did wonderfully, I suspected something was up and you brought it to light. Thank you my love." He bend down to kiss her.

Bill and James were getting the crowd under control and Eric stood on the stage. "Let it be known, striking against Alcide and Amelia is like striking against any part of my family. It will not be tolerated and those who do will feel my sword to send them to their final death." The vampires stood and nodded to Eric, the weres all nodded and whispered to one another. "Silence!" Eric's face distorted and his face came down, his eyes were almost glowing with anger. "Does anyone in this room wish to die tonight?" The room went silent. "Leave and let those around you know that The Herveaux are under the Northman Kingdom."

Bill removed everyone and when they were cleared he came to stand before Sookie and Eric. "My Queen, I am asking for your forgiveness for my comments to you. I hope you will forgive me." She nodded saying nothing to him. She may forgive him eventually but she would never forget how quickly this vampire turned on her. James stood in the corner of the room.

Eric walked to him. "You are released to return to Pamela. I have no use for you here." Eric turned to walk away. Alcide and Amelia returned to the middle of the made the mistake of snickering at Eric, her husband whipped around to grab James around the neck, his voice was low and deadly. "We have fought battles together, we have shared females for sex and blood, we have walked this earth together but do not make the mistake of turning against me James. I will stake you and leave you out to meet the sun. I will not tolerate insubordination especially from you." Bill walked to stand in front of Sookie, he sensed the trouble coming. Alcide moved Amelia back behind him.

James never cringed, his expression never changed. "You are still the same vampire Eric. These creatures think you are something you are not, your human thinks you have humanity, a soul even, that you can care for her. Has she not learned her lesson yet? Surround yourself with superior beings, one day you will need them. You cannot hold off the world to what you have forever." James' eyes went to Sookie.

"Your fascination of my wife intrigues me James. She is not your type, you usually are attracted to the lowest of any race. You could not find a fangbanger or drug addict whore to beat into submission? Go to Vegas there are plenty of vampires or humans for you to play with." This Eric scared Sookie, this Eric she did not understand.

James laughed. "How quickly you pass judgments on me. You are the one that began this Eric. Look at you, you stand here pretending you are human, take a human wife, have children with her and you mock me!" His eyes were full of hate. "Her death is your doing and I will have vengeance on you for it. She was my bonded and you took her from me! I should have killed you for it but you were my brother! You turned her to spite me, you raped her all to flaunt it in my face." Sookie stood staring at these two, she had no idea what they were talking about, she began to feel disgust toward both the vampires in front of her.

Eric released James and threw his head back laughing. "She wanted me, not you. She came to me night after night begging me to take her, to turn her, so I did. She cried about how pathetic you were, she wanted me to sleep with her, yes I did, more times than I can count. I used her, I mangled her. I did everything you accuse me of and I enjoyed every moment of it. You may have bonded to her to keep her but she did not want you. She was pathetic, just like you." Sookie's anger was full now.

"Until you drove her insane by discarding her. She was beautiful and kind before you! You tortured and mistreated her until you broke her spirit. Why did you do it Eric?" James' voice was almost a whisper. Katie? They were talking about Katie.

"Because I could." Eric grinned at the vampire standing in front of him. Sookie knew what James was saying was true, there was no deception in his feelings. Sookie saw the look in her husbands eyes, she felt like throwing up. Eric turned to look at her, his face was not the face of her husband but of some creature that hurt people without caring about it. She could feel his anger, his instincts to hurt someone was overwhelming. Her hand went to her mouth and she ran out of the room. She didn't want to hear or see anymore.

Sookie ran as fast as she could, she ran out the back door to get away. Her heart was beating so quickly. She heard crashing in the bar but she wasn't about to stop to see what it was. She stopped, concentrating as hard as she could, she popped to the twins rooms, grabbed her twins then went to get Johan. Just as she got him out of the bed she felt him before she saw him. "Sookie, stop. You are not taking my children, you are not going anywhere. If you try to leave you will regret it. Do you think this some game you can play with me? I am your husband, you will respect me. Try to leave Sookie, test me." His voice was low and he was looking at her the same way he looked at James, like a predator.

"I wasn't taking OUR children anywhere Eric, but your not going to stand there and threaten me you big jerk!. Don't come near me or my kids Eric. Stay where you are. Your yelling at me, I wont have you behaving that way in front of our kids Eric." He didn't move. He was still in the doorway of the room. Sookie wasn't sure what he would do, so she did the only thing she could. "Claudine! Claude!"

"You believe your fae cousins can help you? You belong to me, I do not care who you call." He was even angrier now and she closed her eyes. "You will listen to me. Do not run from me Sookie, do not try taking my children. " He looked like he wanted to kill her.

Claudine and Claude popped in the room. "Sookie, what's wrong?" Claude stepped to her to take the twins.

Eric was furious. "Unhand my children Fairy!" He was growling and hissing, he was about to strike.

Sookie was shaking her head. "Stay back Eric. Claudine, can you get us out of here, Eric seems to think I am one of his employees he can order around and threaten. Eric, you need to get a grip and when you get your head together I will talk to you, not a minute sooner." Claudine nodded her head and grabbed Sookie's hand, they popped together.

Sookie stood in the middle of Claude and Claudine's house in Monroe. Sookie had been there a few times on shopping trips and lunches with Claudine. Claude took the sleeping twins to the bedroom to put them down, Johan was half asleep and Sookie handed him to Claudine, her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't hold him anymore. Claudine took him, patting him on the back talking sweetly to him and his eyes closed. She took him to the couch and laid him down, covering him.

Claude and Claudine came back into the dining room. Claude stood in front of her. "Ok Cousin, what happened?" Sookie began to pace, she told them what had transpired in Fangtasia and she just needed to think and calm down. "Sook, you know he is a fucking monster, he is a vampire, he is not human. We have tried to tell you this for years. He puts his hands on you I will kill him personally." Claude was at his wits end with the vampire crap.

"Sookie, sit down." Sookie went to the table and sat down hard in the chair. "Claude give her a break. Cousin, you know that Eric has done a lot of things in his life. Did he threaten you?" Sookie looked at her cousins and stood to pace. What was happening to her life she thought to herself.

"He is blood lusting right now, he is striking out at me because he is angry about what happened with James." She looked at her cousins trying to convince herself of what Eric has said to her was just a mistake. "He stood in Fangtasia saying he did the things James accused him of, raping her, torturing her over and over until he drove her mad. Then Eric locked her up for who knows how long before she got free to find and kill him. I didn't know any of this. I thought Eric was completely innocent in this. Then he stands there and tells me I leave I will regret it. I wasn't going to leave, I just wanted my kids near me. He was so angry at me." Sookie's phone was ringing in her dress pocket. She took it out, it was Amelia.

Sookie almost didn't answer it. Claudine nodded and she did. "Sookie, where are you?"

"Amelia I will call you later when I figure out what is going on." Sookie's tears were running down her face.

"Eric has gone berserk Sookie. He has completely destroyed Fangtasia and he almost killed James. Bill got them apart and he hurt Bill pretty severely. He is going to look for you. Your not at home are you?" Amelia voice was almost hysterical.

"No, I just had Claude and Claudine pop me out of the house. I saw him, he is madder than I have ever seen. I don't know what to do Amelia, he freaked me out, I did the only thing I could think of. I think he needs some time. I have to figure out about what to do with my kids and staying away from him until he calms down. I will call you when I can ok?" Sookie said good bye and hung up.

"You can go to Fairy, that may be the only place that will stop the bond separation for Enar." Claude took her hand to give her comfort and it felt nice after the night she had.

"I don't think I have to be drastic Claude, I will let him calm down and see what happens. I am mad but maybe a little break will do him good. I need to call him though. They are his kids and he has a right to know they are alright. I may not tell him where I am but he needs to know they are safe. He is angry enough and he will just keep it up if I don't let him know were are ok." Sookie stood to make the call.

Claude stood up to her. "Sookie, why do you care what he feels, let the bastard suffer. You said it yourself, he hurt that girl and who knows how many more woman along the way in the same fashion. Then he verbally attacks you. It is disgusting. I should just let grandfather kill him." Sookie just gave him a dirty look and dialed Eric's phone number.

He answered in the first ring. His tone had calmed down but he was still pissed. "Where are you?"

Sookie's tears started again. "Eric, you need to calm down. The kids are fine, they are sleeping. I wanted you to know there fine so you wouldn't worry about them. I will not take them away without letting you know where we are going. I just need to let you have some time alone Eric. I don't know if you can control your anger right now."

"Bring my children and come home Sookie. I am sorry about what I said to you and that you had to hear the truth about Katie, but it doesn't matter. It was along time ago and I was different then." His voice was low, almost too low.

"No, I am not Eric going home now. I will call you when I figure out where I am going." She was about to hang up.

"Sookie, wait. Please do not do this. I love you, I love our children. Please come home. Enar will get ill if you do not bring him home Sookie, my children need me." Her heart broke in half, she wanted to run to him, let him hold her kiss her, make her forget what she heard tonight, the other part of her wanted to get on the first plane and never return.

She did the only thing she knew she could do. "I love you with everything I have Eric but I need to think about what happened tonight. Please respect that and give me some space. You need to figure out what happened Eric, you have never spoken to me like that." She hung up. Her phone rang a dozen times before it finally stopped. Claudine came over to hug her. Claudine walked her to the couch and she laid down with her son and covered up.

Sookie had no idea how long she had slept, but when her eyes focused she saw it was day light. She heard the knock on the door and Claude went to answer it. "Shit, its Eric." Sookie didn't move. She knew there was almost no where she could hide.

"Claude, let me see my wife please." He was being civil. Eric was never civil when it came to Claude.

"No! Fuck off Eric. You tried to hurt her, I will kill you if you touch her. Now get off my porch, she doesn't want to see you." Claude went to shut the door and Eric's hand stopped it.

"Let me see my wife." His fangs were down and he was livid.

"Claude, come take Johan and take him to your room, let him in." Sookie began to sit up and Eric rushed to her. Sookie handed a still sleeping Johan to her cousin and turned to look at Eric.

"Why are you here Eric?" Sookie looked at him like she wanted him to hold her, she closed her eyes to stop the pain.

He looked away from her. "I came to get my wife and children and bring them home."

She shook her head at him. "You kept things from me Eric, you attacked James and then you threaten me because I was upset you because of what James said about Katie. We didn't even get a chance to talk about it, you just went off on me. You really did those things to her Eric, how is that possible? I could have handled the things about Katie, we would have worked it out, but how could you say what you said to me last night?"

He nodded his head. "I told you the truth before, I just didn't tell you everything. How could I tell you the things I did to her Sookie, I did a lot of things in my past I am sorry and ashamed about. I was angry last night, I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never hurt you like that Sookie and you know it. I should have never behaved the way I did."

She turned to look away from him. He moved to sit on the couch. His eyes searched her, he moved forward to kiss her. He grabbed her face and pulled her forward and she pulled back. "No." He backed away.

"So you are leaving me, is that it?" He looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"No Eric, I am not leaving you, I just want you to take a good look around and realize what you did. Our kids were in the room Eric, what if they know what you said to me? We have a daughter, I would never want her to have someone she loves talk to her like that, would you?" She would not cry.

"I do not want my children sick. You go home, I will find other arrangements until we figure this out. I will not be so selfish as to let you sleep on other beings couches with my children. Take them and go home and I will come by later and pick up some of my things." He turned to walk away. "I love you Sookie, I will never stop loving you, when your ready I will be waiting for you. I never meant to hurt you."

Sookie cried for a long while until it was time to get her kids home and feed them. She was glad to be going home but she didn't want to be there without him. She would go home and work out some of the things that were flying through her head. Eric was her life and she needed to figure out how to get him back in her life. She went to find her cousins and get her kids home. When she popped the house was quiet. She stood in the dining room and put her kids in their chairs to feed them. Lily came into the room. "Sookie, Eric called to make sure you got home ok. Can I do anything to help? I mean, are you alright?"

Sookie shook her head no. "I am not sure what I am Lily. I think right now I just need you to help me get the kids situated." She looked at Sookie and nodded and went to warm bottles. Sergio appeared with scrambled and toast. Sookie thanked him.

Sookie spent the entire day just going through the motions, taking care of her kids, she spent every second doing for her children. It was late, she had just put Johan down and the twins were already settled. She hadn't even taken a shower, she was still in the same clothes from the night before. Looking down on herself she never wanted to see the dress she wore ever again. She started to go up into the room she shared with her husband and she stood outside the door looking in. No, she couldn't stay in there without him, so she rushed to the closet and grabbed clothes, a t-shirt, running shorts, a bra and panties and took them with her to the spare room. Sookie went to the bathroom, turned on the shower as hot as it would go and undressed getting in the water. Her body gave out, she sat at the bottom of the tub holding her knees letting the hot water wash over her, tears wouldn't come to her anymore. That is where she stayed until the hot water ran out, when it did she turned off the water and got out putting on the clothes she had got from her room and crawled into the bed. Her phone rang a few times on the bedside table but she didn't care. Her eyes stared into the night. Someone knocked at the door and she didn't move to open it, she just wanted to be left alone. The door opened, Eric stood in the door.

"Sookie? Why are you not in our bed?" He was so quiet.

"I cant sleep in there without you." Her voice was full anguish and pain, he wanted to go to her but he stayed where he was.

He cleared his throat. "I am going to Pam's. I came to get a few things. Do you need anything from me before I go?"

"Just my husband back, the Eric I know and love. I want your arms around me. I wish you would stay." Her voice cracked. He would give her space and he needed to think through this.

"For what it is worth, I wish I had told you everything. I know I should have controlled myself better at Fangtasia, I was just angry. I love you Sookie." He turned and shut the door behind him. Her hands flew to her face, she muffled the sobs that were flowing from her now. Just the sound of his voice, his presence was too much. The tears came fast and hard.

He stood outside the door listening to her falling apart. His hand couldn't let go of the door knob, his tears flowed just as hard as hers. He did this, he knew he did this to himself. All she ever asked for was honesty and he did the complete opposite by hiding the truth about Katie. He was unkind to her, he took his anger out on her, scaring her. She had asked him and he purposely omitted things he had done because he was afraid of what she would think of him. This agony of thinking she didn't trust him he deserved and he knew it. He could never ask her to forgive him because this he had done. Somehow he needed to make her believe he would never purposely hurt her like he had. When he gathered the strength to leave he went to their room, it smelled of her, he sat on the side of the bed they had spent the last three years sleeping and making love in and now it was empty. Eric went to his closet to get some clothes, then decided against it, he went to the bathroom to wash his face then he left the room to walked down the stairs. Alcide was standing in the foyer. "Eric? Did you find her?" He looked like he hadn't slept either. Amelia had called several times to check in and ask about him and whether he had found Sookie.

"She is upstairs in the guest room. I am going to Pam's." Eric looked as his friend who only looked at him with a mix of pity and anger. "I do not expect you to understand why I did what I did. I know now it was foolish and it is a mistake I can never correct. Will you keep an eye on her while we figure this out?"

He nodded his head. "I will do whatever is needed Eric. If she doesn't want you here I have to respect that, it doesn't mean I care any less for you, but the kids have to come first, you know that right? I won't let you harm her."

Eric looked at his friend, the first real friend he had since Pam. "I would never harm her Alcide, I love her, I want my family back and I will do whatever I need to do get her back. I don't care if I have to wait another thousand years, I will wait."

Alcide looked at him skeptical. "Good, I am glad you are going to fight for her Eric. She loves you, she is just hurt and confused. You lied to her face and she doesn't trust you right now after what you said to her. Do me a favor, just don't make me choose ok? You two are family and I have to think about your kids. I would hope if roles were reversed you would do the same for me if this was me and Amelia."

Eric smiled at him and went to walk to the door. He felt her, Eric looked up the staircase where Sookie stood looking down at them. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but the tears took her voice and she turned away to go back to the guest room. He would give her room, he called to her before she went back to bed. "I love you Sookie, I love you with my whole being my love." Eric watched as her shoulders shook from crying and she went back into the room closing the door. "Goodnight Alcide." Eric left his home and went to the corvette to head to Pam's for the night.

Alcide stood in the door watching him drive away. He looked up the stairway Sookie had just stood on and turned to walk out the door himself to go his own wife and child. Thalia stood outside the door. "Watch your mistress Thalia, Eric is gone." She nodded as the blood tears ran down her face.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hope you are enjoying the story, I know there is a lot going on but there is always a reason for everything. **

**Please review! Your kind words have kept me going!**

**I was inspired by one of my favorite songs "White Blank Page." I hope you have heard it. I thought it was fitting for Eric and Sookie. **

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT!**

Chapter 28

Sookie woke the next morning feeling like a truck had ran her over. Her body was sore, her eyes swollen, her head pounding. She went to the bathroom to take care of things, washed her face and went down the hall to the nursery. The twins were in their cribs sleeping so she went to check on Johan. He was up sitting in his crib, she went to pick him up and he began to crying. Sookie picked him up and patted his back. "Baby, its ok, mommy and daddy will figure it out ok? Don't worry baby. Daddy will never leave you baby. He loves all of us." Her sons head went to her chest he quietly cried and her heart wanted to explode. How did her life change so much in such a short time?

Lily came in with the twins. "Sookie I will take the babies down. You want me to take him?" Sookie shook her head and told her no. Lily left to go downstairs.

"Daddy?" Her son said so quietly as he looked up at his mother. Sookie looked at the face of her child, her husbands face, it was like daggers were stabbing her. She had no idea what she was going to do. All she wanted to do was crawl into a ball and lay there but she had responsibilities so she picked her child up and took him to bathe him and put clothes on him for the day.

Lily was feeding the babies and she had Johan in the chair eating when Alcide and Amelia came in. Sookie stood, Amelia hugged her crushing her to her tall frame. "Ok Amelia, your choking me now." Amelia pulled her back and tears were in her eyes. "No, no crying ok? Eric and I will figure it out." Amelia nodded and went to the kitchen to get coffee. Alcide held his arms out and she went to him, his arms felt so comforting. "Why didn't I kill that skinny wife of yours and keep you for myself Alcide? I would be a lot happier I think."

Alcide chuckled. "Yeah, problem is you're in love with that bastard. You loved him then and you love him now. Now you just need to figure out what to do with it? You only have two choices Sookie, you forgive him for the things he said and what he did about Katie or you have to let him go. Can you do that Sookie, let him go?"

"That's the million dollar question isn't it? I don't know what I am going to do Alcide. Look at him." She nodded toward Johan. "How do I look at that babies face everyday looking at his sadness, Eric's face? I don't know I was thinking, all of this. I really thought I could have a life, happiness, a family. God I am stupid." She let go of Alcide and turned away from him.

"Looks to me you have all of that. He may be a vampire now Sookie, but he was human once and in that vampire body is emotions he gets mixed up sometimes. You know that, you feel them. He is confident in battle and business but in this stuff he struggles. The only thing he is sure about where it comes to his emotions is you, he knows he loves you more than anyone who has ever been in his life. Talk to him Sookie, let him explain and apologize." Alcide kissed her on the top of the head and went to find his wife so he could head to work.

When Amelia returned Sookie saw her friend, her baby bump was showing, her clothes were getting too snug. They were supposed to be taking the day to go shopping but her drama messed it up again. "Amelia, why don't you go, take the day and do your shopping like we planned. I will send security with you. You could use a day out in the real world." Amelia's face brightened at the prospect of shopping. Amelia grinned at her friend. Sookie went to find Mark to get her a team and car together. She had Amelia on her way to the mall before she knew it.

Sookie spent the morning and afternoon with her kids. She read about five books to the babies before they fell asleep for their afternoon nap. Lily had just taken the babies up and Johan was sleeping on the couch. Sookie heard the door open, her bond peeled open and her emotions began to overwhelm her. She put her hands over her face and tried to breathe through it. Lily stepped back in the room ahead of Eric. "Lily, take him upstairs and put him down please. Thank you." Eric stood in the doorway, he was still as a statue.

"Hello Sookie." His voice sounded like that of an angel she thought, his accent thicker than usual.

She turned her face to him. His handsome face looked at her, she turned back away. "Eric, we need to set up some boundaries, schedules or something." She didn't know what she wanted she just needed the pain to stop. He stepped into the living room and went to sit across from her. He was pushing feelings to her, his love, his strength, pride. "What are you doing here Eric? I asked you to stay, you left me, so now go." She didn't want his feelings, her were raw. She got up and went to the glass door and opened it going outside into the day light. He followed her.

"I should have stayed last night when you asked. I just wanted to give you some space Sookie to process all of this.. Give me another chance Sookie. What do I have to do? What do I have to do to make you love me again?" He stood looking at her, desperate.

"I love you! Don't you get that? I will always love you. I spent my entire life looking for you and now I am trying to figure out how to fix this. Don't you want us to be together?" She was angry, distraught, so many emotions she didn't know if she had room for them all.

He came to stand in front of her, he put his arms out to her and she wanted to move into them so desperately. Her head shook no over and over. "Look at me Sookie." Her head shook no again. "Sookie, please, look at me." She did, her eyes meeting his. "Let me in, let me love you." She backed up, he was too close, her breathe became rapid, she was panting, she felt dizzy, she reached out, her world was spinning, he picked her up to sit her down. "You are alright my love, your just hyperventilating, just breathe, breathe for me." She felt his body against hers and she needed to hold him and get away at the same time, but he held her there. "I love you Sookie, I love you so much. I wish I could take it all back." His lips went to her neck and she cried out, leaping from his grasp. Her tears were welling up again. "Sookie, I need you, do you not need me? Feel my love for you." Mark stepped into the back yard.

"Sookie is everything alright?" That was enough to break the spell Eric was to her in that moment.

"Yes Mark, I am fine. Go back to work, I am ok." He turned looking at Eric like he wanted to kill him and Eric hissed at him. Mark opened the door and went back inside. "Stop it Eric, he is only trying to protect me."

"From whom Sookie? From me? I am your husband! It is I who should be protecting you, not the hired help." His eyes flashed at her, they were back peddling fast and Eric knew it.

"I have a few things I need to do tomorrow morning. Come here at ten tomorrow morning and I will leave you here with the kids so you can spend some time with them. You need to go Eric." She put her hands over her chest waiting for the fall out.

"You will allow me to spend time with my children?" He laughed at her like she was ridiculous. He wanted to rip someone from limb to limb but he calmed himself down, he knew Sookie was still concerned about his anger toward her. "Fine, I will be here in the morning but this is not over Sookie, you can stand there and put on the mistress of the manor routine, you are mine, you will remain mine and I will claim what is mine. Do you understand me Sookie?" His anger she could cope with now, she had enough of it and she shot back at him.

"Yours? Out! Get out now Eric." She shot him nasty looks and he scowled at her and turned almost pulling the door off the track opening it. He was gone and she almost collapsed from the intensity of what had happened. She needed to sit, she sat on the bench unmoving for what seemed like hours. That is where James found her after sunset.

"Sookie?" He stepped out of the shadows.

"Jesus, you scared me half to death James, what are you doing here?" She looked at him questionably.

"I wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened. I know it is my fault you are hurting and I did not mean for you to find out like that." He stood looking down on her.

She shook her head and turned away. "Why do you care? You hate Eric and you made it pretty clear this was all part of your plan to get even on him."

He moved to sit next to her. "You have to understand Sookie, she was my bonded, I felt for her like Eric feels for you. She was everything to me and he took her from me, then he destroyed her. I know what happened in New Orleans, I know it wasn't your fault, it was his. He did that to her and I cannot forgive him for it."

"Is that what you meant that night you told me you didn't understand what I saw in him?" He shook his head yes. "He has changed James. I know you don't want to believe it but he has. He isn't the same vampire who did those things to her. You have seen him with his kids, you know he is not that monster you claim him to be." She knew deep in her heart he wasn't. She loved him and the Eric she knew he was different than the creature James described.

"Sookie, you need to understand, he took this sweet human woman that loved me and not only did he turn her into a vampire he did a lot of really horrible things to her. I do not want to see him do that to you." He was telling her the truth, she sensed it.

"Thank you James, but Eric would never do that to me. Eric would never purposely hurt me. He may have let his emotions over run his brain the other night but he didn't mean it." Sookie smiled at James and he smiled back. "I know he didn't, he loves me James and I can't let you continue to hurt him. You need to go to Vegas or somewhere you can heal from this. Look for love, it is out there." She reached for his hand and held it in hers. "She was an adult James, she made up her mind to what she wanted to do. Nothing you could have done would have stopped her or Eric from the mess they created. They are the ones to blame, both of them. Let her go James, find love again, it really is worth it." James looked her in the eyes like he had never thought of that. He had always put it on Eric's head. James shook his head, his bitterness was too deep.

"Be careful my Queen." He stood and disappeared as quickly as he came.

When Sookie finally went upstairs she felt a bit better. Talking to James helped her, she discovered something, she believed in Eric, that she loved him and that he was not alone in the guilt of what happened to Katie. She realized that the creature she married was the best he could be, he worked daily to try to be better for her and she needed to accept him for who he was or she needed to let him go. She knew he was being stubborn and she was going to fix this right now. Sookie stood in the spare room looking around and decided she wanted to sleep in her own bed with her husband, she walked down the hallway to the room she shared with Eric. She sat on the bed making up her mind on what to do. Her heart told her to call him, she reached for her phone, he answered on the first ring. "Sookie is everything alright?"

"Yes, will you come home?" She was almost breathless when she said it.

"What did you say?" He had paused like he wasn't sure what she said. She knew he had heard her.

"I said, will you come home?" The phone disconnected and she smiled at the phone. She ran down the stairs, she knew he would be there in minutes. She stood waiting until she could feel him approaching through their bond.

The door opened and he crushed her to him. "If I live another thousand years Sookie, I will die before we are separated again."

She giggled and put her hand to his face. "Eric, come sit with me ok?" She took his hand and guided him to the couch. He sat and she sat next to him. "I heard what James said about you and I you felt what I was feeling, I should have let you explain. I know you have a long and sorted past and I don't want to know all the details but you have to be truthful with me Eric. I might not like what you tell me but if I ask you have to be honest. I would do that for you, I would never not tell you the truth if you asked it of me. I spoke with James tonight," Eric growled. "listen, he still is hurt, he blames you for what happened to Katie even after all this time, which you both are to blame but I think that talking to him made me realize neither of us are not perfect, you try to do what is right and I love you for it. I don't want perfect, I want you, skeletons and all."

He slowly pulled her to his lap. "I do not know what to say. I love you Sookie and I feel horrible for hurting you like I did. Apologizes do not do justice to what I need to do to heal this."

She leaned into him and gently kissed his face. "I don't want to hear them, I want you to be here, one hundred percent. I want us, I want our family. Is that what you want Eric?"

"More than anything in the world my love. You and our children are everything." He looked deep into her eyes, those sapphire blue eyes were staring into hers. Sookie leaned into him and he pulled her close.

"Will you let me love you Eric?" Her face turned up his. He looked at her smiling down on her. Her hands went into his hair and she gently bit his lip. "I love you Eric." She moved one of her hands between them to feel the hardness of him under her. She rubbed until her need was overwhelming to her, she unzipped his zipper to run her hand over his shaft. "I need you Eric." She knelt down on her knees, moved her panties out of the way and lowered herself onto him. She didn't want petting all she craved was the feeling of their love together and she would take it.

"Mine Sookie, you are mine and you will always be. Run from me lover, I will chase you; hide, I will search for you; leave, I will follow you. You are mine forever wife." His hands had her hips and pushed her down hard with every thrust he moved up into her. His cock rammed her making her head fling back. "This mine Sookie, feel me in you? You are mine." She moaned, she was so wet and accepting of him. "Yes, Sookie, it is just you and I, always." His mouth went to her breast and he bit making her scream. He smiled at her as he drank the blood from her full breast. Her head came back and leaned against his shoulder and she bit into him, he growled. He knew she was ready, he knew it as well as he knew he was. "Are you ready lover? I am so ready, let me give you my love." She held him tighter around his neck and he thrust into her throwing them both into the orgasm of screams for each other. Sookie sat on his lap, they were still connected to each other, she could feel he was getting hard again.

"Take me to our bed Eric, I want you to make love to me on our bed sweetie." He stood, her legs wrapped around his waist and he rushed them at vampire speed to their bed. "Love me Eric, please."

He laid her down and gently made love to his wife, over and over until she could take no more, her last orgasm was all she could take, she passed out from exhaustion. Eric laid there with his wife in his arms and he was beyond grateful, he had his life back. The tears he had been shedding for two days dry now. He pulled her closer to him and closed his own eyes to sleep.

Johan woke them the next morning. Luckily Eric had left her nightgown on her when he made love to her the night before and he had gotten into the routine of trying to wear pajama bottoms to bed, sometimes he wasn't so successful but this morning he was. His son was jumping up and down on the bed squealing. Sookie opened her tired eyes and gave her son and his father a dirty look. "Eric, take your child and scram would you? I can barely keep my eyes open. Someone kept me up until two hours ago." She put her pillow over her head and Eric laughed.

"Come on my son, lets let grumpy get back to sleep. I really should have reconsidered marrying you lover, you really are not a morning person." She threw a pillow at him as he and Johan left the room. He laughed all the way down the stairs. Amelia, Alcide and Lily were sitting at the table with the twins.

Alcide stood up smiling, "Welcome home there dead as doornail. I was just about to give Sookie's number out to hook her up with one of my were pals. You came home just in time." Amelia spit coffee out of her mouth.

"Yes, laugh at the vampire. Keep it up and I will take you to the groomers and have them shave you bald mutt." Eric looked devilishly at his friend.

Everyone laughed. Amelia asked Eric. "Where's Sookie? She has a conference call this morning."

Eric grinned from ear to ear and wiggled his eyebrows. "I do not believe my bonded will be down anytime soon, we had quite a homecoming, actually all night if I am not mistaken." Alcide grabbed his side and laughed, Amelia just shook her head. "Our dinner was interrupted last night and I would like to take Sookie out to get her mind off things. Would you be up to going out for awhile tonight?" Amelia looked like it was Christmas, Alcide looked weary. "Dinner and somewhere casual our beautiful brides can enjoy some music and dance. I will call Pam, she would love a night off." Alcide nodded yes. "Good, Amelia, take Sookie's conference call for her and you can update her later. Take the rest of the day off. You and the baby need the rest." Eric pointed to Alcide. "You, fuzzy wuzzy, take your wife home."

When their friends were gone Eric spent the morning with his children. He made some calls in between but most of his day he took care of his children. He told Lily to take the morning off he would need her to take care of the children while they were gone for the evening. Johan was sitting on his lap reading his book. "Daddy? Mommy is better?"

Eric looked down on his sons face smiling. "Yes son, mommy is better now. She loves you Johan, all of you." Enar was crawling all over and touching or playing with every item he came in contact with. Erika wanted to sit on her daddy's lap too and be talked to. Eric put her on one knee, Johan on the other to talk to his children. She would squeal when Eric stopped talking to her so he would lean in and say something else to her in her ear and she would babble back to him every time. Eric thought it was fantastic. Eric felt her before she came into the room, she was showered and dressed in a Bon Tempe t-shirt and shorts, her feet were bare. "Hello my love, feeling better I hope?"

Sookie walked in, bent to pick up a squirming Enar to kiss and set him back down. Johan jumped up and she brought him up to kiss and sat him on the floor. She walked to the couch where she was sat right against him. She kissed Erika then leaned her head on Eric's arm. "Yes, I actually feel better and calmer today, almost like the storm has passed and I can breathe again." He leaned over pulling her leg into his lap, rubbing it.

"I am here Sookie, I am not going anywhere. I didn't want to give us space but I knew you needed to work it out in your head. You can be excruciatingly stubborn." She smiled and let her husband comfort her. "Listen, I have made plan for dinner and a night out if you would like to go. Alcide and Amelia are going. I am hoping I can get Pam to go, she truly could use a night off with a little fun."

Sookie thought about it for a moment and he seemed excited to go out. "I will go if Pam goes. I don't think I could handle one of your dance clubs Eric, I am too tired for that much fun."

He laughed at his wife and promise no dance clubs. "I was thinking something more low key. You girls can still dance if you want or you can just enjoy the company. I know we all could use a break. It has been a hectic few weeks." She nodded against him.

Erika was talking up a storm, her words were just babble until the string of "dada". Sookie stood up. "My daughter too Eric? I don't get one of the to say my name first? You really are cruel." She flashed a smile at him and took her daughter. "Yes Princess, daddy. He is definitely your daddy. Whether any of your future brothers or sisters, I may make other arrangements but you three are stuck with him." Erika squealed and smiled saying "Dada" Eric didn't say a word, he just stared at his daughter. "Sweetie, you ok?"

"No!" He head whipped up and Sookie looked at him shocked, he was really upset, he pushed the kids to Sookie. "I do not deserve this, any of it. If you had not called me home last night I would have miss her saying it for the first time Sookie. What have I done to deserve any of this?"

His emotions were raw, she could see it in his face. "Eric, look at her, look at your daughter." His face turned to look into Sookie's eyes then he looked at the face of his child. "How could you say you don't deserve her? She is your baby Eric, she loves you unconditionally and she is part of you. This little girl is sweet and so happy. Take her Eric, hold your daughter and tell me you didn't do right in your life to get a shot at this." Sookie put their daughter in his arms and he closed his eyes holding back the tears. His grip on his daughter tightened and Erika's little arms went to her father's chest to push back, she said the words to him again and his face softened. His daughter was calling him.

"You were the only thing I did right Sookie. That I know for certain, I put my life in your hands that evening at Fangtasia three years ago and it was the best decision I ever made. You are the one good thing I have done, you and our children." He moved to hug his wife and she wrapped her arms around his waist to comfort him.

Sookie asked him to help her put the babies down for their nap and then he needed would lay down and take one as well, he looked tired. He tried to get her to lay down but she had a few things she wanted to tackle before they went out for the evening. It was after sunset when her phone rang. "Hi Pam. How are you?"

"Sookie? Eric text me to say we were all going out for dinner and dancing? What is this? Have I made him angry ?' She sounded concerned.

Sookie giggled. "You don't want to go? Pam you love to dance."

"Yes but Master does not give me a night off to go out dancing with him Sookie. What is wrong? Are you pregnant again? Are you ill? Is he moving against someone again?' She thought Eric was trying to butter her up for some big announcement.

"Eric thinks we all could use a night to unwind. After everything that has happened I think it is a good idea." Sookie was typing an email she completely forgot to send.

"Are things better now?" Sookie said yes. "Good, I told him he would come to regret the whole issue of Katie, sometimes he does not listen. I believe you were too kind to him taking him back so quickly Sookie. He needs to know he cannot do these things to you. One of these days he will regret his actions."

"Lets hope not Pam. We find enough to get things going here. I am really hoping for some peace and quiet for awhile. I am going into hiding if I have too. So you'll go tonight?" Pam told her yes and she would see her at eight at the restaurant.

Sookie left her work for tomorrow and went to the bedroom where her gorgeous husband was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep, she saw Johan in him.

She went to the shower and started the water, brushed her teeth then got into the water. Her head was under the sprayer when she felt his cool hands come around her waist. "No fair my beautiful bride, you had no intentions of waking me for me to ravish you in the shower?" Sookie giggled and tried to get away from him. "You can run lover, but I will catch you."

She stopped resisting and turned her body to face her husband. Her lips came up to kiss him, her hands were all over his body. She pushed him hard against the tile, his eyes flashed surprise. She reached down grabbing him hard, his head fell back against the tile, her hand moving quickly on her husbands length. She bent down to put him into her mouth and he tried to pull her back up and she shoved his hands off of her. "Mine Eric, I want what is mine." He closed his eyes as she inserted him into her mouth again, her teeth slowly and gently running his length making him growl. "I want to hear you Eric, show me how much you like what I am doing to you." Her hand went to his balls to grab and massage as her other hand went to shaft to help take up the slack of his size in her mouth. She quickly got her rhythm and Eric's whimpers turned into moans that turned into begging. She loved it that she could make him want her so desperately he would beg her. Her mouth never slowed, she could tell he was getting close, his body was moving with her, his hands in her soaking wet hair.

"Yes, Sookie, make me come, I want to come in your mouth." She smiled at his nasty talk and she did as he asked, she increased her speed and he began to scream her name as his body bucked his juices into her mouth. She licked every drop of it off his tip then moved to the inside of his thigh and bit him so hard he cried out. She licked his blood only to make her crazy with need. She shook her head to clear the thoughts, she wanted this for him, she would get hers later. He pulled her up when the wound closed and she moved her hair from her neck, he bent closer to drink from his wife. She moaned from the sensation of his fangs in her skin, it felt like nothing she could ever describe every time he did it even after all this time. When he was full he licked her wound to close it. "Lets finish this in the bed my love."

She shook her head no. "Nope, were going out. Get your gorgeous behind out of the shower and get dressed. Your taking your wife out tonight Mr. Northman." She jumped out of the shower and he stood under the water shocked.

"Sookie? I want to make love to you. Come back here." He was pouting and he was ready again.

"No, now turn the cold water on Eric and save it. You will get a treat later if you behave." She was grinning while she dried off. Eric couldn't believe his wife was just walking away, he wanted her so desperately and she left him standing there. She giggled shaking her head at him. Tonight she was going to wear a new outfit she hadn't shown Eric yet, she chose a new pair of snug skinny jeans in white, a blood red shirt that hung off both of her shoulders that came to a v between her full breasts, red knee high boots and all of her jewelry she chose were diamonds and ruby. She curled her hair into long curls that hung down her back and put on a bit of make up. She chose nude lipstick to offset all the color on her body. Eric stepped into the bedroom as she was zipping up her last boot.

"Sookie, you seemed to have found some evil part of yourself that finds great pleasure in torturing me. You get dressed in these outfits and make me take you out into the world like that, knowing full well men will look at you." He looked like he wanted to pull the closet door off the hinges.

"I can put on a sun dress if you want Eric." She knew that was just as bad, the light fabric showed every curve of her body and he would drool at her in that as well.

"Never mind my love. I will just stake myself and be done with this agony." She laughed falling back on the bed. He didn't find it so funny.

Eric was in a sour mood now so he went with all black, he chose a black dress shirt that he left hanging out of his black jeans and boots. He left his hair to fall in his face and Sookie growled, his hair always was back and she thought he was handsome but when his hair fell into his face it did something to her. He looked even more handsome with his hair down, this was her Eric, not Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 or King Northman. He put his wallet, keys and phone in his hand, grabbed her handbag for her and took her by the hand to lead her down the stairs. Alcide and Amelia were sitting in the living room when they walked in. "Hey guys!" Sookie looked at her friends, Amelia was in flowing dress in swirls of color, Alcide was in stylish dark blue jeans and a off white dress shirt with brown boots. They gorgeous, and Sookie told them. "You two look like you should be on the cover of a magazine for hottest couple of the years. Damn you two!" Alcide busted up laughing and thanked her.

They said their goodbyes to Lily, Mark and the kids, tonight Eric felt like driving so they took the SVU, Sookie in the front with Eric, Amelia and Alcide in the back. Sookie felt like a celebrity in that moment, she was in an all blacked out tinted windowed SVU that cost a fortune in safety features like bullet proof windows and tires and who knew what else Eric has splurged for. He felt her through the bond, he was getting good at reading her thoughts and emotions. "You are more special my love, I will give you the world, never forget it." She leaned over kissing his hand.

Dinner was at a hybrid vampire human restaurant that Sookie had read about in the newspaper a few years ago. It catered to both and made dishes for the fanged of the world, Sookie thought it was great he picked this place tonight. Pam walked in just as they were sitting down, she had an turquoise short leather jacket on, off white silk blouse and off white dress pants with great designer high heels. They all exchanged hellos and began to chit chat while looking at the menu. "Pam I thought you were going to bring someone with you." Sookie spoke to her from behind her menu.

"It did not work out. Creatures have trouble with the dominate of the world." Everyone giggled, Pam was definitely the high man or woman on any food chain depending on her mood. They ordered, enjoyed their dinner, even Pam liked the blood selections and when they were through they got back into their cars and headed to a bar Sookie never had been to before.

Alcide snickered when they pulled up. "Eric, you sure about this? It is a meat market in there." He nodded to his friend and parked. The males helped their spouses out of the car and to the door. Pam got out of her car and followed them. The vampire at the door let them right in, nodding to them all in turn. Sookie was surprised at how packed it was, it looked tiny from the outside but once you were inside it was wall to wall people, a long bar along the right wall and the DJ was playing music not so loud they wouldn't be able to hear one another and from the corner of the place there were all kinds of creatures dancing. Eric lead them to their table and the waitress came right over to them, she was a vampire. She nodded to Eric and only addressed him. "Good evening my King, what will your party like this evening?' Eric told her and she was gone to get what he had asked for.

"What do you think Sookie?" Eric asked her. She looked around then looked at her husband.

"Its nice, kind of like Fangtasia but more normal I guess." She laughed at her description and so did everyone else.

"Eric, I do not know this place, how do you know of it?" Pam looked at Eric confused, she knew everything about her Master, how did she not know this place?

The reason he knew it stepped to the table, an old friend. He was about an inch shorter then Eric, long black hair the color of coal, his skin was brown, and his eyes were the darkest chocolate color Sookie had ever seen. He was one of the most beautiful thing Sookie had ever seen, but he wasn't all human, Sookie couldn't put her finger on it. Eric looked at his family and addressed the gorgeous man standing next to the table. "Let me introduce you to the proprietor of this fine place, this is Little Eagle, Little Eagle, this is my family, my wife Sookie, my child Pam and Alcide and Amelia." Little Eagle nodded to each but when he looked at Pam he did a double take, Pam gasped at the sight of the Native standing in front of them. The waitress dropped off their drinks, bloods for the vampires, a coke for Amelia, Alcide and Sookie got their usual. "Please, Eagle, sit." He pulled a chair up beside Pam and before long the conversation was rolling and everyone was laughing and having a great time, drinks were emptied, more were ordered.

Sookie was on her third drink and she had a good buzz going. Pam was smiling ear to ear at the new friend she had met, he was smiling right back. The DJ changed the music to a dance song that Pam and Sookie loved, they squealed, jumped up, grabbed Amelia and off the three woman went running to the dance floor. The males at the table sat staring, their mouths were hanging open. The three gorgeous woman danced against each other, the patrons sitting began to watch these three woman dance their asses off and every man in the building honed into them, the magic and tension in the bar was bouncing off the walls. None of the girls even took notice, they were rubbing up against each other when a couple of men headed their direction. Eric stood to go to his wife and Alcide stopped him. "Let them go Eric, they can take care of themselves." Eric watched his wife dancing with his child and Amelia as the two attractive men came to them to dance, Sookie danced around one, Pam around the other, Amelia taking up the center. The men thought they were in heaven, they were grinning like fools at the hot ladies they decided to make their pray. One of the men went to reach out for Sookie's arm and Eric shot up again, Alcide made him sit. "Watch Eric." Sookie took her hand putting up her index finger shaking it back and forth to tell him no. She backed up and Eric could see his wife's eyes change, she was the predator now, his child's suitor moved to put his hands around Pam and her fangs came down, nipping the man, he jumped back. Amelia almost fell over laughing. Pam and Sookie went back to dancing against each other. The two men were entranced with the three of them so they thought Amelia would be a good target now, they began to dance around her, she held her hand up, palm up blowing something to the men, they looked down to the front of their pants, both men were urinating all over themselves. Amelia fell back into sequence with her comrades. Alcide laughed hard, slapped the top of the table knocking his drink over, Little Eagle held his side laughing and Eric just shook his head smirking. "Told you so! Are they not the most incredible fucking woman you have ever seen! Damn!" The males watched the ladies dance until Amelia got tired and they held her by the arms bringing her back to the table laughing the whole way.

Eric didn't give Sookie a chance to sit, he grabbed her by the face and crushed his lips to hers. The kiss deepened and this was the point Sookie hoped for in their evening. She looked up to him and spoke to her friends looking into Eric's eyes the whole time. "Excuse us y'all." Eric looked at his wife and his fangs ran down, she rushed out the front door standing out the front to take stock of where they were, she saw the alley to her right and pulled her husband with her as she ran to it. It was lit only by the very dim light that would have made it almost impossible to really see anything if you weren't a vampire or a human that had been taking vampire blood for three years. Sookie stopped them about half way down the alley wall and pushed her husband against the wall with all her might. "Fuck me now, Eric." Her hands were undoing his zipper of his jeans enough to get gracious plenty free, he was unzipping her jeans pulling them just under her ass, he spun her to face the wall, his length thrust into her making her gasp from it, his hips moved against her backside so hard and fast all she could do was hold on to the wall and pant from what he was doing to her insides.. When she got her footing and fell into the pace she took one of her arms from the wall to put it on his ass to push him harder inside of her. Her panting turned into moans as he rocked them back and forth. She was close, he could feel it.

"Sookie! Yes, Sookie!" He squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to let go but he was so hard and ready he needed to explode inside of her. Sookie begged for it as her head fell against the cool brick to let her orgasm take her, Eric pulled her closer as he came too. He was panting her name into her ear. It took him a moment to get his bearings of what they just did, where they were, he quickly pulled her pants back up, zipped her up then redid the button and zipper on his own jeans. He took her chin in his hand. "I love you my wife, you are too good to me." He kissed her on the mouth and pulled away taking her hand to take her back to the bar. When they walked to the table Pam was sniffing the air smirking at them.

Sookie had two more drinks and was now drunk. Alcide had a few too many, everyone was laughing, hugging their mate, having a great time. Pam and Little Eagle decided to take their evening somewhere else and left the four of them to the rest of their evening. Sookie was kissing her husband when his head snapped up. "Alcide, lets go." He sobered up quickly and grabbed Amelia and Eric threw Sookie over his shoulder and they rushed to the car on the side of the building. Sookie protested the entire time. They barely made it to the car before they saw the army of creatures going inside the bar. Eric put the car in drive and drove as quickly as he could.

Alcide looked like he wanted to kill someone. "Was that for us?'

"If I put money on it I would say yes. It seems to convenient for this to just be a coincidence do you not agree?" Eric took his phone out to call Pam. He updated Pam on Eagle's bar.

Amelia looked out the window the entire way. "Alcide this is messed up. We are having a baby. How can we keep running into this stuff?"

Sookie turned in her seat to take her hand. "I know how you feel Amelia, you just have to trust Eric and Alcide to do what needs to be done. If I have learned anything I think I figured that out. They won't let anything happen to you or the baby, that you can be sure of." Eric looked over to his wife and took her hand. When they got home the house was lit up with every light possible, there were vampires, shifters, creatures everywhere. Some were toting guns, some swords and all looked like they were well trained killers.

"You two need to stay here tonight. Your home is not equipped to the level of security we have here." Amelia looked frightened, Alcide knew he needed to do something about that first thing in the morning. Alcide nodded to his friend. Eric's phone rang, it was Pam. He listened to what his child had to tell him then he hung up. "It seems the assassins were there for someone else. There was vampire that was apprehended and staked in front of the entire bar." They all stood looking at each other.

"Enough excitement for one night for me, damn! Come on hun, lets head home. Thanks for everything guys." They said their good byes and left.

Eric picked up his still buzzed wife and took her upstairs. Sookie went into the bathroom to take care of her personal needs, she was in there awhile and Eric knocked to check on her. "Sookie, is everything alright?" She called back to him she was fine, but he could tell she was upset about something. "I am coming in." He opened the door to find her with her jeans and they were streaked with blood, she was rinsing them in the sink. He rushed to her pulling her to look at him. "Sookie, what is this? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head no. "I am fine Eric. I just got my period."

Eric blinked. "Period? As much as we have made love over the last few weeks I was sure you would be pregnant by now."

"You want another baby now?" She seemed surprised at what he said.

"Your vision showed a baby by the time the twins are walking. Enar is crawling and you still are not pregnant. I just am confused I suppose." He stood watching her go back to scrubbing the blood out of her pants.

"I think we should take this one day at a time ok? We have so much going on, another baby might be pushing things a bit." She was concentrating on getting the stain out of her jeans and he wrapped his around her to kiss her neck. He was smelling her skin, inhaling her. "Ok big guy, get lost. I am busy here."

"Leave it lover, we will go shopping tomorrow and you can buy a dozen more pairs." He pulled her to him and kissed her, picking her up and carried her to the bed. He spent a few hours playing with his tipsy wife before they fell sound asleep.

The next afternoon Eric and Sookie went to the mall as he promised. It was packed with people, Sookie was really in the mood to stay home and watch a movie or play with the kids but Eric insisted they go out and do some shopping. Mark and Maggie followed behind them closely while they made their selections. Sookie was in a dress shop trying on dresses for the summit. "Sweetie, will you come look at this one and see what you think? I think it is too long."

He stepped into the dressing room and agreed. He had four dresses in his hand. "Try these on lover, these will fit and look delicious on you." He was right, she tried each one on and they were perfect. The man could shop that was for sure. He picked out bras, panties, hand bags, shoes, everything like he was a pro. "Sookie, you are beautiful in anything you put on but I am glad you allowed me to come with you today to help you pick out new things. I enjoy watching how you have progressed in your confidence of your body to try new clothes styles."

She laughed at that. "Confidence, please! I gave birth twice to three babies, I know I am wide in some places, heavy in others. I don't think I will ever get back to my pre baby, pre Eric Northman weight."

His face changed. "Lets not argue about this again. You are beautiful Sookie. I know what beautiful things look like, I have lived for over a thousand years. You are incredible." He leaned in and kissed her. "Sookie, stay with Mark and Maggie, I will be back soon." She didn't get a chance to say anything he just left her alone with her team.

Eric snuck up behind her in the book store a little while later. "What are you buying my love?" He took the books out of her hand, they were for Johan. "He will love these." He browsed a few isles and picked up some he wanted to get for his son and the twins, a few for himself and went back to Sookie. "Are you ready lover?" Sookie was standing looking at a woman who was staring back at them. "Lover?"

"Eric, do you know that woman?" Sookie's eyes were on the woman.

"No, I do not believe I recognize her." Eric narrowed her eyes at the woman. She didn't seem familiar to him at all. Sookie nodded to him and they went to the register to pay for their items.

Eric was speaking to the clerk and Sookie slipped back to where the woman stood. "Do you like what you see?"

The woman turned to look at her. "Excuse me? Who are you?" Eric began looking around to where Sookie went too.

"That is my husband you are staring at, I am Sookie Northman. He is really sexy isn't he? You should see him without clothes on, I tell him all the time he is too hot for words." Sookie grinned at the woman. "You work for that rag magazine that took those pictures of him while he was in Vegas. You are writing a article on how you were assaulted by my husband while you were taking those pictures of him. Now here you are following us around."

Eric was now standing behind her. "My love, what is this about?" He looked at the woman and then back to his wife again.

"This is Tammy Moore, she is the one that took those pictures of you in Vegas. She has been following you around. She is planning on writing an article on you which she is going to say you assaulted her while you were there." Sookie looked like she could eat nails she was so mad.

"I don't believe I am following anyone around Mrs. Northman, I am merely shopping in the mall. You on the other have invaded my space by approaching me. As far as what I will be writing about in the future, subscribe to our paper, you may see your face in our magazine more." She stood looking at Sookie like she hated her.

"She plans to publish an article saying you took her to your hotel room the same night you had those pictures taken in Vegas. Tammy, you need to get your facts straight. Doesn't she sweetie? See, we have a home in Vegas, Eric doesn't need a hotel room." Sookie's face was almost unreadable to Eric, he could feel her anger and he needed to get this under control and fast.

"Sookie, step away from her." She moved back and Eric walked up to her looking her in the eyes. "Tammy is it?" The woman nodded. "Tammy, you will not write a word about me or my family ever again. You and I both know you never met me before but when or if you do in the future you will be polite and ask for a autograph like everyone one else does. There will be no article on us, you have decided to talk about how since the great reveal vampires have helped the local economy by supplying jobs and help at any turn. Do I make myself clear?" The report nodded her head, her eyes were empty, Eric glamoured her. Tammy began to walk away and Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. When the reported was gone Eric looked at his wife. "You took that well."

His wife looked up at him. "She kept showing images that I knew were not true. It was all a lie to help her sell papers." Sookie stood in front of her husband and stood to kiss him. "I don't doubt you Eric. If there was something I needed to know you would have told me or I would ask you about it. I am just glad we ran into her to diffuse this." Eric nodded and took her hand to take them back into the mall so they could head home.

After their day shopping Sookie and Eric spent the remainder of the evening taking care of their kids, Sookie had given the twins baths and fed them to take to bed. Johan was sitting in his father's lap leaning against Eric's chest on the couch. Eric had read him two books they bought while at the mall. Johan's little eyes were trying so hard not to shut. "My son, sleep, you are so tired. Close your eyes, daddy is here." Johan fought it for another moment and his little eyes couldn't stay awake another moment, he was out. Eric pulled him closer, putting his sons blanket on him and leaned back to hold him. Sookie came in to take him and Eric shook his head. "Sit lover, enjoy the night. I want to watch my son sleep for awhile." Sookie was exhausted, she sat down next to Eric and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. She was out within minutes like her son. He sat there until Pam came in.

"Eric, why do you not put them to bed? She looks so tired." Pam was looking down on Sookie, her friend looked more tired then she had seen her in a long time. Eric nodded and Pam reached down to take Johan. "My baby, how are you? I have missed you so much little one. I will come by tomorrow and see you. Pammy is sorry she has been so busy. Maybe daddy wont mind if you come spend the night with me one weekend?" Pam waited for an answer.

"I will talk to Sookie about it. You have your room here Pam, you are welcome to stay every night to spend time with him and you know that." He walked to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Its not the same. He has a room in my home and I would like him to be able to use it. You know how I feel about this child." Eric did, he could see it on her face when she walked into the room. He nodded at her and she walked upstairs to put him to bed. Eric took his wife up and tucked her in before coming back down.

Eric was staring into the night when Pam came back down. "How is it going Eric? She has forgiven you?"

He turned to look at her. "I hope she will be able to, she says she has. I let these things keep happening, I used to have such control of my life." He smiled at Pam. Pam stood silent and straight faced.

"I told you from the beginning about this Eric. Sookie is young and both of you are new to this relationship situation. When Katie came back I warned you it was important to come clean with Sookie. What did you decide to do with James?" Pam never commented on James and Eric's treatment of him since all this began. She would tell him what she felt now.

"Keep him in Vegas with you. If he comes back here I will have to deal with him. I can not let him get in my personal life again. I let him go too far this time." Eric moved to sit in the chair, he crossed his leg over his knee.

Pam shook her head. "Send him farther away then Vegas then. You and I both know what he is doing. He will keep this up and she will soften to him. His plan is to do to you what you did to him."

"No! He is not that foolish. He knows I will kill him, something he did not have the guts to do to me." Eric's eyes changed to anger.

"You will regret this choice Eric. I warned you about Katie, now James. Why are you so loyal to this vampire? He would stake you in a heartbeat!" Pam sat down across from him.

He shook his head. "I do not know, just like I have no idea why I allowed Katie to live when I should have destroyed her years ago. Keep an eye on James, let us see what he is up too alright?" Pam nodded.

She stood. "I am meeting Eagle, I will talk with you tomorrow if you need nothing else." He shook his head and turned to walk away. "Get some sleep Eric, you look tired." She opened the door and left.

He was tired, but he had work to do. He went up to the office and made phone calls and sent email until he almost couldn't see anymore. Eric stood and went to bed crawling in next to his wife pulling her close. Her body moved to mold into his and they held each other to sleep.

When Eric woke he heard the screams of his oldest son. Eric rushed down the stairs to find Claude had him upside down and his son's face smiling through his screams. "Crane, put my son down. He is not a toy." Eric had no patience for his wife's fairy cousin.

Claude looked at him with daggers in his eyes. "You really are bigger asshole each time I see you Northman." Johan told his cousin to watch his mouth and Claude laughed. "Sorry kid." He set Johan back on his feet.

"Why are you in my home Crane?" Eric's arms crossed over his chest.

Sookie walked to him and kissed him on the lips. "Eric, don't start with him. He is family and when I need him he is always here for me. Johan, come on baby, its time for lunch." Sookie walked to get her son and took him to the dining room to put in his chair to feed him his lunch.

Everyone went to the table to sit. There were plates for everyone including Claude and a warmed blood for Eric, Lily was already seated taking turns spooning food into the twins mouths from their chairs. Eric pulled Erika to him and took a spoon to feed her. "Does anyone want to tell me why the fairy is in my home this morning?" Eric still has not gotten his answer and he wanted one.

"He is here to help us work on our magic and to make sure you and I have made up." She winked at Claude who just rolled his eyes.

"I could care less if she took you back but for some reason my sister and grandfather do. Johan, I am sorry kid. Don't look at me like that. I don't lie." He took a big bite of his sandwich while Johan shook his head at his fairy cousin. "I think she will definitely come to regret this mistake."

"Claude, do I pass judgment on your lifestyle? No! I expect the same from you. He is my husband and my bonded. We have three children together. I think that should tell you were pretty serious about our lives together." Sookie had a fork full of pasta salad she felt like throwing on her big mouth cousin.

Eric hissed. "Mind your own business Fairy, stay out of our business or I will help you do so. She is my wife and if you ever try to keep her from me again I will make sure you go to Summerland, do you hear me?"

"Sookie is my family and if she needs me again I will do it. Who do you think you are Northman? You would rather she go to strangers when she needs help? You're a piece of shi…work." Claude caught himself so as to not cuss in front of the kids again. "What you see in him Sookie, I don't get, he's smoking hot but man that personality definitely cancels that out." Claude looked at Eric like he wanted to punch him.

"I said stop this or I will throw you both out. Eric, drink your blood, Claude eat your lunch so you can help Enar. I mean it one more word from either of you." Sookie looked like she wanted to throttle them both.

Johan agreed with him mother. "Bad daddy, its not nice being mean. Shame cousin Claude." Both males looked at the little boy who seemed to be more adult them both combined.

Eric spoke only when Sookie asked him something, he finished feeding his daughter, picked her up and took her with him to his office. He knew Sookie and the rest would be in the living room practicing and he didn't want to spend another moment looking at Crane.

Eric's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket reading the caller id. Alcide was calling. "Alcide? How is Amelia feeling?"

"She is better, I just talked to her. Morning sickness, afternoon sickness, whatever it is really is kicking her butt. I hope this isn't too big of a deal." Alcide wanted his wife and child healthy and Eric felt the same.

"Tell her to take some time off. We have nothing really major going on until the summit. If she is not up to going Sookie will handle it. Her health is more important than work." Eric meant what he said.

"Thanks Eric, I appreciate it. Listen, I got a line on those guys from Little Eagle's club. The story checks out. They were there for a vampire who had run from another territory in Texas, he was dealing v and his sheriff came personally to get him." Alcide sounded relieved.

Eric gently rubbed Erika's back, she was getting sleepy from her lunch but he didn't want to put her to bed yet. "Good to know. I appreciate your looking into this. I am just relieved it was not us they were looking for. Speaking of the summit you got the email I sent about accommodations?"

"Yep, I got the email this morning. Amelia and I can get our own room Eric, you don't have to include us in your plans." Eric smiled into the phone at his friend.

He laughed. "How about you tell the wives they will not be staying together while we are there for the week?" That would fix Alcide Eric thought.

"You win. Alright, death warmed over, I got a meeting in ten. I will catch up with you later." Alcide snickered at his razzing his friend.

"Back at you dog breath." Eric hung the phone and put his daughter on his shoulder rubbing her back. She was close to falling asleep. "Princess, you need your nap now. Close those pretty blue eyes and sleep my girl. I love you darling." He kissed and held her little hand.

Sookie stood in the doorway looking at them both. "Sweetie, let me have her so I can put her down." Eric shook his head no.

He smiled up at his daughter. "I think I will go and lay down with her. I need a break and I could use some sleep myself. Is everything alright downstairs?" Eric stood to take his daughter to go the bedroom.

"Everything is good. I will put the kids down and come and join you shortly ok?" She kissed him and he went to their room to lay down. He and his daughter were sound asleep when Sookie came in. She quietly got the camera and took a bunch of pictures of them together, they looked so sweet together. She climbed in the bed to lay with her family.

Sookie woke, her beautiful husband was still sound asleep and so was her baby daughter. She wanted Eric to get some sleep so she gently picked up her daughter and took her back to the nursery to change her diaper and put clean clothes on her. By the time she got done her little girl was wide awake, Enar was up with Lily and Johan downstairs when they came down. Johan rushed to his mother. "Mommy look!" Sookie set Erika next to her brother on the floor. Sookie looked at Lily who was smiling. Johan put his palm up and the light appeared, he lifted his hand throwing it into the air and it was like millions of little twinkles of light. He put his palm up again and sent the light across the room knocking the baby bottle off the table. "I did it!" Her son was jumping up and down. Sookie stood shocked.

Lily looked to Sookie then Johan. "Oh, Johan, that's enough for now. Remember what Claude said, a little at a time. He has excellent aim Sookie, he has hit his target every time and hasn't destroyed anything he didn't mean too. They had cardboard boxes in the backyard earlier they both tore to pieces. The furniture and stuff inside Claude taught him how to control it so he just hits it and knocks it over or moves it. Incredible isn't it?"

"Yes, I didn't even know he had the power, so yes." Sookie went to bend down in front of Johan and spoke to him firmly. "Baby you need to be careful with that power ok? Someone can get hurt if your not careful."

Johan looked hurt. "I know mommy. Claude showed me." He went around her and ran to his father who was standing in the doorway. "Daddy?" Her sons face contorted to cry, Sookie hurt his feelings.

"Sookie, why is Johan upset?" Eric bent to get his son and pick him up. "Son, what is it?"

Johan looked as his mother and pouted. "Mommy hurt my heart."

Eric flashed angry. "Sookie, explain."

Lily stood up to defend them both. "Mr. Northman, Claude showed Johan a new power and they worked on it most of the afternoon. Johan just showed it to Sookie and she is shocked, he can do what she can, with her light. She told Johan to be careful with the power and it hurt his feelings."

Eric looked down on Johan. "Is this true son?" Johan put his head in the crease of his fathers neck as if to hide. "If your mother asked you to be careful with your powers son, you need to listen to her. I know you are excited to have new magic to play with but someone could be hurt if you do not listen to mommy. Do you understand son?" Johan looked up to his fathers face and nodded. Johan looked at his mother and said he was sorry. Sookie walked closer and took him and hugged him. Eric held them both. "I am sorry as well Sookie. I should not have jumped to conclusions. Our son is never upset, it just took me by surprise. Do you forgive me?" He kissed the top of her head looking down on her.

"I forgive you both. Now let me go so he can show you his new power. Show daddy baby." Sookie walked to pick up Enar who was getting ready to fuss. Eric stood and watched the new power his son learned that day to use. Eric was as proud as she had ever seen him.

Sookie rolled her eyes and left to go to the kitchen to see how dinner was coming along. Sergio was standing in the middle of the stove whipping something in a pan. "Hello Sergio. How was your day?"

He turned around to smile at her. "Great as always my Queen. How is it going with little Northman? He is quite amazing is he not?"

Sookie laughed. "He really is. I forget he is sometimes he is just a baby."

Sergio laughed along with her. "Baby? No ma'am he is not a baby, he is a growing child, a magical powerful child. I have worked in many households with magical children of some type and Johan is the most advanced I have ever seen. You must be really proud." She was actually now that she thought about it. She absently patted Enar's diapered behind as she continued to think about it.

"Yes, thank you Sergio. Do you need help with anything?" He told her no and dinner would be ready in ten minutes.

She went to back to the living room to find Amelia and Alcide had come over. "Hey Sookie." Alcide called to her as she entered the room.

"Hey you two, I thought you were home trying to get some rest Amelia? You really need to relax and take it easy, trust me when I tell you just get more tired as you get farther along. Take the time if you can." Amelia smiled at her and Alcide pulled her into his lap to rub her belly.

"Thanks Sook but Sergio is cooking those fajitas and there is no way I am missing them. He called this morning and told me he was going to make them for dinner so we have a dinner date, see?" Amelia spread her arms out for effect and everyone laughed.

"I don't care you're here for dinner I just want you to go home and rest. Hear me?" Her friend nodded and Alcide smiled at her for caring so much about his wife and baby to give Amelia a tongue lashing.

"Everyone go wash up. Sergio should have them on the table." Sookie moved out of the way of her family to head to the dining room.

Eric had Erika and walked to his wife. "You are too beautiful for words my bride." He leaned down to kiss her. He was sending pride and love to her through their bond. Eric was glad to see her enjoying her family and she was happy.

She looked up at him. "What did I do?" He smiled and left her standing there. Finally she just gave up waiting for an answer and went to join her family for dinner.

Everyone was sitting at the table, talking, eating, laughing, the kids were making messes and Sookie took stock of her life in that moment. She had everything she ever wanted in life right there at the table, her husband who loved her more than she knew was possible, beautiful children, her friends. Her life was what she dreamed about before meeting Eric. She remembered the heartache of her gift, the conversations she would have with Gran who told her that her time would come and she would find someone who would love and accept her. She never believed her Gran, bless her heart, because she never knew it was possible. Until Eric helped her outside in the parking lot that night at Fangtasia, it was like her life's door opened for her that night and he helped push it open then ripped it off the hinges to bring so much love and happiness to her life. He looked over at her, she was staring at him not eating her food, he took her hand squeezing it gently. "You are a gift to me as well my love." Tears welled in her eyes. How could this creature be so wonderful to her after all they had been going through over the last few months? So much had happened and most would have given up but he never did. He would hold on to her no matter what the situation was. She was unkind, she pushed him away time and time again, doubted the love he tried to give to her but he was always standing in front of her telling her he loved her, his love never wavered. She handed the baby to Alcide who wasn't sure what was going on and she ran up the stairs.

Eric stood in the door watching her. He whispered to her. "My love why are you upset?" He gave her some distance to gauge what was wrong.

"I am not upset Eric. Go back down to the kids, I will be down in a minute." She was sniffling trying to stop the tears.

"Sookie, look at me. Tell me what is wrong." He moved to her and knelt down in front of her. He took her hands and held them. "Tell me, no matter what it is you can tell me. I am here my love."

She cried harder. "I know Eric and you are kinder than I deserve. I just need a minute."

He never moved, he stayed knelt in front of her waiting for the tears to stop and for her to tell him why she was upset. His fingers on her hand rubbed her skin for comfort.

She was sniffling again getting her tears under control, all of the tissues she grabbed were soaked. "I am sorry sweetie, I just saw everyone sitting at the table and I got upset."

"If you do not want people here for dinner than we will dine alone from now on." He looked up at her serious.

She giggled. "No, I meant I looked at the people at the table and I realized what an ass I am and I hit the lottery in life. I let my emotions get in my way of being happy. I really am an idiot."

Eric stood up and sat next to her. "Do not say that Sookie, you are not an idiot. This has all been new to both of us and yes, we might go overboard with it sometimes but I wouldn't change a minute of it. I think the speed bumps bring us closer, what do you think?"

She looked at the vampire next to her she married. He was beyond handsome or beautiful, she couldn't put words on how sexy he was. She smiled at him. "I think that I am the luckiest girl in the world. I think I have the most understanding and patient husband imaginable." She leaned over and kissed him.

"I believe it is a learning curve. I know my feelings for you never waver. I love you with every ounce of my being." He held her closer to him.

"That is what I am talking about. I never doubt I love you or you love me, I just let all the crap in between make me do things I feel bad for later. I hurt you over and over and here you are kind and loving. You really should divorce me and find someone who is better to you." She giggled at the last part. No way she was letting him go, ever.

"I think your right, I will give Mr. Cataliades a call in the morning." He smiled at her. "Do me a favor will you?" She nodded. "I want you happy, stop thinking about the past mistakes we both have made. Take my hand, hold on to me. There is nothing we can face that will make me love you less Sookie, you really are it for me." Her tears started again. "No more tears now, lets start a white blank page and write new memories going forward us, our children, our family."

She whispered. "White blank page." She definitely liked the sound of that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Yeah! I hope you all liked the last chapter, I know that our Sookie and Eric have been on a roller coaster but I thought they both are so emotional and their love is so deep they sometimes they forget what brought them together to begin with. Well, here you go. I hope you like this one. **

**Please review, I appreciate each and every review. **

**WARNING: VERY ADULT CONTENT & LOTS OF LEMONS!**

Chapter 29

"Sookie are you packed? I would like to get as much downstairs as possible so we may leave in the morning on time." Eric was undressing for bed. He took out his pajama bottoms, slipped them on and headed toward the bed.

Sookie looked around, there were more suitcases than she thought humanly possible for two people to own. "Eric, I think we have packed the entire house to take with us. We are only going for a week but it looks like we are leaving home for good with all this. This is just our stuff! What about the kids? Amelia and Alcide's luggage? It won't all fit on the plane."

Eric snickered. "My love, it isn't going on the plane with us. I am sending it ahead of us first between Pam's shoe suitcase and Johan's books we would never get off the ground." Sookie sat on the side of the bed holding her side laughing. "Do not laugh lover, I wish I was kidding. I tried to help my son pack, I would put in a shirt, he put in a book. I put in a pair of jeans, he put in a book. I believe we have a book junkie."

"Sweetie, have you been in the library lately? Those are your books! We love books Eric and we passed that onto Johan. I think it is incredible. I love taking him in there and reading to him. He holds the book and nods or talks to me about what have just read. I found a couple of your first editions in his dresser drawers." Sookie just shook her head.

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him. "I am thrilled too. I love everything about our children. But I believe I would like to give a little love to my wife." His eyes were soft and loving. He leaned in to kiss her, his tongue sought hers.

She was breathless and broke the kiss. "Ok, sucking the air out of me Mister!" She giggled and moved to get up. His arms tightened and she broke free and stood with her hands on her hips. "Did we get everything done Eric? Did you call Stan?" He leaned back on the propped up pillows and nodded. "Yes, lover everything is done. We will be in flight by eight. Pam is here and will be in her travel coffin, the mutt and Amelia have already sent most of the luggage over, Mr. Cataliades went ahead of us and will be at the hotel when we get there. Bill, Thalia, and Nigel will go ahead on the first flight, Mark and Maggie will accompany us in the morning. Lily is ready, Trish and Sergio are packed and on point. I think I have covered everything. Oh, and yes, I called Stan. He will coming later in the day but he will be in the suits next to us. He is looking forward to seeing you. I got a tongue lashing for not bringing you to Dallas to see him. I believe King Davis has a bit of a crush on my bonded." He was grinning.

"Eric, everyone seems to have a crush on me at one point or another according to you. I swear you vampires are a pain in the butt. Alright, then lets get some sleep. Erika will be fussy, she doesn't like getting up that early. You can deal with your daughter. She will give me a hard time, you she will smile and coo at. I swear I should have got cats or a bird instead of giving birth to three kids." Sookie's phone rang, she tossed it to Eric and went to the bathroom.

She heard Eric answer. "Stackhouse." There was a lot of uh huh and a I will tell her.

"What did he want?" Sookie was still not speaking to her brother, she just called and left messages on his phone about things she needed to talk to him about. This was the easiest their relationship had been in a long while.

"Seems he wants to apologize to you. He would like you to call him at your earliest opportunity." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"That will be when Hell freezes over. Thanks sweetie." She made the mistake of leaning over to kiss him. He had her pinned under him and her clothes off before she knew what happened. "Eric!" She was going to protest his advances.

He looked down on her. "Yes, lover?" His lips were sucking on her skin of her neck, she would have hickeys on her neck she just knew it. She was trying to move to get away but he just used his fangs then to scrap her skin. He was a master at what turned her on, he knew exactly what buttons to push.

She thought about it for a moment then laughed. "Continue." She pulled his pajama bottoms down and threw them across the room. She leaned up and bit his chest and his blood flowed into her mouth, his head went up and his eyes closed moaning. "I love this Eric, your hands on my body, your lips on mine. Us, loving each other."

He opened his eyes and looked down on her, he licked the side of her mouth to get the bit of blood she missed. "And I do as well my beautiful bonded. I cannot wait to take and show you off to those of our world. They will be green with envy. I have you and every one of them will be jealous of what is mine." She laughed softly at him. He was so proud of her, he told her everyday how beautiful she was and showed her in every way possible. The last two weeks were so wonderful, she hated leaving the refuge of their home tomorrow to go out into the real world.

"Don't get too cocky my King. You will start a riot and you will have no one to blame but yourself. Besides, I think we need to keep them as calm as possible. If we make it through this week without a massacre or some sort of magical take over I will kiss your ass in front of every supernatural being at the summit. Granted that is not a bad deal because your backside should be set in stone and sold in gift shops around the world. I just hope nothing crazy happens. You know how I feel about the AP. Eric, you better check her before we get there. I am a lot more powerful then I was last time I saw her." Sookie looked at him half joking.

"No killing the AP Sookie. We have an agreement." He laughed at her and went back to her naked breasts. "You are delicious my love, your breasts are so full, almost as full when you are breast feeding." Sookie realized what he said after a second and pushed him back as hard as she could almost knocking him off the bed.

"What did you say!" She was up and moving around to grab her clothes.

"Sookie, what the hell was that? You almost knocked me off the bed." He looked pissed.

"Breast feeding! You just said my breasts looked full like when I am breast feeding! Oh Eric, you got to run to the store." He looked at her, grinned and pulled open the night stand table drawer. It was full of pregnancy tests. Most men had drawers full of condoms or dirty magazines, her husband had a drawer full of pregnancy tests! He took out one and handed it to her. She looked at her husband, he really was the devil. She ran into the bathroom nude and he followed behind her. "You really are evil you know. If you got me pregnant again Eric I am going to kill you."

"Wife I do not remember you complaining while I fucked you senseless." He was still smiling. She was peeing on the stick again. Eric went back into the bedroom to get his phone. He noted the time when she sat it on the counter. This had become a ritual now.

She was sitting in her usual spot, on the side of the tub and he sat next to her, taking her hand. "It will be fine lover, either way. If you are we will have a new child, if not we can keep working at it." She was thinking she would never have sex again but then she looked up at him. Scratch that, she wanted him now. She stood up and pulled him back out of the bathroom and back to the bed. She crawled on the bed her face against the pillows, she wiggled her behind to him, she looked back and saw his face, he was full of want and lust. "Sookie, do you not want to wait for the results?" She shook her head no and he was behind her, rubbing her nub underneath, she was so wet.

"No Eric, I want you inside me. Hurry!" He left her folds to grab her hips, he pulled her up and closer to him and rammed into her in one motion, she groaned at the stretching of her insides to accommodate his huge size.

"You are so tight my love. I love the feeling of you against me." His hips were pushing against her backside hard, the sound of their flesh hitting each other was like music to him. He gripped harder on her full hips and he could feel she was ready. She began to moan her first orgasm, he thrust harder and she started her second in a matter of moments. She was groaning and panting his name as she came down from the second orgasm. He could feel her contract and restrict. It felt incredible against his shaft. "That's it my love, come for me. I can feel you want to again. Are you ready again wife?" She was moaning again, he hit her spot again and she was rolling with the third orgasm, she almost collapsed against the bed but he kept her up, he was ready himself and he wanted to build her for the final release, he wrapped his arm around her breasts pulling her back to his chest, she screamed from the pleasure he was causing, he put his arm up to her to bite and he went in for the back of her neck, as they fed from each other they came for the last time. Sookie's head went back to rest on Eric's shoulder and he was kissing her lightly on her neck. "Are you ready to check now?" She nodded and he picked her up to take her to the bathroom. He set her on her feet and she walked to the test. "Not pregnant." She looked at him and he came behind her to read the result. "We will just have to work harder then wont we Mrs. Northman." She smiled at him, holding onto the sink for support. She didn't say her prayer, she stopped a few weeks ago because she felt guilty about it. Eric was excited to have another baby and she would give him one if that is all he asked for. He wrapped his arms around her and took her to bed to get some sleep for their trip to the summit. They were asleep in minutes.

It was a beautiful day Sookie thought looking out the side window of the plane. They picked a nice week to go to St. Louis. Sookie had never been there and she was looking forward to some time to go out and see the sights with Eric and the kids. Eric sat next to her holding her hand talking quietly to Alcide, Amelia had fallen asleep. Sookie slightly smiled at her friend, she was a go getter, hyper, multi-taking, beautiful and now she was showing her baby bump and she was hit with sickness and exhaustion. Sookie felt bad for her comrade. "Sookie?" Eric was talking to her and she didn't hear a word he had said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, what were you saying?' She looked up to see him looking at her concerned. She squeezed his hand to let him know she was alright.

"We lost you for a moment, are you alright?" Eric turned to pull her chin closer to him to look into her face. She smiled and kissed him.

"I am fine, I was just thinking about Amelia, she has taken one for the team hasn't she?" Everyone's eyes went to her sleeping body. She was a little pale and Sookie didn't like the look of that. "Eric call Dr. Ludwig and ask her to meet us at the suite when we get there. I want her to take a look at her."

Alcide sat up concerned. "Why? What's wrong Sookie?" His hand went to his wife's belly. His face snapped back to Sookie.

"I just want the doctor to take a look at her. She has an appointment when we get back but she is pale. Is she taking her vitamins?" Sookie tried to down play her concern. Eric had his phone in his hand dialing their super natural doctor before she finished asking him. "Don't worry Alcide, babies take a toll on our bodies and this is her first." She smiled and leaned over grabbing his hand to squeeze it. His eyes went back to his wife face and never left it until they landed.

They unloaded off the plane and headed to the hotel they would be staying in for a week. They took up most of the floor and the remaining suites were for Stan Davis and his entourage. Sookie was glad when she heard that Eric had arranged that. There would be armed guards on the elevators as well as vampires watching their rooms and Sookie felt better about that. The hotel was new and had a good reputation for security, Hotel Royale. It was done in gold fixtures, deep burgundy and blues. The lobby alone was enormous, they stopped at the desk, Eric got their keys and the bellboy helped them to their rooms, Alcide was fussing over Amelia and she quickly got sick of it and snapped at him. Sookie handed Johan to Alcide and went to her friend. "Amelia, don't get feisty, its my fault. You are really pale and I asked Eric to called Dr. Ludwig to meet us here. I want her to look you over ok?"

Amelia looked shocked. "I am fine, I am just really tired. The baby kept me up all night."

"Well, I still want her to look at you. I have had two pregnancies Amelia, give me a bit of credit." Sookie could never bring herself to mention the last baby, it was just too hard. Amelia nodded and let her friend help her to their suite. Lily took the kids to Sookie and Eric's and the four of them went to meet the doctor. She was patiently waiting in the middle of the room when they arrived.

"Northman, I have appointments, what is the emergency?" The doctor saw Amelia as they walked behind the males and told the males to sit down somewhere. Sookie helped Amelia to the couch in the middle of the room. "Amelia, why have you not called me about this?"

"Its only been a few weeks I have felt like this." Amelia winced at the doctors cold hands against her belly.

"A few weeks! What the hell Amelia? You didn't say a fucking word to me you weren't feeling good!" Alcide was on his feet headed their way. Dr. Ludwig turned and pointed for him to return to his seat next to Eric, he turned and sat. Eric gave him the I told you so look.

Eric slapped his friend on the back. "No use trying Alcide, I have been in your shoes. Sit, let her do her job. She knows what she doing."

"I agree with Alcide. Amelia were family, you're supposed to lean on us. You were there for me with the twins doing, helping, going. I am really upset you let this go and never said anything." Sookie held her friends hand tighter.

"Amelia you have no shifter in your bloodline do you?" Dr. Ludwig was looking oddly at her now.

Amelia shook her head no. "My parents were both human, no supes at all that I know of. Why?"

The doctor pulled out a needle and looked to Alcide before drawing blood, he nodded. "Your baby is growing and healthy but I am sensing full blooded were, that is not possible with you being human. You on the other hand need to eat, rest and drink lots of liquids. I do not want you out of the bed today."

Alcide stood up. "What do you mean you sense full blooded were, I am full blooded were, is it me maybe your feeling?"

Dr. Ludwig shook her head no. "There is something else going on here. I will be back in a few hours, I want her to eat and sleeping right away." She took her bag and stopped in front of Sookie looking her up and down. "I am surprised I have not had this similar conversation with you already. No new baby yet, hum?" She continued on out the door and Sookie looked at Eric shocked. His eye brow went up not knowing what to make of any of this.

Sookie ordered Amelia some food and Alcide got her comfortable in the bed and when she finally ate and went to asleep the three of them sat looking at each other. "Ok, lets see if we can figure this out. The doctor is sensing full were on her. How is that possible?" Sookie looked at the two men who looked back at her.

"You." Eric said it bluntly. "I believe it has something to do with you." He was grinning and Alcide looked at Eric like he was nuts.

"Eric, you think I had something to do with this? How is that exactly?" She stood to look down on him.

"Well, it is you or our son. I think that you two have helped with the genetics of this child she is carrying. Enar has the ability to give certain magic, we heard what Claudine said, life, was one of them. Maybe he sensed her concern about the baby not being like Alcide. You have the fertility gift, maybe it is more complex then just being able to conceive a child." Eric continued grinning. He thought he was so smart Sookie thought to herself. She really needed to invest in a nice, long stake.

"Your crazy, my son did not help her have a mystical child. I certainly can't give her a shifter baby. There has to be a rational explanation for this." Sookie sat back down.

"Ok, let me get this straight, you think either Sookie or Enar helped Amelia to have a full blooded baby were?" He looked shocked.

"That's my story and I am sticking to it." Eric stood up. "Make her rest Alcide, you know how precarious shifter pregnancy is for women. We don't want anything to happen to her or the baby." He looked sadly at his wife, took her hand and headed toward the door. "Call us if you need anything, were staying in until the introductions tonight. See you around eight."

He guided his wife to their room and saw his children playing on the floor. Enar was trying hard to pull himself up on the table and Lily was standing behind him to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Johan was reading of course and Erika was up on all fours, her diapered behind in the air trying to figure out how crawling worked. Eric rushed to her and got down on all fours to talk to his daughter. "Princess, you need to put your knees down, see like daddy, one hand in front of the other." Sookie laughed at him.

"Eric, she will figure it out. Get up, you look ridiculous." She walked to Johan to see what book he was reading.

"Guiding my children through life is not ridiculous Sookie. I believe that my daughter will be able to crawl now, look." Eric stood on his knees watching his daughter get her body right to crawl, she had her hands in front of her, her knees under her and she moved one hand in front of the other slowly but she was crawling. Eric was grinning from ear to ear.

She rolled her eyes. Sookie could smell the lunch Sergio was making, she picked up Enar and walked to Johan taking his hand and headed to the table. Eric had his daughter above his head throwing her up telling her how wonderful she was. They ate lunch as a family, life was just as Sookie wanted it. After lunch everyone laid down for a nap.

Sookie got up, went to check on the kids then headed to get in the shower. Her head was under the water, it felt so good, nice and warm. She was so happy, the last two weeks had been so calm and she and Eric were getting along so great. She hated coming to this summit, every time they got together with the vampire community something crazy happened. She told Eric if things went bad she would blow them all up into tiny pieces, she was joking, sort of. She giggled at the thought. "What do you find so comical my love?" She shook her head at him. Eric's cool hands reached around her to grab her breasts. "I still say they feel as they do when you are pregnant or nursing lover. I know we took that test but I know what your breasts feel like. I could pick them out of a line up."

Sookie turned to look at her husband. "Eric, we are not pregnant, we took the test. I don't know if I am ready yet. My prayer is working." She winced at the last statement, she couldn't believe she said it out loud.

"What are you talking about Sookie? What prayer?" He lifted her chin up to look him in the eye.

"Crap." She tried to pull away but he held her to him. "I have said a little prayer when we make love, I just ask for more time."

Eric let go of her chin. "I thought we talked about this, you and I agreed we wanted to try for more children, we didn't want to put a restriction on you possibly getting pregnant again. I specifically remember that conversation Sookie."

"I know it Eric and I am sorry. I just wanted some more time with the babies and things have not exactly been calm around here. We have one crisis after another. I can't will children away with a prayer Eric, it is just silly." She was trying to convince herself of it.

He looked at her seriously. "Sookie are you frightened of trying to get pregnant again since we lost our daughter? If you are scared I understand, I am worried too. You can tell me my love, do not be afraid to talk to me about it."

She wrapped her arms around him and he held her. "No, I am not frightened, I have you, there is nothing to be afraid of. I know we will get pregnant when the time is right Eric. I know it."

"Well, I would be happy to assist if you are interested. I am willing to take one for the team as you so wonderfully put it." He grinned and she smacked his behind, hard. "That I think was my cue." He pulled her up to him and took her lips kissing her hard. He had her wrapped around her waist, he shut off the water, opened the shower door then took her to the bed. He gently laid her on the bed. "No more prayers Sookie, promise me." She looked at him and nodded. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her. "Sookie? Did you change your mind about more babies?" She smiled at him and shook her head no. "There's my beauty." His fangs came down and Sookie leaned up to lick them. His eyes closed and he shivered. He knelt between her legs and she pushed herself up to face him chest to chest. Her hands went to his chest, down his six pack stomach, down to his to his shaft.

His wife pushed him back on the bed. His head came up to watch what she was doing to him. Sookie spread her legs on each side of his and placed her hand in her curls while her other hand stroked her husband. He was growling and never took his eyes off her. One of his hands went to her breast the other went into her center, his fingers moving in and out of her. She panted and moaned as her husbands long fingers thrust in her. The hand she used on her husband quickened the pace, Eric was grunting trying to control his release, he wanted them to finish together, but what was happening made his so difficult he had concentrate. Sookie's pants got quicker, she was close, her insides were so wet, her fingers on her nub moved faster and her grip on him tightened. "Oh Eric." She whispered to him. She was smirking at her husband. As she peaked her screams began and as he watched her he began to climax with her, just the sight of her coming did it for him. She removed her hand from her folds to hold her self up as she leaned in to her husbands neck. "I am so hungry Eric, I need you." She moved to his neck and bit taking all the blood she could before the wound closed.

Eric pushed her back onto the mattress, pulled her legs up into the air making a v, spread her legs open wide and put his head in between them to bite her on her inner thigh. When he was finished feeding from her he opened her wider to insert his tongue into her center, he licked, circled her getting all the juices he could. His wife gasped with pleasure as he did and when he was done she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, she rocked her body to his wanting him inside her. "You want me my love? You want me inside you?" He smiled at her, her eyes were full of want.

"Yes Eric, make love to me." Her lips were swollen, her full breasts were still slightly red from him squeezing them earlier. He was hard and ready for her, her body pushed to him, she took her hand and guided him inside her. "Now Eric, give me your love, I need you." She was thrusting on her husbands shaft and he looked down at this woman, the love of his life and began to move inside of her, her body bucked under him as he completely entered her. "Yes, that's it sweetie, I want every inch of you inside me, push hard, harder." His hips gave her everything he had and she cried out.

He slowed down the rhythm of his thrusts and leaned to her face. "Tell me you love me Sookie, I need to hear it." His eyes looked sad like he was unsure of her love for him.

"Of course I love you Eric, I love you so much." She took his head and pulled it closer to her. "I love you, I will always love you no matter what happens." He nodded at her and moved back to complete their love making, it was slow, it was loving and it filled the holes that the life they lived in had created in their souls.

About a half hour before they were needed downstairs they were all standing in Alcide and Amelia's room waiting for Dr. Ludwig. Alcide refused to leave until the doctor saw her before they went to the conference room to meet with the vampires. "Amelia, I wish you would just stay here and rest." Alcide paced back and forth.

"I feel better Alcide. I came here and I don't plan on spending the entire week in bed. I really feel better. I wouldn't just tell you that if I didn't" Sookie looked at her friend that did look much better. Sookie walked to her and grabbed her hand. Amelia smiled at her supporting her.

Dr. Ludwig came through the doors. "Ok, lets have a look, Amelia sit. Males, couch." That little doctor had her way with wrangling the men in her life Sookie thought. The doctor held her hand over Amelia's belly and held it there. "I ran the blood tests and that baby is full were. Can anyone tell me how that is possible?" Eric spoke up giving his assessment of the situation. "Mr. Northman, I believe you may be onto something here. If Sookie can get pregnant by a creature who isn't able to have children but now seems to be extremely fertile, it could be possible she or her son helped her friend who had concerns about her child's genetics. Nothing is impossible in this world as you all know. She is better, I think that we will need to keep a good eye on her. We know the life expectancy of full blooded were unborn. Do not keep her up and out too long. I will be by in the morning." The doctor was gone.

The four of them went to the conference room, Thalia and Nigel behind them. As they entered the entire room stood and became silent. As they passed Eric nodded to those around them and they nodded back and sat in their seats. The room was full of vampires, it was almost bursting at the seems. E(E)E was the coordinator of the weeks events, Quinn's partner was handling the details, much to Sookie's disapproval. The blood fountains were up and running, there was a small table set up with finger food and a bar next to the fountain. The stage had the table with chairs for Eric, Sookie and the others to sit in. Sookie was nervous about this, she didn't know how this would go and she really didn't want surprises or a mass murder like just about any other time these creatures got together. Eric had her hand in his and was holding it tight. He bent down to her. "Lover, we have this, you are the Queen. Show them you are Queen." She squared her shoulders, held her head up and looked serious to the crowd in front of her.

He and Sookie stood, nodded and Eric addressed the crowd. "This week I expect each and everyone of you to act professionally. We have come here to discuss, get to know and improve the lives of each of the Kingdoms. There will be no blood shed during this summit from any of you or your underlings. If you have issues, plans, strategies I suggest you reconsider them now. My Queen and I will be on hand all evening tonight and tomorrow for individuals who have made appointments to meet with us. The trials begin at midnight precisely tomorrow evening. Each of you have received your packets and we will stay on schedule to trek through this week with many new adjustments. Please, each of you mingle and enjoy the evening." The vampires stood and nodded to their King and Queen and did as Eric instructed them.

Sookie looked through the crowd as she and Eric stood on the stage. She saw Bill Compton, Pam, Mr. Cataliades, Stan Davis, Russell Eddington and many others she had come to know over the last three years. Sookie didn't pick up any negativity, just a lot of jealousy, power, lust those were the things she expected. Stan came up to the stage and nodded to her before he approached them. Sookie smiled and was thrilled to see him. "Stan Davis, what is this I hear you are giving my bonded a hard time about not taking me to see you. I don't believe you!" She laughed and he knew she was kidding.

"Sookie, leave him. Leave him and run away with me. I will buy you a yacht and we will sail the world together, then I will buy you a jet and we will go and see it again, spending the nights staring at the stars." He was adorable Sookie thought, in his geeky white buttoned up dress shirt, black pants that were a tad too short, the pencil protector in his pocket and the glasses he wore that he didn't need to use.

"Davis, why is it every time I leave you alone with my wife you are propositioning her? Eric looked down on Stan who was about a half foot shorter than his ally. Eric was grinning ear to ear.

"Pardon me King, she just brings out the rebel in me." Stan nodded to Eric and stepped to speak to him privately, Sookie walked away to mingle.

Pam stopped Sookie. "Sookie, is everything well?"

"Yes, Pam, things are good. Actually things have been better than good. Things have been quiet, Eric and I have had peace and quiet. I spent the last week trying to figure out how to get out of coming here this week. I just want to go home." Sookie was looking over at her husband who looked deep in vampire politics with King Davis.

"I do not see that happening. This week will fly by and we will be home before you know it. Come Sookie, lets get you a drink." Pam took her hand and lead her to the bar to get her gin and tonic. Sookie had two glasses and was working on the third by the time Eric met back up with her. Pam was grinning like mad.

Eric looked down at his wife's hand. "My love, are you enjoying those?" She nodded. "Not too many, were on the clock." She nodded and drank it down and handed the empty glass to the bartender and went to her husbands side.

"Spoil sport." Sookie took his hand and went to mingle with him. They spent the next two hours with Amelia, Alcide and her vampires at the table speaking to individual vampires on a variety of items. They were just about to go back to their rooms when Russell stepped up to the stage. Eric nodded and Russell came forward.

"Eddington, I suggest whatever you are here to say now be postponed until tomorrow. You will have your chance to speak then." Eric was glaring at the old vampire like he could care less one way or another about him.

"I came to apologize again to Sookie. You, I give no mind too, but Sookie I regret hurting her feelings." He put his head down looking at the floor.

Sookie stood up to talk to Russell, Eric tried to pull her back to sitting. She wasn't having it, she brushed him off and went to the edge of the stage. "Russell I appreciate the fact you want to apologize but your actions I wont forget. I wish things were different but I have my family to consider and I will not allow you or any other to hurt them. You still stand here disrespecting my husband and I believe I told you how I felt about that. He is the one you need to apologize too and quickly before I lose my patience with this whole business."

Russell looked shocked. He cleared his throat and looked to Eric. "My King, I apologize for my behavior." He looked down at the floor waiting for Eric to let him off the hook but Eric dismissed Russell and walked forward to take his wife's hand and led her out of the room. Amelia and Alcide rode the elevator with them and their vampire guards.

"Goodnight. See you in the morning." Alcide smiled at them and led his wife to their room.

Sookie was so glad to be in their room she almost screamed. "One down, six to go. I am counting the minutes until we are free of this place."

Eric smirked at her. "You sound as if you do not enjoy this my love." He was mocking her. She stuck her tongue out at him. She and her husband went to their room together. After getting ready for bed, Eric slowly made love to his wife, after they lay close to one another and fell silently to sleep.

They were up early, the kids were fed and Eric was on the floor playing with Erika, Sookie had Enar he was fussy today. "Eric, what is going on with your son today? He is usually as quiet as a pin." She handed him to his father. Eric put him on his lap and he smiled instantly. "I think I will move out, find a new husband and have new kids. I get sold down the river every time!"

Johan ran up to her and hugged her. "I love you mommy, mucho."

Sookie shook her head. "Are you teaching him Spanish too Eric?" He grinned at his wife.

"I love you too baby. You are my one and only. Mommy is divorcing daddy, your new daddy will be Uncle Stan." She smirked at him and Johan laughed looking his father grinning.

"Not funny wife. Keep it up, you have not gotten a spanking in a while. I can remedy that you know." He was bouncing Enar on his lap.

The day progressed quickly, breakfast came and went, then lunch. Sookie and Eric spent the entire day with their children and loved every minute. Sookie was getting grumpy from being overly tired. "Eric, I am going to lay down. I just put the babies down and Lily knows I am going to lie down. I love you sweetie." Eric nodded and she kissed him and headed to the bed. Her head didn't even hit the pillow when she heard Johan crying out. She hopped up and beat Eric to their kids room. She lifted him out of the crib, his little face was beat red and full of tears. "Johan, mommy is here sweetie, what is it?" Eric was next to her in that moment. He looked worried. "Baby, what is it?" Her son was shaking his head, he buried his head in her chest and whimpered. "Eric?" She looked up to her husband. He took their son who buried his face into his father's chest like did Sookie's.

"Son, tell daddy what is wrong. I cannot help you if you do not tell me what it is. Can you show daddy?" Johan kept shaking his head no. Sookie didn't want to force things from him, she wanted him to give a choice to tell them, was he hurt, was this visions or magic. She would wait to see what upset him before she took it from him but she began to lower her shields to see if she could see anything but he put his shields up just as fast.

Johan looked at his mother angrily. "No mommy, mine." He tucked his hands in between him and his father.

"Baby, mommy just wants to know what is wrong. Please tell mommy. If your mad at mommy then tell daddy. Daddy loves you." She was beginning to get really worried. Her son was an angel, he never behaved this way. "Eric, I am going to step out, maybe he will talk to you." Eric nodded and sat on the floor with his son to comfort him.

Johan finally calmed down, his head came up and looked at his father. He looked up and his little eyes looked sad, he took his hand from its place between Eric's chest and his belly and placed it on his father's face. The image came quickly, Sookie's broken and bloodied body laying in what looked like a field. Eric hissed. "Johan, what is this? Who did this to mommy?" Johan would give him no more. He shook his head, his son had seen enough and he wouldn't ask any more of him. He comforted his child, slowly rocking and patting him to get him back to sleep. Eric put his son back to bed and went to his wife.

Sookie was sitting up in the bed, she looked up to Eric as he came in. "He had a vision Eric, didn't he?" Eric nodded his head. "It was me wasn't it?" He nodded again. Eric climbed into the bed and pulled his wife to him. Neither of them slept, they just held each other until it was time to get up and get dressed for the next leg of the summit.

Neither discussed what Eric saw. Sookie put it out of her mind to get through the night. She hated it there and every second she spent she wanted to leave even more. The tranquility and happiness of the last few weeks had left her and bitterness and anger were taking its place. They went through the motions of showering, dressing, feeding their kids, without speaking a word about what happened. When it was almost time to leave to go down Pam came in. Eric pulled her aside, said something to her and she turned to look at Sookie, the anger in her increased. Pam nodded her head to Eric and Pam became Sookie's shadow. Eric thought he could protect her if he placed Pam with her constantly during the summit. When they entered the room it was full again, just like the previous night. Sookie didn't bother looking around. She could care less she thought to herself. Xavier and Robert approached her. "Sookie, may we speak to you privately?" Pam looked as if to protest and Sookie nodded and went out of the room with the council members, Eric's head snapped up watching his wife leave with these two males.

When they were out and in the quiet hall way Xavier spoke. "I know you are having a hard time this trip Sookie. We are aware of the newest threat on your life yet we do not know who the attacker is. What has Johan shown you?"

She stood in front of these ancient creatures and narrowed her eyes. "Johan hasn't shown me anything, he showed the image to Eric. Why is that they must use my child? Can't they just send me an email or a text message with this crap? I am fed up with them frightening my kids. If it is me or Eric they want, why not show me the images? No, the cosmic universe find pleasure in showing my babies and torturing them. How much of this am I supposed to take before I get pissed off and do something drastic?"

Xavier nodded. "I understand your frustrations Sookie, we feel it too. The AP called me this evening to tell me that she too had the vision and we are just as upset as you are. Johan needs to be protected, not used in this way. Lets stay on top of this, as soon as I know anything or vice versa, we will get this worked out. I personally want this taken care of. Your life is too valuable to our world, you will be protected dear." He smiled down on her and they both left her standing in the hall.

Alcide came up behind her. "Sook, Eric told me of the vision, what kind of shit is this?" He watched the most ancient council members of the vampire world walk back into the summit.

"Alcide, I have no idea. I am too disgusted to think about it now. Is Amelia feeling alright tonight?" He nodded and she went back into the room. She stood in the doorway looking at the stage, the AP was sitting in the middle of it. She groaned to herself and thought about turning and going back upstairs.

"Sookie, please." The AP was addressing her, Eric's head turned to look at her. He was trying to send calm and love to her and she just scowled at him. "You have seen the vision I saw?" Sookie told her no. "What is this? You have not? Eric have you?" He told her yes. "I am at a loss and wish to investigate this further. Bring the child to me."

Sookie walked to the stage edge looking up at the old vampire oracle. "No, I will not. My son has had enough trauma over this, I wont upset him further." She crossed her arms over her chest. "If it is to be figured out then Eric will do it."

The AP sat considering what Sookie said. "You may come to regret this decision Sookie, if you live through it." Sookie just looked at her. She dismissed them and she was taken off the stage until later when the trials would begin.

"I think we should have let Johan see her Sookie. It may have given us more information to what the vision was." Eric leaned into her ear to give her his opinion.

"I am tired of this Eric. I will talk to Claudine and see if there is something we can do about these visions, I don't want Johan hurt anymore about this." She walked away to go to the bar. She ordered her usual and a shot of tequila. Bill Compton stepped up to her.

"My Queen, getting drunk wont stop what is going on. You need to stand up to it." He was giving her his best tongue lashing without too much judgmental. She wanted to punch him.

"Why thank you Bill. I don't know I think I could have went the entire evening without your opinion on my life. You seem to always give the best advice." She ordered another shot and drank it down and looked at him like she dared him to say anymore. He backed away and disappeared in the crowd.

Stan came up to her smirking at her. "Sookie, do not be too hard on him. You know he has a crush on you and he feels you are perfect, which you are of course. Come, take my arm, lets go sit and talk."

"Actually I thought I would stand right here and drink my weight in shots. It will help I think." She was grinning at Stan.

"No more shots now, come on dear, lets go sit." Stan took the shot glass out of her hand and led her to their table. "I know you are upset about this Sookie, but you have to pull it together. You have the element of knowledge on your side. You can prepare for the enemy and one thing you are lucky to have is the Viking. That vampire can strategize a fight like no other. You have not found the source of the vision or who the attacker is?" She shook her head no. He nodded to her, he sat talking to her trying to calm her down.

The trials began, the panel of judges were assembled, tonight it was Eric, Stan Davis and the AP. Sookie sat at the table with Pam, Alcide, Amelia, Bill and Isabella, Stan's second. There were so many crimes against each other, territory issues, claims against human pets, money, power. It all made Sookie's head spin after a while. Stan called Russell to stand up last. Stan asked Russell to explain his side of what happened the night Russell had insulted Eric and Sookie. Stan was there so he gave the crowd his take on the situation. The AP seemed to be looking at her but she knew it was impossible, she was blind, she spoke to the crowd. "This vampire has a serious allegation against him. I believe sixty days chained in silver and payment of five hundred thousand should teach King Eddington his place in the world, don't you Russell?" Russell looked at the AP nodding and looking at the floor. "Is this acceptable to you King Northman?" Eric nodded and so it was done. Sookie really wanted him staked, but she gave up the idea and continued nursing the drink she ordered. Pam was glaring at her now. "Sookie, you are getting too drunk now. Eric is going to be angry if you are unable to do your duties here this evening." Sookie rolled her eyes and looked back at the stage where the AP was leaving and Stan and Eric were talking amongst themselves.

Stan stood up to the front of the stage and dismissed the crowd for the evening. Sookie was thrilled, her face lit up and she smiled at her friends. "You two go ahead and go up, you need your rest Amelia." They both looked at her concerned and stood telling her goodnight before heading to their suite.

Eric came to her side. "Lover, are you ready?" She was and he took her hand and they got in the elevator to their room. The room was dark with only a light on dim in the middle of the room. Eric directed them to the plush couch that sat in the middle of the sitting room. 'Come here and sit with me." He sat and pulled her into his lap he leaned into her ear. "We will be fine Sookie, do not concern yourself over this."

Sookie tilted her head to look into his face. She smiled. "I am not, I know what our destiny is. I am angry Eric, I want to find the person that has caused my son to cry out in his sleep. When I find them I am going to tear them limb to limb." She began to stand and he pulled her back.

"You surprise me Sookie. After everything that has happened I expected you to be more concerned about this." He was sending his pride for her through the bond.

She shook her head. "I am tired of being a victim to these creatures Eric. We have had so much happen and I want my life back, I want my independence back. I have almost forgotten who and what I am before meeting these killers. They have me running scared and that is not me. I am a fighter, your warrior wife remember?"

"I could never forget lover. I am glad to hear it. We are a team my love, what happens will happen to both of us and I am not going anywhere. We will find out who has done this to Johan and when we do we can take turns ripping them apart. How does that sound?" He was grinning and she smiled brightly at him and kissed him quickly then got off his lap.

"I think that I would like to fuck my husband senseless. Is he game?" Her eyes were glowing. Eric growled at her and he began moving toward their room. "Meet you in two minutes Viking. I got to check on my other man before I take care of you." She giggled and went to check on her first born. He was sound asleep, she ran her hand over his perfect little face and kissed him before moving to the twins. All were sleeping soundly and she smiled and left them to their sweet dreams. She found her husband standing in a darkened room lighting candles throughout the room. "What is this?" She was surprised.

"I believe my gorgeous wife said something about meeting here to fuck me. Then I thought I would be kind enough to return the favor and give her a little ambience while I make her scream from it." He laughed at himself and she laughed along with him.

"Lose the clothes buster." He rolled his eyes and she came up to him undo the buttons on his dress shirt. "You are so sexy Eric. I wish I could put into words what you do to me."

"It goes both ways lover, I never knew it would be like this." He kissed her neck, undoing her clothes discarding them to the floor. She was naked standing in front of him before she knew it. "Your breasts, um, they are so incredible". Eric turned her around facing forward on the bed, she got on all fours. He kissed her cheeks, rubbed her thighs, then his hand went between her legs and rubbed. She could feel the coldness of the lubricant on her rear entrance, his fingers slowly moving in and out of her. "Move forward lover." She did and she felt the closeness of his body to hers. Eric pulled her closer while he inserted himself into her behind. She cried out from the sensations. "Are you alright my love?" She nodded then turned her head to see her husband knelt behind her.

"More Eric, more." Eric could see her eyes, they were glazed with want. He pushed in further and she moaned loudly. "Oh God Eric, don't stop. Whatever you do please don't stop." He grinned and began riding her hard, he could feel her build with every thrust. Eric needed to taste her so he leaned over her and bit her back drawing blood from it. He didn't close it, he wanted more. Sookie was down on her elbows pushing her behind closer to him. She pushed faster, her groans were getting deeper and longer, she was so close.

"Yes, lover, are you ready to come? Now darling, don't worry I am not done with you yet. Now, Sookie." The words sent her over the edge and she panted his name with the waves she was experiencing. His hand went under them again and he began rubbing her nub, she was so wet and ready again and she was quick to climax.

Eric slowed the pace, he was on the top of the peak, he needed to release so badly but he delayed closing his eyes. She wanted him to move faster, she wanted to climax again and she wanted him to go with her. "Eric, now, I need you now. Give it to me please sweetie." Her voice was hoarse from crying out and he loved to hear her like that. She was pushing back on him again, trying to speed the pace he was going. He gave into her, she was screaming, "Now Eric." She said it over and over until he couldn't take anymore, he pulled her up biting the spot he bit before to begin the blood flow again and it sent him over, his head threw back and he yelled her name multiple times. Sookie sat up on her knees, putting her hands on Eric's chest, she held on to him for support then she leaned into him biting his nipple hard, the after shocks still making him sensitive to her touch. "Perfect my love, you are perfect."

Eric pulled her back to him to close the wound that was now smarting on her, a few licks of his tongue and it began to close. He moved her closer to him, they laid cuddled together on the bed, they were entwined, legs, arms. "Sookie, I know you are unhappy about being here and you would rather be home with our family. We only have five more days to go."

"Don't fuss sweetie. I will make it." Sookie looked around the room, the candles were still twinkling beautifully throughout the room. She smiled at how wonderful her husband was to her.

"Sookie, we need to talk about the vision." He was rubbing her arms lightly.

She shook her head no. "I know what our lives are to be Eric. I have almost lost you too many times but some how we figure it out. We will figure this out."

"I wish it were that simple Sookie." He was looking into the candle lit room contemplating what to do about all of it.

She turned to look at him and smiles slightly. "Eric Northman, my beautiful Viking. You know we have our destiny and all of our powers on our side. Sure, someone could strike against me but I am more powerful now than I was three years ago, plus I have been taking your blood almost every day since we met. I have three magical kids, Niall, my cousins, Amelia, Alcide just for starters. I have faith Eric. I know in my heart all the struggles we have had are for a reason, to teach me to fight for us, to never give up the fight. Don't you dare try giving up, I wont let you."

"I know your right my love. I just cant seem to get that image out of my head. I close my eyes and it is there." His eyes looked sad and she lightly touched his face with the back of her hand.

"I have learned something with all the craziness of the last few months, the fights, the baby, the attacks, this is it. This right here. You and I Eric, we are one. I have done and said really stupid things, we have hurt each other but that isn't what I am. I have let my emotions get in the way of what I need to do. I will stand up and I will fight whatever creature is dumb enough to try and take us on." She had fire in her eyes, Eric was glad to see her back. So much had happened in the last six months he wasn't sure she would ever get back to the feisty, strong woman that never let anything get her down.

He smiled. "I am glad to have my warrior wife back Sookie. It makes me pleased to know you want this, that our life together is worth fighting for."

"You can bet your sweet, tight ass I will fight!" She giggled and Eric threw his head back laughing.

"My ass huh? You really are something Mrs. Northman, lets see, what is my favorite part of your body?" Eric began running his hand and tongue on her body as he spoke to her. "Your breasts, hum? Or your stomach? What about your ass? It is delectable. What about your center? Ummmm."

Sookie was bucking under his touch. "Ok, that's enough now. Stop teasing." She could barely see straight, his fingers were doing wild things to her.

"Teasing? I would not tease you lover." His eyes were like that of animal hunting, watching, waiting for her to move so he could strike.

She sat up straight, pressing him to the bed. "Maybe I want to tease you, would you like that my husband?" She straddled his waist, their centers touching. She didn't move on him yet, she had him right where she wanted him.

He looked up at her. "What do you have in mind lover? You know I love everything you do to me."

"Will you do as I say, anything I tell you to do Eric?" Her voice was low and husky. He nodded his head yes. "Put you hands above your head sweetie, spread your legs a little for me. If you want me to stop Eric just say something, give me a code word, what do you want it to be?"

Eric looked at her oddly not sure what she was doing but he complied. "Code word? Compton." They laughed hard and then her demeanor changed. He watched her face change, she was grinning slightly, she looked incredibly wicked, her eyes full of light and her body glowed slightly. He gasped at the sight of her. Eric felt a force restrain him to the bed and she never touched him, he couldn't move his arms or legs. He tried over and over and he couldn't move his limbs. "Sookie?" He whispered her name.

"Do you want me to let you go sweetie? Aren't you curious to what I am going to do to you?" Her head came down and bit his nipple hard, almost breaking the skin. "Do you want me to stop?" She looked into his eyes. His fangs ran down. She grinned. "Tell me if you don't want me to do this Eric, once I start I don't know if I can stop."

Her tongue ran down his body, her teeth bit into his skin at certain places, the teeth marks deep almost drawing blood. Her nails were running down the sides of his body on his ribs, his thighs, each scratch smarted blood. She looked up at him to make sure he wanted this, he looked into her eyes and nodded. She moved up his body and began to kiss his mouth. Her lips were kissing his hard, her teeth drawing blood from his full bottom lip. She moved off his lap moving off the bed, looking down on him. Turning she picked up one of the candles off the side table. Gently she brought it to side of him, she knelt next to him to not touch him. Eric's fangs ran down completely. Her head came over to kiss his lips again and when she came back up she slowly lowered the candle over his body tilting it letting a small droplet of hot wax drop to his chest, he bucked under it. She moved the candle again to another spot on his chest, drip. He bucked against the magical restraints. The candle moved again, he watched it mesmerized, his eyes were wild with lust and he was so hard. She pulled the candle higher in the air letting a little more drip to him, this time the bucking was harder, he growled throwing his head back. She positioned it again, right above his left nipple, drip, then to the right, drip. Her husbands eyes closed, then flew open again, he was going mad, he wanted to touch her and he wasn't able too. "Sookie!" His arms were trying to break the restraints with no luck.

"No. You are mine Eric, I can do what I want to you cant I?" He nodded to her, his eyes were glassy. She dripped wax again on his rock hard stomach, he moaned. She leaned over putting the candle back on the table, she leaned over him, kissing the spots the wax touched his skin, she blew on the spots, they were so sensitive, the skin was red from the heat and the coolness of her breath. She moved over him to straddle his waist, she lifted up and held herself right at the tip of his cock. He was looking down on her, he needed to feel her on him but she was teasing him. "Do you want me to fuck you Eric?"

His eyes he couldn't take off of her. "Yes."

"You don't sound like you mean it Eric. Say it, do you want me to fuck you?" She commanded him to answer her.

"Yes." He growled loudly at her.

"What?" She was perfectly still on him, waiting.

"YES!" He was bucking against her he wanted her so desperately.

"Yes, what Eric?" Her voice even more stern.

"I want you to fuck me!" He yelled at her now, he was bucking trying to get her to take him inside her.

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Watch me Eric, don't take your eyes off me while I ride you, do you understand?" He moaned yes to her. She lowered her center on him hard, he moaned again, he wanted to close his eyes from the feeling of her on him but he kept his eyes locked on hers. Her hands went to her breasts, she was pulling and twisting her nipples. "I am so wet and hot for you Eric, do you feel me?" He whispered yes. "Do you want to touch me Eric?" Again he whispered yes. Her pace began to quicken on her husbands shaft, her rocking back and forth was almost more than he could take. He was growled loudly as his wife thrust on him. She moved one hand to his nipple, pinching it, his hips under her pushing her harder up with each push down. He was building quickly, she could see it in his face. "Come inside me Eric, I want your love inside me, don't you want that Eric?" He looked at her and whispered yes. "I want it too Eric, lets make a baby Eric, you want that don't you?" He yelled yes loudly closing his eyes. "Yes, Eric, yes!"

He couldn't take another second, his hips thrust into her climaxing so hard he thought he would black out and she came screaming over top of him, the invisible restraints on his body broke away and he moved so quickly knocking her backward, his fangs bit her neck so hard it brought tears to her eyes for a second. Then the pleasure of his sucking took away the pain. She leaned into his neck and bit him back, she sucked his blood hard. When both wounds were closed he moved his face to look at her. When he could speak he pulled her chin to look at him. "Sookie, what was that?"

She giggled. "I saw the candles and got carried away."

He looked deep into her eyes. "I am not talking about the candles lover, the restraints, how did you know you could do that?"

She looked into his eyes. "Claude taught me to do it as defense, I just thought it would be good to try like this."

"I must say I was shocked, especially at the last part. You really want a child Sookie?" His face serious.

"Yep, I cant wait to feel our child growing inside me Eric, your child. Your ok with it right? What we did? I didn't make you mad did I?" She looked concerned.

He took her face in his hands. "I am better than ok with what you did wife. I love you wanting to try new things, I have waited for this day, the play of our love making. There are many things I would like to show you when your ready Sookie. All you need to do is ask." He kissed her mouth.

"I am asking Eric, I want to try new things with you, for you." She smiled sweetly at him.

He kissed her again softly then looked in her eyes. "I need to draw a line in the sand now Sookie. I will not share you, not with anyone. If you have some fantasy about that I cannot do that, I wont allow you to be with another. I will teach you anything else but that. I may be selfish in that request but I could not let someone else touch you, male or female, ever." He looked apologetic when he said it.

"I only want just us Eric, I don't want or need anyone else. I never even gave it a thought, you are everything to me. Do you want to be with anyone else other than me, I mean like this? Be honest ok? I wont get mad." She looked up at him.

"No, I have not since the day I met you. It is only you I have wanted. I have spent a life time doing sexual things with other creatures of all kinds, I have no need for them. I don't want sex Sookie, I could get that from any fangbanger or whore. I want this, the love, the act of love with my wife and bonded. It brings me great pleasure making love to you, not just the body, but my entire being. It is hard to describe." He looked away.

She pulled his face back to hers. "Good, I am glad. I was afraid I wasn't enough for you, that you would get bored with just me. I feel it too Eric, its like you fill me up, its awesome." She smiled at him.

He threw his head back laughing, she loved his laugh. "I will never tire of you Sookie, you are exciting and wonderful. What is it you say, I hit the lottery in the wife department to be sure. You enjoyed what we did, yes?"

She smiled at him. "Sure, I love it, watching you squirming under the restraints. You looked so hot Eric, I don't even know if you have an idea of what you look like when you and I are like this. You are so handsome and sexy. I am really lucky." She kissed his lips gently.

He rolled them over and she was on top of his chest, she laid her head in the crease of his neck. He knew it was time to come clean with her so he could close the door on what had happened and they could keep moving forward. "There is so much of my past life Sookie I know I will never be able to share with you. I know you want me to tell you things but I can not. I have seen and done things that normal society does not accept." He pulled her face to look at him. "I went crazy when James said those things for you to hear and I wanted to say things to hurt you because I was hurting. I thought it was the only thing to do, I saw the look on your face, you looked at me like I disgust you. I am not that vampire anymore Sookie. I haven't been in a really long time. I want to be better for you, you make me want that."

She looked deep into his eyes then softly kissed him. "The past is the past. We can't change it. I am sure there will be times where you need to tell me things that happened in your life and I will listen. I am not as naïve to believe you are a saint or that you aren't above violence against others. Your reputation is something all of its own. I will try to do a better job of understanding. We have come so far, fought so hard. We just need to hold onto each other and our kids and keep moving forward. I will do anything I have to keep us together Eric, forever."

He smiled up at her. "I too, my beautiful bonded. The world will have ended before I let you go again." His phone began to ring, he reached to answer it. "What?" Sookie watched him talk to who ever was on the phone. "I will be right down." He rolled her over and got off the bed.

"Eric?" She was sitting up on her elbow looking at him. Here was proverbial shoe drop.

He sensed her feelings and grimaced as he turned to look at her. "There has been some blood shed of a vampire in the hotel. Pam and Nigel are looking into it now, I need to go check it out. Stay here Sookie, do not leave this suite, your guards will be right outside."

"Crap!" She got up and went to get her pajamas. It was going to be a long night, what remained of it anyway. Dawn was only a about two hours away, a lot could happen in two hours.

"Stay here Sookie and I mean it. If I find out you have not minded me we will have a problem, do you understand?" Here was King Northman speaking now. She nodded at him. He came to her, kissed her. "I love you. Go back to bed. I will see you soon alright. In the bed, now." She crawled back into the bed and put her head on the pillow. He opened their room door and gently closed it. She was asleep before he left the suite.

Eric went into the suite three floors down to find Pam and Nigel standing over the body of the King of Utah. "Pam, explain."

"Eric, I wish I could. There was an anonymous call to the front desk and this is what the staff found when they entered. Shit, Eric. This is all we need." She was shaking her head.

"There is no sign of break in, he was staked so it had to be someone he trusted enough to get close to him." Nigel looked down at the bloodied vampire.

Eric knelt down to look at the ancient vampire. Eric had known this vampire for over five hundred years. "Richard was very cautious of whom he had around him. Did you pick up a scent Nigel?"

Nigel shook his head. "The room has been cleaned except for the King. I tried to pick something up when we first came in, no luck."

"Get this cleaned up and call his second to meet with us first thing in the morning. I want this handled and every vampire in this building questioned tomorrow. Get Compton and Stan up to speed and tell them to be in the conference room at sundown to begin questioning the guests of the summit. I will ask Sookie to take care of the human element that accompanied their masters." Pam had her phone in her hand making the calls. Eric stood up and took his phone out. "Xavier, we have a problem."

He entered his room it was almost nine in the morning. His children were up eating breakfast, Lily had the twins in their seats and Alcide had Johan in his lap sitting next to Amelia. Sookie stood behind Johan's chair helping him with his breakfast. She set it down and came to stand in front of him. "Eric, what happened?" She saw the concern in his face.

"The King of Utah was staked last night. We have no suspects yet." He moved into the room to address them all. "We will question all the members of all Kingdoms tonight, I will need all of you there tonight to help with the investigation, Sookie, Amelia you will take the humans, Alcide, the were's. I want this killer apprehended immediately. This is on my watch and I will not tolerate it." His eyes were angry. She knew Richard and Eric had been allies, he came to their home, Eric consulted him on items a few times. Sookie leaned closer and took his hand.

She looked up at her husband. "I am sorry about Richard sweetie. You know I will do whatever you need. We will catch this a-hole."

Johan looked at his mother. "Mommy!"

She looked at her oldest son. "Sorry baby."

Alcide stood up. "Anything you need Eric, you know you have it. I will make some calls, I think maybe I will see if I can put some feelers on the ground to the locals. Maybe we might get lucky and someone opened their trap about what would take place."

Eric nodded at Alcide. Alcide sat Johan on Amelia's lap and got up to leave the room, he had his phone in hand. "Sookie, I have already spoken to Xavier, he will be sending investigators this evening but I would like to handle as much of this as possible with our own team. Pam, Bill, Nigel and Stan will be at the ready to do whatever we need. I need your help with all things human."

"Of course Eric, whatever you need. I will get the kids taken care of and be ready to start with the humans in an hour. Amelia, call the front desk and tell them to ready the conference room to accommodate us. Mark, can you get a team together to take with us? We can take Alcide down with us but I would rather be safe then sorry. Leave the ones you have on the floor but we will need more. Eric will be here so the kids will be safe here but I want extra security on the suite and floor for the rest of the time we are here."

Mark stepped forward and nodded. "I will make the call. I have enough here now but I will bring in an additional to be on the safe side. We don't know if it was vampire yet do we Northman?"

He looked at Mark. "It has not been established what creature it was yet. Nigel couldn't get a scent on the killer and Nigel is the best tracker there is."

Alcide stepped back into the room. "Amelia are you up to this? If your not feeling well, you need to tell me. I wont risk our kids health over this." He stood glaring down at her.

"Alcide Herveaux, you better change your tone! I am an adult and if I didn't feel like it I would say something. Don't get all Eric on me!" Amelia stood up to defend herself.

"Hey!" Eric and Sookie said at the same time. Alcide snickered.

"Sorry hun, I lost my head there for a second. Un-dead guy over there is rubbing off on me." He looked at Eric and shrugged. "Sorry man." He walked to his wife and kissed her.

"Ok, I am going to finish up with the kids and change. I need an hour, can you all be ready by then?" Everyone agreed and Sookie got into mommy mode to get her kids taken care of. When they were done eating, bathed, dressed she and Lily put them in their room to play. "Lily, do not let anyone in the suite you do not know. If Eric is on the phone or out of the room you get him before you answer the door ok?" She nodded to Sookie and told her they would be fine.

Sookie went to their room and got changed. She put on a light pink pant suit with a grey silk short sleeved blouse and ballet flats, it would be a long day, she wanted to be comfortable but look professional. When she stepped out her room it had taken her the entire hour to get things done and ready for the long day. Eric was sitting at the desk in the main room with his laptop open, talking on the phone and bouncing Erika on his knee. He looked up to her and smiled then resumed talking on the phone. Johan was on the floor playing with Lily and Enar who was sitting up in front of his big brother. Sookie went to stand behind her husband to whisper in the ear that was free. "Too bad I have to go to work husband, you look so sexy sitting here I want to rip your clothes off your gorgeous body right this second." His hand came around to grab her wrist and she squirmed away giggling. He growled at her, smirking. 'Mommy's leaving babies, be good for Lily and daddy. I will see you later." She kissed her kids then Eric and she quickly moved away from him. Grabbing her key to the room and her cell she left to go meet up with Alcide and Amelia. Mark and six other guards were behind her.

The conference was bare bones now. Just a long table for Alcide, Amelia and herself on one side and three chairs on the other for the humans they would question. Mark and the security team stood closely behind them. Mark's hand never moved from his weapon. The first humans they interview were hotel staff, then they moved to dates and pets who were still in the hotel, then any human security the vampires they brought with them for the summit. After hours of talking to each individually Sookie looked to Alcide and Amelia. "Guys, we need a break." Just as she said it a woman walked in, she was a pretty girl, sandy blonde hair, thin and around twenty five. She stood in the doorway nervous. Sookie's shields went back down and she spoke to the girl. "Amy, please have a seat."

This girl was a clear broadcaster or she didn't know that she was in the room with a telepath. Her thoughts flew to Sookie instantly. The girl was shocked, she didn't understand why she was there, she wasn't scheduled to work today but her boss called her in telling her she must come in. She really was afraid the vampire who contacted her would find out she was here. He told her not to mention their meeting and that she gave him her access key, she had left it in an envelope taped to the bottom of the sink in the women's bathroom. "Who is the vampire you gave the key to?" Sookie asked her as soon as she sat down.

Amy gasped. "I don't know what your talking about." Her mind was going faster. Sookie could see that Amy never met him, she just spoke to him on the phone but she needed to make sure.

Sookie leaned over the table. "Do we look like we are playing with you Amy? This one here," she pointed to Alcide, "all I need to do is say the word and you will be bits and pieces all over this room. That one," she pointed to Amelia, "will turn you into a cat." Who is the vampire you gave the key to and why did he want it?"

She instantly began to cry. Alcide looked at Sookie like she was too hard on the girl, men, Sookie thought and rolled her eyes at him. "I only know him as Vampire. I never met him, he contact me last week on my cell phone and offered me a lot of money to get him a copy of my key. I didn't want to do it, my son is really sick, I need the money."

Sookie felt sorry for her for just a moment then kicked it back. "I understand your situation but what you have done caused someone to be killed. Now this vampire has keys and access to others in this hotel. Alcide, can you take her to the holding room? I will call Eric down." He nodded and escorted the girl out of the room. "Sweetie, we have a hotel employee that gave her access key to a vampire. What do you want to do?" He said he was on his way. Alcide came back the room and was fussing at his wife.

Her Viking swaggered into the room. Sookie almost licked her lips when he came in. His head snapped up and he looked at his wife grinning. He knew what she was thinking and he came to her to whisper in her ear. "Wife, you are working, behave." He laughed softly then pulled her in for a kiss that made her knees melt underneath her. "What do we have?"

Alcide gave him the run down on the employees and human pets. "It just can't be that simple. Why would one vampire con one little maid into giving up her key? There has to be more we are missing."

Eric nodded. "I agree. Why strike now? It is not because of security concerns since most of us travel with as much or more security we do when we are in our nests or home Kingdoms. Why wait and strike here unless he had plans to take on more than one vampire while here."

That thought made Sookie's skin crawl. "Damn it! I knew this was going to happen. Every time y'all get together we get this crap."

Amelia spoke up. "If he has her access key, doesn't that key open every door in the hotel?" The other three looked at her.

"Crap!" Sookie knew what that meant, he could get in any room anytime. "Eric, you got to call the manager, he can get in our room." Sookie started toward the door. "Mark head upstairs now!" He and the guards rushed from the room, Sookie was right behind them.

Eric stopped her. "Sookie, it is daylight. He can't wake during daytime."

"What if he gave the key to someone else Eric? Vampires are vulnerable during the day! Someone could be in rooms as we speak killing vampires." Her eyes were panicked and he looked down at her realizing what she said.

"Alcide, take Amelia upstairs to our suite, Mark can watch her better there. We will take it floor by floor. Call your were's and see where they are and if they can help us out with this." Eric had Sookie by the hand pulling her out of the room.

"Eric, I am going up to check on the kids first. I can't go not knowing they are safe." He nodded and they rode the elevator up to check on them. Mark had four guards at the elevator doors, four armed guards at the door outside the room door, four inside at the door and they were all over the room. Lily was sitting in the middle of the room with a fussing Enar. Sookie rushed to her. "Is everyone ok? Did anyone come to the door while we were gone?"

"No, Sookie, no one came here, we are fine. Just Amelia and Alcide came in, they were in the spare room, she needed to lay down" She smiled.

Alcide came out. "Ok, you guys ready to do this?" Sookie shook her head no but she squared her shoulder and they headed down to the main desk to get the manager and get the locks all reset. The bellboy the manager sent with them had a key only the manager could use to bypass security codes in case of a black out or the keypads didn't work. The manager promised each door would be reset immediately and the key the vampire had would be useless. It made Sookie feel a bit better. She was just concerned the killer had already gotten to someone, little did she know he already had.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hope you are enjoying! **

**Please review! It helps me write!**

**WARNING ADULT CONTENT & LOTS OF LEMONS!**

Chapter 30

It took them hours, they combed each and every floor, Sookie standing at doors feeling for brain waves, voids, anything. Alcide was searching for scents of blood. Eric sensing his kind or blood. They were one floor below their own floor when Alcide stopped at a door. "Eric." Alcide tried the door, it opened, it was unlocked.

"Sookie, stay here until we clear the room." Eric stood in front of her looking down at her. She nodded.

A few minutes went by and Eric opened the door for her to come in. She could smell the blood and the death when she walked in. Putting her hand over her nose she walked in behind Eric, she walked to the vampire who was flaking away. "Oh my God Eric, I know this vampire, remember at Russell's party? What is his name? Shoot, oh, I know his name is Troy. It was one of the vampires from New York, he is New York's second, right?" Her eyes met her husbands who was now really angry at this whole situation. He nodded to his wife.

They worked for hours, Sookie's feet were killing her, her head was swimming, her shields gave up along time ago and she just wanted to take a bath and sleep. Eric needed her, she would stay as long as he did. They were a team and they needed to figure this out, there were several vampires that came and went, then Xavier and his team arrived.

Eric updated them on what was happening, he was not at all thrilled with Xavier and his vampires being in the middle of this but he knew they needed to stop this and quickly. It made Eric look weak that he could not control his vampires at such a meeting. Sookie didn't like that all. Her husband looked tired, she went up to him to comfort him, he looked down on her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Lover, go up to our room and get some sleep. Check on our children, eat dinner. I can handle this."

Sookie shook her head no. "We are in this together Eric, I am here and I am not going anywhere. I called Lily, the babies are sleeping. Lets figure this out so we can stop this creep." He smiled down on her. She was stronger now than she had been in a long time, Eric thought. He was glad about that, he needed her now. She walked over to talk with Alcide and Eric just looked at his wife. So much had happened to them since they met. When he met her it turned on a switch in his life he never wanted to turn off. He was the Viking vampire, he was respected, he was feared , he was fearless and he took nothing from no one, he was the one in control. Now he lived in this world with Sookie and everything changed for him. He wanted peace, he wanted his family and all of this around him was unimportant. The only reason he took on these responsibilities because he knew if he didn't their lives would not be worth living, he would be the lowest on the food chain and he and Sookie would have to do the bidding of others. His bonded would be subject to anything a higher being wanted from her, sex, her body, her gift, her blood. He would never allow that to happen, so he continued his trek up the chain to keep her safe. He needed to get a handle on this, he couldn't let others think he could not control the vampires underneath him. He would make a spectacle of someone, he didn't care who it was, someone would die for this and he would secure his place in this world once more.

Nigel came out of the room the vampire had died in. "Eric, I swear this sounds strange but I recognize the scent, but I can not place it. I have smelled this vampire recently. It is all over the dead one. He was not as careful this time but it was definitely vampire, he fed off this one." Eric nodded, he thought he recognized the scent when he and Alcide first went into the room.

Eric went to collect Sookie, they had done everything they could and he wanted to get changed and address the vampires tonight, the were scheduled to be in the conference room in forty five minutes. "Sookie, lets go up. I need to shower and get to the conference room." She nodded and let the vampires and other creatures to finish the investigation.

When they stepped into the suite it was dark except for the light on in the dining room. Trish stepped out of the shadows. "Sookie, come eat. I know you haven't eaten since this morning. Eric, come." They went to the table, she had a warm True Blood for Eric and turkey, mashed potatoes and green beans for Sookie, she practically inhaled her food she was so hungry. Trish brought out a bowl of French vanilla ice cream for her and took her dinner plate away.

"Sookie, I have never seen you eat so quickly. Are you alright?" He was half grinning at her.

"I was starved. I had a big breakfast this morning but I think that it being on my feet all day just made me really hungry." She finished her ice cream pushing the bowl away. "Come husband, let shower and get downstairs."

"No, Sookie, you stay up here. You are tired and I am just going to be dealing with other vampires there. I would rather you stay." He seemed like he was hiding something.

"I can handle whatever your up to Eric, if heads are rolling tonight I will be beside you, holding your extra sword. I would really like to get my hands on who ever has done this so move it buster." Her eyes were glowing and he looked down at her and smiled. She was amazing he thought to himself.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sweet wife Sookie?" Grinning at her, he took her hand and they went to get in the shower together. Eric turned on the water to the temperature she usually liked it and she told him to make it hotter, her shoulders were killing her. He turned the knob again making it warmer. They were naked and in the shower, Eric was behind her with the soap washing her back. "You did wonderfully today my love. I couldn't have been prouder or happier with you today. You truly are an asset to me." He kissed the back of her neck.

She turned around to look at him. "You make me sound like part of your financial portfolio Eric, I am not that, I am your wife." She turned back around.

"Do not get yourself worked up Sookie. You know well what I meant. I am proud you stand beside me in all things and we work really well together." His hands went around to the front of her, one on her breast, the other down her stomach. "Hum, how long do you think it will be before your beautiful body is swelling with my son or daughter? I find you so sexy when you are full and ripe with my child."

"Eric, keep your mind on work. We have to stay on top of this. There is plenty of time to think about swelling and ripe boobs." He was so exasperating sometimes.

He laughed at her then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I spend a lot of time thinking about your boobs Sookie, as well as your thighs, your clit, your ass. It is all I can think about sometimes." He bit the back of her neck hard making her jolt forward, she had to grab the tile to not fall. The blood was rushing from her head, she felt faint. She moaned and her knees went week. He pulled her up to him and his hand went to her folds, he was rubbing her clit so fast. He had her up off the ground her legs were dangling. "Open your legs for me Sookie, straddle the tub. Higher Sookie, put your legs up on the lip of the tub." She did. "There's my girl." Her insides were open for him to reach every part of her. Sookie's head went back to his chest, she turned to him, he caught her lips in his, he was pulling the bottom lip hard but not enough to draw blood yet. Eric's fingers kept up on her nub and when she was close he stopped and inserted his fingers inside her, she bucked under him. "Yes, Sookie you so enjoy my fingers fucking you. Do not worry lover, I plan to continue until you beg for it."

His hand was rough and unrelenting, just as he said it would be. Sookie cried out the feeling of him inside her like that, he drove her up and she was crazed with the pleasure. "Don't stop Eric, Please don't stop! OOOHHHH!" Eric grinned into her neck. She was ready to climax, he took his fingers out of her insides and she whined from the loss of them. She turned her head again, she wanted those long fingers back inside her. "Eric!" He licked her neck then inserted his fingers into her rear entrance, her body flung forward. "Yes!"

She loved this part of their sex life, it was amazing and always different. He moved in and out of her with his fingers, then he moved his hips up to take the place of his fingers, Eric reached behind them to grab the scented bath oil on the shelf, it was strawberry, then he layered it all over his cock, he was eagerly moving into her backside and her hands grasped the tile for support. She was moaning so loudly he knew that everyone in the suite could hear them, he grinned at the thought. His length thrust in and out of her rear entrance while he moved his fingers back to her nub. She gyrated under his touch and she was flying through the orgasm screaming his name. "Yes, my love, you liked that yes? I am not done with you yet lover." He quickly turned her around to straddle him, he set her down on his length again and he pushed her so hard her eyes closed and she lost consciousness for a moment.

She was sobbing from the feelings Eric was causing her. His hips continued their assault on her, her body responded by pushing back every thrust up into her. She knew she would not be able to walk without pain for the next few days. She leaned over and bit his chest, pulling as hard as she could on the opening and Eric's head fell back but his hips never slowed down. He began pounding even harder, Sookie's eyes were cloudy, she couldn't see anything but his face, his beautiful face. "Oh Eric, yes. You are so beautiful, I love you Eric!" She never wanted this to end, but he was building her up so fast she panted. "Oh, Oh , Oh, OHHHHH! Eric!" Her climax had her whole body shivering from it and Eric went over too, he fell against the tile crying out to her. They held onto each other for what seemed like forever. "Eric, I cant stand up, I think my legs are broken."

His head snapped up concerned only to see she was grinning. He didn't appreciate her humor, he pulled one of his hands back that were holding her up, "SMACK". His hand got her right on the ass. "Eric Northman!" She looked at him shocked. "Ouch!" She put her hand on the place that smarting. "What did I do?"

"You are long overdue for a paddling lover. I have told you about teasing me." Grinning, his mouth went to hers, he kissed her hard and she responded, her body climbing higher, her feet finding the tub lip to stand to give her more access to him. She put her hands in his hair and pulled hard bringing his face as close as it could get without breaking something. She pulled him back by pulling his hair, her eyes were wild, her mouth went to his neck, her teeth were in every spot of skin she could find. Her teeth began puncturing little bite marks all over his neck and shoulders. "Sookie." His wife was blood lusting now, she wanted him and she was willing to hurt him to have him, she didn't care, she just had to have every part of him. "Sookie." He said it more aggressively that time. She shook her head like she didn't care he was talking to her, her nails went down his chest drawing blood and her tongue followed the streams. "My love, stop now." She stopped what she was doing on his chest and looked up at him.

Her mind cleared, she looked at what she did to his chest, her hand went to her mouth and she jumped back off him. "Oh my God Eric, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened." Tears welled in her eyes.

Eric pulled her back. He licked the tears from her face. "I stopped you because we have to go, I enjoyed what you were doing, but we are late now. Look at me my love, you did nothing wrong. If I let you continue we would have never left the shower." He was smiling down at her.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" The marks she had made on him were now gone.

He pulled her up to kiss him, he laughed softly. "No, Sookie, you did not hurt me. I promise."

They got out of the shower and quickly dressed. Eric was in a red dress shirt, grey dress pants and shoes, he threw his suit jacket over his shoulder. Sookie put on an all black pencil shirt with a deep burgundy silk short sleeved blouse and black high heels. Her hair she put into high pony tail and rushed to put some make up on and they were on their way down to the conference room. She could fell the anger in Eric building as they rode down the elevator. When they stepped into the full room the vampires who all stood and nodded. Sookie could feel tension, it was like a rubber band being pulled back ready to snap at any second. This Sookie didn't like one bit, she held Eric's hand tighter, he looked down at her and nodded.

There would be no fountains or formality tonight, Eric was the Viking tonight, he was angry and he was blood lusting. Sookie let go of his hand to let him do what he needed to do. On the stage there was a similar table set up she, Alcide and Amelia used this morning. He jumped in one swoop onto the stage above all the vampires, Sookie stood watching him. "I expressed to you all three nights ago that this summit would be peaceful but it has come to our attention someone had other ideas. Two of our own have been killed and we believe by a vampire. I have cancelled tonight's agenda and depending on what we discover in the coming hours we hope to have apprehended the one that has tainted this event. I will not tolerate this! I, as King have a responsibility to avenge this and I will do so immediately. Each of you will speak to our investigators, all your staff and human pets as well. Humans were interview this morning by your Queen and one has been held. I will find the one who has done this and they will die by my hands." Each vampire stood and nodded to their King. Sookie shook with the anger that Eric had let flow through their bond. He moved to where Stan Davis stood Stan nodded to whatever Eric said to him. Stan, Pam, Bill and Nigel took the chairs at the table and Sookie and Eric waited. Vampire after vampire went up to the stage, took a seat and gave their account of their knowledge of the events leading up to the deaths. Eric was really seething, Sookie could feel his need for a good fight.

Sookie's cell phone rang and she moved away from Eric to answer it. It was Mark, he told her Niall was in the hotel and wished to speak with her. She told him to meet her outside the conference room in few minutes. She went to get Eric. "Sweetie, Niall is here. Will you come with me to talk to him?" He nodded and walked behind her as they went into the hallway.

Her beautiful great grandfather stood in front of them. His eyes and hair glowing. The Prince walked to Sookie, he reached for her hands, she took them. Niall kissed her cheeks. "Are you well my dear?"

"Yes, I am Niall, I am really good. What are you doing here? We kind of have an issue were dealing with." She looked to her husband who looked anything but pleased.

Niall nodded to Eric. "Northman, I believe you have a killer on the loose? I have the name of your killer."

Eric was standing closer behind Sookie in a blink of eye. "How do you know this?"

Niall shook his head. "I have spent a lot of time keeping close tabs on my child since all the issues the two of you seem to be having. You are familiar with this vampire, he is trying to get to you now. I believe his plan is to kill you next Eric."

"Niall, please tell us who it is!" Sookie went closer to her great grandfather..

Niall looked like he would tell them no. "Maybe this would be an opportunity for me to get something I want out of this, hum? Shall we negotiate no more children from the two of you now?"

"Great grandfather, I won't stand here while you blackmail Eric. Either tell us who it is or go. If you choose to go then I don't want to see you again. I wont have you hurting Eric, he has done nothing for you to do this to him." Her eyes flashed angry.

He nodded, he didn't want to hurt her. "Very well, your killer is James. You should have expected this Eric." Eric's whole body contorted and his howl of anger had creatures running into the hall. Niall jumped to stand in front of his great granddaughter and Sookie shook her head and moved back around him. "No, Sookie, he will hurt you!" He reached for her arm and she brushed him off.

Sookie went to stand in front of her bonded. "Eric? Sweetie?" His fangs were down and he was angrier than she had seen him in a long time. His eyes focused on hers. "You need to calm down so you can catch him. Look at me Eric." He did, his eyes were on hers and he began to calm, his face changed back to semi normal and he moved to wrap his arms around her. Niall stood shocked, his child surprised him, the power she wielded over this ancient vampire was like something he had never seen.

Eric released her. "Sookie?" She nodded and he turned to leave her, he headed back into the conference room.

"I am impressed my child. You seemed to have tamed the Viking." Niall seemed pleased at what he saw.

She turned to look at him. "I may have but he has given me so much more. Niall, I love him, I love our life. I have had a few really bad couple months with everything that has happened, but I wouldn't change it for anything. It has given me such insight on our life together."

"Your planning on more children Sookie aren't you? Are you sure you want this?" Niall looked concerned.

"Yes, I do want more. Isn't it an amazing gift Niall? The fact that Eric and I can have these magical beautiful babies. I really want more. Can't you be happy for me?" She wanted his acceptance but she would learn to live without it if she had to.

He nodded then moved to her. "Yes, if you ask it of me. I will give you anything within my power. I need to prepare for this new addition, if you are going to have more we must get ready Sookie. Others will try take him Sookie, we all must be prepared. I will talk with you very soon." He leaned into kiss her cheeks then he popped. Boy that fairy drove her nuts sometimes she thought to herself.

She went back into the conference room and the room was empty except what Sookie thought would be the hunting party. Eric was in assassin mode now, his eyes were dark and he towered over the others. She saw Nigel, Bill, Pam, Stan were all standing next to him strategizing. Moving to them she looked to her husband. "Let me call him Eric, he may come to me if I call him."

Eric shook his head. "No!"

"Eric, be reasonable, why waste time on this, if I can get him to come out of hiding and out in the open then you and the others can get him and we can be done with this." Sookie would try and show him the logic.

"I agree with her Eric, he may come to her if he thinks she needs him." Pam stood looking at her master.

"No!" He was not about to budge.

Sookie mind was going a mile a minute. "Lets have a pretend horrible fight, I will call him telling him how awful you are to me and that I need him. He will come out to see me." Sookie was sure she could make him come to her.

"Eric, it will make this so much easier." Stan tried to talk to him.

"She will be in danger! I will not risk her life. We have no idea what he is trying to accomplish." His eyes were angrier.

"I am not in any danger, you all will be there, he just wont know it and you can apprehend him and we can get back to our lives Eric!" Sookie was losing her patience on this. She walked up to him and took his hands in hers and looked into his beautiful eyes. "He is taking time I could be lying in bed making love with you Eric. That is precious to me, let me call him and get this over with."

His eyes looked deeply in to hers then he turned to his team. "Fine, but work Stan or Nigel into your plan. I will not allow you be alone with him. If he hurts you Sookie I do not know if I will survive it." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, she held him tight before pulling away.

"Ok, lets go down to the main floor, we can start the argument down there, we need witnesses to make this believable. I will go to Stan's room and have James meet me there. Stay close, I will hold him off as long as I can." They walked to the elevator and when they all got in Sookie leaned into her husband. "I love you Eric."

"I love you too. Time to put your poker face on my love. Are you ready?" He looked down on her and she nodded.

Sookie stood straight, she could feel Eric's anger build and she did the same, she was preparing for this fight. She thought of the ways she would like to see James dead, he had done this to himself. He was taking time away from her family, disrupting her life and that was worse than anything. She hated to have to do this but she knew this was the easiest and quickest way to be done with it. She turned to look at him. "Follow my lead ok sweetie?' He nodded at her. As the elevator door opened Pam, Bill, Stan and Nigel moved to watch the show and she rushed out yelling at Eric. "I said leave me alone! I am not doing it! Get away from me Eric!" She walked quickly to the main area so others could see what was transpiring. Eric's face looked so angry. if she didn't know better she would have been a little frightened. His fangs came down.

"You are mine Sookie! You will listen to me and do as I say! How dare you try to embarrass me in front of these people! Do you believe you will get away with this?" He came at her at vampire speed and grabbed her by the arms pulling her forward. Creatures of all kinds began to file into the main room, watching, whispering, staring. Good Sookie thought, this is what she needed to happen.

Sookie began to push away from him, she used her feet to try and get ground under her, He shook her lightly as if to seem to be pushing her and he released her, she stumbled backwards. "Don't touch me Eric! I hate you!" Stan appeared in that moment.

"Northman, what is the meaning of this! I will not stand here while you assault my Queen in my presence. Move away from her!" Sookie looked at Stan, he looked just as pissed as Eric and if she let herself think about it she would have giggled. She allowed Stan to take her in his embrace to comfort her.

"Unhand her Davis or I will kill you! She is my bonded, you cannot touch her." Eric stared at his old friend.

"No, I am taking her to my suite. I will not allow this to continue." Stan lead her toward the elevator they had just vacated and Pam and the others stood looking the part, shocked.

Sookie turned to look at Eric who stood in the middle of the room still contorted in his attack mode. She spoke to him through her mind. _"I love you Eric, remember I love you always."_

He turned to look at her then he quickly looked away. _"I love you to my bonded. Please be careful." _Sookie knew his plan was to stay in the lobby and fight with Pam and Bill for reinforcement of their story.

Stan let her go when they got into the elevator. "Are you ok Sookie?"

She giggled. "Yep, surprisingly. Whoa, Eric is seething. I think we did ok, right?"

He laughed at her. "You did better than ok. Remember, he will sense if your lying, put it away and get back into the place you just were in. Convince him you need him. He will come to you, he cannot refuse you."

She stood breathing and working herself up. She was in tears when they stepped off the elevator and she waved Stan into his suite, he left the door open for her to come in when she was done. She dialed his number, he answered on the first ring. "My Queen."

She sniffled for a moment, he knew she was on the line, she waited before saying anything. "James, you were right about him. He is so cruel, he hates me, he only used me to get to my power. What am I going to do?" She cried into the phone, her shields were tighter than she had ever known she could get them. He would never know she was lying.

"What has happened?" He sounded truly concerned.

"We were coming back from the conference, there is all this stuff going on here James. He went crazy accusing me of things, told me he wanted me only for my gifts, that he was tired of my defiance and he would teach me a lesson. Luckily King Stan was there. Eric was hurting me in the lobby of the hotel in front of everyone James. People saw what he was going to do to me. I am so ashamed." Her voice cracked.

"He put his hands on you?" He was angry.

"Yes, everyone saw him James, he was shaking me in the lobby when Stan came to help me. I am in Stan's suite now. He said he would help me until I can get away. He is my only hope." Sniffle.

"I am on my way Sookie. Stay there. I need to make a phone call then I will be there to get you." She clicked her phone off.

She walked into Stan's suite. "Are you ready Stan? He is on his way, he is calling to check my story." Stan dialed Eric. When he was done he and Sookie put themselves on the couch and Stan held her hands pretending to comfort her. Sookie made the tears come down again, she was sniffling into a hanky when James was allowed in the door by Stan's guards.

"Sookie?" James came over to her, he knelt down in front of her. She looked up at him pitifully.

Stan stood up indicating him to come to him. "James, I know she called you but I can handle this." He wanted to keep distance between Sookie and James as much as possible until the Calvary came.

"He hurt her Stan. I will kill him with my bare hands." Sookie knew in that moment it wasn't her he was defending, it was Katie. That was what it was all about, his revenge and hatred for Eric and what he had done to his bonded. Part of her wanted to slice him in half herself. His anger was multiplying by the moment thinking of Eric and all he had done to his bonded.

Sookie felt him, the bond was pulsating and she closed her weary eyes. The door flew open and her Viking and his killers stood behind him. James whipped his head around to see what was happening. His eyes were as wide as saucers to see Eric and his vampires were in the room and to him in an instant. Stan grabbed him from behind, King Davis was much stronger than he looked. Nigel was on James before Sookie could blink, Pam and Bill behind them. Blood was spraying everywhere, James cries were unreal, the hissing and growling coming from her vampires almost had her in a panic. She closed her eyes, the sound of the flesh and bone tearing was more than she wanted to see or hear. Eric rushed to Sookie sweeping her off the couch and rushing her from the room. He had her in their suite and in their room before she knew it. Sookie looked down to see her clothes were just as spattered as Eric's. He knelt down and began removing her clothes careful not to get any more of the blood on her, his clothes quickly peeled away he picked her up again and took her to the tub turning the water on full blast. "Eric, I am fine. Really." She could tell he wasn't, he was lusting for James' blood so badly and he allowed his vampires the satisfaction of the kill, she knew what a sacrifice that was for him to do, she sent pride and love to him through their bond.

The water was only about a third of the way up when he set her in the tub, he added oils and salts then got in behind her. "I wish I could make this world go away for you Sookie. I know you hate this."

She turned to look at him, she sat Indian style between his legs and reached for his face pulling it close to hers. Her eyes flashed angry. "Don't say that again Eric. I don't hate this life. I may not like some of the things that happen but you are part of this world, my kids are part of it and now it is my world too, I could never live among humans again and you know it. We make sacrifices Eric, we will continue to make them to keep our place in this world." She kissed him and waited.

His eyes welled red. So much had happened and he felt an overwhelming guilt for it. "You are the bravest woman I have ever met Sookie."

"Thank you sweetie, your not half bad yourself." She grinned and kissed him again, wiping away the redness from his eyes. They cuddled together in the tub for a long time just sending love and speaking sweet words to one another. Eric washed her hair then his own, then soaped them both up really good to get all the blood off, drained the tub then refilled it again with warm water. Before he knew it Sookie fell asleep, she had leaned up against his chest and was breathing evenly. He finished their bath and drained the tub and took her out of the tub to put into the bed. He covered her up with the blanket and dressed to go and check in with his vampires.

He found Pam and the rest of them standing in the conference room. Nigel stepped forward with a grin on his face. "Eric, the cleaners just left King Davis' room. It is done."

Eric nodded at Nigel and turned to Pam. "Get us back on point for tomorrow. I want this summit finished and I want to get my family home." She nodded.

Bill looked at Eric. "Is Sookie alright?" He looked concerned.

Eric laughed deeply. "My bonded took this whole situation better than I. She was the one to keep me calm during this whole situation. Sookie is really remarkable." Bill looked sad.

Stan began to laugh. "Keep her close Northman, if you do not I will make it my life's mission to steal her from you." He was grinning at Eric. Eric's fangs ran down.

"See each of you after sundown tomorrow. Enjoy the remainder of your night." All his vampires nodded to him leaving him alone in the conference room.

Xavier stepped in the room. "Eric, you have done well. I am glad to see you and your vampires got this under control quickly and with little blood shed. I am sadden to have lost Richard, he was a honorable vampire. Is Sookie well?"

Eric nodded. "She is resting. My bonded is stronger every day. I do not believe her abilities sometimes. She humbles me." Xavier nodded.

"Eric, why did her choose the two he killed? Did he tell you?" Xavier was curious to why this all began. Eric shook no his head to his old friend. Xavier looked at Eric then turned to leave. Eric knew the reason for the killings and felt badly for them. Both the vampires that James killed were his fault, both Richard and Troy had helped him with chaining and locking Katie away, he knew it the minute Niall told him it was James. He pushed the thoughts away.

He headed toward the elevator to go to their room. He heard the fussing when he walked in the door. His daughter was up and he went to the room to get her.

"Hush my Princess, why are you up and crying?" He picked her up and the feeling he got from her was overwhelming him. Her love was like nothing he felt, his little girl was sending him love and he pulled her up to kiss her neck and nuzzle her. "I feel the same for you my darling. How lucky I am to have you in my life." His little daughter looked up at him and smiled. He pricked his finger and put it into her mouth, she sucked hard on his finger for awhile. "Time for you to get your sleep angel, close your eyes and get back to dream land. Daddy plans to take you, your brothers and that beautiful mother of yours out sight seeing tomorrow. Sleep now." Her sapphire eyes closed and her lips puckered. She was sound asleep, he put her back in the crib checked on the other children then went to his room he shared with Sookie. He sat in the chair next to the window for a long time looking at her, unable to sleep. She stirred a few times in her sleep but she looked exhausted, he didn't want to disturb her by getting into the bed restless.

It was almost dawn and he went into the living area to get a True Blood and get some work done. Mark walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee almost running into Eric. "Damn it Northman, you almost gave me a heart attack. If I had my pistol I would have shot you." He was rubbing his heart.

"Mark, is everything alright?" Eric walked past him to get a blood out of the refrigerator and put it into the microwave to warm up.

"Yes, all is quiet this morning. I got the report from the fangs about James. I guess you should have seen that one coming." Mark sipped his coffee.

"I know you and Sookie have been friends for awhile Mark but your sarcasm where my wife is concerned is getting on my nerves." Eric took his blood out of the microwave, shook it and opened it to take a drink.

"Look, you are obviously a smart guy but where Sookie is concerned you make foolish mistakes. I told you from the first night I met you I didn't want to see her get hurt, yet over and over she does. Why is that?" Mark held his ground, he wanted an answer.

Eric shook his head. "I wish I had an answer." He left Mark standing where he was and went to the room to try to sleep, he didn't feel like working any longer. He took off his clothes, put on his pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. His cool arms wrapped around Sookie and she stirred.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" She felt him, she knew he was tired both emotionally and physically. Turning she looked him in the face, her hand came up to caress his cheek. He pulled her close. "Eric, tell me what is wrong?"

He looked to her and shook his head. "I just need you. I feel lost without you Sookie. I want you so desperately."

She looked up at him and put her lips to his. "I am right here love, hold on to me, ok?" His arms wrapped tighter around her, she put hers around him. "I love you Eric, so much." She lifted her nightgown over her head then pulled his pajama bottoms down. He rolled on top of her and stared down into her eyes before his body began to move to touch her. He rubbed his body on hers, sniffing, putting his scent all over her, neither said a word to each other. When he was through rubbing on her their eyes locked and she opened for him, he slowly entered her and made slow and complete love to his wife. Sookie's tears fell the entire time, the amount of love and appreciation Eric sent to her through their bond was too incredible, she never had felt this way with him before. They came together, their moans and growls stifled, just silence. Eric rolled over when they were completely spent, taking Sookie on top of him when he did. Tonight they would not take blood from each other, tonight was about love, not feeding, not sex, It was all about the love the two of them shared and it was more powerful than the two of them combined. Holding each other chest to chest, they fell sleep, it was the best sleep either of them ever had.

He heard the shower running, he rolled to feel her side of the bed and it was empty, but still warm, she hadn't been up long. He got up and went into the bathroom. "Lover?"

She opened the stall to him. "I think you neglected my back last night husband. You better get in here and do a better job." She was grinning. He didn't need to be asked twice, he got under the warm water with his wife and made love to her hard, quick and thoroughly. When they were done they got out, dressed and went out to join their family. Alcide was throwing Enar in the air and he was giggling like crazy. Johan was talking a mile a minute to Amelia and Erika was trekking along the floor to Lily.

"Is my family ready to go sight seeing this morning?" Eric announced to them and they all turned to look at him, everyone was smiling and agreed they were. After breakfast was eaten Eric took the whole bunch out to enjoy the sunshine and the day. There was so much to see, they went into gift shops, clothes shops, the Arch, the science museum and then stopped to have lunch. Kids, strollers, guards, family all pilled into a bistro not far from their hotel. Eric looked at Amelia to check on her. "Amelia, are you well? Your not too tired are you?" She was sipping on a glass of milk and munching on her sandwich.

"Nope, I am good. I think I am finally over the morning sickness. I feel really great, I have for a couple days. I know the first day I felt awful but since then I feel fine. Aren't I hubby?" She was grinning Alcide who just cleared his throat and didn't comment. "I know one thing for sure, I cant wait to get home. This week was enough for me for awhile."

'I agree! I can't wait to be in the air and on our way home. Two days and we will be in the air." Sookie was counting the minutes again. Eric took her hand in his holding it tight.

After lunch they made a few more stops at local shops, then headed back to the hotel, it was almost five in the evening and they had one more formal tonight and tomorrow was the final party for them before leaving the following morning. When they got back to the hotel Lily and Sookie got the kids cleaned up and in the living room playing. Eric went to do some work and Alcide and Amelia went to their room to rest.

Sookie was standing in the kitchen, she heard Pam come in the door, she was greeted the kids, kissed them then started chasing Johan around the room. "Pamela, what are you doing?" Sookie heard Eric's voice come into the room, uh ho.

"I am playing with my sibling. Since you have refused to let him come stay with me I will come to him as you instructed." She had Johan in the air tossing him lightly, he was giggling and squealing.

Sookie stepped into the room. "Pam, what are you talking about?" She looked to Pam then to Eric.

"I asked Eric if I could take Johan for a night or a weekend and he told me to just come to the house to see him. He hurt my feelings." Sookie knew better than that but Pam was going to use it against Eric.

"You want to take Johan to your house and have him spend the night with you?" Sookie wanted to clarify what Pam was saying. Pam nodded yes. "Ok, this is what we will do. You can take him on a Monday night when Fangtasia is closed and Lily will stay with you. You cant exactly get up in the morning and feed him breakfast. She can bring him home in the morning. Lets see how that goes before we dive into a whole weekend. Will that be ok with you Eric?"

Eric thought about it for a moment. "I think that would be fine. Lily do you have an issue staying at Pam's with Johan?"

"No Mr. Northman, I think we would have a great time." Lily smiled at them.

"I have two conditions, you have extra security and no guests Pam. If you want to entertain then you will do that on a night my son is not visiting, do I make myself clear?" Eric was laying the law down.

Pam was beaming. "Of course Eric, I would never do such a thing. Now, when my brother is older we will have guest together." She winked at Sookie and Sookie sat down on the chair, she felt dizzy at the thought of Pam and Johan chasing girls together.

"Pamela. That is enough." Eric gave her the behave look and Pam quit while she was ahead.

Trish called the group to dinner. Sergio prepared t-bone steaks, baby potatoes, fresh spinach. Amelia poked at her food, she asked Sergio to make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The kids were eating and Eric watched his family eat. He was looking at Sookie, she was eating so quickly again he was concerned, he put his hand on her arm. "Sookie, darling if you are hungry you can have seconds. Do not eat the china." She looked like she was going to lick the plate.

Alcide elbowed her. "Geez Sook, the steak was good but holy cow!" He had the table laughing at her. She didn't think it was funny.

"I had a decent lunch, I don't know why I am so hungry, it crazy. I think I better go back to having our afternoon snack. We haven't done that for a few weeks." Sookie looked down at her plate. All that was left was the bone. Eric agreed snacks might be a good idea.

Kids were in bed, Sookie and Eric went to get changed for the evening. Tonight was a formal evening. There was many items that would be discussed and Eric assured her it would only be a few hours. Politics and power were the driving force behind the vampires, they loved to show boat. They loved the ceremony part of their lives, they would get together and throw grand events. The summit would be no less, they would meet, spend a week doing what probably get done in one evening and spend the remainder of the time showing off. "Sweetie, does this look alright?" She turned to him she was wearing a flowing off white gown that hung off her shoulders, it had flakes of red at the bottom of her skirt, the back hung low and the front hugged her breast high, her cleavage she thought looked amazing in this dress, it has a beading that went around her waist to give it dimension. Eric's fangs ran down. "That would be a yes then?"

He nodded to her and went to her. She had her hair straight down her back, rubies at her throat, ears and wrist. Her make up was soft and she looked like a goddess he thought. He noted to buy her more rubies, she look amazing in them. Her heels gave her five inches on her height. "My wife looks like something out of Greek Mythology this evening. I need my sword." He was walking around the room looking for it. He looked like he wasn't kidding.

"Eric stop that. You do not need your sword. I will change." She turned to get a different gown out and he hissed at her. "Hey! You better quit that."

"Change that dress my wife and I will stake myself. I want to see the look on all the males faces this evening when they see their Queen. You look good enough to eat lover. Literally." He was grinning.

She went to fix his collar on his dress shirt, he was wearing a black Versace suit with a red dress shirt. He didn't bother with a tie, his hair was slicked back off his face, he looked fantastic. Sookie looked at him. "Eric, you look amazing. I swear I have never seen anyone who can go from wearing a tank top and jeans to an expensive suit in a matter of minutes and look so damn good in either." She kissed his mouth, hard.

Amelia and Alcide weren't needed so they got the night off. Sookie didn't ask what they were up to, she could see on Amelia's face what they would be doing tonight. Eric lead his wife out of their suite to the elevator to head downstairs, their vampires behind them. When they entered the room Eric called it right, fangs ran down like rain. Vampires were growling and staring, Eric would narrow his eyes and check each and everyone of them. They took their seat at their table with Pam, Bill, Nigel and Stan. Human pets were left out of the meeting tonight. Eric helped Sookie sit next to Pam and he sat next to his wife. He took her hand under the table and the vampire council members entered the room to sit at the table on the stage. Robert began the evening, first the King of Utah was appointed then came the process of going over politics, changes in government, relations with other supe groups, laws concerning marriage of humans, and about two dozen other items. Vampires would stand and ask questions concerning items they deemed important. Bill Compton was called to the podium at one point, he had begun a computer data base of vampires all over the world, who their makers were, current locations, any children they turned, age since turned and final death status. Sookie found Bill's initiative refreshing. He explained it was like a phone book of vampires and he would need the information of those here that had not already given it. Bill looked to Eric who nodded, that sealed it for any vampire who was going to refuse, they had to give Bill what he wanted.

Hours passed and when all was done there was a little reception, blood cocktail glasses were passed around, Sookie got champagne. Sookie kept looking at the glass her vampires were drinking, she really wanted to taste it, she was licking her lips. Her glass she never touched, she didn't even want it. Pam leaned over to her to speak to her in her ear. "Sookie, what the hell is the matter with you? You have an odd look on your face, your starting to give me the creeps." Sookie just shook her head. Eric felt her through the bond and looked down at her. He gave her the behave look. She wanted to stick her tongue out but thought better of it.

When the crowd left Eric, Pam, Sookie and Stan were left. Eric was talking to Stan and Sookie was still seated in her chair. She saw Eric's half empty glass and picked it up and tasted it. It tasted phenomenal, she drank it in one gulp. Eric turned to look at her, his face changed from calm to concerned. He told Pam to walk Stan to his room and they left them alone in the room. "Sookie, what are you doing?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I wanted to try it. It was good, kind of bubbly. Is this what it always tastes like?"

He blinked, then blinked again. "Why are you drinking that? You do not drink blood lover, you are not vampire."

"It looked good and I didn't want the champagne. Why did I do something wrong?" She was concerned now, Eric looked so upset.

He shook his head. "Not wrong Sookie, just off. I am the one that feeds you blood, I enjoy that with you. If you needed blood you should have told me, I would have given you some."

"We didn't feed last night, I was hungry Eric." She was pouting and serious, Eric was worried now.

"Sookie, we need to call Dr. Ludwig, you do not crave blood like this, in love making you want it but not this. Come, lets get you upstairs and call the doctor." He moved to take her hand.

"Eric, I am fine. I wont drink it again. I just was hungry. Can I have some now?" He almost laughed at her but he realized she was serious. He walked to her to give her some. "Only if you take mine too Eric, please." Her eyes were lusting for him. He nodded braking the skin on his wrist and held it to her mouth and leaned his head over to bite her on the shoulder, they pulled blood from each other making them both climax at the same time, Sookie's legs almost gave out and Eric caught her around the waist to hold her up. When they were done he picked up his Goddess and took her upstairs.

Eric kissed her the entire elevator ride and she held tight to his neck kissing him back. "You taste so wonderful my love, how is that possible?" She giggled at him, she loved the compliments he gave her. When they first met she had such a hard time with his words, but now she knew everything he said to her he meant.

She looked up at him. "That is because I have the most amazing husband in the world who loves me and takes way better care of me than I deserve. He has treated me like a Queen long before I was one. I am so proud of you Eric, tonight, this week, every day. You work so hard and I know the sacrifices you make for me, for us. Don't ever think I don't know what you do every second to keep us together and safe. I love you." The doors to the elevator opened.

He walked them to their suite door. He was humbled by her words, he never gave it a thought that she would be proud of him. Never in his thousand years did anyone ever say that to him, he held her tighter. The door to their room was open and he took her to the bed and gently laid her down. "I am calling the doctor Sookie."

She sat back up. "Eric, I am fine, please no. Don't leave me, I need you." Her words sounded desperate. He stopped and looked down at her. Her face was glowing in the night, he reached down to touch her, he would not leave her tonight, she was so beautiful to him. He slipped out of his shoes, undid the buttons on his dress shirt, removed the shirt then took off his pants. He stood naked in the darkened room only the light of the moon behind him. Gently he helped her with her pretty dress, he pulled it up and off her, took it to the chair and neatly laid it over the back, he wanted her to wear that dress again for sure. When he returned to the bed she was laying back on a pillow, she only had her bra and panties on, they were off white and he thought she looked amazing. Since giving birth to their children her body changed and he loved every bit of it, her breasts stayed a larger size from before she got pregnant, her hips were a little curvier, her stomach too. Her skin seemed softer than it ever was since their children. He loved everything about her. His hands began to caress her all over.

"Sookie, you are so beautiful, I can never get enough of you." She smiled up at him then sat up to take his mouth to hers, she kissed him pulling his face to hers. He allowed her to bring him down with her as she laid back, their bodies crushed against one another, he used little strength to hold himself up, she wanted to feel his body against hers. They just kissed for a long time, lips, tongue, teeth, fangs touching each other, needing each other.

When Sookie couldn't breathe she pushed back to get air, her eyes never left his. Her hand moved to his face, she placed her fingers under his eyes gently petting his skin. "Your eyes Eric are my beacon, I look into them and I know everything will be ok. I see the children we made together with your eyes, how amazing is that? You have given me the world Eric, everything." Her eyes welled with tears, she was so happy her emotions were swirling, the bond was floating and twisting around them. Eric closed his eyes to feel the emotions running through it.

Eric smiled at her. "And you are everything to me my love. I love you so much, more than I knew was possible." He knelt between her legs, his knee moved to open her for him. His eyes looking into hers his gracious plenty met her center and gently entered her, she gasped and closed her eyes while her little body adjusted to him, she was so ready for him. His strong arms held him up near her head as he began to move inside her, first very, very slowly making her gasp each time he did. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips. "Yes Sookie, I need you so much." Her hands were on his face holding him to look into her eyes. His pace began to quicken, she met every push, her hips moving up so he could get better access to her middle, his need grew, the need to be in her, make her scream for him, his need to plant his seed inside her became overwhelming. Their bodies began to crash into each other, the sound of their skin making contact with each other was the only sound that was made until she began to build, higher and higher. Her panting began slowly then faster as his cock began to ram her, she moved her hands to wrap around his chest to hold onto him. Sookie wrapped her legs tightly around his backside, pushing him each thrust he made, Eric growled softly, he was building too, he was so ready. His body came up, he used the new position to grab her hips up and the hard thrusts in and out made Sookie's head fall back and her eyes began to roll back, her hands desperate to touch him, any part of him. Her finger nails were running down the front of him, scraps appeared up and down his torso and stomach, blood running down with it. Neither cared, they just were so desperate for the coupling they were oblivious to anything else. Eric's head snapped back, his orgasm was explosive, his screams sending Sookie over with him, she moaned his name over and over as she plummeted back to earth. Eric fell forward, his arms caught him before he crushed her, he quickly rolled off her pulling her to face him, they laid on their sides looking at each other. Sookie's breath was ragged for a bit and when she finally evened it out she smiled at him.

"I don't know how its possible for it to get better but it always is. Your so amazing." She tilted her head to kiss him.

The back of his hand touched her face. "You my wife are incredible." He kissed her quickly then pulled the blanket up, she had goose bumps on her arms. "Time for sleep little one. Tomorrow we will spend the day with our children relaxing before the nights festivities. You have made it to the finish line wife. One more day and you will be on a plane headed home. Are you happy?"

She shook her head. "No, I am not happy, I feel bad you lost a friend, two actually. He was your friend at one time in your life wasn't he Eric?"

Eric thought about it for a moment before responding. "As much as he could be to me, as much as I would allow, yes. Sometimes I wonder why our kind are so cruel to one another and I still have no answer for that even after all this time. I wish I did, it is something I hope to someday have an answer too."

Smiling she cuddled closer. "I am sorry sweetie, I know it has been a hard week on you. Did you speak with Xavier, was he ok with what happened?"

He nodded. "He was and he asked about you. Seems my wife has carved out a soft spot in even the oldest of our kind." He smiled at her.

"That's so I can take my pick out which vampire I am trading you in for. You turn my children against me, I need to find a new mate for my future children to get some respect around here." She giggled at teasing him.

His body rolled onto hers. "Let me catch one of those old creatures touching you and I will definitely need my sword. I am surprised I didn't have to use it tonight. There is always tomorrow night." He winked his eye at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up husband. One night, we need to get in and out quietly. I see us sitting in the back yard, our children running the back yard. Lets try to keep the death and destruction to a minimum ok?" Her eyes looked at him laughing.

He laughed at her. "You are so right, one night."

She looked away for a minute. "Eric, if something were to happen, I mean, if something happens to me, I still mean what I said when the twins came. I would rather you turn me than let me die. I don't want to lose you or our kids."

"What brings this to mind dear one? Nothing is going to happen to you. You know you are safe and well protected here." He looked concerned.

"Just promise ok? If anything happens, you will be the one to turn me. I don't want to be obligated to Bill or someone else. Eww." The thought of being anyone's child creeps her out but someone like Bill or Nigel, that was worse. Being turned was enough to disturb her.

He looked into her face. "Alright Sookie, if that is what you want. You living will is still in the safe at home. Maybe you should update it for Sam and Jason. You know how they feel about all this."

"I will as soon as we get home. I will have Mr. Cataliades update the paperwork too just to be safe." She looked like her mind was far away.

"Enough now lover, time for some sleep. Our family will be up before you know it." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Sookie." He kissed her lips and she smiled up to him telling him she loved him too. They were asleep within minutes.

Sookie sat straight up in the bed, it was light out and Eric was still sound asleep. She was starving, her stomach was growling and she wanted blood. She refrained her thought of moving over Eric and taking it from him, she didn't want to upset him. She knew he was concerned about her last night. She wouldn't give him cause to worry more. She would just have to wait for it later, she had been craving more and more of Eric's blood lately, maybe she should call the doctor but decided against it. Instead she rolled out of the bed, got in the shower and then quickly dressed going out to check on her family. Johan was so excited to see her, he ran to her. "Mommy!"

She knelt down to catch him. "Morning baby. Did you behave for Lily?" He nodded. "Did y'all have your breakfast?" Lily smiled and told her yes. "Ok, good. We are going home in the morning are you excited?"

"Yeah! We go home!" Johan was jumping up and down. Sookie walked to kiss her twins who were playing with half of the toys store Eric had bought yesterday. She just rolled her eyes.

"Stop corrupting my son Mrs. Northman." Eric was standing at the edge of the room showered and dressed. He had a black sleeveless tank top, black jeans and boots. He looked so handsome. She stepped to him and kissed him hard, his fangs came down.

"Nope, I need all the reinforcements I can get. Plane, tomorrow, bye bye St Louis!" She was grinning. Eric just grinned at her, his phone began ringing. Sookie turned back to her kids. "Ok, lets play!" Johan squealed and went to where Sookie sat next to the twins. They were engrossed in the toys when Eric came back into the room.

"Lover, I have some work I need to take care of. You will be alright?" He had something going on she could tell. He was giving her the look like he didn't think she was well.

"Yes Eric, you go onto work. We got this. Do you need my help with anything?" She turned to look up at him smiling brightly at him. She didn't want him to worry.

He shook his head no. "Nothing I cannot handle my love." He knelt down next to her, kissing her first then Johan squeezed in between them wanting attention. He hugged his son then kissed his twins and stood to leave. "I will be back this evening. I have meetings that I need to attend. I am taking Alcide so I will send Amelia to you. Do not leave the suite, stay close to her Mark." Eric looked to Mark who understood the code and he nodded. Mark turned to make a phone call before returning to the room. Eric was gone before she turned back around. She went to go get some breakfast herself, her stomach was growling loudly. Sergio had a plate made fresh for her as she walked into the kitchen. He sat it on the table with a big glass of orange juice and she dug in.

About a half hour later Amelia come through the door. "Hey Sook!" She looked great Sookie thought.

"Hi Amelia, I am so glad your feeling better. How is the baby?" Sookie was picking up some of the toys that were now littering the floor.

"I am a lot better thanks for all you did. I think the baby is great, lots of movement. Dr. Ludwig said when we get home we will look to see if we can see what it is. It might be too early but we will try anyway." She went to help Sookie with the pick. "Damn Sookie, there are a ton of toys here. Where did they come from?"

"Who else? Eric Northman, I swear he bought out half the store yesterday and had it all delivered here! He is unbelievable, he said they were all learning toys so his children must have them. Now we have to pack and send them with the two big boxes he bought of books for Johan. He is going to teach them that they can have anything they want and I don't think that is a good idea. He works hard for the money he makes and he is not doing the kids a bit of service giving them everything." Sookie was working herself up to mad.

"Sookie, your kids will be part of his world, his businesses. I have heard him sit at his desk explaining how spreadsheets work to Enar. He has his fingers in so many things I am sure he will be glad to have his kids help him with business. I don't think he will expect anything less. Eric is an empire, you know that right?" Amelia looked to her friend who slowly turned around.

"Empire? What are you talking about?" Sookie didn't know what she meant but she wasn't sure if she was going to like it.

Amelia went to take her hands in hers. "Eric is what the wealthy would consider his own empire. He has acquired so many businesses, money making ones at that he is one of the riches of his kind and maybe in the human world too. His kids could jump into any part of that." Sookie moaned.

"Lets forget about it. It makes my head hurt thinking about it." She and Amelia got the toys picked up and Sookie left a few out for them to have something to play with today, the rest she was sending home.

After a couple hours Sookie told Lily to take a couple hours to herself. Sookie took the kids and put them down for a nap, grabbed the monitor and went to find Amelia. Sookie and Amelia decided to get the laptop out and do some work. Sookie's email box was full of items she needed to address and Amelia helped her get them done. Sookie was starving again. "Amelia, lets take a break and see what Sergio has made for lunch, I am starving."

"Sook, are you feeling ok?" Amelia stood and walked closer to her friend.

"Yes, I think my appetite is finally coming back. After all that with the twins and then the baby I had such a hard time getting any routine to eat and honestly I didn't feel like it. Eric kept scolding me to eat and I didn't want it. Especially after I lost the baby, I felt guilty about it, like how could I eat and my baby was dead." Sookie turned to look out the window, the pain was still there but it was easing.

Amelia hugged her. "You have such a crazy couple years. I am glad your trying to take better care of yourself, especially if you are going to try and get pregnant again. Johan will be two soon, the twins will be walking before you know it. Eric is going to make you get more help, you know that don't you?"

"No, he wouldn't would he?" Sookie didn't even think about that.

Amelia just smiled. "Lets go eat before you lose your appetite."

Sergio made a wonderful salad, grilled salmon and iced tea. Sookie loved every bite.

Sookie was stepping out of the shower when Eric came in. It was almost seven when he got back. He was leaning against the door jam of the bathroom smirking at her as she reached for a towel. "Hey gorgeous, I expected you back a couple hours ago. Is everything ok?"

Eric smiled at her. "Definitely, meetings went well, Alcide and I got much accomplished today. I also got to get a little surprise for my bride while I was out. A token of my appreciation for all she has done for me this week." He looked at her staring at him with nothing but the towel loosely wrapped around her.

"Eric." She was about to scold him.

"Wife, I want you to have this." He pulled a red velvet box out from behind his back and handed it to her. "You are my light Sookie, this will always remind you of that."

She took the box, looked up at him then looked down to open the box. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was canary yellow and white diamonds from clasp to clasp. Each stone had to be two carats each, perfect round stones. Sookie gasped at the necklace. There had to be close to a hundred carats of diamonds on this necklace. "Eric, I can't take this. Are you kidding me with this? This is too much!" She closed the box to shove it back at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and spoke to her in her ear. "You deserve this my love. Without you in my life I would have nothing to live for. You have given me the sun and the stars, children, your love. A necklace like this you should wear everyday. I will be offended if you do not accept this, darling. I had it specially made just for you."

Backing up away from him she opened the box again and ran her finger tips over the stones, they almost felt like they were on fire. Her face came back up to look at her husband. She stood on her toes and kissed him senseless. His eyes closed and he moaned against her lips, bending he grabbed her and took to the bedroom, her towel still wrapped around her damp body. He sat her on the bed, took the box out of her hand, put the necklace on her and ran his hand over her neck and the beautiful necklace at the same time, his long fingers grazing them both. "Beautiful." He took her by the shoulder and slowly laid her back. He knelt between her legs, he pushed them up to her to make it easier to reach her center. Slowly he kissed her stomach then he moved down to her neatly trimmed curls, his tongue getting lost in them. She was moaning at the feel of this cool tongue on her. Eric's mouth moved to her nub, he stroked her with his tongue, she bucked and he took his hands to hold her down. "Relax lover, breathe deep for me." She did and she slowed her resistance. The more time he spent licking her the stronger her blood began to smell to him. She began to pant loudly, he knew she was about to climax and he moved his tongue faster to her release. Sookie bucked and called his name over and over. When she was still he began to lick her clean.

"Eric?" She could barely say his name.

"What is my love?" He moved his body up hers. His whole body was vibrating from the smell of her. Her blood was calling to him.

"Bite me." She wanted to feel his fangs in her body. Taking his hand to her thigh he caressed her, he saw her artery and bit into it hard making her come instantly. She was screaming this time. Eric's mind began to cloud, the taste of her was different, her fairy tasted amplified. He sucked harder, he needed more of the blood, it was intoxicating. Sookie's body bent into the mattress, her head went back into the pillow, her calls to him were ignored, the feeling of him taking her blood was erotic making her orgasm a third time. As she came back down she her senses came back to her, she began to get dizzy. She needed to get his attention. "Eric." He continued to suck. "Eric, sweetie." No response. His sucking got harder on her artery, she tried to move her leg away but his hands gripped her harder, his other hand going to her stomach to hold her down. She moved to sit up and he pushed her down, still sucking all the while. "Eric! You have to stop. You've taken to much!" Her eyes began to get blurry, she knew if she didn't stop him he would kill her, he was at her artery and it would only take minutes to drain her. Panicking she took her other leg and tried to push at his shoulder with her foot and he swatted at her. "Eric! Stop!" Her head was swimming now, the sound of her own voice was muffled. She had to lay down, she felt like throwing up and the room was spinning. Sookie barely could say call him one last time. Her voice was a whisper. "Eric." Her heart beat she could feel in her ears and it was so slow. She tried to call him again but she was too weak, everything was going black. Sookie stopped fighting it, her heart beat stopped beating in her ears, only silence now and she let go.


	31. Chapter 31

**I swear the review I have got are so great, I know these two have quite the roller coaster life but what fun would it be if they just lived normally right? There is nothing better than an emotional Eric, love that. **

**Please keep reviewing! It is the only reason why I keep writing, I get up early and stay up late every day to put the words down. **

**WARNING! VERY ADULT CONTENT & LEMONY**

Chapter 31

Eric felt her go limp, his head came from between her legs where he was taking her blood from her artery. His head was so cloudy he almost couldn't see. He kept shaking his head to clear his vision. He could smell the blood, he knew something was wrong, Sookie. His hands went to his head to help shake the confusion away. "Sookie?" He called to her but she didn't respond. He knew she was in the room, he sensed her but his vision was taking its own time to clear. He sat up between her legs, he could feel her skin, it was cool to the touch. "Sookie?" His hand began to shake her leg. Nothing. "Sookie?" His vision started getting a bit clearer, he could barely make her out, she was laying on her back, she was nude except a towel which was almost completely off her body. She looked pale. His eyes moved down her body, he looked to the side of her leg, the large opening where his fangs had penetrated her skin, a trickle of blood from the wound. "Oh, No. No! No! No! No!" He was backing off the bed to go around to her. "Sookie, come on Sookie, wake up." He began howling, his head went back and the sound he made was like none he had ever made, it caused the walls to vibrate. "NOOOOOOOO!" He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "I didn't mean it Sookie, please wake up. No!" He ripped his wrist open and put it to her mouth. She was unresponsive. He pushed his wrist into her mouth. Her usually warm skin wasn't anymore, he kept rubbing her arms to warm her up.

Pam rushed into the room followed by Alcide and Mark. Eric hissed at them, Pam told the others to stay back. "Eric, let her go." He hissed and growled at them shaking his head no.

"Let her go Eric, she needs blood. Mark, grab as many bloods as you can find. Alcide go find Bill or Nigel. Hurry." Pam bit her wrist and pushed Eric out of the way and put it to her mouth. She grabbed the blanket and covered Sookie up best she could. Eric stood up on the side of the bed, he looked down on her. "Eric, sit down before you fall down." Mark was back with a arm full of blood, Lily behind him carrying more. Bill appeared in the door and rushed to the bed.

"What the hell happened Eric?" Bill was livid. Eric stood staring.

"Bill, give her your blood. I don't know if any of this will help, but we have to try." Pam moved her arm from Sookie's mouth. There was no movement at all coming from her. Pam closed her eyes, she knew Sookie was gone but she had to try to help her friend.

"Mark, get more blood. Lily open the bottles, lets try to get some in her in a minute. Someone find Amelia." Pam was trying her best to do anything she could to save her.

Bill fed his blood to Sookie, still no movement. Pam looked up at Eric again. "Eric, give her yours." He stood like he didn't know what to do. "Eric!" He responded, his bit his arm and put it to her mouth again. Amelia came into the room. "Amelia, find Niall, Claudine, or Claude. Tell them to hurry. Call Dr. Ludwig first, she is closest." Amelia was on the phone while Eric bit his wrist again. Pam bit hers next and put it to Sookie's mouth again. "Bill, give Eric a blood, I need one too." Bill opened them for the both of them and moved forward to open a wound on his arm for Sookie again.

Dr. Ludwig appeared and moved quickly to the bed. She climbed up on the side of the bed to see Sookie's condition. She put her hands over Sookie's body, the doctors eyes were closed. Pam was giving her blood again. Dr. Ludwig shook her head. "Stop, its too late, she is gone."

Eric fell backwards. He screamed and knocked over the chair in front of him. "NO!"

"I will turn her." Pam was ready, she knew all along Sookie was dead but she had to try anything she could.

Dr. Ludwig shook her head. "No, it is too late for that, she is dead."

Niall and Claude appeared in that moment. Niall rushed to the bed, Claude went to the side of the bed next to Pam. Niall looked as if he would kill someone. "She is gone! How did this happen?" His tears began running down his face, Claude turned his face away, he knew what happened, he could smell the sex in the air. Amelia ran out of the room almost knocking Alcide over in the process. Niall looked to Claude, he took his grandfathers hand, they stood over the bed. Their fairy magic engulfed the room for what seemed like forever. Eric fell to the floor, his face covered in blood tears. Niall tried everything he could think of, nothing would work, his tears were flowing so quickly, he broke the connection to Claude.

Claude came around the side of the bed to where Eric was sitting. "You fucking asshole! You've killed her. Get up so I can do to you what you did to her!" Eric didn't move, his head was down, he knew she was dead, he wanted to be dead, he didn't care. "Get up Northman! Now!" Claude reached down to pull him up when Amelia came back in the room with Enar.

"Stop!" Amelia brought Sookie's child to her and laid him on her chest. The entire room stood still, not one of them moved. Enar began to fuss, he was really agitated and Eric was about to get up and Claude pushed him back down. "Let him try." Enar put his arms around his mother neck, his magic was so strong, it was so powerful it made Niall stand back. Claude watched his infant cousin in amazement. The rest of the room were weeping for the loss of Sookie, but as they stood there the magic that came from Enar began to build, the light got brighter, Sookie's body was engulfed in a light so resilient that it was almost too much for the creatures in the room to look into. Then the light dimmed and disappeared.

Dr. Ludwig moved to the side of the bed to watch closer. She grabbed her stethoscope and put it to Sookie's chest. "Heartbeat is low but he is bringing her back."

Eric jumped off the floor. He pushed Claude out of the way and sat next to Sookie on the bed. "There's my warrior wife." He held her hand tight. "Enar, that's right son, help mommy. Daddy cannot but you can. Heal her son, bring her back to us." Enar's little head moved to the crease of his mothers shoulder. He whimpered and his eyes were closed. Eric felt her fingers move in his hand. "Her fingers moved!"

Dr. Ludwig moved off the bed. She began setting up things on the side of the bed. She had the others in the room going and doing to prepare if Sookie came back, she would be ready to help her if she returned to them. The doctor hooked up a line to transfer blood from one to another. "Eric, roll your sleeve up." He did and the doctor stuck a needle in his arm then attached it to the line and put it into Sookie's arm. The thick blood trickled through the line into Sookie.

Enar's eyes opened, his little body moved and he began to whimper again then he was full fledge crying, his little face so red Eric went to take him and Niall stopped him. "No, he is fighting for her. His emotions are what is saving her. See."

Eric looked down and Sookie's face wasn't as pale as it was a minute ago. He could see her eyes moving under her eye lids. He put his head on her shoulder and wept. He felt her take in a breath then let it out, he looked up at her face. "Yes, Sookie, that's right, breathe. We are here my love." Enar got quiet and laid his head down again, his little eyes closed and he was so tired he fell asleep. Eric pat his back then leaned over and kissed him. "My warrior, sleep now. You have done everything you could. I am so proud of you."

"Her blood pressure is improving. It's coming back up." The doctor was standing over Sookie with her stethoscope again.

Sookie's eyes fluttered open. Eric cried harder and Sookie looked up at him confused. "Sweetie?" She could barely say the word her voice was so hoarse but she was looking at Eric crying. He looked at her and smiled slightly, his hand was still rubbing the back of his son.

"Yes, my love. I am here." His voice barely audible, his chin was trembling.

Her head turned to see the group in the room. When she saw Niall and Claude she knew something was wrong. Claude came to the side of the bed and held her hand. "Cousin, you scared us. You should go to Fairy with us now." Eric growled and moved to stand up. "Shut up vampire. You are lucky I don't kill you where you fucking sit. Try to stop me from taking her with me and I will kill you!" Claude's face was contorted.

Pam stepped forward. "Stop this! How dare you do this now, both of you. Get out." They both looked at her. "I said get out. She needs to heal and you two are going to fight out in the hallway, not here. Out!" Eric growled at her. "I will not take your intimidation now Eric. Out! Everyone but the doctor and Amelia." Dr. Ludwig removed the blood line and he got up and headed out the door.

Everyone slowly left the room, Eric hissed at Pam as he left, she rolled her eyes. "Sookie?" Pam sat next to the bed, Enar was still laying on his mother. Amelia came up behind Pam and put her hand on Pam's shoulder. Dr. Ludwig was still moving around the room doing things. "How are you feeling?"

She tried to clear her throat a couple times before she could talk. "Pam, he didn't mean it."

Pam looked pissed at her. "He has better control than that Sookie. You were dead."

Sookie's head snapped up. "What?" Her weak arms went around her son.

"When I came in the room, yes, you were dead. You had no heartbeat, you were gone. Ask the doctor if you do not believe me. None of us could save you. Amelia went and got Enar, he is what brought you back." Pam's tears finally started.

"Don't cry Pam, please. It was an accident, I know he didn't mean it. I could smell the fairy coming off me but he was doing amazing things, I couldn't help it, I didn't want him to stop, we just got caught up in the moment. It is just as much my fault. If I wasn't so into what he was doing I could have caught myself and popped out. Don't blame him." Sookie reached for Pam's hand.

"Take the blame, I don't care Sookie! He is your husband but he is vampire. He knows when enough is enough. I should have let Claude kill him!" She moved to the window to look out it.

"Thank you, both of you. I appreciate all you did Pam and you Amelia. You are always there for me when I need you both. I really love you both." Sookie's eyes welled up with tears.

Amelia came over and kissed her. "Let me take him back to bed now. He has exhausted himself." Sookie nodded and Amelia picked Enar up to take back to bed.

"Little girl, do you want me to have him come back in? I can feel him pacing outside the door." She was putting things back in her bag. Sookie nodded.

Pam turned and walked back to the bed to kiss her cheek. "I love you too Sookie." She rubbed Sookie's cheek and left the room, Amelia took the sleeping baby and left.

"I will be back in a couple hours to check on you. Have the Viking give you his blood again. Rest now." The doctor was gone.

Sookie pulled the blanket up higher when she was finally alone. Her head really hurt, her body was sore. She just wanted Eric. The blood bond was open and his emotions were so raw, he was conflicted, angry, sad, disappointed, concerned, loving. She sent love and calm through it.

He walked back in the room and stopped at the door. Her arm went up for him to come to her. "Eric." She whispered to him and he was next to her in vampire speed. His face was stained with all the tears. Taking his hand she tugged on him to come closer. "Get in." He shook his head no. "Get in Eric." He moved to the other side of the bed and gently laid next to her, he was afraid to touch her so he stayed back. "Closer." He didn't move so she did, she scoot closer to him putting her arms around him. She could feel his body shake again, his tears began again. "Eric no."

"I lost control Sookie. I promised you I would never lose it and hurt you like that. If Amelia hadn't been here you would be dead." His voice was barely a whisper.

"It was an accident Eric. It was my fault, I let my magic overflow and I didn't stop it. This is not your fault." She looked up at him, he wasn't listening, he was too raw to hear her yet. She held him tighter and let his emotions churn over them, she closed her eyes and waited.

They held each other for what seemed like forever until there was a knock on the door. Amelia put her head in. "Sook, the Prince and Claude want to see you before they leave. Is it ok?"

Eric spoke to her. "One minute then let them in. Thank you Amelia." He looked up at Sookie and looked into her eyes, she leaned in and kissed him. At first he didn't respond but after a moment his lips began to soften to her, he moaned into her mouth. He pulled away. "I am going to take a shower. Talk to your family. I love you Sookie."

She nodded. "I love you too sweetie."

Niall and Claude came in. Niall looked tired, Claude just looked pissed. "My child, how are you feeling?" He held her hand tightly while he looked down on her.

"Better, much better." She smiled and then turned to Claude who stood back in the shadows. "Claude?" He looked at her. "Come here please." He nodded and came to the side of the bed. "It wasn't his fault." He began to protest and she stopped him. "My magic and fairy scent was really strong, I got caught up and didn't stop it. He didn't mean it."

"Sookie, we lost you tonight. We have lost you too many times and I am tired of this game we keep playing with your life. You can lay there and tell me whatever you want, its bullshit and you know it! That fucking vampire will kill you one of these days and what? Niall and I are supposed to stand back and watch it?" His beautiful face was angrier than she had ever seen it.

She shook her head. "He loves me Claude, it was an accident. You have to let this go. I love you both, I know what is in his heart. None of this is his fault, it is mine. I wont let it happen again."

"Fine, I am going home. Niall?" Claude looked to his grandfather how waved him off. "Goodbye cousin." He leaned over and kissed her cheek then popped.

Niall sat on the side of the bed. "I will take your word this was an accident Sookie. I wont be so understanding in the future. Eric will have retribution to pay for hurting you." His face changed to a slight smile then. "Your son truly is remarkable my dear. I have never felt anything like him in my life. His magic is incredible. All of your children are amazing."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you Niall. I love you for being here for me." He kissed her on both cheeks and smiled at her. He popped.

Eric came back into the room with a towel wrapped around him. "Sweetie, what time is it?" He looked at his phone and told her nine. "Give me thirty minutes and I will be ready to go down with you. I wont stay long but we need to make an appearance."

His face was angry. "Absolutely not. No! You will stay here and rest." He turned to get dressed and she didn't want to fight with him. She sat up, she was still a bit dizzy so she sat on the edge for a moment to get her bearings. When she felt better she got up and went to the shower and turned it on. "I said no Sookie, I want you back in the bed now." Eric was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

He came closer to her and she turned and looked at him. "Eric, I will go down with you for an hour and then I will come back up. What will people think if I don't show up? I will be fine. You will be there to hold onto me." She looked up at him. He wanted to paddle her for not listening. He turned and went back into the bedroom. She got in and out of the shower quickly. Holding onto the sink she began to blow out her hair, Eric came to stand behind her, he took the brush and blow dryer from her to help her to the stool to sit. He dried her hair for her, she turned to see he was dressed in black dress pants and a black snug v neck sweater she loved him in. She knew he would put his leather jacket over it. He was so handsome. When her hair was dry he picked her up and took her to sit at the vanity. He turned her around and he pulled the chair close to him. He changed her earrings to a drop diamond solitaire then he gently put make up on her face. She protested a couple times at first but she finally gave in and let him help her. When her make up was on he moved to the closet looking for the dress he wanted her to wear, he chose a navy blue strapless floor length gown that he knew would hug her body top to bottom. He grabbed a strapless black bra and a black thong and black silk slipper shoes, he didn't want her over exerting herself so Eric helped her in her bra, then knelt down in front of her to put her legs in the thong, then helped her stand to pull them up. She finally spoke. "I like it the other way Eric." He looked at her tilting his head. "Taking them off, not putting them on." She smiled and he grinned at her. He sat her back down on the seat, took her dress and put it over her head. Standing her up again he pulled the dress all the way down and turned her to zip it, then he knelt down again to put her shoes on her.

His arms went around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Do not leave me like that again Sookie. I almost lost you tonight and I know it was my fault. If anything happens like that again use your power Sookie, I would rather you kill me than let you die. Do you hear me?"

Sookie turned around to look him in the eyes. "Never, I would never kill you! We will be more careful. I will work with Claude to keep my scent cloaked for when we are making love. I lost control of it, your hands were on me I forget what I should do." She grinned at him. He nodded at her, he wasn't convinced.

Eric grabbed his phone and room key then turned to pick her up. She protested but he told her that was the only way she was going, he would carry her the entire night. Sookie just shook her head at him. When they left their room their family was standing in the sitting room looking fantastic, they were all dresses and ready to go down. "Thank you, all of you for helping us. I know it was scary but I appreciate all of you." She even smiled at Bill Compton who was wearing a dark blue suit. Alcide, Amelia, Nigel and Pam were all in their dress clothes and looked beautiful. "Lets go! This is the last night! Party then plane, you all know the deal." Eric laughed at her and carried her to the elevator, their family got on behind them.

When they stepped out of the elevator and went into the ballroom the party was in full swing. The music was playing, blood and liquor were flowing, politicians, business people, celebrities and creatures of all kinds were dancing. It was energized and Sookie grinned at the bodies in front of her. "Eric, you and I have to dance, maybe something slow but we need to dance at least once." He tilted his head to kiss her, hard. As they walked in the crowd parted and the beings in front of them stopped dancing to stand and nod, the music stopped and the DJ announced them. "Let me introduce your hosts this evening, King and Queen Northman!" Clapping began and Sookie blushed, everyone was grinning at her being carried by her Viking. She kept wiggling to try and get down and Eric told her to behave.

Eric sat her in her chair at the table. He ordered her food, milk and two glasses of blood one for her, one for him. Sookie snapped her head when she heard what he said. Eric sat her between himself and Pam who when she sat down Pam grabbed her hand and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I love you Sookie, I meant that. Tonight was more than I ever want to go through again. Do not do that to me again, ok?" Pam's eyes welled and Sookie leaned over to kiss her cheek. Pam smiled and calmed herself down.

Stan Davis came over to kneel next to her. "My Queen, I have heard of your accident this evening. Are you well enough to be here? Maybe you should go back to your room and rest." He was really concerned.

"Stan, I am fine. Thank you so much." Sookie took her hand and squeezed his quickly and he smiled up at her. "Besides I have to dance with my two favorite Kings before we leave tonight so save a dance for me handsome." Eric growled next to her, she rolled her eyes. Stan nodded and moved to take his seat. She turned back to her husband and laid her head against his shoulder, he took his arm and wrapped it around her pulling her close to him.

Her food came and she ate it, drank her milk and then the blood she just stared at. Part of herself wanted it desperately but the other part was leery. She let it sit in front of her untouched. Pam got up to dance a few times, Alcide and Amelia spent most of the night dancing and just when Sookie was about to complain about not dancing the DJ announced he had a song dedicated to the King and Queen. "Please, let me introduce your King and Queen. Our King has dedicated this following song to his bonded." The entire room clapped and the song started, it was 'Winter Song'." Sookie loved this song, it reminded her of her relationship with Eric, their struggles and their need to be together. He pulled his wife close and they danced together alone on the dance floor while the others stood on the sides watching these two whose love was so powerful. Eric took her chin in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, he smiled softly at her then kissed her. Their bond was wide open and the love in it was flowing throughout the room. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and tears fell, her emotions swirling. They danced until the end of the song and when the song ended the room erupted in clapping. Sookie buried her face in Eric's chest and he picked her up to take back to the table. He leaned down and kissed her hard and until she had to push him back to breathe. They stayed a little longer, Sookie promised Stan a dance and she did. By that time she was exhausted. Eric picked her up and took his wife out of the room to take her to their room.

When they got inside it was dark, he took her to the bed and sat her down to undress her. He slowly took her dress off, he unhooked her bra and left her thong on. He helped her out of her necklace and her earrings. He set them gently on her vanity table. When he turned around he toed off his shoes then took off his pants and sweater. Standing nude in front of her she stood to go to him. Her hands ran up and down his body. "You are so sexy Eric, you have the most magnificent body, do you know how handsome you are? She looked up at him and her eyes were glowing. Smiling at her he picked her up and put her in the covers.

"I appreciate your compliments my love. I feel the same about you." He kissed her gently and pulled her to him. Her hands moved over him. "Rest tonight my love, you have had a traumatic night. We will be leaving early in the morning and you need your rest." He opened his wrist and gave her his blood. When the wound closed he held her closer to him and rubbed her back to soothe her. The feeling of his hands on her was incredible, she didn't realize how tired she was until they were laying like that. Her eyes couldn't stay open and she was asleep in minutes.

Eric got up and redressed and headed back to the ballroom. He knew he needed to say his goodbyes and get business done for the night, the party was still in full swing. As he entered Pam came up to him. "Is she alright?"

Eric looked down on his child, he nodded. "I owe you an apology Pamela. If you hadn't been there tonight she would be gone. You took control of what needed to be done and I appreciate everything you did. Thank you Pam." He leaned in and kissed her on the temple holding her for just a moment. His sapphire eyes looked into her light blue eyes with total sincerity. He could never repay her for what she did tonight, never, and he knew it.

Pam looked into his eyes then looked away. "I love her Eric, she is my friend, she has enriched my life too you know. She has given me things I never thought were possible." She walked away, she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

What Eric thought would take only a little of time ended up taking hours. Many stopped him to speak with him and by time he got back to the room it was almost dawn. Dr. Ludwig came out of the room as he walked in. She nodded her head and left. His bonded was sound asleep in the bed. He kissed her softly then got into the bed. There plane would be leaving in a few hours, he needed a couple hours sleep, he was exhausted. His arms went around Sookie pulling her close, falling asleep within minutes.

When her eyes opened it was daylight, she could see the peak of it through the curtains. She looked to see her handsome husband was sleeping, his face looked tired. She knew the night before took a toll on him and she knew when she got home she would pamper him. This vampire she knew as well as herself, he would be tormented by what had happened but one thing Sookie knew she didn't want that in her life. She knew that what happened was an accident and she would not let it hurt him, she would show him she was fine one way or another. Sookie wanted him happy, not concerning himself over something that was an accident. Her head turned to look at the clock, they had two hours. What should she do? Get up and get her day going to get home or play with her gorgeous hubby? She decided to go with plan b. Her hands went to his chest massaging the muscles, she purred at the feeling of his strong firm muscles under her hand. Her hand ran up and down, from his neck to where his pajama bottoms started. Her fingers gently pulled back the material and she peaked inside to where gracious plenty was housed.

"See anything you like wife?" She squealed and fell back.

"Eric! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She was holding her chest shocked.

His blue eyes opened. "If you want look at gracious plenty lover all you need to do is ask."

She shook her head for a moment then giggled, her body went over her husbands, her naked body on his semi dresses body to straddle his waist. "You are too funny Eric." She stuck her tongue out at him and his hands came up to bring her down to kiss him. His hands were in her hair and moved down to around her neck, his long fingers holding her tight to him. She pulled back just a tiny bit to breathe but they were still nose to nose. "I love you Eric."

He searched her face like he was looking for an answer to something. "I love you my wife. More than I can tell you." Her face moved to kiss him again and Eric's eyes closed. She knew he was conflicted and trying to fight the emotions that were swirling around them, regret, sadness, anger, confusion, uncertainty.

She pulled back and held onto his chest for support. "Eric, you are not too blame for what happened. It was an accident. Say it." He shook his head no. "Look at me sweetie." He did as she asked. "It was an accident, you didn't mean it, you didn't hurt me on purpose."

"I did hurt you Sookie, you lay dead in this very bed because I let my lust for blood take over and I almost drained you dry. You heart stopped Sookie!" He began to move to get up and she stopped him.

"No!" He looked up at her. "I wont let you do this Eric. We have come so far and I wont let this ruin our lives again. You are not pushing me away Eric, I am here, I am fighting for us, so will you. Fight Eric!"

He looked up at her unsure what to say. "What am I supposed to do Sookie? Act like it did not happen? It did!"

Her head came back down to his face, her nose touching his. "No, I am here, I am live. You have to let it go, here and now. This is the bed it happened in, make love to me in this bed and let it go."

This time he sat up completely moving her off his lap to swing his legs over the side of the bed. "No."

She repeated it back. "No?"

"That's right, no." He was being defiant.

"No as in here or never." She wanted him to see how silly he was being.

"Sookie, enough." He was losing his patience.

Her hands went up the back of him, her warm hands massaging his shoulders, he purred at the feeling of her touching him. Her lips went to the back of his neck, she nibbled his skin, her mouth moving to his earlobe, she pulled on it slightly and he growled. She heard him call her name in warning. Her hands wrapped around him, one pulled him closer to her the other went to his nipple, her fingers lightly pinching it while her mouth went back to his neck to lick him. He moaned again and she knew she was getting through to him. She placed her lips to his ear to speak to him softly. "I want my husband to make sweet love to me. I need his cock inside me, I will explode if he doesn't touch me, every part of me, my breasts, my lips, my clit, all of it. Will you help me Eric?" His body whipped around pushing her to the mattress, his lips crushing her. She giggled from the feeling of him touching her. "Yes Eric!" She bucked under him, she knew he was back, he couldn't resist her and she knew it. "I need you in me Eric, please." He took her lip in his and as he did he began wiggling out of his pajama bottoms, he was so hard she could feel him sticking in her stomach. Her hands went down to touch him and he gasped. "Now Eric, fuck me!"

That's all it took, he got in between her legs and rammed into her in one thrust and she cried out. "Who do you belong to Sookie?" His eyes narrowed and each thrust he took was hard and swift, he would ram her, pull out then ram her again, over and over.

Her body was like an rubber band, it was pulled as tightly as it could be, she could feel the build of her orgasm coming. "Yours Eric, I am yours!" Her panting was getting louder, it spurred him on and he pushed harder, her eyes went blurry as she began her first orgasm. "Yeeeeeeeeeesssss!" Her body shaking as he continued thrusting into her. He wasn't letting her go yet, he needed more. His hands gripped her hips bringing them higher up and his shaft pounded harder into her. "Oh God Eric, don't stop!"

He grinned at his wife, he loved to hear her talk dirty to him. "You want me to fuck you wife?"

"Oh, Eric yes! Fuck me Eric, please don't stop!" Her eyes closed and her head went back into the pillow, her hands reached to find something to steady her, her eyes opened and she puller herself up to wrap her arms around his neck, they were face to face now. "Don't you dare stop fucking me Eric. Give it to me hard. Now Eric. Now!" Her face was determined and he loved it. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other he put in between them and rubbed her nub sending her over again, her head laid on his shoulder and she moaned his name. "Errrrrriiiiccc! Oh my God! Eric!"

"Yes lover!" His hips moved faster, faster than they ever did in the three years they were together. Sookie knew he was powerful and had incredible speed but he never used it on her before. She began to pant and moan so quickly she knew she would be coming again, the feeling was incredible. "You are mine Sookie, you belong to me!"

"I am yours Eric, always." Her arms tightened around his neck for support and she wanted to be as close to him as she could. Her mouth moved to kiss him, she was crushing her lips on his and his tongue darted in and out of her mouth until she went in for a long kiss, their tongues found each other as Eric continued his assault on her body, her hips moving on every thrust.

Eric knew she was tiring but he needed to claim her, he needed this as much as she did. She moaned into his mouth and it did it for him, he began to pant quickly, he was almost there. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Each yes met with a push into her. His last pump into her he came inside her screaming. "Yes Sookie!" She was quick to bit into his neck and he went for her shoulder. Sookie screamed into the wound as she came again while sucking his blood, her whole body was shaking from it. Eric held her tighter as her climax took her one last time. He took only a little blood from her and began to lick to close it. Sookie's head flew back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, he gently laid her down. "Sookie, my love are you alright?" He was concerned he hurt her, he looked her up and down for signs of trouble. She didn't say anything for a minute but she slightly nodded her head, her eyes were closed and she was licking the blood off her lips.

Her breath finally began to resume to normal, her eyes opened. "Thank you Eric."

He was taken aback at her thanking him. "Do not thank me for loving my wife Sookie."

She shook her head. "That isn't what I meant, I meant thank you for letting it go. I felt the feelings leave you, I only feel love and good stuff now." She smiled up at him.

"Well you gave me some good stuff too lover. You are incredible." He leaned down to kiss her passionately. His lips were soft but demanding, he kissed her until she couldn't breathe and he pulled back.

Eric got up and went to the bathroom to start the shower, he came back in to carry her in. The water was so warm Sookie thought, she moaned at the feeling of it on her body. Eric took a wash cloth, put soap on it and began to wash her everywhere. She leaned into him as he worked his magic. He then washed himself and when he was done he got the shampoo and washed their hair. His arm never left her waist, he held her close. He knew she was tired and weak. He took his arm and ripped it open and put it in front of her mouth, she sucked hard. "Easy lover. Just relax." She did as he told her. "Do you need me to call the doctor?" She shook her head no.

"You just tired me out sweetie. That was incredible. If I had the energy I would ask for a replay." She giggled and he knew she was feeling better, he laughed too.

"You are perfect for me my wife. I am so very lucky." He kissed her and turned off the water to get them out of the shower so they could dress. "Get your behind dressed lover, or the plane will leave without us."

"No way that is happening buster! I am on that plane if I have to hang onto the wings the entire ride." She smiled and he threw his head back laughing at her.

Sookie got dressed and finished packing. Trish came in to help her finish getting ready to leave. Trish assured her the kids were packed and Sookie went out to the dining area where Lily was feeding the kids. Johan was talking lively to everyone at the table. Enar looked tired and Erika was eating up a storm. Sookie walked to the table to kiss her kids, she took Enar out of his chair to hold him. "Lily did he get any sleep? He looks tired?"

"Yes, I woke him up to feed him. He's a little fussy, he will probably sleep on the plane." Lily put another spoonful of food in Erika's mouth.

Sookie took her son to sit on the couch, he yawned big and Sookie put him on her shoulder. She could feel the bond they had, she took her hand to touch his head. "Enar I am so sorry about yesterday baby. I wish you didn't have to do that. Mommy loves you baby, so much." Her eyes welled thinking about what her son had to do and she felt horrible for it.

Eric stepped into the room and when he saw Sookie he rushed to where she was sitting. "Sookie? What is the matter?"

"He's tired and I feel bad for what he had to do. He is such a good baby Eric." Her tears fell another minute then she wiped them away. He took her hand and held it. She calmed herself and stood up. "Ok all, lets get this show on the road. Daddy is taking us home kids! Lets get going!" Johan was trying to climb out of his chair and Erika was calling Eric. He went over and kissed her loudly on the lips. She giggled at Eric, her little arms moving all over. He picked her up and the circus that was her life began to fall in place to head to the airport.

The flight was uneventful, everyone was tired and more than ready to be back in Shreveport. Eric had cars waiting for them when they landed. Sookie, Eric and the kids got into the SUV with Mark and Maggie . Amelia and Alcide were sent home in a different car. Eric had Pam, Nigel, Bill and Thalia were coming in later in their travel coffins. He wanted Sookie home first, he knew she was eager to get home.

When they got home Sookie carried Enar in the house and put him on the floor of the living room. He seemed to be just as relieved to be home as she was. He began to make all kinds or noise and began smiling the minute she set him down. "Looks like my son wanted to come home as much as his mother did." Eric put Erika down next to him and she crawled to her toys. Johan was sound asleep so Mark took him upstairs, Lily followed behind him.

Sookie looked like she won the lottery she was so glad to be home. "I swear Eric, I want to kiss the floor. I have missed being home and I know we were only gone a week but it feels like it was a lifetime. Ok, I am not thinking about it any more. Lunch, bottles, babies, naps, sex with my hubby. That's my list of things to do in the next couple hours." She turned to walk away and Eric caught her arm.

"Sex with your husband? How about we move that to the top of the list?" He wiggled his eye brows at her.

"Nope, sorry. You will have to take a number Mr. Northman. I have a date with my sons and daughter." She started to walk away and he stopped her by touching her arm again.

"Sookie?" His eyes were full of want, he looked pitiful.

"Sweetie, the babies need lunch, I have a million things to get to and you have work to do. You just told me on the plane you had some urgent stuff you needed to do. Go do it." She pointed upstairs and he pouted and walked away. Thinking to herself, she would make it up to him later. "Ok my little warrior, lets get you fed and nap time."

Sookie spent about three hours getting the kids situated and by time she knew it was almost dark out. She just laid Erika down and quietly went to her room. She knew Eric was still at work in the office, she could hear him talking to someone on the phone. Digging in her pocket she took out her cell phone.

Sookie: Hey Sexy

Eric: Hello Beautiful

Sookie: Busy?

Eric: Never too busy for you

Sookie: Can you come out and play?

Eric: Maybe

Sookie: I will just have to call someone else then

Eric: Mrs. Northman dial that phone and you will be sorry

Sookie: Who is this again?

Sookie giggled, she knew he would drop what he was doing and find her. Her magic words were who is this again, it got him every time. It was only a few minutes when she heard the door open, Eric growled the minute he saw her. She was sitting on the vanity table chair naked, her legs slightly apart just to get a peek of what was between them. "Hey handsome. I was just about to start without you."

He rushed to her and pulled her up kissing her so hard her lips instantly swelled. "I have to go to Fangtasia Sookie, its urgent." His hands were all over her and she pulled away from him.

"I am sorry sweetie, I didn't know. We can pick this up later." She stepped to move around him but he caught her again kissing her again. He pulled her up to him, her legs went around him, his had one hand holding her up, the other on her breast. "You taste so good Eric." She unbuttoned his jeans and moved them down just enough to let gracious plenty out to play. She lifted up and pushed down on him, his eyes closed and he growled. They began to ride each other, really fast and really hard. It didn't take long their need over powered them and they were biting and screaming to each other for release. Sookie fell against his neck and he carried her to the bed, he sat with her still attached to him. "I know you got to go, sweetie. Do you need me to come with you?"

He shook his head. "No, I want you to stay and rest. I will wake you when I get home and make love to you properly. How about that my beauty?"

She smiled up at him and moved to get off his lap. Eric went to the bathroom to clean up then he came out. Sookie kissed him hard then went to the bathroom take a bath adding bath oils that made the room smell like the beach in the summer. Slowly she lowered herself into the really hot water, the feeling of it was great against her strained and sore muscles. She didn't realize how much she hurt until she sat down, her eyes closed. "I thought you were leaving sweetie." She never looked up, she knew he was there in the doorway.

"You are trying to drive me mad Sookie. How can I leave you with you stretched out in the tub like that?" He was almost hissing he was so agitated and aroused.

"Please, go. Take care of what you need to and get home. I miss you already." Her eyes were still closed.

"Don't fall asleep in the tub lover. I love you and see you in a little while." He came to the tub to bend over to kiss her softly on the lips. He was gone.

Sookie didn't know how long she was in the tub, she kept drifting off and when the water finally was cold she sat up. Her head was killing her, she felt dizzy and she really wanted Eric's blood or any blood for that matter. Slowly she reached to unplug the tub drain to let the water out. After the water was completely out she grabbed a hold of the side of the tub and lifted herself up to the lip and sat on it. That took about all the strength she had, she sat for a few minutes, her stomach started to do somersaults and she barely made it to the toilet to throw up because of her feeling so dizzy. She laid on the floor of the bathroom and passed out. Eric found her there hours later.

"Sookie!" He pulled her up off the floor rushing her out of the bathroom to put on the bed. Her eyes rolled back in her head. He had his phone in his hand calling the doctor. Eric went to the dresser and pulled a night gown out of the drawer to put on her naked body. He began to get angry, why did this keep happening to her? There was a knock at the door and Eric told them to come in. Bill was standing at the door. "Eric the doctor is here." He opened the door and the doctor came in the room.

"Eric, what is going on?" He explained what he knew and the doctor told him to sit. He sat at the end of the bed rubbing her leg looking up at her.

"Her blood pressure is really low. Easiest fix to that is to give her some of your blood." He nodded and opened his wrist and put it to her mouth, she was still for a moment but then began to gently stir but fell right back to sleep. "She needs to rest the next couple days, I want her taking vitamins and you need to give her your blood two times a day, give her some red meat for her meals the next couple days. When was her last period?" Eric told her it was about three weeks ago. "I will run a pregnancy test when I get to the office. It may be early but it is not impossible."

"She has been craving my blood, any blood really. I saw her drink half of my blood champagne at the summit. We exchange blood just about every day." Eric looked really concerned.

"I need to run some tests then. She could be extremely anemic, there are several possibilities to what is going on. Let her rest tonight, you may have sex tomorrow but be easy on her and don't wear her out. I will be in touch." She grabbed her bag and off she went.

Eric tucked her in the bed and kissed her. He went to the living room where Pam was pacing the room. "What is wrong Eric?"

"The doctor thinks she may be anemic. She is going to run some tests." Eric sat on the couch, he looked out the glass doors into the night.

"I am needed at Fangtasia, call me if you need me alright?" He nodded and she touched his shoulder then left.

He went to get a True Blood and drank it. Then he went to check on his sleeping children, everyone was sleeping peacefully. He went to look for Lily, she and Mark were in the media room watching a movie. He cleared his throat from the door way. "Mr. Northman." Lily stood up, she had the monitors in her hand to hear the babies.

"Sit Lily, please." He nodded to Mark. "Sookie is ill. The doctor just left, she needs to rest the next couple days. I will call Trish and ask her to stay later tomorrow and the following day to help with the children. If I am not here let me know if you need anything, do not bother Sookie alright?"

Lily nodded at him. Mark stood up to address Eric. "I will keep my schedule open to help as well. If you need help with the kids I can help her. I enjoy your kids Eric, it is no trouble." Eric nodded to him and left the room. He called Trish, Amelia and went back to the room to check on Sookie. She was waking up and he rushed to her side.

"Sookie, please do not try to get up. You fainted and the doctor wants you to rest." He was trying to push her back to the mattress.

"Eric, I need to use the bathroom." Her voice was a whisper. She tried to move but he picked her up and took her to the bathroom and gently sat her down. "Eric?" They shared everything but she was always embarrassed to do this in front of him. He moved out of the room and let her have her privacy. When he heard the toilet flush he knocked and went back in. She was leaning up against the sink, he went to her and picked her up to take to the bedroom. He laid her down then took off his boots and got in with her. "Sweetie, what did the doctor say?"

"She thinks you are anemic. I explained about the blood and she told me to give you blood two times a day, take vitamins and eat more red meat." He was rubbing her arms. "Dr. Ludwig said no sex tonight but tomorrow will be ok. She will call us tomorrow with the results. Tell me what happened."

She thought about it a moment. "I stayed in the tub awhile after you left, the water felt so good. When I got up I got dizzy and my head hurt so I leaned on the tub, that's when I felt nauseous and threw up."

"You passed out Sookie. I found you on the floor. If I had a beating heart Sookie I would had a stroke." He wasn't kidding.

"Sorry." She nuzzled against him.

"Rest my love, you have nothing to be sorry for." He hugged her closer to him.

Being close to him made her relax and she fell asleep. Sookie began to dream, she saw her son, he had Eric's eyes too and his smile. He was sitting in the middle of the nursery, sitting up playing. He was about two in the dream. Sookie sat on the floor to play with him. He was a beautiful child, so much like Eric with the birth mark on his arm she had seen time and time before in her dreams. She heard his name, Gunnar, it was another of the ancient names from Eric's homeland. Sookie woke startled. It was light out she needed to use the bathroom and she really wanted some blood but she would have to wait until Eric woke up. She looked over to him and he looked so peaceful, getting up she went to the bathroom then started the shower. Stripping out of the nightgown she didn't even remember putting on she turned the water on and got into the shower. The water felt great against her skin but after a few minutes she felt dizzy again, she held the tile and tried to breathe deep to make it pass. Her head went against the tile and she held on to her stomach trying to will the nausea to go away. She moaned a little and the stall door opened. "Sookie are you sick?" She nodded and he stepped into the shower to hold her up. "My love, why did you not wait? I would have helped you." Her head was spinning and she knew she was going to be sick, she pushed the stall door open and lunged for the toilet, she was soaking wet but she didn't care. Eric shut the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around her hair and one around her chest then grabbed one for himself. "We need to call the doctor." She shook her head no. "Sookie you are on the floor sick again. This is something she needs to know about." She got sick again and shook her head no again when the sickness passed. Reaching up she began to pull herself up and Eric bent down to help her up. She brushed her teeth and gargled. "Do you wish to lay down?"

"Just help me to the bed for a second." She was really pale and Eric went to get his phone. "No Eric."

He turned to look at her, he was instantly angry. "I pay that doctor extremely well, I will call her, she will come." He turned to call her.

"Eric, no!" She needed him to stop fussing.

He was tired of her defiance now and he turned and hissed at her. "Do not order me around woman, I am your husband and I am calling her."

"Eric, get a test out of the drawer." He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. His eyes met hers and her eyebrow went up. "Lets take a test, see if that is the reason I am sick first, if it isn't we will call her."

"Sookie, you think your pregnant?" He was in front of her kneeling down looking at her.

"Test Eric." She had to know.

His eyes searched hers then he rushed to the drawer and go one out. He carried her to the bathroom, sitting her down on the toilet then turned his body away from her. He looked down at his phone to check the time then met her on the side of the tub. "Are you ok with this Sookie?"

She looked at him and smiled. "If I am pregnant and the baby gives me months of this no, I am not." She giggled and took his hand to hold tight as she could. He was sending strength and comfort to her through the bond. Sookie laid her head on her husbands shoulder while they waited.

Eric talked to her making small talk about this or that and she would just smile or nod. Her eyes wouldn't stop looking at the little stick. Eric kept checking the time and when the deadline hit he looked at her. "Sookie, its time." He would let her look first even though she knew how excited he was.

She shook her head no. "You look, I am too frightened." She smiled at him. He squeezed her hand then stood to go to the sink.

Her beautiful husband stepped to the sink, she knew instantly when he looked, his emotions were flowing through her. Her eyes she couldn't take off of him. He was so incredibly beautiful she thought. He turned to look at her. "The test says pregnant." He stood where he was not sure what to do or say, he wanted to gauge her reaction first. Every part of him knew she was apprehensive about a new baby, after everything they had been through including losing the last baby. His eyes searched hers, she stood up and went to him and he held his arms out to hold her. "Are you upset Sookie? Is this not what you want?" He wrapped his harms around her and put his hands on her belly.

Tears welled in her eyes. She hugged him tighter, then looked up at him through her tears. "Are you happy Eric?" He didn't say anything he just waited, she smiled up at him then kissed him. "I cant wait to meet him." Her smile got bigger and he beamed at her, pride and love came to her from him.

"I am thrilled my love. We will have a strong and healthy son Sookie, I know it. You have shown me our son." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Lets take it one day at a time ok?" She was still concerned, she knew it was really early, like with the last baby. "We need to see Dr. Ludwig to make sure before we say anything ok?" He nodded and grabbed his phone walking out of the bathroom. She went to sit back on the edge of the tub, a baby. Her hand went over her belly, a new baby. She chuckled thinking about it then stood to start the shower again, stepping in she grabbed the shampoo to wash her hair then Eric came back in and got back under the water with her. "What did she say?"

"She will see us in her office in one hour. She did not confirm anything to me. Her instructions were to meet her at her office." He took the shampoo out of her hand and put some in his hand to wash his hair, Sookie got the sponge off the hook and began lathering them both. One hour, ok, she could do this she thought to herself.

They were dressed, kissed the kids then headed to the doctors office. Eric held her hand the entire ride then helped her out of the corvette when they arrived. Sookie could see how proud Eric was but he didn't say anything, her hand held his tightly. When they were inside Eric told the woman at the desk they were there to see the doctor and they were quickly shown to an exam room. The woman handed Sookie the gown, she took it and Eric helped her undress and put it on then he lifted her to the table, helping her to lie back. Dr. Ludwig came in. "Well, if it isn't my favorite supe couple. How are you feeling Sookie?" The doctor nodded to Eric and he returned the gesture.

"I don't know yet, we took one of those tests, it says were pregnant. Are we?" She was searching the doctors face for an answer.

The doctor stood on her stool to examine her, her hands hovering over Sookie's body, never touching her at first. Her eyes closed and then her hands lightly touched her belly. She moved from one place to another on her abdomen then she stepped down, the nurse came in and draped Sookie's belly with a sheet and the doctor instructed Sookie to scoot down on the table and put her legs in the stir-ups then tensed while the doctor did what she needed to do to her and Sookie complied. Sookie closed her eyes tight and Eric leaned over to tell her she was doing great. She smiled up at him with her eyes closed. Sookie could hear the snap of the doctors gloves as she took them off.

"Well, well Sookie, you have shocked me again. You are indeed pregnant. I got your results this morning but I needed to see for myself. You are only a couple weeks yes, but this baby is very magical and seems to be a bit more on the vampire side if I had to guess, that would explain the blood you are craving. What vampire traits he takes on we will have to wait to see when he is born."

Sookie sat up best she could and looked shocked. "Vampire? How can I have a vampire baby?"

"All your children have vampire traits Sookie, they take blood, two of them fly, this one seems to want blood more heavily than the others, I assume he wants Eric's blood." Sookie shook her head yes and Eric looked at her odd.

"You told me you were craving my blood, I never understood what you were saying. My son is asking for my blood?" He looked shocked and pleased at the same time. "Is it alright for me to give her blood?"

"Yes, she will need to supplement with True Blood, but do not mix the blood with anyone else's. He needs yours only Viking, the bond between you and your son is important as you know Eric." Dr. Ludwig began writing on the chart.

He nodded. "She is dizzy and sick already. Yesterday and today."

"You have been through this so now you need to trust your instincts. Rest Sookie, eat right and take your vitamins, it will help. You can enjoy your sex like in whatever capacity you like and we will gauge as we go. Lets do weekly appointments for the next couple months to make sure they are healthy and no issues, we have about eight and a half months to go by the looks of it. Go about your life Sookie, don't put it on hold. If you start to have issues we will deal with them then."

Sookie wasn't sure what to think. A baby. She knew this day would come, it was only a matter of time of course. "Is the baby at risk?"

Dr. Ludwig and Eric both looked at her. Eric stood up to get closer to her. He knew what she was asking. "I don't see any issues Sookie, your tests all came back fine, your fainting was your bodies way of telling you to rest. Your morning sickness could be all day for awhile until your body adjusts to the baby and you get on a schedule of taking Eric's blood more often."

"But is the baby at risk?" She needed to know the answer. Eric's hand went her belly.

"Every baby is at risk Sookie, complications pop up of course, but so far your doing just fine. Trust your feelings Sookie, if something feels off or you are concerned, call me right away alright?" Dr. Ludwig wrote out a prescription for her prenatal vitamins, no iron of course and handed it to Eric.

"Thank you doctor. We will see you next week then." She nodded and left the room. He gave Sookie a minute and tears welled in her eyes. "My love, are you upset?" His heart was breaking, did she not want this baby?

She shook her head no. "Eric, were pregnant." Her voice was a whisper.

"Yes, lover, we have established that." He softly laughed at her, she was realizing it now he thought.

"No telling anyone yet ok? Promise me. I don't want everyone fussing yet." Her eyes were searching hers.

He bent down to her face to kiss her. "You are wasting energy on that one lover, super naturals know these things, we can sense it. Vampires will know immediately you are with child." She knew he was right and sighed. They would be telling people she knew it. She nodded. "There's my bonded." He helped her get up and get redressed.

When they were in the car he looked over at her. "Are you happy about his Sookie?"

She looked at him, her head went to the back of the seat and smiled. "I have seen him for months Eric, in my dreams, in the visions. We knew he was coming."

"You didn't answer my question." He wanted to know how she felt, he needed to know.

Her face changed, she was so serious, her hand went to her belly, she took his hand and put it under hers.. "Yes, I am happy, I am scared to death. I can't lose another baby Eric. Were pregnant Eric. What are we crazy! Four kids!" She began to laugh and he loved to see her happy. He laughed with her.

"Well, we are a third of the way to my goal, only eight more to go." His face was serious.

She looked at him like he was nuts. "I told you Eric Northman, I am not having twelve kids. You are off your rocker. Lets get through this one ok?"

He laughed then turned to look at her. "Protest all you want Sookie, but you know you once you hold that child you will want more."

"I can go home and hold three now. You're insane." She smacked at him and giggled.

"Well, once you are under me while I am making love to you I can get just about anything I want. We will see who wins this battle." He looked over at her sure of himself.

"Viking, you cant win this one, trust me." She looked at him and grinned. He wiggled his eyebrows. This one would be a battle of wills for sure.

They drove up the driveway to their home, Alcide's truck was parked out front. Eric helped her out of the car and into the house. Sookie could feel her kids were up, they were in the living room and she went into see them. Eric followed behind her. Sookie stopped to kiss each of her babies. Alcide, Amelia and Lily were sitting on one side of the room, Jason was on the other. Sookie's eyes closed when she saw him. "Jason, what are you doing here?" Today she didn't want to deal with her selfish brother.

"Hey Sook. I came to talk to you, you haven't called me back so I came anyway." He stood up to kiss her on the cheek. Eric stared at him, he would not tolerate Jason upsetting her. Amelia and Alcide gave them the sorry look and excused themselves. Lily took the kids outside to play. "Look sis, I know I am act like an idiot but I wanted to tell you I am sorry."

"What do you want Jason?" Jason never did anything without a reason, Sookie knew it.

He looked offended. 'I don't want anything, I just want to see my sister and her kids."

Sookie didn't believe it for a second. She put her hands on her hips and was about to give him an ear full when Eric stepped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Stackhouse, Sookie appreciates you coming by to apologize. She has been a bit under the weather the last few days. Lets postpone this reunion for another day, she will call you and invite you to dinner and you may speak with her then, alright?"

Jason looked at Eric then to Sookie. "That's fine. You'll call me right Sook?" She nodded and he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Sookie turned around and wrapped her arms around Eric. "Thank you." She squeezed him tight.

"Your welcome lover, I knew you were about to blow up on him. I do not want my son upset." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Eric, I give birth to your children, I carry them for nine months, I help make them and they are always yours. How about you give birth to just one and see how soon you change your mind." She was grinning up at him.

He pulled her back and put his hand on her belly. "Yes, they are mine, you are mine. I am greedy, I cannot help it is my nature." He smiled down and kissed her again. "I have work to do. Will you be alright?" She nodded and hugged him again.

'Get. I will be fine. I am going to spend sometime with those little angels then take a nap." She was smiled at him and he was out the door and gone. When she knew he was gone she sat on the couch and tried to calm her nausea, she didn't want to worry him. Amelia came bouncing in the room.

"Hey Sook!" She got a good look at her friend and came quickly to her. "Sookie? Are you alright?" Amelia sat next to her.

Sookie smiled with tears in her eyes. Amelia was more concerned. "Yeah, actually I am pretty good. I think I am just freaking out a bit but I will be fine."

"Ok but you need to tell me what's wrong. Where is Eric?" Amelia got up, her baby bump bigger today. She was half way through her pregnancy now and she looked gorgeous.

Sookie laughed at her witch. "He just left for work. Sit Amelia." She knew Amelia would need it after she told her. Sookie had asked Eric not to mention it to anyone but Amelia was her best friend, she would tell her. "You have to promise me something, try to keep this under wraps for a while?" Amelia looked at her and sat then nodded her head. Sookie took a big breathe and told her. "Were pregnant."

Amelia blinked a couple times like she didn't understand. "Your pregnant. Sookie, is this a good or bad thing?" The witch would wait to get her friends response before commenting.

Sookie took Amelia's hand with one hand, the other went to her belly. "I am really happy. I am still in shock a bit but I am really, really happy about this."

Amelia smiled brightly. "Ok, that's why you were at the doctor's?" Sookie nodded. "What about the last baby? You've had all kinds of stuff happening, is the baby ok?" Lily brought the kids back in and set them on the floor to play. Johan crawled in his favorite chair, the one he liked to sit in with Eric to read.

"Doctor says we are great. I've had morning sickness the last two mornings but she says I am really early, maybe a couple weeks if that. Eric is thrilled of course. The doctor says the baby has a lot of vampire energy. We will see what that means." She looked at her kids playing on the floor. Enar was holding his sisters hand and she was trying to get away from him, always the protector.

"Is that why you have been wanting blood?" She nodded again. "Wow, Sook. Your having a new baby!" Amelia always found the good in things. "Damn you! You know Alcide is going to see you with all these babies and think I am having a troop too. He is out of his mind. He will be lucky to get one more out of me, literally!"

Sookie laughed at her friend. "I will trade you hubby's. Eric wants twelve and he isn't joking. I told him he better forget about it, it isn't coming from my body, he's nuts." Amelia grabbed her belly and fell back laughing.

"I would wear that old vampire out in heartbeat Sookie, he would beg to go back to you. Don't do that to him." They laughed hard when they heard Alcide clear his throat behind them. "Crap." Amelia knew she was busted.

"Wife, what is this about wearing out an old vampire? Are you referring to Eric?" Alcide come to stand in front of the giggling woman who were trying to act like they weren't laughing.

"You are so nosey Alcide. Take that snout of yours and get. Don't you have work to do or something?" She stood up and kissed him quickly on the mouth then darted to get away. She went to get Johan, she picked him up and used him as shield. Johan was laughing and talking a mile a minute taunting Alcide. Sookie laughed harder and moved to the floor where the twins were. Alcide played chase with Amelia and Johan until Amelia grabbed her belly making a grunt. She set Johan down and everyone rushed to her.

"Amelia?" Alcide was panicked. She looked up at him concerned for a second.

Sookie came over and touched her friends belly. "Kicking. The baby is kicking you Amelia."

"Oh man, that hurts." She had tears in her eyes, Alcide helped her sit down.

"Yes, it does. Johan used to kick me so hard when I was pregnant with him I think I got a broken rib. He kicked me for months." She looked at Eric's twin sitting on the chair and smiled at him remembering him in her belly.

"Wow. It feels like a touchdown for sure. I think that was my kidneys." Alcide looked like he was going to pass out.

"Alcide, sit down. She is fine." You could see the little bulge in her shirt where the foot pressed against Amelia's belly. He just stared at it. Sookie addressed him again. "Alcide, she is fine."

"Ok. She is fine." Alcide repeated the words as if to make himself hear her. He didn't look convinced, his hand went to her belly to touch it.

Sookie convinced him his wife was fine and finally got him out the front door to go back to work. Amelia was better, she absently rubbed her belly watching the twins playing. "I never felt anything like that, I mean I had the cramps and the stretching but the kick, that was incredible."

"Yeah and it only gets stronger as they get bigger. Just wait until they kick you so hard you pee. That is fun stuff." Sookie was being sarcastic and Amelia giggled. "I am going to have Mark take you home. You and I really need to come up with a new schedule, with my morning sickness, these kids and your new one. Maybe we should hire someone to do this stuff for us. We have so much to do and if I let Eric hire someone we can go out shopping every day and spend their money." Sookie laughed at the thought. Eric would be thrilled.

"I like this, coming over and spending time with you. If you hire someone what will my excuse be?" She pouted a little.

"I can't believe you Amelia! If I hire someone it will be a twofer. They will have to take care of both of us, I have stuff and now your stuff with being Alcide's wife, there is a lot of responsibility with that. And I love you here, remember me? The one that didn't want you to marry that handsome man and move out on me. I almost thought of bribing him to go away so I had you all to myself, Eric stopped me of course." She was kidding her witch friend but she meant it, she wanted her here with her. "Besides you've got energy now but in a few weeks your going to be tired and swelling, the baby will never let you get sleep and that is before its born. Then what?"

Amelia and Alcide had talked about it and she told Alcide she loved spending time with her friend and he had told her pretty much the same Sookie did. "Your right. I guess I need to really focus on being a mom now right?" Sookie nodded. "You're a good friend Sook, I don't know how I got so lucky." She leaned over and hugged her friend. Sookie stood up to find Mark to take her home. When they were gone she dialed Alcide's phone.

He answered on the first ring. "Sookie is something wrong?"

She giggled. "No Alcide, nothings wrong. Listen I need to talk to you a second. I sent Amelia home to rest, she is fine I promise. I wouldn't send her home if she wasn't" Alcide told her he trusted her. "Good, because I am going to fire your wife."

"What the hell does that mean?" He was mad.

"I am just kidding, but she and I decided she needs to spend more time focusing on her and the baby and less time concerned about emails and supe invitations. I am going to hire someone that can take care of it for the two of us. She will need help with the stuff she is taking care of now for your kind and well, you know I am a mess, that's why I have Amelia." She giggled.

He laughed in to the phone. "I appreciate it Sookie. But don't you think she will go stir crazy?"

"Nope, she is half way through this now, a lot of things happen quickly now, her body changes, her emotions, she will start getting into mommy mode, you'll see. I can let her take care of whoever we hire, she can do that remotely, I don't want to do it but I know it will give her something to do without her actually having to do it. Make sense?" Sookie was proud of herself.

"Yes, it does and your too sweet Sookie. Thanks for being there for her. She loves you and I know she wouldn't want to go through this without you." He sounded happy.

"I feel the same about you both. Now, I think you better get busy working, us girls plan on spending our new free time going out and shopping every chance we get so you better work lots of overtime." She laughed and Alcide growled before hanging up.

Sookie spent the day with her kids, she was in her glory. Sergio had dinner ready and Sookie had the twins in their chairs feeding them, Johan was munching on a drumstick when Eric came in. "My love, what is all this?"

His wife looked up at him, puckered her lips for a kiss, he bent down and kiss her almost breathless, kissed the twins and went to Johan tickling him then kissing him on the top of the head. "Dinner silly. Were having fried chicken, yummy." She took a bite of hers in between spoonfuls of food to the twins.

"Where is everyone?" He looked around.

"Lily will be down in a minute. I sent Amelia home this afternoon. We need to talk about that later ok?" Sookie was tickling Enar between bite, his little face lit up every time. Erika started to fuss and Sookie looked up to Eric for help.

He nodded to her then looked down at his daughter. "Princess, it is dinner time. Stop that fussing and eat for mommy." She smiles up at her father and ate her food. Eric beamed. "I am heading up to take care of a few things. How about we watch a movie tonight with the children? Do you need help here?"

Sookie looked up and smiled. "Nope, I got this under control. A movie? That sounds heavenly." He kissed her and left her to go take care of his business.

She took the kids out of their chairs when they were done and took them to wash up. She set them on the floor of the media room to pick out a movie. Eric came in and put his arms around her, Enar was squealing. "She is beautiful isn't she son?" His lips touched her neck and his son made more noise. Eric laughed. "What are we going to watch lover?"

"Well, how about we watch that new one you just bought, 'Fantasia'." She looked up at him and he smiled.

"The children will love this movie. I have not seen it in years but I am sure they will enjoy it."

Sookie was shocked. "You've seen this movie?"

"Yes of course, it was a big deal so I went to the theatre to see it when it originally came out. I really enjoyed it and I know my son would too." He grinned at her, he never ceased to amaze her. She put the blu-ray in the player, turned on the gigantic flat screen on and he picked up the twins and put the on his lap then hit the button that made the couch open up to put his feet up. Sookie picked up Johan and went to sit next to Eric, she grabbed the blanket and covered them all up and cuddled next to her husband. The big screen came on and her kids eyes got big the minute the screen lit up. Johan took his little brothers hand and held it during the movie, Enar and Erika were angels, they watched until their little eyes closed for sleep. Johan never took his eyes off the screen. Eric would look down at his son and his little boy was engrossed in what was happening on the screen. Eric leaned over to kiss Sookie a few times, she was getting sleepy too he could tell. In the thousand years he was alive nothing filled him more than this, his wife, his kids, just the coziness of sitting and watching a movie with his family. It took him by surprise and he felt his emotions swirl around them.

Sookie leaned closer to him and whispered to him in his ear. "I feel the same way sweetie, I love you." He looked down at her and kissed her again. Johan shushed his parents.

When the movie finished Eric took the twins upstairs and Sookie followed behind with Johan, her son loved this movie, he was just like Eric, he was everything that was good in Eric. She blinked when she realized it. He really was everything that was good in her husband, his sense of humor, his intelligence, his kindness, his love, his beauty. It shocked her she never figured it out before. Sookie stood in Johan's room looking down on him. This little boy brought so much joy into her life, all of her kids did. She reached down to stroke his blonde hair, it was straight just like Eric's, the same color of Eric's. Her eyes began to well, she felt Eric's arms go around her waist, he leaned to speak into her ear. "Lover, why are you crying?"

She turned to look at him. "I am not upset Eric, I just can't believe how beautiful he is. They are all so beautiful but when I look at him I see you."

"Yes, I am amazed at how much he looks like me. He has your personality, so I suppose he is the perfect child." He laughed a little.

She looked into his eyes. "I figured something out, he doesn't have my personality he has yours. He is funny and so smart, he is kind, so loving and proper plus a dozen more things just like you.. He is you inside and out."

Eric looked down at his son. He shook his head then blinked a couple times. He always considered his son to be more like Sookie in personality but once he thought about it the little boy was just like him. He smiled at his wife then back at his son. "You flatter me Sookie, I am one lucky vampire." She smiled back at him and took his hand to take him to their room. When they stepped into the hall from Johan's room Eric grabbed her by the waist and picked her up and began to kiss her lips, her neck, her shoulder. She was moaning at the feeling of his lips on her body. He took them into the room and moved toward the bed. He had his shirt off and her naked before they broke for their first kiss. Sookie was bucking under her Viking when his phone rang. "Fuck!" Eric stopped and looked down at her and she grinned at him. He answered his cell phone. "Pamela, this better be good." He leaned back to listen to what she called him for and his face got serious, he moved off of Sookie and put his shirt back on. "I will be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up his phone and looked at his wife. "Sookie, I have to go back to Fangtasia, I am sorry my love." He leaned down to kiss her and turned to walk away.

"Eric? Can I help you with anything?" She moved to grab her robe off the back of the vanity table.

"No lover, you get some rest. I have to meet someone at the bar." He kissed her again and was gone.

Sookie looked at the doorway, what was that all about she wondered. She took the robe off and put on pajama bottoms and one of Eric's Fangtasia t-shirts, it smelled like him and she liked that. She went to the kitchen, she was hungry. Opening the refrigerator nothing looked good, she saw the True Blood and licked her lips. She put her hand on her belly. "Blood or food baby?" The feeling she got was blood, she took it out, shook it and drank it slowly. After three years she grew to enjoy Eric's blood, but the taste of True Blood was completely different. Dr. Ludwig told her to supplement her diet with them, so supplement she would. Taking the blood she decided she wasn't tired so she went into the living room, the light from the moon was coming in the glass doors, this was a place she had come to enjoy. She sat down in the chair and looked out the window.

The front door opened and Bill came in. "My Queen, Pam has been calling your phone. Here, she is on mine." He handed the phone to her.

"Hey Pam." She sipped her blood.

"Sookie, I need you to be on alert, we have had some threats and Eric asked me to call you. He is sending over additional guards. Do not leave the house, you are safest there. He will be home when he can." Pam was direct and to the point then she hung up.

Sookie pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at the phone. "Bill, check the guards, get everyone you can in place. Eric has put us on alert. If you see or sense anything let me know right away." He nodded and flashed out of the house. She went back upstairs to her phone in case Eric called again. Checking there were two text messages she didn't get. Both were from Eric.

First one read: Stepping up the guard on the house. Call me if you have any issues. Second: By the way, I love you. Sookie grinned and typed back to him.

Sookie: Talked to Pam. Is everything ok? She waited a few minutes and he responded back.

Eric: Nothing I cannot handle lover

Sookie: Will you be late?

Eric: Yes, get some sleep. Baby will have you up early with morning sickness

Sookie: I would rather you keep me up

Eric: Do not worry my love, I will J

Sookie: Going to bed, be careful.

Eric: Sleep wife. I love you

Sookie: I love you too, goodnight

Putting her phone in her pajama pocket she walked to the front door. Going down the stairs again she called Bill and he appeared in vampire speed in front of her. "Bill, I am going to bed. Eric will be late but if anything strange happens wake me right away and then call Eric, I mean anything ok?" He nodded and went back to surveillance. She climbed the stairs and went to Johan's room, took him out of the bed and walked him to her room, laying him on the bed. She put her hands in front of her and the protection bubble went around him. Going to the nursery she picked up the twins and brought them to the bed next, then she put a bubble around them as well. No one was going to hurt her kids if there was invaders to the house. Straightening the blankets she pulled them down and climbed in, covered up and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Review! Review! Review! I want to hear your thoughts.

Time to throw it at them again. Sorry. ;-)

Hope you like this one.

WARNING! VERY ADULT CONTENT & LEMONS!

**Chapter 32**

**The clock read 1:03 a.m. Sookie woke startled, her eyes focusing on the clock. It took a minute for her mind and her eyes to focus to where she was, she was in bed at home. Her kids lay next to her still, their bubbles just as bright as they were when she went to bed hours ago. Eric still wasn't home, she knew he wasn't. She concentrated, opened their bond feeling him, he was enraged and his adrenaline was pumping through him. Closing her eyes she took deep breathes and tried to let the bond close with little luck. Readjusting the pillows she laid back, she felt a dizzy, she put her hand over her belly. "Baby, give mommy a break ok? Daddy isn't here and we need to be on our game, remember? Daddy put us on alert." The feeling began to fade, she felt love. Her eyes blinked, shocked. "Wow." She spoke out loud, she never had that happen with the other kids, Eric of course could do that but not her. It was a cool feeling she thought. Before long she was back to sleep. **

**When she woke again it was 8:43, Erika was whimpering. Sookie sat up, kissed her daughter and told her she would be right back. She went to the bathroom and quickly took care of what she needed and went out to get her babies. Johan was waking, his little hands were rubbing his eyes. "Mommy!" His sweet face smiled when he realized where he was and his mother was close by. **

**She took her phone off the charger and put it in her pocket. "Morning baby. Come on, lets go change everyone and get downstairs for some breakfast." She helped Johan off the bed and put him on his feet to walk then scooped up the twins. They headed to the nursery for a quick change of diapers and clothes then they headed down the stairs. Johan was well ahead, he could smell the pancakes and sausage, Trish greeted him and put him in his chair to eat.**

"**Morning Sookie. Did you sleep well?" Trish smiled brightly at Sookie.**

"**Yes, me and the kids had a slumber party. You haven't seen Eric have you?" Sookie put the twins in their chair and looked around. **

"**No, he hadn't come in since I have been here." Trish put the cut up food on Johan's tray with his sippie cup then went back into the kitchen and brought out the babies food and Sookie's. "Here, eat then we can figure out where the Viking is. I am sure he is working." Sookie nodded not sure what to think.**

**Sookie was cleaning up the kids when she heard the door open, Amelia and Alcide came in. "Morning Sook." Amelia went to Johan and kissed him then put him on the floor, he ran out of the room. **

"**Hey y'all. Alcide, you haven't heard from Eric have you?" She looked up to him, his face was serious, not his usual expression.**

"**No. Amelia call me if you need me ok? I've got to run. Have a good day ladies." He was gone as quick as he came in.**

**Sookie knew something was up. "Amelia?" **

**Her friend took Erika from her. "What?"**

"**Does he know something about where Eric is?" Sookie had Enar and they went to the living room. Lily was sitting on chair talking to Johan. **

"**Sook, his phone rang all night. He says he is going to work but I know he isn't. I don't know what is going on. You haven't heard from Eric?" Sookie shook her head no. "Since when?" Amelia set the baby on the floor to play. Sookie set Enar right next to his sister. **

"**It was early, maybe eight last night. I went to bed, Eric left to go to Fangtasia and Pam called me telling me to be on alert. Where is he?" Sookie took her phone out of her pocket and checked to make sure she didn't miss a call or text. Neither were there. She text him anyway.**

**Sookie: Eric, please text me back so I know your alright. **

**She held her phone in her hand waiting. Sookie asked Lily to watch the kids and she went outside the back door to call his phone. Her nervousness of him not calling started to get to her. His phone rang until it went to voicemail. "Sweetie if you get this just text me back so I know your ok." **

**Amelia stepped out with her. "I am sure he is fine Sookie, don't worry." **

"**Would you worry if Alcide was gone all night and didn't call?" She looked hard at her friend.**

"**Yes, I guess I would." Amelia looked away.**

"**I am going to take a shower, I will be back in a few minutes." She stopped and told Lily where she was going and went to take a shower. If Eric wasn't home soon she was going to Fangtasia herself. She started the water in the shower, undresses and stepped in. Baby was making her nauseas again, her hand went to her belly. "Baby, you got to give mommy a break this morning ok? Daddy hasn't come home and I really cant be throwing up every second right now." Her stomach began to feel better. She took the shampoo to wash her hair, she felt him the minute he walked in the door. Quickly she rinsed her hair so she could see him. Cracking the stall door she called him, he stepped into the bathroom, his clothes dirty, bloody and tore. "Oh my God Eric, are you alright?" **

**He smiled to her. "Yes, lover, just had some things to take care of. I am sorry I didn't call but I was on my way home and on the phone when you called. Turn the heat up, I am getting in." She backed up, to let him get in. She could feel his lust, his need, his want for her. She closed her eyes his emotions stunned her. He got in, put his head under the water, grabbed the soap to quickly wash the dirt and blood off his hands and body. When he was rinsed he spun around to pull her to him. "Sookie, I need you." His head moved down to look into her eyes, she saw his look, he wanted her desperately. Her husband's beautiful lips kissed hers hard.**

"**I need you too sweetie, I was so worried." She responded to his kisses, until she couldn't breathe.**

**Eric pushed her to the tile of the shower. He moved back breaking the kiss. His hand went to her belly, he looked into her eyes. "Sookie?" She smiled up at him and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck then he pulled back again, breaking the skin on his wrist and putting it to her mouth. "Drink my love." **

**Sookie didn't hesitate, she greedily drank every drop she could get. She leaned against the tile when she was done, putting her hand to her belly, she felt something she couldn't put a name on. "Wow." **

**Eric looked down on her concerned. "What is it lover?" She took his hand and put it on her belly again. He looked down for a minute then looked up at her. "Is that him?" She nodded. "He almost feels happy. How is that possible? He is so tiny." She shook her head. "Wow, is right then." His big hand holding her belly tighter, Eric closed his eyes and concentrated on his child. "I am here son, I love you very much." He bent down and kissed Sookie's belly. Sookie reached behind her and shut off the water. Her hand reached for his, grabbed a towel to dry them off then she walked them to the bed and knelt on it. Eric's hands went into her wet hair, pulling her close to him. She moaned yes to him. He smiled down on her, his hands began to touch every inch of her with his powerful hands, he moved his long fingers to her breasts, he ran his palm over them. "I told you I knew these so well didn't I? They are swelling even more now my love, amazing." His mouth came down to kiss each slowly, he nibbled on each nipple, her eyes closed and she moaned.**

"**Eric. I love you so much." He looked up at her at the response she had to his touch. He gently laid her back, his hands never stopped touching her, his hand finally went to her nub and rubbed her quickly bringing on her first orgasm. "Oh Eric!" When she could clear her mind she sat up and pushed him back on the bed, she wanted to taste him, he grunted at her when her mouth went around his cock. He pulled her to him, her center near his face. She continued bobbing up and down on him, he inserted his long fingers inside her center then he moved in and out of her while her behind gyrated on his hand all the while she took all of gracious plenty into her mouth. She was panting against his shaft while she sucked him. Her mouth was doing wonderful things to him, he needed her so desperately, just the sight of her on him made him want to come, but he let her do what she wanted to him and within minutes he was screaming her name, all of his juices overflowing into her mouth, she licked him clean then turned to smirk at him. "Yummy." **

**He pulled her to his chest, they lay chest to chest. "You, my little vixen are amazing." He kissed her mouth, then rolled her over on her back. "Spread you legs for me Sookie." She did. "More and pull them up to you.' She opened wider doing as he asked. "I want you so much, I need to fuck you." Sookie giggled, she loved him like this, playful and possessive. "Watch me my love, look at me while I fuck you." Her eyes never left his, his cock was relentless, he pounded her like it was the last time he would ever have her, she was full of sweat and crying out when he bit her breast taking her blood. Her teeth bit into his arm as she came, as soon as the skin was opened he came hard, so hard his body shook and he lost his balance crushing down on her. He rolled her over to face him. She was giggling. "Why is my wife laughing at her husband?"**

"**Because you do things to me that make me feel so good they should be illegal." She giggled again.**

"**You are wicked my bride." He kissed her and pulled her closer. She could tell he was tired and worried.**

"**Eric?" He hummed her. "Is everything alright?" **

**His eyes met hers. She asked, he would tell her. "Word has already gotten out about the baby. I got some information on a demon that finds our newest child interesting. I needed to take care of it." **

"**Is that who I saw in the vision? A demon?" He nodded. "I could kill Niall for starting this." **

"**I agree, he tried to sacrifice one child to save the other. I have no intensions of anyone harming my children. What I had to do last night was brutal and swift, I know there will be more but I will handle it." He lightly kissed her shoulder.**

**She looked up at him. "I know you will sweetie, I have no doubt of that."**

"**How did you sleep last night? I am sorry I wasn't here with you." His hand went to her belly and stayed there. **

"**Fine, after Pam called I brought the babies in here with me. We slept as good as we could without you." She grinned at him. **

"**Are you feeling alright?" His eyes looked concerned, his hand rubbed back and forth on her belly. **

"**Yes, I told the baby to give me a break on the morning sickness and it actually worked." She looked proud of herself, he smiled and gently kissed her.**

"**I want to talk to you about something. I am considering giving Nevada to Stan. Do you have any input on that?" He looked at her closely.**

**She thought about it for a minute. "I think that is a good idea. You can focus on Louisiana, your King status and us. You are pretty spread thin. What about Pam? She loves Vegas." **

"**She is the one wearing herself thin. I have spoken to her and as much as she will miss it I could tell she was relieved. I will have Stan come here and we can finalize it. I spoke with Xavier and he suggested it. He feels I should spend more time doing other things than worrying about that state, he suggested my family. That is something that will always get my full attention. But I believe there is an ulterior motive to his suggestion." He looked at her seriously. **

"**The community wont think your weak for giving it up will they?" She was concerned.**

"**If it were in shambles, yes. Nevada is making more money now than it did in its heyday. Every King or Queen in the states wants it. They will be envious of Stan for getting it." Eric pulled her closer to him.**

"**Your not going to give up Louisiana right?" She looked deep in his eyes, she didn't see any deception in them.**

**He shook his head no. "You asked that of me and I will not, no. Besides, I enjoy our little state, I would be a fool to let someone else take control of it. No, do not worry lover, your friends and family will remain under my rule." She nodded. "What was it you mentioned to me earlier you needed to speak with me about?"**

**She had to think about it for a second and then it hit her. "Oh, right. I think that its time I hire someone to replace Amelia, someone I can get to help she and I both, really. She has a lot going on now with the baby, her position as Alcide's wife and I couldn't live without her so I will get someone part time and let Amelia keep an eye on that mundane stuff. That way she doesn't go stir crazy out of boredom and I can spend more time with the babies. Win, win!" **

**Eric laughed at his wife. "My love, you are something else, but it pleases me you realize you need the help. Do as you wish, I just want you happy. If you need a dozen assistances, hire them. Yours and our children's health and happiness is all I care about. Paper pushers, I could care less about. Have you spoken to Alcide about this?"**

"**Yes and he thanked me for still allowing her to help. We all know once the baby comes she will be busy so I didn't want to have to make her think she had to give up time with the baby to worry about my queen responsibilities and things." She cuddled closer to him, he looked so tired.**

"**Allow me to talk with Pam, we may have someone we can recommend that has loyalty to us. I would rather your personal assistant be someone that I have screened for security issues. Alright?" **

**She nodded. "Ok, now close your eyes Viking." **

**He pulled back to look at her. "What?"**

"**Close your beautiful blue eyes and sleep now. You're tired and how can I make love to my husband later if he is too tired to actually do it." She giggled.**

"**You are asking for a paddling my wife, are you not?" His face softened and he laughed at his wife. **

"**Sleep now Eric, you're so tired. You would do the same for me. Close them." She put her soft hand to his face and gently rubbed his cheek as his eyes closed. His hand stayed on her belly but the grip on her eased up, she knew he was asleep. She laid next to him looking at his face, the face of an angel. She wiggled out from under his grip and got dressed. As she came down the stairs she heard the voices of her cousins talking to Amelia. **

"**Hey, what are you two doing here? Did I forget something?" Sookie looked between Claude and Claudine **

**Claude walked to her and grabbed her hands. "Another child cousin?" He looked down to her belly. She smiled up at him.**

"**Yes Claude, another one. Why are you here today besides to pester me?" She went to hug Claudine. **

"**We have to work with the kids. Niall was adamant that we spend every moment we can working with all of you especially the kids. So, here we are!" Her cousin looked so please with her self. **

**Sookie shook her head. "Well, I have some things I need to talk to you both about anyway." Amelia got up and took Johan outside. Lily grabbed the twins and followed behind her. She would remember to thank them both later. "We need to talk about what happened the other night, with my fairy scent."**

**Claude stood up, Sookie could tell he was still mad about the whole situation. "Sookie, why do you torture yourself? Come to Fairy with us and be done with this ridiculousness." **

"**Claude, you know that is not possible, she has important things to do here in her world. Sookie, look, we have a hard time masking our scent sometimes but your seems to be amplifying itself. It's the baby, not you. You can't control his scent. You will just have to be really careful what you do with Eric, you need to stay in control. What Enar did was rare and it took a lot out of him to do." Claudine looked at her cousin then to her brother. **

"**Why am I craving blood?' Sookie wasn't pulling any punches today. **

**Claude walked to his cousin, he looked down to her and she nodded. He put his hand over her belly. "He is powerful, I sense the vampire in him and the fairy. I think he might be sensitive to the sun like Eric was, he will need more blood than your other children need. Expose your skin as much as you can to the sun, get him used to it. He is a part of the children of sky, it is important he is out in the daylight." **

"**You can feel him too? I have been getting pings of something from him for the last couple days, like happiness, or at least what I thought was happiness. He likes when I drink blood and when I am around Eric." Claude stepped away to sit next to her. **

**Claude's face contorted to anger. "Poor kids, of all the creatures on the planet you mate with that gigantic asshole." **

**Sookie stood up. "Don't call him that again Claude. I wont stand here while you insult him. If you cant respect him in his home you can just go." Her hands went to her hips.**

"**Sorry cousin, he makes me angry. I will behave. Come on sister, lets get this lesson going. I have a early date this evening." He grinned devilishly and went out the back door.**

"**Are you alright Sookie? Are you feeling ok?" Claudine looked nervous.**

"**Yep, I am feeling pretty good actually. Don't worry." She followed her cousins to the yard to get their lessons going. **

**Eric found them later laughing and Johan levitating his sister in the air. He stepped into the yard and Sookie turned to look at him. "Hi sweetie, look at Johan's new trick. Put her down baby, do the other one for daddy." Johan slowly put his sister back on the ground. Eric walked to his family, he nodded to Claudine and softly growled at Claude. "Be nice Eric, I mean it." She smiled and turned back to Johan.**

**Claude gave Eric a dirty look then looked at his little cousin. "Ok sport, remember what I said." He nodded to Johan and Johan told him ok. Johan raised his hands and Claude went flying backwards through the yard. Eric's oldest son jumped up and down, Eric went to stand next to his son. Claude was getting back on his feet to come back to them.**

"**Johan! That is amazing. Come here my son!" Eric held his arms out and Johan folded into his father's embrace. "He is coming along well then?" Eric was addressing Claudine. **

"**Eric, he is amazing, I have never seen a child so powerful this early, really. Even Enar, shall we show him cousin?" Claudine looked down to Enar then to Eric.**

**Sookie grinned and went to kneel beside Enar. "Ok, my little warrior, show daddy, remember, don't hurt him." She moved to let Eric see what his son could do. Enar remained sitting on his diapered butt, he looked up at his mother and she backed away. The light began around him and his sister, when Enar protected himself, he protected his sister. "Try to penetrate it Eric." Eric sat Johan down on his feet and went over to try to put his hand through it and he couldn't. "He puts more force into but because its you he isn't, its similar to the one I do, but his jolt is way more than mine." Eric turned to look at Sookie, he was shocked. **

"**This is a good thing is it not? If he feels in danger he can protect them. That is a relief." Eric bent down to him and his light disappeared and he pick him up. "My little warrior, you are truly a gift to your mother and I." He tickled the sides of his stoic son and he began to giggle, he called to Eric. **

"**Alright sister, we have worked these kids enough today. We will see you in the afternoon tomorrow cousin." Sookie said her goodbyes and they popped. **

"**Sookie, this really is amazing what our children can do. It was good Claudine and Claude came today." Eric stood looking around the yard, his children were growing so quickly, Enar was pulling up on a chair, he wanted to be mobile so desperately and he took every opportunity he could to strengthen his little body to prepare for it. Johan was running around yard and Erika was crawling on the grass.**

"**Yep, Niall sent them to us today. He said something at the summit about us being prepared for the new baby. I got the impression he is really worried about this baby. I just hope no one ever figures out it is Enar they are really looking for." She looked worried. Lily picked up the kids and took them into the house.**

"**We will take care of it, do not worry about this lover. I have already begun my assault on the demon world. I will be meeting with representatives of the Demon world in two days. I need to call Niall and ask if he can be present. We need to be a united front on this, with Niall, myself and Alcide, I believe that may give them pause before attacking us. The demons fear Niall and his warriors, that is definitely a plus in this situation." Eric walked to her putting his hands around her, kissed her neck.**

"**Call my great grandfather, I have got to get these little ones fed and down for a nap." She pulled away.**

"**Sookie, we have help here, Lily, Trish, let them take care of the children, you will wear yourself out. You need rest, the doctor was adamant about that." He was giving her the look, the one that said he wanted her to do something and he didn't want no for an answer.**

"**Eric, these are my kids. If I can I want to be the one to feed them and take care of them. That is my job. We are home and its important to me sweetie. They need me." Her eyes welled up. **

"**Do not cry my love, let Lily help you please. Then I want you lay down and rest a bit alright?" His arms tightened around her. **

"**Do you have to go to work?" She wanted to change the subject. **

**He nodded his head. "Yes, Stan will be here tomorrow evening to sign the paperwork to take over Nevada. I need to make some arrangements for that and speak with Niall." **

"**Ok, you go take care of what you need to do. I am feeding my kids lunch now." She started to walk away.**

"**Sookie, I forgot to mention I have a contractor coming out in the morning to meet with us." He knew she was going to throw a fit and he braced himself for it.**

"**Why do we need to meet with a contractor Eric?" Her hands went to her hips. He was ready.**

**He looked down at her. "I would like to add some rooms to the house." **

"**You didn't want to talk to me about this before you made the decision? Why do we need more rooms Eric and what kind of rooms?" Her face was turning red.**

"**I believe with our growing family we need more bedrooms, I would like a big play room for the kids." To start with he thought. **

"**I see." She turned to walk away from him.**

"**Sookie?" She turned again to look at him. "I know your angry, I did not ask them here to make you mad, I want to think of the future. When we built this house we did not know we would have four kids, possibly more. They will grow, they need their own space and we need to prepare for that." **

"**Ok, fine Eric." She leaned up and kissed him and went to find her kids. **

**Eric left to go to Fangtasia or where ever he was needed. Sookie told Amelia to go home and rest. Lily and Sookie got the kids bathed, changed, fed and down for naps. They were practically asleep during their baths they were so tired after the session with Claude and Claudine. Sookie ate her lunch and got a True Blood out of the refrigerator and dank it quickly. When that was all done she went to her room to take a bath. The water she made really warm, her skin would be red she knew when she got out but she didn't care. The bath oil she added was a vanilla. She took her clothes off and slipped into the water. When she was settled in the water her stomach started to do flip flops. She put her hand on her belly. "My sweet baby, that is enough of that. We need to come some sort of agreement. I can't spend weeks being sick. You will make daddy worried and make mommy weak. Can you help mommy with this?" Her stomach stopped jumping around and she smiled. "Thank you baby, I love you." Her eyes closed and she was sound asleep when Eric came in.**

**He rushed to the bathtub concerned. "Sookie?" He reached his arms into the water fully clothed, her eyes opened.**

"**Hi sweetie." She smiled at him.**

"**Are you alright? Are you sick?" His face was tortured with concern.**

**She sat up and he pulled her out of the water bringing her naked chilled body to his. "I fell asleep, you were right, I was tired. Baby and I took a bath. I got comfy and fell asleep." **

**He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around body and carried her to the bed. "You aren't sick are you?"**

"**Oh, no. He tried to make me sick but I talked to him and he stopped. We took a bath, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I am sorry sweetie." She looked away ashamed she scared him.**

**His hand went to her chin to pull her face back. "Do not apologize my angel. You did nothing wrong. I am just glad you got some sleep. Lets get you in the bed and you can sleep properly." **

**She shook her head. "No, I want to spend sometime with you." She pouted a bit.**

"**I am here my love, I am not leaving you. I will lay with you. Come on, lay down." He went to the dresser and got her a t-shirt and pair of shorts. Eric went around the bed and sat her up and put the Fangtasia t-shirt over her head then slid the shorts up her legs then pulled her up to pull them up her backside. "Eric, I am able to get dressed. Stop fussing." She was giggling at him. **

"**You are my life Sookie, I want to take care of you. You need me, I am here." He took off his wet shirt and undid his jeans after toeing off his boots. He got his pajama bottoms out of the drawer and climbed into the bed with her. He pulled her close and put his hand on her belly. "Can I talk to him?" **

"**Eric Northman, you don't have to ask me that. He is your son too!" He smiled at her. **

**Eric got right next to her belly, his hand still resting on her belly. "Hello my son, I hear you were being a good boy today. You need to help mommy, not make her sick. I love you son." Sookie smiled at him, he was just so big and strong and now here he was laying against her belly talking to their child. "Sookie, have you thought of any names yet?" **

"**No, I haven't even thought about it to be honest. I picked the twins, which of course you loved, but you can pick his name if you want. Do you have something in mind?" She saw him smile at her, he already had something picked out she knew it.**

"**Well, what if it turns out to be a girl?" His smile turned into a grin.**

"**If that is so then every supe group we know will be shocked and discredited, including you! I am pretty sure we are having a boy." She hugged him tighter.**

"**Alright, I was thinking of a name from my homeland, since we seem to have a pattern with our children. How does Gunnar sound?" He smiled at her. She sat straight up and looked shocked. He took her hand in his. "If you do not like the name Sookie, we can name him something else."**

**Her head shook no and tears welled up. "No, I love it. I had a dream and I heard myself calling him that. Oh my Eric." Tears fell from her eyes.**

"**You did not tell me about the dream Sookie." He looked at her concerned.**

"**I forgot all about it until you mentioned it." She wiped her eyes, Eric leaned in to kiss her face where her tears fell, his tongue licking the moisture off her face.**

"**What was the dream about?" He asked her again, he wanted the answer.**

"**Gunnar was about two sitting in the middle of the nursery, I was sat with him playing with him. I saw his eyes, your eyes of course, his birth mark and his smile is just like yours. I had the dream the day before we found out we were pregnant. That was it really, I just remember thinking when I woke that his name was from your homeland." Sookie finally stopped crying.**

"**Yes, it is. Do you like the name?" His arms pulled her close again, he wanted to hold her.**

"**I love it, Gunnar Northman. Gunnar." The last she whispered then her hand went to her belly. "Gunnar, do you like that name baby?" Sookie felt something and gasped. "Eric!" His hand went to her belly to feel what she did. He smiled at her. **

"**You and my son need to rest now." He laid her down and kissed her softly. Sookie had other ideas, she didn't want to sleep, she wanted her husband.**

"**Eric, please." She pulled him closer to her. **

"**Sleep lover, you are tired." He tried to kiss and move away. She had other ideas.**

**She rolled over to straddle him. "No Eric, I don't want to sleep, I want you." She moved her hands to his lap to pull his pajama bottoms down. **

"**Sookie." He warned her, he wanted her to sleep, not exhaust herself. **

**She took him in her hand and began to stroke his cock, slowly. He growled at first then he began to moan. His eyes closed and he was fighting his self control. "Let me love you Eric." She went up on her knees to move the tiny shorts she was wearing out of the way, Eric's hands came up to her hips and in on pull had them in shreds. Sookie laughed and leaned down on his chest. "Sweetie, that really wasn't necessary."**

"**Anything that prevents your body to be close to mine, yes, it is necessary." She leaned to kiss him, her teeth taking his lip and pulling. **

**She ran her hands over his body, she moved down and bit his skin lightly on his neck, his chest, his muscular arms. His arms came up to touch her, one pulled the t-shirt over head then went to her breasts, the other to her thigh stroking both. Eric's hand moved to her belly, he then moved down to her center to reach her nub. His phone began ringing. He growled and she moaned. "Damn it!" She rolled off him and handed the phone to him.**

"**Yes." He sat up on his elbows to listen to who ever was calling. "How many?" His eyes were changing before her. "I am on my way. Do what needs to be done." He hung the phone up and looked at her. "I am sorry I have to go." **

"**Eric? What is it?" She looked at him frightened.**

"**There was an attack on Fangtasia, Pam had been out taking care of some business, when she returned there were armed demons making quite a mess in the middle of the bar. I take it they do not wish to negotiate with me." His voice was low and very lethal.**

"**I can go with you." She got up to get dressed.**

"**No, you need to stay here. I do not want you coming in contact with them until we know exactly what is happening. Call your cousins, ask them to meet me at Fangtasia as quickly as they can alright?" He kissed her and was gone. **

**She picked up her cell on the table and called Claudine. She answered the phone on the third ring. "Claudine, Eric needs you and Claude to meet him at Fangtasia, there is some demons attacking there. Hurry." Claudine told her she would and hung up.**

**This was the part she disliked, the waiting for something terrible to happen. She put on long work out pants, a bra and one of Eric's tank tops. She went down stairs. It was dark out and she opened the door to the house, Nigel stepped to the door. "My Queen." **

"**Nigel you should be at Fangtasia, they are having some issues there." She was wringing her hands.**

"**No my Queen, Eric was insistent on me being here. He will not leave his family unprotected." Nigel's head snapped around. "Get in the house, lock the door. Go to the children and use your magic to protect them. I will come for you when I can." He was gone. Sookie slammed the door and locked it. She hollered for Lily, who ran out with Mark. **

"**Mark, something is here. Nigel told me to lock the door and not open it." **

"**Take Lily and go upstairs to the nursery, stay there. Use your magic if you need to Sookie, do not come down, do you understand?" He was heading out the door, he was on the phone the minute he turned his back. **

**Sookie and Lily ran up the stairs to the Johan's room and took him out of his crib then they ran to the nursery. Johan, she placed him the crib with Enar. Sookie went to the wall, took the heavy dresser and moved it in front of the door then went to her kids and put their protection light over them. Lily looked scared to death. "Stay calm ok?" **

**Debating on whether to call Eric she did. He answered right away. "Sookie what is it?"**

"**Eric, Nigel sensed someone outside the house. We are in the nursery with the door locked." She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. She needed to gather her strength and she took a deep breathe. **

"**Do as Nigel tells you. I will be there as quickly as I can." She could hear the clashing of swords in the background where Eric was, he quickly hung the phone. Sookie heard the hard knock on the door and Lily jumped. **

"**Sookie, it is me, Bill, let me in." Sookie walked to the door. **

"**Put your hand against the door." She put hers on the door and felt for him. It was Bill, she knew his energy. She moved the dresser and opened the door. He looked worried. "What is happening?" **

"**There are about a dozen demons on the front lawn. Nigel and the others will have it handled in no time." He sound convinced, she noticed in that moment he had a huge sword next to him. Great.**

**The sounds from the front lawn were faint but she could hear the screaming and the clashing of swords. For over an hour Sookie sat on the floor next to Lily who was scared half to death. "Don't worry, our guards will never let anything happen to us."**

**She looked up with tears in her eyes. "What about Mark? He isn't a supe. He's human!" Her hands went over her face. **

"**Lily, Mark can handle himself. He knows what he is capable of. I have known him a long time. He is good at what he does." Sookie took Lily's hands away from her face so she could look in her eyes. "Bill, if you let me out there I can end this, quickly."**

"**No, Eric said for you to stay away from them and let the guards handle it. I agree. We do not want them to know anymore about you than they already do. Besides we might have a replay of when you were kidnapped. Not happening Sookie." Bill stood ready at the door. **

**Sookie concentrated on the light around her kids. She tightened the energy as much as she could, she would not let anyone touch her kids. If something happened to her she would need help. She stood up and looked at her sleeping son, Enar. She knew he would protect his siblings. Leaning down she kissed her son. "Enar baby, use your light on your siblings baby, ok?" His little eyes opened and he began to fuss. Sookie rubbed his belly and he calmed down. The light Sookie placed over all three grew in color and intensity, the two magics were so strong it took her breath away, she backed up and sat back on the floor. **

**She felt the creature before she heard anything. Standing she whispered. "Bill." He looked at her and nodded. He felt it too. Sookie was shaking her hands in front of her. She was ready, nothing was going to hurt her kids or family. Her hand went to Bills arm. The demon was outside the door. Bill put his hand on the door knob and looked at her. She closed her eyes and he flung the door open and her hands were throwing her light, the demon was on his knees engulfed before he knew what hit him. Sookie walked to the doorway and looked both ways, nothing was coming she could see or sense. **

"**Why are you here?" She needed an answer and she would try to get it before she killed him.**

**His face was contorting, his pain level was unbearable, she could feel the pain she was inflicting on him. He fell on all fours. His head barely able to look up, she asked him again. His eyes went to her belly. "Child." **

"**You are here to get a child that isn't even born yet! What is the matter with you?" She wanted to choke him.**

"**You and baby." His skin was turning dark, he was barely able to breath.**

**She flicked her wrist and the creature and the light were gone. Lily stood looking like she had never seen anything like that in her life. "Bill, keep her here with the kids, I am going to check to see what is happening out front." Bill tried to stop her but she jogged down the stairs and the door flung open stopping her quickly. Eric stood in the doorway, he looked to her and rushed to her. "Oh Eric!" **

"**Sookie, are you alright? Are the children ok?" His face was full of concern and anger. **

"**Yep, were fine. I just killed one of the demons outside the nursery, but everyone is fine." She hugged him and she realized then he smelled of blood. "Eric?" She looked down and his shirt was full of it. "Oh my God, are you hurt?" Sookie began pulling his shirt open, breaking the buttons off his shirt as she did and he moaned. **

"**I will be fine. I am healing now." There was a long slice directly across his belly. It was healing she could see that but it was still pretty deep. She put her arm around him and took him to sit on the couch in the living room, she pulled off his boots and put his legs up on the couch.**

"**Do not move from this couch until your healed and I mean it." She rushed out of the room and brought him a True Blood, she had warmed it and was shaking it as she came back in. She opened it and handed it to him. "Is there anything I need to know?" **

**He put the bottle to his lips and drank half of it. "No casualties on our end. We had some injuries as you can see, they are quick bastards, but we got them taken care of at Fangtasia. The ones outside Nigel had pretty much taken care of when I arrived. I am surprised he let one slide by." **

**Sookie smiled at him. "Let me go up and get Lily, she is a mess." He nodded and she ran up the stairs. Bill was still standing guard over her kids. "Its over Bill, thank you for everything. Eric is downstairs." Bill nodded and headed down. Sookie flicked her wrist and the light was gone over her kids. Sookie put her hand down to help Lily up. Lily looked relieved. "Go, he should be in by now." Lily ran down the stairs and there at the end of the stairs was Mark. **

"**Oh, Mark!" She rushed to his waiting arms and kissed him hard. "I was so worried." **

**He laughed. "Sweetheart, this is what I do. I have done this my whole life. It would take more than marshmallows out there to hurt me. You have to be strong." Lily threw her arms around him and he picked her up to take to her room. Sookie smiled at them.**

**Eric looked upset. "Is our Lily kissing that bastard?" **

**Sookie was shocked. "Sweetie, they have been a couple for a while."**

**He shook his head. "No, they have not." He was in denial it seemed.**

**Sookie laughed. "Yes sweetie, we are losing another one. I swear all this love and happiness makes me sick." **

**Eric laughed at her. "Well in that case, bring some of that love over here wife. I am an injured warrior and need the help of the kind southern belle." **

**Sookie grinned at him. She walked over and put her hand on his chest, his injury was almost gone. "I would be happy to help my beautiful husband any way I can." Leaning over she kissed his lips lightly but he pulled her over his lap before she knew what happened. She moved to straddle his lap. "I don't want to hurt you sweetie, lets wait until your feeling better." She sat up on her knees. **

**Eric's hand went to her belly. He looked up at her. "I have such desire for you Sookie, I think about little other than making love with you." His hand moved under his tank top she was wearing and under her bra to her breasts, he gently rubbed them, they responded to his touch, her nipples hardened and she began to pant. Her eyes closed, she needed him so badly. Eric leaned forward, putting her back to the couch. His eyes were hungry for her, she could see that and it made her heart melt, the feeling this magnificent creatures desire for her. His jeans were unzipped and opened, he pulled her pants down, he didn't want love, he needed the act and she was more than willing to give it. Her back arched and she moaned loud in anticipation. **

"**Now, Viking!" She growled at him and his head tilted slightly at her, his fangs were down, his lips and fangs grazing her skin as he entered her. It was hard and forceful but she was ready for him, she brought her body up to meet his impact on her body. "Yes!" She wanted him as desperately as he wanted her. Her nails were digging into his skin on his back, her eyes never left his, their bond opened wide and Eric was growling with every thrust he took into her. He moved his body up to get more power to his hip and she groaned at the feeling, his hard cock was relentless. Her body took little time to begin the climb up, she was ready so she turned her head to reach the inside of his arm, biting as hard as she could his head threw back as he growled, Sookie smiled into the wound and moaned sending her over climaxing, Eric leaned down to bite her on the neck and followed her panting. He collapsed on top of her, the feeling of him on her made her feel safe and loved. She rubbed his back, sides and arms as he lay on top of her. **

**Sookie heard someone clearing their throat from the door way. Eric looked up, he covered her body with his. "What Nigel?" **

"**I am sorry my King. We need your guidance at your convince Master." She knew he was already gone but she tucked her head into his neck embarrassed.**

"**No, Sookie, do not be ashamed of this. You are in your home making love with me. There is no shame in that." He kissed her and pulled out then sat between her legs pulling her leg into his lap, he absently rubbed her legs while she pulled her pants back up and adjusted herself. His shirtless body was so beautiful as he moved to zip his zipper back up.**

"**Easy for you to say, you're the Viking sex God." She giggled and Eric's eyes looked to hers and he laughed too. **

"**My love, this household hears us making love day in and day out. We scream to the top of our lungs to each other every time. Are you that naïve to believe our family and employees do not hear you screaming my name like a banshee daily?" He was grinning now.**

"**Oh my God, I never even thought about it! Eric!" Her face turned beat red. He laughed again. **

**He rolled his eyes and leaned closer to her. "Later when I am fucking you hard and you are screaming my name don't think about it. It is what I love about you, your passion and your need for me. The only vampire here that probably is affected by us is Bill Compton. He really does need to get a life." Eric laughed as he got up then picked her up. "He was probably standing at the door listening." He continued laughing.**

"**Not funny Eric, not one bit funny!" He took her upstairs to their room. **

**Her hand went to her belly. Sookie felt something, what it was she couldn't place, she grabbed Eric's hand and put it to her belly then looked up at him. "Do you feel that?" **

**Eric nodded. "My son is very emotional is he not?" **

"**I don't know what it is do you?" She looked to him for help. He laid her on the bed and sat next to her. **

"**It feels like love, does it not?" His hand moved back under her shirt to her belly, his large hand went over the skin of her belly. "Yes, it does. My son." His eyes looked at her belly and she could feel his pride and his ego building. **

"**Nigel needs you sweetie." She put her hand over his and their fingers entwined together. He nodded and bent down to kiss her. He got up and went downstairs. Her hand stayed on her belly. The feeling the baby was sending her was warming her body, it was incredible. With her other pregnancies she felt their magic, them moving or kicking, but emotions she never felt like this. She realized she wanted to True Blood and as she moved to get up Eric was walking through the door with a cold one. **

"**Here lover, sit and drink your blood. I will give you more of my blood if you want later." Her husband stood in front of her with just a pair of jeans on that hung low on his waist, it took every ounce of self control not to reach out and stroke the skin above his button of his jeans. Her eyes couldn't look anywhere else. She heard Eric laugh softly and she looked up at him. "I love you Sookie." **

"**You too sweetie." Her eyes went back to his six pack and his beautiful body. She licked her lips at the sight of him. He turned around and walked slowly out of the room. She knew he was on to her. His rock hard gorgeous ass was it, she moaned and he turned to look at her, grinning and shaking his head. He was gone. Sookie wanted to run after him and run her hands over his body but instead she finished her blood and laid down. **

**She finished her blood and laid down. Her eyes closed and she was asleep within minutes. Her dreams began, she saw Eric in the nursery, his clothes bloody and torn. She watched Eric standing over the crib that held Gunnar. The look on Eric's face was of anguished, his face was full of blood tears, they were still falling on his face. She watched as her husband put his hand in the crib and rubbed his sons blonde head. Gunnar never woke but Eric stood there a long time before turning. Sookie could feel the pain pulsating off of him. In her dream she tried to reach out to him even though she wasn't in the room with them but he didn't stop, he continued out of the room. Sookie woke with tears in her eyes. "Sookie?" Eric was sleeping next to her. He was woken by her. **

"**I am sorry sweetie, go back to sleep." She rubbed his arm and he laid back down. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She needed a minute and distraction from her husband. He had enough on his mind for her to burden him with dreams. She wasn't convinced that's what it was, could it be a vision and if it was what was it trying to tell her. The water was screaming hot, she stepped in and put her hands on the tile for support. Her head leaned against the cool tile. Never moving she stayed there for a long while until she felt him. She straightened up and grabbed the soap.**

"**Sookie?" He opened the stall and got in with her. "Tell me what is wrong." He turned her around to face him. He wasn't asking her, he was telling her.**

"**Nothing Eric." She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go.**

"**My love, I am not asking you. I have felt your feelings the entire time you have been in this shower. I let you have the time in here to work out whatever is going on but now you still stand here and you are upset. Tell me." He looked down on her and he was getting angry.**

"**I am fine Eric. Ok?" She removed his arms from around her waist and finished lathering her skin. **

"**No, it is not ok. Sookie." He was warning her now and she was in new territory, she never kept things from him. **

**She shook her head. "I had a dream, that's it. It was just a stupid dream, alright!" **

**He looked at the back of her for a moment. "I see and you have no intensions of telling me what you saw. I am disappointed in you Sookie, we have moved to a different level in our relationship over the last month or so. I know I do not keep secrets from you." He started to get out of the shower and Sookie stopped him.**

"**Wait." She felt like a jerk and she knew that was his intent. "I saw you in the nursery, standing over Gunnar's crib. Your clothes were bloody and torn and you were crying. That's it, that's what I saw." **

**He stood for a moment not moving taking in what she said. "Nothing is set in stone yet my love. Do not let these visions upset you. I believe that the reason you are having them is to get this threat taken care of and believe me I will. I will have my hands on the throat of the one I saw in your vision. When I do he will meet his final death, trust me." His hands went around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Her tears started, not because she was scared but because she let her old insecurities creep back up on her.**

"**I am sorry Eric, you are right, I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want you to worry and I should have told you from the beginning. Please forgive me." **

**His hand went to her face and he wiped the tear with his index finger then put it to his mouth. He smiled at her. "I could never stay upset with my bride. Sometimes you are more stubborn then anything I have ever seen but you meant well. Do not keep things from me Sookie, I am your husband, it is my job to be your protector and I can not if you do not tell me what you know." She hugged him closer and nodded. "Your cousins will be here soon and we must get you through the day. I plan to stay home with you today. You will need a nap before we go to Fangtasia tonight. You will go with me, yes?" **

**She looked up at him. "You want me to go with you to meet Stan?" He nodded. "Sure! I would love too. Yeah, a nap will definitely be happening if we are going to be out late. You can take one with me." She was giddy.**

**They got out of the shower, dressed and went to get the day started. Kids were collected, fed, bathed and change. Claude and Claudine arrived on time and the group moved to the back yard. Eric sat on the bench with a True Blood watching his wife and kids practice their magic. He thought how much confidence Sookie had now, she was evolving into a power super natural being now. She was no longer the unsure or frightened woman she was three years ago or even a year ago. His smile was beaming at her as she jumped up and down with each magic she leaned. Johan was the same, he would grin and squeal to Sookie and a couple times they ran to him in all their excitement. Eric got up and went to bend down to Johan when he came over to him. "Nice job son. I am very proud of you!" Johan smiled and hugged his father then went back to the training session. **

**Sookie came over and hugged him around his side. "Isn't it cool, the stuff we can do? I had no idea, did you?" **

"**It is definitely cool. No, I had no idea the magnitude of the magic either of you had. Johan is like a sponge, there is not one thing he has difficulty with." Eric stood looking at his son. **

**Claude walked to them. "That is because of his age. He can open his mind and focus where Sookie has other thoughts and things in her head that she has to tuck away before getting it. Eric, you need work with him with the sword now." Eric had brought them out and put the behind the bench he was sitting at. Sookie looked at Claude like she wanted to punch him. **

"**Alright, are you all staying for this?" Claude nodded. "Good, you can spar with him when I am done." Claude nodded again. Eric wanted no one teaching his son to use a sword but him but he would allow others to spar with him, it was good practice. "Johan, get your sword son, it is time."**

**Johan bounced to behind the bench and grabbed it. "Yeah daddy! I get to use my tricks." **

**Eric looked down on his son. "Your sword is the extension of you son, you may use your magic for defense but when you have your sword in your hands you must respect that and use it properly." Johan nodded and got into position.**

**Sookie sat on the bench and watched her son and husband practice, her son was getting really good at handling the weapon now. He was graceful and quick like his father, sure he would be practicing for years but Sookie looked at her child, the mini version of Eric and saw him grown, tall and strong like Eric, wielding the sword sparring with his father. She wanted to cry at the thought, she was so proud of her son and her husband. When Eric thought it was time he moved to allow Claude into the mix. Claude was just as poised with the sword, his long black hair flowing behind him, he looked like a God standing before them. When the males were done Sookie rushed to her son and picked him up twirling him in the air. "Baby, I am so proud of you!"**

**Johan giggled. "Mommy, I not baby, I warrior!" Everyone laughed, Sookie apologized and hugged him tighter.**

"**Yes, my son will be a great warrior!" Eric was beaming. **

**They all went inside, Claude and Claudine left and Eric took the twins to get them down for a nap. Johan was too wired to sleep so Lily took him to the living room to read a story to him. Sookie went to the kitchen to get a blood when Mark walked in. "Sookie, the contractor is here to see you and Eric." She had completely forgotten about that. Her eyes narrowed and Mark backed up. "Hey, don't kill the messenger, I am just letting you know they are here." Sookie could hear Eric talking to men in the foyer. She went out to greet them.**

**There were two nice looking men in their forties standing next to Eric. She walked up and held her hand out and shook their hands. "Hello, I am Sookie. Please come in, would you gentlemen like something to drink? We have fresh coffee." She smiled at them.**

"**No, ma'am, thank you very much. I am Paul Johnson and this is my brother Mike. Mr. Northman asked us to swing by and talk with you both about an addition. I know when we built this house I told him he should have gone bigger but he assured me you would want something more comfortable not grand." He grinned at Eric who smiled down on him. Eric obviously knew these men and took their kidding well.**

"**I did and still do just want comfortable. My husband on the other hand has other ideas. He is hoping we raise a football team so he wants to get the dorm rooms ready now." Eric laughed and so did the men. **

"**Mrs. Northman, we will do all we can to keep the house the way you like it but still give you some more space for your growing family. It will take some time and I think Mr. Northman is wise to start now before the space is really needed." He looked at his brother who smiled at her.**

"**Come this way please, I see you have brought some plans with you." She nodded at the rolled up plans in his hand. He nodded and she took him to the dining room table so he could lay them out and show the plans to them.**

**They spent about thirty minutes going over the plans and revising here and there. Sookie still was not happy about the idea of construction workers and people in and out of the house. She knew she would get used to it and the men promised it wouldn't take too long. Eric was thrilled at her acceptance and the thought of filling the new rooms with children. She on the other hand thought he was nuts.**

**When they were done and the contractor left Sookie looked to Eric. "Sweetie, when they are ready to get started maybe we should take the kids and go to New Orleans for a few weeks." **

**He looked at her. "I suppose we could, let me see what happens between now and then. I do not like to leave Fangtasia too long." **

**The day progressed, Eric had some phone calls to make, Sookie spent the afternoon reading and playing with the kids, when Sookie laid the kids down for their afternoon nap she laid down for an hour. Later that night dinner was served and she and her family sat to eat. Sookie was laughing at the faces Enar was making at the sweet potatoes she was trying to feed him. "Your son definitely does not care for these. Look at his face Eric!" She put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing at her son, he looked upset at being teased. **

"**Lover, do not tease my child. He does not like whatever that is you are trying to force on him. Here, give him to me." Eric took his son from his chair, pricked his finger and put it in his sons mouth. Enar smiled up at his father. "See." **

**Sookie rolled her eyes and spooned the potatoes into Erika who had no issue with them. Her daughter was turning in her chair to see why her brother got to sit on daddy's lap and she didn't. Johan was said something to Erika, she turned back in her chair and opened her mouth for another bite. "Thank you Johan. You are such a big help to mommy." Johan said your welcome and went back to eating his dinner. Eric laughed hard at his oldest son.**

"**Sookie, how is it these children are little people already? They are each so different." He continued laughing.**

"**This is your punishment Viking. You passed your genes onto them. If they were like me they would be perfect angels." She grinned teasing Eric. Her children really were angels but she wanted to give him a hard time.**

"**I believe that one is just like you." He pointed to Erika, it was true the little girl was just like her she thought.**

"**Ok, so what about those two, hum? You have silly Eric and warrior Eric. What will this baby be?" She rubbed her belly.**

**He laughed at her again then tried to look offended. "Silly Eric? Sookie, I am not silly nor is my child. I am over a thousand years old. I am vampire, I am not silly." **

"**Yes you are. Sometimes you are really silly. Get over it." She stuck her tongue out at him.**

"**Mommy, that is not nice." Johan saw her stick her tongue out, he looked at his mother and frowned.**

"**See! Just like you!" She told Johan sorry and giggled.**

**Eric almost spit the True Blood he was drinking out of his nose he laughed so hard. "Feed your daughter Sookie, we need to get ready to go." He snickered and rubbed Enar's blonde head. **

**Alcide came in to the dining room. "Hey are we still on for the meeting at Fangtasia walking dead?" He was smiling.**

"**Yes, soon to be neutered, we will be leaving at seven. Stan's airbus van should be at Fangtasia at eight. Are you still meeting us there?" Enar was done eating and he was climbing up his father's chest to blow on Eric's face. Eric was laughing at his son and returning the gesture to Enar's cheeks. **

"**Ok, I will see you there at seven. I am headed to check on the wife. See you in a bit." He strolled out the door, Sookie watched him leave.**

"**Like what you see wife?" He was giving her the eye. **

**Her eyebrows went up. "Eric, I was not looking at him like that. I just thought he is awful happy, is all." Eric laughed again. **

**They got the kids dressed for bed and took them to Lily in the living room so they could get ready for their meeting with Stan. They got in the shower together, the water was warm and Sookie couldn't keep her hands to herself. She was bent over with Eric thrusting into her backside before she knew what happened. Her screams were like fuel for him to push harder, she laughed wickedly at what her husband was doing. Sookie's panting turned to groans and then together they climaxed biting into one another. Eric finished washing them then took her out of the shower, dried her off, then himself. He pushed her back on the bed and rubbed himself all over. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" **

"**There will be vampires there, I want no one to dispute you belong to me Sookie." His eyes were dark and possessive. **

"**Eric, I am married to you, bonded to you, had three of your children, pregnant with another and I seem to have a bite mark on my neck you did not heal for some reason. What the hell is going on?" She sat up to look at him.**

"**I just want to make sure no one mistakes who you belong too. That is all." He was smirking. **

**He got up and went to the closet to get dressed, she laid on the bed propping herself up on her elbows. She would get his for this she thought, she had just the thing. Going to her closet she pulled out a dress she bought while in St. Louis. It was silk and the top of the dress button up to the v of her cleavage, it has short sleeves and hugged her bodice tight, the skirt of the dress was very narrow on her hips and the skirt hugged her like a glove. She put on a red bra and thong, slipped the dress over her head and bent down to get a leopard print five inch high heel. Eric's back was still to her so she hurried to the vanity table and put on her make up and brushed out her hair putting it in a high pony tail. She put on rubies on her ears and wrist and left her neck bare. If he wanted everyone to see the bite mark on her neck she would leave it naked. She grabbed the wrap she bought to go with it and turned around to see Eric staring at her backside. "Do I look ok?' **

**He stood completely still. He was in a white dress shirt, black jeans and boots. He looked good enough to eat. "Sookie." He whispered her name. He slowly walked toward her and pulled her up to kiss. "Amazing. You are so incredibly gorgeous." **

**She giggled, grabbed his wallet and phone and handed it to him. "Lets go hot stuff. You are looking mighty scrumptious yourself." **

**They took the corvette to Fangtasia. They got there early like he had told Alcide, Eric took them to his office and he helped her to sit on the couch, he went to his chair and began making calls and checking emails. She sat for a few minutes then realized she was hungry. "Sweetie, I am going to get a blood alright?" He nodded and she went out to get it. She ran into Alcide coming in the door. "Hey Alcide, he's in the office. You want something to drink?" **

**He smiled and nodded. "Coke's fine. Were working." He winked and she went to get their drinks. She warmed up a blood for Eric while she was at it. When she got back to the office Eric was off the phone and his eyes never left her. He watched her come in, hand Alcide his drink, set hers down on the desk and then his to him. "Thank you lover." She smiled shyly at him then he patted his lap for her to sit, she climbed up as lady like as she could. He turned her a little so no one who came in could see up her dress, she appreciated his thoughtfulness. Alcide and Eric talked about business while she nursed her blood. **

**Time flew quickly, Pam appeared in the doorway. "Well, good evening all. What do we have here? Sookie, you look like a little doll in that dress. Maybe Master will let me play dress up?" Pam smirked at Eric.**

"**Pamela, do you have nothing better to do this evening than to anger me?" He was smirking right back at her.**

"**Why should you be the only one having all the fun Eric? You get all the goodies, can you blame me for trying?" Alcide was covering his mouth to not laugh.**

"**Do not encourage her mutt. She really needs to be punished but I seem to have a soft spot for her." He clicked his tongue at her and she came in and sat.**

"**Lets get this over with shall we? I am losing my baby tonight, I believe I may need to go on a killing spree to heal my broken heart." She pretended to pout. **

**Sookie leaned into Eric's chest and laughed hard. Eric was rubbing her back to calm her down. When Sookie got her bearings back she looked to Pam. "Come to the house and pick up your sibling. That should help you take your mind off Vegas Pam." Pam's eyes lit up. **

"**I will do that on Monday!" She got up and flashed out of the room.**

**Alcide looked at Eric. "That one really is a handful isn't she?"**

**Eric looked serious at his friend. "You really have no idea Alcide, it is traumatic to me sometimes." Sookie swatted his chest and giggled.**

"**Master, King David is here." She moved and Stan came in the office. Pam stood in the doorway.**

"**Well, you have brought the light of my long life! Sookie!" She stood and hugged him, he hugged her back holding her tightly.**

"**Davis, unhand my bonded before I get my sword down off the wall." Eric sat perfectly still.**

**Stan laughed and looked Sookie in the face. "Are you packed sweetheart? We can be on our way to Paris within the hour." Sookie leaned in and kissed his cheek and she heard the wood on Eric's chair creak he was holding onto it so tightly.**

"**Sweetie, I told you I am interviewing new husbands. You have been naughty and given me everything a girl could ask for." She hopped back on to his lap and kissed him, his hand went behind her head and pulled her in for a long, tongue twisting kiss. Pam was making kissing sounds to them.**

"**Stop before I stake myself, you flighty little thing. Just when I had my hopes up the Viking prevails again." Stan looked down on them smiling.**

"**Get in line old man. Half the supe community would stake him over her." Alcide was getting a jab in on his friend.**

**Eric set Sookie on her heels and stood. "Lets get this done shall we?" Eric went to the file cabinet and pulled out the paperwork setting it in front of Stan. "Sign the paperwork my friend and you are now King of Texas and Nevada." Stan looked it over, it was standard and he signed his name on the line. **

**They moved out to Eric's booth in the bar. The bar began to fill with vampires and fangbangers. The music was low enough for everyone to talk to each other. Pam stood at the end of the table interjecting when she needed too. The males talked business, the meeting tomorrow night, money, issues with some vampires and Sookie was listening carefully. The song changed to a dance song Pam and Sookie loved and she pulled her out of the booth. "Dance with me Sookie." She laughed and looked at Eric, he nodded and they went to the little dance floor where a couple other creatures were dancing. Sookie and Pam found their groove quickly, their hands were all over each other, Pam danced behind her, her hands on her hips moving to the music. Sookie turned to see Eric and the males at the table were watching, both Stan and Eric's fangs were down. She glanced around and many of the vampires in the bar had their fangs down. She leaned into Pam giggling. "Behave Pam, your going to get me in trouble." That made Pam throw her head back and laugh. Pam's hand went to Sookie's breast and Sookie laughed so hard she almost fell backwards, Pam catching her and laughed with her. When the song ended Eric was up and standing in front of her, he looked like he wanted to either kill her or fuck her. **

"**Sookie." He moved to pull her up and kissed her hard. The room was a blur after that, he had her in his arm taking her to a secret room she didn't even know existed. It was beyond the torture chamber he kept, the door was almost not visible because it was so dark. He used a key and opened it up the door. Inside it was like nothing she had ever seen, it was dark, the bed was gigantic, above the bed were things she had no idea what they were, chains and straps, above the headboard was a shelf with oils of all different sizes and colors. He put her on her the edge of the bed and leaned into her. **

"**Eric, what is this?" She looked around and her eyes narrowed. **

**He ignored her, his lips were on her neck, his hands were all over her. He pushed her back and crawled up her, he began removing her clothes, he was pulling his shirt over his head. He was between her legs before she knew what was happening, his hard cock was pushed in with one thrust then he began pounding her so hard it almost hurt, his fangs were biting her skin making little gashes in her skin. His hands were all over her, squeezing every where they touched and it they were inflicting pain on her body. It took her a few minutes to acclimated to what was happening and he leaned down to kiss her, she turned her face away from his. She moved her hips up to meet his and her anger built, this wasn't going to be love, this was something she never felt with him. They grunted and growled at each other, Eric occasionally hissing at her. Her eyes never met his, she bit, scratched, gouged every place she could touch. Her hips met his every push into her and she met it with just as much force as he gave. She knew she was going to come so she leaned up to his neck and bit him so hard it had blood splattering at her, she licked and pulled on the wound, he growled angrily. Her body bucked as she climaxed, she screamed, not his name, just a moan of satisfaction of the act. His face moved down to bite her breast and he bit her hard, she cried out and he sucked and came at the same time. Eric fell on top of her spent. Her head was swimming, she loved his creature but what they just did was no where near love or claiming, it was something she had no name for and it made her confused. She looked into the room and realized this was Eric's sex room, this is where he took woman to fuck and discard. She laid perfectly still afraid to move because her mind was churning so fast.**

**Eric could feel her emotions were on overload. "Sookie, look at me." She wouldn't, she just turned her head. "Sookie."**

**She breathed deeply a few times. "Just give me a minute ok?" She was trying to compose herself, she knew that Eric wasn't a saint, he had sex with other woman, a lot of other women but in this room she could sense the woman and what this room was for. He waited patiently, he rolled over and pulled her to him. She didn't cuddle with him or return the petting, she was trying to work out what just happened in her mind. "Why did you never show me this room Eric?" **

"**I was unsure if you were ready to see it." She got up and started to put her clothes back on, she tossed his to him. He looked at her shocked. "Are you upset with me?" **

"**I just wish you would have told me about this." She was trying shoving the insecurities back down as hard as she could, the evil head of it was thrashing around her and she tried desperately to not sound like a spoiled child. Standing in the middle of the room she knew she wanted out of, she began to walk around it. She touched things, there were toys, whips, leather straps, cuffs, clothes on shelves on the wall. She walked to the bathroom, there were antiseptics, oils, condoms on the counter. Moving back into the room Eric was putting his clothes back on. Standing on her toes she pulled on the chains that hung from the ceiling, she unhooked the leather to examine it. It looked like it had been used many times. She wouldn't cry, she breathed deep not to cry. Here she was married to this vampire for almost three years and he had this room in the basement of his bar and he never told her. **

**He came to her putting his hands on her arms. "I should have told you. It just never came up." **

**Every ounce of her being wanted to yell at him and say things to hurt him but she didn't. "Don't worry about it Eric. I am fine with it. I know its here now. Its done." She moved away from him and as she did she felt something. Something was wrong. "Eric?" He looked at her and as soon as he did the entire building shook, the sounds of what Sookie thought was a bomb. There was a boom like she had never heard, her hands went over her ears, the sound was deafening. The ceiling began to crumble and fall on top of them, small pieces at first then it came in large chunks down on them like rain, dust was everywhere.**

"**Sookie!" Eric was over her body in seconds as the ceiling began to collapsed on top of them completely.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am so glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Eric has gotten himself into a bit of pickle again. Will he ever learn? ;-)**

**Please review! I love to hear what you have to say.**

**This chapter is very graphic! Lots of lemons!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT & LOTS OF LEMONS!**

Chapter 33

Sookie had enough time to throw her light over top of them to keep them from being crushed, the light that engulfed them was like a steel cage and nothing that fell penetrated it. "Eric, are you alright?" She knew he was hit before she threw her light over them. Soon as she felt it was clear she let her shield down. She stood looking up to the ceiling.

"My love, I am fine. Nice work on the protection light." He smiled at her and looked around, the ceiling was everywhere around them, the beams of the floor above could be seen in the dark.

"Eric, was that what I think it was? Was that a bomb?" She looked around and she was frightened.

He put his hand on her arm and rubbed it. "I believe it was, yes. Are you alright? Is the baby ok?" He reached down to touch her belly, she put her hand over his.

Sookie looked at him. "Yeah, I think were ok." Sookie took her hands in He nodded and picked her up rushing her upstairs at vampire speed, she closed her eyes and they were in the middle of the now demolished bar. Vampires and humans were sprawled every where. "Oh my God Eric." She looked around then started to move around to help who she could.

"Sookie, no! You will get hurt." Eric was beside her holding her arm so she didn't fall in the rubble. Bottles were knocked over, wall hanging were off the wall, fixtures hanging everywhere, it looked like a war zone.

"Eric, where are they?" Tears were running down her eyes. Eric looked around and concentrated. Pam, he felt her, she was by the door. He rushed and she was leaning up against the wall.

"Pam!" Her eyes opened.

"Damn it Eric! Was that a bomb?" He nodded at her. "I am fine, I am healing now." Stan just left about ten minutes before but Alcide is in the booth." She closed her eyes for the healing to continue. She sat up to get her bearings.

Eric rushed to the spot that used to be his booth. He could see Alcide's dark hair. "Alcide, can you hear me?" Eric was throwing the debris off him as quickly as possible. Sookie rushed to him and waited to help when he needed her. "Alcide, say something."

Sookie was moving what she could, the sirens were getting closer. "Eric?" Vampires were getting up, some were still laying in the mess, she could see blood. Some were helping the humans to get up.

"I hear them my love. We can't do much for the humans but the authorities can. Stay close to me, I do not want us separated, alright?" She nodded to him and he kept moving until Alcide was free. His face was pale and bloody. Sookie reached down to feel his neck, his pulse was there. She said a prayer and looked at Eric. "He will heal then. Let's call Ludwig and get her here." Eric pulled out his phone and made the call. "Come over here and sit Sookie." He stood up and went to a turned over a stool, righted it and wiped it clean with his hand to direct her to it.

Pam was up, she had a gash on her head but her eyes were full of fire. "Who the fuck did this?" She turned and saw the doctor coming behind her. "I will kill who ever claims responsibility for this, trust me." Eric nodded to his child.

"Eric, move him to the his truck and lets remove ourselves from this." The doctor indicated the door and Eric nodded.

"Pam will you be alright?" She nodded and he picked up Alcide to headed for the door. Sookie was right behind him and the doctor was too. Outside Eric propped him on the side of the truck, dug in his pocket to get his keys, unlocked the door then put him in the middle of the seat then helped Sookie in. He nodded to the doctor who vanished and he got in and drove like hell to get out of there. Sookie looked at Alcide, he was out like a light. Sookie took his hand and held it.

"Eric, why are we leaving? Shouldn't we stay and help those people?" Her eyes were welling up.

"If they see what you are able to do or what Alcide will eventually do by healing there will be more questions than we need. Pam will make sure things are taken care of my love, do not worry. We will help everyone who was injured in our bar." He concentrated on driving and they were in front of the house within minutes. Eric jumped out of the cab of the truck pulling Alcide over to him. Nigel appeared and told Eric he would take him. Eric came around to help Sookie out of the truck then picked her up to carry in as Nigel took Alcide into the house.

When they were in the house Eric set her down and she took off her heels then rushed to the living room where the doctor was working on Alcide. "What can I do?" Sookie asked the tiny doctor.

She looked up at Sookie. "He is healing now little girl, we just need to make him comfortable. Does his wife know?"

Sookie looked at Eric and her tears came back. "Nigel, go to Magnolia and pick up Amelia to bring her here. Tell her Alcide is fine but to come. Do not upset her with your cryptic banter, understand?" Nigel nodded at Eric and was gone.

The doctor held her hands over Alcide like she had done to Sookie a dozen times. Alcide's eyes began to open and Sookie kneeled next to him. "Alcide, can you hear me? It Sookie." Her tears were falling fast now.

His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Hey Sook. What the hell happened?" She told him about the bar. "Damn, my head it killing me." He grabbed his head and the doctor took something out of her bag and handed it to him telling him to take it. Mark stepped in the room with water.

"You have a large bump on your head but it will be healed shortly. No broken bones but some gashes. Pack Leader, you were lucky nothing serious came of this." She stood and put a bottle on the table. "Take two of those every four hours while you are healing." She turned to Sookie and pointed to the chair. "Sit little one." Sookie looked confused. "Viking?" The doctor looked to Eric for reinforcement.

"She is right Sookie. Let her check you and Gunnar out before she leaves." Sookie wasn't in any pain or had any injuries that she knew of but she did as the doctor told her.

Amelia came running into the room. "Alcide!" Everyone assured her he was fine and would be fine. He wanted to go home and Nigel and Mark helped him to the car for Nigel to take home.

When they were alone again the doctor turned her attention back to Sookie. "Lift your skirt Sookie, lets make sure you and the baby are fine." Sookie stood up and pulled her skirt up, she luckily put her thong back on or she would have been really embarrassed. The doctors hands touched her belly feeling in different spots. Eric stood over the doctor watching her work. "Any pain?" Sookie shook her head no. "Any bleeding? Again no. "No cramps?" Sookie said no. The doctor looked up to Eric. "Take her to bed, give her blood and get some rest. If she has anything out the ordinary come up call me right away. Make sure you eat little one." She stood up gathering her things and left as quick as she came.

Eric looked down at Sookie, she looked defeated. "Come on lover, lets get you to bed." He moved to pick her up but she wanted to walk. She climbed the stairs to their bedroom, went in, took off her dress and underwear and slipped on pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Eric had taken off his clothes then put on his pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. He waited for her get in the covers but she went to the bathroom instead. He laid back and let he take care of what she needed to.

When she got into the bathroom she grabbed the sink and shook it. She was so angry, she really wanted to hurt someone. Lifting her face to the mirror she saw the streaks of tears, the paleness of her skin. She turned on the water and washed her hands and face then looked back in the mirror again. Standing looking at herself she knew what her problem was, she was upset about Fangtasia, she was mad because her family got hurt then she thanked God they were fine. She was also mad because she couldn't get that room out of her head. Sookie told Eric all she wanted was honesty, why would he keep that from her and why show it to her now? Her emotions swirled around her, she closed her eyes and reined it in. When she opened her eyes they were glowing. Turning she went back to the bedroom. Eric was still laying waiting for her.

"Sookie, I know you are angry with me. Please come here and lets talk about it." He nodded toward her side of the bed.

She shook her head no. "I don't want to talk about it Eric. Your bar has been destroyed, people are hurt and there are more important things to worry about then my pettiness." She climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin then turned on her side.

"I should have told you about that room. I was so turned on by what you were doing with Pam I had to be with you. I should have just taken you to the office but for some reason I wanted to make love to you and I thought you would be more comfortable there." His voice sounded unsure of what he was trying to tell her.

Sookie didn't say anything at first. "We didn't make love in that room Eric, we didn't even fuck. It was something dark and brought out something I never want to feel again. I didn't feel love I felt pain and hatred." She closed her eyes to keep from crying.

He turned her to look at him, his face full of pain. "You think I hate you?" His eyes welled up. She could have said anything but that to him. "You believe I was trying to hurt you?" The tears fell from his eyes staining his beautiful face.

Sookie looked away. "I don't know what I thought. I just know I could feel it Eric." She looked at him in the face.

He sat up and turned his body away from her, his heart was breaking. How could she think he would hurt her or feel the things she was accusing him of? "I am sorry Sookie. I would rather die than hurt you." He stood up and went to look out into the night.

She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to feel anymore. But as he stood there looking at the moon and stars her heart began to melt. She loved him so much and she felt so much pain. Her heart told her he loved her, her mind wasn't believing it. The feeling that resonated off him tonight made her second guess everything she thought was her life again, she hated that, her insecurities made her even more angry. She got up and went to him standing behind him not touching him at first. When her hands touched his bare skin it was like a pulse jolted her. She gasped and touched him again. "Can't we just forget about this Eric? Please."

Her hands went around his waist, his hands went to hers holding her to him. He turned around and pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. "I love you Sookie, I would never feel those things you accuse me of, never. I only love you."

Sookie looked into his eyes and nodded. She needed to work this out but she didn't want to now. His lips came down and kissed her, it was a long, sweet kiss. Sookie closed her eyes trying to let the emotions flow around her, she needed the release of them, they were overwhelming. Eric held her to him, their bodies fused together. Her eyes welled with tears, she put her forehead on his chest and pulled him closer to her hugging him as tight as she could. He let her hold on as long as she needed. When she looked up she broke the embrace, took his hand and led him to the bed. The only things she wanted was to be with him, she needed to fill her heart with love, not her doubt. She took off his pants and ran her hands over his naked body. Her clothes she took off and threw in the floor. Eric groaned when he saw her naked body. Shyly she smiled at him then went to the center of the bed putting her arms up to him and he went to her. He laid on her shoulder, his tears still falling. "Let forget about it Eric ok? I love you, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Just give me some time to work through this ok?" He moved his body to look at her, his lips found hers again, his kisses were like feathers on her lips, soft and gentle. Sookie moved under him to bring their bodies in alignment, she wanted to feel him, she needed to feel his love. Her body moved up and wanted him to be inside her. He looked down into her eyes then slowly he entered her. Her body moved under him, slowly he thrust in and out of her, he would make love to her slowly and completely. He would prove to her he loved her.

As they made love Sookie cried, she felt the bond open and Eric's feelings for her poured through the room. She felt foolish in that moment, the love this vampire had for her was overwhelming, how could she think anything else of him. He kissed her, caressed her, spoke sweet words of only love to her. She let him touch and do whatever he wanted to her, it all felt so good. When they came they did it together, speaking softly to each other. Eric pulled her up to his chest so they could lay chest to chest. He reached down and pulled the blanket up. "I love you Sookie, I have many feelings for you, respect, admiration, desire, but I truly love you. Never let your heart believe anything else of me. Do you understand?" She nodded and held him tighter. "Always my love, I will always love you." They fell asleep together.

Sookie woke, she knew Eric was gone and had been gone a while. She looked at the clock it was almost seven. Her eyes saw the note sitting next to the clock with Eric's beautiful handwriting on the front, her name on it. Sitting up she took the note in her hand and ran her fingers over it. After all they went through her husband took the time to leave her a note. "Sookie, you are the biggest idiot on the planet." She said to herself out loud. Carefully she opened it.

My love,

I am sorry I had to leave in the middle of the night. I had to go to Fangtasia. Pam said everyone survived, there were injuries but nothing too serious.

I will be there for quite a while today to deal with the authorities and get thing moving to rebuild.

I know you are angry with me. I wish I could take it back, I hate knowing you distrust me. You and our children are my life Sookie, I would do nothing to jeopardize that.

Remember, I have the meeting with the demons and Niall tonight.

I will see you when I can today.

I love you more than I can ever express to you.

~E~

Yep, she felt even more like an idiot. She got out of the bed, put Eric's note in her dresser drawer with the others he had written her over the years, went to the bathroom to quickly shower and dressed in a Fangtasia t-shirt and jeans and a new blue bra and panty set. She knew she would be on her feet so she put on sneakers. She grabbed her phone reading the text messages Pam and Amelia sent to her. Rushing down the stairs she found Lily. "Lily, I am going to Fangtasia with Eric. You heard what happened right?"

"Yes, Mark told me. Are you alright?" She looked concerned.

"I am fine. Pam text me, luckily no one was killed, a couple people were taken to the hospital with cuts and bruises, but we were lucky. The bar is a mess, I am going to help Eric if I can. You will take care of the babies for me?" She waited for Lily to respond.

"Sookie, go. Don't worry about them. I got this." She smiled at Sookie. Sookie went to her and hugged her. She kissed and hugged her kids goodbye.

"Call me if you need anything. I have my cell ok?" Sookie held up her phone and walked out to the front door. "Mark!" He came to the front door. "Morning Mark, can you bring the car and two guards to take me to Fangtasia? I want you to stay here with the kids. I trust no one more than you with my kids." He nodded and the car was brought around. Maggie and Tray were her guards for the ride to Fangtasia.

When she got the bar there were city worker cars in the front, a couple local television stations, Paul Johnson and his brother standing outside. Sookie didn't see Eric yet. When the SUV stopped she opened the door before Tray could get out and open it for her. He jumped out and followed behind her. Sookie said hello the Johnson brothers, ignored the television people and went looking for Eric. She stopped in the middle of the room and focused to find him, he was in his office. Sookie turned and told Tray to take Maggie and go back home, she was safe here with Eric. "Look Sookie, I will get killed if I do not see Eric myself. If he is here, I will leave if that is what he wants. I can't just leave you in the middle of this mess without knowing, you know that."

She smiled at her big protector and put up her index finger for him to wait a minute. Stepping to the doorway of the office she found Eric standing with his back to her in the middle of the mess that was his office and she went behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, Eric. Are you alright sweetie?"

His emotions were in overdrive, she knew it. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, they held each other tight. When he calmed down he took his hand and pulled her chin to look at her. "My love, what are you doing here? You should be home resting." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I couldn't let you do this alone. You should have woke me, I would have come here with you. Listen, can you tell Tray and Maggie its ok to go back home? I would rather they watch the house and kids than to stay here with us. We can handle it here." She smiled looking smug. He laughed softly at her and let her go.

"Tray." He appeared in the door. "Go to the house. Sookie is fine here with me. Thank you." Tray nodded and Eric nodded back, her Were protector was gone.

"What do we need to do first?" Eric looked at his tiny wife, she always amazed and shocked him.

"Thank you Sookie." He pulled her to him again.

"For what? I haven't done anything yet." She looked confused.

He laughed. "My love, you have done more for me in the five minutes you have been here then I have accomplished all night. Just knowing you care enough to come here and help, I am humbled." He let her go to put his hands to her face and kiss her tenderly.

She broke the kiss. "Ok, buster, I am on the clock here. Lets get busy shall we?" She smiled brightly at Eric, he knew she was letting all the other stuff go and he asked her to work dealing with the city inspectors and investigators.

It was dark when most everyone finally left the club. Sookie directed the cleaning crew around and had most of the bar area stripped down. It was weird to see it that way she thought as she stood in the middle of it. The chairs were gone, tables, decorations. She had spoke to Paul and Mike, both said they would have a crew there first thing in the morning and they would work through the nights to get Fangtasia up if needed. Sookie was adamant about it being up and running by the weekend and Paul assured her it would be, she was thrilled about that. The city inspectors she had little issue with, she was sure that had something to do with Eric of course, the same for the investigator from the insurance company. Eric spent a great deal of time on the phone and allowed Sookie to deal with what was happening with the human's. Sookie made a list of things to do the following day and she was reviewing it when Pam came in.

"Sookie!" She looked Sookie up and down, her clothes were dirty, her hair was a bit messy and Sookie had all kinds of paperwork in her hand. "You did this didn't you? You have had it all cleaned up?"

"Pam, I love Fangtasia too. I couldn't sit home and let Eric do this alone." She was almost offended at Pam's tone.

"You are my favorite breathing super natural Sookie Northman." She giggled then her face turned serious "When will be ready for re-opening?"

Sookie blew out her breathe. "As long as the Fire Marshall, Mr. Ball will sign off on the work by Friday we will be open for business on Saturday. I have the Johnson's working larger crews until we are up and running. I want it just as it was, even that creepy basement, I even told them to repair that." She said that with disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Pam was shocked and not sure if she was talking about the dungeon or what was beyond that.

Sookie gave her a dirty look. "Pam, I am talking about Eric's love den down there." Pam gasped. "Don't act shocked, you could have shown it to me too you know."

Pam was lost for words. She just starred at Sookie not knowing what to say until she said the only thing she could. "Yes, I am sure I could have. Would it have changed anything if you knew it was there?"

Sookie shook her head no. "It just sticks in my head knowing he was down there with those woman. I know he would never cheat on me, our bond would never allow it and I know he doesn't want to but knowing that room is down there just brings back every insecurity I have where he is concerned." She closed her eyes and looked away from her friend.

"Do not doubt his love for you Sookie, you know in your heart how he feels about you. Do you not?" Pam walked to her and took her hands.

"He is so handsome, generous, loving, wealthy. He could have had anyone in the world, a woman who is worthy of him. That room down there reminded me of that! Damn it! I hate that I let this creep up on me again." She pulled her hands over her face and she heard him clear his throat behind them. "Crap."

Pam kissed Sookie on the cheek and left them alone. He walked to her and turned her around to look at him. When his hand went to her chin she tried to pull away. He shot her a warning look. "Sookie, look at me." She slowly did. "I did not take you down there to make you feel insecure about us. I wanted to love you and you said you wanted to try new things, that room would be a good place for that. Some of the things I would like to teach you I cannot in our home, you would be a bit too vocal at some of the things I would like to show you." He looked deep into her eyes. "If I ever hear you say you are not worthy of me again I will be pissed Sookie, do you understand. I am not the prize you seem to think I am. I stand here trying to be better because of you and you know this. Do not doubt what I feel for you. I have given you my heart and my soul. I have no intentions of ever taking it back."

Tears welled in her eyes. "You really are something else Eric." She kissed him hard.

"And you too my beautiful wife. Thank you for today. I am going to take you home now, I have to meet with Alcide and Niall in an hour." She nodded and they walked out of Fangtasia to the corvette.

They got home Sookie went to check on the kids before she came up to their room where Eric was in the shower. She stripped her clothes off and got in with him. Grabbing the shampoo she washed her hair and then rinsed. "You'll be extra careful tonight right? I mean since you are meeting with the demons." He turned around and looked down at her smiling.

"Yes, lover, I will be careful. They will have to be extraordinary to harm me. I have more arsenal going with me tonight than really necessary. I want them to know what they are coming up against trying to take us on." He ran his hands over her body and his hands stopped at her belly. "Are you feeling alright today?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes, actually Gunnar was really good today. No sickness at all. I did feel him earlier when I drank my True Bloods. He was sending me warmth."

Eric smiled at her. "Gunnar." He said the name to himself out loud. He looked to her and bit his wrist and put it to her mouth, she drank it and her eyes glassed over. She moaned and leaned backward to the tile. He was amazed at how much she enjoyed his blood now, it made their bond even stronger. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and made love to her before getting out of the shower. When they were dried and dressed he insisted she go down and have dinner. He promised he would see her in a few hours and that she better be asleep before he came home, grinning she told him she would see him later.

Eric left to head to the meeting at Alcide's office and Sookie was sitting in the living room when Pam came in. "Hey Pam, what are you doing here?"

She grinned at Sookie. "Master told me to come and spend some quality time with you. Seems you spent the day taking care of so much I got an evening off. I told him I would be glad to come play with you. Take your clothes off Sookie." Her smile got bigger.

"Nice try Pam. Come sit, I want to talk to you." Pam's face got serious and she sat next to Sookie. "I was really mad about that room in the basement and I think I figured out how to let it go. I want your input on something."

Pam leaned back and looked into Sookie's eyes. "Alright, I am listening."

"I thought since we have to redo the walls and everything I was thinking I could fix it up for, you know, me and Eric down there." She looked up at Pam shyly.

"That is an incredible idea. He will love that. I will change the lock on the door when I go in this evening and give only you and the contractor a key so Eric won't be able to get in." She was smiling at her friend, Pam always loved having one on Eric.

"Ok, but I want new stuff. You know, like the stuff down there now, but I want new things that I know Eric didn't use with someone else. I also want a new bed. I can't have sex with him again knowing what I know. Ewww." Just the thought of him sleeping with someone male or female made her blood boil. "Can you help me?"

Pam laughed and put her hand to her heart. "You are asking me to help you buy sex toys for the den? Incredible, Eric is so lucky! Eric is going to shit when he sees it. Absolutely, grab your lap top. I know just the place we can order things online and have it delivered quickly." Sookie giggled and went to get her lap top.

They spent hours buying all new everything, even new chains to hang from the ceiling to the comforter for the bed. The bed they picked out was an antique, it was bigger than the one down there now, all super strong wrought iron and it was tall, they even ordered wrought iron steps for Sookie to use to get into it. They bought all new sheets, everything would be dark grey and the deepest burgundy. Pam called someone to strip the room to the bare bones and Sookie called the contractor to tell him what paint color she wanted after he fixed the walls and she needed it done by noon, he assured her he would have it done by then. They ordered new hardwood flooring in case things got messy, that was Pam's suggestion. Sookie was excited once she thought about it. Now she just had to keep it from Eric. Pam assured her it would be done by three the next day and she had the perfect person to help her with it.. Sookie and Pam thought about a plan to get him down there and what she would need. "Ok, Sookie. I have everything being sent over night to be delivered early. We need to get Eric out of Fangtasia so we can get the crew in to install the things we bought."

Sookie picked up her phone, she dialed the first number. "Claude, can you come to the house in the morning for a training session with the kids?" He told her of course. "I want you to incorporate Eric in the training tomorrow ok? It is really important he knows what his kids can do and how to help them, ok?" Claude agreed and said they would be there at 9 am. She thanked him and hung up. She called Amelia next. "Hey Amelia, can I borrow you for a few hours tomorrow? I am doing something really sneaky for Eric and I need an alibi." Amelia laughed and told her she was up to anything. "Well, I will pick you up at 9 ok?" Amelia told her she would be ready. Pam was grinning from ear to ear. Her last call was to Eric.

"My love, are you alright?" He sounded concerned.

"Oh, yeah sweetie, every thing is fine. Listen, Claude and Claudine are coming over at 9 tomorrow to work with the kids and I made plans to do some shopping with Amelia for some baby things. Can you stay with them in the morning while I do the running around with Amelia? I haven't got anyone scheduled to meet me at Fangtasia until 3. The Johnson brothers I gave a key to so they will start at 7." She wanted to make sure he knew things were set and she was on top of things so that he wouldn't leave to go to Fangtasia first thing.

"Of course, I will be there. Nothing is more important than my children Sookie. I will clear my schedule until mid afternoon." She thanked him and told him she would see him later tonight.

"Done!" Sookie hugged Pam and thanked her for her help. "I will tell the construction crew to leave around 7 for the day. Then I will pounce." Sookie was proud of herself.

"Eric will be in heaven, that is for sure. He is very lucky to have you Sookie, and I mean that. You truly are perfect for him." Pam took her hand and held it.

"Thanks Pam, and I appreciate all your help. You are wonderful to me." She hugged her and they sat talking for what seemed like hours when Eric was coming through the door.

"Hello ladies, what is this about?" He looked at them smiling.

"I got tired of waiting for you, I thought Pam could step in for a while." She grinned at him wickedly. Eric was in front of her pulling her up over his shoulder, she was screaming and laughing for him to put her down. His hand went to her behind and smacked her playfully. Pam left quietly leaving them to each other. When Eric put her down he leaned in and kissed her, she pulled away looking into his eyes. "How did the meeting go?"

"Better than I expected. Your Angel kin have made their presence known. It seems Michael and Gabriel are not please with the demon world and their interest in you, Niall as well. He was angrier than I have seen him in centuries." Eric liked the thought of it and grinned.

Sookie was relieved. "Maybe that will make these idiots back off for awhile." She moved to sit with him on the couch. "Listen, after you are done here with the kids will you meet me at Fangtasia around 3? I want to go over some things I have to get your approval on. Claude said that they should be done with the lesson around 2. Would you mind getting them cleaned up and down for naps before you leave? I really think it is important that we do those little things with them whenever we can, don't you agree?" She was trying to buy more time. She knew the installers would be there at noon and Pam assured her they would be done in about an hour but she wanted to make sure just in case.

"Of course my love. I would love to do it, I enjoy them. Johan is such a little character, he laughs and splashes water everywhere. I get a kick out of him." He was grinning.

"Yes he is that." She yawned.

"Did you get any sleep my love?" He looked at her face, she looked tired. She shook her head no. "I believe we talked about this, Sookie. You need your rest and you are falling back into old habits. Did you at least eat?" He looked at her serious.

She gave him a dirty look. "Yes, I ate and had a True Blood. I was just thinking about getting another and heading up to bed before you came in."

He stood, picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. He sat her on the counter top and grabbed two out of the fridge and handed one to her, the other he popped in the microwave. When the timer went off he handed it back to her and picked her up to take upstairs. Gently he sat her on the bed, took the warmed blood out of her hand and opened it and drank it down. "How are you feeling today? Were you sick at all?"

She drank her blood as he watched her carefully. Looking up at him she finally answered. "I feel pretty good today. Baby has been great."

Eric kneeled between her legs and put his hands on her belly. "You my sexy wife are incredible." He stroked her flat belly and spoke to his son in Swedish, it was already beginning she laughed to herself. He pulled up her shirt and undid her jeans pulling them down her legs. She sat shocked. "Lie down Sookie, you are sleeping now. No arguments and I mean it." Sookie did as he asked. He stood and went to his side of the bed and got in pulling her tightly to him.

"Sweetie, thank you for everything." She yawned again and her eyes barely would stay open.

"Do not thank me for what is my responsibility Sookie, you and the children are mine and I will take care of what is mine." He rubbed her back and she moaned, it felt so good. She was too tired to do anything but just enjoy the feeling of his hands on her back making her back feel better. "Sleep my love."

When Sookie woke the next morning it was almost 8 am. Eric was gone and she rushed to the shower to get ready for the day. She dressed in a tight red Fangtasia t-shirt today with black skinny jeans and ballet flats. Putting her hair up in a messy pony tail she applied her make up, she grabbed her phone and purse then rushed down the stairs. Eric was at the kitchen table standing over Johan arranging his food on his tray for him. He had the twins in their chairs who were patiently waiting for their daddy to feed them. Johan saw his mother. "Mommy is up daddy!" Eric turned and smiled a gigantic smile at her.

"Morning my love. I hope you slept well." He kissed her hard on the lips then moved to the twins. "Breakfast time you two." He sat and began spooning food into his children's mouths.

"Yes, I slept great sweetie. You are still planning on staying here with the kids right? If you can't I can stay." She was feeling him out.

He looked up at her and smiled. "We are on course Sookie. I told you I would rearrange my day to be here. I think it will do me some good to sit in the lessons our children are learning. I plan to do this more often. I know you are good at telling me what they learn but I think I can help them better if I know exactly what they are doing."

She was relieved and thrilled, she liked the thought of him participating in their lessons. "Ok." Trish brought out a big plate of fresh fruit, biscuits and gravy and sausage. "This isn't for me is it?"

Alcide cleared his throat behind her, Sookie jumped. "Nope, that is all for me. Seems my wife told me to get lost this morning and feed myself. She is going shopping to spend my hard working dollars." He had the biggest smile on his handsome face. He looked healed and she was relieved. She knew Eric and Alcide would be plotting and planning to capture who ever Eric had on his radar concerning the bombing.

"You bet we are. I think the plastic of our credit cards might be melted by time we come home." Eric laughed and Alcide winced as he sat to eat. Trish came back out with another plate but smaller portions for Sookie and sat it next to Eric. Sookie sat and took a big drink of her orange juice and dug into her food.

Sookie finished eating, kissed her husband and kids, stuck her tongue out at Alcide, grabbed a cold True Blood and headed out the door with Mark and Tray in tow. When she got in the car she sat in between the seats. "Ok guys, I know what we are about to do may get us all in trouble if something happens, but we are going to pit stop at Fangtasia for a bit after we do a little shopping. I have some packages being delivered and neither of you can tell him. I need your promise."

Tray concentrated on the road and let Mark handle it. "Sookie, is this something dangerous that is going to get you hurt?"

"No! I am trying to do something nice for Eric since his bar was almost blown to smithereens. If anything happens, and I pray that it doesn't, I will take full responsibility, I promise. You won't get in any trouble because I altered our plans, ok?" She looked at Mark who thought about it for a minute.

"You know Sookie, you are lucky I love you because if I didn't I wouldn't take this crap from you. You are more trouble than your worth sometimes." He was smiling and laughing at her at the same time. She leaned up and kissed him and Tray on the cheek. They were at Amelia's house and back on the road to the bar. When they arrived there was a tiny red headed woman waiting outside leaned up against her really expensive car. Mark got out of the car telling them to sit tight. The woman pulled out a business card and handed it to Mark, she spoke to him and he asked to see her ID, he made a call and while he waited he looked her over, asked to see inside her purse and her car. Sookie giggled. "He really is a pain in the ass isn't he?" Amelia laughed at her friend.

Mark must have gotten what he wanted from his phone call because he came to the SUV and opened the door for Sookie. "This woman is here to see you Sookie. Pam sent her it seems. I can't repeat what she said because my tongue might fall out." He looked embarrassed. He handed her the business card. 'Molly Love-For All Your Sexual Fantasies' Sookie giggled and handed the card to Amelia who almost peed on herself laughing so hard.

"Sookie, what the hell is this about?' Amelia's interest was peaked now.

Sookie got out to the car then turned to her friend. "Amelia I am building a sex den in the basement for Eric and I." Tray began to choke and Mark cussed saying words he really shouldn't say in mixed company. Amelia doubled over laughing.

When Amelia stopped laughing she asked her again. "No, seriously Sook. What is this about?" Sookie rolled her eyes at her friend and went to meet Molly.

Sookie held out her hand. "Hi Molly, I am Sookie Northman, thank you for coming on such short notice. Pam said you were the best in the business and I trust we can keep this confidential."

Molly was gorgeous, she was petite, tiny waist of maybe a size zero if Sookie didn't know better, long straight red hair and a beautiful face. She smiled at Sookie. "Darling, this is my lively hood, discretion is my middle name. Pam explained what you had planned here so I thought I would come by and help with the deliveries you are having installed today." Sookie let her shields down and Molly was sincere in what she was saying. She had no deception or alterative motives where Sookie was concerned, Sookie felt better instantly.

"Great, let me show you the space." Amelia and her guards stood shocked not moving. "You guys stay here, I will be back in a minute or two." Sookie took her downstairs after retrieving the key from Pam's office she stashed for Sookie to get this morning. Sookie didn't need the key because the crew was working inside, they had men on ladders working to repair the ceiling, the floor was being put down in pieces, the primer paint was on the wall drying and she saw a couple men in the bathroom replacing the shower stall and fixtures. Sookie grinned at the progress, she knew it would be ready by the time she was promised.

Molly looked around and smiled. "Nice, really nice." She looked up at the ceiling where the hooks were. "You picked the perfect gauge chain for your husband's size. I will have my people reinforce them of course just in case." She smiled at Sookie wickedly. "I will hang out and wait for these men to finish here. Is there anything you need me to know about before I get started?"

"I just want it to be fun and safe. This is all new to me, so I am going on what you and Pam recommend."

Molly smiled. "Don't worry darling, I am really good at what I do. Your handsome husband wont know what hit him when he sees this. Go do your errands and be back in say, two hours. We will go over the where, when and how's when you return."

Sookie thanked her and went upstairs. Amelia was standing in the middle of the bar with her hands on her hips. "Sookie, seriously, what the fuck is going on?" She was mad.

Sookie pulled her friend away from the workers and spoke quietly. "Ok, listen, Eric had a sex den in the basement, I didn't know it was there till the bombing and I was kind of pissed about it, well because he never told me about it. The explosion destroyed the ceiling and the more I thought about it the more I felt it would be fun to fix it up, make it new and something Eric and I could use together."

Amelia stood with her mouth open. "Sook, I am as adventurous as the next girl, I love sex, all parts of it. That takes things to a whole different level. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sookie nodded her head yes. "Absolutely. I want to try new things with him. Don't get me wrong our sex life is phenomenal but this is something we can do together and have fun doing it. I didn't want this at the house, what the hell would happen if one of my kids found it. This way they wont ever know exists, well until Johan is old enough and I am sure Pam will bring woman down here for the two of them. Eww." Sookie got chills thinking about it.

Amelia laughed out loud. "So that why you have a dominatrix here?"

"Hey, Pam recommended her and I was on a time constraint. Eric would be wise to what I was doing if I didn't make this happen quick." Amelia nodded, that was true and she knew it. "Come on, lets hit the mall and get some stuff for the babies. Ok?"

Back in the car she swore everyone to secrecy and told them she would destroy anyone who opened their mouths now or in the future about what happened today. They agreed they just wanted to forget about it. They spent two hours shopping buying clothes for everyone from Alcide to Enar. They had a blast laughing and buying cute little things for the new babies. They stopped at the food court grabbed a quick bite to eat then the guards followed them back to the car. "You guys can drop me off at Fangtasia then take Amelia home, Eric will be there at three." Mark said he would stay and Tray could take Amelia home. It was only 11:30 but Sookie wanted to see what Eric was up to.

Sookie: Hey sweetie are you still meeting me at 3?

Eric: Yes I will be there

Sookie: Ok, I will see you then, everything ok?

Eric: Everyone is fine. Lessons are going great

Sookie: Amelia is tired, sending her home, going to Fangtasia to do some work

Eric: Be careful. Call me if you need me

Sookie: Don't worry, Mark is with me. See you soon. I love you

Eric: I love you too.

Tray dropped them at the front, he left to take Amelia home and Sookie went to find Molly. Mark took a seat at the front door. Sookie found her downstairs with the crew. Sookie gasped when she saw the room, it was completely different. The floor was down, the walls were painted the deep burgundy, the men were finishing up the bathroom and gathering their things to take upstairs. "Well, what do you think?" Molly turned to Sookie.

"Oh wow! It looks great. Now did everything come in?" Sookie had seen all the boxes and things outside the door including the big bed frame and new mattress.

"Yes, I got the list from Pam of everything you two ordered. Everything is here. My crew will start as soon as these fellas leave." She winked at Sookie and Sookie smiled. It was coming together and she was getting excited to see Eric's face.

They spent the next two hours setting things up, the bed was put in place, the sheets and comforter were put on it, the side tables were stocked with oils of all different kinds and dozens of toys. The armoire against the wall held a stereo that docked an iPod and a flat screen television with a blu-ray player with tons of adult movies that made Sookie blush. The drawers underneath were long and deep, Molly put a lot of items in there, cuffs, silk ties, blind folds, feathers, tons of items Sookie had never seen before, all of the stuff Molly explained to Sookie what she could do with it to pleasure Eric. Sookie stood holding a battery operated toy that looked as big as a jack hammer and Sookie's mouth opened wide. "Darling, close your mouth, well, you could use it in his mouth if you want, but be creative with it, males love that particular item in very a specific place." She laughed and Sookie almost passed out. Unlit candles were placed on the holder above the bed that held two dozen tea lights, the tapers were put in their holders through out the room. There was only one lamp beside the bed that was draped with dark burgundy silk, it made the room look exotic Sookie thought. Molly had a time release scent machine installed on the wall and showed Sookie how to change the canisters that were in the bathroom under the sink. The box held about a hundred different scents from all over the world. Molly picked a scent and popped it in. It smelled heavily Sookie thought. Sookie watched Molly's crew get on the ladder and put the chains above the bed in place, they hung low and could be adjusted with the little remote device that Molly handed to Sookie. "Now remember this is fun, not torture. Pull them tight but not so tight to break the skin. It is about giving in to your desires and the brink of pain, not harming the one you are with. It is secure, I had Marco reinforce the hooks, it can withstand quite a lot of resistance which is good if your husband will be the one in them, or vice versa with your powers."

Sookie felt pretty confident about the room. She thought for what it was it turned out amazing. It no longer looked like the dungeon it was attached too. Sookie knew what the purpose of the room was before, she accepted it and now the room was something she wanted to share with Eric. Molly smiled at her customer and told her she hoped to do business with her again in the future. Sookie shook her hand and thanked her.

Eric arrived at three like he said he would. He looked so handsome, he was in his black leather jacket, an olive green v neck t-shirt, black jeans and boots. She was still in work mode, talking to the carpenter, taking calls on her phone, answering questions from one of the painters. Eric stood looking at her, she was incredible he thought. "Hey sweetie!" She rushed to him and he picked her up swinging her around. "Ok, pregnant here!" He put her down and kissed her hard.

"I have missed you all day long lover. Come, lets go to the office." His eyes were full of fire and she needed to douse it until later.

"Sweetie, I wish I could but the Fire Marshall will be here any second. Remember, I asked for your help with him." He looked defeated and Mark snickered from his post at the door.

"As you wish my love." He strode to his office that was now pretty much back to working order. Eric looked around shocked. "Amazing Sookie, you have really out done yourself. Thank you for this." The ceiling was repaired and new shelves were in place where the old ones were that fell and were destroyed. Sookie made sure to have the contractor do his office first. On his new desk was a new laptop sat as well as the picture frames Pam loved to put on his desk of his children. Eric stood over his desk picking up the frames running his hands over the pictures. Sookie almost felt like crying he was so handsome and loving.

Sookie composed herself and cleared her throat. "Ok, we have gotten a lot done today. The paint is almost done in the main bar. I have the contractor building the new bar and the plumber will be here in the morning to run the water lines. When the Fire Marshall gets here can you speak to him with me?" Sookie was checking her list and looked up at him. He was grinning at her.

"You are very efficient my wife. I do not know how you do it but I am thrilled and extremely proud of you. You really have done me a great service handling this lover. I would have been lost with out you." Sookie was thrilled, she just tried to jump in and help where she could. She hated the thought that someone destroyed the bar he loved so much.

"Thank you Eric, that means the world to me." She came around and kissed him on the lips. Mark came in to tell the their appointment was there. They spent about an hour going through the bar with Mr. Ball. Eric was pleased when he left, they would stay on track for the reopening with the Fire Marshall's recommendation Eric told her.

Hours went by both of them stayed busy taking care of things. Sookie took a break to eat and drink a True Blood in the office with Eric. It was 6:30 and she wanted to sneak off and take a shower and change. She finished her chicken salad and fruit then looked to Eric. "Sweetie, I have to use the bathroom and check on a couple things out in the bar. I will be back in a bit ok?" He was back on the phone and nodded at her.

She went to grab the bag she had stashed in Pam's office and ran to the employee bathroom to shower quickly. When she was out she put on a gold push up bra and thong, she slid on thigh high stockings in off white and over that she put on a short off white trench coat that came to about half way down her thighs. She slipped on the red five inch platform shoes she got as a present from Pam. She put on her make up a little heavier than normal and blew her hair dry and left it hanging down her back. She put on huge diamond stud earrings Eric bought her for mother's day. Sookie checked her pocket to make sure the blind fold was still in it. Running down the stairs she went into the den, lit the candles and rushed back upstairs. The Johnson brothers and their crew were gathering to leave out the front door when she came out. She tip toed to him and told him to come back around 7 the next morning, they grinned at her and left, Mark just rolled his eyes. Mark knew what Sookie was up to so he made himself comfortable until the vampire guard showed up. "Mark, you better not let anyone disturb us, if you do I will take Lily and go to New Orleans for a month and leave you here." He grinned at her, she stuck her tongue out at him and turned to go to her husband.

Sookie stood in the door way, leaning up against the door jam. Eric looked up at her and his fangs ran down. "Sookie? What are you doing in that coat?" He could smell she was freshly showered and her perfume. He stood and she went to him pushing him back in his chair.

"Sit husband." He laughed and tried to reach up to her. "No, sit and behave." She slowly walked around him, her hand touching his chest as she moved around him. His hand came up to touch hers. When she got around him she pulled the blind fold out. "I have a surprise for you my Viking." She took the blind fold and put it over his face.

"Sookie? What are you doing?" His voice was low and full of lust.

She kissed his neck. "Aren't you curious?" He nodded his head yes. "Stand up Eric." He did. She took his hand. "Follow me husband." He grabbed her around the waist and she slowly walked them down the stairs.

"My love, why are we going downstairs?" His voice was full of humor.

She giggled. "Eric, have you ever heard curiosity killed the cat? Quiet." She took them to the door, she took the key out of her pocket, unlocked the door then slid it into the front pocket of his jeans. "You might need that in the future sweetie." She opened the door, taking his hand then shut the door behind them, locking it. He was smelling the air, she could hear him. She shook her head at him. She walked to the bed and took him with her. "Turn around Eric." He did, he was facing her and she pushed him on the bed and jumped on him to pull the blind fold off his face. She jumped back off him as his eyes blinked to see where he was.

His face moved around the room, his expression was serious, like he was looking at a financial spread sheet. Then his eyes narrowed. Uh ho, Sookie didn't like this one bit. He didn't like the room. Crap, she thought to herself. She backed up in case he wanted to stand up. His eyes just kept looking all over. "Sookie, what happened here?" His tone she didn't recognize. His hand went up to touch the chains, they were new and shiny. He took them in hand to feel the leather which was also new.

"I am sorry Eric. I should have asked you about it first. I just thought….." He cut her off by sitting up and pulling her to him. His head went to between her breasts and he inhaled her scent.

"You did this Sookie? Really?" He looked up at her.

"Yes, with help of course. I have no idea about this stuff." She felt like crying.

"Pam helped you with this didn't she?" He was beginning to grin. She nodded. "Remarkable. I thought you were upset about this room."

"I was upset yes, because I knew what happened here and you hid it from me. Now it doesn't look like that, this is new, a place where we can do stuff, you know." He was making her uncomfortable staring at her.

He laughed and tightened his grip on her. "So you went to the trouble of completely redoing this room because you wanted it to be new for the two of us?" He was torturing her now, she knew it.

"If you don't like it Eric, then just say so and forget it." She started to pull away and his hands went to pull her face down to his. He kissed her hard.

"No, I will not forget this ever. My incredible wife hires people to redo a room that should have been burnt to the ground, but she loves me enough to forgive and forget. She goes out of her way to build a new room, a really special room for just the two of us." He stood up and howled so loudly she was shaking. He turned to look at her. "I am the luckiest bastard alive!" He was smiling from ear to ear.

She giggled. "Do you like it? Really?"

He nodded and smiled down at her. "Show me what you have got here lover, I am more than curious now." She took his hand and walked him through the room, showing him the things in the drawers, the oils even the scent sprayer on the wall. He barely noticed the things she was showing him, he was amazed and so turned on by this woman who gave up her insecurities about this horrible room to rebuild it and make it special for them both. She gave him what she thought he wanted when all he ever really wanted was her. When she was done with the tour he pulled her to the bed. "Sookie, come here." She moved closer and he ran his hands down the front of the coat she had on. He was dying to see what under it, he moved his hands to the tie that was wrapped around her waist untying it. Looking up to her eyes he smiled at her, she moaned at him. When the coat came open he growled, his wife was standing in a push up bra and stockings. "I believe I need to thank every God or Goddess I can think of for this." His hand went to her breast, it was covered in expensive silk lacy material that housed the most voluptuous breasts he had ever put his hands on. Closing his eyes he did say a little prayer. Running his hand down her curvy, warm body he growled softly, Sookie's body was sensitive to his touch, she was shivering under touch. He removed the coat completely then pulled one of her legs up to him. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, Sookie gasped. His long fingers moved her thong out of his way to her folds and he began to rub her clit. One of his hands he used to keep her stable on her high heeled foot. Her body was wet and ready, it only took him a few minutes to bring her to orgasm, she whispered his name with every circle and stroke then she called his name loudly as she came.

He pulled her to him and when she could talk she looked up at him. "Eric? Don't you want to try out all this stuff?" His head shook no. They lay chest to chest, her body on top of his, he moved his head came up to kiss her. She responded and kissed him, their tongues couldn't get enough of each other. She giggled when she broke the kiss, his scent and taste was intoxicating to her. "Wow, you know how to make a girl breathless handsome."

He rolled her over to her back, him on top of her. "You sure know how to make me want you more than I ever thought was possible. Do you know how magnificently gorgeous you are? I wish you could see yourself as I see you Sookie. I am proud to be your mate, your only mate for eternity." His lips went back to hers. He broke away to let her breath and as she was calming down he took off his shirt and undid his jeans to pull down his long legs, Sookie's hands moved down his sides and his now naked legs.

"Eric, your body is so incredible." She grinned and leaned in to kiss his neck.

He pulled her back and looked her in the eyes, his blue eyes welled with red blood tears and Sookie reached to his face. Her heart was breaking watching this creature she loved more than anything in the world hurt. He shook his head. "I could never repay you for the life you have given me Sookie. You are my angel." His lips found hers again and her tears began, the bond they had was open and flowing all over the room, swirling and crashing into the two of them.

Eric moved to kneel between her legs and she whimpered, she wanted him so desperately. He leaned to kiss her silk covered breasts, biting at the material to move it out of the way with his teeth, he resisted tearing the material off her, she looked so pretty in it he didn't have the heart to tear it to shreds. When the material was moved out of his way he slowly licked her nipple, circling and nibbling. Sookie's nails were scratching his back, his sides, his ass. She took her hands and got a good grip on his ass and held it, kneading it and moaning. His wife was definitely a ass worshiper. "Are you ready for me lover?" Looking into her eyes she smiled at him, gently he rocked into her, slowly and as gentle as he could. Her body moved under his, no matter the pace he set she matched him, never losing rhythm. He smiled at her, kissing her. "Yes, my love. Let me show you my love for you." Sookie's eyes filled with tears again, his tongue coming down to catch them. Eric took his time, he built her up and slowed down over and over until she was begging him then he almost completely stopped pushing in to her. His hand went to her face, cupping it in his hand. "Beautiful." Her hand came up to his, their fingers entwined and he held them together like that while his hips slowly moved inside her again. Her breathe was faint, her pants he barely heard, he put his lips to her ear. "I love you Sookie. I love you more than anything in this world, no one has ever touched my soul like you have." Her tears were falling faster and she turned to look at him, he smiled at her as he continued making love to her, his thrusts gentle and consistent. In all the time they were together Sookie never felt the love more powerfully than she did here in that moment.

Eric's fangs nibbled on her neck then. "Yes Eric." She craved the feeling of his bite on her skin. Gently as he could he punctured her skin, only taking a bit of her blood before licking it closed. Her breathe was shallow, she was so close and so was he. He lifted her up to where they were face to face slowing the rhythm down again. One of her arms went around his neck, the other to his face, pulling his close to hers. They were nose to nose, eye level to eye level. Her breath on him with every pant from the thrust up into her body with his hard shaft. Eric took one of her legs and pulled it closer to him making the sensations even more intense for her, her pants deeper, they never took their eyes off of each other, their face never moving. Eric gradually increases his pace, Sookie thought she would explode any moment but as she would build he would slow her down to even her back out. When he was close he laid her down and began the climb up for them both, their faces still close to the others. His hips began moving quicker with each thrust until he was pounding. Sookie thought she would die, she couldn't take any more, her head moved from side to side, she panted and cried grabbing any part of him she could reach. He too was going mad from the feeling, he needed to release into her as much as she needed it. With all the strength he could muster he pushed her up and up and up each thrust harder than the last until she bucked and began to scream grabbing his head to bring down to hers to kiss, her screaming continued into his mouth sending him over groaning so loudly he lost his voice. His exhausted body fell onto hers, she didn't even care her body was tingling and the after shocks were more than she knew were possible.

They laid with every part of their bodies touching, their face, their chests, their hands, their arms, their legs, they had to touch the other. Sookie's breath took some time to get back to normal and when she did she began to cry again. Her heart was so full and her love for him was over powering her.

He leaned back to look at her, he let her cry and caught her tears while rubbing her belly. Eric knew how she felt, he could feel her through the bond and his feeling were just as strong and complex. When she sniffled he knew she was done. His hand stayed on their son, her hand meeting his.

Eric finally broke the silence. "Are you alright my angel?" He looked into her face to see if she was alright.

She nodded. "Eric, I never knew it was possible to feel closer to you and then we do this. It was the most incredible experience."

He grinned. "Well then I suppose I am doing it right, yes?"

Sookie didn't want jokes. "Eric, seriously."

"Yes, lover it was that way for me as well. You sense my feelings in our bond, you know I am not deceiving you." He leaned down to kiss her swelling breast.

She was quiet a few minutes and he let her formulate what ever she was thinking. "I spent two days on this room and we didn't use a thing in it. Other than the bed."

"Lover, we have the rest of our lives to think of things to do in this room. I must say I am shocked you did this. Why did you do this, really Sookie?" He propped himself up on his elbow to see her face fully.

"I felt bad for hurting your feelings about the room. I mean, yes, I am not happy about its purpose, it made my blood boil. When the bomb went off I realized I was an idiot like always, here I was giving you a hard time about something that was here before me. I told the contractor to repair the damage but I didn't want it here, I thought about concreting it shut but that would have been immature. So what is they say if you can't beat them join them." Sookie looked at him sweetly.

He nodded at her. "Do you want to try the things you bought for us?" He was curious if she still meant it.

"Yes, absolutely. I want you to teach me things, ways to please you." Her face was looking into his.

He cupped her face. "You do please me Sookie, we don't need this if it isn't something you want."

"I do want it Eric, I know there are things we can do to each other, not all the time but once in awhile you can teach me new stuff. Its fun right?" She wanted to try.

"Yes, it can be. It takes sex to a different level." He looked at her intently.

"Well, if that level is better than the one we were just on then bring it on!" She giggled and Eric fell back laughing.

Eric stood up gathering their clothes. He put her coat on her, retying the belt at her waist, he put on his clothes and pulled her to him. "We will christen this room another night my love. I want you to remember what we did here tonight, that this room is something other than what it was originally intended for. I want this to be a positive place for you. Alright?"

She giggled and reached up to kiss him. "Thank you Eric." She was exhausted and a bit queasy now. She sat back down to get her stomach under control.

"Are you ill Sookie?" He knelt down in front of her. She nodded. "Come, lets get you home so you can rest. You have had a hard couple days. Tomorrow I do not want you leaving the bed. Do you understand?" His hand went to her belly. She looked so tired all of the sudden, he tried not to panic. She let him pick her up and carry her to the car. He put her in, buckled her seat belt and got in next to her. He started the car to take her the short drive home. She put her hand on his leg and she was asleep in minutes. When they were home he gently took her out of the car and took her upstairs. He took her coat off her, her shoes, he pulled the stockings down her legs and gently undid her bra. His hand went to her belly to feel his son before he covered her and left her to sleep.

Eric went to the office to do some work. He called Pam. "Master, I thought I would have to send a search party to find you again." She giggled at him.

"Seems you have been a busy vampire Pamela. You really do need to be punished." He was smirking at the phone.

"You did not enjoy your wife's gift Eric? If you tell me you did not I am coming over and staking you myself." She was getting angry.

He laughed. "Yes, I did, thank you. You have forgotten she is pregnant Pam, she tires easily. She has worked hard the last couple days to help us with Fangtasia."

"Yes and I will remember that always. She truly is one of us is she not?" Pam sounded happy about that.

He nodded. "Yes, she is, we are lucky to have her. Did you find anymore information on the bomber?"

"I believe Nigel and I should have something for you by nightfall tomorrow." Her voice was dripping with venom now.

"Keep me posted. Enjoy your evening Pam." They said their goodbyes and his phone rang again.

"Hey dog breath."

"Walking dead, listen word on the street is it was the demons. They were targeting Sookie." Alcide was angry.

"Fuck! I will arrange to speak with Niall again. I think this may turn into a war after all. I know I will use every resource available to stop this." Eric was already planning.

"You have my support Eric, she is a friend of the pack, we will do whatever we need to do to help her, both of you." Alcide's assistance was priceless to Eric.

They said their goodbyes, and Eric sat at his desk contemplating the deaths of the ones who hurt his wife and tried to destroy his bar. He knew what he needed to do, he would wage a war if need be that was so swift and severe it would be talked about for centuries. He got up and went to the bed he shared with Sookie and got in next to her. He wrapped his hands around her, one going to her belly. Tonight he would sleep, tomorrow he would go to war.


	34. Chapter 34

**Please review! Thanks to all of you have, I really appreciate it.**

**WARNING! VERY ADULT CONTENT! VIOLENT & LEMONY**

Chapter 34

Eric woke it was a little after seven. Sookie was still sound asleep, her face peaceful but still a bit pale. Eric didn't like that one bit. He would make sure she stayed home today, rest and eat properly even if he had to tie her to the bed. That made him snicker, he thought of this innocent and sweet woman who took two days out of her life to build a room for them to have crazy sex in. He closed his eyes and thanked the heavens for her. She was more than he could have ever thought he would want in a mate. It took every ounce of his will power not to reach over to her and pull her to him. He shook his head, his day would be busy so he got up and hopped in the shower. Sookie was still sleeping soundly, he wrote her a note then went downstairs to find Lily and Johan sitting at the table eating breakfast. He and Lily exchanged good mornings. The minute Johan saw his father he tried to get out of his chair to go to him. Eric came up behind him and pulled him free to hug and kiss him.

"Daddy!" Johan kissed his father then wrapped his little arms around him. "You go outside with me?"

Eric smiled at his son. "Daddy has to work today son, I will try to go out with you tomorrow alright?" He put his son back in his chair so he could finish his breakfast.

Trish came out and handed Eric a warmed True Blood. "Good morning Viking, how are you this morning?"

"Fine Trish, thank you. I will be leaving shortly for work, please keep an eye on Sookie. I would prefer she stay in today and rest. Please watch over Lily and the kids for me." He nodded to her and nodded back. Eric took his True Blood, kissed his son and left to get his day going.

Sookie heard the ringing, she wanted it to stop but it just kept up. Opening her eyes she realized it was her phone. Reaching to the table she grabbed it and without looking she answered it. "Hello."

"Cher, I have been calling you and leaving messages. Are you alright?" Sam sounded a bit panicked.

"Sam? What time is it?" Her eyes were still blurry from sleep.

"Sookie, it is almost noon. Are you still sleeping?" He sounded shocked.

Sookie sat up to look at the clock. It was almost noon. She could see the note Eric left for her next to the clock now. "Yes, Sam, I was sleeping. We have had a crazy couple weeks."

"I know Cher, that is why I called. The news reported about the bombing at Fangtasia, the said the owners were present, they mentioned you. Are you hurt?" She knew Sam was running his hands through his hair.

"Everyone survived, Pam, Alcide, Eric and I were there but we are all fine. I appreciate you calling and checking on me Sam. I have missed you." Sookie meant it.

"Cher, I have missed you too. Call me soon ok? I miss talking to you." They said their goodbyes and she sat up to read the note Eric left her.

_My love,_

_I have much to do today so I will be gone most of the day._

_I want you laying in that bed resting. I do not want to come home and find you have over tired yourself. I have left specific instructions with Lily and Trish about you not doing anything but rest._

_Thank you for all you have done with Fangtasia, you have made me very proud. _

_Kiss the children for me. _

_Call me if you need me._

_I love you, always._

_Your husband,_

_~E~_

Well, she sure was doing what he asked, she spent half the day sleeping. She got up and ran down to check on the kids. Lily had them out in the yard playing in the sun. Johan saw her and ran to her. "Mommy! Mommy!" He grabbed her around the legs hanging on her.

"Hey my little man, what are you doing out here?" She leaned down to kiss him.

"Playing with Enar and Erika. See!" He pointed to his brother and sister.

Sookie ruffled his hair and went to the twins. Erika was smiling big and Sookie picked her up and threw her in the air making he scream with laughter. She smacked a big kiss on her cheek. "Hi Princess, are you having fun playing out here?" Ericka's little hands were clapping with happiness.

Lily walked over to take her. "Sookie, Eric was specific about you doing nothing today. He said he would have our heads if we encouraged you today. See your son and then scoot!" She was smiling at Sookie, she giggled at Lily.

"Come here my warrior." Sookie picked him up and he shyly smiled at his mother. He was such an adorable baby, his smile was like Eric's and when this little boy smiled it was magical, just like his fathers. "How are you today? I love you baby." She kissed him and set him back down and he crawled away. "Ok, I am going to eat and take a shower, I think I will lay down for a little while. Holler at me if you need me." Lily assured her they would be fine and Sookie left them to go to the kitchen.

Sergio had her lunch sitting on the table when she came in. He made her a club sandwich with sweet potato fries and greens salad. He had placed a big glass of iced tea and a cold True Blood for her to drink. The food was delicious and when she was done eating she drank the blood. She really wanted another, she hadn't fed from Eric today and she was craving him something terrible. Going into the kitchen she grabbed another blood and hurried back up the stairs. When she got upstairs she decided to take a bath and relax. Her stomach was doing some somersaults and laying in the tub with the baby seemed to help. She realized in that moment Gunnar liked the bath or shower. Sookie would mention that to Eric later. The bath water finally drawn, salts added she took off her clothes and set her phone on the sink and she got in, it smelled heavenly like fresh strawberries. Her head was back and she was so relaxed she almost was asleep when her phone rang again. Straining to reach it she grabbed it to answer. "Hello."

"Queen of the Vampires and the States, Sookie Northman please." A male voice asked.

"This is Sookie Northman." She didn't recognize the voice of the caller, she pulled the phone back to see the caller ID, it said private.

"Queen Northman, My name is Raphael and I am contacting you on behalf of His Majesty, Prince Desmond. He would like to arrange an audience with you at your earliest convince." He had the strangest accent Sookie had ever heard of.

"Excuse me, but who is this again?" The man repeated the same thing he just told her,

Sookie was baffled. "I am sorry Raphael but I am unable to make such a commitment without consulting my bonded husband, the King and the vampire council. What world does Prince Desmond reside in?"

Raphael cleared his throat. "Demon, your Majesty."

Crap, Sookie thought to herself. "I only see those who speak who my bonded approves of and since I am unfamiliar with the Prince, I have no choice but to deny his audience at this time. Please email me your information quickly and I will consult my King and get back with you if it please my husband." Sookie gave the man her email information and told him to forward contact information and she would be back in contact with a few days. They said their goodbyes.

She sat in the water thinking about what to do next. Eric needed to know, he was going to be pissed that this being contacted her. There was a protocol and Sookie knew it just as much as the being that called knew it. Sookie wasn't the one to contact and Eric would take this as a slap in his face that this Prince went over his head to contact her. The phone beeped from the email being sent to her with the information of the Prince. She forwarded it to Eric and waited. He would call and he would be madder than a hornet.

Minutes went by and he called. Sookie answered it on the first ring. She felt him through the bond. "Sookie, what is the meaning of this email you have sent me?" He was talking through his teeth he was so mad.

"Sweetie, I just got a phone call from someone named Raphael, he was asking for me to meet with the Prince of Demons." Sookie winced waiting for the aftermath.

"What! This being goes over me to reach out to you! I will kill him with my bare hands!" Eric began to roar with anger. Yes, here was the aftermath. "If he contacts you again call me right away, do you understand?" She didn't even get a chance to say anything before he hung up on her.

Sookie just shook her head, if he wanted to be that way then she would let him. She got out of the tub and dried off then stepped back into the room to get some comfortable clothes. She put on a pair of pajama bottoms and one of Eric's t-shirts then she went to the bed and got in it. Exhausted was the only word she could think of, she could barely keep her eyes open. Her stomach was a bit queasy. "Gunnar, please. Mommy is so tired." This time he was being a bit stubborn. "Mommy isn't yelling baby, she is just tired and daddy is upset. Not at you baby, its just that daddy is working hard to keep us all safe. Can mommy take a nap for little while, you can sleep with mommy too." That did it, the baby stopped his fluttering and she felt better. "Thank you Gunnar." She fell asleep.

Eric was livid, he was standing in Alcide's office when he got the email from Sookie. Alcide was looking at him, he knew Eric was about to pop with anger. "Eric? Come on, think rationally about this. This idiot calls Sookie, he knows he cant do that. Now you have reason to confront him. It is almost like a blood offense against her. Use this to your advantage."

Looking over his shoulder at his Were friend he knew he was right. "Yes, I believe your right Alcide." He dialed his phone. "The Prince please, Eric Northman calling." He waited.

"Viking?" Niall was on the other end.

"Sookie got a call from a Prince Desmond. He went to her to ask for an meeting." Eric was talking through his teeth again.

"What! He did not contact you first?" Niall was shocked and instantly pissed.

"No, he has not. He went directly to her. He knows the consequences of such an act, yes?" Eric was pacing the room.

"Absolutely. His family has been ruling for almost as long as I have. Very well, he wants this fight he will get it. I will not allow this to continue. Do not, under any circumstances allow Sookie to meet with him. If he contacts any of you again without going to me first, I will strike. He has more sense than this, he must be desperate now. If I had to bet I would say he will try again to contact one of you. Be prepared Northman for a fight, I know this Demon, he is smarter than this. Something else is going on here." Eric agreed and Niall said he would be in touch before hanging up.

"Alcide, I am heading home. I will keep you posted." Alcide nodded and Eric walked to his corvette. It was about five o'clock now and he wanted to check on Sookie before nightfall. He had plans of his own to do some recon on some demon's Pam and Nigel had nailed down on the bombing of the bar. Eric's intent was to stir this pot as hard and fast as he could. He would bring them to the surface and kill each of them. The car was on the road to the short trip to his home. Everything in him screamed to go home and see his family. When he arrived he went to the door and before going in he calmed himself. His children didn't need his anger, they would pick it up instantly, all three of them. He wanted to hold them, kiss Sookie and center himself before leaving them again.

The kids were eating their dinner, Sookie and Lily were feeding a twin each. "Hey sweetie." She looked up and saw the look on his face. He walked in, kissed the kids then came over and kissed her on the lips.

"Good evening all. Sookie, how was your day? How were my children today?" He tried to smile the best he could.

Sookie looked at him oddly. "I rested as you requested. The kids were great, weren't you babies?"

Johan looked at Eric concerned. "Daddy, do not be mad." His little lip came out in a pout.

Eric smiled at Johan. "Daddy isn't mad at you son." Johan wasn't convinced but went back to his dinner. The twins were both fussy now. Enar wouldn't eat any more and Erika looked on the verge of crying.

"Sweetie, why don't you go up and take a shower and I will meet you up in a minute so I can get the kids to finish their dinner, ok?" He nodded, stood and left the room. "Whoa, that is one wound up vampire."

Lily watched him leave. "You can say that again. He looks like he is about to explode."

Sookie nodded and Enar started to eat again. Erika was still upset, her little eyes filling with tears. "Baby, daddy isn't mad at you, he just has some issues with some demons, don't be upset." Her daughters face calmed and finished her dinner. When the kids were done and they were set up in the living room with Lily, Sookie went to find Eric.

She found him in the shower. His hands were holding the tile as the water hit the back of his head as he leaned down into the water spray. Sookie stripped off her clothes and got in with him. Her arms went around the back of him, he sighed when he felt her. "My love, you feel incredible to me." He didn't move from where he was.

"You sure do too Eric. Are you alright?" She put one of her hands up his chest the other rubbed his torso slowly moving south.

"I will be when I catch this bastard and cut his head off. I think of nothing else now, I will not rest until this is done and my family is safe." Sookie's hand was now on gracious plenty and Eric growled softly. "How do you know just what I need my love?"

Sookie's hand slowly stroked his length and as she built up the speed she began biting his back, his sides and when his panting began to get quicker and she knew he was close, she bit into his back as he came moaning her name. She took as much of his blood as she could, she needed it so badly, is was almost like a drug to her. There could never be enough of it for her. When the wound closed he turned around and pulled her face up to his to kiss, the taste of his blood still on her lips. His other hand went into her center, his long fingers inserting into her center making her cry out and throw her head back. When Eric's rhythm began she brought her head back and looked him in the eye then leaned up to kiss him hard as his hand pounded into her. At first he only had two fingers but he was slowly increasing the amount he was using and she cried out each time more were inserted. This only made him more frenzied, his face turning to a predator, not her beautiful husband, he was vampire, his fangs down and he wanted sex and blood. She turned her head to edge him to bite her neck so he could continue what he was doing to her, she didn't want him to stop. "Bite me Eric, please!" He smelled her neck, licked the spot he chose then bit down hard drawing her blood into his mouth, pulling and sucking hard. Her body shivered and gyrated while the orgasm he caused her rocked her to the core. Eric's arm held her by the waist to keep her from falling under him. "Oh God! Yes Eric!" Her head came back as the after shocks of what he had done to her rocked her body. When she finally was able to compose herself and look at him he was grinning at her.

"You enjoyed that lover?" He looked like a cat that ate the canary.

She giggled. "Eric, there is nothing you do to my body I don't enjoy, you ego maniac!"

"Well, that is good to know is it not?" He slowly kissed her. He was still hard and wanted more. She would be happy to oblige him. Quickly he turned her around, he pushed her up to the tile and his hips moved down to insert into her center, she grabbed the tile and cried out from the impact of his size stretching her in one thrust. "Relax my love." She did as he asked, he pulled her back to his chest and his hips never slowed down, he pounded her over and over, her cries of enjoyment were like music to his ears and only made him want her more. This was quick and gave them both what they needed, each other. He bit her again on the back of the neck and as he did she came again almost falling forward, Eric's arm pulled her back to him. He was so close and her screams took him over quickly. He grunted the climax as he pushed his release into her. They stayed connected while they recovered. When he heard her breath even out and felt her coming back to her senses he released her to turn around and kiss. "You always know what I need my love. Thank you."

They got out of the shower going to the bed and laying with each other. Eric's hands were running up and down her body softly. He needed to pet her, feel her under his hands. When his hand stopped at her belly he looked at her, she smiled before speaking to him. "He was a bit stubborn today. I think he felt the anxiety we both had earlier about that phone call. After I talked to him a bit he let up on me. He is just like you already, pushing me to my limits." Sookie grinned at him.

"Well, I do love you when you are there. You do not know what you are capable of if you do not test the limits Sookie." He smiled down at her.

"Eric, what is you plan now? About the demon?" She looked at him serious now.

"I have only one option Sookie, I have to wage war against him." Eric turned to look away.

"Can't you just talk to him first? Find out what he wants and why?" She didn't want to think about him fighting with this unknown enemy.

"For what purpose? To allow him to think I am weak and he can take what is mine? Never! I will destroy him and his world first." He was getting angrier by the minute.

She turned her body to bring her up to where they would be chest to chest. "Sweetie, I am your mate, I am only trying to see this from a different angle. I know how angry you are about all of this. Please, try to do what you can before you go to war with these creatures. Seek out who ever you can for help on this Eric. You're too important to me to have you sacrifice yourself. Maybe I can help." She looked at him intently.

Eric shook his head no. He knew what she was going to offer and he would not allow it again. "No Sookie, I know what you are going to say. I will not have you meet with this Prince to risk yours and my sons life. It is out of the question."

"Are you thinking rationally or emotionally Eric?" She knew where she was concerned he tended to be more emotional.

He didn't like that one bit. He sat up looking at her, his fangs came down. "What the hell does that mean? Do you accuse me of making bad decisions where my family is concerned? Is that what you are saying Sookie?" His voice was low and deadly.

"No, never Eric. You do everything you can to keep us safe, I would never say anything different. But you are upset about this situation. Do you even know if this Prince is the one who is trying to hurt Gunnar?" Anything she could do to keep him safe, that was her goal.

"Does it matter? No! Whom ever it is that lives in his realm will see and feel my sword against their necks as I kill them for even thinking of touching my bonded! I will not rest until they are all destroyed!" He got up and began to pace.

"Eric, please. Let me call the Prince and speak with him."

"Never! You will obey me on this Sookie." His face was deadly.

She stared at him. "I do everything you ask of me Eric, I would never go against you so don't look at me like that. I am just trying to help us. Then ask Niall to call him."

He still shook his head no. "Brigant feels the same as I. He will send his warriors to Demon just as well as I will."

There had to be something, anything that could be done. "Eric, this is insane. You are a strategist, this is not strategy! This is a suicide mission and I won't let you do this!" She stood up and began to put her clothes on.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" His eyes never left her.

She didn't respond until her clothes were on. Her son was making her nauseous and she sat on the edge of the bed holding her belly. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. "I am calling Niall myself and see if I can talk some sense into him. You are not listening. Ugh." Her head began to spin and she rushed to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. When she could speak she put her hand to her stomach. "Gunnar, come on now, this really isn't the best time for this. Give mommy a break." Her son had other plans it seemed. She got sick again and Eric came into the bathroom to wet a cold washcloth. He knelt down next to her to put it on neck while she was sick again.

"Sookie, my love, calm down. I am sorry I have upset you. Please love." His anger lifted and his love for her swirled throughout the room. He put his other hand on her stomach to speak to his son. "My son, stop making mommy sick now. Do this for daddy." Sookie stopped getting sick and looked to Eric. "Well, at least I have someone who listens to me." He grinned at her.

She wanted to sock him. "Ha-ha Eric." She began to stand and he rushed to stand to help her. Sookie took his hand he held out to steady her, going to the sink she brushed her teeth and gargled. When she felt better she turned to him. "I am calling Niall." Eric watched her leave the bathroom.

Sookie grabbed her phone off the table and dialed her great grandfather. When his assistant answered she spoke. "May I speak with my great grandfather please?" She was told to hold one moment and she waited.

"My child? Are you well?" He sounded concerned.

"No, I am not well. My husband just informed me the two of you are going to war. I am far from fine. Niall, please. There has to be another way."

"Sookie, your safety is key. I am to blame for this. I should have taken this threat out long before you gave birth to Johan, instead I allowed this beast to live. I will not stand by while one of my blood are being attacked." He spoke almost sweetly to her.

"Have you talked to this Prince? We have his number! Why hasn't anyone tried to call and talk to him?" Sookie wanted to reach through the phone and choke this Fairy.

"Is that what you ask me to do Child? You want me to negotiate with him? For what? For your life or the turning over of your child? Any of your children? Are you willing to sacrifice their lives, your life? I know the Viking is not willing to do such a thing. Why do you doubt him on this decision." He sounded angry now.

"I don't doubt Eric, I don't want him to get killed! Any of you. If Eric dies then what is the point? I go on and raise his kids by myself! He is the reason I chose this life and had these kids. I can't live with out him Niall. Please!" She would plead, beg, cry, anything to stop this.

"We are warriors Sookie. I know you do not understand this but sometimes things have to be done that at the time seems wrong. Let us do what we need to do. I love you my child." He hung up on her.

She threw her phone. "Damn it!"

Eric walked to her. "Now you understand my frustration Sookie. You are the reason I chose this life too. Without you and my children what would be the point for me? Do you understand?"

"No! I can't lose you Eric. If something happens…." Her tears began now.

"No tears my love. I have no doubt we will prevail. I will return to you, do not doubt that." He stood confident and he looked so handsome standing there. Her tears came faster and he pulled her to him, crushing her against him. "I will come home Sookie, I promise you." He leaned down to kiss her and broke the connection. "I must go now."

She pulled him back. Her tears still coming down. "Please Eric, don't do this. Don't go." She almost fell to her knees, he grabbed her picking her up to put in the bed.

"I will be back lover, I could never leave you." He kissed her on the lips, the forehead then stood to dress so he could leave. She sobbed the entire time. When she heard the door open and close she thought she would die. She cried until she heard someone knock on the door and come in. "Little one, the Viking called. I am going to give you something for the nausea and to calm your nerves." Dr. Ludwig was standing next to the bed.

Sookie shook her head. "No, I will be alright." She spoke through her tears and sobbing.

Dr. Ludwig looked at her serious. "Your destiny is to be together Sookie, you know that. Why do you continually doubt that?"

Sookie sat up and looked at the doctor like she was crazy. "Because there are crazy super naturals that keep trying to kill us!"

"You have to realize that what Eric is doing is part of that destiny Sookie. Some of the creatures that roam this world of ours shouldn't be. Eric was chosen and it is his responsibility now to rid this world of things that no longer need to be walking among us." Dr. Ludwig dug in her bag for two pills and handed them to her.

"Are you trying to tell me that this is part of the greater plan? Eric is supposed to do this?" Sookie was shocked at the realization of it.

"In the greater picture yes. You were each a piece of the whole Sookie before you bonded, but now you are one. You and Eric will accomplish things together and both separately, but you will remain one unit. You may not like it but it is what it is." The doctor handed her the True Blood off the table to wash the pills down.

"But I almost died, that wasn't part of our destiny." Sookie took a drink and took the pills the doctor gave her. Sookie was smug, how would the doctor rationalize that?

"Really, wasn't it? You did not die did you? I have a theory Sookie. What struggles you and Eric have are for one reason, to build your love for each other to show each other how important the other is and to the world, that nothing will separate you, ever. Your connection is unbreakable even after this short time. If you did not struggle and life was grand would you love each other this desperately? No, I do not believe you would. You both have learned how to love each other in a way no other couple in history can claim. That is pretty powerful don't you agree?" Dr. Ludwig had her stethoscope checking Sookie's belly.

"I suppose your right. The love I have for him is incredible. I have never felt anything like it." She watched the doctor work.

"Sookie anyone who is around either of you feels the love radiating off the two of you. I have dealt with super naturals for a very long time, I have consulted many in power concerning this relationship. You are unique, one of a kind and the bond you share has never been seen by anyone, not in my life time and others who have lived a very long time. The history of these worlds have never seen anything like the two of you. Remember that when you doubt your husband Sookie." She packed her bag up and left.

Sookie frowned. Why was it possible everyone always knew just the right things to say to her to make her feel like an idiot. She grabbed her phone and quickly called Eric.

He answered. "Sookie?"

"I just want to tell you I am sorry. I love you and you better hurry back home. I want that hot ass of yours in the bed with me as soon as possible ok?" She smiled into the phone.

He laughed. "I love you too my darling. Thank you for calling me, your voice gives me strength. I will come home, do not doubt that." He hung up and she felt a tinch better.

She could barely keep her eyes open, closing them she went to sleep.

Eric stood in the middle of the forest with his warriors. Bill, Alcide, Pam, Nigel all stood next to him. Nigel spoke, his face full of evilness. "There are four that have come through the portal for two nights now at the exact same time. I have followed them to Fangtasia and to your home. They have alternated their travel plans each night. All male, all demon."

Eric nodded his head. Bill spoke to the group. "These are the ones that planted the bomb at Fangtasia?"

"Yes, I am sure they are. I picked up their scent the night of the bombing and when they came through I knew immediately they were the ones who did it." Nigel's eyes narrowed and he was itching for blood.

"We will take them out quickly. Ready?" Each vampire's fangs came down and Alcide turned away from them to change. "Do not get injured scruffy, your wife will kill me."

"Back at you old man. Sookie will have my ass anything happens." He grinned then turned to change into his Were form.

The light began in the middle of the forest, instead of four there were twelve. Pam smiled at Eric, she was ready for this blood bath. Pam loved nothing more, other than shoes of course.

The males all came through the portal and as it closed they stood while their leader gave them directions. They were breaking up in three groups. The lead male spoke to them each, Eric and his warriors listened carefully. "You, to the home. You ,to that hideous bar. You, to her cousins bar. Leave no one living. I am tired of this game. Take her and bring her to me. Do not fail me, understood?"

Eric wanted that one all to himself. He saw the demon's face, it was the one he has seen in Sookie's vision. Let the games begin he thought. As the groups broke each vampire began their hunt of the demons. They would not allow the creatures out of the forest alive, nor would they be returning to their portal to go to their homeland. Eric was sure of it. Bill went after the ones going to Fangtasia, Pam and Alcide after the ones headed to the house. Eric, Nigel advanced on the ones that were headed to Hooligan's, that left the group the leader and his soldiers. Nigel had his sword out swinging before the demon's realized what had came toward them, taking the heads of two before the leaders head snapped up. Eric's gigantic gleaming sword was high above his head. Nigel was already engaging the third demon as Eric came toward the one in charge. "Seems you have taken some interest in my bonded and my child Demon." Eric's eyes were glowing, the demon's arm reached behind him to pull a dagger from behind his back.

"Viking, I will enjoy taking your wife to my world. The child you are bringing into the world I will be raised by my people. He will bring greatness to my Kingdom. Prepare to die!" The demon's eyes were shining red in the night. Eric had seen his face in his dreams for months, it was time to end this now. Eric began to dance around this creature, he could hear the clanging of the metal behind him, Nigel's victim was more skilled than first thought. Eric focused, his anger built to almost an explosion. They began to move against each other, this creature was a well trained swordsmen Eric thought, but not as good as he was. Eric had height and build on his side as well, this demon was shorter by a foot and on the scrawny side. Eric laughed at this fool who thought to take what was his. The sword that was an extension of Eric caught the demon along the stomach, he jumped back horrified looking at the huge gash that was now on his stomach. Grinning Eric took the moment to advance and swipe at him again, this time it went across his side. The demon tried to focus, he backed up to give them more space so he would have time to recover, Eric went for the arm blood splattered everywhere, it was a superficial but that was Eric's intent. He would play with this creature as long as possible, then he would pull his head from his shoulders with his bare hands. Nigel was hollering at his victory of the demon he took on and when he was through he stood watching his Master play with the last victim.

Nigel watched as Eric gracefully move forward on the demon who was obviously disadvantaged now, his blood was dripping and seeping from the gashes Eric made on him. The demon managed only one small gash on Eric's arm which was quickly healing. Eric took another swing and crossed the gash on his enemies stomach, this one was deep, lethally so, Eric knew he would die slowly if he left him to die but he had no intensions of it. He would wait and watch the life drain from his opponents eyes himself. Eric threw his head back and the war cry began. Nigel knew it was only moments before Eric finished this, he would recant this story to vampires for centuries, how the Great Eric Northman allowed him to be part of this battle. It made Nigel's blood lust begin, he wouldn't wait to get done with this and find a willing partner to share his excitement with. Another couple slashes to the demon had him on his knees, he was holding his stomach contents back inside his body.

"You will never take what is mine. Send more of your pathetic soldiers and I will kill them all. Any one of them that tries to touch my wife will die. Just like you!" Eric was on top of the demon now, ripping his body to shreds with his hands, his fangs, the screams were making Nigel laugh. What a wonderful thing Nigel thought! When the demon was unable to move any more Eric bent down, put his foot in the middle of the demon's chest and put his hands on this head pulling as hard as he could severing the head from the shoulders.

Nigel began to clap at his Master. "Well done my King! It gives me great joy to serve you! Hail the King." He bent at he waist then knelt down putting his head down to Eric.

"Up Nigel, go check Bill and Pamela." Eric's hand still held the head of the demon. Eric looked down at his clothes, they were covered in blood, not his of course. Eric went to the area that Nigel and Bill had hid the tools they would need to take care of the remains of the demons. There were shovels, chemicals, bags, water and fresh clothes for them all.

Alcide was the first one back, he trotted back to where Eric was standing and began to change back to his human form. "Got yourself a war trophy there Fang?"

Eric looked down at the head and smirked. "This one I almost want to dig the eyes out of just to keep them in a jar on my mantel. He is the one Sookie showed me in her vision."

"Really? That's fucking awesome! Well, now we have him taken down do you think there will be more?" Alcide would never forget the face of this dead guy he thought.

"I would bet on it. I believe that tomorrow at the same time there will be more. We will need to be prepared." Alcide nodded at Eric and they began the task of cleaning up the mess and getting changed. Just as they finished Pam, Nigel and Bill appeared. Pam looked like she just won the lottery, Nigel was glassy eyed, Bill just looked disgusted. Eric rolled his eyes at him. "No survivors I hope."

Bill looked to Eric. "Of course not Eric. You give us a job we do it."

"Curb the attitude Compton. If you wish to relocate you are more than welcome to." Eric stood waiting and Bill shook his head no. "Very well, get it cleaned up and disperse. We will meet here the same time tomorrow, be prepared and be sure to feed well. These demons will be ready for a fight tomorrow night. I am heading home, call if you need me." The vampires all nodded, Eric and Alcide got into Alcide's truck to head home to their wives.

When they were in the truck Eric looked over to Alcide. "Things are getting a bit dangerous Alcide. I know you have my back but I think you need to consider putting security on your home and Amelia. You will be seen as a rival to other creatures since your association with me has grown. Do you not agree?"

Alcide looked over to Eric then turned back to the road. "I knew this day would come and I have held off as long as I could. My decision work with you has not changed Eric. What you are doing is right and I would be a fool to not work along side you. I will make some calls tomorrow."

"Good, I can send over my security people if you wish. They are the best there is." Alcide nodded and Eric made the call. The truck stopped in front of the house and Eric got out. "Tomorrow come by for breakfast and we will discuss it." Eric got out and headed into the house. The lights were all off except the light in the foyer. Eric didn't need the lights but it was nice of whoever took the time to think of him.

Eric headed up the stairs and to the nursery. He hadn't seen the twins this morning and he felt guilty about that. He stood over the crib and took Enar out of his crib. His son stretched at being moved. His little eyes opened and smiled at his father. Eric whispered to him. "I am sorry I did not see you this morning my warrior. Daddy loves you son." He pricked his finger then put it in his mouth. Enar sucked hard on Eric's finger then after a few minutes he was back to sleep. Eric kissed him then put him back in the crib. Silently he moved to Erika's crib. She was laying on her belly, he picked her up and she whimpered to fuss. "No Princess, do not cry. I wanted to say good night to you. I missed you so much my little darling. Where you good today?" He kissed her neck then inhaled her perfect scent. It amazed him how big they were getting. Her little eyes flickered open and her lips puckered up. Eric pricked his finger again and put it into her mouth. She fussed a moment then latched on and fell asleep. When he was sure she had enough he put her back in the crib and went to see his oldest child. Eric didn't have to go in to know his son wasn't in the room. His senses kicked in and he concentrated, where was his son? The bond flew open and he realized he was in the room he shared with Sookie, Eric rushed there afraid something was wrong. Sookie was half asleep holding his whimpering son. "Sookie? What is wrong?" He was beside her in an instant.

She looked up, her eyes tired and red. "We felt you while you were fighting. Johan had a really hard time with it." She face broke, the tears began.

"My love, I am sorry. I will try to do a better job of closing the bond in the future before a battle. I got so enthralled I did not even think about it." He picked his son up who looked as is he had gotten no sleep at all. "Johan, I am sorry son. Daddy didn't mean to scare you." He pricked his finger again to put in his sons mouth to try to calm him. Johan pulled his face away and whimpered more. "Son, please, it will make you feel better. You need to sleep now." Eric was turning to take him to his room and Sookie stopped him.

"Eric, please. Bring him here and lay down with us. He has had such a hard night." Eric laid his son down in the middle of the bed carefully, his eyes were beginning to close. Eric went to the dresser and got out his pajama bottoms, stripped down and pulled them on. He left his clothes in a pile on the floor. Walking to the bed he got in and pulled his son close to his chest then reached over to Sookie and pulled her close them both. Sookie's arms went around her son and husband. Her eyes closed, Johan's eyes closed and Eric laid watching them sleep for a long while before he too went to sleep.

Eric woke the next morning, the sun light was coming up. His eyes focused, his son was awake in between him and Sookie. "Potty daddy." Eric smiled at his son and helped him out of the bed and sat him on his feet. Johan rushed to the bathroom and Eric followed behind him.

When Johan was done Eric carried him to get some clothes to bathe him and get him dressed for the day. They went into Johan's bathroom, Eric ran the bath water and put his son in the tub with lots of bubbles. Johan loved to splash in the tub. His son had tons of toys in the tub he kept to play with. "Alright son, what do we want to play with this morning?" Johan picked his favorite toy, it was a Viking ship that Eric had made specially for him when he was born. It looked like his father's war ship that Eric spent most of his human life on.

"Daddy, here." Johan handed it to him and Eric helped him sail his ship. Johan was splashing all over and he and Eric laughed at the ships attempt to stay afloat.

"Son, the waters are rough in the ocean but I do not believe even a warrior ship would survive these waves." Eric tickled his son and Johan grabbed his side.

"Funny daddy. My ship would sail. I make it sail, watch daddy." Johan's little hand came out of the bubbles and he calmed the water with his hands. Eric smiled at his son.

"You are talented son. I could have used you when I used to sail with your grandfather. We would spend months in rough waters just like your ship." Eric leaned over to get the shampoo to wash his sons hair. "Let's get your hair washed son. I bet Sergio has something yummy for your breakfast."

Johan squealed. "Pancakes daddy! We have pancakes! Yum!" Eric laughed at his son as he washed him to get him out of the tub.

Eric had him in the chair and his pancakes, bacon and sippie cup of milk were in front of him. Lily was coming down the stairs with the twins, Erika was talking up a storm, Enar just watched around him. Eric went and took Erika out of Lily's arms. He kissed her and she was giggling pushing her father away. "Good morning Lily." She smiled and told him good morning. Lily sat to eat and feed the kids, Eric helped to put them in their chairs for breakfast. Trish came in with a warm True Blood. He felt Sookie before he saw her. She still was a bit pale and looked tired. "My love, how are you this morning?"

"Hi sweetie. I am nauseous and tired. I see you and little Mr. Northman have got a head start on the day." She went around kissing her family.

"Oh yes, Johan tell mommy what we did this morning." Eric was beaming at his kids.

"Mommy, we sailed our boat. Lots!" Johan was smiling ear to ear.

"You two were playing in the tub again Eric?" Her eyebrow went up and he laughed.

"You bet. A good Viking ship must be used often Sookie. It is important." He got up and went to her. "Sookie, eat and go back to bed. You look so tired. I am so sorry I kept you up last night. I feel terrible about that."

Alcide entered the dining room. "Hey, how's the Northman clan this morning?" The kids were screaming for his attention and Amelia walked in behind him.

"Amelia! I have missed you!" Sookie hugged her pregnant friend. Her belly was getting bigger every day. Sookie looked at her smiling.

"Stop staring Sookie, I know I am big as the side of a barn now. I will need a crane to get out of bed soon. I am having Alcide neutered as soon as this baby comes." She was grumpy Sookie thought trying not to laugh.

"Amelia, stop this. You are beautiful, pregnancy is an amazing and wonderful event. As for neutering your husband, that I believe I can suggest a doctor or two." Eric was grinning at Alcide.

"Watch it bag of blood. If you don't be careful I will stake you in your sleep." Alcide grinned right back.

"Ok boys, enough. Amelia, sit, lets eat some pancakes and we can complain about these hot husbands of ours." Sookie stuck her tongue out at them both. They all laughed.

After breakfast Eric and Alcide went to Eric's office. Amelia and Sookie went to the living room, Lily took the kids outside to play. "Amelia, Eric has a couple names of people we can interview for our assistant job. I thought we can interview them first thing next week if we both feel up to it."

"That's fine with me. You on the other hand are looking a little green around the gills. Everything ok?" Amelia was staring at her friend and she didn't like anything she saw.

Sookie nodded. "I am ok, just a rough night. Eric was out on a hunting spree and Johan and I felt the entire thing. Johan had a really hard time of it, poor baby."

Amelia was shocked. "Man, Sook, is he ok?"

She smiled. "Yes, Eric came home and they have been inseparable since. Johan is resilient like his father, that is for sure."

"Well, you need some sleep. Go on upstairs and get in the bed. I am going to check some emails and do a little work. I have been going stir crazy at home. If it wasn't for the nursery and the amazing sex I can't seem to get enough of, I would have run myself into traffic." Amelia was smiling.

"Oh man, I remember that with Johan. It was incredible! I thought I would kill Eric with all the hormones and clawing at him all the time. Poor thing." She grinned at her friend. They both laughed.

"Go on Sook, go up and get some sleep please. Don't make me start worrying about you again. Lets try to start this baby off on a positive note ok?" Sookie stood, hugged her friend and went and got a cold blood before she went upstairs. She sat on the bed, drank it, then laid down. Her head didn't hit the pillow before she was out.

It was dark out when she woke. Looking at the clock it was after eight o'clock. There was a note at the clock, she would read that later she thought. She had slept the entire day away. She really needed to use the bathroom so she rushed to use it and then took a quick shower. Putting on a white bra and panties, a summer dress of white and green with a matching green short sleeved sweater and flats. She fixed her make up and put her hair in a pony tail, grabbed her letter and headed down stairs. Lily and Mark were in the living room with the kids. "Hey guys. So sorry I slept all day. I feel awful." Sookie went over to each to kiss and ask them about their day.

Mark stood up, walked over to her and rubbed her arms. "Sookie, don't be ridiculous. You are tired, you need to sleep. Why don't you go in the kitchen and get some dinner. Sergio made your plate and put it in the microwave for you. He made lasagna, it was incredible even without the garlic."

She smiled and did just that, she warmed up the food, grabbed a glass of milk and sat at the kitchen island to eat. Sookie could feel Eric slightly through the bond, he was in fighting mode again but tonight it was no where near as extreme as last night. That Sookie was grateful for, her husband was trying to keep the bond closed to not hurt Johan. She looked down at the letter he left her, his perfect handwriting. Here was this creature that had a ton of things to do and he took the time to leave her a love note. She would have to reward him for it later. She opened the envelope and read it while eating.

_My angel,_

_I hope you get some rest. I am really worried you are wearing yourself out. If you do not feel better in the morning I will call the doctor. I will not have you getting ill again. _

_I have some things I need to take care of tonight. I will try my hardest to close the bond while I am doing what needs to be done. _

_I love you with everything I am Sookie. You and my children mean everything to me._

_I can not wait to come home and make love to you tonight. I missed spending time with you this morning. _

_I love you,_

_Your bonded, _

_~E~_

After eating, Sookie rinsed the dish, put into the dishwasher and went to spend some time with her kids. When they started to get tired she and Lily took them upstairs to put to bed. Sookie wanted to relax so she went outside to the yard and sat looking up at the stars. The lights on the exterior of the house kept the yard from being scary as Sookie sat in a lounge chair, put her legs up and stared at the sky. It was so pretty she thought, the moon was full, the air was warm but not hot and the smell of the flowers in the garden were amazing. She thought of the night Eric brought her to this property, the house wasn't even here yet and he asked her what she saw. This was it, this was her dream. Eric was a dream, sure they disagreed sometimes, their life had a lot of scary issues but what would have her life been without Eric in it. She would still be working at the book store which she loved but that would be it. She would never be able to have a life, children or love of someone that loved her unconditionally. Her powers would never have allowed it. She would have passed it on to her human children and what would she have told a human husband? This life was a gift, her husband, her kids, the people they surrounded themselves with, each and everyone of them were more than she could have ever hoped for. She hoped Gran had something to do with it. The day she passed away her life changed. Her sweet grandmother left her just enough money and a note telling her to live her life, take the money and do more than just work at Merlotte's. She loved Sam, he was the best boss she could ask for but that money gave her a business, that business brought her to Eric and Eric gave her this life. Wow, it almost brought tears to her eyes. The thought her Gran had opened the door for her to find her soul mate, the vampire who gave her the world. She knew in her heart there was never a thing she could do to show him how much he meant to her, all she could do was try to be the best wife and mother she was able to be. Her hand went to her belly. Her new baby, she could feel the flutter of him, the little boy that she had seen in her visions. Life really was good. The tears began to fall, her life was perfect, she wouldn't change a thing.

"My love, are you ill?" He was by her side grabbing her hand. His face was concerned for her.

"Oh no, I am not sick at all! I was just sitting here thinking about you." She leaned up and kissed him then shifted to make room on the chair for him to sit with her. He climbed in next to her putting his arm around her pulling her close.

"You had me worried. I felt you crying, I thought something was wrong. Will you tell me what you were thinking that made you cry my love?" He began to rub her arm with one hand the other went to her belly.

"I was just thinking about Gran. If she hadn't passed away then I would never had met you." She looked up into his eyes.

Eric's eyebrows narrowed. "Sookie, I believe your right. You would never had the opportunity to open the bookstore if she hadn't passed away."

"Crazy how life works isn't it?" She was talking almost to herself. "Eric, how did things go with the demons?"

He looked at her wondering if he should burden her with it. She asked, he would tell her. "We took care of twelve last night, this night there were eighteen. Tomorrow, I expect more. I told Niall and his warriors we had it under control, which we do. Niall's intent is to meet with the demon's, hopefully tomorrow. The demon you saw in your vision, I took care of him last night."

"What!" She turned and sat on his lap.

"Yes, I took his head off with my own two hands. I felt pretty good about it to be honest with you. That was what you and Johan were feeling. I felt horrible when I got home and saw the two of you suffering. Was it better tonight?" He pulled her closer to him, they were chest to chest, she rested her head on his chest.

"Much better thank you. I appreciate it, I got some sleep, Johan had a better day. You are home, I couldn't be happier." She smiled up at him.

"I believe I can think of something to make both of us happy." He leaned in to kiss her. Her skirt he pulled up behind her as they kissed. She had little lacy panties, he wanted them out of the way so with one tug they were in shreds, he stuffed them in his jean pocket. She was unzipping his jeans to set gracious plenty free, her moans into his mouth were driving him mad. "Sookie." He wanted her so desperately. She lifted herself up and pushed her body down on him. He growled at the feeling of her tight, wet center on his cock. "Yes, lover, ride me." She giggled and started moving fast and hard, she wanted him so bad and she didn't want to wait. He put one hand on her hip, one went under her to rub her nub. "Come for me Sookie, come on my hand." Her hands went to his shoulders for support, she used his strength to gain power to push harder on him. His fingers were working miracles on her, she was panting and calling to him before she knew it. She could feel he was still rock hard, she never slowed down. Her little body pushed and squeezed on him over and over, her hips grinding on his lap. His vision was blurring, he was so ready but he wanted it to last. Moving his hand from her center he put both of them on her hips to slow her down, she didn't like that one bit. Growling at him she went to his neck and bit down hard, she sucked as hard as she could and he was trembling under her.

"Yes, Eric, God you feel so good inside me. Yes, oh yes!" Eric's fangs were ready to bite her, he moved his face to her chest right above the line of her dress and bit down hard, Sookie screamed and began to climax, her body rocking him to his orgasm. She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life, he was moaning into her neck, licking and nibbling. He moved back to the place he bit her and licked to close the wound. "Sweetie, you are so good to me." Eric was rubbing her back.

"You my love are good to me as well. I think we need to get up upstairs and in the bed. Our son will be up and making you sick before too long."

"What did you say?" Sookie looked shocked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What did I say?"

"You said our son. I am shocked! It only took almost three years!" She leaned in to kiss him. "Eric, can you believe Johan will be two soon. Two! Our little boy is growing up. I don't know if I can stand it." She looked like she was going to cry.

"It has been amazing, our son will be two, the twins are crawling and talking, soon to be walking. We have been married almost three years, how did I get so lucky?" She leaned in and kissed his beautiful mouth. Eric pulled away laughing. "Come on lover, lets get you in bed, shall we?"

They were in the bed, naked. Eric's need for her continued. He spent hours showing her how much he needed her until she finally fell asleep out of exhaustion. He lay watching her sleep for awhile before getting up to go to his office to do some work. Tomorrow would be an interesting day he thought, Niall would meet with these demons to get an idea of their interest in his family. Pam stood in the doorway of his office. "Pamela, what is it?"

She stepped in the doorway. "We had a visitor to Fangtasia Eric. You need to come and see for yourself."

He stood and followed behind her. As they walked out the front door Eric called Thalia to him. "Watch your mistress carefully Thalia. I will be home when I can." She nodded and adjusted her sword on her petite back.

They were at Fangtasia within minutes. Pam unlocked the front door and they went in. Bill and Nigel were sitting at the new bar. They would be open in two nights, Eric was happy about that. When they came in Bill and Nigel stood up. "Eric, you will not believe what we have for you." His fangs were down and his eyes were glowing. Eric nodded and they headed to the basement. Eric walked down the stairs, he couldn't believe his eyes. There chained to the ceiling was the demon he killed himself two nights before.

"How is this possible? I killed him with my own hands!" Eric was pissed.

The demon's head snapped up, his eyes glowing red. "You! Vampire you think you can kill us? You cannot!"

"Pam, we buried him. How is he here, how is he alive?" Eric needed an answer.

"I do not believe he is the same creature Eric. This one calls himself the Prince, the other he claims was his twin." Pam didn't have the answers either.

"The Prince? Desmond?" He looked at the demon and his eyes stared at Eric.

"You refused to allow me to speak with her, you killed my warriors and my brother. Do you think I would not come?" He was being defiant even though the vampires had the upper hand.

Eric moved forward. "No one speaks to my bonded without my approval. No one! Now tell me what you want and why you have stepped out of your world."

The demon shook his head. "She is the prophecy."

Eric's hand hit the demon so hard blood shot everywhere. "Never, she is not yours! Sookie is my wife, my bonded, the mother of my children! No one will take her from me! Ever!"

"Really? Is this why you are afraid to let her speak with me? Our world has waited for her a very long time. We can no longer reproduce, we are dying! She is the light, she is our savior and her son will be too. He can help us!" The demon was yelling at Eric.

"Try to take her, I will kill you like I did your brother. She is mine, she is Queen of the Vampires. I do not care what your reasoning is, she will never be yours." Eric looked like he was ready to kill him.

Pam stepped forward, next to the demon was a book he didn't even see when he came down. "Eric, you need to see this." She walked to the book, picking it up and opened to the page she wanted Eric to see. There was a picture of a woman, Sookie and beside her was a picture of his son. He could not read the words but he saw her eyes, he saw only sadness and grief, he knew his wife's expressions.

"How is this possible? She is my wife!" Eric began to roar.

"She is supposed to save my world. She will give me children. It is to be so." The demon spoke quietly now.

"Not as long as I live and not after. You will die by my hands demon." Eric went forward and Bill stopped him.

"Eric, you need to call Niall, now." Bill's eyes never left Eric's.

Nodding he pulled his phone out and walked back up the stairs. "Prince Brigant please, Northman calling." Eric waited while the Prince was located.

"Northman, what is it?" Niall asked him.

"The Prince of Demons is here at Fangtasia, he has a book with a picture of Sookie, some history book from his world. You need to come here Niall." Eric was beside himself. Niall agreed and popped. Eric was waiting for him.

"Where is the demon Eric?" Eric nodded his head toward the basement. "Where is the book?" Eric sat it on the table to the page Pam had shown him.

"Eric, I have this book, it has been in existence for thousands of years. This page does not exist." He looked up to Eric whose insides were turning inside out.

"What?" Eric looked at the Prince.

"This page does not exist. I have several copies of this book to be exact. Sookie's destiny is you, your children and well there is much more involved but not this. He is playing you." Niall looked concerned. What was this about, the demon? "Where is Desmond?" Eric nodded and Niall went toward the basement.

Desmond's head came back up when he felt Niall approach. "What do you think your doing Desmond?"

"Niall, what are you doing here?" The demon looked concerned now.

"You are trying take my blood Demon!" Niall's beautiful was now distorted and angry.

"Your blood? What are you talking about?" Desmond was shaking his head unsure what the Prince was talking about.

"Sookie is mine, she is from my blood. She is of the sky Fae. My child is bonded to this vampire. No one will touch her but this vampire." Niall moved forward to get closer to the demon.

"She is to give me children. Her child is to help me as well." His head was shaking back and forth.

"Desmond, I have known you for centuries, this is absurd. Where have you gotten this ridiculous idea?" Niall looked as if he would laugh at the demon now.

"This book was sent to me. I was told it is the true copy. She is my only hope Niall!" The demon began to weep.

"Desmond, your father and I were allies. We spent much time together, you know this. I was there when your mother gave birth to you and your twin. The King gave me a true copy of this book, you know this. Your father would be disappointed in you now." Niall knelt in front of the Prince. "This page does not exist."

"Please Niall, if I do not acquire her we will all die." He looked desperate.

Niall turned to look at Eric. Eric's fangs were down and he was getting angrier by the minute. "No."

"Of course not Eric. Do you think that of me? Sookie would never leave you even if I asked her too." He looked over the vampires before speaking. "Desmond, if your mate bears your child, will you leave my child alone?"

Desmond looked up at Niall. "What? But Mika has never given me children. It is not possible."

"If your mate gives you a child will you leave Sookie, Eric and their family alone?" Niall turned to look at the demon.

"Yes." He whispered the answer.

"Eric, may I speak with you upstairs?" Eric nodded, they walked back upstairs. "I believe if we expose Desmond's mate to Sookie we may be able to fix this."

"Niall, I will not expose Sookie as you put it, to anyone." Eric paced.

"We can destroy the demons then. Would you rather just go to war? I am prepared for it of course, but what would Sookie want? Lives lost or any easy fix. Sookie's gift may be able to give them a child. You know what a gift that is Eric." Niall looked Eric up and down.

"So then what happens when he wants more or he wants to give someone else the gift? I will not allow you to use her like this." Eric growled at the thought.

"One time only. Sookie meets with Mika and then if she does not get pregnant, that is it. Desmond will leave her alone or I will kill them all, simple as that." Niall was being rational, Eric didn't like it one bit.

"Will he accept this? Leave my family alone? What about the visions Niall? I have seen this demon try to take my child!"

"I will negotiate this Eric, he will leave your family alone, this will be done or I will wipe the world free of him and his entire realm. Desmond will do this, I know this." Niall nodded at Eric.

Eric agreed. "Do it. I want this done. Tell him if he sends any more demons through the portal to this world I will take it as an offense and I will wage war against him." Eric walked down the stairs again. Eric listened while Niall negotiated Sookie to the demon. He hated this. The thought his bonded was being used like this made him sick, he wanted to kill someone. If he had any sense he would have just taken this demons head off.

"Demon, heed my words carefully, do not cross back into this world after tomorrow night. If you do all bets are off. I will take you on and destroy everyone of you, with or with the Fairy's help. Do you understand me?"

Desmond was now freed from the chains and he kneeled in front of Eric. "I will forever be in debt to you and your bonded vampire. I will never break this treaty. The gift your wife will give me will be a blood gift. There is no greater gift of that in our world. Take the book, destroy it. I do not want it in my world any longer."

They made arrangements to meet at Fangtasia the following night. He would be prepared for the worst just in case. Eric left Fangtasia and headed home. The thoughts that went through his mind were coming fast and clear. He felt like he was using Sookie and he didn't know how she would feel about this. Niall assured him all Sookie needed to do was touch the demon's mate and that would be all. If Niall deceived him on this Eric was prepared to destroy Sookie's kin, it did not matter to him. Eric parked in front of the house, went in to go to his bedroom. Sookie was sound asleep. He undressed and crawled in the bed. Tomorrow he would explain to his bonded what he had done, he hoped she would forgive him. Pulling her close he placed his hand on her belly and closed his eyes to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ok, just a warning now, this chapter is really, really lemony. I need to tell you that now. It took me a couple days to actually get it down so I hope you enjoy our little couple. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming!**

**Again! WARNING! LOTS OF LEMONS AND ADULT CONTENT!**

Chapter 35

Sookie woke, it was late afternoon and she was surprised to see her husband still laying next to her. He had probably been up for hours than came back to bed with her she thought. She almost growled at the sight of him, his ash blonde bangs falling in his face made him look so amazing. This was the creature she loved, he was so handsome and sexy it did things to her she didn't know were possible. Looking at him made her instantly wet with need, she needed him in every way, she needed to touch him, to bite him, to taste him, to be with him. Rolling over gently she began to kiss his shoulder while her hands rubbed his beautiful ass. He began to stir, his blue eyes opening up to look at her. "My love." His voice was soft and still full of sleep. Her eyes closed at the sound of it. He had called her that a million times but every time it sounded perfect. His hands went to her arms to pull her close, they were chest to chest, his big hands running up and down her naked backside. "You seem to be missing your clothes lover." He grinned at her.

"I saw this handsome vampire laying next to me and some how they disappeared off my body." She moved up to kiss him, long and hard. When she broke the kiss he flipped them over, Sookie now on bottom. His eyes changed, he looked concerned. Her hands went to his face. "Eric, I am fine. The baby and I got lots of rest yesterday, I ate three meals, drank blood. I feel fine."

He nodded and smiled weakly to her. "Good my love. I am glad to hear you are taking better care of yourself." He lightly kissed her lips. His face changed again. "Sookie, I need to talk to you about something. Please, I hope you will not be upset with what has happened. This was not something I wanted and if you cannot accept it I will understand and make new arrangements."

Sookie was about to panic. His beautiful face looked almost tortured with what ever he wanted to tell her. "Please Eric, tell me. Your scaring me."

His hand caressed her face. "I do not mean to do that lover. You remember I told you I thought the demon I killed was the one from your vision?" She nodded her head yes to him. "Well, it seems that was the twin brother I took care of." Sookie's eyes shifted like she was trying to understand what he was saying. "The Prince of Demon is the one that you saw, not the one I killed. Last night the Prince was apprehended and brought to Fangtasia. I planned on killing him of course but he brought a book with him. In that book was a picture of you and Gunnar. I called Niall and he assured me the book was a fake. That I am still not convinced, how did the Demon world get a picture of my child, a child who has yet to be born." He looked deep into her eyes.

Sookie was panicked now. "Oh my God Eric! What are you going to do?"

"As much as my instincts tells to kill this demon and be done with it, your Fairy great grandfather wants to negotiate." Eric was playing this slow. He did not want to freak her out.

"What did he negotiate Eric?" Her face was turning angry now. She didn't like this one bit.

"It seems the demon wants a child. Niall believes you can help them." Eric turned away from her.

Sookie sat up. "How would I be able to help them Eric?"

"Brigant has arranged a meeting, us and the demon and his mate. Niall believes coming in contact with you may give them the ability to have a child." Eric watched her closely.

"Ok, so how do I go about this exactly?" Her eyes were wide with concern.

"You will be required to touch the Prince's mate." Eric said it softly.

"Let me get this straight. We are going to meet with the demon and his wife that you told me not to have any contact with and I am supposed to touch her so she will get pregnant?" She looked at him a minute and burst out laughing.

Eric sat staring at her. "Lover, this is not funny. Why do you find this humorous?"

She laughed until tears came out of her eyes. "All they wanted was a baby? Is that what this was about? A baby?"

"I do not know if that is the case Sookie. Niall believes this creatures story, but I am not convinced." Eric took her hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over her skin.

"Eric, I don't know if my gift works like that. I mean, is it safe to give these demons a baby? What kind of beings are they?" Sookie realized what she would be giving them.

"I think we need some references on these beings do we not?" Eric grabbed his phone off the table and dialed putting the phone on speaker phone.. "Mr. Cataliades, I need to speak with you concerning a matter of importance, do you have a moment?"

"Of course my King, what can I do to help you?" Mr. Cataliades was his usual gracious self.

"I have you on speaker phone, Sookie and I have a bit of an issue we would like to ask you about. It seems your Prince Desmond and his mate would like to have a child, biologically. What kind of being is this Prince and would it be a mistake for them to have a child?" Sookie nodded at Eric then smiled.

"Eric, the Prince has been in power a long time. His father was noble and passed that on to his oldest son Desmond. Derrick on the other hand was not so noble. It is a good thing that demon never took power of the realm or we would have all kinds of issues. Desmond and Mika have been mates for a long time. I don't know if you are aware of the difficulty the demon world has reproducing, fertility is almost extinct at this time really. Many demons went to the humans to try, with little success of course." Mr. Cataliades was always so helpful Sookie thought.

Eric cleared his throat, their was no easy way to ask this. "If it were possible for them to have a child, would they make good parents?"

"I believe so yes, Desmond is a fair ruler, when his father died many were concerned he would not be, but he has shown that he is. He joined with Mika, it was a love match."

"Thank you Mr. Cataliades, you have made a decision much easier for Eric and I." Sookie smiled softly at Eric. They said their goodbyes and Eric put his phone back on the table.

Sookie looked up at Eric. "You know when you told me I thought of us. We both longed to have a child even though we never discussing it with other. If it were possible for us to try just about anything with the chance of a child I would have done it, wouldn't you?"

Eric thought of it for a moment before answering. "Knowing what I know now, yes, I would. Our children are gifts. I suppose giving that gift to another is the right thing to do."

"Can we call Dr. Ludwig first? I want to make sure it wont effect Gunnar or our chances to get pregnant in the future, if we decide to get pregnant again." She wanted to make that part very clear.

"Yes, that is a good idea. I will ask her to meet us at Fangtasia tomorrow evening as well." He took his phone and called the doctor. Sookie got up and went to get in the shower while Eric was on the phone.

After he got off the phone he went into join her in the shower. She was washing her long hair and he stepped in behind her. "The doctor will be here in an hour." He kissed her neck, she could feel his fangs grazing her neck.

"Sweetie, will you be ok with this? If we do this thing tonight?" Sookie wasn't convinced it was the best course yet.

"Yes, if Desmond never sets foot back into this world, I will be." His hands went around her to caress her breasts. "Um, they are getting bigger my love. I can not wait until they are large with milk for my son. You know I enjoy the mixture of the blood and subsistence together." Sookie giggled, her husband was a creature who loved pregnant woman, he enjoyed her weight gain, her large breasts, all of it.

"You're such a boob lover." She giggled again as one of his hands moved south, the other remained on her breast.

"How could I not, these are delicious." He removed his hand from her breast, brought it up to his mouth and ripped it open. He put it up to her mouth and she closed her eyes sucking hard as she could. "This is something we should discuss with the doctor, your need for blood. Do you agree?"

She was licking her lips when she turned. "Yes. Now rinse, I want my husband to fuck me before the doctor gets here." She grinned at him and he growled loudly. Eric moved quickly, had them washed, dried and headed to the bed. He laid her down on the mattress and knelt between her legs. His head went in between her thighs to her center, his tongue went to her clit, his fingers to her center. The assault on her body had her screaming his name within minutes. Before the after shocks of her first climax was complete he was inside her, pushing her up again. He looked down on her, smiling. "Tell me Sookie. Tell me what you want."

Her eyes met his. "Only you Eric, only this. Fuck me Eric, I need you!" She moaned and panted, her body bucking under him as her hips met his pounding of her insides. Her hands were all over his body, his were on her hips pulling her up and thrusting hard. Sookie's nails were grazing his skin, he growled as the blood trickled from the open wounds. She leaned in and licked each spot, taking every drop of his blood she could get, her eyes glazing over.

Eric was concentrating, her fairy smell was strong. "Sookie, your scent. Help me please." His eyes changed, Sookie pulled his face to hers and kissed him. She concentrated as hard as she could, her scent disappearing. "Thank you lover." He whispered into her ear. Her lips went back to his as they continues loving each other. Together they climaxed, their bodies clinging to each other. Sookie fell back on the mattress panting hard. Eric leaned over her watching her every breath. "Lover, if I could find a way to stay like this forever I would. Do you know how incredible you are?"

"Yea, you say that now. Wait a few months when I am sick as a dog, grumpy and expanding at every part of my body." She pulled him down to kiss her.

He pulled back. "Do not start that Sookie. You know how I feel about you while your pregnant with my children."

She giggled and tried to get up but her held her down and began to tickle her. She was laughing and wiggling trying to get away from him. He got so turned on he leaned down and bit her neck, she bucked under him, he gave her another orgasm that rippled through her body. "Oh. My. God. Eric!" She was screaming so loudly he leaned into her neck laughing.

"Well Sookie, if I know that is all I need to do then that will save me considerable time each day." He looked down at her grinning.

Her eyes were closed. "Eric, that was intense!"

He laughed. "Yes, lover I felt it. It was good for you then?"

She nodded and tried to get up. Sookie got as far as the bed before she was nauseous again. Rushing to the bathroom she got sick. Eric came into give her a towel and she waved him off. "I am ok, just give me a second." She got sick again and sat naked on the floor.

Eric knelt down next to her. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up and we can meet with the doctor." She let him help her up and he took her to the bed laying her down. "Do not move lover. Lay perfectly still, alright?" She looked up at him and nodded. Her husband put his head back between her legs and proceeded to clean her. Every ounce of energy she had was used to concentrate on not screaming and begging him to make love to her again. She felt his lips, his tongue working to clean her up.

"Sweetie, you have to stop. I am going to explode. Please Eric, stop." She was breathless, her eyes were blurry and she closed her eyes trying to stop the sensations from taking her. She began to wiggle away and his hand grabbed her leg to pull her back.

"Sookie, your scent is incredible, my little fairy." Sookie sat up, panicked. Her leg she tried to pull away and he pulled her back.

"Eric, let go." He shook his head no. "I mean it Eric, let go." She was not about to have a replay of the last time this happened. "Last chance Eric, let me go now!" He looked up at her, his fangs were down and was just about to bite her when she popped in to the bathroom, she turned the water on quickly and jumped in. She felt him come in the bathroom. "Stay back Eric. Get dressed and go downstairs." He was standing outside of the stall growling, his head shaking. "Go Eric." She saw through the glass he turned around and left. Sookie thought she would definitely need to speak to the doctor about this, this fairy scent was really becoming a pain in the ass. She got out of the shower and walked to the bedroom to find Eric sitting on the edge of the bed still undressed and he had his head in his hand. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

He didn't look up, he didn't say anything, he just sat there. Sookie went to kneel between his legs. "No, Sookie, I am not. I did it again. I fucking did it again!" His face came up and she could see the torment on his face, the regret.

"No, you didn't do anything sweetie. I had it under control. We will talk to the doctor about his when we see her. If she can't help I will talk to Niall tonight alright? We will figure this out. Don't worry." She stood and hugged him to her, his face buried in her belly, her arms around him. They stayed like that until she felt him calming down. When he did she kissed him and went to get clothes out of the closet for him. She chose a red v-neck long sleeved sweater that was fitted on his gorgeous body, black dress pants and black boots. He sat looking at her. "Come on Eric, get dressed so we can go down and talk to the doctor." He nodded and stood up going to the bathroom to clean up.

Sookie decided she wanted to wear a dress tonight. She picked a beautiful silk multi colored dress of different shades greens, purples and whites. It was shoulder less on one side, the other was short sleeved, the shirt came just above her knee, the dress wasn't too tight, it just hugged her chest making her look really sexy. The waist was a belt of the same material that wrapped around her. Tonight she would wear a white strapless bra and a no underwear, she had plans for Eric later. She knew Eric loved her in heels, she took out a dark plum Jimmy Choo shoe Pam bought her for Christmas and put them on. She went to the vanity, dried her hair, then curled it all down her back, putting on light make up. She opened her jewelry box and chose tear drop earrings that were over four carats of diamonds each, Eric had bought them for her birthday, a gorgeous diamond and amethyst bracelet he had given her when they moved in together. She stood up and Eric was coming out of the bathroom. His eyes moved up and down looking at his wife, he didn't move a muscle. "Do I look ok? If you don't like it I can change."

He walked to her bringing her chin up to look at him. "You look incredible my love. I will be the envy of every male in that bar tonight. I love this dress you have chosen, it is amazing." His hands ran down the material, his fangs came down. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you sweetie, I am heading down, I am starving and I want to see the kids." She headed down leaving Eric in the room. She got down the stairs and her kids were all the table eating. "Hey! Who are these kids and why are they sitting at my table?" She ran to the twins, smacked kisses on them both. "Hey babies. Have you been good today for Lily and Trish?" Johan was talking a mile a minute to her about his day and Sergio walked in with a huge t-bone steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. He set the plate down and a glass of milk. She thanked him and dug in. Sergio sat a warmed blood down next to her and she looked oddly at it. Eric wasn't down yet. She shrugged her shoulders and cut a piece of the steak and in entered Eric. She just shook her head and watched Eric hug, kiss and love on all his kids. Eric sat and drank his blood and watched his family enjoy their dinner. When Sookie couldn't eat another bite she pushed the plate away and Trish appeared and took it away.

Mark stepped into the room. "Eric, the doctor is in the living room waiting for you both." Eric nodded, stood and held his hand out for Sookie to take it. She did and stood to walk with him.

When they went to the living room the little doctor was standing waiting for them. "Northman's. What is it I am here for?" She made a strange face at Sookie, and waited.

"Doctor, we have some questions for you." Eric looked to her and she nodded. He explained the situation with the Demon's and she patiently stood listening. "We are curious if this will harm Gunnar or her gift?"

The doctor smirked. "Sookie's gift is unique. There will be no issues with her doing this for this couple. Prince Desmond is a fair creature, his brother not so much. You will not harm the baby in anyway doing this. It is like using any of your other powers. It doesn't hurt him."

Sookie was relieved. "Great! Another thing, I have been craving blood. I really want Eric's blood, like really bad. I know I can't take his all the time so we have been substituting like you told us. Why am I craving it so badly?"

"Your child will be much like Eric. He is needing more blood than your other children. It will be some time before we get a better sense of this child. He is very strong even now. The fairy and the vampire are incredibly strong. Eric how many times are you feeding her?"

"One to two generally." Eric looked to Sookie smiling.

"Bump it up to three, sex or no sex. Your son needs your blood Eric. I do not want her trying any other or getting it from another source. The bond you two have is too important, I do not want to any other blood mixed in if possible." She pointed to the couch then looked at Sookie. "Sit little one, lets take a peak at your son and see how he is doing." Sookie looked at Eric and he took her hand going with her to the couch. He sat down then pulled her to his lap. "Beautiful dress you have on Sookie. The males tonight will enjoy looking at you." She grinned at Eric who softly growled. Her hands hovered over Sookie's belly. "You have been sick today?"

"Yes, it isn't every day. Usually I can head him off, but I got a bit sick earlier. And my fairy scent is really strong. " Sookie leaned into Eric who put his hands down her sides, absently rubbing her hips.

"Your scent is curious to me as well. I wont be able to tell more about the child for a few weeks, just be careful during sex for the next few weeks. Are you eating?" Eric nodded yes. "Good. I am pleased, you are much stronger and this child is growing. No cramps or bleeding?" Sookie shook her head no. "Excellent. You are doing well. We will take a look again next week to see how things are. Ok, Northman's, I will see you at Fangtasia shortly." She disappeared.

"Well, that went well did it not?" Eric's arms went around her. Johan came bouncing into the room.

"Mommy, daddy! Can I go?" He saw his parents dresses and knew they were leaving.

Sookie smiled and pulled him to her lap. "Sweetie, mommy and daddy are meeting with some people we are not sure if they are good or bad yet. Thalia will be here, she will keep a good eye on you while we are gone. Daddy can take you to Fangtasia another night."

Johan looked sad for a second then got a better idea. "Park, daddy? Will you take me to the park?"

Eric laughed at his son. "Yes, Johan, daddy will take you to the park tomorrow before I go to work. Will we take your brother and sister?" He was teasing his son of course.

His son pondered the question for a minute. Then smiled. "Yes, Enar loves the park." Johan tilted his head and looked at his mother. His little hand went to her belly. "Gunnar wants to go."

Sookie and Eric looked at each other. Sookie's eyes began to tear up and Eric leaned into her ear. "Shush, my love. He is just like you, do not get upset." She cleared her throat to compose herself.

Eric kissed the side of his sons face. "Johan, Gunnar is happy to be going to the park too?"

Johan's little head nodded. "Oh, yes. Gunnar very happy, loves mommy and daddy." Sookie hugged him tight, Eric laughed. Lily came in to get him to take to bed. They kissed their son and he bounced out of the room.

Eric pulled her closer. He knew she was having her son talk about his new sibling like that made her hope this pregnancy would make it full term. Their first son was like a meter, he was clingy and upset during the twins, with the baby they lost he never mentioned it until the day Sookie came home from the hospital and he told Sookie their daughter was in heaven. Now Johan was talking about Gunnar. That made Sookie anxious while it gave him reassurance his new son would make it to full term. Sookie composed herself and gently kissed him. Alcide and Amelia came through the front door. "You two ready to go?" Alcide looked at them both concerned. "Everything ok?"

Sookie stood up pulling her dress down. "We are fine. Just talking to our little oracle." Eric laughed and took her hand. They walked to the SUV, Bill and Nigel were waiting at the door for them. The six of them got into the car and were on their way.

Amelia looked at her friend. "Sookie are you sure this is a good idea? All this baby stuff with this this demon?"

"Would you give up the baby your having Amelia?" She gently asked her friend who shook her head gently. "I know I wouldn't give up any of my kids. We were all given gifts, whether it came from me or some greater power, I treasure it. If I can help her without hurting my family than I will do it. Making love with Eric and making these babies has changed my life." Eric leaned down to kiss her neck, she giggled.

Alcide laughed. "You are something else Sookie. None of us know these creatures, they were going to kidnap you and the new baby but here you are going to them to help them. You're a better person than me I guess."

"It isn't about being better. Its about doing what's right. I wont do it again, I am only doing this the one time. Eric will make sure of it. I don't want to be some freak show people come to when they cant have kids. That would be too much for me thinking about all the ramifications of what I was doing. Nope, that is too much. One time only." Eric squeezed her hand as they pulled up to Fangtasia. They parked and the males helped their wives out of the car. Pam was standing at the door when they went in.

"Master, everyone is here." Eric nodded and they walked to the main bar. Eric's grip on his wife tightened. He was ready for a fight if he needed it. He had extra vampires all over the bar, they were in the corners and surrounding the table when they walked in.

Everyone stood as they entered, including Niall. The doctor, the Demon Prince and what Eric assumed was his bride, Mr. Cataliades and who Eric assumed were two guards for the Prince and his wife. Sookie looked at the creature she had seen in her visions, his eyes were different she thought, he seemed kinder than the one she has seen. Pam had tables pushed together so they could sit together instead of breaking up into booths. Eric walked to the Prince and his wife and nodded, he returned the gesture. "My King and Queen, may I present to you my mate, Mika." Sookie and Eric nodded to them both. She was pretty Sookie thought, she was in an all silk pale blue flowing dress that almost touched the floor. Her hair was black and hung down past her waist. Her eyes were the color of deep amber.

Eric indicated the seats. "Please sit, lets get the details out of the way shall we?" Everyone sat but Bill and Nigel, they stood behind Sookie and Eric with weapons ready. No one would tried to harm them tonight would survive, Eric would make sure of it. Mr. Cataliades pulled out a thick contract and began going over it while Niall nodded looking at the demon couple. Sookie let her shields down. She homed in on Mika. This woman looked excited. Her thoughts hit Sookie right away. Mika was thrilled at the thought of a child. She believed her brother in law was the one that sent the book to her husband with the goal of getting her pregnant and killing her husband so that he could take over his family and his political position. Mika knew Desmond would never think that of his twin and she would never mention it. She was glad her brother in law was dead, he was creepy and he would grab her whenever Desmond was not around. She and her brother in law had fought one evening while Desmond was holding court, he made her send visions to Sookie to make her believe that the Prince was coming for her son, knowing full well the Viking would kill him for it. Sookie was glad too that demon was dead.

Sookie concentrated back on what was going on in front of her. Eric spoke up again, looking down on the contract. "Let me make myself very clear Prince, you, your subjects come back into my territory again I will view it as an offense against my Kingdom. My bonded will not ever be at your disposal again, this is a one time only deal. My family is off limits. If you so much think about it I will destroy you and everyone around you. I have let you live, do not make me regret this decision. Do you understand?"

Desmond nodded and looked directly at Eric. "I would expect nothing less Northman. You have been more than generous and I will never forget it. I pledge fealty to you and your Kingdom. If ever I or my realm can be of service to you all you need to do is ask." Eric and Desmond signed the contract, then so did Niall, Alcide and the doctor. It was given to Mr. Cataliades, Sookie smiled, if she needed more security than that she would be crazy.

Mika was ringing her hands, she was so anxious. Her husband put his hand gently on her arm and smiled at her. She took a deep breath to calm down. "Mika." He said almost in a whisper.

Sookie smiled at them. She could see the love they had for each other. Sookie concentrated with everything she had. Her light began around her, her eyes were closed. She put the thought of a child her mind, a little baby with the eyes of his father, that was important Sookie thought. Sookie could feel her magic building and building. When she could envision the baby she let her light dim. "Mika, are you ready?" Sookie asked. Mika nodded and Sookie reached across the table and took both of her hands. Everyone in the room was completely still, no one moved a muscle. Sookie closed her eyes again and the energy passed between them. Mika gasped and almost pulled away from Sookie but Sookie kept her hands firmly in hers. "I see him, he will have his father's eyes. That will be my gift to you both. My children all have Eric's eyes, a son should have his father's eyes." Sookie looked to Eric who looked at her with such pride she wanted to cry.

"You can see him? It will be a son?" Desmond's voice cracked he was so emotional.

"Yes, a son. I see a son." Sookie smiled at him. Mika began to cry. The rest of the table were speaking to each other in amazement. Sookie let her go and sat back. Her hand went to her belly. She felt a little nauseous. Eric began to stand and Sookie smiled and nodded for him to sit, she was fine.

"Thank you Sookie. I will never be able to repay you for this you have done for me and Desmond." Mika's tears fell now.

Sookie smiled. "Email us a picture when he born. That will be payment." Mika laughed and so did the rest of the table.

Mr. Cataliades, the Demons, Niall and the doctor all left. Tonight was the pre-grand opening of the bar. They planned a big week long celebration next week, tonight they wanted to get the bar back open and test the waters. Pam opened the doors and let the patrons in. Eric, Sookie, Alcide and Amelia took Eric's booth and watched as the bar filled up to capacity in minutes. "Well, Fangs, it looks like you have been missed." He nodded to the crowd. Woman and men alike were glaring at them, woman were giggling and gawking.

Amelia laughed. "It really is funny to watch them isn't it? I swear I get that your hot and everything but do these people not have any self respect?"

Eric threw his head back laughing. "Hot huh? Thank you Amelia. Your not too bad yourself." Sookie giggled and Alcide growled.

The music started, Felicia came to the table to bring drinks and after a couple sips Amelia wanted to dance with Alcide. He took her hand and joined the crowd on the dance floor.

"Eric?" Sookie looked at Eric and he looked her in the eyes. "Did I mention I am not wearing any underwear?" Eric's fangs popped and his hand went under the table, up her thighs and to her folds.

"Sookie. Are you trying to kill me?" His voice was low and husky. Sookie was looking around and he turned slightly in the booth, pulled her close and his hand went to her clit. "Come for me my love." She gasped, she didn't plan on having sex in front of a bar full of people but he had other plans. "Yes, lover." Her body had other plans, his fingers stroked her so quickly she grabbed the table for support, her eyes closed and she bit her lip hard to keep from crying out. Her eyes were glassy and as he stoked her she opened her legs slightly for him to finish her. His lips went to her ear. "Come for me Sookie, now." She did, her head going back and she could taste the blood in her mouth from biting down so hard. "There's my beauty." He licked her neck and growled. "I will need to bring you with me every night if you plan this for me." Sookie giggled, she was still a little dazed from the orgasm. "Lets show you off to the crowd and then we will make some time to use our new room, would you like that?" Sookie looked at him and leaned into kiss him hard. He broke the kiss and stood. His hand he held up for her to take and he lead her to the two chairs on the stage. Eric did his usual, getting his phone out, checking messages, putting on his persona, the bored vampire. As patrons came up he would wave them away, kick them or growl.

"Sweetie, if you hate sitting up here so much then why do you do it?" Sookie was looking at the last victim who was rubbing the side of his head where Eric's boot had made contact.

Eric looked at her for a moment before answering. "They expect me to behave like this Sookie. I am Eric Northman, vampire." He went back to his phone and Sookie rolled her eyes. Sookie saw the vampires come in the bar, Pam turned and smiled as she let them in. Sookie knew that look, that was a look Pam made when she was misbehaving. Crap, Sookie thought. There was a male and a female and they both were gorgeous. The male was tall, maybe a bit over six foot, pale blonde long hair and green eyes. He had a buff body, Sookie could see the muscles bulging from his t-shirt. The female was petite, she too was blonde, her eyes were more of a light purple Sookie thought was pretty. The female was maybe five and half foot tall, she had on an incredible dress in the color of her eyes and really nice designer shoes. Eric's head snapped up as they approached. He sat up and looked pissed off.

The two new vampires stood in front of the stage smiling at Eric. "Hello Northman. We have come to do our little check in with you as we pass through your state."

Sookie could feel the anger coming off Eric. Sookie looked to Eric then spoke. "Excuse me, hello. Address my bonded properly please. That would be King Northman." Sookie's eyes narrowed at this vampire and his companion.

"Please forgive me. King Northman." He laughed. "Eric, who is the delicious morsel next to you. Are you sharing this evening?" Eric was off the stage, growling and hissing, he had the vampire by the throat before Sookie even knew what happened, the female smirked. Alcide, Bill and Nigel were next to Eric in a flash. Sookie stood not sure what was happening. Sookie looked to see Pam swaggering over. Maybe she would convince Eric that Pam really did need to be punished.

Nigel stepped between them. "My King, let him go. We will handle these two. Felix what are you doing here with her?" Bill was ready to attack, Nigel looked pissed and Eric was still growling.

The one Nigel called Felix grinned. "I am only checking in. We are only passing through and we did not want to cause any trouble." That was definitely a lie.

Bill looked over at the female. "Rebecca, you never change do you. Still the whore in expensive clothes I see. Haven't you anything better to do than to cause a scene where ever you go?"

Sookie looked between the males. This female was the common denominator Sookie thought. Sookie's eyes narrowed at her. She wondered what type of relationship she had with all of these vampires. Sookie put her hand on Eric's back, his head snapped to look at her and he backed away. His fangs were still down and he moved back to shield Sookie. "You have checked in, now go." Eric moved them farther back and the female began to take interest in Sookie. Her nose was sniffing the air and her eyes changed to a deeper purple.

"My, my Eric. What is this you have here? I smell you on her, is she yours?" The female was staring at Sookie now.

"Do not think about it Rebecca, she is my wife, my bonded. Get out, both of you." Eric looked even madder now.

Rebecca's head snapped up and she began to laugh loudly. "Your wife? Really? Oh Eric, you never cease to amaze me." She was staring at the wedding ring on Eric's hand then turned to look at the rings Sookie wore. She look like she wanted to kill him.

Sookie stepped from behind Eric. "I will warn you this last time, you will speak to my husband properly."

Felix's eyes narrowed and his fangs came down. "Do not threaten me human." His voice low and deadly.

Sookie had enough, her hands came up and the vampire was on his knees in excruciating pain. "I will not stand here while you disrespect my husband and threaten me vampire, do you understand me!" Eric moved to pull her back.

Nigel burst out laughing. "You two have bit off more than you can chew. I suggest you two take your leave before My Queen gets upset. You will regret that to be sure." He grinned at Sookie, she nodded to him.

"Sookie, let him go." Eric was looking down at her smiling. "Come on my love, let him go."

Sookie shook her head no. "I think I will just kill him. That will teach the little tart here to pick better company." Sookie looked over to the female vampire who was getting angry. "Do you have something you would like to say Rebecca?"

The female vampire looked to Eric bowed and spoke. "Our apologies my King. We meant no disrespect." Her words were very deliberate and her anger was obvious.

Sookie let Felix go. He sat back shocked, shaking his head. He looked around like he was unsure what happened. "In the future Felix, you will take better care to watch how you behave. You are not addressing Sheriff Northman any longer. He is my bonded and the King of Vampires. Remember that." She looked at Eric. "Excuse me for a minute." Eric nodded and looked at Pam who fell in line with Sookie as she walked away, Amelia following them both.

Felix looked behind to make sure she was gone. "What was the meaning of that Eric? I know you do not care for either of us but was that really necessary?"

"Felix, I have one suggestion for you. Take your whore and leave. If you are still here in my territory within twenty four hours I will send Nigel and Sookie to find you. I am not sure who will find more enjoyment out of torturing and killing you." Eric grinned from ear to ear. Nigel hissed behind Felix, Felix took Rebecca by the hand and they rushed out of the bar.

Bill actually laughed. Alcide stepped forward. "Eric, do you want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Eric shook his head no. Bill spoke. "Rebecca used to acquainted with each of us." His eyebrows went up to indicate there was more to acquaintance and that was all he would call it. Alcide nodded. "She was very good at making her conquest believe she was sweet and innocent when in fact she is just the opposite. That vampire is like the devil with claws in your back." Bill's body shook at the thought.

Eric laughed and slapped him on the back. "If I recall she made those claws feel pretty good going in, did she not?" The males all laughed until the woman came back, each straightening up and looking serious.

"Amelia, hun, lets get you home. It is getting late and my child needs some rest." She smacked at him and went over to hug Sookie good night. They left and the vampires went off to do whatever they needed to do.

Sookie stood looking up at Eric. "My King, I believe you owe me an explaination."

"Sookie, let's just say I have known those two a long time. Rebecca is one that has been with of all types of vampires, me included. I will not lie and tell you I did not. Felix has been her protector for many decades now. He and I used to run in similar circles. Does that answer your question?" Eric looked down on his wife for an answer.

She nodded and looked toward the door. "I regret not having a boyfriend or lover to flaunt in your face in moments like this, just so you know the feeling." Her high heeled shoes clicked as she walked away from him. Eric didn't know what to do or say. His jealousy raised up to the highest level for a bit before he calmed himself down. No one would ever touch her, he would make sure of that. She might not like the idea of him having prior sexual experiences, but that's all they were. He cared for a very few of them in any capacity other than just for the act and maybe the desire of their flesh. Did she really regret coming to him as a virgin? He went to look for her. Pam stood watching them, shaking her head.

Eric found her downstairs, her dress was gone. All she had on was her high heels. She was sitting with her back to the headboard. "Sookie?" She didn't turn on the lights, it was completely black but he saw her clearly, her arm she had locked with a fuzzy handcuff, the other still in her hand. He could smell her excitement building between her legs.

"How about my husband show me how some of this stuff works." She held the other handcuff and key up to him. He advanced on the bed, taking off his boots, pulling up his sweater and unzipping his dress pants, they all laid in a pile on the floor. Eric's fangs popped as he knelt between her legs.

He took the cuff from her, took her wrist and kissed it. He put the cuff around her wrist then moved it the iron bar and closed the other cuff around the bar. The key he put on the table next to the bed. Sookie watched his every move. He leaned over and grabbed a couple containers from the drawer. He moved over to kneel next to her. "Sookie, I want you to do as I say alright? Anything I tell you to do you must do it, understood?" She looked at his face, searching his eyes and nodded yes. "Good." He stood and went to the end of the bed and quickly pulled her down to him, her arms above her head, flat on her back and she gasped. "No sounds Sookie, I want you to be completely quiet. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good girl." He got back on the bed and straddled her legs, he opened one of the containers and began to putting it on her body, his hands massaging the oil into her skin. Her skin began to tingle the minute it hit her skin. She could feel the heat it was bringing and she closed her eyes. "Eyes open Sookie. If you close them you will be punished, understood?" She nodded again. He leaned down and nipped her neck. "Do you remember our safe word lover?" She giggled and he pulled up looking serious. "Quiet Sookie, last warning. Do you remember the word?" She nodded. "What is it?" She shook her head, she wasn't falling for his trick. "I give you permission to say it." She whispered it to him, 'Compton'. "Good, now quiet." His hands went back to rubbing the oil on her, he took a great amount of time on her breasts, slowly rubbing the oil on her skin. She thought she would combust laying there. His hands would kneed her, then they would barely touch her nipples and the light touch of his hand against her skin made them harder. She wanted to tell him to kiss them, she needed to fell his tongue on her skin but he looked at her warning her. Her eyes went back to what he was doing. He moved slowly down her body and when she was completely covered her in the oil that was making her body heat up like a fever he stood to go to the armoire, he took out a silk blind fold and came over and wrapped it around her eyes. She wanted to beg him to come back but he didn't touch her, he didn't get back on the bed. Her ears listened to hear where he was but he was completely still, he didn't move. For a while he left her there, she tried to struggle against the cuffs. "Stay still Sookie." Sookie did as he told her, she laid completely still. Her body was burning up now, she knew if she could see her skin she knew it would be red from the heat, it was making her crazy. Every ounce of her being wanted Eric to touch her fevered skin, she needed it desperately. Her center was getting wetter thinking about him. Her mind was thinking about his cock inside her body, she wanted to scream.

She felt him getting closer to her. Nothing happened, her body was going to go up in flames she knew it. There was no way she was leaving this room alive tonight if he didn't touch her soon. She felt something on her body, it was soft and it made her heated body feel like shockwaves through her skin. Her body bucked, it was incredible. "Do not move again Sookie. Last warning." His voice was low and husky. She swallowed hard. The device he was using was back on her body, it ran over her neck, her shoulders, her chest, her breasts, her belly, and down her legs. She laid perfectly still while the sensations rocked her body. Never had she felt something like this, he gave her pleasure she had never known, but this, every nerve ending she had in her body was twitching, sparking, firing off under her skin. Whatever he was using he was using like a master, he knew where to touch, how to touch, how hard or soft to apply it. How could she make him stop? Her desperation to be with him was driving her mad. The touching stopped and she bit on her lip to stop from crying out. Nothing again. She laid listening for him again and she could feel him in the room but she didn't know where he was exactly. Her body temperature felt like it was getting hotter, was it the oil or was it her laying there waiting for him? She could feel the sweat dripping down between the breasts and just as she felt it his tongue ran between them to capture it. No other part of his body touched hers. She felt breathe blowing on her breasts, the coolness of it was more than she could take, it did something she never knew was possible, she began to climax, hard and she bit her lip to stop from crying out but she couldn't control her body, it was no longer hers. When she came back from the explosion of her orgasm she knew he would help her, fuck her, anything but he did nothing again. She waited and just when she was about to cry out she felt his finger run down her thigh. Sookie's whole body screamed to her, YES! He was finally touching her. Only his finger moved on her body, his nail slightly scrapping her skin. It felt heavenly, the contact of his skin. Then it was gone, she closed her eyes under her blind. She felt his hand on the cuff above her. "Sookie, rub your clit." She hesitated and he demanded again. "Now Sookie, put your finger on your clit and rub it." She did as he asked. "Spread your legs, bend them at the knee and spread them so I can see if you are doing it properly." Her legs came up, she opened and put her finger on her nub rubbing softly. "Harder Sookie, put more pressure." She did, she wanted to slow it down, she wanted to savior it but Eric had other plans. "Faster Sookie." Her finger went faster, she was about to come. "Stop Sookie." She didn't. "Stop. Now!" She did and she wanted to kill him. He got on the bed kneeling between her legs. At first he didn't move, he just smelled the scent of her juices of her center, his tongue took one long lick getting as much as he could. He moved, she didn't know where he went but she could feel oil on her crotch, her curls, her clit. It was the same he used on her body and she closed her eyes lightly, this is where her heart would stop, she knew it. The sensation this oil made on her center was so intense she didn't know if she could take it. Eric's body went between her legs again and he began to blow on her clit, the coolness building her up again, then he stopped again. She felt him shift on the bed, he took her wrist and put it back on the cuff and she struggled against him, she wanted to touch him, she needed her arm she knew it. "Give me your arm Sookie." She stopped resisting and let him have her arm. When it was back in the cuff and around the back she could feel him moving, he was kneeling between her legs. His tongue was the only part of him that touched her, it ran from the top of her neck to her curls then back up. He stopped licking her and suddenly she felt his fangs bite into her breast, he pulled hard on her. She tried not to buck under him, the feeling of his fangs in her were fantastic. When he was done licking the wound closed she could feel him moving, he pulled her hips up and entered her quickly and thrust so hard on her head hit the iron bars, he pulled her closer to him and continued to pound her. She wanted to scream, beg, moan and just as her mouth opened he spoke to her. "No, Sookie. Quiet, if you speak I will stop. That will be your punishment. Do you want that?" Her head moved back and forth to tell him no. "That's right, you do not want me to stop." With the last statement he pushed so hard into her she began to see stars, her fevered skin was burning and it felt incredible. Eric didn't let up, he would pinch, bite, kneed, pull every inch of her body until she was almost on the brink of passing out. She would build to come and he would pull out, she wanted to cry out but didn't. Eric's pace was so hard and his thrust were so deep Sookie never knew it could feel like this. Concentrating on his feelings, she could tell he was getting close, his hand went to her face and pulled the blind fold off her face. "Look at me Sookie, do not take your eyes off mine." She nodded and watched as her handsome husband was on the brink, she knew he was ready. His eyes locked on hers, his face changed, he began to climax, he didn't growl or scream, he wanted watched as his beautiful wife's body clenched around his rock hard cock and see her as she let go. Sookie came and then the aftershocks were just as powerful as the orgasm. Eric quickly unlocked the cuffs to release her arms and they fell behind her head, she was beyond exhausted. Eric leaned down to kiss her neck and her body shifted, the feeling of him touching her made her ticklish and she hadn't recovered yet. Her eyes met his and he looked at her, cupping her face. "Are you alright lover? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head no, she couldn't talk. Tears welled in her eyes. What her husband did to her she knew was one of the most incredible experiences. "Eric." She whispered his name and he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I love you Sookie." His kiss deepened. He knew what she was feeling, he had used the blood bond to manipulate her enjoyment and he loved every moment of it. He pushed her to the brink over and over, knowing when to let up or to advance. He smiled down on her. He ripped his wrist open and held it to her mouth. She greedily drank his blood. When she was done he picked her up and held her to him, her face against his chest. "Did you like what we did Sookie?"

She blinked a few times before she was able to speak, his hands were rubbing her wrists. When she finally spoke her voice cracked. "Yes."

He looked down on her. "Was it too much?" He was beginning to get concerned.

She looked up at him. "When can we do it again?"

Eric looked at her and began to laugh so hard tears came to his eyes. "Only my warrior wife would spend hours being made love to and ask when we could do it again."

Sookie looked at him. "Hours?" She sat up.

"We have been down here almost three hours lover. Time flies when I am making love to you does it not?" He looked smug she thought. He began to move off the bed and Sookie rolled to slap his ass, hard. He turned around and his fangs came out. He whipped back onto the bed and pinned her under him. Eric's lips took her kissing her hard. He was rock hard again, Sookie was shocked. He pulled her up and began to pound her again. This time would be fast and quick and she wanted it as much as he did. Her arms went around his back, her fingers digging into his skin of his ass. His hands were on her hips, pushing her harder on him each time he pumped into her. He growled, she moaned, they bit and scratched until they were close and biting the other pulling blood from the other. They both were screaming the others name in minutes. When Sookie came back she began to fall backwards but Eric caught her and pulled her into his chest. "Rest lover." He rolled them over until she was nuzzled against his side and she fell deep into asleep.

Eric heard Pam before he saw the door open. She stood in the doorway. "May I join you Master?" She gave him a wicked smile.

"Go home Pamela. You will not play with her. You can forget that now." He growled just to let her know he meant business.

"You are no fun anymore Eric. We spent many hours down here playing. I am disappointed." She pouted.

"Did the night go well?" He was changing the subject.

She nodded. "Yes, all the RSVP's have come back. We are on schedule for the re-opening party next week. It should be great fun. I am leaving, I am meeting Eagle. Good night Eric." She turned to leave.

"Pam?" She looked back at him. "Thank you for everything you have done. I am grateful for your help." She stood shocked for a moment then nodded and closed the door behind her.

Eric got out of the bed and went to dress. When he was done he picked up Sookie's bra and dress. Her bra he put into his back pant pocket, then he moved to the bed to sit her up to slid the dress over her head. He would remember to ask Pam to buy some clothes that would be easy to get on her for returning home if she was too tired to dress herself. He did not want to wake her trying to redress her in the future. He smiled at her, she was remarkable he thought. Here she allowed him to do everything he wanted to her for hours and never once complained or whined about it. She took everything he gave her and he couldn't have been happier about it. Tomorrow he would stay home with her, pamper her and spend time with his kids. He would make sure slept and rested. He cradled her and carried her up the stairs to the waiting car. Bill was sitting in it patiently waiting for them. He got out of the car when he saw Eric come out the back door and opened the door for Eric to put Sookie on the seat and got in. Bill got back in the driver seat and they were home in minutes. When they came in the house Eric looked to Bill. "Bill, grab a cold blood and there should be a plate Trish made Sookie. Could you grab it and bring it upstairs please?" Bill nodded and Eric went upstairs with wife. Bill was right behind them with the items. Bill sat them on the table then left them alone, shutting the door behind him. Eric took her dress off again and covered her while he went to the tub to draw a bath. When the water was warm and soapy he stripped off his own clothes then went to get her. He had her almost washed when her eyes opened.

"Eric? Where are we?" She yawned.

"Home my love. Are you feeling alright?' He was rinsing her hair.

She nodded. "Yes, I am tired and hungry. I am going to go down and get a snack." She tried to stand but he pulled her back.

"No, I have a blood and a sandwich for you on the table in the bedroom." He kissed her softly.

She smiled at him. "Thank you sweetie."

Eric got them out of the tub, dried them off, put a nightgown on Sookie then put her in the bed. He went to the table, got the food and blood handing it to her. She ate the sandwich quickly, she didn't realize she was so hungry. "Are you still hungry my love?" She nodded and he stood, grabbed his pajama bottoms, put them on and whipped out of the room. He brought her a bowl of cut up fruit, a glass of milk and another sandwich.

"Eric, I am not that hungry!" She giggled.

"Eat Sookie, you haven't eaten since dinner. Just think of it as two snacks in one." He smiled at her and she ate every bite before she knew it. "See, Gunnar was hungry. He needs lots of food to grow Sookie." He put his hands on her tummy and sat back when he felt the waves of love coming through their bond from his son. Sookie giggled and laid down. Her eyes could barely stay open. "Sleep now Sookie. I will stay home with you tomorrow and we will spend the day with our children. We have a date to the park tomorrow remember?" She grinned and was asleep in minutes. Eric leaned down on her belly and spoke softly to his son until they were all asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry about the delay of the last chapter. I needed a couple days to work the chapters out in my mind. This one is short and I hope you like it.**

**Thanks again for all the great reviews! Let me know what you think!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**WARNING! Adult content! **

Chapter 36

Eric could feel someone bouncing on the bed, he heard the giggles. One of his eyes opened to see Johan bouncing up and down. Sookie was smiling at her son trying to get him to be still. "Johan, daddy is sleeping. Come on, lets go downstairs." Before she could turn around Eric was up, tackled Johan and had him pinned under him kissing and tickling his son.

"Who is this little monster who wakes his sleeping daddy? Hum? I think I will torture him with tickles until he learns his lesson!" Eric tickled his son more and Johan was squealing and kicking. Sookie laughed to the point of tears. Eric let Johan up and when he did he leaned over and kissed his wife long and hard on the lips.

Johan tapped his father on the face. "No daddy. Mommy is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Eric broke the kiss and looked at his son who squeezed in between them to put his arms around his mother's neck.

"I believe she is mine son. Get your own." Eric grinned at his son. Johan grinned back and Sookie held him closer.

"You have no one to blame but yourself Viking. You taught him all of this stuff. Now he is just as possessive as you are!" Sookie giggled.

"Yes, well, I didn't expect my own wife to turn on me, look at you two." He laughed and got out of the bed. "Johan, I believe we are going to the park today? Or was that another day?" Eric looked at his son teasing him about their park plans.

"Today daddy! Today!" He was jumping up and down on the bed again.

"Then I suggest everyone gets up and motivate. Breakfast, baths, babies. Lets move it family." Eric was happy, Sookie's heart swelled at her husband. She loved seeing him like this.

"Ok, baby, lets go have some breakfast and let daddy get dressed." She took Johan's hand. "Sweetie, you really need to come down and drink a couple True Blood's ok?" He nodded and she went to go take care of her kids.

Eric got in the shower and dressed. He put on a grey v-neck fitted sweater, blue jeans, boots and a grey leather jacket. He combed his hair back, checked his reflection in the mirror, took his phone and wallet putting them in his back pocket. He walked downstairs to see his family surrounding the table eating and talking. "Well, it looks we are almost finished with breakfast are we not?" He went to the twins, kissed them both and tickled Enar who laughed and put his hands up for his father. "Sorry warrior, you need to fall in line with the rest of the troops. Breakfast and a bath if we are to go to the park." He turned to Sookie. "My love, finish your breakfast I can finish feeding the twins." He sat next to her, pulled their chairs to him and took the spoon out of her hand. She smiled at him then leaned to kiss him. She dug into her food while he talked to his kids and finished feeding them.

Trish came out of the kitchen with two warmed True Bloods and sat them in front of him. "Viking, drink." She put her hands on her hips and he grinned.

"Yes ma'am." He scooped another spoonful in each of the twin's mouths then drank one of the bloods in one drink. "Better?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, now drink the other sweetie. Your getting as bad as me. I swear we deserve each other." She rolled her eyes.

After another bite to the kids he down the second blood. His face was a little rosier and Trish nodded and left. "I pass inspection I take it."

"Yes, you were looking pale, well, paler than usual. Now your pink as a babies bottom." She smiled and Eric laughed at her.

When everyone was done eating Eric took the twins up the stairs followed by a racing Johan. "Daddy, can we sail our boat?" Sookie went to take a shower to get ready.

"Sure my son, just for a few minutes. We need to get dressed. Mommy will be waiting for us to go. Don't you want to go to the park and enjoy the day?" Eric put the twins in their cribs to start the bath water, when it was the right temperature and he approved of the water level he went back to get them. Johan had already taken his clothes off and was standing in the middle of the room waiting patiently. Eric laughed and laid the babies on the dressing table to undress them.

Lily came in behind him. "Mr. Northman, put them in the stands. It makes it easier to get everyone in the tub together."

Eric turned to her. "Stands?"

She giggled. "That's what we call them, Sookie and I. They suction to the bottom of the tub and then you put the baby through the hole, kind of like a high chair. They look like baby stands. That way all three can take a bath together. We thought it was funny so we call them that." She went to the closet and got the two 'stands' and took them inside the bathroom. Eric followed behind to watch what she was doing.

"Brilliant. See my children, now we can all sail Johan's ship together. In the tub son." He set the twins one in each of the stands and helped Johan in. Johan was splashing and Erika was having a ball. Enar, he just put his hands out to help his brother play. Eric washed them, shampooed their hair and rinsed them off. Lily came behind him with fluffy towels to wrap a twin in and she held them both while Eric got Johan out of the tub. Eric was wrestling with Johan the entire time until he got down to business to get him dressed. Lily had picked out the cutest pink dress, white tights and patent leather shoes for Erika. Eric beamed at her. Enar was in a red Fangtasia t-shirt and jeans with red and white Nike tennis shoes. Johan picked out his own clothes. He wanted to wear a his favorite t-shirt in army green, black jeans and black Nike tennis shoes. Eric combed Johan's hair and Lily put a bow on Erika. Eric turned to look at his children. They were all beautiful, except for the bow. "Lily, why does my daughter have that on her head?"

Lily laughed. "Oops. I forgot when your home, no bows." She giggled and took the bow off. Erika squealed.

"See, my daughter doesn't like them either. Please take those bows and dispose of them."

"Mr. Northman, Sookie will kill me. She ordered some of them especially to go with certain outfits." Lily looked panicked.

"Lily, please take the bows to my office and put them on my desk. I will deal with Sookie and the bows." He grinned and took the twins from her. Johan was already running down to his mother.

Eric came down the stairs to where Mark was standing with the car seats for the twins. "Morning Eric. We are ready when you are. Cars out front." Eric nodded putting the twins in their seats leaving them with Mark. He walked in the kitchen where Sookie was packing the diaper bags. Sookie turned to look at him. His fangs came down instantly when he saw her. "Sookie, you look amazing." She was dressed in all white, she had on white dress pants, a white cashmere sweater and a white leather jacket. Her ballet flats were white silk. She had diamonds in her ears, his mother's diamond pendant around her neck and her hair was up in a pony tail. She looked like an angel standing there.

"Aw, aren't you sweet!" She walked to him and touched his fangs. "I love you Eric." She leaned over and kissed him. "Ok, bags are packed, kids ready?" He nodded still unable to speak. "Johan!" He came running into the kitchen. "Lets see my little man." He turned around for his mother to inspect him. "Nice job mister!"

Lily came in and handed Eric jackets for the boys, a sweater for Erika. "Just in case." He nodded again.

Eric took the bags from her. Mark and Tray helped everyone get in the SUV. The kids were in the last seat buckled in their car seats, Sookie and Eric sat in the middle seats and the guards were in front. Today Tray was driving. They got on the road to head to Bon Temps. "Sookie, while we are there we can stop and see Sam if you wish. We can take the kids there for lunch."

Sookie looked at him. "What are you up to Eric Northman?"

He mocked her teasingly. "Now, my wife, why would you say such things of me?" He grinned. "I thought maybe you would like to see the flea bag."

"Eric!" She laughed at him. "Fine, you can take us there for lunch." She turned to Johan. "Baby, do you want to go see Sam?"

"Yes, mommy! I miss Sam." Johan was holding his sisters hand.

"He is not my child, no child of mine would enjoy that mongrel." Eric's face was poker straight as he shook his head.

"Yeah, try pulling that off. Anyone who looks at the kid knows he is yours!" Sookie turned back to look at her kids again. They all looked like Eric.

"Prove it!" He laughed at her.

She leaned over to his ear. "I can't, the kids are in the car." His fangs came down again. She laughed and leaned into him, his arms went around her and he kissed her neck for the remainder of the trip. Johan made kissing sounds the entire time.

When they pulled in the parking lot of the park Mark and Tray got out of the car. Mark took a quick but thorough look around. He came to the door and opened it, Eric got out first then he helped Sookie out. Mark brought the stroller around to them to put the twins in. Tray got Johan out of the back and handed him to Eric. "Are you ready to play my son?" Johan was kissing the side of his fathers face while patting the other.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Johan wiggled to get down and Eric let him go. He ran so fast, he was rolling on the grass before they were even moving behind him.

"He is the cutest thing isn't he Eric?" She put her arm around Eric as he pushed the stroller.

"Sookie, my son is not cute. He is considered handsome. Cute is for puppies." Eric looked down on her frowning.

"What ever you say my King." She slapped his ass. She heard her name being called. Jason was running across the street. "Damn it!" Johan was yelling at her from a distance about her swearing. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"My love, your brother, three o'clock." He was trying not to grin and doing a terrible job of it.

"Sookie! Why haven't you called me back? I left a ton of messages." He leaned down to kiss the twins. He nodded to Eric then leaned in to kiss her.

"Jason, we have been so busy, I just haven't had time. I am sorry." She felt bad now for not calling.

He shook his head. "If your still mad at me that's fine but you could just call any way."

"I am sorry Jason, I just have a lot going on. I will call you and we will have dinner soon ok? I will invite Sam over too. Don't forget Johan's birthday is coming up. He will want to see you. He's over there Jason, why don't you go over and see him." She pointed to where her son had made a friend and was playing in the rocks. Jason nodded and trotted to where Johan was.

"Nice save Mrs. Northman. I thought he had you for a minute." Eric guided them to the path so they could walk the kids through the park. Sookie never took her eyes off her son. Mark was standing back a few feet away from Johan, Mark's eyes never left her son. Tray was walking quietly behind them. She smiled, her life was perfect she thought.

After they walked the path a few times they went to where Johan and Jason were still playing. Jason looked like he was having as much fun as Johan. Her son looked up at her smiling. "Uncle Jason ate a bug mommy." He giggled at his uncle.

"Jason, do not teach my son to do that. That is disgusting." Her face cringed and Eric bent over laughing.

"Sook, all boys eat bugs. We do it so we can impress girls on the play ground." He looked at her like that was common knowledge.

"I have to agree with my wife Stackhouse, my son is magical, I do not know if bugs are good for his diet." Eric tried to say it with the straightest face he could. Mark was behind them covering his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Eric he spread a blanket on the ground, he took the twins out of the stroller setting them down and he and Sookie sat to watch their kids play. Johan was holding his brother up trying to get him to walk, Jason was swinging Erika in on the toddler swing barely making it move but you would have thought he was sending her to moon with the squeals and the smile on her face.

"Are you enjoying your afternoon at the park my love?" He looked at his wife who looked like she was happier than he had ever seen her.

She looked away from her kids long enough to look at her husband. "You are a miracle worker Eric. You always know what we need. We needed this, the kids, you and I. This is the best afternoon we have spent together in a really long time." She kissed him softly then looked at her kids again. Johan was climbing up the back of his uncle. Erika and Enar were sitting up watching their older brother misbehave. "Jason be careful." He grinned and swung his nephew around.

Sookie saw people she knew from the bar, from school, friends of her Gran's. She was so happy people were actually using the park. The trees and bushes were fuller now. It was the middle of the afternoon and people were walking the path, kids were playing, there were people sitting on the benches reading the paper, couples swinging their kids. This is what Gran would have wanted, it made Sookie happy.

Jason sat Johan on his feet. "Ok, monkey, I got to get back to work. Tell your mama to call her brother will you sport?" Jason knelt down to hug Johan then he crawled on the grass making faces and noised at the twins who found him funny. Sookie just shook her head while he rolled them all over kissing them before standing up. When the time came Jason would make a great daddy she thought. He stood up. "Sookie, call me ok?" She nodded, Jason said good bye to Eric, Mark and Tray and left.

Erika crawled to where they were sitting and laid her little body on the blanket, she put her fist to her mouth and fell asleep. Eric leaned down to her speaking softly in Swedish to her. Enar crawled to his big brother, he wasn't ready to give up yet. They spent another couple hours before Enar was getting feisty and Sookie was starving. Eric and Tray got the kids up and in the car while Sookie helped Mark put all the gear back into the SUV. When they were all set they drove the short drive to Merlotte's.

The parking lot was pretty sparse, it was well after the lunch crowd and too early for the dinner crowd so it should be pretty quiet Sookie thought. Piling out of the car and into the front of the bar Sookie saw Sam immediately, he was standing behind the bar. His face lit up and he came around the bar smiling. "Cher! I can't believe you're here. Why didn't you call me to let me know you were coming?" He hugged her, Eric growled. Sam just looked at him.

"Well, actually you have Eric to thank, he took us to the park and he suggested we came here for lunch." Sookie smiled up at Eric then looked at Sam.

"Ok, have a seat. Holly will be over in a second to get your order." He smiled at her and went back behind the bar. Sookie heard the boom of a voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"Sookie Stackhouse! Hooka! Where have you been?" Tara's cousin Lafayette came strolling up to her in all his glory. He was tall, almost as tall as Eric, muscular and gay. Sookie adored him, he was one of Sookie's favorite people. One thing about Lafayette, he told it like it was. Eric didn't like him on sight, he was leering at her friend.

"Lafayette! Oh my Gosh! How are you?" She hugged him. He had been working on and off at Merlotte's for years.

"Girl, it has been too long. What is all this?" His fingers were snapping at her family.

"Oh, well, first I am not a Stackhouse anymore, I am Northman now. This is my husband, Eric."

Before she could say anymore Lafayette stopped her. "Your married to the Sheriff? Well, you certainly moved up didn't ya?" He was grinning. Johan gave him an odd look.

"He's actually the King now, it's a long story. These are my kids. Johan, Enar and Erika." Her friends mouth dropped open.

"You have three kids Sookie, by a vampire. I thought that sh…., I mean, I thought that stuff was rumor." He was shocked.

"No, it is not rumor. Sookie is my wife and bonded. These are indeed my children." Eric was looking her friend up and down. Sookie squeezed his arm.

Lafayette grinned. "You sure do have good taste Sook." He was licking his lips at Eric.

"Ok, go back to work, you S.E.X. fiend." She spelled the words because of the kids.

Johan looked at his mother. "Mommy, bad words mommy." Eric laughed at his son.

After her friend left they ordered their lunch, the twins barely made it through their food before falling asleep. Johan was talking up a storm to anyone who would talk to him. Sookie saw a ton of folks she knew, they stopped, asked her about her life, marveled over her kids and how well off she was. Some would make comments about how cute the kids were or how they couldn't believe she was married to such a powerful man. They would stare at her, her jewelry, her family. Eric was as proud as a peacock being able to show off his wife and kids to the town that made Sookie out to be a freak. She showed them he thought. Sam came to the table a few times to talk to them and when they were all done Sookie went to the bar to say goodbye while Eric paid the bill.

"Sam, I would like you to come over soon. I miss you."

"I miss you too. You look good Cher, you look real happy. I am glad." His eyes were full of regret.

She touched his hand. "I am happy Sam. If it wasn't for you, Gran and Tara I would never have had this life. It isn't perfect but it is wonderful. I am the luckiest girl in the world." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Eric called to her they were ready to go and she looked at Sam. "I got to get my sleepy kids home Sam. I love you. Call me soon ok?" He nodded and she went to her husband. They left and Sam stood in the window watching her leave.

When they got home they were all exhausted. Sookie let Lily take the kids to put down to sleep. Eric grabbed two cold and two warmed blood. Eric picked Sookie up and carried her up the stairs. When they went in the room he tossed her on the bed. She laughed and he did too. "Drink my wife." He handed her the two bloods. He opened his and drank them down. He was grinning at her. He climbed on the bed next to her, he started taking off his clothes, when he was down to his jeans he started peeling her out hers.

"Eric, sweetie, what are you doing?" Her shirt was over her head, he was working on her bra.

"I am going to play with my wife." His teeth were grazing her neck as he undid her pants. He had them down her legs and was tugging her panties off in one tug. He had her naked and he was in between her legs, his hands were undoing his jeans, they were down his leg and on the floor. Sookie's hands went to the muscle of his stomach. She moved her hands all over his chest. "Roll over on your stomach Sookie." She looked at him for a second then she did as he asked. Eric's hands were so gentle as they touched her skin. Slowly he began to massage her back, she moaned it felt so good. He rubbed her shoulders, he neck, her back, her sides.

'Oh, that feels so good Eric." She was almost asleep.

His slid down farther, he was straddling her legs. He massaged her lower back, her upper thighs, her ass. She moaned more. He moved her legs so that his legs were in between her legs, he spread her legs and pulled her up just a bit. Her ass was sticking in the air. She held her breath, Eric leaned down and began nibbling on her skin of her back moving slowly down. His tongue licked her back, until it was finally at her rear entrance, his tongue licked, circled then slowly darted in and out. She panted and closed her eyes. His hands went under her, one to her clit, the other he put one finger insider her, then two, then three. Her behind began to gyrate against his hand. His tongue was still working wonders on her ass, his finger that was rubbing her nub moved faster while his hand was slowly moving inside her. She didn't know what made her the craziest. "You are so wet Sookie, do I make you like this?"

"Yes, Eric. You know you do!" She panted the words.

He laughed and went back to what he was doing. She didn't want him to stop it felt so good. "Um, you are delicious my little fairy."

It was like a light bulb came on. She concentrated to control her scent while he did the marvelous things to her body. "Eric?'

"Yes my love." He licked her again.

"Is my scent too much?" She looked down to see his eyes were full of lust.

"No, your fine right now. Keep control Sookie, don't let me hurt you. Promise me." He closed his eyes and went back to her.

"Promise." She laid her head back down and let him finish her, she was screaming and coming so hard she fell to the mattress, but her husband had other ideas. He pulled her back up and inserted his cock into her so hard she cried out. If she wouldn't have just came he would have hurt her. His arms were firm on her hips as he used all of his strength to pump inside her over and over. His face was looking up at the ceiling, his eyes were closed and he was growling and grunting. Her insides were so tight and the feeling of her on his shaft was incredible. He pumped and pushed until he felt her get ready to climax again. He leaned over and bit her back and as he did she began to scream, the scream was so loud it made him come inside her. She kept crying out, she fell forward and Eric quickly turned her.

"Sookie?" He could see she was in pain. "What is it?"

She shook her head and grabbed her leg. "Charlie horse." Tears were in her eyes. He was up grabbing his phone. "No, Eric, it's a muscle spasm and it really hurt, like really bad but it will go away. Will you rub it please? Its on the back of my thigh."

He closed his eyes and moved to help her. "Sookie, you scared me to half to death. I thought I hurt you."

The tears were still rolling down her eyes. "I used to get them when I worked at Merlotte's but never like this."

"Let me call the doctor." He reached for his phone again.

She pulled his arm back. "Eric, it will pass. Just wait ok?" He could feel the muscle in her leg, the spasms were hard and it was really tense. He gently rubbed. She shook her head. "Rub it harder Eric, you have to make it contract back." She was panting from the pain. He put more pressure on the muscle and he could feel it slowing down. Her pants slowed down. After a few minutes she closed her eyes. "Ok, I think you got it. Thank you so much sweetie."

"Are you sure your alright?" He didn't get muscle pain, he didn't know what she felt.

"Yes, its better now." She pulled him down to lay with her. He pulled her close and held her.

"Sookie, do you think it is because of the baby?" He was still really concerned.

"No, it was just one of those things that happens. Sometimes when you sleep you are dreaming you are running or straining your body and you wake with one. You never get a Charlie horse?" He shook his head no. "You're lucky, they are terrible."

He rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He would be sure to ask the doctor about his. He didn't like the fact she was having this pain. He put his hand on her belly and spoke to his unborn son, telling him to take care of his mommy and he loved him. Eric got up and dressed to go to his office to do some work.

Sookie began to dream, she heard him calling her. The little boy she hadn't met yet, Gunnar, he looked to be around five. He was running around the back yard, his little legs were carrying him. He was calling to her to watch him take flight, his little body began to climb in the air. Sookie looked over to see her twins, they were so big, Enar looked more like Eric now, his hair the same color of Eric's. Erika was calling to Johan. Her little girl looked like she did at that age, her hair wavy and hanging long down her back. "Come here my brother." Sookie gasped. Johan was thin like Eric, he was tall, so tall for his age, his face, the identical face of Eric. He was wielding his sword, he was so graceful, so handsome. Eric stood in the corner smiling on them all. What a beautiful creature her husband was. She could feel her belly, a new child she thought. Sookie watched as Eric's hand lifted in her direction. "Sookie." He was smiling at her.

"Sookie." She felt the arm shaking her. "Sookie." Her eyes opened and Eric was standing over her with a plate. "Are you alright lover?" He sat the plate down and touched her face. "You have been asleep a while. I thought you might be hungry."

She smiled at him. "Eric, I am fine, I was just dreaming of our kids running in the back yard together, they we so big."

"I think our children are trying to help us do you not agree?" He lightly kissed her. She blinked not sure what he was talking about. "They are trying to keep our anxiety down about Gunnar. I know I worry, like earlier, I immediately think something is wrong with you or with the baby. One or all of our children are letting us know that he will be alright."

"I suppose I never thought about it like that." Her hand went to her belly and she smiled.

"Come on now, eat." She sat up and took the plate he gave her. He had set a glass of milk next to the table. Eric got into the bed and watched her eat. His hand went over to her belly and touched it. "It wont be long before we get to meet him." Eric's eyes were full of love, their bond swirling around them. His phone began to ring, he stood up to get it out of his pocket. "Yes." He walked away from the bed and spoke in Swedish. He ended the call. "Love, I must go, I have some business to take care. Will you be alright?"

Looking up at him she smiled. "I couldn't be better Eric. Thank you."

He came back to her and kissed her hard. "You know how much I love you, right?"

She blinked at him. "Yes, I do. I love you too sweetie."

"Tomorrow I will take you shopping." She winced. "Now, it is important that we do so. I want my bride to have new clothes for the reopening of Fangtasia. If it weren't for her I would still be dealing with inspectors and things."

"Uh huh. Today is not my first day here Eric. You would have growled and hissed your way to the same result. I just poured lots of sugar on it, see how that worked out?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes, my sweet southern belle. You truly are a darling aren't you?" He said it with teasing in his voice. She stuck her tongue out at him. The sandwich was gone and she had drank her milk while they were talking. "I will take this down with me. You, lay down, I want you sleeping my wife. I will wake you when I get home. I love you."

She leaned back to get comfortable. "I love you too." She yawned and he smiled at her. He bent down and gave her a big kiss. He quietly slipped out of the room and headed downstairs. Alcide was standing in the foyer when he came down.

"Are you ready Eric?" He nodded walking past him to go to the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Calvin is sure about this?" Alcide nodded. "You can't blame him I suppose."

"Yeah, I think I would have done the same if not worse. He really is lucky that Calvin called me instead of going to the cops. Sookie doesn't need the stress. I could choke him myself."

"Lets run to Hotshot and check this out." Eric instructed his vampires he was leaving and to tighten security.

They drove to outside of Bon Temps to Hotshot. Alcide pulled his truck into Calvin Norris' driveway. The two got out and walked to the door, Calvin was waiting for them. 'He's here." Calvin opened the door for them to come in. Jason was sitting on the couch, his head was down, he was passed out.

"How bad is Crystal?" Alcide asked.

"She lost the baby. Cuts, bruises, a few broken bones, she will be bad off for awhile." Calvin looked at Jason. "I probably would have done the same. She might have been pregnant with Jason's kid but I can't have him hurting one of mine."

"Is the panther healing?" Eric looked to Calvin.

"Yes. Slowly, Jason really did a number on him. Stackhouse beat him half to death." Calvin had sympathy for Stackhouse.

Eric nodded. "What will you require of him?"

Calvin looked Eric in the eye. "If it weren't for Sookie I probably would have killed him. He may have had reason for what he did, its still my people and I have to take care of mine. Take him home before one of the pack finds out and does it instead of me."

Alcide nodded and went to where Jason was, he grabbed his arm and flung him over his shoulder. Jason stirred and started to resist. "Let me go! I will kill the fucker!"

"Calm down Stackhouse. Alcide and I are taking you home." Eric's fangs came down and he spoke to Jason angrily.

"No, I want to kill him. He beat the shit out her! She's mine and he killed my kid!" Alcide sat him on his feet. Jason was seething with anger.

"Stackhouse, I know your pissed off but you have already beat him half to death. Go home now Jason." Calvin was staring at Jason.

"This is your fault Calvin. You should have let me marry her like I asked you. I could have taken her away from this shit and been done with it. Now my kid is dead and your gonna let him go. I will get him for what he has done to her." Jason was advancing on Calvin and Eric stood between them. All he could do was think about the man who raped and beat his girlfriend to the point she lost their baby. He might be a panther but Jason still wanted to kill him.

"No, Jason. Lets go. We will handle this later. You need to cool off before you do something stupid." Eric was looking at his brother in law for the first time with different eyes, he respected Jason for standing up for what was his.

Alcide stood between Calvin and Jason, he began to move Jason toward the door. "Come on Stackhouse, lets get you home."

Jason pushed back. "Tell that asshole to sleep with one eye open, cause I am coming for him. You can kill me if you want Calvin. I don't care." Eric grabbed his arms and pushed him toward the door telling him to move it outside. "What if it was Sookie Eric? Would you just let it go and let someone tell you to go home?" Eric looked at him. He knew he should let Jason go to take care of what needed to be done but Sookie would never forgive him if he did.

"There is nothing more to be done now Jason. Let's go." Eric pushed him out the door and Jason was fighting the entire way.

"No! I am not leaving here until his blood is draining from his body!" Jason was getting madder by the minute.

"Stackhouse, get in the truck." Alcide shoved him toward the truck. He and Eric finally had him in the truck.

"Take him to my house. If we take him to his he will just get in his truck and go back. Sookie will kill him if he gets to our house and misbehaves." He looked at Jason who looked like he could chew nails.

"I am not going to your house. I ain't gonna listen to Sookie lecture me. I want to go home." Jason looked at Eric. Alcide headed toward Shreveport.

"No, your going to my house. If you kill him Jason your going to only make matters worse. There is always a way around things Jason. You need to clear your head and think rationally." Eric looked at Jason who finally got what Eric was saying. He nodded to his brother in law.

"Are you gonna tell Sookie?" Jason winced when he realized his sister was going to give him hell.

"Yes, I can not keep something like this from her. She really doesn't need the stress but I would rather tell her now that for her to find out later. Your sister does not like to be left in the dark about things." Eric looked at Jason who knew full well what he was talking about.

"Fine, whatever." Jason turned his head to look out the truck window. Stubborn Stackhouse's Eric thought to himself.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they were in front of the house Eric thanked Alcide for his help and he shoved Jason toward the house. Jason didn't want to have to deal with Sookie. He was relieved when they got inside and the house was dark, he was relieved he wouldn't have to see Sookie right away. Eric hit the switch to turn on the lights. "Upstairs second door on the right. I will send a change of clothes up. You hungry?" Jason shook his head no. "Go get some sleep. Remember, my kids are here Jason. Don't do anything stupid alright?" Eric was warning him to behave.

"I would never do nothing to hurt them." He looked almost offended.

"I know Jason, go up and go to bed. I will see you in the morning." Eric nodded to him and went up the stairs.

"Thanks Eric." Jason went up behind him.

Eric turned around and looked at Jason before continuing up the stairs. "Don't say thank you Jason, you are family. That is what family does."

Eric went into their bedroom. Sookie was sleeping on her side toward Eric's side of the bed, her arm was stretched out to his side. She stirred when she heard Eric come closer. "Sweetie?" Her sleepy eyes barely open.

"Are you alright lover?" He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Um hum." She moved so he could get in the bed. He took off all his clothes and slid in next to her. He pulled her close to him.

"Sookie, I need to talk to you." He rubbed her arms until he felt she was awake. She moved to lay on his chest.

"Ok. Is something wrong Eric?" She sat up to look at him in the dark. Sookie could see him just as clearly as he could see her.

"Please to do not freak out when I tell you this. It will not help anyone if you do." She gasped at him, then she calmed herself and nodded for him to tell her. "Alcide and I went out to Hotshot to get Jason. One of Calvin's panther's attacked Jason's girlfriend. The man beat her pretty bad, enough to make her lose the baby she was carrying. Jason beat the panther up pretty badly. I brought your brother here."

"Is Jason ok? Should I go talk to him?" She was panicked. Jason never mentioned a baby, now she felt horrible. Maybe that was why he had called her so many times.

"No. Let him get some sleep. He has his pride Sookie. Alcide and I took some of that away when we dragged him out of there. If it were up to me I would have helped him kill the bastard but there is always another day for such things." Eric looked like he already had a plan.

"What happened to Crystal?" Sookie needed to know.

Eric shook his head. "He raped her and beat her pretty badly. Seems the panther didn't like the fact she was seeing Jason and liked it less she was pregnant by him."

Sookie looked into Eric's eyes. "Poor Jason."

Eric shook his head. "Don't pity him Sookie. He needs to handle this like a man. Treating him like a child is not how to handle this. This world, you know how it is, Jason needs to take his place back. He is a supe too, he needs to mark what is his and finish this. I will help him if he needs it. I will not allow someone to go up against any part of my family. I believe that is why Norris called me. He knew I would handle this discretely where Jason would have done something to get himself killed."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you Eric. I know what a pain he can be. I appreciate you helping him." He pulled her close.

"He is family Sookie. I may not like him half the time and you may want to send Summerland most of the time but he is your brother." Eric kissed her again and settled them to sleep. She giggles at him. Her body snuggled against him and she fell back to sleep. He thought about Jason's situation and began to run scenarios through his head. Retribution would be paid, he would make sure of it. Jason was right at what he said, he would not allow anyone to get away with what that panther had done to Crystal if it has been Sookie. That he knew. Tomorrow he would calm Jason down enough to make him realize revenge took many different forms. He grinned at the thought, Eric closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his wife.


	37. Chapter 37

**I am so thrilled you liked the last chapter. They need a little happiness don't they? I made that chapter and this one shorter but I hope you like them. **

**Please review! It really helps me go on with the story. **

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 37

It was before dawn when Eric woke. He got up, took a shower and dressed. He wanted to get some work in, check his messages and emails before taking Sookie out today. Fangtasia was closed today but tomorrow would be the grand reopening of the bar and he wanted her with him for it. There was different celebrations throughout the week and he knew Sookie would want to attend but he didn't want her to tire herself so he would pick a couple of the nights to take her. Tomorrow was a big deal, there would be a lot of important people there he made sure of it. He wanted to show off his Queen. He went to his office and got busy with work.

Hours went by, he began to feel his children wake, Sookie was up and he smiled. He didn't take his eyes off the screen until he heard the knock on the door. "Eric?" Glancing up he saw Jason standing there with a coffee cup in his hand.

"Come on in Stackhouse." Eric nodded toward the chair in front of him for Jason to sit down.

"I appreciate your help last night." Jason looked into his coffee cup and sat down.

Eric turned and stood up. He sat on the edge of the desk in front of Jason. "Jason, leave this alone for a while. When the time comes things will fall into place." Eric had thought long and hard about what needed to be done. He knew he would help Jason in this situation because he knew how important Jason was to Sookie. She could never stand it if he was hurt or worse.

Jason looked up at Eric. He knew what he was trying to tell him. "Ok, I will take your advice on this Eric, even though I know what needs to be done. I should have just taken care of it last night." He shook his head angry at himself.

Eric just looked at Jason. "Have you checked on Crystal?" Eric planned to call Norris himself later.

"Yeah, she is the same, she barely could talk to me. He almost broke her wind pipe, the fucking bastard." Jason's face was red with anger thinking about it.

"I understand your frustration Jason but Sookie does not need for you to get hurt in all this. I will take care of it, alright?" Jason didn't like it but he accepted Eric's request. He stood.

"Thanks again, I am heading home. I appreciate your help Eric." He nodded to Eric and turned to leave.

Sookie saw Jason coming down the stairs, he looked tired she thought. She waited for him to come down. "Jason, I am sorry about Crystal and the baby. Is there anything I can do?"

He looked at her for a second, he expected her to give him hell about the whole thing, he was relieved. "No sis, you and Eric just being here is enough."

"If you need to talk about it Jason were here. We know what your going through." She waited for him to say something. "Your welcome to stay here as long as you want. You know Johan loves having you around, we all do. I don't want you to get hurt Jason, why don't you stay a couple days just to get your head together."

He walked closer to her and hugged her. "Thanks Sook.I think I would feel home. I love ya for thinking of me though." He let her go. "Don't worry I am not gonna do anything stupid. Eric has already talked to me about that. I would rather the bastard was dead but I am not gonna do it." He kissed the side of her temple and walked out the door. Sookie watched him leave then turned to go into the kitchen.

Eric made a few more calls then headed downstairs, his children were in the living room with Claude Crane. "Crane." Eric looked at Sookie's cousin. Claude nodded to him.

"Ok, cousins, lets go outside and get some work done." He smiled at Lily who helped him take the kids outside. Eric watched his kids begin their lessons.

Sookie came in the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Morning handsome." She squeezed him tightly.

He turned to kiss her, she smelled of vanilla and shampoo. His hands ran up and down her arms. "Sookie, you smell wonderful." She giggled.

"Thank you sweetie. Are you ready to go yet?" She smiled up at him.

"Well, I think that we are waiting for our friends." Eric grinned down on her and she jumped up on him.

"Really? Amelia is going!" She sounded like Johan when he got excited about something. His face leaned in to kiss her.

"I thought it would make you happy to have her to come with us. Alcide and I can talk business and you both can spend all of our money. What do you think?" He started kissing her on her neck. He was teasing her and she giggled.

She turned her head to his ear. "If I wasn't dressed and we didn't had to go I would show you how much I appreciate you, maybe a little kiss for gracious plenty would convince you?" She didn't have time to say anything more, he had her in the bathroom next to the kitchen. "Eric! I meant later."

"I believe gracious plenty cannot wait that long." He was grinning and she giggled.

Sookie grabbed the front of his jeans, she squeezed his balls tight and he groaned loudly. She quickly unzipped his jeans and released him. Her hand began to stroke him, he leaned up against the sink and after a few minutes she knelt down to take him in her mouth, his hands went into her hair, guiding her. "Yes, Sookie, that's it, right there." Sookie's pace began to pick up and his grip on her got tighter. His hips were moving in unison with her mouth and she could feel he was ready. His loud groans began as he released in her mouth, she took every drop of him.

She stood up and he was looking down on her with glassy eyes. "Better sweetie?" He grinned at her. She turned to the sink to gargle and he slapped her gently on the ass. "Ok, get your act together, were going shopping." He laughed, turning he cleaned himself up and zipped his pants up. They walked out of the bathroom, Eric was holding her to his side.

"Do you two never give it a rest? You sound like wild animals pawing at each other all the time!" Amelia was smiling at her friends.

"Now, Amelia, look at him. Is he not the hottest piece of ass you have ever seen, well next to Alcide of course." Alcide's mouth fell open, Sookie and Amelia both laughed.

Eric looked down on his wife and stood shocked at her description of him and Alcide. "Sookie, that is Viking sex God, remember." She slapped at him playfully and they headed to the SUV with Mark and Maggie to go shopping.

They drove about ten minutes to Bossier City to the Boardwalk. It had great new shops Sookie loved. Sookie and Amelia were giggling and talking about all the places they wanted to go to. Eric and Alcide just grinned at their wives. "Eric, you better send another car to meet us, these two look like they are ready to go for broke." Amelia who was completely glowing slapped at her husband.

"Alcide, you better stop. I mean it." She was smiling at him rubbing her ever growing belly. She turned to Sookie. "Tomorrow we are going to find out what the baby is. We have been fighting for two months whether we wanted to know, or I should say he's been fighting. I want to know, he thought it would be some great experience to wait and find out when the babies born." She rolled her eyes. "I mean we have a little over months to go but I still need to know. How can I spend all of his money on baby stuff if I don't know what to buy." Everyone laughed. Amelia was beyond rich in her own right, her father was one of the richest and most successful New Orleans businessmen. Amelia's mother was from money too. You would never know her good friend was a woman of great wealth, she just wanted to live her life and do what made her happy. Sookie loved that about her.

Eric looked at her. "I can tell you what you are having." He was completely serious when he said it. Sookie looked up at him. Alcide nodded and Amelia held her breathe. "You are having a son." Alcide grinned ear to ear.

"Eric, how do you know what they are having?" Sookie looked up at Eric shocked.

"Lover, we have been pregnant four times now. I have known what three of the four were. I would have been able to tell what the twins were if my son wasn't as stubborn as his mother." He was right, he had told her their first baby was a boy, he knew the baby they lost was a girl and he knew she was pregnant before they were sure and he knew it was a boy.

"A son?" Alcide pulled a teary eyed Amelia close to him. "A boy? Really?"

"I have no doubt my Were friend. Our new son's will be very close in age will they not? It will be wonderful to see our children grow up together, despite the fact your son will be furry like you." Eric was smiling. "You will see when the doctor confirms it tomorrow."

They pulled into the parking lot and the males helped their spouses out of the SUV. Mark and Maggie fell in line behind the group. They started at one end of the boardwalk and hit each store. Sookie and Amelia spent tons of time in Carter's and Osh Kosh B'Gosh buying tons of new things for the babies in each.

They hit Nike, Sookie loved her little boys in their Nike tennis shoes. She picked up four new pairs a piece for each of the boys in various colors and two for Erika, one in pink and one in red.

Eric pulled Sookie into the diamond jewelry store with Alcide and Amelia behind them. Eric picked out a gorgeous pair of diamond and ruby earrings, she gave him a hard time about them but he said they were a just because gift, she rolled her eyes at him. Alcide bought Amelia a diamond bracelet that had gorgeous emeralds in it. He helped her put it on before they left the store.

They went to Children's Place they picked out some items they would order on line because of the size of the items. There just wasn't enough room for the items during this trip they ladies decided.

Sookie pulled Eric into Guess to buy him some underwear with the bands on it so when he wore low riding jeans they would show 'GUESS' across his gorgeous belly. She thought he would be really sexy in them and Amelia totally agreed. Sookie looked at the cute sales girl who was about twenty one when she went up to the counter to pay. She looked at her name tag. "Leslie, wouldn't that guy right over there look amazing in these?" Eric was standing by the door with Alcide and could hear everything she was saying. He grinned at his wife and waited to hear the response. The young woman looked to Eric and she looked back at Sookie. "Hell yeah, he looks like he models for us. Has he?" Sookie looked over at Eric before answering. "He needs to doesn't he. He is nice looking isn't he?" Leslie looked at Sookie grinning. "Nice looking, he is hot. I would do him, definitely." Alcide laughed so hard he had to go outside, Sookie smiled at the girl and paid for her purchases. Eric shook his head and went outside with Alcide.

As they made their way Eric saw the Day Spa and grinned. "Lets all go get a massage." Everyone laughed and followed behind Eric. He went to the counter and asked if it were possible for them to all get massages now. A petite woman of about twenty five smiled and told him of course. "Now, we have two requirements, our wives must only have a woman masseuse and both of our wives are pregnant. Can you accommodate that?" She assured him of course they could. Eric was happy with that. "Good, now we would like the works. My treat." He smiled at the group.

Sookie stood with her hands on her hips and Amelia was about to go off. "Eric, what do you mean we have to have a woman masseuse?" Sookie was shocked.

Eric turned to his wife, his fangs came down and he grinned. "See these two hands lover?" She nodded. "Those are the only two male hands that will ever touch your body and I am sure my good friend over there would agree the same for Amelia." Alcide sat down, he was laughing so hard.

The young lady came and got them. They were two to a room, Eric and Sookie went in one, Amelia and Alcide in the other. The woman told them to get comfortable and someone would be with them shortly. Eric of course stripped his clothes off and waited for Sookie to undress. "Eric? I cant take all my clothes off." She was looking around.

Her husband shook his head at her. "Sookie, let me help you." He had her undressed down to her thong and on the table before the two females entered the room.

"Hi, I am Tasha and this is Emily. We will be doing your massage today. Please, relax." Eric hopped on the table and grinned like nothing she had ever seen. Not only did she get a female, he did too. He was a sneaky thing she thought.

"Paybacks are a bitch husband." Sookie gave him a evil look until the girl started the massage. Eric turned his head to watch his wife the entire time, he smiled at her and reached to take her hand. She was relaxed and almost asleep by time they were done. Sookie was smiling and Eric was thrilled.

When they were done they walked back to the chaired area, Amelia was on Alcide's lap and were making out like teenagers. "Why is you two are always pawning at each other like wild animals? Hum?" Eric threw Amelia's words back at her. She giggled and kissed her husband again.

"Eric, if I wasn't married to this man I would jump your bones. Any man that gives me a massage like that deserves some form of repayment!" She walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. He threw his head back laughing and Sookie squeezed his hand. He was too sweet she thought.

"Are you ladies getting hungry?" They both said they were. "Mutt, any idea where we should go?"

"Oh, yeah, lets go get a big juicy steak up the boardwalk here, they cater to the fanged now too." They went to the Salt Grass Steakhouse. They took a table so everyone could sit together, even Mark and Maggie, and they had a fantastic lunch. Everyone ate like they were half starved, Eric had two True Bloods. Eric ordered big pieces of chocolate mouse cake for them to split. Mark and Maggie said they weren't about to eat that junk, to go ahead and enjoy it. Eric told the server to just bring two. Sookie's eyes got huge when the plates were dropped off. "Eric, I can't eat this by myself. Amelia has Alcide to help her eat it."

He looked at her. "I will try a bite." She shook her head and Alcide cleared his throat.

"Sweetie, you cant eat this. You will get sick." She pulled the plate closer to her.

"Alright then, you eat and I will kiss you, it will result in the same effect." She took a big bite and he leaned over to kiss her.

His lips licked the chocolate off her lips and tongue and he smiled. "Tastes almost as good as you do." He winked and Amelia almost spit water out of her mouth. Eric kissed her with every bit she took, the chocolate on his tongue was amazing. He was pushing his tolerance for human food he thought but felt great. He enjoyed the cake and the kisses.

When the bill came Alcide and Eric fought over who was paying. "Eric, touch that bill and I will make Sookie a widow, I mean it." He growled at Eric before Eric handed the bill to Alcide who handed his credit card to the server. Sookie and Amelia laughed, Mark just rolled his eyes.

"I have another place I would like to go to if you ladies are up to it." Sookie looked at Amelia who shrugged. "Good. I wanted to see what this place is like, if it is safe I want to bring the kids back, maybe this weekend." Sookie's curiosity was up now. They walked hand and hand to Uncle Bucks Alligator Bayou. Each took a spot at the fence and watched the alligator wranglers feed the gators and give the spectators tons of information on the creatures. Sookie and Amelia were talking amongst themselves having a great time. Eric was pleased, it looked harmless enough, he and Sookie would bring Johan and the twins here. His oldest son would love this.

"Eric, thanks for this today. You have really made Amelia's day." Alcide slapped Eric on the back.

"Yes, I believe we all have had a great time. It is nice to have some fun. I need to give my family more of this. I have lived a long time, my children won't be little forever. Johan is so big now, Enar is trying to walk and my little Princess, I just don't know what I am going to do when she gets bigger. I want them to stay small forever." Eric looked out at the crowd, he looked melancholy.

Alcide turned to the pin of alligators. "You have great kids, a beautiful and loving wife in Sookie, you have really hit the jackpot. Your kids are magical Eric. Have you ever found out if they will be like the Fae? You know, their life spans?"

Eric had thought of that. "I need to but part of me is concerned about the answer. I buried three children in my human life, I do not know I want to outlive my children this time. They mean too much to me, they all do." He turned to look at Sookie who was laughing at something she and Amelia were talking about.

"It is always better to informed Eric, even if it is hard to take." Alcide was going to change the subject. "We better get these girls home, Amelia is going to wear herself out if we don't." Eric agreed and they went to collect their wives to head home.

Eric had Mark take Amelia and Alcide home first, Eric and Mark helped the couple get their purchases in the house. When they said their goodbyes Eric climbed in the SUV and closed the door. Sookie moved to straddle him. "Thank you for today Eric. You are more than I deserve." She kissed his lips soft at first but then deepened the kiss. Her hands went around his neck to pull him closer. Eric's hands went to her jean clad hips, his hands pulling her closer onto his lap. Their tongues were twisting, his fangs were scrapping her lips. They could taste her blood between them. The car stopped in front of the house but they didn't move to get out. Mark and Maggie got out and left them alone. Neither Sookie or Eric even noticed they were gone. Eric's hand moved up her shirt, then under her bra. His fingers were pinching her nipples. He left one hand on her breast, the other he moved down into her jeans, sliding his hand down the front of them. She moved her hips forward so he would have better reach. Sookie wanted to feel him, he hands went under her lap and undid his button of his pants then the zipper. She moaned and her head went back when she could feel his cock in her hands. Eric pushed her up and pulled her jeans down around her knees. With one yank her thong was gone, she giggled against his neck. His hands guided her hips onto his long, rock hard shaft. Sookie cried out when she took him inside her. "Oh, God Eric." Her hips began to rise and fall, Eric's eyes closed, he put his head back onto the seat, he was grunting. Sookie leaned forward and caught his lips in her teeth. "You feel so good inside me Eric, oh so good."

Eric hand went under her to stroke her nub but she moved it away, she wanted to just feel him inside her. He smiled up at her as she rocked against him. Eric thrust up against her with every downward push she made. She wanted to keep a steady pace but Eric needed her so badly he began pumping harder taking control. His eyes looked at her face, her hair was falling in her face and she leaned down each time. His mouth went to her breast, his tongue teasing her then he softly nibbled until her moans made him bite down, she screamed and her head went back, he grinned against her warm skin taking in her blood as fast as it would flow into his mouth. Finally when he had enough he closed the wound. Eric's steady pace never wavered, Sookie was panting, he knew that pant, she was almost there, Eric's eyes closed, he would come with her. He ripped his arm open and put it to her mouth and as she sucked his blood she began to climax, her body rocked against his as she cried against his skin. Eric opened his eyes and followed her to completion. He growled and her arms went around his neck, her head falling forward. She was panting against him. His hand went under her, her fold were so wet he used her juices and rubbed her clit hard and really fast, she moved against his hand, her head still on his shoulder. She whispered against his ear. "Oh, oh, yes, yes, oh God Eric. Please don't stop. Pleassssseeee." Her body convulsed to another orgasm. She fell against him breathing hard.

Eric rubbed her back until her heart beat slowed down. "You are amazing my wife. How I got so lucky I do not know." His teeth bit her skin on her shoulder, he didn't break the skin but his teeth and fangs left a mark on her. She giggled against him.

"I told you paybacks were a bitch. I believe you deserved a little gift for how great today was. Today was one of the most fun days we have spent together in a long time, just being us, laughing and enjoying each other and our friends. I had a great time. Thank you Eric." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Yes, we need to make time for more days like today do we not? We need to live our lives and I want to make more time for us and time with our children." He looked her in the eyes. He meant what he said.

She smiled at him. "I would love that. I know we have responsibilities to the supernatural world but we have a responsibility to our kids too. We brought them into the world, I want to show them the world too. You have been around for a long time, seen so many things, I would love it if you would share some of that with us."

He felt like weeping, his wife was so giving, she didn't have a clue how much he appreciated what she said to him. "Yes, we do don't we. Lets make plans to take the kids on a trip. It doesn't matter where we go, we could go to Disneyland for all I care, just that we take our children."

Sookie giggled at him. "Why don't we start with the zoo this week and we will work up to Disneyland ok?"

"Whatever my wife wants." He began getting them redressed so they could go into the house. Sookie giggled at how she just jumped on his lap and didn't care who heard or saw. She had come a long way she thought. He stopped her before she opened the car door. "Would you be ok with us taking Johan to the reopening of Fangtasia tomorrow?"

Sookie looked at him for a minute. "You want to take him tomorrow night?"

"Yes, he is a Prince Sookie. I would like to introduce him to some of the important beings that will be at the party tomorrow." Eric sat still.

"Eric, it is so late at night and he is just a baby. Do you think its safe to let them see him?" She was worried about this.

"He is part of this world Sookie. I want to teach him early about this life, it will be good for him to begin his role in our world. I would never let anything happen to him." He gave her the Sheriff of Area 5 look.

"Ok, if you think it is safe. He will have to have a nap late or he will be miserable." She would trust him on this. Eric would never do anything to hurt their kids, she knew that. It was just everyone else around them she was worried about.

When they were presentable they went into the house. Lily was sitting in the living room with Johan, the twins were in the portable crib sleeping. Johan climbed off Lily's lap to run to his parent. Eric caught him mid stride. "Hello my Prince. Did you have a good day?"

Johan smiled and hugged Eric around the shoulders. "Yes daddy, I missed you and mommy." He hugged Eric again.

"We missed you too. Tomorrow night mommy and daddy have a party to go to at work. Do you want to go with us?" Eric rubbed his son's back.

His little face was almost nose to nose to Eric's. "Daddy! Yea! I get to go?" He squirmed down and rushed to Sookie.

She laughed and picked him up. "Hi baby."

He looked at her serious. "Mommy, I am not a baby. Enar and Gunnar are babies. I am a big boy."

She looked to Eric who just shrugged his shoulders not sure where he was getting it from. Lily laughed at him. "Claude. He told Johan he is the big brother and his little brothers and Erika are the ones he is supposed to look out for."

"That fairy is always a pain in my ….." Sookie looked down on Johan who was just about to correct her. "Never mind. Johan, you will always be mommy's baby. You were the first baby mommy had. Mommy will always call you that."

Johan just rolled his eyes and squirmed down again. He went to the floor where his book was and opened it up to read.

"How were they today Lily?" Eric looked at her smiling about his son.

She smiled at them and looked past Eric to see Mark coming in the door. "They were great. Erika was a bit fussy. Her teeth are bothering her. The doctor came by because Claude called her. He thought something was wrong with her. Dr. Ludwig slapped him upside his head. That was worth its weight in gold, let me tell you." Every one laughed at the thought of the tiny doctor smacking Claude. "She gave me a vial to put on her gums. I did, I hope that's ok."

Sookie went to look at her sleeping twins. "That's fine. She gave Johan the same stuff when he was teething. You did just fine." Sookie turned and smiled at her. "You can go ahead and go see Mark, I will get them fed and ready for dinner." Lily got up and went to find Mark.

"I just do no see what she see's in that man." Eric growled.

"What are you talking about? He is handsome, funny, and he is great at what he does. Mark works hard, knows what he wants and tells it like it is. You just don't like him because he stands up to you." She frowned at him.

"No, he is egotistical, rude and sticks his nose in where it doesn't belong. You think he is handsome?" It took him a minute to realize she had said it.

She laughed. "Eric, he is handsome. Not Eric Northman, Guess underwear handsome, but yes, I do."

Eric laughed. "You need a spanking wife. One of these days you will get the spanking of a life time."

"I believe the only time you are spanking me is for fun hubby." She stuck her tongue out and went to pick up a whimpering Enar. She walked him to Eric and handed him his son. "Take your son and change him please." She turned and he grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Get Eric." She laughed and went to get Erika.

After the twins were changed they met up in the dining room for dinner. Sergio and Trish had the table set and the food was on the table. Eric took the twins to feed, Sookie set Johan up in his chair, arranged his food and cup for him and let him dig in. They ate, laughed, talked. Sookie was so thrilled, they were getting into a rhythm now, breakfasts and dinners they had every day together. "Eric, I appreciate you rearranging your schedule to come and have breakfast and dinner with us. It means a lot to me and I think its good for the kids that we do this as a family. I know we can't always but when were home it makes me happy that you do."

He leaned over and kissed her tasting the butternut squash she had just eaten. "I thought it was a good idea. I am glad your pleased my love. I want to spend as much time as I can with all of you. I have pushed as much as I can back to make time to be together. I can not always do that but when I can I will be here with you like this."

She smiled and finished her dinner. They took the kids outside after dinner to look up at the stars. Eric had Enar and Johan in his arms and was telling his sons how to find their way home by looking at the stars. Sookie had Erika on her lap talking sweetly and softly to her in her ear about Princes, love and how lucky she was to have found her Prince. She told her to never give up on her dreams, to never let anyone tell her she was anything less than amazing. Sookie told her daughter to reach for the stars, to remember her daddy showing her those stars and to always keep her hand up grabbing them. Sookie told her daughter she and her siblings were special gifts, gifts Eric had given her. She wanted her daughter to know to never be ashamed of her magic, to use it wisely and be proud of what she was given. Erika never made as sound the entire time. She listened to what her mother said and when Sookie was done her little head went back to her mothers shoulder. Sookie could feel her daughter heard her, understood what she was telling her. Erika was giving her mother love and strength.

Eric turned around to look at his wife, she was so pretty, his daughter was too. "Ladies, are we ready to take these sleepy boys in the house to sleep?" Sookie stood and they took the kids to put to bed. When the last child was in their bed Eric grabbed her around the waist and carried her down the stairs again. She put her head on his shoulder. He put her on the couch, went to start a fire and turned off all the lights. When the fire was going he walked to the couch, she sat up and he slid in behind her. His hands wrapped around her, resting on her belly. "I feel him. Can you feel him my love?"

She turned slightly to look at him. "Yes, I can. I knew we would have him, but after we lost our daughter I was so scared Eric. You know what a hard time I had losing her. I didn't know if I could love another child, I knew I was being selfish, we have three. That should have been good enough, you know." She sighed relaxing at the sound of the logs crackling. " I can feel him, I know he is in there and getting bigger. I love him already."

"I wish every day could be like today, a perfect day. Sometimes I think I should pack you and the children, move far away from here. I could take you to my homeland, we have property there. Go anywhere just to keep us like this." He put his cheek next to hers and kissed the side of her face.

"I couldn't let you do that Eric. You have worked so hard, you have accomplished so much. I know you wouldn't want to just walk away from it." She put her hand on his on her belly.

He hugged her tighter. "I would give it all up in a minute Sookie. I have lived like this for a thousand years, watching my back, looking over my shoulder. I turned Pam to curb my loneliness, which she is a good child but it didn't fill what I was missing. That was you and now our children. I would leave it all if you wished it of me."

"You would want to leave Eric? Leave it all behind?" She couldn't believe he would want that.

"Yes, if it meant us being happy, not having to worry about our safety. Our children could grow up happy, I would leave tonight." He sounded so sincere.

"Are you asking me Eric? Or is this something you just wanted to put out there?" She turned to look him in the eye.

"Both. Don't answer me, think about it. If the time comes I will ask you again. I want you to be prepared." He smiled at her.

"Ok, I will think about it." She bit her lip. Sookie never thought leaving all this behind was an option. She thought she would live this life with him here, forever. She put her head on his chest, he adjusted to let her get more comfortable and she closed her eyes.

He kissed the top of her head telling her how much he loved her. She gently fell asleep. He whispered to her. "I will do everything to keep us like this Sookie. You and my children give me reason to live." He held her while she slept, when he finally moved to take her to bed her sleepy eyes opened.

"I am sorry sweetie, did I fall asleep?" She yawned.

"Yes, angel, you did. Come, lets get you up to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." He smiled at her lightly kissing her neck.

"Eric?" She whispered to him.

She rubbed his strong hands that were still on her belly. "Yes, my love."

"Make love to me." She turned slightly to him.

Eric growled softly, he stood and held his arms open for her and she stood. His arms went around her. His lips kissed her neck, her face, her lips. He pulled her close and she jumped up, his hands went under her behind to hold her to him. Slowly he walked up the stairs to their bedroom, his lips never left hers. They removed each others clothes, Eric gently laid his wife on the bed. He knelt between hers, his face moved to hers. "I love you Sookie." She smiled up to him. His lips gently kissed hers, his tongue, his fangs met her kisses, soft and giving. Eric took his time, slowly he moved putting kisses all over her body, his hands touching every part of her body with the slightest touch. The bond they had twirling around them, it was full of love, want, comfort. Eric moved her legs up to rest on his shoulders, slowly he entered her, her body meeting his. Everything he did to her was gentle, he wanted her to feel the love he had for her, he needed to feel it from her. There were no screams, no crying out tonight. Sookie closed her eyes as the feelings of her husband slowly moving inside her as it overwhelmed her, his hand moved to her face, he gently caressed the side of her face, her neck. Sookie's arms went around his neck, her legs came down to wrap around his waist. They were chest to chest, Eric's body keeping the pace of their joining. Sookie panted almost silently with every thrust of her husbands shaft inside her. Eric's eyes never left her face, this woman was his life line, his soul. He felt the love she had for him, she gave him every ounce of it in that moment. Sookie put her head on his shoulder, her head turned to kiss his neck, his chin, his earlobe. They spent hours loving each other completely and gently until the two peaked and climaxed quietly against each other. Sookie wrapped her arms tighter around her husband when she came, their eyes looking into their mates. Gently Eric laid her back and hovered over her. Sookie's eyes could barely stay open. "Sleep my love." She shook her head no, she wanted to savor the feeling of love and the connection she had with him. He smiled down on her, he knew what she was feeling and thinking, he felt it to. He rolled over taking her with him, their bodies chest to chest.

She laid her head on his chest. "I adore you Eric. You make me so happy."

He softly laughed. "You too my love." She yawned again and he felt her relaxing to sleep. He pulled the covers up their body and the warmth helped lull her to sleep. He rubbed her back lightly for a while before he finally followed her to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for the great reviews fan fiction friends! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions! **

**Please keep reviewing. **

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT & LEMONS!**

Chapter 38

Eric woke alone, Sookie's side of the bed was stone cold. He got up to shower and dress for the day. Today would be a big event for him. They were reopening Fangtasia tonight and he had to be on his game. He knew the creatures who were coming were important and he wanted his son with him tonight. Johan was important to his world, he had already had many calls from different facets of his world with requests of appearances for his son. He never mentioned it to Sookie, he didn't want to worry her. Eric kept Johan home and away from his kind for as long as he could. He knew that the AP and some of the council would part of the guest list tonight, they would expect to see his son, the Prince. Eric knew he had better talk to Sookie and prepare her for the future, he didn't want it to overwhelm her. When he brought the subject up last night he felt her resistance, she was concerned, reasonably so but he would protect his son at all costs.

He found his family sitting down to eat breakfast. "Good morning my beautiful family." Sookie told him good morning. He kissed his children, his glowing wife and walked to sit in his chair. Eric pulled the twins to him so he could feed them so Sookie could eat. She smiled at him for thinking of her. He heard the front door open and Amelia and Alcide came in.

Amelia came rushing in the room and Sookie jumped out of her seat. Her friend had tears running down her face, Alcide stopped behind her shrugging his shoulder. Amelia could barely talk through the tears. "She said it's a boy!" Sookie hugged her friend and patted her back.

"She has been crying since the doctor told us." Alcide had his hands in his pocket not knowing what to do.

"Sit down Alcide, have some breakfast. She will be like that awhile. Sookie cried for three days when she realized Johan was a boy." He grinned at his friend. Sergio came out with a cup of coffee and a plate of food for Alcide, who thanked Sergio.

Sookie and Amelia were still hugging each other tightly while Amelia cried. Alcide looked at Eric. "Seriously? This hormone thing is enough to make a man lose his mind. How have you done it three times? I would like more kids but jeez, I don't know."

Eric laughed. "Wait until that son of yours is born. You will hold him and see what a gift your wife has given you. You will want more. I told Sookie I would have a dozen, I meant it." He leaned over closer to his friend. "She will give me each and everyone of them." He grinned at his Were friend who laughed at him.

"Your crazy that's why. You are a old crazy vampire with no common sense. A smart man would get fixed. I think I want to be part of the smart population." Alcide was laughing at himself. He wanted more kids, he just needed to get his head around he was having a son. It was powerful stuff he thought, brining a son into his world.

"What did the doctor say about the baby? Is he well? No complications?" Eric was spooning food into the twins mouth. Johan was turned to watch his mother comfort Amelia. Gently Eric addressed Johan. "Son, eat your breakfast." Johan turned back to his food.

Alcide smiled at Eric, he was a good dad. "No complications, she said its like nothing she has seen, well since Enar and Erika. She says he is healthy and growing really fast, faster than a human baby. We got those 3-D pictures, kind of creepy I think, but Amelia, look at her. She hasn't stopped crying."

Eric laughed again. Amelia was calming down. Sergio brought a glass of milk and a plate and set it next to Alcide. Sergio turned to the women. "Come Miss Amelia, eat your breakfast, your son is hungry." She looked at him and started to cry again. "No, no more tears. You are his mother, it is your job to keep him happy and healthy. Sit, eat your breakfast and stop this crying. You knew he would be perfect, now celebrate that." He handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes and face. She smiled and sat down to eat her breakfast. Alcide and Eric stared up at the chef in amazement. Sergio just winked and left to go back to the kitchen.

They talked and laughed while enjoying their breakfast. Amelia passed the pictures around for everyone to see. Lily joined them and want to look at them too. Trish cooed at how much he looked like Alcide. Johan wanted to see the pictures too. "Mommy, Adam is coming soon." Every pair of eyes looked at the little boy.

Alcide looked like he was going to cry. He looked at Eric. "We are going to name him Adam. What do you mean he is coming soon Johan?"

Johan smiled. "He meets his mommy and daddy soon."

"Johan baby, he isn't supposed to be born for a few months. That isn't soon baby." Sookie spoke calmly to her son.

Johan shrugged his shoulders. He obviously knew something they didn't. Eric chimed in. "Were children are usually earlier are they not?" Alcide nodded knowing what Johan was trying to tell them, their son would be early. Amelia was shocked.

"Your kid is good Eric, really good." Alcide stared at Johan who didn't pay attention to anything but his turkey bacon.

They finished their breakfast, Sookie and Amelia went up to the office, Lily took the kids out to play. Eric and Alcide left saying they had work to finish up before the party tonight. Amelia looked at Sookie from behind the lap top screen. "Did Eric find the dress you bought?" She started typing again.

"Nope, I hid it. He thinks I am wearing pink tonight. I love the dress I bought, the colors of our crest, he will definitely be shocked. I pretended I didn't like anything we picked out and he finally made my buy that pink one. I will wear it on Friday night when we go Fangtasia for the fun party." She was grinning.

"You don't think tonight will be fun? I can't wait to hobnob with everyone." She looked up to see Sookie typing on her phone.

Sookie gave Amelia a look like was she dense. "Amelia, every time that old oracle steps anywhere near something dreadful happens. I told Eric I give her one more chance and if she tries to pull some crap on me, she and I are going at it." Sookie giggled and Amelia just shook her head.

"Sookie, you can't blame her. It isn't her fault all this happens to you. Remember the saying, don't kill the messenger. I believe that really applies to her." Amelia smiled shyly at her friend.

"Whatever." She waved her hand to dismiss the thought of the AP. "So, where are with the nursery? Did the dressing table come yesterday?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes, I just need to order curtains. I don't want anything lacy or anything. The paint is done, the furniture is all assembled. I just need to get through the clothes and closets. Between you and I we have bought half the baby clothes in Louisiana."

"Babies need a lot more than what you think. Day after tomorrow I will come over and get through the clothes for you. I want to see the room anyway." Amelia nodded.

They spent the next five hours organizing, planning, working on their appearance calendar, coordinating the upcoming supe events, returning emails. Sookie didn't realize how late it was until Eric stepped in the room. "Ladies, you need to take a break now. You need to eat and both of you need a nap. I will not take sleepy women to the club with me tonight. Amelia, your husband is waiting for you downstairs for lunch. Then off you go, nap time."

"Eric Northman, when did Sookie and I turn in to two year olds?" She stood and put her hands on her hips.

"When both of you got pregnant, and yes I will be diligent about your care. Now, go." His fangs came down and she scooted out of the room.

"Eric, shame on you." Sookie shook her head.

He walked to her and put his hand out for her to take. "Shame on me for wanting to take care of my pregnant wife and our very pregnant friend. Sookie, you know she will be giving birth soon."

Sookie looked up at him. "No, she isn't due for months Eric."

"You heard our son Sookie. Just be prepared. I think we need to keep a good eye on her." He picked her up and kissed her. "Time for your lunch and your nap wife." He walked down the stairs with her in his arms. Eric sat her down on her feet, she turned and her food was on the table. Sookie sat down and began to eat. There were two warmed True Bloods waiting for Eric. While she was eating she kept looking at Eric's True Bloods. "Lover, do wish to have one?" She shook her head no. He knew she did, he handed her one of the bottles and got up to go get another for himself. Trish had one coming out of the microwave before he went in the kitchen completely. "Thank you Trish." She smiled at him.

Sookie was pushing her empty plate away from her when he walked back. "Thank you sweetie. I haven't really wanted one the last couple days but today, I really did." She took another sip. She took another drink and finished it. "Nap time. Are you coming up?"

He nodded. "I will be up in a little bit." She stood up to kiss him and went upstairs.

Mark opened the door. "Eric, the Johnson brothers are here." He nodded and Mark let them in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Northman." Paul walked to Eric, his brother right behind him. Eric nodded. "We have the final plans, we wanted you to take a look so we can get started. If you approve we can start tomorrow."

He moved them to dining room to put the plans on the table. Eric carefully looked over the plans. "The changes we made look fine. I would like to run this past Sookie. Leave the plans here and tomorrow you can begin. I have made it clear to you that I want this done quickly, we are still on the page about this yes?"

Paul nodded. "Of course, we will work from sun up to sundown, I have hired two extra crews and the we should have the addition in a about three weeks or less."

Eric was pleased. "Good, I expect results. I do not want my wife or family bothered by this so I want this completed quickly. As I told you a bonus will be made available to you if you are done before the promised time."

"Thank you Mr. Northman, we will work as hard as possible to get this done. We will see you in the morning." Eric nodded and the builders left. He headed upstairs to their room. Sookie was sound asleep, he took off his boots, his jeans and his shirt, put on his pajama bottoms and crawled in bed with her. His arms went around her pulling her close. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Eric woke, it was getting dark outside, his eyes opened. He felt her before he heard her, she was sick. He rushed to the bathroom where she was knelt down on the floor throwing up. "My love." He was beside her in an instant. Her face came up to look at him, she was pale, green and her eyes had circles under them. He looked away and growled, it killed him to see her like that. Standing he went to get her a cold washcloth. "Here my angel, let me put this on your face." His hand reached to put the cloth on her forehead, he wiped her face, going down to her neck. "How long have you been sick?"

She shook her head and got sick again. He waited while she did, his concern growing. When she could talk see looked him in the eyes. "Couple hours."

Eric was taken aback. "You have been sick a couple hours and you did not wake me? I am calling the doctor." He was out of the room and on the phone before she could stop her. When he returned she was still getting sick. He knelt behind her and rubbed her back. Sookie heard the doctor call out to them before she entered the bathroom.

"Viking. Move so I can see her." Eric stood and moved to sit on the lip of the tub. "Little one, what is this you have been sick for a couple hours?" Sookie nodded her head then got sick again. "Eric, grab the waste basket and set it next to the bed and come back to get her. I need her laying down to examine her." Eric did as the doctor ordered. When Sookie was on the bed the doctor told Eric to have a ginger ale brought up for her. He quickly went to retrieve it. "Ok, Sookie, lets see what is going on. Have you been having a lot of morning sickness the last week?"

"No, today was the first day. Usually I ask him to ease up on me but today I think he is paying me back for the missed days." She closed her eyes and tried to make the spinning go away. Eric was back with a cold and a warm ginger ale both with straws in them. He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand, the other he held the warm ginger ale up to her lips and she sipped a bit of it.

Dr. Ludwig was doing what she always does, her hands hovering over Sookie's body. Then she took out her stethoscope, listened to her heart, her lungs, then put it down to Sookie's belly. "Any cramps?" Sookie said no. "Any bleeding" Again Sookie said no. "You are dizzy?" She said yes. "There is nothing out of the ordinary. I will give her a shot to help with this bout of sickness because I know you have the party tonight. I don't want her taking this if it isn't an emergency." She put her instruments away. "Be at my office at eleven a.m. I want to do a full work up on her. It is time for her check up anyway. Eric, give her your blood, drink the ginger ale and when she is up to it have her eat. It will help settle her stomach. See you in a few hours." Eric nodded. The doctor patted Sookie's hand and left.

Eric laid down next to her, he put his head on her shoulder. "Sookie, next time wake me, call me if you are sick like that. I do not like knowing that you are sitting in that bathroom alone and sick."

She turned and looked at him. "Thank you sweetie." The shot was making her feel better.

Eric put his hands on her belly. "Gunnar, you have been too hard on mommy tonight. You need to help her, not make her sick. Can you stop making her sick now? Please son." Eric rubbed her belly and it was like a genie granting a wish, the dizziness and the sickness began to pass. Sookie was relieved. Eric looked down on her and her face wasn't as pale any longer. He smiled. "See if you would have woken me I could have spoken to my son and made this all go away." Sookie just stuck her tongue out at him. Eric got up and went into the bathroom, he ran water in the tub and went back to her. He set her up, took her shirt off, pulled off her shorts and took off her bra, he slipped her panties down her legs.

"Eric, I can get undressed." She frowned at him.

"Sookie, you are sick. Do not fight me. You are taking a bath and going back to bed." He started to pick her up and she backed up.

"No, I am not. I am taking a bath and getting ready for the party." She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Absolutely not. You are going back to bed." He bent over her, his fangs came down.

She gave him a dirty look. "Listen mister, I am fine. Its just morning sickness, I am going to the party."

He pulled her closer to him. "Sookie, please. Why do you insist on making things difficult. You need your rest. I wish you would just lay down and take care of our son."

"Eric, tonight is important, I feel so much better. Come on, take a bath with me, I need some of your blood. If I feel bad before we leave I will stay home. How's that?" She smiled up at him and he nodded.

They went to the bathroom and climbed into the tub. Eric pulled her close to wash her hair, then his own. She got the soap and layered them both before rinsing off. Eric's brought his wrist to his mouth and ripped it open putting it to her mouth, she leaned back against his chest and drank until it closed. "Feeling better my love?"

She nodded. "Yes, actually I am feeling a lot better. Are you ready to get out and get dressed?"

His hands went around her pulling her close. "No. I would rather stay here and make love to you but since you have been ill I think I will wait. I do not wish to overtire you tonight." He kissed her neck and she turned to kiss his lips. They kissed for a long time, caressing each other until he broke the kiss. "Lets dress lover. We have much to do tonight." He pulled the drain on the tub and got them out of the tub. Eric wrapped her in a towel then got one for himself. He went to the bedroom to dress. Sookie took her time, she towel dried her hair, brushed her teeth, shaved her legs before moving to the bedroom. Eric was dressed, he looked so handsome. He was wearing a black suit with a blood red dress shirt, and a beautiful silk tie in black, blood red and off white, he looked amazing. His hair was combed back and Sookie gasped at him.

"Sweetie, you look incredible." She was glad he had picked a red shirt, it would compliment the dress she was going to wear. Sookie went behind him and hugged him.

"Thank you lover. I am going to get our Prince dressed for the party. If you need me please call me. Promise me." He looked at her seriously and she nodded.

Sookie dried and curled her hair, she put on her make up and put on ruby and diamond drop earrings and a elaborate ruby and diamond necklace Eric gave her when they became King and Queen. It reminded Sookie of something English royalty wore. She went to her closet and got out a new strapless push up bra and panty matching set in off white and put them on. Next she put on thigh high stockings and a garter belt. Amelia tapped on the door. "Sook, can I come in?"

Sookie turned to the door. "Come on in." Amelia came in, her long hair was up and neatly styled, she wore a sage green dress that was flowing and beautiful against her skin. She was wearing the bracelet Alcide just bought her, she also had on a gorgeous emerald choker necklace that made her neck look long and stunning. "Amelia, you look gorgeous!" Her friend twirled around in her dress, he baby belly really showing itself.

"Thank Sook, you ready to get dressed. Your hubby is going to eat his tongue when he sees you." Amelia went over to help her friend. The dress was one shouldered, floor length, off white and beaded with the same color blood red as Eric's shirt, the entire dress hugged her body, the bodice of the dress hugged and lifted her breasts up, the entire dress left little to the imagination and she looked jaw dropping gorgeous in it.

Sookie stood in the mirror looking at her reflection. Eric was going to have a stroke she thought. "Eric is going to never let me out of the house in this dress." She giggled and put on her high heels on and grabbed her clutch purse. "Are we ready?" Amelia grinned and followed her friend down the stairs.

Eric was knelt down at the end of the stairs adjusting his sons dress shirt and tie, her little boy was in a black suit with a shirt a little darker than Eric's. That was Sookie's plan, she wanted her family to wear the colors of their Kingdom, red, off white and black. Alcide walked behind Eric and he stood to watch his wife come down the stairs. "Sookie." He barely said it, his fangs came down, his eyes were glassy with lust. He held his hand out to her as she came down the stairs. "Your dress, I thought we chose a different one."

She looked up at him. "You don't like this one?"

He shook his head at her. "I love this dress, why did you not tell me you were wearing it?"

"I wanted to surprise you, are you sure you like it?' He moved to her and kissed her, he definitely liked it she thought.

"Ok, you two come on, we need to go. You can make out later." Alcide took his wife's hand and lead her out the door to the waiting car.

Sookie went to take Eric's hand . He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I will show you how much I like this dress when we return home my wife. Do not doubt this for one minute." Eric picked up his son who was giddy to be going our with his parent and they went to the waiting car.

When they arrived at Fangtasia they parked in the back where Pam was waiting for them when they entered. She looked fantastic, she was wearing a short sapphire blue cocktail dress with the most amazing pair of heels in silver Sookie had ever seen. Her hair was flowing down her back. Sookie went to her and hugged her. "Pam, if I ever decide to leave Eric, I would definitely change teams." Pam's fangs came down and Sookie giggled. Eric growled at her.

Fangtasia looked amazing, it had new elements to it but it still had the old Fangtasia feel to it. Felicia and her several other vampires were working the bar. There were several waitresses working the floor getting drinks for the guests. There was a DJ on the stage that was usually set up for Eric's throne, there was a bar set up with finger foods.

The bar was already getting full, Sookie looked around to see King Stan Davis, Bill, Thalia, Nigel, the Mayor of Shreveport, the Police Chief, several local wealthy businessman, a senator and two congressmen, the AP, Robert and Xavier, Mr. Cataliades and his niece, Calvin Norris, Sam Merlotte, Dr. Ludwig, Niall and her cousins Claude and Claudine, all of the Sheriff's of Louisiana and their seconds and the pack leaders of the local areas. Sookie saw a group of woman that looked like they were Witches. There were still a handful that were turned around or talking Sookie couldn't make out.

The first person to come to her was Niall. "My child you look amazing." She thanked him. "How are you feeling my dear?" He took her hand in his.

"Fine, thank you Niall." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Eric, you picked a good evening to show Johan to us. His birthday is pinnacle, it is important that you and Sookie celebrate that event with all Kingdom's. Have you begun the planning?"

Eric's eyes narrowed at the Fairy Prince. "No, we have not decided what we will do for MY son's birthday. What is your interest in this Brigant?" Eric's fangs ran down.

"This is just as an important event as the day he was born. You must plan to show him to the world on that day Northman. I believe New Orleans would be a grand location." Niall looked at Eric with the most serious expression Sookie had ever seen.

"Niall, what we decide to do with our kids is our decision. We will not be forced by you or any other supe group where our kids are concerned. Eric and I will discuss it and let you know." She pulled away from him.

"My child, please. I know I have not done everything I should for you but this is important. Speak with the council, they will agree with this." He nodded and went to mingle.

The DJ announced the King, Queen and Prince Northman. Eric and Johan came to stand behind her and took her hand. He walked her to the stage and they stood together.

The music stopped, the entire room looked at the three of them, the vampires bowed to them. Sookie could see the expressions on the faces of those who had never met Johan, they were shocked at the resemblance of father and son. If there was a question Eric was able to father this child, it was squashed in that moment. Sookie smiled at the crowd.

"Welcome to Fangtasia. My Queen and I would like to thank each of you for coming to celebrate with us this evening. We would like to introduce you to our son, Prince Johan Northman for those who have not met him. Please enjoy yourselves." Johan clapped his hands and the entire room bowed, stood up then began to clap.

They exited the stage and they didn't need to mingle too much because everyone came to them to pay respects. Sookie smiled and was gracious to everyone that came up to them. She thanked each and everyone of them for coming. Johan smiled and thanked those who told him he was handsome or offered their fealty to him. He was just like his father, her little boy would nod back to those who nodded to him. Eric was never prouder in his life, his son was born to be the Prince he thought to himself.

Felicia brought drinks to them, a goblet of royalty blood for Eric, a ginger ale for Sookie and a sippie cup of milk for Johan. The music was loud enough to enjoy but everyone could still mingle and talk easily. Robert and Xavier came to them. "King, your Queen is stunning as usual." Eric nodded and smiled at his old friend. "How are you and your family Eric?"

Eric bowed to them both. "Thank you your Highness, we are well. I am glad that you came."

Johan leaned forward to speak them both. "Hello Robert, hello Xavier." He had the brightest smile on his face. Both vampires shocked her remembered them.

Xavier looked at Johan with such kindness. He glanced at Sookie who nodded and smiled at him. Johan held his arms out and went to Xavier. "Hello our little Prince. Are you having fun here with your parents?"

Johan nodded. "Oh, yes!"

Everyone laughed and Xavier touched Johan's face. "You are the light little Northman, you will do amazing things for our world. I look forward to living to see it." He handed Johan back to Eric, nodded and the ancient vampires went to mingle.

Eric was pleased. "My Prince, you are just like your mommy. You can charm even the oldest and jaded of our world." Eric turned to Sookie and smiled at her. He was so proud of his family, he was almost beaming. "This is your world son, these beings are important and they will swear their fealty to you for eternity. Remember that." Johan nodded at his father.

Johan had to use the bathroom so Sookie took him from Eric, set him on his feet to walk, Eric looked to Pam and nodded. Pam followed them to the bathroom. "Sookie, we have been so busy, I am sorry I couldn't take Johan on Monday. Can we reschedule for next week?"

Sookie looked at Pam before she walked into the stall with Johan. "Pam, he is your sibling. If you want to take him on Monday I have no problems with it. Just check with Eric ok?" Pam nodded and waited patiently while Sookie helped Johan undress to take care of things.

"How is everything Sookie? I haven't had much time with any of you since all the changes. Are you feeling well?" Pam looked at her nail polish.

"Yes, we are great. Things have been really good. The kids are great, Eric and I are doing really well. I couldn't be happier. You need to come over and visit with me, I miss you." Sookie took Johan to the sink to wash his hands.

"I will, I miss you too." She looked sad Sookie thought.

Johan smiled at Pam. "Pammy can we dance?" Pam's face lit up. She picked up Johan and hugged him.

Pam looked at Sookie for permission. "Go on, just one dance and do not get him dirty, Eric will kill us." Pam smiled and walked out with her favorite little person. Sookie saw Eric watching what they were doing, he grinned to see his child and his son hugging each other dancing. Sookie walked to Eric, he put his arm around her. "She asked, I hope your not angry I let her dance with him."

Eric looked at her shocked. "Sookie, I love that she is close to him. She is important to me and I only want to see her well and happy. If our son makes her that happy how can we deny her that?"

"Good, I told her she can take him next Monday. No making her work Eric, she deserves the evening with him." He nodded, the promised her they would allow her to take him for the night, Eric would just make sure that they were well protected.

The AP and her assistants came up them. "Evening Northman's, I must be leaving, I have an important ceremony I must perform." She turned to Sookie. "Your children are growing quickly are they not?" Sookie didn't know what to say to her, Eric nodded to her. "They will walk this earth a long time Eric, do not doubt this." She was whisked away in that moment. Eric stared at her as she left.

"Eric, what is she talking about?" Sookie looked baffled.

He looked down at her, he was a bit taken aback by the AP. "I was talking to Alcide yesterday about the life spans of our children. She must have detected my concern about that."

Sookie nodded and Eric was approached by a group of politicians. Sookie spoke to each, thanked them all for coming, shook hands of some, nodded at others and graciously walked away to let them have privacy.

Claude and Claudine were standing talking to Mr. Cataliades. Sookie went to say hello. "Hello cousins, Hello Mr. Cataliades, I hope your enjoying your evening." She leaned to kiss them both of her cousins and smiled brightly at the demon lawyer.

"Sookie, you look amazing! I swear, isn't she stunning Claude?" Claudine was smiling at her.

Claude moved closer to her and took her hand. "She is lovely. How are you feeling cousin?" He looked down on her concerned. It was like a trigger, Sookie's hand grabbed Claude's arm and she looked up at him. She was having a cramp and it made her want to double over. Sookie held onto Claude like an anchor. "Sister, get the doctor, I am taking her to Eric's office." Claude smiled like nothing was going on, put his arm around Sookie and moved her toward the back. Claudine and the doctor were behind them. Eric's head snapped up, he felt Sookie's anxiety, he excused himself from the group and shot Pam a look to watch Johan and he rushed to the office.

Sookie was laid out on the couch and her cousins were standing next to her, the doctor's hands were over her belly when Eric stepped in the office. "Sookie! What happened?" Eric looked frightened.

She grabbed his hand. "Sweetie, I am ok, just cramps is all." She smiled up at him. The cramp started again and she closed her eyes to breathe through it.

The doctor's hand hovered over her belly. "Yes, you seem to be having growing pains. Be at the office in the morning and we will get a view of this baby. He seems to be growing at Fae rate by the looks of it." Sookie looked confused.

"Fae give birth in about six to seven months." Claude told his cousin.

Eric growled turning to the doctor, he needed an answer. "Is she alright?"

"Viking, she is fine." She smiled up at him and his face angry. "Eric, she is ok, the baby is ok. Her body has to adjust to the baby and its rapid growth so it is cramping up on her."

He looked a little better his wife thought. Sookie looked up at the doctor and her cousins. "Thank you doctor. Ok, give us a minute could y'all?" The doctor and her cousins left them alone, she sat up on the couch and reached for him. "Come here Eric." He stood there, she could feel his emotions, he thought something was happening to her again. He didn't move, she spoke to him again, "Sweetie?" Eric finally moved to sit next to her. "Were fine Eric, Claude freaked out when I had the spasm, he didn't even give me a second to do anything. I had them with the other kids, this one was just a little stronger. Look at me Eric."

Eric's face lifted to look her in the eye. "I thought….I felt your concern…I…." Her beautiful husband needed to get his bearings together. She reached over and took his chin in her hands and smiled then she kissed him slowly.

"We are fine Eric, I promise. I would tell you if something was wrong." His feelings of concern were changing, he regaining his composure. He closed his eyes and when he did he was back, her powerful and in control husband. She grinned at him. "Ok, lets go get this over with, shall we?" He stood and took her hand leading her to the main bar again.

Their guests seemed to be having a good time Sookie thought, creatures were talking, sitting, drinking, some were dancing. Sookie let go of Eric to go to Pam to get her son. Johan was in his glory, he was still in Pam's arms smiling at the Mayor. "Thank you for coming Mister Mayor." Sookie smiled at the older man.

"Sookie, it is good to see you and Eric again. You look incredible and this child you have is incredible. He is like a mini version of Eric is he not?" Pam laughed and Sookie smiled.

"Yes, Sir, he definitely is. I tell Eric that all the time, he is just like him. I couldn't be happier."

The Mayors' wife stood next to him. "Yes, Sookie that dress is spectacular! Johan is beautiful my dear. People say that about children all the time but this little boy is just darling." She leaned in to whisper to her. "His eyes, they are just like his father's." The woman thought she was revealing some mystery to Sookie.

"Yes, actually all my children have Eric's eyes. That was the deal, if I had to give birth to them they all better have his eyes." Her guests laughed and told her they were going to say their goodbyes to leave. Sookie thanked them again for coming.

King Davis stepped up to Sookie smiling. "Hello my Queen, you look lovely this evening. How are you?"

Sookie was so excited to see Stan, she would have hugged him but she knew that was a big no, no in public. "I am great Stan. How are things in Texas and Nevada?"

He looked at Pam who was talking to a congressmen across the room. "She outdid herself, Eric is lucky to have her. That state is in better condition than it has ever been. Eric gave me a great gift, I will have to repay him for his generosity."

They chatted and caught up. He promised he would come to Johan's birthday party when they had it planned out. He wished her goodnight and went to find her husband so he could get going.

Their guests began to slowly leave, Sookie couldn't have been happier. She wanted to take Johan home, he didn't seem to be tiring but she wouldn't feel better until he was home safe. Sam came up to her. "Cher, I wish I could have had more time to sit and chat with you." He smiled at her then Johan held his arms out for Sam to take him, he did and hugged him tightly.

"Just you being here means a lot to me Sam. I know you are really trying to accept Eric." Sookie reached over and fiddled with her sons hair.

"I heard something, a rumor. Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Is it true, about another baby?"

Before she could say anything Johan chimed in. "Gunnar, baby Gunnar." Sam's eyes closed.

"Don't freak out Sam. We will be fine." She took Johan back kissing him on the side of the face.

"You really need to have him fixed Sookie." He was talking through his teeth.

"Do not give my wife a hard time about this shifter." Sookie jumped at the sound of Eric behind her.

Sam looked like he was about to advance on Eric. Sookie shot him a dirty look. "Didn't you learn anything vampire? You almost killed her." His voice was low enough only they could hear him, Sookie was thankful for that.

"Another time for this argument Merlotte." Eric shot him a warning look.

Sam turned to look at Sookie. "I will call you later Cher, when we can talk." His hands went through his hair and he stormed out.

"That went well." Sookie just rolled her eyes and turned to look at Eric. "Trouble maker." She grinned up at him. Eric grinned at the door where Sam just left out of.

Alcide and Amelia were sitting in the booth, softly talking to each other, their bodies were glued to each other, Sookie smiled at her friends. When each of their guest were finally leaving and Eric was saying their goodbyes, Sookie handed a now sleepy Johan to Pam. "Take him please Pam." She did, Sookie needed to sit, take off her shoes and her stomach was doing flip flop. Sookie looked toward the bar. "Felicia, could I have a ginger ale please?" She nodded to her and got one right away. It was opened with a straw in it and sitting in front of her in a flash

"Here my Queen. Do you need anything else?" Felicia's hand came out to steady her and help her to stool.

"No, thank you so much." She was on the stool in her expensive gown sipping a ginger ale when Eric came up behind her.

"They are all gone. Nice job everyone. No blood shed, no murders, Sookie didn't even have to zap the AP like she thought she would." His hands were wrapped around her and her family laughed at her.

"Yes, make fun of the telepath!" She was joking and laughed with them.

Eric kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright my love?"

She nodded and sipped on her ginger ale. "Gunnar is being difficult this evening." Sookie's hand went to her belly to rub it. "Son, please. Mommy is tired. Let's just finish the night and get home ok, we will go to bed as soon as we get home, I promise."

Eric grinned and his hands went to her belly. "Yes, son, daddy was worried earlier. Give mommy a break alright?" Sookie's stomach felt better instantly.

"Thank you sweetie." She smiled up at him.

They began to get ready to leave. Sookie wanted to go home herself and get Johan home. Just as they were leaving Little Eagle came the door and Pam's face lit up. She went to him to hug and kiss. They walked to where Eric and Sookie were standing.

Eric looked at his friend. "Eagle, how are you this evening?"

"I am well Eric, I am sorry I did not get here sooner, I had some issues that needed to be dealt with." Eric nodded and would get an update on whatever things they were working on Sookie thought.

Eagle turned to Sookie. "My Queen, you look like a Goddess but tonight, you are absolutely ravishing in that gown you are wearing." He was smiling and bowed to her.

"Thank you Eagle. I am glad you could come by. I wish you were able to come earlier. Pam would have had someone else to dance with other than Eric, Jr." Sookie looked up at Eric who was staring at his son and Pam talking to his son across the room.

"We will leave you two alone. Good night Eagle, I will call you in the morning." Eagle nodded to Eric. He turned to where Sookie was sitting and picked her up. "Bill, get Johan." Bill did, he and Nigel followed the couples to the car. Johan was put in his car seat by Bill, Eric put Sookie in the car and Alcide helped Amelia up to sit. The men got in and they headed out for the short drive home. Bill dropped Amelia and Alcide off first. Then they drove a few more minutes to the house, both Sookie and Johan were sound asleep when they got to the front of the house. Eric picked up Sookie who was didn't stir and Bill took Johan out of the car seat to take in the house. Lily was standing in the doorway when they went in. "Lily, take Johan upstairs and put him to bed please." She smiled and took the little boy out of Bill's arms to take to up.

"Goodnight Eric." Bill nodded and went outside.

Eric took Sookie upstairs, he gently laid her on the bed, took off her shoes, then he sat her up to unzip the back of her gorgeous dress. He smiled thinking his wife had gone out of her way to buy a dress to surprise him, they all three looked amazing in their Kingdom colors. Carefully he moved her to pull the long gown up and over her head. His fangs came down the minute he saw her thigh high stockings and garter belt. His hands barely touched her as he ran them over her thighs feeling the silk on her skin. She stirred under his light touch. "Eric." She whispered his name and opened her legs for him. He closed his eyes, she was driving him mad with desire. "Please Eric." Again she whispered to him. Her legs came up and Eric touched the little bit of fabric that covered her center. It was wet completely. He leaned down to smell her, his fingers pulled the little panties off of her. He didn't want to destroy these, he wanted to save them, he stuck them in his jacket pocket before he took it off. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, leaned over to take off his shoes and socks, then his pants were next to be removed. His gorgeous body was nude and ready for his wife. Sookie's eyes were blurry from sleep but she saw every inch of him, his muscular body was knelt between her legs, his hands moved to bring her up to kiss him, the were chest to chest.

"Sookie, I am going to roll you over, can you do that tonight?" She knew what he wanted and she did to. Her head nodded to him and she put her hands under as he rolled her over. Her behind was in the air close to his lap, he placed his hands on her hips to bring her closer to him. Leaning over to the table next to the bed he opened the drawer to take out the bottle of lubricant. Sookie gasped and her body moved in anticipation of what was happening. She heard him open the tube and felt the coldness against her backside. Her hips continued moving, she felt his hands grip her hips again a little tighter as she felt his cock begin to move into her. At first Eric was slow and careful but Sookie's needs began to spur him on, she was demanding, pushing harder on him as he moved inside her. Her movement was making Eric insane with need, he thrust grew harder and harder, her screams were longer and deeper. He knew what he was doing to her, he was building her up as much as he could, he was ready but he needed her to finish with him, that was his only goal. Eric's hips were ruthless, her body was trickling with sweat now, he leaned down and licked her spine, he nibbled on her skin and as he searched he found the perfect spot to bite her. Her body came up and she moaned so loud with her orgasm he came too. She fell forward and he landed on top of her, he moved just enough to take the weight off her but he wanted to be close to her. "Are you alright my love?" She grunted. He smiled at her. "I take that is a yes."

She rolled on to her side to look at him. They were chest to chest. "You betcha!" Her eyes were clear now and she was grinning. Her hand came up to gently stroke his face. "I love you sweetie." His head leaned into kiss her. Her eyes closed and she enjoyed the kiss until she broke away from him. "Eric, what did you think about what Niall said about Johan's birthday party?"

He knew she would worry about that. He closed his eyes, if he had a moment with that old Fairy he would strangle him for upsetting her. "I believe that the supernatural world is ready to meet our son Sookie."

"I don't know if I am ready for him to meet them. I know the ones he met tonight, most wouldn't hurt him, he's just a baby." She looked Eric in the eyes.

"Sookie, we knew this day would come did we not? How can we keep him from this life? It is our destiny, his destiny." He absently rubbed her arms. He pulled his arm up to his face, his fangs popped down and he ripped his arm open to give her blood. She closed her eyes and sucked hard. When she was done and his wound was closed her pulled her to him, her head was in the crease of his neck. "Tomorrow the Johnson brothers will be here to begin work. We need to look over the plans, they are to the specs we asked for."

She sighed. "Ok. First thing right?" He nodded. "I have the interview with the assistant you recommended at eight. Amelia will sit in on it with me. You have checked her out?"

"Yes, she has worked for Pam on several occasions. Toni was also an assistant to the King of Maryland's day man. She came highly recommended." Sookie was relieved, but she would feel her out tomorrow.

"That's good. Then we have the doctor's appointment at eleven. Will you be able to go with me?" Sookie was getting sleepy, her eyes were closing.

"Of course, I would not miss it and you know that, min kärlek." He kissed her temple speaking to her softly. She was asleep in minutes. He held her close, shut his own eyes and fell asleep with his wife.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks everyone! You are all amazing!**

**Please review! Please, Please, Please!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND YUMMY LEMONS!**

**Again, please review!**

Chapter 39

The sound of the alarm irritated Sookie, she reached over to the clock and pushed the off button. Her eyes barely registered the time, it was six thirty. She blinked a few times, Eric was gone. She could smell soap and shampoo, he was up and dressed. She wanted to throttle him for his perkiness this early in the morning. She heard the door open and there he walked with a cup of coffee. "Here my love, you will need this I am sure." He handed her the cup of coffee.

"Eric Northman, if I could see straight I would fuck your brains out. Thank you." She grabbed the cup from him and Eric sat on the bed laughing hard at her.

"Is that not a fine way to start the morning. Now, Mrs. Northman, we have a jam packed morning am I correct? How are you feeling?" He stretched out to lay next to her and put his head on her lap and rubbed her belly.

She giggled. "So far so good. Can you feed me your blood Eric?" She looked at him shyly.

He sat up and nodded. "Of course, lover. Come sit here." He indicated for her to scoot between his legs. He leaned against the big headboard and waited for her to move over. She took a couple quick sips of her coffee then moved to between his jean clad legs, he unzipped his jeans releasing gracious plenty. His head rested on her shoulder, his hand went to her breast. "Sookie." He put his arm up to his mouth and ripped his wrist open and put it to her mouth. As she began to suck he put his hand down the front of her pajama bottoms and began to rub her clit. She was moaning hard against his arm, the combination of the blood and him touching her was doing it for her. Her hips moved against his hand and he began to rub faster, Sookie could feel his hardness against her back. He moaned softly, she was making him so hard he wanted to come. Eric moved his lips to her neck and as she licked the remaining blood from his wrist and the sensation of touching her and taking her blood made him orgasm, his fingers never letting up on her, she leaned against him and cried out, her body shaking with the intense orgasm he gave her. She was breathing hard and her eyes were closed for a few minutes until she could get her thoughts straight.

"You sure know what a girl needs Eric. Wow." She turned and kissed him hard on the lips.

He smirked at her. "As do you wife, those moans and cries are enough to drive me insane. I love it you are so comfortable and vocal, it turns me on."

Sookie turned to look at her husband. He spent years telling her how he thought she was pretty or he loved her, rarely did he tell her something she did excited him. She loved it, she took her hand and put it on his chin pulling him closer to kiss. "Thank you Eric."

His eyes narrowed. "For what my love."

"Sharing that with me, that something I do makes you turned on." She kissed him again.

"Everything we do together does lover. Just sometimes your screams and cries are intense that is all it takes for me. Like just now" He returned the kiss.

"Wow, I didn't know. You know what turns me on, is when we look each other in the eyes while we are making love, your eyes on my face, that does it for me." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Its like we look into each others souls does it not? I have never felt closer to anyone like that as I do with you. It is very intense and sensual is it not?" He kissed her neck.

"Oh, yeah. Intense isn't even the word I think." She began to wiggle away. "Come on sexy, we need to get the day going. You need to clean up and I need to shower. Hop to it." She was off the bed headed toward the bathroom.

"Yes, my Queen, as you wish." He followed her into the bathroom, cleaned up and while she was showering watched her for a few minutes through the glass. "Sookie, I am going downstairs otherwise I will be in the shower with you fully clothed, alright?" She giggled and he turned to go downstairs.

She found him downstairs in the dining room with the plans for the addition on the table. "Ok, lets take a look." She leaned over the blue prints, he stood next her, his hands wrapped around her. After studying them for a few minutes she looked up to him. "This looks like the corrections we made. He is still on the time frame we gave him?"

Eric nodded. "I even promised a bonus if he completes it early. I know how you want the house back to rights as quickly as possible."

She smiled at him, Eric rolled the prints up. "Thank you sweetie." Sergio was setting breakfast on the table, Trish was dusting and moving furniture around. Sookie sat to eat her French toast and bacon. "You know Sergio, all this bacon and I am going to have to vacation at a fat farm."

He clicked his tongue at her. "Miss Sookie, you are beautiful and I am sure that husband of yours has no issue with the way you look. Do you Mr. Northman?'

Eric hissed at her lightly. "Sookie, why is it every time we get pregnant you start on about your weight. I will not listen to this again." He stood and walked out of the room. Eric almost ran into Amelia as she came in the room.

Amelia looked behind her at Eric sulking away. "What was that?"

Sookie shook her head. "I don't know. I was kidding with Sergio about the bacon and it making me fat and he just told me he wouldn't listen to it and got up and left." Sookie stared at where he exited.

"Oh, shit. You made the Viking mad? Sookie, you know how he is when he is in a foul mood." Amelia cringed.

"I didn't mean to do it Amelia." Sookie was concerned, but she would have to deal with it later. Breakfast and interviewing an assistant was on her radar at the moment. "Eat, Toni will be here in about fifteen minutes." Amelia sat down and ate her breakfast.

The door opened and Mark announced her interview was there to see her. Sookie and Amelia went to the foyer to meet the woman. Toni came through the door, she was adorable, with short black hair cut in a bob, her skin was alabaster and she had really pretty green eyes. Toni stepped forward, she gave Amelia and Sookie a big smile and held out her hand to them. "Hello, Mrs. Northman, I am Toni Anderson. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sookie took her hand and smiled back. "Thank you for coming Toni, this is Amelia Herveaux, she is the Royal Coordinator." Toni smiled and shook Amelia's hand. "Please, come in." Sookie walked them to the living room and asked her to have a seat. Toni sat down in the chair across from Amelia and Sookie. Trish came in with tea and finger food. "Thank you Trish. Toni, is tea alright or would you like something else?" She told Sookie it was fine.

Drinks and food served Sookie began to get to know the woman. "Toni, my husband has given me a bit about your background, can you tell me a bit more about your skills?"

Toni smiled. "Of course, I have worked for the King of Maryland's day person, Mr. Bronson. I worked for them almost six years. I worked exclusively with Mr. Bronson, the position was full time but I am not really looking for that now. I have a new born and I want to stay working but I would also like to spend time with my daughter. It is important to stay up with the politics of the super natural community and I felt it was better to stay working only part time to keep from losing what I have worked for all these years. With Mr. Bronson I had to take care of all of his administrative duties from banking to emails. I really enjoyed working for him. We traveled of course, the parties were fun when someone was being punished." They all laughed at that. "My husband is Were, military and stationed at Barksdale so we will be here for awhile."

Sookie listened to her thoughts the entire time. She picked up nothing that concerned her. Toni was being honest, enjoyed working for vampires in a professional way, she never dated one, she didn't want to she just found them intriguing. Her husband was special forces for the Army and deployed regularly.

"Toni, Amelia has handled most of the administrative duties for both she and I. My position as Queen, her position as wife of pack leader and her husband's liaison to the King is an important one. We are looking for someone that can step in, do most of the work with Amelia still overseeing what is going on. Amelia is having her first baby as you can see, I don't have the time, I have three babies and another on the way. My husband and I travel frequently and with his position sitting behind a desk isn't something I want to do at any length. We usually work during the daytime, but sometimes due to special circumstances we need to work at night, but rarely."

"I can do that. I have lined up a few of the Army wives who have kids that can help me out in a pinch." Toni was confident that wouldn't be a problem.

Amelia added. "You will have to think on your feet, sometimes things here get kind of crazy. Eric and Sookie are the highest of the vampire community and things have a tendency to get thick around here. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, it wont be a problem at all. King of Maryland was always in some sort of a jam. For the first six months of his reign he had two assassination attempts, a mass murder at a dinner party and his house partially burnt to the ground. I understand them." She grinned.

Amelia smiled at her, Sookie nodded, this one was a keeper. "Ok, you will have a lap top, cell phone and a credit card for needed purchases. I will meet with you and we can arrange our schedules. My office at home is almost complete and we will have a bigger one here in a few weeks. Any questions?"

Toni looked really thrilled. "When can I start?" They all laughed and Sookie told her to coordinate with Amelia, she had to find her husband.

Sookie went up the stairs, she could feel through the bond he was still upset, she sent him love and appreication. She tapped on the office door and his head came up. He still looked mad. "Can I come in?" He stared at her for a moment then nodded. She walked to where he sat and looked down at him. "Eric, I didn't mean to upset you. I was only joking about the weight thing. I really was just joking." Eric looked in her eyes, he felt through the bond she was telling the truth.

"Sookie, I have told you how I feel about this. Your weight is insignificant to me, I want you healthy. I do not care if you gain ten pounds or twenty for that matter. For some reason you think you are fat, I hate that you think that about yourself. You are beautiful." He stood up and walked around her.

She felt really bad for upsetting him. "Sweetie, I am sorry. I know your right, its important that I maintain my weight, being under weight made it really hard on me last time. I want to be healthy and do that for myself and for our kids. If I don't eat I only make myself sick. I am sorry Eric, I really didn't mean to joke about it."

"Do you not know you are beautiful Sookie? Do you not see how men look at you? They see what I see. A gorgeous, intelligent, kind, curvy woman. Your hips, your breasts, your face, every part of you is sexy and amazing. Do not degrade yourself with your insecurities about your weight. You are perfect." He came back to her and kissed her.

"So are you Eric, you are more than perfect and you are more than I deserve." She hugged him.

He cleared his throat. "How did the interview go?"

"We hired her. I like her, she seems great. She doesn't mind the blood and guts part of the job. She definitely is the one." Eric laughed and hugged her.

"Good, I am glad. Now, lets go feed our children and get ready to go to the doctors."

Eric and Sookie fed their kids then played with them for a little while before leaving for the doctors office. Sookie got nervous on the ride, she hated this part, the prodding and the unknown. They went into the doctor's office and told the receptionist they were there. A nurse came out and got them to take back to the room. Sookie didn't even wait to be told to strip down and put the gown on. She got undressed, Eric took her clothes and helped her up on the table. He got in his spot, the chair next to her and took her hand. "Do you think this will be our last baby?" Sookie asked Eric.

"What?" He was completely caught off guard by her question.

"Do you think we will have any more kids? I mean I saw another in the vision I had but who knows how true that is." She looked at the posters on the wall.

"You saw another child? You never told me that." His mind was racing, another baby?

"Remember I told you I saw our kids, they were older. Johan was around eight or nine, Gunnar around six. Its hard to tell they grow so fast. I saw my belly, I think I was pregnant in the vision. I didn't see anymore kids, just the four of them. I have only seen Gunnar." She was squeezing his hand.

"My love, I do not know. Lets get through this pregnancy then we can figure it out alright?' He didn't want her worrying about hypothetical children.

Dr. Ludwig came in. "Well, Northman's, how are we doing this day?" The little doctor and her nurse came in together.

Sookie sat up straighter. "I feel good today. No sickness."

The doctor nodded. "Good, lets take a look." Dr. Ludwig began her exam, she spoke to her nurse who was doing what she was told to do. Sookie knew the routine, she scoot to the end of the table, legs up and Eric's lips were next to her ear telling her what a good job she was and how much he loved her. She closed her eyes as the doctor did what she had to. The snap of the gloves was the finish line, Sookie relaxed. "Baby is getting bigger, everything looks good. I am going to run some tests, but we can take a quick look. I believe this is going to be much like a Fae birth, but you are drinking a lot of blood. You never did that with your other pregnancies. We will have to watch this and make sure that the blood you are taking is enough."

Eric looked to the doctor. "Do you mean human food may not be enough sustenance for him?"

"Could be the case. We will have to watch them both closely. If she begins craving or drinking a lot of blood or losing weight or not gaining those will be signs that one or both are not getting enough through food or blood. How many have you drank in the last couple days?" Dr. Ludwig looked at her patient while the nurse began moving things around to get the ultrasound machine ready.

"I only had one yesterday, but before that I was drinking a couple a day. Now I just really want Eric's blood." She smiled innocently and he tilted his head to her. He knew she wanted blood but he didn't realize she still craving his.

"How bad are the cravings?" Dr. Ludwig looked at her.

She shook her head. "The other morning I was just going to bite him while he was asleep but I made myself get out of the bed. I didn't want to freak him out. I sometimes want his blood instead of eating. But then sometimes I am starving for food. I am eating three times a day, I am not doing what happened last time. Trust me." Eric looked at her his eyes narrowing. He had no idea she was feeling this way, he sensed when she was hungry but her need for his blood was concerning him.

Dr. Ludwig looked at Eric. "She is an extension of you now Eric. Your blood has been pumping through her veins and your child will want it as well. Keep giving it to her daily. Are you still giving it to her two times a day at least?" He nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"The True Bloods are fine, I am not having any affects from feeding her. I will do whatever needs to be done for my family." He meant every word of that statement and the doctor knew it.

"Of course Viking. Ok, lets get a look at him. Your around four weeks but I believe the baby will start growing very fast now, the cramps may get worse. They are like growing pains, your body is trying to accommodate the babies new size as he grows. Just as long as they are not excessive or there is no bleeding, if any of that happens you need to call me right away." They nodded and she put the jelly on her stomach to begin the ultrasound machine. When the image came on the screen Sookie giggled. "Yes, he does look like a peanut does he not? We have a starting point and now we can see how quickly he grows."

Eric was staring at the monitor, grinning. "That is my son? He is so tiny." Sookie laughed at Eric's expression, he looked like it was the greatest thing he had ever seen.

"It is very early, but everything looks good." The little printer went off and she handed the little black and white pictures with the date and Baby Northman, male across the top. "Next week, make an appointment, keep a close eye on what she is eating and drinking Eric. You know how she gets, pain in the behind she is." Dr. Ludwig was smiling at her.

"Pick on the pregnant woman. Thanks." Sookie smiled. Eric leaned over and kissed her.

Dr. Ludwig told them goodbye and left. Sookie got up to get dressed and Eric stopped her. "You need to tell me if you need something Sookie, you are not alone in this."

Sookie looked up at him. "I know that Eric. I just don't know what is need, cravings or just my lust for you yet. Our babies needs aren't exactly text book so we have to learn what they need as we go. I don't do it to make you upset." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I am your mate, I will do whatever you need to do to help our son grow healthy and happy. Tell me when you need me Sookie, if your sick or hungry. I will help you." He pulled her back so she could look him in the eye. His face told her he was really concerned about this, like she was not including him in this.

"Ok, I will tell you. Promise." She stood up to kiss him. "Lets get out of here." He smiled and helped her get dressed.

Eric helped her to the car. "Do you have things to do this morning?" He looked over at her.

"No, nothing that can't wait, why?" She buckled her seat belt.

"How about some lunch, we can enjoy the sunshine and talk." He smiled at her and she blinked a couple times then agreed.

He put the car on the freeway. They drove and he began to talk to her. "Sookie, I do not know what the plans of the council and Brigant's where our son is involved. I am concerned that they have a motive we do not know of just yet. I think that his birthday party would be a good time for us to find out what they are up to."

"So you want to do this whole New Orleans party thing? Won't that be putting us out there for trouble?" She didn't like this one bit.

"You saw Johan and the reaction of the creatures we know. He will be growing into this role as Prince, and I am pleased with that. But what his destiny or his power are where my kind are I haven't figured it out yet. I think the party will be a good idea. I am not thrilled that it needs be on the scale of a Summit or Sheriff's ball but I believe we can contain it." He looked at her and smiled.

"Sweetie, I know you would never let anything happen to our kids. That was the only reason I accepted taking him to Fangtasia, but this is big. This will be a lot of vampires and supes. Can we really keep a handle on it?" She grabbed his hand and held it tight.

He nodded at her. "Absolutely, I have been thinking of scenarios since that old Fairy mentioned it. He is the one I am the most concerned about. I know you love him but he has a motive in this I just can not put my finger on."

Sookie hated that. She tried to take her fae family for what they were, but if they did something to hurt her family she would never forgive them and she would use every power she had at her disposal to wipe them off the face of the earth. "I won't let them hurt him. Do you think that is why Claude and Claudine have been coming by? To find out what they can do, like spying on us?" Now she getting mad, it never occurred to her but she bet it did to Eric.

"I have thought about that. Have you felt anything deceptive?" He looked at her.

She shook her head. "I never tried, I trust them, which now I feel stupid for doing so. Damn it!"

"Do not get upset yet my love, this could just be my need to protect my family that is kicking in. Next time you are with them dig around and see what you get. Johan does not seem to be uncomfortable with them." Eric was trying to keep her from being upset.

"Johan is sweet and kind. Has he ever not liked anyone he has come into contact with?" Sookie was thinking about that and Eric shook his head yes.

"James." His eyes met hers. He was right, Johan would coil away from him when ever he was in the room with her son. He would never let James touch him.

"Enough said." Sookie frowned as she said it.

"We will need to spend a bit of time in New Orleans soon, I need to go to do some work and we can plan this birthday party." He was turning off the freeway. She didn't have a clue where they were going.

"Ok, when do you want to go?" Her eyes were on the road.

"I believe our friend will be having the baby soon. Dr. Ludwig agrees according to Alcide. Lets see what happens over the next week. If she doesn't have Adam by then we will have to go, I know you want to be here if you can. I do not want to go with out you." He looked at her sympathetically.

"No, we will go. I don't want to be away from you. You know that, I hate when we are separated." He was pulling up to a little restaurant she had never been to, it was a barbeque place, her mouth began to water immediately. "You my husband are going to get the ride of your life later." She grinned and leaned over to kiss him. His head fell back laughing.

"Come on my little vixen, lets go get you some lunch." He got out and went around to get her out of the car. Opening the door for her he held her hand out and she took it. They went into the restaurant. It was small inside, a few tables and a counter, there was a big woman working the counter and a two men at it assembling the food. There was a line at the counter of local professionals getting their lunch. "Lets sit and you can order whatever your hearts desire my wife."

She grinned up at him, they took a little table and sat down. A pretty black girl came to the table, she was tall and had the nicest smile, her name tag said Mia. "Hi y'all, can I get you something to drink?" She looked at Eric. "We carry a couple different bloods if you have a preference." He nodded to her. Sookie was surprised because most people didn't catch right away he was a vampire. "True Blood for me, iced tea for my bride, no lemon. Thank you Mia." He smiled and Sookie giggled. Their waitress smiled. "Be right back."

Sookie leaned in. "She knew you were a vampire. That's odd."

He shook his head. "Her mother is a high priestess, she is one of the strongest witches I have ever met."

Sookie sat shocked. "No?" Eric nodded. "Really? That is cool." She smiled at the girl who came back with drinks.

"Y'all decide?" Sookie nodded and rattled off the food she wanted. "Mia, I want the pulled pork sandwich, coleslaw, baked beans, green beans and a roll with extra butter." She smiled up at her waitress who smiled back.

Eric tried not to laugh. "My wife and son are hungry it seems."

The waitress looked at Sookie. "Yes, they are." She wasn't just being polite, Sookie could tell that she felt the fact they were hungry.

"Be back in a few minutes with your order my Queen." She turned and walked away.

"How does everyone know who we are Eric?" She was exasperated with it.

"That is because you are the Vampire Queen Sookie, those who follow you know who you are. That is another thing I would like to do while we are in New Orleans, I would like to plan a gathering for the local super natural groups in the fall so that we can get to know them better. What do you think?" He watched around them, he was always on alert Sookie thought.

"That might be fun. But isn't that a bit dangerous? I mean will the groups get along?" Mia was coming to the table with her coleslaw.

"I believe so don't you Mia?" Eric knew she heard what they were saying.

She nodded. "Yes my King. I believe they would. Mother was saying that today how she would like to see you. She wanted to meet them both, especially Gunnar." She nodded toward Sookie.

Sookie sat back. "What?" Her hand went over her belly protectively.

Mia smiled and Eric looked at his wife. Mia leaned closer to Sookie before speaking. "Gunnar will be a witch, a strong witch. Did the doctor tell you he will grow fast?"

Sookie nodded. Eric smiled at Mia. Sookie knew this was all part of Eric's plan. He didn't like the answers he was getting so he went to another source. "Yes, But…." Sookie didn't know what to say.

"Let me get Mother. She would like to see you anyway my King." Eric nodded and she left.

"Eric?" Sookie didn't like being railroaded.

"I was curious about all of the symptoms you are having. Your scent is much different with him than with our other children, your fae scent is strong but you're my craving blood. It is all odd." He watched as a Mia walked over with a blue eyes, tall, light skinned black woman in her early forties.

Eric stood. "Selah. it is good to see you again."

She bowed to him then she looked at Sookie and bowed. "Hello Eric it is good to see you too. Please, sit. Is this her?" She looked at Sookie, Eric was grinning with pride.

"Yes, this is my bride, Sookie. Sookie this is Mia's mother, Priestess Selah." Eric indicated for her to sit, Mia went back to work. Eric sat after Selah did and Sookie sat gawking.

"You have questions about your son?" The woman looked at them both.

"I do, we do. What can you tell us?" Eric said to her.

"Gunnar is very powerful now. He is of course a mix of you both fae and vampire but he will be a powerful witch. Johan for instance, he is very much vampire like you Eric, just no fangs." She laughed and so did he. "Gunnar will reach to our world, where Johan will the vampire world. Enar will walk them both because he will straddle the fae and the vampire world, he will be the enforcer of the decisions Johan makes for the vampire world, and Enar will help keep the peace with his sword. Erika, she will be well protected, her brothers will take the worlds on to keep her from harms way. She holds much power but it will take her a bit to get used to that power, her father is very overprotective it seems." Selah said it so matter of fact Sookie couldn't believe it.

Tears came to Sookie's eyes. "Oh my." She was about to hyperventilate, she could feel it coming on. Selah stood and helped her put her head between her legs. Eric almost knocked the table over to get to his wife. A few people looked over to see what the commotion was.

"She is fine Eric, give her a minute." Selah indicated for him to sit and he hesitated but did. "You are stronger than this my Queen. Release it." Sookie looked up and she felt what Selah was telling her. She closed her eyes and the anxiety left her. When she looked up the woman was smiling. Eric looked relieved.

When Sookie was composed Mia brought her food to her. Sookie looked at it and smiled then dug in. Sookie looked at her. "Selah, how do you know all this?"

Eric nodded at the witch, she looked at Sookie. "Your connected to our world my Queen. It is for only those of my world like myself who can tap into your energy of course who can sense you and vice versa. You are strong and the energy that comes from you and your children is incredible. We have tracked your progress since you came into your powers. It was destined, you were meant to meet him." Selah looked to Eric then back to Sookie. "I had been telling him that for years. Of course I never told him who exactly I didn't want to cloud his thoughts, I just told him to be prepared. He would growl and flash his fangs. He thinks he is frightening, he forgets I could turn him into a frog." Selah smiled joking on the behalf of Eric and Sookie almost spit iced tea out of her mouth laughing. Sookie really liked this woman.

"We will need your help Selah, we have different facets that have personal interests in our children but I trust none of them really. You know I trust you completely." He said it with all sincerity.

She nodded and smiled. "I am here when ever you need my help Eric. I would be happy to do it. Is Amelia still with you?" Eric nodded. "Good, I know she has been leery of getting involved yet, but I will speak with her. It is important she works with your children now."

"Are they in danger?" Sookie was worried.

"No, nothing that dire, but your children's ability is key, when they come into their powers fully they will all be able protect themselves. They will also spot trouble before it gets to them. That is what I think you will appreciate, don't you?" Eric agreed. She watched how quickly Sookie was eating and grinned. "Good isn't it? Do you want another sandwich Sookie?"

"Oh, no, I am full. This is incredible. Eric, how come we have never been here before?" She ate every bite of the food that was put in front of her.

"You weren't ready for it yet Sookie." He winked at her and she reached across the table and took his hand.

"We have a lot of things coming up Selah, will you be able to help us? Johan's birthday is only a couple months away." He looked at her seriously.

Selah smiled. "I will be where ever you need me Eric, you know that. Call me. I look forward to meeting these babies of yours." She touched Eric's arm and he smiled at her. She leaned over and kissed Sookie on the cheek then walked away.

Sookie smirked. He looked at her. "What my love?"

"You, I don't know how you do it but when ever I need you to help me figure something out you do. Thank you for this Eric." She stood up and went to sit on his lap, she kissed him hard. Her lips went to his ear. "How about you get us somewhere where I can show you my appreciation." She grinned and he pushed her off his lap, threw three times the amount of the bill on the table and rushed her out of the building. They drove just a few minutes until they came to a building she didn't recognize.

"Property we own." He parked, got her out of the car taking her inside. The building was empty except a small office, there was a desk with a few items scattered on it, a chair and a couch, that was it. Eric picked her up and carried her to the desk, her legs wrapped around his waist. His arm swept everything off the desk and he sat her on the top of it. "Incredible." His fangs were down and he scrapping the sensitive skin of her neck. "Delicious." His lips went to her earlobes, his hands were undoing her dress pants. "I need you so desperately Sookie." She moaned, she knew the feeling. Her body felt like an inferno, just the feeling of him next to her did things to her. She was always attracted to him, insanely so but standing there she felt like her body would explode if he didn't touch her, fuck her, kiss her.

Her hands went to his jeans, she fiddled with the zipper and button to unleash him. With a moan she touched him, her hand felt like it was on fire like the rest of her body, the coolness of his skin was the only thing that kept her from combusting she knew it was. "Eric, now, I need you now." She reached under his shirt to feel this muscled torso, it was hard and cool, she pulled his shirt off him. Eric's growls began and she closed her eyes, just the sound of him made her wet, she knew he wanted her and it made her so excited. His hand was down her pants, he began to pull them off of her, his hands then lifted her shirt off. He undid her bra and in one pull he had her panties off and in shreds on the floor, Sookie giggled. His hands touching any place they landed. He pulled her closer to him, his fingers touched her clit and began to rub so fast she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. "Oh God, Eric!" it only took her a few minutes and she was done, her climax made her scream out and he had her down and turned around, his long, hard cock pushing into her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her down to him, hard. He bite her neck hard taking her sweet blood, when he closed the wound he opened his wrist and put it to her mouth, she sucked on him hard. Eric began to thrust her so fast Sookie was losing her grip on the desk, Eric slowed just a moment to allow her to get her grip again then he began to move even faster, his hips were pumping her so fast she could barely breathe. When she did she chanted yes and his name over and over. Her screams began, her eyes were beginning to blur and the spots were starting, she was almost ready, Eric's head threw back, he yelled so loudly it made goose bumps on Sookie's skin and he started to come, she grabbed the lip of the desk and screamed, Eric had never heard her scream that loudly before he grinned through his convulsions. Both fell forward, Eric's arms were on her sides to steady himself and not crush her.

It took them a couple minutes to compose themselves. Sookie could have sworn she heard someone clear their throat behind them. Eric's head snapped up. "Give us a moment." Sookie wanted to crawl under the table, she blushed from head to toe. She had no idea who was in the building but she wanted to choke whoever it was. "I am sorry lover."

She had turned around and reached for her strewed clothes, he stood in front of her to cover her with his body. Quickly she dressed, he leaned down and picked up his jeans. "Eric, who is out there?"

He winced. "I believe those would be the Were's pack leaders my love."

"You mean Alcide?" She began to get even more embarrassed.

"No, I mean all the Were leaders of the entire state." Sookie leaned against the desk and put her hands on her face. "Sookie, we are married, you are my wife, they are grown men."

"But Eric! They heard us. I mean, we were really, really loud." Her face was shocked.

He moved to her and put his hand on her chin to have her look at him. "You are mine Sookie, they know that. They will appreciate the way we love each other." He looked into her eyes. He kissed her lightly but he knew she was still really embarrassed. Eric will tolerate no one making her feel guilty for their love making. He took her hand and walked out to the main part of the building. Sookie gasped when she saw the forty or more Were's standing in the middle of the room. Each nodded to Eric as he entered. Alcide walked from behind the crowd, Amelia next to him. Sookie could have cried seeing her very pregnant friend. Amelia walked next to her and took her other hand smiling at her. Sookie felt instantly better. Alcide went to stand on the other side of Eric.

Alcide spoke to the crowd. "We have a problem and we need each of you on top of this immediately. It has been reported that there has been a Were that has been hunting and not discreetly. We have found bodies in several locations and it is imperative this not continue. Has anyone else found anything?"

A Were male stepped forward, he looked to be in his mid thirties, his hair was black and he had really light blue eyes. He stood a little over six foot tall, he was really sexy Sookie thought. "Yes, we have, last night. I called my pack in this morning and they are not responsible but I have them running the area. I want this controlled and quickly too. This looks bad on all of us"

Alcide nodded. "Keep me posted Stephen. I don't want this to get out to the media. We will have all kinds of issues if it does." Stephen nodded, he looked at Sookie and smiled at her. Sookie let her shields down, he thought she was gorgeous and was impressed with her sex life with the dead guy. He wondered what she would feel like under him, her screaming his name instead of the blood sucker.

Sookie's mouth must have been wide open because Amelia was tugging on her arm. "Sook." Her friend whispered to her. Eric's turned to his wife giving her a dirty look. Sookie straightened up and Amelia grinned at her friend. Sookie opened her shields up again to listen to the Were's in the room, she found none of them knew who was responsible for the killings. Most seemed concerned, some were angry because it was happening. Some were worried because they didn't want their existence out there yet.

"I want this handled and quickly. Get your pack in line, do it today. Send your trackers out to see what you can find. If you find who is responsible, handle it. Any questions?" Eric's voice was commanding and very lethal.

A couple other Were's stepped forward asking Alcide or Eric a question. When they were through Eric dismissed the group. Alcide looked at Eric. "I am going to do some checking on a couple of these leads. I will drop Amelia off at home and see you later." Eric nodded and Alcide took Amelia's hand to head to their car.

Amelia hugged Sookie. 'Uh ho. Your in trouble." She smirked at Sookie, then followed Alcide out of the building.

Eric turned to Sookie. "Sookie, do you want to tell me what that was about?" He was not happy.

"What?" Sookie looked at him.

"I saw the way that Were looked at you." Eric was talking through his teeth.

"Are you referring to the pack leader? I just laid eyes on him Eric." She put her hands on her hips.

"He was smiling at you." His fangs ran down.

"People are not allowed to smile at me now? I know I am your wife Eric, but I still try to be nice to people." She smirked at him, that would get him madder and she knew it but didn't care.

"I see." He narrowed his eyes. She could tell he was thinking of something dreadful to do to the guy. The bond was full of anger and he was lusting for blood.

She walked to him and took his hand. "Eric, everyone of those men heard us having sex. Both of us were yelling so loud I am sure they are all just curious about us."

"What was he thinking Sookie?" He wasn't asking out of curiosity, he wanted to know to gauge whether to kill him or not.

"Stop this Eric. You can't go around killing every man that has nasty thoughts about me." She was getting sick of this conversation and she just wanted it to end.

"Do you wish to bet money on that statement wife? You belong to me, you are mine and any man who looks at you like that I will choke the life out his body with my own two hands. He stood there and disrespected you. What was he thinking about you Sookie, tell me now!" He hissed at her.

"I am not playing this game Eric." She pulled away and tried to walk away. He caught her arm and brought her back to him.

"Tell me what he was thinking."

"He was curious about our sex life. He wondered what it would be like me having sex with him screaming his name instead of yours. There, are you happy now?" She yanked her arm away.

He growled so loud she took two steps back. "You are mine! How dare that mangy bastard!" He stared to pace.

Sookie needed to get a handle on this before it got any worse, she had let it escalate, enough was enough. She went to stand in front of him. "Sweetie." She took his hands and placed them on her belly. "Look at me Eric." His eyes moved to hers. "Do you feel that? That is our son in there, we made him Eric." His eyes began to soften a bit. "I am yours Eric, I will always be yours." Her arms wrapped around him. "Kiss me Eric." He hesitated for a moment but then he leaned down and kissed her drawing blood from her lips with his fangs. She pulled back to breathe, then began to kiss him again. "Take me home now so I can fuck you."

He growled at her, Eric couldn't wait that long. He picked her up and took her to the office again. Eric sat on the couch, she straddled on the sides of his legs. "You are mine Sookie, I will meet my final death before I give you up, do you understand me?" She undid his pants. As soon as the zipper was down his cell phone rang. He growled and looked at her. She stopped while he grabbed his phone out of his front pocket. He answered it and while he did she undid her dress pants again for the second time since being there, she pushed them down her legs. She took his cock in her hand and lowered herself on him while he was talking on the phone. His voice changed as he was talking, his head went back against the couch, his eyes closed. If he breathed he would have been panting. She found her rhythm on his lap, she leaned in and kissed his neck, he was still talking, then kissed his chin. Her tongue darted at his lips, he stuck his tongue out and kissed her while listening to his caller. He finally hung the phone up not saying a word to who ever it was he was speaking to. "Sookie, we have to go."

She shook her head no. "No, you have to come in me Eric, that is the only thing you need to do. I want you to so bad Eric." His hands went to her hips. "I need you Eric, come for me. Make me come!" Her pace was so fast and hard, Eric didn't need much to get off, she felt his need and his desire for her, his hips were moving under her, his eyes closed again and he began to moan, he exploded in her, she screamed his name coming with him. Sookie could feel in the bond he was calmer, he was still lusting but much less than he was. "Better now?"

He looked up at her, he looked much more relaxed. "Yes, thank you. I am still angry about the Were but we need to go." She knew he would still mark his territory but at least he wasn't lethal." Standing he picked her pants up. "I have something I must attend to, I am going to take you home." She nodded and put her pants on while he zipped his jeans up.

His phone never stopped ringing the entire ride. Sookie knew something was up. She would wait for him to share with her, he wasn't ready yet she knew it. He was in Eric Northman, Viking assassin mode. She would let him do what he needed to do. The corvette pulled up to the main door of the house. He leaned over and kissed her hard. "Will you be home soon?"

"My angel I will be home as soon as I can. If I can not I will call or have someone call so you do not worry. I love you, kiss my children." He kissed her hard again and she got out of the car watching him drive away. Sookie turned to see the guards, they were thick today, two at the main gate, guards walking the perimeter of the property, Mark and Maggie were close to the house, there was a man on the roof. Something big was happening and Sookie didn't like it one bit.

She walked to Mark. "Hi Mark." He nodded and said afternoon. "What's up with all the security?" Looking around she indicated the extra guards.

"I do what I am told to do Sookie, you know that. How did the doctors go?" He looked at her belly.

"Fine, we are good. Thanks." She smiled at him and went into the house. It was quiet, she didn't hear the kids. Lily came down the stairs.

"Hi Sookie. I just put the kids down for a nap. Everything go ok?"

"Yes, it went great. Nothing out of the ordinary. What's going on with the security Lily?" She hoped maybe Mark shared with her.

"I don't know. I asked Mark and he told me to get in the house. He is bossy when he wants to be." Her hands crossed her chest.

"They all are honey, don't think they aren't. The more powerful the more bossy they are." Both ladies giggled. "Ok, I have a few things to do then I am going to catch a nap. Getting up at six thirty is not my idea of a good day." Lily told her she was fine and she would see her later.

She stopped in the kitchen where Sergio handed her a bowl of chicken pot pie and a glass of milk, she ate it then handed the dish back to him. Sookie went up to her room, she really wanted a bath so she ran really warm water in the tub. Adding bubbles she then undressed and climbed in. Her eyes closed at the feeling of the warm water on her skin. She leaned back and let the water lull her almost to sleep. When the water cooled off she got out and went to put on pajama bottoms and t-shirt of Eric's, she went to the bed, pulled the covers back then climbed in. Sookie was sound asleep before she got comfortable.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hope you enjoyed the last couple chapters! **

**Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Please review!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 40

Sookie woke and Pam was sitting on the side of the bed. "Scoot over and I will give you a reason to go back to sleep." Pam was grinning at her.

"Pamela, you are something else. What are you doing here?" Sookie stretched.

"Master sent me." Pam stared at Sookie. "How is the newest Northman?"

Sookie smiled. "Good. We think he might be a witch."

Pam nodded. "Yes, Eric mentioned it. He also mentioned something about a Were he has put a target on. What did you do?"

"Why me? I didn't do a thing. Eric blew it completely out of proportion. The Were smiled at me." Sookie looked at Pam for sympathy.

Pam burst out laughing. "He is very possessive now isn't he? Ever since he met you he has been this way. I think he is afraid of losing you. Eric would not survive it Sookie, you know that right, I mean if you were to leave him." She was serious now.

"Why would you say that? I would never leave him, never. I love him, I couldn't live without him. Things are great now, we have found our groove after all the crap that has happened. I think stronger couples would never had made it through what we have." Sookie moved to get off the bed.

"He is worried about something, which he hasn't shared with me." Pam looked her up and down.

"I have not done a thing if you have some idea in your head. Why are you here again?" Sookie went out get a pair of jeans and put a bra on.

"The children are eating dinner downstairs. I am going down to play with my siblings. I will be staying over tonight. Eagle is out of town so I am all yours." She wiggled her eyes at Sookie.

"Great, just great." Sookie pulled her t-shirt off and Pam came over to her putting her hands on her bare breasts.

Pam was grinning. "Sookie, just once, it would be fun."

"Pamela, if you continue to touch my wife's breasts I will have no choice but to paddle your behind. Go before I do." Sookie turned to see her husband who had his fangs down and looked less than happy.

"Whatever Eric, you never let me have any fun." She stomped out of the room.

"Thanks sweetie." She came over and kissed him, her breasts still bare.

He stopped her and put his hands on them. "They are magnificent Sookie. I will worship these for eternity." His head came down to kiss the nipple of each, his tongue ran over each. Sookie closed her eyes and her hand went into his hair to push him harder on her chest.

"Eric." He continued kissing. "Eric." She didn't say another word before she was rushing to the bathroom to get sick. She was knelt down on the floor throwing up. Eric left and went to get a ginger ale. He came back with one with a straw in it, he sat it on the sink and when she was done he reached down to help her up.

"Lover, have you been sick since you got home?" She shook her head no. "Lets get you back in the bed." He gave her a minute to brush her teeth and take care of her personal needs. Eric heard the whimper she made and he rushed back to the bathroom, she was holding onto the sink. "Sookie, what can I do?"

She shook her head and he saw the tears coming down her face. He moved to pick her up and he carried her to the bed. Whispering she called his name. "Eric."

Her eyes were closed as she was fighting the pain of the spasm, he could feel through the bond she was frightened, in pain and worried. He pushed comfort, love and strength back her. Moving next to her he took her jeans off and began to inspect her to see where the pain was coming from, it was in her pelvic area, he could see the muscle contracting. He remembered what she had told him about the Charlie hoarse she had few weeks ago. His hands gently rubbed then he put more pressure to kneed the muscle. She moaned and her face winced but he could feel his fingers were slowing the spasm down. Her eyes opened again and her tears slowed down. When he felt the muscle stop he stood and took his clothes off to get in the bed with her. He straddled her legs and he started at her shoulders, his hands began to massage her muscles, he worked his way to her stomach, then down to her calved all the way to her feet. She was relaxed and the bond was wide open, he could feel how much she enjoyed it. "Turn over my love."

She did and he started on her muscles again, top to bottom, she whimpered and moaned at the feeling of his hands on her skin. "That felt so good sweetie."

"I do not like that you are having this much pain Sookie. I am worried about this." He turned her back to him and put his hands on her belly.

"We talked to the doctor Eric, it will be fine. I will get used to it, they just come on quick." She cuddled closer to him, their naked bodies fitting together to be one piece. His cool body felt so good to her.

He rubbed her belly and her sides until she was back to sleep. His thoughts kept going back to the twins, to their lost daughter. Every fiber of his being told him he needed to stay positive, this pregnancy would not be like the last two. Over the last few months she had gotten stronger, she was healthy and happy again. When they lost their daughter he was so worried about her, he took every ounce of her sadness he could from her. It was like he wasn't good enough or not enough for her during that time. That was the only time since he met her he was frightened he would lose her, she would leave. Now, they had found their way back to each other. He hoped they hadn't made a mistake again, bringing another baby into the world or at least trying. Sookie was in pain again, granted it wasn't life threatening but it was still pain and he despised it. His job as her husband was to make her happy, keep her safe and healthy. His eyes closed, please do not let her be in pain for months. He didn't want that for her, the thought she would have excruciating pain day after day was driving him mad. Gently he covered his beautiful sleeping wife up and put his jeans and t-shirt on. He went downstairs where he found Pam holding a sleeping Johan.

"Pam, why don't you take him upstairs to bed." He touched her shoulder.

"I enjoy him so much Eric, I just want to sit with him for a little while longer. Will that be ok?" She was quiet and held onto him so tightly. He nodded.

His phone rang, he looked at the caller id. "Alcide?"

"Eric. Amelia's in the hospital, her contractions started." His Were friend sounded panicked. He knew the feeling.

"We are on our way. Hold on, we are on our way." Eric turned to Pam. "Sookie and I are going to the hospital, keep an eye on the children." She nodded and he called Bill to bring his car around then he rushed up the stairs.

"My love." He gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered open. "Amelia is in the hospital, her contractions have started." He was putting his clothes on, his phone and wallet went into his pocket.

"No! She is too early Eric." Sookie was jumping out of the bed. She grabbed her bra putting it on and her jeans that were on the floor. He handed her a t-shirt, he had her shoes in his hands to give to her.

Together they rushed out of the house, the car was out front, he helped her in and drove like mad to get to the supe hospital. Eric helped Sookie out of the car, picked her up and had her at the desk in an instant. "Amelia Herveaux." Eric told the nurse. A little nurse came out. "You can come on back."

They were taken to the birthing room, Sookie barely remembered it from the twins. It gave her the goose bumps. Amelia was sitting up in the bed, she was in a gown and a sheet was over her legs. Alcide was pacing back and forth. Sookie's friends face was riddled with worry and she looked like she wanted to cry. Sookie let go of Eric's hand and rushed to her. "Amelia, how are you feeling?"

Her tears started then. "Sook, they can't stop the contractions. They gave me a shot but it isn't helping." Sookie sat on the side of the bed and took her hand.

Eric went to his friend who looked like he could chew nails. "Come on pal, let's go get a cup of coffee."

Alcide's face distorted. "Why the fuck am I going to get coffee? My baby isn't supposed to come this early Eric!"

Eric put his arm around Alcide. "Coffee Alcide." Alcide looked at Eric's face and saw his expression. He went with Eric.

Sookie looked at Amelia. "What can we do? There has to be something."

Amelia wiped the tears away. "Dr. Ludwig said his heartbeat is strong. She thinks he is ready, that is over six pounds and he is healthy. Why is he coming early Sook?"

"Because you got pregnant by a Were silly. Adam will be fine. Don't worry." Sookie smiled at her and leaned over to hug her friend. Amelia held onto her like her life depended on it.

"Alcide isn't ready, he is freaking out." She started to cry again.

Sookie laughed. "Don't worry, Eric is about to set him straight."

"What!" Amelia looked petrified.

"He isn't going to hurt him Amelia. If I know Eric he is out there giving Alcide a prep talk, he wasn't doing so good when we got here. He is supposed to be your support, he can't fall apart. When we had Johan I wanted to give up and he helped me, he was there telling me when to push, when not too. He wiped my face and told me he loved me. That was what helped me bring my son into the world, Eric being my rock." Sookie held her hand. Sookie could feel the contraction, she heard the monitor going off.

Dr. Ludwig came in. "Ok, Amelia, lets see how your doing?" She put her legs up and did what she needed to do. "Looks like your at a six. It maybe a couple hours, this baby has a mind of his own. Don't worry, he is strong, his heart is good. He will be fine." The doctor was actually smiling. Amelia stopped crying, that was good Sookie thought.

Eric walked with Alcide to the vending machine without saying a word. Alcide put his money in to get a coffee. "I hate this shitty coffee." He pushed the buttons for the cream and sugar.

Eric cleared his throat. "Listen Alcide, Amelia needs you…."

Alcide turned to look at him. "I know what she needs Eric, I am not an idiot."

"You did not let me finish. As I was trying to say, this is your first baby. She is scared, you both are. I know, I am freaked out with each baby we have. But she needs your strength, your courage, your encouragement. You need to take control and help her. You have to guide her through this, hold her hand, tell her she is beautiful, she is doing a good job, when it is time to push. That is your job in there and you need to put the fact that he is early out of your head and help her." Eric leaned against the machine.

Alcide took a sip of his coffee. "I can't help I am freaking out Eric. He is really early."

"He is strong, he is Were. You and I both know that the babies are almost always early like this." Eric looked his friend in the eye.

"I can't lose my kid Eric." Alcide went to the garbage can and threw the coffee in it.

"You wont, now get you shit together Herveaux. You helped make that baby, now it is time you help bring him into the world." Eric smiled at him. Alcide smiled back and took a deep breath. They went back to the room.

Sookie saw the change in Alcide the minute he walked in. He came to the opposite side of the bed and took her hand. "You ok hun? Can I get you anything?" Amelia blinked a couple times and started to cry again. "Amelia, stop now. Your just going to make yourself sick. Come on, he is fine, look at the monitor. He is doing great, your doing great. Our son is coming. He might be early but he is Were, he will be a fighter." Amelia sniffles, Sookie handed her more tissues and her friend wiped her face.

Sookie kissed her cheek and told them they would be back in a few minutes. She wanted to give them a few minutes of privacy, she walked to Eric and took his hand. They walked out into the hall and she led them to the chairs on the wall. "Thanks sweetie."

He smiled at her. "What makes you think I did something?"

Sookie leaned over and kissed him. "You are too much."

Hours went by, Amelia's contractions got quicker and when she was finally dilated to ten the doctor got ready. Alcide asked Sookie if she would video tape it. Sookie looked at Eric. "If you ever think about this I will kill you. No way I want anyone to see this part of me, ever. Got it?" He smiled and nodded.

Alcide got his coaching spirit, he cheered, coaxed, soothed, spoke sweetly all to help Amelia. She was resisting and Alcide got her under control quickly. "Come on hun, you can do this. How are you ever going to get back in your skinny jeans if you don't give birth to this baby?" He knew exactly what made his wife tick. Amelia's gave him a dirty look and started pushing as he coached her. "That's it, your doing great hun. He is almost here, come on, give me another push." Alcide sat her up and she screamed and Adam's little dark haired head began to show. Sookie was jumping up and down, Eric just stood with his hands in his pocket smiling.

Eric weighed in. "Come on Amelia, we can see his head." Dr. Ludwig looked back at Eric and smiled.

Dr. Ludwig spoke to her. "That is right Amelia, I need you to push again. Ready, one, two, three." Amelia began to push again and Adam's shoulders were out.

"Come on hun, you gotta push, we can do this. One, two, three, PUSH!" She did too. His red squalling body came out and Alcide was cheering and laughing. Amelia's tears started again. Sookie rushed to Eric and hugged him. Eric laughed at all of it. It was an experience he would never forget.

The doctor was doing things under the sheet. Adam was put on Amelia. "Ok, Alcide, cut your son's cord." He looked like he would pass out, he looked to Eric who grinned and nodded. Alcide took a deep breath and took the scissors to cut the cord. The nurse came over and took his new son. Amelia strained to see where they were taking him. "We are going to measure him, weight him and check to make sure he is breathing is good. It will be just a couple minutes then you can have him momma." Dr. Ludwig said to the new mother.

Sookie handed Eric the camera and she ran to her friend. "Adam's birthday! Woo hoo!" She kissed Amelia. "Congrats Mommy!" Then ran over to Alcide to hug him. "Daddy!" She looked at Alcide who never looked happier.

"Daddy." Alcide said it out loud. He looked like he wanted to cry.

The nurse brought the baby over and handed him to a crying Amelia. "Hi Adam. I am your mama. That sexy beast is your daddy." She put her hand out to Alcide who came to sit next to her.

Alcide looked to the doctor. "Is he ok?"

Dr. Ludwig nodded. "We are going to give him a good once over but he looks to be great. He is six pounds four ounces. He is little but not dangerously so, nice job mommy." Amelia cried and kissed her new son.

Sookie and Eric stayed a little while longer until Adam was checked over, Amelia was cleaned up and moved. Sookie wanted to help her with the feeding. She knew what that like, how scared she was when she had Johan and had no idea what she was doing. The nurse brought Adam to her and Amelia had that same terrified look on her face she must have had. Eric and Alcide backed up, chickens Sookie thought. Sookie sat on the side of the bed with her. "Amelia, you need to feed him right away." Her friend looked up at her then back down to her baby. "Remember we talked about it. You can do this." Sookie smiled at her.

Amelia lifted her gown and put her baby to her chest, his little face changed, he was not happy. He began to whimper and his face was turning red. Amelia put him to her again and he still didn't want to take it. Amelia's bottom lip trembled.

"Amelia, relax. He feels your anxiety now, he will get this, just give him a minute." Sookie smiled at her then rubbed the top of the dark haired baby. "Come on Adam, time for breakfast."

Amelia looked at Alcide who was smiling proudly at her. "You got this hun, don't get upset. You're his mama."

She sat straight, adjusted her behind, closed her eyes for just a moment then reopened them. "Ok, little man, we have a breakfast date." Amelia brought him up to her face and kissed him lightly. "Mama loves you and it is time to eat. We can do this, me and you." She smiled and nuzzled the side of his face. Her little boy stretched and his mouth began to pucker. She was still smiling when she tried again to put him to her breast. This time his little body began to get comfortable and he latched right on. Amelia made a face. "Ok, that is a weird feeling."

Sookie giggled. "Yes, it is. But it's a good feeling though." Amelia nodded and looked down to her son who was sucking hard. Sookie stood up and leaned over the bed to kiss Amelia. "We are going home, we will see you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything ok?"

Amelia grabbed her hand. "Sook." She was scared, Sookie knew she was but she would get it.

Sookie looked over to Alcide and he slapped Eric on the back then walked to his wife. "Amelia, you and me got this. Don't worry." He leaned down and kissed his wife softly on the lips then his son on the top of the head.

Eric walked up behind Sookie and wrapped his arms around her. "We will see you tomorrow new parents. We mean it, if you need us call, alright?" Alcide looked up and nodded, Amelia still looked scared to death. Sookie and Eric left the hospital hand in hand.

"Wow, I can't believe he is here." Sookie said to Eric when they were in the car driving home. Dawn was coming, the sun coming up.

"I am just glad he is alright." Eric looked over at his wife and took her hand.

"Absolutely." She looked out the window of the car. "Things have really changed haven't they?"

Eric turned to her. "You sound almost sad."

"No, not sad, it just a lot has happened over the last few years. Remember why you called Amelia to us to begin with?" Sookie looked at her husband apologetically. "Now she is married to Alcide, got a baby, were having another baby. Baby number four. Wow. If you think about it all your head spins."

"I can give you a good reason to make your head spin lover." He winked at her. "You did wonderfully tonight. She really needed you."

"I just remembered how scared I was, with all the babies and you were right there. I could never have done it without you by my side sweetie. I mean that." She held his hand tighter as the guards opened the gates to the house. Sookie started yawning.

He nodded to the guards as they went in and up the driveway. "Lets get my pregnant bride in the house. Sleep time for you Mrs. Northman." She smiled at him, sleep sounded fantastic right in that moment.

They walked in the house, Mark was walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He looked at Eric. "Well?"

"Six pounds four ounces. He is well." Eric nodded and Sookie was walking up the stairs.

"Sweetie, I am going to check the babies then I am going to lay down. You coming up?" She turned to look at him.

"Yes my love, I will be there in a few minutes. Go lay down. I will see you shortly." He waited for her to go up the stairs out of ear shot. "Everything alright this evening?"

Mark nodded. "We haven't had any issues. The guards are on alert. I have the alternate Were's coming in."

"Good, keep me posted on any thing out of the ordinary." Mark nodded and went to do what Mark does best, protect his family. They might not see eye to eye but he chose well when he hired Mark to take care of Sookie's security.

Sookie was sound asleep when he went to check on her. He smiled and got his lap top out. He needed to check his Sheriff reports, they would be meeting him in New Orleans next week and he wanted to go over the lists line by line. Eric worked for a while before his eyes got almost too sleepy to see. He closed the lid and went to lay down next to Sookie, pulled her close to him and went to sleep.

Sookie woke at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked over and Eric was still sound asleep. Grabbing the phone off the table she got up and went into the bathroom hitting the on button. "Hello?"

"Hey Cher, how are you?" Sam she thought.

"Hi Sam." She was a bit angry at his behavior the other night.

He cleared his throat. "Your mad."

"You keep giving him a hard time Sam, every turn." She washed her hands then brushed her teeth.

"I am sorry about that. It just happens." He almost did sound sorry.

"Do me a favor? I want you to think long and hard about our friendship. Can you accept my life with Eric, accept Eric? I can't let you keep saying things about him Sam. Its been almost three years now and it isn't fair to him that you keep bad mouthing him. You know its not. He only tolerates you because your important to me but I can't let you do this anymore. Anyone else I would have let him do what he wants. This has to stop or I can't talk to you anymore." She was laying it on the line now.

"What are you saying Sookie? Did he say something to you?" He was shocked.

"No, of course not. He lets you say and do things and I do too. He is my husband Sam. You need to either accept my life Sam or move on. How would you like me bad mouthing someone you cared about?" She needed him to understand what she was trying to say.

He growled. "I will never accept it, you need someone who wont get you hurt or use you."

Sookie instantly got angry. "Well, that's too bad Sam. I might care about you but I have a husband and kids now. My life isn't crazy Sookie of Bon Temps anymore. I am Sookie Northman and as much as you hate it, I love it. I have never been happier. You and I cant talk anymore Sam. I don't know if I will forgive you for what you have said about him. He is everything to me and you keep treating him like crap."

"You gonna let him do this, huh? He tells you what to do?" Sam was spitting mad.

She laughed. "Actually he didn't say a word to me about it, he tells me to invite you to dinner or he takes me by to see you because he loves me. I, on the other hand, let you stand there and talk shit about him and I am sick of it. Goodbye Sam." She hung the phone up and sat it on the counter grabbing the sides of the sink. If she didn't like the sink she would have ripped it from the wall.

"Sookie?" Eric was standing in the doorway.

She stood up straight, she did what needed to be done along time ago but too chicken to do. "I am sorry sweetie, did I wake you yelling?"

He shook his head no. "I heard what you said. I am sorry my love." He actually looked sad.

"Sorry for what Eric? Because I have been a fool thinking he would learn to accept us. He never will and I can't let him keep behaving that way. It isn't right and it is isn't fair to you. If anyone else talked to you like that in front of me I would go ballistic." She walked to him and hugged him.

He grinned and held her tightly. His thoughts went to Merlotte. He had hurt her for the last time. "Thank you for sticking up for me, for us. It means more than I can ever tell you." He kissed her gently. "Are you going by the hospital today?"

"Yes, I am going to run by her house first, I want to get a few things done for her which shouldn't take too long then go visit. I am sure she is going to be in the hospital a few days. Maybe we can find a nanny or something and give it to her as a gift." Sookie was just talking out loud.

"Alcide had hired someone, it is a surprise. He just wants the two of you to interview her when Amelia gets home. She will be taking care of the baby and helping Amelia around the house with things." Eric smiled down on her.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" She grinned at her handsome husband.

"No, I did not. I might have suggested I knew a few people that would work well for them." He laughed softly.

"Bad, you are so bad Eric Northman." She kissed him then turned to start the shower. "How about we get in the shower and you show me how bad you really are." She grinned at him.

"I think my wife has had enough excitement for one morning." He was kidding with her. His face got serious. "How are you feeling this morning?" His hands went to her breast then her belly.

"So far so good." She stripped her clothes and got in under the water. Eric got in behind her and showed her exactly how he felt about her, twice.

She got out and dressed to head down to see her kids. "Hey baby!" Johan was sitting on the floor reading. His head came up and he dropped his book to run to him mother. Eric watched him from the doorway.

"Mommy!" Sookie caught him mid air. He planted kisses all over his mother's face. "Mommy, Adam is here!" Lily was sitting on the chair with Enar.

"Yes baby he is. Are you excited to meet him?" She hugged Johan tight.

"Yes mommy, I cant wait to see him." Eric laughed at his child as he walked in, he walked to take Enar. "Hi daddy!"

"Morning my boy. How are you this morning?" Eric came over and kissed his oldest sons head.

"Fine daddy. I am reading." He indicated the book he had on the floor.

"Where is Erika?" Eric asked Lily and Jason strolled in holding her.

"Hey all." Erika was smiling from ear to ear.

Sookie looked at Eric and Eric shrugged. "Hi Jason. What are you doing here?"

He looked at his sister. "You said I could come by anytime I wanted to. Here I am." He smiled at Sookie and kissed his niece.

"I didn't mean that Jason, I mean, it's the middle of the morning and your supposed to be at work. Is everything ok?" Sookie knew something was wrong, Jason might be a lot of things but he always went to work and did a good job.

"Crystal doesn't want to see me anymore, we broke up." He said it so matter of fact Sookie stood blinking.

"What?" That's all Sookie could think to say.

Jason took Erika to Eric cause her little hands were reaching for him and she whimpering for her dad. "Yeah, she is right, she needs to be with her own. They will never accept me and her together."

Eric set Enar on the floor by his toys to take Erika. "Stackhouse, if you love her you need to do what needs to be done to save your relationship. Do not let others dictate what you feel. Look at your sister and I, we have critics but have endured. We couldn't be happier."

Jason looked at Eric and nodded. "I know your right, I think she just needs some time. I don't know."

Sookie put Johan down to play with his brother and walked to Jason. She wrapped her arms around him. "We are here Jason, we love you. You can come by anytime you want." She pulled back and smiled.

"That is another thing, I don't deserve your being nice to me. I have been such a idiot." He wanted to say more but the kids were in the room.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Jason. Just know if you hurt Sookie this time you and I will have problems. Your sister loves you and wants you to be part of our lives. Do not make her regret that decision." Eric gave Jason the look, Jason understood and nodded.

Sookie gave smiled at Eric and sent through the bond love and appreciation. "Ok, fellas, I running. I need to go by Amelia's then I am headed to the hospital." She went to kiss her kids then Eric and as she walked to go find Mark, her husband stopped her.

"May I go with you?" He put his hands in his pockets.

She looked up at him. "I thought you had work to do."

"Nothing I can not do remotely. I have things I must attend to this evening but I would like to spend some time with you this morning. If you do not mind." Eric stood waiting for her answer.

"I am just going to Amelia's and then to the hospital." She wanted him to know it wasn't anything dangerous.

"If you do not wish me to come along I understand." He was pouting as he turned away. She hurt his feelings she knew she did.

She caught him by the arm. "Of course I want you to come along. Why are you being silly?"

"I am vampire Sookie, I am not silly." He rushed up the stairs at vampire speed, he had on a navy blue track suit hoodie, a white t-shirt and the matching navy blue track pants. "Are we ready?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Do we need Mark or the other security?"

"No my love, I have believe I can handle the task. I may be old as dirt as you put it but I can still protect my wife." He leaned over and kissed her.

Sookie went back into the living room to tell Lily that they were leaving together and she could reach them on either cell phone. "Lets go." She told Eric as she went past him.

Eric stood on the porch of the house looking into the yard. "Lover, why is your car here? We can take mine or the SUV."

She wiggled her finger at him. "Nope, I never get to drive and I want to take my car today. I feel like driving really fast." She grinned and hopped to her car. Eric didn't like it one bit.

"Sookie." He beat her to the driver door. "Give my your keys, I will drive." His fangs ran down.

"Eric! I want to drive." Her foot stomped.

"Sorry wife, I am driving." His hand held out for her to put the keys in them. She dropped them on his palm and walked to the passenger side, her anger was more than evident. Eric got in the driver side, adjusted the seat, the mirrors and then started the car. He opened the sun roof and looked to Sookie who was pouting. "I am not punishing you Sookie, if something were to happen while we are out I need to be able to take control."

"Fine Eric. Let's just go to Amelia's. I promised I would take care of the clothes and finishing touches." Sookie flashed him a frown.

They drove the short drive to Alcide and Amelia's house. Sookie let them in with her spare key. The couple had been working so hard on redecorating and the house was looking great. Eric smiled. "They have done a superb job have they not?" Eric looked around he loved the colors they chose, the fabrics and the furniture. It was modern but not still classy, the colors of dark browns, sage greens and off whites were very pretty. "I really do like this."

"Ok, come on Eric. Lets get the nursery done so Adam can come home." Sookie walked up the stairs to the babies room. It was right next to Alcide and Amelia's bedroom. The room was the prettiest light turquoise blue, the furniture was light wood, all the pieces were in place but the boxes and bags were strewed everywhere, nothing in its place. "We need to get through these and put everything away."

He nodded and went to open the first box, she went to grab some bags and sort though them. Three hours later they stood back and looked at their work, all the baby items were out for Amelia to use easily on the changing table, the mobile over the crib was up, lamps were placed and plugged in, all the bags and boxes of clothes were folded or hung, all the packaging material was cleared out of the way. It looked like a completed nursery.

Alcide walked in the door. "What the hell did you guys do?" He was shocked.

"I told Amelia I was coming." Sookie was afraid he was upset.

"No, I know that. You didn't have to do this. I could have finished it tonight. You guys did too much." His face looked at Eric.

"This is the least we could do. We wanted you both not to have to worry about his." Sookie smirked at him.

"Are you going by the hospital?" Alcide walked in and touched the stack of tiny diapers that were neatly stacked on the changing table now.

"Yep, as soon as were done here. How is she and Adam this morning?" Sookie smiled at him running his hands over the baby's things.

"Great, he slept most of the night, he just got up once to eat. Amelia got some sleep which I was thankful for. I don't want her to get too tired and make herself sick." Alcide turned to look at his friends.

"When is your new nanny starting? Did you tell Amelia yet?" Eric asked him.

"Yes, I told her last night, she was surprised but happy she would have some help I think. I told her you two could interview the nanny but she told me if I approved and Eric did too that was good enough. Maggie starts the day we bring him home from the hospital which I hope will be at the end of the week." He smiled.

"Were leaving. We will see you later." Sookie went to him and kissed his cheek. He nodded to Eric and they left.

Eric had them at the hospital quickly. Sookie took his hand as they walked to the hospital. They went to her room where she was sitting in a chair by the window feeding Adam. They looked like two angels sitting there.

"Hey Amelia, can we come in?" Sookie looked at her friend.

"Don't you dare start that Sook. You guys get in here! Your family." She waved them in. Eric pulled a chair with them so Sookie could sit by her friend, Eric went to stand by the window leaving on the edge of it with his hands in his pockets. "He has been so good! I can't believe it."

Sookie smiled at her beaming friend. "I am so glad. What did the doctor say about him being early?"

"She said he is good. We will just have to watch him. He is little but he is perfect. I was a concerned about having a big baby anyway so this worked out great." Adam stretched and yawned, Amelia caressed his face.

Eric got a phone called and stepped out. "Amelia is there anything you need?"

She looked a Sookie. "Could you help me get in the shower? I really want to wash my hair and I am not ready for Alcide to see me yet."

"He loves you, why would you say that?" Sookie stared at her shocked.

"I have a post baby belly, I have stitches in places I don't want to even think about. I need a little more time before he sees me. Would you mind helping me?"

"Of course not. Wait till Eric comes back in and he can watch Adam." Sookie heard him come through the door. "Sweetie, will you watch Adam so I can help Amelia in the shower?"

He looked at Sookie then to Amelia. "Really?" Sookie nodded and smiled. "Hand the little guy here." Eric smirked and took the tiny baby. Sookie wanted to cry. Here her gigantic husband was holding this tiny baby, he almost fit in Eric's big hands.

Amelia grinned and stood up. "Shower time!" She headed toward the bathroom. "Sookie can you grab those clothes there behind you?" Sookie did and followed her friend.

Alcide came in about twenty minutes later. "Hey dead guy, what you got there?" He walked over to where Eric was sitting in the chair talking to Adam. "Are you talking to him in Swedish?" He leaned over to kiss his new son.

Eric grinned. "Yes, you ball of fur. Just because he is your biological child does not mean he has to be a uneducated." Eric smiled big at Alcide.

Alcide laughed at Eric. "Where are the girls?" He looked around the room.

"Amelia wanted a shower." Adam's little hands were clenching.

Alcide shook his head. "I told her I would help her when I got back."

"My flea bitten pal, your wife needs a few moments of privacy, she isn't ready for you to see her yet. Be patient." Eric put Adam on his shoulder and gently patted his diapered behind.

Alcide's feelings were hurt. "Ok." He sat on the bed.

"Stop pouting. Your wife just gave birth to your son, she needs a little time Alcide. Support her and tell her every day how beautiful she is. Buy her some diamonds, make her a special dinner. Remember what I told you." He lifted his eyebrow at him.

Amelia and Sookie came through the door. Amelia was smiling and she was in a cute, long nightgown. Alcide met her half way, he pulled her to him, kissed her really hard then he dipped her backwards. She burst into laughter. "Alcide!"

He stood her up again. "You look very beautiful today. I love you Amelia." He kissed her again. Her eyes welled up.

"Thank you." She almost whispered it.

There was a knock on the door and everyone's attention went to the door. The doorway was full of Were's coming to pay their respects, bringing flowers, gigantic stuffed animals of dogs or wolf's. It was cute until the Were Sookie recognized from yesterday stood in the back of them all. Stephen moved forward to grin at her. Eric stood gently and handed Adam to Alcide. "You, outside." Eric's fangs were down and he was looking directly at Stephen.

Sookie advanced on Eric pulling his arm to try to stop him. "Eric, don't do this. Please." His eyes changed, he was angry and not listening to her. He pulled his arm away from her and hissed as the other Were's in the room parted so he could get through. Each of them lowered their heads as he passed. Sookie whipped around to look at Alcide. "Alcide you have to stop him before he hurts that Were."

"Sookie what the hell is going on?" He didn't get the answer before there was huge bang from the hallway. Alcide handed Adam to Amelia and they went to the hallway. Eric had Stephen by the throat and had pushed him into the wall, he was holding him up in the air. Eric began to move them out the door and Alcide went toward them. "Eric!"

"Do not interfere Alcide. Your Were disrespected my wife, he thinks he can get away with it, that will not happen." Eric's fangs were completely down.

Dr. Ludwig stepped out to where they were all standing. "Viking, let the idiot go."

"No!" He began to move again.

"Eric, let him go. He might be stupid but does he have to die? Has he committed a blood offense on your bonded?" Dr. Ludwig's voice was big and commanding.

"He thinks he can." Eric's eyes narrowed, he was going to rip his throat out, Sookie knew it. Her hands went over her eyes.

"That isn't the same as doing. Drop him Northman." Eric turned to look at the little doctor and growled.

Eric dropped the pale Were on the floor. He knelt down and brought his face so he could see Eric's expression. "You are have been lucky two days in a row. Try it and see what happens. If I so much see you five hundred feet near my bonded I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Stephen nodded and moved to get up. The Were had his pride and didn't like the fact that Eric was man handling, King or not.

Stephen turned to give Eric a look and went out the front door. Eric strolled past all the people who just witnessed the show. He went into the room where Amelia was holding a sleeping Adam. "Amelia, I am sorry about that. I will be going."

She walked to him. "She loves you Eric."

"I do not doubt her love for me, not now, not ever. I just know what I would do to keep her and I know what others would do to take her from me." Sookie stood in the doorway listening to her husband, tears came to her eyes. She wished that he didn't have to feel like that, like their lives together were so delicate it would be taken away so easily. She turned and walked outside, what she needed was some air. Eric found her standing next to the car.

"Sookie, why are you out here alone?" He gave her a concerned look.

"Lets just go home ok?" She wiped the tears away.

When they got in the car he turned to her. "Why are you upset with me for doing what I must Sookie?"

She turned to look at him. "I am not mad at you Eric. I am sad for us. You still think I am just going to pack up and leave you. After everything we have been through you still don't trust me."

He sat shocked. "I trust you."

"No, you don't! You think just because there is an attractive male in the room I am going to go rushing to them and leave you." She was exasperated with this already.

He shook his head. "I have to keep the balance Sookie, this has nothing to do with us."

She just looked out the window waiting for him to take her home. Her mind was racing, she remembered what Pam had said to her, something was eating Eric, for some reason he was concerned she would leave him. What was going on with him, what was he hiding?

When they got home Sookie went to find the kids. Eric went to change and when he was done he came to find her and the kids in the backyard playing. "Sookie, I have to go to work." He kissed his children and hugged her to him kissing her on the cheek. "I love you."

She looked up at him. "Be careful, I love you too." He could tell she was still mad, the bond was swirling around and it was full of bitterness and anger. He turned and left his family in the backyard playing.

Sookie spent the rest of the evening with her kids. They played, had dinner and she told Lily to take the rest of the night off. Sookie bathed her kids, read a story to them then put them to bed. She took the monitors with her when she had them all tucked into their beds and went to her room. Her phone was blinking. It was a text from Eric. 'I may not be home tonight. Go to bed, I love you and will see you in the morning.' The message was from about an hour before. She text him back. 'I love you too, be careful.' She didn't hear any more from him before she went to sleep. Taking her book out of the drawer she opened it to the last page she read then read until she was sound asleep sitting up.

Sookie began to dream. The dream seemed so real, she saw her Viking, he parked his corvette on the side of the road, quickly he moved through the night, through the thick trees. She felt him, his emotions were excitement and lust. His eyes were predatory, he was smelling the air as he moved, he was so fast as he carefully went forward . The clearing was approaching he knew where he was going, she could tell. The full moon cast against the ground making it look like it was glowing. Eric finally stopped, he stood in the middle of the clearing and closed his eyes for a moment then he opened them to see a woman Sookie recognize come from the tree line. Selah stepped out, she was wearing a beautiful white flowing gown, her feet were bare. She stepped toward Eric, her hands out to him, he walked to her and as he did his fangs came down. He embraced her, his head came up to look in her eyes, he spoke to her. "Hello lover, I have missed you." They began to kiss. Selah broke the kiss. "Have you told her yet Eric?" He shook his head no. "It doesn't matter, you are mine now." His eyes met hers. "I know."


	41. Chapter 41

**He-he! Sorry I left you all on the edge of your seats, I couldn't resist. **

**Now, stop throwing stones at our Viking. Our poor Eric, you all have him hung up by gracious plenty! LOL**

**Was it a dream or vision? Hope you like the twist.**

**Review! I loved the last ones. It helped me kick this chapter out so I could post first thing. **

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONY GOODNESS!**

Chapter 41

Sookie cried out and sat up, it was pitch black in the room. Eric was not there, she knew it. Her eyes tried to adjust to the light, she could feel the tears that went down her face from the dream, was it a dream? Her heart was beating, was it a vision? Did she see Eric, was she watching him in real time? It felt real not like anything she had ever felt before. She got up, went to the bathroom to take care of things then went downstairs. Pam was sitting in the living room, the room was completely dark. "Pam, what are you doing here?"

Her head turned. "Eric told me to come and stay with you."

"Do you know where he is?" Sookie walked up to her to see her face. She could tell Pam was hiding something.

"Are you alright Sookie?" Pam could sense her tears she supposed.

"Just a bad dream. Do you know where Eric is Pam?" She asked her again.

"No, I do not." Pam turned away from her. There was more to this than she was going to tell Sookie knew it.

Sookie walked and sat next to her. "What do you know about Selah?"

Pam's head turned to her. "How do you know of Selah, Mistress?"

"Eric took me to meet her." Sookie was trying to gauge Pam but she was being really closed off.

"That is for Eric to tell you." Pam stood up and walked to the glass door to look out. "It is a beautiful night is it not? The moon is full and glowing."

Sookie stood up. "What did you say?"

Pam turned. "The moon is full and it looks like it glowing."

Just like in her dream. "Pam, is Eric meeting Selah tonight?"

She turned to look at her again. "Sookie, I do not know what Eric's plans are this evening."

"Cover for him. Fine. I get it, he is your maker. If I find out you know the truth and kept it from me I will never forgive you Pam. You have always been honest with me." She turned to walk out of the room.

"Sookie, sometimes there are reasons he must do things, we may not understand them, but he knows what must be done." Pam sounded confident.

"I married and bonded to him. He can't keep things from me Pam. If there is something going on between him and Selah other than just a professional relationship then I need to know. I will not stand here and be cheated on. I don't care how much I love him." Sookie said it as calm as she could. The tears rolled silently down her face.

Dawn was coming, Pam turned to her. "I must go to rest. Do not bring trouble where there is none Sookie. Eric's bond with you is strong, he cannot betray you even if he wanted to, the bond would not allow him to." She kissed her on the cheek and left to go to her rest for the day.

Sookie calmed herself, Pam was right. She had a silly dream, she laughed at herself for being ridiculous. Her husband loved her and they had a family. The life they shared was good, she wouldn't let anything or anyone come between them again. Turning she went to the staircase and began walking up when she heard the door. She turned to see Eric standing in the doorway, she smiled at him. "Hey sweetie." Her body began to scream for him, she needed his blood.

He looked up at her not expecting her be standing there. "Hello Lover, I have missed you."

Sookie blinked, isn't that what he had said to Selah in the dream. She shook her head to clear her mind. It was a dream, get a grip she thought to herself. His expression was odd she thought. "Is everything ok Eric?"

"Yes, of course. What are you doing up this late?" He looked around.

She knew he was keeping something from her. "I had a bad dream, Pam was down here when I came down. We talked about you, she just went to rest."

"Go back to bed my love. I have some work to do, I will come to bed soon." He began to walk away.

"Eric?" She stood looking at him.

"Yes, my love." He didn't look at her.

"I am hungry." She said it almost in a whisper. Her blood was screaming for him, she needed his blood desperately.

He grinned and held his hand out for her. "I am glad you have let that stubbornness go my wife. Come here to me." Sookie turned to go back down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, more than you will ever know." His soft lips found hers. "Lets get you fed and back in the bed shall we?" She giggled and let him lead her to the living room. He sat on the couch, pulled her to him, her straddling him, they were face to face. He leaned to kiss her again. "You are so beautiful my wife, so sexy. You smell so good." His nose went to her neck. "Fairy, my love." He licked her neck.

"I love you too Eric, you are so handsome." She brought her face to his again and kissed him long and hard.

His hand went under her t-shirt, he growled when he found her naked breasts under it. "I want you so much my wife. The thought of your naked body drives me insane with need. When I should be working all I think about is coming home and fucking you. I go to rest and when I dream I dream of us together, my cock inside you. I think about these breasts, full of milk." His eyes closed. "I carry your scent on me so I can always be reminded of our last mating. You are everything to me, you are the only love I will ever have my dear."

Sookie looked at him the entire time he spoke. With every word he spoke to her the more aroused she got. She wanted him so badly, his blood, her body wanted him, needed him to touch her. "Please Eric." She leaned over and bit his neck taking his blood. If she didn't take it she would die, her heart was beating so fast. His head went back, he moaned loudly as she sucked his blood. The wound closed and she cried out, she wanted more.

He pulled her back. "Patience my love." She shook her head no. "Greedy, I love it." He smiled at her. Her head turned, she wanted him to bite her. He had other plans, he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out of them. He stroked it for a moment, it was rock hard and Sookie sniffed the air, she could smell his juices on him. He smirked at his wife then moved the fabric of the tiny shorts she was wearing out of his way. His hips lifted her up and on him, pushing her fully on him. She cried out, which made him harder. He stood up with them connected, her legs wrapped around him, he knelt down gently taking him down with her. He wanted to be in control, he needed to feel her under him. Sookie's hands went to strip his clothes off him, he slowly moved in her while she released him of his clothes, she lifted the t-shirt off her body, Eric ripped the shorts off her. They were completely naked now, their bodies touching. "My gorgeous wife." He laid her on her back, his lips kissed her as he moved in and out. He took one of her legs to bring to his chest, the change of positions allowed him to dive deeper inside her. Her body bucked under him. "You like that Sookie, how deep I am in you?"

"Yes." That was the only word she could say, her body felt like it was part of his he was so far inside her. He hips moved back to thrust deeper and she moaned. "Oh, yes." Again he moved out to dive in to her again and this time was deeper than the others. She screamed out. "Deeper Eric, put your cock deeper." He smiled down on her and obeyed her. He pushed in again and this time the pain was so pleasurable she began to come. He moved fast in her to make the orgasm more intense and her body came off the floor, she screamed and her body shook under him. Her eyes were so full of lust and want.

"I am not done with you little tease." He leaned down and bit her breast hard and as he sucked she came again, she panted and whimpered while he took her blood. She never wanted him to stop, she begged him to bite her again but he only shook his head no. His hand moved to her clit and began to slowly rub her as his hips began to move fast and deep in her again. Her hands went to his back, she was scratching him spurring him on, the nails of her hands causing blood to being. The smell of his blood made her crazy. Her body came up, she put her arms around his neck to hold on and to look him in the face.

This was erotic, this is what she wanted, to watch him as he fucked her. "Don't stop Eric, please." He threw his head back laughing. He had no intensions of stopping. His hips continued in her and his fingers on her sent her over again, she came, her head rested on his shoulder as she moaned his name over and over. When her body stopped the convulsion he leaned her back again, he took her hands putting them above her head and held them there, he wanted her control, he wanted her more than he wanted life. Her eyes narrowed and her lips grinned at him, she knew what he was trying to do and she loved it. His lips were sucking, licking, his fangs were nipping places on her body. "Fuck me hard Eric. Really hard!" Her hips moved up to his to entice him and it worked, his face smiling down on her he pulled out, pushed in her making her whole body jerk up with the impact. She screamed out. He did it again, and she screamed again. He repeated it over and over until she couldn't take anymore and he couldn't either, his wife screamed loudly coming again and his body climaxed so hard he fell forward taking the breathe out of her. He couldn't move for a few seconds and she began to giggle. "Sweetie." She whispered.

He looked at her face, it was covered in sweat and flushed, he let her hands go and rolled off her. "I am sorry lover, I lost my balance." He kissed her roughly.

She laughed again. "Don't you dare apologize. Damn Eric. That was amazing." She rolled her exhausted body toward him, she put her arms on his cool body. It felt great against her really heated one.

He laughed this time. "Yes, it was definitely that. Would you like a repeat performance?" His cock was rock hard again and she giggled and pretended to get away from him. She wiggled and scooted back. His fangs came down, his face grinned, his eyes narrowed. "Come here my bride." His voice was low and predatory. She loved it, her hands went behind her to make it so she could scoot farther from him. He liked this game, she was going to try and get away from him, she got her feet under her and began to run around the living room, she went to behind the couch, he on the other side. "You can not out run me little one." He laughed at her attempt.

"You think you can catch me husband? Try it." Her head fell back and she laughed loudly. He growled at her and contemplated his next move, he darted to the left, she went the other direction and laughed as she did it. Her game making him harder, more blood lusting. He had to have her, take her, fuck her. "Come on old man, show me what you got." She was taunting him. He darted the other direction and she got away again. He hissed, how did his wife get so fast he wondered. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Keep this up Eric and I will commit you to the old vampires home." He laughed at her and she grinned. "Come and get me sweetie." Her finger was directing him to come to her. He moved in a blur to where she was and she moved just as quick, they were in the opposite spots now.

"Sookie." He was warning her now. "When I catch you I will teach you a lesson you will not forget." He grinned at her.

"Looks to me you need to work on that husband. I am still giving chase." She was loving this, she had control and he didn't. It was powerful and intense.

"Yes, wife it seems I do." He moved faster than she had ever seen, he had her pinned on the floor, his fangs penetrated her skin so hard she cried out, his cock was in her again and she began to come again from the fangs in her. He let out a war cry and fucked her so hard she almost blacked out. "Come for me Sookie!" She did and as she did he did too, screaming at each other. When they were finally spent he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He knew the staff would be there soon and he didn't want to embarrass her. Gently he laid his half unconscious wife on the bed. "Lover are you alright?" His hands gently rubbing her body.

"Yep." That's all she could muster. She rolled to him and he looked at her, she was so beautiful to him. He pulled her face to look closer at her, she was a bit pale. He opened his wrist again and put it to her mouth. Her eyes were closed but she sucked eagerly. He leaned to kiss her forehead. She was asleep before the wound closed. Her face went from pale to a rosy pink before she fell asleep.

Eric pulled the covers up around them. He moved her closer to him, his arms went around her, his hands on his son. He stared at her watching her breathe until he fell asleep.

Sookie dreamed again, she was standing in the same clearing that Eric was before, she sensed him. Her eyes quickly scanned the area to find him. He was to the right of her, she knew it. She whispered his name and he stepped out of the trees. She didn't move and he stayed where he was. "Why are you here again Eric? What are you trying to tell me?" He looked slightly over his shoulder, Sookie followed his eyes. There was someone else here, it was dark out and the only light was the moon but she knew someone else was there. She asked him again. "What are you trying to tell me Eric?" She started to move and Selah stepped out of the clearing. Eric went to her, put his face close to hers, he turned slightly toward Sookie. "Hello lover, I have missed you." He said that before, who was he talking to, her or Selah? Selah smiled. "Have you told her yet Eric?" He shook his head no to her again, like before. "You are mine." He moved to her, his face near her neck and said to her. "I know."

Sookie sat up almost screaming out. Her heart was racing, her face full of tears from this dream. She needed to know if it was a dream or a vision. Was someone trying to tell her something? Today she would find out. She looked over, Eric was gone. The clock said it was only 8:30 in the morning. She had only been asleep a couple hours, her body hurt from the amount of sex she and Eric had the previous night. Sookie could hear the workers out in the back of the house doing what they were paid to do. Getting out of the bed she went to take a shower, she turned the water super hot and stepped in. She washed her hair and body, rinsed and got out. Quickly she dried off, went to get some clothes to dress. Today she put on a black bra with a matching pair of panties, a v-neck short sleeved sweater in a deep purple and black dress pants with flats. She put her hair up in a pony tail, applied a little make up and went to get her kids. Johan was still in his crib. "Morning baby." He looked up and smiled at his mother. She took him out of his bed and helped him to the bathroom. They were done and changed to head to get the twins. Johan chatted the entire time. Erika was still sleeping but Enar was up. "Mama." His hands went up and she picked him up. "Good morning my little warrior. Lets get you dressed and we will head down for breakfast." Sookie kissed his neck and took him to the changing table to get him ready for the day. He was cleaned up and changed when Eric came in.

"Hello my wife." He walked in to wrap his arms around her.

"Hi Eric." She turned to look at him. He felt her uncertainty of him, their bond was flowing, she was conflicted and irritated.

He let her go and took Enar. "Have I done something I am unaware of Sookie?" Enar wrapped his arms around his fathers neck.

"No, you haven't done anything Eric." She had Erika up and changed, she turned and headed toward the door.

"Sookie, what is going on?" Her irritation was building.

"I need to get the kids downstairs and fed. I have some things I need to do today, I want to go to the hospital too." She wanted to distract him.

His eyes narrowed and she walked out. "I will not be able to go with you today, I have a meetings all day and I have to attend." They walked to the dining room.

"Fine, I would like to spend some girl time with Amelia anyway." She put Erika in her chair then she got Johan in his. Johan was giving his parents an odd look. He was just as tapped into the bond as they were.

Eric put Enar in his chair then sat down pulling both the chairs to him. Trish appeared with everyone's food and his True Blood. "Morning Northman's." They returned her good morning. She went back to the kitchen.

Johan took his hand and hit the top of the tray. "No mommy." He was pouting.

They both looked at their son. "What is the matter Johan?" Eric asked his son.

Johan looked at Sookie, his face was really mad. "You make it stop mommy." He gave her a look, Sookie knew he knew what she had seen. She reached over and squeezed his arm. _'I will baby, mommy will fix it, I promise.' _Johan calmed and went back to his food.

"Sookie? You need to tell me what this about." Eric looked at her and his fangs came down.

"If I had an answer for you I would Eric." Sookie quickly ate her breakfast. Lily came in. "Lily, I have some errands I need to run today. I don't know how long I will be but I will have my cell. Eric has to go to work. Call if you need me ok?" Lily smiled and nodded. Sookie pushed the plate away, she had only ate half of her food. Sookie stood, kissed her kids and Eric's lips quickly then head toward the door.

Eric handed the spoon he was using to feed his kids to Lily to get up to follow his wife. "Sookie, stop." He said it through clenched teeth. "Tell me what is going on. You know I feel your emotions, you just can not just leave without giving me an explanation."

"I don't have one Eric. I have had a couple odd dreams, well, I hope they are dreams and not visions. I plan to find that out today." She grabbed her purse off the table next to the door, she checked to make sure she had her phone and it was on.

"What were the dreams?" He moved to stand in front of her, she wouldn't look at him and she called for Mark.

Mark stepped through the door. "Mark, I need you and another guard, I have some errands I need to run. Ok?" He nodded to go get the SUV and the second guard. Eric was waiting patiently for her answer. "Look, I know you want to know, just let me figure them out first. I promise I will tell you when I get home. Will you be late?"

He shook his head no. "I will be home about six. I will expect you here by that time and I want answers Sookie. If you are not here when I get home I will not be pleased. Do you understand?" His voice was deadly.

She slapped at him. "Hey, mister!" She turned when she heard the car come to the front of the house. She moved to kiss him quickly on the lips and she strode out of the house leaving him standing in the foyer.

Her first step was the hospital. Amelia was up and holding Adam when she came in. "Hey!" Amelia was glad to see her.

"How are you two today?" Sookie came over and kissed Adam on the top of the head. His little eyes were closed.

"Good. We are great really." Amelia looked at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"I have had dreams or maybe they are visions for two nights now. They are about Eric and Selah." She looked at her witch friend.

"You mean Selah, the witch Selah? She called my phone and left a message but I haven't returned it I have been a bit busy." She grinned. "How do you know Selah?"

Sookie recanted the story of Eric taking her to the restaurant and the dreams. Amelia looked shocked. "She has never been deceptive that I know of. Selah is a powerful witch, do you think she has some plan for Eric?"

"I don't know Amelia. It could be her. What do I do?" Sookie looked defeated.

"You have the power to read her. Go to her and see if she is lying. I wouldn't go alone, if she has some grand plan for Eric then she might not care to hurt you. I will think of a spell to put on you and Eric to try and protect your bond." Amelia looked at her pitifully.

"Thanks, I think I will call Claude. He is a bullshit meter, besides I need muscle." Sookie pulled her phone out and called her cousin.

"Cousin, what can I do for you?" Claude's velvet voice purred.

"I need your help. I have been having some dreams about Eric and I need to figure out if they are visions or dreams. Can you help me?" She looked across at her friend.

"Sure, where are you?" She told him and he said he'd see her in a minute. He didn't lie, a minute later he popped in the middle of the room. "Well, look what we have here." He walked over to Amelia and Adam. "He looks like you, he's beautiful." Amelia smiled and thanked him.

Sookie stood up. "Ok, Claude, am I having a dream or a vision?"

"Vision, you are dreaming about that dreadful Selah aren't you?" Sookie nodded. "Yea, she is casting spells all over the place it seems. She and Eric have a history, I remember they fought some battle together and she helped save Eric. That witch wants you out of the picture. Your husband and Gunnar is what she wants." Claude sat on the side of the bed.

"Why? She seemed really nice when I met her." Sookie was fuming.

"Of course, she is a witch Sookie, she can manipulate you, Eric, me even. We could use a really strong witch." Claude was grinning at Amelia.

"Me? I am not that strong. She has been practicing for like forever!" Amelia was staring at them.

"Sure we probably could go into the swamps and find some priestess who could take her on but you can. You know you can." Claude looked at Amelia like she was boring him.

"No, we will do this without Amelia, she can give us some pointers but I will handle this, Amelia needs to be with her son. What do we need to do?" Sookie asked.

Claude grinned. "What ever you wish cousin." Claude waved his hand at her. "First you need to keep Eric away from her." Sookie remembered he said he had a meeting this morning but she was going to call him anyway.

Sookie got her cell phone out and dialed his phone. He answered on the first ring. "Sookie?"

"Hey sweetie, I know you have work this morning but I need a favor." She said it with as much sweetness as she could muster.

"Anything my love, what do you need?" He was grinning at the phone.

"Stay away from Selah." She just blurted it out.

"What? I am meeting with her this morning." Eric growled at the phone.

"If you love me Eric, you will cancel and not go anywhere near her. Please, do this for me. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I think she is going to cast a spell or something on you Eric." Sookie had to tell him something.

"That is ridiculous Sookie, I have known her a long time, she is an ally Sookie." Eric almost laughed.

Sookie handed the phone to Claude. "Hey sexy. Your bonded has had some visions, and she is telling you the truth. We are going to light Selah's ass up for this one."

"Crane, you better not be bullshitting me, if you are and this is some game you are playing I will personally rip your head off." Eric was livid now.

"I wouldn't bullshit you puddin'. Your too sexy for that. Now stay away from that crazy woman until we figure out what is going on." He handed the phone back to Sookie.

"Sookie, you should have told me." He sounded upset now.

"I wasn't sure what they were Eric. Now, I know. Please stay away from her." She prayed it wasn't too late.

"I will cancel now. I will call you later, I love you." He hung up.

Sookie looked at Claude. "What do we do now?"

Claude thought about it for a moment. He closed his eyes and called his sister to him. She popped in the middle of the room. "Hey all. Claude what do you need?"

"Sister, it seems our cousin has some witch trouble." He nodded toward Sookie. Claude gave her the run down on what was happening.

Claudine looked really mad. "Selah? I really hoped that was just a rumor. Shit. I hate that woman, she is creepy. What's your plan?"

Claude thought about it a moment then looked at his sister. "You go to Eric and keep an eye on him." She nodded and popped.

"Ok, Amelia what can use against her?" Claude pulled two chairs up to the side of the bed to see what their game plan would be.

Claudine popped to the middle of Fangtasia. She knew Eric was in his office, Claudine sensed Selah. "Shit." She said it under her breathe. Quietly she walked back to the office and the door was open. She could hear Selah talking sweetly to Eric. She had his chin in her hand, Eric was staring up at her.

"My dearest, I think all is well now. Come, lets go to my home. I have some things that need to be done before nightfall." Selah turned and her eyes changed, her nose wrinkled. She pushed Eric back into the chair. "Fairy, well, it is always a delight. Come." Selah indicated for Claudine to come forward.

Slowly she walked into the room. "Selah, take the spell off him."

She laughed like the devil. "No, he will help me first."

"This is ridiculous, don't you have anything better to do? I mean come on!" Claudine wanted to kill her. She thought about that for a minute, would that break the spell?

"No, it will not. He will remain in this state even if you kill me. How will Sookie like that? He will refuse her, tell her he does not love her. Your little cousin will be beside herself." Selah stroked the side of his face.

"What do you want?" Claudine just wanted to cut to the chase.

"What I wanted from the beginning. That bitch helped those demons, I went to a lot of trouble, Derrick and I spent a good amount of time building a plan to take Gunnar from his mother. Eric and Sookie thought they figured it out, they were foolish." Selah's face distorted.

"You sent the book to the demon world?" Claudine knew the story, she didn't like it one bit.

"With Derrick's help. I loved him. Sookie and Eric took him away from me. Now I will take what means the most to the two of them, each other and their son." She held her hand up and Eric stood up.

"Hello Claudine." His face looked emotionless.

"Damn." Claudine knew that this was bad. "You know your not going to win. You only going to anger every super natural group with this stunt Selah. Just leave and we will forget it."

"Try to stop me Fairy. See how far you get." Selah took Eric's hand and walked past her.

Claudine took out her cell phone. "Grandfather, we have a problem."

Sookie, her cousin and Amelia were running scenario after scenario to try figure out to stop Selah. "I don't think that will work either. It is too dicey. Keep thinking."

Niall popped in the middle of the room. Claude stood and bowed to his grandfather. The Prince looked pissed Sookie thought. "Hello Amelia, I am sorry to disturb you and your new child." He looked to Sookie. "My child, I need to speak to you." He looked at Claude who knew what his grandfather was going to say. He swore under his breathe, Sookie looked at Claude.

"What is it?" She walked to her great grandfather.

He took her hands. "Selah has Eric."

She shook her head. "No, I talked to him. He promised he wouldn't meet with her. Hold on, let me call him." She took her phone out to call but Niall took her phone from her.

"Sookie, Claudine was there. They are gone." He held her hands tightly.

"Where? Where did she take him?" Her eyes began to water.

"We do not know. She has spent a lot of time on this, Claudine was unable to sense him after she left with him." The Prince looked at Amelia who was tearing up too.

Alcide came in. "Hey, what's going on?" He looked around the room to see everyone's face. He went to Amelia.

"Selah, that witch I was telling you about." He nodded and looked at Sookie. "She has put some kind of spell on Eric. He is gone with him somewhere." Amelia held Adam tighter.

"I don't understand, how can she just take him? He's a vampire for crying out loud." Alcide walked to Sookie.

Sookie just stood blinking. "There has to be something we can do. I can't just stand here and let him stay with her!"

"I don't know what we can do. We don't even know where they are. Can you sense him through the bond?" Claude asked her.

Sookie concentrated, the bond was dull, there was no activity coming through his end. She sat back in the chair and put her head in her hands.

"Claude, go and see if you can track him." Claude disappeared. "I will send some trackers out as well. Alcide, do you have anyone who might be able to help?" Niall asked the Were.

"Of course. I will make some calls." He pulled out his phone and started making calls.

"I will send Nigel and Pam as soon as it is sundown. We have to find him. If I had just told him earlier!" She started to pace.

"She would have gotten to him one way or another Sookie, do not doubt that." Her great grandfather put his arm around her shoulder.

Sookie moved away from him and went to Amelia. "If you think of anything call me ok? I am going home to my kids." Amelia wiped the tears away and nodded.

Her heart was beating so fast as she left. She got in the car and updated Mark on what was happening. "Are you ok? Can I do anything?" Mark looked in the mirror at her. Maggie sat next to him.

"No, we just have to wait. My Fae family is working on it, so is Alcide. I just hope she doesn't hurt him." She felt so helpless.

When they got to the house the kids were asleep. Sookie went into the living room and sat on the couch. Lily came in the room and she updated her and asked her to stay close to the kids. She nodded and went upstairs to stay with the kids. Claudine popped in. "Sookie?"

She looked up. "Hey. Did you find anything?" Her cousin shook her head no. "Yea, I thought so. I guess this is my fault. I should have talked to him this morning, but I was so freaked out I thought I could handle it myself."

"Concentrate on finding him Sookie, not beating yourself up." Claudine was firm with her. She didn't want her cousin falling apart.

"Your right, when the vampires wake tonight I am taking everyone I can to find him tonight. I wont let her get away with this." Sookie looked angrier than Claudine remembered her ever being.

Sookie went outside and sat waiting for the sun to go down thinking of possibilities. There had to be something they could do. Sookie didn't know how long she had sat there when Alcide and Stephen stepped through the door. "Sookie?"

Her head turned to look at them. "Hey." She didn't even care the Were Eric threatened was standing there.

"Stephen has found the clearing." Sookie turned her body to look at the handsome man.

"How do you know it's the same one I saw?" Sookie almost whispered.

Stephen stepped forward and bowed. "My Queen, I could smell him, she took him there today. His scent is all over the area."

"Can you take me to it?" He nodded yes to her. "Ok, lets go." They got in the SUV and Alcide sat next to her with her hands in his. "We will find him Sook, don't worry, he will be fine." She looked up at him, all she could do is hope he was right.

They drove for about a half an hour. Stephen told Mark where to pull over. Sookie looked out the window. This was were she saw Eric's was, it was all familiar now. "Yes, this is it."

Stephen nodded and opened the door helping her out. Alcide got out after her, Mark and Maggie stood next to them. Stephen lead the way through the brush and trees. They walked for a while until they came to the clearing, Sookie closed her eyes, she could feel him here. Alcide was looking around, he could sense Eric here too. "I feel him here."

Sookie nodded, slowly she walked around the area. "Eric, if you can hear me I am here. I love you and I need you to come home. Please Eric, come to me." She felt the bond, she could feel him now. He was sending comfort and she could feel his love. Sookie's heart felt like it would stop. "Sweetie, I am here. I know you love me, feel our bond, I need you to come home." They walked around trying to find anything that would lead them to him, nothing. Alcide walked to her. "Sookie, he isn't here anymore, lets get you home, I will send some men out here to stake it out. If they come back we will find them."

Sookie got back in the car. "We need come back when the moon is full. Is that tonight?"

Alcide nodded. "We can't come with you Sookie, we change tonight."

She knew they did, she would take her vampires with her, it didn't matter. When the moon was high she would come back. The Were's took her home, she went to her room and got in the shower, she put on jeans and a black t-shirt. She went back downstairs and helped her kids have dinner. She ate her dinner even though she wanted to throw up, but she needed to keep her strength and she wouldn't make herself sick again.

The sun went down and Sookie took out her phone. "Pam I need you, please come quickly. Call Nigel and ask him to come too, Bill should already be on his way." Lily took her kids up to get them ready for bed.

It wasn't long before the door opened, Pam, Nigel and Bill stepped in. "Sookie, what is it?"

Sookie stood and told her vampires what had happened. Nigel paced the entire time. "Well, it seems this witch thinks she is slick. I will cut her tongue out her mouth when I catch her. She will not be casting any more spells when I am done with her." Sookie liked his imagination.

"We have to find him first." The bond was open, she could feel anger but she felt him sending love and comfort. Did he know what was happening to him?

Pam went to her. "Can you find the clearing?"

"I would be able to find it with my eyes closed." Sookie looked at Pam.

They got into the SUV, Bill and Nigel in the front, Pam sitting next to her. "He was worried about something, I could tell. He would say how much he loved you, he would protect you at all costs. Do you think he knew this was coming, that someone was going to try and hurt you again?"

Sookie shook her head. "I don't know. Everything has been so amazing. The last couple days he has been closed off about something but he was fine with us at home. We have been really happy."

Pam nodded as they stopped where Sookie indicated. Her vampires flanked her as they walked to the clearing. The moon was high, Pam told them to stand back. "We will wait."

They did, time went by at a turtles pace.

Sookie thought she couldn't take anymore until she heard the humming, a female's voice. Selah stepped out of the trees. "I know you are here Sookie." Sookie looked at Pam and her vampire nodded to her. Sookie stood and went to the clearing.

"Where is my husband Selah?" Sookie looked at the woman with such hatred.

She giggled at Sookie. "He is here. I wont hurt him. I need him, without him I wont get what I want. Your ultimate gift to my world, your son Gunnar. See I made Derrick believe that he was what the super natural world said he was, but I knew he was not it. Derrick didn't know Gunnar would really be a witch, the strongest we will ever see. Eric will help me get him from you. His vampires will do as he wishes, they will take him away from you and bring him to me."

Eric stepped out of the clearing. His eyes never looked toward Sookie. He walked to the witch who was wearing the white flowing dress, her husband went to stand by her. He took her hands in his, his face went to her neck, slowly he moved his tongue on her skin. Sookie thought she would throw up. She called out to him but he never responded, she tried to get him to look at her but he wouldn't. Eric's fangs came down, he was going to bite her. His face turned slightly toward Sookie as if to tell her a secret message only they would know. "Hello lover, I have missed you." Selah smiled. "You need to tell her about us Eric." He shook his head yes. "I know." Sookie's knees felt like they would buckle. It all was a blur after that, Eric's fangs pierced Selah's skin, blood began to spray everywhere, she began to fall to the ground, screaming. Pam, Nigel and Bill were standing next to Sookie holding her back, all of their fangs had run down. Selah was pleading, crying as Eric began to destroy her. Eric's growls were like nothing she had ever heard from him. Sookie couldn't take her eyes off of her husband. Pieces of the witch were beginning to pile up everywhere. When Selah stopped moving he turned, his face, hands, shirt covered in blood. Sookie stood blinking.

"Eric?" The bond was open, he was angry still, he was full of lust and worried, she felt his love for her too.

"Stay back Sookie." Bill stood between her and Eric. "Eric, its us, Bill, Pam and Nigel. Sookie is here." Her husband looked like a monster standing there, the blood dripping from his fangs.

"I know who you are Compton. Keep her back, I am not in control of myself yet. I want her blood." He began to shake his head. Sookie tried to concentrate, to keep her Fae blood shielded.

Pam walked to him. "Eric, what happened?"

He looked to Sookie and stared. "My wife called me to tell me I was being set up. I knew I only had one chance, let Selah think she could cast a spell on me and let her take me. I wanted to know why she did what she did." He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. "I told you I would do anything to keep you with me Sookie. I wont let anyone come between us, ever. I am sorry I worried you. I tried to let you know though the bond I was alright."

Sookie's eyes began to blink and everything went black. Nigel caught her as she fell.

She could feel something cold on her face. "Back away from her vampire." That voice she recognized, the doctor. "Sookie, can you hear me?"

Sookie's eyes opened, she saw her doctor leaning over her. "Yeah, I can hear you. Where is Eric?" The doctor's hand hovered over her.

"I am here my love." She began to cry. "Please Sookie, do not cry, I am here and we are well." Her tears came faster. She was so relieved he was ok.

"Sookie, do you have any pain? Is your head hurting?" She shook her head no. "Can you sit up?" She moved to sit, she was a little dizzy.

"She is not well, let her lay back down." Eric's fangs came back down.

"Who has the medical degree vampire, you or I?" She looked at Sookie and the doctor rolled her eyes. "What happened little one?"

Sookie sniffled. "I don't know. I was watching Eric and everything went black. Did I pass out?" She was horrified.

"Yes you did. You gave everyone quite the scare. This big vampire looked like he saw a ghost. How do you feel now?" The doctor handed her a glass of water.

"Better, the dizziness is gone." She sat up, took a drink and looked at Eric. Her tears started again.

"Rest for a bit. If you feel sick or dizzy call me alright?" She turned to Eric and he followed her. "Make her rest, eat and take it easy the rest of the night. She just got a little overwhelmed." Eric nodded and the doctor disappeared.

Sookie was sitting in their bed with Kleenex to her face. Eric walked to the bed and sat on the side, adjusted to lay next to her. "Sookie, tell me what is wrong." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Were you talking to me or her in the clearing?" Sookie looked at him.

"You mean the lover part?" She nodded yes. "You, I was trying to calm you, I could feel your anxiety and fear. I had it under control."

"I thought she had a spell on you. You scared the shit out of me Eric." She looked at him like he had never seen before.

Eric pulled her to him, he hugged her tightly. "When you called me I had to think quickly, I tried to call her but she wouldn't answer her phone. I have known Selah for years. No, she and I were not involved in that way Sookie, if this is what your upset about. She and I were never lovers. Years ago I had some issues with some witches, she helped me. One of the witches almost killed me and Selah got me out to allow me to heal. I would never thought she would do something like this. Never would I have brought her into our lives if I thought so."

Sookie looked up at him. "I am sorry I didn't tell you about the dreams. I was really wrong."

"You had no way of knowing. Neither of us did. We must promise to not keep things from each other." His lips met hers and he kissed her softly. He held her while she cried, she sobbed for quite a while before he began to try to calm her. "Shush, my love, you are going to make yourself sick. I am here, I am sorry I frightened you, I didn't mean to."

"Eric, can you call Amelia and tell her your ok? She and Alcide are worried." He nodded to her and got his phone to make the call. Sookie could hear her friend and she sounded relieved.

When the call was over he came back to the bed. "Take off your clothes lover." He left the room to go to the bathroom, he turned the water on in the tub and added lots of bubbles to the water. He came back to the room and she was still sitting on the side of the bed, her hand on her belly, still dressed. He knelt down in front of her. "Are you ill?"

She shook her head. "No. Did you mean what you said about giving all this up and leaving?" Her eyes looked into his.

"Yes, I did. I have thought about it many times since I met you. I will if it what you want. I do not believe it is a good idea to decide while you are upset Sookie." He stood and pulled her up with him. Eric began to pull her clothes off her body.

"I hate this stuff Eric. I hate that these super naturals don't care that we are a family and we that we love each other. I just want peace!" He picked her up and took her to the bathroom. Gently he lowered her into the water, he took off his clothes and slipped in behind her.

He rubbed her arms. "I feel your frustrations Sookie. I want you to know if we do this we will be fine, financially. I will sell a few things to make life less complicated of course but I want you to know we have enough to live several lifetimes and I am good at making money. If we go we will have to give up everyone we know and care about. We can not risk others finding out who we are."

She nodded. "Ok, let me think about it some more. I like knowing that is an option. Every part of my being tells me we should do it."

"We do not have to do it forever. Just until our children are older then we can come back if you wish." Eric was washing her back.

She turned her head to kiss him. "Thank you."

He let the kiss linger, his tongue found hers and he put his hand around her neck pulling her close. When she pulled back to breathe he looked in her eyes. "What are you thanking me for my love?"

"For caring enough to give us the option. It means everything." She kissed him again and leaned back against his rock hard chest, the water was so warm, she sighed. He rubbed her arms, he wanted her to relax and let the stress of the day go, it was bad for the baby and he was didn't want her to get ill from it.

"Sleep lover, you and Gunnar have had a hard day. I want you two well rested. Tomorrow I would like you to go to Fangtasia with me. It is my evening to sit on the throne and I promised Pam I would be there. Will you come with me?" His fangs were running along her neck and shoulder blades.

She giggled. "Yes, I will. It will be fun. I might just get all dolled up and make the vampires really jealous of you."

"I believe the entire vampire community already is lover. They have seen you in various states of undress." He was teasing her.

"Eric, I need to tell you something. Stephen was the one that helped us find the clearing." She felt him tense up at the sound of his name. She waited for him to respond.

"I see. Now I am in his debt." Eric said it through clenched teeth.

She turned around completely. "I would bring back Quinn to life if that is what I needed to find you Eric. I would sell my soul to save you."

"Do not say that Sookie, you are too important to me. I never want you to harm yourself to save me. Do you hear me?" He pulled her to him and kissed her.

She tugged her face away from him. "I will do what ever I have to Eric. That's what I do."

He sat up and pulled the plug on the bathtub. "My little warrior wife." He stood and held his hand for her to stand, he reached for the fluffy towels on the rack and wrapped it around her. His hand grabbed another then he helped them out, picked her up and took her to the bed. "Time for you to sleep my wife." He laid her down carefully on the bed then covered her.

"Your not leaving are you?" She pouted.

"I want to check on my children then I will be back. I have not seen them since this morning." He grinned at her. She understood his need to see his kids and she smiled at him. Her hand fluffed her pillow and closed her eyes. "I love you wife."

"I love you husband." She still had a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

Eric put on black track pants and a black tank top on then went to see his kids. They were all sound asleep. He spoke softly to each of them, rubbed their faces or their head and kissed each. Then he went quietly out of each room. He went down the stairs where his vampires were talking quietly. Pam looked at him. "How is she?"

He smiled. "She is Sookie, she bounces back quickly and is now sound asleep."

Nigel grinned. "I will be leaving then my King. Did you need anything of me further this night?"

"No Nigel. We will be leaving at the end of the week for New Orleans. I assume Pam gave you all the details?" He nodded and Eric nodded giving him permission to leave.

"Compton, work with Pam to get the Sheriff's meeting on point. Did their weekly reports come in today?" Pam told him they had. "Is there anything I need to know?" He looked at them both.

"Not anything that isn't being handled. I am leaving for Lake Charles at sundown tomorrow to take care of a few issues in the area." Bill looked at Eric.

Eric grinned. "You have become quite indispensable haven't you Compton? I believe we need discuss a promotion and raise for you."

Bill stood shocked. "Thank you Eric."

"When you get back from your trip we will meet and see if we can come up with an arrangement for both of us." Bill nodded and excused himself.

Pam looked at Eric. "Is Selah the reason you have been distracted Eric?"

He looked at his beautiful child. "Partially, though I didn't know it was her I was going to be defending against. I was holding Enar, I got a bad feeling something was coming. Mark and the rest of the security I put on alert."

Smiling Pam looked at him. "You have some amazing children Eric."

He walked to her and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, I do. You included Pamela. Do not forget you are taking Johan. Why don't you take the night off tomorrow night and take him. I will be at the bar and Sookie and I can handle it."

She stood shocked. "Really? Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I will have Lily and Johan brought to you at seven thirty. How will that be?" He smiled at her.

"I will be ready." She grinned and he could see her mind churning.

He pulled her chin up to look in her eyes. "Remember, no company and take good care of him. He is my Prince." Pam turned and left. Eric went to the kitchen and grabbed a True Blood, popped it in the microwave, it beeped and he took it out shaking it before he opened it. He put it to his lips and drank it down. Walking up the stairs he thought about what Sookie had said, she was considering his request to leave. Smiling he knew what he needed to do, he needed to get things in order in case she made up her mind. Part of him wanted it, he wanted to take his children to his homeland, let them live normal lives while the other part knew the possibilities his children could bring to their world. Johan, his Prince, he knew one day he would rule the vampire world, he believed it. Eric knew he could take his children away and still prepare them for the lives in this world.

He went into their bedroom and Sookie had rolled over on her side. Eric slipped out his clothes and crawled into the bed. His gorgeous wife stirred. "Sweetie, is everything ok? The kids alright?"

"Yes my love, they are fine, sleeping like the little angels they are." He put his arm behind his head and propped his head up. "Go back to sleep my love."

She rolled over to lay on top of him. "No."

He laughed. "Sookie, you need your rest. That is from the doctor not me."

She shook her head. "No." Her hands went between his legs, she grabbed his balls and squeezed the lightly, then put more pressure. Her husband's eyes closed and he grinned.

"Sookie." He whispered to her. All he knew was he didn't want her to stop touching him, her warm hands on his body send waves of electricity through him.

"Eric, make love to me." Her eyes locked into his. Her face moved up to kiss him gently as he tiny hand moved to stroke his cock. He moaned into her mouth as she continued the kiss. He rolled her over on her back. "No bells and whistles, I just want you inside me Eric, I want to feel you making love to me."

He looked at her face, her sweet face he had looked every day for the last three years. "You are more beautiful today than you were three years ago my love." She smiled shyly at him, her face blushed. He moved to put himself in between her legs, she lifted her hips up waiting, wanting him inside her. Eric put his hand on her face, he ran his hands down her face, her shoulder, her neck. When he reached her breasts he cupped one, his lips went to it and slowly he sucked it, his tongue darted to circle the tender skin around her nipple. His fangs were careful not to touch her as she watched what he was doing. Eric's eyes looked up at her as he touched her. The feeling of his tongue on her was doing crazy things to her, her breathing was pitching, her body felt like a tide wave of emotions and energy. Only one creature would ever touch her like this, only he would have this power over her and it made her smile. "What, my love?"

"You, only you Eric, you are mine." She moaned. He stopped touching her looking at her. She always knew what he needed, what he wanted to hear. He slowly moved to her entrance, his long, hard cock barely touching her, she whimpered and looked up at him. "Make love to me." She smiled. "Please, my love." He loved to hear her use the nickname he had called her since they first met. Carefully he moved inside her, her hands came up to his waist and she pulled him tight to her, his cool skin against her warm skin. "Mine." Her eyes rolled back in her head as his hips pushed in and out of her. She moved her hands to his behind, squeezing his behind and pushing him to her.

Eric's eyes were closed, he desperately tried to go slow, he knew she wanted love, but his need for her was so excruciating. He needed her, he needed to possess her, claim her, give her his all. Gradually he built his speed, her body responding to him, her moans turned to groans, those turned into cries and the cries turned to screams as his long shaft pushed her further and harder. He pulled her up to have her face him, he bit his arm and gave it to her to drink, she moaned while taking his blood. His speed picked up more and she panted, she was ready but he wanted to make her wait, he slowed down, he wanted this to last forever, them together like this. Her head laid on his shoulder, her hands were tight around his waist holding on as they pumped onto and in each other. Sookie put her legs up to give him more access to her and that was it for him, he threw his head back then his head came forward so quickly to bite her breast, she screamed out, her body shaking with her climax, Eric followed behind her, his howls shaking the walls, his juices filled her. They didn't move, they stayed right where they were, their lips going to the others and kissed each other passionately. "You taste so good my lover."

She giggled and kept kissing him. The taste of her own blood was on his tongue, she wanted his again, she could feel it coursing through his veins. Eric could feel her need and smiled at her. He bit the tip of his finger and put it in her mouth, her tongue grabbed every drop as it trickled down his skin. "Thank you." Sookie hugged him and rested against him.

"Of course my darling. Time for you to sleep now." She shook her head no. "Sookie, I am not kidding, you have had a hard day, our son needs his rest and you do too. Come now, lay down." All she wanted to do was hold him, never let him go. He could feel the bond and she was insecure and her need for him was overwhelming her. "I am not leaving Sookie, I will be here when you wake."

Her eyes went to his. "I am sorry sweetie, I am just clingy tonight I guess." Her hand absently went to her stomach.

"Are you feeling sick?" He put her chin in his hand and brought her face up to look at her. "No, just hold me ok? Promise me you will hold me while we sleep. Promise me you wont leave me." She looked like she would cry.

"I am not going anywhere, now sleep love." She let him lay her down on the bed. He pulled the blanket up, his arms brought her to him as tight as they could be.

"I need you so much Eric. I love you." She rested her head on his cool body.

He grinned at her. "As I need you too my wife. I never lived before your love. I never needed anyone to make me feel this way until you. Sweet dreams tonight my love." He kissed he gently as her eyes slowly closed. He listened to her breathe when he was sure she was sleep he moved his hand to her stomach that was carrying his son. After three children the feeling of bringing another child into the world was incredible. If he and Sookie had no more children he would accept that. They had been blessed with three and the fourth was on his way. Eric saw him in his dreams every night now. His little blonde son, the one that looked like his biological son, he would be perfect like their other children. Time would fly by like it had the last three years. He couldn't wait to see what the future held for this family, politics and super naturals be damned. Eric spoke to his son, he could feel the little heartbeat against Sookie's skin. "Soon son, we will meet you soon. Let mommy take care of you, she will make you strong and healthy. No one is a better mommy than yours. I love you son." Eric's eyes began to get heavy, he closed them to dream about his son.


	42. Chapter 42

**Happy Turkey Day All! **

**I hope everyone has a wonderful day!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**I am glad you all liked the outcome of the last chapter. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT & LOTS OF LEMONS! **

Chapter 42

Eric was laying awake staring at his wife when her eyes opened. "Hey." Her voice was full of sleep still.

"Hey yourself my bonded. How do you feel this morning?" He pulled her close to him.

She giggled. "Pretty good considering. I think I had a visit from the Viking sex God. He gave me a good once over but I think I can make it through the day."

He laughed at her, his amazing smile made her beam at him. "You are too much darling."

"Yea, your not too bad yourself mister. What is the plan for today?" She looked at the clock, it was a few minutes before eight.

"Well, I hope I do not feel the wrath of my wife because I told Pamela she could take Johan tonight." He winced as he said it.

"I know she has been dying to spend the night with him. Did you tell Lily?" She looked at him. This would be the first night she has spent without her son, she was a bit leery thinking about it.

"I sent her a text late last night and I will talk to her about it this morning. I also called Trish and asked if she could come this evening to watch the twins while we are Fangtasia." He always thought of everything.

"Can we run by the hospital and check on Amelia?" She smiled at her husband, she knew he would.

"Anything you wish my Queen." He kissed her. "We will leave for New Orleans at the end of the week. Will that give you enough time to get ready?"

She smiled. "Yep, me and those babies will be ready to go. How long are we staying?"

"About a week. I need to meet with the Sheriff's of Louisiana the first evening, then I will be meeting with the Kings and Queens. I have decided to take it in sections, like the time zones. If your state is in that time zone that will be your night to meet with us. The last day two days I plan on making love to my wife and taking my family out sight seeing. That is my plan and I am sticking to it." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ambitious don't you think? The making love to your wife part?" She laughed and jumped out of the bed. "I am going to shower. Enar will be up soon."

He let her go and shower. He knew she was still a bit tired from the previous day and he wanted to let her relax a bit. He got up, dressed and went to the nursery. Enar was up, his little arms were in the air and he began to squeal. "Dada." Eric smiled at his son. "Hello my little boy, did you sleep well?" Eric took him out of the crib, took him to bath him and had a fresh diaper and clothes on him in no time. He sat his son in the floor to play when he heard his little Princess stir. "Well, well, my little angel has finally opened her pretty blue eyes. Hello sweetheart." He picked her up and repeated the process he had done with Enar. Sookie walked in with a giddy Johan.

"What is happening in here?" Sookie saw her kids clean and dressed.

He handed her Erika. "I will take them down to feed them. Do you want to bring Johan and I can bathe him after he eats?" She smiled and went with the flow of things. They went to the dining room and had breakfast, laughed and talked. Alcide came in about half way through.

"Morning Northman's!" He was grinning.

"Hey Alcide, how is Adam and Amelia doing?" Sookie was shoveling scrambled eggs in her mouth.

"Really good. Doctor says she can come home tomorrow, Amelia is getting antsy and Adam is doing really good. He is sleeping, eating and no complications. It is amazing how one little person can sure make a difference in your life." Alcide smiled as Sergio set a big plate of food in front of him.

Eric sat back laughing. "I believe I have spent the better part of your wife's pregnancy trying to tell you that. Does no one listen to me?"

"And who are you again?" Alcide grinned at his friend. Alcide and Sookie burst out laughing.

"Yea, Alcide, the kids change your life. I couldn't sleep for the first few weeks when we brought Johan home, I was half exhausted, half worried some supe group was going to pop in here and take him. Poor Eric, he has to put up with my ridiculousness." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

"It is all worth it, you are nice to look at so I put up with you." He winked at her and she giggled. Alcide laughed at them again.

Johan smiled at them all. He was done eating his breakfast and Sookie stood up to let her son out. "Come on little man, lets get you upstairs, you need a bath."

"Yeah! Bath time!" Her son was on his feet and running toward the stairs.

"Just like you Eric, that kid is just like you." She shook her head. "See you later new daddy." Sookie grinned at Alcide and left the males alone.

"How is everything with you two, I mean after yesterday?" Alcide nodded toward the stairs.

Eric was still feeding his twins grinning. "Good, she was a bit upset last night, afraid I would not be here when she awoke this morning. So far so good this morning."

Alcide nodded. "Yea, you gave her a scare yesterday."

"Which was not my intent at all. I suppose under the circumstances I probably would have been just as upset with worrying about her. I want her to try and relax, all this stress is not good for Gunnar." He wiped his children's faces smiling at them both. "You two did wonderfully."

Alcide looked out to the backyard where the workers were. "How's that going?"

"We are on point. I meant to ask Sookie if she wanted to install a pool in the backyard. What do you think of that?" Eric looked at Alcide.

He shook his head. "What about the kids? Pools are dangerous."

Eric nodded. "Yes, I suppose to children they can be. I will talk to her about it later."

Lily stepped in. "Good morning."

All eyes looked at her. "Good morning Lily. Are you prepared for your trip with Johan this evening?" She nodded and told him they would have fun.

Alcide looked at him. "Where is Johan going?"

"Pam's, they are having a sleep over." Eric smirked.

Alcide shook his head, these people never ceased to amaze him. "I got a meeting this morning. Call me if you need anything alright Eric?"

Eric grinned and told him to enjoy his day. He took his children out of their chairs and took them to the living room to play with them. Sookie found him stretched out of the floor playing with toys and the twins. "Husband, get that amazing behind in the shower if you are going with me to see Amelia."

He turned and grinned. "I believe my wife is enjoying the view."

"Yes, but our kids are in the room." She gave Johan a new book she just bought him.

"In my human days children were always in the room when parents mated, even sometimes your family members were in the same room." His eyebrows went up.

"Not happening mister. Our kids do not need that image in their little heads. Go." He stood up and walked toward her.

She smiled at him as he advanced on her. "How did I get such a bossy wife?" His hands moved to her chin pulling her up to look at him. "I love you wife." He kissed her breathless, leaving her standing there staring as he left.

Eric took a quick shower, he put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank shirt and a track jacket of dark grey with a white stripe down the arms. He put his wallet, keys and phone in his pocket and went back down to collect his wife. Lily was sitting in the living room playing with the kids. Sookie smiled when he came in the room. "Are you ready sweetie?" He nodded. "Lily, call us on our cell if you need anything ok?" She told them to have a nice day and they left, hand in hand.

Mark was standing outside in the yard when they came out. Eric's corvette was sitting waiting for them.

"Morning you two. Anything we need to know?" Mark stood stoic waiting.

"Everything is well this morning. We are going to see Amelia." Eric told him as he helped Sookie in the car. "Call us if you need us." Mark nodded and Eric got in the car, fired it up and had them on the road to the hospital.

"How are you feeling lover? Any sickness this morning?" He took her hand and kissed it.

"No, lets not give Gunnar any ideas this morning. I don't know if it is because I am taking more of your blood but I really feel good. I will need more this morning. You forgot about me." She looked at him and pouted, teasing.

He shook his head and laughed. "If you are a good girl I may give you a taste now. What do you think?"

Her eyes got big. "Promise."

He laughed at her again and his fangs came down, he pricked his index finger on his right hand holding it up to her. She took his hand and pulled it to her lips, her tongue licking every bit of blood off his skin. He glanced at her a few times, he could smell her arousal, her eyes were filling with want. "My lover, you will have to shelve that until later. We are almost at the hospital."

His wound closed and she put her head on the back of the seat. "I know. I swear I don't know what it is about your blood now. I always felt good when you gave it to me before but now it is intensified. Crazy isn't it?"

"No, not crazy. I have consulted with others, from what I have been able to gather the bond only gets stronger as time goes on. That I find interesting because our bond is incredible now. I also find it amazing our children are part of that bond in a more smaller scale." He turned to look at her.

"Yes, I know I feel the kids, Erika is probably less than the boys but I still feel her. I believe her bond is stronger with you." She smiled, it made her happy that Eric has a special relationship with their daughter.

His eyes twinkled with pride. "Yes, my little Princess, I do feel her very strongly."

They pulled into the parking lot and got out to head in to see Amelia and Adam. They took the short walk to her room and she was putting him in the portable crib on the side of her bed. She turned when she heard them. "Hey guys, come on in." Sookie noticed her room was full of flowers and stuffed animals.

"Wow, Amelia, it looks like a flower shop in here. They are gorgeous!" Sookie went to a huge arrangement and leaned over it smelling it. The colors were vibrant and just beautiful.

"I know. I am going to have Alcide start taking some of this home today. There won't be any room for Adam if we try to put them all in the car. You should see all the stuff he has gotten, toys and things. Its incredible." Sookie smiled at her friend. She remembered the gifts that were sent from the supernatural world when her kids were born, most of it she handed to Eric to deal with, they had gotten so many expensive things Sookie didn't know what to do with it. Eric, on the other hand always knew what do to with things like that.

"Well, when you get home Sookie and I will bring our gift over. We wanted you to get situated at home first, we know what it is like to be in here with a newborn." Eric smiled at Amelia and Sookie turned to look at Eric, she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

Eric walked to the crib to see the baby, his little face was so peaceful, he was a handsome little boy. Sookie went to stand next to him. Eric looked to Amelia before he spoke. "He really is darling Amelia. I am so happy for you and Alcide." She put her arm around Eric hugging him to her.

"Isn't he sweet? He never cries, he just whimpers a bit waiting for me to feed or change him. His little eyes open and he looks up at me. I can't wait to get him home." Amelia got in the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Do you need anything? I can help you get in the shower if you want." Sookie went to sit by her friend.

Amelia giggled. "No, Mister Bossy insisted this morning to help me get in the shower. He said I was being silly."

There was a knock on the door and some Were's came in to visit. Sookie and Eric said their goodbyes and told her they would see her tomorrow. Eric helped his wife into the car. "My love, I need to meet with our accountant and Bobby Burnham this afternoon, do you wish to come with me or would you like me to take you home?"

"I will come with you, that is if I am not intruding." She looked at him curiously.

"I would be happy to have you there with me. Our accountant can update you on our portfolio and answer any questions you may have. I felt it was a good idea to take care of some business in the event you decide about our move." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"I am really lucky to have you Eric. Here you have worked your whole life to get where you are and you are willing to just pack up and leave." She was a bit overwhelmed.

He was sending love and comfort though the bond to her. "I am not giving up a thing Sookie, what we have is more precious than positions in politics or prestige. You and my children are my life now. I just want those who have sworn fealty to me to be taken care of, that is my only concern in leaving."

"What will happen to Louisiana if we were to leave?" Sookie's face looked really concerned.

"I will see what I can do to give it to someone who would take care of it, like Stan or maybe Pamela. She would rule with a strong hand but she would be fair. Do not worry my love, I will make sure your family and friends are taken care of." They were stopped at a light, he leaned over to kiss her lips softly.

Eric pulled into his spot at the back of Fangtasia. No other cars were there yet. "I thought you had a meeting sweetie."

"We do, in an hour." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You are so bad Eric." She giggled and they were barely in the door before he pulled her to him kissing her hard.

"That is what you love about me." He laughed at her as he pulled her dress up over her head, she stood in the middle of the bar in panties, her bra and flats. Eric picked her up and put her on the bar top, He leaned her back and she put her arms behind her to steady herself. "I believe my wife is wet for me, lets see, shall we?" Sookie's legs were dangling but Eric put her legs up, removed her shoes then put her feet flat on the top of the bar. He grinned as he spread her legs. His face went to her crotch, he took a big sniff and he growled. "Oh, yes, my wife is more than wet is she not?"

"Stop teasing me, Eric." Sookie's eyes were closed, she was trying not to beg, cry anything to make him touch her.

Eric took a step back. "Does my wife not want me to touch her?" He moved as if he was going to walk away but Sookie cried out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it." Her eyes were full of fire, lust and love. "I will strike you down you try to escape Mr. Northman."

He laughed and moved back to her. She put her hands back behind her, she pushed her behind closer to the edge of the bar lip. He took one of his hands to bring her breast over the top of her bra, he pinched her nipple hard. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped. His other hand barely touched the material of her panties that was completely wet from her arousal. Sookie didn't move a muscle, her mind told her if she did he would stop and that was the last thing she wanted was him to do. Eric put his face back in between her legs and his tongue darted at the edges of her panties. He could hear her heartbeat increase dramatically, her panting became stronger. Eric grabbed the edge of the lacy material with his teeth and in one swift pull the little panties were gone. Sookie laughed devilishly, she was loving what he was doing to her. His tongue went back to her center, his long tongue took broad strokes gathering all the juices he could. His head came up, his eyes were closed as he savored his wife's taste, the sweet, deliciousness that was her, fairy. Eric opened his eyes to see her looking down at him, her face was flushed, she had released her other breast pulling it up over the material and was gently playing with her nipples. "That's my girl, show me what you want lover."

Sookie sat up a bit, bent her head down, pulling her very full breast up and her tongue darted out touching her nipple. Eric growled, his cock was so hard and all he wanted to was fuck her but he was also enjoying watching her. Her eyes closed, her lips puckered and she moaned to him. "Yes, Eric, make me come." He grinned at her and stuck his fingers inside her for just a moment to wet his fingers then he barely touched her clit, she jerked at feeling of his fingers on her and she moaned again. Slowly he put more pressure on her, circling her wet hard nub, it only took a few minutes of stroking her to make her climax. She cried out, her body jerking with the sensations he caused her body.

Eric didn't give her time to rest, he brought her near naked body to him, his mouth kissing her body everywhere, his hands all over. She was just as desperate, her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. Sookie went for his shoulder biting so hard it made him jerk back and hiss at her which made him want her more. He lifted her up, setting her on his hardness and began to pump her so hard she screamed and held on tight not to lose her balance. Eric sought out her breast, bit her and began pulling on the wound causing blood to drip down the front of her all the way down her stomach. The sight of her blood made him almost lose his mind with lust. He stopped licking long enough to look at her. "Mine, you are mine Sookie." Her temple met his, her eyes welled up, the feelings were flowing between them, his love for her was causing her heart to swell. His pace slowed down, he kissed her slowly making the tears begin. When he felt her build up to release he went with her, their orgasm was almost too much for him, He howled so loud then he fell back two steps taking her with him. Sookie held on, that was all she could do as Eric righted himself and sat in the first chair he could find.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Sookie looked at him almost in a panic.

His eyes were half closed. "Yes, I just got a bit dizzy. That was intense."

She sat up taking his chin in her hand. "Look at me Eric. Are you sure you are ok? Maybe we should call the doctor." She separated from him and stood up.

He pulled her back. "My love, I am fine."

"No, you are not. You don't get dizzy Eric. I get dizzy because I am human, well part human anyway. I am calling the doctor." She went to find her clothes so she could find her phone.

He stood up smiling, he grabbed her around the waist. "Sookie, I am fine. When we came it was just really incredible, that is all. The blood bond was swirling around us, I am fine I promise."

Sookie wasn't buying it. "When we are done here lets get you home and in the bed for awhile before we have to come back ok? Promise you will got home and rest for awhile. Please Eric." She felt like crying, she never knew Eric to get dizzy and it worried her.

"If it makes you feel better I will go home and rest before we have to come back to work." He kissed her slightly. She had her dress over her head, she picked up his clothes and he barely had his jeans on when Bobby Burnham came in.

"My King, my Queen." Eric's day man nodded to them both. Bobby looked around to the scattered clothes and the smell of sex was swirling around the room. He blinked a few times.

"Bobby, meet me in the office, I will be a few minutes." Eric gave Bobby the boss voice and Bobby scurried away.

"I don't know why you haven't replaced him Eric. He is such an a-hole." Sookie looked like she wanted to throttle the man.

Eric laughed. "Yes, he is that is he not. He does what I ask him to do and I trust him. He has been with me a long time Sookie."

Sookie rolled her eyes and handed him his shirt and cell phone that were on the floor. "Whatever you say Eric."

They went into the office, Eric took his spot at his desk and pulled Sookie into his lap. Sookie could hear his thoughts. 'What does he see in this woman, she isn't even pretty. She's actually kind of creepy the way she stares at me' Sookie just smiled at him, Eric squeezed her knee. He knew what she was doing.

Bobby and Eric discussed travel arrangements, some property that needed to be dealt with, pay checks of some employees, building permits for the house and a few other things that Sookie lost track of. Eric's day man was typing away on his iphone and taking the directions Eric gave him. When Bobby had all the things he needed he got up, said his goodbyes and scurried back out the door. Sookie shuttered as he left.

"He is not that bad lover. You really are over reacting." He laughed and pulled her closer.

"No, he is like a roach. He has the personality of a baboon and he looks like a horses ass." She turned to look at Eric who was laughing so hard he had red tears in his eyes. "Laugh, you know it's the truth!"

Their next meeting was with one of Eric's accountants. He was a nice man who didn't think nasty things about Sookie, that alone made her like him. They spent two hours going over accounts, things Eric wanted to buy, to liquidate, money he set aside for the kids. The last item they discussed took Sookie by surprise. Mr. Fletcher looked at Eric. "This is your property in Sweden, taxes are paid, the staff has been paid for the month. I received the proposals for the addition from the builder for the upgrades. Was there anything further you needed with this property?"

Eric took the paperwork from his accountant and reviewed the photos, proposals, taxes, all of it. He handed it to Sookie. "My love, this is the property we have in my homeland."

Sookie looked at him then looked down on the sheets of paper he handed her. It was beautiful, the house looked like it was really, really old but well taken care of. It looked like something out of Thomas Kincaid painting, the colors of the flowers of the front yard were gorgeous, the grass was the greenest she had ever seen, there was a cobble stone driveway leading to the prettiest house. There was even a really old stone bird bath in the front yard. Sookie almost cried. "Eric, this house, its….." She didn't even know what to say.

"This was my families land, of course when I was human it was more primitive and not the most safest structures but about five hundred years ago I had a home built on it and of course I have had to update it over the years. I learned to use a sword on that land, I took my first wench there, my human children were born there." He hugged her to him.

"I don't know what to say Eric, this is so wonderful." She could see her kids playing in that yard. Sookie stared at the photos while Eric and Mr. Fletcher finished talking about what he needed to discuss and then Eric showed him out.

He stood in the doorway, Sookie had taken Eric's chair and was staring at the pictures. "We don't have to go to Sweden Sookie, we can go anywhere, Parish, London, the Bahamas, you name it."

She took her eyes off the photos. "No, it is just so pretty. I keep seeing you as a little boy running the long grass, your long hair, your sword. I can see Johan doing the same, Enar too and Gunnar." She put her hand on her belly.

Eric walked to the desk and took the pictures from her and took them to the file cabinet to put away. "All I want is for you to be happy, here, there, it is my only mission. Now you have an idea what is there."

Standing she nodded at him. 'Ok. Lets go home now. You need to lay down." She held out her hand palm up. "Keys."

He laughed. "No."

Not budging she stood there, palm up. "Keys Eric. I mean it."

Digging in his pocket he took his keys out and dropped them in her hand. "I just want this to be on the record I do not need you to drive. I am fine." He kissed her quickly and took her hand to take them out to the car. Eric took his sweet time getting comfortable in the passenger seat before Sookie started the car to leave. Rolling her eyes at him, she put the car on the road and Eric looked so concerned it was comical.

"Eric, I had a life, an apartment, a business before you. I actually drove a car too." She smirked at him.

"Funny wife." Eric didn't say another word the entire ride. When they got to the house Sookie went up with him made sure he got in the bed to lay down. She kissed him on the temple and left him to nap. He closed his blue eyes and fell fast asleep.

Sookie went downstairs, everyone was out front today playing. When she stepped outside Mark was standing near them watching them carefully. He nodded to her and smiled, she walked toward them. Enar saw her and began to squeal. "Hello my babies!" She picked him up and tossed him gently in the air. "Hey Lily, how's it going?"

"Great, we are just getting some fresh air before I put them down for a nap. How's Amelia and Adam?" Lily had Erica up on her feet holding her by her hands walking with her, the little girl was grinning from ear to ear.

"They are coming home tomorrow so I would say they are doing great." She turned to Johan who had ran almost to the fence line but was on his way back. Tray was close behind him.

Johan ran as fast as he could, he almost was a blur getting to her. "Mommy! Can we see Adam tomorrow?"

"No sweetie, he needs a little more time before he comes for a visit. Don't worry, you will see him soon." Her oldest son smiled up at her. Sookie knelt down to him and ruffled his hair. Johan's little face was contemplating what she said to him.

"I think it is nap time now little Northman, lets get you guys in the bed." Lily walked over picked Erika up then took Enar from Sookie, Johan followed behind Lily. "See you later Sookie. Tell mommy bye Johan."

"See you after nap time mommy!" He was running again, Sookie just giggled at him. She looked around the yard, waved at the guards who nodded or waved back. She walked to Mark.

"Everything ok out here?" She looked at Maggie who was walking their direction.

"Yes, we haven't had any trouble. How are you feeling?" He smiled at her.

"Great. I take it your going with Lily tonight?" Sookie smiled back at her guard.

He nodded. "She gave me a hard time because I insisted on going. Told me I work too hard. She thinks I have no clue about my job."

"That's what woman do Mark, you know that, we worry and fuss." She giggled at his expression.

"Women." He smirked and she slapped at him.

"You wouldn't give either of us up and you know it." She giggled and walked toward the house leaving him standing there shaking his head.

Sookie went to the office to get some work done, she confirmed some appointments for the coming week, spoke to some day people of vampire Kings or Queens that called that needed her attention, returned some emails and texts. She got on line and ordered a couple new books for Johan and a couple for her on Sweden. Her stomach started to growl after a couple hours at it so she went downstairs to get something to eat. Sergio had a turkey sandwich and soup on the table when she came in. "Thanks Sergio."

He smiled at her handing her a glass of milk. "Your welcome my Queen. How are you feeling?"

She smiled and took a bite. Swallowing she looked up at him. "Fine, I was starving." He nodded and left her to her lunch. Eric stood watching her eat before he let her know he was there. "Sweetie, your supposed to be sleeping." She was not pleased.

"I did lover, now I am up. How is your lunch?" He looked around. "Where are my children?"

"Great and they are upstairs napping." Sergio set a warmed blood in front of him. "I am going to take a nap myself here in a minute, drink and you can lay down with me."

"You are just trying to get me in bed to take advantage of my body." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed hard at him. "Not happening hubby. I am tired, you got your desert earlier. Nap time. Maybe if you're a good boy we can later."

"Tease." He smiled, finished his blood and waited patiently while she finished her food to go with her. He wasn't tired but he wanted to be close to her so he would go lay down. "I need to check on a couple things before I lay back down. I will meet you upstairs." She nodded and he rushed up the stairs in a blur to the office.

When her lunch was done she handed the dishes to Sergio and went up to her room. Her handsome husband was already in the bed. He was laying on top of the covers, his body completely naked, gracious plenty was rock hard and asking for attention. Sookie closed the door behind her and locked it. Slowly she walked to the bed, crawled up his legs and stopped. "I thought we agreed we were napping."

"I did, gracious plenty had other plans." His blue eyes were full of lust.

She giggled. "I think I might have a quick solution then your gorgeous ass better lay down to rest. I mean it mister." He smiled at her as she put herself in between his naked legs. Her hands ran up and down his thighs. Leaning down she nibbled, licked his inner thighs making him close his eyes and lean back. Her hand touched his balls to lightly squeeze, he liked that, he had a slight smile on his face. She went down on him, her tongue licking his shaft, his balls until she went lower, to rear entrance, she felt him gasp, her tongue running around the edge of the entrance, his hands reached down to her, his hands went into her hair.

"Sookie." He whispered her name. She grinned as she continued. Slowly her tongue licked the area, he was softly moaning, her tongue got bolder and darted inside, he moaned hard. He liked it, she could tell. Never had she talked about this with him, she knew how much she enjoyed their sex play in this area with him on her but now she wanted to test the waters to see if her husband liked it, and he did. She looked up to see his face, his eyes were full of want.

"Close your eyes Eric." He smiled and did. She crawled up his body, planting kisses everywhere she touched as she did. Leaning over she opened the drawer and got the lube out and closed the drawer, her body going back down his still kissing him. She went back to her attentions to his balls and cock, he was so hard. Stopping long enough to open the container she put the cool liquid on her fingers then she rubbed some on his entrance, his body jerked with the contact of it. "Are you ok sweetie?" He never opened his eyes but he nodded. She placed her fingers back on his rear entrance and slowly inserted them inside him, he cried out, his rear came off the bed before resettling again. She gave him a second to get used to the feeling, his eyes opened and his fangs were down. "Still ok?" He grinned. She slowly moved her fingers in and out and he growled, she loved this, she was in control of his pleasure and she could tell by the bond he was really enjoying what she was doing to him. Sookie concentrated on what she was doing, she and Amelia had talked about this, things that her witch friend thought Sookie's very skilled husband might like. Sookie was running the conversation though her mind, remembering the details of what her friend told her to do to give Eric an incredible orgasm. Sookie took her fingers out for just a moment, put more lube on them and reinserted them making Eric growl loud again.

Sookie took her fingers and began rub the spot inside him, his eyes popped open and he moaned really loud, her fingers kept going. His hips were moving with the strokes her fingers were doing inside him. "Sookie!" Her husbands head moved side to side, Eric's hands grabbed handfuls of the blanket as if to center himself, his pleasure was so intense, the feelings passing through the bond made her giggle. "Yes, Sookie, please!" Never had he ever begged her while they had sex, her fingers rubbed and rubbed. "Please! Oh, Sookie!" He was squirming, his legs were shaking. Her pace inside him never stopped. "Right there, oh, yes, right there!" He was screaming, really loud, louder than she had ever heard him while they had sex and she smiled. "Sookie! Yeeeessss, Ohhhhh! Yeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss!" His body came off the bed, his orgasm was so intense he almost knocked her off the bed as he came, his juices flowing. He moaned and his head shook back and forth. When he came back down from the orgasm his eyes were closed and he didn't move a muscle. Sookie sat in between his legs Indian style waiting for him to compose himself long enough to open his eyes.

Her husband finally opened his beautiful blue eyes and Sookie sat looking really smug. "Wife, I want to know where you learned to do that." He almost sounded mad.

"You didn't like it?" She knew he did, she was teasing him.

"Sookie? Where did you learn that?" He knew he had never taught her that and he wanted to know where she learned it, he was almost seething with jealousy.

"For me to know and you to find out." She really was enjoying torturing him. He moved so quick he had her pinned under him in a flash. She giggled.

"Where. Did. You. Learn. That." His fangs were still down. She didn't know what the problem was, was it had given up his control? There was jealousy in the bond, she shook her head at his silliness.

She laughed and pushed at him. "I wanted to do something special for you, cause you are always going incredible things to me." He was still waiting for the answer. "I talked to Amelia about it, she told me what I could to give you a really intense orgasm. I see she was right." She tried not to smile and did a really poor job of it.

He looked her in the eye, she had never seen the look on his face, it was like he admired her or something. "Sookie, I…" He sat up. He almost looked like he wanted to cry.

"Sweetie, did I hurt you?" She sat up and took his hands in hers, her concern was growing. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He shook his head. "No, you did not hurt me." He looked at her and pulled her to him, he placed a crushing kiss on her lips. He kissed her over and over until she had to push him off her to breathe. "Sookie, in a thousand years I have never felt anything like that, that was phenomenal."

"Your not mad? You seem mad." She really wanted to torture him about this.

He shook his head again. "I am not mad, it just took me by surprise, I know it wasn't something we had ever done together, I just thought….."

"You thought I did that with someone else? Eric!" She laughed and held her stomach laughing. "Trust me, this is a one vampire only trick."

He went to lean over her. "I am sorry." He kissed her quickly. "Feel free to do that any time you wish wife, and I mean anytime!"

"I don't think so! You will have the police here with all that screaming! I am surprised the guards didn't break the door down!" She dived off the bed because she knew he was coming for her teasing him like that.

He was up and off the bed, his naked body darted at her, she didn't give too much of a chase and let him catch her. Eric pulled her hard to him. "I love you Sookie. Thank you for loving me enough to share that with me. That was really incredible." His soft lips met hers, his kiss was intense and so full of love. Her hand went to caress his face.

'I am glad you liked it sweetie, I just wanted to do something special for you." She took his hand, led him to his side of the bed and pushed him down. She took off her clothes and climbed in her side, she wrapped her arms around him. "Sleep now, we have to go to Fangtasia later, remember?" She leaned over, set the alarm. They were sending Johan to Pam's tonight, she wanted to spend some time with him before he left, a couple hours of sleep would do her and Eric good. He pulled her close and they fell asleep holding tightly to each other.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey! Thanks for the great reviews, each one helps me keep going. **

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**What can our lovers get into this time? Enjoy!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT & LEMONS!**

Chapter 43

Sookie could feel something wet on her face, her eyes still closed she whimpered and tried to get away from it. Wet again, she opened her eyes, the beautiful face of her husband was right next to hers, his tongue against her SKIN. "Hello lover." He pulled back slightly to grin at her.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing?" Her sleepy eyes blinked at him.

"I know how much you despise the sound of the alarm. Consider me your wake up call." He softly kissed her lips.

She broke the kiss. "Wow, that is the best kiss ever Eric. Ok, stop or we will never leave this room."

He laughed. "My wife, we have too much to do this evening. My son is leaving shortly to go on his first sleep over, we have work to do and you need to get in the shower and I believe you said something about dolling yourself up." His eyes were full of desire.

She rolled away, stood looking at him. He was showered and dressed in all black, he had on a black tank top, leather jacket, jeans and boots. His hair was perfectly combed back. You could see his chain around his neck clearly and his wedding ring. It never got old looking at him wearing that ring, it meant so much to her he wore it. "Ok, I am going to take my shower. Meet you downstairs shortly." He nodded. She turned on the water in the shower, stripped off her clothes and got in. She laughed thinking about Eric laying there licking her face to wake her. How many woman were that lucky? None, she thought, she was the luckiest girl in the world. Here she had everything in the world, money, kids, an extremely handsome husband, what more could she ask for? Nothing and she knew it. She rinsed and stepped out grabbing a fluffy towel to dry off. Tonight was Fangtasia night, she knew Eric and the staff would be dressed in their usual garb but Eric didn't like her to dress that way. She went to her closet and pulled out the outfit to dress.

Eric was sitting on the couch bouncing Erika talking sweetly to her when Sookie came in. His head turned to see her walk in, he blinked a couple times at the sight of her. She had curled her hair, she had on sapphire and diamonds on her ears. The dress she wore was silk, it was the deepest sapphire blue possible, it was sleeveless, hugged her breasts and narrowed at the waist and the skirt was full and knee length. Her legs were bare but she had on the most amazing platform pumps in the color of nude. His fangs popped and he growled. "Erika, do you see mommy? If I ever catch you trying to leave the house looking like that I will build a dungeon and lock you in it." He stood with his daughter and slowly walked to his wife. "My wife, you are too beautiful for words."

"Thank you sweetie, is it ok for the bar?" Her eyes looked down on her dress, she looked almost embarrassed.

"In the sea of black and death you will look like what you are, an angel." He kissed her softly until his daughter began to wiggle for his attention, he broke the kiss and held his daughter over his head. "My Princess, your mommy is mine, I must tell her how pretty she is, just like I tell you." He pulled her down and smacked kisses all over her making her laugh and squirm.

Johan was giggling from his chair on the other side of the room. Sookie walked to him and put her hands out to pick him up. "Are you ready to go to Pammy's baby?"

He stood up to let his mother pick him up. "Yes mommy. I am excited to go." He smiled brightly at her.

Sookie looked to Lily who was holding a napping Enar. "Did you pack his bag? You have his teddy bear?"

Lily smiled and walked to the portable crib to put Enar in it. "Don't worry Sookie, he will be fine. If there is anyone that loves that little boy as much as you and Mr. Northman it is Pam. Besides, he couldn't be safer with her and those two assassins." Both Mark and Nigel were going to Pam's with her son. Eric wanted to make sure no one could get to his son.

"Remember what I said Lily, if anything, I mean anything out of the ordinary happens call me immediately." Eric stepped forward, his face serious.

"I will, don't worry. I wont let anything happen to him." She stood to take him, Mark and Nigel were standing in the doorway.

Johan touched his mothers face, Sookie saw the vision of her son going to Pam's, the fun they would have, Lily, Nigel and Mark bringing him home in the morning. Sookie had tears come to her eyes. "Thank you baby. Show daddy ok?"

Eric rushed to her side in a panic. "What is it?" He set Erika on the floor. Johan reached for his father and Eric took him, his first born showed him the same image and he was relived. "You have fun at Pammy's son. Mommy and daddy love you." He kissed Johan on the cheek and held him tight until he started to protest. He handed Johan to Lily and looked at the males standing in the door way.

"Watch my son with your lives, if you allow anything to happen to him retribution will be more than you willing want to pay." His fangs came down again and he said it with enough venom to make Sookie shiver. The two males nodded at their King. Sookie walked to stand next to him and put her hand in his. "See you in the morning son." Johan waved and smiled as they left the house.

"Ok, that was the worst, I feel like a terrible mother, I just let those three take my baby." Sookie was wiping tears away.

"You are no such thing, do not say that in front of me again. You give my children everything and I could not have chose a better mate or mother for my children." His fangs were still down, he leaned to kiss her.

"Thank you sweetie." She held his hand tighter.

Trish came in the room at that moment. "I believe you two need to get going don't you?" She smiled at them both. "You both are gorgeous by the way."

"Oh, you are too sweet Trish. Enar is napping in in the portable crib. Don't let him sleep too much longer, maybe ten minutes other wise he wont sleep through the night." Trish assured her that she was fine and they should go and have a good time. Eric thanked her and took his wife by the hand to lead her to the SUV.

Eric had her outside, Bill and Stephen stood next to the car. Sookie looked up at Eric who grinned. "I offered him a job, he is in training. I also told him if I get a whiff of him lusting after my wife I would decapitate him, he took the job anyway." Eric grinned down at his wife. She just shook her head and let her husband take her to the waiting car to head to Fangtasia.

The car pulled to their usual spot in the back. Eric told her he needed a few minutes to take care of some business and make some calls to Sheriff's and Kingdoms. Sookie left him in his office and went out to sit at the bar. Felicia was working the bar, she had it running like clockwork, the staff were working like a well oiled machine. "Good evening my Queen. Would you like something to drink?" Felicia was always so sweet, she was not the typical vampire.

Sookie smiled. "Evening Felicia. I will take a ginger ale please. How is everything going?" Sookie looked around, the bar was really full for mid week.

Felicia giggled. "It is because Master is here tonight. He always draws a crowd like this. We have extra security of course and staff because he is here. It gets really busy sometimes.."

Taking a sip of her ginger ale she looked around. "Do you need my help? I can help if you need it."

She shook her head no. "Of course not, Master would be angry. We have it under control."

Sookie looked at Felicia seriously. "Felicia, I worked in a bar for years, if you need help all you need to do is tell me." She heard the growl before she felt him.

"I do not believe so wife. If I catch you behind that bar I will paddle your behind." His fangs were down.

"Eric, do you own this bar?" He nodded. "Then I believe I do too. If they need help I will help them."

"They have more than enough staff here tonight Sookie." He walked to her and Felicia nodded and slightly smiled at her Master. Eric took Sookie's hand and lead her to the platform where their chairs were. Eric helped her up and held her hand while she sat on the seat. Eric walked behind her to sit in his chair. Eric took his phone out of his pocket and began his usual stance, bored, blank and too busy for the vermin. He sent her love and lust through the bond as he let his persona of Eric Northman, Fangtasia owner begin.

The crowd was like a magnet to her husband. Sookie watched as woman and men alike turned to look, gawk or stare. A group of women sitting at one table were grinning and giggling at the site of Eric. Sookie smirked and let her shields down. 'I wonder if he will let me bite him?' The man standing at the bar with a beer was looking at Eric. 'I bet those rumors about their sex life is true, she looks like a wild one. Willy said he saw them fucking in a building outside of town at some Were meeting.' That didn't make her happy but what was done was done, Eric grinned at her. There was couple sitting in a booth along the wall, the girl looked longingly at Eric. 'I want him so bad. I would dump this loser in a heartbeat if I could have him.' Sookie scanned again. There was a human that looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties. She didn't have the usual look, she looked bitter and angry. Sookie knew this woman wasn't a regular here, she was dressed in expensive clothes, those shoes had to cost a couple thousand dollars, she had seen a similar pair in Pam's closet. Sookie focused on her. 'Well, its true, the great Eric Northman took a wife. Not what I expected. I will send him an text and let him know I am here.' Sookie watched, the woman got her phone out, typed and Eric's phone went off. He read whatever she sent, he growled and his head came up.

"Did Lisa send you a message Eric?" He turned to look at her, he grinned.

"Yes, she did. She is hoping I will take her downstairs." Eric's voice was full of mischief.

Sookie's eyes changed to predatory. Sookie held her hand out to him so he could give her his phone. Eric dropped it in her palm. Sookie looked down and typed. "Hi Lisa, my husband only shares the room downstairs with his wife now. Run along and find someone else to play with. Have a nice night." Send. She handed the phone back to Eric and nodded to Felicia. Felicia was in front of them in seconds. "Felicia, give Lisa a drink on me please." Sookie indicated the direction of a very angry Lisa. Felicia smiled and went to do as her Mistress asked.

Eric looked at the message she had sent and he did everything he could to not laugh, it did not do his image any good to seem like he had a sense of humor. He looked at his wife. "Lisa was a long time ago Sookie."

She nodded and took his hand. "Eric, I am not an idiot. You had women in your life, I know that. But now these women need to remember their place. I am the only one that will ever touch you for the rest of our lives, you are mine and I will make sure anyone who thinks otherwise gets a refresher course." She stood up and moved to his lap. "You are mine Eric. Only mine." Her lips went to his, he moaned against hers, her hand went to his lap and she rubbed her hand across his jean to feel gracious plenty respond to her claiming of him in front of the bar. Every pair of eyes were on them, the fangs of every vampire came down, their senses were working overtime, the smell of Sookie' and Eric's arousal was flowing through the bar. She broke the kiss. "Ok, I know, we are going to start a riot."

Eric's eyes were full of want for his wife. He didn't care about the creatures in the bar, he pulled her face back to his, his tongue was deep in her mouth, twisting with hers. She panted against him. Her hand went back to the front of his pants, he was rock hard, she put pressure on him, he moaned into her mouth as her hand was moving against him harder this time. His hands went into her hair, pulling her to him, kissing her until her lips were swollen. He pulled back, bit the tip of his finger and put his finger in her mouth, her eyes rolled back then closed. Eric watched as his wife took his blood. It took him a minute to realize where they were, he looked out onto the crowd, they were all watching like it was a movie that none of them could take their eyes off of, even his staff was watching, working but watching. He had them off the stage and in his office in a flash, her panties were off and in shreds in the floor, she didn't even realize what or where they were before he had her bent over the desk and he began fucking her hard, her hands went up over her head to hold on to the top of the desk. Eric pulled her up and bit into her shoulder taking her blood and making her cry out. Eric knew every vampire in the bar could hear them over the music, he didn't care, he needed her so bad. His hips were trusting so hard into her the desk moved with each push inside her. Eric was yelling to her. "Mine Sookie, you are mine!" She was screaming and panting so hard it didn't take long for the two of them to climax together shouting each other's names. Eric dislodged and pulled her to him, his lips were on hers, his fangs scrapping her tongue. "You are too much my beauty. I think we gave our patrons too much stimulation this evening."

Sookie giggled, her legs were wobbly but she was happy. "Eric, I think it well known by now how we are with each other."

He pulled her back to look her in the face. "Who are you and what have you done with my sweet southern belle?"

She smacked his ass. "You have your southern belle and your vixen all wrapped into one. You know you love it, what we did out there."

Eric's head fell back laughing. "Yes, it was quite exciting. I would never believe you would do such an act in front of people."

"I wanted everyone in that room to know you belong to me. Your whole body, soul, everything is mine. I wont share you with anyone, ever. If some women or creatures for that matter thinks differently I think we just set them straight." She kissed him lightly.

'Yes, I believe we did. Are you ready to go back out?" He adjusted his clothes, pulled her dress down and lightly kissed her.

She closed her eyes, opened them, straightened up and looked at him. "Absolutely."

Eric laughed again. A year ago she would have curled up on the couch and not wanted to leave the office. Here his wife rubbed his cock on the platform, allowed him to fuck her screaming his name and was willing to face all who heard them. His life was glorious. He took her hand and led her back to the bar, it was a bit back to normal, vampires still had their fangs down, but now they were bowing and nodding to him. Sookie felt nothing but pride and love. This creature was her life, their sex life was better than phenomenal and she didn't care who knew it, actually she wanted everyone to know what her husband did to her. Bill stood on the side of the stage with an odd look on his face, Stephen looked like he was punched in the gut. Sookie grinned at them both as they past the two males. "Hello Bill, Stephen." Sookie smiled at them as Eric took her back to the platform. Looking out into the crowd Eric noticed Lisa was gone. Sookie was one of a kind he laughed to himself. Sookie took a break to use the bathroom. When she returned Eric had Felicia bring her a big bowl of fruit and a glass of milk. Sookie looked at Eric. "I will go to the office to eat this." She moved to stand and he pulled her back.

"Eat Sookie, my son is hungry." Sookie did as Eric asked eating every piece. The rest of the evening was uneventful, Eric nodded to Felicia and they exited out the back door to head home. He could feel she was missing Johan and he held her hand tight. "My love, would you like me to call and check on our son?" Her eyes welled up, he smiled at her. He took his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial and put the phone on speaker.

"Master." Pam sounded happy.

"How is everything going Pam?" He was smiling at the phone.

"Great, Johan is asleep. We had so much fun Eric. He is amazing." She giggled, Pam didn't giggle unless there was blood and dismemberment involved.

"So you two had a good time then? Anything happen we need to know about?" Eric looked at Sookie.

"No we just had fun, we played games, watched a movie, he had a banana and a glass of milk before he went to sleep. He loves his room, he climbed up in the bed all by himself. I put his rail up so he doesn't fall out. I want to thank you for letting me take him Eric. It means a lot to me you trust me with him." She sounded like she was crying.

"There is no one on this earth I trust more with any of them then you Pam and you know that. Sookie was just a bit nervous about him being away from home. You understand, yes?" The bond was full of love and pride Eric had for Pam.

"Of course, I would never want to upset her. Please tell her that her son is fine and he will be home first thing in the morning. Mark and Lily will bring him home before dawn. I felt better them coming home before Nigel and I go to rest for the day. Is that alright?" Eric was thrilled she thought of his safety.

"That will be fine. Tell Nigel and Mark I will be waiting for them to arrive before dawn. Good night Pam." She said good night and Eric hung up.

"Thank you for that Eric, I feel better now." She wiped the tears out of her eyes. Eric held her hand tight as they approached the gate to the house, their vampires nodded and opened the gate. Eric parked the car in front of the house, went around to her side of the car, cradled her and carried her up the stairs, his lips never left hers. He gently put her in the bed, undressed them both and made love to her slowly until almost dawn. When she fell asleep he got up, redressed and went downstairs to wait for his son. Eric heard the car approach just before the sun came up, the door opened and Mark was holding a sleeping Johan, Nigel carrying his bags. Eric rushed to his son and gently took him out of Mark's arms. He whispered Thank you to them both and took his son up to his room. Eric sat with him in the rocker and held him close, rubbing his back. Johan was sleeping soundly, Eric didn't care, being away from his child made him anxious and worried, which he tried to keep from Sookie. He was glad they went to Fangtasia to keep their minds off him being gone. Eric talked to his son for quite a while in Swedish telling how much he was loved and missed.

Sookie found them like that hours later. Johan's head was on Eric's shoulder and they both were sound asleep. Sookie walked to Eric and touched his face. "Sweetie, why don't you take Johan and go lay down in our bed with him." Eric's sleepy eyes opened and he smiled, he liked the idea. He stood, kissed her and was gone in a blur with their son to go back to bed. Sookie went to take care of the twins. Sookie told Lily to take the morning off this morning, she wouldn't need her to the afternoon so Sookie smiled as she took care of her kids. This was bliss to her, the time she could spend with her kids. Enar was still sleeping but Erika was patiently waiting for her. She picked her smiling daughter out of the crib and took her to bathe her and change her. "Lets put a pretty dress on my baby girl today, daddy will be so happy to see you in your dress." Sookie picked a yellow dress with white polka dots, brown leather shoes and yellow socks. She looked for her bows but they seemed to be missing, so she just brushed her hair and put a barrette in it the same yellow as her dress. Sookie sat her in the floor next to her toys and went to get Enar. He was awake and looked a bit on the grumpy side.

"Son, what is that face for? You are too handsome to have such a dirty look on your face. Give mommy a smile." Sookie picked him up and tickled him and his little face grinned.

"No mama." He smiled and then laughed at her.

"No, my little warrior doesn't want to be tickled, is that it?" She tickled him again and he laughed. Again he told her no. She laughed and took him to give him a bath. Sookie washed his blonde hair, the same color of Eric's. She took him out of the tub and dried him off. She diapered his bottom then put black jeans, a grey Fangtasia long sleeved t-shirt and black and grey Nike's on him. Sookie picked up her kids to take down to get their breakfast done. She put them in their chairs and Trish came out with their bowls of cereal and a plate with an omelet and sausage. Enar was reaching for her sausage and Sookie took a small bit off the end of it and gave it to Enar, he made a strange face at first but then his eyes opened wide and he grinned. Sookie just shook her head. Erika was reaching for a piece too so Sookie did the same and she wasn't as thrilled as he was. They shared Sookie's breakfast, bites of egg here, a bit of their cereal there, sips of their milk. Breakfast was a blast and after they were done Sookie thanked Trish and Sergio and took the kids to the living room to play.

Sookie had Enar in a fit of giggles when Eric and Johan came in. He ran to his mother as fast as he could almost knocking her over. "Mommy! I'm home!"

Sookie laughed and kissed his face all over. "Yes, baby, I see you are home. Did you have a nice nap with daddy?" Sookie looked up to see a happy Eric, he was showered, dressed and so was her son. They both were so handsome and Johan was thrilled to be home.

"Yes, mommy. I slept with daddy. We showered and had breakfast." Her oldest son went to his siblings next hugging each and talking to them in Swedish. Adorable was the only word Sookie could think of.

Sookie stood up and went to Eric. "How are you feeling?" She touched his face, he looked great.

"I feel fine my love. I felt fine yesterday." He leaned down to give her a kiss. "I am going to take Johan and the kids out to do some sword practice for a while before my meeting this evening. Is that alright with you?"

"Ok, I think I will run over to Amelia's then come home and start packing. Day after tomorrow comes fast." She turned to walk away.

"Sookie?" She turned to look at him. "I love you." She smiled at him and told him she loved him too. Mark was next to her and out the door they went.

"Alright my little warriors, lets get some work done shall we?" Eric picked up the twins and took them out with a bouncing Johan trailing behind them.

Mark, Tray and Sookie pulled up to Amelia and Alcide's house. When the car stopped Tray got out and opened the door to let her out. Mark fell in line with them and flanked her other side. Sookie saw there were guards on the property at Amelia's now, there was a work crew at the road building a tall fence and the vans in the yard all said security on them. "Uh ho." Sookie said to her Were guards. Sookie knocked on the door and Alcide opened the door, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Sook, come on in. Adam just woke up for lunch." He moved to let the three of them in. He nodded to the two guards and walked with Sookie to the living room where Amelia was sitting with her feet up on the couch holding a nursing Adam. She was dressed in a button down blouse in a deep pink, loose dress pants, her feet were bare and her usual hair was up in a pony tail. She looked great.

"Hey guys! Come on in". Mark and Tray stood back out side the room and Sookie came in to sit next to her friend. "How's everything going?" Amelia was smiling.

"Great, how are you guys getting along? Adam doing ok?" Sookie touched his dark hair.

Amelia beamed. "Oh, yeah, we are really good." Amelia cleared her throat. "Sook, can I ask you a question?" Sookie's eyes narrowed and she nodded. "Is it true you and Eric had sex in front of a bar full of people last night?" Amelia was trying not to laugh, Alcide turned away and started laughing hysterically.

"No, we did not have sex in front of everyone, we may have gotten a bit feely with each other, I believe my hand was in a place it shouldn't have been. It was fun, Eric enjoyed it too." Sookie was grinning.

"Wow, if someone would have told me two years ago my BFF would be fucking her husband in front of half of the vampires in Shreveport I would have told them they were crazy." Amelia put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

Alcide turned around straight faced. "Should have seen them in that building a while back, if Eric wasn't behind her we all would have gotten a view of her none of us would ever forget. Her screams were enough."

"Alcide! You didn't look did you?" Sookie was teasing him.

"How could I not, Eric is know for his prowess, every supe group in the country knows of the great Eric Northman and his body part. Besides it was hard to miss, him bent over you like that. Every Were in the building saw it." Alcide looked like he was sweating thinking about it.

"Honey, maybe you should go take a cold shower." Amelia looked at her husband smiling.

"I am going to work. I will be back in a few hours ok?" He kissed his wife and son then kissed the top of Sookie's head before he left.

Sookie sat back on the couch and giggled. "By the way, I tried that trick on Eric, it was a show stopper for sure. He actually got mad after, he thought I had done that with someone else, he insisted on where I learned it, sorry I had to give you up."

Amelia smiled and put Adam on her shoulder to burp him. "Hey, if he actually looks me in the eye and says something to me about it he better be thanking me. That is will be well worth it."

They sat and chatted for a while before Sookie decided she better let Amelia rest and she headed home. Mark helped her in the car and got in the drivers seat. They pulled on to the road for the drive to the house. Sookie got an odd feeling while they were driving, she turned around to see a car that was really close, she looked to see Mark who had already noticed it. He nodded to Tray who was already on the phone. The car got closer and closer. "Sookie get down on the floor." Mark commanded her, she did as she was told. Sookie knew the SUV was bullet proof and built like a tank but it wasn't a thing she wanted to find out about first hand. She put her head down as they began to speed up, just then the pings of what she assumed were bullets hit the car. "Sookie, you ok?" Mark was calm as she had ever seen him, she told him yes. Tray was still on the phone, describing the vehicle and the driver. Sookie opened her shields to see if she could get a read on who ever it was. The only thing she caught was death. The car got closer, Sookie could hear the engine revving. "Sookie, I need you to pop, can you pop to the house safely?"

She blinked and sat up a bit. "Yes, but I don't want to leave you."

Mark flashed mad. "Go! Go now!"

She concentrated and popped to the middle of the foyer of the house. Eric was pacing the living room and rushed to her as soon as he felt her. "Sookie!" He had her in a crushing hug before she could say anything. "Are you alright?" His hands were searching her body for injuries. She nodded yes. "Where are your guards?"

Sookie's eyes welled up. "Mark made me pop out. Eric?" She was so frightened.

Eric heard the sounds of the SUV and it was barreling down the driveway. "Stay here." His fangs were down and he rushed out the door in a blur. Eric was out in the yard with Mark and Tray for a while before they came back in. Sookie was sitting on the couch when they came in.

Sookie jumped up to check to make sure they were alright. "Mark! Oh, are you guys ok?" She rushed to stand in front of her guard.

He nodded. "Sookie we are fine. In the future if I tell you to do something you have to listen to me, it could be a matter of life and death like today. It is my job to take the bullets, not you." Mark was completely serious when he said.

"Not if I can help it. I should have tried to stop them. I was just so freaked out." Every fiber of her being wanted to cry but she wouldn't. She would remain calm and strong.

"Sookie, please go check on the children. Mark and I have some things we need to figure out." Eric looked at her and she turned and did what he asked. He waited until she was up the stairs and he heard the door open. "What do you have?"

Mark paced. "We were able to get a partial plate which I am having run as we speak, I am sure it will come back stolen, the car and or the plate. It was male, early thirties and a good shot, all which were designed to hit Sookie where she sat in the backseat. I am increasing security here and on each of you. I don't think it is a good idea for you to travel alone either Eric. If someone is looking to hurt her, they may be looking to get to you too."

Eric nodded. "Spare no expense. I want all the Were guards to have bullet proof gear. All are armed correct?" Mark nodded. "Bring in anyone you think is best, and as quickly as possible. I was planning on leaving the day after tomorrow but I think it will be best to keep who ever it is looking to harm her in the dark. We will leave first thing tomorrow. I will need you to screen every one of the construction workers, if any of them come back with any kind of a record, replace them. If the Johnson brother's don't like it, tell them to speak to me." Lily came down the stairs quickly and stood at the end of the stair case. "Go talk with her." Mark nodded again, headed toward Lily who looked like she was about to cry. Eric rushed up the stairs in a blur.

Sookie was sitting in the middle of the floor with the kids. "Sookie?" Her head came up, she looked like she wanted to cry but she was breathing through it. He went to sit next to her, taking her hands in his he looked up her. "Do not worry lover, I will get a handle on this quickly. We will leave in the morning instead of the day after for New Orleans."

"Is that a good idea, I mean the residence is so big Eric, it takes so many to run it, we are more of a target there." He shook his head no.

"There the security will be even more advanced. They will be able to keep a better eye on you and the children. Plus the security we are bringing with us, we will be very secure." Erika was crawling toward him. "Dada." Her little hands grabbed his pant legs to pull herself into his lap. Eric grinned down on her and pulled her to his chest. Enar and Johan were playing together on the other side of the room. Sookie nodded and the two of them played with their kids.

Dinner and bedtime came quickly, everyone had dinner then Sookie tucked her kids into bed. Eric left to go to Fangtasia to do some work on the shooter and to get things together for their plans to leave in the morning. Sookie spent a few hours packing for the kids and for the both her and Eric. When she was all packed she called Amelia to tell her they would be leaving early in the morning and she would see them all when they got back home. Sookie was passing the window of their bedroom, the window was wide open and she saw something out in the yard, it was a man she never recognized. She stood there for a moment, it wasn't a guard, he wasn't dressed in the Royal guard uniforms, the black t-shirts with their crest on them and black cargo pants and boots. Sookie leaned out the window. Stephen was visible. 'Stephen, ten o-clock, unknown male.' Stephen's head went up to see Sookie, he turned and ran as he with his radio in his hand. Men gave chase all over the yard, Thalia was in the doorway.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Thalia had her usual swords on her back.

"Yes, will you ask Lily to bring the kids in here and have the portable crib brought up?" Thalia was gone in a flash. A minute later Lily had the Johan and Thalia was carrying the twins, Bill was bringing the portable crib in behind them. He set it down on the floor and Thalia gently set the twins in then Lily put a sleeping Johan in the middle of the bed. "Thank you all for your help. Lily, I will keep the kids in here with me until Eric gets home, you can go ahead and get some rest" She nodded and left. "Bill did anyone call Eric?"

He nodded. "Yes Sookie, I spoke to him personally, Thalia will stay here in this room with you until he returns, and the guards are hunting the intruder." He went to the window, closed it and shut the curtain. "Would you feel better downstairs in the bunker below?"

Sookie looked at him. "No, if we have any more incidences, I will take the kids down there. I think we are ok up here." Sookie went to each of her kids and put their protection bubble around them. Bill nodded and quietly left. Thalia stood in the doorway. "Thalia, sit, you will make me a nervous wreck if you don't."

"Mistress, lay down, I will turn off the light, you will not even realize that I am here." She stood where she was.

Sookie nodded and got in the bed. Thalia turned off the light and Sookie fluffed her pillow and pulled Johan close to her. She sat up to check on the twins, they were asleep and their bubble was still there. She sighed and laid down, she was stared into space for hours until she heard him come in the room.

He knew she was still awake. "Sookie, my love are you alright? Why are you still up?" He took off his boots in the dark, went to the bed and laid down next to her.

She shook her head. "I was waiting for you to come home. I cant sleep." The tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Do not cry my love, I will take care of it, I promise." Eric smiled at her, she took Johan's protection bubble off him and he pulled his son close then her. They laid together and she cried. "I know you are frightened Sookie, but I wont let anything happen to you."

The tears came faster. "You cant be with me every minute Eric." She pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I swear if anyone tries to hurt our kids Eric, I don't know if I will be able to control myself."

Eric came around and knelt down in front of her. "I will be with you every moment I can, I will not let you out of my sight until this bastard is found." He sat next to her. "I love you Sookie." His face came to hers and he gently kissed her. Eric's cell phone rang. "Yes." He listened. "Keep searching, let me know if you find anything." He hung up, stood up and pulled her to him. "Sookie, we will figure it out, we always do. Please do not upset yourself with….." Sookie didn't give him the opportunity to finish his sentence before she was rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Eric was trying to send love, strength and support through the bond. When he walked in to check on her all she could do was look up at him to got sick again. After about a half hour of her getting sick he leaned down. "Sookie, please try to calm down, let me give you some blood and see if it will help."

Sookie shook her head no, she just wanted it all out of her system. He went to the sink and wet a towel like he had done too many times to count and sat on the floor, pulling her into his lap, her head against his chest, he wiped her face, her chin, her temple. His mouth was next to her ear. "I love you so much Sookie, it kills me to see you like this. I would do anything, anything possible to help you." Sookie looked up and saw the blood tears in his beautiful eyes, it was all she could do not to sob at the sight of them. Her hand went up to catch them. Her arms went around him, she held on to him as tightly as she could, her tears began falling fast.

"I have been nothing but a thorn in your side Eric since you met me. This is all my fault, all of it. Maybe it isn't us that needs to leave, it me. I cant stand the thought of something happening to you or our kids. I would leave this minute if it would keep you all safe, I would probably never survive it but I would go, I would make that sacrifice to keep you all safe." She would do anything to keep her family alive, anything.

His fangs came down and he growled at her. "Do not talk like that. We are one, you are me and I am you. You know that, you feel it when we make love, you see it in our children, you taste it when you kiss me. Tell me it is not true!" He pulled her up to look in his face. Their eyes were locked on each others.

"It hurts Eric, all of this, I want them to leave us alone. I am scared Eric, really scared." She climbed higher in his lap, her arms went around his neck and she held on like her life depended on it.

"I know my love, I know you are. I am your husband, I will take care of you and our children. Let me do what I need to do to find this animal. Do not be afraid. I will protect you." He put his wrist to his mouth and ripped it open then placed it at her mouth. Sookie's eyes closed and she moaned. Eric put his hand down her the front of her pajama bottoms, he rubbed her clit while she too his blood and she came fast, hard and quietly. He knew she needed the release, it would help her sleep. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laid her down and covered her. She rolled to the direction of Johan who was in the middle. Eric went to the dresser and got out a pair of pajama bottoms, took off all his clothes and slipped them on. Eric walked to the portable crib to check the twins, they were sleeping soundly, he leaned down and kissed each of them. He then went to the bed and got in it with his wife. She was asleep before he got in with her. Pulling Johan close to him, he then pulled her to the other side of them both and fell asleep.

Eric woke startled, he sat up looking around the room. His wife and children were gone, the portable crib still sat on the side of the room. The clock said was a little after seven. He opened the bond, they were fine, they were downstairs. Relieved, he went to the bathroom to shower. When he was dressed he came down the stairs. The house was buzzing with activity, Trish was walking down the stairs with bags, Mark was in the foyer talking to Stephen. He heard a car outside. Eric walked to Sookie's security, "Mark, Stephen, any luck finding the intruder?"

"No, I wish we did, it was like he just disappeared. Stephen tracked him until the guy just vanished. I believe he had help to get off the property, from who I don't know." Mark's face was less than happy this morning. Stephen looked just as disturbed as Mark. Eric nodded and thanked him.

Eric found Sookie standing in the dining room helping Johan with his breakfast, the twins were half asleep in their chairs, they look like they had already eaten. "Sookie?"

His wife turned to look at him. She smiled and looked at him like the sight of him took the world off her shoulders, she walked to him smiling. "Morning sweetie." Her arms went around him, he hugged her tightly to him.

"How are you this morning? Have you been sick?" He pulled her back to look in her eyes.

"Just a little but I had a ginger ale and Sergio made me some scrambled eggs. I feel a bit better. I think the blood you gave me last night helped." She held him tight.

She broke the embrace, kissed him and went back to Johan. "Hi daddy!" Enar woke to shout too. "Dada!" Eric was thrilled. His kids all got kisses and he chatted with all but Erika, her little eyes closed and he let her sleep. Sookie sat down to help her son finish his breakfast and to allow Eric to drink his True Blood.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Eric sat the emptied bottle on the table, Sergio came out to get it.

Sookie looked around. "Yes, Mark put the few things we needed for the plane in the car. The guards are ready, Mark said he sent most of the Were's and luggage ahead with Bill, Pam, Thalia and Nigel at dawn." Mark was becoming more and more efficient. It was time to give him a raise Eric thought.

"Good, I am glad that he took care of it, that is one less thing we have to worry about." Eric took Enar out of his chair and held him in his lap.

"You know your son was trying to walk this morning. He had pulled himself up on the table in the living room. He almost has it." Sookie was smiling at her son who was surprisingly smiling back.

Eric looked down. "Are you serious? He has always wanted to be mobile, I told you it would not be long before he was walking. I cannot wait to see him get his legs under him. Johan is going to be thrilled." Johan turned to his father and smiled. Sookie wiped his sons face then took Johan out of his chair and set him down, he was off running through the house. Mark walked in with the car seats to put the twins in. "Mark, I wish to thank you for taking care of the travel of the vampires and our luggage."

"Not a problem Eric, it is part of my job to make sure you all get to your destination safely." Mark nodded to Eric.

Eric knelt down to put a sleepy Erika in the seat. "I believe when we get to New Orleans you and I need to discuss your pay, I believe it is time for a raise. You are irreplaceable to my wife and I."

If Eric has said he was a Martian Mark would have been less shocked. "I appreciate it Eric but I am doing what needs to be done." Eric paid Mark a small fortune to protect his family and Mark took his job personally. Sookie was a friend, he cared for her, he would never let anything happen to her.

"That is true but irrelevant. Your job has increased as our position has became more complicated. We will discuss it further in New Orleans." Eric was shelving it until later.

Mark nodded and took the twins. Eric turned to his wife. "Ok my bride. Count down thirty minutes, get what needs to be done so we may leave." She smiled, kissed him and left the room.

Eric was on the phone, standing in the foyer when Sookie walked to him with Johan. She smiled and Mark walked to her. "Lily, Trish and are in the car ready to go. You got everything you need Sookie?"

"Yep, just waiting for that big, bad handsome vampire to stop ruling the world so we can go." Sookie smiled at her gorgeous husband as he smiled back at her.

Johan went to his father. "Daddy are you ready to go now? Our plane is waiting." Sookie covered her mouth to try not to laugh. Johan, she thought, will be just like his father.

Eric hung up his phone, put it in his pocket and picked up his son. "Is everyone ready to go son?" He said with all seriousness to his son.

"Yes, daddy, everyone is ready. We are waiting for you." Johan touched his father's face.

Eric smiled. "Well, if your sure we may leave."

"Lets go. Ready Mark?" Johan looked back at Mark. Mark nodded to the little boy and took his sibling out the door.

"My Prince, you will rule our world well." Eric was beaming at his son. The pride Eric was feeling was swirling all around them.

They got to the airport and were loaded on the plane for the trip to New Orleans. Sookie was anxious to get going. Lily, Trish, the kids, Eric, Mark, Stephen, Maggie, Tray and six other Were's were on the plane. The twins fell asleep in the car and Johan was getting sleepy himself. Sookie curled up next to Eric for take off. They were in the air and on their way with little fanfare. Eric put his arms around Sookie and held her tight throughout the trip. Johan fell asleep while the rest talked quietly between them.

When they were back on the ground the caravan took the ride to the mansion. Sookie was nervous and anxious. Eric knew he needed to do something to get her to calm down. "I think you should lie down for awhile when we get to the mansion my love. I would like you to be there for the Sheriff's meeting tonight."

Sookie nodded. "If you need me Eric, you know I will be there." He hugged her to him the rest of the ride.

When they got to the mansion things moved fast and smoothly. Sookie had the kids in the nursery sleeping and she went to their room to take a short nap. Eric followed behind her to make sure she got to sleep. "Eric, have you thought anymore about selling this place?"

"I have. I just do not know were we can accommodate the vampire community for events like the Sheriff's ball or a Summit. The rebuilding and support of the city is very important. I thought it would be best if we keep this place for a while longer. Maybe in the future we can locate to another place for us to stay while we are here or build something. I do not want to take away builders who should be doing important work to build another vampire compound." Eric was looking around the huge palace. Sookie nodded and began putting their luggage away. "Sookie, do that later. Come now, lay down and rest. Gunnar needs his rest."

Eric went to her, pulled her to the high bed and climbed in pulling her to him. Her head rested on his chest, he bit his wrist and held it to her. She sucked the wound hard and the blood relaxed her. "Thank you sweetie." She moved her hair from her neck, angled it for him to reach it. "Eric." She whispered his name.

Eric's fangs came down, he growled softly, his tongue licked her skin and he found the perfect spot and the bite took her breathe away. She cried out as his fangs pulled her blood and her skin. Her eyes rolled in her head and she moaned. Eric was playing with her breasts as he took her blood. She could feel his hard on as his hips moved against her. Eric closed the wound as he finished and Sookie wanted him desperately. She turned to kiss him.

"My love, please, you have had a rough couple days. Rest." She pouted, he hurt her feelings. Turning she grabbed the covers and pulled them up and moved away from him. The tears were stinging her eyes. His hands were rubbing her arms softly and his lips went to her ear. "My love, I did not say that to upset you."

Moving away further she didn't care what he said, she knew she wanted him and he was dismissing her. "Go take care of what you need to Eric. I am tired."

Eric laid where he was until he was sure she was sleeping. He wanted her so badly but he knew she was exhausted and worried. Nothing was more important to him that her health, he needed to make sure she was rested and was taking care of herself. He knew what bringing his children into the world did to her tiny body and he wouldn't let her get to where she was with the twins and their lost daughter. He would be abstinent with her for the rest of the pregnancy if he needed to keep her well. When he gracious plenty finally would allow him to go back out into public he kissed her on the temple and went to check on his children before he needed to get to work. They were sleeping peacefully, Lily was sitting with the door open in the room adjacent to the nursery reading that was set up for her when they were there. He tapped on the door jam. "Hello Lily."

She looked up and smiled. "Hi Mr. Northman, the kids are fine."

"Yes, I see that they are. I am concerned about Sookie, she has been not feeling well and I want her to rest as much as possible. Trish is available to help you with anything you may need or myself. If you need me please call me, I will be in my office." He put his hands in his pockets.

"We will be fine. I am right here next to the kids. I will take good care of them you know I will. I do want to talk to you about Johan's lessons. Do you have time?" He nodded at her. "I have some ideas of what I would like to start him out on as far as his education goes. When I took this job I thought we would have more time to begin that but he is so advanced in his reading and vocabulary I would really like to dive in on a higher education level. I know he seems like he is a baby, but he is really intelligent. I would suggest we spend a few months and see where he is at around his birthday." Lily stood to get something out of her messenger bag. She walked to him and handed it to him.

Eric looked the papers over, they were lesson plans of languages, advanced math and science. He looked up at her. "You believe he can do this now?" He was almost shocked.

"Yes, I would like to see if we can hire different language coaches. I speak Spanish, German and Italian. I will begin him on those first and then I would really like to delve in with Japanese and more advanced languages. I have been coaching him for awhile on Italian but I wanted to talk to you about it first. The math and science I believe will be a breeze. He really is like a sponge." She grinned up at Eric, he looked through the pages as she spoke to him.

Eric didn't know what to say. He knew Johan was smart, he was since before he was born, Eric felt him in the womb but this? "I will follow your guidance on this. Keep track of where he is, the lessons, what he is learning. I will want to know daily how he is progressing. He is my son, I do not wanting him stressed or overworked. I want his learning to a positive experience."

She laughed. "Of course, he loves books and he has already been leafing through more advanced reading. I wanted to talk to Sookie about that but I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Eric grinned. "I will talk to her about that. Give us a list of items you would think he would like so when she buys items on the internet. Also, order whatever you need for his lessons. I would like a copy of the items you order for reference myself. I appreciate your help with this Lily."

"Thank you for understanding." Lily took the papers he handed back to her. "I can email you daily on what we do and I can give you hard copies of anything you need." He nodded and turned to leave her to head to find his vampires.

Bill and Pam were standing in the middle of the sitting room drinking a True Blood. "Hello all, I take it your trip was uneventful?"

They turned to nod at Eric. "Yes, it was fine thank you Master." Pam smiled at her maker.

"How is Sookie?" Bill was always had a one track mind when it came to Sookie.

Eric narrowed his eyes at him. "Your Queen is fine Bill, she is resting." Eric walked to sit on the couch. He crossed his leg over his knee. "Are we on track for the Sheriff's meeting?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, everyone should be here at ten. We can get started promptly at that time. We have some issues with Area 6 and 7. That is something we must deal with right away. Area 2 has a V-dealer and I believe the Sheriff is involved, that too must be taken care of."

"Any suggestions on who should relived Gino in Area 2? I have no patience for the dealing of V." Eric frowned at Pam.

"Yes, Master, we have his second which I believe will be a good replacement. He notified me of the situation when it became known to him his Sheriff was involved. I believe he is sincere." Pam was looking at her nails.

"Fine, if you vouch for him then we will do so. Remember you are the one who recommended him Pamela, I suggest you keep a close eye on him." She nodded and grinned.

"Now, William, what do you think of becoming Pamela's second?" Pam looked at him shocked, Bill just as much.

"Your majesty, I would be honored." Bill bowed. Pam stood staring.

"Eric, you want me to be Sheriff?" Her face began changing, she was beaming.

"You may take Shreveport if you wish or take New Orleans." He knew what her decision would be.

"Area 5 will be fine Master. As much as I enjoy Area 1 I do not want the headache. Thank you." She nodded to him.

"Very well, I will continue to run Area 1 but I want a reliable replacement soon. Keep your eyes and ears open both of you and find someone we can trust. New Orleans is too important to the balance of our state to let just anyone run it." He stood. "I am going to get ready for the meeting. Anything else before I leave?" They both told him no and he left them.

He walked to the kitchen to find Trish and the kitchen staff making dinner for the humans. "Trish, is my wife's dinner ready?" All the staff stopped what they were doing and bowed to him. He nodded and they returned to what they were doing.

"Yes, my King. I was just about to take it to her." She had the tray ready on the table.

He nodded. "I will take it. Please assist Lily in anything she needs where the children are concerned. I do not want Sookie to wear herself out, she has not been feeling well."

"I was on my way to get them to bring them to the dining room for dinner. They will be fine master, I will see to it." She smiled and he nodded taking Sookie's tray with him.

He went to their room, Sookie was still sound asleep. He set the tray on the table next to her and moved to sit next to her. "My love, your dinner is ready. Wake up and eat for me."

Her eyes opened and she blinked sleepily at him. "Hi."

"Hi my love. Can you sit up and eat?" He caressed her face.

"Eric, I am not crippled. I need to get up and feed the kids and get ready." She sat to move off the bed.

He stopped her. "No, the children are fine, Trish and Lily are taking care of feeding them. You need to eat and if you feel up to it then get ready for the Sheriff's meeting."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know what your up to or why you are doing this but I can take care of our kids Eric. I am not sick, I feel fine." She put her legs on the side of the bed and her head began to spin, her hands went to the sides of her head and she began to fall back.

Eric was to her before she fell. "This is what I am talking about. You are not fine." He helped her back to the bed and pulled her chin up to look at him. "I will not allow you to get ill Sookie no matter how hard you fight me. You are too important to risk your life again." His fangs came down and he looked really angry.

"Ok, fine. I will eat." That was all she would give him, the rest she would deal with later. He moved to get the tray to put on her lap. He watched her as she took the fork to eat the stuffed pork chop. "Eric, why are you staring?"

"I will watch you every moment my love. I will make sure that during this trip you are eating and in no danger, so get used to it." He grinned wickedly at her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and began to eat her food. He smiled as she eat her food, drank her milk and dug in to the piece of red velvet cake Trish added to the tray. "Tell Trish I love her." The color was back in her face, her cheeks were rosy.

"I will relay the message lover. Do you want to take a bath?" He wiggled his eyes at her.

She shook her head. "I believe my husband said I was too tired." She faked a yawn and closed her eyes. He was on her the minute her eyes closed. She giggled as he kissed her hard, her lips were swelling from the pressure he was putting on her tender lips.

Eric broke the kiss, his face was full of desire for her. "I will run our bath, do not start without me, do you understand?" He looked at her and she burst out laughing. Picking up the tray he moved it back to the table then left to go run their bathwater. He made the water really warm, added some raspberry scented bath oil, then he took off his clothes leaving them laying in the middle of the floor. Walking back to the bedroom Sookie was sitting on the side of the bed, all of her clothes were off. His fangs popped down again. "Lover." He whispered and picked her up, cradling her to the tub. He kissed her deeply as he stepped into the tub holding her to him.

She giggled, the bond was swirling around them and she could feel the arousal, the love, the concern for her. "I love you too sweetie." Eric pulled her to his chest and began to wash her hair. "Listen sorry for earlier, I just really wanted to be with you and you weren't interested."

He laughed. "Sookie, that was far from the truth, I wanted you so badly but I knew if I did I would not be able to control myself, I would fuck you and take your blood making you more tired." He kissed her neck and shoulder.

"And that would be bad why?" She laughed.

"I want you to relax this week. We have to many things going on and I will try to control myself where you are concerned." He nibbled on her ear.

She pulled away and turned to look at him in the eye. "Eric, don't you dare! If you try to pull some crap on me about not having sex I be really pissed. The doctor said it was good for me, it helps me relax and you know it."

He growled and pulled her up to him. "As you wish my Queen." He went right for the vein in her neck making her cry out. Her hands went into his hair pushing him harder to her. Eric stopped, his head snapped up. There was a knock at the door. "Hold my place lover, I will be right back." Sookie growled this time as he stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Eric!" He turned. "Towel!" He shook his head, came back and got a towel to wrap around his waist. Sookie could hear Eric speaking to Bill, she heard the door close and he came back in.

"Lover, I have something I must take care of." He held his arms out for her and she stood up, he leaned to help her. He took her wet body to the bed and laid her down. "I am sorry we have to cut this short Sookie. We can pick this up later."

Sookie cried out and pulled him back. "Please, just really quick. I need to feel you in me Eric. Hurry."

He didn't need to be asked again. He smiled down on her as he crawled between her spread legs, he pulled her hips up and with vampire speed he was pumping her hard, she was waling, shaking, clawing while he rammed her over and over. He finally pulled her up to him to be face to face and planted kisses all over her face as she cried for him to help her. She was desperate, her need was over powering her as she begged for him to make her come. Eric was relentless, he never stopped until he heard her scream with release then he let go and followed her climaxing hard. She fell back, giggling. "What is so funny my love?" He was between her legs cleaning her.

"I have turned into a sex maniac. I think I will need to go to one of those groups where you say Hi, I am Sookie Northman and I am addicted to sex." She laughed and Eric did too.

He stood, went to the bathroom then came back out to redress. "I must go lover, something has come up I have to take care of. Myself or one of the guards will escort you to the ballroom for the Sheriff's meeting. Do not, under any circumstances go alone. Do I make myself clear?" His fangs were down.

"Yes, I understand Eric. I will be ready by 9:30 alright?" She smiled sweetly to him and he kissed her then left in a flash. "What was I thinking when I got involved with a vampire?" She laughed at herself.

Sookie laid back for a few minutes then her phone rang, she leaned over to grab it and answered it. "Hello?"

"My child, how are you?" Niall, Sookie thought.

"Fine Niall, how are you?" She knew something was up.

Her great grandfather cleared his throat. "Sookie, I need to inform you we have been having some issues with some rogue Fae. Most have been dealt with but these are the extremist that believe differently than my people do. I need you to be aware that since you are part of my family, you and your children may be targets. I will need to speak with Eric. Is he there?"

"No, he had a meeting to go to. Did you try him on his cell?" Sookie sat up in the bed, this Fairy shit was getting on her nerves.

"Yes, it went to voicemail. Sookie, when I tell you this I do not wish to alarm you but I would rather err on the side of caution then let something happen to you.?" He sounded sincere Sookie thought.

She didn't need this now. "Who are we looking for? Male, female? Old, young? What?"

"I will send you a email now with pictures, I will also send them to Eric and Pam. Do not approach them Sookie. If you see them get away from them as quickly as possible and notify me immediately." He said goodbye and hung up.

Sookie text Eric: Niall just called, something's going on he needs to talk to you about

Eric: Can it wait?

Sookie: He says that some crazy fairies might be coming for me and the kids

Her phone rang, it was Eric. "Sookie, what is this about?" She explained what the Prince had said to her. "Fuck!" Eric was livid. "I swear I should just wage war on Fairy and be done with this! Sookie, I am sending Thalia to you now. I am also going to have Lily bring the children to me. I do not want any of you out of my sight." He hung up and there was a knock on the door. Sookie grabbed her robe off the vanity chair and put it on.

Thalia stood there waiting patiently. "My Queen, Master sent me to you." Sookie nodded and let her in.

"How are you this evening Thalia?" Her vampire nodded and told her she was fine. "Let me get dressed, I will only be a few minutes." Sookie smiled and Thalia stood waiting. Walking to the closet Sookie took out a ruby red tailored suit, an off white silk short sleeved blouse and matching bra and panties. She went into the bathroom to dress and came out. Sitting at the vanity she put on earring, she chose diamond solitaires. She left her hair fall down her back and lightly put on her makeup. Before leaving she grabbed her cell phone off the table and told Thalia she was ready. They walked quickly to the room Eric was waiting for her in, they were in the ballroom.

He was pacing. Lily was sitting in a chair with Mark behind her. The twins were in their carriers and Johan was sound asleep on her lap. There were vampire guards all over as well as Bill, Pam, Nigel and Mr. Cataliades were sitting at a table together. Everyone stood and bowed as she walked in. "Thank you everyone, please, be seated." Sookie smiled at her vampires and staff. They did as she asked. Eric was in front of her, his face was riddled with anger. "Sweetie, we know about the danger, we can head it off."

He jerked away from her. "I will kill them all if any of them approach you or my children." Her husband was hissing.

Sookie looked around the room, servants and palace staff were setting up for the Sheriff's meeting and none of the creatures in front of her seemed to notice. It was only about an hour before the vampires and their staff began to show up for the meeting. "Eric, just take care of the Sheriff's, we can deal with Niall and his situation later."

Eric and the vampires sat at the table and discussed what needed to be talked about. Sookie went to Lily and took Johan out her arms, she pulled him tight to her. His little eyes opened. "Mommy." He whispered to her.

"Hi baby, go back to sleep, mommy is here." Johan yawned and snuggled closer to his mother. Sookie rubbed his back and as she sat there she got a really bad feeling, she felt something really evil around them and it made her shiver. Eric's head snapped to look at her. She smiled her really big smile. Eric knew something was wrong but he had no idea what was causing her distress, he turned back to the vampires. Sookie got more and more nervous as time went by. When Eric came to kneel in front of her hands were shaking.

"Sookie, tell me what is wrong?" He took Johan from her and called Pam to him. "Take your sibling Pamela." Eric stood and picked Sookie up and sat with her on his lap. "My love, please tell me what it is."

She shook her head. "I don't know Eric, I just feel something, its bad, really bad." Eric nodded to his vampires, several of them left the room. The double doors opened and Sheriff's began to trickle in, Eric stood to carry Sookie out. "No, don't leave me Eric, ok?" He could feel through the bond she was traumatized and really scared.

He moved her to the table and sat her next to Bill. "Do not let her out of your site Compton." Pam still had a hold of Johan talking sweetly to him. Eric went to Lily and told her to sit next to Sookie at the table. Thalia was instructed to sit on the other side of Lily. Sookie felt like she was going to throw up, pass out or something. What ever was in or around the palace was bad and it was making her really sick. Enar began to wake and he was fussy. Eric picked up his son and spoke to him gently in his ear, which didn't do much for the mood their child was in. Enar whimpered and pouted, his little face distorted and Sookie knew he was about to throw a fit. Eric was gently patting his back, speaking to him in Swedish. Sookie just wanted it to stop, her heart was beating so fast, Enar was getting worse too. Eric was so patient, he put Enar on his shoulder which seemed to help, his whimpers slowed down a bit. Sookie could only stare at them, her head began to pound, she knew she was going to throw up.

"Eric." She whispered to him and he looked at her, quickly handed Enar to Lily and rushed her out of the room to the bathroom. Sookie barely made it to the toilet, her head was spinning. Her stomach kept heaving over and over until there was nothing left to purge.

"Sookie, I told you that you needed your rest, it isn't good for the baby." Eric was rubbing her back.

"Eric, this isn't Gunnar, this is whatever is here." She got really dizzy but she didn't want to alarm him. "Can you get me some water?" Sookie asked him as calmly as she could. He dialed his phone commanding someone and Nigel appeared with a bottle of water. "Thank you both."

It was like time stood still, Sookie looked at her vampires in front of her but they were like statues, Sookie spoke and nothing happened. She put her hand in front of her face, she could feel it, see it move but neither vampire did, they were like stone. Sookie spoke to Eric, calling his name, and he didn't move. Her head began to spin, faster and faster until she couldn't control it, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she blacked out.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, you know I got to keep you on your toes!**

**Thanks for the great reviews! **

**Please keep them coming. **

**I have much in store for these two. Hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LOTS OF LEMONS!**

Chapter 44

Eric watched as his wife began to pass out, he hissed and dived to catch her. He had her in his arms and carrying her to the bed. "Nigel, call the doctor." Nigel did so as Eric rushed Sookie to the bedroom the two of them shared.

"She is on her way Eric, what can I do?" Nigel asked as Eric laid her on the bed gently.

He looked over his shoulder. "Tell Pam and Bill to stall the meeting. I will be there as soon as I can." Nigel bowed and was gone in a blur.

"Viking? What has happened?" Dr. Ludwig appeared.

He shook his head. "I do not know for sure, she had been acting strangely for a while tonight , shaking and telling me something was coming. She was vomiting just before she passed out."

"Move and let me take a look at her." Eric let go of her and let the doctor have access to her. The doctor held her hand over her belly. "This isn't the baby that caused this. Gunnar is fine, Sookie on the other hand is not. Something is trying to affect her nervous system." Dr. Ludwig closed her eyes and held her hand up in the air then opened them to examine Sookie again. "You need to call Niall, hurry!"

Eric got his phone out and dialed the Prince's number, he answered. "Northman?"

"Sookie needs you, hurry!" Eric hung the phone up and as he did their was a popping sound and two Fae stood in front of them.

Dr. Ludwig hissed at them. "Fairy, leave before you regret this."

The one laughed at her. "Do not get involved in what is not yours, Doctor."

Eric howled and was armed swinging his sword before the intruders knew what happened. "Touch my wife and I will kill you."

"Now, that is something I want to see Viking. Give Niall my regards." As he moved toward Sookie the sound of thunder erupted, Niall and his warriors appeared. The two turned to see him, snickered and moved toward Sookie. Eric was standing between them and the bed.

"Stop! She is a child of the sky, touch her and you will die!" Niall's warriors were slowly moving toward the two who knew they were incredibly outnumbered and they disappeared, Niall's warriors going after them. Niall, dresses in all white walked to Sookie. "I am sorry about this Eric. They will be taken care of now, they will not bother you anymore." He blinked and his face changed, he glanced at the doctor. "What is causing this?"

"I don't know yet, I didn't get a chance to find out what it was before I sensed those two killers coming. Do you have any idea what it is Niall?" Dr. Ludwig looked at the Prince.

"It is strong and evil, hum." He closed his eyes.

"You mean this isn't from the Fae?" Eric put his sword down and came to the side of the bed to hold Sookie's hand.

"No, something is effecting her mind and I am unfamiliar with it." Dr. Ludwig got out instruments and began to examine her again.

Eric looked shocked. "I thought it was from the baby, she was sick to her stomach. Can you wake her? Maybe she can tell us."

"I will try." Niall walked up to her and put his hands over her. Sookie's head shook back and forth, her eyes never opened. "Where is Little Eagle?"

Eric's head jerked up. "What?"

Niall looked at Eric. "Where is Little Eagle?"

"He did not travel with us." Eric knew of Eagles powers, he never was in the position to use them.

Niall pulled out his phone. "Claude, can you find Little Eagle and bring him to Sookie? Yes, I believe so. Thank you grandson, I will see you soon." He hung the phone up. "Claude will bring him to us."

Dr. Ludwig looked at her watch. "Eric, you have to deal with your Sheriff's, go take care of that. I will call you as soon as we know something."

"No, I will not leave her." He stood and began to pace.

Claude popped with Little Eagle. Niall stepped forward. "Thank you for coming Eagle." He nodded to the Prince. Claude hissed at Eric, Eric just gave him a look of death.

"Hello Eric." Eagle bowed to Eric and Eric nodded to him.

Dr. Ludwig got off the bed and walked to Eric. "It is almost eleven. Go take care of your business. You are King, you have responsibilities Eric. Sookie would be upset if you left those creatures in there like that." He looked at her like he wanted to kill her, his fangs were down.

"Eric, I will not let anything happen to her. I promise." Eagle spoke gently to him. Eric nodded and reluctantly walked to the door. He watched for a moment as Eagle went to the bed and put his hands up and closed his eyes. He trusted the doctor and Eagle, the Fairies not so much but she was right, Sookie would give him hell for not taking care of what he needed to. He headed to the ballroom to quickly get the meeting done.

Little Eagle looked at the Prince. "How long as she been like this?"

"Eric said she started sensing something a couple hours ago and finally just blacked out." Dr. Ludwig nodded to Eagle.

"Alright, you all will need to step out. I need the energy in here to be free of any thoughts or energies if I am to help her. Doctor, I will call you when she comes back if she needs you. I may need your word to convince the Viking she is well." Eagle smiled at the little doctor.

"Remember, she is very stubborn but she is strong. If you need me call." She smiled at the gorgeous Native and left.

"We will be leaving then if you do not need us. Please know I will be the one offering tribute to you Eagle, not Eric, I will take care of it as she is my blood." Niall nodded to him and he and Claude popped.

Pam knocked on the door. "Eagle?"

He turned and smiled. "Hey. I thought you were in a meeting?" He walked over to her and put his hands on her face and kissed her.

"Eric asked me to check on her. Can I help?" She looked at Sookie who was out like a light.

"Well, I suppose if you just want to hold her hand that will be fine. Do not let Eric in until I tell you alright? His emotions are too strong where she is concerned. Keep your mind clear for me ok?" He smiled at her.

Pam nodded and Eagle went to the bed and stood over her. He closed his eyes and stood over her silently for a moment. He began to chant, softly. Pam looked up at him, his beautiful face was emotionless, his native language he spoke quickly. Pam could feel the energy that came from the both, it was swirling around the room, she looked up to see the energy above them both. Pam lost track of time, she was mesmerized by what was happening in front of her. The energy that Eagle was generating was calming, peaceful almost loving. She had never felt anything like it in her life. This man was incredible, she had come to really care for him and smiled slightly thinking about him. Then she remembered what he told her, keep her mind clear, she did just that and went into her downtime.

Eagle was searching for her, his mind and energy were reaching out to her. "Sookie? Can you hear me?" He was talking to her through their minds.

Sookie even in this state was gracious. "Hello Eagle, how are you?"

His mind was reaching farther to hers. "Better now that I have reached you. You ready to come back?"

"I haven't gone anywhere." She said to him.

"Well, that remains to be seen, Eric is waiting." Eagle was assuring her.

"Their energy was really strong Eagle. I didn't know what else to do." Sookie told him almost in a whisper.

"Yes, you did all you could. You are alright now. You did just fine my Queen. Are you ready? I can help you."

"Ok, but is it gone?"

"I will need your help to take care of it. That is why I need you to come back. You and I will banish it.

"It is really evil Eagle. I don't know."

"Sookie, trust me. I can handle it alone but you can help me. Eric will be really proud of you."

She giggled. "Ok, I am ready."

"Follow my voice Sookie."

Pam's downtime was broken when she heard Eagle being to speak louder. How long had they been at this she wondered, it seemed like hours. "Follow my voice Sookie." Pam looked up him, he repeated it a few times and smiled. Sookie's eyes opened. "Welcome back Sookie!"

She smiled and sat up. "Eagle, I can still feel it."

"Yes, can you stand now?" Eagle held his hands out to her. She nodded and took them. "Good, hold onto my hands." She did. He began to chant again. The energy was even stronger now, it was swirling fast, it sounded almost like a wind storm in the room, Pam stood and began to back out of the room. She ran smack in to Eric who was standing in the doorway. The two of them watched as the magic and power Eagle and Sookie brought forth, it was white, it was pure and it was powerful. Eric stood watching and he heard what sounded like a wild, hurt animal howling. It caused goose bumps on the back of his neck. Sookie's light appeared around them, it was engulfing them standing in the middle of the room. Eagle's chants got louder, the howling continued then what sounded like a freight train whirled around the room.

Pam looked at Eric. "What the fuck is this?" Pam had never seen anything like it.

Eric shook his head. "I have no idea, I do not know if I want to know."

Sookie's eyes began to glow and then the room went dark. The light on the table came back on and Eagle smiled at Sookie and released her hands. "Nice job little one." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You feeling better?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, thank you Eagle."

"You are the power Sookie, next time do not run from what is around you. You have the ability to push it back, destroy it. It is very important that you never forget this lesson." He smiled at her.

She hugged him quickly and let him go. Sookie turned to see Eric and Pam standing in the room in awe. She turned back to Eagle. "Will you teach me Eagle? Stuff you know?"

He grinned. "Absolutely, it will be an honor to pass it on to you. But you have to remember I am obligated to keep some things to myself." He winked.

She giggled again and turned back to look at Eric. "Sweetie?" Eric was in front of her in a flash.

"My love, are you alright?" His arms went around her and pulled her close. Eagle walked to the doorway and took Pam's hand leaving Eric and Sookie alone.

"Yea, I am fine now. What time is it?" She was starving.

"It is almost three am." He looked down on her. "Come, lets get you something to eat and you can explain to me what happened." She giggled and took his hand as he lead her to the kitchen.

"Eric?" He looked at her as they walked. "Are the kids ok?" He knew she was asking if any of this touched her kids.

"Enar was fussy all night but I stopped at the nursery before coming to you. He was asleep." He smiled at her, she was relieved.

Eric sat her on a chair inside the kitchen at the table and went to the refrigerator and made her a sandwich, opened a yogurt and poured her a big glass of milk. She smiled as he set it in front of her. "Sorry I scared you Eric." He took out a True Blood for himself and warmed it.

He turned to sit next to her. "Yes, you did do that." He smiled at her then drank his blood.

"I felt something, it was really strong and I kept trying to keep it away, I could feel it trying to come at me and the kids. I fought it until I passed out." She took a bite of her yogurt.

"What was it?" He wanted to know.

"Some kind of energy, a dark, evil energy. I think it was trying to kill me but I passed out before it could. See, when Eagle was in my mind I could feel him, his power. He was pushing it back and the black energy was afraid of him. I could feel how to copy that. He really is powerful." Sookie drank some of her milk.

Eric grinned. "Yes, I have heard over the years of his power. He has walked this earth a long time, he is a shaman to his people."

"Yes and I really want him to teach me some stuff, his power is stronger than I have ever felt, even more than Claude's. I know that Johan isn't tapped into this side of me but Enar is and Gunnar will be. I want to learn everything I can. The more I do the better I can control this kind of stuff." She leaned and put her head on his shoulder.

"I think that you should let the doctor look at you." He pulled her close to him.

"Gunnar is fine. Here, put your hand here." She took his hand and put it to her belly.

Eric looked at her, his eyes welling up. "Sookie? Is that him?"

She grinned. "Yes, can you feel the energy? Its crazy isn't it? He is so small and he had that kind of power already."

The bond was open, the three of them could feel each other, Eric gently rubbed her belly. "Incredible. I sense he is fine, it is like he is telling me he is."

"Yeah! I think what Eagle and I opened in me tonight did that. Gunnar is tapped into that, I can feel him, really feel him." She put her hand over Eric's.

He leaned over and kisses her, his hand still on her belly. There was a surge of energy and the bond was full of love. Eric stopped kissing her and laughed. "Is that you or him?"

She laughed too. "Him. Your son likes that you are kissing me." Eric kissed her again just to test it. The bond filled with love and security. "See!"

"Eat, its getting late and I want you to get some rest." He shook his head. "You know my love, since the day you have come into my life, things are always fresh and exciting. We always have some miracle, our children, your powers, our children's powers. You have definitely kept me on my toes."

She giggled. "Well, I got to do something to keep my Viking entertained!" Her food was eaten, he picked her up and rushed her back to their room.

"This week we need to work on planning our son's birthday party." She nodded. "Lay down angel, get some sleep." Sookie yawned, Eric took off his clothes and got in the bed next to her. "I love you Sookie."

"I love you too Eric." Her eyes closed and she was asleep in minutes. He pulled her close and closed his eyes to sleep.

Eric woke to giggling, his eyes opened to find his children all in the bed with him and Sookie was sitting back against the headboard smiling. "Good morning my family."

Johan pounced on his father, Enar right behind him. His sons were jumping and rolling all over him. Eric's face burst into laughter. "Boys, let daddy wake up before you attack him!" Sookie was holding a squirming Erika who wanted in on the action.

"Mommy, it is time for daddy to wake up! He promised to take us to the zoo!" Johan was grinning.

"Eric! You promised the kids we would go to the zoo?" Sookie was shocked.

He pulled his sons to him and tickled them both, both were howling to the top of their lungs, Eric was in his glory. Eric put them back on the bed and looked at Sookie. "Only if you are up to it." Sookie smiled and nodded at him. 'Good, I do recall you mentioning us taking baby steps, it was your idea about taking them to the zoo." He winked at her.

"Ok, well you better get up and get ready then husband. I have never been to the Audubon, I heard they have a great aquarium!" Sookie took Erika and stood up. "Come on boys, lets get you ready while daddy takes a shower." Johan got down and she took Enar. "Do you want me to let Mark know?"

He shook his head. "No, he will be ready, I told him last night. Just tell him we will leave in about forty minutes." Eric pulled her into a big kiss before strolling into the bathroom.

Johan was bouncing all over when Lily headed their direction. "Lily, we are going to the zoo! Are you ready?"

She smiled and kneeled down. "Yes, my Prince, I am. Is your daddy going with us?"

"Yes, ma'am, he is getting in the shower now." Johan was smiling.

Lily stood up. "I can stay here if you want it to be a family outing."

Sookie shook her head. "Lily, you are family. Besides Mark is going, it will be nice for all of us." She winked at Lily who took Enar. "Come on lets get dressed!" Johan was squealing all the way down the hall to the nursery.

They were dressed and in the sitting room when Eric came in. "I take it everyone is ready?"

Mark stepped forward. "Yes, Eric, the security team is in place and the cars are out front ready to go. We are ready when you are."

Erika was crawling toward her father, Eric bent down and picked her up. "My Princess, you are beautiful today. Daddy is glad to see no bows in my daughters hair." Eric was playing with the diamond barrette in her hair Eric had bought her when she was born.

"Eric, where are my daughters bows?" Sookie's eyes narrowed at her husband.

"I have removed them from her wardrobe. My daughter does not wear those dreadful things, she is to only wear diamonds." He smiled and adjusted the barrette.

"Eric, she isn't wearing diamonds, she is too little for that." Sookie frowned at him.

He smirked at his wife. "This barrette is Harry Winston my love. It is about three carats of diamonds. It cost about what you made a year at that dreadful shifter bar."

"What! Eric that is not possible!" Sookie and Lily stood with their eyes wide open gawking.

"My plan is to go to the jewelry store you bought my bracelet and order a few pieces for her while we are here. Then we will make a trip to New York to the diamond district, I plan on buying you both many new pieces, Pamela too." He was gently kissing the side of Erika's blonde head.

"Eric, I swear, you are a pain in my…." She stopped when Johan cleared his throat. "Actually you both are." She stuck her tongue out at Eric and Johan laughed.

"May we go now mommy?" Johan was waiting patiently for his parents to finish their conversation.

"Yes baby, lets go." Sookie took his hand, Mark took Enar, Eric took Erika and they walked to the door to leave. They all piled into the cars and headed to the zoo. Johan was chatting the entire ride telling Eric the things he wanted to see when he got there. Sookie looked at Eric. "How does he know about the zoo?"

Eric grinned. "I believe we have Lily to thank. She has begun his lessons. I meant to speak to you about it but with everything that going on I have not had the opportunity." Eric filled her in on the thoughts of Lily and what she was going to be doing with their son.

"You think he can learn at that level? Really?" Eric nodded. "Wow, I mean, I know he has always been really smart but he isn't even two yet." Sookie looked down on her son and was shocked.

"Incredible is it not? I will be interested to see how he progresses." Eric had already noticed Johan's vocabulary was expanding, his speech was less baby like and he was using fuller sentences.

The ride was short and they were at the zoo pulling into the parking lot. When they were parked Mark and Tray helped them out of the car. There were in two cars today, the other car held Maggie, Stephen and two other guards, Gary and Ted. They were part of the New Orleans pack that were both former swat and served time in the military. Both were big and bulky making most people nervous to be around. Sookie found them nice. "Gary, Ted, have either of you been here?"

Gary spoke up. "No my Queen, I have never been. It will be nice to see." He said it with the most serious look on his face. Ted just shook his head no and remained quiet.

The four guards flanked them only Mark and Tray stayed very close to Sookie and the kids. The twins were in the stroller and Johan wanted to walk. Sookie had a firm grip on Johan's hand, Eric pushed the stroller with the twins. They stopped at every exhibit, looked at every animal, every fish, every tree. Johan was fascinated at everything he saw. Eric would bend down and talk to him in Swedish or English telling him things. Johan would stop, look at the animal. Eric would lean over the stroller and tell the twins things in Swedish making them squeal. One time Johan stopped and pulled Sookie's hand. She looked down on her son. "Mommy, that gorilla is forty years old." Sookie blinked looking at Eric for help.

Eric knelt down. "Son, how do you know this?" He looked at Sookie while he spoke to his son.

"He told me, he was born in South Africa and was once free." Sookie eyes brimmed with tears. Eric lifted his hand and squeezed it. Johan began to move to the next exhibit. Sookie and Eric stood looking at their son then slowly followed behind him.

The day went by quickly, they were laughing and having a great time. Eric started to notice two men that seemed to be going everywhere they were. Eric nodded at Mark who already noticed them. "Stay here please." Mark indicated for them to stop where they were. Mark and Tray walked in the direction of the men. Eric moved closer to Sookie, she let her shields down.

"Eric they are Fellowship." She looked at him concerned. He nodded and she reached out farther to see if there were any more, she felt two more that were a distance away. "There are two more, males." Eric turned to Maggie who nodded.

Mark approached the two men, Tray beside them. Eric was listening and watching carefully. The two men looked at Mark like they were innocent. One of them seemed to be a little sassy and Mark took a step forward and opened his coat. The man on the left put his hands up and the other backed up. Eric turned to Johan. "Son, I think we need to get our mommy and siblings home now."

Johan watched the exchange ahead of them, his face looked angry and something none of them knew would happen, Johan's fangs came down. Sookie's hand went over her mouth. "Eric!"

He turned to look at his wife who was staring down at Johan. He was in front of his son in a flash. "Son, open your mouth for daddy." He did and there were two little fangs. "Sookie, he….." He looked up at her, Eric grinned and looked at Johan. "Son, put your fangs away please." Johan did as his father told him.

She shook her head and just continued looking at her oldest son. "They are leaving daddy. Do no worry, they know they need to leave us alone." Just as Johan turned to look at his father the two men turned and went back out the way they came. Johan smiled at them and his fangs went back down. "See." He took his mother's hand and pulled her to the next exhibit. Eric just shook his head, looked at Johan who put his fangs up again.

Mark and Tray were on their way back. "They don't want any issues, they are leaving. I think they believed you were less armed." Mark emphasized armed and he grinned.

"Thanks Mark, Tray." Sookie said to them both who just nodded. She was really grateful they were with them today.

About another hour went by and Sookie was getting tired, Johan was slowing down and the twins were already asleep. Eric stopped the caravan and knelt down to his son. "Johan, everyone is getting tired son, it is time to go back to the palace."

"Yes, daddy, mommy is very tired." He looked up at his mother.

She shook her head no. "I am fine."

Eric growled. "Sookie Northman, I can sense you, please do not try to pull this on me."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, ok. Lets head go back to the residence." She half grinned. Even though she and her family had a great time she was ready to go. Her stomach was doing flip flops the last few hours.

After getting loaded back into the car Eric pulled her to him. "Sookie, are you sick to your stomach?'

Looking up at him she nodded. "For the last couple hours."

"Lover, you should have said something." He told Mark to hurry to get back to the palace as quickly as possible.

"Eric, I am fine." She put her hand on her belly.

"No, you are not. I have known you do not feel well but you have endured it because you knew Johan and I were having a good time. I appreciate your doing that but now it is time to get you back to rest." He was giving her the look.

"Thanks sweetie." They were driving the entrance to the palace as she said it. "That was fast." He smiled at her.

Everyone was out of the car and Lily was taking the kids to get them fed and down for a nap. Trish met them at the door and assured Sookie she and Lily had it under control to go and lay down. She was tired so she let Eric carry her to the room, he gently laid her on the bed and began to take her clothes off, he started with her sneakers, lifted her up to take off her button up sweater, t-shirt and then started tugging on her jeans. She giggled the entire time. "What is so funny my bride?" When her jeans were gone he began to run his hands over her the front of her panties.

"That you have an entire Kingdom to rule, Kings and Queens coming from all corners of the country and you are knelt down on the bed taking my clothes off for me." Her eyes were looking at his handsome face.

"Well, I believe as your husband it is my job to also take care of my Queen. How about a quick massage then you rest, hum?" He leaned over to kiss her softly.

"Ok, I guess if you are going to twist my arm." She laughed and he growled.

Eric got off the bed and was gone in a blur. He returned with a couple little bottle in his hand. "Alright, roll over." She did and when she did he unbuttoned her bra. More giggling from Sookie, then she gasped when he pulled the side of her thong and they popped off her. "Now, close your eyes lover." She did and he began to rub the liquid in his palms then spread it on her back. The liquid smelled like fresh mango, it made Sookie's mouth water. His hands moved slowly and precisely on her body, her back, her sides, her behind, the backs of her thighs. The coolness of his hands made her like putty in his large hands. She moaned every now and again at the pain of her sore muscles and pleasure he was causing. With no idea of how long he was at it, her eyes were getting lazy. Just as she was at the cusp of sleep Eric opened her legs, the cool oil he began to spread on the insides of her thighs, his fingers kneading her muscles, slowly he moved her legs open further. His hands stopped, she heard a click of a cap opening and more cool oil trickled on her, this time on her crease of her backside. Her body instantly responded to him, her body wanted to move back, she wanted to put her behind in the air, she wanted him inside her rear entrance. His hand kept her still, she couldn't lift up like she wished to. The other hand began to pet her crotch, his fingers moved to her folds and found her clit, the oil made the feeling of his fingers on her almost unbearable with pleasure.

She was hard, her center was wet and ready. Sookie began to pant. Her eyes were becoming blurry, his talented fingers were slowly rubbing her nub, she could hear him behind her spurring her on, telling her to come for him but he was prolonging it, he was going to make her shatter into a million pieces if he didn't finish her, if his fingers did not move faster. He knew what he what he was doing, she knew he did, he was torturing her. Finally his finger began to move faster, her face went into the mattress, her cries muffled. She felt his hand that was holding her down leave her back and he slowly moved her up on her knees, his finger never leaving her clit, the pressure was building. The cool oil she felt on her rear again and in one thrust her husband's hard cock was inside her rear, she cried out and came in the same motion almost falling to the mattress, but Eric's arm went around her. "Lover." His voice purred to her as his hips continued moving his long shaft in her.

Sookie's arms went around his backside, she held on tight. "Oh Eric, please." She wanted to feel him, every bit of him inside her. "Harder, Eric." He grinned and his hips pushed harder, then harder, then harder even. Sookie screamed, her eyes began to roll in her head, she knew she was going to pass out.

"No, Sookie, breathe, deep breaths my love." He could feel her getting light headed and he wanted her to stay with him, he wanted her to finish as much as he needed to. He heard her trying to take deep breathes. "That's right my love, again, breathe." Her vision began to clear and her hips began to fall in rhythm with his again. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her shoulder. "There is my feisty wife." Sookie giggled. Eric was relentless, he pounded and pounded, Sookie took every bit of it, her cries were of desire and want. Eric was getting close, he pulled her body to his, she moved her head to move her hair and he went for the vein in her neck making her moan and come at the same time. She leaned against him, her body was like jelly.

She grabbed his arm, her teeth biting his arm as hard as she could, he began to howl, his head went back and his climax pushed him back on his ass taking Sookie with him. He used every ounce of strength he had, his body was shaking. He wrapped both hands around her when she fell on top of him, her back against his chest and her ass on his lap, she gasped as if she were about to fall. "I have you my love." His tongue went to the wound he had made on her neck, he licked to close it. "It seems I did a horrible job getting you to rest." He rubbed her stomach as he spoke.

"Yes, you did." She laughed. "Do you have work you need to do?" He nodded. "Ok, well, you better get to it. I will lay down for an hour before the Kings and Queens get here." Eric arranged for the vampires to stay at the Hotel Manuel to make the process less strenuous on the staff and Sookie. He didn't want her worrying about playing hostess day and night. The vampires who needed to see them would show up, speak to them and then be on their way. Quick and easy was the plan. The only vampire who would be here the entire time would be Stan Davis, Sookie's second favorite vampire she liked to joke with Eric. Eric got up to take a quick shower to get to his office to do some work before the vampires started showing up. He kissed Sookie on the lips and he stood watching her as she pulled the covers up and began to fall asleep. When her eyes were closed he went into the bathroom.

Eric was dressed impeccably in a dark suit and headed to the office. He checked messages, emails, texts, read reports, made phone calls all before Pam stepped into the office. "Master."

His head came up. "Pamela, how are you this evening?"

"Better now that I have Eagle here. He is quite divine if I do say so." She was licking her lips.

"Yes, I owe him for helping Sookie." He was typing an email.

"Actually no, Niall said he would take care of the tribute. I wouldn't worry about it." She sat down in the chair in front of his desk and he looked up at her. He would deal with Niall later.

"I have something of interest you may like to know. Your sibling popped his fangs today." Eric was grinning.

"What, who?" Pam was confused.

"Johan, we were at the zoo, we ran into some trouble and he identified it and his fangs came down." Eric sat back in his chair.

"Did we know he had the ability to do that?" Pam shook her head.

Eric looked up at the ceiling. "No, I could really care less. I am thrilled. My son looks like me, acts like me, thinks like me and now he has my fangs. I cannot wait to show this off to the world."

Pam stood up. "No, Eric, he looks like a human baby, people will think of him as such and think he is what those freaks call him, an abomination. You need to wait until he is older to reveal his fangs."

Eric waved his hand at her. "I will think about this, he is my son and I am thrilled he has another trait of mine, the flying and now fangs. We will stand together ruling the vampire world and I cannot wait."

"Well, rule, do whatever makes you happy but do not do this until he is older. Take my advice on this Eric." She sat back down.

Bill tapped on the door, Eric told him to come in. The three of them discussed business until it was time for the meeting to start. "I am going to get Sookie, I will meet you all in the ballroom. Pam, take care of our guests." She nodded and then left.

Eric rushed to the bedroom to get his wife, she was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her stomach. He came in and sat next to her. "I am fine, he is just making me queasy tonight."

Putting his hand on her belly he did what he had done with his other kids. "Son, mommy and daddy have meetings all night. Enough for now." It took a few minutes but he let up on her.

"Thank you." She kissed him and he took her hand and they walked together to the ballroom.

They walked in and all the vampires stood up. Everyone bowed and nodded to them as they past. Sookie stopped to speak to each, all were happy to see her, smiling and making some promise to call, text or get together. Eric was shocked, he knew she was popular with some of them but everyone of them spoke with her. Eric leaned over to her. "You have quite the cheering section my Queen." He smiled lovingly at her.

"Yes, well, they know that the way to the Kings heart is through me." She winked at him.

Stan was sitting at their table with Bill, Nigel and Pam standing behind him. "My Queen! I see you still have not left this fool. What is it I have to do? I will do anything you wish!"

Sookie giggled and bowed to Stan. "My King, I am sorry but it seems my bonded insists on keeping me knocked up. I have no time for anyone else in my life at the moment."

Stan looked at her belly and smiled. "Another miracle child Northman? I swear you take everything to the extreme. You cant just have one special child, you want to go for a football team!" Everyone laughed.

The meeting room was filled with vampires and the fountain of blood was in the corner with glasses and a server on the side pouring them. The flowers all over the room made it smell so good in the room. Sookie noticed the colors of the ballroom walls were a off white now instead of the pale green it was before, all the table clothes were red and the chairs had been reupholstered in a red, black and off white pattern, the colors of the Northman Kingdom. Sookie liked it. They vampires took care of their business, some minor and major issues were dealt with, then everyone broke up to mingle. Eric stayed close to her, he rarely took his hand off of hers. Every vampire approached at some point in the evening. King Thomas of Washington came up to them. "My Queen, thank you for your help on that issue I was having with my Sheriff, if it was up to me I would have just left them to meet their final death!"

He laughed and Sookie did too. "Thomas, I told you I am here to help. Did you solve that issue with the building inspector?"

Thomas looked at her. "Yes but I believe it was because he got a phone call from someone. I wont name any names." He smirked at Sookie who just played innocent. They said their goodbyes and Eric stood staring at her.

King of California and Utah had similar conversations with his wife, they were chit chatting about something Sookie had helped them with or advice they needed from her. They talked about sending emails or texts and they wished they had more time to see her. Eric got a bit jealous after a while. Sookie could feel it in the bond. "Eric, what is the matter?" He was pouting.

"Nothing." Yes, he was definitely pouting.

"Your mad because I have tried to take an active roll with our Kings and Queens." She tried not to laugh at him.

"They are thrilled to see you, talk to you. You are mine." Still pouting.

"Sweetie, I am digging my heels in. These creatures need to know we are here for them, you are the leader, the muscle. I am the helpful one, I want them to know we are here for them even for simple things. We have a long time to deal with them and I want the to feel like we care." She was holding his hand now.

"Still, you are mine. I do not know if I like the fact that all these vampires are consulting with you about petty things." His face was grim.

"Then maybe you should get another bimbo and divorce me." She smiled up at him and went to talk to another Kingdom.

Eric watched her walk away from him for the first time of the night and he was not happy about it. Stan walked up to him in her place. "She has really grown into her role Eric, each day she changes for the better. You have had a long time to get ready for it, she has had only these few years. All the while she has loved you, given you children and kept her head down from some supe group that wanted her alive or dead. Instead of standing there looking at her like that you should be kneeling at her feet thanking her."

Eric turned to his long time friend and growled softly. "Davis, you spend much time telling me what I should do where my wife is concerned."

"That pretty blonde is part of each of us Eric, you have brought her into each of our lives. Not one of us will ever have what you have, not if we live to be five thousand years old individually. You will be the only one to experience it. We may be envious of you but every vampire who has gotten to know her has come to care for her." Stan looked at Eric seriously.

Eric's eyes went back to his wife who was talking to the Queen of Oklahoma. "That is supposed to be comforting Stan? That these vampires have feelings for her."

Stan shook his head. "Not those kind of feelings Eric, friendship, or something that we as vampires can equate to friendship. You should be proud of her."

Eric closed his eyes, he was but he wanted her all for himself. "I am proud of her. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She has enriched my life in ways I will never be able to repay her for."

"She doesn't want that Eric and you know it. She just wants you, flaws and all. That girl never wanted anything but you. You could have held any menial position in our world and she would not have cared but you were meant to give her more, help make her become more that just a girl from a little town. Embrace that." Stan nodded and walked away from his friend.

As Eric stood watching his wife laugh and enjoy those he had spent years knowing, he smiled now. Stan was right, he was a fool. He walked up behind her and looked at the Queen of Oklahoma. "Excuse us just a moment please." He was nodded at by those who stood around them and he took Sookie's hand. "My Queen, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Sookie smiled and thanked those in front of her.

Eric led her away taking her out of the room, the guards closed the door behind them. There was two guards on each side of the door. Eric looked at them and they went opened the door to stand on the other side. "Eric, what did you need?" She was looking up at him curiously.

"I am sorry I behaved the way I did. I wanted you to know how proud of you I am. You have done in a short time what another may never have accomplished. That I believe is what the AP and the council meant when they put us in this position. I hope you will forgive me." He took her chin in his hand and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Forgiven. Thank you." She returned the kiss, this one she put a bit of heat into it.

He moaned. "Easy my love, do not begin something I cannot finish at the moment."

She looked at him defiant. Her hand grabbed the front of his dress pants taking him in her hands squeezing. "Is that what you mean?" She smirked.

His fangs came down, he pulled her up to him. Her high heeled legs went around him, her knee length dress went around her waist, she was like a mad woman, pulling zippers, button and searching for him. He was instantly hard, rock hard. They continued kissing, panting and moaning into each other's mouths kissing, nipping, biting. When she had him free of his zipper she lifted up and put herself on his hard cock. Sookie moved her thong out of the way. "Hurry Eric, fuck me." Her head went back as his face contorted while he put himself inside her hard and fast. She tried to be quiet while his hips thrust into her, her head went to his shoulder to gather herself while she moved with him. Her lips went back to his, her eyes locked on his as he fucked her fast. Her hands went to the wall behind him for support. "Faster sweetie, hurry!" She whispered to him in his mouth. He hissed, his body responded to her, his hips moving fast and hard. She wanted him so bad, she was so ready to come, her eyes holding the gauze on him. "I am ready Eric, oh God, yes!" She whispered to him and he watched her climax he couldn't control it, his body jerked, he leaned further back and came hard as she was coming down from hers. He held her, she was panting, he needed a minute to get his bearings.

Pam walked out of the ballroom, her hands on her hips. "You know we can hear the two of you fucking out here, Master." Her fangs down, her face smirking at them.

"Pamela." Eric's voice was shaking.

"Do not Pamela me, Eric Northman. You have a room full of vampires in there! Everyone of them now have their fangs down waiting to be dismissed so they can find something to fuck after listening to Sookie telling you to fuck her!"

Eric laughed. "Yes, she did do that did she not?" Sookie laughed and pulled herself up to help Eric fix himself before she got down, she used her skirt to give them some privacy.

"Now you too want to be modest. Why not just take her on a table in there and give us all the chance of seeing it instead of having to just listen to it!" She shook her head and went back into the ballroom.

"Oops. Sorry sweetie." Sookie giggled.

"We have a couple more nights, we will have a repeat performance for every group that way every vampire in our Kingdom will have experienced it." He laughed and wiggled his eyes are her.

"Funny, you are really funny husband." She kissed him quickly and put her heels back on the floor. "I love you Eric, I don't care who heard us. I am not ashamed of what we did. I guess this gives them one more reason to know how lucky I am."

Eric sent her love and pride though their bond. He couldn't have loved her more in that moment. Here his sweet southern belle let him fuck her while a room full of vampires listened. It was a great day! He took her hand and looked at her. "Lets make our excuses so they may be as lucky as I am." They smiled at each other and went back into the ballroom.

Sookie looked around the moment they entered. Yep, every vampire in the room had their fangs down. She smiled when they came in. "Sorry for the delay. Please, Eric and I would like you to all enjoy the rest of your evening. Thank you for all coming. We will see you soon." Eric looked down at his wife grinning, he turned and nodded to his vampires signaling that they may leave. The vampires bowed and Eric picked her up and took her out of the room and headed them toward their bedroom. Sookie laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the closeness, his big hands holding her tight.

Eric opened the door to their room, taking her inside. He set her on her feet, lifted her dress over her head, she kicked off her high heels, he reached behind her and undid her bra strap then destroyed another thong. She leaned forward undoing the buttons of his dress shirt while he took off his jacket. He moved to undo his pants, she moved his hands out of the way. She shook her head and did it herself. Eric toed off his shoes and socks. Their clothes lay in a heap on the floor. Eric pulled her to him, her warm body against his cool flesh. They stood there just holding each other for a long while until she took his hand to lead him to the bed. She sat on his side of the bed holding his hand, he looked down on her with all the love his soul had for her, the bond was open, swirling so fast and strong around them. She laid back, Eric put his knees on each side of her, she pulled him to kiss her, his taste, his lips were the only thing that kept her from combusting. He pulled back to look at her, his hand caressed her face. "My life, my love." His eyes filled with blood tears. Her eyes blinked, her fingers went to his face to catch the tears, her fingers went to her lips as she licked the tears like he had done to her over the years. He moved his face closer to hers, her tongue licked as he wept, the love he felt for her in each tear. "I give you my life, my soul. For eternity." His perfect face went up to look her in the eyes. He saw her love for him in her beautiful eyes. His lips went back to hers, slowly he kissed her, the kiss was soul wrenching, Sookie was breathless when they finally separated. This time her eyes were full of tears. He closed his eyes and instinct directed him to each tear, her fairy tears. She watched his face as he slowly and gently gathered her tears. Sookie wrapped her arms around him pulling him close, he too wanted to hold her, he rolled slightly taking her with him, her body was half on his, he moved them quickly so they could lay stretched out. His strong arms held her tight. Her grip on him tightened, she sighed with contentment and they sent love back and forth to each other while their bond embraced them. Eric's lips sought hers again, softly they kissed until they were exhausted, each of their eyes heavy and ready for sleep. Both fell asleep in each others arms, their arms full of love.


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you for the reviews and messages. I have gotten so many nice words from you all! I appreciate it so much!**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Please review!**

**WARNING! LOTS OF ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 45

The next day Eric snuck out early to do some shopping. He was gone most of the morning. When he got back he found the kids, Sookie and Lily in the large sitting room that now was more intended for the kids. Toys, a portable crib, books and blankets were scattered around the room now instead of stuffy nick knacks. Sookie had asked the staff to put the expensive pieces away so that the kids could play and not worry about breaking things. Eric leaned on the door jam watching his family. Johan saw his father first, his legs running to his father. "Daddy! We missed you!" His son was always happy to see him.

"You too my son. I missed you all of you." He smiled around the room looking at Erika playing with a doll and Enar was pushing his behind off the floor.

Eric stood and watched his second son, he was grabbing the cushion on the chair, he had himself up on his feet. Eric whispered to Sookie, she looked to Eric and then followed Eric's gaze. Their eyes watched as Enar took his hands off the chair and his little feet moved forward without holding onto anything for support. Eric was afraid to move, that it would scare him and he would fall. Enar was far from afraid, his eyes went to his father and he squealed and held his arms out for Eric. Eric rushed to him. "Come to me my son." Eric stood maybe two feet away from Enar, it was a task big enough for him to complete, his little face grinning as he concentrated on how to get to his father without falling. His little legs moved slowly, one foot forward, then the other until he took about six steps and fell on his behind. Eric thought his son was done but no, Enar put his hands next to him and pushed himself back up. "Sookie, look at him."

She hadn't taken her eyes off either of them. Sookie sat completely still the entire time, she wept all the while watching her son take his first step to his daddy. "I see him Eric, look at him go!" Everything told her to rush to him, pick him up and not let him do this, she wanted him to stay little forever. But he wanted to be mobile, he had since the day he was born.

Eric held his arms out again, he stepped back a step to distance himself again so Enar would have another challenge. His son did not disappoint, his wobbly legs moved again, one in front of the other. This time he did it and at the end he flung himself at Eric who swooped him up. Eric was giddy. "My son! You are amazing!" Eric planted kisses all over the side of Enar's little face and loved every minute of it. Sookie sat smiling, her kids made them both so happy. Eric walked and sat down holding Enar. "Hi." Eric looked at his wife.

She was wiping tears from her face. "Hi." She leaned in and kissed him.

"How are you feeling today?" He nodded toward her belly.

Her hand went to her stomach and rubbed slightly. "We are good this morning. A few butterflies just now, but we are feeling fine."

Eric grinned. "Well, I believe I will take my children outside to the court yard then. Johan needs to practice his sword and the twins could use the fresh air. You, my beautiful bride need to go and rest."

She shook her head and stood up. "I will before the meeting tonight. I actually have some work to do." Turning to walk away she heard her husband growl, she giggled. "Now, Eric, no need for all this jealousy. I thought we talked about this yesterday?"

He just shook his head and took his kids outside. Sookie went to Eric's office to do some work. Picking up the phone she called Amelia. "Hey mama! How are you and that cute baby?"

"Hi Sook, we are great! How's things in New Orleans? I wish I could be there with you." She sounded great Sookie thought.

"Miss you too. Things here are great, but nothing we cant handle. How is Toni doing?" Sookie was reading an email Toni forwarded to the King.

"Really good. She is catching on, she knows a lot of this stuff already now she is just doing it on the bigger scale. Did you get the emails she sent you that she forwarded to Eric?" Amelia got her lap top out to go over some stuff with her.

"Yea, I am reading one now. Eric will be pleased she is doing well. Is there anything I need to take care of right away?" The fax machine was going off and Sookie turned in the chair to get it. It was something for Eric so she put it on top of his pile on the desk.

"Check over the emails she sent you. There are some requests for appearances again, which I know you wont go to. There are also some from vampires asking to attend Johan's birthday party. What the hell is that about? You haven't set a date or made any plans yet have you?" Amelia sounded mad.

"No, I will talk it over with Eric. He wants this to be a coming out of sorts for Johan. I am not really happy at all about it but Eric has his own agenda where this is concerned. I want to do it before his birthday so on his birthday itself we can do something low key, just us family at the house. What do you think?" Sookie hoped Eric would go for it.

Amelia giggled. "That would be great, I think it is a good idea." The two talked about things, Sookie told her about Eagle, about the fainting spell, Johan's fangs, the zoo and Amelia laughed and told her the most exciting thing she had going on was dirty diapers. They caught up, Sookie gave her some things she needed taken care of and ended the call.

The next call Sookie made was to Toni. She knew she was at the their house today working in the make shift office Eric was having built for her. "Hi Toni, how are you?"

"Hi Sookie, how is New Orleans?" Toni sounded happy to hear from her.

"We are good. Listen I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything you needed from me. You know I have my cell and you can call me anytime if you have any questions or things you need to let me know about." Sookie put her best southern voice on.

"Oh, I know we are up to speed on our end of things. Actually I did have something I needed to talk to Mr. Northman or Mark about. It is about one of the workers here at the house. Is the Kings or Mark there for me to speak with?" Toni asked shyly.

"Yes, let me grab my cell phone and I will call you back when I find Eric, alright?" They hung up and Sookie to the table next to the couch where she had plugged her phone in when she came in. She walked through the palace to the back door where the kids and Eric were practicing. Walking through the doors she head the clashing of swords. "Eric?" She saw her husband who was intently watching Gary the guard and Johan training. Eric turned to her and nodded for Gary to continue and walked to Sookie.

"Yes, my love?" Eric gave her his undivided attention.

She looked at her son who was smirking then back to Eric. "I just talked to Toni. She says she needs to talk to you about a worker at the house, well, you or Mark." She dialed the number and handed Eric her cell phone. He nodded to her.

"Yes, Toni, what can I do for you?" He listened as Toni spoke. His eyes narrowed a bit. "You have not spoken to the Johnson brothers or Mark about this yet?" Again he listened. "I will send Alcide to take care of it. Thank you for your quick response to this. I will handle it. If you find anything else off please notify me immediately." Eric hung the phone up. "Toni recognized the name of one of the employees on the list of the work crew from one that her husband has on his new no access list for the base."

"Is he still working at the house?" Sookie looked at her husband concerned.

"He isn't there today but I will call Alcide and ask him to handle it." Eric took his phone out of his phone and dialed Alcide. Eric walked back toward his son.

Sookie went back inside and saw Mark on his phone. She waited until he was off the phone. "Mark, Toni called and said one of the workers at the house is banned from the base. Eric is calling Alcide now."

Mark nodded his head. "I just got off the phone with the military police. I get an updated list weekly, or daily if it changes. Let me go talk to Eric." He squeezed her arm to let her know it would be fine and went to find Eric.

Sookie went back to Eric's office to finish working. She worked through the mail and made piles, Eric's and hers. Surprisingly there were many requests for the upcoming Northman birthday party requests in her piles. Frowning she opened them, read them each and made a pile to show Eric. Lily tapped on the door. "Hi Lily, come on in."

"Hello Sookie, I just put the kids down for their nap. Eric worked Johan pretty hard so he was really tired. Enar and Erika went right down too. They were having fun playing in the courtyard." Lily smiled at Sookie.

"Ok, great. Thanks for everything Lily." Lily turned and left.

Sookie continued sorting the large stack of mail. When she was through with the mail she spent a few hours going through emails and doing some shopping on line, her head came up when she heard Eric come in. "Hi sweetie." She looked back to what she was doing.

"Everything alright my love?" He sat across the desk from her, crossing his leg at the angle. Eric could feel her frustration about something, what he didn't know.

She pointed to the large stack of mail on his desk. "Mail from all over. They want to come to a birthday party we haven't even talked about." Her face was riddled with anger.

"I think we should discuss it now Sookie. I have held off because I know how uncomfortable you are with this whole situation but it is important that we do this. Our son must be introduced formally to our world." Eric wasn't giving her an option and she knew it.

Her eyes glowed with anger. "Then why are we discussing it. You already have made the decision for both of us. He is my son too and I have no say in it! I will tell you one thing Eric, if anything happens to him because of this I will never forgive you." She was shutting down and he knew it.

Sookie could have slapped him and it would have hurt less. Her words stung and he didn't like it one bit. "Yes, he is both of ours and as his father I know what is best where my world is concerned. You may not like this but truly there is nothing you can do to stop it. We will host his party here in two months time, one week before his actual birthday. There will be two nights of celebrations, one very formal with people coming from all over the world, the second will be much smaller scale with just close personal friends and family. I can coordinate the entire event if you wish not to." His fangs came down he was so angry.

"No, I will do it. Give me the dates and I will start the guest list. We can sit down tomorrow and you can add who you wish to the list. I don't care who comes or if they even show up." She glared at him.

He stood up and leaned on the desk. "Do not cross me on this Sookie. I am very patient where you are concerned, sometimes too much. You are my wife and the Vampire Queen. It is time that you realize there is more to your responsibilities then just giving advice and being pal's with the other Kingdoms."

"How dare you!" She stood up putting her hands on her hips. "I am not talking to you about this right now. You want to be a ass then fine!" Sookie walked around the desk and headed toward the door.

Eric hissed to stop her. "Sookie."

"Do what you want Eric. Leave me alone!" She turned and gave him a dirty look and walked out of the office leaving him standing there alone. Eric wanted to throttle her. He knew how to protect his family and what gave her the right to question him about this. Well, she wasn't winning this one. His son would be introduced to the super natural world and she would have to find some way of dealing with it.

Sookie walked down the hall to go out into the court yard. She needed some air before she killed someone. How dare he talk to her like that, accusing her of doing nothing but being some fluffy gossip where her responsibilities of the Kingdom was concerned. Then on top of that to tell her she had no choice but to accept this.

She went to sit on one of the stone seats that faced the pretty gardens. Part of her wanted to scream, the other part wanted to cry. All she knew was she had sacrificed so much for this life and her kids safety wasn't something she was going to negotiate. Why was Eric so adamant about this? "My Queen?" Sookie turned to see Little Eagle standing behind her.

"Hi Eagle. I am sorry, I didn't hear you come out here. How are you?" Her voice was cracking.

"I am well. I, on the other hand should ask you the same. Is everything alright?" He walked closer to her.

She shook her head. "Fine, everything is fine."

"May I sit Sookie?" He looked at her curiously.

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it. I am a good listener, my people come to me with all types of issues. I try to be as bipartisan as possible." He grinned at her.

She sighed. "Eric and I had a disagreement about the birthday party for Johan."

"Ah, Pam mentioned it. She said she has some concerns about his being introduced to the world since he has gained a pair of fangs." His eyebrows went up.

"Yes, well not only that, he is so little. Vampires have a tendency to use people with gifts like mine. I am really worried about this. Eric seems to think that it is job as his father to make this grand stand where Johan is concerned. He doesn't care what I think and that isn't fair, we are his parents, I have a say in what happens to my son." The tears came down now.

"Sookie, you and I both know that Eric would never do anything to hurt his kids. You and those three babies are his world. He and I have spoken at length about this and he is right." He put his hand up to stop her before she could speak. "Eric will be able to control who and where his son is shown to the world. It may not make sense but you and I both know the showmen the vampire world is. Johan is very important to his world Sookie. You know it, I know it and so does Eric."

"It doesn't make it easier though." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Trust him Sookie. Has he ever done anything to intentionally hurt you?" She shook her head no. "He knows what he needs to do to protect his family. Let him take care of this." He looked at her confident in what he was saying.

"So you think I am just being silly or petty in how I feel?" Tears were on the brink of flowing again.

"No, please don't think that is what I mean. Your instincts as a mother are accurate Sookie, it is your instincts that help you make the right decisions where your children are concerned. You will be cautious where this party is concerned and it will keep you on your toes where Eric may be more emotionally connected because it is his species. Do not let anyone make you believe you are being silly where your kids are concerned." He took her hand and squeezed it and calm came to her. She closed her eyes and embraced it.

"Thank you Eagle. I suppose your right. I can't thank you enough for listening. It means a lot to me that you understand." She took her hand back and stood. "We will be having jambalaya for dinner. Will you be joining us?"

"Yes ma'am if you will have me." He smiled. She smiled and went to find Eric. She needed to fix this.

He was in the office on the phone. Bill and Pam were sitting waiting for him to get off the phone. Eric's eyes narrowed at her as she walked in. She ignored him. "Hey Pam, Bill. How are you both this evening?" She smiled sweetly at them.

Pam grinned. "Delightful mistress. I was hoping to see you tonight. I have missed you."

Bill chimed in. "I am well, thank you for asking. You look lovely my Queen."

"Thank you Bill, Pam. Could you two give me about five minutes with Eric?" She smiled at them both.

"Of course, tell him we will talk to him after dinner." Pam winked and lead them out of the office.

Eric hung up the phone and set it carefully on the desk. Sookie breathed deeply and looked at him. "Look, I know you think I am being a brat about this party for Johan. I just need you to understand that I only have the best intentions Eric. You and my kids are my world. The supe's of the world are frightening and I am scared to death about this party." He started to speak and she stopped him. "Hold on just a second. I don't have to like this but I will do as you ask. I know in my heart you would never do anything to hurt him. Just do me one favor ok?" He nodded. "Hire assassins, demons, hell hounds, I don't care just make sure you have enough security here to protect him. Please."

Eric stood up and walked to the other side to her. "Thank you." He leaned and kissed her. "I am sorry I was so short with you about this issue."

"Me too sweetie. I cant guarantee I wont pout and act like a brat about this because I am really worried about this." She looked away.

He laughed. "That I am sure you will do." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Ok, I am going to have dinner with the family. You coming?" She smiled at him.

"I will be there in just a moment." He smiled and she left.

Sookie walked to the dining room and stood in the doorway looking at the creatures at the table. It was full of her family and she stopped to smile at them. Pam, Bill, Mark, Lily, Nigel, Stephen, Little Eagle, the kids were all around the table, talking, laughing and eating. All that was missing was Amelia, Adam and Alcide and the picture would have been complete. Eric walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Why are you not in there with them?"

"I was enjoying looking at them. Its our family, minus the Herveaux's, if they were here our little family would be complete." She turned and smiled. He nodded, leaned down and kissed her.

"Come on my love, lets go eat with our kids." He pulled her in by her hand.

The rest of the week went as planned. The vampires came and went, their meetings all went really well and Eric was pleased with the results. He informed all the Sheriff's they would be meeting more frequently as well as the Kings and Queens. He was a hands on leader, he spoke to the Sheriff's daily but he felt face time kept them on their toes.

Sookie had the family at the table feeding them lunch when Eric came in from a business meeting he had with local business men, Amelia's father included. "How did it go?" Sookie was handing Enar his sippie cup.

"Well as can be expected. We have a lot of work to do." He looked irritated.

"Why don't you go and lay down to relax. You look like you could chew nails." She stood up and went to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I am a bit stressed out. I can not wait to get home. This week really has taken its toll on me." His anger and frustration was swirling in their bond.

"Lets take it easy today. We can rest today and get up early to head home. You know, I love it here with all the excitement and shopping but I love our home." She squeezed him tight and looked up at him.

He kissed the top of her head. "Me as well. I thought about moving us but I thought I would you would not want that after all the time we spent building and decorating. It just seemed easier to expand then to move"

"Your right, I wouldn't have wanted to move, I love our home. I was against you adding on to it at first but I see the thought process now." She smiled at him.

"Yes, when the house is done I am going to have the area cleared behind the house and have some quarters built for the guards and staff. I thought of putting some cottage style buildings out there as well for our love birds and for guests who want their privacy." His eyes were full of mischief.

"Really? You would do that for Lily and Mark?" She was shocked, Eric always accepted Mark because she had cared for him and his professional talents but Mark was definitely not his favorite person, less now that he and Lily were an item.

He looked her in the eyes. "I suppose it is best to allow them to have their relationship and accept it. She would be a lot happier that way I suppose."

"Ahhhhh, aren't you the cutest thing." She smirked teasing him.

"Wife, I am vampire I am not cute. Vampires are definitely not cute." He growled at her.

She giggled and hugged him tighter. "Ok, ok! Relax. I was just teasing. Go lay down and rest. I am going to get the kids down for a nap here shortly, do some packing then maybe if you are a good vampire I might come and wake you up." She winked at him. He had her over his shoulder paddling her behind playfully before she realized what was happening. The kids were laughing at their parents. "Eric Northman, put me down!" She was laughing so hard she was losing her breathe.

He set her back on her feet, pulled her up and kissed her hard on the lips. "Yes, you better wake me, I will be waiting." He smacked her ass and swaggered away.

Sookie got her to do list done, kids napping, packing done, some emails and phone calls she needed to return before they left. She spoke to the palace staff about some items she needed taken care of and then went to find Keri the palace head of staff. Sookie found her in one of the guest rooms. "Hi Keri." Sookie smiled at her.

"Hello my Queen, what may I do for you today?" Keri was a pretty woman, about thirty five, tall with dark brown hair she always wore in a pony tail.

"I wanted to touch base with you about a few things before we leave. I would like to get a room ready for Johan, his own room. I will make some arrangements to decorate his room before we come back. Also, I really appreciate you having the things put up as I asked in the sitting room. I would like to make it more kid friendly, more plush furniture, a bigger tv and less clutter. I was thinking we could use the big living room adjacent to is as the formal living room. I will email you some ideas of what I would like to go in the room to make it a place Eric can receive his guests and it be more masculine for him. I am not fond off all that pink de Castro has in that room." Sookie knew what she wanted.

"I think that is a great idea. I know the children really like the sitting room, it is perfect for them since they can just step out the door and go to the back court yard. I will work with the staff to get his room ready. Do you want it close to you?" Keri asked.

"No, not necessary. I want to leave the room next to us open for a while. I like the idea of him being on the other side of Lily's room so that one may work. It is a good size and we can put bunk beds in there maybe so Enar can stay with him if he wants him too. Johan likes being close to his little brother as you know." Sookie smiled.

"Yes, he is a good big brother. Just let me know what you need and I will make sure it is taken care of." She smiled brightly at Sookie.

"Thank you." She headed toward their bedroom. Looking at her phone she realized it had been two hours since Eric went to lay down. She opened the door to find him naked, well she assumed he was. He just has a sheet draped around his mid section and he was turned on his side, his bangs were in his face. She growled, there was nothing more sexy than when her husband's hair was in his face, he looked like a college guy who should be surfing. Silently she tip toed to the bed then took off all her clothes leaving them in the floor. Standing for a moment she contemplated her next move, he looked so comfortable, so peaceful, she almost felt bad waking him. Changing her mind about waking him she leaned down to get her clothes.

"Sookie." His sleepy voice called her. He rolled over on his back, his eyes still closed.

She grinned. "Hey sweetie." Dropping her clothes back on the floor she crawled up on top of him straddling him. He was beginning to be really happy to see her. She giggled and put her hand on gracious plenty. "Looks like you missed me."

He growled. "Maybe, maybe not." He was teasing her.

"Well, you can't exactly hide this." Her hand was moving up and down on his cock.

He moaned, his pretty blue eyes opened slightly. His hands went to her breasts and lightly squeezed them. "Um, seems bigger my love."

"Thanks, just what I want to here, you can barely keep your hands off them now! All the other babies they didn't start getting bigger to way farther along." Sookie frowned.

"I will definitely enjoy the next eight months or so." He pulled her down to kiss him. Eric was mellow from his nap, he wanted to take his time and enjoy their time together. It didn't take long before she was on his shaft and they were pushing and pumping on the other, hands clawing, pinching, stroking. Eric kept their pace slow, Sookie was thrilled with it, she wanted to love him, to take the love he wanted to give. Taking their time, they climaxed quietly holding onto the other. Sookie laid down on his chest, he gently rubbed her back. "Sookie, I love you."

She giggled. "I love you too sweetie." Looking up she looked at him curiously.

His eyes met hers. "What is it my love?" He knew what she needed he wanted her to tell him.

She looked away. "You forgot about me today."

He put his hand to her face making her look at him. "I never have forgotten about you darling." Rolling her off him he sat up against the headboard, then he pulled her up to sit between his legs. "I enjoy sharing my blood with you like this, you between my legs, my fingers touching your clit. It makes me so hard and I love making you come against my hand."

Sookie gasped. "Eric!"

"Are you going to get proper on me now Sookie?" He seemed almost disappointed.

"No, I mean….no." She laughed. "I like when you talk to me like that, it just shocks me that I do like it."

Eric's head fell back laughing. "That is because you are no longer that inexperience woman you were three years ago. Now you know what you like and you know well what I enjoy in our love making. If I thought you couldn't handle the words I would not say them. Tell me what you want Sookie."

She blushed, he knew she was a bit nervous. She didn't usually talk that way when they weren't in the throws of making love. "I want your blood." She whispered.

"Sookie. Tell me what you want. What you really want me to do." He commanded her this time.

Sitting up straight she leaned against him. "Eric, I want you blood. But I want you to touch me." He growled. "I want your fingers on my clit Eric, I want you to play with my clit while I come, please give me your blood and make me come." She panted the words. He knew she was really aroused, he could smell her, his beautiful wife was ready again.

"Tell me my love. Do you want me to touch you?" He whispered against her ear.

"Yes." She gasped.

"What Sookie, what do you want me to play with?" Eric asked her.

"My clit." She closed her eyes.

"There is my beautiful wife. Like this?" He put his finger on her lightly moving really slow.

Sookie moaned. "Yes."

"Just like that?" Eric touched her a little harder then licked the side of her face.

"A little harder, just a little bit ok?" She opened her eyes as he did as she asked.

His fingers moved on her for a bit, he knew she wanted more. "Is that enough lover? Do you want slower Sookie? Faster. You need to tell me."

"Oh Eric." She was close but not there yet, she needed him to go faster. "Faster Eric please go faster."

He grinned and obeyed. His unmerciful fingers moved faster, then faster still, his wife's body was moving against his hand, his free hand still squeezing her full breast. He felt her getting ready and he took his hand off her breast, bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth, she latched on like it was a life line. He leaned down and bit her neck and together they cried out on each others wounds as they came together. Sookie was breathless, her head leaned against his chest, her eyes closed. Eric's wound on his wrist was closed then he slowly licked her skin to close hers.

"Did you enjoy that my love?" He was running kisses down her neck and side of her face.

She shook her head. "Yes, I did. I don't know what it is about saying it that makes it so exciting."

"You need to say it more often, I love hearing the words. It makes it more pleasurable for me too you know." He nibbled on her ear.

"Really? You like it when I talk like that? If I said things about your body you would like that too?" She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Yes, I would love to hear you say the words talking about my anatomy. You can call gracious plenty that name all you want but there are many different words Sookie." He laughed at her.

"I am not an idiot Eric. I just didn't know that was something you wanted. Now that I know you might need some soap to wash my mouth out." She kissed him softly.

He laughed against her. "How about I use the soap in another part of your body?" His fingers touched her rear entrance and she yelped and jumped off the bed.

"Alright mister! You have had enough for now. Come on, lets get in the shower and go entertain our kids. How about we watch a movie or something?" She held her hand out for him to help him get out of the bed.

He smiled taking her hand. "That would be wonderful. Maybe we can let Johan pick something out. He has good taste in movies."

Sookie laughed. "Eric, I am not watching Shrek again, we have watched that a million times already."

"Fine, then maybe my wife can find us something entertaining." He followed her to the bathroom to take a shower together so they could get to their family.

They went to the sitting room, took the kids and some how the Shrek movie got watched again. Together they cuddled and watched the movie laughing until the end. When the movie came to an end the twins were sleeping and Johan was close to falling asleep. Eric and Sookie tucked their kids into bed then went to get some sleep themselves. Both were excited to be going home the next day. Eric undressed them both then carried Sookie to the bed, gently laid her down and got in next to her. He pulled her close and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The caravan pulled in front of the house, Sookie was so glad to be home. Granted she and the family had fun on this trip, no blood shed on any trip was a plus, but she just wanted to be home. She was shocked to see the amount of work that had been done while they were gone. The guards, Lily, Trish, Mark, Stephen and Tray were unloading the bags and kids to take in the house. Sookie stood looking at all the work, there were people everywhere. Eric stepped behind her. "My love, they are close to being done. I was told the house will be done in two days, they are finishing things up as we speak. Paul is supposed to have some plans for the items we talked about. I did forget to mention one thing."

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"A pool." He stood back to see her expression.

She blinked. "A pool? You want to install a pool?"

"You do not like the idea?" He sounded disappointed.

"No, I love the idea but what about the kids Eric. Pools are dangerous." She didn't like the idea of her kids being around it and something could happen.

"Well, what if I told you the pool company I spoke to has many different devices to secure the pool so the children can not get in it without supervision. There seems to be a cover we can put on it to keep them out of it, it is mechanical and there is no way the children could get to it, well without using their powers of course." He looked her in the eye.

"Lets see what our options are. Maybe we can find some new innovation to keep them out of it without us around. I have always wanted a pool." Sookie smiled at him.

Eric took her hand and they began walking the property, he pointed out things, asked her opinion on things and made a mental note on what changes she wanted to make. He would do anything he could to make her happy and if she wanted something so miniscule he would take care of it for her. After they got about half way to the back of the property she stopped. "I never knew all this was ours Eric."

"Yes, I bought the biggest parcel I could find, well the property sort of spoke to me when I came to see it." He looked out over the area. Remembering the day he came to see the property the first time it was like it knew that he would find her and be bringing his family here. It was fate.

"It is really beautiful out here, the trees, the peace and quiet. I remember when we came out here that night and we were making out under the stars. Gosh, if I knew where those kisses would eventually take me." She smiled and stood up to kiss him.

"That night changed us both did it not? I am truly lucky." He hugged her. He picked her up and in a flash had her to the end of the property line. "See, this is the end of it here." He sat her back on her feet. She roamed around taking in the view.

"You have good taste Eric, you always know what is perfect." She went to him and they kissed for a long while before breaking the kiss so she could breathe. "Ok, lets get home. We have babies at home." She touched his handsome face, he looked down on her with those blue eyes and rushed her home.

Sookie and Eric went into the house and she wanted him to show her around the new additions. There were new light tight bedrooms, her new office and some surprises she had no idea about yet. He took her to the first one and she stood looking at what was a playroom for the kids. "Eric, was the living room not good enough for the kids?"

He looked around. "Yes, but I thought that with the expanding brood we have it would be wise to give them a room that they could play in." He smiled at her.

The room was simple but well designed. He had thought of everything. She looked around at the shelves to put their shoes, boxes of toys he insisted were learning toys, a play house, a big flat screen TV, tons of kids movies and books lined the wall, a couch in front of the TV, a tiny table and chairs with a tea set on it, tiny workshop tables and an open closet full of different costumes in various sizes. There were so many items in there it would take her a week to figure out what it all was. "Eric, this is too much!" She stood in the middle of the room shocked.

"No, the items in this room will keep our children's imaginations moving. They will play in here together, Adam will come here and play in here with our children since he is part of our family too." He smiled at her. "Come, lets go and see the other room." He took her hand. On the far side of the room was a large door that opened up to another room. It was done in a light yellow. There was a adult sized desk with a lap top sitting on it, a file cabinet behind that and on the wall was a big chalk board. In front of the desk were a dozen kids desks and chairs, each had a lap top on it, there were posters, pictures, maps all over the room. One wall had a large shelf full of books. There was a large monitor on the back wall. "What do you think?" Eric looked at her.

Tears came to her eyes. "It is their own classroom?" She couldn't believe Eric had done it. When they looked over the blue prints no where were these two room included. "You snuck this in?"

"We never knew we would have more than one child. Since we plan on having more children Sookie we need to be able to home school them properly. Their education is key, I am sure when they are older they will want to go to college but their primary education we will have to do here so we know they are safe." He hugged her, she was still crying. "Do not cry lover, it is a good thing."

"No, you are the good thing. I couldn't have picked a better father for my kids. You really are amazing Eric." She held onto him tightly.

They finished the tour and when they were done Eric picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I want you to rest for a while. I will take care of the kids and when you get up we will have dinner before I head to Fangtasia."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked softly.

He smiled. "If you wish, I would be happy if you come with me."

She crawled in the bed and fluffed her pillow. "Wake me in an hour, ok?"

He smiled and left her to get some rest, he went to his office to work. Spending a little bit longer than an hour working he shut off his computer to take care of his children. When they were done eating and in the playroom with Lily he went to wake up Sookie for dinner and to get ready. He found her up, showered and dressed putting her make up on. "Hi sweetie."

He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "I thought you were resting."

She turned, her hair was poker straight down her back, she was wearing a deep purple summer dress with black beading, it had spaghetti strapped, the bodice was tight around her swelling breasts, the waist was tight and the skirt was narrow and fitting. She had a wrap in her hand she began to put around her shoulders. There were diamond and platinum drop earrings in her ears. Her neck she left naked. He looked down to see the shoes she had on were black leather high heels that showed her perfectly manicured toes. "Do you like the dress Eric?" She smoothed the front of it.

"Sookie, take the dress off." His fangs came down. Her scent was driving him mad.

"What?" She looked up shocked.

"You have one minute to take it off or I will rip it off you." He growled. She didn't know what to do, she was sure he would like the dress, she looked down confused. "If you won't take it off Sookie then I suggest you find some way for me not to ruin in while I fuck you. Bend over Sookie." He was hissing at her.

"Eric, I just got dressed." She was squeaking.

"I do not care. Bend over!" He advanced on her and pulled her up to kiss, she resisted for a few minutes until his lips were sending waves of pleasure to her lower regions, she was wet and now really horny.

She pulled away from him to breathe and whispered. "Eric."

He had the skirt of her dress up, his hands on her hips holding tight, her turned holding on to the top of her vanity table and pounding hard in her before she finished saying his name. She knew she had put on a new pair of panties and they were miraculously gone in shreds somewhere. "Mine, you will always be mine Sookie!" He was growling and fucking her so hard she didn't know if she could take it. Her moans and cries as he thrust into her only spurred him on, he was like a wild animal, the moans, the growling, the intensity of his pumping inside her. She held on to the vanity table tight and stopped resisting and when she did the experience became earth shattering. His primal taking of her made her scream over and over for him to do more to her, fuck her harder, faster. He was yelling and howling so loudly she giggled a couple of times because she knew everyone in the house could hear. "Now, Sookie, come for me now!" She was ready, she was more than ready, she gave into the feeling and she almost collapsed as she climaxed crying out. Eric pumped inside her a few more times before he released inside her calling her name. He slowly pumped completing the act and eased the grip he had on her hips. Sookie's white knuckles on the table released and she pulled away and he grabbed her to take with him to sit on the bed. Sookie could feel him, he was shaking and the bond told her had almost lost control for a minute, something he didn't like at all.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel good, my handsome husband." She smiled and wanted to make him feel better about his over powering lust.

He shook his head. "Seeing you stand there you smelled and looked so amazing."

"You didn't hurt me Eric, you know you didn't. You were in control, you know you were." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, I was lusting hard for you Sookie, I wanted to bite you and drain you but I didn't. I knew if I took your blood like that I wouldn't be able to control myself." He looked at her with regret in his eyes.

"See! You controlled it all on your own. I didn't have to stop you, you did it all by yourself." She leaned in and kissed him. "You know what we forgot to do when we built this house?" She wanted to get his mind off of it now.

"What?" He looked at her curiously.

"Sound proofing this room." They both laughed hard. He fell back taking her with him. They laid like that for a few minutes then got up. Sookie went back to the vanity table to get herself straightened up again and he went to take a shower. He came out and dressed in all black, his Fangtasia t-shirt, jeans and boots. Sookie was done getting dressed and she walked up behind Eric and hugged him. "You look great sweetie, sexy as ever."

He turned and looked at her. "Thank you my love. Are you sure you are up to going out tonight?" He put his hand on her belly.

"Yes, Gunnar is up for anything. He has been a good sport the last few days." She placed her hand on his and they could feel his energy. "See." She looked up at him. He smiled at her brightly.

"If you are ready lets get going." He took her hand and lead her to the stairs. Alcide was standing in the foyer talking to Bill. Sookie said hello and went to check on the kids and eat quickly.

"Well, Eric, I had to hold the guards back, there was so much racket up there we didn't know if the house was being invaded or not." Alcide grinned at his friend. Bill didn't find it funny.

"Next time mongrel, I will open the windows so you will know what a satisfied woman sounds like." He grinned right back.

Bill looked at them both. "I do not find your banter funny. Both of your wives are really to good for either of you." He stomped away.

Eric and Alcide laughed at each other. "You headed to the bar?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, Sookie and I are going together." He walked to the kitchen to get a True Blood. He put it in the microwave and heated it. Taking it out he drank half of it in one drink. "How is Amelia and the baby?" They sat down next to Sookie who was eating her plate of food Sergio had left her.

"Good, Amelia has really done a great job. She is really a good mom. Adam is so happy and hardly ever cries. I got lucky." Alcide was beaming.

"Yes, I think we both hit the lottery with our spouses did we not?" Eric looked at Sookie who smiled. Sookie got up after eating to check on the kids. Alcide and Eric talked a few more minutes and Eric went to find Sookie. She was watching the twins sleep. "Ready my love?" She turned and smiled then took his hand.

He took her to the waiting SUV outside. Bill and Nigel were in the front seat. Eric held her close the entire ride. They were almost turning into the parking lot when his phone started ringing. "Eric? Look." The parking lot was full of news vans and police officers.

Eric answered. "Pam? I am outside." He clicked his phone closed. The bar had been open a little over an hour but it was packed because he was expected tonight. His eyes narrowed in concern.

Pam was standing at the back door. "Fucking Fellowship! One of their lunatics came here wielding a gun! Shot two humans and got off two shots on Felicia."

Sookie gasped and immediately started to cry. "Is she ok?"

Pam nodded. "She is healing but they used silver. She is in my office laying down." Sookie started to walk away and Eric grabbed her arm. She gave him a look and he told Nigel to go with her. She found Felicia laying on the couch and she looked clammy. "What can I do for you Felicia?" Sookie's eyes filled with tears again.

"I am healing mistress. Thank you." Felicia winced while talking.

Sookie looked at Nigel. "There has to be something we can do." Nigel left in a blur, he brought her two True Bloods.

"This will help her to heal faster." He handed one to her that he had already opened. "Eric is asking for you my Queen."

Sookie went out to the main bar where Eric was talking to the police. He looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off. She saw Pam standing behind the bar and went to talk to her. "How are the two that were shot?"

Pam nodded. "Superficial wounds but wounds no doubt. I almost ripped the guys head off. He is in custody." Pam gave her a fangy grin.

Eric walked over to them. "Close for the night Pam, call me when the rest has been taken care of." She smiled at him and he took Sookie's hand. "Come my love, lets go home."

She pulled him back. "Don't you want to find out what the police are going to do?"

He looked at her. "They have my cell Sookie, the detective and the hospital will call me as soon as they know something."

She sighed then nodded. "Ok, I am sorry."

He got her back in the car and they drove silently to the house. "You could have been there tonight, it could have been you shot instead of one of the fangbangers .If…" He sounded really mad.

"It wasn't and I am grateful no one was seriously hurt. That is all that matters." She held his hand tight.

"No! Those bastards will pay for this. I will wipe them all off the face of the earth." His fangs ran down.

She turned to look at him. "If it isn't them it will be someone else Eric. As long as there is one group there will be an opposing group. You know how the human world works."

He did, he had lived in it for over a thousand years. It didn't make it any easier. Eric told Bill to hurry home, he had things to do and he needed Sookie home and safe. When the car was out front the hurried her in the house, kissed her and told he would be late so not to wait up. She stood watching him storm out of the house. After she heard the car leave the property she went upstairs to take a quick shower, dressed in pajama bottoms and one of Eric's t-shirts. Laying down she prayed nothing would happen to her husband tonight.

Sookie woke the next morning, Eric's side of the bed was never slept in. She sat up worried. Reaching over on the table she grabbed her phone, there was a text message about four a.m. from him. "I will not be home tonight love you."

It was almost nine in the morning, she got up, took a quick shower, put on a bra and panty set in light blue, a Bon Temps t-shirt and shorts. She combed her hair up into a pony tail, grabbed her phone and hustled down the stairs. Lily had the kids in their chairs feeding them. "Hi my babies." She kissed each and looked at Lily. "Everyone doing ok this morning?"

"Yes, everyone is just fine. Enar is a bit fussy, his teeth I think are bothering him." Lily looked at Enar.

Sookie looked at her son who looked a bit grumpy. Eric always gave his kids his blood every day and he wasn't home to do it. "If Eric isn't home in a bit then I will call the doctor." Lily nodded.

Trish came out of the kitchen. "Morning Sookie, how are you?"

"Hey Trish, I am good. How are you?" Trish set a plate with poached eggs on toast and ham on a big plate. "This must be a plate for Alcide! I can't eat all this."

"You didn't have much at dinner last night. Eat." She set down a big glass of milk too.

Johan looked at his mother and between bites he spoke to her. "Mommy, Gunnar needs his breakfast too." He smiled.

"Ok, you win baby." She dug in and ate every bite. Shaking her head at her plate she must have been hungrier than she thought.

She and Lily were cleaning up the kids to put on the floor to play when Alcide came in. "Hey Sook, heard about the shooting at the club. Where is Eric?" He looked around.

She stepped away from the kids. "He left last night, he text me about four and said he was fine but I haven't seen him this morning." Her nerves were on edge.

"Don't freak out. I am sure he is fine. You know how he gets sometimes. He probably went to lay down at Fangtasia or at Pam's." Alcide got his phone out. "I will call and see if I can find him, ok?"

She smiled at him. "Thanks Alcide."

Toni came in the front door. Sookie could hear her talking to one of the guards, Sookie went out to greet her. "Hey Toni."

Toni looked at her. "Welcome back Sookie. How was the trip?"

Sookie smiled. "Great. Listen, we have some things going on this morning. There was a shooting at Fangtasia so if you get any calls or anyone contacts you about it just get information on the caller and do not give any statements about it ok?"

Toni looked concerned. "Absolutely, don't worry I know how to handle this. I will let you know by the end of the day who has called about it. I won't make any comments to anyone. Can I do anything else?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, just do what you do and that will help. Check in with Amelia for me." Toni nodded and went up to the office.

Alcide stepped to her. "He isn't answering his phone. Maybe he is sleeping. Can you feel him?"

Sookie did, he seemed fine. "Yes, he is ok. I don't feel anything out of the ordinary." She got her phone out and text him. "Sweetie, if you get this just let me your ok, love you." Alcide told her to call him if she needed him, he was heading home.

The day went by pretty quick. Sookie spent the day with the kids and when she had them down for a nap she went to do some work with Toni. It was almost dinner time and Lily stopped by the office. "I am taking the kids down to eat, are you coming down?"

Sookie looked at the clock on the wall. "Wow, I didn't realize how late it was. Yes, I will be down in a minute. Toni, you go ahead and take off." Toni gathered what she needed and said good night to leave.

Nervous now, she tried to concentrate on Eric. He seemed fine still but why hadn't he called? She walked down stairs to eat dinner with her kids. They were having pot roast which Johan loved. Enar was getting fussier so Sookie got her phone out to call the doctor. She spoke to the doctor who said she would have someone drop something off for Enar in about a half an hour. Sookie was grateful and told her thank you. Taking Enar out of his chair she held him close to comfort him, it seemed to help. Sookie cut up tiny bites of carrots for her son and he only would eat a few. Dinner completed Mark came in the dining room. "Sookie, do you mind if we take the kids to the living room to watch a movie?" He was actually smiling. Walking toward her he handed her the bag the doctor had sent over. e

She blinked a couple times. "Ok, sure go ahead. I have some things I need to take care."

Mark looked at her oddly. "Lily, take the kids in and I will be there in just a second ok?" Lily looked at them both, smiled, set Johan on his feet and took the twins to the living room.

"What's going on Sookie?" Mark knew something was up.

Sookie looked at him. "Eric hasn't been home since he left last night, he hasn't called. All I got was a text message at like four this morning."

Mark took his phone out. "Nigel can you come in please." He closed his phone. "I am sure everything is fine Sook."

Nigel appeared. Mark looked at him. "Have you heard from Eric?"

The vampire looked at them both. "No, he isn't here?"

Sookie shook her head no. Mark took his phone out again. "Pam, have you heard from Eric?" He listened to her. "Ok, call me if you hear from him." He listened again. "No, Sookie hasn't physically spoken to him since he dropped her off last night." Again he listened. "Thanks, let me know." He closed his phone. "She hasn't talked to him since early this morning.

Sookie started to panic. "If Pam hasn't heard from him something is wrong."

Nigel walked to her. "Don't panic. He could have had something come up and he had to leave the area." Nigel was making excuses he knew were unlikely. Eric would have called Pam, him or Sookie if he had gone somewhere.

"Nigel, the last time this happened he promised he would never do this to me again. He promised he would call, text, contact one of y'all. Something is wrong." She closed her eyes and tried to feel him, the feeling of him was more faint now, he seemed fine but father away.

Nigel nodded. "I will go out and see if I can track him. If he comes back before I do please call me." Mark nodded and Nigel was gone in a flash.

Sookie wanted to cry but she knew it wouldn't do any good. "Where is he?" She dialed his phone and it just went to voice mail. "Eric, please call me. I am worried and so is everyone else. Don't do this to me again." She closed her phone.

"I am sure we will hear from him soon." Mark looked as her concerned.

Sookie nodded. "Go watch TV with Lily, I will call you if I need you." She turned and walked into the living room to wait.

About an hour went by and her phone rang. "Hey Pam."

"Sookie, you haven't heard from him?" Pam was concerned too.

"No and I swear when I do I am going to strike him down just so he won't forget this. How dare him do this to me again!" Sookie was getting mad now.

Pam clicked her tongue. "I do not understand where he could be. I know he was very upset about the Fellowship, but why would he be gone all night and day. He has not contacted me with any instructions or need of my help. Has Nigel started searching?'

"Yes, he left a little bit ago. I am sure we are all just over reacting but why would he do this? He cant just call one of us?" Sookie was getting sick of this.

"I will be in touch Sookie." Pam hung up.

Sookie found things to occupy her time, she cleaned out drawers, got out glass cleaner to clean windows, she dusted furniture. Hours went by and nothing. Mark found her in the guest room cleaning. "Sookie, we put the kids down for the night. Why don't you go and lay down, someone will wake you when we hear from him."

She turned to look at Mark. "Thanks Mark." She went to put the items in her hands away and went up to her room. Changing into her pajamas she crawled into the bed and stared into the dark. The bond was fainter even now, but she sent love through it hoping she would feel him more but it stayed the same. "Please don't be hurt Eric. Please." Hours went by and she laid waiting for the call and nothing. She finally got up and walked downstairs. Bill and Alcide were talking to each other in the foyer. She rushed to them. "Have you found him?"

Alcide turned to look at her. "No, we haven't found him yet. He still hasn't called any of us." He looked really concerned and Sookie couldn't take it. The tears started.

"Do you think something has happened to him?" The tears were hot and fast running down her face.

"I don't know Sookie. I am not going to sugar coat it and you know it. We just have to wait until we find him. Don't get upset, lets just wait and see ok?" Alcide hugged her and she tried to control the tears.

Bill looked at her. "I am going out to check the grounds. Go back to bed and rest. Eric will be angry that we did not take care of you in his absence." He tried to smile at her. She turned and went back up the stairs. When she got back in her room she began to sob and those sobs eventually lulled her to sleep.

She woke it was really early, before dawn. Her eyes blinked as she tried to remember where she was, what was going on, why she was so tired. She quickly grabbed her cell phone, no messages. Getting out of the bed she rushed downstairs to see if the vampires had left yet. Pam was standing in the living room pacing. "Pam?"

Pam's petite frame turned to look at Sookie. "Nothing, Sookie. No one can find him and still he has not called." The concern on her face almost broke Sookie in half.

Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on him and now it was like he was too far away to pick up. The bond wasn't closed she could tell, he was just too far away. 'I cant feel him anymore." Sookie went to the chair and sat in it.

Pam nodded. "I must go to rest, I will try to call him one last time. I am going to stay here for the day alright?"

Sookie stood and walked to Pam and hugged her. "I will see you tonight." Pam nodded and left to go to rest.

Sookie knew now that she would have to depend on the Were's. They were good trackers but Sookie felt more comfortable when the vampires were looking for him. If there was something wrong they were more capable of handling the dirtiest of jobs. Alcide came through the front door. "Sookie, the vampires are going to rest."

Nodding she knew the guards would be changing. "We cant even send anyone out to find him because we don't know where he is."

Alcide nodded. "He took his car. Mark has the authorities looking for it. Problem is we don't know which direction he went."

"Go home Alcide, there isn't anything you can do. We will call when we know something." She looked up at him, he looked tired.

"You need to go lay down Sookie. Remember the baby, Eric would be pissed if we let you get upset and sick. Come on, head upstairs for me." He stood in front of her and held his hand out to help her up.

Taking his hand she stood up. "Good night Alcide." She walked up the stairs again to lay down. When she got in the room she climbed in the bed and closed her eyes, all she could do was cry. "Eric, please come home. You need to come home." The bond was completely quiet.


	46. Chapter 46

**Yes, I know I left the last chapter a cliff hanger. I felt that was a good place to stop.**

**Now why does everyone always throw poor Eric under the bus? LOL ****J**

**I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Please review!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT & LEMONS!**

Chapter 46

Sookie woke up and she knew her husband still wasn't home. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning, her eyes were swollen from crying and her nerves were on edge, she thought she would have a break down. She got in the shower and put on a bra and pair of panties, an oversized blouse and jeans. She threw her hair up in a messy up do and went downstairs. Alcide was standing in the living room on the phone. Sookie gasped, was it Eric? He must have known what she was thinking and shook his head as he spoke to his caller.

Alcide hung the phone up. "I have a couple leads on him. I have Stephen and the rest of the pack out searching. We will know something soon." He looked exhausted and really pissed.

"Is he hurt Alcide?" She looked at him seriously, she wanted the truth.

"I don't know Sookie. We have only just got these leads in the last two hours. I will keep you posted alright?" He came over and kissed her on the top of the head then left.

Her phone rang it was Amelia. "Hey Sook. You holding up ok?"

Just the sound of her friend made her want to cry. "No, he is missing Amelia. Something is wrong, he would have come home by now. If we don't find him soon I am going to lose my mind. He is my world Amelia." The tears brimmed her eyes.

"I know, just hold tight ok? Alcide will find him. Don't get yourself sick, did you eat yet?" Her friend was always taking care of her.

"No." She sniffled.

"Now, Sookie. You need to eat. The baby needs to eat and you need to keep your strength up. I am going to stay on the phone until you walk to the kitchen. Go."

She listened to her friend and went to see what Sergio made for breakfast. She walked in the dining room and he appeared with a big plate with an omelet, bacon and a big glass of orange juice. "Thank you Sergio." He smiled and returned to the kitchen. "Ok, I have the plate in front of me. I am going to try to eat it." They said their goodbyes and Sookie ate as much as she could which was about three quarters of it.

When she was done she went to look for Lily and the kids. They twins were in the play room with Trish and Lily and Johan were in the classroom working. Sookie sat on the floor and played with the kids. Sookie lost track of time when her phone rang. Setting the toy down she quickly grabbed her phone to answer it. It was Sam. "Hi Sam."

He cleared his throat. "Sookie, I wanted to let you know that I heard about Eric. Is there anything I can do?"

Sookie took a deep breathe. "No, we have it under control."

"Cher, you know I care and if there is anything I can do."

She couldn't do this now. "I appreciate it Sam. There are people and creatures of all kinds searching for him. Thank you for calling. Goodbye Sam." She closed her phone. He would have to wait, she had too much going on to fight with him now.

After a while, Sookie kissed the kids and left them with Trish and went back to the living room. Her mind was swirling and she thought she would lose her mind. She needed air so she went out front and Alcide was driving up the driveway. He hopped out of the truck and came to her. "Sook, two of the leads haven't panned out. We haven't found him yet but I have a couple more leads we are working now." Sookie's legs wanted to buckle.

"Where is he!" She searched the bond and it was still open. "I don't understand Alcide, where could he be?"

"I will update you as soon as I know something. Do you want Amelia to come over and keep you company?" She shook her head no. He nodded and went to get back in his truck. She watched as he drove away.

The day progressed, lunch, naps for the kids, dinner then Lily put them down for the night. By that point Sookie was about to lose her mind. She was so upset Mark was getting concerned. He made the only call he could, to the doctor. Dr. Ludwig appeared in the middle of the living room where Sookie was sitting on the couch holding her head in her hands crying. "Little one." She spoke to Sookie.

Sookie's head came up, her eyes were swollen, her face pale, her fairy tears were streaming down her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Mark called. Lets take a look at you." The doctor came over to her and sat her bag on the table.

"No, I am fine. Eric is missing." Sookie could barely say the words.

"Yes, I know." The doctor sounded sympathetic. "Lets check the baby alright Sookie."

She leaned back and closed her burning eyes. The doctor did what she needed to do. "Are you eating?"

"Yes, I haven't had any complications, no sickness or anything." She looked at the doctor.

"I am going to give you a mild sedative. You need to take one and lie down Sookie. Your blood pressure is really high." Mark walked in as the doctor told her about it.

"How high is it?" Mark asked.

"If it gets much higher I will put her in the hospital. I am going to give her this medicine and you need to make sure she takes it." Mark nodded and took the bottle the doctor held out to him. "Check her blood pressure." He nodded again. The doctor looked at Sookie. "Sookie, how are the kids? Is Enar alright?"

Sookie looked up at her terrified. "Oh Gosh, I forgot about the blood bond. He will get sick wont he?"

"Not necessarily. He is older now, he can be away from him longer then when he was a newborn but not too long. No sign of the Viking?" Dr. Ludwig looked at Mark who just shook his head no. "Keep me posted and keep an eye on her blood pressure. Give her a pill now and one every six hours until you find him." The doctor disappeared.

Mark left and came back with a glass of milk. "Here you go Sookie, come on take your pill." Sookie looked up at him. He had never seen her like this and it killed him. He wanted to make this go away, but he was just as helpless. When he found Eric and if he was alive he would punch him the mouth for doing this to her. Sookie took the glass of milk to take the pill.

"Thanks Mark. I am just going to lay down here and wait ok?" She put her legs up and he covered her with the blanket.

"Get some sleep. I will wake you when we know something." He kissed her temple and left her alone to rest.

The sedative helped her sleep. She woke when Mark woke her. "Sookie, come on wake up for me. I need you to eat something." He was sitting on the table in front of her with a sandwich and a glass of juice. She hadn't eaten but a few bites of her dinner so he was going to make sure she ate as much as he could get her to even in small portions.

"What time is it?" Her eyes were focusing. The pill made her tired.

"It is late, around three a.m. now." He held out a little pill for her to take. She took it and popped it in her mouth and took her sandwich to eat.

They sat quietly while she ate. When she ate most of the sandwich and drank as much of the juice as she could she looked up at him. He knew what she wanted, he just shook his head no. She handed him the plate and laid back down. The pill had her back out within minutes.

Alcide came in and saw Mark sitting on the table staring at her. "Is she ok?"

Mark shook his head no. "No, she's not ok! That fucking vampire has done this to her again. I swear I would stake his ass if he was here. If he isn't hurt or dead he will wish he was when we find him."

Alcide narrowed his eyes. "Easy Mark, your talking about my friend. There has to be an explanation. Eric would never leave her intentionally."

"Really, that is your defense? He wouldn't do this on purpose? Like I said he better be hurt cause I will kill him for this, I will show him what he has done to her and his kids." Mark strode out of the room.

Alcide knew the feeling, if he wasn't so concerned about her would be pissed too. Here laid this woman that gave Eric her heart and soul, she was a crumbled mess laying on the couch and there wasn't anything anyone could do but hope they found him. He walked out of the door to go home to his wife and son.

Mark came in around six and she was still asleep on the couch. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room and put her in the bed covering her up. He smoothed her hair back out of her eyes and checked her phone to make sure she didn't have a missed call from Eric. Nothing. He went back downstairs to keep working the leads that were coming in.

The entire day Mark ran the show, he kept the household under control, every three hours he would check Sookie's blood pressure and make her eat and drink something and then every six he would give her a pill. Her pressure stayed low because she was too out of it to remember what was going on. The pill he was supposed to give her around three o'clock in the afternoon he didn't give her. He knew she needed to be awake for what was going to be happening tonight, she would probably need one after, that was something he couldn't help.

The kids were just finishing up dinner when Alcide, Amelia and Adam came in. Amelia looked madder than Mark had ever seen her. Alcide carried Adam's carrier to the living room and put him into the portable crib. Amelia stood in the foyer, crossed her arms and stared at Mark. "You're going to let this happen?"

"Amelia, I have about as much choice in this as she does. You're her friend, she will need your help now." Mark turned to walk away but Amelia wasn't done. Alcide came in giving her an apologetic look.

"I just want my opposition of this noted. If I wasn't married to you and my son was part of this I would pack my shit and leave. I know when she finds out she is going to be just as devastated at what all of you have kept from her." Amelia shot them both a dirty look and walked upstairs.

Amelia went into Sookie's room. Her friend was curled up in a ball, the blankets were scattered all over. She went to the bed and leaned over her. "Sookie, honey, I need you to wake up." Sookie moaned. "Come on Sook, we got to get you in the shower."

Sookie's eyes opened. "Hey Amelia."

"Hi yourself. How are you feeling?" Amelia looked like she had gotten little sleep herself.

"I don't know how to feel, he isn't home yet is he?" Sookie's eyes filled with tears.

Amelia shook her head no. "Don't cry Sookie. You need to remember you have to be strong for the kids and Gunnar." Amelia hated what she was doing. This was not what a friend did.

"I guess you're right." Sookie sat up slightly. "I should get in the shower and go down and see my kids."

Amelia smiled the best smile she could. "Come on, I will help you get in the shower then we will get you dressed." Amelia let Sookie lean on her as they walked to the bathroom, Amelia turned on the water, tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot then looked at Sookie. "You need me to help you in?"

She shook her head no. "I am awake now. Whatever those pills were helped me get some sleep. My nerves aren't so raw now that I got some sleep. Once I am out of this shower I think I will take the guards and see what I can find out myself." Sookie undressed and stepped in the shower.

Amelia's anger began to rise but she pushed it back. "I will wait out there for you." Sookie agreed and Amelia went out to turn on the light to get some clothes out of the closet for her. She chose a cashmere oversized red sweater and a pair of black leggings, she opened her drawers and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra then grabbed black ballet flats for her to wear. Sookie came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. "Ok, Sookie, lets get you dressed and downstairs."

"Amelia, I am just going downstairs, I was just going to put on jeans and one of Eric's t-shirts." She looked at the clothes curiously.

"We have guest downstairs. Trust me ok?" Amelia looked away from her friend.

Sookie didn't catch Amelia's expression so she did as she asked her. She put the clothes on and Amelia helped her then sat her on the vanity chair and blew out her hair to dry to hang straight down her back. Amelia helped her put some makeup on and grabbed her hand when she was done. "Ok, lets go." Sookie followed her friend.

Sookie could hear the voices and her shields weren't too strong so she could feel the house was full of creatures. She and Amelia walked down the stairs and she was guided to the living room. Sookie gasped at who was standing inside. Xavier, Stan Davis, Pam, Nigel, Mark, Stephen, Niall, Claude, Alcide and Bill all stood talking. Sookie resisted going in and Amelia held her hand gently walking her inside the living room to the group.

All eyes went to Sookie as she entered. "Have you found him?" That had to be why they were all there, she knew it.

Stan moved to her and took her hands. "No, Sookie we have not."

"Why are you here then?" She was looking at all the creatures she came to trust over the last three years.

Xavier stepped forward. "My Queen, I know that you are still hoping Eric is found, as all of us hope the same. But under the circumstances we cannot hold out for that at this time. There is protocol that must be followed." His eyes darted away from her.

"I don't understand, what protocol?" Sookie began to pick up feelings from the creatures in front of her and she didn't like it one bit.

Stan's grip on her tightened a bit. "Sookie, Eric made it clear that if something were to happen to him you were to be protected immediately. You cannot be left without that protection because if you do any Kingdom will make claim on you. Eric did not want that to happen. He asked me to take care of you if anything ever happened to him."

Sookie ripped her hands away from Stan as if she were burnt by him. "He is alive, I know it! Why are you all not out searching for him?"

Pam stood looking at her, Sookie could see the blood tears begin in her eyes. "Sookie, he would have called one of us. He hasn't and we have no sign of where he could be."

"So you're just giving up! No, no, no! I want you all out looking for him. It has only been three days!" Sookie was livid.

"We have waited longer than we should have to align our Kingdom's. I will now be your protector, your Kingdom and mine will be one." Stan looked at her sympathetically.

"So you will be King of Louisiana? You will take the place of my husband? Never! No one will take his place. I wont allow you all stand here like he is dead!"

Mark stepped forward. "Sookie, you have to understand the situation you are in. Without formal protection anyone of those vampires will claim Louisiana and you. They would be able to take over the state and do what they wish with you and the kids. You have to go with Texas."

"You expect me to pack my kids up and just leave my home and move to Texas with Stan?" Mark nodded and the other creatures in the room stood looking at her. "You will have to kill me first. Do you hear me? This is my home, Eric's home. I will find him myself."

Stan grabbed her arm. "You don't have a choice in this Sookie. This is the way things work."

She pulled her arm back. "Fuck you Stan." She ran back up the stairs to get her phone, put her credit card and keys in her pocket.

Everyone was in the foyer when she came down. Alcide stood in her way of the door. "Sookie, I cant let you leave like this." He looked down on her angrily.

"You too Alcide? You are just going to write him off like he is ashes in a gutter somewhere! He is my husband, my soul mate. Would you want Amelia to do what you are asking me to do?" She looked into his eyes and he blinked. "No, I guess you wouldn't."

Pam came to stand next to her. "I will go with you Sookie." Nigel and Bill came next to her too and Stephen.

"The rest of you get out of my house. This is Eric's house! Do you understand? I don't want to see your faces here when I get back.

Niall came to her. "My child, you have to understand your importance…."

She held her hand up. "I am not an animal you can just trade off. I am Sookie Northman and if I am not the Vampire Queen or anything else I could care less. I will always be his wife and until I see it with my own two eyes he is dead then I will fight and search for him until the day I leave this earth. Now, get out." She turned to look at Mark. "Stay here and watch my kids. Amelia, I am sorry you got sucked into this crap. I will call you later." The creatures hadn't moved yet. "..HOUSE!" They began to leave.

Stan stepped to her. "I know you are angry Sookie. I will be at Bill's house when you are ready to leave for Texas tomorrow. I will extend my protection to you no matter how you feel. I will not let anyone make claim on you while I am still walking this earth." She glared at him and they left leaving her family standing with her.

"Ok. Tell me what you all know." Sookie stood listening to the intelligence they had received. "Where is the shooter?" Pam looked embarrassed. "Just tell me Pam."

"I locked him up downstairs at Fangtasia." Her fangs came down.

"Lets go." The SUV was brought around and they headed there. The bar was closed with a sign out front that said "Closed for Private Party." Pam took them to the basement and down the stairs when they got inside the bar. Sookie let her shields down the minute they hit the stairs. Sookie saw why Pam was a bit embarrassed, she had been feeding on him and he was bruised pretty much head to toe. Sookie hit the light on the wall that barely made any light at all but some was better than none. She wanted this fool to see what he was coming up against.

"Don, tell me where my husband is." The shooter barely could pick up his head then it flopped back down. Sookie concentrated, she picked up pieces of items about the shooting, other members in the area but there wasn't anything about Eric specifically. There was on item she found intriguing. "There are two men staying at a motel down the street. Lets go see what they know about this."

The group followed her, they were back in the SUV to the short drive down the street. Sookie knew from Don that they were on the second floor of the motor lodge in a room in the back, room 279. She headed up the group as they made their way up the stairs to the room. Sookie stood outside the door, they were all perfectly quiet. She nodded and Pam knocked, everyone else stood back out of the line of sight. Pam put on her best smile. A tall, slim man came to the window and looked out the curtain. He opened the door about an inch. Pam purred. "I was sent by Don." The man looked at her and smiled.

"Don sent you?" He opened the door and Sookie's assassins pounced. They were gagged and tied to chairs before they knew what happened to them. There was another man, short and balding who looked like he lived a pretty rough life. Sookie went after him first.

"Seems you fellas may know where my husband is?" Bill took the gag out of his mouth.

"I don't know nothing'." His accent was thick.

"So, Harvey, where you from?" Sookie stood over him with the evilest grin she could muster.

He looked at her shocked, how did she know his name. "None of you business." Stephen hit him on the back of the head.

"I suggest you cooperate with my Queen or I will pull your balls off your body through you nose." Stephen wasn't kidding.

Harvey looked at the creatures around the room and he must have contemplated his chances and didn't like the odds. "No, your gonna kill me anyway. I aint saying nothing'."

Sookie leaned over him and put her hand on his shoulder. She concentrated, she saw Dallas and the church of the Fellowship. "Did you take him?"

Harvey looked like he was going to throw up. "I didn't touch nobody."

"Let me refresh your memory, big blond, handsome vampire about six foot five. Cant miss him." Sookie was getting madder by the minute. She took her hand and placed it back on his shoulder and her light zapped him. "Remember anything yet?" He was shocked and shook his head, Sookie zapped him again. The other guy was straining against his restraints, Nigel took the gag out of his mouth.

"Steve Newlin made us come here and get him. We had a van, we wrapped him in silver and injected him with liquid silver to weaken him. We were told not to kill him, he was too valuable." The disgusting man began to sob.

Sookie began to glow. "Where did you take him?"

"We didn't! We were told to wait to go after his family next. The Fellowship want to make a documentary on what they are going to do to that disgusting vampire and abominations!"

"Where did they take him? Last chance buddy." Sookie leered at him.

"I guess they were going to Dallas." That was all she needed. Her crew began their work, she heard bones snapping as she and Stephen walked out to give her vampires a few minutes.

Sookie took out her phone. "Isabella? Hey its Sookie. I need your help." She told Isabella what she needed and she waited for the vampires to return. When they did they stood in front of her. "Y'all go back to the house. I am going to Dallas." Pam started to protest. "Pam if he is in that church he could be really hurt if they are injecting him with silver he could be really weak or worse. I have to go." Pam nodded. "Go back to the house and don't let anyone hurt my kids, ok?"

They all nodded and were gone in a flash. Stephen stood next to her. "I can go with you."

Sookie smiled at him. "I am not using conventional transportation. Go with the rest of them. Thanks Stephen." She took his hand and squeezed it tight. She popped to the field she told Isabella and the Texas vampires to meet her at.

All bowed to her when she appeared. "My Queen."

She nodded and looked at the darkened church. Her bond with Eric was flowing again, he was hurt, angry and tired. Her eyes closed, she wanted to cry but now was not the time. "Ok, I am going to pop in, when I come back out I want you to burn this fucking place to the ground. Anyone you catch is yours to keep alright?" All the vampires smiled with their fangs down.

Sookie concentrated really hard, she tried to tap into him, their bond, his life force. He was really hurt and she knew it but sent him strength and comfort, the bond began to move faster, he knew she was near. She popped. They had him chained up on a table, his skin was so pale. She rushed to him. "Eric!" His head could barely move to look at her, his beautiful blue eyes were almost grey, his skin was cracking, he was bleeding from some places. "Hold on sweetie, I am going to get you out of these chains first ok?" He moaned. She closed her eyes and the chains snapped and he fell to the floor. Her hands went around him and she heard the sounds of footsteps coming their direction. She waited, she wanted to let them see who was responsible for their demise.

Steve Newlin came rushing in with a group of twenty of his worshippers. Sookie looked to him. "Hey Steve. I think you might remember what I told you a few years ago? The day you broke into my house and tried to kill me. You've messed with me and mine for the last time. See you in hell you asshole." She popped out and Eric cried out in agony. She laid him down on the grass on the hill. "I am sorry Eric. Take my blood sweetie, please." She put her wrist to his mouth as the vampires began their assault on the Fellowship Church. Eric was sucking greedily and when his head went back to rest Sookie popped them again. They landed in the middle of the foyer. "Pam! Nigel!" Pam and Nigel appeared, Pam knelt down next to them. "Can you help me get him upstairs? I don't want anyone to see him like this." Nigel came over and picked Eric up and he was a blur up the stairs.

Pam followed Nigel and Sookie got her cell phone out. "Dr. Ludwig please." The doctor came on the line. "Can you come to the house, Eric is really bad." She told Sookie she would be there in a few minutes.

Sookie rushed up the stairs. Mark came out of the nursery. "Sookie?"

"He's home. Do not let any of the council or Stan in my house. Let me know who comes to the house before anyone is let through the gate, do you understand?" She glared at him.

"Yes, ma'am." He knew she was still angry at him for his participation in the last couple days but he would do it again if he had to. He walked down the stairs to let the guards know the news.

She went into the room and the doctor was already in with him. Sookie went to his side, he looked worse Sookie thought. "Can you help him?"

The doctor looked concerned. "He has been poisoned and there is a lot in him, what did they use, silver?" Sookie nodded. The doctor went to her bag and got out vial of something and began to inject him with it. "Sookie, you are going to need to give him your blood, we may have to give him a transfusion."

Pam stepped forward. "I can give you my blood. His blood is mine."

Nigel came forward as well. "Mine as well."

The doctor nodded. "Lets start with Sookie and then Pam. I don't want to mix blood if we don't have to just yet. His bond with his children may be compromised if we do." Nigel stepped back. "Sit down Sookie, I am going to draw your blood directly."

She sat next to Eric and held his hand. His skin felt cooler than normal and really thin. She looked at him as the doctor put the needle in her arm. "I am here sweetie, your going to get some of my blood. We are going to make you feel better." His beautiful face was motionless. He looked exhausted and Sookie's heart was breaking.

Pam looked at Sookie. "Is it done?"

Sookie looked at her unsure. "Can you call Isabella?"

Pam nodded and walked out of the room. Nigel stepped forward. "I will go out and check the grounds. You just need to call me my Queen and I will be here for you." He bowed and Sookie thanked him.

"They are dedicated to you." Dr. Ludwig said to her.

"Yes, I think I learned a valuable lesson tonight." Sookie was still upset about what happened. She knew in her heart he was alive and that the creatures around her were only doing what they felt they needed to. Never for as long as she lived would she had given up on him, never turned him over to another like Eric had intended for her. When he was well she would have to talk to him about that. She knew what he did he did out of love for her and their kids but she would never go to another, not even to protect them. She was his and only his, she would die being Eric's. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you more than anything in this world Eric. You have to get better ok?"

Pam came back in smiling. "It is taken care of."

Sookie sighed. "Good. They deserve worse for what they did to him." She knew she would have to reconcile what she had decided to do but his life was worth too much to her. She had chosen to turn the Fellowship over to the Texas vampires to do what they wished. That was her burden and she knew it.

Hours went by and Sookie never left him. She sat next to him looking at him. Trish came in around dawn and brought her a bagel and some coffee. "Sookie you need to get something in your stomach." Sookie nodded and thanked her, slowly she ate the bagel and drank her coffee. Her eyes never left his face. She was looking for any sign he was getting better.

Dr. Ludwig popped back in about eight o'clock. "How is he doing?" Her hands went over him.

"He seems the same." Sookie looked at her desperate.

"Silver is deadly to vampires Sookie. We have no idea how much and at what strength they used. All we can do is keep giving him transfusions and hope it works." The doctor was leaned over him examining him.

"If you can think of anything we will try it." Sookie looked at the doctor with despair in her eyes.

There was a knock on the door. Stephen peeked his head in. "Sookie, Alcide is here."

Sookie looked at the doctor. "Will you stay with him until I get back?" The doctor nodded. She walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. "Alcide."

He looked ashamed. "Sookie, I know you are pissed at me but you have to understand something. This was something Eric wanted us to do. He asked Stan to take care of you in case he couldn't. I would have been happy to keep an eye on you and the kids but I can't protect you like Stan can."

She shook her head at him. "You gave up on him Alcide. We wouldn't have given up on you."

"That is not the case, not at all. You know how the vampires work Sookie. They would have been standing on your doorstep any one of these nights thinking you were vulnerable and they could take you. What would we do then? That is what Eric was anticipating when he did this." Alcide glared at her.

"Well, he is home now. I need to get back to him Alcide." She turned to walk away.

Alcide took her by the arm. "Can I see him?"

"No. He is healing and I don't want anyone to upset him." She turned and walked away.

Sookie went back into the room. The doctor was packing up her bag. "I gave him another shot. We will give him another transfusion this evening."

Standing over him he still looked really pale. "Does he seem to be improving?"

The doctor looked her in the eye. "I hope that he will for your sake Sookie, I know how much you love him. Just be prepared for the worst. I will see you after sundown." She disappeared.

Sookie got in the bed next to him and put her head on his chest. "We have been through so much Eric. You can't give up. Your strong and you can beat this." She grabbed his hand and the tears started. She felt his hand squeeze hers. "Eric!" He went still again and she did the only thing she could do was hold onto him and hope.

Trish came in at lunch time and brought her lunch. She sat in the chair and ate her soup and sandwich. When she was done eating her phone rang. "Hi Sookie, how's he doing?"

"Hey Amelia. He is the same." She put her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"Listen, I know things are kind of a mess, but Alcide is heartbroken over this." Amelia sounded really sad.

"I know Amelia, I just need some time. I can't worry about anyone right now. I just want to concentrate on getting him better and putting my life back to rights. I will have to deal with the super natural world later." Sookie was tired, she wanted to lay down.

"Ok, if you need anything we are here ok?"

"I love you both. I will talk to you both later." They said their goodbyes and Sookie laid down again on his chest and fell asleep.

Pam was calling to her. "Sookie, I need you to get up."

Sookie's eyes were dry and tired, she could barely see straight. "What's up Pam?"

"You need to come downstairs. Stan and Xavier are at the gate and the guards won't let them in until they talk to you." Pam seemed worried.

"Because I don't want them here. They need to go back to where ever they came from." Sookie was angry.

Pam shook her head. "You can't hide from this. This is just hedging trouble."

Sookie stood up, kissed Eric. "I will be right back sweetie." His face was the same. She walked out the door. Stephen was still at the door. "You need to switch with one of the other guards now Stephen, you have been here since last night." He nodded.

Sookie went down the stairs. Tray was coming in the door. "Tray I need you to relieve Stephen at our bedroom door. No one goes in that room but me, the doctor. Pam and Nigel. Do you understand?" He nodded and bounced up the stairs.

Bill came in the door. "Sookie the King is waiting at the gate. He wants to see you."

"Let him in. I want extra guards on the property. Double them until I say otherwise." Sookie looked at Bill seriously.

"Yes, my Queen." Bill took out his cell phone and made the call.

It didn't take long before the King and Xavier with the entourage were at the door. Nigel came in before them, his sword strapped to his back. Stan was less than happy. "Sookie are you ready to leave for Dallas?" He walked to her.

Sookie shook her head. "Eric is alive Stan. I am not going anywhere."

Stan nodded. "Yes, I know you believe he is believe he is but you can deal with that at another time."

Sookie laughed. "Did you not talk to your second Stan? I found Eric myself. He was being held in the Fellowship church." Stan looked like he had been slapped, his fangs came down.

"What are you talking about Sookie?" Xavier's fangs came down too.

"Yes, they had chained him. He is healing and will be fine." Sookie wasn't about to tell them about the silver poisoning.

"Let me see him." He moved around her to go and look for him and Nigel stopped him.

"Sorry King. I have specific orders." Nigel smirked at Stan.

"No one will see Eric until he is healed. He is King and I do not want my kids to see him in the state he is in. He will call you when he feels better." Sookie looked at Bill and Nigel. "Please show our guests out."

"Sookie, I am not leaving until I see him myself." Stan didn't believe her.

"Call Isabella. She is the one I called for help Stan." Sookie growled at Stan.

Dr. Ludwig came down the stairs. "He is alive and healing. I told Sookie he needs his rest so that he can heal faster. Leave Sookie be."

Stan and Xavier nodded to the doctor and looked at Sookie. "You got lucky to find him Sookie. You will have to inform me at a later date how you did so." Stan grinned at her. Sookie's skin crawled at Stan's expression, in all the time she knew him this was the first time Sookie saw him for what he was, a killer. Xavier looked sympathetic to the whole situation.

Stan strolled out the door, he was angry. Xavier came to her and smiled. "I am glad he is home now. I knew you would find him. Call me if you need help, especially where Texas is concerned." He winked at her and the vampires left.

Sookie was too tired to care about what they wanted. Pam walked to her. "I am going to Fangtasia to take care of some work. Do you need me?"

Shaking her head no. "I will be fine. Thanks Pam." She looked at Nigel and smiled then went back up the stairs. Making a stop at the nursery she went in to check on her kids. The twins were sleeping soundly in their bed. Sookie put her hand in and touched each of her kids. "Daddy is home babies." Her tears came down, she wiped them away and went to check on Johan. He was laying on his side sleeping so peacefully, she bent over and kissed him and went to check on Eric. Her heart broke walking in and seeing her handsome husband in that condition. She felt helpless and exhausted. Climbing in the bed with him again she laid down next to him getting as close as she could to him and holding on to his hand until she feel asleep for the night.

Something was licking her face, she could feel the tongue and the wetness of it. She was so tired she swatted it away. The feeling continued, again she swatted at it. The third time she opened her eyes to the light of the morning, Eric was looking at her, his eyes were still dull, his face was still pale but not as bad as it was the previous day. She sat up so fast she made herself dizzy. "Eric!"

"Hello my love." His voice was really weak, it almost didn't sound like him.

She leaned down and gently kissed him. "I have missed you so much." Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. "Oh, Eric!"

He winced and put his arm around her. In a whisper he spoke to her. "No crying. Please." His eyes closed for a moment then when he fought the pain he opened them again.

She couldn't help but cry. The last four days were almost like a nightmare she never thought she would never live through. "I knew you were alive. Everyone thought you were dead but I knew you were alive. You would never leave me."

He smiled as best he could.. "Never."

"Let me call the doctor." She moved to sit up and he told her no. Looking at him she touched his face as gently as she could. "Eric, we need to get you better. The vultures are already circling the wagon." Eric looked at her strangely. "You arranged for me to become Queen of Texas." She gave him a dirty look and he closed his eyes and growled slightly.

"Sorry." He looked at her. "Needed to protect you."

"I can take care of myself. I think Stan is pissed at me. Honestly, I could care less. Eric, what were you thinking? I would never even pretend to align myself with another King or Kingdom. I am a Northman and I will always be a Northman. I got half the males that work for us mad at me, Alcide, Bill, Mark." She sounded exasperated.

"I am living. You are mine." His face twitched with the pain.

"I am calling Ludwig." He started to protest. "Forget it buster. If it were me she would already have been here." Sookie grabbed her cell phone off the table and made the call. The little doctor was there in a flash.

"Well, Viking. You always do seem to amaze me with your longevity." She smirked at him. He growled at her softly. "Sookie, lets give him another transfusion." She dug in her bag and Sookie move to sit on the side of the bed.

Sookie could feel in the bond he was having a lot of pain, she filled it with pride, comfort and love. She felt his hand rub her back. Even now he tried to comfort her when he was as ill as he was. "I love you Eric." She looked straight at the doctor who was hooking up the lines to give him her blood. When the lines were hooked up she turned to hold his hand. "Your doing great sweetie." She smiled at him.

The entire day Sookie spent taking care of Eric, she gave him True Blood, sat with him talking softly to him, filled him in on what had happened over the last few day. She was looking him in the eye smiling up at him when he winced. "Gunnar?"

Sookie smiled. "He is fine. Dr. Ludwig has checked me a couple times. She gave me a mild sedative the second day because I was just so upset, it helped me sleep and I felt better. Good enough to go to Texas and bust my husband out of the enemies grip."

He smiled up at her. "Warrior wife." Her hand caressed his healing face.

"You better remember that!" She grinned.

Sookie could see he was getting tired and he rubbed the side of his face as his eyes closed. He was asleep in minutes. She let go of his hand and went to get in the shower. The hot water she turned up high and stepped in. The happy tears came, she was so grateful he was responding to the medicine and blood. When she composed herself she got out, went to the closet and got a change of clothes. She got a bra and panty set, one of Eric's t-shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms. She went out the door to find Stephen on guard of the door again. Stopping she looked at him. "Thank you Stephen. I know appreciate everything you have done, more than you will ever know. You have been wonderful."

He smiled at her. "It's cause your so hot." He winked and they both laughed.

"You better quit! Eric might be sick but he has incredible hearing." Sookie smiled and left him standing there.

Sookie stopped in the kitchen to find her plate on the stove. She poured a glass of milk and ate her food. When she was done she put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to find her kids.

Johan and the kids were in the living room watching a movie. Lily and Mark were sitting next to them. Sookie walked behind the couch and kissed her kids. Enar put his hands up, Sookie took him. He hung on to her and didn't want to let go. "I am taking him with me." Lily smiled and turned back to the movie.

Sookie hugged her son. "Hey baby. I missed you today. Do you want to go and see daddy?"

"Yes mommy." Sookie had them up the stairs and in the room. Eric was sleeping still. Sookie walked to the bed, put Enar on the side of Eric and crawled in next to them. Enar looked over to his father, his little bottom lip began to tremble.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. Daddy is getting better. Mommy promises daddy will be better." Sookie watched her son's face. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes then looked back at Eric. Her son turned and stood on his knees to lay across his father's chest. Sookie watched her baby cling to his father like he understood the pain he had been enduring. Sookie watched for a few minutes and Eric's color of his face changed, he didn't look so pale, his eyes opened to look down on his son, his grey dull eyes now their true color of the sapphire blue.

Eric's eyes looked at his wife. "Sookie?" His hand went to support his son's back as he began to sit up.

"Eric no, you need to rest." She went to take Enar off his chest but Eric shook his head.

"No, leave him. He is healing me." Eric looked down at his son who was still laying across his chest and put his arm around him to hold him to his shoulder.

"What!" Sookie sat up and paid closer attention. Enar's head moved to the crease of Eric's shoulder. Eric began to adjust them, he sat up against the headboard. His arms went around his son and he held him close to him.

"I can feel his energy Sookie. Cant you?" Eric closed his eyes and let the energy engulf him.

Sookie closed her eyes and concentrated, the energy was there, she could feel it through their bond. It began to pulsate, the love Enar had for his father was bouncing through it as well as strength, comfort and healing. Sookie had never felt that before, it shocked her.

"He is sending it through our bond?" Sookie looked at her husband.

He nodded. "Yes, you feel it now?"

She smiled. "Oh, yeah, I feel it now."

They sat together for a long while, connected through their love, blood and bond until their child fell asleep. Sookie watched every second as her son transformed his father to his physical perfection Eric always was. Eric slowly sat up on the bed, put his legs over the side and stood holding his son close. "I will put him down, stay put." He looked at her over his shoulder as he left the room. Eric came back in, he was only in his pajama bottoms and shirtless. Sookie stared as he came toward her. His bangs were in his face, he looked so handsome. "Will you shower with me?"

Sookie could only nod her head at him, he walked over and swooped her up and carried her to the bathroom. "Sweetie, you really need to rest."

His head went back and he laughed. "My love, I haven't felt this good since the last time you were in my arms." His head came down and he kissed her. "I am sorry about all this Sookie. I made a error in judgment and allowed myself to get injured." He turned the shower water on, sat her down and had her clothes off her in a blur. His pajama bottoms were gone and he put them in the shower. His hands caressed her skin. "I hope you will be able to forgive me for what I put you and our children through." He pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

She pulled away and she needed to hug him, her arms went around his waist and held him tightly to her. "I was so scared Eric. I kept telling them you were alive, I could feel you, I knew you were hurt until you got too far away and I lost the feeling of our bond."

"Shush, I am here my love. I will fix this. Do not worry anymore about it, alright?" He put his hand on her chin and had her look him in the eye. "I will take care of you, do not worry." He smiled at her then kissed her again. Her tears began again, his tongue came down to lick them away. "I've got you." He pulled her to him and held her close. She let him hold her for awhile until her need for him was making her crazy. He felt her and laughed. "I need you Sookie. I thought of nothing else, my body against yours, my cock inside you making love to you. Your scent, your beautiful luscious body and these." His hands went to her breasts and squeezed them lightly. His tongue ran from her shoulder to each of her nipples. One of his hands moved down her body, his fingers went into her folds, gently he rubbed her nub, her eyes closed. "No, open your eyes Sookie. Look at me."

She did, her eyes opened wide and she watched her husband as he pleasured her. It only took a few minutes, his talented fingers brought her to climax, her cries muffled by his mouth on hers. He picked her up and set her down on his really hard cock and she grabbed the tile behind him moaning as the impact of his size stretched her. "Oh, Eric!" Her head rested on his shoulder while she got her bearings, but her body was already in line with his, the pace he began to set was incredible. His hips pumped firmly into her, over and over, she only wanted more of him, she needed him deeper. "Mine Eric, you are mine. Never leave me again. I can't live without you." She began to sob, she was so grateful to have him with her, in her, touching her.

Eric did not disappoint her, he took his time, gave her every ounce of strength he had until his body began to shake, he needed to let go. His eyes met hers. "Look at me Sookie." Her tear filled eyes locked with his as his body gave her his love, he moaned and kissed her as he began his climax. Sookie felt his body jerk against hers and she let go crying out for him, her arms went around his neck and she bit his neck only taking a few drops as his fangs penetrated her shoulder. The feeling of his fangs in her skin made her begin to climax again. He was smiling against her wound as he heard the music that was his wife's voice on his body. "There is my beauty." When they came back to reality he pulled her to look him in the face. "I love you Sookie."

She smiled at him. "I love you too Eric, more than you will ever know." Her lips sought his.

He smiled at her. "Lets wash up so we can get out of this cold water." She hadn't even realized the water had begun to run cold, his body against hers only brought heat, she felt nothing else. They washed each other quickly, shampooed the other's hair and Eric had them out of the shower and in towels. He sat her on the edge of the bed. "I need to call Stan and the others. It is important they see I am still in control."

"Good, I am glad. I want them to know you are fine. Maybe they will crawl back to their parts of the world and leave us alone." She watched him as he dressed. He put on black jeans, a green v neck army green t-shirt and flip flops.

"Will you come down with me?" He looked at her as he combed his blonde hair back.

"Go ahead, I will be down in a few minutes." She smiled at him. He kissed her long and hard then left her to get dressed.

Sookie stood and looked herself in the mirror. Each time something like this happened she had made sacrifices and decisions that changed her. She was no longer the woman she was before she met Eric and came into this world. Her hand went to her belly, the son she and Eric had made together. Smiling she rubbed gently knowing in a few months they would feel him moving and see his face in the little pictures. This was what the decisions she made on the outside world were for, to keep this life inside these walls. There was nothing more important, her life with Eric, their kids, their family. She would do it all over again, every being she destroyed a creature it was decisions she was forced to make. Was that the lesson? Is that why there were challenged so often? To remind her how important this life was, how important he was to her? She went to her closet and took out a turquoise summer dress with white swirls, she put on a bra and a thong and slipped the dress over her head. She dried her hair and put it up in a pony tail. Placing diamond on her ears and at her wrist she applied her make up. When she was done she stood, taking a fitted light white button up sweater over her shoulders and her ballet flats in white. She went to find her husband.

The voices were coming loud and clear from the living room. Eric was arguing with someone, Stan. She walked quickly down the stairs and stopped at the doorway of the room. "My children are sleeping gentlemen, I will ask you to tone it down." Both males had their fangs down and looked like they wanted to kill each other.

"Sookie, give us a minute." Stan asked her.

Eric growled. "Do not assume you have the right to command my wife Davis. I asked her to come down here and it is her place to be at my side." He held his hand out to her to come to him, she did and took his hand.

"As I was saying, your wife refused to follow the protocol we put into place." Stan glared at Sookie.

"She believed I was still alive Stan. I will not discipline her for something she knew to be true." Eric hissed at him.

"So you believe that if this were to happen again that it will be acceptable for her to behave this way?" Stan was in vampire mode, no more mister sweet and flirting.

"Sookie felt me though our bond, she knew I was alive. You on the other hand should have offered your services to help her in whatever capacity she asked. You did not do that. I believe maybe I chose the wrong Kingdom to align my Kingdom and bonded with." Eric voice was lethal.

"Excuse me, may I speak?" Sookie was mad. Eric nodded. "I told Stan and I am telling you, align the state with whoever you want again. I wont do it. If something happens again I will do the same thing I did when Stan showed up here. I will have to be killed before I am given to someone. I am your wife Eric, not a vase you give away when someone dies."

Stan looked at her like she was an idiot. "Sookie, be reasonable."

She narrowed her eyes. "Be reasonable? You expected me to pack my kids and move to Texas and what? Be your wife? Live with you as your wife? No, I will never do that! I married Eric, he is my husband and I don't care what rules or laws you vampires have I will take my chances alone. I have Pam and dozens of others who can help me rule Louisiana."

Stan laughed and Eric growled at him. "Sookie it doesn't work like that. You are not a vampire." Eric looked at her.

"I am the Vampire Queen. I can rule them while you are alive but if something happens to you then I cant? I can give you children but they are not allowed to rule in case something were to happen?" She wasn't accepting this.

Both vampires looked at her. Eric smiled. "I suppose I never thought of it like that. If something happens to me you think you can run the state?" He looked at Stan then back to her.

"Yes, I have enough people around me that I will figure it out. Alcide, Pam, Nigel and dozens of others I trust with my life. Our security is strong. You need to make some ruling that in the event something happens I am to be left alone. I wont do what happened here to happen again Eric. I wont let someone else think they can control me and my kids." She gave them both dirty looks.

"I will think about this." Eric turned to Stan. "Thank you for trying." He grinned and Stan bowed.

"I will be returning home then. I have left my Kingdom long enough. By the way Sookie, since you want to be in control of your life, you will owe me tribute for your little assault on my city. My vampires may have enjoyed what you asked them to do but I am the one that has to clean this up." Stan looked her in the eye.

Eric stared down on his wife. Sookie looked at Stan seriously. "You will have it in one weeks time King. I appreciate the use of your second and her team." He bowed and left.

Eric pulled her to him. "What is he talking about Sookie?"

She cleared her throat. "You might want to sit down." He nodded and sat on the couch and pat his knee for her to sit on his lap. "Ok, don't get mad." He looked at her. "See, well, I sort of called Isabella without asking Stan." He started to say something. "Hey, I am the Vampire Queen, there has to be some perks to this position." He sat quiet while she finished what she needed to tell him. "So, when I got to Dallas to get you, she and her vampires met me. I told them as soon as I had you out of the church to burn it to the ground and kill everyone in it. They followed my orders to a tee."

Eric sat looking at her. Sookie didn't know what the expression on his face was. She started to get nervous when he suddenly began to howl with laughter. "You ordered a church burnt to the ground?" He laughed harder. "Sookie, I swear I wish I could have seen Stan's face when he found this out!" More laughter.

"Eric, it isn't funny. Its serious." She gawked at him.

"No, my wife, it is funny and now you owe him tribute. Well, do not worry my wife, it is a small price to pay for our lives together do you not agree?" He pulled her close and kissed her collar bone.

"You're funny Eric, always so funny!" She tried to get up but he pulled her back.

He placed his hand on the side of her face to make her look at him. "You did well Sookie. I am only proud of you for your courage. When the others around you decided to give me no more thought you stood up to them. This is why you are perfect for me. I would never have given up on you either, it honors and pleases me that you would lie your life on the line to protect what we have. Even though I would have rather you have listened, I understand why you did not."

She kissed him softly. "Your not mad?" He shook his head no. "Good."

The house began to fill with creatures, everyone from Pam to Alcide came to in after that. Eric recanted his story to them and everyone was excited he was healed and well.

Pam came to her. "I owe you my life Sookie." Sookie shook her head not sure what Pam was talking about. "You saved Master, I am forever in your debt."

Sookie giggled. "Well, that is good to know. I did it for purely selfish reasons." Sookie wiggled her eyebrows and Pam burst out laughing. Eric and the rest turned to look at them before they returned to their conversations.

Alcide walked up to her. "Are you still mad at me?" He pretending to be pouting.

"No, I am sorry I was so hard on you." She smiled at him.

"I am to blame. I was only trying to do what Eric wanted." He looked over to where his friend was talking to Bill and Pam.

"Yeah, my husband is right about almost everything, this wasn't one of them. I wouldn't have gone Alcide. I know what he thought he was doing but I would never have done it. I could never tarnish his memory and our lives together like that." She looked up at him sadly.

"I know now. Trust me, Amelia hasn't spoken to me in two days." He frowned.

"She is mad at you, really?" She was shocked.

Alcide closed his eyes to compose himself. "She told me if it weren't for Adam she would have packed her stuff and left she was so mad. She said that Eric and I had no right to do that to you, and that I should be ashamed of myself. I guess she is right."

"You were only doing what he asked. Granted it wasn't right." She put her hand on his arm and squeezed.

"I have not met my final death wife, take your hands off the mutt." Eric purred behind her.

Sookie laughed. "Sorry Eric, you left me alone too long." His fangs popped. Eric picked her up and rushed her up the stairs before she knew what hit her. "Sweetie! We have people downstairs."

He laughed. "Let them listen."

"Eric!" She blushed.

He pushed her on the bed and ripped her clothes off her, they were in shreds all over the floor. "Tell me you don't enjoy knowing those creatures down there will hear us fucking Sookie. You screaming my name, telling me not to stop as I play with your clit or fuck you so hard you think your going to pass out. Tell me."

She moaned. "How do you do this to me? You make me like a puddle! I am a rational person then you talk to me like this and I cant wait for you to be inside me. Please Eric, hurry." She was tugging on his pants, he was taking off his t-shirt as she released him from his pants.

"Tell me Sookie. Let them hear us." Eric leaned over her speaking into the ear.

"Please Eric. Fuck me." She arched her back as he teased her entrance. "Please!"

"Louder Sookie." He licked her neck, then gently nibbled on the area.

"Now Eric! Please fuck me!" She was screaming to the top of her lungs, she wanted him so badly she felt every bit of what she was saying. She wanted to scream, she needed him so desperately.

In one hard thrust he was in her. Her screams were even louder as he pounded her so hard she wrapped her arms and legs around him to hold on. "Mine Sookie! Tell me you want me."

"I need you Eric, please!" She was crying out, her body responding to him inside her, her hips joining the rhythm of his body against hers.

Sookie was wild, her nails running down his back. She was screaming, clawing, moaning and Eric loved every second of it, he pushed her to the brink. "What do you want Sookie?'

She moaned as he continued. "Make me come, please! Come inside me, I need to feel you!" She dug her nails in his ass then smacked him hard.

He growled and laughed at his brazen wife. "Sookie!" He was getting close, he panted her name over and over.

"Yes, Eric, right there! Right there! Yeeeeeeeeesssssssss Oh yesssssss! Eric!" She was screaming so loud he began to come, she was jerking with her own climax. His arms were shaking violently, when he was sure she had come he rolled off her. "Wow."

He laughed. "Yes, wow. I think I saw Odin."

She laughed and hit him with a pillow. "I bet you did."

"My darling, you out did yourself." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"You did most of the work sweetie. I just held on for the ride and what a ride it was." She giggled.

"Time for you to rest now." He moved down her body to clean her. She giggled and wiggled until he put his hand gently on her stomach to hold her still. When he was done he moved up her and placed his hands on her belly. "How is our son?"

She looked at him, her heart swelled. "You called him ours. You never do that."

"Well, technically they are ours are they not?" He kissed her belly.

She looked down at him. "Yes, but for three years you have said my son or my daughter."

"Sookie, answer my question." He shook his head at her.

"Fine, he is fine. Check for yourself." She put her hand on his.

Eric closed his eyes and felt the energy of their child. His eyes opened. "Yes, he is good. Seems he is hungry. Did you skip meals again?" He looked at her with the serious look.

"Nope and you can ask both Trish and Mark. They will tell you I ate, I couldn't eat tons but I ate small portions all throughout the day. Mark will tell you." She smiled because she hadn't let her grief make her sick.

"Good girl. I am glad you have learned from the past. I will run down and get you a snack." He stood and headed toward the door.

"Um, Eric?" He turned. "Sweetie, as gorgeous as you are I would really like to be the only one that sees gracious plenty." She nodded at his naked body. He smirked and went to the dresser and got out pajama bottoms and put them on to head down the stairs.

The living room was still full of his creatures. He stopped to tell them to go home. Pam stepped forward. "I really hate you Eric." Her fangs came down as she strode past him. Eric laughed at her as she left.

Alcide had to sit down he was laughing so hard. "You know Eric, it doesn't do much for a man's ego to hear the things that come from that room up there. Have you thought about sound proofing it?"

"Absolutely not. I want everyone to hear exactly what we do to each other. It will never be said we do not pleasure each other." Eric grinned from ear to ear.

Bill shot him a dirty look. "Yes, Eric, that will never be in question. You do know the guards and everyone can here you?" Eric nodded at him. He was mad too and strode past Eric.

Alcide stood. "You need to go easy on her, she has had a couple rough days. Don't wear her out." Eric smiled and Alcide left to go home to see if he could get the same response from Amelia.

Eric went into the kitchen, heated up two True Bloods and got the snack out Sergio left in the refrigerator for her to eat. Sookie was asleep when he came back. He sat the plate with the snack he had brought up to her on the table. "Sookie, my love, wake up so you can feed Gunnar."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry, I fell asleep." She yawned big.

"Can you sit and eat? Then you can go back to sleep lover." He gave her a minute to get her bearings. She nodded, he helped her sit.

Eric handed her the glass of milk he had poured her. "Thanks sweetie. I am so glad you are home." He took the milk after she took a drink and handed her the plate.

He smiled at her as she ate, he drank one of his True Bloods right down. He opened the second and sipped it. "You need to take some blood my love."

She shook her head. "No, you need to rest, I am fine."

"Sookie, I haven't fed you in four days, you had just a little earlier and that is not enough. Our bond is too important to deny it. When you are done eating I will give you my blood." He would let her finish eating. She drank the last bit of her milk and he leaned over and kissed her. "See, Gunnar was hungry just as you were." She smiled and he bit into his wrist holding it up to her mouth. When the wound closed she laid back.

"Thank you sweetie." Her eyes could barely stay open.

"Sleep now lover. I have some work to do, there are many things I have neglected." He kissed her and stood.

"Don't be too long ok? I miss you." Her eyes closed.

"I will be to bed soon lover, sleep now." He left her sleeping. He stopped at the nursery to see his children. Seeing his children made him almost weep. His beautiful daughter laid on her belly sound sleep, he leaned in and kissed her. Enar had fallen back to sleep after earlier and he touched his sons head. He left them sleeping to go to see his first son. Johan seemed to have grow since the last time he had seen him. His human life flashed, he recalled the times he would leave his wife and children for months at a time to go raiding. He never wanted to be that kind of father this time. Being with his children daily was too important to him, watching them grow, having that time with them at breakfast or at dinner sitting around the table was everything to him. He leaned over and kissed then quietly left him to sleep.

Eric went to his office, turned on his lap top and began to get some work done. He shook his head at the amount of emails, mail and messages had piled up in the four days. It was well after dawn when he finally got them completed. He shut down the computer and went to get in the bed with his wife. She was sound asleep still, he pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her and put his hand on her belly. He was asleep in minutes.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks for all the support! Please keep the reviews coming.**

**I hope you are all ready for a birthday party!**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT & LEMONS!**

**Two months later…**

Chapter 47

"Sookie, are you packed?" Eric was dressing in a modern suit of charcoal grey and a light silver dress shirt.

"Yes, I have everything ready to go. Do we have to do this Eric? I'm really not ready for this." She sounded distraught.

He walked to her. "He is my son Sookie, we planned this and it is time. He will rule my world someday my love. Do not think you can tuck him under a rock and leave him there. He knows, he is ready."

Tears came to her eyes. "Johan is my baby Eric. He is our first baby, how can we hand them over to the vampires and think that he wont be changed by it. He is so much like you, your sweet and loving side. They will hurt him, I just know it."

His fangs came down. "No, I will never allow that. He will stand at my side as he ages. Anyone who harms my son will die by may hands."

The two of them finished getting dressed and went downstairs to gather the family to head to New Orleans. Mark and Lily were standing in the foyer with the twins who both were running through the house. Johan was sitting on the last set of the stairs waiting patiently. Alcide opened the front door, helped Amelia and Adam in. Trish was bringing items to put in the pile. Stephen and Tray were making trips to the waiting cars. Sookie stood at the top of the stairs. She dreaded this trip, every fiber of her being told her not to go, not to allow the rest of the super natural world the chance to see her son. Eric stood next to her looking down on their family. "It is time lover, we must go." She nodded and took his hand as he lead her down the stairs.

Johan looked. "Finally mommy! We have been waiting patiently for you and daddy."

Lily took the hand of the Erika and Mark swooped Enar up asthey began to head to the cars to get to the airport. Alcide followed behind Mark with Adam's carrier. Amelia took Sookie's hand and walked with her to the car. "Sook, your not going to a funeral. We are going to celebrate his birthday. Be happy, he knows when your upset." Sookie looked at Johan who did look a bit worried.

"I know." Sookie smiled and Amelia just looked up at Eric who nodded at her for trying.

Everyone was loaded in the car. The trip to the airport was quick and they were in the air in no time. Sookie sat fidgeting the entire ride. Eric gave her odd looks the entire trip. Sookie knew this was going to be a sore spot between them. He had fought her tooth and nail on this subject and all she wanted to do was stay home and protect her family.

They arrived at the palace, it was like a circus, there were security, staff, servants, guards every where. None of this Sookie wanted to deal with, she knew she was being childish and petty but she didn't care. Eric could get mad and as far as she was concerned he could stay mad. Sookie stopped Lily before she took the kids to their rooms. "I am going to lay down, I am feeling a bit sick. Just come and get me if you need me ok?" Sookie put her hand on the tiny baby belly she had. She was barely three months pregnant now and she really felt great, but today she was going to use it as her excuse.

She headed to their bedroom, took off her shoes and climbed in the bed. Her head barely hit the pillow when she heard the door open. "Sookie, Lily said you were feeling ill. What is going on?" He was less than happy, he knew she was not ill, he could feel her apprehension in their bond.

"No, what I said was I was feeling a bit sick. That is true." She pulled the covers over her head.

He came to sit next to her on the bed. "Do not ruin this for him. You know he is excited, he is pleased he gets to have a special birthday party where we will take him and introduce him to everyone. He has talked about nothing else for weeks Sookie."

"Because you have filled his head with this shit Eric! They are killers and users!" She sat up to confront him.

"I believe that includes me?" He looked at her and she instantly felt bad he could tell. "I will not let anyone hurt him Sookie, I promise you that."

"I hear the words Eric, my heart hears something else. My heart tells me to run, take him now and run as far as I can get. I am scared Eric." All she wanted to do was cry.

"I think some of this is about your hormones my love. You have had very few symptoms with Gunnar and I think maybe things are progressing quickly and you are reacting to that." He crossed his arms.

"Don't you dare blame this on Gunnar. This is about Johan and his life." She moved off the bed.

"I am sorry Sookie but tomorrow night my son will be introduced to the vampire world and the other super natural groups assembled here. You will have to learn to accept it." He stood up and was gone in a flash slamming the door behind him.

"A-hole." She flopped back on the bed and covered up and closed her eyes. Her hand went over her belly. "Gunnar are we doing the right thing? I don't want your brother to get hurt." Sookie could feel her son, he was fluttering around in her tummy like he did when he was happy. "Sure, take daddy's side."

Sookie stayed in bed, Trish brought her dinner then came back to get the empty tray. Amelia knocked on the door that Trish had left open. "Hey Sook, can we come in?" She was holding a smiling Adam.

"Sure, come on in." Sookie sat up straight against the headboard.

"What are you doing?" Amelia sat next to her on the bed.

"Napping." Sookie said sarcastically.

Amelia laughed. "No, I mean why are you giving Eric such a hard time about this Sookie. You are being ridiculous."

Sookie's mouth gaped open. "No I am not! What if Alcide dropped Adam in the middle of the ocean with a bunch of flesh eating sharks? Wouldn't you be freaking out?"

Amelia shook her head. "He is your husband, he only does two things, one is keep you safe and the other is to do anything he can to make you happy. Why are you begrudging him this little bit of joy?"

"I am scared! Does no one get that! What if one of them wants him? What if they think they can take him? I cant do it Amelia." Her face broke and the tears came fast and she began to sob.

"Oh, Sook, come on don't cry. Eric is not going to let anyone hurt him. You know that!" Amelia heard him step in the room.

"Amelia, could you excuse us?" Eric was standing in the doorway. She nodded and took Adam shutting the door behind her.

He walked to the bed, got in on his side and rolled her over to lay on his chest, chest to chest. "Sookie, my love. Please stop this. I love you, I will not let anything happen to our son." He kissed her temple. She cried harder and he held her tight while she did. "I am here my love, I will protect our children, our life." His hands hugged her tighter.

Sookie sniffled. "I know Eric. I trust you." He laid with her until she fell asleep. When he was sure she was sleeping he gently laid her on her side of the bed, covered her up and went to find his team.

They were all in his living room. Sookie had it remodeled and it had lots of sitting room, a desk with a big chair for Eric to sit in, state of the art lap top. It was decorated in blues and browns. He liked the room, it gave him inspiration. "Evening all." He addressed the room.

Bill, Pam, Nigel, Alcide, Mark, Gary, Ted, Stephen and Eagle were sitting in seats throughout the room. Everyone stood and bowed. "Evening Eric." Pam spoke for the group.

"Where are we with the security?" He looked at Mark.

"They are all in place. I have half of them on tonight, the rest will be on point for the afternoon and evening tomorrow and the following night. We are over one hundred guards will be on duty for the party. The sharp shooters on the roof, the bomb guys, the k-9 teams. There will be nothing we don't catch with the screening devices at the door and at the ballroom entrance." Mark looked at Gary.

Gary spoke. "You majesty, we have our entire pack here for tomorrow night. We are ready."

"All the additional staff has been thoroughly screened?" Eric addressed Bill.

"Yes Eric, I ran them personally. Mark also ran them through the government channels and his other sources. There will be no surprises." Bill handed Eric a file with all additional staff.

Pam went to stand next to Eric before speaking. "Is Sookie still against this?" Eric nodded. "Do you think maybe she knows something we don't?"

Eric's fangs came down. "No, she is just frightened something is going to happen. If anything does I will kill each of you personally. My son's life is too important for any of you to make a mistake. Remember that tomorrow night." His team nodded and he dismissed them. Only Alcide remained.

"Eric, are you sure your ready for this?" Alcide stood looking Eric in the eye.

He grinned. "I have been preparing for this for two years. Sookie was unaware that this would be happening until recently but I did. Johan is advancing, he is ready to be introduced now. I know Sookie is frightened, which I have tried to soothe but she will come to realize it was the right time. Just like when you take Adam to his first run, Amelia will be apprehensive."

Alcide laughed. "Well, Adam will be surrounded by those who wish to help him, not really the same Eric. Those of your world are not so helpful, your kind tend to be more on the bite now, figure out how to fix it later type."

"Alcide, my son will rule this world. They will sense his power tomorrow, there will be no doubt of Johan's place in this world. Trust me." Eric nodded.

Alcide shook his head grinning. "Oh, yeah, that's comforting." He left Eric standing in the room.

A few of the Kingdom's had meeting with Eric which he quickly took care of and as he was ready to find his wife Xavier tapped on the door jam of the living room. "Eric?"

Eric's head came up from the desk he sat at. "Xavier, please come in." Eric stood.

"Thank you. Is everything set for tomorrow night?" Xavier looked Eric in the eye. Xavier sat in the chair in front of Eric.

"Yes, it is. I am looking forward to the party. Johan is as excited." Eric smiled at him.

Xavier smiled back. "Fabulous, tomorrow will be a important day in the life of your son. I can not wait to see him. He is well? Sookie and the children are well?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, everyone is going very well. Sookie is nervous about tomorrow night but she will see how significant this reveal is."

"We fielded requests from all over the world. The super natural world is excited to meet this rare child. No one will be disappointed I am sure. I have a few things to do this evening. Do you require anything from me or the council Eric?" Xavier stood up.

"No, thank you I believe we have everything under control. Thank you for your support. It has made this process much easier." Eric stood and walked him out. Eric walked the hall to go find his wife.

Eric found her in the ballroom with the staff. "Now, I am not sure I like that there. Why don't you move that to the corner. It will look much better there. Thank you Bob." His wife turned and saw him standing there staring at her. "Hello my King."

"My Queen, can I help with anything?" He looked around the room, it was decorated to the hilt and looked fabulous.

"No, I believe I have it under control. Oh, hold on sweetie. Keri, where is that planter?" Sookie walked to the side of the buffet table and pointed to the empty area.

"I will send for it my Queen. I believe that is a great choice there. Also, I just checked the Royal blend has arrived." Keri checked her list.

"Good, did the shrimp get here as well?" Sookie was looking around the room.

"All the items you requested are here yes. The Chef is here as well." Keri checked it off her list.

"Tell Sergio if he needs anything to let me know." Sookie turned back to a smiling Eric. "What?"

"For a woman who is dead set against this party it seems to be running like clockwork." He moved toward her and pulled her into his arms.

"I may not like it but I wont embarrass you Eric. I know how important this is to you and to Johan. It is my job to make sure the palace is up to par for this party. Did you see the guest list? I still cant believe the people that actually RSVP!" She stood up and quickly kissed him.

"We have creatures coming from all over the world. Tomorrow will be something of legend." He leaned down to nibble on her ear.

She pulled away. "Well, you are something of legend." Sookie grinned and looked him up and down.

Eric's head flew back and he laughed. "Come wife, lets check on our children and see if we can find something to do." He took her hand and she pulled back.

"I have some things I have to do sweetie. I need to check on our guests, I need to touch base with the hotel and a few other things." Sookie took her cell phone out, it was ringing. She held up her hand for him to hold on. "Hello Russell." She rolled her eyes and he grinned. "Good, I hope the hotel meets your approval. Is Bart well?" She nodded. "We will see you tomorrow then." She nodded again. "Good night."

Eric looked at her. "It was unavoidable. He is King of Mississippi, his presence was needed."

"I am not complaining I just want to keep a good eye on him." She took his hand. "Now, what were you saying about seeing what we could get into?"

"You said you had things to do." His fangs came down.

"I have all night. Show me what you got." She smirked at him. He moved at vampire speed, picked her up and had her in their room before she could blink. Eric showed her what they could get into, actually he showed her three times what they could find to get into.

Eric woke the next morning to his son laying next to him. "Daddy." Enar was smiling.

"Morning my son." Eric sat up and pulled him into a hug and kissed him. Sookie walked in from the bathroom.

"Sorry Eric, he was fussy last night so I brought him in here with us. Feeling better baby?" Sookie got on the bed and rubbed her son's back.

"Yes mommy." Enar cuddled with Eric.

"Is he ill?" Eric looked concerned.

"I am not sure what is going on with him? He can't get sick Eric because you give him your blood. Maybe that will help if he has some now." She smiled.

Eric pricked his finger and put it in Enar's mouth. "If this does not then we will call the doctor. She is at the hotel and close. I would rather err on the side of caution." Eric looked down on his son as he sucked on his finger.

"Do you think he will have fangs too? I didn't think they would until Johan and now I am worried." She looked Eric in the eye.

"You don't like the fact they will be like me?" Eric's expression changed, he looked sad that Sookie didn't want their kids to be like him in that regard.

"No, I am just concerned about it, I love everything about you Eric and you know that. I just wonder if they will grow into the trait of having to take blood like you do. That is a pretty big deal." Sookie smiled.

Eric nodded, he looked relieved. "Well, if they do I will teach them to control it." Enar fell asleep and Eric got off the bed. "I will take him to the nursery." She nodded and he was gone and back in a blur. "Is there anything I can assist you with today?"

She shook her head and laid back. "Nope, I think we have everything under control."

Eric got back in the bed with her, he pulled her to him their faces looking at each other. "I am one lucky creature Sookie. You have given me everything I never knew I wanted." His lips found hers, slowly he kissed his wife, his hands running up and down her body until it went to her tiny baby bump. "How are you this morning my son?" Eric felt the flutter and laughed. "He is amazing, just like all of our children."

"He is moving, feel him? When we get home I can't wait to see the ultrasound." She put her hand over his.

"We already know what he looks like Sookie, why is it important?" He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his child.

"I still want to see him, we have to wait six more months until we get to see him in person. I am his mommy, I want to see his little face." Kick. "Oh, did you feel that?" Sookie's eyes got big.

"Yea, it was gentle but I felt it. Not like Johan though?" Eric recalled their first son.

"No, I swear Johan enjoyed kicking me just to kick." She leaned in to kiss him again. "Time to get up sweetie, we have breakfast with the mayor and his wife in thirty minutes."

"They can wait." He rolled over to put his body above her.

She pushed against him. "No, they cant. You are King today mister, not the Viking sex God. You can be that tonight when everyone is gone."

Eric kissed her then growled. "I need you Sookie." His voice was really low and sensual.

"I want you too sweetie, how about we get in the shower now and maybe while we are in there I will drop the soap?" She giggled and was off the bed running to the bathroom. He grinned and followed her. They quickly took care of their need for each other then showered and got out of the shower to dress to meet with the mayor and his wife.

The day went fast and as night fall came Sookie got more agitated. She tried to keep her bearings but as the day progressed she got more and more concerned. Sitting at the vanity table getting dressed for the evening she stared at herself in the mirror. "What kind of mother am I to let this happen?" She said to herself out loud. She thought Eric was still in the shower.

"My love, stop this. It will be fine." She jumped when she heard him. He walked to her and kissed her naked shoulders.

"If I make it through this party tonight Eric it will be a miracle." All she wanted to do was cry her chin trembled and Eric knelt down to her.

"I am here Sookie. You know I would never do anything to hurt our children. They are my main focus next to you. I would meet my final death before I would let something happen." He kisses her hand.

"I know Eric." She turned to look away and finish getting ready.

Eric stood to get dressed, tonight he would be wearing his silver grey suit, and a red shirt. As he dressed Sookie watched him in the mirror, he was slowly getting into King mode. She could sense his emotions through the bond and he was getting ready to meet the creatures that came to meet their son. He combed his hair back, put his phone in his pocket and turned to her. "Are you ready for my help with your dress lover?"

She sat her brush down and nodded. "If you don't mind." He smiled and held his hand out to help her off the chair. She walked to the closet. Eric watched her, she was dressed in a red bra and panty set, her hair was perfectly curled and her ruby and diamond earrings shined at her ears. Tonight she wore his mother's pendant and he smiled. He hadn't seen her dress he only knew she said it was the color of the shirt she had picked out for him to wear tonight. She told him it was important to wear red tonight, it showed strength and they were the King and Queen. He knew no other would be wearing the color, that red was their signature color. She took the dress off the hanger and smiled. Slipping the dress over her head she pulled the dress down, it was tight around her very full breasts but the skirt was knee length and full. Her baby bump was barely visible, turning she smiled. "Zip me please."

Eric stood looking at her. His fangs came down. "My love, you picked a beautiful gown." He stood next to her, zipped her up and turned her. "You always make me so very proud, you are beautiful and have such class. Every male in the room will be envious of me this night." He kissed her lips softly then bent down to pick up her designer high heels. "Sit my love."

She sat on the vanity in front of him, he knelt down and put a shoe on her foot, softly running his hand up her leg to the top of her thigh. He took the other shoe and then ran his hand up her thigh again stopping just before her panties. "Now all will know you are mine. They will smell your want for me." He grinned and she swatted at him. He pulled her up close to him, his tongue went along her neck. His body was hugging her close.

"Eric, are you trying to rub your scent on me?" She giggled.

"Yes." His fangs were nibbling on her ear, his voice husky.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "You are incredible. No one ever doubts I belong to you Eric, they will smell the baby, he smells like you."

He knew they would be he wanted to be sure no one made the mistake she belonged to someone else, his hands were all over, his tongue. "Mine Sookie, you are mine."

She let him touch her, he felt so good against her skin. All she wanted to do was rip his clothes off but she knew they had to get to their guest. "I am your sweetie, I will always be yours and you will always be mine."

He smiled gathering himself. "Are you ready to celebrate our son's birthday my love?" She nodded. "Lets go get my son." She took his hand and let him lead her out of their room to get Johan to take to the party.

Lily was standing in Johan's room with him, he was dresses in a charcoal grey suit and the same red shirt as his fathers, Sookie wanted them to look similar. Her face lit up when she saw him. Eric walked in behind her. "Hey baby, are you ready for your party?" Eric took him out of Lily's arms.

"Mommy, I am not a baby." He looked at her serious.

She touched his face. "You will always be my baby. Are we ready?" She looked up at Eric.

He nodded. "Lily, Thalia is here to stay with you and the children. You may go to bed when you are tired, she will not leave the children the entire night. If you need us, call us."

Lily smiled. "We will be just fine. Enjoy your evening my Prince." Johan beamed at her.

Eric took Sookie's hand and held his son in the other arm and their guards fell in line behind them. Bill, Pam, Nigel all dressed to the nines, Nigel had his swords fastened to his back. Eric led them to the ballroom. Sookie could hear the strings of the musicians playing. She picked a string quartet to play during the party then later a DJ, her goal was to make this party as regal as possible and to make Eric proud. As they walked to the doors, the doormen opened the doors, Eric, Sookie and Johan stood at the door as the creatures and music stopped, all the creatures began to bow. The usher stood in front of them, bowed to the crowd then stood. "All will welcome The King and Queen of Vampires, Eric and Sookie Northman and their son, The Prince, Johan Northman." All the creatures went down on one knee as they began to walk in the room. Sookie held Eric's hand tighter, she had never seen anything like this before, sure they bowed, they pledged their fealty to them several times but this was new. Sookie had arranged for them to take the stage area, there were five round tables set up for the creatures, the council, Amelia and Alcide, her vampires, select Kings and Queens, the Mayor and his wife, the Governor and her Fae family. Eric and Sookie's table was in the middle of them.

Eric leaned down. "It is time my love." He smiled at her. He took the stage and stood with her holding his hand, if he was human he would have been in pain she was holding it so tight. The creatures turned, their guests at the tables stood to hear Eric speak.

"It gives me great pleasure to see all who have come here this night to be part of my son's special birthday. As for those who have not yet had the honor of meeting my son, please bow and give your fealty to Prince Johan Northman." Eric smiled and turned his son to the crowd. Johan was smiling, he bowed his little head at the creatures to allow them to stand back up. The crowd began to clap and people were cheering and smiling. Glasses began to clatter together as they began the celebration. Sookie looked up to her husband who looked like he would explode with pride. Sookie understood why this was so important to him, his face told her everything she needed to know in that moment. After the crowd settled down the music started again, it was lovely, the harps and strings were perfect.

Eric spoke to her. "Are you ready to mingle my love?" She nodded. Eric took her hand and to lead her back down the stairs of the stage, their subjects each came to them, smiling and talking to Johan. The waiter came over and gave Eric a glass of Royalty blend and Sookie a ginger ale in a champagne glass. Johan was exited when the man handed him a tiny version of a glass like his fathers full of milk. They spoke to each and everyone who came up to them, Sookie thanked everyone for coming. "Brace yourself." Eric nodded toward Russell Eddington as he headed their direction.

"Sookie! My darling. I hope you have forgiven me for my terrible behavior." The ancient vampire pouted at her.

"Russell, I believe you need to address your King." Sookie narrowed her eyes at Russell.

"I am sorry, Eric, how are you this evening? It seems you and your bonded are well." He smiled brightly at Eric.

"It is good you could come this evening Russell, you need to get acquainted with my son." Eric's fangs ran down slightly.

Russell looked at the child. "If there was any doubt this child was yours Eric, looking at him there is no question. He is an exact copy of you, amazing." Johan looked curiously at Russell.

Eric held his son tighter to him. "Yes, there is no doubt of the paternity of my children Russell, watch what you say in front of my son." Eric was looking irritated.

"Of course my King." He turned to Sookie. "Have you forgiven me?"

Sookie looked at him. "Tonight is Johan's night Russell. Lets talk about this another time, alright?"

He nodded and wished them a good night. Pam came to them. "Master, mistress, my darling Johan." She smiled at her sibling.

"Pammy!" He held his hands out for her to take him. She took him gladly.

"Shush, Johan, remember I have a reputation to uphold." She kissed his neck.

He giggled at her. "Sorry, sister." He kissed her on the cheek and Pam was like putty in her hands.

"Are you enjoying your evening?" Eric asked her.

"Yes, it is lovely. Sookie you did a fantastic job. I am shocked to see the local celebrities here this evening." Pam nodded toward a celebrity chef and a newscaster.

"They are supes I thought it was only right to involve the community." She smiled at Pam.

Stan Davis came to join them. "Good evening Northman's." He nodded to them both, Eric nodded in return. Sookie just gave him a blank look. "I see you are still angry with me my Queen."

Sookie smiled at him. "Why would I be angry with you Stan? Pam, let me take Johan, we need a restroom break, will you come with us please?" Pam nodded and followed Sookie as they went to the bathroom.

"Seems my bonded has lost her trust in you Davis, why is that?" Eric narrowed his eyes at him.

Stan watched Sookie walk away, Eric watched him curiously. "Yes, well, I suppose that was inevitable."

"Curious, my wife is a good judge of character Stan. Why is it she no longer finds you entertaining?" Eric knew something transpired while he was missing and he was determined to find it out.

The King of Texas shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose we may never know. Congratulations on the turn out for Johan. Have a good evening Eric." Stan turned and walked away. Eric knew something was off, he wouldn't ruin his evening tonight thinking about it, there was always tomorrow. He looked through the crowd to see where his wife and child were, Pam had them at the buffet table, Johan had a piece of shrimp and a carrot in his hand when Eric came up behind them. "Interesting food choices son."

Sookie turned and smiled. "We were getting hungry, all three of us." She looked down at her belly. Eric gently placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. "Yes, he is."

"Daddy, can we dance?" Johan held his arms out for his father to take him. Eric took him and his finger food.

Eric smiled. "Yes, lets wait until your mommy has had her snack then we will pick the perfect song to dance to." The quartet had changed to a DJ as the party got into full swing, the dance floor was full of creatures dancing with one another and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

Amelia and Alcide walked to the table with their plates. "Hey Sook! Oh man, this is a great party. Did you see my dad?" Sookie smiled and nodded. "He actually is having a good time!" Amelia was almost breathless from dancing with Alcide who just grinned.

"My bride, lets sit so you may eat, your son wished to dance. It is his party, he will dance." Sookie rolled her eyes and went with them to their table. Nigel, Little Eagle and Pam were seated. Pam and Nigel were drinking the Royalty blend and Little Eagle was drinking champagne and munching on the food he had chosen from the buffet. "Hello Eagle, I am glad you could make it." The vampires stood and bowed.

He stood and nodded to Eric. "Of course my King. I was honored to be invited. How is the birthday boy?"

Johan was still eating his shrimp he had in his little hand. "I am fine, thank you Eagle." Johan went back to his food and Eric smiled. Eric pulled Sookie's chair out for her to sit and when she was seated he sat with Johan on his lap.

Sookie looked at Eric. "When you told me to set up a table at the party for gifts I had no idea there would be so many." She looked to the side of the room that had a ten foot table that was piled with presents of every shape and size. There was a guard on each side of the table.

Pam giggled. "Sookie, we have had two loads taken to Eric's office. It is almost full to capacity."

Sookie almost choked on her cheese wedge. Eric tapped her lightly on the back. "No!"

Eric looked at her seriously. "Vampires would not come to such an event empty handed Sookie, it is preposterous."

Sookie gave him a dirty look. "Snob."

He glared at her. "I am no snob Sookie, this is an important event. Our son only receives his subjects for the first time once in his life." She ignored him and went back to her food.

Little Eagle stood and reached for Pam's hand. "Will you dance with me Pamela?" She looked up at him and Johan clapped his hands. "I am glad the Prince is a fan of mine, thank you sire." Eagle bowed to the little Prince and Pam stood to go dance with him.

Claude in his gorgeous suit came to stand next to Sookie. "Cousin, you are bright light in this room of death." Again Sookie choked this time on her cracker.

"Crane, back to your table." Eric's fangs came down.

"Hello handsome, you are looking good enough to eat." Crane smiled brightly at Eric who was not feeling the same toward Claude.

Sookie put her hand on Eric's arm. "Sweetie." She turned to Claude. "Thank you for coming. I have not seen Niall yet." She scanned the room, she found him talking to Stan Davis.

"Yes, well, I am sure he will make his rounds. Are you well Sookie?" Claude followed her eyes to his grandfather.

"Thank you for asking, we are doing just fine Claude. Would you excuse me a minute?" She looked at Eric and he nodded. Bill got up and followed her.

Sookie walked to Niall who was turning to walk away from Davis. "Niall, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." Sookie looked him directly in his eyes.

"My child. It is lovely to see you. How is the King and the children?" He looked over her shoulder at Bill.

"If you would have come to us to talk to us this evening you would have known the answer to that. Niall, what is going on?" Sookie could smell deception and it was reeking off of her great grandfather.

"Well, you have been very busy this evening haven't you?" Niall was still looking around.

"Since you seem to be preoccupied I will let you get back to it. I am warning you Niall, if you are up to something that will harm my family I will never forgive you. Not to mention Eric will kill you." Her blood pressure was soaring again.

He looked at her shocked. "I can not believe you think such things of me child. You are of my blood."

"Don't cross me Niall, I have had enough crap from the super natural community. You're supposed to be my family, act like it." She quickly turned and went back to the table. Eric was half way toward her as she went to him.

"Sookie, what is wrong?" Sookie looked past Eric to see Nigel holding her son. Eric looked really concerned.

Bill spoke to give Sookie a minute. "I believe the Queen smells a rat." Bill turned to indicate Niall. "I think her Fae family is plotting something. We must keep our eyes open where he is concerned."

Eric flashed angry, he began to growl. "I will not tolerate this." He started to go to Niall and Sookie stopped him.

"Eric, please don't. Lets just get through the rest of the evening. I don't want to ruin this for our son." The mentioning of Johan helped Eric calm down.

He nodded. "I believe we owe our son a dance." He took her hand to go retrieve their son. Eric put his son on the floor between them and each took one of Johan's hands to dance to his and Pam's favorite song, 'I kissed a girl.' Johan giggled and danced with his parents. The dance floor was full of beings dancing. When the song finished Pam appeared to get Johan, Eric nodded to the DJ and the dance floor cleared with only the two of them standing together.

"Eric?" Sookie was shocked and the song began, 'I want to be your everything' from Keith Urban started to play. Eric looked down on his wife and leaned down to lightly kiss her. She walked into his waiting arms and the couple danced lovingly together.

When the song was over, everyone stood and clapped. Sookie began to blush. "No, my love, you are mine and every being knows it. Be proud of our love." Sookie stood straight and let her husband lead her back to their table.

The DJ spoke to the crowd. "Attention guests! No birthday party is complete without a song. Lets put our hands together for the special birthday boy! Prince Johan Northman!" Eric stood with his son as the biggest cake Sookie had ever seen appeared through the main doors. The crowd began singing…"Happy Birthday to you…" Sookie was shocked and Johan was laughing and clapping his hands as his cake with the sparklers came closer to him. Eric was clapping with his son watching him intently. The cake came to a stop in front of them and Eric walked Johan to the cake.

"Son, you get to blow the candles now. Make a wish." Eric held his son to the cake and the sparklers blew out and so did the lights in the room. They immediately returned and when Eric looked up at the lights on he laughed hard, his head falling back. "There is my son!" The crowd clapped and everyone looked around smiling.

The DJ played soft music so the crowd would be able to wind down. Eric knew most would be leaving soon, so Eric had the cake cut so his son could have a piece, Sookie too. The humans and those who could eat human food were served cake and when Johan was done eating his Sookie looked at Eric. "Sweetie, it after one, we really need to get him to bed." Eric nodded, standing he stood on the stage and looked to the DJ who cut the music.

Eric took Sookie by the hand and held Johan to his chest, Johan's eyes were starting to droop. "My family and Kingdom would like to thank everyone present for sharing this special occasion with our family. Enjoy the rest of your evening." His creatures stood and bowed. They walked to their guests and said their goodbyes and finally Eric pulled Sookie close as they walked out of the ballroom toward Johan's room. Nigel, Pam, Bill were close behind. When they got to Johan's room Sookie let him go in alone with his son. Eric put his now sleeping son on the changing table, took his suit and shoes off him and slipped his pajamas on him. He picked him up and hugged him close kissing the side of his face. "I am proud of you my son. I love you more than you will ever know." He placed his son in his bed and ran his hand over his soft blond hair. Sookie stood watching while tears ran down her face.

He walked to her, picked her up and told his vampires to watch the Prince and the twins while the party was going on. Eric knew that they would start leaving now that they had left but Eric didn't want any surprises until everyone was out of the palace. When they got to their room Eric left the lights off then sat her on the vanity chair, took off her shoes and unzipped her beautiful gown, pulling it off her tehn setting it on the side of the chair. He stood before her and began to undress. Sookie watched her sexy husband as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, Sookie was moaning. He toed off his dress shoes, Sookie's eyes closed for a moment then opened again. She was getting so aroused by the site of him she undid her bra and began to play with her nipples. Eric stared at her as she did. His pants were all that was left and he wanted to see where she was going with this. His wife's eyes were full of lust and she reached out to touch him and he stepped back out of her reach. "Eric." She panted.

His face was smiling at her as she touched herself. "Lower Sookie." Her hands stayed where they were on her breasts. Eric stepped forward for a moment and yanked her panties off her. "Spread your legs for me lover." She looked up at him and spread them wide. "Good girl. Now lower Sookie, put you hands lower." She slowly moved her hands to her crotch. Eric unzipped his dress pants and slipped of them and they fell in a puddle at his feet. Sookie moaned and reached out but he stepped back again. "Play with your clit Sookie. Show me." Her head fell back as she touched herself, her tiny fingers running circles around her nub. "Yes Sookie." Eric took gracious plenty in his hand. "You want me Sookie?"

Sookie cried out. "Please Eric. I want to feel you." Her hips were moving against her hand as she rubbed herself faster. "Watch me Eric. See what you do to me?" He laughed wickedly at his beautiful wife.

"My love see what you are doing to me by touching yourself?" His cock was rock hard and he wanted to be inside her body so badly but he wanted to watch her play with herself, watch her bring herself to climax. "Are you going to come for me darling?" She nodded. "Tell me my love." His hand never left his shaft, it's rhythm on himself was as relentless as Sookie's on herself.

Her body began to shake, she was ready. "Yes, Eric, I am going to come for you. Watch me, oooohhhhhhhhh!" Her body rocked with the climax and Eric had her in his arms and on the bed before her mind cleared.

"You are a little vixen Sookie, you know this do you not?" His mouth went down to her breast and he bit her hard with his fangs drawing blood quickly from her she began to cry out again with her next orgasm. Eric pulled her up. "Bite me Sookie." She did, she bit him so hard he winced and cried out. "Yes!" The pain was like the best pleasure and he wanted to be inside her, he pushed her down and entered her quickly, he pumped her at vampire speed, her hands trying to keep a hold of him as her rode her hard. She was sobbing for more, faster, harder as his face cringed with each pump into her. He was working her so hard sweat began to drip down her face, her hips trying their best to stay with him. He pulled her leg up, giving him better access to her and he thrust into her like that until she was crying out with her next orgasm. She was screaming his name as he turned her over on her side, her laid down next to her and entered her from behind gently. She reached behind her to touch him, she needed to feel his cool skin against her warm hands. His arms wrapped protectively around her, one around her to her breast, the other to her belly. Eric went slowly, so slow she thought she would faint, the feel of his cock inside her was so erotic and completing to her all she could do was moan it felt so good.

"Oh, Eric, yes, love me. Give me all of your love." She felt him, she could feel his love for her not only in their bond but in her heart. This mating was like he was sending his love directly to her heart. "I love you so much Eric." Her bottom lip began to tremble, the feeling was overpowering and she didn't know how much more she could take.

Eric could feel her turmoil. "I love you Sookie, I love you so much. Can you feel my love for you?" She nodded her head, she couldn't talk yet. "Yes, my love, you and I are one. We will always be one." He began to growl softly, he knew he was ready and he tried to control it by slowing down more but it didn't work, he pulled her closer, his hands on her breast got tighter and he began whispering into her ear. "I love you Sookie, only you Sookie." Eric kissed her neck as he climaxed insider her and she gasped as she came with him.

Sookie turned to him and kissed him softly. They laid looking at each other, their eyes never leaving the others, their hands caressing each other. It was almost dawn before Sookie's eyes finally shut. When she finally fell asleep Eric's tears started, his soul was so full of this woman, their life, their children, all it was too much for him. He loved this woman like nothing he ever knew was possible and it was more than he could take. The blood red tears ran down his face for hours. Sookie's eyes opened to see his face covered in tears and he turned quickly so she couldn't see him. "Eric? Sweetie, what is wrong?" He shook his head. "Eric, please tell me what is wrong?" She sat up on her knees to wrap her arms around his waist.

His head shook again. "You are my whole world." His hands went over top of her arms to hold onto her. She let him weep until she could feel he was calmer.

"You are everything to me too Eric. I never knew this would be possible when we met, sure we wanted each other and we loved each other instantly but this is different now isn't it?" She rested her head against his back.

"It has changed, it has grown." His voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes, and I love it. I love this feeling. I think it will grow deeper with time don't you." She hugged him.

"I had thought about it, yes."

Sookie let go of him and he gasped like she was leaving him. "I will be right back." She went in to the bathroom and brought out two wet and two dry wash clothes. Sookie knelt down in front of him. "Lay back for me sweetie." He looked at her, his face streaked with tears, the front of him covered in dried blood. Laying back he was at her mercy. She straddled his legs, and she started at his face, gently she wiped his beautiful face, clearing all the tears away. She took the dry wash cloth and patted him dry. She took the other warm wet wash cloth and wiped his chest, getting all the dried blood off his muscular chest, her hands touching his skin. She then took the cloth and tapped him dry. When she had him all clean she laid down on him. "Close those beautiful blue eyes Eric." He chuckled. "You know they are gorgeous, now close them."

He did as she asked. "You always know how to make me feel better Sookie."

Giggling she lifted up to look at him, he had one eye open looking at her. "You do the same for me Eric. You are always here for me, well when were not being kidnapped or poisoned or held hostage or cursed or…." He leaned up and kissed her, laughing together.

"Yes, I get your meaning wife. Lets get some sleep shall we?" He pulled the covers up over them and held her tight. They both fell asleep holding each other.


	48. Chapter 48

**I am so glad everyone liked the birthday party, well this one won't be as much fun. Just thought I would warn you.**

**Please review! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT!**

Chapter 48

Eric woke, Sookie was gone out of the bed. He put his feet on the floor, he remembered the previous night, his son's birthday, making love with his wife. He shook his head, what a lucky vampire he was. Last night he had a few things occur he needed to spend some time thinking about, Stan Davis and Sookie's Fae great grandfather's behavior. It was time to send a message loud and clear that if these two beings were up to something they would meet the true death and he was fine being the one to do it. Eric picked his phone up off the table, he had a lot of work to do. He stood then walking to the closet to get clean clothes to wear, he wanted to check on his family then he really had some work to do. He was standing in the shower when Sookie came in. "Sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" Standing under the water with his eyes closed, he had one idea pop in his head for his wife, he opened the shower door to have the thought shot away. Sookie was standing there with his daughter.

"Hello my love. Is that my Princess you have there?" Sookie smiled and Erika started squealing for her father. "Give daddy a minute darling and I will be out, alright?" Erika began to pout and her eyes welled with tears. "No, no tears, daddy loves you." He watched his daughter turn and bury her face in his wife's neck.

"She has been calling for you for a couple hours Eric. I think she needs you." Sookie looked at him apologetically.

"Just a moment my love and I will be done." He shut the stall door and finished his shower. Sookie took Erika to sit on the bed to wait for him. Sookie rubbed her daughters back and spoke sweetly to her until Eric appeared out of the bathroom.

He was dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt, and blue jeans. He didn't comb back his hair, it was damp and hanging in his face. Sookie looked down, he was wearing flip flops. If their daughter wasn't in the room he wouldn't be in those clothes long. Eric smiled at her, he knew what her thoughts were. "Let me have her Sookie." He leaned down and took his daughter. "My Princess, what is wrong with my sweetheart this morning?"

He turned her around to look at her pretty face. She was pouting but he held her up, tickled her then planted kisses all over her face. She tried to fight her excitement for her father but within moments she was giddy, laughing and holding her arms out to hold her daddy. "I love you daddy." Eric looked at her, she had never said that to him before, he sat on the edge of the bed next to Sookie.

His eyes welled up, he fought it with everything he had. "I love you too my sweet Princess." He hugged her tightly. "Erika you really do know what to do to make your daddy very happy." She pulled away from him, looked him in the face then leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek. If he had a beating heart it would have stopped in that moment, this little girl truly was more than he could take. She was so much like her mother, loving and sweet. Eric looked at Sookie. "Did you teach her to say that?"

She shook her head. "No, she said it all on her own."

Eric hugged his wife to him too. "My two beautiful girls. Daddy is very lucky Erika, is he not?"

"Sweetie, I think she needs your blood." Sookie turned to look him in the eye. Eric nodded and pricked his finger with his fang and when he did Erika's fangs came down. Sookie jumped off the bed. "Eric!"

Eric's head went back laughing. "She has fangs too. We are in big trouble if that is the case. I will definitely have my work cut out for me will I not?" He put his finger in her mouth and he could feel his daughter's fangs prick his finger again and he chuckled at her. "Easy Princess, just a little pressure."

Sookie crawled on the bed and laid down. "Two down. One to go." Her head was spinning.

"Are you upset she has them Sookie?" Eric turned to adjust himself to lean against the headboard to talk with her.

"No, this is just something I don't know we would have to worry about Eric. They were magical, somewhat human and a little vampire. Now they have fangs. I am out of my element with that." Sookie looked worried.

Eric grinned. "I am delighted. They seem to be more in control of that side of their being Sookie. We should give the doctor a call and ask her to come by. Maybe she has an idea about it." Sookie nodded, she did want a second opinion on it. Eric grabbed his phone and called the doctor. She was in the hotel down the street with the special guests that would be coming to the private birthday party for Johan tonight. He spoke softly to the doctor who said she would be there in five minutes. "Come my bride. Lets go meet the doctor." He stood, took her hand and lead her to his living room holding his daughter.

As they walked in the living room the little doctor appeared. "Northman, what is it you needed me for this morning?" She looked the three of them over.

"Our daughter has fangs." Eric was short and to the point.

The doctor looked at him. "Yes, of course she does."

Sookie blinked at the doctor. "What does it mean?"

The doctor shook her head at Sookie. "Sookie, your daughter is part vampire, she has fangs. She is growing into her traits. Has she done anything else like Eric? Flying perhaps?"

Eric shook his head no. "Enar and Johan are the ones that fly."

"Have you tried to have her fly?" They both shook their heads. "Well, try it sometime. As far as her fangs go, she will have the ability to feed like you do if she chooses Eric. She is part of her mother, her cravings won't be as deadly as a turned vampire but she will need to be taught how to control her impulses like any vampire. That will be your responsibility. Johan has gotten his too?" Eric nodded. "Enar has not?" He told her no. "Keep an eye on him, it wont be long. Have you worked with Johan?"

Eric looked at the doctor. "No, I have not began any lessons with Johan. You think I should teach them to feed? I do not feed like that since meeting Sookie, I do not want them to do that."

"No, do not teach them to feed as a way of life Eric, but how to feed if they need to. They will be able to substitute like you do with the True Blood. You need to teach them control it, if they get in a situation with someone who has an injury or lots of blood they wont be able to control it if you do not teach them. Supplement their diets with more blood now. Keep them on their human diets, that is their main source of food but keeping them full with blood will help their tolerance. They are little, your blood has been enough for them at this point." She looked at Sookie who looked like she wanted to cry.

"Enar too?" Eric asked the doctor.

She laughed. "Of course Eric. We will have to wait and see with Gunnar, he seems to be his mother's son." Eric looked down on his wife, surprised. "Sookie, lets have a look at you while I am here." The little doctor pointed to the big over sized couch and Sookie went to lie down on it. "How are you feeling little one?"

"I have felt pretty good actually. He is pretty active and we can sense his emotions already." The doctor closed her eyes and put her hands up over Sookie's body. She opened her eyes then began to touch Sookie's tiny baby bump feeling around.

"Yes, he is a magical child. That is for sure." She smiled at Eric. "This one will be like his mother." She looked up at Eric. "Bring her here Eric." Eric moved forward and sat down on the table so the doctor could see the baby. "She is a beauty this one." Eric smiled. The doctor held her hand up over Erika then smiled. "She is healthy and very happy this one. You are a good father Eric." He nodded. "I have told you both about using your instincts where you children are concerned, follow them." She smiled and disappeared.

"Well, that is interesting." Sookie pulled her shirt down and sat up. Eric looked at Sookie like he had just met her. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I am just amazed at what my children are able to do. It is shocking." Erika had fallen asleep in Eric's arms and he gently rubbed her back. "She will fly like me too." He looked so proud.

"Yeah, yeah, magical vampire kids. I swear I am going to be put into an insane asylum with all these things these kids can do." Sookie looked at her husband.

Eric laughed at his wife. "I am going to put my vampire daughter in her bed." He grinned at his wife who stuck her tongue out at him. "Brat."

Sookie stayed where she was. She knew he would be back, she only had to count the seconds, one, two, three. "Back already?" She giggled as he crawled over top of her. His lips were on hers.

"Of course, I think I need to reward my wife for work well done where my children are concerned, she has helped me bring the most fascinating children into the world." He was teasing her but he meant it, he was thrilled at the new information where his children were concerned. His hands went under her shirt, he was running his hand over her belly. "You are so beautiful Sookie, so stunning."

She giggled. "Oh, yeah, sure."

His fangs came down. "I have never desired a woman in my life like I do you Sookie. Do you not feel my need for you when we are together?" He actually looked hurt.

"Sure, I guess I do." She smiled at him.

"Just the sight of you is all it takes my love." His lips were on her neck, his fangs were scrapping her skin. "I need to taste you." She moved her hair out his way to give him better access to her and he growled lightly. "Um, my little fairy wife." He licked then his fangs penetrated her skin, she cried out and her arms went around his neck to hold him to her as he drew her blood into his mouth. He didn't let not one drop escape, he took every bit he could get until he pulled away and closed her wound. "Thank you lover."

Sookie pouted. "Your welcome."

Eric's eyes flashed wickedly. "You are a bit greedy my bride, are you not?" He knew what she wanted and he wanted to tease her about it. His lips touched hers ever so lightly.

"I am not greedy, I have needs too you know!" She almost looked offended.

"What exactly is that?" He grinned.

"Funny, Eric. I give you three healthy kids, one on the way and I put up with you. I think I deserve some credit." She smirked at him.

"Oh, you put up with me, is that so wife?" He began to tickle her and she was screaming with laughter. Mark rushed to the door not sure what was going on, then disappeared when he saw them playing with each other. Eric almost fell off the couch when he heard his son call him as he popped up next to him.

"Daddy!" Enar was looking at his father seriously, he was standing next to them on the couch.

Eric looked down at his son then his wife. "Sookie, did he pop here?" Eric sat up at the end of the couch, Sookie sat up on her elbows.

"Eric, I don't know. Enar, did you pop here to help mommy?" She asked her son very seriously.

He grinned up at his mother and nodded. "Mommy needs help."

Eric burst out laughing. "Enar, your mommy does not need help when she is with daddy, unless she calls to you." He leaned down and picked his son up. "Mommy is always safe with daddy my warrior. I believe Lily is looking for you." He heard her before she came in.

"Oh, thank goodness! I almost had a stroke when he was playing one minute and gone the next." Lily had her hand over her heart.

'Its ok Lily. I am going to have him pop back to where he belongs in a couple minutes. I want to talk to him before he goes." Sookie looked at Lily who smiled and went back to the other children. Sookie sat up and took Enar from Eric. "Baby, you can't do that to Lily, you are her responsibility to take care of, did you see how scared she was?" Sookie didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Enar looked like he was going to pout. Eric stopped him. "Son, it was noble of you to want to protect your mother, but in the future feel through your bond to see if she is really hurt. If you want to come to us of course you may."

Enar smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Love you mommy." He leaned over and kissed his father. "You too daddy." Then he popped.

Sookie closed her eyes. "Eric, what are we going to do when they figure out they can pop other places?" Her hands went over her face.

Eric sat shocked. "I wish I had the answer Sookie." His phone rang and he reached in his pocket to retrieve it. "Hello." He listened to the caller then spoke. "That is fine, keep me posted on any new developments." He closed his phone. "Now, where were we my bride?" He was like a wild animal, he pounced on her so quickly she didn't see him come at her. She was pinned under him on her back again and his lips were all over her exposed skin, his hands were pulling her shirt up to expose her bra clad breasts.

"Eric!" She was wiggling away from him. His hands caught her around the waist to pull her back to him.

"You are not running from me lover." He got her positioned where he wanted her, pulled his arm up to bite his wrist and put it down to her mouth, her eyes closed as she took in his blood. She was moaning as she sucked on his arm. "There's my greedy wife." He chuckled and she pulled her face away from his now closed wound.

"I will show you greedy!" Her hands went behind his neck and pulled him to her to kiss, her lips sucking on his hard until she could feel the blood from the sucking and nibbling she was doing to him. Eric lifted his head to look at her, his eyes full of mischief.

Sookie's stomach began to growl and Eric sat up. "Did you not eat this morning wife?"Eric leaned back and he didn't look happy at all.

"Yes, I actually had a big breakfast, oatmeal, toast and sausage. Then I had two bananas." She was defensive.

"Lets go get you some lunch then, everything else can wait." He started to sit up and he held his hand out.

She gasped. "Eric! You just cant stop in the middle!"

He laughed. "Eat your lunch then we will pick up where we were, trust me I will make it worth your wait." He leaned down to her and kisses her.

Sookie sat up and narrowed her eyes. "Sure, that is what you say now. I guess maybe I will have to take care of things myself." She stuck her tongue out at him and he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"That I may be interested to see that again my love. Do not offer what you do not wish to give." He carried her to the dining room and sat her on her feet.

Trish appeared and laughed at their silliness, she had a plate of salad and grilled chicken. Sookie thanked Trish before she went back into the kitchen. She had the biggest glass of milk Sookie had ever seen and a warmed True Blood sitting on the table. Eric pulled her chair out for her to sit. "Sook!" Amelia and her men came in. Alcide was holding Adam.

"Hey guys. How was your night?" Sookie sat and dug into her salad. Trish came in with a plate for Alcide and Amelia. Amelia's eyes opened wide and she licked her lips. Sookie giggled at her.

"Last night was great you guys! I couldn't believe how everyone was so happy to meet Johan. You were totally on the mark with that idea of him meeting the supes Eric." Amelia dug her fork into her chicken and popped it in her mouth.

"Yea, it was a great party you two." Alcide took a big drink of his tea.

Eric grinned. "I told Sookie it would be wonderful, she doubted me on this. I tried to get in the office last night but there were so many presents I had to get the staff to move them out. I will have Bill put them on the plane tonight to send home."

Sookie stopped eating and looked at Eric. "There were not that many presents." He looked at her. "Were there?"

He nodded and smiled. "I look forward to us opening the items that were given to my son. It will be interesting to see what tribute was made to him." Sookie rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Alcide narrowed his eyes. "Eric, did you notice Brigant and Davis last night?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, I believe we have an issue do we not? Was there any discussion I am unaware of while I was with the Fellowship?" Eric looked around the table.

Sookie looked mad. "Don't look at me. I told you what he said to me. He thought I was going to Texas with him and when I told him off he got really mad. Stan never has behaved like that with me."

Amelia frowned. "He was really cagy, him and the Prince both. They were huddled together talking to each other the first night they came to the house while you were missing. I guess I should have not been so mad about the whole thing but I couldn't just stand around and watch the way they treated her. It wasn't right."

Eric smiled at her. "Thank you for defending her. I did what I thought was best. I know my species Amelia, if one of my rivals felt she was vulnerable they would try to stake claim on her even though that would never be. She and I are bonded, there will never be anyone who can make her theirs but me, even in the event of my death. That is the sad part, if I were to die Sookie would have to live her life alone." He looked away from the group.

Sookie sat up and gave him a dirty look. "I am telling you for the last time, I would rather live my life alone. I have one husband and your it. If, God forbid, something happens to you I will raise our kids and I will always be Sookie Northman. I will take our kids and move away."

"You have given this some thought it seems." He looked at her as he drank his blood.

"I had four days to think about it Eric. I knew the minute those men stood in my living room telling me I had to go to Texas I would never do it. I think you should have talked to me about it before you made the decision for me." She set her fork down.

Alcide chimed in. "I know it seemed presumptuous Sookie, but I told you his reasoning for it. I can place you under the protection of the pack. But what if Niall lays claim to you and the kids, he would over rule me and I don't have the forces to fight him. Eric knew that going in." Alcide looked disappointed.

"There seems to be an issue I am unaware of here. I think Texas was disappointed in the fact I was found. I questioned that from the beginning, why was I not just killed from the start?" He turned his blood bottle around absently.

Sookie nodded. "I think we all would like the answer to that, not that I am not grateful. Was Newlin holding you for someone else? His cronies said that he planned on making a documentary on us, but I didn't get that from the others. It just seemed like he was told that."

The group finished their lunch, Sookie, Amelia and Adam went to the sitting room to play with the kids. Alcide and Eric sat at the table talking. "I regret putting you in the middle Alcide, I suppose when I made the decision I did not take into consideration Sookie's feelings."

Alcide shook his head. "Eric, she was a mess, half of her wanted to run out and search for you, the other was falling apart. I was pretty pissed, I thought the first night you had…." He looked embarrassed and looked at him. "I thought you stepped out on her."

Eric nodded. "Yes, well, even if I thought about it our bond would never allow me too. I understand that it is pretty painful. I have not desired another woman since I have met her."

Alcide grinned. "Well, your sweet southern bell seems to find the males around her attractive."

Eric laughed. "Of course she does. She finds the beauty in people, that is the fairy in her. Besides she has not walked this earth a thousand years either, she is new to all of this and her sexuality."

"True." Alcide finished his tea and stood up. "I am going to go and touch base with Mark and Gary about the security for tonight and I have some phone calls to make."

Eric nodded, when Alcide was out of ear shot he picked up his phone and made a call himself. It was time to do some reconnaissance on the two beings he thought he could trust with his wife and children.

The day flew quickly, Sookie, Amelia and Lily gathered the kids after their naps to take them to eat dinner. Sookie had let Johan sleep a bit longer since he would be up late again tonight. Her son loved his party the night before, he chatted about the cake and the people for hours until he finally laid down. Sookie smiled and was so proud of her son.

When everyone was fed Sookie took Johan up to his room to get him bathed, she wanted this time alone with him. She turned the water on in the tub and filled it with bubbles. "Johan, did you feel anything mean from anyone while we were at the party?" She felt bad for asking him but there was no other way around it.

He nodded. "Yes mommy."

Sookie helped him in and he sat with his favorite toys, including the duplicate Viking ship Eric had made for him. "Who was thinking mean thought baby?"

"Niall." He began to splash the water in the tub.

"Johan can you tell me what the thoughts were." He shook his head and looked up at Sookie. "Mommy needs to know sweetie." He frowned and held his hand up. Sookie took it. The images of the conversation with Stan and Niall came to her. Stan saw Eric dead, he saw the church. Niall was grinning at Stan, the vampire was lusting for Eric's death. Then it flashed to Stan's anger over Eric being found and brought home. "Thank you Johan. You know, mommy wouldn't know what to do with out you." She kissed her son and finished giving him a bath. Taking him out of the tub she put baby lotion on his soft skin, dressed him in a pair of black dress pants, a dress shirt in sapphire blue and black dress shoes. Sookie brushed his hair back, he had the same part in his hair as his father. "Son, you look more and more like daddy every day."

"Thank you mommy." He smiled up at his mother who just giggled at her son.

Eric stepped in the room, he was dressed similar to Johan, except he chose black dress boots. "Well, what is my little family doing in here?" He came over to pick his son up and looked at Sookie. "What is it?" He knew instantly something was wrong.

"I am going to go get dressed. Keep your son company but when you get a minute come help me, I need to talk to you about something." She nodded toward Johan so Eric would know she didn't want to talk about it in front of him, she didn't want to upset him anymore than necessary. He nodded to her and she left to shower and change. Stepping into their bedroom she shared with her husband and went directly to the bathroom to run the shower water. When it was warm enough she took off her clothes and stepped in. She washed her hair and body then got out, grabbing a towel off the rack. One she wrapped around her hair the other around her body. Tonight they were going dressy but not formal, she decided on a black pencil skirt, a ruby red cashmere sweater set and tonight she was putting on nylons also in black, she picked them out specially for Eric, they had a line that went up the back, he would love that. Her shoes she was wearing were a great pair of Jimmy Choo's Pam had bought her while in Vegas. Tonight she wanted to wear her diamond solitaire earrings that were princess cut and the matching necklace Eric had bought her for their second wedding anniversary. Tonight she was putting her hair up, only leaving a few stands loose on her neck. Just as she was spraying perfume on her body that Eric loved he came in the door.

"Sookie, I have Alcide watching Johan. You need to tell me what is the matter." He looked really concerned.

Sookie nodded and looked up at him. "I was bathing Johan and asked him if anyone had any mean thoughts during the party. He told me there were and he showed me something. I am going to try and show you too, ok?" He nodded and she put her hands on his face, the images took a minute to begin but they did. Eric closed his eyes and growled really loudly. "Now, Eric, lets get through tonight. I am going to ask Niall to leave, I don't care how mad he gets, I can ask Stan too but I am sure you would rather that come from you."

"Actually I am going to let them both come to the party. I will have our guards ready in case they try something. Keep your wits about you and be ready. When I tell you it is time for you to take our son to the bathroom, I want you to get as far away from the ballroom as possible, do you understand?" His fangs came down.

"Eric, why don't you just wait on this. I know your angry…"

He pulled away from her and had his phone in his hand dialing. "Meet me in the living room immediately. Call the rest and tell them to be there as well."

She walked back to him. "This is something you need to think about Eric. If you go up against Niall this is big, really big."

"Sookie, go to our son, do what you need to do. I will handle this." He strode out of the room.

Sighing she went to find Keri, who was standing in the middle of the ballroom directing the staff. Tonight they were casual, the table was draped in off white table clothes and instead of the tables all over there was one big long table and each seat had a place card for the guest to sit at. "Hello my Queen." Sookie was startled, she smiled at Keri.

"Hi Keri, is everything on track?" Sookie looked around, Johan's spot had a big wooden Viking ship on the table. Eric thought it was perfect for his son.

"Oh, everything is on course. The chef has out done himself, the cake is so adorable. The band is unloading now. I can't wait to see Johan's face of what the King got Johan for his birthday." She was smiling at Sookie.

"The ship is cute." Sookie smiled.

Keri laughed. "Oh, no, that isn't his gift."

Sookie's eyes narrowed. "What, he has something else for him?"

Keri looked at her grinning. "Master told me to keep my mouth zipped. You will have to wait to see. It is great!"

Sookie really wanted to choke him, she would when she saw him later. He was always doing this crap! She smiled at the woman and turned to go get her son. The guests would be coming soon. Tonight was going to be an early evening and they would be shooing them out early too. Everyone was scheduled to show up at 8 and Sookie wanted them gone by 10. That was her plan and if there was no disaster she was sticking to it.

The guest list was Pam, Eagle, Bill, Nigel, Thalia, Alcide, Amelia, Dr. Ludwig, Claude, Claudine, Niall, Mr. Cataliades, Stan Davis, Xavier and Robert were on the guests for the evening. Sookie's head started to hurt thinking about it. She thanked Keri and told her to call her if she needed anything. Sookie went to get her son.

Eric walked into the living room with his warriors. He nodded when he came in. Bill, Nigel, Pam, Alcide, Mark, Thalia stood at attention waiting for him. "Eric, what's going on?" Alcide asked as he came in.

"It seems that our instincts where Davis and Brigant are were correct. Johan gave Sookie images of some parts of last evening. Texas is upset I did not meet my true death, question is why?" Eric looked around the room for suggestions.

Bill answered. "It is obvious Eric, your bonded. He has played you this entire time to get close enough to you so that you would make such a request to him about becoming her protector in case of your final death. He gets your title, your wife, your children, everything."

Pam nodded. "You have been too generous with him where she is concerned, Eric. He has flirted and made innuendos where she is concerned. Maybe all the things he has said to her over the last few years were not in joking but he meant them."

"He was really angry after we found out you were home and safe. I thought he was going to grab her and take her anyway. If Dr. Ludwig wasn't there to back us up I think he might have tried." Mark chimed in.

"Yes, Sookie and Amelia both told me that. I got the impression he did not believe her, as if I should have already been assassinated." Eric contemplated that.

There was a knock on the door jam. Little Eagle stood in the door. "I am sorry Eric, may I join you, I believe I may have some information that may help." Eric nodded and Eagle moved to join the group. "Johan was sending me images last night. I saw some of Davis and Prince Brigant, they were images that came from the Fairy. Johan could see into Niall's mind that is very interesting since he can shield his mind. Anyway, I think I have a theory."

"What is it?" Pam asked.

"It is known that Sookie helped the Demon Prince and his wife with their fertility issues?" Eric nodded. "Well, I think it was a test, a test to see if Sookie had the ability to help a race who had difficulty getting pregnant, like the Fae." Eagle looked at the group.

Eric shook his head. "You think Niall did this to see if it would work? Has the Demon and his wife gotten pregnant?"

Eagle nodded. "Yes, she is indeed pregnant."

Bill stepped forward. "Is it possible that he manipulated the two of you to get together to begin with?"

Eric shook his head no. "The AP told me I would meet her over seven hundred years ago. That part of this I am sure was not. The AP sent me a message before we married, she told me to watch those close to me, I did not who she was speaking of."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Well, if that is not the case, maybe Niall knew that the prophecy needed to be fulfilled, he waited until Sookie gave birth to the Johan and Enar, you had to be the father to accomplish that part of the prophecy. He was adamant about her not having any more children. Remember Eric?"

"Yes, he wanted Enar protected, he purposely put a target on Gunnar's head before he was even born. Enar he knew was the child that would be able to give life, grant those things like Fintan did. Did he believe if he could manipulate Sookie away from me that he would be able to use her and Enar to his advantage? He thought she was endangering her life by having any more children, she was too valuable to him and he did not want her to have any more. He wanted her alive so that Stan could move into my place and he would get what he wanted." Eric was getting madder by the minute as he worked this puzzle out.

Bill was livid too, the ideas were flooding his mind now. "Instant family, a wife he had coveted, children he would never be able to have himself unless the gifts Sookie and Enar have gave him the same ability it did you. I believe it was a chance he was willing to take. Sookie cared for him, granted she did not love him but she would have been able to stomach Davis, maybe he believed she would eventually come to care enough about him to sleep with him and then he too would be able to have what you do Eric."

Pam looked them both. "Fucker! How dare he do this! He thinks that Sookie and your children can just be given to someone else like that! I will not allow him to touch her or my siblings. I will kill him with my own two hands first." She began to pace.

"Lets all think about this rationally." Alcide was getting a headache thinking about this.

Eric grinned. "I have only one thought, Texas must die."

Eagle chuckled. "Yes, that is a given, but what about Niall?"

"How do we ban her from his life? He will only find another to help him and what happens if he does get you killed." Bill looked at Eric.

Eric waved his hand. "Davis first, then we will worry about Niall. We just need Stan to blood offense against Sookie so that I can cut his head off."

Sookie walked in. "What do I need to do?" Every pair of eyes turned to look at her.

Eric growled. "You will not do anything. I will take care of it."

"Eric, why do we have this same conversation over and over. Just let me help and we can get rid of this creep. Why is it I always attract nut cases? Can anyone tell me please!" Sookie felt like pulling her hair out.

Pam grinned. "Flirt with him, talk dirty, anything. He will fall for it. Obviously he has a hard on for you."

"No!" Eric glared at Pam. "He will make his mistake and I will finish him."

Sookie ignored Eric's tantrum. "Do you think Michael or Gabriel can help me with Niall?" Her eyes were sad when she asked Eric.

He walked to her and took her hand. "My love, I don't know."

"He isn't going to win this one. Those are our kids! It my life, not his. He needs to get someone else to do his bidding. A-hole!" Sookie wanted to cry, but she took a deep breath to stop it. If what she heard was true she never wanted to lay eyes on her Fae family again.

"Do the party, have the cake, send Johan to bed then corner Davis." Alcide spoke to Sookie.

She nodded. "I think antagonizing him is the best idea. Get Niall out of here then corner Stan. Then you can do away with him."

"We will see where the night goes." Eric nodded and took Sookie's hand. "Lets get our son to celebrate his birthday."

Sookie thought about the whole thing as she walked with her husband to get Johan. She wanted to wring her hands around Stan and Niall's necks. She turned to Eric. "I am sorry Eric."

He stopped walking and looked down at her. "For what Sookie?" His fangs came down.

"This, the whole mess is because of me. Niall, Stan all of it." She shook her head.

He took her chin in his hand. "Look at me." She slowly raised her eyes to look at him. "Do you trust me?" She nodded yes. "We love each other, that is all that matters. We will figure this out like we do everything else. Do not tell me you are sorry for something others have done. You have nothing to be sorry for." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Taking her hand again he took them to get Johan.

The night was much more casual than the previous night. Sookie, Eric sat together with Johan on their laps throughout the evening. Eric, Sookie and their warriors were tense and on edge, after a while it was almost more than Sookie could stand. She wanted to run and never look back, take her family and leave. Knowing that was not an option she smiled her biggest smile she could to get through the night. Johan's birthday cake was served and Sookie knew they were getting close to the end of the evening. Sookie and the group turned to the sound that was unfamiliar to them all, the door to the ballroom opened and two men came in with the two most beautiful animals Sookie had ever seen.

"Eric! You got our son a horse for his birthday?" She stood up and almost passed out.

He smiled. "Actually there are four now and more to come. I got one for each of our children and one for Adam. These two are Johan's and Adam's."

Amelia and Alcide both looked at Eric like he was crazy. "Eric, we can't accept this."

He looked stone faced. "Why is that Alcide?"

"A horse, that is too generous of a gift." He looked shocked.

"Will our children not grow up together, playing, learning? I want my children to learn to ride and Adam is family. When Gunnar is born I will get him a horse as well. I think each of us should have one." Eric looked smug.

"Where the heck are we going to put horses Eric?" Sookie stared at the two horses.

"Our stable." He smiled.

"What?" Sookie croaked.

He stood and went to the horses while the group of guest stared. "I am having a stable built at the house. We will put them at the back of the property I took you too remember Sookie? I will board them for two weeks, the stable should be ready by then."

Johan wiggled off of Pam's lap and went running to the huge horse, a blonde one who brought his muzzle down for Johan to touch. Eric held the rein on one side and the handler held the other. Johan smiled up at his father and began to clap. He was laughed and looked at his father. Eric picked him up and set him on the back of it, his tiny little legs kicking the side of horse which stood still and patient for the little boy. Johan laid his chest on the animal and stroked his coat. Sookie wanted to cry watching her son. The other horse was a dark chestnut horse.

Alcide stood up and went to Eric. "You have outdone yourself my friend. I appreciate you thinking about Adam. Thanks Eric." He smiled at Eric who returned the look.

Amelia just gawked. 'A horse, my baby has a horse."

Pam giggled. "Only my master would think of something so extravagant."

Eric took Johan off the horse and held him while the horses were lead back out the door. "Your horse will be in the backyard in about two weeks son. Daddy will teach you how to ride and fight on a horse. Every good warrior must know how to fight on a horse." Eric walked Johan to Amelia. "I believe my son is getting tired. Would you take him to the nursery Amelia so that we may say goodbye to our friends." Amelia took her cue, let the beings in the room say goodbye to Johan and she whisked him out quickly. Nigel, Bill, Thalia took their stance behind their King and Queen.

Stan came up to Sookie. "Goodbye my Queen."

Sookie stopped him. "Stan, could you hold on just a moment? Let me say goodbye to our guests, Eric and I would like to see you off." She smiled and went to the other guest in the room to say goodbye too.

Eric was talking to Xavier who nodded and sent Robert out of the room.

Niall and her cousins walked up to her. "Good night my child. Thank you for inviting us." He looked at her oddly when she backed away from him.

Sookie didn't let him touch her. She backed away and looked at Claude and Claudine. "I will call you two when I get home. I have a lot of stuff I need to talk to you about." They looked at Sookie with the same look Niall had and they nodded then vanished.

Xavier, Eric and his warriors were all that were left standing opposite of Stan. Sookie walked to Stan and looked at him in the eyes. "You were my friend Stan. Of all the beings I have met since Eric came into my life you were my friend, a confidant. I cared for you."

He looked at her puzzled. "I see you are still angry about Eric's disappearance. Sookie, we have discussed it, move on." Stan was short and being rude.

"Watch your tone with my wife Davis. I will rip your fucking head off if you think you can disrespect her." Eric's fangs were down and he began to hiss.

"What is this about?" Stan knew then something was up.

Sookie crossed her arm over her chest. "Maybe the fact you plotted with Niall to kill Eric, you offered me protection and hoped that I would go with you and give you a family."

Stan laughed. "You're being ridiculous."

Sookie wasn't going to give up. "You wanted what Eric has, what Eric has been given. If he was out of the way you and Niall could finish your little plan, pack me and my kids up, move us to Texas to live happily ever after. Is that what you thought would happen Stan?"

Stan's fangs were down, he looked like he would pounce on her, Eric came to stand behind her. "Touch her Stan, I will kill you." Eric hissed at Stan.

Stan looked at Sookie with hatred in his eyes. "Fuck Niall, he thought all of this was some game, he would get you in the deal. I would do all the work and he reap the rewards." He laughed crazily. "I would never allowed that to happen, Niall would never have gotten you. I would have made you my Queen and taken care of you. Every soldier I had would advanced on that old fairy, we would have destroyed his world."

"I belong to Eric." Sookie almost whispered it.

Stan moved like a blur, he had Sookie by the arms and pulled her by the hair to bring her face up to his. "I should have killed him myself." Sookie popped and the vampires descended on him, they were dragging him out of the ballroom to where Sookie had no idea and really didn't care. Eric stood behind her his arms wrapped around her.

Xavier came to their side. Eric turned to look at his elder. "Eric, Stan has committed a blood offense against your bonded. I have witnessed this and it is for you do take care of this. I will notify the council, be prepared to receive Nevada and Texas Eric."

Eric nodded. "Of course sire, if it is your wish, I will take them."

"Yes, it is my decision. Please send King Davis to his final death. It must be by your hands Eric, you know this." Xavier took his cell phone out and Robert appeared.

Robert walked to them. "Eric, I will witness the judgment Xavier has put forth. Are you ready?" Eric nodded and walked with Robert to finish what needed to be done.

Xavier hung up his phone and came to stand with Sookie. "I understand Brigant is part of this plot. I have no choice but to allow the council to deal with him Sookie. I hope you understand."

She turned to look at him. "Can you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Be sure he never comes near my family again."

"As you wish my Queen." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Xavier?" He turned to look at her. "Were Claude and Claudine involved in this?" Sookie had to know.

"No, I do not believe so. I believe Niall acted alone. I hope that makes you feel better." Xavier left her standing alone in the ballroom with Alcide.

Alcide looked to his friend, she was falling apart in front of him, He walked to her and she walked into his arms as she began to cry. "Shush, Sook. Don't cry. I know you cared for them both, I am sorry this happened." He rubbed her back while she cried.

After a little bit she felt Alcide release her and the arms she knew any where took her in to pull close and tight. "Oh Eric." She cried and he sent love and strength through their bond. Sookie looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. "Is it done?" He nodded. She buried her head in his chest and just held onto him. Her heart was broken, two creatures she came to care about and she believed cared about her had betrayed her like no others had ever done before.

"I am sorry my love, I would do anything I could to take this from you." She nodded against Eric's chest. He was the only one in her life that was a constant, she could trust no one like she could him and today she learned that lesson. She had opened her life, her hearts, her home to these creatures and now one was dead and the other, well, she didn't know what she wanted to happen to the other.

Eric picked her up and carried her to their room. He laid her on the bed and left her to go to the bathroom. She could hear the water running in the bathtub. Eric came from the bathroom, leaned over her and sat her up to help her out of her clothes, he took off her shoes, her sweater, her skirt. When he got to her nylons he growled and ran his hands up and down her legs. Slowly he took them off her and gently put them on the table next to them then removed her bra and panties. He took his clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor, picked her up and took them into the bathroom. Candles were lit on the tub, on the sink and the wall. It was beautiful and her tears began again, this time not for the Stan or Niall but for how much she loved this creature. Her arms went tighter around his neck as he gently lowered them into the tub, he leaned against the tub and put her back to his chest. Eric's strong and comforting arms went around her waist, his hands settled on their son. "I don't know what I would do without you Eric." He started to say something and she shook her head. "I mean it, where would my life would be if you weren't here for me?" She turned to look at him, she could see how this had effected him too, Stan was his friend for more years than he could remember.

"I know I would still be walking this life alone and unhappy. The minute you walked into my life things changed. I will do everything in my power to protect our lives Sookie, even if that means I have to take on every vampire I have ever known." His eyes flashed with sadness and anger.

"I am sorry about Stan sweetie. I can't believe he did it, I heard the things y'all thought he could do and when he was standing in that room looking at me, I knew he did what he was accused of." She put her head on his chest and he rubbed her back.

"Tomorrow we will go home, I know we planned to spend a couple more days here but I think you should be home, the stress is not good for you and Gunnar." He kissed the top of her head.

"No, lets spend the time here with our kids like we planned. They will be little for such a short time, we need to remember that. Johan is going to be two Eric and he will be running around chasing girls before we know it." She sighed thinking about it.

Eric chuckled. "I look forward to the days my son does. It makes a warrior proud to watch his son grow, fight and take whores."

"Hey!" Sookie slapped at him.

He pulled her face to look at him. "You my love are no whore. Our son will be like any male, like his father, he will find women that will just be used for pleasure and discard them because they are unimportant to him. If he is half as lucky as I have been he will find an angel like I have found and love her, make a home and bear children with her."

Sookie sat up. "Do you think our kids will be able to have children?"

Eric shook his head. "I think that will be something to think about. Now, my daughter will not, she will remain with us until she is ancient." He sounded serious.

Sookie giggled. "No, she wont, she will find some handsome man who will take her heart and give her the world just like you did for me."

He growled. "Sookie, do not make this night worse for me. I can not think about that. She is my Princess, she can never leave us." His eyes closed, he was really upset about the thought, she could feel his discomfort.

She wanted to tease him a bit. "Maybe after we have Gunnar we can try for another daughter."

"No, sons only Sookie. Promise me we will only have sons." He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I cant promise you that Eric! Men are the ones that determine the sex of their children." Sookie slowly rubbed his chest.

He turned his head with the thought. "Really? How is that possible?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your little swimmers know whether the baby will be a boy or girl, women have nothing to do with it."

His face lit up. "Well, we will definitely only have boys if I am the one to determine it. Yes, only males from this point forward." He washed her hair then his own.

Sookie laughed. "Who says we are having any more kids?"

"You have seen the pregnancy in your visions and I told you Sookie, I want more children. I have been amazed at this pregnancy, you have had only a few days of sickness and you have been well. I will pray to the God's that it continues. Gunnar makes number four, how about we meet in the middle. Instead of twelve we shoot for six and see how we feel about that number." His hands began to move on her body, he was rubbing her sides, her thighs.

Her mouth fell open. "You want two more?" He nodded. "Lets wait and see how this one goes." She had the washcloth between them washing his body.

"No, you will not put me off on this Sookie." His fangs came down and he nibbled on her neck.

"I cant control if we have more kids Eric. You are getting older and sometimes things on men don't work as good as they once did." She was grinning.

He pulled her up closer to him. "I will show you how good I am able to work you my little tease." His lips crushed hers and she loved it. She moaned against him, the feeling of him on her body was like a drug to her, she could never get enough of him. His hands went over her breasts and he growled. "Delightful my love." Eric pulled the plug on the tub, He picked them up, took them to the bed and he slowly made love to his wife and after a few hours she fell asleep out of exhaustion. He laid in the dark smiling as he pulled his beautiful bride to him, wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on his son softly speaking to him as sleep took him.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for taking the time to send me the great reviews! I love to read each and everyone!**

**I have gotten some great messages too. I got one in particular that really gave me inspiration. The words from all of you keep this story progressing. **

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**I know you liked the last chapter, I hope this one too.**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LOTS OF LEMONS!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 49

Sookie woke to the feeling of Eric's mouth on her breast. She stretched and smiled, her eyes still closed. "Sweetie." Her hands went behind his head to pull him tighter to her. Eric was very gentle, he knew she was sensitive and her chest was becoming more and more sore, but he had to touch them, they were full and getting bigger every day.

His head moved up to look at her as her sleepy eyes began to open. "Good morning my love."

She yawned. "Morning." Sookie yawned again.

He stopped and looked at her curiously. "Are you well lover?"

Her sleepy eyes looked at him. "Your son kept me up all night. Enar, he just went down about two hours ago." Eric began to roll off her. "Don't you think about it, we have had one interruption after another. I enjoyed last night making love with you, don't get me wrong but I need my husband today too." Her hands were running down his shoulders and his muscular arms.

He chuckled. "Yes, well, I believe I could take a taste of my bride." His mouth went to meet hers, his tongue twisted with hers, he loved the feeling of her mouth against hers. Sookie didn't want to break the kiss, she wanted to kiss him forever, his talented lips sent shock waves through her body, it felt so wonderful. Eric's hand were everywhere on her body, he gently rubbed in some places, pinched softly in others. Sookie was panting and bucking under him before he even left her lips. He smiled as he moved down her body, planting kisses as he went, his hands went to her center, his fingers went into her, slowly he moved his fingers in and out of her, Sookie's moans making him harder by the minute.

"Eric!" She was crying out and her nails were digging into his shoulders. "Oh, oh, oh!" her climax was building. Eric put his other hand on her clit and began to rub her gently, she was wild, her legs were shaking and she began to call his name as she came hard on his hand.

Eric took his hand and popped his finger in his mouth. "Delicious. You're especially sweet now my love, each day you seem to get sweeter. Could that be my son doing that to you or is it me?" He grinned.

Sookie couldn't think straight yet, her eyes were closed and she loved everything he was saying and doing to her. She felt him crawling up her body, his mouth went to her breast and his fangs punctured her breast really hard, she bucked under him again and they came together. Her pants were deep but she still had to have him inside her. Her arms went to his face to make him look at her. "Please Eric, I need you to fuck me." His blue eyes sparkled at her and he knelt back on his knees, no part of his body was touching her.

"Spread your legs Sookie." She did. "You can do better than that." He commanded her, she opened wider. "Now, listen carefully." Her eyes found his. "No touching, do you hear me?" Her head rocked back and forth no. "I wont fuck you if you touch me. I will pull out and leave you begging me to finish you." His voice was low and very husky.

"Please Eric, I have to touch you! I need to feel you." She was almost sobbing. He pulled away from her as if to get off the bed and she gasped. "Ok, ok! I wont touch you."

He grinned, he knew she couldn't do it but he wanted to see how long she would hold out. Eric positioned himself between her legs and lined up to insert inside her and she leaned up to look at them like that. Her face was full of lust, her blood was pumping hard and her center was so wet and ready, it was almost like she could feel her heartbeat in her crotch area. Slowly he pushed inside her, no part of his body touched her but his cock as he pumped her, slower than he had ever done before. Each thrust made her cry out, the slow movement of his shaft against her insides was driving her mad. This was too much, she wanted him to go fast, she needed him to take her hard, she needed to touch him, he was torturing her.

"Um, my little fairy wife, I love the feeling of us together like this, it is glorious." He began to thrust harder, his grunts were getting deeper and quicker as his hips tapped into his wife's center. "Yes, Sookie, oh yes!"

"Faster, Eric. Please!" She needed him to speed up, she was so close, her release was eminent but he was prolonging them both. Her hands were gripping the sheets, she needed to touch him desperately but she needed him more so all she could do was hold on.

"Do you want to touch me Sookie?" He put his hands on her hips really hard, enough to make her cry out, but the pain instantly went away with each thrust. She could only nod, her body was at his mercy and he knew it. He pulled her up and began to kiss her, her arms went around his neck and the minute she was settled she bit into his flesh so hard he began to come grunting her name. Sookie released him and quickly got up. "Sookie what is it?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Enar." Her clothes were on and she was out the door to the nursery. Her son was crying and his little face was beat red when she was next to him. "What is it my baby?" She picked him up and Eric appeared behind her dressed in only jeans.

Lily was right behind them. "I am sorry, I had Johan in the tub. Here, I can take him."

"No, no, Lily, you go head and take care of Johan, I got him." She looked down at her son, she was worried.

"I will call the doctor." Eric pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Sookie put her hand on his arm. "I have a better idea. Why don't you take Enar and spend a little time with him, give him your blood and lets see how he is an hour." Sookie handed her squalling son to his father.

Eric nodded and took Enar to sit in the rocking chair. His bottom lip was pouting as he cried and Sookie looked at him, she felt so sorry for him, he was just pitiful. Eric began to speak softly to him in Swedish, his little fists went to his eyes to rub them. Eric pricked his finger and put into his sons mouth. Enar instantly stopped crying, just sniffling could be heard. Sookie smiled, she knew Eric could soothe his son. Sookie looked at him and smiled. "I am going to take your daughter and give her a bath, then get her fed. Come down when you can ok?" He nodded and she left her handsome creatures alone.

Erika was half asleep but Sookie ran her bath water and put her in the tub, Erika was like a fish, she loved water. As soon as her little bottom hit the water she was awake and hollering "Yeah! Bath time!" It still amazed Sookie how quickly her children were growing, they were walking, talking, their little personalities were full force now. Erika was so happy, Enar still the quiet warrior and Johan, well he was the wise one, sweet and loving like Eric. Erika and Sookie played in the water, her daughter splashing and carrying on. When it was time to take her out she covered her in a fluffy towel, took her to the changing table and dressed her. Sookie put on an adorable yellow and white cotton dress, white sandals and Sookie put in a yellow gold barrette in her blonde hair. Sookie grinned as she put the barrette in her hair, Eric had bought a table top jewelry box for his daughter and every time she opened it she would find a new barrette in it for his daughter of some precious jewel or metal.

"Alright, darling, it is time for your breakfast. Ready?" Erika smiled at her mother, Sookie put Erika on her feet and she was gone in a flash. Her daughter was learning every day how to harvest her vampire speed like her father. It was driving Sookie crazy, her kids were becoming more and more independent. They were popping, moving at vampire speed and now they had fangs. Sookie headed toward the dining room, she hoped that is where her daughter went to. Trish was helping her into her chair.

"Good morning Sookie, how are you this morning?" Trish smiled at Sookie.

Sookie shook her head. "I am not sure Trish, my kids are becoming more like Eric every day. I think I am going to lose my mind before they get to be teenagers."

Trish laughed. "Your children are a gift Sookie, could you imagine your life with Eric and them not being in it?"

Sookie sat at the table where her breakfast sat in front of her. She contemplated that for a moment. "I guess not, I suppose Eric and I would be traveling and going to clubs and things, but I never really liked to party like my brother and his friends did. I was always a stay at home, read a book kind of girl."

"That is why I love you, you are my stay at home, read a book kind of girl." Eric stood behind her with a happier Enar. He leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Aw, thanks sweetie." Sookie smiled up at him.

Erika was pouting, her little lip was stuck out as far as it would go. Sookie held her hands out for Enar. "No, I believe today will be Enar and daddy day. I want to stay close to him today if you do not mind my love."

Sookie nodded with her mouth full of food. She swallowed and smiled. "Sure, I think he would like that. But you better talk to the Princess or you know what will happen."

Erika's face was about to break into tears. "Daddy." She whispered like he had hurt her feelings.

"My Princess." He walked and sat next to her taking her hand. "You look lovely in your dress and your pretty barrette. Perfect for a day for a walk with your parents through the French Quarter." Enar was smiling and bouncing on Eric's lap.

Erika clapped her hands. "Yea! Daddy take me bye bye!"

Eric threw his head back laughing. "Yes, my dear, daddy will take you all bye bye." He smirked at Sookie who just giggled. "Does mommy not want to go?"

"Sure, but we have to one more member to ask." On cue his little feet brought him into the dining room.

"Hi mommy, daddy! Hi Enar and Erika." He leaped up to kiss his mother and went to stand in front of Enar. "Do you feel better now, warrior?" Johan's little face was looking at his little brother with such concern.

Enar nodded. "Yes."

Johan smiled and Eric just looked at his miracle children. "Son, would you like to go for a walk with us in the French Quarter?"

Johan's face lit up. "Yes daddy! Now?"

Sookie shook her head. "Lets finish breakfast and you need a bath mister. Then we can go. How's that?" Everyone agreed, Eric drank his True Blood's, the kids ate their pancakes and bananas and Sookie was half way through hers when Amelia came in with Adam.

"Morning all!" Adam was cooing and Sookie smiled up at them both.

"Morning Amelia, how are y'all this morning?" Sookie took another bite of pancakes, Trish appeared with a plate and orange juice for her and sat it in front of her.

"We are fantastic! I swear I hit the lottery with this one. He feeds about eleven then he will sleep till seven. If that is the case I will have a ton more!" She was grinning.

Eric shook his head. "Each child is different Amelia, trust me when I tell you this." He looked around the table at his three and each were all completely different.

"Don't discourage my wife dead man. I don't tell Sookie how crazy she is keep giving you kids." Alcide stood smiling at the group.

Everyone said good morning and he sat down with the rest of the family, Trish brought out his plate and a big cup of coffee for him. "Thanks Trish." He smiled up at her. "What do you all planned for the day?"

Eric grinned. "I was thinking about inviting you to join us for a day in the Quarter, scruffy. I am taking my family for a walk and to do some shopping. It is too nice of a day to spend it in the palace."

Alcide smirked. "I think that is a great idea. What do you think Amelia? Are you and Adam up to a day out today?"

She was grinning ear to ear. "You know it. There is nothing better than my home town. I want to take Adam and show him the sites. What do you think my little sweetheart? You want to go out shopping with the family?" He was smiling and cooing. Alcide reached over and tickled his chin. "We are game. Oh, I forgot, dad wanted to see us before we left again. He invited us all out to dinner at our convenience."

Alcide grimaced, Eric nodded. "If you wish we can have dinner this evening here if everyone is alright with that. It will be easier with the children." Eric looked around the table and Sookie nodded, Alcide shrugged and Amelia just smiled.

"Great, I will call him while we are out. Thanks you guys!"

They finished breakfast, got dressed and the guards followed them out to walk the Quarter. They enjoyed the sights and sounds of what New Orleans was famous for. Hours were spent going into one shop or another, trinkets were bought, junk food was consumed. Sookie giggled. "I don't know why every time we come here we end up with the same souvenirs over and over." She glared at the bag of goodies she had just bought.

"We are supporting the community my love. Granted my daughter will never wear a pair of those dreadful things around her neck, my sons may but that is what keeps the city alive and thriving, tourism." He pushed the stroller that held his children to go the next shop.

"I swear you are such a prude Eric. You of all people who have been with more women than I can wrap my head around thinks it ok for your daughter to have no love life at all! Or fun for that matter." Sookie just frowned at him.

Alcide and Amelia looked at each other, they knew this was going to be fun to watch. "My daughter is a Princess, she is not a commoner who will run the streets or participate in such garish behavior." His fangs came down. Amelia giggled.

"Eric Northman! Commoner! Really? She is my daughter too you big jerk." She was about to let him have it.

"Mommy, that is not nice. You shouldn't call daddy a jerk." Johan looked up at his mother as they walked down the street. Eric chuckled.

"Well, then I suggest you tell your father in what ever language you two speak in that he shouldn't be one because he isn't understanding English when I speak to him." Sookie stuck her tongue out at Eric.

Alcide took Amelia's hand. "Lets run in here and hide. Sookie is about to blow!" He laughed and they darted in the t-shirt shop.

Eric stopped and looked at Sookie. "We have son's Sookie, I expect a certain amount of mischief with boys but not with my daughter. She will be expected to maintain a certain lifestyle, she is the only Vampire Princess in existence and if I have my way she will continue to be the only one."

"Well, maybe I will do some praying and hope for all girls after Gunnar. I will have daughter after daughter just to make you mad." She stomped her foot.

Alcide and Amelia stood in the doorway of the shop laughing. "You know what, you too are really too much. I should video tape this with my phone to show you guys later. It is priceless!" Amelia was taking her phone out of her pocket, Adam was reaching for it from his father's arms.

"Amelia, help me out here. You're a girl, how is it fair there is a double standard. He said she cant marry or have a life. Why is it ok that when the boys are old enough they can run free and behave like he did with women." She was trying to be as discrete as she could because of the kids.

Amelia looked at her serious. "Sook, he is her daddy. That is what daddy's do. They protect their daughters and no man is never good enough for them, especially when they are as special as she is." Amelia nodded toward Erika who was enjoying the sights and sounds around her. "Give him a break, he just wants to protect her."

Alcide looked at his wife. "There is protecting and then there is overprotecting. She will grow up and then what? Eric locks her in the house and never lets her out to live. She is Sookie's daughter, she wont like that one bit."

Eric growled at his friend. "Thanks Alcide, you truly are a big help." He showed his fangs to Alcide.

"I am just stating a fact. Enough ok? Lets enjoy the day." Alcide pulled Amelia back out of the shop door and rejoined them on the sidewalk. "I think there is a chocolate shop around the corner here. I think my wife would love some wouldn't you hun?"

"Torture me Alcide! I can't have chocolate, I am breast feeding." Amelia looked devastated.

"Well, I think I will buy two pieces just to torment Amelia." Sookie grinned and looked at her friend who just rolled her eyes.

"Lets stop and get lunch. My children are hungry." Eric looked at his wife and she nodded. "Suggestions?"

"Oh, there is a new restaurant that is right around up the block here, caters to us all. I heard it really good." Amelia looked down the block. They walked to the restaurant which had a bit of a line in front.

The man standing with the clip board smiled when he saw them coming down the street. "My King, my Queen. It is wonderful to see you."

Eric nodded. "Thank you Mike, we are here to have lunch." The man nodded and directed them to follow him. Sookie could hear the thoughts of the people who were waiting, why did they get to go first, who were they, they were all really nice looking, that is the King and Queen. Sookie smiled as they walked past the patrons.

Mike directed them to a private area, there was a big table and plenty of room for high chairs and everyone to sit. It was almost like it was designed for them. "This is a good spot, most places don't have this type of space for families." Amelia commented. Maggie and Tray stood at the door keeping guard.

Eric grinned. "It was designed this way."

Sookie gasped. "Eric, do you own this place?"

He nodded. "Actually you do to my love."

Alcide just burst out laughing. "Leave it to Fangs!"

The waitress came over to take their drink order. Sookie was looking over the menu, it was nice, there were so many selections of light lunch items, burgers, steaks and Sookie saw that Eric had a different menu then they did. "What is that?" Sookie nodded at the menu he was holding.

Eric looked at her over the menu. "It is special blood items, soups, mousse, items like that."

"Does any of it sound good?" Alcide looked at him curiously.

"Actually, yes. When I decided to open this place I wanted it to cater to vampires. Most of the cliental are tourist or wealthy locals. It was important to give our kind a nice place to go. Not every city can handle a Fangtasia." He smiled.

Sookie rolled her eyes. The waitress came back to take their order, Sookie asked her name, it was Sheila. Behind her was two men who brought chairs for the twins. Eric took the kids out of the stroller to put in the chairs that the staff brought to them, Johan wanted to sit in Eric's lap and Adam was sound asleep next to Amelia. Sookie looked at Amelia. "Did you call Copley to tell him about dinner?"

Amelia set her drink down. "Yes and he wants to come over around eight o'clock if that is ok with you guys." Eric nodded at her. Amelia took her phone out and sent her father a text message.

"It is nice to have a day of peace and quiet isn't it?" Sookie looked around enjoying the ambiance of the restaurant and her family.

"Definitely, but I can't wait to get home. Don't me wrong, I love New Orleans, it will always be like home to me but I love our life in Shreveport." Amelia smiled and leaned over to kiss Alcide.

"Lets hope we can stay under the radar for awhile." Alcide looked around the table to each of the adults.

Johan began talking about something to his father and Sheila came out with their lunch. Everyone began to eat and Eric's phone rang. He looked at the caller id then answered it. "Yes." His expression didn't change, he looked serious as can be as he listened to his caller. "I believe I will wait a few days before I decide about this meeting. Tell the Prince I am not interested in speaking to him at this time. Instruct him to go through the council. Also let him know that if he contacts my wife I will consider it a blood offense." He hung the phone up.

"I swear I will never say that again. Please tell me you were talking about another Prince. Please Eric." Sookie looked like she was going to cry.

"My love, do not worry about this. This is what happens, we are in the negotiation stage as to his punishment to his crimes. I will not go easy on him, I believe the only resolution is for him to cut all ties to you and our family." Eric reached to take her hand to squeeze it.

"I don't want him around any of us. Please Eric, I will never forgive him for he has done, he tried to take you from me and our kids." Her chin began to tremble.

"Understand I have to make sure he doesn't try to take you or the children. The council will be doing the negotiations of course but the final say is mine. I will not allow him to hurt you again." Eric's fangs came down.

"Do you think he will try to take her?" Alcide sounded concerned.

Eric shook his head. "I do not put anything past him but if he tries the council will step in. That is why I am allowing them to negotiate this. It is important to keep them invested in her safety, she is the Queen and the mother of the Prince. They want only the best for her."

Sookie looked down on her food, she lost her appetite. She pushed the plate away and Eric watched her carefully, he would not allow her to make herself sick over this. Sookie took Erika out of her chair since she was just playing with her food now, she held her tightly to her. Sookie waited until everyone was done eating then she spoke finally. "Are you all ready to head back? I think the kids are over due for naps and I am sure you both have things to do before tonight." Eric and Alcide looked at each other and helped get their families ready to leave. They were walking down the street and back to the palace within minutes.

When they got home Sookie took the twins to the nursery, Eric took Johan to his room and Alcide and Amelia headed to their room to feed Adam and put him down. Sookie was standing over the sleeping twins when Eric came in behind her. "My love, you are upsetting yourself over this for nothing. I explained what must happen before it is resolved." He could feel her emotions, they were churning and she was really hurt.

She turned and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You are the only one in this world I can count on, you know that right? I thought if I ever needed Niall, if something ever happened he would be there for me. He is just like everyone else, they want something from us. I will never be able to forgive him Eric. Never." He felt her tears against his skin as it seeped through his dress shirt.

"I am here my love. You know I would never betray you. Look at me." He lifted her chin to look into her teary red eyes. "I am not going anywhere. You are mine and no one will hurt you as long as I walk this earth."

She knew he meant well but creatures did hurt her, over and over. Her family, vampires, her friends like Sam, Arlene, and Stan, it was something she couldn't harden herself to. It made her sick to think she would let them into her life and they would turn on her. "I cant help it Eric, I wish I could just shut them out and not care about them but I do. I let him into my life, Claude and Claudine, Stan. I don't know why I do."

"You do it because you are kind, gentle and loving. They are fools for doing what they have done. I am sorry they have hurt you." He leaned down and kissed her. She hugged him tighter and he picked her up to take to their room. Eric pulled down the covers and gently laid her on the bed. He took off her shoes and moved to the other side of the bed to sit, he pulled off his boots then laid now next to her. Pulling her to him he moved her to look at him, his arms held her tight. She sighed, closed her eyes and let him comfort her.

"I love you." She whispered.

He kissed her neck, then both sides of her face. "Never as much as I love you my wife."

Her eyes still closed she giggled. "You are too sweet Northman, I swear the thousand years you have perfected how to sweet talk a girl." Her eyes opened to see her husband's fangs had dropped down. Her hand went to his mouth and she gently rubbed his fang, his eyes locked on hers. "You are so beautiful Eric, not just on the outside but your heart and soul are just incredible." She moved up to kiss him deeper. Her hands went to both sides of his face and pulled him closer.

Eric gently kissed her back, his arms tightened even more around her pulling her so close they were almost one entity. He is could feel her stomach pressed against him and the flutter of his son was tickling him. "Sookie?"

She began to laugh. "He is moving all around, here, put your hand on my belly."

He placed his big hand on her stomach and smiled. "It never ceases to amaze me the miracles our children are Sookie."

"I know! Gosh Eric, can you believe it has been only three years. It feels like we have been together a life time and then I look at the kids and think it feels like yesterday we were in that birthing room holding Johan." She looked up at him. His sexy smile was bright and it made her happy to see him smile.

"I do know I cannot wait to meet Gunnar. He has peaked my curiosity." His hand barely moved on her belly.

"Well, I think we should take a nap while our kids are. Then how about we do a family night, dinner and then watch a movie." She yawned.

"Absolutely. We will gather up the family, they can all cuddle on the couch and you and I will lay in the floor and make out." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She grinned. "I have a better idea, we watch the movie, have dinner then put our kids to bed then I will bring my extremely sexy husband back to our bedroom and give him something to holler about." She wiggled her eyebrows at him this time.

"Naughty girl." He caught her bottom lip in his teeth and pulled gently.

She yipped and tried to get away, half heartily of course. "Nap time." She yawned again.

"Yes, you and my son seem very tired. Close your eyes my beauty. I will wake you in an hour and we will get ready for our company and then enjoy the rest of the evening together." Eric rolled on top of her, his tongue licking her lips before he began to kiss her with lots of that talented tongue. Sookie was panting against him. "Sleep well lover." He rolled off of her and got out the bed.

"Eric, now how can I go to sleep after that kiss?" She was panting and her face was all flush.

He chuckled. "It will give you some incentive to sleep. I will use my skills on you later. I love you." He was gone in a flash.

Sookie slapped her hands on the bed out of frustrations. She pounded on her pillows, yanked the covers up and flung herself on the bed to get comfortable. "Big jerk." Speaking to herself out loud, she wanted to smack him. Finally she settled down and closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes.

Eric laughed softly all the way to his office. He knew he was leaving her wanting him but it was too good not to tease her. His wife was tired, she had a few days of too much excitement and he didn't want her over doing it. He could see her yawning, not eating and her stress level was up and if he put money on it he would bet her blood pressure was up too. Maybe she needed to take some of those pills Amelia had told him she was taking while he was missing. Sitting down at his computer he fired up his lap top, checked emails and began working. There was a lot that needed to be done. Johan's birthday celebration had put him back a few days of work and he knew that next week would be just as busy. They were having a small party at the house, just the family and he was happy about that. His phone rang and he answered it.

Sookie woke, she knew she had only been asleep a few minutes but her stomach was doing flip flops. "Damn it!" She was up and in the bathroom throwing up barely making it to the toilet. When she could sit and speak she rubbed her stomach. "Please Gunnar, we need to take a nap. I know you're tired baby, mommy's tired too baby." She barely finished the sentence and she was sick again.

Eric came in the bathroom. "Sookie?" He knelt down next to her and she waved at him to just let her get it over with. He left her alone for a few moments to go and went to get her a ginger ale. Leaning down he handed it to her and she turned away and got sick again. Just the smell of it made her nauseous, he took it out of the bathroom and came back empty handed. "What can I do my love?"

She shook her head. "Nothing sweetie. Go back to work." There was no way she could get up, her stomach was churning and she knew this was going to be a bad one.

"Sookie, I am not leaving you like this. Do you want to try and get in the tub, maybe some lukewarm water will make you feel better?" She shook her head no. "How about I call the doctor?" Again she shook her head no. He gave up and sat next to her and he put his hands on her back to rub it gently. He could see her face was a bit green and the dark circles were reappearing under her eyes. Closing his eyes he fought the anger, this drove him crazier than anything to see those circles under her eyes.

When her stomach slowed down she wanted to try and get up. Eric was up in a flash and gently he picked her up. "I want to take a shower Eric, ok?" She looked so pale and sick all he could do was nod. He sat her on the edge of the tub and started the shower turning it to warm. He helped her out of her clothes then he got out of his. "You don't have to take one too sweetie, you have work to do."

"I will take a shower with you Sookie. I am not leaving you, I am not going anywhere do you hear me?" His fangs were down, he was agitated with her for thinking he would just throw her in the shower and not care for her while she needed him. "Come on my love, I will wash you and get you in the bed. I do not believe you will be making dinner this evening."

"Oh, Eric I have too. Copley is coming and Amelia will be disappointed if I don't. I will be better after a shower and a nap." She looked so helpless he thought.

"We will see how you are Sookie. Do we have to do this every time? You know your health and my son's is more important than a dinner guest. He will understand." He had them under the water and he was supporting most of her weight with his arm around her. Taking the shampoo off the shelf he began shampooing her hair, he wanted to hurry her out of the water and into the bed.

"Ok, ok. I know. I just want to if I can." She leaned against his chest and let him do what he needed to do. She was almost asleep by the time he had her out of the shower, dried and back in bed.

He laid her on the bed, covered her up and sat next to her. "I am going back to the office but call me instantly if you need me alright? I do not want you sitting in that bathroom sick and alone, do you understand me Sookie?"

"Yes, I will I promise. I will call for you." He leaned down and kissed her and she closed her eyes, he waited until she was asleep before he left her. Quietly he dressed again, left the room and went to find Alcide.

He found him in the library talking on the phone. He held his finger up for Eric to hold on just a moment. Eric sat across from him in a big winged back chair. Alcide hung up his phone and looked at Eric. "Sorry Eric. What's up?"

Eric nodded. "Sookie is ill. I want you to let Amelia know that if she is still sick in a bit she will not be making dinner. Of course you're all welcome to still have dinner here and I will join you. Johan enjoys Copley." Eric looked his friend in the eye.

"Is it serious? Did you call the doctor?" Alcide looked very concerned.

Shaking his head no he looked around the room. "No, I believe it is just a bout of pregnancy sickness. She is resting but she really wants to make it to the dinner. If I know my wife she will be running through the house at a million miles an hour in an hour or two." Eric smirked at the though.

Alcide smiled a bit. "Yea, that woman is something else. Copley will understand if she can't make it, he will be disappointed but he will be alright with it."

Eric stood. "Just be prepared in case she is unable to make it. I will see you in a few hours."

Alcide nodded and Eric left him alone in the room. Eric went back to his office to get some work done. He sat down at his desk and began going through the stacks of reports Pam had left for him, carefully he went through each sheet. She had flagged the pages that needed his signature and he signed where he needed. Eric's head came up, he heard the footsteps headed his way and he looked up before Mark got to the door, he tapped on the door jam. "Eric? Crane is here. Do you want me to send him back or refuse him?"

Eric nodded. "Send him in." Eric's fangs came down.

Claude appeared in the doorway and hesitated before going in. "Northman."

"What are you doing here Crane?"

Claude narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to speak with Sookie."

"Never."

"Eric, there has to be some mistake."

Eric stood up. "None on our part. The old Prince, many."

Shaking his head Claude took a step toward Eric. "Eric, he cares about her, he would never do what you are accusing him of."

"Crane, I saw the images myself through my son. I was there when Davis admitted it and attacked my wife. Do not tell me what the truth is or is not."

"I see, so you will let the council take care of this?" He almost sounded relieved.

Eric grinned wickedly. "Yes, and I do not want any further contact between any of you, but I will be satisfied with the Brigant out of her life for now. You and your sister, it will only be a matter of time. Sookie is hurt, deeply. I suggest you lose my wife's phone number, permanently."

"Eric, Claudine and I didn't know about this. I still think there is more to this than what has been brought to light." Claude didn't look like he usually did, he looked sincere.

"I do not care at this point. I want only one thing, the same thing I have from the moment I met her, for her to be happy, healthy and I will continue to do that. If I find out you had anything to do with what happened Crane, I wont go to the council, I will come for you myself." Eric grinned at him.

Claude's face distorted. "I care about Sookie and her children."

"I don't give a fuck what you say Crane, your word means nothing to me. I have not trusted any of you from day one. It is Sookie that cares about you but if I find out you have been in contact with her I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Eric walked closer to Crane. Mark was standing in the doorway ready to help Eric, his gun was drawn.

"You're going to kill me now Eric?" Claude wasn't scared, he was shocked.

"No, but I will when the time is right. Do not contact my wife, if she contacts you I suggest you bent over backwards to avoid her. Leave my home Crane." Eric waved his hand to dismiss him.

Claude slowly turned. "Tell my cousin I am sorry." Mark kept his weapon on Claude until he disappeared. Eric nodded to Mark who holstered his gun, nodded and walked away.

Eric felt Sookie, she was up. He walked to check on her. He found her laying in the bed and Enar was laying next to her. "My love, are you both alright?" He rushed to the side of the bed to see them both.

Sookie's eyes were still heavy. "He popped in here about a half an hour ago. We have been cuddling." She smiled and Enar looked up at his father with his big blue eyes, the same eyes Eric had.

Eric reached down to touch his son's face. "Are you alright my warrior?" Enar nodded and cuddled closer to his mother. Eric put his hand on Enar's belly. "You are a good boy Enar, mommy and daddy are very lucky to have you." Eric bend down and kissed his son.

"Why don't you climb in with us. We missed you." Eric was gone in a flash and she blinked. He came back with Erika and Johan.

"Oh, look! It is all my babies!" Sookie smiled as Eric put all the kids in the bed with them. Erika was half asleep and Johan smiled brightly. Eric placed them next to Enar in the middle and climbed in next to them. Erika's arms went out to hug Eric and Johan held his brother's hand.

"Lets nap for say sixty minutes then we will get up and get ready for dinner. That is if mommy is up to it." Eric looked over to Sookie who smiled. "Eyes closed troops." All of Eric's children closed their identical eyes and Eric smiled to his wife who returned his smile. She mouthed love you and he grinned. She closed her eyes and he laid watching his family sleep. There was nothing more important to him in the world. The world could have stopped in that moment but these four creatures were more than he ever knew he needed in his life. They had taken his life and amplified it to something he never knew was possible. It all began the day he met Sookie, his angel, his savior.

Eric's hand went to caress his daughter's perfect little face then his two sons. Here laid the little boy that looked exactly like him, down to his toes. Johan had looked like him since the day he was born but every day he looked more and more like him. His fingers were getting longer, like his, even his ears looked like Eric's. Eric had spent hours one evening a few months ago staring at Johan knowing this boy would grow up to look like his twin. This little boy was so wise, so caring. Sookie said Johan was his good side, the sweet and loving side she had said. This little boy would rule his world one day, he knew it with ever fiber of his being and he knew it was his responsibility to teach him how to do that just like his father had taught him.

He turned his head to look at Enar. The little boy that had his coloring, his blonde hair and his eyes. Sookie's running joke, all their children had to have his eyes. The rest of his child was a little bit of him, a little bit of Sookie. Enar was shorter than Johan was at this age but he was still growing Eric thought. This boy was so serious, he never let a thing get past him. His little eyes watched every movement around him. He would be a fine warrior Eric thought. Eric knew that it was time to start his son's sword training but he wanted to him to be a baby just a while longer. This child was so magical but so vampire like. He had the personality of a vampire, he was quiet and stealth like them but his instinct to give was Sookie's gift. Eric beamed thinking of this child being the protector, he would be the warrior that would watch over his siblings, go into battle with him, stand at his side wielding a sword. Eric saw that in this child and it gave him great pride knowing it.

He smiled as his eyes went to his daughter, his Princess. His eyes welled thinking about how much this little girl had changed his life. She was so sweet and happy, she hardly ever cried, usually only when Eric didn't give her his attention. He smiled thinking how much she loved him. How could something so perfect love him that much, he didn't know if he deserved it. Sookie had told him once he had done something really great in his life to have been given this little girl as a gift in his life. He still had no idea what it was but he was grateful for it. Her blonde hair was the same color as his and her brothers, her eyes too were identical to her brother but her face and smile was just like Sookie's. When this little angel smiled it was like looking at Sookie. His daughter was perfect and he would protect her from the outside world for eternity. No one would hurt this little girl as long as he walked this earth, no male would touch her either. He would fight with Sookie over this and he didn't care how angry she got, this was his only daughter and he would meet the final death before she was taken away from him.

Eternity he thought, he was told these children would live long lives like the fae. He was grateful for that. They would age to adult hood and then their bodies would freeze in time barely changing over the centuries. That made him happy. If he lived another thousand years he wanted his children beside him. He smiled thinking of the future children, Gunnar and more sons. He and Sookie talked about more children and his pride swelled, more sons. The vampire community would have a rare and unique group of vampire hybrids he and Sookie brought into the world from their love making. It gave him great pleasure knowing when the world looked upon his children they were looking at the children Sookie gave birth too, his children. His hand went to her belly, he could feel his newest son fluttering around in her belly. "I love you son." He whispered. Erika's lips puckered and she cuddled closer to him, he pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. He was the happiest being on the planet.

A little hand tapped his face, his eyes opened to see his eyes looking at him, his daughters little face was right in front of his, her nose was almost touching his. He quickly leaned up and kissed her and she giggled. "Daddy, dinner time!" His face broke out into laughter.

"Is that so my Princess? Did you wake daddy to have dinner with you?" He looked her right in the eye. He could hear giggles next to him, his son Johan. He could feel Enar still laying next to them, he was so quiet.

"Yes, daddy. Up." Her little fingers poked him on his cheek.

He grabbed her holding her over him, her arms and legs kicking and moving all over. "You want daddy to get up? I will tickle you silly for waking daddy!" His fingers gently tickled her side as she squealed.

Sookie came out of the bathroom. "What is all that racket Miss Northman?"

Eric turned his head and brought his daughter on to his chest. "Princess Northman, she is our Princess Sookie." He smiled at his wife.

"Her head is about as big as yours, you know that right?" Sookie got in the bed, sat against the headboard and pulled Enar to her lap.

"Of course, my children have much to be proud about. They are spectacular." Erika giggled against her father.

"Whatever!" Sookie rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Listen up troops, it is time to get up and get ready for our dinner guest. Amelia's daddy is coming to see us, Copley. So, lets get a move on it. We need to get a bath and dressed so lets go!" She set Enar on the floor, Johan was wiggling to get down and Erika, well she was enjoying her time with her daddy. "I will be back for her." Sookie got up to take her sons to bathe.

"Do not worry about us mommy, I got her." Eric winked and laid with her a few minutes. "Princess, lets get you in the tub and dressed. I think daddy has a special gift for you for when you get dressed. Would you like that?" Erika was smiling at him, he sat up and took her to the bathroom and started the water adding strawberry bubble bath. She was making all kinds of racket as he put her in the tub and washed her hair and got her all clean. She protested a bit about getting out but he wrapped her in a towel to take to the nursery to dress. He could hear the boys and Sookie in the bathroom still as he took her to the closet and picked out an adorable dress that wasn't too formal in rose pink and off white. It was short sleeved and went to her knees. He put it on her and then got out tiny little off white socks then chose off white silk slipper shoes. In his pocket he had a little box, he pulled it out and put it up for her to see. She smiled and helped him open it. It was a platinum chain with a canary yellow diamond set in platinum necklace. He took it out and put it around her neck.

His daughters eyes got wide. "Pretty daddy!" She was his daughter that was for sure he thought. He combed her hair and put a platinum barrette he got out of her jewelry box into her hair.

Sookie came out with two boys, one in her arm the other running, Johan moving in a blur. "Slow down son." Eric laughed.

Johan stopped dead. "Yes daddy."

He helped Sookie dress their sons while Erika played on the floor. "Eric, what is that around her neck?" Sookie put her hands on her hips.

"A trinket." He didn't even look in his daughters direction.

Sookie's mouth opened wide. "She is too young for these kinds of gifts Eric. She will lose them and the are too expensive."

Eric shook his head. "She will not lose them." Lily walked into the room as they were finishing up. She was to watch the children while they showered and changed.

Going to their room hand and hand they got ready for their dinner guest. They were walking down the hall with their children when they heard Copley in the living room laughing his hearty laugh. Sookie and Eric stepped into the room, Alcide was sitting with Adam on his lap across from Copley. Amelia was no where in sight. "Good evening." Eric announced as they entered.

Copley stood and came over to them as they entered. "Evening Eric, Sookie. Thank you for inviting me." He smiled and tickled Erika who giggled.

"We are always glad to see you Cope." Eric smiled at him. Eric set Enar on the floor with the rest of the kids.

Amelia came in smiling. "Hey all! Trish said when we are ready, dinner is served."

The group went to the dining room, Eric sat at the head of the table, Sookie next to him and the kids next to her. Amelia, Alcide and Copley were across from them. They were having t-bone steaks with all the fixings, Sookie thought that would be a good choice for Copley. Eric had a glass of Royalty blend. Conversation was light and great. They talked, laughed and had a wonderful time. When the main course was over Copley took Adam to sit him on his lap while desert was served. Trish brought dishes overflowing with homemade strawberry shortcake. Copley looked up at Trish. "Woman, you have out done yourself." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Thank you Mr. Carmichael." Trish smiled and went back to the kitchen. Amelia looked at her father.

"Dad, are you flirting with Trish?" Her mouth gapped open.

"Yes ma'am. I would snag her in a minute. She is nice to look at and she can cook like there is no tomorrow." He smiled at his daughter.

After desert Sookie invited Copley to stay and watch a movie but he declined. He had things he needed to take care of and he thanked them all for their hospitality and he handed his grandson to his son in law. "Alcide, he is a fine boy. I look forward to seeing you all in a few weeks when you come to visit, right?"

Alcide grinned. "Yes, sir. We will be there." They shook hands, Copley nodded to Eric and thanked him again for inviting him and he left them alone.

"Well, family, are we up for a movie?" Eric looked at them all. They were grinning.

"Yeah, why don't we start one, I am sure we wont make it all the way through but it will be nice to just relax." Alcide was bouncing a awake Adam in his arms.

They went into the sitting room, Amelia went to the TV turning it on, put in the blu-ray and went to get comfortable next to Alcide and Adam on the smaller couch. Sookie, Eric and the kids were on the big couch together, they already had the blanket on them when the movie previews came on. Eric growled when the title screen came on. "Amelia, really?"

Sookie burst out laughing and Alcide moaned. Amelia grinned. "He is handsome."

Alcide turned and looked at his wife. "Really Amelia? You think that kid is cute?"

Sookie had her hand over her mouth until she gathered herself. "Amelia, vampires don't sparkle!" She burst out laughing again and Eric rolled his eyes. "Well, not all the time." Eric hissed at his wife and her humor.

Alcide laughed through half the movie. Eric rolled his eyes and the girls giggled at the young vampires on the screen, they teased their husbands about how handsome the actor were. When the movie was over they were all sleepy and ready for bed. The kids were put to bed and Eric carried Sookie to bed saying good night to their friends. He took her to their bedroom and sat her on her feet when they got inside. "Strip." He commanded.

"Excuse me?" Sookie looked at him like he was nuts.

He looked at her. "You heard me, take off your clothes Sookie. I want my wife, I need my wife." His fangs came down, he had already taken off his boots and shirt. He was working on his pants which were falling to the floor. She closed her eyes, the sight of him made her lose her senses and her clothes seemed to be peeling away. He was standing in front of her in a flash when the last piece was gone. "I want to make love to you so badly Sookie. I have been thinking that all day but you were so ill."

She put her arms around him. "I am not sick now mister. Show me what you got!" He had her pinned to the bed and his fangs were scrapping her neck, shoulder and chest before she even realized they were on the bed. He needed quick and fast, he had to have her and he needed her now. His hips thrust into her so fast she wasn't even ready, but it only took a few thrusts before she was meeting him move for move, her insides wet and accepting. "Eric!" She bucked and cried out, his pace was relentless, he kissed, nibbled, licked, pinched her on ever part of her body. His hand went to her core, he rubbed her clit while he was fucking her, she was waling out with orgasm after orgasm when she began to see white flashing lights in her eyes with each climax. Eric had her breast in his mouth, his fangs in her flesh pulling hard when she came again, he was pulling her blood still when he slowed down long enough to open his wrist open to give her his blood. She moaned against his arm as he began to come, his screams sending her over again. His eyes looked up at her as he licked her wound on her breast. "Ok, I think my heart stopped there!"

"I told you I needed you Sookie. I have had a hard on all day for you but I knew I couldn't bother you with my needs." He sounded like he was pouting a bit.

"I am sorry sweetie, Gunnar was hard on me today." She kissed his shoulder. Her hands ran over his muscular stomach.

He nodded. "I know my love. I just don't like not being with you, I enjoy our love making every day, several times a day."

She giggled. "Yes, I know. We are both a bit spoiled aren't we?"

He nodded. "Yes we are. How about we snuggle and you get some sleep? Maybe if you love me you will wake me up in a few hours for round two." He smiled wickedly at her.

"Oh, you bet your fine, sexy ass I will." She kissed him as he laughed hard at her.

He rolled over on his stomach. "You mean this ass?"

She moved over him and bit him on both cheeks and not lightly either. Sookie made him growl at the bites. "I don't know which is better, your ass or gracious plenty." She giggled.

He laughed again. "I will give you a sample later and you can make up your mind. Now, come here my love." He pulled her to his side, she put her arm on his chest and her head against his chest. "I want you sleeping. Now." His arm wrapped around her the other went to her belly to connect to his son. "I love you Sookie."

"I love you too sweetie. Night." She yawned.

He smiled. "Goodnight." He leaned over and turned off the light, the room went dark. Within minutes they both were asleep holding each other.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Let me know what you think**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT & LEMONS!**

Chapter 50

Sookie woke, it was pitch dark in the room, Eric was gone and she knew it was no where near dawn but her eyes popped open. She laid perfectly still afraid Gunnar was going to start on her again but after a few minutes she felt relieved, no sickness. Getting up she was thirsty and a bit hungry so she thought she would go to the kitchen and get some milk and maybe a cookie. Sookie put on her pajamas since they never made it on her body earlier, threw on a robe over top just in case she ran into one of the vampires or guards she didn't know well enough to see her in her pajamas then headed toward the kitchen. Her head was in the refrigerator when Bill came in. "Sookie? Are you alright?"

Jumping up and almost hitting her head she whipped around to see him standing looking at her. "Geez Bill, you almost gave me a stroke." She giggled a bit. "Yeah, I am fine, I just have a bit of a sweet tooth."

Bill looked at her strangely. "It is almost 3 a.m. Are you sure you are well?" He looked her up and down.

She gave him a dismissive look. "Yes I'm positive. Where is my husband?"

Bill backed up. "Eric is in his office speaking to council."

That got Sookie's attention, she took the gallon of milk out and poured her a big glass, grabbed four cookies, she was eating for two after all then headed to Eric's office to see what was going on. If this was about Niall she wanted to know what he was up too. Sookie could hear Eric speaking to someone as she got closer. The door was open so she stopped and stood in the doorway, Eric's face turned to her and smiled. "Come in my love. Robert, Xavier and I were just talking about you." He held his hand out for her to come to him, she walked and took his hand.

"Evening Robert and Xavier. How are you both?" She smiled brightly as Eric pulled her carefully into his lap.

Robert smiled and Xavier bowed. "We are well Sookie. How are you and the little one feeling?"

She looked at Eric and he nodded. "Fine, I think he had a craving for cookies and milk." She held up her glass of milk and napkin full of cookies. They laughed and Eric sent her pride and love through the bond. She turned slightly to see him grinning at her.

"We can continue this tomorrow evening Eric if you would like." Robert spoke softly.

Eric shook his head. "Of course not, Sookie is well aware of our responsibilities and what has occurred. If you are comfortable I have no issues with her presence."

"Very well." Robert stood handing a folder to Eric. "Here are the contracts, Davis' property, holdings, bank accounts, status of his Kingdoms and any other information that you may need. I have taken the liberty of transferring it all over to you." Eric pulled Sookie closer so that she could look at what he was about to look through and he opened the folder.

Sookie's eyes got really wide. "Holy crap!" Eric threw his back laughing, the elders laughed too.

Eric calmed himself. "I am pleased Stan kept his Kingdoms up to par. He seemed to be nothing like de Castro."

"Yes, even Nevada was flourishing under his leadership, but he is not you Eric. Of all the Kingdoms yours are always the best money makers and well ran." Robert looked at Eric seriously.

"Thank you sire. I am honored you are pleased." Eric turned pages and scanned pages quickly. Sookie nibbled on her cookies as he continues looking at the items in front of him. She was speechless. "Texas is in the black and making a good amount of money. I believe I will meet with Isabella in two nights."

Xavier grinned. "She is a good Sheriff and has great talents. She will be invaluable to you."

Sookie looked at Eric. "Definitely. I think you should give her a raise and some sort of promotion. Without her help I may not have got you back Eric. I owe her big."

"Yes, we both do. I agree, I will need to go to Texas Sookie, the day after tomorrow." He put his hand on her belly and held her tight.

"Of course, then we can go to Nevada after if you need to. You should reassign your Lieutenant's. Pam take Nevada, Bill take Louisiana and Isabella should have Texas. They all know the areas and the jobs well. Nigel we need here with us, he is too valuable to put in that position, he keeps us safe." She took a big drink of her milk.

"I believe you are right. Pam did an outstanding job of Nevada did she not?" Eric was thinking about what his wife said.

"If you will sign the contracts Eric we will leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening. We will make the announcement tonight that you are officially King and Queen of Louisiana, Texas and Nevada." Robert smiled at them both.

Eric took the contract, looked it over and looked at Sookie. "Boy, your title keeps getting longer. We will have to start calling you by initials!"

He chuckled. "Your title is about to get longer too my love. Do not forget they are your states now too."

"How can I forget?" She frowned. Eric took his pen and signed where indicated and handed the contract to Robert who slipped it his inside jacket pocket.

"Marvelous. Congratulations the both of you. Please let us know if we can be of any help." They stood and bowed.

"Thank you both for all your help." Sookie smiled at them both.

"Goodnight my Queen, Eric." They were gone in flash.

"So are you ok with all this Eric?" She turned to cuddle closer to him.

"Absolutely, I have learned to take this all in stride Sookie. If I want this life with you and my children I have to do things that sometimes I know I would not have done when I was alone. It is not a inconvenience anymore, it is a necessity." He leaned in to kiss her neck.

She moved closer for him to reach her better, she moaned at the feeling of his lips on her body. "Running three states is a lot of work. One kept you pretty busy."

He shrugged. "I like your idea, I believe I will take your suggestion and then begin training new Lieutenants to replace them." He was thinking about what he needed to do.

Sookie pouted. "I will miss Pam, when she was gone I missed her terrible."

"Yes, but it is necessary I suppose, at least until we get vampires in place we can trust." He turned her face with his hand. "Why are you up by the way my love?"

She giggled. "Your son wanted a cookie."

Eric grinned at her. "My son? I believe you mean my wife. Sookie, if you want cookies then eat them. Do not deny yourself or my son something out of vanity." He rubbed her thighs.

"Sure, wait till I am big as a house and tell me to eat cookies." She laughed.

"You know you are beautiful and I believe I have wised up to your antics." He kissed her softly.

"Antics?" Pulling away from him she looked him in the eye.

He nodded yes. "Yes, antics, I believe you are fishing for compliments. You know you are beautiful yet you say these things about yourself. I am beginning to think you are just doing so to hear me tell you how much I desire you."

Shocked she sat blinking. "No, I do not!"

He licked the side of her face. "Yes, you do. Now, eat your cookies and drink your milk. You are going back to bed." She stuck her tongue out and ate her cookies. Eric cuddled with her and leafed through the paperwork the council left for him.

Sookie laid her head on his shoulder while he finished working. "Eric, when we go to Texas I cant stay in Stan's house." She almost whispered it.

"I know my love and I don't expect you too. I will have Isabella sell it immediately, I will need to go through the home thoroughly, that is part of my responsibility." He frowned.

"I am sorry sweetie." She sighed and he stood up holding her close and began carrying her to their room.

He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. "Go to sleep now my love. Do not tire yourself out. We have a big day tomorrow then we will need to fly out to Texas first thing the following morning instead of heading home."

"We will be home in time for Johan's birthday right? I invited Tara and Jason to come." She looked concerned.

He looked at like he didn't want to make the offer but would anyway. "If you would like to go home now I will arrange it. You do not have to come with me even though I would like you with me."

"No, we are going. I want to be close to you. I hate being away from you if we don't have to be." She smiled.

"Good, I am glad. I do not wish to be separated from you or our children unless it is necessary either. Tomorrow I will meet with Pam and Bill, in addition to many other things I need to do before we leave. We can fly home later in the week as long as we have nothing too pressing. We can always bring the party to us." He was contemplating things Sookie could tell.

She yawned then smiled. "Go take care of your work sweetie, I will keep the kids busy so you can work."

He growled. "You and my children do not disturb me wife. I wish you would not say such things."

She smiled. "Thanks sweetie."

Eric leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Sleep now. I love you."

"I love you too." She yawned and closed her eyes. He stood watching her sleep for a few minutes than went back to his office to work.

He dialed his cell phone to call Pam. She answered on the second ring. "Master."

"Hello Pam. I need to see you as soon as you rise tomorrow. We need to work out the management of Texas and Nevada first thing. The council was here this evening with the contracts, they are officially mine." He looked up at the ceiling.

"Very well, I will see you as soon as I rise tomorrow." He thanked her and hung up.

His next call was to Bill. "Compton."

"Good evening Eric." Bill was his usual dry self.

"I will need to see you as soon as you rise tomorrow." Eric was direct and to the point.

"May I ask what it is about?" Bill was curious to what Eric needed.

Eric was smug about it. "Yes, you may. I have received the contracts to Texas and Nevada. I will need to speak to you concerning the management of them."

"I will see you as soon as I rise Master." Eric told him that was fine and hung up.

The next call he didn't want to have to make but it was inevitable. "Good evening Isabella."

"Hello my King. May I first say I pledge my fealty to you and the Queen. Those who serve under me will as well." She was sincere and he knew she would do as he needed.

He was in King mode, serious and to the point. "I will be flying in to Dallas in two days. My family will be accompanying me so I will need you to arrange accommodations for myself, Sookie, the children and our staff. Tonight I will email you the number of people that will be coming with me."

"Of course but Stan's home is available for you to use." She did not understand why he didn't want to use that location.

Eric cleared his throat. "Sookie does not wish to stay there and I will not force her too. It is easy for us to stay elsewhere."

"As you wish your majesty. Your arrival will be met with much excitement. Many have spoken about the Prince and your family. We will glad to call him ours as Louisiana and Nevada have been honored to do." Isabella sounded happy.

"Is all well in Texas? Anything I should know about?" He asked her.

"No my King. Everything is right on point here. I will arrange for all the Sheriff's to be here when you arrive and we can meet at your convenience if you wish it to be so."

"That will be fine, I will be available night or day if you need me Isabella, do not hesitate to call, you or your staff. If I do not speak with you any further tonight I will touch base with you tomorrow. Goodnight." Eric waited for her response of goodnight and he hung up.

He made a few more calls to make for arrangements of their departure to Texas. He wanted them in Dallas early on Monday so he arranged everything he could before he went to rest. When that was done he went to check on the children. They were all sleeping soundly so he headed to his room. The sun was coming up and he wanted to get a couple hours of rest. Sookie was laying on her side toward his side of the bed, he took off his clothes, got in the bed and pulled her close, she didn't move a muscle. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her lightly on the lips and closed his eyes to sleep.

Eric woke and Sookie's side of the bed was empty, he reached over and growled. He really wanted her here with him, his body was pulsating with need for her. He looked at the clock, it was after eight, he knew the kids would be up. He growled again and got out of the bed. He decided to take a cold shower and hope that got him through the day. Quickly he showerd, got out and dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt, black jeans and flip flops. He left his hair to fall in his face, he knew how much Sookie liked his hair like that. Reaching to grab his phone off the night stand he saw her had a few dozen emails and text messages he needed to respond to but he needed a blood. As he walked down the hallway he could hear the commotion, he felt her anxiety through the bond and Sookie was actually almost yelling, he rushed at vampire speed to see what was going on.

She stood with her hands on her hips. "Johan Northman! What did I tell you about levitating your siblings? Put her down this minute!" Erika was giggling and Johan had the look of a child who was being mischievous.

Eric watched his sons face. His son knew he was in trouble. "Yes, mommy. We were only playing."

"I don't want you doing that to each other. Do you hear me? You will hurt yourselves." Sookie rushed to where Johan sat his sister down to check her over.

"I agree." Eric watched his family jump at the sound of his voice. Eric was very calm. "Johan, come here please." Eric stood where he was in the doorway and knelt down to his sons level. Johan reluctantly walked to his father looking ashamed. Eric took Johan by his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Your mommy is right son. If something were to happen and you lost your concentration your sister could have been hurt. You do not wish to hurt her do you?"

Johan listened carefully to his father all the while looking him straight in the eye. "No daddy I didn't mean to upset mommy."

"You need to apologize to your sister and your mommy. Promise me you will not do that again unless mommy or I am here to help you. If you want to learn to levitate someone you can try to it on me until you have mastered it, alright?"

Johan looked thrilled. "Really daddy?" Eric nodded and Johan turned to run to his sister. He put his arms around her. "I am sorry Erika, I love you." He kissed her on her temple and she squealed. Turning he went to his mother. "Sorry mommy. I wont do it again, only to daddy." He smiled really big.

Sookie looked at Eric with all the love she could muster and smiled. Eric stood and smiled back. "Thank you baby. Now, I think you promised Enar you would read to him. Did you bring your new book with you?"

Johan nodded and rushed out of the room at vampire speed returning with his new book then went to his little brother and settled on the floor. Eric walked to his wife. "Good morning my wife. I see my children have been testing their boundaries this morning."

She rolled her eyes. "You can say that again. Enar was in here this morning when I went to the nursery to look for him. Scared me half to death, if I hadn't felt him though our bond I would have lost my mind. Then those two have been up to one thing or another all morning. Magical vampire children are going to be the death of me!" She leaned into Eric to wrap her arms around him for support.

"Maybe we should get more help Sookie, someone with a fae lineage who can help with these powers our children have." He looked at his children over his wife's head. They were amazing and he was excited to see all the things they could do, but he knew that some of the things they were doing or could was potentially harmful and that worried him.

"I don't know Eric, lets wait and see how they progress. I like being able to learn with them." She put her head on his chest.

Lily came in. "I found her shoe." Lily smiled.

"Oh, thanks Lily. I swear I looked all over for it." Sookie giggled and looked up at Eric. "Lily can you keep an eye on the kids for a bit? Eric and I have some business we need to take care of." Eric looked at her unsure what she was talking about as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward his office. She quickly opened the door and shut it locking it behind them. "Would you care to take off your clothes my sexy Viking?"

His fangs ran down. "You my wife are a dream come true!" He had her up against the wall and his hands were down her panties before she could respond, he couldn't stand the fabric next to her skin so he yanked them off of her body.

She looked at him with pure want in her eyes. "I have thought about your hands on me all morning. Make me come, please Eric." Her voice was raspy.

He growled against her shoulder. "Oh, Sookie, how did I get so lucky to have you in my life." He bent down, put her leg over his shoulder and spread her wide open for his tongue to taste her, She leaned up against the wall, her hands were in his hair holding him tight to her middle. He ran his free hand up and down her silky skin of her thighs until he moved it back up to her middle and put two fingers inside her. Sookie gasped quietly at the feeling.

"Oh, Eric." She whispered to him, it made his need for her surge. His talented tongue was moving quickly on her, she panted softly and her hips joined in the movement of his fingers inside her. "Oh, you are so incredible Eric."

He chuckled against her body, he needed her to release first then he would take her again, his shaft was rock hard and it needed to be inside her. Sookie's panting was increasing, her body was weakening, he could feel the strain in her leg to stand on its own. Reaching up he took a hold of her hip to help her in case she fell. She moaned long and hard as her body gave into the pleasure, her climax was hard and it rocked her body. "I am not done with you lover." He stood, kept her leg high up and unzipped his jeans enough to release his cock and he was inside her, her quiet moans started again. "Wrap your leg around my backside Sookie." She jumped a bit and her leg that was holding her up went around him. Her arms went around his neck and he inserted himself into her center deeper. Her head went back against the wall, he had her pinned tightly against it. Her hands went to his face, she pulled him tightly to her face, her lips on his, her tongue teasing his fangs and he growled at the sensations. His thrusts into her were meticulous and mind blowing, he would push in and up hard then pull back to do the same over and over. Sookie knew if he continued he would split her in half and she giggled thinking it. Eric whispered against her ear. "You find my love making funny my wife?"

She shook her head, her eyes closed because what he was doing felt so incredible. "No, no, I just love what you are doing, it feels like your so deep I will split in two."

"I will go deeper, are you ready lover?" She gasped and then nodded. He did as he said he would and she cried out with each thrust into her.

"Eric, oh, oh, oh, Errrrrrriiiiiiiccccc!" He orgasm shook her whole existence and he leaned over and bit her shoulder sending him over too, he moaned her name over and over until all of his juices were inside her. He stumbled back, going to the couch, he leaned back to rest, she was still on top of his lap and when he laid against the couch she straddled him. Leaning down she kissed him then moved down a little while her hands moved to pull his t-shirt up, she wanted access to his chest. She found his nipple and took it in her mouth, her tongue running circles around it. When it was rock hard she bit down on it causing him to buck under her and cry out. Her mouth was greedy, she sucked so hard and so much he began to come again inside her. Sookie giggled against the wound pulling all the blood she could get. When she sat up his wound was closing and her lips were full of his blood. Her tongue darted out to get every drop and he chuckled at her.

"My greedy, greedy bride." His eyes were hazy from the sex. She gently caressed his face then she laid against his chest. "Thank you."

She hugged him tighter. "For what?"

He rubbed her back and her naked ass. "I woke up this morning and I was so hard and horny. I knew I would not make it through the day if I was able to fuck you."

Sookie giggled. "I felt the same when I got up this morning. When I woke up I thought I would combust I wanted you so bad, your naked body right next to me. I almost went into the bathroom to take care of myself cause I didn't want to wake you."

Eric was shocked, but chuckled. "You were going to go into our bathroom and masturbate knowing I was in the other room. Sookie? I would have known you were in there, I would have smelled and sensed you."

She sat up a bit and nibbled on her bottom lip thinking about it. "Well, we will just have to test that theory now wont we? Besides you like it when I do that in front of you."

He was going to tease her now. "When you do what Sookie?"

"Eric!" She was blushing.

"Say the words Sookie. You know I love when you talk dirty." His fangs were down again.

"You want me to tell you I was going to go into our bathroom and play with myself while you were asleep in the other room?" Her voice was low and sexy.

Eric loved this almost as much as having sex with her. "Tell me what you would have done to yourself?"

"I would have went into the bathroom, shut the door but not locking it in case I got lucky and you caught me. I would have taken off all of my clothes, sat on the side of the tub so I could spread my legs really wide. Then I would have put my finger in my mouth to get it wet then I would have touched my…" That was as far as she got, Eric had her pinned under him and he was fucking her hard, her hands went to his back and were scratching making blood spots all over him.

"You little tease! You tell me how your going to make yourself come! Your mine! I will be the one making you come!" He was grunting and she was moaning as his rock hard cock pounded her hard continuously. She met every one of his thrusts into her body until they both were screaming with the orgasms they gave each other. When they were finally satisfied Eric moved to lay next to her on the couch, she was on her back and he was on his side. He pulled her close. "Sookie, you are too much."

She looked at him. "I didn't do anything!"

"Just the opposite my love. I hope you will include me in your little fantasy since I didn't get to find out the conclusion." He smiled down on her.

"Oh, you! You have work to do and I have to get back to the kids, plus pack and a thousand other things." She was smacking him on the ass.

"I am not moving until you promise me that you will include me in your fantasy Sookie." He looked at her with determination.

She looked at him and nodded. "Ok and maybe you will make it to the end!" She laughed and he started tickling her. She pleaded and begged until finally she promised him what he wanted and he let her go.

He stood, zipped his pants up and held his hand out for her. "I have work to do my love. Will you be alright?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes, I can handle our kids Eric."

She left him alone in the office and went to check on her children. Lily had them playing in the sitting room. Sookie wanted to get some sun so she rushed to their bedroom and changed into a cute little two piece bathing suit. She put a wrap around her and headed for the court yard. It was private of course and there were lounge chairs out there around the fountain. She laid down on her back, took off her wrap and put her hand over her growing belly. "Ok baby, were going to get a little sun. What do you think?" She felt him flutter and she smiled. The warmth of the sun lulled her to sleep for a few minutes, she woke up in time to turn over.

Sookie could sense someone she didn't recognize was near her. Pushing herself up she saw a man in the courtyard and he started coming toward her. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I was watering the flowers out here, I didn't know anyone was out here." He was in his late twenties maybe, about as tall as Eric, really blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. He was broad shouldered and his smile was really nice. "I was supposed to do it earlier but I got tied up. I am Patrick by the way." He held out his really tan hand out for her to shake it.

She blinked, shook his hand and tried to read his mind but couldn't pick a thing. "I am Sookie."

"Hey Sookie. I just added this job to my route. I hear some really powerful people live here." He bent down to snip some leafs off a plant near her.

She giggled. "Yes, I suppose you could say that." He was really handsome Sookie thought and seemed nice.

"I have worked all over the city since I moved here but this place is like wow." His eyes got really big and he indicated the big court yard.

"It takes some getting used to. Trust me." She sat up and put her wrap on.

He chuckled. "I bet. You live here?"

"Actually only part time, we usually live in Shreveport with our kids." His face went blank. "My husband and I are the powerful people you mentioned." She smiled apologetically.

"No way. Really? I expected some old couple, you know with white hair and tons of wrinkles. Your smoking hot and you're married?" His eyes got really big. "Shit, sorry."

Sookie laughed. "Don't worry about it, just don't say that in front of my husband. He is the old one and really old fashioned." Sookie giggled at calling him that, he wouldn't think it was funny.

"Old fashioned? Huh? Thanks for the advice. Well, maybe I will see you next week when I come by. It was really nice meeting you Sookie." He held his hand out again.

Sookie took his hand to shake it. "Have a nice day Patrick and thank you." He smiled leaving her alone again in the courtyard.

She shook her head and got up off the chair. Pulling the wrap tightly around her she went toward the house. Eric was standing leaned up against the brick with his arms crossed. "Old and old fashioned?" He found neither funny.

"Now Eric Northman, eavesdropping is rude. If you were out here then you should have said something. By the way you are old and old fashioned. Please don't make me tell you all the ways you are because we won't make our flight to Dallas." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He walked up to her and pulled her up to him. "Why was he touching my bonded?"

"Because he is new here and doesn't know who I am as I am sure you heard. He is just here doing his job Eric. No harm done." She leaned in to kiss him.

"I felt your interest in him, did you think he was handsome?" His fangs came down and he narrowed his eyes.

She giggled and needed to distract him from his question. "Eric, you are so vain."

"Vain? I am not vain." He looked offended.

"Oh, yes you are! You strut around in those tight jeans and women swoon over the site of you. You know you're gorgeous, well, that isn't true, what you are is more than gorgeous. And you talk about me wanting compliments." She rolled her eyes.

"It never hurts to stroke ones ego." He grinned.

"I stroked you enough today. Now scoot. Go do your work, I am going to check on our kids." She turned and made a sound grabbing her stomach. "Oh." She grabbed his arm.

"Sookie what is it?" He was panicked, he pulled her closer to him.

"A growing pain I think. Gosh, I haven't had one of those in awhile. Gunnar was being so good." She had another and moaned again. He picked her up and rushed her in the house and into their room. "Eric, I am fine." He was laying her on the bed as gently as he could.

"I will be the judge of that. Lay down Sookie." He narrowed his eyes as she laid back. Eric sat next to her and put his hand on her belly then closed his eyes. "I believe he is ok."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you he was fine."

Eric shushed her as his big hand went over her bare belly. Bending over he put his nose against her belly sniffing, he went lower to her bikini bottoms and sniffed around there. "I do not smell any bleeding. He seems fine. I do not want you to leave this bed for awhile. Lay back and I will have Trish bring your lunch to you." He stood and went toward the door.

"Eric!" She stopped him.

"Do not Eric me, you are my wife and that is my son. I will not allow anything to happen to you Sookie. I have almost lost you too many times. If you have to lay down a couple hours to be sure your alright than lay down you will. Now, I said lay back." He went back to her, opened her nightstand drawer to pulled out her latest romance novel and handed it to her. "Read your book."

She gave him a dirty look. "Fine." He smirked and left her alone. She was deep in the middle of a steamy chapter when she heard the knock at her door. "Come on in." Amelia was standing in the door smiling. "Hey Amelia."

"Hey Sook. Eric said he banished you to rest. You're having pain still?" Amelia came to sit next to her on the bed.

"No, I am fine, just some growing pains. Eric thinks I am sick." She shrugged her shoulders.

Amelia smiled. "Man those things hurt don't they? I can keep you company for a bit. I just finished my packing and Trish is making your lunch to bring to you."

"Are you and Alcide going home?" Sookie looked at her friend.

"Nope, we are going to have the nanny meet us in Dallas and we are going to his house in Dallas. Eric said he needs Alcide's help. I think Alcide wants to see Janice and Tommy anyway so it is a good excuse." Amelia smiled.

"Yes, Janice is nice isn't she? Alcide really loves his sister and his nephew." Sookie smiled.

Amelia picked up Sookie's book and glanced at the back. "Alcide told Eric you guys can stay at with us so I think you guys are doing that instead of staying in some hotel. I haven't seen the house but Alcide said it is big enough to accommodate us all."

"Oh, thank heavens. I asked Eric to see if we could stay somewhere else, I cant stay at Stan's house. I appreciate Alcide helping us out like this."

"Helping you out! Come on Sookie, as much as you and Eric do for us please! Alcide could give you the house and that wouldn't repay you back for all the mooching we do." She laughed.

Sookie shook her head. "You do not mooch, you are family." She leaned over and hugged her friend.

Trish appeared with her tray of food. "Sookie, how are you feeling? Eric is really worried."

"I feel better, just some growing pains." Sookie smiled and Trish nodded.

"Yes, they can be awful can't they?" Trish sat the tray across her lap. "Now, eat. I will be back shortly to get this from you. Eric told me to report to him how much you eat so do a good job of it alright." Sookie nodded yes and picked up her fork to dig in,

Amelia smiled wickedly. "I heard there was some hottie outside hitting on you."

Sookie almost choked on her chicken. "No! He is the new gardener. I swear Eric sees a man talking to me and he gets all jealous and possessive."

Amelia looked at her friend. "I think its cute. He gets all 'She is mine!'."

"Of course you would! Your insane." Sookie giggled.

"Alcide hates when we talk about men around them. He gets so jealous but never like Eric. Your hubby just gets that evil look in his eye and nothing ever good comes from that look." Her friend laughed.

"See! And you say its cute. I have surrounded my self by insane people." Sookie shook her head.

"I do not believe I am insane my love. I have known truly insane people, trust me." Eric swaggered into the room looking sexy in his all his glory.

She just ate her lunch. Amelia got up and told Sookie she'd see her later. "I thought you were working?" Sookie looked up at him.

"I came to check on you. I heard you and Amelia talking about the gardener." He said gardener though clenched teeth.

"Eric, please. You really blow these things out of proportion. I am not talking about it anymore." She took another bite of her fruit salad.

"Very well. I just wanted to check on you before I leave. I have some appointments to make but I will be back by sundown. I need to meet with Pam and Bill." He stood next to her by the bed.

"Be careful ok?" She reached for his hand and he sat next to her where Amelia just vacated.

"I will be my love." He gently kissed her on the lips. "Are you sure you are feeling better?"

"Yep, feel." She moved the tray so he could put his hand on her still bare belly.

Eric smiled. "He seems to be doing wonderful doesn't he?"

She nodded then rubbed her belly. "Yea, he is doing really good." Her eyes welled up.

"What is it my love?" He looked at her concerned.

"I just can't wait to hold him. After all that has happened he is our reward for all the bad things that have happened the last year. I just want to put him in my arms and hug him close." She wiped her eyes.

"He will be here soon." He kissed her again and Enar popped nearly scaring Sookie half to death.

"Enar! What did daddy tell you about that?" Sookie was holding her heart. He smiled that devilish smile of his fathers.

"Hi mommy." He smiled slightly at her. Sookie leaned over and smacked a big kiss on his face. He puckered up for one on the lips which she gladly gave him.

Lily stood in the door way with Johan and Erika. "Sorry, they ganged up on me. They wanted their mommy." She looked apologetic and smiled.

Eric laughed and took her tray away. She had eaten every thing on it but a half glass of milk which he put on the night table. "You can leave them here Lily, they can lay down with their mother since she is going to be taking a nap."

"I will leave the monitor. Just call me and I will come to get them if they start disturbing you ok Sookie?" Lily sat the monitor on the table and left them alone.

Enar had already gotten himself comfortable next to his mother, Johan was crawling up the bed and Erika was standing in front of Eric with her arms up. "Hello my pretty Princess. You're going to lay down and nap with mommy?"

"Yes daddy." She leaned in and kissed him. "You nap too?"

"No angel, daddy has to go to work." He nuzzled her and her lip pouted. "No, enough of that. Daddy will see you tonight." He smacked a big kiss on the side of her face and laid her down next to her brothers who were already under the covers and closing their eyes.

"They are so good, all three of them. I don't know how we got so lucky." Sookie smiled up at him.

He leaned and kissed her hard. "I am old, really old so I have good genes." He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed really hard.

"Get out of here!" She squeezed his hand as he stood up.

"Take a nap Sookie and I mean it. Johan, keep an eye on mommy. If she doesn't take her nap you tell daddy when he gets home alright?" Eric walked to the other side of the bed and kissed all three of his kids.

"Of course daddy. Mommy will nap, she is tired see?" He looked at his mother and Eric's eyes followed his sons eyes. Sookie's eyes were getting heavy.

"Sweet dreams my family. I love you all." He kissed Sookie one last time and left them to nap.

Eric hated leaving them, they were all so perfect and every fiber of his being wanted to go back and crawl in the bed with them. He couldn't, he had too much work to do, his meeting with the mayor was priority one this morning. He went to the living room to find Alcide sitting in a chair waiting. He stood when Eric came in. "You ready to go old man?" Alcide grinned ear to ear.

"Humorous, mangy. You and my wife will get it." He growled at Alcide.

Alcide put his hands up. "I didn't call you old, she did. I am just stating a fact."

Eric flashed him a dirty look. "Lets go." Eric nodded toward the door.

They walked toward the door and their guards Ted and Tray fell in step with them. They were in the car and headed to their first meeting in no time. The first stop they made was to the mayors office. Alcide sat in the waiting room while Eric went into the mayor's office to speak with him. Eric exited the mayors office looking really angry. Alcide stood up. "Eric, what's up?"

Eric looked to make sure no one was close enough to hear him. "Gary just called, they have apprehended someone who claims a group is planning on attacking us when we leave for the airport in the morning."

"Are you serious Eric? Who was it?" Alcide was angry.

Eric hissed. "They are part of the Fellowship of the Sun. We need to do something about this Alcide. I thought when Sookie took care of Newlin we wouldn't have this problem anymore." They began walking quickly to the car with Ted and Tray close behind. Ted was driving since he knew the area better. They were in the car and headed to the meeting place.

"They are like roaches Eric, they never go away. I think we need to bump up security, maybe we can use some of the Shreveport Were's for the trip. I will give Mark a call." Alcide pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Mark who was already on top of it. He had already gotten the call and had the backups on their way. When Alcide got off the phone Eric looked to Alcide.

"I think Gary does a fine job and I think I will offer him a position with us. Do you have any issue with him joining the Shreveport pack if I hire him?" Eric looked over at Alcide.

He shook his head no. "I think he is a good addition. It never hurts to have more hands. Besides Gary is former military, he was special ops if I remember correctly. He is welcome to join the pack."

Eric nodded. "Lets see where we are when we get back. Mark can update us on the guards and we can make a decision on what our next step is."

The SUV pulled up to the address that Gary had given them. It was a big run down home in the 9th ward there were three cars in the beat up drive way. The area was mostly desolate, the homes were falling apart all up and down the street. Only a few looked to be in habitual. Ted turned to face them in the back. "My King, Pack Leader, keep your wits about you going in. This area gets pretty bad sometimes, shootings and things. The car will stick out like a sore thumb so in and out as fast as we can ok?"

Eric nodded and Alcide followed. They opened the doors and headed to the house, the door to the house opened before they got to it. Gary stood waiting for them and bowed when the came in. "My King, Pack Leader. This way." Gary shut the door and walked in front of them taking them down the stairs to the basement. Four Were's stood over a single man who was strapped to a chair, all four of them bowed. He looked at Eric and knew immediately who he was, he looked scared to death.

"What have you been able to get from him?" Eric asked Gary.

Gary looked at the man in the chair. "The attack is still on. We can take care of them on location tomorrow. This one was low man on the food chain so he wont be missed."

Eric looked at Gary curiously. "I do not want to put my family in harms way Gary, I would rather solve this before they get to my doorstep."

Gary nodded. "I understand your thinking but if we get them close we can round them up on our turf."

Eric looked at Alcide and Alcide nodded before speaking. "We can control this, we can have the wives and kids to the airport early while they handle this."

Looking at Gary, Eric narrowed his eyes. "I will talk it over with Mark. If he can guarantee me the security is tight enough to make it happen we will go through with it. I do not want any surprises and I will not put our families in jeopardy on a whim."

Gary nodded. "I agree completely your majesty. I will do whatever you wish. If you want us to hunt these idiots tonight, we will. There is no way this attack will happen on our watch sire."

"Good, I expect nothing less." Eric took his phone out and sent a text then slipped it back in his pocket. "Now, what is your plan for this asshole?" Eric's head nodded toward the man who sat completely silent the entire time."

"I was waiting to see if you needed anything more from him before we dispose of him. I think we will keep him around until after tomorrow than we can see if he was lying or not." Gary smirked at the man.

"I didn't lie! I told you everything I knew! Let me go!" The man was shivering with fear and bucking against his restraints.

Alcide snickered. "Sorry pal. You signed up with the wrong team." The Fellowship of the Sun member began making all kinds of racket and one of the Were's standing next to him smacked the back of his head telling him to shut up.

Eric began walking to the stairs, Gary and Alcide following behind him. When they were in the bare front room Eric turned. "I would like to offer you a position with our guard Gary, you do an excellent job and I know talent when I see it. You would need to travel and relocate to Shreveport. Would that be something you may be interested in?"

Gary looked at him grinning. "Yes, your majesty. I would be honored to work for you and the Queen." Gary bowed to Eric and nodded to Alcide. The left with Tray and Ted behind them.

Eric turned to Alcide. "I will reschedule the rest of what needed to be handled today until a later date. I do not feel comfortable leaving Sookie, Amelia and the children alone too long. I know the security is tight but I feel better knowing we are close."

"Agreed. We can do reconnaissance at the palace." Alcide looked out the window as the city flew by them. He thought if anyone came near his family he would kill them with his own two hands.

The car pulled up to the palace. They were only gone a few hours, there was a lot of activity still going on with the guards on alert. As they walked in the front door Eric could hear Mark's firm voice speaking to one of the guards. "Your job is not to tell me what your job is, I am the one that tells you what your that. If you even look like your going to scratch your ass I will shoot you myself, get back to the back to your post Smith."

Eric came around the corner. 'Is everything going well Mark?" Eric could see the young Were hustling back to his post.

Mark shook his head. "Yes, Trish made lunch for the guards and that one decided instead of waiting for relief he would accept her hospitality and eat while at his post. I know he wont do that again."

Eric looked at the Were walking away, he shook his head. "Can he be trusted to stay at this post?"

"He is a good kid, just needs some direction. I got him teamed up with another guard to learn the ropes. He is a phenomenal sharp shooter." Mark smirked.

"Glad to hear it Mark. How is the rest of the security you brought in?" Alcide nodded to him.

Mark looked around. "We are on point. I think that we will need to get you folks out of here tonight, they will start showing up at dark around the city to be in place for the morning. I have already had the ladies pack everything that needs to be packed and sent on to Dallas. The plane will be back in two hours. I think we need to leave then." Mark checked his watch.

Eric thought about what Mark said, getting his family away from the threat was more important than anything. "I need to meet with Pam and Bill, that will have to wait until Dallas then. Our families safety is more important than anything else. Have Pam & Bill put into their travel coffins and get everyone ready."

Mark was gone in a flash. "Do you want Gary to travel with us?" Alcide asked Eric.

Eric nodded yes. "Call him and see if he is available. I will also see if Ted is too. I believe they both will make great editions." Alcide grinned, Eric knew he liked the idea. Eric turned to where they had left Ted and Tray at the front door. Ted was standing outside the door on high alert, he was sniffing the air with his hands on his gun. "Everything alright Ted?" Eric narrowed his eyes and scanned the area.

"Yes, my King. I just don't want any surprises." Ted smirked.

"Good, I needed to talk with you." Ted looked at Eric in the eye. "I am increasing Sookie's security team and I would like to offer a job to you. Are you interested?"

Ted blinked, he was shocked. "My King, I live here. I mean, you want me to be her security when she is here?"

Eric shook his head. "No, I mean on a permanent basis. It is job that means you live where we live, go where we go, your days involve protecting my wife and children, some nights depending on what Mark needs you to do. You can join the Shreveport pack since that is where we base out of if you wish. Alcide would have no issue with that."

Ted grinned. "I would be grateful for the opportunity your Majesty."

Eric nodded. "Do you have a family you need to relocate? I will pay for whatever moving needs to be done."

"No, it is just me, I am single. I lived the military life too long, I travel light." Ted grinned.

"Well, we will have the dorms for the security up by the end of the week. You are welcome to use one if you do not want spend the money on another place. Mark can help you with that." Eric was pleased he would be staying with them. Ted told Eric thank you and Eric left him to his post and went to find his family. They were in the dining room having dinner.

"Look what I have found." Eric stood with his hands in his pockets looking at Sookie and his kids. Amelia sat across the table and was holding a sleeping Adam.

The kids were all saying things to him and he walked over to talk to each, kiss them and then moved to sit next to his wife. He kissed her on the lips, his hand went to the back of her head to hold her to him. When he finally broke the kiss Sookie was breathless. "Hey sweetie." She whispered.

"Daddy! Mommy needs to breathe!" Johan was giggling.

Eric leaned over and tickled Johan. "You will learn son, the better kisser you are the less they need to breathe." He winked at Johan.

Amelia almost choked. "Eric, is that a good thing to teach him?"

Eric looked shocked. "Amelia, I will teach my son about sex and how to pleasure a woman in every way. It is my responsibility as a father."

Amelia burst out laughing, Sookie looked like her heart just stopped and Amelia thought it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. "Eric! You can't be serious!" Amelia gasped.

"Why wouldn't I do so? I have no issues talking about sex, when my son will be Prince Amelia, he has a reputation to uphold. He is a Northman, by all means he should be well versed in woman, war and making money." Eric smiled at Sookie.

Sookie put her hands over her ears. "I can't listen anymore. I will have a stroke if you keep talking about my baby and women. Please Eric!"

He moved her hands and held them. "Sookie, he will have many lovers like his father did before he finds the right one to settle down with."

"Eric! He is two, he has plenty of time to talk to you about that." She pushed her plate away.

Eric looked at her then her plate. She only ate half of it, he pulled it back. "Eat Sookie." She picked her fork up and moved the food around, he hissed and she ate.

Amelia tried to calm herself, Sookie and Eric's antics were just too funny to her. "What are you doing back so soon? Alcide didn't think you would be back until tonight."

Eric's face went serious. "We can talk about that after the kids have eaten."

When the kids were done eating Lily came to get them to clean up for the night. Alcide came in and sat next to his wife, kissed her as Trish sat a plate and a glass of tea next to his plate. "Did you tell them yet?"

Eric grimaced. "No, I was waiting until the kids were out of the room."

Sookie looked worried. "What's wrong Eric?"

He pulled her to his lap. "Nothing is wrong, we just had some information on a potential Fellowship attack." Amelia and Sookie both gasped.

"Don't worry, we have it under control." Alcide squeezed Amelia's leg then reached over to take Adam.

"Yes, we will be leaving tonight instead of in the morning. Can you be ready to leave in an hour?" Eric looked at Sookie apologetically.

Sookie nodded. "Yes, we have already packed everything and Mark took our luggage already. I knew something was up when his bossy self was up barking orders and telling us not to procrastinate."

"Good, have the children ready and we will leave for the airport in one hour." Eric stood, sat her back in her chair and kissed the top of her head.

Sookie, Lily, Amelia, Trish and the kids were sitting in the sitting room waiting for the men when Mark and Eric walked in. "Are you girls ready?" Mark asked them. He looked to see three sleeping kids in carriers and Johan was laying in Sookie's lap sound asleep too.

Amelia nodded. "Yes, were all set. Our remaining bags are in the foyer."

Alcide came in, he went over and took Adam carrier, Mark picked up Erika and Enar's and Eric took Johan from his wife. Eric put his hand out for Sookie to take and she did. He held her tight to him until they got to the door. "I am warning you, there is a lot of security, do not be concerned, we just will not tolerate any surprises." Eric looked at the woman. He could tell Sookie was scared. "I am here my love, no one will harm any of you. I promise."

They were surrounded by a dozen guards and on Mark's cue they moved like lightening to the waiting cars. Sookie could see there were at least six SUV's and they were ushered to the middle one, Alcide and Amelia with Adam got in one behind Eric and Sookie's. Lily and Trish were put in one behind Alcide and Amelia's. The guards moved fast and they weren't out in the open but for a few seconds, the men piled into the cars. They cars were in gear and speeding to the airport. Gary and Ted were driving Eric and Sookie's.

"Should we be going to Dallas if were in danger? Isn't that putting us closer to those nut cases?" Sookie leaned into Eric.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "No, we will be fine my love. Our guards have been increased, I have hired Gary and Ted." Eric smiled to get her to stop worrying. She giggled. "We will be fine."

"Welcome to the family Gary and Ted." Sookie told the Were's.

Gary was driving and Ted was passenger. Ted turned to look at Sookie. "Thank you my Queen." He smiled at her.

The cars pulled up to the private hanger, Sookie watched at Ted spoke into the headset before the car stopped. "Yes, we are clear."

Eric was on alert, Sookie could feel his blood lust, he was looking around at everything. He would narrow his eyes then look to another area. "Sookie, I need you to quickly move to the plane when the guards are ready for us." Eric held her hand as he spoke.

"I am not getting on the plane until you and the kids are on. I will put their protection light over them but I go when you go." She frowned. Eric nodded and Sookie put her hands up and the blue lights appeared over their kids. Eric knew the bubbles would keep them safe until they got on the plane which made him feel better. Sookie looked out the window and watched the staff get on the plane, guards were everywhere. She spotted Mr. Cataliades talking to Mark before he got on the plane.

The guards had begun unloading the cars behind them and when the doors to their car opened they were whisked quickly to the waiting plane. Everyone got settled, kids were still sleeping and Sookie got comfortable next to Eric. The plane door closed and they were in the air in no time. Eric wrapped his arm around her. "Close your eyes lover, get some sleep." She did and was asleep in no time.

Sookie could feel the change in the speed of the plane, she knew they were taxing back down the runway, they were in Dallas. She opened her eyes and Eric's eyes were closed. He was resting. "Eric?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Welcome to Dallas lover." His lips met hers for a long kiss.

"Thank you sweetie." She leaned on his shoulder.

When the plane stopped Eric waited for Mark and the security guys to get the area secured with the guards who were waiting for the plane. Mark was gone a bit and he came back with a really mad look on his face. Sookie looked at him and was about to speak when Eric stood up. "Mark, what is it?"

He shook his head. "Eric, we have a problem. The F.B.I. is here to take Sookie into custody."


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks for the reviews! Kept you on your toes did I? Well here is another one for you! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LOTS OF LEMONS!**

Chapter 51

Eric's fangs came down. "Pardon me?"

Sookie gasped, Amelia and Alcide stood up to find out what he was talking about. "What the hell are you talking about Mark?"

Mr. Cataliades came to stand next to Sookie. "Mark, please explain."

Mark shook his head, he was really mad. "There are two car loads of agents waiting for us. They said they have been here since this morning waiting for our plane to come in. They have a warrant to take Sookie in for questioning. It is about the Fellowship church burning. They said she is the prime suspect."

Sookie almost collapsed but Eric had her in his arms supporting her before she fell. "This is not possible. There has to be some mistake." Eric spoke through clenched teeth.

"No one say anything more or to anyone. I will deal with this. Eric, you need to call the council. Sit down Sookie until I come for you." Mr. Cataliades was off the plane and headed in the direction of the men.

Eric took his phone out of his pocket and called Xavier to give him the message from Mr. Cataliades. "Eric, I will make some calls on my end. Let me know if I can do anything else in the mean time." Eric hung up and went to sit next to Sookie. He rubbed her back as she sat completely still staring at her kids.

"My love, do not worry about this. We will fix this." He held her to him.

"Eric, this is the human courts, this isn't the supe community. They can hold me for questioning for like three days, right Alcide." She looked up at him and all he could do was nod.

"I am aware of that Sookie, but you are pregnant and the wife of the King of Vampires. They will not hold you." He tried to be patient but the whole situation was pissing him off.

Amelia came to kneel in front of her, she took her friends hands. 'Don't worry Sook. We will all call everyone we can think of to help you if they do. No way they are keeping you long. I will call Copley. He knows a lot of people, Alcide is influent here and Eric is big time here too." Amelia looked like she would cry.

Sookie could only look at her kids, what if they kept her from her kids? She saw Mr. Cataliades come back on the plane. "They have agreed to allow us to take her to meet them instead of them apprehending her here. I have given them my word she would be there immediately."

Eric looked like he wanted to kill someone. "What do they want with my wife?"

He shook his head. "They claim they have a witness to Sookie being in the church before it was burnt to the ground."

Eric turned to Mark. "Find out who it immediately. Take care of it." Mark nodded to Eric then got on his phone leaving them to finish their discussion.

"That is one way to handle it Eric." Mr. Cataliades said with a grin. "Get your family to their destination and I will take Sookie to the headquarters so that we can get this over with. We should be back sooner than later."

"I am going with you." Eric insisted.

"No, we will take Alcide, he is human and he is from the area. They will have more respect for him, you they will look at you as a threat." Mr. Cataliades looked at Eric sternly.

Eric growled. "I will not stand by while my pregnant wife is interrogated by the F.B.I."

Alcide went to stand next to Eric and put his hand on his back. "He is right Eric. We will have her in and out in no time. Sookie is going to claim she was home which she was, there were dozens of people, humans even that saw her at home in Louisiana. No one will say different."

He felt defeated and it didn't sit well with him. "Call me as soon as you are through." Eric turned to her. "You were home with our children Sookie, everyone knows that. Do not let them try to convince you to say anything else."

Sookie wanted to cry but she wouldn't do it. She squared her shoulders and stood up. "These bastards are not going to trick me into something. Lets go and get this done." Eric kissed her hard and let her go. The three of them fell in line with the guards to go to see the law enforcement agents.

Eric stood watching his wife leave and he wanted nothing more than to rush to her and protect her. Instead, Eric unloaded the plane with the kids and the rest of the staff. Isabelle's and her staff were standing waiting for them when he came off the plane. Gary and Ted had Lily and the kids secured in the car waiting for Eric.

"My King, I have made some calls concerning this issue. It will disappear before day break." Isabella's fangs were down and she was angry.

"Yes, we need to make these charges go away. I will not allow my wife to go to jail for the decision she made to protect me."

She nodded. "I agree. I would have done it without her asking. I thought it was a fine idea then and still do."

They got in the cars and headed to Alcide's house. Eric sat looking out the window wondering how his wife was. He felt completely useless letting her go to those incompetents that called themselves law enforcement. Whoever was the one that made the decision to bring charges against his wife would pay and they would pay with their life.

Sookie, Alcide and Mr. Cataliades walked into the F.B.I. offices. Sookie put her shields down to see what she could pick up as they went in. Her attorney stepped up to the desk to announce they were there. The woman sitting behind it told them to have a seat someone would be with them soon. "You ok Sookie? You need something to drink or anything?" Alcide asked her as he sat with her on the couch.

She shook her head no. Mr. Cataliades came to sit next to them. "Remember what I told you." He whispered to her and she nodded.

Two males in dark suits came out of the glass door that had a long hallway behind it. They approached the group. "Mrs. Northman, I am Special Agent Walters and this is Agent Stark. Would you please come with us?"

Mr. Cataliades stood. "I am Mrs. Northman's attorney, I will be accompanying her as will Mr. Herveaux."

The men looked none to happy about it. Sookie went to their minds, both thought she was a blonde bimbo that married Eric for his money. Agent Walters was a loud broadcaster, he knew they didn't have enough evidence to hold her but he hoped if they could get her alone for awhile that she would slip up and say something to give them cause to keep her. He didn't like the fact she had already had her lawyer with her. There were no survivors of the accident, there was only speculation on the part of other members of the church.

Sookie stood and smiled. "Yes Agents, I will not speak to you without the presence of my attorney."

They gave her a suspicious look and indicated for her and the men to follow them. The agents directed the three of them into a small interrogation room. Mr. Cataliades spoke when they sat down. "What is this about?"

Agent Stark adjusted in his chair. "We have a credible witness that places Mrs. Northman at the scene of the church burning of the Fellowship of the Sun." He gave the date and time. Sookie knew he was lying.

Mr. Cataliades snickered. "Well, I believe that we can bring to the table several witnesses who saw Mrs. Northman in the state of Louisiana, in her home in Shreveport, including Mr. Herveaux which as I am sure you know is a influential old family of Dallas. He is more than a credible witness that will swear he was at the Northman residence in Shreveport with Mrs. Northman at the time and date in question. Explain to me how she can be in two places at once Agent Stark?"

"I see. Mrs. Northman, so you are claiming you were not in Dallas the night of the incident?" Agent Walters asked her.

She smiled brightly at them. "I was at my home in Shreveport Agent. I have three small children and one on the way."

Agent Stark spoke again. "You were at your home all night?"

She shook her head no. "I did go to our bar that evening for a meeting. That would be our bar Fangtasia."

He frowned. "At what time did you go to the bar?"

Sookie looked at her attorney who nodded at her. "I was there at about one a.m."

"For a woman who claims she has small children at home to take care of is it not an odd time to be there?" Agent Stark smirked thinking he won.

Sookie looked at him like he was an idiot. "I take it you are unaware of what type of bar it is Agent. It is a vampire bar, my husband is a vampire and we do many things during the night."

"Did anyone see you at this bar?" The agent didn't like her attitude one bit.

Mr. Cataliades took his phone out of his pocket. "Mrs. Northman was with her guards and with Mr. Northman's partner who will also tell you she with her there. Also we have the security tape that will show the time stamp of the time of the incident." In that moment the agents knew they had lost. There were too many people and vampires who would claim she was with them and with tape of her at the vamp bar no judge or prosecutor would hold her. "We will be glad to give you names of anyone you will need." He stood, handed them his card. "Do not contact my client again. If you wish to speak with her or her husband I suggest you contact my office. Mrs. Northman is pregnant and needs to be with her family."

Agent Walters nodded. "We are sorry to have inconvenienced you Mrs. Northman, we have an obligation to speak to everyone involved as I am sure you can understand." Sookie could read his mind, he was angry but he knew he had nothing to keep her.

Sookie looked him right in the eye. "That is where you are wrong Agent, I am not involved so I would appreciate you leaving my family alone."

Alcide helped Sookie stand and took her by the small of the back leading her out of the room. Mr. Cataliades followed closely behind. Tray was waiting for them, Ted was still in the car. Alcide didn't want the government to have access to the car if he could help it so he had Ted stay with the car. As soon as they were in the car Alcide dialed Eric's cell. "Eric, we are on our way home." He listened to Eric, explained what happened and then handed the phone to Sookie.

"Hi sweetie." Sookie knew when she got to him she would breakdown but now she just tried to remain calm.

"You did wonderfully my love. I am proud of you and I will see you when you get here. I love you." Eric smiled into the phone.

"I love you too." He hung up and she handed Alcide back the phone.

The Were's drove them outside the city limits where the city began to thin out, it was more country than city. They went down a long driveway then through a gate. As they got closer they saw the huge brick mansion. Sookie looked at Alcide. "Liar."

He snapped his head to look at her. "What did I lie about?"

She pointed to the house. "That isn't a house Alcide, that is an estate or mansion or something." She frowned at him.

He laughed. "This house my dad built when we were kids. He said he needed something for entertaining. I thought it was pretentious so I bought my own which is about two miles down the road on a little parcel of land."

Sookie started seeing the guards, the guns and the lights of the house. "It is really pretty Alcide, I cant wait to see it in the light."

He chuckled as the car stopped in front of the house. "Come on, lets get you to that husband of yours."

Alcide opened the door to help her out, the guards stood watch as she got out, their hands on their guns. Quickly they had her out of the car and in the door of the house. Eric was standing holding Enar, Eric's eyes locked in on hers and he rushed to her putting his arm around her. "Oh, my love. Are you alright?" He kissed her face over and over.

"I am fine Eric, really." She put her arms around his waist and held tight until Enar began to fuss. "Sorry baby, mommy needs a hug from her handsome family." Standing on her toes she kissed his cheek. Eric looked like he was a basket case. Sookie turned to Alcide. "Will you take Enar to Lily for me?" He nodded and took the little boy from Eric's arms.

"I knew they wouldn't keep you Sookie, I would never allowed them to keep you." Sookie could tell he was having a really hard time with this, his emotions were all over the place.

"I read the minds of the agents, there is no witness to what happened. They were just trying to trick me into doing something they could use against me. I did as Mr. Cataliades told me, we did fine." She kissed him passionately and she could feel his anxiety begin to melt away. Breaking the kiss she grabbed his hand. "How about you show me around this place."

Eric laughed. "Of course my Queen." He bowed to her and took to show her around. Eric took her to a door and he opened it. "This is our room."

She looked at him and giggled. "Ok, now show me the rest of the house silly."

He picked her up and carried her inside the room, closing door behind him. "I will be happy to show you the house in a bit lover. I need to touch you first, I need to know you are here with me. I was losing my mind knowing you were there with those vermin who wanted to take you away from me. My instincts made me want to go there and kill them." He was growling.

Sookie could feel the emotions rippling through him, the bond was flowing really fast, he was sending love and need through it. She needed him too, desperately. "I am here Eric, I am not going anywhere. I will always be with you, I am yours and you are mine."

Slowly he leaned down to kiss her. His hands went around her neck, he began to rub her body up and down. Sookie broke the kiss and pushed him toward the bed, he sat on the edge of it. She quickly removed his shirt, then his boots and lastly she unzipped his jeans, he stood long enough for her to get them off his hips and down his legs. Sookie giggled as she pushed him hard backwards, his back went to the mattress. Kneeling down she took gracious plenty into her hand, slowly she began to stroke him, he moaned loudly. Sookie took her hand and gently rubbed his balls while she moved up and down on him. Her body leaned into him, her mouth took the place of her hands.

"Oh my beautiful Sookie, I love you so much." His voice was raspy and low. He began to moan as her mouth went faster and faster on him. His body was slightly moving to the pace of her on his hard length. "Yes, oh yes." Eric looked down his body to watch his wife pleasuring him, her eyes looked up at him with mischief in them. "You are !" He started to come hard and she took every bit of his juices. He watched her wipe the side of her mouth and pop it in her mouth. He laid back laughing hard. "If I did not know better wife, I would swear you were turning into a vampire."

She giggled and crawled up him. "I think so too. My husband gives me a lot of inspiration." She went to move and he stopped her. "Oh, no Eric, I am far from done with you. Now, lay that super sexy ass of yours on this bed and don't move. You hear me?" She meant it and he smirked at her. He watched her move to her luggage and got out the bottle of lube and returned back to him. "I got a little treat for you sweetie." She put his legs up on the edge of the bed with his feet flat on the mattress so she would have better access to him.

Eric's eyes never left hers, she opened her palm where he could see her, took the bottle of lube and put some on the middle of her left hand rubbing it all over, then she poured some all over the right hand doing the same. She smiled and took one of her hands back to gracious plenty rubbing up and down. The feeling of the slickness on him was intense and he closed his eyes as she held him tightly in her hand. He looked back to her as the lubed other hand went to his rear entrance, his body bucked. "Just use the safe word Eric if you want me stop." He shook his head no, he wanted this as much as she wanted to do it. Her fingers began to move in and out of his backside for a bit then she found the spot, his fangs were down and he began to grunt and moan like nothing she ever heard.

"Sookie, oh please don't stop." He started to chant in Swedish, he talked fast and she could tell what she was doing was driving him mad with pleasure.

"I wont sweetie until you come for me. Will you scream my name while I make you come? I need to hear it Eric." Her hand was still moving slowly up and down on gracious plenty. Eric didn't know which felt better so he laid back to enjoy the ride. Sookie's fingers never stopped and he began to cry out, his body gyrating as he began to scream her name. Sookie grinned and continued stroking him, his second orgasm compete she went for number three. Her hand started to move really fast on his cock and she put her mouth over him again to catch all he had to offer. When he was done he didn't move, he laid perfectly still and Sookie crawled up his body. "Did you like that?"

All he could do was look at her, his fangs were still completely down, he barely could move his head. Sookie rolled off him to give him a few minutes to get his bearings. She knew the aftershocks sometimes were almost painful when the orgasms were so intense. After about ten minutes he moaned. "Where have you been all my life Sookie Northman?"

She smiled. "Right here waiting for you hot stuff." He moved to pull her down to him, his lips went to hers, they kissed for a long time, sweet, loving kisses. They nibbled and caressed each other. Sookie pulled her face back. "You have to meet with Pam and the gang. Lets get you up and redressed." Sliding down his body he took her by the arm to stop her. "No, no. Come on you need to do this."

"Sookie, we are not done here." He grinned at her.

"Yes we are. Come on my gorgeous husband. You really need to take care of this stuff." She stood, adjusted her clothes, smoothed her pony tail back and held her hand out for him to stand up.

He looked lost and a bit angry. "We are not through." For a second she thought he was going to stomp his foot and she giggled.

"Later Eric." She picked his clothes us and handed them to him. "Besides, those screams that were coming from you there shouldn't be any question on your level of satisfaction and contentment." Sookie grinned and jumped back as he reached out to grab her.

He pulled his jeans back on, zipped them, then his t-shirt and slid on his boots. "Wait till later, you will get a double dose."

"Don't promise what you can't deliver old vamp." She ran as fast as her feet could take her and she ran right into Pam who was walking toward her.

"Well, I was about to send a search party to find the two of you. The screams that were coming from that room where earth shattering." Pam stood with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a light blue track suit with a white tank top underneath it with matching sneakers. Her hair was poker straight and hanging down her back and her make up was flawless.

"Hi Pam! I have missed you. Did you see Johan?" Sookie grinned while Eric growled at Pam.

Pam raised her eyebrow at Eric then looked back to Sookie. "Yes, I did. He is getting too big Sookie. Can you not do some magic on him to keep him little?"

Sookie laughed and took Pam's hand pulling her back down the hall. "Show me where everyone is. Eric has to talk to you all, it is important."

Pam directed them to a big living room and it was full of Eric's warriors. Sookie stopped, kissed Eric and left to find her kids. Eric stepped in the room and every one addressed him. "Lets all sit shall we?" Eric took the big side chair. "First things first, we have a problem, the F.B.I. and the Fellowship. Where are we on that?"

Isabella looked around the room. "I have made some calls to our connection here. Everyone is cooperative but the lead agent, Walters. He will not budge on this. I believe we only have one choice."

Eric nodded to the group. "Thoughts anyone?"

Alcide cleared his throat. "That was the same information I got. He doesn't plan to let this go."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Fix it. I want the this to go away immediately. Isabella, I want this done by dawn." She agreed and went nodded her head.

"Bill, you will be taking over Louisiana, Pam, Nevada and Isabella you will take Texas. You will be my seconds for each state." They all accepted and Eric looked at them. "I want replacements, train a new sheriff for your area as quickly as you can. I want someone we can trust."

"Mark, you believe there will still be an attack in the morning?" Eric looked at him.

Mark looked around the room. "Yes, we have arranged two woman who look like Sookie and Amelia with carriers to leave the palace at 8 tomorrow only they are part of the security detail."

Eric crossed his leg over his knee at the ankle. "Deal with it, clean it up and make it go away. I hope you have an idea who the leader is."

"Yes, he will survive tomorrow." Bill interjected.

"Good, I want you at the palace tomorrow so when they have been apprehended you can deal with them. Call me when you get to the palace." Bill nodded and left.

"Pamela, I want you on the plane tonight to Vegas. I want a full update when you get there." She grinned and left.

"There is much going on here tonight with the incident with Sookie and the attackers. If all goes well tomorrow I would like to meet with the Sheriff's. Can you make that happen?" Eric looked at Isabella.

She said yes. "I will have them ready for you at your earliest convenience my King."

Eric smirked. "Good, now take care of the Fellowship snitch and all the other items we discussed." Isabella stood, bowed and left.

Alcide turned to Gary and Ted. "Acclimate yourselves around the house. Then take the night off. Mark has the vampires in place, get some dinner and some shut eye." They left quietly.

Mark walked forward. "I need to tie up some loose ends for the security I have here. If you need me just call. I plan on getting a couple hours of sleep myself after I am sure things are where they need to be. Don't worry Eric, I have the best guards money can buy."

Eric nodded his head to Mark then he took his leave. Alcide sat down on the couch. "Well, that went well."

"As long as all gets done yes, it has. I will not let anyone get to our family Alcide." Eric stood and walked to the fireplace looking at the photos on it.

"You should get some rest too Eric, your looking tired." Alcide grinned.

Eric shook his head. "Heard that did you?"

"I think half of Dallas did. Boy, I don't know what that little thing does to you but you are one lucky vamp." Alcide laughed.

Eric smiled too. "I know how lucky I am. I open my eyes every day and I thank the God's for giving her to me, giving me children I never knew I could ever have. My life now is amazing and I plan to keep it that way."

"I agree. I am heading up. You should too." They nodded to each other and went their separate ways. Alcide found his wife in their room feeding their son. Eric found Sookie in the tub in their room.

Eric stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "How is the water?" His fangs came down.

She looked tired he thought, her face a bit pale and her eyes sleepy. "Um, why don't you get in here and find out."

"No, you take your bath, I am going to lay down and wait for you." He went to turn to walk away.

She spoke to him softly. "Please Eric, I need you to hold me."

Eric smiled at his wife. "You are incredible." He took his clothes off again and slipped into the tub behind his wife. His arms went around her and pulled her tightly to his chest between his legs. He heard her sigh.

"I love this, us just sitting here together. Hold me tight ok?" Her emotions were churning through their bond.

He kissed the side of her face and hugged her tighter. "We are in this together Sookie. I will do everything to make this go away. You know you can talk to me about anything."

She turned slightly. "I know sweetie. I just feel a little insecure right now."

He put his chin on her shoulder. "You have no reason to feel insecure. I am your husband, I will take care of you and our family."

She smiled. "It isn't you I feel insecure about Eric, just sometimes the things around us remind me how fragile our lives really are."

"I am sorry you feel that way lover. We will live a long time together, do not doubt that." His hands went to her belly, he smiled at the feeling of their son growing inside her.

She laid back and closed her eyes. "Thanks for always being here Eric. You are my rock."

He let her rest, he slowly rubbed her belly with one hand the other holding her tight to him. Her breathing changed, she fell deeply to sleep and he smiled. Eric whispered to her. "I will do anything in the world for you my wife. Do not doubt that. I will give up everything for eternity with you and our children. I love you more than words can describe. You are my world." He let her sleep for awhile, he loved to hold her like this, just the two of them in their cocoon of their love where no one could touch them. When he was sure she wouldn't be woken up by him moving her, he pulled the plug on the tub and gently took her out of the tub. He grabbed two towels, one he put under her and the other he used to dry her off then he walked to the dresser getting out a summer nightgown to put over her head. When she was in the bed he dried off, put on pajama bottoms and crawled into the bed with her. His arms wrapped around her tightly.

His phone went off about thirty minutes later. It was Isabella sending a text. "All is well in Dallas." He smiled at the phone and set it next to him on the table. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Eric woke by something poking him the face. He opened his eyes to see his daughter dressed in a pink summer dress and sandals, she had a diamond barrette in her hair. "Who are you?" He smiled at her.

"Daddy! Erika!" She took her little finger and poked the side of his face again.

"My darling, where is mommy?" Eric looked around the room.

"Me popped." She grinned brightly at her daddy.

Eric closed his eyes, his brain froze in that moment. No, not her too. "You came to see daddy?"

She nodded her little blonde head. "I love you daddy. Play with me?"

He picked her up and put her on his chest. "You are adorable my angel." He smiled up at her and she smiled, her fangs showed clear as day. "Open your mouth wider for daddy." It never got old looking at his children's fangs. He was amazed by it.

She did and he stuck his finger in her mouth and she bit down on his finger drawing blood. Erika kept her mouth closed sucking her fathers blood. "Well, is that why you came to see me? You wanted some of daddy's blood?" His wound on his finger closed.

His daughter shook her head no and pouted. "I want daddy. Hug daddy."

Eric laughed and pulled her into a big hug and kiss. "I will hug you anytime you want my pretty Princess."

Sookie came in the room. "Erika, what did mommy say? You asked to come see daddy and I told you no. He was sleeping, now you have woken him up." She smiled at her daughter.

Erika laughed and nuzzled against her father's chest. "This little girl can do whatever she wishes Sookie. She is Princess Northman."

"Eric, please don't tell her that! She has rules she has to live by too, just like everyone else." Sookie looked like she wanted to knock him out.

He sat up with her in his lap. "Erika, did mommy tell you not to pop to daddy?" She said yes. "You must listen to mommy when she tells you something alright? Your mommy is very smart and knows what is best for you."

Erika hugged him and nodded her head. "Ok daddy."

Sookie came to the bed and sat down next to them. "Hi sweetie."

"Hello lover." He leaned over and she kissed him. Erika was having a great time squealing at her parents kissing. "Alright you, daddy gave you hugs and kisses already, mommy gets some too."

Sookie pulled Erika between she and Eric so he could kiss her again. This time Eric's kiss was longer and deeper. "Let me take her to Lily. Don't move." She looked Eric in the eye and he nodded to her. Eric checked his phone. The attack on the palace was over, those they needed were in their custody and he was thrilled.

Sookie was gone a few minutes and came back grinning. "What is so funny my love?"

"Not funny, just great. How did you sleep my handsome husband?" She climbed into the bed next to him propping herself up on the pillow. He leaned over and started slowly kissing her shoulder.

He stopped and looked at her in the eye. "I woke up and you were gone. I do not like waking to you being gone Sookie. Remember when we were first met you would always be there when I woke?" He kissed her arms moving to her belly.

She laughed. "That was before we got pregnant and had three kids!"

He looked at her. "I am hiring someone else today then."

Giggling she sat up to wrap her arms around his neck, he pulled her over on top of him, they laid chest to chest. "No you will not mister!"

"Mister?" His fangs came down.

She giggled again. Her lips were on his again, she nibbled on his bottom lip. "Do you know how sexy your bottom lip is? It is nice and full. I swear I could nibble on it forever." She kissed him hard and his fangs came "And those fangs, gosh Eric you are so sexy."

He growled at her words about himself. "Thank you my love. You are truly beautiful yourself."

"Alright hush, use that mouth for something else." She smiled at him then kissed him again. She pushed herself up, pulled her skirt up her legs and straddled him. "I know what I want to do." She leaned between them to pull down his pajama bottoms enough to free gracious plenty then she moved the fabric of her thong, she sat up on her knees to line them up and her center engulfed his cock. Her head went back and she moaned as his hips met her center. Eric moved up to remove her dress and he growled when he saw her bra, she was wearing a sunny yellow push up bra, her even fuller breasts spilling over the top of them.

"Wife, if you think that bra will make it one more minute you better remove it before I rip it off you." He growled and she reached behind to undo the clasp, her breasts finally free of the material. "They are spectacular Sookie, so full and beautiful." His hands went to each and he gently caressed them. "Am I hurting you?" He knew they were sore and sensitive the fuller they got.

She shook her head no, her hands went to his chest to help get a grip as she rode him hard. "Oh, Eric, I love you." Her rhythm was quick and she knew she would die if she couldn't have him. His hips met her each time, the sound of their bodies crashing together was like music to her. Eric sat up, his eyes locked to her and his face contorted as he grunted to push her up hard. His arms went around her waist and she was on her back gasping. "Eric!"

"My turn lover, I want you under me my beautiful bride." He grabbed her legs pulling them to his chest and brought her behind up with his hand, his hips began to pound her, she was panting.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh God yes!" She was trying to be as quiet as she could but he was relentless. "Eric." She whispered. "Don't stop Eric, oh gosh don't stop!" He didn't, he heard her attempt to be quiet and he smiled. His hips began to push into her harder and she thought she would lose her mind.

"That's right Sookie, take me inside you!" He was grunting as his talented hips worked her up to release. She began panting, fast and hard. Knowing she was close he pumped her harder and she was crying out in minutes, her tiny little body clenching and releasing on his cock as she came. "Oh, that feels so amazing when you come on my cock Sookie!" He leaned down and bit her breast and she bucked under him, when she could contain herself she looked up at him.

"Eric?" He knew what she wanted, he opened his wrist wide and put it to her mouth as his went back to her breast. They were screaming to each other as their orgasms rained over them both. Eric used his strength to keep from falling on her, then he rolled over taking her with him. She laid looking at him in the eye. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

She giggled. "Back at ya handsome! You sure know how to help a girl start the day off with a smile." Her lips kissed his softly.

"I meant what I said Sookie, I want you to consider hiring more help. Soon we will have a newborn and I would like Lily to start spending more time teaching our children not just taking care of them." Eric looked at her reaction, she was not liking it at all.

"She is family Eric, the kids love her. You can't take her away from them." Her bottom lip pouted.

"I do not plan on taking her away from them Sookie but we have to be reasonable. Four children is a lot of work and we have much to do on any given day. If we find someone who can help out even half the day that would be a big help to her. She can concentrate on teaching them." He was rubbing her tender breasts.

She sat up on her elbow. "Are you sure we can trust someone else with our kids?"

He smiled. "Sookie, I will not let just anyone come into our home and be around our children."

"But we have Trish and Lily both. Isn't that enough?" Sookie looked at him innocently.

"Trish is responsible for three homes now, laundry, cooking, cleaning. The children she helps us when we need it but she is in charge of keeping us clean and fed. I can't ask her to take care of the children too." He nibbled on her shoulder.

"Lily has to approve of whoever we chose. I wont go behind her back and bring some strict meany into the kids lives Eric. They are too sweet and loving to do that." She gave him a dirty look.

"Sookie, I am not sending them away to boarding school, I am just suggesting we bring someone else in to help. We have three Kingdoms on top of our King and Queen responsibilities. In about five months we will have a newborn again which you will be breast feeding and taking care of, we have to travel from place to place, plus the other things we deal with. Unless you plan on staying home and taking care of the children and doing nothing else, you will need help." Eric sat up to look down on her.

"Fine, fine!" She growled.

Eric laughed. "Besides I plan to keep you knocked up and in bed for the next few years."

She looked at him, her mouth gaped open. "Funny husband." She tried to roll away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Sweetie, I got to go take care of our kids. They are in a strange place and I made an appointment to go look at some houses." She was putting her bra and panties back on.

"You want to look at houses here?" He was shocked, she had taken the ball and ran with it.

She smiled. "Unless you don't want me too. I just thought it would be easier for us to have a place here when we come to stay for any amount of time. Do you want to go?"

He sat up. "If you do not mind the company."

"How about we go alone, just you and me? We can leave the kids here with Lily and we can have a little lunch date and make out in the car." She was redressed.

"We can go alone with the guards Sookie. I wont take a chance with your life." He stood, his naked body coming toward her.

She looked him up and down. "God you are so handsome Eric, you are perfect." She put her hands on his chest to feel his muscles. "Yum."

His head fell back laughing. "Yum?"

"Oh yeah, yum. You are like a decadent desert and I cant get enough of the taste of you." She leaned up and kissed him then ran her hands down his backside. She smacked his ass. "Get that in the shower!"

He laughed and walked away making sure to swagger just a little extra for her benefit. He turned and looked over his shoulder making sure she was watching him. "Take care of what you need to wife." He disappeared into the bathroom.

She stood smiling, her hand went to her belly. "Gunnar, you are one lucky boy. I cant wait for you to meet your daddy. He is the best of the best and he loves us all so much. Mommy is so grateful she met your daddy." Walking our of the bedroom she went to get her family straightened around so she and Eric could go house hunting. She found Lily and the kids in the big dining room. "Hey all." Sookie sat down in the chair as Trish brought out a plate for her.

There was a whole chorus of hi mommy's. She kissed her kids and Lily smiled up at her from her plate. "Mark said he would be ready to go when you are."

Sookie looked at her. "Thanks Lily. Eric and I will try not to be gone too long."

Lily looked at her and giggled. "Take your time Sookie. We got a date with a movie then a nap."

Sookie ate her breakfast and drank her milk. Eric came in all dressed, he had on a white dress shirt, black slacks and boots. Sookie closed her eyes to contain her want for him. He walked over and kissed her on the neck and whispered into her ear. "You know I can smell your arousal Sookie. My little tease."

She turned to look at him. "Drink your blood Eric." Trish sat a warm one in front of him as he sat in the chair. Alcide came in.

"Morning folks." Everyone said hello. "Sookie, you don't have to go out looking for houses, Amelia told me you were meeting with a realtor. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want, anytime you want." Alcide watched Trish bring him a plate of food and sat it in front of him.

"Oh, that's sweet of you Alcide but we need to find something we can accommodate the staff and guards plus be big enough for the twelve kids we are going to have." Sookie stuck her tongue out at Eric who laughed.

"Mommy, you wont have twelve babies." Johan said it matter of fact.

Every adult eye went to him. "Don't ask him Eric. Please don't ask him." Sookie begged Eric, she didn't want to know.

Eric grinned and ignored her request. "Johan, how many babies will mommy and daddy have?"

Johan looked at his parents, one then the other. "I don't think I should tell."

Sookie wanted to climb the wall. Eric laughed. "Why is that son?" Eric asked him.

"It's a surprise." Johan smiled at his father.

Eric wasn't giving up. "More than four?" Johan nodded. "More than five?" Johan nodded. "More than six?" Again a nod. "More than seven?"

"Stop! I am not having more than six kids! Johan stop playing now. Did daddy put you up to this?" She was beside herself now.

Her son shook his head. "Don't be upset mommy. We will be called the Northman clan."

Sookie's face went pale and she put her head in her hands. Alcide almost spit his coffee out as he laughed.

Amelia came in with Adam. "Hey guys." She looked around the room. "What have you guys done to Sookie?" She looked mad.

Eric put his hands up. "I suppose you could say what I will do to my wife in the future she is upset about." He laughed and Alcide sat his coffee down. There was no way he could take another drink cause he would be wearing it from laughing.

Sookie looked up at her friend. "Johan said my kids will be known as the Northman clan Amelia! There will be so many of them they will be clan."

Amelia covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Sookie, are you serious? He said that?" Amelia looked to Johan who just shrugged his shoulders. "Kid, you are just like your father." Amelia giggled, Johan smiled brightly.

"Thank you Amelia." Eric smiled at her. "Ok, wife, lets get a move on it shall we? I am interested in seeing these properties you have chosen for us to see."

She stood up. "Whatever." Sookie stomped out of the room.

Alcide looked to Eric. "Your going to be in big trouble you keep teasing her like that."

Eric laughed. "I will take my chances." He kissed his kids, told the adults to call if they needed him and went to find his wife. She was already in the back of the car waiting with her arms crossed over her chest. "Sookie, why are you angry?"

She looked at him. "I am not angry Eric, I just don't like I have no control over this sometimes. Its like I was put on this earth just for you."

He blinked. "And that is a bad thing?"

Mark and Gary got in the front, Mark was driving. He had lived in Dallas for awhile so he knew the area well. The car was on the road and headed to the realtor as Sookie looked out the window. "Yes, no, I mean, I don't know what I mean." She felt deflated.

"Sookie, I am nothing but proud of you. You walked into my life with little knowledge of what my life was about. I watch you stand next to me, you stand tall and I am honored you do. You are a Queen my kind adore, you are a wonderful mother and a wife I could never have known I wanted if I had to chose the traits of a woman to share my life with. I know you get overwhelmed sometimes with all of this. Take my hand." He put his hand out for her, she took it. "Hold on tight. I am here, I am sorry I teased you but I have been given a gift, an incredible gift of being able to have children. I look at those children we have and if we can have more it would make me the happiest vampire on the planet."

She sighed. "I know Eric, it just freaks me out. I don't know why it does, but it does. I cant help it."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Just hold on to me Sookie. I will never leave your side." Eric pulled her close to him and she put her head on his shoulder. He would wait for the storm to pass, the storm she would kick up when she got the feeling she was being cornered. He has learned over the last year to let her work it out, she would too. She would always come back to them, her love never wavered, her fear of what she couldn't control would pass. He would stand with his arms out for her to come to and his wife would walk into them and then things would be right again. He had to remember not to push her so hard sometimes.

The car stopped at a nice building in the center of the city. Eric got out of the car and came around to help Sookie out. His eyes were scanning the area. Mark was behind him and Gary was headed into the building to check it out. Mark got them into the building and a nicely dressed woman in her thirties came around the desk to meet them. "Hello! You must be the Northman's. I am Stacy Clark. I spoke to you on the phone." She held her hand out for Sookie to shake then to Eric who just looked at her. The woman pulled her hand back looking a bit embarrassed. Sookie gave him a dirty look.

"Hi Ms. Clark, I am Sookie Northman and this is my husband Eric." Sookie put on her brightest smile.

"It is nice to meet you both. Please, come on back and I will show you some listings before we leave to see if there is something you are interested in." She lead them back to a nicely decorated office and pointed to the chairs for them to sit in. Eric helped her sit then took his seat.

"I have a few options, there are some bigger places here in the city but you indicated you wanted something on the outskirts with lots of property. I have found three with the amount of space and rooms you indicated you wanted." She handed them each pages of pictures. "Here is one with eight bedrooms, lots of acreage, a pool, a guest house and many of the amenities we talked about. The other two properties only have six bedrooms."

Sookie didn't like the last two. "These last two wont work. They are too small, don't you agree Eric?"

"Yes, I do. What do you think about the first one lover?" He pointed to the page in his hand.

"Lets take a look at this one. I am not sold on it but I don't think it would hurt to look at it." Sookie smiled up at her husband.

The realtor took her own car and they followed them outside of the city to a huge parcel of land with a big home on it. It looked like an old plantation home, the trees that lined the driveway gave it that feel. When they drove up the driveway the big stain glass door was shining. Eric helped her out of the car, Mark stayed close while Gary went to check out the house. When he came back they went in. The realtor looked at them oddly, Sookie opened her shields to see what the woman thought. Her mind kept wondering who these two were, she knew Eric was a powerful vampire but why did they need a house this big and what was up with the armed guards?

Eric took in every detail, he walked absently around the rooms as the realtor gave them the details of the house. Sookie liked it but she didn't love it. Eric could tell she wasn't impressed. "Ms. Clark, I have to tell you we are not sold on this house. I do not know if you are aware of our status I am but I am a bit disappointed in your choices. My wife gave you specifics on what we were looking for, this is definitely not it." Eric was dismissing her.

"Sweetie, it isn't that bad. It is somewhat along the lines of what we want." She said it and winced as she did.

"No, Sookie it is not. I believe we are done here. Ms. Clark good day." Eric took her hand and began to drag her out of the house. When they were outside she dug her heels in to stop him.

"Eric, what the hell was that?" She was mad.

Eric flashed his fangs. "Sookie, you are a Queen, that pathetic human dismissed your station to bring you to this!"

Sookie blinked and shook her head. "Station? Eric, we live in America! I am a wife and mother, she doesn't know I have a station!"

He leaned his face to hers almost touching her face. "You are my bonded and my Queen. You do have a station as well as status. This place is not status."

"Ok, lets just go back to the house and we will look at some places ourselves. We will get on the internet and see what we find." Sookie walked to the car and Mark opened the door for her and she got in. Eric hissed at the realtor as she came out of the house and got in the other side opposite Sookie. "Not nice Eric, you are acting like a child."

"Child? I should have drained her for disrespecting you with this ridiculous attempt." Eric looked out the window as Gary had them back on the highway back into the city to Alcide's. They drove a few minutes and were almost to the city limits.

"Eric, put Sookie in the floor." Mark had his gun out, his pistol was shooting as the cars surrounded them, one in front, one in back, one on each side. Everything happened so fast. The bullets rang out, it sounded like hundreds hit the car and Sookie felt something hot in her chest. Sookie could hear Eric howling, her eyes were blinking and Eric was panicking. He was screaming for Gary to get them out of there and to the house.

"Sookie, can you pop?" Eric was holding her up again and tearing at her sweater to see where the blood was coming from. She could only shake her head. "Mark, she is bleeding! Get to the house! Now!"

Mark was on the phone and Gary concentrated on driving, the car raced to the house. Sookie heard the sounds around her but they sounded dragged out, like it was a movie or something. She heard Mark yell something, his gun was still going off. Sookie closed her eyes, the pain was like fire on her skin, in her body, in her blood. Eric was yelling to her, calling her name, she could hear him but after a bit she didn't know what he was saying, her eyes closed the last time and she heard her husband howl like an animal before she lost consciousness.


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming!**

**This chapter is for the fanfic girls who have been cheering me on the last few chapters! I stayed up late to try to it done. Hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING! VERY ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 52

Things happened like the speed of light, the car came to a screeching halt in front of Alcide's home, the guards all came running to meet the car. Eric was out of the car and had Sookie in his arms, her blood pooling on her white sweater. "Where is she?" Eric yelled at anyone who would answer.

"This way Sir." Ted waved him on. Eric was running through the big entrance toward the room doctor was waiting in. He saw the tiny doctor in her scrubs prepared for him.

"Viking, lay her down here." They had draped the long coffee table with a sheet to lay her on. "Everyone out, except the Viking and Amelia." Amelia walked forward looking at her pale friend. "Alcide, get these men out of here." The doctor gave the Were a commanding look, he did as she asked.

Amelia knelt beside Sookie. "What do you need me to do?"

Eric was pacing, his fangs were down and he was livid and scared out of his mind. He took his phone out of his pocket and began making calls, he was yelling at his caller. "Viking, go take care of what you need to do and come back. Your screaming will not help her." She hissed at him.

He pulled his phone from his face and gave her the evilest look she had ever seen. Then he thought wisely about his actions and strode out of the room to send his warriors out to apprehend who did this to his wife.

"Ok, we need to roll her and see if we can see where the bullet is." Amelia turned Sookie on her side. "Good it went straight through." The doctor started getting items out of her bag. "I am going to clean this wound then we will let Eric give her blood and it should heal right up. It has not hit any main arteries or done much damage." The doctor had her hands over Sookie's body, her eyes closed and she was concentrating. "Grab us some cotton towels, we will need a few so we can get her cleaned up." Amelia jumped up to do what the doctor asked.

Eric rushed back into the room. "What can I do?" He looked beside himself.

"Sit down before you drive me mad." She gave him nod toward the couch.

"Sit down! My wife if bleeding to death!" He growled at her. Amelia appeared with a handful of towels.

The doctor told Eric hold Sookie up so Amelia could remove Sookie's dress , Amelia lifted the dress up her body and off her then draped the sheet across her belly. Sookie lay with her bra showing, Eric hissed, the doctor looked at him before she spoke. "No she will not bleed to death, the bullet went in her chest and out her back. You are going to give her blood in a moment and then heal her wounds. She will be good as new in about an hour." The doctor smirked at him.

Eric sat hard on the couch, he was so relieved, if the doctor wasn't in the room he would have wept. Amelia handed the doctor the towels and Dr. Ludwig took out the antiseptic to clean her wounds, she poured the liquid into the towel then sat it on Sookie's belly for quick access. Amelia knew it was going to hurt Sookie. "Eric, you might want to come over here. This is going to hurt her."

He looked angry again and glared at the doctor. "Why must you hurt her? Can there not be anything else you can give her?"

The doctor got a needle ready and then filled it with a vial of medicine. "I will give her a pain shot now but it wont take affect by time we start to clean the area. It will numb her a bit, I can't give her too much because of Gunnar." The doctor picked the towel up. "Alright, call Alcide in here."

Amelia hollered for her husband and he came rushing in. "Hun, we need your help to hold her down." Amelia looked like she was about to cry. Alcide came to the side of the table across from his wife, he looked at Amelia, she took a deep breath and composed herself.

Eric came to kneel on the end of the table where Sookie's head was. He leaned over her and kissed her lips. "I love you Sookie. This will only hurt for a moment and the doctor will have you better in no time." She was moaning and trying to open her eyes. "Hurry, she is coming too."

The doctor worked quickly and Sookie bucked under the doctor's application of the antiseptic, she was crying out and tears began to roll down her face. They lifted her up to do the her back. "Hold on Sook, she's almost done." Alcide felt so sorry for her, she had one thing after another happen to her.

Dr. Ludwig lifted the medicine soaked towel off her skin, the area was red and bleeding still. "Alright Viking, give her your blood now." In a flash Eric ripped his wrist open and put it to her mouth, her trembling lips took his wrist right away.

Eric watched as his wife took his blood. His other hand was caressing the side of her face, he leaned to her ear. "You are doing wonderfully my love. Everything will be fine now, you will feel better in a few minutes." The wound began to close on his arm and the doctor told him to feed her again. He did and when it closed again he looked to the doctor for guidance.

"Lets sit her up and see her wounds." The back was closing but not fast enough. "Eric, close her wounds, lets get them closed to stop the bleeding." He nodded and began to licking her chest first which looked the worst. She whimpered as he did. "You will be fine little girl, your husband got you here quick and we got you all fixed up." Dr. Ludwig got another needle out and filled it with a vial again, she looked at Eric. "Antibiotics." He nodded his head and continued what he was doing.

The doctor took her blood pressure and watched her carefully for about thirty minutes, every ten minutes she would take Sookie's blood pressure again. "How is she?" Eric asked.

"Better, her pressure is much better. They almost got her heart, it was too close this time Eric." He knew what she was saying, he knew it with everything he held sacred.

He looked to Alcide and Amelia. "You two go ahead and take care of your son. I appreciate all of your help. I am going to take her to lay down if the doctor thinks it is a good idea."

"Yes, keep her calm for a few hours so her blood pressure doesn't spike. If she gets light headed or nauseous call me right away. Have Mark check her pressure about every thirty minutes for awhile." She vanished.

Eric picked her up and took her to their room. Her eyes opened slightly as he laid her down. "Eric?" She was a bit hoarse from crying earlier, her head a bit hurt too.

He smoothed her hair out of her face and gently kissed her. "How are you feeling my love?" Eric sat next to her.

She blinked and her eyes moved back and forth like she was trying to see if she was alright. "Did I get shot?" She was beginning to remember what had happened.

"Yes." He was rubbing her arm trying to comfort her.

Sookie looked at Eric's shirt, it was covered in blood. "Are you alright? Did you get shot too? What about Mark and Gary?" She tried to sit up, she was beginning to panic.

He took his hands to her shoulder to push her back to the mattress. "Lover, I am fine, the guards are fine. You on the other hand are an incredible pain in my ass. I swear if I was human you would have taken ten years off my life." He shook his head.

"Oh my God Eric, Gunnar!" She looked like she would cry, her hand went to her belly.

"Our son is fine. You are healing and you need to rest now. Everyone is fine." He wanted to reassure her so she wouldn't worry anymore. She closed her eyes. "First thing on our list is to get our fleet here bullet proofed so this never happens again. That is my fault for not being better prepared."

"Sweetie, who would have even known someone would ambush us today! How did they know we were even out?" Sookie looked at him flabbergasted.

He agreed. How did someone know where they were going today he thought? "I will find out do no worry Sookie."

She looked at the blood on his shirt again. "Are you sure you are alright?"

He smiled. "You are the one that had a bullet in her chest and you are worried about me. I was not harmed Sookie. You were, now lay back and rest. Mark will be in every thirty minutes to check your blood pressure so be prepared." He wiggled his eyes are her.

She closed her eyes before she spoke. "Have you caught them yet?"

"The teams are out now. We have makes and license plates, they will not make it till dawn." Her husbands voice was lethal.

She nodded. "Ok. Will you bring the kids in to lay with me?"

He shook his head no. "Sookie, you need to rest, they will want to play and you need to be still."

"No they wont. They will lay down with me if I ask them too. Enar will know, so will Johan. Erika will lay down because her brothers do. Please Eric, I want our babies close to me right now." Her eyes welled up with tears.

Eric stood up, put a clean black Fangtasia shirt on himself and got her out a spaghetti strapped nightgown and helped her in it. Like lightening rushed out of the room. He had the twins in his arms and Johan was running behind him. Johan rushed at vampire speed when he saw his mother, he was next to her in a flash. His hand went to the place she was shot. "Mommy, oh mommy! Are you better?" His bottom lip began to tremble.

"Baby, daddy made mommy all better. See?" She moved the strap of the gown and all there was left of the wound was a puckered red spot. "It will be all gone soon. Daddy did great didn't he?" Sookie looked up at Eric, he smiled and sat the twins next to her. Erika looked sleepy and Enar never took his eyes off Sookie. His little hand reached over to her, his light began and Sookie gasped. "Enar, mommy is fine." Her second son closed his eyes and the light disappeared. He laid down next to her and cuddled.

Eric smiled at his children, they were truly beautiful. "Sookie, I must go. I have to deal with this. If you need me for anything just call my cell alright?"

She smile up at him. "Ok, I love you. Please, please, please be careful."

He leaned over and kissed the kids, then his lips found hers. The kiss was long and loving. "Um, you taste delicious my love. I will see you when I get home. Rest now." He was gone in a flash.

Sookie held Johan to her. "Baby, are you ready to lay down with mommy?"

He looked at her seriously. "Mommy I love you."

Her eyes welled up. "Oh, I love you too Johan, all of you." She kissed his little face and squeezed him tight. She pulled the covers up and held him to her as she laid back. The pain medication was making her tired, her eyes closed and was asleep in less than a minute.

"Sookie, I need to check your blood pressure." Mark whispered to her.

"Um, ok." Her eyes didn't even open, she pulled Johan tighter to her and went back to sleep.

"My love, wake up darling. I need you to eat something." She heard Eric, but didn't want to wake up, she was so comfortable.

"Uh huh." She rolled over and pulled the covers higher.

"Sookie, you have not eaten since this morning. You must eat now, do not make me force feed you." He was teasing her but she was so cozy in the covers.

She blinked, her eyes barely focused. "The kids?"

He smiled. "Lily came up and got them awhile ago. Mark said they were laying with you, all cuddled but would not move off the bed because they wanted to be with you. She said it was adorable."

Sookie yawned. "Will you look at the wound?" She sat up still groggy.

"Of course. Are you having any pain, light headed or sick?" He asked as he moved her nightgown to look at her skin. It was perfect as it ever was, no scar or indication anything had happened. "Perfect my love." He grinned.

Her hand went to her belly. "Are you sure Gunnar is alright?"

His hand went to her belly. "You know he is fine Sookie, do not question your intuition where your son is concerned. I feel him, put your hand right here." He pulled her hand to the side of her belly. "There he is."

Sookie smiled. "Ok." She looked at him. "Tell me what happened."

He looked into her eyes for a moment then stood up. "Sookie, you have had enough for one day, we can discuss it another time."

She looked at him, he had different clothes on then when he left the house earlier. "Eric, I am your wife, I asked you and you promised you wouldn't keep secrets from me."

Eric winced, she used the promise against him. "The trackers found the location of the men who shot up our car. They were part of the Fellowship. They were disposed of."

"Why are they after us all of the sudden? I mean, they took you first then the bombing, the attacks, now this." Sookie looked to him for an answer.

"I wish I had the answer." He put the tray of food in front of her. "Now, enough chatting, eat."

She looked at the food and realized she was hungry. Taking a big bite of her mashed potatoes she grinned. "Do you have to go back to work now?"

He nodded. "I have to meet with the Sheriffs, the sooner I get these things done the sooner we can go home."

"Well, go take care of what you need to. I am going to eat and lay back down. I have a little bit of a headache." She took a drink of her milk.

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you feel sick?"

"No, I am fine. I am sure it was from the pain medication. I don't do well with them usually, they make me sick most of the time but since I had all your blood it probably kept me from getting sick." She had a fork full of green beans and popped them in her mouth.

"If it feels worse Sookie, I want you to call the doctor." He crawled up her to kiss her. "I mean it Sookie." Again his lips found hers.

"Ok, ok! I will, if I feel worse I will call her." She leaned into the kiss, his lips were so soft, she could feel his fangs. "Can you do me a favor?" He stopped kissing her and looked at her attentively. "Hurry back, I need my husband." She grinned and he laughed.

He stood up. "Go to sleep. I will be very late tonight, if I do not this evening I will see you in the morning." He kissed her again and left her laying in the bed. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Eric got in the car alone to head to Stan's house. That was where he was meeting the other Sheriffs and Isabella tonight. He hoped he could get this done early so he could head home. But he knew there was a lot of items that needed to be addressed. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he called Pam. "Pamela, how is Vegas?"

"Hello Master. It is fabulous as always. How are things on your end?"

"Sookie was shot by Fellowship extremist today." Eric hissed.

"Fuck! Are you serious Eric? Is she alright?" Pam asked concerned.

Eric growled. "Yes, we got her to the doctor and the wound was clean. She is at Alcide's home resting."

"Eric, we really need to do everything we an to rid the world of these hypocrites. They preach their love and then blow up a building. If they want to us to turn them then why do they not just ask?" Pam asked dryly.

"If all goes well we wont have to worry about it." Eric snickered.

"I will be in Louisiana on Saturday for Johan's party. We are still on track for that, correct?"

Eric smiled at the thought of his son's birthday party. "Yes, Pam, Saturday my son turns two. Do not miss it. He will be crushed if you do not come to see him."

They said their goodbyes as Eric pulled up to Stan's. Isabella was standing in the living room with the Sheriffs as he walked in. "Good evening my King." She bowed to him as he walked in. The Sheriffs also bowed, each came to Eric, knelt down and gave their fealty to him, he nodded to them and they stood at attention.

"Please, be seated." They took seats where they were available. Isabella introduced all the vampires from the different Areas then the meeting got started. Eric laid out his requirements to the Sheriffs, expectations then fielded questions.

A Sheriff Eric was familiar with from Area 2 stepped forward. "Your Majesty, we understand there was an attempt on the Queens life. What can we do to assist you with retribution concerning this blatant attack on our kind?"

Eric's fangs popped. "Thank you for your offer Malcolm, they have already been taken care of. I will be asking each of Kingdoms to help with the removal of their kind. I will leave no Fellowship of the Sun member alive after what has happened."

Malcolm looked around the room. "Of course my King." Eric nodded to the old vampire.

"I will leave the decision on how and when to Isabella. She is your Lieutenant for Texas, I expect nothing but loyalty and hard work from my subjects. I hope we understand each other." He looked among the crowd and all bowed.

The vampires spent the next two hours discussing items of importance and when they were finally done and the Sheriffs began leaving Isabella came to stand next to Eric. "I will leave no stone unturned concerning this Eric. I told Stan for years these people needed to be eradicated but he chose to let them live their little pathetic lives. This is as much his fault as theirs." Isabella's fangs popped.

"I am glad to hear this Isabella. Your devotion to this cause will be tested I am sure but remember they do not differentiate, they will stake you just as quickly as they have tried to do to me. Leniency is not an option here." He looked her in the eye.

"Of course my King." She smiled then changed the subject. "I have put this place on the market as you required. Stan was not a vampire that liked flash, he was more of substance. I have already received several offers concerning it. I am sure it will be sold quickly."

"Good, I will send you a list of other items I would like you to handle via email. Tomorrow I will be having a fleet of cars purchased for our use when we are here. I took our security for granted today, I will not travel without better security in the future." He glanced around the house.

"Of course, I will help in anyway I can. Did you want to go through the house tonight?" He nodded and she began to walk him around the house. Together they went through the house thoroughly.

It was close to 4 am when Eric left Stan's house to head back to Alcide's. Eric spent the drive thinking about what to do next about the attacks on his family. He drove though the city to get back to his family. He knew if he could keep Sookie close to home that was his best bet until he had a handle on what was happening. It angered him that she was hurt today, Dr. Ludwig made it perfectly clear she could have died if the bullet would have traveled a different direction. He really needed to revisit her being turned again. As much as he wanted more children he wanted her more, there would be nothing to stop him from keeping her with him forever, no matter the cost. The car came to stop in front of Alcide's home, the guards were everywhere. He nodded to the his vampires as he went into the house. Alcide was in the living room feeding his son. "Alcide, is Adam ill?"

Alcide turned his head to look at Eric. "No, he was just hungry. I enjoy feeding him so Amelia pumps so I can feed him too."

Eric smiled, he enjoyed that too when Sookie did the same. "They are miraculous are they not? Who knew a child could bring such happiness to ones life."

"Yeah, they are pretty fantastic. He is something." Alcide smiled at his friend.

Eric sat next to him and looked down at the growing little boy. "He looks so much like you Alcide."

"Yeah, he does. Like Johan looks just like you. Pretty cool huh?" Adam's little eyes were closed and he was sucking the nipple hard.

Eric shook his head. "If someone would have told me it was possible to not only have a child but one that looks just like me I would have bet everything I owned on its improbability. I look at my son and just stare at him sometimes."

Alcide chuckled. "You are a lucky vamp Eric."

"How has she been?" Eric asked referring to his wife.

"Sleeping. Amelia checked on her a couple times, Mark has checked her pressure. She is doing really good. Scared the shit out of me. Man, I would like to get my hands on the bastards." Alcide's eyes narrowed.

"No worries there, it is done." Eric looked at his friend who looked back at him then nodded.

"Good. Assholes deserved what they got. It is one thing to go after us but our families, that crosses the line. She's pregnant for crying out loud." Alcide rubbed his son's head.

"Yes, I do not believe they could care one way or another." Eric looked into space. "I am going up." He stood. "Thanks for your help Alcide, you are a good friend.

"Back at ya old man." Alcide smiled up at Eric.

"Good night Adam, keep daddy up for awhile." Eric winked and left Alcide and his son alone again.

He walked in the room to find Sookie in bed with Enar. His son was laying against his mother with his little head in the crease of her arm, his hand on her chest. Eric closed his eyes and contained himself, he wanted to weep at the site of them. Quietly he went to the bed, picked his sleeping son up and carried him to his bed, Enar still sound asleep. He kissed his children and went back to the room. Eric got out a pair of shorts and pulled them on then crawled in the bed with his wife, pulling her close. Her eyes opened slightly. "Hey."

He smiled. "Hey."

She yawned. "Are you just getting back?"

Eric gently moved the hair out of her face. "Yes, my love. Go back to sleep." He kissed her nose.

"No." She wrapped her arms around him. "Make love to me."

"Darling, you are tired, rest." He closed his eyes to keep from pouncing on her.

"Eric, make love to me, please." She whispered to him.

He pulled her closer to him, his hands rubbed her arms up and down. "Sookie."

She moved her face to his, her eyes met his, he could see her love for him, it was looking at him, their bond began to swirl gently around them. "Love me Eric."

Her hands pulled his shorts down his long legs, she rubbed the flat of her hand over his lower stomach, down his legs until she gently took him in her hand. Eric rolled her over, his face looking down on her, their nose touching. He whispered to her as he pulled her legs up to gently enter her. "I do love you Sookie, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I feel like I cannot get enough of you." His face never left hers, his kisses were tender and loving, just like his hips. His shaft was gentle, meticulous but soothing. Sookie panted almost in a whisper, his movement careful on her, he didn't want to hurt her, he only wanted to give her his love for her. They spent hours making love to each other, Eric taking his time, her taking his love and giving it back. They kissed softly, they spoke words of love, their bodies caressing each other until they gave each other release. Gently they took each others blood, quietly they crashed together holding each other tight. Sookie's eyes filled with tears. "Sookie, my love, did I hurt you?" He asked her against her ear.

She shook her head and whispered to him. "Oh, no. I feel so loved, you make me so happy Eric."

He smiled and kissed her softly again. "I could not be happier either, my love. I love you so much." Eric rolled on his back, pulled her up on top of him, she laid her head on the crease of his neck. "Sleep now my love." He pulled the covers up their bodies and she sighed. Eric rubbed her back until she was asleep, he held her, his eyes welled. The love they gave each other had filled their bond, it swirled like the wind around them. Her feelings for him were bouncing all over the bond. Their feelings for each other grew every day, it was the strongest it had ever been and it was impregnable now, that made Eric happy. He knew this woman would always be his, no matter what happened. They would be one forever. Closing his eyes he let sleep take him.

Eric woke and Sookie was gone. He growled, her not being in the bed with him in the morning was really getting on his nerves. That he knew he was going to speak to her about, he really wanted to feel her next to him when he woke. He chuckled anticipating her response, she was going to tell him he was crazy, she had things to do in the morning. He got up and went to the bathroom to shower and change. He knew he wanted to spend time with his children this morning so he put on a black tank top, black track pants with a white strip down the legs and flip flops. His hair he left hand in his face.

He heard her before he saw her. "Are you sure about this information Gary? I need to be sure this is correct. Eric will not be happy if this is wrong."

Eric stopped before coming into the living room. His wife was standing in the middle of a group of Were's, she was wearing a pink and white summer dress, her hair was up in a pony tail and she had on white sandals. She had diamonds on her ears. The kids were playing on the floor beside them. Gary spoke to her. "Yes, ma'am. I confirmed it myself. The information is correct."

Eric stepped into the room. "What information is this?"

Sookie turned and smiled. "Morning sweetie. I asked Gary to check out the realtor we went to see yesterday. I got a strange feeling about her but her mind I couldn't read. You might want to see this." She handed him the information Gary had gathered.

Eric looked at the group, then his wife and he grinned. "Are you running the investigation now my bride?"

"Hey, you get a bullet in your chest and see if you don't take an interest. Read it." She frowned at her husband.

He opened the folder and there was Stacy Clark, a photo of her in the newspaper dated five years ago, holding a big plaque from her church, the Fellowship of the Sun. "So she is the one that tipped them off we were at her office, giving them time to catch up to us." His fangs ran down.

"Yep, that's how they found out we were coming back on the highway." Sookie looked mad.

"Well, nice work my wife." He leaned over and kissed her. "Good detective work Gary." He looked at the guard who nodded to him.

"Thank you your majesty. I believe we need to plan a little trip to the realtor do we not?" Gary wanted to wrap his hands around the woman's neck himself for what he did to Sookie. She was sweet and kind, how could anyone want to hurt her.

"Actually, I believe I will deal with this myself." Eric knew exactly what he would do to her. Gary nodded and told the Were's to get back to work.

Erika was calling to him. "Daddy? Kisses!" Her arms were out to him from the floor.

Eric laughed and walked to his daughter picking her up. She was in a light purple sun dress, with dark purple and white polka dots, purple sandals and a purple and diamond barrette in her pretty blond hair. "My Princess looks beautiful this morning. Do you like your new barrette daddy got you sweetheart?"

Her little hand went to her hair, her fangs came down and she smiled. "Yes. Pretty daddy."

He hugged her tight. "Just like you my dear." He kissed her cheek then went to Sookie.

"Good morning my love." He kissed her longingly for a few minutes until Erika started tapping him on the side of the face.

Sookie's eyes closed and she sighed. "Wow Eric."

Grinning he kissed his daughter on the neck then sat her down. "Good morning my sons." The boys looked up and told their father good morning. "What do you have planned today my love?"

Sookie shook her head. "Staying close to here, I think we should stay in. We can play with the kids, look for some houses on line. Oh, and the dealer called. I spoke with him but I think he wants to talk to you."

Eric looked at her shocked. "You spoke to the dealer about the fleet of cars?"

"I am sorry Eric, was I not supposed to?" She looked embarrassed.

He chuckled, his wife was getting more and more involved in the business end of their lives and he loved it. "No, no. I am thrilled you did. I just thought those things you let me deal with." He smiled at her.

"I want to help you Eric, if I can make a call or something to take some of the burden from you I will. All you need to do is ask me. I am your wife Eric, I want to help where I can." She looked up at him.

"Like your taking the ball and running with it concerning the realtor. Sookie, I am truly proud of you. You are a wonderful wife." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Thanks." She looked up at him. "Do you need to work this morning?"

"I have some things I need to get done but we can look at houses online first. How about we get our lap tops out, we can multi-task for a bit, then we can take the children out to play before lunch." He kissed her temple.

She smiled. "Let me go get them. Is your lap top in your bag?" He nodded his head at her. "I will be right back."

He knelt down to talk to his children when she came back with both lap tops and a warm True Blood. "Here you go sweetie." She handed him the blood and put the two lap tops she had stacked on each other on the table.

Alcide came in. "Hey guys. Amelia and I are taking Adam to see my sister. You guys doing ok?"

Eric stood to go to his wife. "We are fine Alcide, thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me Eric, you guys are family. That is what family does." He smiled and told them he would see them later.

Eric led Sookie to the couch and handed her the lap top and she smiled. He sat right next to her, his body touching hers and took his in his lap. "You pull up some homes for us to look at while I answer some emails." He kissed her again then they got busy. Eric was checking emails, texting and making calls in between looking at properties. Sookie watched the kids closely as she looked on the internet, Eric watching them all out of the corner of his eye.

"Wow, look at this one Eric." She pointed to the huge home sitting on a big piece of property about thirty minutes out of the city. It had virtual pictures and Sookie clicked on it, the place was gorgeous. "It is too much money Eric. Seriously." She went to click it off and he stopped her.

"Sookie, we must have a place we can be safe in. If this place is big enough, enables us to upgrade a place for the guards and has all the thing we want in a home then we will look at it. Do you like it?" He looked at her seriously.

"It is beautiful but no way we are spending that kind of money on a place we wont even be in that much. There are lots of other options." She looked up at him.

"Bookmark the site Sookie. Keep looking and we will make a decision later, alright? I would pay five times that to keep you and our children safe." Eric smiled.

"Only way we are buying that house is if we get it for a quarter of that price." Her mind was churning.

"Look at it, talk to the owner. Who knows what comes of it." He went back to working on his lap top.

She just shook her head and kept looking. Her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID. "Hey Jason."

"Sook, how you doing?" He seems like he was in a good mood Sookie thought.

"Good, you doing ok?" She asked looking at Eric who heard the conversation loud and clear.

Jason cleared his throat. "I am doing good. Listen Sook, there is a rumor going around, about you and that church in Texas, that you had something to do with that."

"What?" She was shocked. Eric held his hand out. She handed Eric the phone.

"Stackhouse, what are you talking about?" Eric asked him.

Jason stuttered. "Um, well I was at a bar in Monroe and I overheard some guys talking about the whore of vampires burnt their church down in Texas. Said they were planning on retaliating every chance they got."

Eric closed his eyes. "You said you were in Monroe when you heard this conversation?"

"Yes, sir. I acted like I was curious about them, asked how I could get involved. I got a number of the one who was doing all the flapping." Jason smiled to the phone.

Eric laughed. "Stackhouse, you surprise me yet again."

"I will text the number to your phone right now. You want me to go back to the bar and see if I can find out anything else?" Jason was proud of himself.

"No, let me handle it. Nice job Jason. Here is your sister." Eric looked at Sookie and his eyebrow went up. He was impressed with her brother, for once.

"Thanks Jas. I am not thrilled about being called, what was it?" She had heard the conversation too, her hearing was about as good as ever.

"Whore of vampires." Jason said.

She winced. "Yeah, that. You will be at the house on Saturday right?"

"Sis, I wouldn't miss my nephews big 2! I bought him something cool!" He laughed.

Sookie shook her head. "Jason, I specifically told you not to do that. Johan has everything any little boy would want, he doesn't need anything more."

"Sook, he is my first nephew, don't give me no crap for wanting to do something nice for him." He laughed again.

"Ok, remember, 8 pm on Saturday."

"I will be there Sook, don't worry. I love ya. Kiss the kids for me." He was being really nice.

"Love you too." She hung up.

"Well, I must say that brother of yours is coming around." His phone beeped with the text of the phone number he promised.

Eric watched as Enar came to the couch to stand in between the two of them, he was looking at Eric oddly. Eric smiled and sat his lap top to the side of him next to the couch then picked his son up. "I see my son is hungry." Sookie turned to watch Eric prick his finger and put it in his son's mouth.

"Eric, do you think we should start giving them True Bloods now?" She looked at him concerned.

"We can try if you wish. They have done well with just my blood. Enar seems to be the one who wants blood the most. Maybe we will supplement his diet with it first." Enar was closing his eyes as he took Eric's powerful blood. He laughed all of the sudden.

"What's so funny?" Sookie looked between them.

Eric looked at her then back to his son. "Enar, open your mouth for mommy." Sure enough his fangs popped down and was puncturing Eric's skin again.

"My vampire babies." Sookie smiled at her kids. "How cute they are." Her face got really serious. "Eric, can you teach them to control their need to feed off people?"

"They are not starved for it like most vampires. I can sense a vampire who is lusting for blood Sookie. I do not feel that from my children, I sense they are hungry, not a craving like we vampires get when we are young and unable to control our urges. If they did not smell like vampire and have my traits it would be difficult for another vampire to know they are vampires." Enar fell sleep on his fathers lap. Eric gently cradled him, rubbing his belly.

"Ok, I just don't want to have to keep them separate from people like you have to when a vampire is first turned. I guess we would if we have to for their own safety." She touched Enar's legs, rubbing his soft skin.

"I think they are growing into their traits not forced into them. Do not worry my love, I have kept a close eye on the three of them. This one I think needs more blood." Eric looked down at his sleeping son.

Sookie nodded. "I will try giving him some tonight and see how he does with it." She went back to looking at properties online. Eric held his son close while they did. Eric's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID then stood up, he laid Enar next to his mother and left the room. Sookie absently rubbed his belly while Eric was gone.

Erika was fussing and Sookie knew it was time to put them down for a nap. Johan was doing well, he was sitting reading his book. "Johan are you getting tired baby?"

He shook his head. "No mommy, Erika is, she is getting grumpy." He looked to his little sister who had a look on her face like she would burst into tears at any moment.

Sookie sat her lap top down on the table. "Come on sweetie, lets get you down for a nap." She leaned to pick her up and Eric came back in.

"Here Sookie, let me take her for her nap. I will put them both down. You stay here with Johan." He took his daughter from Sookie and she immediately laid her head on her fathers chest. "My sleepy Princess. Lets put you and your brother down for a nap." He picked up Enar and took them to their portable crib in the room next to theirs. Eric took the monitor off the table and checked to make sure the receiver was on, then headed back to Sookie and Johan. Johan had moved to the place Enar vacated with his book.

"They go down ok?" Sookie looked up at him.

"Both sleeping soundly." He tapped the monitor, he handed it to her. "I have to take care of some business. I planned on spending the day with you and our children but something has come up." He sat next to her and took pulled her to him and kissed her. "I hope you are not angry."

She giggled. "No, of course not. I understand sweetie. Go do what you need to. Will you be gone long?" Her mind was racing, she knew what he was up to but she wouldn't bother him about it.

"I should be home soon. We will have a quiet evening with our children, dinner and then we can watch a movie. Alcide has many new movies there next to the TV." He indicated with a nod of his head.

Sookie smiled. "I will hold you to it." He laughed, kissed her and left the two of them. "Looks like it is just you and me little man. What shall we do?" Sookie pulled him into her lap.

He pondered it for a minute than smiled. "Read a book." Sookie laughed as Johan got comfortable so they could read together. She sat with him for about an hour before he started to doze off too. When she was sure he was asleep she picked him up and carried him to put him down in the room with his siblings. She carried the monitor outside only to find Lily in the backyard, she was sitting out in the sun with her lap top. "Hey Lily. What are you up to?"

Lily looked up with her sun glasses on. "Enjoying the sun. Why don't you put your suit on and join me." Sookie loved the idea and grinned then went to put her bikini on. The one she packed was a tiny orange bottom with a white and orange polka dotted top. When she tied the top and adjusted her breasts she realized it wouldn't be able to wear this one much longer, her belly was beginning to bulge, her breasts were getting bigger every day. Digging in her luggage she took out her wrap and her sun glasses to go back out to sit with Lily.

"Wow, Sookie, that is a cute bikini. I bet hubby loves you in that!" Lily grinned at her.

"Yes, well I don't think I can wear this much longer. I just bought it when we were in New Orleans." She sat on the chaise lounge chair next to Lily and frowned.

Lily laughed. "I know for a fact I would wear that for as long as possible at least until I couldn't get it tied any more!" Sookie rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't have that problem, you have a great figure." Sookie smiled at her.

Lily looked at her straight faced. "Sookie, you are hot. You have every guy in any room staring at you whenever you are around. I would kill to have that effect on men."

Sookie looked at her like she was crazy. "Mark adores you, he is gorgeous."

Lily giggled. "Yes, he is. I really do love him, don't get me wrong but any girl would like to do what you have the ability to do to men. They drool over you when they are around you."

"No they do not!" Sookie protested.

"Ok, whatever you say." Lily went back to her lap top and Sookie got comfortable in the chair to get some sun.

Eric drove the car off the road to a deserted area surrounded by woods. He rushed through the trees to the other end to watch what he came to see. He saw a car pull up the drive way, then another. A couple got out of the car and went to approach the woman, they shook hands and she directed them to the house which was well off the beaten path, the house was surrounded by trees with not a neighbor to be had for miles. Eric put his leather gloved hands in his pockets and waited. About a half an hour went by, the couple came out smiling, the woman behind them. She waved them goodbye then went back into the house then came back out with her purse and other items in her hands. Eric waited until she was standing next to her car and about to open the door when he rushed up behind her, putting his hand around her mouth. "Seems you can not keep that mouth of yours quiet now can you Ms. Clark?" His fangs were down and he leaned into her ear to whisper to her. She tried to resist but he had her in a vice grip, she wasn't going anywhere. "I think you and I will take a little ride." He could smell her tears running down her face. "Get in the car and if you so much as make a noise I will kill you. Where is your cell phone?" She dug in her purse and took it out, he slipped it in his pocket. He grabbed her by her hair and pushed her into the driver side, he flashed to the other side and got in, they weren't going far he knew.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Stacy sobbed.

He flashed his fangs at her. "For the same reason you sent the Fellowship after my wife. She was almost killed, now it is your turn." He smiled wickedly at her. She began to sob more. "Drive."

Stacy started the car, put it in drive and her hands shook on the wheel. She drove down the drive way slowly. When she got to the end of the driveway he told her to turn right. She looked at him panicked. "We cant go that way, the bridge is out, it goes down into the into the canyon." She knew the minute she said it was what he planned. "No! I didn't do anything, it wasn't me!"

His face changed to evil, his eyes were glowing and he was lusting for her blood. "Two choices, drive or I will rip your fucking head off. Take you pick." She looked toward the road and drove. "Speed up." She did. "Faster." She was crying so hard she could barely see, Eric didn't care, she would be dead in a few minutes, it would only add to the effect if she swerved or ran off the road sooner. She had a hard time but she managed to stay on the road and as they got closer she tried to slow down, he pushed her leg down to make the accelerator go even faster, too fast, his hand went to the door handle, when the car began to plummet he opened the door and jumped out, taking flight. The car crashed at the bottom on the rocks. The metal was mangled and he could smell her, she was dead. He levitated down just enough to make sure, never touching the ground. He grinned, job done. He took her cell phone, threw it against the rocks along where her purse landed and flew up away from the wreckage. He was back to his car and on his way home within minutes.

Eric walked into the house, it was dark out. He found his family eating at the table. Alcide looked up from his dinner and his eyes met Eric's, they nodded to each other. Alcide went back to his food. "Hey! Look babies! Daddy is home like he promised."

All Eric could do was smile. His children were so happy to see him, they talked and smiled up at him. "Hello my beautiful family. Are you having dinner without daddy?" He leaned down and kissed Sookie.

"We waited until 7 and the little Northman's were getting hungry." She smiled up at Eric.

"I am sorry my love, I had something that just could not wait. I will join you if that is alright." He sat down next to Sookie. Trish appeared with a warmed True Blood for him. He looked over to Enar who had a sippie cup, it was filled with blood. "Sookie?" He looked at her then his son.

She smiled. "He didn't want it at first but he has taken a few sips. I didn't want to force him but he seems to be warming up to it."

Enar picked his cup up and showed it to his daddy. "Here daddy."

Eric took his cup and smiled. "This is your cup my son, do you like it?" He handed the cup back to his son who held it with both hands.

His son looked at his father then to the cup putting it to his lips. "Yum." His fangs popped. The group of adults all laughed at the little boy who looked oddly at everyone didn't understand why he was so funny.

"I would not describe it that way my warrior, but if you think so than I am thrilled you enjoy it." Eric beamed at his son.

The group chatted while everyone finished their dinner, when desert was served Sookie declined. "None for me, I am about to burst now." She stood and went to Johan to release him from his chair. "Do you feel like watching a movie with us sweetie?" Sookie turned her head to look at Eric.

He smiled. "Let me take a quick shower and I am all yours." He stood, took Erika out of her chair for Sookie and sat her on her feet. "Princess, help mommy pick out a movie and we will watch one together."

She squealed and hugged his leg. "Yeah!" His daughter let him go and he rushed to their room to take a quick shower. He washed his hair and body then got out of the shower, dried and put on a grey Fangtasia t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts in dark grey. He left his hair down, he wanted to give Sookie incentive for later. Smiling he went to the living room to see his family waiting patiently on the couch for Eric to come back.

"Did you pick a movie?" He asked as he entered.

"Your daughter did, she wanted Little Mermaid. I think it is because of Prince Eric." Sookie rolled her eyes.

Eric looked at his daughter. "I have never seen that one. Is it good?"

Sookie giggled. "Oh, its adorable. It is her favorite movie right now."

Eric went to sit next to his wife, pulled the twins into his lap and Johan cuddled between them. The screen came on and Erika squealed. Eric held her tighter. "You like this movie little one?" She turned to look up at him and smiled her mother's smile. Eric was a puddle of love for her, he kissed the side of her face.

Eric was enjoying the movie when his daughter pulled his hand to her face, pulling his finger into her mouth and bit down. The little fang prick began his blood to flow and she sucked on his finger while she laid back on his chest to continue to watch the movie. Sookie turned to look at them. "She has you in the palm of her hand Eric."

He smiled. "And what a glorious place to be my love. I would not change it for anything in the world."

The kids didn't make it through the entire movie but Eric wanted to finish watching it. He was curious to what had caught his daughters attention and he was pleased with the movie. When the credits ran Sookie looked at him. "Did you like it?"

"It was lovely. I see why my Princess likes it." He sat up with the twins in his arms. "I think it is time to put our children to bed and spend some time together." He wiggled his eyes at her.

"I am right behind you." She held Johan tight and followed behind her husband. They had the kids in the bed and he picked her up to carry to bed.

When they were inside the room he set her down. He sat on the side of the bed and pulled her to stand in front of him. "My love, we need to figure out a way for you to be in the bed with me in the morning when I wake. I can not go all day without touching you, it is driving me mad." He waited for the argument that never came.

"Sweetie, I miss you too. I will try really hard to be there when you wake, just remember I can sense our kids. I can't let them wait if they need me. I wont promise I will be in bed with you all the time but we will try ok?" She kissed him.

"You surprise me my love. I expected you to balk at me." His fangs came down.

She shook her head. "I would be insane to tell you I didn't want to be in bed with you in the morning. I love our time together."

"Then lets not waste another moment." He laid back taking her with him. They kissed for a long time before Eric got them both undressed and spent hours riding her hard until she passed out from exhaustion. When she was finally curled up facing him sound asleep, he put his hand on his son and began to speak to him softly in Swedish. He could feel the bond between them open, his son was moving around and sending love to his father. Eric knew this was bliss, he couldn't have been happier. It was a good day all around, he spent time with his children, got some messy items taken care of, made love to his wife. It was a very good day. He pulled his wife close to him and nuzzled against her between her breasts and fell fast asleep.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews folks!**

**Please let me know what you think of this one…**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT & VERY LEMONY! **

Chapter 53

Sookie got up early, she wanted to get things done, have the kids fed and turn them over to Lily for a few hours this morning. She wanted to be laying next to her husband when he woke. When things were done she snuck quietly back into the bedroom with her husband who was still asleep. She took off her nightgown and went to her luggage, she stood thinking what she could wear that would thrill her husband. Sookie put on her thigh high stockings in black with a garter, a black and gold push up bra, leopard 5 inch heels and she opted for no panties, they never made it but a few minutes anyway. Gently she got back into bed, propped herself up on a pillow to wait for him to wake. About thirty minutes went by when she saw his eyes begin to flutter. Her face had a big smile on it as his eyes began to focus.

"Sookie?" His voice was groggy from sleep. His fangs popped as his eyes went up and down his wife's perfect body. His face changed, his eyes began to close. He held them tight as if he was trying to compose himself.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" She tried not to giggle, she could feel through their bond he was grateful and the lust for her was flowing. Her eyes moved down his gorgeous body to find he was more than happy to see her.

He shook his head and opened his eyes. "No, I think I have met my final death. I know I have because you are a Goddess and I deserve death." He laughed and she giggled.

"Oh, no. No death for you until you fuck me. I have spent the last hour thinking about that rock hard cock of yours. Time to show me what you got cowboy." She leaned back on the pillow, put her legs up, her heels were flat on the mattress and she spread her legs. "Wanna play?" She put her fingers in her folds and closed her eyes. Eric growled so loud she opened her eyes to see he had moved and was kneeling between her legs watching what her hand was doing.

"Do not tease me wife, I do no know if I can handle it." He grinned.

Her hand was moving in and out of her center, he could smell her arousal and he was licking his lips, Sookie looked into his eyes. "Do you want me, my sexy husband?"

Eric hissed at her, his head went to her knee and kissed her then nibbled, he began to work his way down her leg then back up. He really didn't want to disturb her performance but he had to taste her, any part of her. "More than anything I have ever wanted in my life lover." His hand pulled her leg up, he caressed her calf, rolled the stocking down her leg then he moved it up to his mouth and he bit it gently drawing blood from the meaty part of her leg making her moan loudly until he licked the wound closed. He rolled the fabric back up and caressed her leg.

He watched as her hips were moving with the movement of her fingers inside her self. Leaning down he decided he needed to touch her and taster her. Those large hands of his pulled her hips closer to him to get better access, her hand never left her insides. His tongue found her clit and it began to flick it as she worked her fingers inside her body. She was so wet and sticky, it only take her a few minutes before she started crying out with her first orgasm. "Oh, Eric, oh sweetie! Oooooohhhhh yeeeeeesssss!"

His powerful hands grabbed her by the hips again and yanked her down under him. "I will show you how I fuck you my wife. I will fuck you so hard you will beg me to stop because your heart will not be able to take any more." He thrust into her so hard she grabbed the headboard for support, he began to pound her relentlessly, his grip on her hips only let up long enough for him to grab her breast and pinch her nipples making her buck. He knew how they felt, they were sore and sensitive but the pressure of his pinching made her insane, it felt so good to her. "Do you like that my little vixen?" She couldn't speak, she could only nod. "You need to tell me or I will stop Sookie." His face was serious.

"Yes, Eric, oh it feels so good. It is incredible. Please don't stop!" Her body took on a life of its own, it was grinding and bucking as his cock pumped inside her. She didn't care who heard her cry out or scream his name. What her husband was doing to her was unbelievable and she never wanted it to stop. "Yes, Eric, fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Her eyes were glowing, the magic from his wife was building, he could feel it, her scent was changing.

"Sookie, your scent." He was shaking his head to clear his mind and sight as her fairy scent was enveloping him. Moving down to her breast he bit hard, pulling the skin even harder sucking making her moan from the pain. He was beginning to lose his control, it was slipping more and more with every minute.

Sookie was out of her mind with what Eric was doing, she couldn't think straight, she knew she heard him telling her to mask herself but she had lost all control as his he pounded harder and faster in her. She was ripping his back up, digging into his ass, grabbing his hair pulling him closer to him. This was primal, this was animalistic and her body was responding to every touch, every push, every sound and he reciprocated by pinching, nibbling and biting.

Eric closed his eyes to try to control himself, he pulled her up, her arms and legs wrapped around him, he used all his strength to push her deeper onto him each time he pumped into her. She was wailing, her head went to rest on his shoulder. "Sookie, please, you have to stop your scent."

This time she heard him, she closed her eyes and began to stop it and as she did Eric's hips slowed down, his vision became clear again. "I am sorry Eric, I just need you so bad." She bit into his shoulder, he cried out and his head went back, her hands went to his ass and smacked him hard, he growled. She giggled and went for his neck, her teeth penetrating his skin. She was licking his blood that began to ripple down his neck, he needed hers again so he put his mouth on her upper arm and bite her taking her blood again. She cried out as her orgasm started, she began to black out. Eric kissed her to keep her with him, he wasn't done with her yet. "Oh, Eric, I cant take anymore, please." She was begging him.

"Yes you can my wife, take my cock, ride me Sookie." She looked in his eyes and she put her hands on his shoulder, her body began to move hard on his.

She smiled wickedly at him. "Oh, that's it Eric, right there! Make us come Eric, will you come inside me Viking?" Her words were too much, her couldn't take it any more, his face locked on hers and he began to grunt, really loud, his head fell back again as he began to holler as he came, "Soooookkkkkiiiiiiiieeee!" It was like music to her ears and her orgasm took her with him, she wasn't able to speak, her head went to his shoulder and held onto him tight while she was thrust up and back down to earth calling out to him. The whole event was mind blowing, Eric fell backwards holding her to him. She was panting, he was shaking from head to toe. They lay together not saying a word. They were both emotional, their bond was full of love, lust, compassion, appreciation, pride and dozens of other emotions.

Eric had no idea how long they laid trying to get their bearings, if he lived another thousand years he would never have another experience with her like this, well, unless he was that lucky of a bastard, he smiled to himself. He was rubbing her back, he knew she was stated and falling asleep. "My love, are you sleeping?"

Sookie couldn't talk yet, she grunted. "Uh huh."

He laughed. "What is that lover? I do not understand grunts."

Her head came up to look at him. "Liar." Her head went back to his chest.

"Liar?" He pretended to be offended.

"Yes, liar." She didn't move.

"Please tell me why I lied?" Eric asked.

"Because while I was grunting as you fucked me almost unconscious you seemed to understand grunts then." She giggled at her ridiculousness.

He laughed too. "Ok, if you insist." He kissed her shoulder. "Thank you for being here when I woke this morning. Granted you did go over and above the call of duty, I think it makes the top ten of love making we have had."

She slapped at him. "We have a top ten? You keep track?" Pushing up on her elbows she looked at him.

"Of course. I can remember every where, every time, every position we have made love. I have a photographic memory Sookie." He smiled up at her as he tapped his temple.

She winced. "Great!" She tried to roll off him but he held her tight.

"I mean it Sookie, thank you for being here when I woke up. I know you have the children and things to take care of. It means a lot to me you did this for me." He looked at her completely serious.

"Eric, I love being with you. I would wake with you every day for the rest of our lives. Our kids are so little still and I want to give them as much normalcy as possible. They will be wielding swords and fighting the enemy soon enough. This time I enjoy, getting up, sitting with them at breakfast, giving them baths, dressing them, listening to Erika rattle on about being daddy's Princess." She smiled at him and he laughed. "It makes this whole life so much more sweeter." She kissed his nose.

"I have finished up what I need to do here. Would you like to go home today?" He grinned at her.

She looked like a kid in a candy store. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "I have Stan's house on the market, I took care of his items, I saw the Sheriffs, we have begun looking for a home here, plus I got to hire some new security personal for when we visit. Lets take our children home, get ready for Johan's party then on Sunday we will fly out for Vegas."

"Oh, this is great! I mean, I love that Alcide let us stay here, don't get me wrong but I want to go home, make love to you in our bed." She was smiling.

"Actually, I am going to take this bed home with us, it has given you great inspiration." He looked at her seriously until he couldn't take it and cracked up laughing.

"Oh, mister, get your butt in gear. Lets get packed and head home!" She was wiggling away from him and headed to the shower. Eric got up and pulled his shorts and t-shirt on and went to inform Trish, Lily and Mark they would be heading home. Alcide was coming out of the kitchen as Eric was heading in.

"Hey buddy, did you know your wife was screaming some guys name awhile ago. I think she might be having an affair old man." Alcide grinned.

"Heard that did you?" Eric smiled back.

"Yeah, I think Texas to Florida heard Sooooookkkkkiieee!" Alcide was really proud of himself.

Eric's fangs came down and he growled. "Jealous mutt?"

Alcide thought about it for a second. "Yes, I have always wanted to hear you scream my name." He burst out laughing, Eric got him in a head lock and Amelia found them wrestling on the floor.

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing?" She was shielding Adam's face so he didn't see his father fighting.

"Hun, were just playing. I told Eric I wanted him to scream my name like he does Sookie's." Alcide grinned at his wife.

Amelia covered her mouth as she giggled. "Oh, it was good Eric. All the guards went outside and went as far out on the property as they could. Just cause your getting some doesn't mean the rest of those fella's are. They already have the hots for her, now they hear the way she makes you scream. I wouldn't put it past them if they gang up on you and stake you!" Amelia and Alcide looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well, I am glad you find it funny." He hissed. "I am taking my wife home today. I want to get her home so she can rest and get ready for Johan's birthday. Do you wish to come with us or do you want me to send the plane back for you when Pam comes out on Friday night?"

"How about Friday, I have some business I need to attend to." Alcide nodded to him, they were all business now.

"Alright, if you need to come home sooner just call and make the arrangements. If not, we will see you on Saturday." He went to find Trish, she had a True Blood warmed and handed it to him. He informed her they were leaving, she said she would take care of it. Next was Mark and Lily who said they would have everything ready to go in an hour.

Eric went back to the bedroom, Sookie was dressed in a red and white summer dress with short sleeves, red high heels and her hair was curled and falling down her back. She had done her make up and looked immaculate. She had the luggage lined up alone the wall, she was finishing closing his suit case. "Hey sweetie, I left out a pair of black jeans and a white dress shirt for you. Is that ok?" She was looking at him seriously.

"Yes, my love. Thank you. You did not have to do all this, I would have helped you pack the suitcases." He nodded toward the cases she had taken care of.

"Eric, you and I both know you haven't packed for yourself in years. Now, go get in the shower while I get the guys to take this stuff down. I need to check on the kids and make sure they are ready." She walked to him, kisses him sweetly then left him standing there staring at her. Where did his insecure, shy wife go? Here was her replacement, a sensual, intelligent, assertive, confident partner he knew he could count on. He had to get out of the mindset she was unable to do for herself or wanted to do for her family, she enjoyed the multi-tasking, the planning, stepping in to take care of things and the responsibility of it all. What a lucky creature he was. He grinned to himself and went to get in the shower.

He came down to find Sookie directing the guards, Mark, her children, things were happening and Eric stood watching. She looked so beautiful, her summer dress, the little baby bump, asking the big Were's and guards to go or do. He watched her kneel down to Johan's level and touch his face, smile and talk to him about something, his twin's come up behind her and hugged her. They were his world, they were everything to him. Walking in he cleared his throat. "I have not gotten my morning kisses!" His kids rushed him, he knelt down and hugged them all taking all the kisses and words they wanted to give. "Are my children ready to go home?"

The twins were nodding. Johan looked serious. "Yes, daddy, lets take mommy home where she is safe." Eric almost wept.

"Son, daddy will keep mommy safe, do not worry." He kissed his son and stood. "Are we ready my love?" Sookie was smiling.

"Oh, yeah, lets go home." Amelia, Alcide and Adam were standing in the entrance way. "Guys we will see you on Saturday ok?"

Amelia smiled and bent down to Johan. "We will see you on Saturday birthday boy." Johan hugged her and ran to Mark to get loaded in the car. "Have a safe trip you guys."

They said their goodbyes and Eric got his family to the airport, loaded on the plane and in the air to home. Eric looked at his wife who sat next to him, smiling. His children were in their seats, Johan had his sister's hand, Enar was sitting on Mark's lap talking and looking up at him. Eric took his wife's hand and held it tight, he leaned to whisper in her ear. "Sookie, you have given me a life that I can never thank you enough for."

She pulled her face back and giggled. Her lips went to his ear. "I think you thanked me this morning. That is payment enough." Smiling he kissed her hand and she put her head on his shoulder to relax for the ride.

The plane landed and they got into the cars to head home. The ride was quick, the staff helped get the kids and all the luggage out of the car and into the house. Sookie looked around the property, there were changes everywhere, she would deal with that later. Eric picked his wife up and carried her into the house. There were people and creatures everywhere getting things done. "Put me down sweetie, I need to feed your children and get them down for a nap." She smiled up at him.

"No fun for me?" He pouted.

"I have something fun for you to do. Go talk to the contractors and see who soon they will be out of my house." She grinned wickedly at her husband as he set her down. Her feet hit the floor and her heels clicked away as she went to find Sergio and get lunch done for the kids.

Eric stood shaking his head as he watched her amazing behind disappear. He did just that, found the contractor to see where they were on the additions to the property. Paul Johnson was standing in the middle of the cottage that would be Lily's and Mark's. "Hello Mr. Northman, how was your trip?" The man smiled at him.

"Fine Paul, thank you." Eric turned to see the space and it turned out nicer than he could have designed himself. Eric had asked Sookie to chime in on what to do to it and her additions took it to another level, Lily would love it. "Is this complete?"

"Oh, yes. We are just running over our list to make sure everything is working. That sweetheart of a nanny of yours should be able to move in today." Paul beamed.

Eric nodded. "You have done great work Paul. How are the guard quarters coming along?" Paul walked with him.

"Two days they will complete, we are ahead of schedule. They are livable now but they will be complete in day after tomorrow. The thirty rooms will be ready for your guards, Were or Vamp. They are fifteen light tight, fifteen for humans. We have worked pretty closely with Nigel, he has been kind enough to check the vamp quarters for us. Come on, I will show ya." Paul guided Eric to the two story building. They went in the front door which lead them to a big room that one side was wall to wall couches and a big screen TV, a huge entertainment center with game systems and a blu-ray player. The other side was the kitchenette, it was bigger than he remembered them talking about and then he remembered Sookie saying the Were's were big guys, they needed more space. The appliances were all black enamel, the counter had a blender, toaster, microwave, coffee maker and a slow cooker. He had no idea what the point of that was but Sookie insisted. The two door refrigerator sat next to the stove all in black. All the cabinets were done in cherry wood. In the middle of the space was an island that had 8 chairs around it.

"This is very nice Paul." Eric looked around nodding.

He smiled. "The misses knows what she wants. When you and I designed this area it was much smaller, remember. She insisted it be bigger, she wanted them to feel at home, have a place to enjoy their evenings off. I see her vision now."

Eric did too. It wasn't what he originally had planned, his idea was to just make some sleeping quarters and amenities like showers and a small area with a microwave and coffee maker. Sookie had taken it and turned it into a place the guards would enjoy staying in. Eric smiled. "Show me the rooms."

This level was where the main showers were. There were five stalls, toilet and sinks. Paul guided him to the rooms, there were five on this level. They all had a bed, small closet and a dresser. They went up the stairs to the second level which had a bathroom on each end, a steam room and the remaining rooms in between, they too looked like the ones on the first level. Paul turned to Eric. "What do you think?"

Eric nodded to him. "Yes, this is what we were intending. I see my wife's suggestion of bigger beds were used."

"Yea, most of the Were's are tall like you." He grinned at his employer. "Let me show you the bottom level." Paul took him back down the stairs to a door next to the kitchenette. The pods as Paul called them lined the walls, the vampires would be able to go into their area and sleep. Next to their pod was an area to hang their clothes and store their personal items. Vampires were less likely to care about sleeping quarters then humans Eric had told Paul so he said nothing fancy was needed. There was two shower stalls and a refrigerator and small microwave on the far wall. They had everything they needed down here.

"Nice job Paul. This does exactly what we need it to do." Eric went up the stairs to the main room. "Two days you say?"

Paul nodded. "Yes, sir. They can move in then."

Eric thanked him and went back to the house. He went to look for Sookie who was in the nursery putting the twins down for their nap. Standing in the doorway with his arms crossed he waited until she was through. She turned and walked to him. "Hey sweetie."

He grinned. "Do you have a minute?" She nodded. "Come with me." He picked her up and took her to the cottage for Mark and Lily. He set her on her feet at the front door. "They can move in today."

Sookie turned and looked at her husband surprised. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. Go take a look." She smiled and opened the door. The living area was as soon as you walked in the door, the furniture Sookie had picked out was actually Lily's choice. Sookie had tricked her to help her pick it out. Lily had chose dark chocolate furniture with sage green and tan accents. There was a big screen TV hanging on the wall, the end tables next to the couch were in dark wood, also Lily's choice. Sookie smiled, it was great. She walked into the kitchen, the dark wood was off set by the light colored granite tile that was everywhere. The appliances were stainless steel, Sookie loved that for this room, it made it look so pretty. Lily had liked the idea too, that was the most important part.

"Eric, it is lovely." She looked to see the dining table next to the big glass window that looked out on to the river that ran along the property. Sookie could see the two of them enjoying dinner here in the evenings. "She is going to love this."

"Come look at the rest." He took her hand, there were two bedrooms. Sookie knew the reason behind that. Sookie was worried if their relationship developed Lily and Mark would move for a bigger place if they decided to marry and have a baby. This would keep them here for a while. The main bedroom was done, it had a big sleigh bed done in bronze and blacks. The furniture was also in dark wood. Sookie was giddy. There was a big bathroom with a shower, a toilet, sink and a nice sized whirlpool tub. Sookie looked at Eric and smiled. He had added that touch she thought to herself. Eric lead her to the second bedroom, it was empty, Sookie turned to look at him. "They can do what they want with this room, nursery perhaps." She nodded and turned to find the office which had two desks, two chairs. Off the office was a smaller bathroom. It was perfect for them.

"Can we show them now?" Sookie was jumping up and down.

"Do you want to show them now?" He was teasing her.

"Eric!" She wasn't going to let him get to her. "Go get them! Call them! Come on, we have to show them. Now! Please! Pretty please!"

Eric came to stand in front of her. "What every you want my Queen." He was gone in a flash and was back. "Ok, here they come."

Sookie and Eric went to stand outside, they closed the door behind them. Sookie looked up to Eric and he pushed her forward to show her family what she had done. "Hey guys!"

Mark looked at Sookie and Eric with narrowing eyes. "What's up guys? I am in the middle of an ass chewing of one of my guards."

Sookie giggled and Lily rolled her eyes. Sookie walked closer to them. "Listen, you know we were building stuff out here right?" They both nodded their heads. "Well, this is for you guys. You two, this is your own house. Eric and I thought you would like your own place."

Lily stood blinking and Mark's eyes narrowed again. "What?" He didn't know if he heard her right.

Eric moved forward. "We know your relationship has grown, we know you spend most of your nights with Lily here instead of going back to your apartment so we thought we would give you incentive to stay here, continue to work for us and still have your privacy and relationship."

Mark wasn't sure what to say and Lily looked like she was going to cry. "You guys build us a house? On your property?"

Sookie went and took her hands. "Lily, you guys are family. I love that big a-hole, have since the day I met Mark and you I have come to love and respect. I will just die if he moves you away, my kids would too. This way you guys have your own space. I don't want you to think I am forcing you to work here. If you two decide you want to quit or move or whatever, of course I would understand. We just want you to be happy and we know you need your privacy, every couple needs that."

Lily's tears came now. "That was why you had me help you pick out furniture, wasn't it?" Sookie grinned. Lily grinned at her. "Sneaky!" Sookie laughed at her.

Mark walked up to Eric and held his hand out. Eric looked down at his outreached hand and took it to shake. "Thanks Eric." Eric smiled and backed up. Mark walked to Sookie and picked her up to look her in the eye. "You need an ass whipping. I have told you that since the day I met you." He kissed her on the cheek and set her on the ground. Sookie laughed and wiped tears out of her eyes.

Eric cleared his throat and walked to the door. "Go check it out."

Sookie was wringing her hands and she was in tears again. Lily and Mark went into the cottage and stood with their mouths open. "Wow, its really incredible you guys!"

Sookie showed them around then she grabbed Eric's hand. "Ok guys, look around. You can move in today if you want. We will hold the fort down until you guys come back. See ya!" Sookie pulled Eric out and shut the door behind them.

Eric held his stomach and almost doubled over laughing. "Wife, you are something else."

"What did I do?" She looked shocked he was laughing at her.

He walked to her, picked her up and kissed her hard on the lips. "You are the kindest person I have ever met." He walked them back to the house, her legs wrapped around his waist and he kissed her the entire time. When he had her back in the house he set her down. "My love, I have work I have to do. We will have to postpone this until later." He left her standing in the middle of the foyer.

She shook her head and went to the office where Toni was working. "Hey Toni."

"Welcome home Sookie. How was your trip?" Her assistant looked up from the pile of mail she was sorting.

Sookie shook her head. "Oh, the usual." She smiled. "What's new here?"

Toni gave her the run down and when she was done she handed her a letter. "There is several requests for your presence at parties, people want to see Johan and the twins, and this one is a request in honor of you and Mr. Northman." The letter was on white really expensive paper with gold lettering.

_Dear Mrs. Northman,_

_We request the honor of your presence in one months time with your children, your husband Mr. Northman, at a gala in your honor as the new King and Queen of Texas. Since we have not had the honor of making you acquaintance we hope you will take this invitation at face value, a chance for us to get to know each other and work to make Texas a better state for both human and vampire relations. Please call my office and we may discuss this further. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Governor of the Great State of Texas_

_Maxwell T. Barnes, Sr._

Sookie looked at the letter. "Wow."

Toni shook her head. "I know. I don't know if Eric got a similar letter or not."

"I am sure he would have said something. Leave it out so I can show it to him ok?" Sookie looked at her letter again. She hated all the fuss but she knew it was important for Eric to go to these things. If he wanted to go, they would go.

Sookie and Toni spent a couple hours working, Sookie had neglected the mail and things long enough so she sat back and took care of the things she needed to do. Her stomach started to growl. "Toni, you can go ahead and take off now if you want. How about you come back on Friday and we will finish this stuff up. I don't think we have anything that we can't do remotely between now and then."

"You got it. Just speak to Mr. Northman about that invitation. I think that is the only thing we need respond to quickly. I have some other request but we can talk about them on Friday, one from a newspaper in New Orleans." Toni smiled knowing Sookie's resistance to going main stream with her family.

Sookie nodded and left Toni. She went down to the kitchen to find Sergio cooking something that smelled wonderful. "Hello Sookie, I made you a sandwich, it is in the door." He pointed to the fridge.

"Thanks Sergio. Whatever you are making for dinner smells divine." Her mouth was watering. She leaned in the fridge and got the plate out and the iced tea. He clicked his tongue at her, he put it back and got the milk.

"Spoil sport." She smiled and poured a glass of milk, then went to the table to eat. Johan came running in the room. "Sweetie, slow down." She laughed at him.

"Hi mommy. Lily said I could have a snack." He smiled wickedly at her, just like Eric.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at him. "Really? Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of a lesson?"

"Oh, yes, the twins are enjoying the Spanish lesson. She taught them to say "Amigo." Johan giggled.

Sookie stood up and got a banana, peeled it and handed it to him. He was munching on it quickly. "I think you better pop back to Lily now baby before she comes looking for you." He smiled and vanished.

"Was that my son I just heard?" Eric appeared in the doorway.

She giggled. "He popped to get a snack. I think he is going to be a handful Eric."

"Sookie, our children are extremely intelligent, they are well more advanced then children their age. I find them astounding and truly amazing." He looked at her seriously.

"Your their father Eric, of course you think they are great. I am just concerned that since they are so advanced and they have all this magic that we are going to be up to our eyeballs with issues." She frowned.

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Those children have been nothing but wonderful, Enar might pop here and there but we can teach him not to do that. He knows right from wrong. Do not worry about something we can contain."

"They are so smart Eric, what if they figure out they can pop to some place or do things we don't know about. I am afraid they are going to hurt themselves." She leaned into his chest.

"Patience my love. You are doing a wonderful job with them and I will spend more time teaching them too. Lily is working with them, the twins are learning Spanish today." He beamed at her.

"Yea, magical vampire smart kids. Got it." She pulled away and picked up her plate and glass, Sergio appeared to take them out of her hands.

Eric could feel through the bond she was really worried about the situation with the children, he had to think of something to ease her mind about it. "Sookie, please do not worry about this. It saddens me to know you are distraught about this."

She smiled at him and began to walk away. "Ok sweetie."

He reached for her arm to bring her back to him, he looked her in the eye. "No, do not try to pacify me. I am here Sookie, I will help you with this. They are our children and if they need our guidance I will take more time to help you. All you need to do is tell me when you are feeling overwhelmed."

She nodded. "Thanks sweetie, I am going to get the guards settled in. Paul said they can move some of their things moved into the guard house if they want. He just has some finishing stuff to do."

He shook his head no. "Sookie, Mark will handle that." He put his hand on her belly. "Gunnar is tired, you are tired, go and take a nap now." He picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Eric, sweetie, I can walk on my own." She giggled.

He kissed her on the neck. "Yes, I am aware of that lover." He had her in the room, undressed and in the bed covered up before she knew what was happening. "Now, lay back and rest. You seem to forget you are pregnant and need to rest."

"Eric, we have months to go before Gunnar is here, I have things to do, the kids, stuff." She was frowning at her husband.

"I will take care of the children tonight, I will get them fed, bathed and ready for bed. I will bring your dinner up to you and then we will bathe together. Would you like that?" He tucked her in.

"What part?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled at her. "Sleep." Leaning over her, he kissed her tenderly on the lips and left her to sleep. She put her hand on her belly and fell quietly to sleep.

Eric cancelled some appointments he had to stay home with the kids. He went in search of Mark since Lily still had the children in their learning room. He found Mark on the outer parameter of the property talking to two Were's. "Mark, is everything alright?" Eric looked at the group concerned.

He nodded. "Yes, I run these two over the property several times a day, they are my k-9 as I call them." Mark smirked and the Were's nodded.

"Fine. Do you have a moment?" Mark nodded, Eric turned to address the Were's. "Excuse us Allen, Terry." They bowed and took off in sprint.

"What's up Eric?" Mark looked around as he waited for Eric to speak, the man was always on alert.

"What do you think of Gary?" Eric got right to the point.

"He is efficient, hard working, knows his stuff. Why, is there a problem?" Mark looked him in the eye.

"No, I would like you to use him in a more leadership position. I want you to over see these guards, but I want you to train Gary and two more Were's we can trust to run teams since we are expanding our territories. You are the head of security Mark, I do not want anyone else to train them, your instincts are too right on. I am sure you are aware of how much I trust you with my family and I will trust your judgment on who you choose."

Mark nodded to him. "Thanks Eric, I appreciate it." Mark's eyes were watching his guards. "I agree. It will help to have team leaders who can field some of it when we are on the road or traveling. I would like to get more wireless headsets so we can all be on the coms when we are out."

"Order whatever you need, use the company charge card and order anything else you need." Mark nodded and Eric turned to leave.

"Eric?" Eric turned back around to look at him. "Thanks for the cottage. You and Sookie really didn't need to do that."

"You are welcome and yes I did. Mark, since the day I met you I told you how important Sookie's happiness is to me. We have had our share of issues like any couple but never that wavered. She thinks of you both as family, she wants you to be happy and if giving you a place out here does that for her I would do it again. For some reason she believes you and Lily are perfect together." He frowned at Mark.

"And you don't?" Mark grinned.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "I believe Lily is a very intelligent woman and like my wife they seem to find qualities in you I do not."

Mark laughed. "Back at you Eric. I feel the same about you."

Eric nodded. "Good, now let me know me know who you decide for the teams. I would like to talk to Sookie about it before you make it final." Mark agreed and walked away.

He could feel his son was getting agitated so he headed back to the house at vampire speed. Lily was walking up the stairs with a crying Enar. "Lily, what is the issue with my son?"

Lily turned on the stairs and looked down at him. "He is just grumpy, I have tried everything I could think of to help him but he seems to want something. Any suggestions?"

Eric walked to her and held his arms out for his son. "Come here warrior, what is it that is making you this way?" Enar reached for his father and instantly stopped crying. "Well, that seemed to help. Lily, go ahead and get Johan and Erika. Bring them to the living room to me so I can spend some time with them before dinner." She nodded and went to get the kids.

Enar's head rested on his father's shoulder. "Daddy." He whispered to his father.

"Yes my son. What is it?" Eric pulled back to look at him. His little fangs popped down. "You are hungry? Is that what is the matter son? Lets take you and get you a True Blood." Enar fussed again. "No, you want daddy then?" Enar nodded and put his finger in his sons mouth and felt the fangs puncture his finger and he began to suck on it hard. "Easy son. Lets get you a True Blood too. That will help."

Eric took his son to the kitchen, warmed the blood and put it in a sippie cup for him. When Eric's finger wound closed he pulled his finger out of Enar's mouth and handed him the cup. "Yum." Enar said and put the cup to his mouth.

"Yes, you enjoy it my son." Eric patted his back and took him back to the living room where Lily had the other kids. "Look Enar, your brother and sister are here waiting for us. Lets read a book shall we?" He looked up at Lily who knew he wanted a little alone time with his kids, she quietly left them alone.

They were all at the dining room table when Sookie came down. "Hey, what is everyone doing?"

Eric turned to look at her. "Wife, you are supposed to be sleeping. How about you go back upstairs and lay down then we will come up to sit with you while you eat."

Sookie pouted. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Johan giggled. "No mommy. Gunnar is tired."

Eric looked at his first born son. "Yes, mommy is too. She needs her rest."

Sookie looked at them all. "Why don't I eat with you then I will go back up?" Eric nodded and Sergio appeared with a plate for her.

Eric turned to look at her, she looked a bit pale he thought. "How are you feeling my love?" He put his hand on her face to feel her temperature and it seemed a bit low.

"Ok, I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down." She dug into her food.

"Mommy!" Enar handed her his cup of blood.

She smiled at him then shook her head. "Oh, no, you keep that baby. You enjoy it much more than mommy does. Is it good?"

He nodded and drank, he looked happy Sookie thought. "Yummy mommy." His fangs came down and he put the cup to his mouth to drink more.

Sookie looked at Eric and he just shrugged. "He likes the blood. I think we will keep him on that for awhile and see how he does."

Eric was helping Erika when Sookie spoke up. "Sweetie, we need to talk about an invitation I got in the mail from Texas tomorrow. Don't let me forget alright?" He nodded and turned back to his daughter.

When they were done eating Eric insisted Sookie go lay back down, Eric took the kids to their rooms to get bathed and changed into pajamas. Lily came into help. "Why don't you let me finish them up. Sookie looks a little sick, maybe you should check on her."

Eric turned from the tub where Erika was splashing all over. "When did you see her?"

"Just now, she was coming back up with a ginger ale." Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

Eric looked to Erika. "Be a good girl for Lily my Princess. Daddy needs to go and check on mommy." He turned to Lily. "The boys are done and changed. Johan wants to read a book to his siblings before they go to bed."

Lily smiled up at him and took his spot next to the tub. "Go." She nodded toward the door and he was gone in a flash.

He found her sitting on the side of the bed, her head was looking down at the floor. "My love? Are you ill?"

Her face turned to look at him, he could tell instantly she wasn't feeling well, her face was more pale then before. "Yeah, just sick to my stomach. I think I will take a bath and see if that will help." She moved to get off the bed and Eric was beside her sitting her back down.

"I will run the water then we will take one together. Why did you not call for me Sookie? You know I would sit with you." He pulled her chin up so she would look him in the eye.

She smiled. "Eric, there isn't anything you can do but hold my hand or rub my back. I will be ok in a bit."

"Sit, I will be right back." He went into the bathroom, she heard him start the water in the tub, he added strawberry bubble bath then he came back to get her. "Here, let me help you out of your clothes." He stood her up and took her dress off and she kicked off her slippers. He reached behind her to undo her bra and she started to slip her panties down. "Let me." His hand touched her belly then moved to remove her white panties. He quickly undressed leaving their clothes in a pile on the floor then picked her up to take to the bathroom.

As they usually did Eric leaned back against the tub and Sookie got comfortable between his legs leaning up against him. She sighed. "This feels so good. Just being home, being in our room, in our tub. I miss when we are away from home."

He chuckled. "Yes, I do miss it as well. Nothing is better than this, the time we spend together in this very tub." He rubbed her sides, his lips kissed her shoulder. The bond told him she was feeling queasy again. "Sookie, do you need to get out?'

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Talk to him Eric. Maybe that will help."

Eric leaned closer to her, put his hands on her belly and spoke to his son. "Gunnar, that is enough now. Mommy does not need to be sick anymore. She needs her rest, help mommy now son." Sookie's eyes stayed closed. Eric had always been able to convince their other children of things in the womb but Gunnar was a bit more stubborn. Slowly the feeling started to subside. "He is stubborn is he not?"

Sookie giggled and cuddled closer to him. "Look at his parents. I don't know who is more stubborn, you or me."

Eric chuckled. "Sookie, I am not stubborn, I am assured. I know what I want and how to get it."

Sookie cracked up. "Yes, that is definitely you." He took the shampoo from the shelf above them and began to wash her hair. He used the hand shower to rinse her long hair. He started to do his own but she stopped him. "Let me." She turned and kissed the side of his neck. "You have the nicest hair." He laughed. "You do! I love it when you comb it back, you look so confident and handsome but when you let your bangs fall in your face you look like a model or something." Eric's head fell back as he laughed.

"Model huh?" He kissed her lips.

She frowned at him. "Yes, model. You are unbelievably gorgeous. Me, I am going to get old and wrinkly but not you. You will be young and beautiful for ever."

He was glad she brought this up. He had waited for the time to talk to her about it and it had shown itself now. "Sookie, have you given any more thought about being turned?"

Her head turned away from him. "Yes."

Patiently he waited and when she didn't speak he pressed her. "What have you decided?"

"When we are done having kids. I want to be able to have more babies and when we are sure we are done then I will. I mean, Michael said I would live forever, does that mean like this or will I age like Niall and my cousins?" She looked at him for an answer.

"Sookie, I will love you forever. I do not care what you look like, I just want you with me." He sounded frustrated with her vanity.

She shook her head. "Eric, you and I both know I don't want to get old and die. I definitely don't want to get old and make you look at me day after day like that. You will always be young looking and beautiful. I can't help it I am vain."

Eric knew she was getting off track and he didn't want her to. He wanted to be sure he understood her answer. "You will be willing to be turned?"

She nodded. "Our kids are vampires, they will probably live a really long time and I want to be able to live with you for as long as possible. If you will have me."

He ginned. "Yes, I would like that. You make me happy Sookie, knowing you will do this for us."

"I am not saying I am happy about it. But I know I have no other choice. The thought of you moving on with your life, making love to another woman, even if it is just for sex and blood drives me crazy." She growled.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, one of his hands went to her full breast. "No woman will ever share my bed again other than you Sookie. You know our bond is eternal."

"Sure the bond might be eternal but if I kick the bucket then you have needs that need to be met. I would have to come back and haunt you." She giggled.

"I do not find this funny Sookie. You are not leaving me, ever. Just get that through your thick skull. I will do everything in my power to keep you with me forever." He gently pinched her nipple making her eyes close and she moaned, her body turned completely around and she straddled him lap.

"If you are going to play then you better play right husband." Her teeth bit gently into the side of his face making him growl lightly.

He pulled back to look at her face, his eyes searching deeply. "Sookie, I want you so much, you know I do but I know I should just let you go back to bed. I do not wish to hurt you or over tire you. Stop now so I can control myself." His fangs came down and his eyes were getting glossy.

"Just go easy on me, go slow and take your time. I wont break sweetie, I promise." She kissed his lips gently.

He shook his head no. "Please Sookie." Her husbands eyes were full of desperation and regret.

She put her hand under his chin and held it firmly. "Don't do that Eric. I want you so much. Don't feel bad for this, being with me. Yes, I am tired but that's what happens while were pregnant. But you can be gentle and I will tell you if I need to slow down or stop. You wont hurt me."

His hands went to her head to pull close, his lips merged with hers, his very talented tongue tangled with hers taking her breath away. He pulled back, pulled the plug on the tub and stood to pick her up. He sat her on the side of it, towel dried her body then her hair. He quickly ran the towel over his amazing body then picked her up again to take to bed. Gently he laid her down and crawled over top of her. "I am going to go slow Sookie. Let me do the work ok? I want you to just enjoy what I am going to do to you. Promise you will let me take control."

She nodded her head, her eyes were full of love and desire. "Ok, slow. Just love me Eric. Please, just show me how much you love me." Her hands went around his neck, his went to her hips to gently pull her to him as he inserted himself slowly into her center. For the next two hours Eric made slow, passionate love to his wife until they both came together quietly and lovingly. When their move making was over, he pulled her to him, tucking her tightly to his side and wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands on her belly.

"Good night my love." He kissed her lightly on the temple.

She giggled. "I love you Eric, night." Her eyes closed and she was out in minutes.

Eric let her fall asleep, he stood up, covered her up then put on jeans and t-shirt to go to his office. He fired up his lap top, checked and replied to emails then began making phone calls. His first call was to Bill.

"Eric."

"Compton, how are things in New Orleans?" Eric put his feet on the desk.

In Bill's usual tone he responded. "Everything is well. How is Sookie?"

Eric rolled his eyes, when would this vampire find his own woman? "Your Queen is well. Is there anything that needs to be reported? Fellowship update maybe?"

Bill cleared his throat. "They have been quiet since the we took care of things the other day. My sources have been working hard to get more information but so far they have made no further threats."

"Good, remember what I said Bill."

"Yes, Eric I never would forget what you instructed me to do." Bill was being facetious but Eric didn't find him funny.

"Goodnight Compton." Eric hung up his phone.

His next call was to Pam. "Pamela."

"Eric, I hope all is well with the Northman's." She was purring.

"Yes, thank you. How are things in Nevada?" He waited patiently for her to answer. Eric was getting a strange vibe from her. "Pamela, I asked you a question."

"I am sorry Master, things here are fine." Her voice was husky and low.

"Pam, are you in the middle of something?" He grinned.

"Eric, you are not the only one with needs. Ow, uh, just one second Eric." He could here Eagle in the background.

Eric tapped the phone on the desk. "Pam, I believe you should be working, not fucking your boyfriend."

She gasped into the phone. "I am not fucking him, technically." Pam laughed.

"Pamela, call me when you are through playing." He hung the phone up.

Next call was to Isabella. She answered on the first ring. "My King."

"Good evening Isabella, how are things tonight?"

"Things are running smoothly Master. I have gotten the offers on Stan's home which I am forwarding to you now. Please review them and let me know what you think. Also, Mr. Barnes, our Governor called today to inform me he has sent an invitation for a private party in the King and Queen's honor. Have you had a chance to decide if you will attend?"

Sookie had mentioned it to him but he wasn't sure of the details so he put her off. "We will make a decision and I will let you know. Is he trust worthy?"

"Yes, he is a supporter of our kind, he has always been open minded. He enjoys the extra money we bring to the economy here."

"I will let you know. Call if you need anything Isabella." They said goodnight and Eric had one more call to make.

"Nathan, how are things at Fangtasia?"

"Good evening my King. I am glad to hear from you." Nathan exclaimed.

"Are you acclimating well?" Eric inquired.

Nathan chuckled. "This is much different than other clubs I have managed for you Sir. I have to tell you this crowd is quite unique."

Eric laughed. "Yes and for some reason of all the clubs I have owned it seems to be my favorite. I consider it to be like my child."

"I will take good care of it your Majesty, do not concern yourself. I have had no issues this evening."

"Well, I am sure our female cliental will increase now. Not that Pam had issues bringing them in, she was just…difficult." Eric chuckled.

"Oh, I am aware of Pam's sunny personality Eric. Take care of your family, we are fine here. You will be coming by tomorrow as you indicated?"

Eric closed his lap top. "Yes, I believe if my bonded is up to it I will bring her with me and sit on our thrones for a few hours. Be sure to have extra staff on duty for our arrival." Eric laughed at himself.

Nathan grinned and laughed hard. "It is like that is it? You draw quite a crowd I hear."

"Yes, they love the brooding Viking with the beautiful blonde telepath. It is like nothing they have ever seen. I will see you tomorrow Nathan."

"Good night Eric." Eric closed his phone. He laughed slightly at the conversation with his long time employee Nathan. That vampire had been with Eric for more years than he could remember. They traveled different places together, separated to go their own ways many times over the years but some how Nathan had always come back to help Eric when he needed him. They almost had a maker/child relationship without all the messiness.

Eric looked up as someone tapped on the door jam. Nigel stood in the doorway. "Eric."

"Hello Nigel, how are you this evening?"

"Well, thank you. How is everything here?" Nigel looked around. Eric could tell he was unhappy about something.

"What?" Eric just got to the point.

"I was surprised you gave Louisiana to Bill and passed me over." Nigel seemed to pout.

Eric smirked. "Nigel, you are an assassin, not a manger. You know I need you here with me and to protect Sookie. She asked for you specifically when we were given these new states. You are the only one she trusts of our kind to protect our children."

Nigel grinned. "She said that? Sookie asked for me, specifically?"

Eric nodded. "Yes and you can ask her tomorrow. Her words, not mine. You are too valuable to be off running a Kingdom when she wants you here to handle things we need taken care of. The protection of our children is paramount and she knows you would lay your life on the line for the children and her life."

He smiled and his personality changed to his usual self. "Well then in that case, who wants to be behind a boring desk pushing dreadfyl papers when the Queen wishes me out slaying the evil of the world."

Eric chuckled. "Easy Nigel. Save it for another time. All is well with the guards? I understand you have been testing the pods in the guard house."

"Yes, they are acceptable." He shrugged his shoulders. "My final rest of the day was comfortable and I did not meet the sun." Nigel grinned. "I need to check on the guards. Thank you my King." He bowed and when Eric nodded he was gone in a flash.

Eric stood to go to his bedroom. His wife was still in the same spot she was when he left her. Quietly he stripped off his clothes, crawled back into bed and pulled her close. He gently kissed her lips, her never moving, then laid down looking at her sleep. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, the only woman in the world he thought. There was no woman who could compare to her. He smiled, his hand barely touching her face as he moved the hair from her face to look at her sun kissed skin. Eric smiled, his wife was sitting in the sun again, that meant all was right in the world. His eyes began to get heavy, he finally gave in letting sleep take him while he held one hand on the most precious gift he ever was given, her.


	54. Chapter 54

**I love the reviews! I am so glad everyone liked the last chapter. BE PREPARED! Eric is going to play with Sookie a bit so don't freak out. I will warn you ahead of time. **

**I have so much I want to do with these characters, I love the kids, each of them is so different and I know you all are excited about Gunnar. Give Sookie a little more time. You know how things go for them! **

**Please let me know what you think. Remember, this chapter is pretty lemony and graphic. Don't say I didn't warn you. ****J**

**WARNING! VERY ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 54

"Eric." He heard her calling to him. His eyes opened, she wasn't in the bed. She was in the bathroom. Rushing he went to the bathroom to find her on the floor, Sookie was holding her stomach, her baby bump looked like it had gotten much bigger over night.

"Sookie? What is it?" Eric knelt down to pick her up, she winced, pushed away from him and shook her head no.

"No, no. It hurts Eric, really bad." She had been crying and began again.

He looked at her face, she was so pale. "I will call the doctor, hold on my love." Eric rushed out of the bathroom and got his phone to call the doctor. When Dr. Ludwig promised to be there in five minutes he rushed back to his wife. "She is coming Sookie, can you stand it long enough to get you off the floor?"

"I don't know. It hurts Eric. Oh, no, I cant lose another baby Eric. I just cant." She began to sob.

He pulled her face to look at him. "You are not losing our son Sookie. Do not upset yourself now. Put your arm around my shoulder, lets get you off the floor." He put his arm around her and lifted her up, she cried out as he did. "I am sorry angel, I am so sorry." Eric carried her to the bed and the doctor appeared.

Dr. Ludwig came to the side of the bed to Sookie. "Little one, what is going on? You are ill?"

Sookie shook her head. "I was having morning sickness then the pain started. Now it just hurts, bad."

"Eric, get her some ice and a glass of ginger ale alright?" He looked at the doctor then rushed out. "Let me see what is going on." She climbed up on the chair then put her arms over Sookie's belly. "Have you been having a lot of pain recently?"

"No, not for about a week I think. I had some growing pains." She winced, the pain was coming again.

"I need to check you, alright?" Sookie knew the drill, her legs went up and Eric was back with her ice chips and her drink. "Eric, give her some ice." He nodded and went next to her to sit. Sitting her up a bit he put some in her mouth, her eyes shut tightly, she was so uncomfortable. The doctor was prodding and finally the sound of the gloves being removed made Sookie gasp.

"What is it doctor?" Eric was so anxious.

"She is having severe growing pains. The baby is beginning to grow rapidly." She looked at Sookie's belly.

"But I don't understand, I didn't have this kind of pain with the other kids." She winced and moved grabbing her stomach. "Ow, ow, ow!" Eric took her hand to support her.

"Yes, all of your kids are different. The baby has changed and he is growing fast now. I wish I could give you an idea on what do to stop the pain from happening but your body isn't designed for these kinds of babies but it carries them anyway. You may be magical but you still have a human form." She looked deflated.

"What do you mean he has changed?" Eric asked.

"His powers are really strong now. I would be surprised if he doesn't begin to grow faster and faster as time passes. But it could be just a coincidence, he may be having a growth spurt and make it to nine months. We have no way of telling." Dr. Ludwig pulled out a bottle of cream. "Put this on your belly once a day, it will help with some of the pain. Lets check you more frequently for awhile." The doctor vanished.

Sookie cried out again rolling to her side then again to her back. "Eric, maybe if you talk to him. Please, he is killing my insides."

Eric got in the bed laying next to her, he put both his hands on her belly and got right next to her stomach. "Gunnar, you are hurting mommy. You are making her cry with what you are doing to her. Please stop now." Sookie closed her eyes and prayed it worked. There was a small spasm that made her rock to the side again then it was gone.

Sookie waited a few minutes and when nothing happened she squealed. "Oh, sweetie! Thank you!" She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You do not need to thank me Sookie, I am your husband. I can not stand to see you in pain." His eyes met hers. She knew how upset he was by her pain, she moved closer to him and put her arms around him.

"Can you just hold me for little bit?" She looked up with him with her pretty eyes.

He nodded. "Only if you hold on tight." He smiled at her, his eyes full of love. They lay on the bed just holding each other.

Sookie pulled back and looked at him. "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

His fangs came down. "Sookie." Eric knew his control where she was concerned was being tested and it was flying out the window, she giggled at him.

"Come on sweetie." She rolled off the bed, put her feet on the floor then took off her clothes, he watched her every second. When she was naked he looked at her amazing body up and down. Her hand went out to him to take and he did. She helped him out of his pajama bottoms and lead them to the shower. Sookie started the water and stepped in, she held the door open for him to step in, he did and got in behind her.

Eric leaned down, wrapped his arm around her. "Sookie, your belly has gotten bigger, has it not? Considerably bigger."

Her hands went over his. "I know, I thought I was crazy when I woke up this morning. I mean sometimes that happens, one day no baby bump the next day you have one, but he really is getting bigger. I guess if I hadn't been so freaked out about the pain I would have figured it out myself. I just panicked and thought something was wrong."

He kissed her shoulder. "You should have called me sooner instead of stressing yourself out like that. I do not like to see you in pain my love."

She giggled. "Trust me, next time I will. That was worse than child birth. I have never felt anything like that. Ugh." Her husbands hand was gently massaging her belly.

Things progressed quickly, Eric had her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and they quickly but gently made love. He needed her desperately and the mating seemed to help her. When they were done exchanging blood Eric washed them both and got them out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried him off, her hand gently touching everywhere the towel did. His lips touched her body every where as she did. "Sookie, why don't you put on a bikini and go downstairs to lay out in the yard."

She shook her head. "No way, there are guards and workers everywhere. They are installing the pool today, there are even more men all over then usual."

Eric's fangs popped. "Yes, give them something to look at. You are my beautiful bonded, you are carrying my child. They may sneak a look but all know you belong to me." He walked to her closet and pulled out yellow bikini top with a yellow and white stripped bottom that was a bit fuller for her now that she was progressing in the pregnancy. "Put this on." He loved the smell of sun on her body, it was almost as good as her fairy scent.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Eric, there must be fifty guys out there."

"I am taking my children out there to play, you will lay in the chair and sun bathe. I will enjoy watching the workers drool over my beautiful bride." He grinned.

Sookie shook her head. "I don't think drooling will happen, I think they will be grossed out to see a overly pregnant woman in a bikini." She put the suit on then went to the vanity to comb her hair up into a pony tail. Eric didn't comment on her ridiculousness, he knew she would see her effect on the workers. He smiled thinking about it.

"I am going to gather up the children to put sun screen on them and we will meet you downstairs." He was gone. She shook her head and grabbed a pair of flip flops, her sun glasses and a wrap then she headed down the stairs.

Mark was standing talking to Gary in the foyer when she came down the stairs. "Sookie, please tell me you are not going outside like that." Mark looked pissed.

"I know, I am as big as a house. This was Eric's doing, not mine." She shook her head.

Mark shook his head. "I am sorry, what? Eric wanted you to go out like that?" He pointed to the tiny yellow bikini top she was wearing that barely contained her ever growing breasts. Gary looked like he was going to combust. Sookie looked at he two men shocked.

"Yes, he wants to take the kids outside to play. I am to rest." She frowned.

"Put the wrap on at least Sookie. I will have men shooting each other if you don't." He stomped away. Gary shook his head then followed his boss.

"Huh." Sookie looked at the two of them. Eric appeared with all three kids.

"My love, are you ready?" He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Yes, Evil." She knew he was being wicked and she let him have his fun. The kids ran to the back door, Eric took Sookie's hand and lead her to the backyard. There were men working out on the property, guards, workers all over. Sookie's guess of about fifty men was pretty close. When the door opened and they stepped out all eyes looked at them, some men stopped what they were doing and continued looking as Eric undid her wrap, held her hand as he helped her sit down on the lounge chair. "I told you they would stare at me. I look like the side of a barn." Eric laughed and went to the twins.

Johan walked to him mother and put his hand on hers. "Mommy, you are pretty." He leaned down and kissed the top of her hand then went to join the rest of the group. Sookie's eyes filled with tears.

Eric turned to look at her. He heard what his son said and he was proud of him. He knelt down to Johan. "That was very kind of you to say that to you mommy Johan. Always tell a pretty girl how nice she looks when she takes the time to do so for your benefit. Woman are like the finest gems, they need to be out in the open for all to enjoy." Eric winked at his son and Johan smiled at his father. Eric stood, he watched out the corner of his eye between his wife and the workers. He knew Sookie was feeling down about the way she thought she looked, there was no doubt by the time she went back into the house later she question her beauty by the time they were done here.

Sookie heard the thoughts, she didn't have to look at the faces. Men all over the yard were thinking how good she looked, how much they wished she was theirs, how lucky Eric was. Some thought they had never seen a sexier woman even pregnant. One imagined himself touching her breasts. She giggled, she knew now why Eric had done it. She was always saying how terrible she looked and he knew better, this was her lesson. Eric wanted to show her off, she would give them a show. She spent a considerable amount of time adjusting her bikini top, even Eric's fangs ran down, she would move the fabric almost to the edge of the nipple then move it back like she just couldn't find the right spot. She stood up, bent over to adjust the cushion on the chair, taking her time for her behind to be in the air. When she turned around every adult male was gawking. She laughed to herself and sat back down. Mission accomplished, she closed her eyes and let the sun do its job.

Erika was tapping Eric on the leg, he had stopped playing, he was just staring at his wife. Her hands on her breasts were driving him mad. "Daddy! Help me." She had a shovel in her tiny hand and they were supposed to be playing in the sand but Eric had stopped.

Eric shook his head to clear his thoughts then looked at his daughter. "I am sorry Princess, here, give daddy the shovel." She handed it to him and leaned over to get another toy. He helped her move the sand around to where she wanted it. Johan and Enar were chasing each other around the yard with a ball. Eric watched his children carefully, his eyes would move to check on his wife who he could tell was comfortable and falling asleep. Just as he looked up at the boys, Enar disappeared. Eric called to Sookie. "My love?" She looked up. "Watch Johan and Erika a moment." She nodded and he closed his eyes to feel his middle son and rushed to him. He was in the play room downstairs.

Enar giggled when he saw his father. Eric was not pleased. "Hi daddy."

Eric went to Enar and knelt down to him. "Son, daddy does not want you to pop like that. You were in the backyard playing and if daddy didn't know where you were he would have been worried. Mommy too. If you want to pop somewhere you need to tell mommy or daddy first. Do you understand?"

Enar looked chastised. "Yes, daddy."

Eric pulled his little chin up gently to look at him. "Daddy is not mad at you, daddy doesn't want something to happen to you. You can get hurt and mommy would be heartbroken if you did son. Mommy and daddy love you very much. Promise daddy you will not pop unless you tell us, alright."

He looked into his fathers eyes. "Yes, daddy, I promise."

Eric held his arms out to hug him. Enar laughed at his father and went into his fathers embrace. "Now, lets go back out to play in the sun."

Sookie had stood up and did it again, bent to adjust the cushions on the chair, Eric could have sworn he heard a couple of the men moan when she did. Sookie had turned her head to look back at Eric and grin. She was wise to what he had done, that was alright he thought, her self esteem would be soaring and he hoped he would benefit from it. Erika began to yawn, her little hands were rubbing her eyes. Enar said something to her and she snapped at him. "No!"

Eric looked at his precious daughter shocked. "Erika, I know you are getting sleepy but do not be mean to your brother. Please apologize." He looked at her seriously and her little lip began to tremble. Eric thought he would break into tiny pieces but he knew she needed to know what she did was wrong.

Her sleepy eyes went to Enar who just looked at her waiting. "Enar, sorry." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and his little arms went around her neck to hug her. Eric's eyes welled up, there was nothing more precious to him then these children.

He quickly stood and reached down for her. "There is my Princess. See, your brother loves you, we all love you. Family is everything sweetheart, do not forget that." Eric kissed her over and over on the cheeks until she was squealing and pushing him away.

Lily had come out and was standing behind him. "Here, I will take them up for their nap now. They both are tired." Eric reluctantly handed his daughter to her, he was having fun playing with them. He picked Enar up and handed him to her, she smiled and she called Johan. "Come on Prince, lets get you in the bed too." She smiled at Johan who put his toys back and came to his father.

"Thank you daddy!" Johan smiled up at his father.

Eric bent down to pick him up. "Johan, I love you. Now, go and nap. I will see you later my son." He kissed his neck and put him on the ground to follow Lily. His eyes went to his wife who was laying on the chair sleeping. He walked over to her, picked her up in one swift motion, her eyes opened wide and she gasped. "Wife, you have teased me long enough."

Sookie held on while Eric whisked her in the house, up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Hey! What did I do?" He threw he on the bed and she bounced a few times and she gasped.

"You do not think I believe that your little show out there was an accident do you?" His fangs were down.

She smirked at him. "I don't know what you are talking about."

His head went back, his laugh was wicked. "You stood up, bent your ass over for every male in that yard to look at, then you played with those beautiful breasts just to get me hard. I watched you Sookie, you were very careful but I believe you were trying to pay me back for insisting you wear that bikini outside." Eric went to the window, threw the curtains to the side and opened the window. He wanted everyone to know what he was about to do to his wife, his woman. He would claim her, show those men who had spent the last couple hours gawking at her that she belonged to him and she would scream his name only.

Sookie saw the look in his eye, he was blood lusting, his fangs were down, she giggled. Maybe her little show did more to him than she thought. She was going to play this for all it was worth. "I only went out there like this because you insisted." Purposely she brought her legs up, her bikini clad crotch he couldn't stop looking at, it was wet and she knew he could smell her.

He began to remove his clothes, when he was nude he stood tall and proud. Gracious plenty was rock hard, Sookie licked her lips at the sight of him. Her eyes closed and he growled. "Do you want me Sookie?" His voice was low and sexy.

Her eyes opened. "Oh, Eric, I want you so bad, how do you do this to me?" Her entire body was on fire, her center was throbbing. "Please Eric, I need you so badly." She put her arm in the air to reach for him.

Slowly he began to rub his cock. Sookie moaned, she wanted to touch him and he wouldn't move. "What shall I do to you lover?" His eyes honed in on hers.

Giggling she looked him up and down. "How about you bring your sexy ass over here and fuck me."

Eric moved at vampire speed, his body was hovering over hers. Not one part of him touched her yet. "Just fuck you?"

She shook her head. "No, fuck me, touch me, kiss me, bite me." If she had fangs they would have been down too she was so excited.

Before she knew it his fangs went into the exposed skin near her bikini top, her body bucked under him, she screamed out and grabbed the fabric under her. Her body responded, her orgasm was quick and left her wanting much more. "I do not hear you lover, if you want it you need to tell me."

"Put your cock inside me Eric, hurry!" Her eyes were full of desire, her body felt like it was in flames and he was the only one that could help her. She was gyrating under him, she wanted the clothes she had off, she went to take them off but he stopped her and she moaned.

His hand took her arms and held them over her head. "Tell me who you belong too." His teeth went to the edge of the material and darted slightly underneath it, she gasped. He pulled up to look at her, her face full of want. "Tell me Sookie."

"Oh, Eric, I am yours! Yours! Only yours Eric, forever!" He smiled against her breast, his teeth took the material and moved it out of his way, his teeth found her nipple and gently bit making her cry out, he wasn't hurting her, he was torturing her. His tongue began to play with the hard point, She was straining against the hold he had on her but he wanted her to submit to him, he wanted to be in control.

His tongue began to lick her entire breast, he took long licks, his nose against her skin. "My little fairy, you smell so wonderful." He moved to the other breast, this one he was rougher on, he nibbled hard on the skin around her nipple, his fangs were causing little nicks. He licked the blood quickly as he opened the wounds causing them to close just as quickly. When he was done teasing her bit down hard again, the blood from this breast made him groan against her, he sucked hard taking every drop he could. When he composed himself he let her breast go, closed the wound and looked up at her. Her lips were slightly apart, her eyes were glassy and her skin was pink. "Beautiful." He moved up to kiss her, his exquisite lips took hers, he kissed her gently at first, his tongue darting in and out as his lips began to get rougher, his fangs she could feel against her skin.

His tongue licked the side of her face, he closed his eyes as she began to moan louder, she wanted him inside her and he wanted it too, he moved kneel between her legs and she began to move her head back and forth. "Please Eric, let me fuck you." He smiled at his wife, he rolled over, taking her with him. Her arms went behind her neck, the fabric fell away from her breasts to release them, his hands took them both. They were so full and firm. "Yes, Eric, touch my breasts." She moaned and her head went back as he gently squeezed them. She stood up on her knees, pulled the material of her bikini bottoms down then thrust on him hard, he cried out. "Oh, yeah, feel how wet I am husband? You do that to me!" Slowly she moved against her husbands extremely big, hard shaft, she wanted him so bad but she wanted it slow, really slow. Sookie found her pace, Eric grunted as he met her hips against him, his hand went to her belly, he looked up as he watched his pregnant wife fuck him, she was so beautiful, her long hair flowing down her back, her eyes on his.

"You are so sexy Sookie, incredibly beautiful." He grinned up at her and she giggled. Her pace never wavered, Eric was so ready, she had him at the tip of cliff quickly and he closed his eyes to stop it, he wanted it to last forever. He bit the inside of his palm and lifted it to her mouth, she took his blood, her lips sucked so hard it every ounce of control he had not to come inside her, he wanted to go over with her when she was ready. As soon as she was done licking his palm she took his hands in hers, their fingers entwined together, Sookie leaned down to his chest and continued pumping against his shaft. She tried to keep her focus, she shook her head to clear it, when she looked up into his eyes she began to let the sensations flood her. Eric could feel her, her insides began to contract and he moaned slightly then began to cry out. "Yes, Sookie!" Sookie began to moan and chanted his name over and over as their orgasm enveloped them both. Gently she laid down on his chest not to put too much pressure on the baby. He rolled them over so she would be more comfortable, he turned so they would be face to face.

Her breathe was still rough, he rubbed her back to help calm her. "I love you Eric."

He smiled at her. "I love you too lover." Moving his lips to her shoulder he kissed her.

"You make me wanna do bad, bad, things." She smirked at him.

He looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. "What did I do?"

She turned to look at the window. "Eric, those men heard every bit of that. Mark is going to be pissed."

"Fuck him." Sookie gasped then giggled and Eric laughed. "He will get over it. Besides, you gave them a show today, this was just my way of telling them they can look, to a point. You are mine Sookie, every part of you is mine."

She shook her head. "Yes, Eric, I know that, the whole supe world knows it and now half of Shreveport does too."

Eric laughed. "I did not hear you trying to be quiet."

"When gracious plenty is involved I cant be quiet. You really should put a warning label on that thing." She giggled and Eric smacked her lightly on her naked ass. "Ow!"

He chuckled at her attempt to protest then he looked at her seriously. "How are you feeling? Any more pain?"

"No, I feel good, a little tired now but I think the sex helps." He laughed. "I am serious Eric, I think it helps. I cant explain it but I feel better after"

"After what?" He was teasing her.

"Eric!" She giggled and kissed him. "After you make love to me." He kissed her back.

"Well, my wife is tired, she needs a nap." He moved to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" She looked up at him.

He smiled. "I am going to let you take a nap."

"Oh, no you don't. Get your ass back here. I want you in this bed next to me." She giggled.

"Sookie, I have work to do. Also, I need to go to Fangtasia tonight to put in an appearance. Are you up to going with me?" He moved back to the bed and pulled her close.

"Only if you hold me until I fall asleep. Gunnar, tell daddy we want him to lay next to us for a bit." Their sons legs kicked her. "Ow! Ok, tell daddy, not me!" They laughed.

Eric leaned over to her belly. "Thank you my son. Daddy will lay with you until you both fall asleep then. Remember what daddy said, go easy on mommy. You hurt her earlier and we want mommy happy, not hurt." He kissed her baby bump and Sookie's eyes welled. He leaned to look at her face. "Why the tears my love?"

She sniffled. "You are so sweet. I am so lucky to have you."

He knew her emotions were flowing, she was getting overwhelmed with love. "No, I am the lucky one Sookie. I have told you that a thousand times. My life would be incomplete without you."

She closed her eyes as the tears flowed. "Thank you sweetie." Her hand went to her belly on top of his and she sighed. Her breath began to even out, he knew she would be asleep in minutes, she was tired, a little over tired. When he was sure she was asleep he got out of the bed, covered her up and redressed. He went to the office to get some work done. He was only at his desk a few minutes before Mark tapped on the door madder than Eric had ever seen him.

"Northman."

Eric grinned not looking at him yet. "Yes Mark."

"What the hell was that?" He stomped to stand in front of Eric's desk.

Eric looked up at slowly. "Could you be more specific?" Eric was loving this.

Mark leaned on Eric's desk and hissed through his teeth. "I am not a fucking vampire or Were but I know heard every thing that you two were doing loud and clear. Every one of the guards is restless, it throws them off their game."

Laughing Eric put his arms on the desk and leaned in to cross them. "She is mine Mark. If I want to make love to my wife on the lawn in the middle of the day I will do so."

"She is not a whore Eric!" Mark's voice was getting louder.

"Lower your voice in my home." He stood up and went to stand in front of Mark. "I have seen the way those men have been looking at her, it is my job to remind them who she belongs to. You are human Mark, you do not understand the need to mark your territory as I have today."

Mark had purposely left his gun locked in his box for this exact reason and he knew it. He wanted to kill Eric where he stood. "I have stood by and watch you do things to her no ordinary woman should go through. Now this."

"Mark, she knew full well what we were doing. She enjoyed it, Sookie knew the window was open and her antics outside were for my benefit. You are getting upset over something unnecessarily." Eric smiled wickedly.

Eric watched as Mark began to pace. "I cant control them when you pull this shit Eric." Then he strode out of the office just as angry as he was when he came in. Eric looked out the window to watch Mark go back outside, he was red faced, he yelling at the guards. Served him right Eric thought. Mark always was insisting what Eric chose for his wife was wrong or indecent, this taught him a valuable lesson. Sookie was his, only his and the only name she would ever scream would be his. He went back to his desk to work with a big smile on his face.

Logging on to his laptop Eric spent a few hours working, making calls, going over paperwork he need to get through. He looked over the bid for Stan's home. He grinned at the price he was offered for it. It was much more than what her thought he would get, he was very pleased. Eric got the number to the owner of the home Sookie had looked at on the internet, after much negotiating they came to a price, one much lower than the one he was taking for Stan's. Smiling at his talents Eric knew Sookie would be thrilled, she loved that house and he only wanted her happy.

He started to feel Sookie, she was upset, as he got up to check on her Eric felt him before he appeared, he appeared in a flash next to him. "Hello my son."

Johan's face was really serious. "Daddy, can you check on mommy?" Lily was rushing in after Johan.

Eric rushed to the bedroom, he went to Sookie, the covers she had kicked off her of. She was on her side and she was crying in her sleep, he could see the babies legs hitting her insides. Gently Eric sat next to her. "My love, please wake up." He was rubbing the side of her stomach where he could see the babies pressure was.

"Eric?" Her eyes were full of tears.

He leaned over to the table and got the bottle of cream the doctor had given her. "Lets try and put some of this on your stomach my love."

Eric began to speak in Swedish to Gunnar, he was firm and he almost sounded angry. Sookie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't be mad at him Eric, he can't help it, he is just a baby." His hands, his voice or the cream she didn't know which was helping. Gunnar began to calm down, she could feel him move.

"Is that better now Sookie?" His eyes were looking into hers. He could feel her anxiety and pain leaving but he wanted her to tell him she was feeling better.

"Yes, much better. I don't know why he does that. He is little still but it is like he wants out or something." She moved her hand to her belly, she gasped. "Does my belly look bigger since this morning?"

He nodded. "I believe it does my love. This baby is growing at leaps and bounds. I do not wish to upset you with what I am about to say but I do not believe this baby will make it but a few more months."

Her eyes got big. "Eric, that cant be! I mean they were all early but not that early. Johan was month, the twins, almost 2." It took her a minute to figure it out. "Oh, I guess that is normal for us huh?"

"Yes, so there is no need to get upset about it. We just need to be prepared." He smiled and leaned to kiss her belly. "Are you hungry? Shall we take you down for dinner so we can take a bath for our appearance at Fangtasia?" He stood up. "Only if you feel up to going."

She smiled. "You bet I do. I miss Felicia."

He stood and went to get her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Here my love, dress and we will join our family for dinner then get dressed for the evening." Sookie let him help her dress and she took his hand as they went down the stairs to the dining room. The kids were in their chairs, Lily was at the table watching them eat. Johan had a chicken leg in his little hand, Enar was using his fingers to eat a green bean with one hand, his sippie cup of True Blood in the other. Erika was smashing her potato wedge with her finger. Eric went to her and whispered in her ear, she looked up at her father, smiled and picked her potato up and popped it in her mouth.

Sergio appeared with a plate for Sookie and a warmed True Blood in their usual spots. "Good evening Northman's." Sergio smiled, they both addressed him and Sookie thanked him for dinner, he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Sookie moaned at the sight of the food on her plate, the smell was wonderful. "This looks so good." Picking up her fork she dug in.

Erika was looking at her father smiling. "Eat your food Princess." He smiled back at her, she began eating again. "Johan, did you read that book daddy gave you this morning?"

"Oh, yes daddy. I loved it." He munched on his chicken some more.

"That is wonderful. Would you like to go out tonight with daddy before he goes to work?" Eric smiled at his oldest son.

"Really daddy? We can go flying?" Johan was giddy and Sookie about choked.

"Your going to take him out tonight?" She asked cautiously.

Eric smiled. "Yes, I will take Johan and Enar out first then Princess and I will go."

"What!" Sookie dropped her folk. "Eric, she is too little." Erika's lip pouted, she wanted to go too.

Eric reached across the table. "Sookie, I will not harm my children. I need to spend more time working and teaching them how to control their powers and magic, just like you do."

Erika was clapping her potato smeared hands. "Yeah! Flying!" Enar looked at his sister, his face looked concerned.

Leaning to his son Eric spoke. "Warrior, daddy will not let her get hurt. You can watch her, you will see, she will be fine." Enar reached to his sister and took her hand, she talked to him quietly while everyone finished up. Eric told Sookie to go up and get in the tub, he would help Lily get the kids washed and changed for bed time. Sookie went up the stairs after kissing and loving on her kids.

Sookie went into the bathroom and ran the water in the tub, added vanilla bath salts and took off her clothes. She stood and looked at her full reflection in the mirror, her hand went to her belly. "Wow." She said out loud. Her belly was getting bigger, she was just in her second trimester now but her belly looked like it was much more than that. "Gunnar, mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you. I love you baby." She felt him flutter around and she was washed with love. The tub was filled so she carefully got in, she settled back into the warm water which almost came to her chin. The bond between she and Eric was wide open, she could feel his contentment, his love, his pride. Watching her husband talk and play with her children was a gift she loved immensely. Sookie closed her eyes and let the bond flow around her, she put her hand over her belly, one over her heart and let her feelings for Eric and their children bounce back to him.

Eric was damp from his daughter and her need to splash all over the tub, her little hands loved the water and she took so much pleasure of making water go all over. He finally had to stop her, half the water from the tub went on the floor. The front of his shirt and jeans were sticking to him from the bath. He grinned, his little daughter was so beautiful and smart. Walking to his room he wanted to change his damp clothes then take the kids out for a few flying lessons before they got too tired. He wanted to check on Sookie first, all the pain she had today concerned him. His wife was laying comfortably in the tub, her eyes were closed.

"Hey sweetie." She never moved.

He laughed. "Hey. Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head. "This is amazing. I think I will lay right here until this stubborn child of ours is born. Hey, you know, maybe I will do one of those water births I read about on the internet. I heard they make you more comfortable."

Eric shook his head fiercely. "No, I want you with the doctor with her medical staff and equipment." He sounded almost panicked.

"Eric, your so funny." She giggled.

"I am not trying to be." He walked and sat on the side of the tub. "I love you too much to let you bring my son into the world without all the assistance we can get. Dr. Ludwig is good at what she does, she will do everything in her training and power to help us."

She put her hand on his knee. "Eric, I was only kidding. I know our kids are too magical and technically I am of the sky Fae. I don't think our son would appreciate the water birth." She laughed and he smiled.

"Very well. I am going to take the kids out to fly. Do you want to come out with us?" He stood and looked down on her.

She thought about it for a minute. "Help me up, your son is killing me." He was already wet so he put his hands into the water to pull the plug then picked her up. "Sweetie, your hand would have been fine." She giggled against his chest.

"Nothing but the best for you my Queen. It is warm out, just put on your robe and put your hair in a towel. I will help you with it when we are done. The children wont be out long, Enar is already yawning." He set her down near the bed. Eric handed her a towel to wrap around her head and Eric took another to dry off her back and legs. Eric went to the closet and took out a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans to change into. Quickly she grabbed her robe and her slippers and Eric picked her up again to take down the stairs.

Lily had the kids in the living room waiting. Johan jumped up when he saw his parents. "Are you ready daddy?"

Sookie smiled at her son, he was so sweet. She noticed Eric had dressed them all in dark clothes. Looking up at her husband he had a big grin on his face, he set her down on her feet. Eric knelt down to his children. "Yes, lets go. Enar first this time, you got to go up first last time." Johan smiled and took his brothers hand to lead him to the back yard. Eric picked up Erika and carried her to follow his sons. Sookie walked next to them. Eric pointed at the chair she sat in earlier in the day, this time it was dark and the stars were out. "Sookie, sit here with Johan and Erika while I take the Warrior up."

Sookie took the seat and pulled the kids to her lap while they watched Eric talk to Enar. His eyes looking deeply into his fathers to listen to what was said to him. He nodded and Eric stood up. "Ready son?" Enar held his hands up. "No, use your power Enar." Looking up he closed his little blue eyes tight and his feet began to lift off the ground. Johan was clapping and Sookie shushed him so he wouldn't make Enar lose his concentration. When Enar's eyes were level with his fathers Eric grinned. "Lets go, stay close to me, aright?" Enar told him yes and they were off into the sky. Sookie could only see a bit of Eric's blond hair otherwise they would have been lost in the night.

"Mommy? Can you fly?" Johan asked her.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Mommy has never tried. I can pop like you, I cant run like you and daddy. That I think is something daddy gave you."

Johan didn't understand. "Gave me?"

"Yes, see, when mommy and daddy made you we both had gifts, special gifts and powers that only the other had. You got a little bit of daddy and a little bit of mommy." She smiled at her son.

He nodded as Eric and Enar came back to the ground. Enar was yawning and Eric was holding him. Eric floated to where Sookie was sitting and handed Enar to her and took Johan. "Well done my Warrior, you did wonderfully! He did really great Sookie, his balance is really strong."

Sookie grinned at Enar. "That is great baby!" She hugged him tight and he yawned again. Sookie looked up at Eric. "Hurry, ok? They are getting tired." He smiled and he and Johan were in the air and gone. Erika was smiling and clapping. "Your next little girl, are you excited?"

Erika squealed. "Yes mommy!" She looked at Sookie and began to chatter about something as Eric and Johan came back to them. Her first born son was smiling and waving.

"Mommy? Did you see us?" Johan was still on his own, he didn't need Eric's help to ascend or descend. He landed and rushed to Sookie's side.

"We all saw you! You did great Johan. Can your sister go up now?" Johan nodded and Eric took his daughter.

"Ready my Princess?" She squeaked and Eric smiled. "Now, you must concentrate, hold on to daddy alright?" Her face was lit up with excitement. Eric held her out, her face still smiling and he let her go ready to grab her. She levitated, her little arms moved up and she went up too. "Hold on Erika, you cant go without me." Eric sounded panicked.

Erika started to go up farther but she waited for Eric. "Hurry daddy!" Her little body was stable, she looked at Eric like he was late to the party.

"Yes, Princess. Stay close to daddy." He caught up to her and he was right next to her as they went up into the sky. Sookie watched as they circled around, Erika was well in front of him and Eric moved to get closer to her. Erika was swerving and Sookie gasped, but she heard her daughter giggle, she was doing it on purpose. Sookie closed her eyes, this little girl was going to be the end of her existence, she just knew it.

Erika came flying back down, Eric right behind her. "Fun!" Her hands were clapping as she levitated to her mothers lap. "See mommy! I fly!" Erika was so excited and Sookie's heart was pounding hard with worry.

Eric looked down on them. "She is quicker than the boys. I think she is like her mother, loves adventure." He grinned down on his daughter proud.

"Don't blame this on me. You're the one that they got flying from, me, not so much. Here, take your kids so we can put them to bed." She held a sleeping Enar up for Eric to take. Eric put him on his shoulder than picked up Erika like a sack of potatoes under his arm. She was giggling and calling to her daddy.

Johan crawled down from the chair and looked at Sookie. "Mommy, Enar and I will watch her, we love her." Sookie smiled at her son, she knew what he meant. She took his hand to take him to his room to put down for the night.

When Johan was in bed Sookie went to her bedroom to get dressed. She sat down on the vanity chair as Eric came in. "Lover, let me help you with your hair." Sookie loved it when he would comb out her hair but she didn't want to bother him.

"Sweetie, I can do it. You don't have too." She had the brush in her hand.

"Sookie, I had long hair for centuries, it has only been in the last few years I cut it. I enjoy doing your hair for you." He smiled and pulled the chair to sit behind her. He took the brush and began brushing out her hair. "Your hair has gotten so long and blond since we first met. You have beautiful hair my love."

She turned slightly to look at him. "So do you, I cant imagine you with long hair. I guess when you were human that was common and at different times throughout your life. I love your hair just the way it is. I get all business Eric who combs it back and then I get my Eric, sexy and lets it fall in his face."

He chuckled. "Yes, I know how much you enjoy it like that, what did you call it? Sexy Eric." Eric leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

Sookie put her make up on while he helped her with her hair. She put on yellow diamonds on her ears and the yellow pendant necklace he had given her. Eric's hand skimmed over the platinum chain around her neck. "It is so pretty Eric. I love this necklace. It isn't my favorite but I love it."

Eric stopped brushing before he spoke. "I thought this one was your favorite."

"Oh, no, I love it, I love them all but its not my favorite." She wanted to see if he could guess.

He thought about it for a minute and grinned. "Which is it then?"

She giggled. "You know it is the one you gave me on our wedding day, your mothers necklace. I would give them all away if I had too but that one never. I want to be able to give that to Erika on her wedding day." She turned to look at him. "Will that be alright, I mean if we give it to her the day she gets married?"

The growling coming from him made her laugh. "Do not laugh wife. My daughter will have no need for the necklace, she will not marry. She is a Princess, she will help her brothers rule our world, there will be no time for males."

Trying her best not to laugh, she put her hand over her mouth. "Have you seen our daughter Eric? She is sweet and adorable. Men will flock to her like the woman flock to you. She is your daughter after all. I will give her the necklace whether you like it or not." She turned around and waited for him to start her hair again. Biting her tongue was the only thing that stopped her from laughing.

Eric narrowed his eyes then started on her hair again. He didn't say anymore about it. When he was done he stood, handed her the brush and went to shower. Sookie almost felt sorry for teasing him but she knew he needed to get a handle on this on his own.

Sookie had a satin dress in the color of her diamonds, sunny yellow. It was sleeveless, knee length vintage Valentino she had bought in a shop in New Orleans. It had a tight bodice, pearl buttons went up the front of it to the v neck that went down to her cleavage. The skirt of the dress was fuller and flowed over her belly, she knew she could wear it this last time until after the baby. Amelia had helped her pick out great platform heels that weren't too high in off white with a yellow heel. Sookie was bent over adjusting her shoe when Eric came in. His eyes went to her shoes, up her legs to her rear end. "Wife if you do not stand up immediately, you and those shoes will not make it out of this house in one piece." His fangs were down and he was hissing.

She stood, ran her hands over her back side then slowly turned. He hissed again. "Do you like the dress Eric?"

He moved in blur toward her. "Will you wear those for me later?"

Her eyebrow went up. "Depends on where you plan this little marathon."

Eric began growling. "Sookie."

"I think I will wear them and only them for you later. We haven't been in the den lately. Will you play with me downstairs tonight?" Eric's hands went to her arms and pulled her close, he licked her neck then bit her causing her to cry out. She fell against him as they both climaxed together. "Eric!"

Quickly he took his fill then closed the wound. "I am sorry my love."

She blinked then pushed away from him. "Cheater! Now I have to change my panties." He sat down on the bed and burst out laughing. "Not funny Eric. You were supposed to wait."

"Sookie, we would have never made it out of the house if I had not bit you. I was rock hard, I could not go out in public like that. You would have had to help me." He stuck his bottom out in a pout.

Her hand smacked at him. "Get your gorgeous ass dress while I clean up and change."

He grabbed her arm. "No cleaning up. Change your panties if you must, I would prefer you not but if you are uncomfortable change."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "You don't want me to change? After that?"

He shook his head. "No."

Shrugging her shoulders she sat on the vanity. "Ok, get ready so we can go then." She smiled wickedly at him. Eric dressed in a his Fangtasia attire, he put on a black tank top, black dress pants, black boots and black leather jacket. He looked good enough to eat. She stared at him. "I guess it was good we did have our little orgasm, I definitely would have jumped you."

He threw his head back and laughed. "See, it is difficult to see your bonded looking so sexy you just want to fuck them and leave them drained." Eric put his wallet and cell phone in his pocket while he spoke.

"Well, I don't know about the draining part, but I got the fucking part." She laughed at his expression.

"My wife." He shook his head, took her hand and lead her down the stairs to the waiting SUV. They were going with Nigel alone tonight, the car was on the road and headed to Fangtasia quickly. Nigel parked the car in Eric's usual spot. Eric opened his door, held his hand out for Sookie to get out and he wrapped his arm around her taking her to the back door. He opened it, let her go ahead of him then lead her to the office. "Sit my love. I have a few things to do then we can go out to the bar. Unless you want to go ahead of me." He looked at her curiously.

She smiled shyly. "Actually is Felicia here?" Eric nodded. "I want to talk to her. Do you mind?"

"Go on my love. Keep Nigel close to you alright? Do not go to the bathroom or leave the building without him. Alright?" He looked at her seriously.

She nodded and walked out the door. Nigel was leaned up against the door. "My Queen."

"Nigel, I want to go catch up with Felicia. Stay close." She looked at him seriously and he bowed.

"As you wish my Queen." He followed her to the bar where Felicia was opening a bottle of beer.

"Hello Mistress. How are you?" Felicia looked thrilled to see her.

"Hi Felicia. I am great. I have missed you. How are things going?" Sookie asked and looked around, the bar was full already.

She shrugged. "Ok, I guess. Did you have a good time in Texas?"

Sookie laughed. "Always a barrel of fun everywhere I go." She opened her purse and handed Felicia a little box. "For you."

Felicia stepped back. "My Queen, I cant accept that." She pushed it back.

"If you don't you will hurt my feelings. Do you want to hurt my feelings?" Sookie pretended to pout.

"No, no. I just do not believe the King would like you giving me gifts."

"Felicia that is ridiculous. Eric is generous and he is always doing for his staff. This isn't from Eric, this is from me to you. Please." Sookie smiled at her vampire.

Felicia carefully took the box in her hand, looking down at the black velvet box then she opened it and gasped. "Oh, Sookie, this is too much. I cant take these." They were diamond and emerald drop down earrings set in white gold. Sookie saw them when she was online and ordered them, she knew they would be perfect for Felicia.

"Yes, you can and you will. I saw them and thought of you. Enjoy them." Sookie turned to see a big burly vampire walking her way. "Nathan? Is that you?"

He smiled and came to stand in front of her. The big vampire bowed. "Good evening my Queen. How have you been?"

"Oh, it is wonderful to see you. Are you just visiting us for the first time?" She waved her arm around to indicate Fangtasia.

He laughed. "No Mistress, actually I am here running Fangtasia while Pamela is in Nevada."

Sookie laughed. "That is awesome. I bet you have gotten quite an eye full here."

"You can say that yes." Nathan smiled brightly.

"Well, you just let me know if you need anything, alright?" Sookie smiled.

"Absolutely my Queen." He bowed and walked away.

Eric walked out and came to her. "Lets entertain the vermin." His beautiful smile was glowing. He took her hand to help her on the stage to the two waiting chairs. Sookie looked out to the crowd, the place was wall to wall humans and vampires. Eric went to his bored to undead look and Sookie just watched the patrons interact. What a strange world she had been thrust into. Ever since the Great Revelation her life had changed immensely, most of it was because of the vampire sitting next to her. She looked over at him and he carefully smiled at her. He didn't want the crowd to know he was funny or sweet or the million other things he was outside of this place. He might love this bar but when he was home with her and their kids he was so much more than this persona he put on. They sat there for about an hour when Eric's phone rang. "Sookie I have to take this." He stepped down and left her sitting there.

Sookie looked into the crowd, she played games in her minds about what people were thinking then she would let her shields down to see if she was right. It entertained her and she was good at it. After about thirty minutes Nathan stepped to the stage. "My Queen, the King is asking for you."

She thanked him, then stood to go to the office to find Eric, he wasn't there. She walked around his desk and there was a post it on his computer screen. It was an arrow that pointed downward. Giggling she went to the stairs to go downstairs.

She past through the dungeon to the love den. Sookie could smell the scent coming from the room, it was rich and it was exotic. Carefully she opened the door to find there were no lights, no candles, nothing. "Eric?" She walked into the room and tried to adjust to the light. "Sweetie, are you down here?" The door slammed behind her, she whipped around still not being able to see anything, she reached for the door knob and it was locked. She pulled on the door, it wouldn't open. Her heart began to beat really fast, she was getting scared. "Eric, are you here?" Sookie let her shields down, she only felt a void, nothing else. She began to walk forward, she couldn't see to get out so she put her hands in front of her to try to find her way to the bathroom but arms grabbed her, turned her around and pushed her to the bed with her back to the bed. Part of her was scared, she knew she should run, try to escape, pop, anything. She felt a hand on her ankle that pulled her down the bed, the click of metal against her ankle. "Hey! Eric, please say something." Her other ankle was caught and she heard the click again. She tried to sit up but before she could her arms were tied together with a soft material above her head. Her arms were being pulled and tied to the headboard. They were pulled really tight. "Ow!" The material tightened up again. "Ow!" She began to panic a bit. "Seriously, Eric, please say something." A hand went to the front of her dress and grabbed her breast and squeezed hard, she tried to buck away from it. The hand went back this time, it pinched her nipple through her dress. The hand came back and pulled the buttons of the dress right off. She cried out as the buttons flew all over the floor.

Sookie's breathing was pitching again. She tried hard to concentrate but she couldn't, her mind was going a million miles a minute. The hand went to her the front of her panties and pulled the material down just a bit to touch her curls, her body bucked again. She felt a finger begin moving downward, it went to her folds, then pulled away. There was tearing of material and the dress she wore was gone. The hand was at her panties next and yanked them off her, her legs were spread for easy access. All she had left was her bra and her shoes. Sookie's eyes were searching the darkness, she felt nothing, there was no movement, there was no weight against the bed. Sookie felt fingers penetrate her, one, then two, then three, then all four. She cried out from the pain of the impalement, the pounding was intense. Then she felt fangs on her clit, they bit down hard, she screamed as the blood was sucked from her nub. She felt a cool tongue begin to lick to heal it, when it was it went from licking to long laps, then to flicking, she was going insane. There was no way she could move, her entire body was shaking desperately. "Please, please, please be Eric."

She heard for the firs time a laugh, it was wicked and almost evil. She got frightened immediately, Eric never sounded like that. Had someone lured her down her and she thought it was Eric. Her body bucked against the restraints.

The sensation between her legs stopped, there were lips against her ear. "Mine." He mounted her and pushed into her so hard and fast she almost blacked out. His hips were relentless, the harder he pushed her the wetter she got, she was screaming out to the top of her lungs. Eric's hands were on her breasts, they were pinching really hard, so hard it was painful but in a pleasurable way. He pulled her hips up and pounded harder, she was screaming with a orgasm that took her breath away, she moaned trying to catch it.

Eric didn't stop, his cock kept going, his hands were all over her, she felt his arm pushed against her mouth, the blood Sookie could feel going down her chin, her neck. Her tongue darted out to get all she could. She began to cry out. "Eric, oh God Eric!" Her body moved as much as it could against the restraints as she began to come, she felt Eric begin to jerk, he was coming too. He growled and fell forward. Sookie could barely breathe, not from the weight of him just from the intensity of what had just happened. Sookie felt Eric move, the restraints were taken off her legs, her arms were released and the fabric was gone away from her arms. The weight of the bed changed next to her, he laid down next to her.

"Are you angry?"

Sookie could barely breath yet. "No."

"Did I frighten you?"

"A little."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

He pulled her next to him. "Tell me, did you enjoy the pain?"

She blinked into the darkness. "It was different."

He kissed her chin. "Good different or bad different?"

"I was scared, then I was excited. It was really intense, but good."

He chuckled. "You knew it was me, right?"

She sighed. "I thought I did, then you laughed and I wasn't sure."

"Sookie, why didn't you open the bond. I could feel you."

"I didn't want to cheat." She confessed.

"Cheat? How would that be cheating?" He laughed.

Sookie cuddled closer. "Its like reading the end of the book before you read the whole thing. What fun is that?"

"I see your point. Would you be up to doing more extreme things down here with me?"

She answered immediately. "Yes."

He laughed. "Think about it a minute."

"I mean it, I would. We wont do anything to hurt the baby right?" She was concerned about the roughness.

"No, we can do mild things until after the baby comes. There is all types of things we can do Sookie, gentle, extreme, role playing, bondage, you name it."

Sookie thought about it for a minute. "I would like to try different stuff with you. Can I ask you something?"

"You may." He wrapped his arms around her body.

"Am I boring to you? I mean, you have been with so many woman, do you want me to be more adventurous?" She asked quietly.

He leaned over and turned on the light. He pulled her face to his, the fangs were down. "No, never say that again, I mean it Sookie. What you and I share is beautiful, I enjoy our sex life. We play, we love, sometimes we fuck like now. If we never spent another night in this room I would not care. I have experienced all types of sex, some good, some dark, some evil. I will teach you fun things, places our bodies and minds can go together. I would never want to do something to make you feel like you are not enough for me. I love you just the way you are."

"But I don't know things, I mean I have read stuff, I have asked Amelia but I don't know about advanced stuff. I don't want to disappoint you or make you want someone else."

He laughed. "Never, Sookie. I do not want anyone but you. Do I make you feel like I want someone else?"

"No, but….."

"But what Sookie? Do I not tell you every day how much I love you, do I not make love with you every day, do I not come home to you every day? Have I taken even one donor since I met you?" He asked her seriously.

"I am just out of my element down here and I guess I am just a bit insecure about it."

He leaned over and his body was above hers. "I will teach you whatever you want to learn. Baby steps Sookie. I have had a thousand years to learn what I have come to know. Some of the things we can do together will tire you out, push your body to the limits both mentally and physically and I don't want to do that with you while we are pregnant. I worry enough about something happening to you without me adding to it."

"You are too good to me." She pushed up to kiss him.

"No, I just got lucky meeting the most beautiful creature in the world." He grinned down on her.

"Back at you hot stuff."

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked her.

"I cant leave, you ripped my clothes up!" She giggled again.

He laughed too. 'So it seems I did. I will get you a t-shirt to wear home." Eric went to the drawer where there were t-shirts and he brought one the size he wore and sat her up to pull it over her head. "Lets get you and our son home." Picking his clothes off the chair he quickly put them back on. He picked her up, carried her out of the room, up the stairs and to the waiting car with Nigel driving. "Home Nigel." The car was in drive and headed home immediately. Sookie cuddled next to her husband for the ride home, she was asleep five minutes after leaving the parking lot. When Nigel pulled up to the house Eric got out and carried his wife up the stairs, put her in bed and covered her up. He took his clothes off and crawled in next to her. He spent a few hours watching her until he finally fell asleep, his arm around his wife, his hand on his son.


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks for the reviews! I was a bit worried about the last chapter, there was a lot going on and I hoped I didn't stuff too much into one chapter. This one is a bit shorter but I wanted to set up the next one today. My faithful readers ask for updates and I try to do quickly.**

**Please review! I cant keep going without your words!**

**WARNING! VERY GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT & LEMONS**

Chapter 55

Sookie was sitting in the office working, she got up early, the kids and Eric were still asleep. She was on the internet, checking emails, answering them, going through some of their mail. Sookie spotted another letter from the governor from Texas, she opened it.

_Mrs. Northman,_

_I have yet to hear from you concerning the offer to have a welcoming party for you and your family to introduce you officially to Texas. I know you are very busy but I would hope you and Mr. Northman will consider my invitation. Please call at your earliest convenience._

_Sincerely _

_Governor Barnes_

Sookie put the letter and the invitation on top of her cell phone to give to Eric as soon as he woke up. Sitting back down she did some shopping on the internet. About a half an hour went by and her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller ID. Claude. "Claude."

"Morning Sookie. I haven't heard from you. Are you angry with me?" He asked almost in a whisper.

Sookie cleared her throat. "Claude I just don't know what is going on with you and Niall. I just really need some space."

"Sookie, Claudine and I didn't have anything to do with grandfather did. I assure you of that."

"Look, Claude, I just feel a little betrayed not by just him but by everyone. It just seems everyone wants something from me. The only one I can trust is Eric so I just need separate myself from everyone for awhile." She put her hand to her forehead, she really didn't feel up to this.

"Will you at least let me come by and talk to you?" Claude sounded like he was sincere.

"No. I need more time." Sookie looked up, Eric was standing in the door and he looked really pissed. She closed her eyes, she really didn't want to have this fight with him about her fae family.

"Ok, will you call me when your ready?"

"I really need to go Claude." She looked at Eric who was walking toward the desk. She hung the line up.

"Why is he calling you?" Eric hissed.

She shook her head. "I don't know. He asked if I was angry at him and said he had nothing to do with Niall. I don't really care." Sookie stood up.

Eric was in front of her. "As your husband Sookie it is my job to protect you. Please have no contact with them, any of them. Promise me."

"Eric, I haven't spoken to any of them since the last time and you know it. I have no idea why he is calling me." She felt like she wanted to cry.

"Promise me Sookie." Eric pulled her hands up to his chest. "You must promise."

"Ok. Ok." She gave in. "I promise."

She pulled her hands away and went to get the invitation and letter. She handed them to him. "What is this?" He looked down. She waved for him to read them. "This was the invitation you spoke to me about?"

"Yes, I completely forgotten about it. I would have been reminded when Toni called today but I got the letter. What do you think?" Sookie looked at her husband.

"Allow me to handle it. Would you be up to going if I accept?" He looked at her.

Smiling she nodded. "If it something you want or need to do of course Eric." He smiled back.

"Thank you. I need to shower and I have some appointments today. I will be gone most of the day. Do you need me for anything before I head out?"

"No, go take care of what you need to." She watched him turn to leave. "Wait, I think I might need one thing though." He turned back to her, she pointed to her lips. He grinned and moved back to her. His tender lips met hers and kissed her passionately until the kiss began to deepen. Sookie finally had to pull away. "Wow."

He laughed. "Yes, wow. I love you Sookie. Oh and one more thing, keep your clothes on today, the guards had enough of us yesterday." Grinning he kissed her temple and left her alone in the office.

Sookie laughed hard. "Funny!" She called to him as he left the room. Sitting back down she logged her computer off, shut it down and got up. She could feel Enar, he was up. Sookie headed to the nursery. Enar was levitating out of his crib. "Enar, are you ready to start the day?"

He nodded seriously and landed on his feet. "Yes mommy." Sookie smiled, she couldn't believe the powers of her kids.

Smiling at her son she went to get Erika who was beginning to stir. "Ok, lets get your sister and we can go and have breakfast." Sookie picked up a sleepy daughter and gently pat her back. "Baby girl, lets go with your brother ok?" Erika was a bit grumpy, she put her head on Sookie's shoulder and refused to get down. Sookie took Enar's hand and the three of them went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Sookie." Lily was smiling at her. She had Johan in his chair and he was nibbling on toast and strawberry preserves.

Johan smiled big. "Hi mommy! Hi Enar!" He looked odd. "Mommy? What is wrong with Erika?" His face looked concerned.

"She is just a little unhappy baby. Your sister will be fine in a bit." Sookie sat her in her chair and she immediately began to cry. "Honey, stop crying now. What is the matter?"

Erika fussed and Sookie picked up Enar to put him in his chair. Sergio came out with breakfast for everyone and Enar's cup of True Blood.

"Good morning Sookie. What is the matter with the Princess?" Sergio looked at the baby that never cried.

"I don't know, she woke up upset. I will see if she will eat and maybe put her back down."

Lily moved over to help Enar eat and Sookie went to get Erika out of her chair. She was crying harder and Sookie tried to comfort her. "She is never like this, do you want me to take her upstairs Sookie?"

Shaking her head Sookie told her no. "I am going to take her up and see if I can get her to take a bath. You love baths baby, lets go take one ok?" Erika was sobbing now and Sookie didn't like it one bit. Sookie turned around. "Lily, is Eric still here?" She nodded and Sookie rushed up the stairs. Walking in their bedroom Eric was naked pulling his jeans up.

"Lover?" He was shocked to see her and a very upset baby. He buttoned his pants and rushed to her. "Why is she crying so?"

"I don't know. Did you give her blood yesterday?" Sookie watched her daughter reach for her father and Eric took her holding her close.

"Yes, twice yesterday. My Princess, what is this about?" He patted her back, hugged her close and kissed her.

Her bottom lip was sticking out and her little face was red from crying. "Daddy?" Her fangs popped down and Eric nodded. He moved to the bed, cradled her and put his finger in her mouth. He could feel her fangs puncture his skin, she bit down really hard making Eric wince. Sookie looked relieved. "I guess we should supplement her diet too."

Eric grinned, his daughter was calming down and he knew that was the issue. "Sookie, I think so. I wonder why it has affected the twins and not Johan."

"I think it will be his second birthday, remember we were told he would come into a lot of his powers when he turned two. We just started working with him early on some stuff." Sookie watched her daughter's eyes close as she fed off her father.

"I will take him to Fangtasia on Friday. I believe he may need to learn to feed off a human Sookie. I know you are against that but I think it is time to move in that direction." Eric gently rubbed his sleeping daughters hair.

"No, please Eric. He is just a baby."

His fangs came down. "Sookie, you and I both know he is well advanced, he is not a human child. You are too emotional about this. They are vampires Sookie."

"Yes, I am not an idiot Eric. I just thought we talked about this, you said you would teach them to feed without having to feed off humans." She stomped her foot.

"No, I said I would try that but our children are beginning to crave blood. They cannot feed off me entirely Sookie. It isn't possible." He looked at her angrily.

She went to sit on the vanity table. "Do what you thinks best." Erika was sound asleep.

"I will, but you are their mother my love, you need to be on board about this as well. They depend on you and if you are against them doing what comes natural our children will be confused. We need to make this as smooth as possible on them. You know the feelings that come with feeding Sookie." He stood and walked to stand in front of her.

"Let me take her." He shook his head no. She sat back down on the chair.

He lifted her to his face and leaned down gently to kiss her. "No, I will put her down." Eric was back in a flash. His wife was still sitting on the chair. He went to kneel down in front of her. "Are you ashamed of our children Sookie?"

She felt like he slapped her. "No! How could you say that? I am scared for our kids. You are a thousand years old and people give you a hard time. They are just babies."

Their bond was flowing around them, the comfort he was sending was beginning to help. "They have two parents that love them more than anything besides each other. We will teach them about the world Sookie. Not now, they are too small and we can protect them until it is time but we will have to as they age. Johan will be a ruler, Enar a warrior and Erika will be the only vampire Princess." He pulled her hands up to his face and kissed them.

She looked into his eyes. He always knew what to say to her, to comfort her. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Just keep them safe Eric." Her lips kissed the side of his face.

He hugged her tight. "I promise." She moved to get up and he held her in place. "Sookie." Eric's head turned to kiss her again. He sat on his ass and pulled her to him. She landed in his lap and gasped as she landed. "I have you." His hands went under her shirt, his hands were on her breasts.

Sookie pushed back. "Sweetie, you need to go to work, I have to get back to the kids." She tried to stand up and he pulled her back to him.

"No." His fangs were down.

She giggled. "What do you mean no? You are getting dressed to leave and I am serious, I need to go downstairs."

He pulled her back. "Sookie, please." She could feel his cock straining against his jeans under her. "Let me inside you."

Sookie looked at him, he wanted her so bad, she could see the expression on his face. He pulled her closer to him and they were face to face. "Eric?" His hands moved so fast, his hands were under her shirt then they had her pants off and his cock was inside her, she didn't even know how it happened. "Ooohhhh!" The feeling of him stretching her was incredible. He was biting the side of her neck and pulling blood from her as his hips were moving under her, it took her a couple minutes to gather her thoughts enough to fall into rhythm with him.

"Yes, oh yes!" Eric pulled her even closer, her breasts were pressed hard against his bare chest. "Yes Sookie, fuck me. Oh, right their lover, yes." He was grunting each time she moved down on him, she could only pant, she felt light headed and dizzy. Her temple went to his and he grinned as he looked at her. "God your beautiful Sookie, you are fucking amazing." He put his hands on her hips to help her, she was getting tired, the extra weight in her middle was making it harder for her now. Her pants quickened the minute he started to help her, their eyes stayed on each other.

She whispered to him. "Oh Eric." Her body tightened around his shaft and he knew she was ready, he held her up so she didn't have to move and he pumped into her hard and fast and her head fell down to his neck and she cried out against his neck. "Errrrrrriiiiiiicccccc!"

Grinning he thrust into her for a few minutes and he began to explode in her. "Yes, yes, yes, oh yessssssss!" He fell back, pulling her with him then quickly turned them on their side not to put pressure on the baby.

Panting he quickly kissed him. "Your so bad Eric."

He chuckled. "I will not apologize for wanting my wife. She makes me so aroused I can only make love to her to keep from going mad."

"Your just a sex addict." She started to sit up and he pulled her back down.

He knelt over her, his face went above hers. "Only for you my love. How is Gunnar this morning?" Eric put his hands on her belly to feel his son.

She nodded. "No complaints. He kicked me most of the night, other than that he seems ok."

"Tell me you love me Sookie." His fangs went to her neck but didn't puncture the skin.

She giggled against him. "Eric, you know I do. What is the matter with you?"

"You are mine Sookie, tell me you love me."

Her hands went to his face and pulled him down to look at her. "Eric Northman, I love you. I will love you for eternity." She gently kissed his lips.

He smiled. "I love you too darling." He hopped up and then bent down to pick her up. "I am late Mrs. Northman, I need to get ready."

She smacked him. "Didn't I tell you that?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Ow! Gunnar, not today!"

Eric sat her on the bed. "Here, lay back for a moment. Gunnar, I believe we have talked about this. We know you are excited to meet the family but you need to relax and grow strong for mommy and daddy. Take a nap now so mommy can rest. You will not hurt her, remember what we talked about." Gunnar's tiny leg moved from Sookie's side.

"You know this one is going to be a handful Eric. I think after he is born I am going to hire a wet nurse, pack my bags and go to the Bahamas until he is eighteen." She sat up.

Eric hissed. "Try leaving me wife and you will swear Armageddon has began on Earth."

"Go to work Eric." She stood up and he turned her to look at him.

"I mean it Sookie, do not try it." He was mad.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Eric, I was kidding. It was a joke." She rolled her eyes at him.

He turned to put his clothes on, she had said the words he never wanted to hear from her, she was leaving him again. He closed his eyes, he heard her when she said she was kidding but just the words did something to him, it opened that pit he was in a year ago, angry and evil and he needed to close it. Their lives were great now, he didn't want to go back to it. Grabbing a dress shirt he put it on, he put on his boots, readjusted his jeans and looked at his wife who was standing staring at him. "I will be home tonight." He walked around her to leave.

"Eric, wait. I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just kidding, Look at me." She put her hands on his arms.

He looked down on her. The storm was passing. "I know, I am apologize for overreacting." He kissed her. "I will see you tonight my love." He walked quickly out of the room.

"Damn it!" She knew he was still upset about it, the bond was swirling and she felt anger and rage. Sighing she went to take care of her kids.

Eric didn't take a guard with him, he got in the corvette and pushed it to the limit. He got on the freeway toward his meeting. There were some meetings he needed to deal with then later he could have his fun. Chuckling he thought about the recipients of his anger and what scenarios he could think of. His vampires had apprehended two FoTS members at Fangtasia last night and he planned to use his foul mood to do some damage. Smiling he drove like a mad man.

Sookie heard her phone ring, she rushed to get it. "Hello."

"Cher." Sookie sighed. Was this going to be one of those days, really?

"Sam, how are you?"

He cleared his throat. "I haven't heard from you, I have been thinking about you."

She wasn't going to play with him. "Sam, has your feelings for Eric and my relationship changed?" He was silent. "I didn't think so. I know why you called, I don't care for you any less Sam but I love Eric more. You have to understand he is my first priority next to my kids."

"I miss you Cher. Wont you come home and stop by the bar? I heard you are celebrating Johan's birthday. I would love for you to come here and I can see him." He sounded sad.

"My home is here now Sam. I don't live in Bon Tempe anymore. My home is where Eric is. I haven't changed my mind, actually our relationship is better than it ever has been." She was being honest and she needed Sam to know the truth.

Sam gave up, he tried and nothing had changed. "Take care Sookie." The phone clicked off. Sookie put her phone in her pocket, she felt like crying, instead she went to find her kids.

Today she had plans for her and the kids, they were going to do a picnic for lunch after they worked together on their magic. Erika was not very keen on the idea, she wanted to play so Sookie didn't push her. Sookie gave her a sippie cup of True Blood, sat her on her butt in the sand box and went to stand next to her boys. Sookie's eye constantly watched her daughter. "Ok boys, lets get some work done." They worked on telepathy, moving objects, Enar showed Sookie his trick, he would put his finger on a flower, it would wilt then he would touch it again and it would come back to life prettier than it was before. That freaked Sookie out. "Enar, no using that unless you ask mommy or daddy first ok?" He nodded and she made him promise, he did.

The last thing they worked on was destroying items then putting them back together. Enar was having fun sending his magic to the cement bird bath, he would destroy it, Johan would put it back together. Sookie was really proud of both her sons, it was like they complimented each other, maybe this was what the council was talking about. Erika was getting cranky and Enar was yawning. "Lunch then nap time my babies." She got the boys to follow her and she picked up Erika to take to the dining room, they had a quick lunch since the kids were so tired, then Sookie took them upstairs to clean up and get ready to lay down. The twins went down first, then she tucked Johan in. "You did so good today my little man. Daddy is going to be so proud of all the stuff you did." She kissed him.

"Thank you mommy." He grinned. "Can we call daddy and tell him?"

Sookie giggled. "Sure, hold on and mommy will see if he can talk." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Eric. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Sookie? Is everything alright?"

She laughed. "Yes, everything is fine. Do you have a few minutes to talk to Johan?"

He paused, he had never spoken to his child on the phone. "Has he misbehaved?"

"No! We practiced our powers today and he cant wait till you get home to tell you, do you have a couple minutes or are you busy?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Put him on." Sookie handed Johan the phone and he started talking to his father. Sookie stood and went to pick up his room while he talked to Eric.

When Johan was done he held the phone to Sookie. "Mommy, daddy wants you." He held the phone out.

Sookie leaned over to him. "Go to sleep baby. Mommy loves you." She kissed him and took the phone. She put it up to her ear and closed the door as she left. "Hi sweetie. Thanks for talking to him."

"I enjoyed that Sookie. I have never spoken to my children on the phone before. Did something happen today? I felt something." He sounded in a better mood than before.

"Sam called." That was explanation enough she thought.

Eric hissed. "What did the mutt want?" Sookie explained the short conversation. "Sookie, do you regret severing your relationship with him?"

Sookie gasped. "Absolutely not! I am sick of him and his bigoted crap. He talks about being kind to people but he treats you like dirt. I am not about to go back down that road with him Eric."

He laughed. "My love, you amaze me. Thank you for supporting me."

Sighing she spoke. "I love you Eric, you and the kids are my world. Don't doubt that."

He chuckled. "I know angel. I have got to go. Are you alright?"

"I miss you, why is it your gone a couple hours and I long for you." He laughed. "Don't laugh, I am serious. It feels like you have been gone days. Just hurry home ok?" She stood at the window watching the rain come, the sky turned grey and the thunder storm was moving this way.

"A storm is heading this way lover, you and the children stay inside now. I will see you in a few hours." She smiled at the phone like he could read her mind.

"I will, I love you sweetie."

"I love you too my angel. Get some sleep, you sound tired." He hung up.

Sookie stood in the window and watched the storm, the workers had all left, the backyard was empty but the guards now. The house was quiet, quieter than it had been in a long time. Closing her eye she focused on her kids, they were still sleeping soundly. Turning she saw Mark standing in the doorway. "Everything ok Sookie?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I was just watching the storm. Are the guards ok out there in that?" Her hand pointed to the window.

He laughed. "They will be fine, don't worry about it. You should go lay down, you look a little pale." Mark walked closer to her with narrowing eyes. "You sure your ok?" He took her arm.

Nodding she looked up at him. "I guess I am a little tired now that you mention it. Tell Lily I am going up." She could here his thoughts, he was still festering about yesterday,.

"I will. Just call me if you need something Sookie." He let her arm go.

She turned around to look at him. "Mark, you're a good friend and I know you worry. I love him, he challenges me, he makes me want to grow as a person and he has taught me something about myself I wouldn't let myself believe before. That I am not a freak, I am not the ugly chubby woman I saw in myself. To him I am beautiful, smart, sexy, loveable. There will never be another being that will love me as much as he does."

He stood blinking at him. "I guess I never thought of it like that. I just see the vampire, the creature that lives on the cusp of our world and I forget sometimes you are not that innocent cutie that moved in next door to me that didn't have a clue about the world. All I ever wanted you to be was happy."

Sookie walked back to him and hugged him. "You have stood by me when everyone else just gave up." She pulled back. "Give him a break though ok? I know he makes you mad but he would never hurt me on purpose. And for the record, I knew the window was open." She giggled at his expression.

"Sookie." He growled.

"Mark, I am going to lay down. Don't forget to tell Lily." She smiled and he did too. All was right with them again.

She went up and decided to take a bath before getting in the bed. Drawing the water in the tub she chose bubbles today, lavender. She took her clothes off, put them in the hamper and turned to look at her belly in the mirror. "Gunnar, you are getting bigger every day aren't you my son?" Her son was fluttering around, she could feel him moving around slowly. "Lets take a warm bath ok?" The feeling of love came over her. "I love you too baby." She got in the bathtub carefully. Laying back she relaxed and closed her eyes falling softly to sleep.

"Lover, wake now. The water is ice cold." She tried to open her eyes but the were so heavy, she heard him talking but couldn't open her eyes. She felt the water and shivered, his strong arms picked her up out of the water. "Sookie, open your eyes for me." Sookie tried again, she was just to tired to. "Sookie!" His voice was panicked, she barely could open her lids but tried so he wouldn't worry, but they closed again.

She felt him leave. "Sookie, I am going to take your blood pressure." Mark. She could feel the cuff on her arm and her other hand Eric was squeezing. His lips were against her ear lightly kissing her. "It is 60/40. Call the doctor now." Eric did as he was instructed.

"How long has she been like this?" Sookie heard her doctor.

"She came up about three hours ago to take a nap." Mark spoke.

"Alright boys, give me some room. Sookie? Can you hear me?" Sookie made a whimpering sound. She wanted to wake but she was just wanted to sleep, why wouldn't they just let her go back to sleep. "Hand me my bag Mark."

Eric watched as his wife lay bed, her face was pale. The doctor pulled out a vial, filled it and stuck it in her arm. Sookie whimpered again. "Mark go get her a soda, a True Blood and some soup alright?" He left quickly. "Eric, you have to watch her more closely. If she misses meals or doesn't get enough rest she tires easily. Her electrolytes are really low on top of her blood pressure. I don't want to put her on drugs when she can easily maintain this on her own."

"This is because she didn't eat enough or rest?" His fangs came down, she was in big trouble if this was true and he would make it crystal clear to her this time.

"She is exhausted Eric. This baby is taking a lot out of her. More than any of your other children, even more so than the twins it seems. Has she stopped drinking the True Bloods?" Eric nodded. "This child keeps throwing wrenches at us, does he not? Can you sense that? He seems much more vampire now which in the last check up he seems more Fae. I think we have a bit of a chameleon on our hands."

Mark appeared with the items the doctor requested. Sookie's eyes were beginning to open slightly. Eric leaned against her. "Sookie, my love, please open your eyes for me." He kissed her forehead.

Fluttering her eyes opened more. "Hi sweetie."

Eric frowned down on her. "I believe you need a spanking. Did you not eat today?"

She blinked. "Yeah I ate breakfast."

"Sookie, it is dinner time, did you eat lunch?" Eric looked mad.

"I swear I ate lunch too. Ask the kids and Sergio, we had lunch together after we practiced our magic." She felt the tears coming down, he thought she wasn't taking care of herself again and she felt like a scolded child.

"I am sorry my love. I just needed to be sure. You scared me, please don't cry. I am truly sorry." He pressed his lips to hers.

She sniffled. The doctor looked her over again. "You wore yourself out practicing, you had no way of knowing. If you are going to work your magic like that do it when Eric's home so he can keep an eye on you. You over exerted yourself and made your blood pressure nose dive."

Looking around she saw the three faces looking at her. "I didn't know it would do that to me. I just wanted to work with the kids." She started to cry again.

"My darling, do not cry. You are fine now. You had no way of knowing." He pulled her up into his lap to hold her, her arms went around his neck and she cried harder.

"Her hormones are raging too Eric. Mark, go take care of your guards." He nodded to the doctor and was gone. "Make love to her, feed her your blood and make her rest for a while. Give her the blood and soup when she wants it. Come to the office Friday before your trip." She was gone.

Sookie was still crying hard and he could tell she was trying to contain it. "Shush, you are fine now my love. Stop crying now." He hugged her close to him, he hated when she cried, he always felt so helpless.

"I am sorry, I didn't know Eric, I swear it. I wouldn't hurt Gunnar on purpose." She cried harder, the tears were causing her whole body to shake.

"Sookie, you did nothing wrong. Now, stop. You are going to make yourself sick lover." He rubbed her back, kissed her face, held her tight while she cried. He reached over to the nightstand to get some Kleenex out of the box the doctor had moved there before she left. "Dry your pretty eyes. I believe we need to work that list of items the doctor left for us."

She looked up and laughed, tears still falling down her face. He was trying to make her feel better. "You just want to have sex."

His fangs popped down. "I know you do." He sniffed the air teasing her.

"Stop!" She laughed again and took the Kleenex he pressed to her face.

When her face was wiped dry he moved to lean her back, he laid next to her. "No, I will not stop. Making love to my wife sounds like a wonderful idea." His tongue went over her face where the tissue had just been, the fairy tears left on her face he gathered into his mouth. "Delicious." Eric removed his clothes, she was still naked under the covers from her bath so he began to run his hands over her body, he touched everywhere. His hand went to her belly. "You are a wonderful mother Sookie, I am sorry I was short with you."

She nodded and smiled. "My track record where eating is concerned is a big dicey. I promised I wouldn't do that again and I meant it. I have learned from it. I would have never did what I did today if I had know. Being healthy and strong for our kids is my main focus. I have worked really hard not to fall back into that since we lost the baby."

He looked down at her. "You have done very well too and I am sorry I assumed you missed your meal today. I just panicked."

Her arms went tighter around his neck. "I don't know why you put up with me. I am such a pain in the ass."

"Oh, but what a fine ass you have wife." He kissed her.

She laughed loud. "No, you are the winner of that contest!" Together they laughed until the desire began to build, Eric had one hand on her breast, the other was in her folds slowly circling her very hard nub. "Oh Eric!"

"Yes, my love. Does that feel good?" He leaned to suck on the other breast.

"You are amazing! Ohhhhhh!" Her head went back into the pillow, her body bucked, she began to pant. Eric picked the pace up on her clit and had her moaning her first orgasm in no time. "God! How do you do that?"

He looked at her. "What would that be lover?" His tongue went back to her nipple.

"You make me so inhibited, your hands make me like putty, your touch drives me insane. Just the feeling of your hands on me makes me want to come." She closed her eyes because his tongue was making her insane.

"I am thrilled I have that affect on you my wife." He slightly bit down on the nipple.

"Uh!" She laughed. "See! You got talent my sexy husband."

"Oh and so do you Sookie, more than you know." His fangs penetrated her areola and caused her to scream. His tongue lapped up all the blood he wanted, which tasted so sweet to him today.

Sookie pushed him off her. He looked down at her like he was shocked. "Lay back."

"No, you heard the doctor, I am to make love to you Sookie." His face was so full of lust.

"Oh, you will. Lay back." He reluctantly did. She moved to kneel next to him, her ass was up and next to him so he had a great view of her slit. His wife put her mouth on his cock, she circled his head then stopped. She felt him move and put his hand on her ass. "No touching, you can look but don't touch."

"Sookie." He growled.

"No touching Eric." She turned to look up at him and he looked like he was going to go mad. Her mouth went back to his long shaft, her tongue slowly went up and down his rock hard length. She giggled as she heard him hiss. Her warm mouth slowly went over his cool cock and she took him in as far as she could. Slowly she moved up and down, so slow Eric began to moan. Her hand went to the base of his penis to fall in line with her mouth. For effect she spread her legs open wider and shook her ass in the air for him.

He grunted really loudly. "You are killing me!"

She spoke to him through her mind. _'No touching husband. I am going to make you come and when I am done maybe I will let you taste me.'_

His body was bucking. 'Soooookiiiiiee! I have to touch you! You say these things and tell me I cannot touch you! Uggggghhh!" He was wild with want and she told no again through her mind. His hands were pulling on the sheets and she could hear the material tearing. Eric didn't know which to look at, his wife bobbing up and down on him or her crotch which was opened wide right next to him to see. "Please Sookie!" Again the sound of tearing.

'_When you come in my mouth and I have gotten ever bit of your juices I will let you touch me. Will you come for me now Eric? Come for me sexy.' _Sookie moaned against his cock, the vibration of her throat made Eric buck again.

"Oh, Sookie, yes!" His shaft began to twitch and he exploded. His body bucked so hard he almost threw her off before she could finish him. She held on tight, he was grunting. "Yes! Sookie! Oh yes!" His orgasm had him calling out to her over and over. When she had every drop of his juices Sookie sat up to look at him and there were red tears coming down his face.

"Oh, Eric, did I hurt you?" She quickly went up to his face and took his face in her hands.

He shook his head and looked at her. "No, just the opposite my love. I love you so much." Eric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you too sweetie." She felt horrible, she had never seen him like this. Waiting she let the bond open and she sighed with relief. He was feeling love, admirations, respect, satisfaction. She looked up at him then leaned up and licked his face. "Yummy."

He began to laugh, hard. "Oh yes and so are you!" He slapped her on her bare ass and made her squeal. "You are naughty wife. There seems to be some new talents you are learning."

"You inspire me. I don't know where it comes from but I just get an idea and I run with it. I think to myself, hum, I wonder if he will like this." She giggled. "I think you liked that didn't you?"

Pulling her face to look at his he smiled. "Yes, I love everything you do to me. Now, where were we?" She started to protest but she could feel gracious plenty was well ready for part two. Eric put pillows under her, lifted her hips to meet his and made love to her until she almost passed out. It was slow and it was completing for them both. They came together speaking love words to each other. Sookie lay panting, Eric rolled over and pulled her close to him. "If I had a beating heart it would have stopped."

She giggled. "I think mine did at one point there. You are incredible." She leaned up and kissed him.

He laughed. "You need to eat dinner and drink your blood. Let me go down and get you something hot."

"No, wait, we can go down together in a minute ok? That way we can see the kids before they go to bed." He nodded and cuddled with her a little while longer. Eric stood up, went to their dressers and got clothes out for the two of them. He picked navy blue track pants and a white tank top for himself, he took out a pair of red jogging pants for Sookie and one of his white t-shirt for her. He reached in her closet and got a white bra out. He walked over and held his hand out for her.

"Thank you sweetie." He helped put her bra on, slipped her pants up her legs then put the t-shirt over her head. She stood smiling as he quickly put his clothes on. He bend down and got his phone out of his pant pocket and slipped it into his pocket on his track pants.

They went downstairs, Eric had his arm around her, Sookie was leaned into him and they were whispering to each other. Alcide and Amelia were coming in with the baby carrier. "Hey love birds." Alcide called to them.

Sookie grinned at them never letting Eric go, her arms wrapped tightly around him. "I thought you weren't coming home till Friday."

Amelia giggled and Alcide looked at his wife then to them. "It seems some little blond hottie has my pack all up in arms. They have been out kicking up the city trying to score because someone got them all worked up."

Sookie put her hand over her face and laughed. "Hey, blame him. I was just doing what I was told to do." Her giggles were infectious. Eric was laughing and pulled her closer.

"It is true mutt, I insisted she wear her bikini into the yard and I was the one that opened the window for them to hear us." He kissed the top of Sookie's head.

"Heard you?" Amelia looked at them confused.

Sookie put her face into Eric's chest. He hugged her tight. "I see you did not hear that part of the story." Amelia shook her head and Alcide growled. "Do no be angry with me Alcide, she asked." Eric pointed to Amelia. Eric walked Sookie into the dining room and helped her into her chair. Sergio appeared with plates of food and drinks for everyone. They all settled into their seats and began to eat. "It seems our guards over heard us making love."

Amelia almost spit her iced tea out. "What? How did that happen?" She looked at Sookie curiously.

Sookie giggled again and took Eric's hand. "Ok, I just want to say ahead of time, yes I was aware of what he did. I was feeling fat and sorry for myself so my husband gave me a dose of reality." She took a sip of her milk while her family ate their chicken parmesan. "So, Eric insists I put a bikini on and go down and sit in the sun while he plays with the kids. I decide to pay him back, I did a little adjusting of my top and a little more bending over than I should." Amelia began to laugh and Alcide turned to his wife and gave her a dirty look. Sookie ignored Alcide's expression,. "So, of course Eric cant stand it, he gets all worked up, we end up in the bedroom. He is all 'You are mine and everyone must know it!' being possessive. He opens the window and we have crazy sex."

Her best friend started to laugh so hard she put her folk down and covered her face with her napkin. "And the guards heard you." She looks at Alcide. "That is what everyone is all up in arms about because they heard her having sex with Eric?" Amelia shook her head. "I think it serves them all right. They needed a lesson and Eric gave them a big ole dose."

Alcide looked at her then Eric and Sookie. "They could have lost control, who knows what could have happened."

Eric looked at his friend. "Alcide they gawk over our wives, they covet what we have. I thought it only fitting to give them a bit of reality. They may look, to a point, then I will show them where they cross the line. Just as I did the other day."

Sookie looked at Alcide serious. "Alcide, I am not that girl I was three years ago. Everyone still thinks I am that naïve girl who didn't know what she wanted or needed. I have grown, I enjoy the things Eric and I do together. I am sure everyone of those men have heard us from time to time. I am not ashamed of the sex life I have with Eric and if the whole state hears while we are at it, so be it."

Alcide looked at Sookie then to Eric, who was grinning from ear to ear, prouder than a peacock. Eric leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear and she turned and kissed him. Alcide thought they had never looked happier. "Well, I guess that's that then." He dug into his food and Lily brought the kids in.

"Mommy, we just finished our lesson and Lily said it is book and bed time." Johan was next to her holding her hand.

Eric stood. "How about daddy reads the book to you tonight and gets you tucked in while mommy finishes her dinner."

"Really daddy! Erika will be so happy." His son took off at vampire speed up the stairs.

"Wow, he is getting fast." Amelia stared at the little boy.

Eric nodded. "Is it not wonderful? My vampire children." He kissed Sookie on the top of the head then swaggered up the stairs to his kids.

Sookie took another fork full of food and popped it in her mouth. "You two seem great." Amelia beamed.

Smiling she looked up from her plate. "Isn't it awesome? I just feel so good about us, he is happy, I think the happiest he has been since we got together."

"He does seem pretty happy." Alcide looked up to where Eric went up the stairs.

"You guys had a lot of bad things happen. I am glad things have settled down. Knock on wood." She tapped Alcide's head.

Alcide gave his wife a cynical look. "Funny hun." They finished eating and chatted until Eric came back down.

He stood behind Sookie and put his hands on her shoulder. Amelia stood up. "Ok boys, lets get home. I am tired and Adam is about ready for another feeding. I will see you tomorrow. We have some things we need to go through tomorrow." Amelia winked to her friend and they said their goodbyes.

Eric and Sookie were standing in the foyer where their friends exited. "How about my wife and I watch a movie and snuggle on the couch?" She burst out laughing. "What is so funny Sookie?"

"Snuggle? You actually used snuggle in a sentence. Oh, you are too much." She reached for his hand and pulled him to the living room.

"I do not see what is so funny." He was still trying to figure out what was humorous.

Sookie suggested they just find something on the TV to watch. They got comfortable on the big couch, Sookie was leaning against Eric's chest, they covered up and Sookie started changing the channels. "What should we watch? Comedy, chick flick? Any suggestions?"

Eric began kissing her neck. "How about you watch the movie and I will kiss my wife."

She slapped his leg. "You suggested the movie, lets at least attempt to." She dropped the TV remote on the table when his hand went to her breast. "Oh, you play dirty."

He was gently rubbing her chest with one hand, the other had her by the neck so he could pull her closer to kiss. "I love you Sookie." He repeated it over and over with each kiss he planted on her.

She pulled away. "I love you so much Eric. I want you to know how happy you have made me." His lips found her again. They made out like teenagers on a first date. Sookie jumped when the thunder boomed outside. Eric held her tighter. "I cant believe it is still raining so hard out."

Eric lifted his head to look out the window, the room was only lit up by the TV. "The storm will pass soon." They continued kissing, gentle, slow kisses. Sookie stopped and turned her head. The TV captured her attention.

"Breaking news, business fire of a local bar in rural Bon Temps. Firefighters are on the scene." Sookie turned and Eric sat up. The camera panned to the bar, there were all kinds of faces Sookie recognized, Arlene, Bud, Holly, Jason, dozens more. The reporter rushed to the side of Lafayette who was trying to comfort Arlene. "Sir, can you tell what happened here?" Sookie saw the bar behind the reporter, the roof was engulfed in fire, the only thing probably keeping it contained was the rain.

Lafayette turned to look at the woman with the microphone and Sookie saw his face, it was full of soot and smeared from the rain on his face. He and Arlene both were soaked to the bone. "It happened so fast, I don't know how but the bar got run up with fire. Sam told us all to get outta there and we run out but he went back in."

The woman pulled the microphone back to her. "Who is Sam?"

Arlene cried into Lafayette's chest then turned to the reporter and spoke. "Sam Merlotte, he owns the place. Oh God." She turned to look at the bar. "Sam is still in there. He never come outta the fire."


	56. Chapter 56

**Whoa! I got carried away and this chapter went on and on! Hope you like it. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. **

**WARNING ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS! ENJOY!**

Chapter 56

Sookie felt like something was pulling her under water, like she was drowning. She heard Eric talking to her, she felt his arms on her but she couldn't move. Her breath she couldn't seem to catch, she was hyperventilating. "Oh God! Oh God! Sam!" Sookie pulled away from Eric and rushed to the TV. Her tears welled in her eyes. "Sam!" Her body began to shake. "Eric, Sam is in there." Was he alive, could he survive a fire?

Eric was on his phone. Sookie could see Jason pick up his phone. "Stackhouse, have they got Sam out yet?"

Sookie watched the screen her brother shake his head as he held his phone up. "No, he is still in there. He went in to get the rest of the customers out."

"We are on our way." Eric rushed out of the room, he came back with a hoodie for Sookie to put over her head and shoes for them both. "Come on my love, lets go." She was shaking so much she couldn't move. Eric picked her up and took her to the SUV that was out front. Nigel and Bill were in the front seat. Eric hissed. "Hurry." Eric knew he could have gotten there faster by flying but he didn't want to take a chance with her. She was a mess and needed to be able to sit and rest. "We will be there soon my love. Hang on ok?"

"Eric, what if he is dead?" She was crying now.

He held her tight, as tight as he could. "Sookie, he is a shifter, he can get out of the fire. You can see with your own two eyes he is well."

Sookie was so worried and felt so bad for being rude to him when he called. She also knew what Eric was doing, he was putting his pride on the shelf for her. He could have told her to shut the TV off, Sam treated Eric like he was dirt on his the bottom of shoes but Eric put her in the car to take her to the bar. She looked up at him. "Thank you Eric. You are more than I deserve." Her tears fell harder.

"My love, we will go, check on him then get you and my son home to rest. Please do not upset yourself Sookie, you will make yourself sick again. We had one scare tonight, we do not need anymore. Sam will be fine." He was so worried about her, she could feel the anxiousness in their bond. She put her head on his shoulder and he held her to him the entire ride.

Nigel pulled the car up as close to the bar as he could. The police barricaded the entrance to get to the bar, the fire trucks were close to the bar spraying water on the roof still, the fire looks like it was almost out. Eric picked Sookie up and quickly carried her to where Jason and Sheriff Bud Dearborne were standing. Andy Bellfleur was headed their way. Eric put Sookie on her feet and she grabbed Jason by the arms. "Jason, did he come out?" Jason looked at Eric and he nodded his head.

"No Sookie, he didn't. They said they will put the fire out then go in." Jason held his sisters hand.

Andy stepped forward. "Sookie, what are you doing here?"

She gave him a dirty look. "Andy, Sam and I might not see eye to eye but he was my boss and my friend for a long time. Don't you dare get all detective on me."

Andy stepped back and put his hands up. "Sorry Sookie. See you brought your vampire with you." He nodded toward Eric.

"Yeah and get sassy with me again I will sic him on you." Sookie put her hands on her hips.

"Ok, ok!" Andy looked scared.

Eric stepped forward. "What can we do?"

Bud spoke to him. "Mr. Northman there isn't anything anyone can do yet. We gotta wait for the fire department to get the fire under control. Luckily the rain held the fire down."

Lafayette stepped up. "Sook!" Sookie turned to see him and went to hug him. Eric and her vampires were right behind her.

Sookie hugged him closely and Bill stepped behind Lafayette. She let him go. "Guys, he's ok." Bill nodded and stayed where he was, Sookie turned back to Lafayette. "What happened Lafayette?"

He held her hand and looked like he wanted to cry. "I was in the back cutting up some vegetables and I heard Sam hollering for everyone to get out. He was yelling fire, fire!" Her friend looked back to the bar. "I went out to the main bar and the whole side of the bar was in flames. People were running and pushing, I think someone fell and Sam went back to get them. I don't know who it was."

Sookie looked at him. "Is Arlene alright?"

Lafayette laughed. "You know she always ends on her feet like a stray cat Sook. Don't you go worrying about that one."

Tara was running up the parking lot. Sookie let go of Lafayette and rushed to her. "Sookie, girl. What are you doing here? You should be home with them babies and off your feet. Nothing you can do here."

Sookie started to cry. "Sam's in there Tara. Eric brought me as soon as we saw it on the TV."

Tara looked over to where Eric stood. "Well, he is too kind that one. Eric should have strung him up, a few times." She looked over at the bar. "He isn't out?" Sookie shook her head.

Eric walked to Sookie. "Hello Tara, sorry to see you again under the circumstances."

"Hi Eric, still a looker I see." She smiled at Sookie who giggled.

"Stop flirting with my husband!" Sookie hugged her.

Lafayette hollered at them. "It's cause my cousin is a hooka!"

Sookie rolled her eyes. They stood talking and looking at the fire. Tara looked at Sookie. "Sam said he called you today and it didn't go well?"

She shook her head. "I feel bad I was so mean to him but it doesn't change the reasoning. He wont change his mind about Eric and I wont have him disrespecting him. It isn't that I don't care about Sam it just isn't fair to my husband."

Eric put his arms around her from behind. "Lets not talk about that right now alright my love. I do not want you upsetting yourself or the baby."

Lafayette looked at Sookie. "Girl, your pregnant again!"

She nodded and Eric grinned. "Yep, Eric and I are having another boy."

Tara smiled at her. "No matter what happens life goes on Sookie. That you should know better than any of us."

Jason came over. "They say they can get in now." Everyone stood perfectly silent and still while they waited. "Sookie, maybe you should go to the car and sit down. It aint good for the baby for you to be up on your feet and upset."

Eric leaned his head down. "Lover, do you want to go and sit? I will wait with you if you wish to." Sookie shook her head and watched as the fire fighters and police were walking all over the area. There was some yelling, another man had the hose still pouring water on the building. A uniformed fire fighter came to get Bud and he went with them. Sookie almost held her breath. Eric leaned to her ear to speak to her. "I want you to keep calm no matter the outcome my love. I need you to think about your health and our sons."

Sookie turned her head to look at him. "I will, I cant change what has happened with Sam and I but I don't want him hurt. Do you understand what I mean?"

He nodded. "Of course my love. I do, completely. But we cannot stand out here too long because you are tired and I need you to rest. Promise we may go back home soon, one way or another."

She held his arms to her. "I promise." Another hour went by and she was yawning.

Eric picked her up. "Sookie, it is time." She looked at him and nodded.

Just as he began to head toward her friends to tell them she was leaving there was shouting. Andy rushed out. "They found him, he was in the walk-in with Catfish!"

Sookie hugged Eric who still had her in his arms. "Is he alright?"

Andy nodded. "Yes, he has some burns and smoke inhalation but he seems fine."

They all watched as Sam was brought out on a stretcher. Sookie knew it was unnecessary, he would heal but the humans didn't know it. He was telling them to stop and let him off he was fine. The group headed his way and everyone spoke to him, telling him how glad they were he was ok. Eric sat her down so she could talk to him and he turned to walk away. "No, Eric, stay. I haven't changed my feelings about what has happened. I am glad he is ok, but I know he will never accept us. Lets just say our goodbyes and go home. Ok?"

He nodded to her and held her hand while they walked forward. "Hey Cher, Eric."

Eric spoke. "We wanted to know you were alright Sam."

Sam chuckled. "So am I. Thanks for checking on me."

Eric nodded to him. "Let us know if you need anything." He knew he never would but Eric put it out there anyway.

Sookie smiled at Sam. "I am glad your ok Sam." Her former boss and friend nodded to her and she let her husband lead her to the car.

They were back on the road to home. Eric was holding her close. "I know this has been hard on you but I do not want you to give your friendship up on account of me Sookie."

"Eric, I didn't give up anything. You are mine and I love you. He is alive. End of story." She kissed his lips. "Ew! Were stinky."

His head fell back laughing. "Yes and I know just how to fix that." He leaned to her ear and whispered. "I believe when I get you home I will put you in the shower, bend your full ass over and stick my cock in your ass. We will get very naughty. What do you think of that?"

She giggled, she knew Bill and Nigel could hear them. "Only if I get to do that special little trick to you before."

He moved his face to look at her. "Which trick would that be wife?" He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Hum, I think it involves your gorgeous ass and my finger." She said it loud enough for the other vampires in the car to hear her.

Bill coughed and Nigel snickered. Eric's fangs came down before he spoke to her. "Oh, that little treat! Of course lover, I will be glad to participate in that bit of fun."

The rest of the ride they were mauling each other, hands every where, tongues licking and teeth nibbling. It was just their luck when the car pulled into the driveway at the house. Eric had the door opened and up the stairs in a flash, he ripped her clothes off and she was giggling. "Eric, we need to take a shower!"

Her husband stripped off his clothes leaving them laying in the floor and went to the bathroom to start the water. They spent the next two hours doing all the scenarios they talked about in the car.

When they were spent Eric washed their hair and bodies then got them out of the shower. Eric took the fluffy towel off the rack and dried her off. He laid his naked wife on the bed. Her eyes were heavy and her face was the prettiest rosy pink. She tried to pull the covers up her body and he stopped her. "No, my love let me look at your beautiful body." She smiled at him and his finger started at her shoulder, down her arm, back up her arm, down her chest then to each breast. "I worship your body Sookie, do you know that? I see you walk in a room with these delicious breasts or those fantastic legs and I think I have to be dreaming." His finger went over her belly and his hand spread over it. "You give me children, adorable, intelligent, magical children. I wish I could tell you how much I venerate you." His fangs popped as he spoke, his hand rubbed her belly.

She sighed and looked into his amazing blue eyes that were filled with so much love for her. "I feel the same for you Eric. You have given me anything and everything any woman could ever need or ask for." He leaned down and kissed her.

He pulled back to continue his exploration of her body. His hand went to her hips. "These curvy beauties look so wonderful in a dress, jeans, shorts anything you put them in."

He pulled her leg up to and he leaned down to run his tongue over it. "These legs, um, when you put a pair of shorts on or your heels I can not help but want to rip your clothes off and touch them." He moved down to her foot. She giggled, he put her big toe in his mouth. "I love to kiss your feet, I bow to you Sookie. You are my wife, my Queen, my bonded and if I have a soul I will gladly give that to you because you are my soul mate." That did it, her eyes welled up, the words had her almost to tears, he stopped her. "No, no tears my bride. What I say is true, I do not say them to make you cry. I say them because they are true."

He moved back up to face her and her hands went to his face to pull close to hers. "Thank you so much Eric. You always know what to say or do to make me feel better."

Shaking his head he leaned in to kissed her. "This is what I feel. If I live another thousand years I am comforted knowing you will be by my side." Eric took her hand from his face and entwined their fingers together, holding her hand up he kissed her fingers each individual then her ring. "Marrying you was the greatest thing I ever did." Sookie could feel the ring he wore on his hand against her skin. She smiled at him, her eyes getting so tired. "Sleep my love. I want to spend some time with Gunnar and with our children."

Sookie looked at him. "The kids are sleeping Eric." Covering her mouth she yawned again.

"I know they are my love, but I enjoy watching them sleep like I do you. Close your pretty eyes." She did and he began to speak to her in Swedish. "Du är min, kärlek." Sookie was asleep and he spoke to Gunnar for a while then got dressed to check on his children. Johan was sound asleep, he spoke softly to him, kissed him and rubbed his blonde hair out of his eyes. He was getting so big. In two days time he would be having his second birthday. He knew the prophecy where his son was concerned, at two he would come into powers and that concerned Eric. Leaving his sleeping son he went to the nursery to see the twins. Enar was on his side, his face covered with a blanket, he was just like Sookie with covers. Eric was always pulling the blanket off her face and so he did with Enar at night. "I love you very much my Warrior." He leaned in and kissed him, touching his belly gently. His daughter he felt stirring. She whimpered and Eric went to her crib. "My darling, why are your starry blue eyes open?"

She put her hands up and Eric picked her up. "Daddy." It melted him into a puddle every time this child called him that. Never in his life did he think he could love anything as he did his family but his one had him in a hold no other would ever have.

He walked with her out of the nursery and took her down stairs. The whole house was dark except the light from the moon in the living room. It was still raining out and he went to sit by the window. His daughter was cuddled up on his shoulder, her little arms tucked under her next to his chest. "My Princess, you are the light of my life. I remember the day you were born, mommy was so sick and I had to stay with her. You and your brother were in your little beds in the hospital and Amelia took me to the nursery to meet you for the first time. You were both so small and beautiful, daddy loved you the minute he laid eyes on you. Do you know that? You and your brother are gifts, special gifts mommy and I never knew we would have. Daddy loves you with every ounce of his being my daughter."

Mark was doing one last check before he went to rest for the night, he listened as Eric spoke to his daughter. In three years since he met the vampire he never thought of him as a creature with real feelings, sure Eric told Sookie he loved her, she was over the moon about Eric. Everyone knew it but hearing the words come from Eric's mouth, it changed his opinion of the vampire. Any male who could confess such love for his daughter like that was alright to him. He continued his walk to the cottage where Lily was sound asleep. He looked down at her, he fell in love with this woman the minute he met her and he hoped one day he would be lucky enough to have a child to say those things to. Mark hoped it would be with Lily.

Erika stared up at her father, he put his finger in her mouth, her fangs popped breaking his skin and she sucked his finger. Eric knew these special nights with her would eventually fade away. It made him teary eyed to think of this little girl getting bigger. He wanted her to stay this precious forever. Her blue eyes, the eyes that were identical to his looked up at him. She put her hand on her fathers face and sent love and happiness. "Are you trying to make daddy feel better angel?"

She smiled against his finger. "Erika loves daddy." He chuckled.

"You love your daddy?" He looked down at her.

She nodded her blonde head. "Oh, I love you daddy. Mine."

Eric threw his head back laughing. "I am going to get the Johnson brothers to start the dungeon now, I believe I am in big trouble."

His daughter giggled at him. She knew what he was saying. "Funny daddy."

Hugging her to him he let her feed as long as she wanted and when she was sound asleep he sat with her on his lap as he looked down on her. He wanted to remember every part of her face forever and he hoped he had forever with his family. Before he met Sookie he never thought about living another thousand years, it was a given, but now, he craved it, it was too important to him now. He stood with his daughter and took her back up the stairs to put back in bed, she never moved a muscle. Gently he laid her in crib, left the room and went back to the dark living room to make some calls. First he called Isabella then he called Pam. Eric got caught up with both of them as Compton stepped into the dark room. "Eric?"

"Come on in Bill." Eric stood to turn on the lights.

"Is everything alright?" Bill looked around then to Eric.

"Yes, just contemplating my life." Eric snickered.

"And what a wonderful life it is I would say." Bill said flatly.

Eric rushed to Bill and stood looking down at him. "Compton, are you ever going to get over the fact she is mine?"

Bill looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I do not wish Sookie to be mine my King."

"Liar." Eric was goading him.

Bill shook his head. "What would be the point? I could never make her happy the way you do."

Eric smirked. "That is what this is about? You are jealous of her life with me then?"

"No, I wish I were human alright! I am not to naïve to know that part of my life is over but if I were human maybe things could have been different." Bill's fangs came down.

"You are diluting yourself, Sookie is a supe just as much as you or I am. She was meant for this life, she was meant to be with me. She will be mine for eternity. You really should find someone Bill, a good fuck would do you good." Eric sat down in the chair.

"Yes, I am sure you are right." Bill wanted to stop having this conversation. "Good night Eric.

Eric nodded his head. "Compton."

Eric went out to the yard, checked in with a few of the guards, went around the parameter of the property, stopped at the horse stable that looked like it was coming along wonderfully then went to the backyard where the pool was also looking close to completion. He smiled, he couldn't wait to get Sookie in the pool on a warm night and hear her scream for him. Gracious plenty twitched and he was fully erect thinking about doing his wife in the pool. Eric closed his eyes, the water against her skin, the smell of chlorine on her body, her in his arms. His fangs were down and he hissed. He needed to stop before he went upstairs and attacked her, he was blood lusting now thinking about her. "Eric?" He growled as he heard the glass door open. He turned to see her walking toward him. "Sweetie, why are you out here? Is everything ok?"

He put his hand up to stop her. "Stay back for a minute Sookie."

She blinked not sure what was going on, she felt him upstairs, she opened the bond to find he was lusting, he was aroused and he wanted her. "I leave you alone and see what happens." She giggled.

"Sookie." He hissed at her.

"Eric, do you want to fix your problem?" She walked closer.

He shook his head fiercely. "Stay back!"

"No, I am your wife Eric. I am here sweetie. Clear your mind and let me help you." She spoke to him firmly.

"I cannot. I will hurt you." His growls were deeper now.

"I am going in the house, I will be on the couch. Leave the door open so you can get the fresh air if you want. Ok?" She turned to head toward the door and she felt him come up behind her and she whipped around and put her hand up. "No, stay there until I go inside Eric." She walked backwards this time to keep her eye on him. She would let him take her outside if there wasn't so many guards around. This way at least they were in their home and had some privacy, sort of. She went into the living room, took off her robe and propped all the pillows she could under her to support Gunnar as she leaned forward for her husband. She heard him come in and he was hissing. "Come on sweetie, bring gracious plenty over here and fuck me."

He was behind her in a flash, his hand caressed her ass for a minute before he pulled his clothes off and threw them to where ever they would land. He smacked her ass, then again making he yelp. Her ass was in the air, her face against the couch, she was kneeling forward on all fours. "Sookie!" In one motion he entered her center from behind and rode her doggie style, his grip on her hips were like a vice grip. She cried out a few times from the force of the thrusting against her. He was going at vampire speed for quite awhile until his mind began to clear and Sookie was moaning and whimpering. When the effect of the sex began to take the edge off his lust he realized what he was doing and stopped.

Sookie turned and grabbed him by the ass. "Eric, please!" He could feel she was aroused and wanted it.

Whispering he spoke to her. "No, I am sorry Sookie, I did not mean to hurt you."

"Your not hurting me, just the opposite. Please Eric, make me come." She was panting.

Eric looked at his wife, her face was full of want and desire. Slowly he began to push into her again "Sookie."

"Faster Eric, fast like before! Please!" His wife was begging for him.

"You are incredible!" After about an hour of fucking her at vampire speed and four orgasms later they came together one last time together. Eric screamed her name and fell against the side of the couch so not to land on her. If she wasn't laying face forward on the couch she would have collapsed on it. She grabbed her side and giggled. "I think I pulled a muscle."

Eric was up and pulling her to him. "Do not joke Sookie. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, I am not hurt but either your sons leg is in my side or I pulled a muscle. A girl isn't designed to orgasm that much in an hours time Eric."

Eric ripped his arm open and put it to her mouth. "Feed." She looked at him then took his blood. When the wound closed she licked her lips and smirked.

"You need some too." He shook his head no. "Why not?"

"Because you have had a hard day, you let me attack you for over an hour and if I am not mistaken we have been at it all day. I will drink a True Blood, well maybe two." He smiled.

"I don't know what is up with us but oh man, we have been at it all day haven't we?" She wrapped her arm around him.

Nodding at her spoke. "Why did you come downstairs?' He looked at her.

She smiled at him. "I could feel the lust, I could feel how strong it was and I knew you were in trouble."

He shook his head. "I get that way only where you are involved."

Sookie could tell he was upset. "Eric, it is fine. See, we are all happy and had some amazing sex. Everything is fine."

He pulled her up, took the pillows and put them behind him, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She grabbed the blanket off the arm of the couch and brought it up over them. "Nice." He smiled into her hair.

"You are something else my husband."

"Tomorrow I want you to rest Sookie. We have the doctor in the morning but after that I want you to promise you will not move off the couch or the bed if you do not have to." He kissed her ear.

"I promise. I don't think I will be able to walk tomorrow anyway." She giggled and Eric nibbled on her neck.

He rubbed her belly and they were asleep before either knew what happened.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Sookie's eyes blinked. She could barely see but she saw what looked like Johan and Lily. Sookie could feel Eric behind her.

"Oh, ah, hi guys." Eric stirred behind her, his naked leg was hanging over the couch. Sookie pulled the cover higher up giggling.

Johan stood looking at this parents, his face was serious. "Mommy, daddy has already given you Gunnar."

Sookie leaned back and burst out laughing. Eric laughed against her. Lily moved forward to take Johan's arm. "No, Lily, leave him. Will you give us just a minute to speak to him then return to take him for his lesson?" She nodded and left them alone. Eric sat up, Sookie scooted over and covered up.

Eric leaned down to pick up Johan. "Son, mommy and daddy love each other. We do things that creates babies but we also do things because we love each other. Mommy and daddy did nothing wrong. One day you will have a pretty girl of your own."

Johan smirked at his father then he walked to his mother and put his hand on her belly. "You and daddy made Gunnar, I know that mommy."

Sookie smiled down at her son. "Just like we did you, Erika and Enar. We love each other a whole bunch."

Johan looked at his father who nodded. Johan giggled and rushed out of the room.

"Ok, that was weird." Sookie said.

Eric looked at her. "Why was that weird? In my time people were more open about sex, children were in the same room with their parents. I have told you this but society does not approve. I know you are uncomfortable with our children and nudity or sex. You will need to learn to get over that inhibition."

She thought about it for a minute, he was right, her kids were vampires, they would need to embrace that part of their life. "You're right. It will take me some time to get used to it but you will help me right? I don't want our kids to be ashamed of their bodies or sex or even nudity like I felt about it."

Shocked Eric looked at her. "You humble me. You grow and change right before my eyes sometimes." He leaned over and kissed her. "I will be happy to assist you with this."

"I don't think I can go running through the house naked but we do need to teach our kids like you said. I will feel terrible if I give Erika a complex like I had, I don't want that for her." Sookie sighed.

"Do not worry my bride, I will take the reins on this one." His fangs came down.

"No way mister. We have to get dressed, remember doctors appointment today." She threw the blanket on him and grabbed her robe. "Sorry, I cant start the lessons on nudity today." Giggling she ran up the stairs and to their room.

Eric came in with the blanket wrapped around his waist as she was getting in the shower. He came into the bathroom. "I can join you."

She peeked her head out of the water. "Can you keep your hands and other parts to yourself?" She pointed at gracious plenty.

He nodded. "Yes my love. I can go years without sex." His fangs came down.

"Uh huh. Well we have yet to test that theory. Ok, hurry. I almost done." She opened the door for him to get in with her. He got in behind her and she handed him the soap. "Will you wash my back?"

"Oh I do believe I was told to keep my hands to myself." Her beautiful husband was pouting.

She laughed loudly and turned to look at him. "Eric Northman, are you serious? You cant possibly want sex again!"

His fangs popped down and his lip actually pouted. "I cannot help that I enjoy my wife."

Her eyes went up and down him, gracious plenty was hard as a rock. Sookie laughed and put her hands on his chest and pushed him into the wall, he hissed at her and she giggled. Her hand went to his shaft and began to stroke him. "I really enjoy my husband but we have an appointment and if I let you get out of control we will never make it." She knelt down and took care of her husband. He was yelling her name in no time and when she was done she stood. "Wash my back Mr. Northman, that's the least you can do." She giggled and when she turned Eric slapped her ass, hard. "Hey!"

"Vixen." He laughed and they got through the shower.

They were dressed and heading down the stairs. The kids were in the living room dresses and waiting. Sookie looked at Eric. "Sweetie, we have a doctors appointment."

"Yes but what about after we take them to the park for a little while." Eric smiled.

Sookie looked at him and smiled. "Ok, sounds great. Let me grab a bite to eat then we can go." She wore a dress today, it was in deep purple with black buttons, she had on a black short sweater and flats. Going into the kitchen Sergio had her plate ready for her when she walked in. "Hi Sergio."

"Good morning Mistress. How you this morning?" He smiled brightly.

She smiled back. "Fabulous! Can you warm two True Bloods for Eric please?" He was taking one out of the microwave but he nodded and got another. "I will take one too please."

Sookie was sitting at the table digging into her food and Eric came to sit next to her. His blood was waiting. "I see you have one as well." The cap was off and she had drank about half of it.

"Yes, I heard what the doctor said." She stopped eating and looked at him. "I don't want any other blood but yours. I mean, I will drink this because I have to but I don't know if this does any good."

Eric nodded. "I will bring some Royalty home and see if that will help."

"Ew! No, I will stick with this thanks." She smiled at him.

He leaned over and whispered to her. "Wife, if you need more substantial blood you will have it." Eric grinned.

She looked at him. "Are you still taking Johan to Fangtasia tonight?"

"Yes, will you be alright with it?" He drank the second bottle of blood down.

Sookie took the last bite of food and popped it in her mouth. "No, but I trust your instincts and I will do what you think is best."

He stood and took her hand. "Lets go my gorgeous bride. We will be late if we de not get a move on it."

They took two cars, Mark, Lily, Ted and the kids were in the lead car and Eric, Sookie, Gary and Maggie were in the back. "Do we really need all this security sweetie?" It seemed like over kill to her.

"I have bumped up our security and I believe as our children grow it will only get bigger." Eric looked intently out the front window watching his children's car. She nodded and watched too.

They pulled up to the doctors office and all piled out of the car. Dr. Ludwig was talking to her staff when they came in. She stood and gawked. "Northman, has there been an issue the council is not aware of?" She pointed to the guards.

He rolled his eyes. "No, but where my family is concerned I take no chances." Enough said, the doctor led them to the exam room. Eric turned to the four guards. "Mark, watch my children." Mark nodded and they flanked Lily and the kids.

When they were in the room Eric helped Sookie change and get up on the table. He pulled his chair up to the table, took her hand and smiled up at her. "Thanks sweetie." She blew her breath out and waited.

"Ok, Sookie, scoot down for me." The doctor said as she came in the room. She did and the doctor put her feet up. "How are you feeling?"

"Good actually. I have had some pretty intense growing pains but look at me! I look like I am six months pregnant."

"Yes, you do and Gunnar is getting bigger. We will do an ultra sound today and take a look at him. At this rate I believe you will be delivering in less than two months and I say less because of his size now." Sookie heard her put the gloves on and she began her exam. Eric's hand went to hers and he spoke to her quietly telling her how wonderful she was. The snap of the gloves made Sookie begin to breathe normally again. "He is doing well I see, you are too. I am thrilled with your dedication to take better care of yourself Sookie. It has made this pregnancy easier on you, keep it up especially for future pregnancies." She stood and got on her stool to reach Sookie's belly. Her hands were over the belly and the magic could be felt.

"Gunnar is doing well then?" Eric asked smiling at the doctors last comment. He heard the plural.

"He is, now can you sense him today, Fae? I cannot wait to meet this child. He is very magical." She got down and the nurse got the equipment ready for the doctor to use. Eric pulled her gown up and Sookie's belly was showing. He put his hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek, smiling. "You are a good father Eric. Your children are delightful and I am glad you are a hands on father. The prophets chose well." She actually smiled.

"Thank you." Eric watched as the doctor put the gel on Sookie's growing belly, turn on the machine and on the screen came the image of his child. He grinned like crazy. "My son." He looked at Sookie and he his eyes welled.

"Oh, look Eric, he is awake and looking at us." Sookie touched her belly. "Hey Gunnar."

The image was crystal clear. He was the child each had seen in their dreams. The birth mark could be seen clear as day on his wrist. "Look, he has his family mark."

Sookie smiled. "Yep, that's our baby!"

The doctor printed the pictures and handed them to Eric. He looked at them then looked up at the doctor. "I plan to take Johan to Fangtasia with me tonight for a live donor."

She nodded. "The twins will not be far behind. Their need for blood is growing is it not?" He told her yes. "You are going to teach them all how to feed on humans?" Eric nodded. "It is important but not necessary but as you know vampires will need to know he participates in that part of your world. There will be times for example when as you know war ends in casualties and he will need to be able to feed off his kills like any other vampire."

Sookie sat up on her elbows. "What about his birthday?"

"His powers will be enhanced. That is how it usually is with Fae children, they advance sooner than human children. They come into their powers around the same time as Johan." The doctor got off the stool and pointed to her belly. "Keep doing what you are doing. Get ready for this one, he will be a handful and here sooner than later." She left them to get dressed.

"Well, that was painless." Sookie sat up and giggled.

He stood in front of her. "I am pleased Sookie. I do not believe either of us could have taken a risky or difficult pregnancy this time."

She nodded to him. "Thank you for everything. You make it easier on me." He helped her stand and helped her with her clothes. He leaned down and slipped her shoes on her feet.

Giggling she held onto his shoulder. "Pretty soon I wont be able to bend down! Be ready for shoe detail."

Standing he smiled. "I take great pleasure in helping you, I will enjoy touching your stomach that houses my son." His hands went to each side of her belly. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." He took her hand and put the pictures of his son in his dress shirt pocket. He lead her to their family and to the car.

Sookie watched the road fly by as they head to Bon Temps to the park. It was sunny and bright out today. Their kids were so excited to go to the park. Sookie wanted the daytime to last forever because when night came she knew what would happen. Eric was taking their son to the bar with him tonight. That Sookie didn't like at all but she knew that she had to trust Eric and let him do what was best for their kids. He leaned into her and kissed her neck. "Lover, what is it?"

Shaking her head she looked up and smiled. "I am fine. I cant wait to get them to the park." He knew she was anxious about something but he wouldn't push her. Sookie looked out the window the rest of the ride. As they pulled up she saw Jason's truck and him leaned up against it. "Eric, what did you do?"

He laughed. "I called that ridiculous brother of yours and told him his niece and nephews were going to the park today. Johan enjoys him for some reason."

Sookie laughed, she could feel through the bond the kids were excited. Jason moved off the truck and walked toward the cars as they pulled up. "Whoa Sook! What's with all the heat?" Jason watched the armed guards get out of the cars.

"Stackhouse, you know your sister and my children are Royalty in our world. No one gets near them as long as I walk this earth." Eric's fangs were down.

Jason chuckled and held his hands up. "Ok, ok! Just don't shoot me."

Mark looked at Jason. "Stackhouse, if it were up to me I would have put you out of your misery years ago." Eric burst out laughing and slapped Mark on the back. Sookie gave them both a dirty look then giggled.

"Uncle Jason!" Gary put Johan on his feet and he ran to his uncle. Jason knelt down and hugged him.

"Hey Jo! Whatcha been up to? Are you excited about tomorrow?"

Johan nodded his blonde head. "Oh, yeah. Mommy said I am having cake and ice cream. Yum."

Eric laughed, his son was something else. "Ok troops. Lets go play." This trip they left the stroller in the car just in case they needed it. "Lets take our walk then we will play." Johan and Jason went to the center of the park to play, Lily, Mark and Ted followed them and Mark stood with his hand on his gun. People stared but when he looked at them directly they scattered. Sookie giggled as she and Eric walked hand and hand with their kids walking in front of them. Gary and Maggie were close behind.

"You picked a nice day to bring them out here Eric." She squeezed his hand.

"I wanted to get a day in before your unable to come out for awhile." He pulled her into his arms and put his hand on her belly. "My son is getting bigger every day." They walked the parameter of the park and as the came around Sookie looked at the stone memorial for Gran. She blinked a couple times not sure she saw what she thought she saw.

Sookie pulled away and walked to the stone, Gary close behind her. There had been an addition to her kids names, Gunnar's name was there. "Eric?" She turned to look at him.

"I thought it would only be fair to add him. We have room for all twelve of our children." He winked at her and she began to cry. "No, Sookie. I did not do that to make you cry."

"I know but you are so sweet. What did I do to deserve you?" Gary handed her some Kleenex he seemed to keep in stock in his pocket now and Sookie turned to thank him.

"Mommy are you crying?" Johan came to stand beside her. Jason and Lily were right behind him.

"Yeah Sook. Don't start that blubbering. You will ruin the day for me and the kids with all that cryin'." Jason whined. Eric chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your day Jason Stackhouse!" She stomped her foot.

"Stackhouse, I suggest you go back to playing with Johan before she takes you out." Mark put his hand on Jason shoulder. Jason took Johan and they went back to play.

Eric grabbed Sookie's hand. "Come on my wife, lets go play with our kids on the swing."

They played for a couple hours, the kids were having a blast. Like in a movie Erika began to run like a dart and as she got her feet under her she made it as far as the concrete before she fell and Eric was behind her picking her up before her arms hit the ground. Sookie watched it as it was slow motion, the guards were behind Eric and he picked her up, her knee was bleeding and Eric's fangs were down. Sookie saw her oldest son rush to his sister at vampire speed as Eric was looking his daughter over to make sure she was hurt no where else. There was a big gash on her knee and Sookie heard Eric growl. Eric knelt down, putting Erika on his knee and Johan began to lick his sisters knee. The guards flanked around so the humans didn't see what was happening. Sookie looked over to Enar, he was hissing and his fangs were down, he was gone in a flash and in the middle of the group of her family.

"Damn, sis, what the hell happened?" Jason looked at the group across the park.

Sookie shook her head. "Erika fell."

"Is Johan licking her cut?" Jason asked confused.

Sookie looked at her brother. "Yes Jason. My kids are vampires." He just watched the commotion.

Eric and the guards brought the kids back. Johan's eyes were glassy and his fangs were down, all of their fangs were down still. Eric saw Sookie's look on her face and remembered they were in a human park. Eric stopped and knelt down. "Fangs up my children." All of their fangs went up and Sookie could only shake her head. Eric was still holding Erika.

"Lets see baby." Sookie stepped forward to look at her daughters leg and it was all healed. Sookie kissed the spot where the gash was but now gone.

"All better mommy." Erika smiled.

"That was a bit risky Eric." Sookie looked at her husband.

"Yes, well my children are vampires. Humans need to recognize that." Eric stood straight and proud.

"Ok, I gotta get back to work." Jason hugged and kissed the kids then Sookie. "See you tomorrow sis." With that he was gone.

Eric laughed. "I think we freaked your brother out my love." They were heading toward the cars.

"You freaked me out, I can imagine what Jason is thinking." She giggled. Eric and the guards had the kids and Lily in the car.

Andy Bellfleur pulled up and got out of the car. "Sookie, what the hell is going on here?" He walked briskly to the side of the car.

Sookie looked at him. "What do you mean and you better watch your mouth around my kids Andy Bellfleur."

He looked thoroughly chastised. "Sorry." He looked around. "I got a call there was something weird going on out here, some vampire feeding off a kid."

Sookie laughed and Eric growled. She turned to look up at her husband and stood in front of him. "No, our daughter fell, her brother licked her cut closed."

He made a scrunched up face and looked them both up and down. "And you let that happen?"

Eric put his hands in his pockets, this was going to be good. Sookie took two steps forward, Gary came to stand next to her. "Andy, my kids are vampires! They see blood, they feed off blood you idiot. These small minded fools out here did not see a vampire feeding off a kid."

Andy put his hands up. "Now Sookie, there aint no need to get upset."

"Yes there is. You come out here and accuse my family of doing something wrong. My family are vampires Andy and I think coming from the family you came from you should be more tolerant of people." She turned, took Eric's hand and advanced on the waiting cars.

"I didn't mean to make you mad Sookie." He called to her.

She turned around and shot him a dirty look. "Use your head next time, save us all the trouble."

Eric tried hard not to laugh, he pulled her close when they got in the car. "My love, you are definitely a force to be reckoned with." His laughter began.

"Oh, those people!" She didn't want to get herself all upset about it but that bigoted man made her so mad. "I should have used my powers on him." Eric laughed harder. He leaned in and talked dirty into her ear the entire rise. Her feistiness turned him on.

Driving to the house they followed closely to the car that contained the kids. Eric kept his eyes on the car the entire ride. When they got home Lily helped Sookie take the kids to have heir lunch. Eric stopped her before she went into the dining room. "I have things to take care of. I will be back later to pick up my son to take to Fangtasia."

Sookie looked at her children and then back to her husband. "Ok, just be careful." She really wanted to scream but she kept her wits about her.

Eric pulled her into his arms. "I will not let anything happen to our son Sookie. You know this. Now, eat your lunch, drink your blood and get a nap in before I come home."

Sookie rolled her eyes and told him goodbye. She left him in the foyer and went to the living room. Lily had the kids set up with their food, all three of the kids had sippie cups of blood in front of them. She stood blinking. Lily looked at her. "Sookie? Are you alright?" Lily walked to where Sookie was standing.

"Yes, I am fine." She smiled slightly and sat down in her chair next to Johan. The kids were talking back and forth, Sookie barely heard a word they said.

Amelia came in the room with a smiling Adam. "Hey Sook." She stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

Sookie just shook her head. "Nothing."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Yes, there is. I can tell you are upset. Spill it." Amelia sat down to eat lunch with the rest of them.

"My kids are all drinking blood. I mean I knew they were part vampires, don't get me wrong, they were just enhanced Fae kids, now they are vampire kids with magic. Look at them." Sookie looked around the table to her children.

Amelia looked at Sookie then to the kids. She was confused. "Um, yeah, they have always been vampire kids Sookie. What's going on?"

"I cant explain it. I could handle the flying or the other stuff but now they are drinking blood. Eric is old enough to handle it, my kids are not. What if someone tries to hurt them?" Sookie looked angry.

"You are getting way ahead of yourself. All the kids will learn Sookie, from Johan to Adam. Eric and Alcide will protect and teach the kids the right and wrong ways to live their lives." Amelia smiled at Adam who was making all kinds of racket.

"I know but I guess it just hit me. Eric is taking Johan to Fangtasia tonight and I am not ready. I know I should be, I have had three years to get to this point, I'm just not. Erika fell today, scrapped her knee and Johan rushed to her in a blur to lick her wound." She stood up and took her plate to the kitchen.

Amelia watched her friend leave, she knew how upset she was about everything that was going on with her kids. One things she knew about Sookie, she would come around, give her time and space, she would figure it out. Sookie walked back in. "Why don't we grab the laptops and the kids and we can go sit outside and get some work done?"

Sookie looked like she was going to object but then she sighed. "Ok. It is probably better I keep my mind occupied." Heading toward the office she went and got her computer and met Amelia, Lily and all the kids outside. Amelia had a list of items she needed Sookie to get through so she kept her busy for about two hours before the kids started to fuss.

Amelia turned to Sookie. "I think I am going to take Adam home, let you get some sleep. You look like you could use it too." She put her things in her bag, picked up Adam who was laying on a blanket next to her, his toys and saw Sookie's expression. "Stop that Sookie. Eric isn't taking him off to the middle of nowhere. They will be home tonight. Wouldn't you rather Eric teach him then him struggle on his own like new vampires does?"

Turning to look at her son playing with his sister Sookie spoke to her friend. "My head tells me to be reasonable but my heart doesn't want to be."

"Do you regret having kids with him Sookie?" Amelia asked her flat out.

"No! Of course not." Her eyes were full of anger.

Amelia adjusted Adam on her shoulder. "Ok, think of it like this. You marry a guy that has asthma, it is pretty likely your child will inherit that right?" Sookie nodded at her friend. "Your child might not be able to run and play like other kids. It is the same premise with our kids Sookie. Instead of having a disability like you think you were raised to believe our kids have gifts, really great gifts. If we teach them to be embarrassed or ashamed of those gifts like you were what kind of parents would we be?"

Sookie sat on the chair. "Oh, God Amelia. I am like every person who I knew in Bon Temps. I am being a hypocrite. I talk about loving my kids and want them happy but I am doing what those people did to me."

Amelia giggled. "No your not Sookie. You are just worried that once your kids come into their powers, all of them, including the ones from Eric they will be different and people will think of them the way people did you. You and Eric are great parents, you wont let your kids grow up thinking they are freaks like you were lead to believe."

Tears welled in Sookie's eyes. "Your right. I am projecting my insecurities about my telepathic abilities on my kids. I love Eric for his differences, that is why I went out with him from the beginning. What he has given our kids is a miracle." She stood up and wiped her eyes. "What would I do without you?" She walked to Amelia and hugged her.

"You would have figured it out Sook. That's what you do. Take those babies in the house and put them down for a nap. I will see you tomorrow ok?" Amelia picked Adam's arm up to wave to Sookie. "Say bye bye!" Adam grinned and nuzzled against his mothers chest. "Bye Sook." Amelia left Sookie in the yard with her kids.

"Ok troops. Nap time!" She and Lily took the kids up to lay them down. When everyone was asleep Sookie went to the bedroom to lay down. Before she did the phone rang. Eric. "Hi sweetie."

"Sookie is everything alright?" He sounded concerned.

She smiled. "Yes, everything is fine."

'No, I can feel you Sookie. You are upset, what is it?" She could feel his anxiety.

"I worked it out, I had a nice long talk with Amelia. I am ok now." Sitting on the side of the bed she took her shoes off.

"I do not like this feeling Sookie, like you are distraught about something. You should have talked to me about it. I am here for you my love. I will always listen if you need to talk something through." He sounded sad and she could tell through the bond she had hurt his feelings.

She would just come clean now. "You know I was having a hard time about Johan, I just needed to wrap my head around it Eric. That is what she and I talked about."

"Are you still upset with me because I am taking him to Fangtasia?" He asked quietly.

"No! I realized something. You are a good father, you know what is best about all this Eric. I know that and I let my emotions get in the way. I am glad you are going to be there to help our kids Eric. They need you." She pulled off her t-shirt.

Eric felt better. "Do you need me to come home lover?"

"Get to work husband. Keep this up and I will have to go back to work." She chuckled and he did too.

"I love you Sookie."

"I love you too my handsome husband. Hurry home. I miss you." She pushed the end button on her phone, crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

Sookie could feel a hand against her face. Enar. "Mommy."

She opened her eyes and he was laying next to her. "Hey baby, lay down next to mommy and lets go back to sleep ok?" Glancing at the clock she had only been laying down about fifteen minutes. Her son smiled and she pulled him next to her to go back to sleep.

Eric walked into the room to find his wife and son snuggled up to each other. Sookie was naked and Enar had his hands around her neck hugging her tight. He smiled, he thought about leaving them to sleep but he knew she would be upset if he took Johan and not told her. Looking at the clock he knew she could sleep another thirty minutes before he left so he quietly left them to go to the office to get some work done.

He pulled out his phone to dial it. "Nigel."

"Hello my King."

"Any luck on the arsonist?" Eric began to check his email.

"They were definitely Fairy. There has not been any traces yet of them. I am not familiar with the Fae Eric. Why would they want to burn down the shifter bar?"

"I believe we need to revisit the issue with Niall and her family do we not?" Eric's fangs came down. He hoped this was over but now they were starting again.

Nigel hissed. "Fucking Fairies! What does that old man want?"

"Keep me posted if you find anything Nigel. Merlotte ok?" Eric knew Sookie would be devastated if he weren't.

Nigel laughed. "Yes, the dog was here today doing work I was told. He seems find."

The two vampires said their goodbyes. Eric wondered what this was about. Why Merlotte's bar? What was the connection to Sookie? Sam had called her that day, did he think he could lure Sookie back to Bon Temps and his good graces by burning down his own bar? That seemed desperate even for the mutt. Who were the Fae that were near the bar that night and why.

Eric felt the panic in Sookie and rushed to her and his son. He burst through the door. Sookie had a light around their son, Niall and Claude were standing in the middle of the room, their own light bright. Sookie had pulled the cover around her and looked mad and terrified at the same time.

"I told you both to leave. Get out of my house!" Sookie was yelling at them. Enar was getting anxious and he sat looking like he would cry any moment.

"Sookie, you need to go with us. We can take you by force." Claude informed her.

"No, you will not!" Eric came up behind them, his sword was drawn.

Niall narrowed his eyes. "This, vampire is none of your business. This is between my blood and myself."

"No! You think you can do what you did and I would still consider you family? You tried to kill my husband and sell me off to the highest bidder! Get out!" She stood and was trying to put her clothes on under the blanket. Eric could feel the vampires and guards coming now.

"You were not supposed to do this Sookie. I told you that the twins were supposed to be the last of your children. You and that vampire insisted." Niall said vampire like it was the dirtiest word he had ever said. "You and that child you are carrying will go to Fairy, it must be rectified."

"Hold on, I am not going anywhere with you. Claude how could you do this to me? How?" Sookie looked at her cousin with the saddest look he had ever seen.

"Sookie I am sorry." Claude looked away.

"No one is taking my wife and child anywhere. I will kill you first Brigant." Eric was wielding his sword now, the sound of it cutting the air made Sookie's skin crawl.

Sookie closed her eyes and began to concentrate as hard as she could. She could here the males in front of her bickering, Claude pulled his sword, he and Eric were staring each other down. Sookie looked to Enar and popped him out of the room to his bed in the nursery. _'Lily, the kids are in the nursery, get Mark and keep them there.'_

"Brigant, what are you doing?" Dr. Ludwig popped in.

"Stay out of this." He shot her a wicked look.

Dr. Ludwig walked to stand in front of him. "No, I will not. Sookie is no longer yours Niall. She has crossed over and you know it. When her child bearing years are over she will be one of them and she has already disowned you. That child she carries will not harm you."

"He was not meant to live! She was supposed to lose him as well." Niall looked like a monster in that moment.

Sookie lunged forward. Thalia rushed between Sookie and Niall, Sookie pushed against the ancient vampire. "You killed my daughter! You did that!"

"I will do it to every child you try to bring into the world. The only one who was supposed to live was Enar! The rest were supposed to die and I will make it so!" He lifted his arms as if to cast magic Sookie's way.

Sookie's eyes changed to the deepest darkest blue and began to glow. Her hands came up and she pushed her great grandfather's magic back. He looked at her shocked. Sookie screamed at him. "I never want to set eyes on you again!"

The sound of thunder came through and the wall opened up behind Sookie. Gabriel and Michael stepped through. Niall stepped back two steps and put his hands down. "You called to them Sookie? They wont be able to help you forever."

Michael stepped forward. "Do not threaten my child Brigant. I have been patient where you are concerned. I have thrown your magic to protect my blood. I will not allow you to continue to hurt her."

Eric and the vampires were hissing and ready to kill. Gabriel stepped to Eric. "Viking, we will not let her go. Calm yourself. She will need you." Eric looked into the eyes of the angel and nodded.

"That is how those abominations have continued?" Niall seethed. Claude looked at his grandfather like he had never seen him before.

"What the fuck are you talking about Niall? Those kids are great, they are magical and special!" Claude spat at his grandfather.

"If you come near her again Brigant I will rain all of heaven and hell on you, do you understand? She is ours and you have abandoned her. Go before I decide to do something I will regret." Michael stepped in front of Sookie.

"Not until it is dead." The Fairy Prince pointed to Sookie's belly.

Gabriel moved forward and Michael shook his head. Michael spoke again. "My blood will give birth to this child and others. I recommend you go back to Fairy and seal off your world old man. I have not sent my warriors out in a long time, do not think I will not."

Niall gasped. "This isn't over."

Dr. Ludwig stepped forward. "Yes, it is. Leave her alone. Do not make the mistake of coming back again Niall. The council will be very unhappy about what has happened here today. She is ours now. Go."

Niall popped and Claude walked forward. Eric put his sword out. "Go near my wife Fairy and I will kill you." Eric stood with the sword pointed at Claude's neck.

"I didn't know what he planned Sookie. He asked me to come and talk to you. I didn't know. I am sorry." He popped.

Sookie rushed to Eric and he pulled her in tight hugging her hard to him. Dr. Ludwig cleared her throat. "Lets go down and chat shall we?" Everyone who was standing outside of the room moved to go back to their posts or what they were doing. The angels and the doctor left to go downstairs and Sookie stood in Eric's arms.

"I need to check on the kids." Sookie looked up at Eric and he nodded.

Mark stepped in. "Lily got your message. You freaked her out but she got it. The kids are fine. They are eating as we speak." He smiled and left.

Eric picked Sookie up and rushed her down the stairs to their waiting guests.

Michael stood up looking into the night. He didn't turn around. "I am sorry I did not save my blood. By time I realized what he was up to she was already with Gabriel." He turned to look at Sookie and Eric. Sookie put her hands over her face. "Do not cry my child. It could not be changed."

Eric moved Sookie to sit in the chair and spoke to them, looking at the all. "Niall killed her?" Eric's fangs came down again. "He was responsible for the trouble she had with the twins?"

Dr. Ludwig nodded. "Yes, I notified the council when I figured it out. They told me they took care of it, but when Sookie miscarried your daughter we went after him. He had been trying to get to Gunnar."

Michael smiled. "That is why I have protected him. I have accelerated his growth so he would be strong enough to make it if I could not stop Niall in time."

Sookie spoke. "Why, why did he do this?"

Dr. Ludwig came to stand next to her. "It is was for Enar. He is the child of the prophecy that Niall has waited all these years for. Enar would be the child to give life and fertility back to the Fae. Remember you were told he would straddle both worlds. Niall knew he had enough magic to live for eternity and bring prosperity back to his world."

Eric held Sookie's hand tight. "That is why he and Davis planned to kill me? If I were out of the picture Sookie would be forced to do what they willed her to do and Stan would turn Enar over to Niall."

Dr. Ludwig responded. "Yes."

Sookie wanted to kill Niall. "So its over, right?" She looked at the group.

Gabriel smiled at her. "No my child. As long as you and these children live on this earth it will not be. He is angry, you have turned against your Fae life and chose the life of the vampire." Sookie started to protest and Gabriel put his hand up. "It is meant to be Sookie. You were meant for this life. Niall never accepted it, he may never. You are the Vampire Queen for a reason Sookie, do not doubt that."

"You must be careful. Viking, it is imperative you do not let your guard down. We will threaten, scold and banish him but he will find his way back. Protect my child and your family." Michael looked Eric in the eye.

"Of course, you have my word." Eric stood and the angels were gone.

Dr. Ludwig came to stand before Sookie. "Michael wants this child born sooner than later. Gunnar is an important piece of the puzzle. Rest and be prepared." She vanished.

Sookie stared at where the creatures just were standing. She didn't know whether to cry or curse. "I swear if I ever lay eyes on him again I will kill him."

Eric put his hands out in front of her to take his. "I second that. I would have killed him but I was concerned her would take you before I could."

Looking up at her husband she felt the wound that was the daughter they lost open slightly. "He took our daughter Eric. I will never forgive him."

"Yes, I believe I feel the same." He put his hands on her belly. "Michael said to be prepared. I think we will be meeting our son sooner than later."

She rolled her eyes. "I know Eric. Look at my belly!" He chuckled. Her belly was bigger now than it was when he saw her earlier. "Ok, enough of this. Go get your son, you need to go to Fangtasia."

Eric shook his head no. "I will not do this tonight. Another night perhaps."

"No! Go get Johan and take him to work with you. We can't put our lives on hold Eric, our kids are too important to this world. You heard them." She pointed her thumb toward where the creatures had just been standing.

He smiled at her. "You are incredible." He kissed her on the temple and took off at vampire speed to get his son.

She sat on the couch and rubbed her belly. Half of her was crushed, Niall wasn't the family she thought he was. How could he have taken her daughter, tried to take Erika and now Gunnar. She hoped her anger would stay hot enough to remind her of this day forever. Sighing, her focus needed to be on the family she made with Eric. She could hear Johan chatting to his father as they came down the stairs. "Son, say goodbye to mommy so we can go to work."

Johan was so happy, his little face was smiling up at his father. "Mommy, bye. I love you." He leaned forward in his fathers grip to give her a kiss.

Sookie leaned in and took the kiss he offered. "Thank you baby. You be good for daddy ok?"

They said their goodbyes, Sookie watched the SUV leave the driveway to Fangtasia. She turned to go back upstairs. Mark walked out of the living room. "You're a good mom Sookie. You live this crazy like with all these creatures but you do it with patience, love and grace. He knows what those kids need, just like you do. I might not see eye to eye with him on things but where his kids are concerned I would never doubt him."

Sookie smiled. "Thanks Mark. Its nice to hear someone say it out loud what you know but cant make yourself accept. I appreciate it." He smiled and she went back up the stairs.

Lily was coming out of the nursery. "Hey Sookie. The kids are fed and down I am going to hang out until Eric comes home. You go lay down and get some sleep, you look tired. Besides that baby belly of yours is getting bigger by the minute." She smiled at Sookie.

"If you only knew how true it was." She thanked Lily and went to lay down. She was in the bed and asleep in no time.


	57. Chapter 57

**Yes, I know I am evil! LOL**

**I have to throw a fast ball at you, what fun would it be not to?**

**Thanks for the great reviews. **

**Keep them coming. **

**WARNING ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 57

"Master?" Pam stood at the back door of Fangtasia with a smirk on her face.

Eric smiled. "Pamela, good to see you are home. How was Nevada?"

Johan was clapping his hands. "Hi Pammy!"

Pam smiled and took him from Eric's arms. "I have missed you little one." She hugged Johan close to her and kissed him on the cheek.

Eric began walking to the office. "Nevada, Pam?"

"Yes, Eric. I am sorry, everything is well in Nevada. I have things running smoothly." She grinned at her maker.

Eric nodded. "Good. We had some visitors today." He looked at Pam and relayed the incident with Niall.

Pam's eyes were wide. "You did not kill him where he stood Eric? He killed your daughter! If I get my hands on him he will die."

"I will get my turn, do not worry Pam." Eric began working. "Is his donor here yet?" He looked up at Pam who looked about as nervous as Sookie did.

"No, but I will bring her back when she gets here. Prince, shall we go and let daddy get some work done?" Pam tickled his chin.

"Yes, Pammy." His fangs were down. Eric was so proud, he nodded to allow her to take him with her to the office next door. She clicked out of the office in five inch heels.

Eric dug right into his work. He had phone calls of Kings and Queens to return, things that couldn't wait. He was almost glad Pam was back, she would quickly weed through the things that needed to be handled. About an hour went by and dozens of phone calls later Pam came in the room. "Master."

Looking up Eric saw his son with his fangs still down and Pam's were too. He nodded and went around the desk to take Johan. "Bring her in." Eric had chosen a woman he knew both literally and figuratively. She was in her late twenties, red head and very pretty Eric thought. She was not a fangbanger. Eric remembered when she came to Fangtasia about five years ago with some friends and when he had approached her she was not interested. That he found interesting and after a few visits back to the bar one thing led to another. He found her very interesting. She stood in the doorway with a grin on her face. "Madison, it has been a while."

"Hello Sheriff. How have you been?" She looked to Pam and the child she was holding, She then looked back to Eric.

"It is actually King now. I am well, you remember Pam?" Madison smiled and nodded. "This is my son, Johan."

Her mouth opened then closed again. She cleared her throat. "I am sorry Eric, what did you say?"

He laughed. "Yes, Maddie, I have married and now have three children, biologically." He grinned proudly.

Shaking her head. "Oh, I thought….."

"I asked you here to help me out with something concerning my son." He nodded to Pam and she took Johan and left the room. "My son is vampire Maddie, he needs a donor and I was hoping you would be it. But now that I have thought it through I believe it will not be necessary at this time." He kept replaying the conversation he and Sookie had, they had other choices and he wanted his son to grow up as slowly and innocently as possible. Wasn't it what it was all about, his protecting his family and the life they lived.

She giggled. "I thought you called me here for, you know."

He laughed too. "If I was in the market it would be a fine idea but I have a wife now Maddie, I will not be taking part in that behavior any longer." He stood and went to stand in front of her. "I am sorry that I asked you here for no reason."

She smiled at him. "If you change your mind Eric, I mean about us, give me a call." She strutted out of the office.

Johan ran back in with Nathan behind him. "My King."

"Good evening Nathan, everything running smoothly?" Eric picked his son up and put him on his lap.

"Yes, Sir. Things are running smoothly. The Prince wanted to come back and Pamela was on the phone." The big vampire smiled at the little vampire on Eric's lap.

"Thank you. I believe my son and I will sit on our throne tonight and entertain the masses. What do you think son?" Eric looked down on his son who clapped his hands

Eric picked him up and together they went to the main bar and sat on the chair watching the crowd get bigger. They were in the chair about thirty minutes when Johan put his hand on Eric's face, he whispered to Eric. "Daddy, I need to tell you something about him." Johan looked to the vampire that was sitting at the bar. Eric was out of the bar and in the office in a flash.

Fangs down, Eric looked at his son. "Son, you can hear vampires?" Eric whispered it.

"Of course daddy." He looked at Eric like it was common knowledge.

"Johan, you must never tell anyone but mommy and daddy when you hear the thoughts of our kind. It is very important, do you understand?" Eric held his son tight.

"Ok daddy, I wont tell anyone but you or mommy." Johan looked worried but Eric kissed the top of his head to comfort him. "The vampire works for Niall daddy."

Pam was in the office in a flash. Eric gave her the description of the vampire at the bar and told her to take care of it. "Thank you son. Lets get you home to mommy alright?"

Eric stood and took his son to the waiting car. He wanted his son home and safe.

Johan yawned from this car seat the entire ride. Eric held his hand, Johan wouldn't let it go. When they got to the house Eric dismissed the guards and took Johan to the living room. "Daddy, why does Niall want to hurt mommy?"

Eric was shocked at his sons question and turned to look at him. "Son, I do not know. I suppose it is because mommy is very special." How did you tell a child what Niall really planned?

Johan looked mad. "Daddy, I heard them, I know that he doesn't want us, only Enar."

Eric leaned down to his son. "He is not important to us Johan, you are my son, I love you and will protect you. Do not let Brigant's thoughts upset you."

"You wont let him take mommy right?" Johan held Eric's hand tighter.

"Never, nor will any creature who owes fealty to us my son. I will keep you all safe, no one will hurt you or your siblings." Eric smiled down at his son. "Son, can you hear daddy's thoughts?" Johan recoiled. "Daddy will not be mad, you can tell me."

Johan nodded. "Yes."

"All the time?" Eric needed to know.

"No, just sometimes." Johan said quietly.

Eric nodded. "Can your brother and sister?"

Johan nodded. "Enar more."

"You must talk to them Johan, teach them to not tell others about this gift. Alright?" His son nodded to him again.

Eric picked him up and took him to his room. Johan yawned again and his eyes were closing the second his head hit the pillow. Looking at his son he knew he made the right decision for now, let his children be children and then they could be vampires. Eric waited for his eyes to close completely before he left the room to go the bedroom he shared with his wife. Sookie was sitting up reading. "Hey sweetie."

He grinned. "What are you reading?"

"Some of the weekly reports on the Kingdoms." She smiled.

Eric stopped where he was. "Pardon me?"

She smiled. "I always read them. You just don't know it."

He laughed. "Sookie, why are you reading those and where did the come from?" Eric began taking his clothes off. His wife he could see was completely naked and he wanted nothing in between them.

"Pam has sent them to me for about a year. Usually I skim through them while you are at work or whatever. I cant make rational decisions about things if I don't know what the status of a Kingdom is." She set the papers to the table.

He stood naked looking at his wife, he was proud and floored at the same time. "I do not know what to say Sookie. If you wanted to know about the status of a Kingdom why did you not ask me?"

"Because you would have put me off, told me not to worry about it. I am your wife Eric, your position in the vampire world affects me too. That is why I have tried to be more active with the Kings and Queens." Her eyes looked him up and down, she purred.

Eric moved to the bed, laid down next to Sookie and propped his head up on his elbow. "I am not angry Sookie, just shocked." He smiled. "Why are you up my love?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Your son has been kicking all night." She giggle then her face got serious. "How did it go with Johan?" He could feel her anxiety, he hoped this would put it to rest. His hand went to her belly and rubbed. Sookie closed her eyes and moaned.

"I changed my mind. I know my mind tells me that I am being too emotional but I just could not go through with it." Eric almost whispered.

"He is our son Eric, you of all of us will know when it is time. We can't let the supes tell us how to raise him." Sookie smiled at him. His hand continued rubbing her belly.

"I know, I just fear that my kind will think him weak or worse that I am and try to change it." He kissed her shoulder. "Does that feel good lover?" He chuckled.

"Oh, Eric. You have no idea. My insides are so sore from this little boy." She leaned back and Eric sat up to massage her belly. "They will not think you are weak Eric, they will see how happy and well developed your children are, they drink blood, they just aren't chasing people down to get it." He reached over and got the cream out of the drawer, put some in his palm and gently put it on her stomach and rubbed it in. Eric watched as his wife got comfortable, his big hands gently rubbing her belly.

"Open your eyes my love." She did, he bit his wrist and put it up to her mouth. Sookie moaned as her lips took in his blood. Her breathe pitched, she was panting slowly and as she finished the blood her body was so close to climaxing. Eric put his hand in her folds and began to circle her clit as she pulled her legs up for him to have better access. "Oh, my lovely bride. Come for me." Sookie's hands went to her breasts, her fingers taking her nipples in her fingers, she gently rubbed them until they were hard. Eric moved to kneel between her legs, he pulled her down and her legs went over his shoulders. His tongue went to where his fingers just were. Her body was so responsive, her center wet. Eric's tongue began to move quickly, he put two fingers into her center and had her screaming within seconds.

"Oh Eric!" Her body jerked up with the orgasm and when her body came back to the bed he moved up her body careful not to put any pressure on the baby. Her eyes were closed, her face rosy pink.

He nibbled her neck. "Did that help my love?"

"Um hum." She kept her eyes closed and reached out for him.

He took her hands in his and kissed them. "Tonight you rest, we have tomorrow to make love."

Her eyes opened and she looked into his eyes. "No, no. I was waiting for you."

Laughing he put his hands back on her belly. "Well, you will have to continue to wait lover. You are tired, Gunnar has been rough on you and you need sleep. Lie down and I will massage you."

It did sound good, his hands were incredible and she was torn, sex or a massage, giggling hoping it would lead to both she laid back and let him do what he wanted. His hands gently rubbed her belly, her sides, her legs, her calf's then he rolled her to her side and began working her back. She moaned loudly. "Oh sweetie, that feels so good."

He could feel the tension in her muscles and he gently moved his fingers to get the knots out for her. "I am pleased lover. I do not care for you to be in pain."

"Where did you learn to do this?" She asked absently.

"I was in Japan a long time ago. I met an interesting woman who taught me the techniques." He grinned slightly.

"Figures." She giggled.

"It was a very long time ago Sookie." Eric assured her.

She turned and looked at him. "Eric, will you tell me about your life? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He smiled. "I did not think it was something that would interest you."

Sookie turned to face him. "Everything about you interests me. I try not to push or pry because I know you have things that are secret or you don't want me to know but I would love to hear about your life, your travels, your loves."

"There we no loves before you Sookie." He said it with all seriousness.

"Come on Eric, you lived a thousand years, there had to be people you cared about, men and woman. You cant possibly not have cared for not one of them." She looked him deeply in his eyes.

"Caring is different from love Sookie. I cared about others of course. Love, that was something I have only felt for two." His eyebrows went up.

"Me and Pam?" She said quietly.

"Yes, and I do not love Pam the way I love you. It is completely different, it has always been." Eric leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Why? Why have you not loved anyone Eric? Vampires can love, I have seen it. I feel it every day from you." Sookie smiled.

"Sookie, I never met woman a who have caught my interest, I have been all over the world, had sexual relationships with woman of all ages and breeds. They may have been what I needed at the moment but no one had ever made me feel the way you did when I met you. I do not know if I can ever explain or understand it myself." He pulled her closer to him.

She put her head on his chest and sighed, this was everything to her, being with him like this, the private time, the bond they had between them. "Well, maybe what the AP said was true. We were put on this earth to find each other. You were meant to live your long life to bring you to me so you could keep us safe and build this family together."

Laughing he nodded. "I tend to believe that myself. I think about all the things I have done and seen. Here is this little human hybrid woman who blew my world apart. I thank the God's daily."

"Me too. You never answered my question. Will you tell me about your life Eric?" She waited patiently for his answer.

"If you want to know I will be honored to tell you." He kissed her lips. "Sookie, did you know our son can hear vampire thoughts?" He looked at her intently.

She pulled back. "No! Are you sure?"

Eric turned slightly. "He heard a vampire in the bar. He says he can hear me."

Sookie's hand went to her mouth. "Eric, oh no! If it gets out the vampire community will hunt him."

"No, I think that the council was hoping this would happen. Do you know what a advantage our son will have when he takes over his role as ruler? Besides, vampires are not foolish enough to challenge me where my son is concerned. Only ones such as Brigant are." Eric's fangs popped down slightly.

She thought about it for a moment. "I wonder about the twins."

Eric laid back and looked at the ceiling. "Yes, Johan says they can too, especially Enar." He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, her head laying on his chest.

"Oh, it just gets more complicated." She sighed against him.

"Nothing we cannot handle my beauty. Do not worry about such things. Just promise me you will keep this as quiet as possible, need to know only." He hugged her tight.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. I don't want anyone to know, no one!" Gunnar was moving around like crazy. "Is there anyway you can say something to the football player?"

Eric looked at her not sure what she was talking about. She pointed to her belly. "What is he doing?" Eric put his hand on her belly and rubbed, he could feel the flip flopping his son was doing. "Active tonight is he not?"

She giggled. "And then some. I swear ever since Niall and the rest took off he has been bouncing all over."

Eric put his face to her belly and kissed it. "Gunnar, sleep now. You are making mommy tired." He could feel the baby slowing down. Sookie calmed down too, her breath started to slow down and he could feel she was falling asleep. "Goodnight lover."

She whispered. "I love you Eric." She was out seconds later.

Eric's phone began to ring, he gently got out of the bed to retrieve his pants on the floor and took his phone out. He answered it. "Northman."

"Hello Eric." It was Xavier.

"Good evening your Majesty." Eric spoke quietly.

"I understand you had an issue with Brigant." His voice sounded angry.

Eric hissed. "He has been a thorn in my side for awhile now. I was told to allow the council to handle this but he appeared in my bedroom yesterday threatening my family Xavier." Eric was getting madder by the minute.

"I am no more pleased about this than you Eric. We will handle him, things have been put into motion as we speak."

Eric growled. "I will say this Xavier, if he is not leashed I will wage war against him. Everyone that has pledged loyalty to me will follow me into this battle. I will not allow him to hurt Sookie or children. That is final."

Xavier was silent for a moment. "We will accept that but there are items that need to be handled first."

"You mean Sookie's status with our kind?" Eric waited.

"Yes, she becomes more and more vampire with each passing day. We long for the day you will turn her Eric." Xavier chuckled.

Eric laughed. "Yes, well, she will not until we have finished having children. I will only turn her in case of an emergency until then."

"She is doing a wonderful job as Queen Eric. You could not have chosen better. I will talk to you soon." They said their goodbyes and Eric hung his phone up setting it next to him on the table. He quietly got back into the bed and put his arms around his wife to pull her close and fell asleep.

Sookie woke, her back was killing her. She rolled over and the spasm was really strong. Eric was still asleep so she wanted to be quiet and not wake him, she knew he didn't get much rest the night before and he went to bed pretty late. She put her hands on the bed and attempted getting up, another spasm. Wincing she leaned back to try and make it stop, she held her breath and pushed up almost falling to her knees. "Sookie!" Eric was up and around the side of the bed in a flash. "What are you doing? I can feel your pain, why are you getting up?"

She felt like she was going to cry. "I have to get up Eric, it is Johan's birthday!" If she could stomp her foot she would have.

"No! Back in the bed." She began to protest. "In the bed Sookie, now!" His fangs were down and he looked really mad.

She let him help her sit back which really didn't help, she grabbed her back and jerked. "Ow!"

Eric gently laid her on her side and rubbed where the spasm was, it could be seen easily, it was vibrating. "My darling, why did you not wake me?"

Tears were in her eyes now. "I knew you were up late." His hands were kneading her muscle in her back and it was helping. "Oh, Eric please don't stop." Her voice broke.

His eyebrows narrowed. "No, my love, not until you are better." When he could feel the muscle was no longer jerking he rushed to the bathroom and ran the water in the big bathtub. He added bubbles in the scent of French vanilla. He returned to get her and she was curled up holding her belly, he panicked. "Sookie, is something wrong with the baby?"

She turned to look at him. "Oh, no, it just makes me feel better to hold him."

He picked her up and took her to the bathroom and gently put her in the tub. "Let me wash your back and hair for you my love." He sat on the edge on the tub and got the hand shower to wet her hair.

Pouting she looked up at him through wet lashes. "Your not getting in?"

He smiled. "No, you will trick me into something I will feel guilty about all day. Now, relax and lets get you washed up."

Sookie frowned and crossed her arms over her very full chest. "Fine."

Eric laughed hard. "Stop pouting Sookie." He leaned down to look her in the eye. "Do not cover those lovely over full breasts my love. You know how I adore them."

She smiled a bit. "You don't get to see them since you wouldn't get in the tub with me."

Reaching in the water he touched her belly. "Our son is making things hard on you Sookie, I do not want to hurt you."

She moved his hand down between her legs. "Please Eric, I need you so badly." His fangs popped and gently he did what she asked. She laid her head back on the lip of the tub, her legs straddled both sides and Eric's fingers slowly moved over her clit. He grinned at his wife, her hands were holding the sides of the tub, her middle was rocking to the rhythm his fingers were moving, her moans were low and soft. He loved to see her like this, uninhibited, aroused, wanting, round with his child. Her body rocked up as the orgasm took her, her eyes never left his as he worked her center. When the after shocks were complete she leaned back against the tub. "Thank you sweetie, I cant help it. I am just so aroused all the time now."

"That has never been an issue for either of us my love. Pregnancy does that, your hormones are changing. Remember how it was with Johan?" He laughed hard. "You barely let me out of the house the last week before he was born."

Giggling she sat up in the water. "I feel much better now. Maybe we can take this to the bed and you can make love to me?"

Giving her a warning look her shook his head. "No, you should not wear yourself out my love. Today will be a big day."

"Please Eric. I want to feel you inside me. You will be gentle and I promise to take it easy." She knew he couldn't resist her but she wanted him to think he was compromising.

His bare arms reached in and pulled her out of the water, he cradled her on his lap before he moved. "You are a tease." Slowly he walked them to the bed, kissing her the entire way. He laid her down on the bed, rolled her over and put pillows all around her front. "Let me do the work Sookie, I do not want you getting overtired."

She giggled. "As long as you are inside me I will be a good girl and do anything you say." Laughing he pulled her right leg up toward his chest and straddle the other leg, slowly entering her. "Oh, Eric." She moaned and he stopped and pulled out.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked anxiously. She shook her head hard no and he moved to push back inside her. Eric used every ounce of control he had, he wanted to fuck her, rub himself on her, bite her but he knew that wasn't what she needed. Now his wife needed slow and loving, he would give her that.. His hands caressed her body as he moved in and out of her. Her insides were tight against his cock and the repetition caused him to climb quickly. He bit his wrist and put it to her mouth as he continued loving her, the effects which made her begin to come, she moaned softly as he leaned over to kiss her, their tongued tangled as he released inside her. As soon as he was finished she rolled slightly and pulled him down to her, his head on her shoulder, his hand on her belly.

"Sweetie, thank you." She kissed the side of his face.

"We both needed that did we not?" He smiled against her.

She laughed. "More than you know." Dozing off Eric watched her sleep for a while. His wife was so sweet and kind. He thought about her last night, sitting up in the bed, naked reading reports on the Kingdoms. His life was incredible.

He got up, leaving her sleep and went to take a shower. He dressed in jeans, a Fangtasia t-shirt in white and boots. He grabbed his phone and silently left Sookie to sleep. Trish was coming up the stairs. "Morning Viking. How are you this fine day?" She smiled at him.

"I could not be better. My son turns two today. I am a happy vampire." Eric grinned eye to eye. "What can I help with?"

Trish nodded. "We could use help with decorations. I wont have to have the one of the guards drag the ladder in if you can hang the things up."

Eric followed Trish who turned around and lead him into the dining room. The kids had breakfast and the adults made arrangements for a BBQ later outside so the dining room would be a surprise to Johan for the party that night. Trish showed Eric the boxes of things Sookie had ordered, gave him some suggestions on where to put things. "Trish, I think I can handle this. I have ran a bar for more years than you have been alive." He chuckled.

"Sorry Eric, you know how I am." She pat his arms. "I need to finish Johan's cake." He smiled and got busy.

The house was smelling like chocolate, BBQ and potato salad, the guards kept finding reasons to come in and out of the house to check on the status of the food. Sookie wanted to throw two parties, one for all the Were guards to participate in with the food and then one at eight, it would be more intimate and just family. Eric was carrying out a plate full of food when Johan came rushing in the door. "There is my birthday boy! Happy birthday son!" Eric leaned down and kissed his son.

"Thank you daddy. I am two!" Johan had a birthday hat on his head that said birthday boy. Eric could sense Sookie coming.

"Are you enjoying the day?" Eric grinned.

"Yes, daddy. We are playing. Lily said to not going in the dining room or kitchen." He grinned at his father.

"Johan!" Sookie was dressed and looking beautiful. Her son rushed to her at vampire speed and she bent down to hug him. "My baby is two today!"

He pulled back. "No mommy, I am not a baby! I am two now!" Johan's eyes narrowed at his mother.

"I am sorry my little man. I guess mommy will just have to call you the Prince." She was kidding him and he shook his head at his mother.

"Ok, I am going to play now. Bye mommy, bye daddy." Johan giggled and left out the door.

"Eric Northman, you let me fall back to sleep." She put her hands on her curvy hips.

He nodded. "And I would do it again. Sit down and relax. I have everything under control."

Sookie looked at him like he just flew in on space ship. "You have it under control? There is decorations to do, soda to put on ice, the cake needs to be done, the BBQ….."

Eric put his hand up. "Stop." He walked to her, she stopped talking. "I have hung the decorations, the soda I also have on ice. Trish has both cakes done and in the fridge and I am working on the BBQ food with my handy mangy friend. Everything else is running smoothly. My family and staff will eat any minute." He kissed her and left her standing in the middle of the living room. She looked around. There was a big table and the presents were stacked over six foot tall.

"Hey Sook, you feeling better?" Amelia came in with a plate of food that was covered.

Sookie pouted. "Looks like no one needs my help."

Amelia giggled. "Sookie, you put this together, we are just the worker bees getting it done. Come on, take this plate and I will go get another. We need to get the food on the table. The guards are getting restless."

Taking the dish Sookie went outside. There were people every where. Tables set up with blue table clothes, there must have been two hundred balloons tied to chairs and tables, Eric and Alcide were at the BBQ, Eric holding a plate of food, Alcide flipping something. Sookie saw the big tubs of soda covered in ice, plates of food was lined up on the tables and she saw her children playing, Mark, Lily, Gary and Stephen were running around the yard with her kids. Sookie almost cried. Eric was next to her in a flash. "Sookie, what is wrong? Are you sick?" He looked upset.

She shook her head. "No, our baby is two and you guys did all this for me."

He laughed. "We did not do a thing, you planned all this. We just strategically placed items where we knew you wanted them. Come and play with your children while the food is cooking." Eric walked her to the kids, helped her in the chair and the children bombarded her with hugs and kisses. She laughed and held them tight.

Alcide was yelling for his wing man to get back and help him, Eric smiled and went back to help. "Hey dead guy! Need a hand here."

Amelia came out with a casserole dish of baked beans. "Husband, stop bossing. You are a grown man. Deal with it." She giggled and kept walking.

"Hey! Where is my favorite nephews and niece?" Jason came through the back door. The kids squealed and ran toward him.

Eric looked to his wife who rolled her eyes. "Hey Jason." Sookie smiled at her brother.

"Damn Sookie, you're as big as a barn! I just saw ya the other night and you weren't that big!" Jason was holding his chest.

Eric hissed. "Do not cross me Stackhouse. Your sister is beautiful and not big as a barn as you so put it. Keep your head on your shoulders, brother in law." Eric showed his teeth.

"Yeah Jason! You don't tell a pregnant woman that! Sookie looks amazing." Mark walked up to Jason and slapped him on the back of the head.

Jason yelped. "Hey!"

The food made it to the table, guards came to the table, Jason, Amelia, Alcide, Adam, Trish, Sergio were all seated. Lily was being the photographer, taking pictures of everyone and every thing. They were going to take shifts, first ones would eat while the other half would stand guard. Sookie told Mark he was being silly. "Sookie, I specialize in security, remember? You specialize in vampires. Do I tell you how to do your job?" He smiled at her. Again, she stuck her tongue out. Sookie was in host mode, she wanted to be sure everyone was set, they didn't need anything, everyone was happy.

Johan was enjoying the BBQ chicken, he made "yum" sounds the entire meal. "Our son really enjoys food does he not?" Eric looked over at Sookie who was eating a burger.

"He is from the south Eric. We love BBQ in the south!" She was making the same sounds and Eric laughed.

The kids were in their chairs, they had chicken legs in their hands munching. Erika was waving hers around chatting with Stephen. "She is one darling little thing isn't she?" Stephen said to the table.

Eric growled. "Yes, she looks and acts like her mother." He picked up his glass of Royalty and took a quick drink.

Erika beamed. "I pretty like mommy." Everyone laughed. Eric hissed this time.

"Sweetie, leave her alone." Sookie giggled. Eric gave her a wicked look.

When the second course of food was served the guards switched and came to eat. Sookie was directing everyone to get ready for cake and ice cream, as soon as the guards were done they would bring the cake out. Johan was having a blast, Jason had him in the yard swinging him around upside down, the twins Eric was running around the yard like footballs under his arms.

"Are you having a nice day Sook?" Amelia leaned over to her friend.

Sookie nodded. "It is really great. I am so happy. My kids are doing great, Eric and I are so happy and we are having a new baby. I cant believe how lucky I am."

Eric came rushing over to the table with the kids and put them back in their chairs. "Time to wish your brother happy birthday Warrior, Princess." Eric leaned to Sookie. "Stay my love. I will go get our son's cake." He was smiling as he rushed away.

"Jason, its time." Sookie yelled at her brother. Jason brought Johan back and put him in the chair, adjusted his hat on his head and sat next to him smiling.

Amelia got up and went to help Eric and Lily was snapping pictures again like crazy. Sookie went to the kids and wiped their hands and faces as Eric came out holding the biggest cake she had ever seen. It was blue, the same color of his eyes and had all kinds of tiny items on it, planes, birds, balloons anything that would fly. Eric had lit the candles, there was a big two in the middle of the cake and it said Happy 2nd Birthday Prince Johan.

Sookie almost cried watching her handsome husband who was smiling like crazy carry his son's birthday cake toward them. Amelia had a big container of vanilla iced cream, paper plates and spoons. Sookie clapped and looked at Johan. "Look my Prince, it is your cake!"

Johan was so excited, he was bouncing up and down in the chair. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday to him and he was so happy as he blew out his candles. The bond between her family was flowing. Erika was squealing and even Enar was smiling. Jason sat next to the Warrior and was tickling him and being silly. Eric put the cake on the table and went to his son, taking him out of the chair. Everyone looked up at the Viking. "Today is a special day for my family. Our son turns two today, I never knew I would ever have a family and I have been blessed to have the most amazing wife and children. Thank you all for sharing this special day with us. Happy Birthday my son." Eric hugged his son tight, kissed him on the forehead then put him back in his chair so the cake could be cut and served.

Sookie never was happier, everyone was smiling and having fun. Eric kept leaning over and kissing her. He was so proud, the enjoyment was bouncing through their bond. When everyone was done eating the back yard was cleaned up, the kids were put down for a nap and the adults congregated in the living room, exhausted.

"I don't know how we are going to get through the rest of the night." Sookie exclaimed.

Amelia giggled. "Go take a nice hot shower and lay down for an hour. You will be up and ready for round two."

Sookie shook her head. "Did you see the tree of presents? I don't have a clue where they all came from."

Eric took her hand. "From business associates, friends, supes. It is my son's birthday, he must be honored."

Sookie's mouth fell open. "Eric, we just had a supe party for him, his head is going to be as big as yours. Neither of you will be able to fit through the door." Everyone laughed.

Shaking his head he scooped his wife up. "Excuse us, my wife needs a spanking and a nap." He began to walk away.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sookie protested.

"The only place I will put you down is on the bed lover. Lets get you upstairs." The adults clapped and Sookie called them traitors as she was lead out of the room.

Eric had her upstairs and on the bed. "Sookie, please lay down and rest."

"Nope." She sat up and put her arms across her chest.

"I will paddle your behind." He grinned at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he rushed around the bed and leaned her backwards. "I love you Sookie. I watched you today with our children and I was never more proud or happy as I was today. How can I repay you for this life you have given me? If I did not know better I would swear I have met my final death and this is all a dream."

Sookie's eyes welled. "I know. I don't know what changed or how but I have can feel your happiness, it overwhelms me sometimes. You make me so happy Eric, I feel so loved." Leaning up she grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him up, his knees straddled her lap and he slowly laid down kissing her. Her tears began to fall.

"Do not cry my love. No tears today, just love." He rolled over and pulled her to him. "Sleep now darling." Sookie hugged him as tightly as she could. Her eyes closed and she kissed his chin. Eric's face buried into her blonde hair, her scent of sun and shampoo was almost intoxicating. He could feel her through the bond, she was so emotional, love, joy, pride, exuberance, strength all bounced back and forth. Eric wanted her to rest before the evening celebration, she fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Eric held her the entire time she slept, he wasn't letting her go. She was asleep about an hour when his eyes welled, his life with this woman was amazing. It was the outside world that was the issue. Tonight he would celebrate their child's birthday, tomorrow she would rest then on Monday they would leave for Nevada. He lay holding her thinking of all the scenarios of issues that needed to be dealt with, FoTS, Niall, her cousins, Sam, they were just the tip of the iceberg.

Sookie stirred. "Eric?" Her eyes barely opened.

"Hello my love. Sleep a little longer, alright?" He pulled the covers up her higher.

She shook her head. "No, I have to use the bathroom. Can you help me up?"

Eric rushed to the other side of the bed and helped her get out of the bed. Her belly was even bigger. Looking down on his wife he was shocked. "Lover?"

Sookie looked down and gasped. She couldn't see her feet, her belly looked like she had gained a month. "Wow. This baby is not waiting is he? I feel like I am six months plus pregnant now." Her hand went to her belly and she rubbed. "I have to use the bathroom sweetie."

He took her arm and helped her get in the bathroom and he left her to take care of things. When he heard the toilet flush he went back in, she was leaning up against the sink. "Sookie?" His arm went around her.

"I am ok, just a cramp. Just a second ok?" She smiled up at him weakly.

He picked her up and took her to the bed. "I will call the doctor." He moved to get his phone.

"Eric, I am fine. I swear it, all it was just a little cramp."

He pulled her chin up to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't take a chance with our kids Eric, you know that."

Eric nodded. "Would you like a bath? Maybe that will help?"

"Will you take one with me? No funny stuff, just a good ole bath." She yawned.

Looking down at her he growled. "You really should go back to sleep for an hour darling." He knew she wanted a bath, he went to run the water and came back to get her. She had already removed all of her clothes and was sitting up against the bed. "Ready?" She smiled and he picked her up, took her inside and put them in the tub. After getting comfortable he pulled her to his chest, she sat sideways and cuddled with him. "Feel better now?"

"Just being in your arms makes it better." She leaned in and kissed his chest. "You are so handsome Eric." She put her hand on his face, she touched the area around his temple and eye. "I am so thankful our kids got your eyes." They began to kiss, gentle loving kisses. Sookie just wanted to feel his lips on hers, her body was too tired and heavy for anything else. The baby was putting pressure on her entire body, she felt it every where.

Absently Eric spoke. "Maybe you and the children should stay here instead of going with me to Nevada."

Her eyes flashed angrily. "I am going. I don't care if I am dialed to an eight, we are going with you. Team Northman, remember."

"Alright but you need to get more rest now Sookie. You are getting close, I think we might have a month and then Gunnar will be here. Being strong and rested will help and you know it." He rubbed her back, he knew it was killing her.

They washed, dried and redressed. Eric put on grey dress pants, a black dress shirt and boots. He combed his hair back and sat waiting for his wife. She put her hair up, applied her make up and got up to get her clothes, Eric rushed to help her. She handed him a strapless bra and her panties in the color of nude. "It probably wont fit." She nodded to the bra.

He smiled. "That is a good thing. Those breasts of yours are incredible." Each of his hands took one and gently touched them. "Are they sore my love?" She nodded and he used the palm of his hand to gently massage them for her. Sookie closed her eyes as he touched her. When she opened her eyes he went around her to help with the bra, it fit but she was overflowing in it. He knelt down to help her put her panties on, she pulled them up when he had them half way up.

"Thank you so much sweetie." She turned back to the closet to get her dress out. It was champagne color, spaghetti straps, silk and made to hang perfectly over the baby bump.

Eric's fangs popped. "Lover."

"Is it too much?" She looked down on her dress and back at him.

"No, it is perfect." He smiled brightly at her.

She got her shoes of a dark champagne color and a sweater of the same color, Eric helped her put it on. He took her hand and lead he downstairs. Amelia, Alcide, Jason, Tara, Pam, Bill, Thalia, Felicia, Nigel and Johan sat at the table. They had decided the twins should go down for the night since it would be after eight when they got started. "Hi everyone!" Sookie called out to them as they came in.

Everyone stood up. "Sit, please, no formalities this night." Eric insisted.

Johan was smiling. "Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Eric went around to him and kissed him.

"You get one more cake tonight until next year son." Everyone laughed.

"Happy birthday my sibling." Pam looked like she would cry.

"Ok, lets not get all weepy! This is a happy day, not sad." Amelia always knew what to say.

Sookie hugged Tara before sitting down and Trish brought out the cake. This one was a small round cake, it was off white, had gold beading and red lettering. "Prince Johan, Happiest of Birthdays" There was two individual candles, Trish had lit them.

"Baby, you need to blow the candles out like earlier." Johan clapped and took in a big breath then blew them out. Everyone clapped and praised him. The cake, blood and milk was served around the table. The adults talked, Johan ate his cake, presents from the group were passed to the little boy and he opened them all loving each gift. He got everything from a football to a savings bond.

Johan began to yawn. "I need to take him up." Sookie stood and Eric put his hand on her arm.

"I will take him, sit and enjoy the family." He smiled and picked his son up. Johan was passed around for hugs, kisses and high fives before Eric took him upstairs.

Pam looked at Sookie. "Has the baby gotten bigger?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes, it is growing super fast, each time I go to sleep I wake up and he is bigger."

Eric was behind her, his hands on her shoulder. "We have divine help." The two of them laughed and the rest of the table didn't think it was funny.

"I am heading home sis, I gotta work in the morning'," Jason stood and said his goodbyes.

Amelia and Alcide were next. "Thank you for everything you did to help me Amelia." Sookie hugged her and they were gone.

Tara was next, then the all the rest took their leave except Pam. She went to Sookie and hugged her. "I have missed you." She gently kissed her on the cheek and was gone in a flash.

Sookie stood not knowing what just happened. "Eric, I think the world is coming to an end." She giggled.

"We have enough of our own issues lover. Do not make it worse." He picked her up, cradled her and took her outside to look at the stars. "Do you remember giving birth to him? You were such a trooper, you never made a sound."

Sookie laughed. "That's because I was so busy listening to you tell me how wonderfully I was doing. I was a mess, scared out of my mind, we had been together less than a year. I kept thinking you would wise up and dump me."

Eric's fangs popped. "Never. That was one of the greatest days of my life. Watching my wife give birth to my son. Here we are two years later, two additional children and one on the way."

"Can we go to bed?" She looked at him.

"Sookie." He looked down at her.

She shook her head. "No, I just want to sleep. Just sleep, can we just lay our heads down and sleep?"

He kissed her and took her upstairs, helped her undress and put her in the bed. Just to sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

**So glad everyone likes the last chapter!**

**I appreciate the kind words!**

**Please let me know what you think**

**I warn you ahead of time, the first part of the chapter is very, very lemony. Enjoy it for a while, you'll see why. **

**WARNING~ REALLY ADULT CONTENT AND LOTS OF LEMONS!**

Chapter 58

Sookie couldn't believe how fast the last month went by. It had been a month since Johan's birthday and they had been to Nevada, New Orleans and were on the plane back home. Her time flying was coming to a screeching halt, her body was ready to give birth, she knew it. Dr. Ludwig scolded her and told her that she needed to rest but she didn't want Eric going to New Orleans without them. Sookie looked around the plane, her kids were asleep, Eric was working and her hand went over her really big baby belly. _'Gunnar, you need to sleep now.'_ Her son was bouncing all over and she giggled. He stopped doing flip flops and calmed down to sleep.

Eric looked up. "Are you alright lover?" He was concerned, he cut the visit to New Orleans short, she was having symptoms of going into labor, he could tell the baby was coming. He could see Gunnar had dropped in her belly. Sookie was sex crazed, they were having sex about every couple hours, he smiled thinking about his wife and her need for him.

"Stop." Sookie closed her eyes.

"What is it lover?" He knew she was aroused, he could smell and sense her.

She leaned over. "Eric, I need you really bad."

He laughed and kissed her. "Come with me my love." He took her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

"Eric! I cant have sex with you in the bathroom." She smirked.

"Can you wait for the plane ride to get home?" He looked at her and he knew she couldn't, she went inside. They had a quickie before they left the mansion in New Orleans, Eric smiled.

Lily just shook her head smiling. Mark growled. Amelia and Alcide just laughed. Alcide spoke. "Headphones everyone." The group put the ear phones on and turned to watch the TV on the wall.

"Oh, Eric, hurry, I am going to explode." Sookie was yanking his pants down, her eyes were glowing.

"Slow down my love. Here, sit up here on the sink." He helped her get up on the sink and he lifted her skirt up, she didn't wear any underwear, she was tired of taking them off so often so she just left them off. His fingers went into her center and pushed inside, the other hand he put on her clit, he moved at vampire speed, she was writhing with her orgasm in minutes.

"Eric, you need to fuck me! Please, I cant stand you not being in me!" She was begging, clawing, her body was humming with her need for him.

"Can you hold onto the sink without hurting the baby Sookie?" She nodded her head, her strength was like no other he woman he knew. He bent her over, pulled her ass against his cock and pushed hard into her. He started at a slow pace but she was begging for it harder and faster.

"Yes, Eric, please, faster!" She was pushing against him, her hips moved with his, never missing a beat. Eric began to move at vampire speed, he began to release, her head went down and she bit her lip not to cry out while they came together. "Again Eric please!"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Sookie, you have to give me a moment."

"Liar, now fuck me!" Eric shook his head at his wife. He pounded her again, almost until she pulled the sink lose from the wall. "Yes, oh that's it Eric, right there! Make me come! Oh, Errrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiccccc!" He threw his head back and cried out right behind her.

He hoped that would subdue her for a couple of hours. They were hardly able to do anything else. While they were in New Orleans and he could barely get through a business call because she needed sex so often, he knew he needed to get her home. His schedule he cleared, he had nothing on his agenda but spending the next week with his wife, he knew they would spend most of the time in the bed with her sex drive being so high if their son didn't come soon.

"Better now lover?" He kissed her neck.

She turned and leaned against the sink. "No." She looked at him exasperated.

He laughed. "Again? I only have one Sookie and I believe you are wearing even gracious plenty out."

"Well, there is a whole yard full of men at home….." She didn't get to finish her sentence, his fangs came down and he was in her again, this time he was rough, claiming and pushed her hard until she almost blacked out. He broke the glass on the mirror with the pressure of his hand against it while thrusting into her. When they climaxed again Sookie's eyes cleared, he hoped she was good for a few hours. "I am sorry sweetie, I know I am being a pain. I can't help it I want you so badly."

Kissing her lightly on the mouth. "I am thrilled Sookie. I think your body is trying to prepare itself for this baby to come out, your hormones are working overtime. I would rather we fuck then you cry."

"You always know how to make me feel better." She giggled.

"When we get home I want you naked and in the bed. I will not let you out of it until you give birth to my son. This time I am going to give you my blood like the doctor suggested, that way we can get back to our sex life sooner." Eric pulled his jeans back over his hips. With Johan he was afraid to touch her, with the twins he was petrified. When she almost died from the birth of the twins he took his time before they started having sex again. The doctor had told him ways to help her heal but he wanted her to be ready, mind, body and soul, he needed it too before. If all went well with this delivery he would move it up much sooner.

Sookie laughed. "I got to get home Eric, can this plane go any faster?"

He pulled her into hug and laughed. "You cannot be!"

"Oh, I am. Let go of me before I bite you." She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

"One more and then you are just going to have to wait Sookie. We cannot spend the entire ride in the bathroom." He smirked at her. He put her back on the sink, he rubbed her clit again, his fingers taking their time, he would give her an orgasm and maybe they could make it home. Her eyes closed and her hips fell in pace with his stroking.

"I love you Eric." Her eyes were closed.

"I love you too lover." He leaned over and kissed her, his mouth staying on her lips while the orgasm consumed her.

They were finally dressed and out of the bathroom, Alcide turned to look at Eric and smirked. Granted his sex life with Amelia was fantastic but Eric was one lucky son of a bitch. Eric grinned like there was no tomorrow. Alcide leaned over to his friend when he took his seat again. "You get her calmed down again?" Eric had told Alcide about her insatiable sex drive.

Eric looked across where Sookie was sitting with Johan to make sure she wasn't looking. "Yes, I swear she is going to kill me."

Alcide grinned. "Old man, you are one lucky asshole."

Eric leaned back and tried not to laugh. "Yes, I suppose that is true." He turned his head to watch her, she had put Johan on her lap and turned the pages of the book their son was reading. The twins were still sound asleep and probably would be until they landed. Eric smiled at the sight of his wife, very pregnant holding their son. Eric looked the other direction, Lily was grinning about something, Mark was smiling slightly too. He had noticed they were much happier since they moved into the cottage together. Sookie had known the sweet woman would make a good match for the opinionated assassin. He and Mark might not see eye to eye but he respected him, he would lay his life on the line for his family any moment of any day and not think twice about it. There were only two males he trusted that completely, Mark and Alcide.

The rest of the flight was quiet, the landing was smooth and when they got off the plane everyone was quickly whisked to the waiting cars. Eric sat up front this time with Mark, the kids and Sookie where in the back. "Sweetie, are we going to get a bigger car?"

Eric turned to look at her. "I have another SUV on order which will be ready in about a week. We will take the new one, it has the two bench seats in the back, then the two for us in back of the driver seats. That way we have enough room for two car seats per bench. It seats six on those two seats so we will have to work on filling it up."

She moaned. "Oh no you don't! I am not going any where near you for at least a year."

Mark snickered. "Yea and I own a small island in the Mediterranean." He said under his breath.

Sookie was shocked. "Mark! I can hear you."

"Good. Sookie, you and I both know that he will be ordering more cars, building a bigger house before you know it. I have never seen two people so happy to have kids. It is almost insane." He laughed, Eric was chuckling.

"You are able to have children at any point in your life, I was not afforded that gift. Now that I have it I plan to use it to the best of my ability. Besides as you know my bride cannot keep her hands off me." He grinned.

Sookie narrowed her eyes, she hated when he was right. "Whatever." Sookie sat and pouted the rest of the ride home.

When the cars pulled into the driveway of the Shreveport house Sookie smiled, she was so happy to be home. "Sookie, I am going to take Johan to the stables, the new horses have arrived and I promised I would show them to him." The stables were done, the pool was done, the additions to the house were done and Sookie was thrilled. The builders were gone and out of her yard and she couldn't be happier.

"Go ahead. I want to get the kids in the house. Maybe later we can go swimming after dinner, us and the kids." She watched the guards take the kids in the house and Lily, Trish, Stephen, Tray, Maggie, Gary, and Ted were all walking inside.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, we have not been able to christen the pool yet. Did you hire that pool man?"

"Yes, I have it under control sweetie, when I was done with him I set him up with Mark and Gary. We have his background and security has been notified." Her phone began to ring. "Hold on Eric, it is the King of Washington." She held her phone up. "Hello Jasper, how are you today?" Sookie walked toward the house and continued talking to King Green. He was an old King who held his state on a tight leash and had no aspirations for advancement. Eric smiled as he watched her, he followed behind to find his son.

Eric walked in the foyer and opened the bond to find his son. He was in the kitchen. Eric heard his son talking to Sergio. "May I have a glass please Sergio?"

"Of course Prince. Did you want your blood?" Johan nodded. "I have one right here for you if that is what you would like." Eric watched as the Chef opened the fridge and handed it to his son.

"Thank you Sergio." Johan turned. "Hi daddy, did you want a blood?" Johan held it up to Eric for him to take.

"No, my son. I will get one in a bit. Drink up then we will go to the stables to see the horses." Eric looked at Sergio who was smiling. "Thank you Sergio." He nodded to the King.

Johan quickly drank and handed the glass back to Sergio thanking him again. Sookie insisted her children be respectful and have manners. She told Eric just because they were staff it was not right to treat them with any less respect than anyone else. Every staff member the children came in contact with they would use their manners on. Eric was thrilled, his children rarely gave them any issue at all, they were well behaved, intelligent, healthy and happy. Eric could not ask for anything more.

Johan reached up to take his father's hand. "Ready daddy?" Johan tugged a couple times on his arm.

Eric picked him up and walked him to the back of the property, there were two sets of horse stalls, each held eight horses. Only three of sixteen had horses in them. Johan's horse, Adam's and one he had bought for himself. He would take his time finding the right horses for his other children. Johan's light colored horse threw his head up as they approached. "Son, have you decided on a name?"

"Yes, daddy, I want to name him Victory." Eric laughed, it was perfect.

"That is a fine name." Eric walked to the horse with his son in his arms. "Victory, this is your master, remember? Johan, say hello to your horse." Eric opened the stall and went inside. His hand ran on the flesh of the horse, it was a beautiful horse, the pale blonde color of the coat made him think of Johan the moment he bought him. "Tomorrow we will begin your lessons on riding, what do you think of that."

"Oh, yeah! I get to ride him?" Johan was shocked.

Eric laughed. "Of course. Our handler and trainer will be here tomorrow. You and I will take Victory out for a ride tomorrow." Eric carefully put Johan on Victory's bare back, the horse remained still. Johan leaned forward and held on his big pale neck.

Johan turned his head toward him and spoke. "He likes it here daddy. He loved the carrots and apples, those are his favorites."

"Well, we have to make sure to bring some with us tomorrow when we come out." Eric took him off the horse, the walked out of the stall and went to the dark horse, Adam's. They pet his head and then moved to Eric's horse. He was a huge black horse, Eric saw him and knew instantly he wanted this horse. He reminded him of the horse he had when he was human. When this horse galloped it sounded like a boom each time his shoes hit the dirt, just like his human horse. "What do you think of daddy's horse Prince?"

Johan touched his nose and giggled. "Dark Knight."

Eric pulled his son back. "Pardon me son?"

His son put his hand on the horse again. "His name should be Dark Knight, like your other horse daddy."

Eric's eyes welled. How did his child know about his other horse, Eric never thought the name of the horse. "Johan, how do you know the name of daddy's horse from when I was human?"

"This is him daddy." Johan touched his fathers face. "Cant you tell?"

Eric had felt something when he saw the horse, he had been looking for months but when this one was brought out of the stall at the breeders he knew this was the horse for him. He felt a connection to this animal. Eric almost whispered. "Yes, I suppose I can."

They spent about a half hour in the stalls, Eric took Johan to show him where items were. He wanted his son to know how to take care of his horse and the horses they would keep. As a child his father would take him out to tend to the horses, when Johan was older he would give that task to him. Sookie was walking back to them as he and Johan made their way back. Johan was walking next to his father, hand and hand. "Hi you two. Did you have fun checking out your horses?"

"Mommy, I named mine Victory and daddy's is Dark Knight."

Sookie smiled. "Well, that is great." She had known something was bothering Eric. "Baby, why don't you run to the house and go eat your lunch ok?" Her son nodded to his mother and Sookie watched as he moved at vampire speed toward the house, when he was inside she turned to her husband. "Spill it."

He shook his head. "Johan knew the name of my human horse, he explained to me that this horse is my horse from my human life."

"Ok, well, that is big isn't it?" She walked to him and took his hand. "I wouldn't get upset Eric. This is something you cant control. It is odd though that things from your past are making themselves known. I will talk to Amelia about it, maybe she has some idea."

Nodding he hugged her. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I felt you were upset, I came to check on you." She hugged him tight and yawned.

"You are tired lover, lets get you in the bed to rest." Eric picked her up and cradled her to him.

Sookie frowned. "Eric, I am way too heavy for you to pick up, put me down."

He laughed. "Oh, yes, my bride, you are too heavy for this old vampire to carry. You better call one of the guards to come and help me." He acted like he was going to drop her.

"Eric!" She held on tightly around his neck. "You better not drop me and I mean it."

He pretended to let her go a few times just to teach her a lesson, then he slowly walked to the house. "How are you feeling? Any contractions or pressure?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "No signs of him yet. You really think he is coming soon don't you?"

Smiling he kissed her forehead. "I recognize the signs now Sookie. I am much more confident in my knowledge of our pregnancies now."

"Yeah, I guess the signs are all there huh?" She yawned again. When they went into the house he stopped in the dining room where Lily had a lively bunch today, they were talking and laughing while they ate.

"My children, behave for Lily." All eyes went to their father and they nodded and ate talking much quieter. He nodded and looked at Lily. "I am taking my wife to lie down. If you need me do not hesitate to call for me, alright?"

"We are fine here. Were going for our lesson then a nap aren't we Northman's?" Lily spoke to the group.

Johan spoke up. "We will see you later mommy. Gunnar is tired so take a nap. Love you." He went back to his food. Erika was pouting so they walked to her and both kissed her then Enar.

Sookie called to them as Eric began to move. "I love you babies, mommy will see you later." Eric rushed her up the stairs.

"Do you want a bath before you lie down lover?" He laid her on the bed very carefully.

Her hand went to her belly. "No I just want to lie down, I am really tired. I think our little marathon on the plane did me in."

Eric took his boots and his shirt off. He climbed in next to her. "You need it, we have been having sex constantly for ten days now."

"Ten days! Really?" She didn't really know how long it had been.

"Yes, your sex drive increased then. Now, I am not complaining because I enjoy being with you in any and all ways. I am just stating a fact." His arms went around her and he put his hand on her belly. Gunnar was asleep.

Yawning she put her hand over her mouth. "I am glad our babies come quicker but they sure do take a lot out of us coming into the world."

He laughed. "Sleep lover. I cleared my schedule so I have no where I need to be but here with you and our children. I will check in on Fangtasia but other than that phone calls will suffice."

"Eric, you don't have to do that, you have things that can't wait and I am fine." Her eyes were getting heavy.

"Close your eyes Sookie." He rubbed her belly and began to speak to her in Swedish, she was asleep in minutes. After about thirty minutes he gently moved her to get up. He would do as much work as he could while she slept. When he redressed he stepped out of the room to go to Sookie's office. Amelia and Toni were there working. "Hello ladies."

Amelia looked up and smiled. "Hey Eric. Sookie ok?" Toni said hello.

"She is fine. Is there anything pressing that needs to be dealt with?" He looked around her office, it turned out really lovely, the pale pink décor against the cherry wood was really nice he thought. His wife had good taste. Amelia shook her head no.

Toni smiled. "I was going to have her call the Governor of Texas when she got up. He called twice today trying to nail down a date. He knows she is close to giving birth so he is hoping she will give him some time frame. That is the only item I have for her."

"Give me his number." Eric pulled his phone out. Toni recited the number. "Thank you Toni." He stepped out of the office, the phone began to ring.

"Good afternoon, Governor Barnes' office." A perky receptionist answered.

"Eric Northman calling for the Governor." Eric waited.

"Yes, of course. Could you hold one moment King Northman?"

Eric walked to his office. "I will, thank you."

About thirty seconds went by. "King Northman, thank you for returning my call." The Governor had a deep Texas accent, he sounded like a big man, maybe in his mid fifties.

"Yes, of course. I understand you wished to speak with my Queen." Eric said flatly.

The Governor cleared his throat. "Yes, your Majesty, I spoke to her concerning the party we wish to host for you and your family. I hoped she had a date for me so that we can introduce you to Texas.

Eric sat down in his chair. "I appreciate your urgency Governor but I am sure you are aware my wife is currently pregnant with my son. I will not be taking my wife anywhere until our son is born and my wife is up to it."

"I understand completely." The Governor sounded disappointed.

Eric smirked, he was torturing the man and he needed to play nice. "I believe we can have the party in one month. My son should be old enough to travel by then since I rarely travel without my wife and children. Will that give you enough time for arrangements?"

"Oh, yes! That would be wonderful. I know that our citizens are clamoring to meet you and your family Mr. Northman, I as well. Do not misunderstand me, Stan Davis was a good King but I have heard wonderful things about you and your Queen. I have high hopes for our partnership." The man was giddy.

"Very well, please coordinate through Mrs. Herveaux. I will also require that all attendees be screened by my head of Royal Security. No one will be allowed near my family who has not been checked by him. Send all information to me via email and I will go over all details before they are finalized." Eric was firm on that point.

There was a pause then he spoke. "Of course. I am sure we can work out all the details. I am pleased and look forward to meeting you both."

Eric said his goodbyes and hung the phone up. He would let Amelia handle the party since she would be attending of course. Her instincts where his family were concerned where always on point.

He spent a couple working on his laptop, he went through the weekly Kingdom reports, forward them to Sookie since the day he found her reading them. Pam no longer sent them to her, per his request. When he was done he logged off and went to check on his family. The kids were in their playroom, Erika was at her little table, she had toys on it playing, Enar was standing up coloring on the board that was bigger than he stood. Johan was reading, Eric grinned. "Hello family."

All the blue eyes turned to look at him, his children came rushing to him, he knelt down and hugged and kissed them. "Hi daddy." Erika grinned against her fathers chest.

"Hi Princess, are you and your brothers having a good time?"

Enar looked at his father. "Yes daddy. Do you want to play?" Eric was amazed at the Warrior, he was so quiet and when he spoke he was always to the point.

"I believe I will. What should we do first?" He let his daughter pull him to the table and told him to sit. "Sweetheart, daddy is too big to sit in your chair."

Lily grinned. "Let me get you a bigger one, I have a couple bigger ones in the closet." She moved to get him the chair and Erika gathered the items she wanted to play with. Sookie had dressed her that morning, she was in a pale purple dress with purple shoes with silver laces, her hair she had a platinum barrette with amethyst and diamond stones.

Eric leaned over to her to whisper in his daughters ear. "You look very pretty in your dress my Princess."

She smiled and took his hand to kiss the back of it. "Thank you daddy." She went back to getting her toys together and Lily brought him the chair to sit in.

"Thank you Lily." She smiled and went back to help Johan. Eric enjoyed his time with his kids, they were so smart, creative, fun. They laughed, played well together and enjoyed being with each other.

Sookie woke startled, the contraction was intense. "Ok, Gunnar. We have been playing this game for a couple days. Mommy is trying to rest, aren't you tired?" Her eyes closed again and about five minutes went by when she had another. "Ugh." She got up and went to the bathroom, her son was being difficult. She was washing her hands when the next one came, it was hard, intense and lasted a bit longer than the last. "Ow!"

"Sookie?" Eric appeared in the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

She turned and smiled. "Yes, your son just doesn't want me to sleep." Drying her hands on the towel she hung it back up and turned. "Ow! Ow!" That one really hurt her. "Sweetie, can you help me back to the bed?" He nodded and took her arm to pick her up. "No, let me walk ok." He did.

"Are you having contractions?" He looked nervous.

She nodded yes. "Lets time them and see ok? So far they are about five minutes apart but we have to make sure they are continual. I am not going to the hospital unnecessarily." She put her feet back on the bed with Eric's help and he hopped on the other side of her and took his phone out.

"Ok, we will wait for the next one and time them from there." Eric noted the time.

Sure enough about three minutes later she had another one. Sookie rubbed her belly and tried to calm the baby. "Angel, give mommy a break, we need a nap. If we aren't going to meet you today then lets go back to sleep."

Eric chuckled. "Are you trying to convince my son not be born yet my love?"

"I am tired. I should have taken a nap instead of playing around with you." Her voice was cracking, he could tell through the bond she was really tired and getting stressed. He knew it was almost time.

"Why don't you lie back my angel and we will time the contractions while you rest." His hand went to her belly to rub her.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a baby bouncing around inside you." Her eyes were filling with feistiness.

He reached over her to get the pain cream the doctor had given them, he put some directly on her belly and began rubbing it in. "No, I do not but soon our son will be here Sookie. Is that not a gift all in itself?"

She rolled her eyes. Yes, she was getting close, he sent the doctor a text to let her know. Rolling on her side to face him she adjusted her pillows, Eric put his hands on both sides of her belly, he could feel his son moving around. His phone rang. "Viking, how far are the contractions?" Dr. Ludwig asked him excitedly.

"About five minutes I believe." Eric looked at Sookie who closed her eyes.

The tiny doctor spoke. "You should have her up and walking. That will help the contractions and help with progression. Is she ready to come in?"

"No, she says she wants to be sure." He rubbed her belly while he spoke.

"I am on my way." She hung up. Eric winced, he knew Sookie would be upset the doctor was coming.

There was a knock on the door about two minutes later. Eric called to the visitor. "Come in."

Dr. Ludwig walked in as Mark held the door for her. "Little one, lets take a look."

"Eric! You called her?" Here it came.

"Your husband knows what is best Sookie. Lets get this over with, you know the routine." The doctor grabbed the stool and pulled it toward the bed as she walked closer. The doctor got on the bed, Sookie put her knees up and the doctor put on her gloves. "Your dilated to two. We have a while yet, up on you feet, get some walking in. I will go to the hospital to get ready. Soon as your water breaks, head to the hospital. Try having sex, it will help Sookie." The doctor disappeared.

Eric grinned. "You heard the doctors orders Sookie."

"I don't want to have sex Eric, my insides feel like they are being pulled apart." She was pouting.

"Up then, lets get you on your feet." Eric stood, came around and held his hands out for her.

"Eric, I am in pain." Her face distorted.

He smirked. "The sooner you are up and on your feet the sooner the baby will come, now move it wife."

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest and buried her face in her pillow.

Eric picked her up and put her on her feet, he gently smacked her ass. "Move it. Lets go for a short walk on the grounds." He picked her shoes up on the way out the bedroom door as he lead her to the stairs. "Can you walk down them?"

She put her chin up and took the railing in her hand then slowly walked down the stairs. His wife was giving him the silent treatment. He laughed quietly to himself, she shot him a dirty look. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Eric went into the dining room, Amelia, Alcide, Lily and the kids were eating. "Hey Eric." Amelia smiled at him.

He looked cautiously to the children. "I am taking Sookie out to walk the grounds. She is at a two." He nodded so they adults wouldn't upset the kids.

Alcide nodded. "Ok, we'll be ready." Amelia got up and went around Eric to Sookie. Eric followed behind her.

"Sook, you ok?" Amelia took her by the hand,

"As soon as this child is born I will be. Meany over there says I have to either walk the grounds or have sex." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Amelia looked at her seriously. "It will help if you have sex. It gets your hormones flowing and it will get the contractions going. Why don't you try."

"I will take my chances with walking." She walked through the front door and down the sidewalk.

"Grumpy isn't she?" Amelia smiled.

Eric smiled. "Its time."

"Yep, stay close to her." She smiled back and Eric was out in a flash following behind her.

He could feel through the bond the anxiety and fear. She was trying to mask it with her bad mood but he knew. He caught up to her and quickly took in his arms rushing her into the woods. He leaned her up against a tree. "I love you Sookie. More than I can ever express." Gently he kissed her.

Her head fell on his chest. "I love you too Eric, I am just being mean and I don't mean it. I am just freaking out. Were having another baby, today!"

He laughed. "Yes, I am aware of that lover."

She knew having sex was a good idea, half of her wanted him fiercely, the other half wanted to cry. Leaning forward her lips went to his, her arms went around his neck. Eric stepped back so as to not put pressure on the baby. One of his hands went on her belly, the other was caressing the side of her face. "Ow!" She pushed him back a little and looked down, the top of her shoes were all wet. "Well, Pam is going to kill me, she paid a fortune for these shoes."

Eric laughed and pulled her close. "Lets get you to the hospital now love. I believe my son will be here soon." He put his hand around her waist, held on to her tight and helped her walk back to the house. She groaned or moaned here and there but she stayed on her feet as they walked slowly to the house. There were people all over, the house was a buzz.

Alcide stepped out of the living room. "Marks ready to take you when your ready to go. Suit case and diaper bag are already in the car."

"Yes, it time, her water has broken." Eric smiled.

"So easy for you isn't it? You get all the fun while I get all the labor pains." She snapped.

He leaned over to her, his fangs popped. "Remember wife, I feel what you feel. My son may not be coming out of my body but I will experience it with you like I did with all of our children."

She pouted and looked like she was going to cry. "Can we say goodbye to the kids so we can go?"

He nodded and took her in the living room. "Alright troops, come say goodbye to mommy, we are going to the hospital so we can bring home Gunnar."

Johan ran like lightning, he was smiling, Enar looked concerned and Erika clapped her hands. Johan took his mothers hand. "We love you mommy." She pulled them into a big hug and said goodbye. Eric picked her up and carried her to the car. Amelia, Alcide, Mark, Gary all followed. When they got in the car Amelia called Jason and Tara, who were going to meet them at the hospital.

The contractions were coming about every two minutes. Eric was paying close attention to her, her breathing, her pain, her mood. He did not want anything to go wrong, things had gone so smoothly during this pregnancy, he had prayed to every God and Goddess he knew to keep his wife safe. He held her close the entire ride.

When they got to the hospital Sookie was taken to the birthing room, her contractions were getting harder and she was being a trooper, Eric kept telling her how wonderful she was doing. Eric helped her undress, get into a gown and on the bed. The nurse came in with ice chips. "Hello Mrs. Northman, these are for you. I am sure you know the routine but if you need anything let me know." She put the IV in Sookie's arm, the baby monitor on her belly, her heart monitor on her chest. The nurse then took her blood pressure. "Your doing great, no spikes. The doctor will be pleased."

Sookie watched as the doctor came in the room. "Well, we are finally here aren't we little one? Lets see how were doing." She had Sookie's legs in the stir-ups, the sheet around her middle and legs. Sookie winced as the doctor checked her. Eric leaned in and kissed her on the lips while the doctor did what she needed to. "Alright, we are at eight, this baby wants out. Little more and you will be pushing. Lie back and try to relax." She stepped back and off she went.

"Gunnar will be here soon my love." He smoothed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her on the temple. "I am proud of you."

She smiled weakly at her husband, she closed her eyes and tried to rest. She did her best to breathe through the contractions. Eric never left her side, Amelia came rushing in. "I brought the camera." "I will kill you Eric Northman if you even think about taking my picture while I am like this!" Her eyes were glowing. His hands went up.

"Just kidding Sook. How you feeling?" Amelia sat on the other side of the bed from Eric.

She narrowed her eyes as the contraction began, she breathed in and out to try to control it. "I am ready for this baby to make his debut. He better play professional football or something and take care of his mommy for all the pain he had caused me these last few months." Another contraction started, she squeezed Eric's hand. "Sorry sweetie."

"You are not hurting me my love. You squeeze as hard as you need to." He kissed her lips quickly.

"Ok, I am going to let Tara and Jason come see you real quick before the heavy work starts." Amelia left, Jason and Tara came in for a quick hello then left her to bring her new son into the world.

Dr. Ludwig came back in about an hour later. "How are we doing?" She looked at Eric who nodded, he knew she was ready. A quick check told her the same. "Alright, today is Gunnar's birthday, lets get him out to meet his parents."

Eric pushed Sookie up and leaned to her ear. "Its time my angel, push." Sookie bared down as hard as she could and pushed with all her strength. Eric let he lean back.

Dr. Ludwig smiled. "Nice Sookie, breath in and push again."

Again her husband pushed her up and she took a deep breath and held it pushing with all her might. "That's right my love, push!" Her face was flushed and the nurse ran a cold cloth over her face.

The doctor laughed. "He's a blonde one like the rest. See Viking?" Eric leaned down to look at the top of his son's head.

Eric's eyes welled, his tears rolled down his face. "Sookie he's crowned. You need to push again. Ready, one, two, three. Push!" Eric's arms went behind her to hold her up so she could push. He leaned over to watch as his wife push their son into the world. Gunnar's head was full of blonde curls, his face all pink from and he was silent. The nurse quickly moved around the bed and put him on Sookie's belly and rubbed his back. His little legs and arms began to move all over and the crying began. Both mother and son were crying right along with daddy.

"Oh, Eric! Look at him, isn't he pretty!" Sookie was crying hard as she looked between her husband and her new son.

The doctor turned the baby over and looked at Eric, in her hand were scissors. "Ready Viking?"

He nodded and his face broke out into a huge grin. Eric took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord as his son cried. The nurse picked him up to take him to get weighed and cleaned up. "Hurry, I want to see him." Sookie was desperate to hold her son.

"You did wonderfully Sookie. My amazing wife." He put his lips on hers and kissed her passionately.

"That's what got us pregnant in the first place, those lips, you devil." She smiled through her tears. She reached up and wiped his face. "I love you sweetie, congratulations on your new son." Eric smiled so brightly it made Sookie's heart swell.

Dr. Ludwig was cleaning Sookie up and the nurse brought him over. "He is 8 pounds, 9 ounces and almost 20 inches long. He's a big boy."

Sookie watched as the nurse brought him back and handed him to his father. Eric leaned into his son before he spoke. "Happy Birthday Gunnar. Mommy and daddy have been waiting a long time for you." Eric kissed him on his lips and then on his forehead, touched his pink skin then leaned over to hand him to Sookie.

She was still crying softly. Her arms took her son and she smiled down at him. "Hi Gunnar. Oh, you are so pretty, you look just like what mommy saw in her dreams." She watched as her son's little eyes opened, his father's blue eyes. Sookie put her hand to her mouth and cried harder.

Eric panicked. "What is wrong Sookie?"

She shook her head. "No, its not what's wrong, its what's right. Look Eric, he has your eyes."

Eric bent over and looked at his son and smiled. "Well, I expected that my darling." Eric looked at the child, he looked like himself and his father. He had his father's long fingers and dimples. Eric wanted to weep, he put his hand in the blanket and took his sons arm out, there was his family mark, right in the spot it was supposed to be in.

Sookie looked up at him. Her smile was wide and she looked so happy. Dr. Ludwig stood up. "Alright all, Sookie, feed your son and when you get him situated we will give you a bit of privacy so you and Eric can do what I recommended."

Eric nodded and Sookie looked a little uncomfortable. Eric took her hand and held it while the room cleared. "Is he ready to feed?"

Sookie looked up. "Lets try it and see." She moved Gunnar in her arms and put him up to her breast, he moved his face away and whimpered. Her hand went to his head and gently stroked it. "Gunnar, mommy loves you darling. It is time for you and me to get used to doing this. Be a good boy for mommy and eat your dinner." She tried it again, this time his hands went to her breast and she giggled. "No baby." He moved a little then his lips puckered taking the nipple. "There's my little boy." She smiled. "Ow!"

Eric's fangs come down. "Sookie? What is it?"

She looked up at him. "Fangs! He has his fangs."

Eric burst out laughing and when he stopped he looked at his son and pet his head. "There is my son. Be nice to mommy, those are mine too you know."

Sookie stuck her tongue out. "Ow." She laughed. "I have never had to feed a vampire baby, a big vampire but this, geez."

Eric moved to sit on the bed and watched Sookie feed the baby, he fell asleep while he ate. When he was done Sookie handed him to Eric. He gently took the tiny baby to the portable bed next to hers. "Are you ready my love?" She nodded.

Eric stood and went to the table where the doctor left the scalpel. He walked down to the end of the bed, Sookie was still up in the stir-ups. She closed her eyes and waited. Eric took the scalpel and sliced his finger from tip to bend then allowed the blood to seep a little. He pulled back the sheet that covered his wife and inserted his finger in her center. She winced at first, her eyes closed and she relaxed. "It feels better already."

"That was what we were aiming for." Eric sliced his finger again and repeated what he did to her. "You should be good as new in no time." He smirked wickedly.

"Uh huh. Will you help me up sweetie so I can get cleaned up?" She started to move and he stopped her.

"Lets give you some blood first then we will." He came to the side of the bed and bit his wrist, put it to her mouth and she drank it slowly. Eric smiled at her, she was so pretty, her blonde hair, her perfect skin. Her breasts were exposed, the sheet had fallen down. "You are an angel Sookie Northman, my angel."

She was done drinking, she smiled at him. "You are my Viking Eric Northman, my Viking." She sat up and pulled him to her lips. "I wouldn't trade you for every man in the world." Smacking a kiss on his cheek she giggled. "Ok, shoo, your supposed to help me get cleaned up." He laughed, stood up and picked her up swinging her around. She was giggling and holding on tight. "Eric, I just had a baby! I don't think playing is a good idea. I need to pee and put some clothes on so everyone can come and see him."

"Alright, lets get you changed so we can go to your new room and receive our visitors for Prince Gunnar." He took her to the little bathroom, turned on the shower and helped her in. "Do you want me to get in with you?"

"No, go ahead and sit with the baby. I wont be but a minute." She closed the curtain and sighed. The water felt so good on her body. Eric's blood was working wonders. She remembered the aches and pain she had after having the twins. Quickly she washed her hair, washed her body then rinsed. She opened the curtain and called her husband. "Eric, can you bring me that pink robe and my slippers?" She stepped out and wrapped the towel around her waist and got another for her hair.

He appeared with the items she asked for and the baby. "Say hi to mommy Gunnar." Eric held his sons arm and waved it to Sookie. Sookie combed her hair and put it in a pony tail.

"Hey baby, daddy playing with you?" She smiled at him and his little eyes just looked around. "He really is handsome, I see you in him, not so much me huh?"

Eric almost looked embarrassed to tell her. "He resembles my father, a great deal actually." Sookie put on her robe and slippers.

Sookie was shocked. "Your human father?"

He nodded. "My father's name was Gunnar, I named my human son Gunnar after my father."

Sookie wanted to cry. "Oh, Eric." She moved close to him and put her arms around her husband.

"You are not angry?" He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Gunnar was wiggling.

"No, of course not. I think that is wonderful you thought enough of your father to do this."

He smiled and kissed the top of his sons head. "Are you ready to go to your room now?"

"Yes, I could use a nap." She knew she wouldn't sleep for hours but she wanted to spend time with the baby and Eric.

The nurse came in and helped them to the new room. Sookie got into the bed, Gunnar in Eric's arms as he sat up next to her in the bed. Amelia and Alcide came in together. "Oh, you guys look so cute!" Amelia rushed to see the new baby. "He is pretty."

Eric's fangs came down. "Would you ladies quit calling my son pretty? He is handsome, aren't you Gunnar?" Eric ran his hand across his blonde curls.

Sookie and Amelia looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Alcide laughed. "Yes, call one of us pretty and see how well we take it."

Amelia looked at her husband. "That's because your not pretty Alcide." She turned away as he growled. "Your gorgeous and you know it. Both of you." The girls laughed.

The room filled with visitors, Sookie was yawning like crazy. When Dr. Ludwig came in she looked around. "How is the little Prince doing?"

Eric beamed. "He is perfect, he has his fangs."

The doctor nodded. "Well, that is interesting isn't it? How are you feeling Sookie?"

"I am good, I feel great. Eric gave me blood. I am just tired." Sookie yawned again.

"You can stay the night or go home, it is up to you." Dr. Ludwig was writing on her chart.

"She can go home, now?" Eric was shocked.

"There is nothing here we can do for her you can't do for her at home. She needs rest, blood and to eat. You can do all those things at home. I have no issue with her staying but Gunnar is fine, perfect actually, Sookie's pressure is excellent and she will sleep better in her own bed." The doctor smiled.

"I can go home! Do you hear that Gunnar, we can take you home. I can take him right?" Sookie looked panicked for a second.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, Eric have you given him blood yet?"

"No, I was waiting for your ok." He looked down at his son.

"Give it a shot and lets make sure he is going to take it." She put her hands on her hip and looked at Eric.

He nodded, put his finger in his mouth and opened his finger for the blood to flow. Eric inserted his finger in his sons mouth who whimpered a moment then began to suck. Eric felt his sons fangs come down. "I feel his fangs." Looking up he smiled.

"Good, good. Sounds like he is going to do just fine." She wrote something else down and closed the clip board. "Take your family home Eric. Enjoy this little vampire."

Sookie cleared her throat. "About that? Is he Fae like me?"

Dr. Ludwig looked at the baby and shook her head. "I think all that magic Niall was doing to him was giving us false readings. I sense something light but that is just be from being inside you, your connection to him. This one seems to full vampire." She was gone.

"My vampire." Eric's eyes welled.

"Wow." That was all Sookie could think to say. "Vampire."

Eric looked at her. "Are you not happy Sookie?"

She smiled. "Of course I'm happy, he is perfect, I guess I have just gotten spoiled having the two natured kids."

Eric handed her the baby who squirmed to feed again. "I am going to go and take care of your paperwork so we may get you both home." He left the room.

Sookie looked down on her son, he was beautiful, his little curls on his head, his little dimples on his cheeks, his long fingers and toes. "You look like your daddy's side of the family." His little hand went up to touch her face, Sookie could feel his love for her. "I love you too baby." She kissed his head and held him close while he ate. He made little sucking and grunting noises as he greedily ate. "Slow down, its not going anywhere." His fangs came down. "Ow." She giggled.

Eric stood watching his wife feed his son for a moment and smiled. "Ok, lets get you home." He took Gunnar when he was done eating, put him on the bed while Sookie got up and put on the dress she had packed. Eric helped her put it over her head then leaned down to put her ballet slippers on her feet. She went to the bathroom. Turning he took the diaper bag, got out a diaper, changed his diaper, took out the onesie and slipped it over his little head. His new blanket was in the bag, he spread it out and put his son in it and bundled him up. Eric took out the little beanie hat and put it on his head.

"I could have done that sweetie." She walked to look at her baby who was all ready to go.

He smiled. "I enjoy it." The nurse came in, helped a resistant Sookie into the chair to take to the car. Eric held his son and his families bags as they went to the door.

Bill was standing in the waiting room for them. He looked at Sookie then to Eric. "Are you ready?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, lets take my family home." He helped his wife in the car, put his son in his car seat and got in the car to take home.


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks for the reviews. I am glad everyone was excited about Gunnar. **

**Hope you like this one.**

**Let me know. **

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 59

Dawn was coming, Eric spent the entire night and early morning watching his son and wife sleep. Gunnar laid between the two of them and when he would whimper he would put his son up to his wife's breast to feed. Sookie would put her hand on her son, her eyes barely opening most of the time. She was so tired and Eric wanted her to rest as much as possible.

"Eric?" Sookie's eyes opened.

"Yes, my love?" Eric spoke to her quietly.

She sat up on one elbow. "Watch the baby for a minute, I need to go to the bathroom."

He looked at her face, she looked a bit better than when she fell asleep. "Of course love. Do you need help?"

"No, I will be ok. Just watch big boy." She smiled and crawled out of the bed. Eric had insisted she take a warm bath when they got home last night, alone of course and then he carried her naked body to the bed. Eric had the bassinette in their room for the baby but Sookie didn't want him away from her. He watched his naked wife walk quickly to the bathroom.

Gunnar's eyes began to open, his little legs kicking slightly. "Good morning Gunnar. Mommy will be right back so you may have breakfast. Remember what I said, go easy on her." He smiled down at his son who gave his father a little smile.

"Is he awake already?" Sookie giggled. "He has his daddy's appetite."

"Yes, well when you are graced with those beautiful breasts as a reward your appetite does grow." Eric looked at her wickedly.

She went to the side of the bed and climbed back in. "After I get the baby fed and put back down I want to go down and see the kids." She picked Gunnar up and put him to her breast, he latched right on. "He has the hang of it already."

"Is he hurting you?" Eric was concerned.

Sookie rubbed his curls and smiled. "No, not at all."

Eric stood up. "After he eats we can bring the children up here to see their brother. I do not want you out of the bed today Sookie. You need to rest a couple days. I would feel much better if you did."

She looked him in the eye. "Eric, I feel fine."

"You may feel fine but I know you are tired. We have been having sex like mad, we traveled and then you gave birth. You need to rest and that is final." He put his t-shirt on and looked at her. She was smiling, he knew he won. "I will go and get your breakfast then let Lily know when the children are done eating to bring them up to us. We can have some family time." He was gone.

"Gunnar, daddy is very bossy. You'll see." She moved him to the other side of her chest. "You get to meet your brothers and sister today. They are so excited to meet you." Sookie spent another thirty minutes with him before Eric came back in with a tray of food and drinks.

"Your breakfast my Queen." He set it down on the table and reached to take Gunnar.

Sookie looked up at him. "Can he just lay next to me while I eat?"

Eric could feel her insecurity where he was concerned, she was frightened to be away from him. He knew he needed to reassure her. "Angel, he is fine. Nothing is going to happen to him if we put him in his bed."

"I know Eric, but he isn't Fae. What if something happens and someone tries to take him or something? He can't protect himself like the other kids." She was really concerned.

He moved to sit next to her and the baby. "He will be fine Sookie. I am only putting him right next to you so you can eat. We will put the bed right next to us. No one is going to take him. Alright?"

She nodded reluctantly and handed the sleeping baby to his father. Eric put him in his bed and put her tray in front of her. He pulled the bassinette next to the bed. "I cant eat all this Eric." The tray had a huge mushroom and cheese omelet, toast, yogurt and fruit, a glass of milk and a True Blood.

"I bet you can if you try. Now, please Sookie, eat." Eric moved and she watched him walk to the diaper bag on the floor. He took out a tiny onesie in red that said Fangtasia across it in black, a blanket and a diaper. "While you are in the shower I will bathe the baby and get him ready to see his siblings."

Sookie spoke just before putting a fork full of egg in her mouth. "I can do that Eric."

His fangs came down and he flashed her the face, she swallowed hard, he was angry. "Wife, I am here, I am his father and I participate in my children's upbringing. I am completely capable of helping my wife who I might add just gave birth to my son. I will take him to give a bath and change him. Is that clear?"

She nodded her head. "Yes sweetie." Sookie finished her breakfast.

"By the way, I have had the new crib put into the nursery for Gunnar. His bed is made and ready for him whenever we are ready to put him in it." Eric went to the closet and got clean clothes out for Sookie. He laid them on the vanity for her.

She took a big drink of her True Blood and looked at him. "Are you mad at me because I want to keep the baby with us, in here I mean?" She looked like she was going to cry.

He moved to sit next to her. "Lover, he can sleep between us as long as you wish. I enjoy having our children close to us. I know you have wonderful instincts where our children are concerned. Please do not think I am angry with you." He leaned over to kiss her gently.

"Thanks sweetie, I am just a little jittery where he is concerned. I wasn't prepared for a vampire baby." She looked down at her sleeping son and put her hand on his belly.

"We will figure it out my love. We always do." He took they tray and put it on the table, then picked his son up. His held his hand out for her to take so she could get up. "Time for your shower. I feel our children stirring."

She giggled. "I do too. Ok, Gunnar, go with daddy and take a bath. I will see you later." She kissed him quickly on his forehead, stood up to kiss Eric and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Gunnar's eyes were open now. "Alright son, lets get you clean and ready to meet the family." Eric took him to the nursery and ran the water in the sink in the bathroom. He wanted to give Sookie a few minutes of privacy so she could get dressed and not fuss over the baby. Eric stuck his hand in the water. "Perfect." Eric took the baby to the changing table and took all his clothes off and his diaper. "Ready for your bath my son?" Together they went back into the bathroom and Eric checked the water again then gently put Gunnar's behind in. His son's fangs popped immediately. "Now Gunnar, you are vampire, all vampires love bathes." He chuckled at his son and the face he was making. Eric took that washcloth and baby soap next to the sink, gently he washed his son's body and curly hair. "You know my son, your grandmother had beautiful blonde curly hair just like yours. My mother was beautiful, she always wore her hair long, almost to her waist. Father would tell her everyday how beautiful she was." Eric smiled at the memory, he hadn't thought of his human parents in that way in a long time, not until he saw Gunnar and his curly hair.

When they were through Eric took Gunnar and wrapped a fluffy towel around him. He walked him to the changing table and gently laid him down. His eyes were clear and his blue eyes were sparkling. Gunnar put his arms in the air and stretched, Eric smiled down at his son. The baby was powered, lotion applied and a new diaper was on his behind. Eric took the Fangtasia onesie and put it over his head, snapped it along his bottom and collar. Gunnar yawned. "Sleepy my son?"

Eric took him back to their room. Sookie put on a casual wrap dress, dried her hair and put it in a pony tail high on her head, put on earrings and a little make up. "Hey my handsome vampires." She turned to look at them as they walked in.

"Now, Gunnar, is your mommy not the most beautiful woman in the world?" Eric grinned ear to ear.

"Ah, you are too sweet Eric Northman." She smiled at her husband. "Did he do ok?" Sookie stood and pulled gently on his little foot making the baby coo.

"He did wonderfully, his fangs came down when I put him in the water. It was fabulous." Eric kissed the top of his son's head.

There was a knock on the door. Eric walked to open it and Lily stood there with Erika in her arms, Johan and Enar holding hands next to her. "Hello troops! Come in and see mommy and your new brother." Erika was squealing and her hands out, she smiled brightly.

"Oh, you guys! He is so cute, look at all that curly hair." Lily laughed. Sookie said hello to Lily and thanked her for bringing the kids up.

Sookie took Erika and hugged her. "Hi baby girl, have you been good?"

Erika looked at her baby brother and reached over to touch him. "Yes, mommy, very good."

Eric knelt down to the boys. "Here is Gunnar my sons. Say hello."

Johan looked at his brother and touched his head. "I have been waiting for you Gunnar." Eric looked up at Sookie, she stared at her oldest son not knowing what to say. Enar put his hand behind his back and leaned forward and whispered something to his new brother. When the Warrior was done he nodded and stepped back.

"Ok kids, lets let mommy and daddy get some rest." Lily moved to take their hands.

Eric stopped her. "No Lily, leave them. We would like them to spend some time with their new brother. I will put them down for a nap in a bit." She nodded and shut the door behind her as she left.

Eric knelt down in front of his kids. "Children, mommy needs to rest so lets all climb in the bed with her."

Johan giggled. "Yeah!" He took Enar's hand and walked him to the bed. Sookie sat Erika on the bed then helped the boys up, Eric went to the other side and sat next to the kids with Gunnar. Sookie climbed in with them.

Sookie smiled. "Johan, did you want to hold your brother?" He looked at his mother and smiled. "Sweetie."

Eric watched Sookie pull Johan higher on the bed between them, Eric leaned over and showed Johan how to hold the baby. "Hi Gunnar." Enar crawled up and sat in front of his big brother. "Look Enar." They were looking at like they had a secret. The kids started speaking in Swedish, they said something funny and Eric chuckled.

Sookie rolled her eyes at her family. "Ok, Enar do you want to hold your brother now?" Enar looked at his mother like he was unsure what to say.

"Warrior, if you wish to hold Gunnar daddy will help you." Enar smiled and Eric pulled him into his lap. Sookie took the baby out of Johan's lap and handed him to Eric. "You are a big brother again Enar." Eric held Enar tight to him and kissed his blonde head. Then gently rested his chin on his son's head.

Gunnar was blinking up at his brother, his hands reached up to touch Enar's face then went into his mouth. Enar laughed. "Gunnar is funny." Sookie giggled, few things made Enar laugh so it was a treat to see him smiling.

"Alright Warrior, let your little sister have a turn then we need to let mommy and Gunnar take a nap. We can all nap with her if we want." Eric took the baby from Enar and Erika quickly changed places with her twin. Erika kissed her new brother and held his hand.

Johan looked at his mother. "We can sleep with you too?"

Sookie touched his chin. "Yes, we will all get cozy and snuggle to take a nap." She looked Eric. "Sweetie, if I didn't love this bed so much we would have to get a bigger one. These boys you know are going to be as tall as you. How are we all going to fit in here?" She laughed and he did too.

"I thought you said we would never replace the baby making bed." His eyebrows wiggled at her.

She covered her mouth trying to keep from laughing. "I wont, not now, but we should be capping out here soon shouldn't we? I mean we have four. Are we really going to have any more?"

Johan looked at his mother. "Yes, mommy you will."

Eric's face lit up. "Really Johan? Mommy and daddy will have more babies." Enar stuck his fingers in his ears.

Johan grinned. "Yes daddy. Do you want to know how many?"

"No! Absolutely not! You two will jinx us." Sookie got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Eric leaned to his son. "Prince, whisper into daddy's ear how many more brothers or sisters you will have."

"No sisters daddy. Erika is my only sister." He looked at Eric very serious. Eric looked at his daughter and his world shifted a bit, he smiled. He would not tell Sookie, she said she wanted to torture him with more daughters but now he knew better. Johan pulled his fathers shirt, Eric leaned down and his son whispered into Eric's ear.

Eric pulled away and looked at his son. "Are you sure Johan?"

Johan smiled. "You call us troops daddy." Eric burst out laughing. Yes, his wife would be really angry if she found out.

"Johan, Enar, Erika you must all promise not to tell mommy how many more babies we will have alright?" He looked at them very serious.

"We promise, don't we?" Johan looked at his twin siblings and they nodded. Johan smiled up at his father.

Sookie came back into the room. Gunnar started to fuss. "Ok, lets feed the baby and lay down. I am really tired." Sookie climbed back up, Eric handed Gunnar to her, she pulled her dress down and Gunnar began to eat.

Erika turned around and hugged her father. "Love you daddy." She laid her blonde head on his chest. His baby daughter was so important to him, he was thrilled she would be his only daughter. As much as he loved her he knew one would be about all he could handle.

"Oh and I love you too Princess." Eric kissed the side of her face. "Lets get comfortable so we can get a nap in." The kids all started moving around and climbed under the covers, Eric pulled the kids close to him and propped his head on his elbow. Sookie was still leaned up against the headboard feeding Gunnar. "He is tired too."

She smiled at Eric. "Yes, it has been a busy couple days, hasn't it baby?" Gunnar pulled away from her and yawned. "I am going to put him in the bed so we don't squish him."

Erika giggled and cuddled closer to Eric. Sookie kissed him then passed him around for everyone else to kiss. She put him in the crib next to the bed and laid down, turned toward her kids and wrapped her arms around them. They were all sleeping within minutes.

Eric could feel the eyes on him before he woke. He opened his eyes, his children were all silent and laying perfectly still, three pairs of blue eyes staring at him. Leaning close he whispered to them. "Are you ready to get up?" He put his finger to his mouth so they would be quiet. Silently he rolled out of the bed, picked each up then put them on their feet on the floor. "Ok, lets go find Lily and have some dinner." Eric turned to see Sookie was still sound asleep, his son was sleeping in his bed next to her. The children went ahead of him, he rushed to the nursery and got the monitor and receiver, took it back to the room, turned it on and set it on the table. He left at vampire speed to find his kids.

"Did you guys meet the baby?" Amelia asked the kids, she was at the table with Adam and Lily.

Johan nodded. "He is sleeping. Erika loves him."

Enar looked mad. "I love him too."

Eric chuckled as he walked in. "Of course you do Warrior. Johan, stop teasing your brother." He walked up to Enar and kissed him on the top of the head. Enar smiled at his older brother.

Trish walked out and smiled. "Well, aren't you all just a sight. Eric, Sookie's plate is ready, did you want me to take it up?"

"No, I will. I can hear the baby, she should be up by now." He pointed to the monitor. Just then he heard Sookie say hello to Gunnar. Trish got the plate and glass of milk, handed it to Eric to take up the stairs.

"Hello lover." His wife was sitting on the bed feeding the baby.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey gorgeous. I could have come down you know."

He shook his head. "No, you will not." Eric went to the table, set her food down and turned off the monitor. "How are you feeling Sookie?"

"Better, the nap really helped." Her hand was caressing her son's face.

He sat next to her, kissed the baby then her. "Good, you take the rest of the night and relax. We can take Gunnar downstairs with us, you and the children can watch a movie if you wish."

Sookie nodded. "That would be good. I need to change him and we can go down with you."

"Actually I am taking Johan out to the stables for an hour, I promised him yesterday we would get some time in with Victory. Do you mind?" He took the baby so she could eat.

"No, he would love that. I think he loves that horse already." She took a big drink of her milk.

Eric pricked his finger and stuck it in the babies mouth. "Very well, I will take Gunnar and get him changed while you eat. Call me when you are ready to go down, I will come and get you."

"Eric, I am able to walk down the stairs. Please." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright, but if I catch you anywhere but on that couch Mrs. Northman, I will bring you back up here and paddle your behind. You have been well overdue for one as it is." He stood, quickly kissed her and left her. She stuck her tongue out at the door.

Eric changed the baby, took him downstairs and Lily and the kids were coming in from the dining room. "Troops, mommy is coming down, she will watch a movie with you if you wish." All were happy but Johan, he stood quietly and didn't say anything. "Well, the twins can watch a movie with mommy and Gunnar. Johan, you and I are going to the stables."

Johan laughed and rushed to his father and hugged his leg. "Thank you daddy."

Sookie came down shortly after, she sat with the twins and Gunnar, they were going to watched 'Madagascar' together. Eric and his son went to the stables to ride Johan's horse. About an hour went by when Sookie heard the front door fling open.

"What is this about a new baby!" Pam burst through the front door, her voice could be heard everywhere in the house.

Sookie quickly got up and went to the foyer. "Shush Pam, you'll scare the baby."

Pam smiled ear to ear. "Sookie, where is my new sibling?"

"Hi Pam, how are you?" Sookie said flatly.

Pam purred. "I am perfect, where is Master?" She looked around.

Sookie held the baby out to Pam and smiled. "He is out in the stables with Johan. What are you doing here? Eric said you weren't coming home for another week. I text you pictures this morning of him."

"Yes, I got them but I spoke to Eric last night, he allowed me to come for the night to see Gunnar." She looked down on him. "Sookie, I sense no Fairy." Pam's eyes looked into hers.

"That's because he pure vampire. I think Niall's spells had the opposite effect on him." Sookie sighed.

"Does Master know?" Pam looked concerned.

Sookie giggled. "Of course Pam, he knows. He is tickled pink."

"Sookie, I am in no way pink." The woman looked at Eric who was grinning. He walked over and kissed his wife and son. "Hello Pamela, did you have a nice trip?"

Pam nodded. "Yes, of course." She gave Eric an odd look. "I need to speak with you."

"Sookie, I will take Gunnar up with me to the office. Are you and the children alright?" He looked behind him to see the twins were on the couch engrossed in the movie, Johan climbing up the couch too.

"Yep, were fine. Go ahead." Sookie walked back in with her other kids.

Eric took Gunnar from Pam, could tell something was wrong. "Upstairs."

Pam followed Eric up to the office, he took his seat and Pam sat across from him. "Eric, I do not know how to say this but I am just going to spit it out. It seems the Fae world wants Sookie returned."

He laughed. "Yes Pam, we have already dealt with this."

She shook her head. "No, I just got word that Niall is going to petition the council on special circumstances for the return of her. He is claiming she was taken without proper approval."

"What?" Eric's fangs popped.

"I have heard that he feels he was not given enough time to consider your request to bond to her. He is calling for a tribunal." Pam looked worried.

"No! No! No!" Eric's anger began to scare Gunnar. He looked down at his son who was on the verge of crying. He stood and rushed downstairs and handed Gunnar to his wife. "Sookie please take the baby." He was back behind his desk in seconds. "I will not tolerate this, I have had all of this fucking fae shit I will take. If what you say is true I will declare war on him and I will win." His fists pounded the desk.

Pam's fangs were down too. "Eagle called me on the plane, he has been asked to head it. I know he will not allow them to take her. I am sure of it."

"It will not make it that far. I will dispose of him swiftly." Eric stood.

"Eric, there is more." She looked almost frightened Eric thought. "Niall wants her in Fairy until the decision."

"Never! I will meet my final death first!" Eric took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Xavier.

"Hello Eric."

Eric spoke through his teeth. "Xavier, what is this about Niall wanting a tribunal?"

"I was just about to call you Eric. Yes, he has petitioned us for one." Xavier sounded concerned.

Eric growled. "I assume you are going to deny his request, correct?"

There was silence. Eric closed his eyes and put his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. Xavier cleared his throat. "It is out of my hands Eric. Please know I am behind you one hundred percent. Many of us are, it would be nearly impossible for him to win."

"Xavier, this cannot happen. Niall has no claim on my wife. She is my bonded!" Eric yelled into the phone.

"Calm yourself Viking. Be glad he has not asked for the children." Xavier was losing his patience.

Eric took a moment. "I am sorry Sire, this is beyond comprehension."

"I understand your anger Eric but you must think rationally. Be prepared for Niall to insist she go to Fairy before the trial. I will do all I can to stop it. You will hear from us this evening." He hung the phone up.

Eric looked at Pam. "You will not tell Sookie about this and upset her."

"Eric, you have to tell her, she finds out you have kept something like this she will be more than angry with you. This is her life too." Pam stood up to emphasize her point.

"No! I have made my decision." He hissed at her.

"I will not let you do this. Sookie is a mother, she needs to know." Pam flashed fangs at her.

Eric was around the desk and in her face in an instant. "If I find you have told her, directly or indirectly I will chain you in silver, do you understand me?'

She stepped back. "Yes Master."

"Leave." She was gone in a flash.

Eric dialed his phone again. "Alcide."

Alcide was upbeat. "Hey Eric, what's up?"

"Can you come by?" Eric asked quietly.

"Sure, be there in ten." Alcide hung up.

Eric then made a call to Bill, Nigel, Dr. Ludwig and he was hanging up as Alcide walked in.

Alcide looked at his friend who looked like he would either kill someone or come apart at the seams. "Hey brother, what's going on?"

Eric shook his head. "Alcide, Niall has asked for a tribunal."

"What the hell for?" Alcide growled.

"For Sookie." Eric shook his head still not believing it. "He is going to protest our bond under the grounds he was not notified properly."

Alcide paced. "Eric, this is bad, really fucking bad."

Eric nodded. "I am aware of that fact, yes. I need solutions, recommendations, anything Alcide. I have to come up with a plan immediately. Niall wants her to go to Fairy until the trial."

"Hell no! No way that old fairy is getting her. I am with you Eric, my pack, my men, whatever you need. I will contact all the pack leaders if need be."

"Thank you Alcide, lets take it one step at a time. Eagle will be heading this up so I know the decision will not be tampered with, but I want this ended before it gets that far."

Alcide gave up and sat down. "I agree. You should have killed him that day he broke into the house with Claude."

"We need to formulate a plan, I do not have the time for what ifs. I need to get Sookie and the kids down for the night then we can meet. I do not want her to find out about this. She doesn't need the stress." Eric moved around the desk and sat in front of Alcide.

"Bad idea Eric, she finds out she is going to kick your ass. You know she hated secrets, honesty is the main component for your relationship." Alcide shook his head.

Eric narrowed his eyes. "How do I tell her then Alcide? Oh, by the way Niall is going to take you away from your children for who knows how long? No! She will just have to get angry then because I will not upset her. I will figure a way out of this."

Alcide stood. "I hope you know what you're doing my friend. I got your back and will take the heat with you, but I don't have to sleep with her." He smirked and Eric chuckled.

Eric watched Alcide leave and resumed his phone calls. There had to be a way to stop this train wreck. He would meet his final death before he let anyone take his wife or children from him. Leaving the office he went downstairs, the living room was empty, the lights were off. He opened his bond, they were asleep. Eric heard her come in.

"Master?"

"Yes Pam." Eric didn't turn around.

"What can I do to help?" She whispered.

He turned around. "Will Eagle help us?"

She nodded. "He called to say he will help anyway he can. I am instructed to tell you he will meet with you for strategy."

"Ask him to meet us at Fangtasia at two a.m. please." He turned to leave. "I would like you there too Pam."

She nodded and smiled. "I would never miss a good blood fight Eric. I look forward to watching you chop his head off." She left in a blur.

Eric went upstairs to the bedroom, the light next to the bed was on, Sookie was sitting up feeding the baby. "Hi sweetie."

"Hello my love. How are and my son?" He walked and sat next to her.

She smiled at him. "He's good, were all good. We had so much fun laughing at that movie. The kids loved it, Erika giggled the entire time. You should have seen her, Enar kept shushing her. I finally got her to sleep, she kept laughing and repeating parts of the movie. That little girl is something else."

Eric laughed. "Yes Princess is something else for sure." He touched her face. "Sookie, I know I told you I needed to check on Fangtasia." She nodded. "I am going there now. I have some items I need to take care of. Will you be alright if I leave you?"

"Eric, I will be fine. Lily is here. If I need anything I can call her." Sookie smiled up at him.

He closed his eyes then looked up. "It is a lot for you to deal with. I know I said I would not leave you this week."

"We are fine. Aren't we Gunnar?" His son grunted as he ate. "See, he says its fine."

Eric smiled at his son. "I will be home late. Please rest. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I just need you to hurry home. What time is it anyway?" She couldn't see the clock it was turned too much.

"It is almost one. I want you to get some rest. I love you my wife." He kissed her and she told him she loved him.

Eric left, he took his corvette and drove to the bar. He went in through the back door, his vampires were already assembled. Bill, Pam, Nigel were sitting next to each other on the couch. Alcide was in the chair. "Master, I filled them in."

He nodded. "Any suggestions?"

"Lure him out and kill him." Bill said to the group.

"Yes, but how? He will be very careful." Nigel looked around.

Pam grinned. "Use Sookie, she can make him come to her."

"No, I will not involve her. We need to do this without her participation" Eric frowned.

They went over scenario after scenario before there was a tap on the door. Little Eagle stood in the doorway. "May I come in?" He asked the group.

Eric nodded and Eagle walked to sit next to Alcide. "What do you have for us Eagle?"

"I can tell you that the council has denied his request to take her to Fairy. They asked me to relay the message to you this evening. Problem now is Brigant is very pissed. I have heard rumblings he has put a bounty on your head Eric." Eagle looked concerned.

Eric's fangs popped. "Good, let him send his hired guns to try. I look forward to the fight."

Eagle nodded. "You need to watch out for kidnappings. He will not stoop to take her or your children as pawns Eric. I have never know Niall to be so inconsistent and off course. I do not know what has caused this but I know for a fact it will not end without blood shed. Are you prepared for that?"

Eric grinned. "Oh, yes. I have waited for this day for quite awhile. He has disrupted my families life for the last time. He will not live through this."

"I will postpone the trial as long as possible and that is fine with the council. They have made it clear they do not want this on their doorstep. We expect you to handle this Eric, any means necessary." Eagle smirked.

Eric chuckled. "I believe that can be arranged. We just need to get our hands on him."

"Any suggestions?" Alcide asked.

Eagle shook his head. "I cannot be involved in that, if there is any whiff that I have helped you on the side of apprehending the Fairy, that will tilt things in their direction. I must leave that to you." Every one nodded and he turned to leave. "By the way, have you spoken to her about this?"

Rolling his eyes he shook his head. "No and I will not."

"Bad idea Eric. I am sure they have told you that is a bad idea, right?" Eagle indicated the room.

"I am warned." Eric's fangs popped. Eagle smirked and left.

"Well at least we have more time to try and lure Brigant out." Bill said quietly.

"Lets meet again tomorrow at sundown." Everyone stood, nodded and left but Alcide.

Alcide moved to the front of Eric's desk, "This isn't going to be easy Eric. It isn't like we can just go knock on his door. How the hell are we going to get him to come out of Fairy."

Walking around Eric shook his head. "We just have to be creative. I am sure we can come up with something." He nodded. "Lets get home to the wives."

They said their goodbyes, Eric got back in his car to head home. He paid close attention to what was happening around him. Brigant wants a fight, he would get one. The corvette sped to the house, Eric longed to see his wife. He could feel her, she was happy, content and wake. He smiled to himself as he drove quickly to the house. He pulled up to the driveway, nodded to the guards as they let him through the gates and parked the car at the front of the house. The house was dark, he rushed up the stairs eager to see Sookie. She was laying propped up on pillows talking sweetly to his son. "Lover?"

He could see her smile in the dark. "Hi Eric. Everything ok?"

"Yes, my love. Everything is well. How are you and my new son?" Eric he toed off his boots, took off his dress shirt and jeans and got into the bed. He noticed she was only wearing one of his tank tops. His fangs popped.

Sookie giggled. "We're good. Eric, he is such a good baby, he never cries. He'll whimper a little when he is hungry. Our son just looks around the room with those pretty blue eyes you gave him."

Eric smiled. "Yes, he is beautiful isn't he? Are you feeling alright? Any pain?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary for a girl who just gave birth. When he's done would you mind giving me some blood?" She spoke quietly to him.

Grinning he reached over and touched her face. "I would give you anything my love, anything in the world."

"Ah, aren't you sweet? Did you hear that Gunnar? Daddy is trying to get lucky." She looked up at her husband and smiled. "I love you Eric, you are so amazing." She cleared her throat. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on now?"

He sat still and shook his head. "It is nothing I can not handle."

"Eric, were partners. No secrets remember, if I ask you tell me. I am asking." Her tone changed, it was serious.

He narrowed his eyes. "This isn't something I can share yet Sookie. There is too much on the line."

Sookie moved Gunnar to the middle of the bed between them so he could see his son. "I love you Eric but if there is something you are keeping from me that affects us….."

He cut her off. "Look, I understand our agreement completely but right now I need to figure out some things and I will. When I do I will share it with you alright?"

She looked him in the eye, hesitated then nodded. "Ok."

Eric rubbed his sons belly. "How is my little vampire?" He leaned over and kissed him. "Is he leaving marks?" Eric looked up at his wife, she nodded to him. He stood, took the baby to the bed and put him in it, his little eyes were already closed. He came to stand next to her and pulled his tank top off of her. "Lie back my love." She did as he asked, his naked body straddled hers. His big hands took a breast in each hand. "Are they sore as well?"

"Yes." She panted to him, her heartbeat went up considerably.

Eric's fangs popped down, he leaned over her and his tongue gently licked her breasts. She could feel his saliva healing the little puncture marks his son just made, her eyes closed. "You are lovely Sookie, you make me so hard."

She giggled quietly. "Sweetie, we cant."

He bit his finger and gently inserted inside her. "Are you sore?" She shook her head no. He gentle moved his finger inside her. "You are healed Sookie, you were healed yesterday." His blood had done the job the first time but he repeated the process twice just to make her feel better, this time was just the same.

"I don't know Eric. We waited weeks with the other kids." She looked up concerned.

"I will not force you my love. If you do not feel comfortable we can wait." He kissed her shoulder and started to move off her.

She grabbed his arms. "Give me blood first ok? If I have any issues it will fix it right?" He nodded to her, bit his wrist and held it to her to take, her hand pulled it to her face. She looked at him while she drank, her body gently moving as his blood was building her up, her eyes closed and she began to climax. She whispered his name against his arm.

"There's my beauty." He kissed her on the lips, his fangs puncturing her soft skin of the inside of her lip. He licked her blood as he did it. He kissed her shoulder, her collar bone, her breasts, her stomach, her pelvis, her curls all while moving down her body. When he got to her center he closed his eyes. "I love you Sookie." She whimpered as his finger went to her clit and began stroking it softly.

"Oh, Eric, how do you always make me feel this way?" She looked down on her husband who smirked as he worked her nub.

He shook his head. "No, I am the lucky one my wife." His tongue moved to her center and took the place of his finger, within minutes she was building.

Sookie gasped. "Wait! Eric, the baby."

"He is asleep Sookie, he is fine." Eric went back to what he was doing.

"No! I mean, he can hear us." Sookie tried to move up.

Eric laughed. "He is a baby Sookie, he is asleep, why are you upsetting yourself with this?"

She looked at him with a dirty look. "We have never had sex with our kids in the room before that's why."

"I will take him to the nursery if you wish." He moved and she stopped him.

She was caught between a rock and a hard place, almost literally. She nodded, he got up, picked up Gunnar and was gone in a flash and came back with the monitor in hand. "Thank you sweetie."

Her husband looked at her with a grin. "Do you wish me to continue or are you going to contemplate this a while?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Fine but you better be quiet."

He stifled a laugh. "It is you my little vixen who is the screamer."

Sookie sat up appalled. "I am not!" She giggled. "Ok, maybe I am." She was thinking about something for a moment, she leaned over the bed and into the drawer pulling out the tube of lubricant. Her face was one big grin.

"As you wish my Queen." He flipped her around so quick she was dizzy, he pulled her ass to him, opened the top of the lube, poured it on her rear entrance, then some on his palm. He rubbed the lube on gracious plenty. He set the bottle down, took his hands to her hips and pulled her to him. He thrust into her quickly, she put her face on the pillow to stifle her cries that quickly turned to moans as her rode her hard and quick. He leaned over slightly, whispering to her. "Do you want me Sookie?" Her head bounced up and down. "Tell me."

He needed the words and she would give them to him. "I need you so badly Eric, I wish you knew, uh, what you did to me. Yes, right there Eric, oh God."

Eric smiled down on her. His hand rubbed a spot on her full ass and he pulled back and smacked her lightly making her jerk. "Do you like that lover?"

"Oh yeah sweetie, I love everything you do to me. Fuck me Eric." She grunted.

His hands gripped her hips tighter, his cock delved deeper inside her making her cry out against the pillow again. "Do you wish I was someone else Sookie?"

Her head rocked back and forth. "Never! I only want you Eric, only you forever. I am yours Eric, only yours." Her hips met every thrust, she was pumping him just as hard as he was her.

"Are you sure Sookie? Stephen maybe or that little prick gardener Patrick? Would you want them inside you my love?" He was in an evil mood, he wanted to play with her. Sookie could feel the blood lust of her husband, why she had no idea.

"No! Only you Eric, I only want your cock in me Eric." She moaned again. "Oh, Eric make me come, hurry."

He smiled, he knew her fae blood made her incredibly attractive and vice versa but he wanted to hear it with his own ears she only wanted him. "Tell me!"

"I only want you Eric, I love you so much! Don't you know that? Only you will ever touch me, I promise." She leaned into the pillow again, her eyes were welling, she was filling with emotion from the bond, her build up was beginning and she felt like her heart would explode.

His hips were relentless. "I love only you Sookie, I have never loved anyone until you. Do you know that? Can you feel that?" His head went back, he was so close.

"Yes, Eric, oh yes!" She began to pant, she held onto the pillow and pulled it up to her face, her orgasm started and began to fall forward. Eric caught her, pushed into her hard a few times and followed her, calling out her name. When he filled her, he pulled her down with him as he rolled over onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" He kissed her lips as he waited for her to calm back down.

She nodded. "After that, definitely." She grinned and kissed him back. "You didn't take any blood Eric."

"I do not want to over due it with the baby taking from you as well." He rubbed her back.

"Please Eric." Her eyes looked up at him pleading.

He smiled and his fangs popped again. She moved her hair so he could get to her neck. "No." He leaned down, pulled her leg up and licked the inside of her thigh. She moaned as she felt his cool tongue against her warm skin. He bit down hard, pulling her skin and blood in the same sequence. She cried out, her body jerking up under him, she was about to come again, he smiled as the blood did the same to him. He closed his eyes and savored the taste as it brought him to orgasm again, his wife calling to him as she did too. When he was done drinking he closed the wound and laid back down next to her. "Thank you wife." He saw the look on her face, he got up and went to bring the baby back into the room.

"Thank you sweetie." She leaned over and kissed him. He put the baby between them on the bed. Laughing he pulled the covers up them. "Sleep now my wife. My son will be up soon." She yawned and let him pull her to him, she was asleep in minutes. He waited until she was sleep, he watched them both for a while then closed his eyes to sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys loved the last chapter and I am glad. **

**This one is short, I have a funeral the next three days, I will try to get some writing in when I can and update soon. Please be patient if I don't get a chapter up on Tue. I will try really hard I promise. **

**This chapter is shorter than usual, I wanted to give you some closure.**

**Hope you like it. **

**Please review!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 60

Sookie woke, Gunnar was whimpering next to her in his bed. Eric was gone, there was a note next to the alarm clock. "Hum, wonder where daddy went baby?" She got up and rubbed his belly. "Let mommy run to the bathroom then we will get you fed. Ok?" Hurrying to the bathroom she took care of what she needed. She winced a little, then giggled remembering what she and her husband had done the night before. When she got back into the bedroom Gunnar was kicking his legs and puckering his lips. "Hungry baby?" She picked him up and sat back on the bed with him and put him to her breast. "Daddy keeping mommy naked is coming in handy isn't it?" There was a knock on the door.

Sookie pulled the covers up to cover the baby and most of her exposed breasts. When she was sure she was covered she spoke. "Come on in."

Amelia opened the door. "Hey mama. Want some breakfast?"

Her stomach was growling. "Oh, Amelia I love you." She smiled at her friend. Gunnar was biting now, she winced.

"Is he hurting you?" Amelia looked concerned.

She giggled. "Not like you would think. I have gotten used to the feeling." Her hand went to hers sons curly hair, it was so soft.

Amelia sat down a tray next to the table, then took a seat next to her. "Sookie, I know I shouldn't say anything to freak you out but Alcide came home really late last night, he was really pissed about something. I asked him about it, he wouldn't tell me. I haven't seen him this mad since all that stuff with Stan when Eric was missing. Did Eric say anything to you?"

Sookie shook her head. "I got the same from Eric. He told me he would tell me when the time was right. I hate when they do this! He thinks I am supposed to live in a bubble or something, problem is it always comes back to bite me in the rear."

"Well, I got the stay out of it look so lets just keep this between us ok? If I hear anything more I will let you know. You do the same." Amelia took Gunnar from her. "Eat, big bad vampire roared that you need to eat and if you don't heads will roll."

Sookie's eyes got big. 'He didn't."

Nodding yes she looked at Sookie. "Yep, he was a bit grumpy this morning I hear."

"I wonder where he went. He promised he was going to stay home with me and the kids." Sookie was disappointed, he had promised and now he was gone. She started to eat her French toast. "What are you doing here so early?"

Amelia smiled. "I had a few things I wanted to get done. Sookie, we really need to look over your calendar, see what you want to cancel, what to keep."

"Ok, how about tomorrow, I want to get cleaned up and I go and see the kids. I miss them." Sookie pouted.

"Let me run Gunnar to the nursery to change him while you finish up. How's that?" Amelia stood with a squirming baby.

Sookie looked at her contemplating it. "That's fine. Just keep him close, I am really not comfortable having him away from me for long yet."

"New mama syndrome. I wont let him out of my sight Sookie, you know that." Amelia was gone.

Sookie sighed, finished her breakfast, put the tray on the table next to her. She reached for the note Eric left her.

_My love, _

_I am sorry I broke my promise of not leaving you so soon. There is something of extreme importance that has come up that I must see too. I hope you will forgive me. I will try to be home early._

_I love you Sookie, I know last night I was a little possessive but I hope I did not upset you with what I said. Your feelings for me I never question._

_I love you my darling. Please call me when you wake, I want to hear you are well rested and my children are well from your lips only. _

_See you tonight,_

_Your loving husband for eternity_

_~E~_

Sookie giggled. He was really trying to get some brownie points with that one. She got off the bed, went to her dresser and put the letter in the box with the others he had written her over the years. Her next stop was to the bathroom, a quick shower and she had her hair up, make up on and dressed. She put on a white tank top and a red track suit and tennis shoes. Today she needed to get dressed, she spent the entire day in bed yesterday and she was feeling lazy. There was too much going on in her home and she needed to get in the middle of it.

Grabbing her tray she bounced down the staircase, stopped in the kitchen and dropped off her dishes, said thank you to Trish and Sergio. She walked out of the kitchen she heard Amelia laughing at something and Johan giggling. Stepping into the living room the kids were watching Sesame Street and everyone was laughing at something The Count had said. "What's so funny?" Sookie asked from the doorway.

Everyone turned and looked at her. Her kids jumped up and ran to her. "Mommy!" came from all of them.

"Hello my babies. How are you all this morning?" Sookie kissed them all, hugged and smiled to each.

Enar looked at his mother. "Love you mommy." Sookie thought her heart would melt.

"Ah, Warrior, mommy loves you too. Lets watch some TV before Lily takes you for your lessons, ok?" Sookie helped them get back on the couch and resettled.

Amelia grinned. "They are such sweet kids Sook. You really hit the lottery."

"It takes a village Amelia, I am lucky, there is no way I could do this by myself. I am grateful I have great people around who care about me and my kids." Sookie kissed Erika on the top of the head. "Shoot, I forgot, Eric asked me to call him. I will be right back." Sookie moved Erika and took her cell phone out of her pocket, dialed Eric's number and waited.

"Hello my love." He purred.

"Hi gorgeous, you asked me to call, I am calling." She giggled.

"I see you got my note. I am truly sorry I had to leave this morning Sookie, I hope you are not angry." He sounded sincere she thought.

She rolled her eyes. "Eric, you are King, you have responsibilities, I know that. You're coming home early though right?"

Eric laughed. "Yes, I will be home maybe we can swim in our new pool but unfortunately I have a meeting this evening after. I will be gone the rest of the night."

Maybe if she pleaded with him he would tell her. "Eric, please tell me what's going on, you have me worried."

"I will when I have a solution, alright? I will not have you worrying about something you cannot control. I am your husband, I am the one that takes on the burden, not you. Take care of my children, that is what I need you to focus on." There was a pause.

Sookie wanted to fight him on it, she knew something was brewing and she was getting angry he was not including her. "I guess I have no choice then do I? I just want to let you know that I thought we were past all this Eric, you promised me there wouldn't be anymore secrets."

She could feel through the bond he was upset and hurt by what she said. "I understand and all I can say is I am sorry Sookie. I promise I will speak to you about it tonight, alright?"

"Ok, I will see you tonight then. I love you Eric." She felt like crying.

"Do not be upset, I am not trying to hurt you, I am trying to protect you. I only want you safe and happy, you and my children. I love you darling, I will see you tonight." He hung the phone up.

She did the only thing she could do, go back to her kids. The day flew fast, she and the kids played in the floor with the baby, she ate lunch with them, took them all upstairs with her for a nap, got them up, spent time with them while they did their lessons then when dinner came she had them at the dinner table, still no word from Eric. "Ok guys, daddy is running late, lets eat." She helped Enar with his carrots, he made a face at her. "Baby, you like carrots, eat up." Sookie smiled at him and he ate. Trish was clearing the dishes when Sookie felt something, she looked over to Johan.

"Mommy, we need to hide, he is coming." Johan was looking around, Enar was looking at his mother concerned. Erika looked like she would cry.

"Mark!" Sookie jumped up. Lily rushed in. "Lily hold Gunnar please. Where is Mark?"

Lily turned and pointed, he strode in. "What is it?" He looked like the assassin he was paid to be.

"Something is coming. My kids sense it. Call Eric. Now!" She was rushed to get the kids. "Ok, lets go." She picked up Erika and turned to Lily. "Lets get the kids downstairs, hurry!"

They rushed to the secret door near the foyer that lead them downstairs to the light tight room they had never had to use since Eric became a day walker. She punched in the code, opened the door and turned to Lily. "There is plenty of items in there for the kids, it is always restocked, you know what to do. Right?" Lily nodded confidently. "Go." Lily took Gunnar and the kids and rushed down the stairs. Sookie shut the door and resealed it. She concentrated and threw her light on her kids.

Mark appeared in the foyer. "He is on his way."

"The kids are downstairs Mark, if anything happen, protect my kids alright?" He nodded knowing what she meant. "Stay with my kids Mark, no matter what."

The door flew off the hinges, Niall stood in the doorway, his face was red and his clothes were blowing in the wind. "My blood." He looked at Sookie like a mad man. "I am here to collect what is rightfully mine."

Sookie narrowed her eyes. "Niall, what are you talking about?" The guards ran in the house from all different directions. "No, you guys leave. Now!" They were reluctant but they did as she said, she didn't want anyone to get hurt, she would deal with her great grandfather alone, for now. Sookie sensed Mark just out the door, he would not leave her.

Niall's head shook our of anger. "You will go to Fairy with your kind, now!"

She held up her hands up. "No, not until you tell me what is going on."

"I will not allow that blood sucker to get away with this! You are needed by your people, you will come with me!" His blue eyes were glowing.

Sookie was beyond confused, she would try the sweet approach. "Great grandfather, I don't know what your talking about. I cant go with you, I have babies that need me."

"Those abominations mean nothing to me. You have cursed the blood you were gifted with that of the bloodsucker! I should have poisoned him and left him to die when I had the chance in the beginning." Niall walked closer to her, she backed up, she needed a plan, she hoped her magic would be enough to keep him occupied until help came.

"Grandfather, leave her alone." Claude walked in the door.

The Prince whipped his head around to look at his grandson, Claude looked like a God, his hair flowing long on his back, his swords strapped to him, the white cotton pants he wore were bright as sunlight and he was shirtless. "This is none of your concern Claude, I have told you to stay our of this matter. I have been dismissed by the council, I will not be by her. She will go with me, now!"

"No, I care for her, I will not let you hurt her. You and I can settle this." Claude walked closer to stand next to her. "Sookie, are you alright?" She nodded.

Niall moved like lightning, he was lunging forward to grab Sookie when she heard the sound of the sword cut the air. Claude's reflexes were much faster than his grandfather's, the sword made impact and sliced a big gash on Niall's chest. "How dare you? You owe your loyalty to me and I alone!"

Sookie watched Claude's face change to pure anger. "Where are the warriors Prince? They have abandoned you! Why? Because this is ridiculous and no one will die for this cause! If I do not kill you the Viking will." Claude moved to strike again when Sookie heard the war cry she knew well, that of her husband.

"Eric." Sookie said to no one, Claude nodded.

Things moved so fast, Claude pushed her out of the way, she went flying backwards and hit the floor, Claude and Eric worked in unison, they were dancing with the Prince who was not about to give up without a good fight. The smell of fairy blood was strong, Eric was beginning to lose his focus, his fangs were down and he was licking his hand that the blood splattered on from the Prince. "Focus Viking!" Claude yelled to him. Claude lunged forward, taking another swipe of his grandfather. Sookie scrambled back to her feet.

Eric growled and narrowed his eyes at Claude unsure whether to trust him or not. "Eric!" Sookie yelled stopping her husband before he did what she knew he was thinking, cutting off her cousins head.

Her husband's head whipped her direction. The hissing that came from him was frightening. Sookie took another step back. "You will not win this Viking, she will return with me. I shall take your children too, just because I can!"

Eric growled, his face distorted. "Try to touch my bonded! Try it old man! You have muddied my home yet again with your filth and your insanity. My children live here, you come into my home and frighten them! I will kill you for this. Time to die you old fool."

In that moment Sookie almost cried, she saw the being that was supposed to be her family, he had promised to be there for her, love her and all he had ever done was betray her. Niall was nothing but another who wanted something from her and it hurt her deeply. She watched as her husband double fist the sword, pushed it into Brigant's chest and through his heart. Claude stepped forward, almost in defense of his grandfather but then lowered his sword. "I am sorry Prince." Claude lowered his head and fairy tears began. The howl that came from Niall made Sookie's instinct flare, her put her hands up, she was about to throw her magic when Claude stopped her. "This must be done by your Viking Sookie. It must."

Eric chest was heaving, he was near the end of this fight, he pulled the sword back again, Niall grabbed his chest where the sword just left. He began to fall down on his knee, Eric's sword sounded like a whistle as he wielded it against Niall's back, slicing him almost in half, then he pulled back and went the other direction, finishing the job. Sookie fell against the wall, her eyes full of hatred, sadness, despair. Eric was growling, his fangs still down. He moved toward Sookie. "Stop." Sookie said to her husband, he looked at her like he didn't understand. "This was it wasn't it?" He just looked at her, unsure what to say. "Answer me Eric."

"Yes." He hissed.

"Claude, what do we do with him?" She pointed to the Prince who was already beginning to flake.

"I will leave him for you to sweep away. I need to return to Fairy and let them know." He turned to walk away then stopped. "I had nothing to do with what he planned cousin." Claude looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please tell me you believe me."

"I do Claude, I know you didn't." She walked into the arms of her cousin, she could feel the tears against her neck as he wept for their kin. "Call me tomorrow ok? We have a lot to talk about." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

Eric stood in front of her not knowing what to do, he was still lusting for blood, his fangs down, his clothes full of blood. "Sookie."

Sookie looked down the hall. "Mark?"

He appeared in the foyer, looking down at Niall first he looked at Sookie. "I will take care of it."

She nodded. "I am taking him upstairs. Don't let the kids out until its cleaned up and can you do something about the door? Have Lily bring the babies upstairs to our room when you get them out." Mark nodded and looked at Eric who also nodded.

She grabbed his hand, he walked with her up the stairs. When he was in the room he laid his sword down and whipped to look at her. "I will not apologize for what I have done Sookie."

Her eyes filled with tears, she went to the bed. "I am sorry Eric, I know I should trust you to do what you thinks best. I know why you did it and I appreciate it."

Eric stood in front of her, he was taken aback for a moment. "Pardon me?"

Giggling she wiped her eyes. "I said thank you."

He grinned. "You are not angry that I did not tell you?"

"Eric, you need to tell me what happened. But I know why you kept it from me, you were afraid I would be upset. You were looking out for me and the kids. I am not happy you didn't share it with me but I understand." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you Eric."

He picked her up off the ground putting her face eye level with his. "You never cease to amaze me. I thought you were going to be angry about this."

"I just watched you kill Niall Eric. Why? Because he threatened to hurt our family. I could never be upset about that. That would be selfish and I will do anything in my power to protect you and our kids. If I had to die fighting him I would have done it if it kept my kids out of harms way." Her eyes were glowing.

His head fell back, he laughed. "I love you my wife!" His lips found hers and he kissed her hard until the knock on the door stopped him.

"Take gracious plenty and go take a shower sweetie, our babies are here." He set her down on her feet and she checked her shirt to make sure there was no blood on it and went to the door. Eric rushed to the bathroom.

"Mommy!" Johan rushed forward. She knelt down and hugged her kids, the twins were asking all kinds of questions. Gunnar was sound asleep. Mark stood watching her kiss and love on her babies.

"Thanks Mark. I think Eric and I will keep them in here with us tonight ok?" Sookie smiled up at him.

"You got it. Hey you guys I will see you in the morning ok?" He handed Gunnar to Sookie. Mark hugged Erika and ruffled the boys hair before leaving.

"There are my troops!" Eric rushed at vampire speed, gathered them all up tightly and kissed them all. He had taken a quick shower, changed to a t-shirt and put on a pair of shorts.

"Daddy your squishing me!" Erika was giggling.

Eric laughed too. "I have yet to squish you my Princess. We are going to squish you until you can not breath is that not right my boys?"

The boys giggled and they were tickling and poking at their sister. Eric turned, threw them gently on the bed and fell on top of them gently making all three of them howl with laughter. "Ok you goof balls, Gunnar is trying to sleep." She waited until Eric was sitting on the bed. "Here, watch your vampire, I need to go get a few things for him and the kids."

Eric took him and smiled down at his new son. Sookie saw the pride in his eyes as he turned to look at the three kids on the bed who loved him unconditionally, they didn't care he was a vampire, or that he had money and prestige, they didn't care he was a great warrior. They loved him because he was their father, a good father. She smiled as she went to run down the stairs to gather some items for their slumber party. Lily was in the kitchen getting a glass down. "Thanks Lily for everything tonight."

"Oh, hey Sookie. You're welcome. Is everything ok now?" She poured a glass of milk.

"Yea, all better. We are going to have a slumber party. I am making Eric do double duty tomorrow since he bailed on me today. Why don't you and Mark take the day off and go to the movies or something." Sookie got two True Bloods out, warmed them then grabbed a cold one.

"Are you sure? I don't want Eric to get mad." She looked giddy.

"I will tell him and Gary right now. Take the rest of the night off now and I don't want to see you until day after tomorrow. How's that?" Sookie grabbed the sippie cups and filled them with milk for the kids.

"Great!" She hugged Sookie.

"Tell Mark to get Gary and come in here." Lily was gone in a flash.

Sookie got some cookies out of the container and put them on the tray. The True Bloods and sippie cups she put next to them. "You wanted to see us Sookie?" Gary stood in the doorway with Mark.

"Yep, I did. Ok, Gary you are officially in charge starting now until day after tomorrow say oh eight hundred. Mark is off the clock officially. If the whole supe community rains down on us between now and then you are in charge of handling it. Are you up to the challenge soldier?" Sookie smirked.

Gary looked at Mark who looked like he was going to protest. "Yes ma'am. You and your family will be well taken care of on my watch. Enjoy your vacation old man." Gary smiled brightly.

"Sookie, after what happened I….." Mark started to say.

"I am the Queen, I make the rules. Well, actually Eric does but I help him. I have made my decision, now if you want me to go up there and yell at him and make him mad because you two wouldn't listen to an order I gave you then I will. Is that what I need to do?" She put her hands on her hips.

In unison they replied. "No ma'am."

"Good, now goodbye Mark." She waved to him and he left. "Gary, get your men in line. Eric and I will be in our room with our kids. If you need anything you know where to find us."

"I know what needs to be done your Majesty. I will see you in the morning." He bowed to her and left.

She grabbed the tray, stopped off at the nursery to grab diapers, powder and a Fangtasia onesie just in case. When she opened the door she found Eric had Gunnar in the middle of the bed, the kids were all sitting around him and he was awake. They were petting and loving on him, she almost cried.

"Hi mommy. We are playing with Gunnar." Enar looked excited.

She went to the table and sat the tray down then put the babies things on the dresser. "Baby, if mommy knew giving you a baby brother would make you so happy she would have done that along time ago."

Eric looked so happy, his face was lit up with love and pride. She took one of the bloods off the tray and handed it to him. "Thank you my love." Sookie smiled at him.

"Guess what mommy brought? Cookies and milk!" The kids all stood up and jumped on the bed. "Now, we are going to watch a movie, cuddle and eat cookies in bed. Daddy hate cookie crumbs in the bed so lets only get them on his side of the bed." She stuck her tongue out, the kids cracked up laughing, Eric lunged at her pulling her on the bed and they all started to tickle her. She was begging for them to let her go until tears came out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

Eric let her go and kissed her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You are amazing Sookie, you make me so happy."

She touched his face and whispered in his ear. "I will show you in the shower later how happy you make me, only if you promise to be quiet and not wake the kids." She wiggled her eyebrows.

His fangs came down. "Troops, under the covers, we need to find a movie and commence eating cookies and milk as your mother has directed you too." Eric helped them under the covers, Sookie got under too, picked up Gunnar and brought him up in her arms to hold him close. Eric got the remote control out of the drawer and turned on the big screen TV on the wall that had hadnt been used that Sookie could remember last.

Eric went through the list of movies and the kids chose 'Lion King.' All the blue eyes were on it until about half way through and they began to fall asleep one after another. Sookie began to feed the baby, he was still half asleep but she knew he was hungry. Eric turned the TV off after the troops were asleep. "How is he doing?" Eric looked at him feeding.

"He is doing really good. Feedings are when he wants, which are often. He doesn't take blood all the time, just about every third feeding. He is reminds me so much of you, minus the curly hair." She curled his hair around her finger.

He cleared his throat. "My mother had curly hair, just like his. It was the same color, my mother was very beautiful, she came from a good family in our village. Father was a Prince when he met my mother. My father told me stories of how he fell in love with her the day he met her, love at first sight he had said." Eric reached over and took his sons hand and held it. "Mother said she did not care that my father was a wealthy raider and great warrior. She wanted a good, honest, loving husband. Father would tell her all the time how pretty she was and she was that. Men would look at my mother like men look at you. Sometimes you remind me of her, your sweetness, you consideration of others, your love. Father would tell her she needed to be firmer with me, I was a Prince, I thought I was handsome and deserved anything I wanted. She told me one day I would meet a woman that would make me want to give everything I had to my love. I never believed her until I met you."

Sookie wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh Eric. She sounds like she was lovely." She sniffled.

Eric smiled. "Yes, she was. I see my mother and my father in him. That makes me very happy. I never took the time to look, really look at my human children. We were always gone for long periods of time. My wife took the job of child rearing and they were just products of our world then. Men had sex with their wives, if they stayed pregnant that was fine. The more children you had the more boys you had to take into battle, the more girls you had to wager for money in marriage. It is not a life I would ever want to return to. I never want my children to feel the way I am sure my human children felt."

Sookie watched her husband tell her about his life and it humbled her. She reached over and touched his face. "These babies love you unconditionally. Not just because they have to because you're their daddy, its because you are a great daddy. You love them, teach them, talk to them and do thousands of other things for them. When we found out we were pregnant with Johan I was so scared Eric, I had never even had a boyfriend before you. Here I was married to this powerful, sexy vampire and I thought what kind of father could he be? I was so wrong for doubting you, you have been amazing. I am so proud of you, you have given your heart and your time to our kids. You make sure to kiss them in the morning, sit down with them at meals, tuck them in at night and love them like no one could. I couldn't have asked for a better father for my kids."

Eric's eyes welled. "Thank you Sookie. That means more to me than I can tell you."

"Do you want to hold him for a while?" She lifted Gunnar up for him to take if he wanted to.

He nodded and took the baby into his arms. "They are all so special in their own way are they not? It is so wonderful, they are such good children."

"Yeah, cause they are babies. Wait till they get older and watch what happens. Johan is going to be all smart like you, Enar will be the bossy like you, Erika she will be sweet like me of course and this one, I have a feeling he is going to be your wicked side. I cant wait to watch them grow."

Eric smiled down at his vampire son. He was bursting to tell her what Johan had said but he wouldn't, he wanted it to be a surprise. "I as well." He lifted Gunnar and sniffed his head. "He smells so wonderful. Just like me."

Sookie yawned. "Your staying home tomorrow right?" He nodded. "Oh, I gave Lily and Mark the day off, actually tonight and tomorrow off."

Eric looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Sookie, he is our head of security."

"Gary is here Eric, isn't that why you hired him?" She asked plainly.

He smiled. "Yes, you are right. I will enjoy seeing how he does. Now, lay down, lets get some sleep."

Yawning she nodded. "Will you lay him next to us?" She still wasn't comfortable leaving him alone.

"Of course, he will be right here Sookie, he will be safe." Eric leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, good night." She repeated him and pulled the covers up to her face. He looked over, his daughter was the same way. He chuckled, laid down, put his son next to him and watched them sleep. His phone rang, he reached over to answer it.

Xavier was on the line. "Eric, I understand we will not be needing the tribunal any longer?"

"That is correct." He said flatly.

"Just as we wished. I will call you with retribution. Give Sookie my best. Good night Eric." He hung up.

Eric smiled, one more of his enemies down. Eric was relieved that things hadn't gotten more out of hand. He dialed Pam.

"Master."

"The issue we had has been taken care of." Eric said smiling into the phone.

Pam purred. "Yes, the news has spread."

"Head back to Nevada, I will speak with you tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

He sent text messages to Isabella and Bill. He read a few messages and emails he had received then sat his phone on the table. Turning on his side, he put his arm around his family, closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	61. Chapter 61

**I am so glad everyone liked the last chapter. I love the family time they spend together, it is sweet. I hope you like this one. Don't get to comfortable, there is always drama around the corner for these two.**

**Please review! You have made my week much better!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 61

It was about three a.m., Sookie heard the baby whimper, her eyes opened, her kids were sound asleep next to her, Eric next to them. She rolled over, she felt Eric move and he was next to the crib, picking the baby up to hand to her. "Here lover, feed my son." Gently he handed Gunnar to her, she adjusted him on her breast and he began to eat.

Smiling she whispered. "Thank you sweetie, go back to sleep."

She watched her husband shake his head. "No, I would rather watch you." He sat next to her in the bed, his hand lightly touching her face, moving the hair from her eyes. Leaning over he kissed the baby on the head then moved to kiss her on the lips. "He refuses to allow you to get much sleep does he not?"

Giggling softly she looked up at her husband. "He is a newborn Eric, it was worse with the twins remember?" She looked over to her babies who didn't get to nurse long because she had gotten pregnant with a baby they eventually lost. The memory made her sad.

"No, we will have no sad thoughts." His hand went under her chin to pull up to look her in the eyes..

Nodding she cleared her thoughts, she needed to be here, in the moment with her family. Granted the night was a complete disaster, part of her wanted to still be upset about what her great grandfather had tried to do. It was over and she needed to move on. This was what was important to her, these kids, her husband, nothing else mattered. "Your right."

When the baby was done Eric took him from her, he had fallen back to sleep. He moved to the dresser, got a diaper and moved the sleepy baby to the bed to change him. She smiled watching her big bad vampire husband changing the diaper of their little newborn baby. Gunnar was trying to sleep, his body stretching from the motion of being undressed and his bottom being changed. Sookie heard him whimper, Eric softly spoke to him in Swedish to reassure his son, the words she now recognized. He was telling the baby he loved him. Her heart swelled, it felt like it would explode with love for her husband. He turned to look at her while he fastened the diaper, he smiled at her then turned back to finish what he was doing. Her eyes never left him, she saw him perfectly in the dark, his blonde hair was in his face, the shirt he wore accenting his muscled arms and chest. The shorts he wore were a basketball type, they were long and loose, his long muscular legs attached to that gorgeous ass. Gulping she tried to calm herself with little luck, she wanted him so badly. "Ugh." She whispered to herself.

She watched her husband swagger back to the crib and put the baby in it. He went to her, held his hand out for her. She stood up, looked him in the face and he smiled down at her. His face went to her ear. "Put your protection light around my children Sookie."

Her eyes got big and her heart sped up. She looked at him, then the kids, then back to him. His fangs were down and he had the look in his eye. "Eric?"

Eric nodded his head to reassure her. Her hands came up, her light engulfing her children, the bright blue light covered each sleeping child. He pulled her up to him, kissed her and took her to the bathroom. Silently he closed the door, never turning on the lights he sat her on the big sink vanity. "I want you to badly Sookie. Will you let me love you?"

"Sweetie, the babies are sleeping, I don't want them to hear us." She shook her head.

"Can you be silent? I know I can." He kissed her neck, oh it felt good she thought.

"Eric?" She whispered to him.

"Yes my love?" His eyes went to hers.

"I need you so much." Eric's lips were on her like a starving animal, he was rough, claiming, demanding. His fangs were puncturing her skin, she didn't care and she didn't make a sound other than the breathing she did. Their hands were everywhere on each other, from their hair to their middles, neither of them making one sound. When the make out session was all they could stand Eric pulled her off the sink, turned her around and leaned her over it. Sookie gasped in anticipation of what would come next, she felt Eric pull her nightgown up over her backside, he ran his hands over her back and down again. She felt him release himself from his shorts and gently he entered her center. She bit her lip to stay quiet.

His body thrust into hers, gracious plenty stretching her insides. He pushed into her a couple times gently, her body responding to him. He leaned to whisper into her ear. "Am I hurting you?" She shook her head hard no. She wanted to cry out as he rocked his hips in to her, she bit the inside of her mouth as the sensation of him inside her felt so amazing, she whimpered. "Shush my love." His hands on her hips, he gripped her and began to gently push into her over and over. She felt him, the bond was flowing, his love for her was bouncing all over it, his lust, his want, his need to claim her. He never wavered, his pace was relentless, she held on to the sink as she and her husband's bodies pushed each other. Sookie could feel him, he was so close but he was fighting it, she leaned back, her arms touching his gorgeous ass, she turned to watch his eyes close.

Sookie wanted to slow it down, she pushed up and disconnected them, he grasped her hips harder and she shook her head. "Slow sweetie." Her husband chuckled, he did as she asked, he slowed down, the rhythm of it was mind blowing. It was like each time he moved in her sent electric currents through her body their connection was so strong. Eric pulled her up, his arm wrapped around her middle, the other to her breast, his tongue was licking the side of her face and neck. The fangs penetrated her skin, she bit her lip to stay quiet, she wanted to cry out so badly.

Eric pulled the wound, he was drinking greedily, she could feel her blood dripping down her neck, his tongue quickly gathering it up. He pulled his fangs out, licked her puncture marks then his mouth went to her ear, his pace never slowing. His voice she barely heard as he spoke to her. "You are mine Sookie. No one will ever take you from me. I promise my love."

She knew he was talking to himself as much as he was her. She smiled in the dark, her body was so close, she couldn't take much more. She pushed down on him, his cock so hard inside her. Eric began to tense behind her, she pulled his arm up to her mouth and she bite him with all of her strength opening up his wrist. That was all it took, his body jerked, his grip on her tightened as he began to release inside her. As she pulled his blood her orgasm began, she closed her eyes and whimpered against his wound not letting go. When they recovered Eric turned her to him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She could feel his insecurity, his fear, his regret. It was heart wrenching.

She leaned over and turned the light on. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

His face was full of blood tears. "I could have lost you Sookie. The council were going to rule whether or not our bond was legitimate. They could have taken you away from me." Sookie looked him in the eye, he really had been worried about this.

"Never. I don't care what anyone would have done or said. I will never leave you. I will die first." She said almost in a whisper.

"You do not understand, Brigant wanted you to go to Fairy before the trial, he asked for a special judgment. They would have listened to his lies, he said I did not give him enough time to consider our bonding. They would have sided with him." He looked down on her.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"I rushed it, I knew I did. I wanted you like I have never wanted anyone in my life. I did not have anything to do with de Castro or Madden, but I could have done more, took you away or made other arrangements. I chose not to, I had to have you in my life. You were more important to me than anything." His tears streaked his beautiful face.

She smiled up at him. "I let you Eric. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me. Yea, I fought it at first. But knowing you loved me, it was amazing. That you wanted me, that you wanted to build a life with me, that was enough for me. I might have been confused and scared but I wouldn't change it Eric, I would never let the council separate us. I would never go without a fight."

"When Pam came to me the other night I never felt more helpless. I had no idea how I was going to fix this, I could not tell you because you would have known that I had no answer on how to correct it. Yes, I knew I needed to kill him to finish it but he would never come to me." He pulled her closer.

"He came to me instead. Its over Eric, don't worry, its over." She kissed him. "I am going to ask Xavier to close Fairy so we never have this issue again."

Eric looked down on her and nodded. "That may be best."

Sookie hopped up on the sink and pulled his face to hers. She licked the tears off his face. "I love you Eric. You are mine and I will never let you go. I promise."

His eyes looked deep into hers and he smiled. "I am the luckiest vampire in the world."

"Yep, you are. Now, get dressed, we need to get back to the babies." She stood up, grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it. Her hand went to his face to wipe it clean, smiling up at him she took his hand and lead him back to the bedroom. All the kids were exactly where they left them, sleeping like little angels. She put her hand over her heart and smiled.

Eric watched his wife, he felt her in the bond, the love of a mother and her children was so powerful it almost made him dizzy. This woman loved her children fiercely, he could feel her love for him. He watched her as she waved her hand over her children, their protection light disappearing. She climbed back in the bed, pulled Gunnar's bed closer and readjusted her pillows.

He whispered. "I love you."

She smiled and spoke to him through their minds. _'I love you too Eric. More than you will ever know.'_ Sookie closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Eric smiled and did the same.

Eric woke and the bed was empty, he sat up on his elbow, Gunnar was gone too. He didn't care much for the feeling. His children being so close had made him realize how much he liked them there. Sitting up, he got up and went to get ready to find his family.

Sookie had them at the dining room table. Johan and Enar were laughing about something and Sookie was kissing the side of Johan's face. "Baby, you really do make mommy laugh. Now, eat your breakfast." Johan grabbed his sausage and started to ear.

Eric smiled as he walked in. "Well, is this not the most beautiful family in all the world?"

All the blue eyes in the room turned to him. "Morning sweetie." The kids followed suit and said good morning to their father.

Erika had her hands up. She wanted some daddy time. "Daddy." Her lip was pouting.

"Erika, eat then you can hug daddy." Sookie sat with Gunnar in her arms in her chair.

Eric looked at his daughter then quickly took her out of the chair throwing her up in the air. "You heard your mother, breakfast time Princess. Daddy will be home all day to spend with you." He put her back in her chair not before she got a smacking kiss on the lips.

"Why don't you have a blood then go get some work done Eric. The kids and I were just going to go out and play in the yard for awhile." Sookie bit into her toast.

Walking to Johan he kissed him on the top of the head, then he moved to Enar and he kissed him on the side of the face. He sat next to her, pulled her close to kiss, then leaned to kiss Gunnar. "No, I am not working today. I have my phone on, if something comes up I will handle it. Today I plan on spending the entire day playing with my children."

"I am sure you have things to take care of Eric, after last night." She was nodding toward the foyer.

He laughed. "Yes, I understand what you are trying to tell me Sookie. Do not worry, I have this under control."

She looked at him curiously. "Alright."

Eric watched his family eat their breakfast. Sookie took care of each child before they even needed it, she would move a cup closer to one so they could reach it better, adjust food on their tray before the next bit on another. He smiled at his wife, she was so wonderful. Slowly he sipped his True Blood while they ate, when they were done he helped her get their faces and hands wiped, he took Johan out of his chair first, then the twins. Enar he took out last. "Warrior, you have been very quiet today, how are you this morning my son?" Eric kissed his son's neck.

"Fine daddy." Enar's arms tucked between his body and his father's. He laid his head on Eric's shoulder.

Sookie was coming out of the kitchen with Gunnar. "Baby, what's wrong?" She looked at her son, she knew something was going on.

Enar shook his head and then laid it back on Eric's shoulder. "I will take them out side." Eric looked at her deep in the eye, she nodded to him. "Come Troops, lets go and play."

She watched her family stride out of the room, she picked up another dish when she heard the glass door open and then close. "I will take care of this Sookie, go play with the kids." Trish was standing behind her.

"Ok, thanks Trish. Can we have some hamburgers for lunch? Ask Sergio is he will make them on the BBQ grill with some macaroni salad and baked beans. That is Enar's favorite." Sookie looked in the direction her family had gone.

Trish smiled. "Of course, we will take care of it. I bet that water is nice, that pool has the best state of the art heater on it. I thought Eric was crazy but if you want to use it in the early spring or fall it will be warm."

Sookie nodded. "I will be outside." Gunnar was waking. His blue eyes opening and he let out a big yawn. When she went out the door Erika was in her spot, in the sand box and Johan was running around kicking his ball. Eric had Enar and was sitting on the chair speaking to him quietly. "You two ok?"

"Yes, I believe he is sleepy." Eric looked up at her. He moved over so she could sit next to him. Eric had his finger in Enar's mouth.

"Why don't I take him up so he can sleep?" Sookie looked over at her son.

Eric shook his head. "Leave him Sookie, he will be alright. Enjoy the sunshine."

Sookie could see the guards, they were walking the parameter, some were stationed at different points around the house. "I need to take Gunnar in to feed him."

His hand stopped her. "They will not pay any attention. Feed my son lover, he is hungry."

Sookie opened her dress and brought her son up to feed. She had an odd feeling, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Eric looked at her out of the corner of his eye a few times while she fed Gunnar.

"Let's do a BBQ for lunch, I asked Sergio to make burgers and baked beans Enar." His little head came up and he looked at her. He nodded and laid his head back on Eric's shoulder. They spent about an hour outside before Eric took them into the house, the sun was warming up and he didn't want them to get too warm since they were going to swim later and BBQ for lunch.

Eric took the kids, including Gunnar and told Sookie he was taking them to the play room. "You go take care of your Queen duties, I will take care of my children."

"Eric, I can help." She looked at the kids as they went to their play room.

"No, you need to see Amelia. Go." He kissed her and walked away from her.

She gave up and walked to her office. "Hey Amelia." Her friend was sitting at her desk.

"Hey Sook! Are you here to go through your calendar?" Amelia looked up from her lap top.

"Husband kicked me out, told me to do some work." She was pouting.

"Why are you upset?" Amelia giggled.

She shrugged her shoulder. "I wanted to play with the kids I guess. I suppose he likes having private time with them too, you know?"

Amelia grinned. "I know, I find Alcide on the floor of the nursery with Adam, I thought he was at work and here he would sneak in the house and take him out of the crib and sit in the floor and play."

Sookie giggled at the thought of the big Were doing that. "He is sweet isn't he?"

"Oh, yeah! I really lucked out when I met him. He is amazing." Amelia's eyes twinkled with love for her husband.

"I am sure you heard what happened last night?" Sookie looked around the room.

"Yes I did. I gave Alcide a tongue lashing. What is the matter with him and Eric?" Amelia looked mad.

"I was mad at first but this was big. I could feel how upset Eric was over it. I don't know what happened with Niall. Are things that desperate in Fairy he had to resort to that? Why didn't he just ask me to help if that is what he needed?" Sookie still couldn't work it out, it just didn't make sense.

"Alcide said he had never heard of a blood bond being severed, he didn't even know if it was possible so for Niall to suggest it there must have been something big going on in Fairy." Amelia looked concerned.

"I thought the same, but there was something Eric was really concerned about. I don't know why the supe community just wont leave us alone. I don't go knocking on their doors for things, I would prefer if they just go back to whatever they were doing before they met me." She was frustrated with the whole situation.

Amelia smiled and handed her a pile of mail. "Nice try my friend."

"What is all this?" Sookie looked down on at the items in her hand.

Amelia turned her lap top around to show a calendar. "Eric told me to help you go through the invitations, appearances, etc. That way we can coordinate with him to see what you want to go to."

She set them down. "None of them."

"Sookie." Amelia gave her a warning look.

"Why? I don't want to go. If I mingle with them then they expect more from us." Sookie growled.

"He came in here yesterday and gave me the 'She is Queen and must see her subjects' speech. Pick some items you want to go to. You have Texas in a month. That is a start." Amelia crossed her arms.

"Texas? I didn't get back with Governor Barnes yet." She was shocked.

"No, but Eric did, the day after Gunnar was born. Now read." Amelia pointed.

Sookie did, reluctantly. She went through the mail and once she did she picked a few things that sounded like good causes or things she thought Eric wanted to go to. "I have been selfish haven't I?" She looked up at Amelia.

Her friend tilted her head. "Why would you say that?"

"Because Eric would have gone to these things if it weren't for me not wanting to go, right?" Sookie felt guilty.

She nodded. "Probably."

Sookie sighed. "Ok, baby steps. I just am not ready to take my kids around them. I want them here where I can protect them. It is such a big deal anytime we have to go somewhere. I would rather just stay home."

Amelia handed her a couple invitations. "Look these over."

"Why?" Sookie looked at them.

"Eric ear marked them. I think those are some he wants you to consider."

She handed them back. "Put them on the calendar." Sookie gave in.

"You've got three weeks before the first event. You have plenty of time to work up your courage." Amelia smiled at her friend and then they tackled dozens of items, things that needed her signature, emails, phone messages, she returned requests for advice and her telepathy which she denied. She looked at the clock. "Amelia! It is almost 1:30!" Sookie stood up.

"Wow, time flies when your twisting a Queens arm." Smiling Amelia logged off the computer.

"Funny. We are having a BBQ, why don't you go home and get Adam." Sookie walked toward the door.

"Thanks but I think I am going home and taking a nap with my little boy. Go enjoy your family Sookie, they are only little once." Amelia grabbed her lap top bag and purse.

Sookie smiled and thanked her. She rushed down the stairs to find her husband and kids out back, Eric was setting them at the table outside with the food that was on the table. He turned when she came out. "I was just about to come get you." Eric smiled brightly.

"Oh, thanks sweetie. Kids ok?" She looked around and took a fussing Gunnar.

"Yes, I think my son is ready for his mother." Eric grinned as she sat and put him on her breast.

"This smells great. I didn't realize how late it was." She looked around and smiled at her kids who were eating the pieces of cheeseburger Trish cut into tiny pieces for them to handle. Enar had his fingers in his baked beans picking up individual pieces.

"Yes, after we eat we can all take a nap together." Eric nodded to her.

"A nap sounds great. I am tired of all that arm twisting I got from my husband." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He looked at her unsure what she was talking about. "Pardon me?"

Sookie looked him in the eye. "The events you want to us to go to."

"My love, we have put things off, you had a difficult pregnancy with the twins, then our daughter and then Gunnar. He is here now so we can make some plans to see those who wish to honor us or pay fealty to us. Some are parties which those of power wish to introduce us to their citizens. We need to do some of these things as King and Queen." He handed Erika her cup.

"Fine, but I am not going to showcase my kids just so the supe community can look at them. I wont put them in risk, I hate that they even get to lay eyes on them." Sookie sneered.

Eric growled. "My children are Prince's and a Princess. We must allow those who have sworn loyalty to me access to my children. I know you do not understand this but it is important. Our children will rule this world and it is only right we begin acclimating them to this world while they are little. They take the lead from us and if you teach them they should hide instead of being proud of who they are then that is how they will lead their lives."

She knew he was right but her fear wasn't any less. "I am just worried about their security Eric. You can't blame me for wanting to keep them safe."

He nodded. "I do understand but we have the best security money can buy Sookie. We will be well protected."

The kids finished their lunch, Trish told them to go away, she would take care of cleaning it up and Eric looked at her. "Our room?"

"If that is alright with you." She smiled at him. He grabbed the twin under his arms and told Johan to move it to mommy and daddy's room. Johan was gone in a flash and the twins giggled.

"Alright Troops, in the bed, lets go." He helped them get tucked in and then took Gunnar from Sookie. "You too wife, in."

She put her hands up. "Let me change first into something more comfortable." She took out a Fangtasia t-shirt and shorts then took them to the bathroom to change. They were all in the bed when she came out.

Eric leaned down to his kids, kissed them and looked at Sookie. "When we wake, we will suit up and go to the pool and swim. What do you think of that?" The kids all cheered and laughed. Sookie smiled at him. "What is it lover?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "You are too much."

He looked like he didn't know what she meant, shrugged his shoulders and laid back. "Eyes closed." They kids closed their eyes. "Commence sleeping." Sookie giggled, he spoke to them like there little soldiers, it was cute. He smiled at them, they were such good children he thought to himself.

"Sleep tight babies, mommy loves you. Daddy too." She closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes.

Eric came down the stairs, he heard his wife before he saw her. "I will not tolerate this, my families security is too important. What Gary says goes. I stand behind his decision completely." He saw her turn to Gary. "Escort him off the property." Eric saw her eyes were glowing, rushing to where she stood he came up next to her.

Eric looked at the group. "What is going on here?" He saw Gary standing looking very angry, Sookie was enraged and the Were guard Tom was looking at the floor.

"I am sorry your Majesty, I feel asleep at my post." The Were at least was honest.

Eric's fangs came down. "Gary? Is this true?"

"Yes King, it is." Gary looked at Eric apologetically.

Eric really wanted to rip the Were's head off but he reigned it in. "Do as my wife instructed." Gary nodded to the Were and they quickly left.

Sookie thought Eric would have more to say on the subject. She looked up at Eric. "Your ok with my decision?"

"Of course, you made a good call and I respect your decisions Sookie, especially where our family is concerned. You were right in letting Gary handle it." He looked around. "Now, where are my children? I believe we are going swimming."

Sookie grinned. "Trish is watching them in the living room, go tell your kids they can go swimming. They will be so excited."

Eric walked toward the living room, his children were in various spots. "Troops, lets go swimming."

All the blue eyes turned to look at him, they began running and yelling with excitement. Sookie laughed at their enthusiasm. "Ok, hold on all. We got to get you changed into your suits then daddy and I can take you out."

Eric had the twins under his arms and Johan followed, they raced up the stairs at vampire speed. They were back in minutes. Eric stood in front of her with three children in bathing suits. "Lover, you need to put on your bikini now." His fangs came down.

"I don't think so. I will sit out and watch." She moved to go get Gunnar.

"No, you will put your suit on, bring Gunnar with us. He will need to learn to swim too. Now Sookie." He gave her the 'Do not cross me, I am vampire' look. "Be sure to put a bikini on my wife."

She giggled. "Ok, I am going." Sookie went up the stairs and picked the most modest bikini she had, which wasn't saying too much she thought. She looked at her self in the mirror, her figure wasn't too bad, she was still curvy in the hips, her breasts were still huge with breast milk and her tummy was getting flatter. Grabbing her wrap she went downstairs, Eric and the kids were outside, her husband had taken the portable crib out and put it in the shade near the door. She could see him lathering sunscreen on their kids.

Eric stood, his fangs came down again. He looked her up and down then walked to her, still holding the bottle of lotion. "My love, you astound me at how beautiful you are." He leaned down and kissed her passionately until she finally pushed him away.

"Thanks sweetie, tell it to my thighs." She giggled and tried to walk away.

He caught her by the arm. "Sookie." Eric looked her deep in her eyes. "I have seen beautiful woman in my life, you make them look insignificant. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. You are stunning, your thighs, your breasts, your face, all of you is beautiful my bride." He kissed her quickly and turned to go to the children who were waiting patiently on the side of the pool. "Alright, mommy will take Erika and I will take my sons. Ready?"

Sookie smiled and went to get her daughter. They got into the pool, Eric swam the boys around the pool quickly then took them back to the shallow end. He began teaching them to swim. Sookie took her daughter to the middle of the pool, Erika's face with ear to ear smiling. "You like the water baby?"

"Yes mommy! Fun!" Erika was a water baby, she loved water, bath time was one of her favorite things.

They spent about two hours playing and learning to swim. Johan did great, he was swimming with Eric close behind him. Enar was a little bit more skittish. "Sookie, let her try." Eric looked over to Sookie and nodded. Sookie looked scared to death. "Stay close to her, watch what my Princess can do." Eric grinned at his daughter.

Sookie looked at Erika. "Baby, are you ready for mommy to let you go? Do you want to try it?"

Erika was splashing like crazy and kicking her feet like Sookie had taught her. "Yes mommy, swim!" Sookie looked at Eric who nodded again. Reluctantly Sookie let her go, her hands right next to her daughter. Erika's hands and feet like crazy, Sookie watched her daughter doggie paddle and she was staying a float.

Eric whistled. "Look at my Princess! Your doing wonderful little one. Keep going!" She did, her little hands and legs kept going, Sookie following right behind her waiting for her to get tired, she didn't.

Sookie laughed. "My little fish, it is time for us to go in now." Sookie caught up to her pulling her close. She kissed her on the face and pat her back. "That was great baby."

Eric brought the boys to the middle of the pool where his girls were. He leaned over and kissed Erika. "Didn't your sister do wonderful my sons?"

Johan was clapping and Enar grabbed his sisters hand and smiled. "You did great Erika!" Johan grinned as he spoke to his baby sister.

She curled up against Sookie embarrassed. Eric got close to her face. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about my darling, you are daddy's girl, you can do anything." Erika pulled up and kissed Eric on the nose.

Sookie's heart swelled. "I need to get out family, I need to feed Gunnar. It is almost dinner time too."

"I will take the children in and get them ready for bed and to get their dinner started. Take care Gunnar my love." They all got of the water, Eric took the kids inside to get cleaned up.

Sookie wrapped in a towel and went to pick up Gunnar, he had only spent a little while in the pool before he got tired and they put back into the crib. His little eyes were opening. "Hey my little doll, are you ready for your dinner?" She picked him up and took him the house.

Gary was coming in the room. "It looks like you guys had fun in the pool."

"Yeah, it was great." Sookie smiled.

"Let me grab the babies crib before I take my check of the property." He began to walk away.

"Gary?" He turned to look at her. "Nice job with the Were earlier. I appreciate your honesty and not letting something so important slide."

He looked at her in all seriousness. "Those kids might be magical and all, but they still need the proper protection. If my men aren't doing the job they are paid to do or their heart isn't in it, they need to go. No excuses."

She smiled at him, Eric made a wise decision hiring this one full time she thought. "Well, I appreciate it anyway. My kids safety is priority one in my book." He nodded and went to get the crib brining it and setting it in its normal spot. He smiled and left her alone. "Time for dinner my baby." She pulled her bikini top down and Gunnar eagerly grabbed a hold and began to suckle.

Sookie watched as his little eyes got heavy. He was such a good baby and looked so much like Eric. Gunnar wasn't the cookie cutter version of Eric like Johan was, just small things that in the big picture reminded her of her handsome husband. Eric walked in with a True Blood. "Trish kicked me out. She said she would take care of the children and their dinner, she insisted I come check on you." He watched her gently rub Gunnar's curly hair and he sat next to her. "How is he doing?"

"Our son is doing just fine. Aren't you baby?" Sookie looked down on the baby whose eyes opened wide at the sound of Eric's voice. "Talk to him sweetie, he is excited you're here."

Eric leaned over and kissed the babies nose, he let go of Sookie's breast and smiled. "Hello my son, how are you? I see you have the best seat in the house, do you not? I love you Gunnar. Daddy loves you very much." Eric took his sons hand and pulled it to his mouth to kiss. Gunnar giggled.

Sookie laughed, so did Eric. "Oh, another ones got their daddy wrapped around their finger."

Eric's head went back with laughter. "Yes, if that is my punishment to be enamored by my children and my wife, I will gladly take whatever sentence I must." He leaned in and kissed Sookie, his fangs were down. "Tomorrow I would like you take have Lily watch the baby a couple hours for us."

She began to protest. "Eric, I cant leave him, he is breast feeding." Sookie pulled Gunnar closer to her, the fear of something happening to him flaring.

"We are not leaving my love. I want alone time with my wife. I do not care if it is five minutes or two hours. I just need to be inside you, making love to you." His lips went to the top of her breast that was exposed. He nipped.

"Eric! Gunnar is trying to eat." She giggled and pulled back.

He took her chin in his hand. "And so am I my wife. I need to taste you, every part of you. Your lips, your skins, your clit. I need to have my tongue on and in you."

Sookie began to pant, her center was wet and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. He was making her so hot and there was no release in sight. "Eric, don't."

"Don't what?" His face was wicked.

"Talk like that. We have to take care of the kids, I am feeding the baby. We have things to do." She closed her eyes to try and make the images of him fucking her out of mind.

"You can try to stop the thoughts my love but I smell you, I sense you, I feel you. I know you want me to stick my finger in you right this moment." He growled as his hand rubbed her thigh.

"Stop Eric. We cant." She couldn't open her eyes, if she did she would jump him. She concentrated on the baby feeding from her.

"I will put my fangs right about here." He pulled her legs open and ran his fingers on the inside of her inner thigh. "Would you like that?"

His wife opened her eyes, they were glowing. When she spoke she whispered to him. "Oh, God yes."

Gary cleared his throat breaking the trance Eric had on her. "Excuse me, Eric, there is a package that just came for you. It is marked urgent."

"Thank you Gary." Eric didn't take his eyes off of her. He watched as his wife's heartbeat had peaked and now was trying to calm down, the glow of light in her eyes dimming. He stood and went to the guard taking the envelope from him.

Sookie didn't turn around, she was trying to calm herself still and the baby was almost done with eating. When Gunnar was asleep she stood, cradling him. Sookie spoke to Eric. "I am taking the baby up to get changed. Can you check on the kids for me, please?"

Eric chuckled. "Of course my wife. Remembered what I said. Speak to Lily, I do not care if it is first thing tomorrow or midnight. I want two hours alone, just you and I. Speak to her, do not forget Sookie."

Sookie didn't turn around, she just walked up the stairs. She could hear Eric laughing, he knew what he had done, he had made it impossible for her to do anything but arrange it. Her need for her husband was incredible. When she went to the nursery she shook her head and cleared it. She took the baby to the bathroom, washed the chlorine out of his hair and off his body. He got a fresh diaper and his pajamas. This was the first pair she had put on him, she had him in onesie up till today. He seemed to be getting bigger every day. Gunnar never woke as she changed him. Sookie walked to her bedroom, put him in the bassinette and changed.

The knock on the door had her turning. "Come in."

"Mommy, do you want to watch a movie up here or in the living room?" Johan asked her.

"Did daddy send you up here?" He nodded and smiled. "You and daddy choose ok?" Johan took off like a rocket again. She just shook her head, sat down at the vanity and combed her hair.

"We have chosen here. Will that be alright lover?" Eric and the children stood in the doorway. He had a tray of drinks and snacks.

She laughed at them. "That's just fine husband." Her kids were all in their pajamas, they had a bath and were waiting for their father to help them in the bed, he lifted the twins and gently dropped them making them bounce and giggle. Johan levitated himself up and on the bed. "Nice Johan!" Sookie smiled at her son. The twins clapped, Eric looked proud as ever.

They watched one full movie, 'Bolt' then started to watch a second but the kids started yawning. "Alright my Troops, close your eyes, we had a adventurous day, lets get some sleep." Eric leaned over and kissed all three of the kids. They wiggled and made some noise before he looked down at them. Erika giggled and covered her face. "Sleep my angels, mommy is tired and needs to sleep too. Eyes closed." They did and Eric smiled at Sookie. "You too my love. Give me the baby, I would like to spend a bit of time with him this evening while you sleep."

Sookie looked down on her sleeping baby, her little vampire. Something about this baby made her not want to turn him over to anyone. She reluctantly handed him to Eric. "Put him next to me before you go sleep Eric. I will worry if he isn't close."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Sookie, are you still worrying something will happen to our son?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what it is, maybe it was all the fear from the images of him before he was even conceived. I am just really worried about him."

Eric looked at her concerned. "Do you sense something? Does he seem ill?"

"No, nothing like that Eric. I just don't feel the magic in him like the other kids. I know they have my powers, I have worked with them to protect themselves. Even Johan could put his light around himself when he was a baby. Gunnar can't." She looked at her youngest son, she was really concerned.

"Sookie, we do not know if he can or not. He may have inherited some of your powers." Eric looked down at his son.

Shaking her head she looked Eric in the eye. "He doesn't have them, I am telling you. I can feel him, he is what the doctor said, he is a vampire. That's it."

"We will teach him to protect himself Sookie. Just because he is all vampire does not mean he has no powers. I can fly, he may have something extra he got from you." Eric looked at his son.

Sookie nodded and moved down under the covers. "I love you Eric." She waved her hand, put her protective light on her kids and closed her eyes.

He smiled at her. "I love you too my darling, all of you. Good night."

When he was sure she was asleep, he got up, put the pillows in his place so the children wouldn't fall and got out of the bed. He grabbed his phone and went to the office to work.

Nigel was sitting in the chair waiting for him. "This is our new vampire I assume Master."

Eric laughed. "Yes, you have assumed correctly. Would you like to hold him?"

Nigel looked at Eric curiously. "I suppose." Eric handed him the baby, he wanted to gauge Nigel's reaction to the baby. Nigel held him carefully, as if he would break him. His nose began to wiggle. "He smells like you and like vampire. Gunnar, you have your own scent but you smell much like your father." Nigel looked up at Eric who was grinning. "This is incredible Eric. You have reproduced a vampire without turning one."

Eric nodded. "Yes, I have a full vampire child. Do not misunderstand me, I adore my children, all of them, but to have a vampire child with no Fae traits, it floors me."

"This concerns me Eric. If it gets out that Sookie can reproduce a child, a vampire child other's will want her for that purpose." Nigel looked down on Gunnar.

"There is no guarantee that another child would be vampire. It was luck of the draw. Each child is different and all future children will be as well." Eric moved to take Gunnar from Nigel, he cradled him tight.

Eric's assassin vampire stood. "They do not think rationally about things like this Eric, you know that. You saw the trouble this child caused before he was even born."

Eric's fangs came down. "Brigant caused that issue, not my son."

"I am aware of that, just be cautious where this child is concerned, alright?" Nigel sat back down.

Eric moved around the desk and sat. "I assume you heard about Brigant." Nigel nodded. "I would like you to focus on the FoTS members now. Since Sookie will ask to have Fairy closed permanently, I believe it is best that we concentrate on that. Of course there are other arenas we will have to deal with, we will take them as they appear."

"As you wish Eric." Nigel stood again. "I will take care of it." He walked toward the door. "I will speak with you later."

Eric nodded to him. He logged on his computer, checked his emails and messages. "See my son, daddy is working from home so that we may get to know each other better. I will one day teach you to help me run our companies and businesses. I am sure you will do wonderfully." Gunnar looked up at his father, he smiled at Eric.

They stayed in the office until Gunnar began to whimper, he was hungry. Eric put his finger in his son's mouth, the babies fangs came down and bit into his flesh. Gunnar sucked on Eric's blood until the wound closed. He began to whimper again, Eric shut his computer down and took his son to the bedroom. Sookie was sitting up when he opened the door. "Bring him here sweetie."

Eric walked to her and handed the baby to her. "You could sense he was hungry?"

"Yes and my breasts were beginning to leak." She looked down, the front of her shirt was wet.

Sitting next to her he watched her pull her gown up and his son take her nipple into his mouth. "I love to watch you feed my children."

She giggled. "You get turned on, that's why."

He nodded. "Yes, that is part of it. You will never understand what is for a male to watch his mate feed his children. That is something that is so maternal and beautiful yet watching my wife do it for my children does arouse me."

Leaning over she kissed him, her hand going to the front of his pants, it was time for a little pay back. "You turn me on by being such a good father." Her hand rubbed gracious plenty though his pajama bottoms. "You are so hot Eric."

His fangs came down and leaned in, she put her hands up. "Tomorrow, Lily will be here at 8 am to take care of the kids. I asked her to watch them for us first thing. Your going to have to wait."

He hissed. "Sookie."

"Eric, your going to have to wait. You said it yourself, you could go years without sex. One night will not kill you." She moved Gunnar to the other breast, he latched on. Eric leaned to the breast his son just left and ran his tongue over the puncture marks to close them.

"I must teach my son not to mark up your body. I do not care for it." He gently touched her skin her nipple.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Lets get some sleep, the kids will be up early since we called it a night early."

"But Lily will be here." He sounded like a spoiled child.

"Yes, but not until 8." She smiled.

"We need to revisit another nanny for the children." Eric stood and went to his side of the bed, gracious plenty really wanted to come out and play.

"Good night sweetie." She yawned as he got in the bed. Standing she put Gunnar in his crib, he was sound asleep. She pulled it closer, got back in the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Good night my love." He closed his eyes and she did too. They were asleep in minutes.


	62. Chapter 62

**Thanks for the kind words all! I stayed up late working on the last chapter and all day on this one. I wanted to get it out of my head and onto paper. I am using two characters I despise but they are two that are already hated so they fit well into this chapter. Hope you think so too.**

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews keep this story moving. **

**I may have to take a couple days and shelf this so I can focus on another story, I plan to enter a writing contest about Eric and Sookie, but it has to be original and none published, so I might need to clear my brain to do it and get it on paper. I will try to keep ya'll reading though.**

**WARNING! VERY ADULT CONTENT AND GRAPHIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Chapter 62

"Sookie?" Eric woke, his eyes looking around the room, his children and wife were gone. He growled loudly, the need for his wife was overwhelming. Standing he went to the dresser, put on a t-shirt and went to look for her.

He went to the dining room, Lily had the kids in their chairs eating. "Good morning Lily."

She looked up and smiled. "Hi Mr. Northman. Say hi to daddy everyone." Eric looked at this children and smiled. He went around the room and kissed them all as they said hello to him. Gunnar was in the bouncy chair on the table.

"Lily, where is my wife?" He almost hissed it.

Trish came through the door with a warmed True Blood and handed it to him. Lily looked up at him. "I haven't seen her in about an half an hour. Isn't she with you?"

Trish smiled. "She said she was going to take care of something and went upstairs. Did you look in your office?"

Eric looked around, he opened the bond to sense her, he didn't feel anything. "Excuse me." He flashed up the stairs, he looked in his office, then the nursery. He went to the spare room, she was in none of them. Walking back to their bedroom he went to get his cell phone, he picked it up and dialed her number. Her phone began ringing, it sounded like it was under the bed, he knelt down and that's where it was. Eric looked at the phone oddly, why would Sookie's phone be under the bed. "Sookie?" He closed his eyes and tried to focus on her, she was not sending anything back. He was off in a flash checking room to room, her office, then he went outside.

Mark was heading his way as he went to the garage to look to see if her car was there. "Eric? Is there something you need?"

"Yes, where is my wife?" He flashed his fangs.

"She hasn't left the property if you are looking for her. Did you check her office?" Mark looked at him strangely.

"Of course I did Mark, I do not sense my wife. She is not in the house, I have looked. I have checked the rooms, the offices, even my children's rooms. She is not here. Where is she?" Eric began to get angry.

Mark walked to him. "Think rationally Eric, she has to be here. She didn't ask to be taken anywhere, maybe she is at the stables." Before Mark could say anything else Eric was gone, he was headed to the stables to check.

Eric stopped, looked around then opened their bond, she was not here. "Fuck!" The horses where startled by his yelling. He didn't care, he turned to walk away. Claude stood in his way.

"Hello Northman." Claude grinned.

Eric advanced. "Where is my wife?"

Claude put his hands up. "Now why would I know?"

"What have you done with her Crane?" Eric lunged at him.

Claude popped then reappeared. "Look, Northman, I don't know where your wife is. She called yesterday and asked me to come by this morning to work with the kids. That is why I am here."

Eric narrowed his eyes, he didn't believe him. His wife was no where to be found but Crane was in the middle of his yard. Eric hissed. "I do not want you near my children Crane. Leave before I accidentally drain you dry." Eric smirked at him.

"You will have to deal with Sookie. She was adamant. Bye handsome." Crane blew him a kiss then popped.

Knowing he shouldn't have alienated Crane he growled, he didn't care. "Where are you Sookie?" He began walking the river's edge, he opened the bond trying to feel her. Walking every inch of the property, rechecking the house and his cell phone, he put the house on alert, she was gone.

He called his guards and informed them the Queen was gone. Eric was insane with anger. Alcide strode through the front door. "Eric, what the hell is going on?"

"Sookie is missing." His fangs were down, he was running his hands through his hair.

"No one can just take her Eric, she is too powerful for that." Alcide knew she would never go willingly, that's what had him worried.

"She is breast feeding, she would never leave Gunnar. Sookie is scared to death to be away from him." Eric looked at his friend who looked really worried.

"There has to be a logical explanation." Alcide tried to comfort him.

They both turned at they heard the pop. Claudine stood at the edge of the room. "I know where Sookie is." Eric moved toward her. "Stay where you are Eric." She pointed to him before he could move.

Eric hissed at her. "What have you done with my wife Fairy?"

Sookie's cousin shook her head. "I had nothing to do with it. It was Breandan. He is on the war path about what you did to his father. His children have her." Claudine looked like she would cry.

Alcide stepped forward. "What does that mean?"

Claudine looked around then at them. "His children were banished from Fairy, they are the most evil of our kind. Grandfather threw them out years ago, they are not allowed back, even now that he is dead. Even though they don't care for the Prince they think it is their job to avenge his death. They will torture her before they kill her."

Eric closed his eyes. "No! I am the one that killed him, not Sookie."

"She is the reason, they believe she is to blame.. I sense them, they are all over the place trying to throw off their scents. If they get her any place for any long period of time they will hurt her, severely Eric. We need to find her before they get the chance." Claudine was wringing her hands.

Claude reappeared. "Sister, I got the message. They have her?" He looked scared. She nodded her head. "Shit!" Claude looked at Eric. "You will need to assemble as many warriors as you can Eric in case they bring her back to this dimension. I will go and get ours. We will need all we can get. Our cousins Neave and Lochlan are…." He searched for the word. "creative." He was gone.

Eric flashed out of the house, his war cry could be heard at the far corner of the property. Alcide stared as he watched his friend come back, Eric didn't want to scare his kids so he went as far as he could to get it out of his system. Alcide got his phone out and began making calls.

Claudine was concentrating, her eyes searching something. Eric came back in, stood closer. "How do we find her?" He tried to remain calm as he spoke to her.

"If they were in Fairy we never would but they are using the outer limits of it to cloak her. Can you sense her?" Eric shook his head no. "Neither can I. That is what I am worried about. I need to try and tap into her. Where are the kids?"

Eric looked at her for a moment then nodded. He lead her to the children's play room where all his children were. Eric stopped and looked at Lily who knew instantly there was something wrong. Johan turned his head and tears began. "He wasn't supposed to take her daddy, he tried to take Gunnar and mommy wouldn't let him so she went instead."

Eric rushed to his child and picked him up. "Did you see him son?"

He shook his head no. "Mommy is showing me. She says to tell you she loves you and you need to take care of us."

Claudine put her hand over her mouth to not cry out. "Johan, do you see where mommy is?" She asked the little boy.

He nodded. "She is in the bubble."

Turning to Claudine Eric knew what that meant, they had her in parts of the Fae world. Eric knelt in front of his son. "Tell mommy I will find her, to hang on alright my son?"

Johan closed his eyes and sent the message, his eyes popped. "Mommy said no. She is crying and said to keep us safe."

Eric knew if he wasn't in front of his kids he would have gone mad. "Tell mommy I will find her and I love her. We all do."

Claudine walked to Johan. "Can you show me where she is Johan? Please?"

Johan held his hand out and Claudine took it. He sent the images as his eyes were closed, his little tears kept falling. Eric looked to see his twins were sitting next to each other, Enar holding his sisters hands. They all knew what this meant, they felt their mother, it was soul wrenching for them all. "Do you see her?" Eric asked

"I see her. I know where they have her." Claudine opened her eyes. "I will get Claude and our warriors, I will keep you informed." She was gone.

Eric went to the twins and picked them up. "Daddy will find mommy my angels. Do not worry, alright?"

Erika began to cry. "Mommy gone forever."

Blinking the tears away Eric thought he would collapse. "No, mommy is not gone forever. She will come home, do not worry."

His daughter shook her head again and put her head in the crease of Eric's shoulder. "No, she is gone forever!" Her tears came harder. Eric held her as tightly as he could.

Lily came over and took the twins from him. "Eric, you need to go. I got the kids, go find her ok?"

Eric nodded and hugged his children tight. He left his children and went back to the living room, Alcide had Gary, Ted and Stephen in the middle of the room talking to them. "Lock it down, anyone tries to get on the property call me right away." They nodded and bowed to Eric as they left. "I am putting Mark on the kids, Sookie trusts only Mark or Nigel with her kids."

Eric agreed. "That is fine. I need to know they are safe so that I can focus on Sookie."

Alcide walked to his friend. "You need to sit down Eric. This is out of our hands for now. You need to let Claude do what he said he was going to do. He owes her that."

Being around supe's long enough the wicked of the wicked had reputations that were known throughout the community. Neave and Lochlan were part of that group, they were ruthless, killers and beyond evil. Eric had heard stories of what that brother and sister team were capable. It was rumored they were so twisted and demented they were lovers. Just the thought of them made Eric's skin crawl and they had his beautiful wife. Eric began to feel Sookie, her fear was coming through the bond now, it was so extreme he could feel it even in the outer limits of Fairy. "She is beyond frightened Alcide. They are hurting her."

Alcide's head whipped to look at Eric. "You don't know that Eric."

He nodded. "Yes, yes I do." Eric closed his eyes and was trying to send every emotion of support he could. He could feel his wife, her pain, her fear, her torment. "This can not be happening. Not now, not after everything. My beautiful wife."

All Alcide could do was sit and wait. If he didn't he would have done something he regretted, like killing someone. Eric's feelings were rippling through the room, his face was distorting. If he could feel her, could her kids too he thought? Those poor kids. "What can I do Eric? I will do anything I can."

Eric nodded. "We wait, that is all we can do."

Hours went by, Lily came in the room with a fussing baby, Gunnar was hungry and his mother wasn't here. "Do I give him a bottle?"

Eric put his head in his hands. Alcide nodded. "Yes. If he doesn't take it bring him back, Eric can give him some blood." Alcide put his hand on Eric's shoulder and squeezed it. "Hold on ok? We will find her."

"Erika said she is gone forever. You do not think….." Eric looked at the Were.

"No! Don't think like that Eric. You will get her back." Alcide knew the reason the Fairies were keeping her in Fairy was to control her powers, they were more powerful than she was in that realm, they were full Fae and could manipulate her to keep her at their will. "Eric, maybe you should call Michael or Gabriel."

Eric's head whipped up. He took his phone out of his pocket making the call. "I need your help." That was all he said before Michael appeared in the living room.

"What has happened Eric?" Michael's wings flapped on his back and tucked behind him.

"Neave and Lochlan have Sookie." Eric wasn't pulling any punches.

Michael's beautiful face distorted. "What?"

The Were and vampire both nodded. "Yes, they have her in the Fae realm so is to make impossible for me to get to her. Claude and Claudine are searching for her."

Michael closed his eyes. "Are you sure it is Neave and Lochlan?" Eric nodded. "Breandan pulled out the big guns did he not?" Michael looked around for moment then looked at Eric. "I will go and get her. You need to be prepared Eric, I can wage war on them but I believe you might want the honor." He was gone.

Eric's fangs popped. "If he only knew. Alcide make the call. As soon as my vampires wake I am going after every fucking Fairy I can find." Eric took his phone out again. He called Dr. Ludwig, he explained the situation and she said she would contact the council as soon as they rose for the day. She told him to call her as soon as Sookie was returned, she knew what the siblings were capable of.

Eric spent hours pacing, there was no word on what was happening. Creatures of all kinds came and went, finally when sundown came Eric assembled his killers, they were all dressed and standing in the living room of the house, ready to go at any moment. Bill, Nigel, Thalia, Nathan, Eagle, Gary, Ted, Alcide, Stephen, Mark were among the dozens who were waiting anxiously for the chance to fight for the return of Sookie. "Mark, stay here with my children. I need Nigel so I am leaving them in your care." Mark nodded and went to find the kids.

Nigel walked to Eric. "I will not rest until I destroy everyone of them Eric, do not doubt that." Eric nodded to his assassin.

It was pitch black outside but the sky lit up, it sounded like thousands of horses running toward them as the light brightened and was thrown and receded. Gabriel stepped out of the light into the living room with a bloodied and damaged Sookie. Eric rushed to him and pulled her to him, he thought his knees would buckle seeing his wife this way. "She is near death Eric, I wish we could have found her sooner." Gabriel looked around. "Ready?" The creatures assembled stood tall and nodded. "Lets go." Gabriel opened the light again and they began to walk through it.

Alcide stopped and looked at Sookie then Eric. "I will handle it. Take care of her Eric, hurry. She is bad." He began walking with the rest of his warriors.

Eric rushed her to the couch and called the doctor, Eric began to inspect her. Sookie's skin was punctured all over, pieces ripped, her hair was matted with blood, her lips were swollen from the beatings, her eyes swollen shut. Eric hissed and moved her t-shirt, what was left of it and found the bruising and cuts mirrored her face and arms, he pulled her pant leg up and the same was there as well.

"Move Viking let me see her." She moved to look at Sookie. "Dear God, what have they done to her?" The doctor didn't move right away, the damage to Sookie was all over, where did she start. She handed Eric a pair of gloves. Her hands went over Sookie's body. "She is close to death, give her blood Eric. Hurry."

Ripping his wrist open her knelt down next to her, he put his arm around her back and pushed her up, she moaned with the pain. "Hold on my love, we will fix this. Drink my angel. Please." Sookie's tongue tried to take the blood, it was so swollen. Eric took his wrist in his mouth, put his blood in his mouth and then fed it to her, she began to choke.

"Easy Eric, her wind pipe maybe broken." Sookie kept chocking, her eyes were not able to open Eric knew, her eyes too bruised and swollen. The doctor was giving her vials of medicine, rubbing cream on her body. Eric had never seen the look on the doctors face before, it was almost complete sadness.

Eric ripped his wrist again when it closed up repeating the process of feeding his blood to her. Eric heard the boom outside, it sounded like a thunderstorm, the light was racing across the sky, the Fae were fighting his warriors, he had vampires coming from everywhere to take them on, he would wipe them out. "What if we give her blood like we did when the twins came, through the tube?"

"We can try it." The doctor looked almost there was no hope in sight.

"Do not give up on her. She will survive this, she will, I know it." Eric's fangs came down, he was angry.

The doctor nodded and got the equipment she needed, put the needle in Eric's arm then into Sookie's. "I hope this will do what we need it to."

Amelia came in as the needle began to trickle. "Oh my God, they did that to her?"

Eric could only look up her wife's best friend. He nodded and returned his eyes to his wife, her skin was so red, the blood was seeping from everywhere. "Yes, they did."

Dr. Ludwig looked at Amelia. "Go and get some True Blood for Eric, clean towels and a gown so that we can get these clothes off of her." Amelia rushed up the stairs.

"What can I do?" Mark asked from the doorway.

"Stay with my children Mark, do not let them in here. No matter what." Mark turned and left.

"Eric, we need to clean her up, but I don't believe this is going to help her. We need your son." Dr. Ludwig looked at him.

"Are you saying she is dying?" Eric looked at the tiny woman.

She nodded. "Yes, she is barely holding on, her heart beat is erratic. If I had her at the hospital I would induce a coma to make her rest, but we have only what we can to work with here. She is critical Eric."

"Lets try to blood first, I do not wish to traumatize them anymore than they already have been." His eyes were pleading to her.

"We don't have much time, if it doesn't help quickly you will need to bring Enar." The doctor began working, Amelia came in handing the towels to the doctor and the gown to Eric. She sat two bottles of True Blood on the table, just in case.

Amelia's tears started. "Let me help you get her undressed." Amelia's hands were shaking.

"Thank you Amelia." Eric whispered to her, she could see the blood red tears in his eyes. She turned her attention back to Sookie.

The three of them spent about an hour cleaning her, giving her blood and her wounds seemed to begin to heal. Amelia looked at the doctor. "Why can't Eric just lick them to help them heal faster?"

'They are filled with silver, they used some sort of silver item to cut her and then pour into her wounds." The doctor couldn't look at either of them.

Amelia knew what that meant, they knew it would hurt Eric by not being able to heal her, her agony lasting longer. "I have instructed Nigel to bring them to me. I look forward to the torturing of their souls." Eric's fangs were down.

The doctor moved quickly, her hands went over Sookie's body. "Her heart beat is accelerating."

Enar popped and sat next to his mother on the back of the couch. Eric moved to get his son and Enar threw his protection light around himself and his mother. The line that was between Eric and Sookie was severed in half. "Enar, stop this, the doctor needs to help mommy." Eric spoke as calmly as he could.

"Mommy called to me." Enar laid next his mother, he put his hands on her face and closed his eye. "I will help mommy." The light that surrounded Enar and Sookie was almost as blue as Sookie's protection light. Eric tried to put his hands through it and was thrown back.

"Enar." Eric was not happy about this one bit, he was helpless to help his wife and now his son had them engulfed.

Amelia touched Eric's arm. "Let him try Eric. Sookie knew he could help her. You heard him, she called to him."

"My blood would have healed her." Eric watched as his stoic son was perfectly still, Sookie too. He just wanted this to end, he wanted his wife well and life back to normal.

Dr. Ludwig watched in astonishment, the light that was thrown over Sookie was the brightest she had ever seen. Talking to her no one in particular she spoke. "Amazing." She watched the little boy, the magical vampire hybrid hold onto his mother tightly. He was a healer, he was once again trying to save his mother. This time the pain that he had to endure seemed less, she remembered when Sookie almost died from the bite of her husband, the little boy whimpered and cried out with the energy that was sent between mother and son. Enar seemed stronger, more magical now. He was tapped into his power now, it was easier for him to use. The bruises on Sookie's face began to fade, the swelling was going down, the cuts throughout her body started to heal.

"Wow." Amelia stood up and moved closer. "He is really healing her."

Eric stayed where he was, knelt down next to his wife, he wouldn't leave her until he knew she was going to survive. Eric looked up to where Amelia was standing. "Yes, he is."

Enar pulled back, his arms supporting him, he looked as his mother, kissed her on the cheek and laid back down. "He is tiring now." Dr. Ludwig moved toward her patient.

"Warrior, let daddy help you. I will not hurt mommy, I only want to heal her and make her better. Take your light son, let daddy in." Eric begged his child, his son's eyes still close.

Enar grunted and shook his head. "No, mommy needs me."

"No Enar, you are tiring. You will make yourself ill. Please." Enar ignored his father now. Eric looked at Amelia. "Please get Johan, maybe he can help us." Amelia left quickly to get Eric's son.

"She is improving, slowly. Her wounds are very extensive." Dr. Ludwig looked at Eric. He nodded.

The light outside was still crashing, the sounds of booms were still happening, sporadic but they were still just as powerful. Eric turned at the sound, the light began to shimmy again, Michael stepped forward. "Eric, how is she?"

Eric shook his head. "Enar has taken over, he refuses to let us at her. He is healing her but he is getting tired."

Michael smiled. "He is his mother's son. Would you like me to speak to my blood?" Eric shook his head no.

Amelia came in with a sleepy Johan. Eric stood and took him from her. "Son, can you see if you can convince Enar to let daddy help mommy? He will not let us near her. I cannot help her is he does not take his light away."

Johan shook his head. "No daddy. Enar must be the one. We can help, but it has to be Enar."

Eric was losing his patience. "Johan, you will instruct your brother, now."

Johan's face changed, Eric never was cross with his children and Johan's lip began to tremble. "Eric!" Michael stepped forward and took Johan. "Your children know what needs to be done. Do not speak to my blood that way."

"Release my son Angel." Eric's fangs came down and he heard the whimper from Sookie. Eric knelt back down to her. "Sookie?"

He could tell she was trying to open her swollen eyes. _'Eric, don't yell at our babies, please.' _Her voice was barely a whisper.

Eric looked at her, he wanted to touch her desperately. "Sookie, I am sorry." He put his head down and felt guilty immediately. "I need to help you my love."

"Did she talk to you?" Amelia looked down at Eric, Michael smiled.

"Yes, she is yelling at me for talking to the children like that." Eric looked up the Angel holding his son. "Johan, I am sorry for being cross with you. I truly am."

Johan nodded to his father and looked at Michael. The Angel nodded back to the little boy. Johan got down and went to stand next to his father. He placed his hands on his brother's light, like he was hugging it. Johan began to speak to his brother in Swedish, he told his brother to stay strong, to take his powers and use them too. The light around Sookie got brighter and stronger, it began to move. Sookie's wounds began to heal faster. Enar sat up again, this time he kissed his mothers eyes, the swelling went down completely. He moved to her lips, the bruising and the bleeding were gone. Enar licked her cheek, the cuts began to close.

"Do I see what I think I see?" Amelia gasped.

Eric stood, he didn't believe what he was seeing either. His son's powers were stronger than he ever imagined. "Johan." Eric gasped too.

Johan's head came up, his blue eyes looked at his father. "We will make her better daddy, watch." Johan turned to Michael and he stepped forward. Michael was able to put his hand on the light, the beings in the room had to turn their faces from the light now, it was so bright and blinding.

The room went dark, Sookie's light was gone. Eric rushed to grab his son of his mother. "Enar, are you alright?" Eric checked him all over, his little face came up to look at his father and he smiled. Eric almost cried, he pulled Enar in for a hug that made his son grunt it was so strong.

"Eric, your squishing him." Amelia giggled. She looked down on her friend. "Eric!"

He turned to see his wife open her eyes, he handed Enar to Amelia. "My love!" He sat gently on the side of the couch.

"Sweetie." Her voice was rough and really low.

"Sookie, don't try to talk alright." Dr. Ludwig put her hands over her again. "Her internal injuries are almost gone, she still has her cuts and bruises on her upper torso and legs. She is exhausted and needs to rest, this has been too much for her."

Eric nodded. "As long as she is alive, we will help her heal. Wont we my sons?" They both looked so tired. "Amelia, will you take them to Lily so she may put them to bed." Enar began shake his head. "Warrior, rest, you can help mommy better when you are not so tired."

Michael looked at Sookie. "My child, I must help the others, I came because I knew you needed me. I will see you soon." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and the light began again, he stepped through it, the light faded.

"Keep putting this salve on her until Enar is strong enough to continue his healing. Do not wait too long between now and then. Give her blood tonight and first thing tomorrow, she will need all the strength she can get. Call me if she worsens or you need anything alright Viking?"

He stood then looked down and nodded to the doctor. "Thank you for your help." She disappeared. Eric sat next to Sookie again. "Can you tell me how you are feeling?"

Her tears began, she shook her head no. When she spoke it was almost so quiet Eric didn't hear her. "Bedroom." Nodding he gently picked her up and rushed her up the stairs. Sookie whimpered the entire time until he set her down.

Eric went to the bathroom and got a cool wash cloth. As he came back she moved away from him. "My love, I will not hurt you. Let me clean you up, your wounds are still bleeding."

"No." She shook her head.

Knowing better than to push her he nodded. "Alright my love, close your eyes and rest. I will get you something to eat." He started to walk away, he felt her before he heard her. Her emotions were swirling, she was scared, humiliated, embarrassed, livid, worried. The tears fell quick and hard. Coming back he sat next to her, he didn't want to touch her if she wasn't ready. "Sookie, you are safe now."

She shook her head. "I will never be safe. You tell me I will be and look, they took me from my home."

It felt like a knife was pushed into his chest. She was right, he told her that time and time again. While he slept the Fairy bastards came into their home, tried to take the son she was worried most about and she sacrificed herself for that son. He wanted to kill something. "I am sorry Sookie. I know you are upset….."

"I am not upset, I am pissed, I want them all dead." She winced and turned on her side.

"Sookie." He put his hand on her side and she continued to cry.

"Can you bring Gunnar here to me?" She turned slightly to look at him.

"No, you are not ready." His fangs came down.

Her face distorted. "He has gone all day without me Eric, I am his mother, I am supposed to protect and take care of him."

Eric stood up and looked down on his wife. She needed some time to get her thoughts together, he wanted to comfort her, hold her, love her. As well as he knew himself, he knew she wasn't ready for it, he wouldn't push her. He would send Amelia up to help her until she was ready. "I will send Amelia up, when your ready I will send Gunnar."

He left at vampire speed, he could hear the excited talking in the living room. Nigel was covered in blood, the others splattered, they all were lusting. "Where is Amelia?"

Alcide stepped out of the crowd and looked at Eric. "Kitchen." Eric left in a flash again. He found her making a tray for Sookie. "She is pushing me away again Amelia. Sookie isn't ready for me yet."

Sookie's friend turned to him. "I am sorry Eric, I know how much it hurts when she does this to you. You have to understand you are the closest to her, she loves you more than anything and her pain is so extreme she has to give it to you to survive. I pray that this doesn't break her, this was bad, really bad." Amelia looked away from him.

"What do you mean?" Amelia wouldn't look at him. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I don't know Eric, they did everything else to her. We cant ask her, you have to be patient and let her tell us, if it happened you need to be prepared for it." Amelia looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"No!" He grasped the counter. "No!"

"Eric, I am not saying it happened, I am just telling you that you need to be ready if it did. Those two monsters are the evilest of the evil Eric, they are capable of anything." She put the remaining item on the tray and turned to leave.

"You must ask her Amelia, I must know." He put his hand on her arm. "Please Amelia, I cannot do anything else until I know for sure."

She nodded and adjusted the tray. "I will and I will let you know." Moving around him she went to see Sookie. Amelia climbed the stairs and went into the darkened room. "Sook, its me, I brought you some food."

"Hey Amelia." Sookie's voice was dull and lifeless.

Amelia walked to the table and sat the tray down. She moved to turn the light on and Sookie told her no. "Ok, but you need to eat Sookie, you are breast feeding, Gunnar needs his mom."

"I know Amelia, I know he does. Everybody needs something from me. I don't think I have much left to give." She sounded so deflated.

Sookie's back was to Amelia so she walked around to Eric's side of the bed. She sat on the bed and waited a minute before she spoke. "Tell me what happened."

Shaking her head she looked at Amelia. "I cant."

Amelia reached for her hand and grasped it hard. "Yes, you can. You can tell me anything, you know that." Amelia waited, the tears came for Sookie and for herself, she felt such sadness for her friend.

"I walked out of the room with Gunnar, he needed to be changed. They were standing waiting for me, they held their hands out for me to give them the baby. I told them no. Lochlan told me I either give them the baby or me, it was my choice. That was not a choice, I would do it again, a millions times to protect my kids. I don't know where they took me, they dragged me all over, beating, punching cutting me. I couldn't use my powers, I don't know why I couldn't. I tried, I wanted to cry out for Eric but they told me they would go back and kill my kids if I did. Neave told me that if I sacrificed my life for Niall's they would take it as even payment and let Eric and the kids live. What was I supposed to do?" Sookie looked up at her friend with pleading eyes, she needed her friends opinion that what she did was right.

"Sook, you did what you had to do, I would have done the same for Alcide and Adam. No way I would have let someone hurt my son if I could have helped it. I would die for him just like you would for any of your kids." Amelia looked her directly in the eyes. "Sookie, did they rape you?"

Gasping Sookie looked at her, her eyes welled up again. She shook her head. "No, they tried, they were so demented they got turned on by my fighting them they started having sex with each other. It was only a few minutes later and Gabriel and the guards came. I would have fought them, they would have had to kill me first."

Amelia was relived. "Your telling me the truth Sookie? Your not just telling me that so I wont ask you about it?"

She looked up at Amelia and smiled. "I swear on Gran's grave Amelia."

Sighing Amelia smiled back, she knew Sookie was telling the truth now. "Ok, now listen, you need to eat, we need to get you cleaned up and you need to talk to Eric. He loves you so much Sook, don't push him away again."

"I am a terrible person, I don't know why I want to hurt him when these things happen." She moaned.

"No, your not. Let him comfort you, hold you, whatever. He needs you just as much as you need him." Amelia let go of her hand and went to get the tray. "Come on, sit up, you need to eat so we can get you cleaned up. When Enar wakes up he can work on healing you some more."

"He is amazing isn't he? I am so lucky to have all five of them." She winced and sat up to eat, she got through about three quarters of it, drank a True Blood and a glass of milk.

"Do you want me to help you get in the shower?" Amelia picked up the tray.

"No, will you ask Eric to come up if he isn't busy?" Sookie looked at her shyly.

Giggling Amelia took the tray and left. "I am sure he will be right up." She took the tray and went down the stairs, the warriors and Eric were speaking amongst each other, she heard them, they were planning on going to where the siblings were being held, Eric had plans for them he was saying. "Excuse me, Eric, can I see you a second?" Eric excused himself and came toward her. He looked down on her.

"Did she speak to you?" He looked anxious.

Nodding her head first, she spoke. "She swears on Gran's grave they didn't get a chance too. They tried but she fought them off." Eric rubbed his face, he was so relieved.

"Thank you Amelia, I know that must have been difficult for you to ask." Eric looked her deep in the eyes.

"No, she is my friend, that's what friends do." She cleared her throat. "Um, she needs you."

He jerked. "What do you mean, is she worse?"

She giggled. "She needs to take a shower and I think she needs some blood before she feeds the baby. That would be your department." She strode away.

Eric stood still for a moment, he was afraid she would be angry at him, it devastated him to have her lash out at him even though he knew she wasn't really angry at him. He took the stairs as fast as he could, he opened their bedroom door and she was sitting up, the covers up to her neck. "Eric."

He rushed to her, pulled her in a hug and wept. "I am so sorry my love. I love you so."

She held him tight to her wincing a little. "I love you too honey. You got to let go a little ok?"

Pulling back his eyes were full of remorse. "Did I hurt you? Are you bleeding more?"

"I have a lot of healing to do, I want to take a quick shower, will you help me?" Her eyes locked into his.

"Of course my angel, anything you wish." He pulled her night gown up over her gently throwing it to the floor, then took her to the shower, turned it on and held her while the water trickled over their bodies. "I will kill them both Sookie, they are not yet dead. When I am sure you are well enough to leave alone, I will go to Fangtasia and take care of them both."

She laid her head against his strong chest. "I hate to say it but good. I know I shouldn't be that way but knowing they are dead will help me sleep better at night. Just make sure it painful, really, really painful."

Eric threw his head back and laughed. "My beautiful bride, you amaze me."

Giggling she leaned up and kissed him. "You do me too. I know I can always count on you."

Her husband watched as the blood and dirt washed away, the marks on her skin were still everywhere, he growled. He quickly and gently he washed her hair and body. "Lets get you out of this water so that I may help you a bit." He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing two towels, one he laid on her and threw the other over his shoulder and walked to the bed.

"Eric, the bed is made, who did that?" She looked at the bed amazed.

"Our housekeeping elves." He grinned at her, laid her on the bed wet and crawled over top of her. "Lay still my angel."

"Sweetie!" She thought he had sex on the mind, she began to pull away.

"Lover, I am not going to attack you, I am going to heal you." He leaned down on her stomach first, he began to lick her.

"No! Eric, you cant! They used silver." She began to crawl up and away from him.

He stopped her again. "Enar took care of it, I smell no silver in or on you any longer. He made it so I could help you too." His tongue began to lick her wounds, he went to one after another closing each one. She giggled, it was tickling and itching. "Stop wiggling lover, this will take longer. Here is something to occupy you." He ripped his arm open and put it to her mouth as he went back to licking. When he had closed all the wounds on her stomach and her legs he looked up at her. "I am going to turn you over now sweetheart." She sighed and turned over.

"Eric, it feels so good, I mean it itches a bit but the pain is going away. Thanks sweetie." She smiled.

He started at her shoulder blades, went down her back, her arms, her cheeks, her legs, her thighs. There were even slashed on her heels of feet. "Fucking bastards!" Sookie jumped at his yelling. "I am sorry my love, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just give me a little time Eric, I think I am going to be jumpy for awhile." Eric checked her backside to make sure he got them all, then turned her on her sides, then rolled her to her back. Sookie sat up and looked at her body. "Oh, my gosh, Eric! They are all gone." She turned her legs, her hands, she looked down on her breasts, all the slices and bruises were gone.

"Yes, they are. I only want you well and alive. I do not care how that is but I need you here with me forever." He laid down on her belly and hugged her tight.

"Oh, sweetie. I love you." She pulled him up and kissed his lips slightly. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

He laughed. "I like the sound of that better and better every day." He leaned up and kissed her, she cried out. "Sookie! What is it? Are you in pain?"

She was waving her hands and pushing him back. "My breasts are too full Eric, I need to pump or feed the baby." He could see they were beginning to leak.

"I will go and get Gunnar." He put on a pair of shorts and was gone in a flash, he came back in with a fussy baby. "He wants his mommy."

Eric put him in her arms, his little blue eyes looked up at his mother and he smiled. "Hi precious, mommy has missed you so much. Are you hungry baby boy?" His lips puckered and she put him up to her breast, she winced again as his fangs came down too. "Ouch!"

"Sookie, what can I do?" He was looking down at her in agony and he was panicking.

"Just give me a minute. Lets see how this goes ok?" She smiled at him. "Can you get me a gown so I can get dressed, I would really like the babies to come in too."

He smiled, went to the dresser and got her one of his t-shirts, a red Fangtasia shirt. "This will work wonderfully." Eric sat it next to her and left the room. When he returned again he had the kids with him.

"Mommy!" Johan and Enar said in unison and ran toward the bed, Eric caught the twins and helped them up, Johan levitated and they rushed her holding her and kissing her.

"Troops, easy on her, she has a very rough day." Eric looked at the children who moved back slightly. "You may kiss her and hug her, just be gentle." They looked at their father who was smiling at them, they went back to kissing her.

"My babies! Mommy has missed you so much. Where you good for Lily?" She smacked kisses on all of their faces.

Erika's lip began to tremble. She rushed to Eric and cried, her hands in the air. "Princess, what is it? Why are you crying?" Eric looked down on his daughter that never cried.

Johan looked at her. "She was really scared daddy, she thought mommy wasn't coming back, remember what she said." Johan looked sad even saying it.

"Told you she would." Enar challenged his siblings. "My mommy would never leave me."

Sookie began to cry. "Oh, babies!" She pulled the boys into a hug and Gunnar began to fuss. "Sorry pumpkin, mommy didn't mean to squish you, we just needed to give your brothers a hug." Adjusting the baby and hugging the boys again she was happy to see them.

Eric was trying to console Erika who wouldn't stop crying. "My darling, mommy is right there, go give her a hug." He tried to put her down and she wouldn't, she started to cry harder and held on for dear life. Eric looked at Sookie who looked just as concerned. "Erika, my angel, do you not want to see your mother?" She shook her head no.

"Give her some time Eric, she has had a hard day, they all have." Sookie knew she had contacted Johan to give Eric a message, Enar had helped her heal. What their daughter saw or knew she always kept to herself, they had no way of knowing. Sookie watched Eric trying to calm her down, she held on to him so tight it was breaking her heart, she hated what this life did to her kids sometimes.

"Troops, would you like to sleep in here with mommy and daddy tonight? We can watch a movie?" Eric smiled and the boys jumped on the bed making Gunnar whimper.

"Alright boys, sit, your brother is trying to eat his dinner." Sookie sniffled and thenmgiggled at them.

"Princess do you want to sleep in here with us?" Eric asked her as he kissed the side of her face.

"With you daddy, can I sleep next to you?" She tucked her head in his shoulder and her hands were between them now.

Eric smiled at her. "Of course my darling. Lets go get ready for bed while mommy finishes feeding Gunnar."

As he opened the door Lily stepped back. 'Oh, sorry. I was just going to get the kids ready for bed."

"Would you mind taking them and then bringing them back to us when you are done?" Eric asked her politely.

Lily smiled. "Not a problem, come on kids, lets go get our jammies on and get cleaned up." Lily took Erika who was still reluctant to leave Eric. "Erika, we will be right back and then you can see your daddy." Lily smiled at Eric as she took the kids away.

Eric turned to his wife, could feel Sookie's devastation, he heard her crying. "My love, do not cry."

"I am a terrible mother, I bring these kids into this world. What kind of monster am I?" Sookie's eyes were red and the tears wouldn't stop.

His fangs came down. "How can you say that? You are a wonderful mother, look at those children. They are well behaved, healthy, smart, kind. That is from you."

Sookie began to sob. "Either one of us could die any day Eric, then who will take care of them? Amelia and Alcide? Pam? What happens if we die? We brought these kids into the world and have no plan on what to do with them! What if something had happened to me? Could you have taken care of them alone?"

"You are overwhelmed Sookie, you were taken and tortured. Let it out." He sat next to her as she fed her son, she held him tightly to her, her arms around him just like Erika had held onto Eric.

"I want to cry, I want to scream! They were so awful Eric, I knew they wanted to kill me but that was too easy, they enjoyed listening to me beg or cry when they stabbed me. What kind of being does that?" Her head hung down as she cried.

He took a sleeping Gunnar out her arms and put him in his bassinette then returned to the bed. "I am here my love. Hold onto me." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

She looked up at him, her spirit so close to breaking. "I knew I had to survive Eric, I had to. I love you too much to give up. I love my kids more than anything. He kept telling me what he would do to them, how he would cut them or bite them. Oh Eric!"

His eyes welled, he hated seeing her like this, distraught, miserable, "Shush, my love, you are here now. I am here with you, our children are safe. I love you my darling. I am so sorry they did that to you. I will make them pay for what they have done. I promise."

Reaching over she grabbed tissue. "I need to pull it together. I am sorry Eric, I didn't mean to fall apart."

She tried to stand up and he stopped her. "Sookie, look at me." Her eyes focused on his face. "I am your husband, you can talk to me about anything, if your scared or unsure, happy, sad, aroused, I do not care what it is. My life is your life, your life is my life. Please do not shut me out again, I will not be able to take it."

In a flash she had her arms around him, she hugged him as tightly as she could. "Your right. Lets just get through tonight, the kids need us, we need each other." She wiped her face and he leaned down and kissed her. The kids ran back into the room. "Hey babies." Sookie put on her smiling face and Eric got up and went to the bathroom. He sat on the side of the tub and wept. His wife was so brave and so fragile all at the same time. He understood when she said she wanted to scream and she needed to cry. Those were feeling he had since he woke up this morning and she was gone. After a few minutes he stood, got a wash cloth and cleaned up his face, he didn't want his kids to know he was upset. He looked at himself in the mirror, his life had changed so dramatically in a twenty four hour period.. The supe community was in would definitely feel his wrath for this.

He stepped out of the bathroom, Sookie had his t-shirt on, the kids were under the covers and she turned to look at him. "Eric?" She held her hand out for him to take, he stood next to her, kissed her then went to his side of the bed. His feelings were bouncing all over their bond and she felt terrible for upsetting him so badly.

"Alright Troops, what are we watching tonight?" Eric spoke to them in the happiest voice he could muster.

The boys rang out together. "'Toy Story' daddy!"

Eric pretended to contemplate what they said. "Hum, I believe we have seen that one have we not? What do you think Princess?"

She smiled up at Eric and shook her head. "No daddy, not yet."

"Are you sure my dear, I think we have." He looked down at her and made a silly face.

Erika giggled and the boys fell back laughing. "Silly daddy! No!"

Sookie smiled at her husband, he was trying so hard. She knew his was torn, he wanted to be out taking on the world but he needed to be here with his children. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you sweetie."

He looked over to her and nodded then grabbed the remote and hit play. The movie was already in the blu-ray player and he grinned and tickled each of his kids. "Seems Princess is correct, look!" They did and all quieted down to watch it together.

They made it through the movie, the only one they lost was Enar, he fell asleep about fifteen minutes before it was over. When the credits started Eric shut it off and smiled.

Sookie looked over at Eric, she knew he didn't want to leave them but he had things he needed to do. "Babies, it is time for everyone to close their eyes now. Daddy has to go to work and we are going to sleep."

Eric leaned over and kissed them all. He stood and came to sit next to Sookie. "You know I do not wish to leave but I have too."

She nodded. "Go. Please be careful and hurry home ok? Will you wake me when you come in?" Her eyes were pleading with him.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her and she nodded. "Alright, I will promise I will wake you when I get home. Sleep now." He kissed her until she was breathless, he got up, went to the closest, got out black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and boots. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and put them in his pocket. "I love you Sookie. Call me if you need me, for anything." She smiled and laid down, he stood to watch his family, then reluctantly left them.

Nigel was standing at the end of the stairs. "The council will seal the portals as soon as they speak with her. The Fae we found are dead, I will go out every night until I have killed them all."

"What about the Crane's?" Eric looked at him concerned.

Nigel's eyes narrowed. "Do you wish me to spare them Eric?"

He nodded to his assassin. "Yes, let those two live. I will meet with them soon."

Eric, Nigel and his warriors walked out of the house to hunt, it was going to be a long night.


	63. Chapter 63

**Happy Holidays my Fanfiction friends! Don't worry, I wont forget about you, I will post this one today and try really hard to give you a good one tomorrow, I try. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Please let me know what you think, it means everything!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS! GRAPHIC! You were warned!**

Chapter 63

Fangtasia was closed, the parking lot empty until the caravan of cars began to file into the lot. Eric and his warriors were parked and heading in the door, Nathan stood waiting for them. "Master." He bowed to Eric as he came in.

"Everything taken care of Nathan?" Eric looked around the bar.

"Yes, things have been….quiet." Nathan's fangs came down.

Eric chuckled and turned to the warriors. "Stay, I will call you when I need you." He went to the basement door, opened it, walked down the stairs not bothering to turn on the dim light and stood where the iron chains hung from the ceiling. The siblings were bloodied and burnt. "Seems you have some sort of reaction to lemons I see. Sad, sad." Eric hissed at them.

Neave looked at him. "Fuck you Viking."

Eric threw his head back laughing. "No, I believe I will fuck you, hard and non stop until you tear in half, like you thought about doing to my wife."

Lochlan chuckled. "Do what you wish, you think you are so smart don't you vampire?"

Eric pretended to contemplate what they had asked. "Why yes, I believe I do. Which of you wish to die first?"

"You don't have the balls to kill us." Neave was goading him.

"Actually yes I do." He pulled his sword out of his back and took his stance. "Who wants to watch the other die?"

The laughter that came from Lochlan was the evilest he had ever heard. "I think we should have fucked her, at least we would have gotten some enjoyment….." He didn't get to finish his sentence, Eric chopped off the leg.

"Oops." The screams began. Eric walked to the box of lemons that were sitting next to the wall, bit into it and squeezed the lemon over the open wound, the screams got louder. "Seems you have an issue there Lochlan." Eric grabbed another lemon and did it again. Neave was straining against the restraints. "Don't waste your energy, you wont leave here alive, either of you."

Eric took out a smaller knife and as quick as lightning he had cuts all over Lochlan's body. The sobs were pathetic. "Stop!"

"Not on your life, I am going to do what you did to my wife, I will even let my vampires feed off you, drain you almost dry. Fairy blood they just love. Actually, I think I will let them play with you for awhile before I cut you in half to meet your death." Eric walked to the stairs. "Nigel."

The vampires and Were's came down the stairs. "Help yourself to the Fairy blood, when you are through I will continue their torture." Eric grinned, his vampires attacked the Fairies and bleeding them almost dry. The fae were crying out, screaming, fighting hard against the chains they would never be free from. Until almost dawn Eric continued their torture, cutting, slicing, antagonizing, burning. He took a few pictures on his phone just because he felt like it.

Eric did as he said he would, when the vampires were done with them and they were just moments from death, he pulled each of their faces to look at him one last time. "This is for what you did to my wife, make sure you tell your cell mates in hell about what I will do to anyone who touches my wife." He sliced them both in two with the sword he had carried with him for centuries and let them flake away. Eric stood alone in the basement of Fangtasia, all the vampires were gone, he had dismissed the rest of the guards, he walked back upstairs. He went to the tiny bathroom of his office to clean up then walked into the main bar. Alcide sat in the booth waiting. "I thought you went home with the rest of them." Eric came to sit across from him.

"I thought I would wait for you. It has been a shitty twenty four hours, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Alcide looked Eric deep in the eyes.

Eric nodded and smirked slightly. "Thank you Alcide, you are always here when I need you."

Alcide chuckled. "That is what friends are for" He looked around then back to Eric. "You sure you're alright?"

Eric stared into space for a moment. "I will be when I get home and hold her and my children." He slid out of the booth and looked Alcide. "You ready?"

Alcide did the same. "If you need to talk Eric, I am here. I know what I would be going through if it were Amelia, if that happened to her."

"We were doing to wonderfully, the kids were thriving, Sookie was happy. They just reinforced her need to be concerned about Gunnar's safety. How do I tell her that she is safe, that my children are safe when they take her from our home?" Eric looked at him angrily.

Shaking his head he looked at the floor. "I think maybe you might need to talk to the council and see if there is something they can do. I haven't seen anyone who was so foolish to hurt any of you like that in a long time." His head came up to look Eric in the eye.

He nodded. "Yes, I will speak with them." Eric headed toward the door. "You heading home?"

Alcide chuckled. "I am running by a job site first then going home. You?"

"Home, crawling into bed with Sookie and my children. See you later." They separated and Eric drove the corvette like a mad man home. The drive was short, he got home, nodded to the guards at the gate, parked in front then rushed upstairs. Sookie was up feeding Gunnar.

"Hi." Sookie smiled at him when he came in.

Walking to the bed he sat next to her, Gunnar was asleep but still eating. "Hi. Did you get any sleep?" He touched her face, she leaned into his hand.

"Yeah, between feedings. Are you alright?" She looked him up and down. He changed his clothes she noticed.

He smiled. "Of course my love. Is he through?" She nodded and he took the baby and put him in the crib. Johan, Enar and Erika were sound asleep next to her.

"Eric?" He looked down on her. "Will you help me take the kids to the nursery?" She looked up at him and smiled.

Shaking his head he looked down on her concerned. "Sookie you need to rest."

"Please Eric, Lily is here, she will watch them so we can play." She smiled.

Eric picked Johan up, took him first, then the twins while Sookie took Gunnar. Lily came into the nursery as they left. Eric greeted her. "Good morning Lily, please keep an eye on the children, Sookie needs some rest and I too am going to bed." She smiled and told him of course. He picked Sookie up and carried her to bed.

Sookie leaned over to whisper into his ear. "I need you Eric, I need you touch me, kiss me, love me. Please." His fangs popped as he lowered her to the bed.

"I do not wish to hurt you anymore than you already have been." He looked down on her desperately.

Her arms went up, he went into her embrace, she held him tight. "You wont Eric, you will only love me, just like that is what I will do to you, love you." She kissed the side of his face, his neck, his shoulder, he leaned back to look at her. She smiled up at him. "Will you roll over on your back for me?" He nipped her lip before he did. Her hands helped free him from his clothes, when his body was naked she ran her hands over his perfectly cool skin. "Yum."

He chuckled. "Yum? You make me sound like an desert of some kind."

She put her hand over her mouth and giggled. "The best, most decadent kind. I am lucky enough to sample it every day." She leaned down and kissed him, their bond opening wide, it was full of so many emotions Sookie had to sit up and let it calm down. "Wow, do you feel that?" Sookie took his hands in hers, their fingers entwining.

Nodding he closed his eyes. "Yes, do you feel how much I love you? I adore you Sookie." He pulled her down his arms wrapping around her. "I need you so much, I know I would not make it one day without you."

"I keep fighting to stay here with you Eric. I am not giving up, I was promised forever and I want that. I want it so much, maybe that is why these things happen, you know? Maybe it is supposed to be a reminder of what I have and not to take it for granted, that what good would it be to have a perfect life, the perfect husband, the most perfect children if only I didn't appreciate what I had." She looked at him.

"I suppose that is one way to look at it." He chuckled and rubbed her back. Sitting up she pulled her t-shirt off her, throwing it on the floor, Eric's hands went up to her breasts. They were still so swollen and full of milk, she moaned when he touched them. "Do they still bother you?"

She nodded. "Yes, but your hands on them feel so good. Touch me Eric." She closed her eyes and straddled his lap, lifting her body up, she put her hands between them. "Oh, gracious plenty is so hard." Her hands stroked him, he growled as he gently played with her breasts. "You make me so wet Eric, I was in so much pain but I still wanted you last night, I knew if you were in me I would feel better, you would make me feel better."

Eric's eyes closed, he let the sensation of her hands on him wash over him. Eric moved his hands to her hips, he moved her to line up with his cock and she put her hands on his chest to brace herself and moved down on him, her head came down, she moaned as his length stretched her insides. Eric quickly came up, flipped her on her side and had her legs in the air. "Let me make love to you my beautiful bride, I need you so desperately, I want you so much Sookie, more than anything in my life." His head came down to kiss her neck as he gently stroked her clit as he pushed inside her. Her back to him, he pulled her right next to him, he needed her to be close, he needed to feel her warm body against his. Eric found his pace, it was slow but strong, his body moved against her gently, each push inside her had he panting. "Do you like that my angel, does it feel good?"

She had her eyes closed. "Oh, Eric, it feels so wonderful, don't stop, please don't stop." He smiled and gently kissed the side of her breast. She looked at him and smiled. "Take it." His eyes narrowed and he shook his head no. "I need you to bite me Eric, please." As he slowly made love to her he leaned back over to the side of her breast and pushed his fangs into her skin. "Yes, Eric, oh yes." Her body jerked, her orgasm was gentle but completing. She sighed as their love making continued.

Eric licked her closed and smiled, kissing her shoulder. He was moaning too, his body was so close, Sookie could feel it, her back side pushed down on him as he thrust up. "Slow down Sookie, I want to savor this." He was shaking his head to keep from coming.

"I want you to come for me love, please, I need to feel you in me. We have all day to make love, the rest of our lives." Her insides were gripping this cock, he shivered, his body couldn't hold on any longer. As he began to come, he pulled her closer to him and called to her as he did, she followed behind him, the sound of him calling her name made it happen for her. They were shaking, Sookie's heart was pounding and she was panting. She turned over, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chin. "I love you Eric. You've made me whole once again."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Sookie, you believe it is me that does that? I am humbled." He blinked, he didn't know what else to say.

She smiled up at him. "Yes, it is you that does that, your love fills up all that is missing in me when bad things happen. You show me how much you love and need me, I cant believe how lucky I am." She hugged him tight. They both fell quietly asleep holding each other.

Sookie woke, her breasts were hurting, Eric was awake holding the baby. "My son is hungry it seems." He smiled at her.

She sat up, moved the covers down to expose her breasts which were almost ready to leak. "How did you know?"

He looked at her breasts and smirked. "I could smell the milk."

She laughed. "No, seriously?"

"Seriously, here, he is ready." Gunnar was beginning to fuss, she put him against her and his lips eagerly grabbed a hold of her nipple. "See, I told you he was hungry." He moved closer, put his arm around her, holding them both to him. "You look so lovely when you feed my children, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

She rubbed his leg with her free hand. "Your just saying that to butter me up so I will have sex with you again." She giggled.

Looking over at her he frowned. "Sookie, you know how beautiful you are to me, don't be silly."

Her other hand hugged Gunnar closer to her, he was making the little "um" sounds as he ate. Eric leaned over and put his hand over his head, playing with his curls. "Is it not strange how each child is so different in looks and personality?"

She nodded. "That the genetics. What fun would it be if they all looked exactly the same or acted the same." Her face looked up. "Have you seen Erika?"

He nodded. "She was eating breakfast when I went down to check on them. She asked if you were coming to eat breakfast with her."

Sookie blew out a long breath. "That is a relief, I was really worried I had done something to really mess her up. I tried to close off the bond so the kids wouldn't feel it. I guess I didn't do such a good job of it."

"You did all you could Sookie, do not second guess yourself. We are all going to be on edge for a little while, that is normal." Sookie moved the baby to her other breast, his eyes opened and he smiled up at Eric as he looked at his father. "Is he smiling at me?"

"Ask him?" Sookie said.

"My son, are you smiling at daddy?" Gunnar laughed and took the nipple back into his mouth. "He is! That is incredible."

"Yea, well, they all are Eric. Besides, having a vampire child, that is pretty special. I cant wait to see what he is capable of. I wonder if he will be advanced like the other kids, they all walked so early, talked early. I mean I can carry on a conversation with any of them. Johan has been able to read since he was what eight months old. They all speak four or five languages now."

Eric laughed. "Yes, English, Swedish, Italian, Spanish, German and I have been teaching them French."

"Seriously?" Sookie looked up shocked.

"I will hire a few more coaches for them, I want them to be able to speak any language available to them." He smiled.

"That is a lot, how many languages do you think you speak?" She always wondered that.

"A hundred give or take, some are no longer in existence, it helped me to be able to main stream centuries ago." He kissed her temple.

"You know sometimes when you speak your accent comes through, its mostly when you are angry or when your really aroused." She never told him that before, she giggled.

"Really? I never paid any attention." He smiled at her.

"Yep, you sometimes speak in Swedish or when you are coming your face changes and your accent really comes through." Her eyes glowed at him.

He laughed, hard, scaring the baby who whimpered. "Sorry my son." He touched his little head. "I will pay closer attention."

"Stop! See I tell you something just to tell you and you make fun of me." She tried to scoot away from him jokingly.

"I am not making fun of you, I am glad that you pay that close attention to what you do to me when we are making love my bride." He leaned down and kissed the top of her breast.

"Oh, I do trust me. I have the most sexy, loving, incredibly handsome husband on the planet that just happens to be super well endowed. Trust me, I pay attention." She wiggled her eyebrows and he burst out laughing, this time making the baby cry.

"I am sorry my son, shush, daddy did not mean to scare you. Mommy is just stroking daddy's ego and he is loving every moment of it." The baby closed his eyes again and was fast asleep. "Sookie, would you like to go out with me this evening?"

She turned and looked at him. "What?"

He smiled. "Would you like to go out with your husband tonight for a couple hours? You can pump in case we are late but I do not think we will be out too late."

She looked down at the baby. "I don't know Eric, he is so tiny."

"Lily will be here and Trish plus all the guards. No one is going to hurt him. It will do us some good to get out of the house for a couple hours. Alone." He had a wicked look on his face.

"Where are we going?" She grinned.

"Surprise my love, it is a surprise." He picked the baby up and took him to the crib and put him in it. "Lay down, you need to rest. I will check on our children." He kissed her and pulled the covers up.

Her hand caught his arm. "Hurry back ok? I wont fall asleep until you come back." He nodded, put his clothes on and went to find his kids. They were in the learning room with Lily.

"Hi Mr. Northman, how is she?" Lily looked up at him then to the kids.

"Better, thank you. I will be taking her out for a few hours tonight. Will that be alright?" He knew she would have no issues with it but he wanted to be polite.

"Of course, I am sure it will do her good to get out for awhile, sometimes just getting some fresh air helps." Lily smiled.

"Thank you. Are the children alright?" He went to kiss each.

"We are in the middle of a lesson, but they are great." The kids were all smiling at their father.

"Good, call me if you need anything." He strode out of the room to find Trish. She was in the laundry room. "Morning Trish."

She turned to look at him. "Viking, how is she?"

"Better, the wounds are healed, she is still worried but I think time will help with that." He smiled at her. "Did you get a chance to speak with Tammy?"

Trish smiled. "You knew I would Eric, she is just as pleased that you would ask as I am. You know how we feel about you."

He grinned. "You two have nagging me for centuries."

"And we will continue. She will come by tomorrow and meet with Sookie, if that is alright?" Trish continued folding clothes.

"That will be fine. I will let her know. I look forward to seeing her." He nodded and left the room to go to the kitchen. Sergio had Sookie's plate ready. "Thank you Sergio." Eric took the tray and climbed the stairs, Sookie was playing with Gunnar. "I believe I personally put him in his crib my wife, what is he doing back up?"

She looked embarrassed. "He was lonely."

"No, you wanted to hold him. Sookie, he needs his rest too." Eric sat her tray next to her on the table. "Here, let me have him, we will sit next to you while you eat your breakfast."

She smiled and handed him the baby, she leaned over and took her tray. "Thanks Eric, I could have come down to eat with the kids."

"You will rest, you can see the children after their nap." Eric tickled Gunnar under his chin, the baby was squealing. Eric was smiling ear to ear.

"See, its not so easy to resist him is it?" She popped another piece of food in her mouth.

He shook his head. "No, I keep seeing my little vampire son and thinking how incredible he is." Eric's hand touched his little face then put him on his chest lightly patting his diapered bottom. "Sookie, I need to talk to you about something, promise you will hear me out before you refuse."

She stopped eating, set her fork down and braced herself. "Oh, Eric. Please don't give me any bad news, I don't think I can handle it today."

He smiled. "It is not bad news love, remember we talked about hiring another nanny to help with the children?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Please hear me out. Trish's sister is a nanny, she has worked for me over the centuries, obviously not in the nanny capacity, but she is a great cook and housekeeper like her sister. She loves children and I asked Trish to arrange Tammy to come and meet with us tomorrow so that you can get to know her and see if you would be comfortable around her."

"Eric." Sookie frowned.

Eric kissed his son's face, then turned to look at her. "Sookie, we have many things we need to attend to now that our son is born, we need to attend parties, events and such. It is too much for Lily, she is wonderful, do not get me wrong but with she and Mark are so serious about each other I do not want to wear her out. We will have her to stay with the children during the day and Tammy can take the nights in case we have plans and can help you with them at night."

Sookie looked at him for a minute. "Are you sure she likes kids Eric? Is she nice?"

Eric chuckled. "Yes, you will see, she and Lily will get along wonderfully, she is a very sweet woman, I would not let just anyone around our children my love."

Sookie smiled. "I know but we need to talk to Lily, she needs to be involved. I want her to know she is not being replaced or not doing a good job. I couldn't survive is she quit."

"That is why I felt it important to bring someone else in. She and Mark can spend their evenings together, not always of course, like when we travel or we have special events or situations arise. I want to give her the ability to rest and be able to spend time with the children teaching them. We can eventually find someone to help her, like a teachers assistant when the children get older." Eric watched his son sleep, he was amazed at how much this child looked like his human son.

She looked at him concerned. "Alright, but isn't that expensive Eric, you already have so many staff and guards, can we really afford all of this?"

He smiled. "My darling, you could hire a thousand more staff members, we would never make a dent in the money that we have. Please do not worry yourself over something as minor as money." He stood to put the baby back in the crib. "Finish your food, we will take a bath when you are done then go speak with Lily. After which you will take a nap."

She stuck her tongue out at him and finished up her tray of food. She put her tray back on the table, Eric picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. "Eric, what if he wakes up?"

"He will not wake lover, I can sense how tired he is, besides we will know when he wakes. I feel him just as strongly as I do you or the other children." He ran the water and added the bubbles in the tub. He got in, gently sat down with her in his arms and pulled her to him. "Feels lovely does it not?"

Nodding she laid back and closed her eyes. "I could fall asleep like this. You make me feel so safe." He kissed the top of her head and began washing her body. His hands moved up and down on her, she moaned. His touching her body made her adrenaline start to pump, she began to pant. "Touch me Eric, touch my clit and make me come."

Eric laughed. "My little vixen, you say such things."

"You love it when I talk dirty to you and you know it." She leaned back and he took her mouth in his, their lips greedy against each other. "While you play with my clit I will give your rock hard cock a little attention. Would you like me to stroke you Eric?" Her hand was on gracious plenty moving up and down on him. His eyes closed, nodding he growled. "I take that as a yes. I can feel it Eric, it is so big and long. I love to touch it." Her pace quickened on him.

"Sookie." He whispered against her shoulder.

His hands went down her stomach to her middle. She spread her legs and he put his fingers against her nub. "Yes, Eric. Rub it, go slow but rub me until you make me come. Would you like it if I suck you. Will you like me to do that Eric?"

"You need to stop, I will not last another minute you keep talking to me like that." Eric hissed at her.

She turned around, her hand went to the plug of the tub letting some of the water out, leaving just enough to keep them somewhat warm. Pulling her self up against his ear she spoke to him while his hand went back to her center. "Yes, Eric, right there. Play with my nub while I kiss you, then I am going to put my mouth around you and make you come in my mouth."

Sookie didn't get a chance to do what she promised, her grabbed her by the hips and pushed her down on his lap, they both cried out. Sookie straddled her husbands legs, his hand was still rubbing her nub, she put her head against his shoulder as the first orgasm took her quickly. "Yes, come on my hand my love." The shocks rocked her body, she put her arms around his neck as she continued pushing down on him while her body shook.

"I am not done with you Viking!" Her body found a new rhythm, it was deep and hard and Eric thought he would explode, his body was peaking, the sounds of his wife moaning on top of him was driving him up quickly, he couldn't think of anything but how good she felt against him. Sookie bit down on his shoulder, pulling blood from him. "Bite me Eric." He did, he leaned into her forearm and bit her as easy as he could, he licked the blood that trickled down her arm. Sookie panted, she began to see the lights in her eyes flashing, her insides gripping Eric's shaft, sending them both crying out for the other. Sookie collapsed against her husband's chest. 'Eric, wow."

He pulled her back to look her in the face, his eyes full of concern. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" His hands holding her tight to him.

She nodded. "I feel fine Eric, you sure do make me feel fantastic. Lets get washed up and get dressed."

Eric's arms wouldn't release her. "Sookie, you need to take it easy, you are going to wear yourself out and get sick. I dislike it when you do that." His eyes were locked on her face.

"You and I will go out tonight like you said, I will get to bed and rest tomorrow. All I have to do is meet with Tammy, you can stay home and supervise my resting." She grinned.

Eric looked so serious. "Promise me Sookie, you need to promise you will rest."

She put her hand on his face. "I promise. I will take it easy the rest of today and tomorrow. Come on, lets get out of this tub." She quickly washed them and he helped her get out of the tub. He stayed close to her, he helped her dress and do her hair even after she protested. He took her by the hand, the other arm he put Gunnar in and when they were ready to go see Lily he held them both tight. Lily was walking out of the living room as they came down.

"Hey Lily!" Sookie was so happy to see her.

Lily grinned. "Hi Sookie, how are you feeling?"

Sookie nodded. "Better, thanks. Eric has a proposition for us, do you have a minute to sit and talk?"

"Sure, in here ok?" Lily asked. Eric nodded, they walked into the living room and sat down.

Eric looked at her across the table. "Lily, you are very important to us, you are a wonderful influence to our kids. We know since you have come to work for us you have become family. Our kids love you, Sookie said today she could not survive if you were to quit." Eric looked at his wife and smiled. Lily giggled. "We want to free up some of your time so you have more to spend with Mark." He said Mark like it was difficult to say. "Trish's sister is a nanny, I would like you and Sookie to interview her to take care of the children in the evening until you arrive in the morning."

"You don't have to do this. I love taking care of them, they are angels." Lily looked at the two of them serious. She watched Eric gently rub Gunnar's head.

Eric smiled. "Yes, we know we do not have to do it but now there are four children and there will be more. We want you to be able to have free time, concentrate on lesson plans and taking care of them during the day. You work very hard for us and we appreciate it. I want to give you twenty percent raise. You will be responsible for helping Sookie coordinate with Tammy, if we hire her. Of course when we travel or have special circumstances we will need you longer during the evening."

Sookie looked at Lily whose mind was racing. "I will always be open to help anyway I can, you know that. I love those kids like they are my own."

Sookie smiled. "That is why I cant have you quitting. I would rather Eric hire someone to take some of the burden off you so you can have a life with Mark or time for yourself. We have been so swamped with supe stuff, the babies and all the traveling it didn't dawn on me till the other day you haven't had a day off since you came to work for us. Our kids have thrived with you in their lives, I will do anything I can to keep you with us as long as you want to stay."

"I am not going anywhere. I want to stay, even if Mark and I move to the next level or have kids I am sure we can work out something." Lily saw Sookie's face, it was like a Christmas tree it was so bright.

"Yeah! We will work it out. Don't worry." She looked at Eric who smiled at her, he only wanted his wife happy and he would do anything in his power to do it.

"Tammy will be here tomorrow to interview. I want you to sit in on it with Sookie. I know Tammy, I have known her a long time but I want you ladies to feel comfortable around her.' They both told him ok. "My wife is going to check on the children with me then she is laying down for a nap. We will be leaving at seven tonight after Gunnar's feeding."

"Got it, you two go and take care of what you need to. The kids will be fine, don't worry." Lily stood as they did, Gunnar whimpered.

Eric picked her up with his free arm and smiled. "Nap time my bride." He whipped them up the stairs to the nursery. Quietly he opened the nursery door, stepped inside and he set her on her feet. He put Gunnar in his crib and pulled the blanket up on him.

Leaning over each bed Sookie kissed them. Erika was last, her blue eyes opened and when she saw Sookie she smiled up at her. Her daughter whispered to her. "Love you mommy."

Sookie wanted to cry but she smiled down on her child. "I love you too pumpkin, go back to sleep ok? Mommy will see you at dinner." Erika closed her eyes to sleep.

Eric smiled as his wife doted over her children, adjusting their blankets, smoothing their hair, touching each. He leaned into her ear. "Lets go lover, you need to rest." He wrapped his arm around her and led her to their room. He turned the covers down and helped her get in.

She looked up at him and held her arm out for him.. "Your going to lay down with me right?"

He shook his head no. "I have some work to do before we go out tonight. I will wake you in a few hours so we can have dinner with the children if you wish before we leave." Kissing her he stood and turned to leave. She watched her handsome husband leave her to sleep. She sighed, fluffed her pillow and closed her eyes to sleep.

Eric walked into his office, Claude was sitting across from his desk. "Northman."

Eric came around to sit in his chair at his desk. "Crane, thank you for meeting me." Eric's voice was dull.

"What is this about?" Claude looked across at the Viking.

His eyes met Claude's. "The council will require Fairy to close the portals to this world. I do not want any fae left in this world that are going to be a danger to my wife and children."

Claude sneered at the vampire. "I care about Sookie, I wouldn't hurt her intentionally."

"Yes, I understand that, will you be going back or staying here?" Eric got right to the point.

"I need to think about it." The Fairy was getting irritated.

Eric nodded. "Do not take too long, I want this done immediately. Xavier has assured me it would happen quickly."

"Fae doesn't want to hurt Sookie, Eric. It was those demented assholes that did it to her."

He frowned.

"I know who did it Crane, I just want to make sure it never happens again. I will wipe out any and all threats against my family."

Claude stood. "I will get back to you." He popped.

Mark tapped on his office door. "Hey Eric, mind if come in?" Eric waved him in. "Listen, I want to say thanks about what you and Sookie are doing for Lily and me. I know she is upset she wont get to spend as much time with the kids but I think the time she gets will be better."

Eric nodded. "We do not want her to quit Mark, she is too important to my children and what is important to my children is she stays. If that means giving her free time to be with you than I will do that, my children mean that much to me."

Mark chuckled. "You really are a nice guy under all that vampire crap."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Funny." He stood. "Did you get the list of assassin?"

"Yes, I have, we will meet with them later in the week. I have called some of the most extreme I have ever known. They will do what you need them to do." Mark handed his a folder.

Eric looked down and leafed through the profiles and pictures. "This is something that only you, Alcide, Nigel and myself will know about. I want it to stay that way, understood?"

"Yes, I think that is best." Mark looked at Eric who nodded and he left the vampire standing in his office.

After speaking with Mark, Eric spent a couple hours getting things done, he got through reports and items that needed his immediate attention, emails, messages, bank statements. He looked up, Eric could feel his son, he was awake and crying. Rushing to the nursery Lily was bouncing the baby. "Here, let me have him." Eric took Gunnar and held him. "What is wrong with my son?" Gunnar's face was full of tears.

"He just started crying, he has never cried." Lily was patting his back.

"Go on and take care of the children Lily, I have Gunnar and I will get him calmed down. Thank you." He sat in the rocking chair and spoke softly to his son. He put his finger in his sons mouth, his fangs pierced Eric's skin and he began sucking his father's finger. "Are you hungry my boy?" After a few minutes Gunnar began smiling. "There's my handsome son."

Sookie walked in to see her two vampires cuddled together. "What are you two up to in here?"

Eric's head came up and he smiled. "Look my son, your beautiful mommy is here to give you kisses." Eric held the baby up who giggled as he watched his mother come closer to him.

"Well aren't you two the sweetest things?" Sookie smacked a big kiss on the side of Gunnar making him laugh and Eric smiled as his wife's lips met his. "You look so sexy sitting here rocking our son Eric. Who would know that would be a turn on?"

Her husband's head fell back, he laughed at her last statement. "Yes, who would have thought so. I will stay right here day in and day out if it gives me an advantage." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Nasty!" She giggled and took Gunnar and hugged him. "Baby, are you hungry?" Eric moved over in the chair and she sat next to him. "I think you are aren't you pumpkin?" She pulled her shirt up and opened her bra, his fangs were already down anticipating his feeding. "He is getting greedy isn't he?" Sookie laughed.

"They are impossible to resist if I do say so myself. I have to fight the urge to dig my fangs in as well." He chuckled.

Sookie shook her head. "Sweetie, where are the kids?"

He smiled. "Lily has them downstairs. We can go down and eat with them if you wish before we begin to get ready for our date."

"Date? You're taking me on a date?" She grinned at him.

"Yes, of course. My bride and I have not had a night out, just the two of us in awhile. I would like to show her off a bit. She is too beautiful to keep in the house." The smile on her husbands face was priceless.

She turned to look at him, he knew what she was about to say. "Eric, the baby."

"Which will be fine for a couple hours Sookie. I know your anxiety about this child, I am not dismissing it, please do not think that I am. You know what is best for our children, if you feel that adamant about us not going we will not." Eric hugged her to him tighter.

Sookie shook her head. "I don't know why I have so much fear where he is concerned. I don't want to be that kind of mom to him. I want him to be loving and happy like the rest of our kids."

"He will be, you felt this strongly about Johan, remember?" He looked at her seriously, he wasn't dismissing her and she was relieved about that.

Nodding she looked down at the baby. "Yes and I was a mess for weeks until you made me stop being foolish. If I get too crazy you will stop me right?"

He laughed. "You are not foolish Sookie. I will keep my eye on you, trust me."

The baby finally feed and back to sleep Eric took him from Sookie and carried him down the stairs to where the rest of the children were going into the dining room. "Mommy!" Erika saw her first and rushed to her.

Sookie knelt down and picked her daughter up. "Hey baby, I missed you today!"

Her pretty face lit up. "I missed you too mommy." Erika leaned in and gave her mother a big kiss and Sookie looked at Eric who was smiling at them both.

Eric walked to them, leaned over to whisper to his daughter. "There is my Princess, I adore you my darling." He kissed her on the top of the head and had her squealing.

The boys got hugs and kisses letting their parents hello, Sookie watched Johan levitate into his chair and Enar liked the idea and did the same. "Sons, nice work." Eric was proud as a peacock. Sookie just shook her head and put Erika in hers. "Tomorrow we will go out flying, we need to get some practice in."

Everyone talked and laughed while they ate dinner. Eric drank his True Blood while his family ate dinner, he held Gunnar close to him. Lily was smiling at the whole of what was this unique family. Eric nodded slightly to her. When Trish took the plates away Eric looked at his wife. She knew they needed to get a move on. "Babies, mommy and daddy will see you guys later. Be good for Lily alright?" Standing Sookie kissed each of her children and waited for Eric to do the same.

"I will take the baby to the nursery Lily, do you have the monitor?" She nodded to Eric, it was attached to her side. "Very well."

Sookie smiled. "There is breast milk in the fridge if he happens to wake up, I just fed him so you have a couple hours at least."

"Sookie, don't worry, I have it under control. Go have some fun." Lily began helping the kids wipe their faces. Sookie and Eric took the stairs, she went to the bedroom, Eric went to the nursery to put the baby down.

Walking into the bathroom she started the shower, stripped off her clothes and got in. She looked down on her body, just two days ago it was bruised and cut up everywhere, her mind flashed the faces of Neave and Lochlan, she grabbed the tile to steady herself, she began to breath heavy feeling almost like she was going to pass out. "Sookie?" Eric had opened the door and was standing watching her, he was naked.

She closed her eyes and straightened up. "Hi sweetie." She tried to put on the best fake smile she could.

He got in behind her. "What is going on my love?" He turned her around to look at her.

Shaking her head she couldn't look up. He put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. "I just had a flash of those bastards."

"You mean Neave and Lochlan?" Eric could feel her terror and it angered him.

"Yes." She tried hard not to cry.

"They are both dead Sookie, they died by my hands and my hands alone. I promised you I would kill them and I have. Our warriors took out the rest of the Fae on Earth. When the portal is closed there will be none but your cousins, if they chose to stay here. I will make sure of it." He pulled her to him, hugged her tightly to him as the water washed over them.

She nodded against his chest, she knew what he had done. "I know, I just haven't dealt with it yet, I will though." She sighed and pulled away grabbing the shampoo. "Will you wash my hair?"

He took the bottle and began to do as she asked, then he washed his own. Eric took the body wash off the shelf and then began to lather his wife up, paying close attention to her breasts. "I love you my bride."

She giggled. "I love you too my handsome Viking." Standing on her toes she kissed his lips, soft and gentle. One thing lead to another, her legs were wrapped around his waist and they were in the throws of love making before Sookie even knew what happened. When they both climaxed and exchanged blood Sookie put her feet back on the ground. "You sure know how to make a girl lose her track of concentration."

His head turned, he was puzzled by that statement. "I do not understand."

"I was trying to feel sorry for myself and then you put your hands on me, next things I know we are at it like teenagers." She grinned at him.

Laughing he looked at her. "That I understand. When I have my incredibly sexy wife naked and soapy in front of me, what is a vampire to do?" He pretended to be innocent. She rolled her eyes, turned around to finish their shower and turned off the water.

When they stepped in the bedroom she looked at him. "What am I supposed to wear?"

He walked behind her. "I would prefer nothing but since we are going out I recommend sexy, comfortable and flats." She smiled as he bit her shoulder playfully.

Sookie took out a pair of panties in off white. "Is it a dress or pants kind of night?"

"Either, just make sure you are comfortable." She watched him put on a pair of black dress pants, aqua blue dress shirt and boots. He combed his hair back and put his wallet and phone in his pockets. Sitting on the side of the bed and leaning back he waited for the show of her getting dressed.

She pulled out a silk dress she bought in Nevada, it was just above the knee, in black, off white and different shades of aqua patterns. It was silk, long sleeved and had a plunging neck line, her push up bra she put on made her breasts look even bigger. As she slipped the dress on Eric's fangs popped down. It wasn't so tight she couldn't move but it fit her like a leather glove. "How's this?"

He stood and walked to her. "You must wear this for me again my love. I do not know where you find these dresses but I must say you look like a Goddess in them." Kissing her let her go so she could finish getting ready. Going back to where he was before, he sat and watched her finish getting ready. She put her hair up, her neck looked delectable, she put on diamonds on her ears and her wrist leaving her neck naked. When she sat on the vanity she put her make up on, lightly then stood to get her shoes. She bent over in the closet to get her shoes and Eric was behind her, pulling her behind to his lap. "You need to hurry wife, or else I will rip this off you and fuck you, hard." He was hissing.

"Eric! You're the one that said sexy and comfortable! Now back up." She giggled.

He let her hips go, growled, backed up closing his eyes. "I am aware of what I told you, I just did not realize how hard you would make me."

She slipped her flats on her feet and then stood with her hands on her hips. "We just made love in the shower Eric. I know, I was there." She moved around him to get her handbag out of the closet putting her cell phone, keys, ID and credit card inside.

He kept his eyes closed trying to concentrate. "Are you ready?"

Walking back to the closet she grabbed her black silk wrap and smiled. "Yes, I am ready, lets get you outside in the air." She took his hand and lead him down the stairs.

Nigel and Bill were coming in the door as they walked down the stairs. Both males fangs popped down, Nigel grinning, Bill frowning. Nigel spoke first. "My Queen, you look like something out of magazine. I hope my King knows how lucky he is."

Sookie laughed. "Yes, I think I just reminded him in the shower how lucky he is."

Eric could barely keep his composure, his head whipped to look at her and grinned wickedly. "You better move that gorgeous behind of yours to the car wife or I promise you we will not make it to our destination." His fangs were still down.

Giggling she let Bill open the door for her, she walked out and Bill gave Eric a dirty look. "She is Queen Eric, you should make her dress like one."

Eric had him nose to nose and pushed up against the door. "She is Queen, the most beautiful one I have ever seen in my existence. Speak poorly of her again and I will let Nigel use you for a chew toy. Do I make myself clear Compton?"

Nigel was hissing and smiling at the confrontation. Bill lowered his head. "I am sorry my King."

Backing away he looked to Nigel. "Watch my family Nigel." He nodded to the King and went to do as he was told. "You, leave tonight for New Orleans. I will speak with you tomorrow." Eric walked out the door, Sookie was standing on the porch waiting for Eric, the car was parked in front of the house. "Ready my love?"

Sookie smiled. "Yes, I see we are taking the corvette. Is it safe for us to go out alone?"

Eric nodded. "I have guards in place." He opened the door for his wife, helped her in and closed the door. He got in the car, started it, looked at her and smiled. "Lets go enjoy our evening." He put the car on the road to their destination.


	64. Chapter 64

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays Fanfiction friends! I know I promised I would work hard to get you another chapter, I did. I will warn you ahead of time it is a lemony treat. I think I might have fried a circuit when I wrote this one! LOL**

**I hope you enjoy it! Consider it your Christmas gift! ;-)**

**Please review!**

**WARNING! VERY ADULT CONTENT! LEMONY! You have been warned!**

Chapter 64

"Sweetie, are you going to tell me where we are going?" She had turned to look at him, he was smirking.

He turned to look at her before putting his eyes back on the road. "Patience lover, you will see."

Sookie watched the road, it was a beautiful summer night, the sky was illuminated with stars, the moon bright and only half full. They drove fast, Eric always drove fast. He turned the car off the highway and drove for about ten minutes outside of town. Looking around Sookie had no clue where they were or what they were going to be doing. Eric periodically looked at his wife looking out the window trying to figure out where they were going. He wanted the night together but he really wanted her to enjoy herself.

They pulled into a little restaurant they had never been too. The parking lot was full of cars for a tiny place, it looked like something from a travel book, a darling little cobble stone building. Sookie looked over at Eric. "Eric, we just had dinner."

He smiled and didn't say anything, pulling the car to the VIP parking spot he parked, turned the car off and came around to help her out. His arm went around her as she stood. He leaned over to her to whisper in to her ear. "This is the fun part of dinner my love." She looked up at him and the smile on his face was contagious, she smiled back at him. Eric opened the door for her, she stepped in and the hostess greeted them.

"Good evening your Majesties, welcome!" She was a woman in her thirties, very pretty with long dark hair. Sookie could tell she was not human, what she was Sookie couldn't put her finger on.

Eric smiled. "Thank you Rose." She walked them to the table that had a reserved sign on it.

"Please be seated. I will bring you a wine list if you wish." Rose was happy to be in their presence, Sookie could tell that, she was genuine and seemed very nice. Eric helped Sookie into her seat then sat across the candle lit table from her.

"My love, would you care for wine?" Eric reached across the table and took her hand.

Sookie looked at him unsure, he nodded to her. "Thank you Rose, that would be lovely."

Eric beamed, his wife never disappointed him, she always made him proud. "Angel, if you would like a glass of wine, I do not believe one would hurt you or our son. Would you like that?"

Still unsure she nodded. "I suppose one glass wont hurt. Will you pick for me?" He nodded and Rose returned with a list and handed them both one. Eric looked at his wife then to Rose. He ordered Royalty for himself and a glass of very expensive red wine for Sookie. Rose took their order and told her she would be right back with their wine.

"Eric, did you see the price of that glass you just ordered?" Her mouth almost fell open.

Eric chuckled and put his hand in hers, their fingers entwining. "Only the best for my wife."

They talked quietly until a very tall man in a pristine white chef's jacket came to the table. He looked at Sookie and smiled. "Good evening my Queen, my name is Saban." He then turned to Eric, bowed then spoke to him in what Sookie thought was French and Eric responded smiling.

Sookie smiled. "Thank you Saban, you have a lovely place here. I am so glad my husband brought me here." Eric looked to his wife and smiled.

The chef beamed. "I am honored to make your acquaintance, Mistress. I have hoped one day you and your husband would come to my restaurant. I have prepared something very special for you this evening." The waitress brought their drinks to the table and told them she would be right back.

Sookie's eyes got really big, she had no idea what he was talking about. "I look forward to it." She nodded to him and he took his leave. Sookie looked around the restaurant, creatures were stealing glances at them. She leaned over to whisper to her husband. "What are you up to Eric Northman?" Sookie took a sip of her wine.

He squeezed her hand. "I take great offense to that my love." He pretended to pout. She would have rolled her eyes but they were in public, he smiled knowing she was controlling herself. "I wanted to spend a few hours alone with my wife, just the two of us, letting her be a normal for just a few hours. After all that has happened I thought you could use it."

Her eyes welled up and she took a deep breath to control it. "Thank you Eric. Your amazing." He drank his blood and grinned.

The waitress came to the table with a plate with the most beautiful white chocolate and strawberry desert she had ever seen, it was sprinkled in edible gold. She gasped at it as it was set down in front of her. "Chef Saban named this desert after you Mistress. It is called Queen Sookie." Eric laughed and watched his wife's mouth fall open.

"Look Eric! It is our royal colors!" She was amazed the man took the time to create this desert to match the colors of their crest.

"Yes, my love it is beautiful is it not?" He looked up at the waitress and nodded, she left them alone.

"It is almost too pretty to eat." Sookie loved the look of it.

Eric shook his head. "No, you will eat it, that was the whole reason I brought you here. Saban is known world wide for his deserts and I asked him to make you something special. I had no idea it would be that lovely. I want to watch you enjoy it."

Reluctantly she picked the fork up. "Ok, but if I like it do you promise to bring me here again?"

He laughed. "Absolutely my angel, anything you wish."

Sookie's eyes rolled as she savored her first bite. "Eric! Oh my goodness! This is amazing."

Eric took another drink of his blood. He was almost jealous of her being able to enjoy the desert, she looked so enthralled by it. "That was what I was shooting for Sookie. I am glad you like it."

"No, I love this!" She took a bite and leaned over and looked at him. "Want a taste?" He nodded, his face was full of lust just watching her. She leaned in more and kissed him, the whole dining room began to clap. Sookie's face blushed and she sat back down. Eric was licking his lips. "Incredible isn't it?"

Eric looked at her and grinned. "I do not know what I enjoyed more, kissing my sexy wife or the desert. It is sweet yet rich is it not?"

"You can taste the chocolate?" She sat back shocked.

Nodding he looked at her. "Yes, how about another taste."

She narrowed her eyes. "Eric, you will get sick. I was only teasing you."

"We wont know if we do not try." He leaned in and she put more on the fork. He sat back. "No, I want it the way I just had it, from your beautiful lips."

She giggled and put the fork in her mouth then leaned over again. He met her half way across the table and the kiss this time was more intense, Sookie felt electricity between them and she sat back amazed. "Wow."

Eric actually blinked. "Wow is right. What was that?"

Sookie looked around, the room was still paying close attention to them but trying to act as if they weren't. "Maybe we should talk about that later." He turned his attentions to what she was and nodded to her.

They finished their drinks, Sookie finished her desert, the Chef came out to the table and both Sookie and Eric thanked him for going to the trouble of making the desert which of course he told them it was no trouble at all. Eric paid the bill and they got back into the corvette. Eric put them on the highway again and drove farther away from home. Eric held her hand in his as he shifted gears. "I am glad you enjoyed your treat my love."

Sookie was a little tipsy from the wine, she giggled. "I did, you are such a romantic Eric."

He turned to and looked horrified. "Romantic?"

"Oh, stop playing. You know you are, you open doors for woman, you leave letters for me when you could just as easily called me on the phone, you take me to little intimate restaurants just because you want to do something nice." Her hand squeezed his.

He shrugged. "I do not believe I have ever been called that before, sexiest pig, sex machine, Viking sex God, those are names I am familiar with."

Sookie burst out laughing. "Funny." She looked out the window. "We aren't going home yet?"

"I have more planned for you lover." He released her hand to shift the car to a higher speed and they were flying down the highway. About fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to a placed called 'Swamp Fever'. Sookie burst out laughing, he turned to look at her. "What is so humorous Sookie?"

She just shook her head, he parked the car and came around to get her out of the car. It looked like any other local bar, at least that is what she thought it was. The parking lot was packed, the music could be heard outside, the Zydeco band was playing an up tempo song. Sookie stopped him before they went in. "Eric, is it safe for us to go in here?"

He smiled. "You will be well protected my love, many of our guards are here. You wont even know it." She let him take her inside. The place wasn't fancy by any means, it was well constructed, the bar packed full of customers, the stage had a great band playing. It was locals, Sookie saw some vampires and Were's, she assumed those where theirs. The bartender waved to Eric and pointed them to a table next to the stage. Eric lead her to it and helped her up on the stool. He leaned over and asked her what she wanted to drink, she told him just a coke was fine. The waitress came over and Eric gave them their order.

Sookie looked around the room, she let her shields down, people where having a good time, she didn't pick up anything off or troubling. She heard lots on the subject of sex, which made her giggle. Eric looked at her curiously, she leaned in and told him what the big burly man at the bar was thinking and Eric burst out laughing. When their drinks came Eric held his hand out and smiled at her. She knew he wanted to dance and she did too. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. Eric lead her to dance floor that had about two dozen couples already on it dancing. He grabbed her hands and they danced to the upbeat song that the band was playing. About four songs in Sookie had found her groove, she watched her handsome husband, he might be tall and muscular but that was one vampire that could dance. The next song was a slow song, Eric grinned and pulled her close, his hands gripping her behind as he wrapped his arms around her. Sookie pulled up to his ear and spoke to him. "This means so much to me Eric, just the two of us together like this. I appreciate you doing this for me."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I will give you the world my love and everything in it." The band played two more slow songs, they stayed on the dance floor holding onto each other enjoying the music. When the tempo of the song changed to a fast song Eric lead her off the floor to let her take break.

As he helped her on the stool Sookie could feel his hand running up her thigh, she turned to look at him and she felt his hand move up her dress. His fingers went into the band of her panties and pulled them ripping them off of her. She gasped and looked him in the eye, he was in the mood to play and she would make him beg for it before the night was over. They spent about ten minutes drinking and resting then Sookie took his hand and led him back to dance, this time she was going to take control, she put her back to his chest and grinded her ass in his lap, she could feel him becoming hard, he quickly turned her around and his fangs popped. He gave he a warning look, his eyes were almost glowing. She giggled and moved away from him, she danced erotically in front her husband, grinning the entire time.

Eric pulled her to him, he nipped her shoulder and she laughed. "What's the matter sexy?"

He growled as they continued to dance. "Sookie." His lips found hers, her arms went around his neck, then she remembered her plan and broke the connection. He was still leaned over and his eyes were closed, finally he opened his eyes and growled at her.

"We came to dance sweetie, show me what you got." She gyrated and teased, her hands all over his body, he was wound up tight as a spring and she loved it. Tonight she felt naughty, she wanted to thank her husband for being so wonderful. In the end he would be grateful she giggled to herself.

Dancing for about an hour Eric was on the verge of imploding, he was rock hard, gracious plenty she made sure to rub up against with her ass, her hand, any part of her body she could just keep him primed. Finally he couldn't take anymore, he picked her up, their were face to face, he kissed her like a man on fire the entire walk to the car, he laid her on the hood of the car, his hand went up under her dress. Sookie pushed him back, he hissed at her. "Sookie, please."

She shook her head. "No Eric, we are outside a bar." His fingers made it to her folds and she moaned.

He didn't care where they were or how they did it, he needed her, desperately. "Where then?" His hands were all over her body, he kept her pinned under him.

"Not here." She watched him close his eyes and try to control himself, he was going mad with the need to fuck her. He stood up and as he did she grabbed the front of the his pants. "Can you think of somewhere we can go?" She asked him innocently.

Eric had no idea she was manipulating him, he only had one idea on his mind and he needed to figure out a way to be with her. His eyes were searching, he picked her up, put her in the car and rushed to the driver side of the car. He had the car on the highway and drove faster than she had ever seen him. Her hands were all him, down his shirt, on his thighs, the front of his pants, down his pants, she had opened his zipper and slid her hand inside, he was rock hard and barely able to concentrate on driving. "Sookie, you have to stop, your killing me."

She giggled. "Ok." Pulling her hands back she sat back in her seat, crossed her legs and waited patiently. She knew it would be only moments before his hand was on some part of her body.

Sure enough, Eric's hand found its way to her thigh, his hand gripped her and kneaded her skin. He looked over at her, his fangs still down. Turning back he took his hand back, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket dialing it. "Lily? Yes, are the children well?" He nodded listening. "Very well, Sookie and I will be running late, if Gunnar gets hungry please feed him a bottle, we will be home later." Hanging up he grinned at his wife.

Sookie looked at him. "Eric, I need to go home, our son needs to be fed." She didn't want to make it easy for him at all.

"You heard what I told her, we will home soon enough." He sped the car up faster and she turned to the window and smirked. She recognized where they were going, right where she hoped they would.

The car came to a screeching halt behind Fangtasia, he barely had it in park by the time he came around to pick her up and carry her into the bar. They were down the stairs and the lock on the door he didn't bother with the key, he just ripped it off. He stepped in the room, threw her on the bed and was about to throw himself on top of her, he was mid air but she rolled off just as fast and took a stance. "Eric, what are you doing?"

He landed on the bed and rolled over turning on the light next to the big bed, his hissing began. "Sookie, come here."

"No." She was defining him on purpose, she knew he would get more worked up and she wanted it to be a chase, one he would win of course.

Eric closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. "Sookie, please come to me." His hand he held out to her.

She looked at him and smiled. "Take your clothes off Eric." Smiling he sat up, he began to unbutton his shirt, his fingers rushing. She clicked her tongue at him. "No, slowly Eric, take your time."

He looked at her like she was asking him to fly to the moon but he did it, she could see his hand shaking, he was using every ounce of energy not to yank the buttons off his shirt to remove it from his body. When he pulled the shirt down his arms it went flying across the room. "How is that?"

Pretending she didn't care she shrugged. "Ok, lets see how you do with your pants."

He rolled off the bed and kicked off his boots, his hands went to the zipper and button on his pants, he turned so she could see him clearly, he dropped the pants to the floor, gracious plenty was so engorged and rock hard, Sookie licked her lips looking at him. "Do you like what you see?"

Laughing she moved to him, pushed him back on the bed and pointed. "No moving Eric. Stay right where you are." He grinned a fangy smile. Sookie started with her shoes, she took one off, threw it on the floor, then the other throwing it behind her. She turned around, bent over a little and reached around to undo the button on the top of her back. She shimmied out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Slowly she put her arms behind her to unhook her bra, she took it off, holding it high in the air. When she turned around she threw it at Eric. "I would take off my underpants but it seems my eager husband already helped me with that."

Eric chuckled, his cock was twitching. "Wife you need to come here, I will not wait any longer."

Sookie smirked. "Yes you will, you will wait as long as I say you will." He began to sit up and Sookie held her hand up, the light appeared on her hand. "You are mine Eric, lay back."

Watching her husband submit to her was totally intoxicating, he leaned back and watched his naked wife in front of him. The light disappeared and she walked to him on the bed, she took her finger and put it in her mouth then ran it down his long leg, scratching him as she came back up. His body reached, it shivered under her touch. "Sookie." He whispered but he couldn't take his eyes off her finger. Placing her finger back in her mouth she wet it again then reached over and touched the tip of his manhood, the juices from him were there, she put her finger in her mouth and swallowed it. Eric moaned, he couldn't believe his wife, his beautiful bride was teasing him beyond comprehension.

"Eric, do you want me?" She looked him in the eye, licking her finger of his juices.

He couldn't concentrate on what she was saying, he only saw her finger and where it had been. "Pardon me?" Looking up he realized she had spoken to him.

"Do you want me Eric?" She still had her finger in her mouth. Her hand began moving down her body, first touching her swollen breasts then slowly moved south.

"Sookie, please. I can not take this. You must let me touch you." Eric begged.

She smiled as her fingers went into her folds, her eyes closed and her head went back. "Tell me want me Eric."

"More than anything in this world Sookie. I need to feel you, kiss you, fuck you. Please come here." His voice was cracking, he was straining to keep himself on the bed. The woman he adored was touching herself and it was driving him mad.

"I want you so much Eric, do you want me to continue?" Sookie smiled at him. He was torn, she knew he would be, their bond was bouncing all over the room, she knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

Eric's head came up. "Oh, yes my love." She gave him a show, Eric watched as his wife bring herself to a sky rocketing orgasm while standing in front of him. When she came down, her body was still shaking, he watched her walk slowly to the bed, climb up and straddle him. His arms wrapped around her, pulled her in tight and his fangs went to her breasts, he had to taste her, he couldn't wait another minute. They were screaming at each other as they came. Sookie was panting and Eric was grinning. "Ready for round three?"

Sookie held on as her husband flipped them over, he was behind her pulling her ass to him before she knew what happened. He was rock hard again, he reached under her and thrust his fingers in her center. Sookie closed her eyes and cried out, it felt so good, she wanted him inside her, she needed him. "Now Eric. Fuck me."

He didn't wait another minute, his finger he removed and his cock pushed into her, she thought she would break in half he was so rough, her insides resisting his advancement on her. She felt him pull out and thrust in again, this time even harder atill, she fell to the mattress, she put her face down and screamed into the material. Eric chuckled behind her, again he did the same, pulling out and pushing in. "Do you want me to stop Sookie?"

Her head was violently shaking. "No, God no! Again Eric, do it again." Her husband did, Sookie almost collapsed from the pressure of him inside her. Eric used all of his strength to pound his wife, never in the three years they had been together had it been so hard and rough and Sookie loved it, they were scratching, pinching, pushing, thrusting, pounding on each other like never before. Sookie was screaming, panting, moaning. Eric was begging, pleading, calling out to her. It lasted almost an hour, Sookie's body was covered in sweat and as she began to come, Eric waited until she was crying out and then bit into her flesh, he followed behind her.

The room filled with an energy, it was white and flowing. Never in a thousand years had sex been like this for him. He pulled her up, her slick body leaned against him, her head leaned on his shoulder, her body almost immobile. She was exhausted, her eyes were closing. He moved her wet hair out of her face. "Sweetheart, you need to take my blood."

She was too tired to even move. "Um um."

"Yes, Sookie, you must. We did exactly what I was afraid we would do, exhaust you. The blood will help." He put is wrist up to his mouth and opened the artery for her, then placed it against her mouth. Her tongue darted out, lapping all the blood she could get. When she was done he gently laid them down, he pulled her next to him. "Close your eyes my love. Rest for awhile." Sookie shook her head again. Eric could feel her emotions churning, she began to cry. Eric sat up and turned her to look at him. "Sookie, are you hurt?"

"No." She sat up and crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. Her grip around him was iron tight.

He tried to pull her back to look at her but she wouldn't let go. "You need to tell me what is wrong Sookie, you are worrying me now."

"I love you so much, what we did was amazing and I never knew I could feel more love for you than we did that and I thought my heart would explode. You make me feel things I didn't know I could." She leaned her head against his chest.

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her. "It is the same for me too my love. You teased me to insanity tonight, it wasn't until I started to watch you play with yourself I knew what you had done. Not that I am complaining mind you. I just know that the love we have grows and evolves, it is truly a gift."

Nodding against him she lifted her head to look at him. "Did you see the light?"

"Yes, do you know what that was?" He almost whispered.

"No, I have never seen it, I was so wrapped up in what we were doing I don't know what it was about. I was only concentrating on what you were doing to me." She smiled shyly.

"I as well, this room does have its advantages does it not?" He chuckled.

"I wanted us to use the stuff in here, I thought you would like it. We have barely touched any of it." She eased up on her grip of him and looked around.

"You have been pregnant Sookie, I will not bring you down here and do those kinds of things to my pregnant wife. I would not risk hurting you or our children." He looked down on her and kissed her.

"Its not all rough stuff right? I mean there are things we can do that will be less…." She didn't know what to even call it.

Eric laughed. "My love, there are all different types of things we may do down here. I just did not want to attempt any of them while you were carrying my son. I would be glad to show you any time you wish."

"Good, I want to try. I don't have a clue about it but I am willing to learn. I want to please you." She sighed against him.

He took her chin in his hand. "Look at me Sookie." Her eyes looked at him. "Do not doubt what I tell you." He gently kissed her. "I love our life Sookie, every part of it. There is only one thing I would change about it is our safety. The rest, the children, our role as King and Queen, our love life, everything else is perfect. You my darling are perfect. Please never think I am unhappy or want something different because if I were to live another lifetime I could never be happier than I am now."

Sookie's tears started again. "I know I shouldn't but sometimes I let my insecurities get the better of me. I think you are so sexy and handsome that there has to be something you would want more, someone you want more. You tell me everyday how much you love me but when things like what happened with Neave and Lochlan I get scared and let it ruin things."

"I will not let you fall back into that Sookie. We have come so far since we lost our daughter, you have worked so hard to get stronger, be stronger for yourself and for us. I have never been prouder of you. You are a wonderful Queen, a beautiful person, mother and the most amazing wife. There is no female on this planet that could compare to you." His lips went to hers, the kiss was loving and when his lips left hers she sighed.

"We should head home." She leaned into him.

"They are beginning to bother you?" He asked and nodded toward her breasts.

She smiled. "Your son is hungry." Moving off his lap she stood and went to pick up his clothes and handed them to him. She went to where her bra and dress were, she picked her dress up and put it on without the bra. Her arms held the bra out to him. "War trophy."

Eric grabbed his chest, fell backwards and laughed. When he composed himself he sat up and looked at her. "I got a pair of panties and a bra all in one night. I must have been a good boy to get them both."

She grinned. "Sweetie, there wasn't anything good about you." He looked hurt. "You were fantastic! Now get your behind moving, your son is waiting and I am too tired for words."

When they were dressed Eric took them upstairs, he checked in with Felicia and Nathan, went to his office to grab a few things and he put them back in the car. Sookie was asleep before they were out of the parking lot, their hands were mingled together. Eric drove to the house, parked the car and took her upstairs. He knew his son would want to feed and Sookie's breasts were more than full so he got her undressed, pulled the covers back and laid her under them. Quickly he went to the nursery to get the baby, Gunnar was awake and his feet were kicking in the air. "My son, are you hungry?" Eric whispered to his child. Picking the baby up he cradled him to his chest, kissed him then went to check the twins, they were asleep like angels. He stopped at Johan's room, he too was asleep. When Eric got back to the bedroom Sookie was starting to sit up.

"Hey sweetie, thanks for getting him for me." She leaned against the headboard and Eric laid the baby in her arms, she adjusted him and he began to suckle from her.

"He is my son too Sookie, I want to do what I can to help you." He sat next to her watching his son eat. He chuckled. "I love those sounds he makes, like he is really enjoying his food. Johan makes the same sound when he eats does he not?"

Sookie put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scare the baby. "Yeah, he does. I never thought of it." She touched his face and looked at him lovingly. "He is so beautiful, they all are. This one is special to you isn't he?" Looking deep in her husbands eyes she waited for him to answer.

"I love all my children, equally." He gave her a look then stood up to take off his boots.

"Eric, I am not asking if you love any of your kids more, I mean Gunnar is a vampire, that is a big deal." Sookie touched her sons hands, his hand wrapped around her finger.

"Yes, it is a big deal, I agree. I suppose I am happy he is like me but Sookie each of my children are part of me." He was changing into shorts and a t-shirt.

She was going to drop it, he wasn't ready to talk about it so she would talk to him about it another time. Gunnar pulled his face back, wiggled a bit and Sookie knew he was ready to move to the next breast. When she had him situated this one he bit into with his fangs. "Ow! Gunnar, easy pumpkin. Those little fangs hurt mommy."

Eric turned, he smiled. This child was special, he knew he was but he would never tell Sookie that. This child was like him, biologically. Eric couldn't wait to see what his son was capable of when he got older. "When he is done I will take him back to the nursery and change him before putting him down. I have work I must get to tonight."

Sookie nodded. "That's fine Eric, I appreciate you helping me. You are a wonderful father."

Eric sat on the edge of the bed, neither said anymore, they just watched this tiny baby eat, he would make the "um" sound as he ate. He would pull back every now and again to smile at his mother or reach for Eric, that made Eric smile like crazy. "My smart boy." Gunnar fell asleep, that was Eric's cue to take him, he stood and picked the baby up, kissed Sookie then left to the nursery. He changed the baby and put him back down to sleep before going to the office. Logging on his laptop he checked a few messages before beginning to make calls. He dialed his phone.

"Good evening Master." Isabella spoke to him.

"How are things in Texas? Anything I should know about?" Eric respected this vampire, she was efficient and hard working.

"No my King. We have been moving forward on the items we spoke about. I met with the realtor at the new house, it is coming along just fine. Sookie should be presently surprised."

"That pleases me Isabella. The Davis house is done?" Eric asked sharply.

"Yes, the closing was done yesterday, it is officially no longer part of the Kingdom." Isabella reported proudly.

"Fantastic. I am glad that is done. How are the Sheriff's? Any issues?"

"No we are on point. The issue we had previously has been diminished significantly. We have definitely made a dent in the issue with the FoTS. That should make you happy." She purred.

"Very much so. Good work. I look forward to seeing your weekly report." They said their goodbyes and Eric dialed his phone again.

"Pamela, how is Nevada?" Eric got right to the point.

She giggled. "Things here are wonderful Master. I sent you some proposals on some property here I have found, I believe they would be excellent editions to us."

"Send them to my email and I will look at them. I will bring the family out next week for seven days. I will spend a few days going over some of your suggestions." He cleared his throat. "There seems to be an issue with Compton."

Pam hissed. "Is he stepping over his bounds again?" Eric told her yes. "Would you like me to take care of it?"

Eric contemplated it for a moment. "That may be a good idea." He smiled at the thought. "Pam, have you found a replacement for you yet? I need you here with me, I need you to be my right hand, you in Nevada is making it difficult."

"Eric, you seem to managing just fine." She sounded disappointed that he had.

"No, I want you to have someone ready to take over by the end of the month. You need to be where I am, helping to run the Kingdoms, not Nevada." He said to her, he was final about it.

"I will Master, someone will be in place in three weeks." She smiled at the phone.

"Good, now enjoy your evening Pam. I will speak with you tomorrow." Eric disconnected and the last call was to Compton.

"Good evening Eric." Bill sounded bored already.

"Compton, are you displeased with your status in my Kingdom?" Eric hissed.

Bill was silent like he was searching for something to say. "No of course not my King."

Eric growled. "You will be disobedient no more. If you so much look at me oddly you will be punished. Do I make myself clear Compton?"

Bill answered quickly. "Yes Master."

"Good, now how is New Orleans?"

"We have no issues at the moment sir." Bill was trying to sound more pleasant.

"Fine, send your report, I will speak with you tomorrow then." He hung up on the fool. Eric chuckled, he couldn't wait to see what Pam would come up with to teach him a lesson. It would be brilliant he knew.

Eric looked up as he heard the knock on the door. "Eric?"

Nigel stood in the door. "Come in Nigel." He nodded and came to stand in front of Eric, he indicated for him to sit, he did. "I take it you have been updated on the assassins?"

The vampires fangs ran down. "Yes, I look forward to meeting these individuals."

Eric laughed. "I am sure you do Nigel. Remember why I am hiring them to begin with, they will be on the hunt twenty hour hours a day, searching and destroying any who we feel are a threat to my family. I do not want Sookie to know about this, she may not be so understanding."

Shaking his head he looked at Eric. "You under estimate her, she is progressive in her thoughts about her family Eric. I think if you include her she will understand if not stand behind your decision to hire the killers."

Sitting back in his chair he looked up at the ceiling, maybe Nigel was right. Those around him were good to give him solid advice, maybe this time he should take it before it came back to bite him in the ass. "I believe you may be right, I will tell her, not about everything, enough to keep her in the loop."

Nigel nodded. "Wise idea. I know one thing about my Queen, she does not care for dishonesty in any form."

Eric nodded. "Yes, that is true. How are things here?"

"No issues, I am thrilled to report." Nigel stood. "I am going to check the grounds and if you need anything you know where to find me." Eric nodded and Nigel was gone. Eric made a phone call to Xavier, Claude and a few others before he checked his email one last time. He narrowed his eyes when he saw one from a vampire he had know for more years than he really wished to remember. The email was short and to the point.

_My dearest Eric, _

_I have recently returned from a long holiday overseas. I hope that you and I will have the opportunity to catch up. I will be in Shreveport for a few days and wish to see you, all of you. We can make a go of it in the basement. _

_Please call me on the number below. _

_Lilith_

"Fuck!" Eric knew this one was a thorn in his side he didn't want to have to deal with.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Sookie was in a robe holding a glass of milk.

Eric thought for a moment about keeping it from her then decided against it. "Come here lover." He pat his knee, she came over and sat on his lap. He turned the screen so she couldn't see it until he had a chance to explain. "Please do not be angry if I show this email to you. I want you to know I have had no contact with this vampire but I do not want you to find out from someone else that I had a relationship with her."

Sookie turned to look up at him. "Eric, I know you had other woman in your life." She took a big drink of her milk. "But that was the past. Right?"

"You do not have to ask me that Sookie, I have not nor will I ever cheat on you. I only love you, I only want you in my life. I thought we talked about this earlier." He sounded slightly offended.

"I know, I am sorry. Show me the email." She looked forward waiting for him to turn the screen. He hesitated. "Come on, I wont get mad, I promise."

Eric took her at her word and turned the laptop to show her. She leaned forward and read the email. Sookie hesitated and read it again. "Sookie?"

She turned to look at him. "She doesn't know you are married?"

He looked at her then responded. "I have had no contact with her in about four years."

"So you and Lilith spent time together in the basement?" He nodded. "That's her number?"

"Yes." He looked at her oddly.

"Can you give dial her please?" Sookie asked him nonchalantly.

"Yes." He picked up his phone, copied the number from the screen on his phone and hit dial. He handed her the phone.

Sookie put the phone up to her ear.

A woman's voice with a rich accent answered. "Hello darling,"

"Hi, is this Lilith?" Sookie sounded very polite.

"Yes, who is this and why are you calling me from Eric's phone number?" The vampire asked curiously.

"Actually I am Eric's wife. My name is Sookie Northman." Sookie looked to Eric and smiled sweetly.

"You are comical. I do not believe Eric will appreciate you using his phone to call his acquaintances." She didn't find Sookie calling her funny, Sookie did..

"My husband did the dialing, I am doing the talking. Isn't that right sweetie?" Sookie asked him.

"Yes, that is correct my love." Eric's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Put Eric on the line." The vampire demanded.

Sookie's southern charm came through loud and clear. She wasn't going to be rude, she was just going to let his female know where she stood. "Look, Lilith, I understand you have been out of the country for a few years. A lot has changed since you left. First Eric got married, to me of course. Second we have four kids. Biological kids of my husbands. That is a long story which I am sure any supe can fill you in on. Third, my husband only has sex with me in the room downstairs at Fangtasia. Fourth, do me a favor and unless it has to do with Kingdom business don't email or call my husband to proposition him, I take offense to it." Sookie took another drink of her milk, Eric's eyes were wide as he listened to his wife talk to the vampire she had never even met.

"Who is this again?" Lilith hissed in the phone. Sookie knew the vampire was mad.

"I am Sookie Northman, Queen of the Vampires of the states, wife of King Eric Northman. Mother of the Prince's and Prince of Vampires. I believe my titles speak for themselves. As I said, do not contact my husband again unless it is official business Lilith. Good night." Sookie hung the phone up and took another drink of her milk.

Eric burst out laughing. "Sookie Northman! You are incredible!" He tightened his grip around her and kissed her neck.

"What did I do?" She looked at him like she really had no idea.

He shook his head. "You call a random vampire to mark your territory. Amazing."

"Eric, she needed to know the truth. Why string her along?" Sookie stood up. "Are you coming to bed my husband?" She smiled at him.

He smiled, picked her and her glass of milk up and carried them to bed. When they were next to the bed he took the milk out of her hand and put it on the table next to her. He laid her on the bed, climbed in next to her and pulled her close. "I love you my amazing, incredible, sexy wife."

She giggled. "Back at ya my sexy Viking." Sookie kissed him and cuddled up next to him. Her eyes closed and was fast asleep in minutes. Eric replayed the conversation with Lilith in his mind a few times, he chuckled before finally closing his eyes to sleep.


	65. Chapter 65

**So glad everyone liked the last chapter! Hope everyone got what they wanted for the holidays. **

**Please review! You know it keeps me writing. I want to say thank you to those who are kind and say how much they enjoy my writing. I have lived this story for awhile now, I have the privilege to be able to spend time writing every day and I love it. I love these characters and I don't know if I can let them go. I have to create a new story for a contest I want to enter and I am afraid it will muddle up what I am writing here. I will let you know what I decide to do.**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT! AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 65

Sookie was in the nursery rocking in the chair when Eric woke and went looking for her. She looked up as she heard him come in. "Morning sweetie."

Eric walked to her and the baby. His son was eating and smiling like crazy at Eric. "Good morning my wife. How is my son this morning?"

Gunnar was beginning to giggle, his hands were reaching for Eric. "We are just fine aren't we pumpkin? You want to see your daddy?" Sookie pulled Gunnar from her breast and waited for Eric to sit next to them. When he got comfortable Sookie handed the baby to him.

Eric looked around. "Where are the children?"

Sookie smiled. "Lily has them downstairs eating their breakfast."

Eric nodded then looked down at Gunnar. "Are you enjoying your breakfast my son?"

Gunnar squealed and reached for Eric's face. His blue eyes were so bright and happy. "He is getting so big isn't he?" Sookie touched his soft skin of his tiny face.

"Yes, he is. He is my big boy!" Eric pulled him up to his face and kissed him on the lips then smacked a kiss on the side of his face making the baby laugh hard. "You like that do you?" He smacked another kiss on the other side sending the baby in a fit of giggles. "Listen to that laugh!" Eric was smiling ear to ear, Sookie loved her husband like this, happy.

"It is cute isn't it?" She leaned against his shoulder, he sat the baby on his lap and wrapped his arm around her hugging her tight. She yawned.

"You need to go back to bed Sookie, you have over done it." He insisted.

Shaking her head she turned a little to have a better look at them both. "I will take a nap with the kids later. I need to get some work done, Tammy is coming this morning. I want to spend some time with the kids today."

Eric nodded. "Sookie, I need to talk to you about something. I planned to tell you last night but you were dealing with Lilith."

Sookie looked up at him. "Ok, what is it?"

He looked down on his new son and then up to her. "I have hired a group of men, similar to Mark's talents, just more advanced. These men we will use for the purpose of dealing with threats against our family."

Laughing she shook her head. "You already have two in Mark and Nigel. Why don't you just use them?"

"This will be a team of men Sookie, they will work every moment of the day to keep and destroy any threat against us." Eric looked at her afraid she was going to resist the idea.

"I am surprised you waited this long." She leaned over and put Gunnar's foot in her mouth making him laugh.

"You are not angry?" Eric sat shocked.

She looked up at him like he was insane. "Angry? Because you are taking extra precautions where our family is concerned? Absolutely not. Do I like the fact that we have to have a group of killers on staff, well, that I will get used to." She thought about it for a second. "They wont be around the kids right?"

Eric chuckled. "No, they will never be around the children."

"Good, if I had my way you would have two teams and they would work twenty five hours a day!" She giggled, he laughed too. She never ceased to amaze him.

"How about I change him and we can go down and see the children?" Eric asked.

Nodding she stood up. "Ok, let me take him, you just got up."

"No Sookie, go downstairs, we will be right down. Tell mommy we will be right down Gunnar." The baby was making all kinds of noise and they laughed at his excitement. Sookie kissed them both and went downstairs. Eric changed his diaper and looked down on him. "Son, you are very lucky. Your mother loves you more than anything in the world. Daddy does too. You are my special, vampire son." Gunnar smiled, his fangs had popped down making Eric laugh hard. "There is my little vampire!"

Sookie went down the stairs and the kids were at the table eating. All of them so happy to see her, she went around the table kissing and telling each she loved them. When she got to Erika she put her hands up for Sookie to take her. Leaning over Sookie picked her up. "How is my baby girl today?" Erika was talking a mile a minute when Eric came in.

"Look! It's daddy!" Sookie pointed to Eric and Erika was screaming happily to see her father.

Gunnar was wiggling in his arms as he walked forward. Eric walked to Sookie and Erika, leaned in to his daughter and kissed her loudly on the lips. "Hello there Princess."

"Hello daddy! Will you play in the yard with me today?" She asked him.

He smiled. "I think after breakfast we will all go out and play for awhile. What do you think Sookie?"

Smiling she told them they could. "Lets eat and get cleaned up first alright?"

They finished breakfast and the kids couldn't wait to get outside, Lily followed them out helping the kids find toys and things outside. Sookie looked at Eric as they walked outside. "Are we still planning on Vegas next week?"

"Yes, why is there a problem?" He looked over at her as he put the baby in the shade.

"No, I just was curious if that was still a go. I have some invitations and things I would like to attend while we are there." Sookie handed Enar the ball.

Eric smiled. "That would be fine. You need to coordinate with Mark, Gary or Nigel depending on the time of day."

She laughed. "I know sweetie, I am not going to any function without a truck load of security. Trust me."

Before Sookie knew what happened Eric had the kids zooming around the backyard, they were moving at vampire speed, they were sparing, playing ball, levitating, practicing their magic. Sookie watched them in awe. Here were four creatures that were so powerful it blew her mind. She could see Johan growing every day, he was getting taller, thinning out like his father. His image was mirrored to Eric's and it made her so happy. The twins were advancing, their vocabulary was expanding, they were smart and so magical. Enar's powers amazed her, she knew it wouldn't be until he was older until they had an idea of what those powers all were, same with Erika. Sookie knew her daughter was just as powerful as her brothers but Enar kept her cloaked ever since they were in the womb. He was her protector and even now as they played in the back yard he would hold her hand or stand in front of her to protect her. That little boy was named appropriately, he was definitely a warrior. Watching her children she heard the baby, she got up and went to the portable crib and cried out when she got there. "Oh my gosh!"

Eric was beside her in a flash. "Sookie! What is it?"

They both looked in the crib, Gunnar was on his diapered behind, he was sitting up. Sookie looked at her husband. "Eric, he cant do that! He is too young."

Eric looked at her then down on his son. His face beamed. "My son's and my daughter can do anything they put their minds too! Look at your brother children!"

The kids put their heads in the crib and Erika was clapping and the boys smiled. Johan smiled at his mother. "Mommy, Gunnar will be very fast, you will see."

Sookie leaned over, put her hands on her knees and breathed deep. "He is too young for this!"

"No mommy, Gunnar will be fast! Just like us." The kids went back to playing.

Eric reached in and picked up his son. "You are very advanced are you not my boy?"

Sookie went into the house. Mark was headed her direction. He could see something was wrong. "Sookie is everything ok?" He had his hand on his gun.

She giggled. "Yes, my son is sitting up. No big deal, he is less than a month old and he is just sitting." She kept on walking. Amelia was coming through the door with a sleeping Adam. "Hey Amelia." Sookie kept walking, she was going up the stairs.

"Sookie, where are you going?" Amelia called to her.

"I am going to lie down. If I don't I am going to pass out." She went to the bedroom and laid in down.

Amelia stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her friend. She walked to find out what set Sookie off and found Eric and the kids in the back yard. "Ok, what did you do Eric?"

He turned to look at Amelia confused. He shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Sookie just walked past me babbling about needing to lay down. What did you do?" She put Adam on the ground next to Erika.

Smiling Eric help up Gunnar. "My son was sitting up."

Amelia's mouth dropped open. "No!"

"Yes! Is that not fantastic?" He was beaming.

She stood blinking. "But, but he's just….."

Eric laughed. "I know, he is advanced which I expected since he was born so early and was so well developed. I think the angel magic may have helped and the counter act against the Fae."

"Set him down, let me see." Eric did, he sat the baby on his behind and Gunnar smiled and clapped his hands.

Erika was laughing at him and clapping hers too. "Gunnar is very smart Amelia. You will see. He is just like daddy."

Eric looked to his daughter and smiled. "Thank you Princess, you are very smart too."

She nodded and handed something to Adam who giggled too. Amelia watched them all in amazement. "Maybe I should go back home and lay down too." She giggled.

"I do not know why everyone is so amazed at how powerful and advanced my children are. They are mine after all." He was working it for all it was worth. Amelia rolled her eyes and went to get Adam. "Leave him Amelia, go do what you need to, he is fine." Eric turned to her then turned back playing with Gunnar.

"You have four out here now Eric." She insisted.

"I will have more one day and I can handle five little ones Amelia. Go." He didn't even look back at her.

She smiled thinking of the big bad vampire with a whole yard full of little blonde hair, blue eyed babies. She and Sookie had talked about it after Gunnar was born, Sookie was more open to more kids but she hoped the stork would give her a break for awhile, she needed to get used to the four she had. Amelia said she felt the same, Adam was the best thing that happened to her but she wanted to savor the time with him, no matter Alcide's resistance. He was dying to give Adam a brother or sister and she was trying to take it slow. Walking to Sookie's office she found Toni in there already working, Amelia took a seat and got busy.

About two hours went by, Eric knew the kids were tired, he asked Lily to help him get them all upstairs in the nursery to get cleaned up and down for a nap. Eric put Adam and Enar in the same crib, Erika was asleep before they made it upstairs. Lily took Johan and put him in his bed. Gunnar was sound asleep on Eric's shoulder. "Boy, you really need to make sure you take your vitamins when you are around this bunch. They keep you on your toes."

Eric laughed at Lily and nodded. "Yes, they do. See why we want to hire help? It takes a lot out of you. Who knows when Sookie might become pregnant again, it could be soon, it could be months. I want to have as much in place to make the transitions easy."

Lily nodded, took the monitors and told Eric to do what he needed to, she had this covered. He smiled and thanked her leaving her alone in the nursery. Eric and Gunnar went to the bedroom, he needed to get her up, Tammy would be coming soon. She was sitting up as he came in. "Bring him here, he is hungry." She said to him sleepily.

"Are you alright?" He touched her forehead as he handed her the baby. He knew she was concerned about Gunnar sitting up.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed. I'll be ok." She smiled up at him and put Gunnar to her to nodded and went to get in the shower. They had played hard, dirt and grass were all over him. He took a shower, got out and dried off and walked into the bedroom nude. As he walked to the closet he turned to look at his wife, she was smiling and talking quietly to the baby. "My love, Tammy will be here in an hour. Are you up to seeing her?"

Sookie moved Gunnar to the other side and looked up. "Of course, I am ok now. It just took me by surprise Eric. Our other kids did things early but not like that. He's my baby, I want him to be my baby for awhile. If he is the last one we ever have I want him to stay little as long as possible."

Eric put his jeans on and took out Sookie's favorite t-shirt he wore, it was army green and v-neck slipping it over his head. When he turned he chuckled. "Sookie, you and I both know well Gunnar will not be our last child."

Her face changed to concerned. "There is no guarantee we will have any more kids Eric. I have had no vision other than the one and that was a long time from now. A lot can happen between now and then. You know what this life is like, who knows what the future holds." She was holding Gunnar tightly to her.

He went to sit next to her, he put her chin in his hand up pulled it up. "Nothing is going to happen to you, me or our children Sookie. I am working hard to make sure that does not happen. I have waged wars, killed and I will continue to do that as long as it keeps you safe. Do not worry about this. It saddens me to think you are concerned about this, I want you happy, enjoying our children and each other."

"Seeing Gunnar sitting just reminded me how quickly time is flying, I know we are supposed to have forever but my kids are growing so fast. Why?" She wanted the answer.

"If it concerns you so then we will seek the answer. I will make some calls and see what I can find out, will that make you happy?" He leaned in and kissed her.

"Yes, thank you sweetie, I am sorry I am such a pain about all this." She looked at him embarrassed.

Shaking his head he narrowed his eyes at her. "You are not a pain to me Sookie, your feelings mean everything to me and if you are unhappy I am too. I want nothing until you content, do you not understand that?"

She laid the sleeping baby next to her and reached up with both hands to pull his face to hers. "You are the most incredible creature on the planet Eric, I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Her lips gently kisses his, his hands went behind her head to pull her closer. The kiss was passionate, loving, demanding. When they broke Eric's eyes remained closed, Sookie was breathless.

He opened his eyes and grinned. "I could kiss you forever, it always feels so phenomenal."

"Thanks sweetie, I feel it too. Wow, you have one awesome set of lips there Viking." She giggled at his expression. "Will you keep an eye on little vampire so I can take a shower?"

Eric laughed. "Little Vampire?" He picked him up and held him, looking down at his son. "Go take your shower my love, I will take care of my son."

Sookie scoot off the bed and went to get in the shower. The water felt so good, she turned the heat up higher, her muscles were a tight after their visit to Fangtasia. She covered her mouth and giggled, she had had a wonderful time with Eric last night, he was so romantic and so sexy all at the same time. Here was the big bad former Sheriff of Area 5, now the King and he did things that sometimes her mind couldn't wrap around where their family was concerned. He had taken the time to plan a romantic evening for them on a whim. Wow, she was one lucky girl. She washed her hair and washed up, rinsed and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel, dried off then stepped into the bedroom, Eric had his finger in their sons mouth. "Awe, aren't you two cute?"

He growled. "Sookie, I am vampire, I am not cute."

"Yes you are, you are to cute. If I dropped you in the middle of a college campus you would half the woman flocked to you before you even walked in the building. You are cute, in a bad ass vampire kind of way." She saw his face, he was not happy about being called cute, she thought it was great.

He shook his head, spoke to his son in Swedish and stood up. "Do you want me to put him down in the nursery?"

"That's fine. I want to see Amelia, I have a lot of stuff to do today." She pulled a summery sun dress in light pink over the pink and white polka dotted bra and panty set that Eric couldn't keep his eyes off of. "Are you taking the kids flying tonight?"

"Absolutely, I would like to take Gunnar too if you have no objections." He stopped to look at her before he left her.

She closed her eyes for a second then opened them. "No, you know I trust you completely with out kids Eric, it you want to take him then do."

He smiled. "Good, we will go out after dark. Why not you give it a try?"

"What?" She stopped dressing to look at him.

"You have never tried. Why not attempt it? I will take you up, see if you can." He narrowed his eyes at her scowling at him.

"Eric, I don't fly, you and our kids fly, I am magical, not flying witch magical." She was not liking the idea at all.

"I think you are missing an opportunity to see what you can do. I believe I will insist you go out with us tonight." He was pulling rank and he knew he would win.

She crossed her arm over her chest about to protest, Gunnar woke and smiled at her, she smiled giving in. "Ok, but if you let me plummet to the ground and break my neck I am really going to make your life miserable." She stuck her tongue out.

Eric's laughed hard. "No way that is happening wife, that means no sex for me and that is completely out of the question. I want a repeat performance of last night." He winked and left her standing in their room alone.

"One of these days." Shaking her head she spoke to herself and finished getting dressed. Her next stop was the office. "Hey ladies."

Both Toni and Amelia looked at her when she spoke. Toni grinned. "Hey Sookie, how are you feeling? Heard you had a bit of a situation earlier." She tired to look sympathetic but wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Whatever." She sat hard on the chair, Toni and Amelia giggled. "Amelia, we need to work on some of my magic, can we do that this week before I go to Nevada? I really want to fine tune some of it. I am going to ask Claude to come over later in the week too and help with the kids."

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Amelia looked at her then back to the laptop she was writing something on.

"I want you to teach me some spells so we don't have a another issue like we had with the Fairies. I want to protect Gunnar, so something for him too." She looked absently at the wall trying to think of what she wanted to learn.

"So we are talking protection spells? I can teach you those and I think it will help. We can ward the house, all of them actually. We can put some on the kids too, but I don't know how they will affect Johan and the twins since they are magical. Maybe we should talk to Claude about that first but Gunnar we can do something right away. That might be a good idea." Amelia smiled.

"Good, lets work on that tomorrow, can we do that?" Sookie asked and Amelia nodded. "Ok, I have to meet with the new nanny Eric wants to hire. Will you girls be here awhile?" Sookie stood.

"Toni has a few things she needs to take care of for us this afternoon but I will be here. I am going to go check on the kids and then get back to work. I have some items we need to tackle in the next couple days." Amelia smirked.

"Not more invitations?" Amelia smiled at her. "Crap!" Sookie closed her eyes and looked at the two woman. "Any Eric recommended?" Again they nodded. "Ok, put them out and I will take a look at them. He isn't going to strong arm me to going to a bunch of supe functions."

"Sookie, you are the Queen, Gunnar is born now and you really have put this stuff off for way too long. Even Alcide is yelling at me because I have not done my part as the wife of a pack leader. We really need to get more involved, its only right." Amelia gave her the serious look.

"Fine. We will go over the calendar later." Sookie left and went downstairs. Trish was standing in the foyer. "Hey Trish, everything ok?"

"Oh, yes Sookie, everything is fine I am just waiting for Tammy." Trish looked nervous.

"She isn't due for another ten minutes." Sookie looked at the clock on the wall.

"No, she is always early, I just wanted to be here when she arrived." Trish smiled.

Sookie smiled and squeezed her arm. "I will be in the living room ok? Have you seen Eric?"

"Yes, he is already in there. Lily too." She nodded at Sookie.

"Ok, see you in a few minutes." Sookie smiled and went to find Eric.

He was standing talking to Mark, Lily was sitting on the couch looking at her iphone. Eric turned to look at her and smiled. "Hello lover, Tammy should be here any minute."

"Yes, so I have been told." Sookie walked to sit next to Lily. "Lily, I want your opinion, if you like her tell me, if you don't I want you to tell me that too. Your opinion is important to me."

Lily looked at Mark who smiled at her, she turned back to Sookie. "That means a lot to me. I will tell you what I think, I promise." Eric left Mark to come stand behind Sookie, he put his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed letting her know he was proud of her.

Sookie heard the two woman talking in the foyer, Trish walked in first, Sookie did a double take, she was identical to Trish. Sookie laughed. "Trish, you didn't tell me she was your twin sister!" Sookie stood up and smiled.

"Well, I forget about it sometimes. Tammy, this is Mrs. Northman, Mark and Lily. You know the Viking of course."

Tammy smiled the brightest smile and looked at Sookie. "My Queen, I am really so glad you have given me the chance to come and talk to you about helping with those angels. I have heard such good things about them from Trish."

Sookie nodded. "Tammy, please call me Sookie. Wont you sit? Would you like some tea or coffee while we talk?"

Tammy shook her head. "No thank you, I try to stay away from the caffeine. I am hyper enough." She smiled.

Eric walked over to where Tammy was and took her hand. "I am thrilled you are here Tammy. It has been a long time."

"Viking, I am pleased you called. You know how I adore you." She looked up at Eric like a mother looked at her child. He nodded and stepped back. Sookie almost cried, so few people felt the love Eric had in him to share and it meant everything that he had shared even a little of himself with these two woman. "I am sorry Mrs. Northman, your husband has a soft spot in my heart, he is like the son I never had."

Eric bowed his head to the woman. Sookie had seen how he was with Trish but Tammy he seemed to be much more connected emotionally too. She could see the love in his eyes for the woman. "No, please do not apologize. Any friend of Eric's is a friend of mine. And please, call me Sookie."

Tammy told her thank you and Sookie directed them all to sit. Sookie took the spot next to Lily and they began talking. Eric took his spot behind Sookie, he didn't want to give her the impression he was pushing Tammy on her so he wanted her to talk to the woman and make up her own mind. Both Sookie and Lily took turns asking questions for awhile. Lily spoke to Tammy. "They are young and very active, will that be a problem?"

"No, I really am a night person so when Trish called and said the Viking was looking for someone to take care of his children at night I was thrilled. I have more energy than most supes I know." She smiled. Eric chuckled.

"We have to travel a lot Tammy, Eric is King of three states now plus of the whole United States, so if he goes we go. Will you be able to travel with us?" Sookie was afraid she would say no.

"Of course, my kids are grown, I have traveled all over with that one at one point or another." She nodded toward Eric behind Sookie. "I wont have any issue with it, don't worry."

Eric spoke. "Tammy would you be willing to move here with us if Sookie offers the job to you?"

She grinned. "I would like that. It makes it easier if you need my help longer than just the eight to eight."

Sookie looked at Lily to see if she had any other questions, Lily smiled and squeezed Sookie's arm. "Tammy, there is a lot of activity here, we always have some issue or crisis but when there isn't I want my kids to have the most normal life they can. It sounds odd but I want them to know they are loved, have people around that are concerned about their well being. Things like breakfast as a family and those kind things are important to Eric and I. We do the best we can to be good parents and our kids are priority number one."

Tammy smiled. "Sookie, I have heard only great things about you and Eric as parents. I know those kids are brilliant, loving, well adjusted kids. I also know the prophecy, you and Eric are destined, not only to have those magical kids you have now but more in the future and they all will do great things. I think that is great you and Eric are trying to keep them as grounded as possible. Not a whole lot of couples would do that, they would just let servants take the task. I look forward to being part of those kids lives."

Sookie turned to Eric who just shrugged and left his face blank. Sookie knew what Lily was thinking, she liked Tammy. "We will need you to start as soon as possible, will that be a problem?"

Tammy grinned. "Not at all. I can start today if you wish."

Eric walked around and sat next to his wife. "I believe that would be wonderful Tammy, we have a cottage for you in the rear of the property. Welcome back."

Trish was smiling ear to ear. Tammy looked at her sister. "How about you help me get moved in?" Trish nodded and off they went.

Turning to his wife and Lily. "You ladies liked her?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, she is really nice, I think the kids will love her."

"You knew we would Eric, you always know what is best for us." She leaned over and kissed him. Lily got up and excused herself.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for doing this my love. I know you were leery about hiring someone else." He pulled her into his lap.

She adjusted herself on his lap and smiled. "But you found the one person I couldn't say no too. Eric, they really love you, you know that right?"

He looked up at her a little embarrassed. "I care a great deal for them as well."

"She thinks of you like her son, I think that is more than just caring mister." She grinned at him.

"Yes, I am aware of the love of a parent and a child my bride. Thank you." His fangs popped down.

She would le it go. "I need to go feed your son and then meet with Amelia about my bossy husband who keeps putting appearances on my desk to accept."

"As you should. You are Queen Sookie, by the time we get to Texas for our party I hope you will be in full swing with appearances. I have many I would like to attend, all which include our children." Eric looked her in the eye.

She stood up quickly and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, no you don't. We talked about this Eric, some things we can take the kids to but I am not going to allow every supe group to get their paws on our kids."

He stood up too, his fangs popped and he growled. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do with my children Sookie. I am their father, I am King. I know what is best and if I say were are going to an event and taking our children we will."

Her eyes flashed and began to glow. "They are my children too Eric! You are not doing this, you promised."

"I promised we would discuss the events we would take the children to. I also have given you ample time to get acclimated to being a mother, Queen and my wife. We have to do these things Sookie, it is part of my world and you are my bonded." Eric wasn't letting up.

"So we are just going to go from one supe party to another taking our kids around them not knowing if they are there to hurt us? We cant protect ourselves sometimes, how are we supposed to keep them safe?" She yelled.

That hurt, she could see in his face what she said stung and she felt instantly bad for it. Eric looked at her with the saddest face. "Are you saying I am not a good provider Sookie? That I do not love my children enough to protect them properly?"

"No! I am saying I am scared for them! Once we take the kids out that door things can happen. You can have all the guards or spells or magic and that doesn't matter if there is someone with a bomb or plans to hurt one of them. They can take me, torture me, kill me! I accept that, those kids I wont let that happen." She needed him to understand, she could tell by his face he didn't.

"I see, you have no faith in my decision where my children are concerned. Maybe you made the wrong decision having with children with me then." He was gone in a blur.

"Damn!" Sookie yelled.

She heard him clear his throat. "Sook? Everything ok?" Alcide was standing in the doorway.

"No and I have no idea what just happened. I hate fighting with him!" She put her hands over her face and took a couple deep breaths.

"Sounds like to me you were fighting about the kids. Sookie, he loves his kids, he would never put them in harms way, even for prestige." Alcide frowned at her.

She shot him a dirty look. "Of course your going to stick up for him. You would do the same."

He nodded. "Yes, there will be times where Amelia and I will have to take Adam places that she wont like but it will have to be. That is the world we live in Sookie. Have you forgotten that?"

"Have I forgotten that? Are you serious? I think about that every moment of the day. I wonder when some supe is going to come raining down on my head, hurt my husband, maybe kill him or try to hurt my kids. Why because I love Eric more than anything in this world and I was given the gift of kids with him. That is the world I live in every day Alcide!" She wanted to cry but she wouldn't.

He walked to her and took her by the arms. "I didn't mean it like that Sookie, I meant that Eric has responsibilities, he has put so many of them on hold because he wants to be here with you and the kids. He would never say it, he would never admit it but I know. He only wants to be here with you but in the same token he keeps the position in his world to keep you both together."

She felt awful, he was right and she hadn't taken his feelings into consideration or his place in the vampire world. He did do everything he could to stay home, be with her and the kids, even do most of his work via the home offices. "Your right, I am a terrible person." She leaned against him and cried.

"Shush, your not a terrible person, your just a mother and a mother protects her kids. He is their father Sookie, give him a break." Alcide rubbed her back to try and help her.

Sniffling she looked up. "Thanks, I need to go find Eric." He nodded and let her go.

She searched the house not finding him so she went outside. Finally found him at the back of the property with his sword in hand, he was shirtless and he was working out hard, his hair was wind blown he looked really angry. "Eric."

He ignored her and kept wielding his sword through the air. She called his name again. He stopped mid air and looked at her. "What?"

Sookie's eyes began to well up immediately. "I am sorry Eric, I didn't mean it to sound like it did. I wasn't thinking, I just want to protect the kids and I know you would protect them with your life."

He turned away. "Yes, I would." His voice was low and sad.

"Eric, please. Please look at me." She walked closer and he stopped to turn to her. "I am sorry, I really am."

He was still hurt, she could see it in his eyes. "It devastates me to think I am not good enough to protect you and our family Sookie, that you do not think it of me. It is like a knife in my chest."

"Sweetie, that isn't true! I never said that. You have to listen to me." She stood in front of him. "Open our bond, tell me you don't feel how safe I feel with you, how when we are together that I know nothing or no one can touch us. You are everything to me Eric." Her tears fell faster.

Putting his hand on her face he began to cry. "But you don't feel that way about the children, you think I would put them in harms way because they are part of me, for power or position."

"No! I don't, I'm their mother Eric, I worry. I know you would never hurt them or let anyone around them that would. There is so much danger outside the doors of our home I am afraid if we take them out into the world things will change, creatures will realize how special they are and try to take them or worse. Don't you understand?" She wiped his face and leaned against his chest.

He shook his head. "We keep having this same conversation about the children Sookie. You know my feelings for you, for them, yet you doubt me."

"You need to listen, I don't doubt you, I have no faith in anyone other than the few people I have let get close to them. Anyone else, hell no I don't trust. Look at my family Eric, Niall was my blood and he did what he did to me. Stan, he was your friend and mine. Sam, my brother, Claude. The list goes on and on, those are family! What about the ones who aren't family Eric?" Sookie stepped back and put her face in her hands.

The bond between them was swirling, the pain was radiating from them both. Eric had to do something, he felt like he was going to fall into pieces if they didn't fix this. He picked her up and held her while she cried. "Sookie, I love you so much. It kills me to see you so upset, I never want to hurt you or make you cry. Please Sookie, please do not cry anymore."

She couldn't help it, the tears kept falling, her heart was breaking thinking he thought she didn't appreciate him or believe in him in his role as husband and father. He told her every chance he got how much he loved her, how proud he was of her, how he adored her. Did she forget to tell him, did she make him think he wasn't good enough for her? She wrapped her arms around him. "I wish I could let you in my heart so you would know what I think and feel about you Eric." She looked up at him, both of them were crying. It was like a wind storm kicked up in that minute, it was swirling and spinning around them, the energy that came from it was like neither had ever experienced. They held onto each other while the unknown force circled them. Sookie could feel emotions, feelings being pulled from her body, then different feelings pushed back, they were Eric's she knew they were. The energy spun so quickly it knocked Eric back taking Sookie with him. It was gone as quickly as it had came.

Eric pulled her back. "Are you alright?" He was overwhelmed but he needed to know she wasn't hurt.

She nodded. "Eric, did you feel that?"

He looked her in the eyes. "It was as if we did what you wished, we felt what the other was feeling." His hand went to her face, he rubbed her cheek. "Lets not do this Sookie, continue fighting about the children. We will work it out."

"I don't want to fight with you Eric. I only want to love you." She leaned against him.

"I felt that Sookie, it was…..intense." He squeezed her tightly to him. Never had he felt something like that. It was as if Sookie had done some sort of spell, opened up their emotions and then threw them at the other. He felt love, lust, respect, pride, honor, loyalty, want and many other come from her. There was no deception or regret like he had thought. He was devastated thinking she regretted having children with him and now he knew he was wrong.

"Intense I am not sure describes what just happened. Do you think I did that?" She looked at him confused. He nodded.

Mark, Gary and Stephen were running toward them. "Are you hurt?" Mark was on his knee inspecting them both. Gary and Stephen had their hands on their weapons looking around.

"No, we are fine." Eric stood up holding Sookie, he dusted her off when he stood.

"What the hell was that? We could see the light from the house." Gary asked amazed.

Sookie's eyes got wide. "There was a light?"

"Yes and there was the weirdest sound I had ever heard, like a crazy wind storm or something." Mark was turning Sookie to make sure she was alright.

"Mark, I am fine." She went to Eric who put his arms around her. "Can we go back to the house now Eric?"

He nodded and looked at the guards. "We are fine, go ahead and head back. I am taking Sookie back to the house." The nodded and went ahead of them. "Sookie, are you sure you are alright? You are not light headed or hurting anywhere?"

Sookie smiled. "No, I feel better, which is weird."

He smiled too. "I do not think it is weird, I feel the same. Please forgive me."

"Only if you do the same." Eric leaned over and kissed her hard. "Take me to the house ok? I need to get busy." He picked her up, she held onto his naked chest and felt the metal of the sword against his backside. They were at the back door of the house in a flash. "Tomorrow we will coordinate the calendars ok?"

He nodded. "Thank you." He kissed her and was gone in a flash.

She went in to the house and up to the nursery to feed her son. When she walked in her son was sitting up in the crib smiling. Sookie narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Hey pumpkin. Are you up and ready for lunch?" He was grinning from ear to ear, she picked him up and held him close to her. She pulled down the front of her dress and he began to eat.

There was a knock at the door. "Sook, can I come in?"

"Come on Amelia, I am just feeding Gunnar." She rubbed his little blonde head.

"Sookie, was that you?" Amelia asked right off the bat.

"What?" Sookie looked up at her.

"The energy in the yard? Was that you?" Amelia had never looked more serious to Sookie as she did in that moment.

"No, I mean, I don't know. I have no idea how to do magic, I cant do stuff like that." She looked worried and her friend knew it.

"Tell me what happened, ok?" Amelia sat next to her in the chair and Sookie replayed what had happened to her witch.

"Sookie, you did that. You wished the power and it was opened up to you. Wow, I have never seen anything like it in my life." Amelia was amazed.

Sookie shook her head. "Amelia, I don't know how to do magic!"

Amelia looked her in the eye. "You underestimate yourself Sookie. Tomorrow lets work on it ok? You need to really try and see what you can do. I bet it will be mind blowing." Amelia stood.

"Tomorrow will be great. Are you heading home now?" Sookie moved Gunnar to the other breast.

"Yep, Alcide is here talking to Eric, I am going home. I will be here early to work on your appointments and we can get busy early." She turned to leave then turned back. "Oh, good luck flying tonight." She laughed and left her friend.

Sookie grinned and held her son. The whole day was weird, the fight with Eric, her possible magic. She really needed to get a handle on that. If she could do that what else would she be able to do. Pulling out her phone she made a phone call. "Claude?"

"Hey cousin, how are you holding up?" He asked nicely.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You doing ok?" She really was concerned about him.

Claude sighed. "I am ok. I should go to Fairy and take over for the Prince but that isn't something I want. I think Claudine would be better at the job."

Sookie gasped. "You mean, one of you will take his place?"

"Yes, I am supposed to want to do it but I don't. I am going to stay here. Claudine is going back and will rule. The portals will be closed. She is preparing to do that now. It is best, we will make sure no one harms you or the kids again." Claude assured her.

"Claude, if you need to go then you go." Sookie was shocked.

"No, I am going to stay here and protect you and the kids. I owe you that much." He didn't sound upset or angry about it Sookie thought.

Sookie almost cried. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you will see me tomorrow. I am coming by, I got your text message. I will be there tomorrow ok?" Claude laughed.

"See you tomorrow Claude." They said their goodbye and Sookie sat shocked. Her day just got stranger and stranger.


	66. Chapter 66

**Thanks for the great reviews. You know by now I cant just let them be happy. If that was the case I would just end it and be done with it. I have to keep them shaking it up.**

**Keep the reviews coming! I really do appreciate that you take the time out of your day to not only read the story but to send your thoughts. **

**I am warning you now, this one gets pretty lemony, I hope you like it.**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LOTS OF LEMONS! **

Chapter 66

It was dark outside, the moon was only a sliver tonight. Sookie could hear the giggling. "Ok, stop laughing at mommy or she is going back in the house." She shook her head and waited.

"Lover, the children are not laughing at you. Now are you going to try or not?" He waited.

Everyone was dressed in black, the kids had their flying clothes, Eric too. He had laid clothes off out for her, she felt like a cat burglar. "Yes, but I am telling you, if you drop me Eric you are going to be in big trouble."

He laughed. "I am not going to drop you. Are you ready?"

"See, your even laughing at me." Sookie was nervous, this was major to her. "Yes, ok, lets go."

"Tell mommy she will do just fineTroops." Eric smiled at the kids and Tammy, he pulled her into his arms tightly and leaned into her ear. "You can do this my love, you can do anything."

She nodded and spoke to the kids. "Wish me luck." They did. Turning her body to face Eric she smiled. "Thanks sweetie. Lets go." She took a deep breathe and up they went.

"Remember what I told you, concentrate, clear your mind, it will come easier if you do, alright?" He spoke calmly to her. When he had them at the height he wanted he slowed down almost to a stop. "Look at me and when your ready step back. I have you, no matter what."

Sookie smiled. "Ok, I can do this. I can do this." She chanted to them as she cleared her mind and did what Eric told her too. His eyes were on hers, his hands holding hers and when she stepped back he was still holding her. "Let me go." He smiled and nodded. When he did she felt her magic, it swirled around them, she concentrated telling herself what she needed to do and then she closed her eyes, she could feel her suspension in the air. She opened her eyes, Eric was grinning like crazy. "I am doing it!"

"Yes, you are my angel! Lets go higher, ready?" He coaxed her. She heard the cheers from below. "Focus on it Sookie. Do not get distracted."

"Focusing. Lets try going up." She smiled and he held his hands out to her for her to take. She put her hands in his and really slow she went up, she could feel the pressure going up, her ears felt like when she would fly in a plane. She made a face.

"It will subside, you are new at this. Stay with me." Eric couldn't have been prouder, he was in his glory, his kids, his wife all were flying.

Slowly they went up higher, Sookie could feel she was figuring it out. "I think this is the coolest thing!"

"You have much to learn darling, stay focused now. You will hurt yourself if you do not pay attention. Lets go higher then we will actually fly." He laughed and went up higher, she followed, their hands still entwined.

She giggled. "This is amazing Eric."

Nodding to her he waited until he had her about the height he wanted. "Alright, are you ready to fly?"

"I am flying." She said giggling.

"No, your levitating, lets fly." He began to slowly move south, her eyes got big. "Focus, feel it?"

She nodded. "Yea, it does feel different, really different."

"Are you tiring? We can do it another time?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, no! Show me." She laughed and he let go of one of her hands, she wasn't afraid of it now, she concentrated and slowly they kept moving south. "Can we go faster?"

Eric laughed. "Lets try." He was serious then. "Stay with me Sookie, do not separate from me."

"Got it." Off they went, they circled the house, she looked down and saw the guards at different places, she could see Lily and Mark's cottage, then they were over the stables.

"Lets go down and then we can fly back." Eric turned to look at her and she nodded. Down they went, Sookie was a bit wobbly coming back down, Eric grabbed her by the waist on the climb down. When her feet hit the ground Eric rushed to pick her up and swung her around. "Fantastic! My bride you did wonderfully!"

She laughed wildly as he twirled her. "Ok sweetie, we have to fly back, don't make me dizzy!"

He pulled her face to his and kissed her, hard and passionately. When he broke the kiss he looked at her like he was never more proud of her. "There is nothing you cannot do if you put your beautiful mind to it. I am very proud of you my bride."

"Stop trying to butter me up for sex Eric." She winked at him and kissed his amazing lips again. "Thanks sweetie, that means everything to me that you are proud of me. Who would have thought huh?"

"I have, many times. I just waited until I felt you were ready to try it. Are you ready to go back now? I think my children are waiting for their turn." He set her on the ground.

"Wanna race?" She started to go up and he growled.

"No, Sookie we will not race. Stay with me as I have instructed." He chuckled and went up with her, he took her hand and held it tight. It was almost he wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

They ascended, then began the short trip back to the kids, they were jumping, clapping and calling out to their mother. When they were over them Eric nodded, they went back down. They landed right in front of the kids. Sookie smiled as they hit the ground. "Did mommy do ok?"

Johan laughed. "Mommy you did great!" She hugged and kissed the kids. Johan looked at Eric. "Daddy take Gunnar up, he has never gone up before."

Eric nodded. "That is a good idea is it not Prince?" He moved to Tammy who had the baby in her lap. Gunnar was grinning like his father. "Are you ready to go up Vampire?" Tammy smiled and Sookie told her she could go ahead back in the house if she wanted to. She nodded and left them alone.

Gunnar started to clap and Sookie smiled at her two vampires. Eric wrapped his son in his arms and told the Troops to keep an eye on their brother for his first flight and up they went. "Its fun up there huh?" Sookie asked the kids.

"Oh, yes mommy. You need to stay steady." Erika said to her mother. Enar nodded.

Sookie looked at her kids, they were almost like old souls, they knew so much, were so intelligent yet they were these adorable little beings. She looked at Enar, he was getting taller and looked like if you were to mix her and Eric in a bowl he would be the result. Erika, her hair was getting longer and the color was the same color of Eric's, her face looked just like hers except for Eric's eyes. And Johan, always Eric's twin. These kids were more important to her than anything, Eric too. She saw Eric coming back down. Gunnar was giggling and Eric smiled. "How did he do?"

"He levitated for a few moments, he will get stronger." Eric kissed the side of his baby son's face and handed him to Sookie. "Who is next?" The boys pointed to their sister. "You my Princess?" She jumped up and down, she was in the air before Eric could even finish his sentence. "Erika Northman! Slow it down."

She came to a screeching halt and giggled. "Sorry daddy."

He nodded, looked at Sookie and rolled his eyes smiling. "Now, lets go my darling." He followed behind her, they watched as Eric stayed close behind her but she was fast, really fast and she could feel the bond. Eric was anxious about that. She knew as his daughter got more powerful he felt she would need him less. That Sookie knew would never be the case, a girl always needs her daddy. Sookie would let him learn that lesson on his own. They watched as Eric and Erika came back to the ground, she was running to them as her feet hit the ground. "She is fast as lightning." Eric almost sounded upset.

"Yes, I saw that! Did you have fun baby girl?" Sookie asked her as her daughter came running toward them.

"Oh, mommy it is so much fun!" She levitated to the chair and sat next to her mother and Gunnar.

Eric never took his eyes off his daughter. He spoke to the boys. "Who is ready to go up next?"

"Take Enar daddy, he is waiting to go next." Johan spoke smiling at his little brother.

Enar nodded. "May I go next daddy?"

Eric knelt down in front of the Warrior. "Yes, of course my son. Lets go Warrior." Eric nodded to his son, he levitated eye to eye with his father and when Eric nodded again they were gone like rockets. Enar kept up with his father, they flew high, they turned and came back. Sookie watched her son, he was smiling, his laughter could be heard on the ground.

"He is really fast is he not?" Nigel stood behind them.

"Hey Nigel, yeah he really is. He is fast like Eric." Sookie smiled and looked up again.

He came around and knelt down in front of Erika. "Hello my Princess." He kissed her hand and she giggled.

"Hi Nigel. Did you see me fly?" Erika asked.

"Yes, you looked like a bird up there. You did wonderfully." The handsome assassin smiled. Sookie smiled too. "Good evening." He was gone in a flash.

Sookie looked back up and her son was almost on the ground. "Mommy!" Her middle son rushed to her, she put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"You did great baby. You are so fast, did you know that?" She looked him in the eye when they separated.

"Thank you mommy." He turned to his older brother. "Your turn Prince." Johan stood up and waited for Eric to tell him it was ok.

Eric was in front of them. "Enar, you were outstanding. Next time stay closer to me alright?" Eric smiled and Enar nodded. "Your turn Johan, are you up to it?" Eric pretended like Johan was too tired to go.

"Yes, of course daddy! Are you?" Johan smiled at him and Sookie burst out laughing. Eric looked at his wife and winked. They were off like lightning. Sookie heard Eric speaking to his son, they disappeared in the night, Eric always took Johan higher and farther every time they went up. He was the oldest so Sookie knew he got to do that with Eric since he was Eric's first son. Sookie caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the air, then she saw Johan coming back. When he hit the ground Eric was right behind him. "Daddy is getting tired."

Sookie looked up Eric, he did look a little tired. She stood. "Eric, are you alright?"

He nodded and smiled. "Sookie, I am vampire. I am fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone in the house, Tammy is waiting for us."

The kids ran at vampire speed, Sookie wrapped her arm that was free around Eric, the other she held the baby tight, he was almost a sleep. When they got in the house, Tammy had them heading up the stairs. She turned. "Do you want me to take Gunnar?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, I am going to take him to bed with us. Will you be alright with the kids?"

Tammy smiled. "These angels and I will do just fine, wont we Troops?" They all cheered and rushed up the stairs. "You two get some sleep, you have had a long day." Tammy smiled and headed up the stairs up after the kids.

"I agree, you need to lay down Eric, you look really tired." Sookie touched his face.

"I look forward to climbing in the bed with my wife and son." He smiled as they walked to their room. The two of them were undressed completely and in the bed in minutes. Gunnar was sound asleep in his bed next to them. Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's waist pulling him close. He kissed her lovingly for a long time. When he broke the kiss his face was full of so much emotion.

Sookie touched his face. "Eric what is it?"

He shook his head. "I just am a bit overwhelmed I suppose. Watching my daughter fly faster than me, seeing my vampire son levitate, Enar is so quick and Johan, he is getting so big now. I have this life and it just gets richer every day."

She smiled, she watched his eyes rim with red. "I feel like that everyday. I think how did my life change so much? I am amazed at the wonders that are our lives. I have this husband that I couldn't have wished for and made come true. I have four kids, four! I am Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps, I was a waitress turned book store owner for crying out loud and here I am living the life of a Queen with the most wonderful creature for a husband on the face of the Earth." She quickly and gently kissed his lips.

Eric's eyes still red she hugged him closer. "I love you so much Sookie. I want to apologize for being so harsh earlier today. Promise me something."

She looked up at him. "Anything love."

He smiled and tried to calm himself. "Lets not fight. Promise me we will try to work it out and not let it get to that point again. I would rather stake myself than to fight with you."

"I promise. I don't like fighting with you either sweetie. And I am sorry too. I jumped the gun and didn't even give you a chance before I got all over you about the events. We will work it out. I want you to be proud of me, I will go anywhere you want me to and we will take our kids. I thought about it today, I am proud of my kids, I need to show the world how great they are." She kissed his chest and hugged him.

His arms held her tight, he inhaled her scent and smiled. "I agree, they are incredible. Now, are you ready to close those beautiful eyes my wife?" She nodded. "Sleep now. I love you my angel."

"Love you too Eric." She closed her eyes, sighed and let sleep take her. Eric slipped into the blackness of sleep right behind her.

Sookie got up early, she dressed, took the baby and left Eric sleeping. He still looked tired even though he was sleeping. She instructed everyone to let him sleep. Sookie had gotten dressed, fed the baby and turned the kids over to Lily, she was meeting with Amelia first thing. She had found her friend in the office. They tackled her appointments for the two months after their Texas trip. Eric had given Amelia the weeks he wanted to be in what Kingdom so Sookie and Amelia both filled their calendars with events here and there. Sookie was shocked at how many of the events the four of them could go to together. That made her happy, if she was going to be miserable at least Amelia and Alcide would be there to be miserable with her, she giggled. "Ok, were done here. I am sending a copy to the big bad vampire and then we got work to do. Are you ready for some magic lessons?"

Mark knocked. "Sookie, your cousin is here."

Sookie looked at her watch. It was almost eleven. "Ok, tell him we will be right down." She stood up. "Maybe I should check on Eric."

"Sookie, he is tired, he is such a night owl even now. Let him sleep a little longer. If he isn't up in a couple hours then check on him. You know if you go in there he will wake up." She had a point so she and Amelia went down to meet Claude.

Her cousin was standing in the living room, his dark hair flowing down his back. "Hey Claude."

He turned to look at her and came over to hug and kiss her. "Cousin." He smiled. "Are the children ready for their lessons? I thought two hours would be good then they can take their naps at one."

Sookie nodded. "That would be great. Listen, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "If Amelia and I work with the kids, will that effect their Fae magic?"

He looked at her and smiled. "No, it wont. Your kids are tapped into many different supe groups, angels, vampires, the far, the witches. They cant cancel the other out if that is what you are worried about. Teach them, it will only make them stronger."

"Thanks Claude. We are going to practice some stuff while you and the kids work. Let me know if you need me ok?" She squeezed his arm and he nodded. Lily had the kids in the yard waiting. Claude slipped out the glass door, the kids ran to him.

Sookie and Amelia sat on the couch, Amelia had books and things in her hands. "I got these books for you. I want you to read through them when you can. There are two that I have studied and use regularly." She leafed through them showing Sookie some things to pay close attention too. They spent about an hour talking about the magic, effects of spells, consequences and many other things. Amelia gave Sookie some ideas on what to do for protection spells, took items out of her bag and set them on the table. "Lets do a ward for the house here. When we get to the other residences we can take care of them as we get to them." Amelia explained the spell, the layers of what she used to build the spell and why.

Sookie asked a ton of questions. She watched her friend closely. Nodding she told Amelia she understood what she was telling her about the house ward spell. "Ok, lets do it." Sookie said as Amelia prepared to start. Amelia began walking and reciting the spell. Sookie could feel the magic build around her. Amelia spoke for a few minutes, turned and looked at her smiling. "That's it?"

Amelia grinned. "That's it. Simple right?" She nodded. "You have to know what you want and create it. We will work from the beginning, small stuff. I want you too meet some witches when we go to New Orleans next. I think it will help." Sookie agreed. They kept working, Claude finished with the kids, Sookie and Amelia fed their kids and put them down for a nap in the nursery.

"Amelia, I need to take a break and check on Eric, it is almost two and he still isn't up." Amelia nodded and Sookie hurried to their bedroom. Eric was still sleeping and Sookie was worried. She got in the bed, felt his face, he looked fine, his skin was the usual cool temperature. She was just about to say something when his hands grabbed her, his eyes opened, his fangs were down and he was on top of her. His fangs penetrated the her skin of her shoulder and she cried out "Eric!".

The blood lust was pumping. She had no idea what caused him to be like this but she was pushing him back to try and stop him. He only held on tighter and pulled deeper from her wound. "Sookie." He growled.

At least he knew who she was she thought. "Eric, you got to let me go." She could feel him calming, he was panting like an animal. She felt his cool tongue licking her.

"I need you Sookie. I need you so badly. Please." He kissed her neck, he nibbled, his fangs scrapping her skin.

"Eric, you need to look at me. Not until I know your ok and your not going to lose control." She pushed on his naked chest again, he moved back a little so she could look at him.

"I will not hurt you my wife. I need to be inside you. I must feel you against my cock. Please Sookie, please help me." He whispered to her.

She thought she would orgasm just from his pleas. Never did he beg her like that and it was erotic, she was instantly wet. "Oh God, Eric. Touch me."

He did, his hand was under the skirt of her sun dress, he was yanking on her panties to get to her crotch. His fingers were in her, thrusting hard insider her. She cried out and he growled smiling. "Yes, I must feel you. You are so wet Sookie, you get so wet for me. Please let me fuck you Sookie" He took his hand out of her and ripped the front of her dress open, his fangs bit into flesh of her breast. His hands went to her bra, it ripped off her too, he threw it behind him as he took the blood from her breast.

All she had left was her panties, she was panting and bucking under him, his need started a fire storm inside her body. Eric put his hand over her panty covered curls, he rubbed back and forth, she wanted him to touch her nub but he was teasing her. His hand rubbed the material that covered her center. "Please Eric, rub me."

His eyes were wild, he looked down on her. "I have to have you Sookie. I have thought of nothing since last night. I have been rock hard for hours, I could not leave the room for thinking about being with you. Do you know you to do that to me? You make my cock so hard I cannot even pleasure myself and make it go away?"

She giggled. "Did you try to Eric?"

He hissed. "Yes! Gracious plenty only wants you." His face was distorted, he was tortured and so aroused. She could feel his shaft sticking hard into her leg. He wasn't laughing. He was beside himself with need.

"Let me touch you Eric. I will help you, I will make you come. Would you like that?" She purred to him.

He closed his eyes and whipped them around, he was on his back and she was over top of him. "Please Sookie, please help me." Eric begged her again. He was in pain she could tell, the best kind of pain. The need to mate with her was flowing from him, their bond bounced all over the room. She wanted to giggle but she knew he was letting his pride go begging her. She would not torture him, she moved down his body and quickly put his manhood in her mouth, she circled his shaft with her free hand. She began to move up and down on him fast, he was moaning like an animal within seconds. "Yes Sookie, yes. Oh, Sookie. I need you so desperately." He cried out to her.

She smiled against him. This was incredible, she had this creature completely at her will, she could finish him quickly or she could take her time and make him beg more. She went for the middle ground, she would go quickly on him, bringing him up almost to release then slow down. He would moan or growl but he never stopped her. His hands were pulling the sheets really hard, he fisted them holding tight. Sookie ran her tongue up and down his length then spoke to him. "Are you going to come for me sweetie?" She put her mouth back on him, he whimpered and held on.

"Yes Sookie. I will, just do not stop. Please do not stop!" She moved quick, she couldn't keep him waiting, he was excruciatingly aroused. Her mouth and hand worked simultaneously and he was bucking and howling in minutes. Gracious plenty jerked inside her mouth, she pulled it out and the pink juices she licked up. He was still rock hard.

"Eric!" She was shocked.

"I need you Sookie, I told you I need to be in you." He sounded like he was going to get going to get angry.

She crawled back up him to straddle his lap, his hands went to her sides and ripped the remaining clothing item off her, her panties. She giggled and took him inside her. His cock was so hard and swollen still it took her a minute to take him all in her. "Oh, Eric." She reached up and grabbed her breasts playing with both as she began thrusting hard on him.

His eyes didn't leave her, he put his hand under them, he was stroking her clit while she rode him. She was using every ounce of her leg muscles to push down on him, his hips moving under her to push up, he was brutally pushing up. His free hand was on her hip and it was holding her in place and in sync with his motions. "Right there Sookie, that's it! Right there, ride me Sookie oh, yes, yes. YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" He screamed. She watched him buck under her as he came inside her, his eyes closed and his head fell back. His hips never stopped, he was still rock hard inside her, she could feel him. He came back to the mattress, flipped them over and was on top. "More Sookie, I need more!" His fangs were in her neck and he was taking more blood, she came instantly screaming his name. He laughed wickedly. "That's right lover, come for me!"

He pulled back, positioned himself between her legs, grabbed her hips and pounded her hard, her body moving up and down on the mattress as his hips thrusting into her. She reached above her to grab the headboard for support and to help push down on him. He released one of her hips, his fingers went to her center, he was stroking her, fast. She was moving around like crazy, he was driving her mad. "Oh, yes Eric, yes! Errrrrriiiiiiiiicccc! OOOOOHHHHH YEEEESS!" Her orgasm was two fold, it rocked her body until she came off the bed screaming, then the after shocks had her shaking as he kept up the pace of his cock inside her. His pace not wavering. She pulled herself up, she faced him, her eyes locking into his. "Fuck me Eric, fuck me hard." She could see the change in his face, her talking dirty to him drove him closer. "You are so fucking amazing Eric, I love your cock in me, harder Eric, harder!" She bit his neck and she felt him jerk, his body was releasing inside of her again. He cried her name over and over, the volume of it was almost deafening. She giggled and shushed him. He didn't care who heard him, he pushed inside her until he released, her arms wrapping around him. He pushed her to the mattress as she drank his blood. She could feel him still hard inside her, but she knew he was tired.

He laid his head on her shoulder, he was panting and growling lightly. "Sookie."

She held him tight to her. "Yes love, what is it? How can I help you? I have never seen you like this Eric." She felt bad for him now.

"Just give me a moment. I just need you so much." She could tell he was upset, he was shaking and she knew he was cracking. She could feel the bond and knew he was really uncomfortable with losing control like that. She rubbed his back and held him, her insides still filled with a rock hard gracious plenty. He moved to look at her, his eyes were do full of love and want. "Your tired." He stared to roll off her and she stopped him.

"Love me Eric, please. I want you so much. Make love to me." She was going to try another direction, slow and loving.

His eyes closed and he began to move slowly inside her this time, his lips came down to hers, they kissed deeply as their hands entwined together. They met each push or thrust of the other. This wasn't sex, this was love. Their lips never leaving their mates. Teeth, tongues and fangs were soldered together the entire time, Eric moved inside her, her hips meeting his. They made love to each other until they climaxed together, quietly. There was no screaming or biting or crying out. It was just pure love for each other. Eric finally was calm, he rolled her over on top of him and held her tightly to him. "Thank you my love for knowing what I need."

She smiled against him. "It was a shot in the dark really, I just went with the flow."

"I have never felt anything like that, I laid here for hours, the more I tried not to think about you the more I did and the harder I got. Just thinking about you drives me mad." He grinned at her.

"Well, if that was the result we can do that more often, a couple times a week maybe. I don't know if my heart can take more than that." She giggled.

"You keep up perfectly Sookie, you are an incredible partner. I could not have wished for someone better than you." He kissed her.

She smiled big. "Oh, thanks sweetie. That kind of compliment coming from a thousand year old Viking sex God, that is awesome."

He held onto her tight for quite a while never speaking a word. She let him get lost in his thoughts, when he wanted to talk they would. She was dozing off when he finally spoke. "Will you go to Fangtasia with me this evening?"

Blinking since she was almost asleep she cleared her throat. "Sure sweetie, I don't know if I can have a marathon in the basement tonight though Eric, as much fun as it is but after the last couple days I am just tired."

He chuckled. "No, I need to get some work done, I have a meeting and I want you to check out a new waitress."

"Oh, this is work tonight. That's fine. We can go when ever you want tonight." She snuggled closer to him. "I forgot to tell you Amelia put a ward on the house for us."

Eric kissed her hand. "Really? Was that your idea?"

She sighed. "I was talking to talking to Amelia about what I could do after what happened with the Fairies. I want to try and take more control of our lives, I will use anything I can to do it. Just like with the kids, I will teach them anything I can before now and the time we go to Texas. Amelia and Claude both will help. I think you need to work more with them on their fighting." "That is a good idea. We have many resources around us we can use Sookie. It is important that we find balance. We have had a tough year but things have improved. I do not wish to fall back into that. You have grown, we have gotten stronger as a couple and our children are strong and happy. That makes all difference in the world." He kissed her shoulder.

"You're right and I know sometimes I over react, I don't mean to it just happens. Its almost like I am being cornered." She whispered the last part.

He shook his head. "Sookie, we are a team, I am not going to force you to do something you are dead set against but you have to trust me where it comes to my kind. We have not had issues with vampires, it is all the other groups. I will extinguish them one at a time."

"Ok." She hugged him tighter.

"My love, I believe we have things we need to do. As much as I would love to lay here the rest of the day I know we cannot." He rolled her over and pinned her under him. He nibbled her ear.

She leaned up and kisses him. "Lets move it or we will be here all day." She giggled. Sookie rolled out of the bed and went to get clothes out of the closet, since her vampire destroyed what she was wearing when she came into the room. Eric went to start the shower and she went in to join him, leaving their clothes on the bed. When she got under the water he was shampooing his hair. "Amelia sent you my calendar. Can we work on that tonight and make sure we haven't got any over laps or things missing?"

"Of course lover. Bring your laptop with us to Fangtasia tonight and we can sit down and go through it thoroughly." He rinsed his head.

Sookie giggled and quickly washed up. "That sounds fine." She rinsed and started to step out. He stopped her, she narrowed her eyes at him.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. He closed his eyes and let her go. "I have no clue what is going on. I cannot stop thinking about us together. I have never been so distracted in all my life." Eric shook his head then backed up.

"Eric, if you need to we….." She began to say.

"No, I just need you get out." He stepped back farther from her.

"Eric!" She was shocked and amused, she tried not to laugh.

He shook his head. "If you do not get out Sookie I am going to spend the next hour in here making love to you. We have things to do, get out so I can finish my shower." She giggled and dropped the soap, on purpose. She turned and bent over to get it. "Oops, sorry." Standing up she handed it to him, he was rock hard again and she opened the door rushing out. His hand went to grab her, she darted and smiled. "I am getting dressed sweetie, see you downstairs."

"Sookie!" He growled.

She hurried and put on her jeans and t-shirt, combed her hair up in a pony tail and rushed out of the room. She heard the water turning off as she opened the door. "Love you sweetie." Giggling all the way to the nursery she went in and took Gunnar out of his crib. He was waking up, his little fists were rubbing his eyes. "Pumpkin, you just getting up?" She held him tight to her. "Mommy loves you baby, very much." She kissed him and he started to fuss. "Ok, lets get you fed ok?" She sat down with him, cradled him then pulled up her t-shirt, she opened the nursing bra. Gunnar was beginning get upset waiting to eat. Sookie pat his bottom and he settled down to take her breast.

She felt him before she saw him, she covered her mouth not to giggle then cleared her face. He was still lusting and angry. Stepping in the room he narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Sookie, I do not find this humorous."

Sookie looked at him like she had not a clue what he was talking about. "What's the matter Eric?" Her voice was sweet as pie.

He rushed in front of her and leaned down. "You are aware of what I am talking about."

Her eyes traveled down his body, he seemed to be a perpetual state of readiness and Sookie bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. "Eric, your son was hungry. Would you want me to deny him so we can sex?"

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. "No." He turned and started to pace.

Sookie stopped laughing, he really was pitiful now. "Sweetie, why don't you go get some work done or why don't you go out and ride Dark Knight. I bet Johan would love for you to take the horses out."

It was like a light bulb came on over his head, he smiled. "I believe I like that idea. I will be taking my son out for a while. I love you." He leaned down and quickly pecked her on the top of the head and was gone.

Shaking her head she looked down at Gunnar. "Your daddy is a real pain in the butt sometimes pumpkin." Gunnar stopped eating, looked up at Sookie and giggled. "Yes, I know you know what I am talking about. Mommy loves him but boy oh boy." Gunnar laughed harder.

When Gunnar was done eating Sookie took him downstairs and went to look for the rest of the kids. They were in the play room with Lily. Enar and Erika were on the floor mat playing with toys. "Mommy!" Erika looked up when she felt her come in.

"Hi Lily." Sookie smiled at her and she said hi back. "Hey you two, what are you doing?" She set Gunnar down next to Enar who put his hand on his brothers arm.

Enar looked up and spoke to her. "Lots of things mommy. Do you want to play?"

Sookie took a seat next to Erika. "Why thank you, I believe I would." She looked over to Erika who was grinning ear to ear.

Sookie and the kids played for a couple hours, Gunnar fell asleep and Sookie put him on a blanket in the portable crib they had bought to bring down for that room. Enar was yawning and Erika was getting snippy. "I think we better get them down now before dinner don't you Sookie?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea. Come on grumpy girl, lets get you and your brother upstairs." Sookie picked the twins up, asked Lily to grab the baby and up they went. She had the three of them down for a quick nap and was heading down the stairs when Eric came in with Johan.

Eric and Johan were laughing as they came in the door. Eric looked much better. "Hello darling." He rushed to her with Johan in his arms and kissed her.

"Hi mommy, daddy took me on the horses. Victory did so well." Johan was sandwiched between his two kissing parents.

Sookie giggled and pulled back. "He did. Did you ride just your horse?"

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "No, we took daddy's and Adam's horse out. Daddy said we need to go out and take them for rides."

Eric beamed at his son. "Yes and daddy is going to show you how to take care of your horse too."

Lily came down the stairs. "Hey Prince, come on lets get you a bath and down for your nap ok?"

Eric thanked her and she took his son up the stairs. "You boys had fun I take it?"

He walked to her, pulled her close and smiled. "It was exactly what I needed. I worked off some steam and spent a few hours with my son. I enjoyed that immensely."

"Good, I was getting a little worried there for a minute. I was afraid you were sick or something." She leaned in to kiss him.

"I need a bath, would you care to join me?" He asked seductively.

"Actually I think I will then we can take a nap." She yawned.

His fangs popped down. "If you bathe with me I will nap with you, besides you will need a nap when I am through with you." He had her up the stairs and threw her on the bed playfully. He rushed into the bathroom, turned the water on in the tub and came back out nude.

Sookie propped herself up on her elbows. All she could so was stare at her husband for a moment. "Eric, what are you doing?"

"You mean what are we doing? We are going to get you naked and then you are going get in the tub with me." He grinned, he came to her, grabbed her t-shirt and was yanking it up roughly above her, his hands were undoing her pants and yanking them down her legs. She was protesting the entire time. His arms cradled her and they were in the tub and back to chest before Sookie could stop him.

She turned in the tub to look at him. Her eyes narrowed before she spoke. "Eric, are you sure you're feeling alright?" She put her hand on his face, he felt like he always did, cool to the touch.

Eric leaned in, pulled her face to his, they were nose to nose. "Tell me how this feels and then you may tell me how I feel?" His lips met hers, she could feel his fangs against her lips and tongue. His mouth got more demanding, his tongue darted, he moved his lips, he kissed under her lips, down her chin, down her neck then to the side of it.

Sookie's eyes were closed and she began to moan. Quickly she pulled back. "Ok, you need to slow down Eric. I don't know what has gotten into you but we had amazing hours of sex earlier. You cant possibly want to have it now."

"I always want to make love to my wife, she is beautiful and sexy." He smiled. "I know you are tired, we will bathe and you will lie down before we go to Fangtasia." He began washing her hair, her back, her front. She took the shampoo out of his hand and did as he had to her. They sat in the tub just holding hands and looking into each others eyes. Sookie leaned against him, his muscular chest she had come to find such comfort in. "Come my love, lets get you out of here before you get a chill." He stood with her in this arms, took the towel off the rack to dry them off then slowly took them to the bed.

"I love you Eric." He leaned over her and kissed her.

His smile was bright. "I love you so much Sookie." Getting in on his side he laid down with her, pulled her close and they fell asleep before their evening at Fangtasia.


	67. Chapter 67

**Thanks for the reviews! I knew you would love the last chapter. Who can resist lemony goodness with the Viking right? Yum.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 67

Sookie felt him stir next to her, she pulled the covers up, the room was dark. "What time is it?"

"Lover it is almost seven." He went to his closet and pulled out clothes. "Maybe you should stay home Sookie, you are tired."

"No, I want to go. Please." She sat up and stretched.

Eric looked at her. "Alright, we will leave in an hour. Get ready and go down to get something to eat before we go. I do not want you making yourself sick."

She giggled. "I will. I need to feed Gunnar first."

There was a knock on the door, Eric went to answer it. "Thank you Lily. I was just coming for him."

"He wouldn't take the bottle. I have tried, he fussed and cried. I thought he just wanted his mommy." She always had the sweetest voice Sookie thought.

Sookie saw Eric take Gunnar who looked on the verge of a major fit, his face was red, his fists were clenched and his legs were straight out. Eric shut the door and the baby started to fuss. "Now my son, your mother is right there. There is no need for such an attitude." Eric brought the baby to her. "Feed my son Sookie."

She looked up and frowned. "I think I got the memo Eric." Shaking her head she put her son to her. "Now, now pumpkin, mommy is right here." Looking down on the baby he was fighting against taking the nipple, his lips puckered like he was hungry but he didn't want to drink. Sookie put her hand on the back of his head to rub it and pull her closer. "Theres my good boy, come on baby. Eat for mommy." He fussed some more.

Eric sat next to her. "Is he ill?" Eric's hand went on the forehead of his son, he felt cool to the touch like he did.

Sookie smiled. "No, he is just mad. He didn't want the bottle, he wanted me and I overslept. I think we better take him with us tonight, I don't want to chance him getting upset again."

"Of course my son can see where daddy works, he can sit on the the throne with daddy. Would you like that my son?" Gunnar's face eased up and he started to smile. "Yes, he would. Look at that smile, my little vampire."

"The little vampire needs to eat. Come on baby." She watched her sons fangs come down and latch on. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Gunnar made a sound that sounded like he was agreeing with her. Sookie looked up at Eric, his eyebrow went up.

"I heard it too lover. Are you trying to talk to us little one?" Eric touched his chin and tickled him.

Gunnar stopped eating for a second. "Um hum".

Eric and Sookie burst out laughing. "That's enough baby, eat because mommy needs to get ready. Daddy is going to show off and she has to doll up so daddy's eyes don't wander." Sookie giggled again.

"Do you need a paddling wife?" He grinned at her and finished getting dressed. He went to sit next to Sookie while the baby fed, when he was done Eric took him to the nursery to get him dressed for his night out with his parents.

Sookie picked out a opaque satin desginer dress, it hugged her wonderfully when she bought it and she hadn't tried it on since the baby. She got out a bra and panty set in white and put them on, the she slipped the dress over her head. It had a red belt, the length came to her knee, it was sleeveless and had a v-neck. Her breasts were still full as they were when she originally tried the dress on so she giggled at the amount of clevage she had. She put her hair in a messy updo, put on ruby with diamond earrings, red platform high heels and a clutch bag. It was a warm summer night and she knew Eric wouldn't be taking the corvette because of the baby so she opted for no wrap or sweater. She went down the stairs and Nigel, Mark and Alcide were standing at the bottom of the stairs. The three of them looked up and their mouths dropped open. Alcide actually whistled at her.

"Mutt, do not try it. I will shave you bald if you continue looking at my wife that way." Eric came behind them with the baby who was dressed in a Fangtasia t-shirt in white with black lettering, jeans and little black and white Nike tennis shoes.

"Eric, you really need to make her stay home. You cannot take her out in public like that unless you take every guard we have with you." Nigel smirked.

Sookie took the last step and smiled. "Ah, thank you boys. Do you like the dress?" She turned around knowing it would drive Eric crazy showing off for the males.

Mark shook his head and looked at Eric. "I hate you." He stomped out of the room.

Sookie giggled as she watched her friend leave. "Maybe I should change."

Amelia came in from the kitchen with Adam who had a slice of apple chewing on it. "Sookie if you change that dress I will never speak to you again." She turned to her husband. "Alcide Herearux, you better put your tongue back in your mouth before I do it for you." She giggled and came to stand next to him.

"My love, are you ready to go?" Eric walked to her and took her hand.

Smiling she nodded. "Yes, we better go before I get myself and everyone else in trouble." Sookie put up her index finger and went into the living room where the kids were watching a movie with Lily. She kissed her children and told them she would see them later and she loved them. They smiled and told her goodbye. Sookie was back in the foyer and next to Eric.

Nigel picked up the car seat, diaper bag and Sookie's computer bag then lead the way to the waiting SUV. Eric helped Sookie in while Nigel waited then put the seat in next to Sookie so it would be between them for the ride. Eric got in and held the baby in his lap. Gunnar was wide awake and looking at everything around him. "You look amazing Sookie, I was only giving Alcide a hard time for whistling at you." Nigel stifled a laugh from the drivers seat. Thalia remained quiet next to him.

She took his free hand and squeezed it. "I know, I wanted to look nice for you tonight. I guess I went overboard."

His fangs came down. "Not at all. Every creature at the bar will be jealous of me. You are the most beautiful creature I know." He pulled her hand up to his face and kissed it. They were only on the road a few minutes and when they pulled into the back parking lot the car was parked in Eric's usual spot. Nigel had the car parked and their vampires were on each side of the car in seconds.

Nigel opened the car door. "My Queen, let me help you out." He smiled at her as he held his hand out and she took it getting out. Reaching in he grabbed Gunnar's carrier and the bags. Nigel walked closely behind her as she fell in step next to her husband. They were ushered in the back door and into the office quickly. Nigel and Thalia left to stand guard outside the door.

When they got in Eric's office Felicia was at the door. "Good evening your Majesties. Can I get you something?"

Sookie nodded before Eric could. "Hi Felicia, I am glad to see you." She smiled brightly at the pretty vampire. "I would like a coke, give Eric a blood and can I big salad? I am starving."

Felicia smiled and nodded leaving them alone. "I am sorry my love, I should have made sure you ate something before we left." Sookie shook her head at her husband. Eric sat with Gunnar on his lap and began working. Gunnar was fascinated by all the items on Eric's desk, he kept smacking his hands on the top of it in his excitement. Eric would lean down and whisper in his son's ear making him squeal.

Sookie sat back and watched her vampires, they were enjoying their time together. Felicia came back with their drinks and Sookie's salad. "Thanks Felicia. I appreciate it."

"Nonsense my Queen, you just call me if you need anything else." Felicia was looking at the baby. "He is beautiful Mistress." Felicia smiled down at Sookie.

"You havent meet Gunnar have you?" Sookie stood and went to take him from Eric for a moment. Eric was grinning at his son. "He is our vampire. Say hi to Felicia pumpkin." Gunnar was reaching out and smiling. Their son made a sound that almost sounded like hi. Everyone laughed and Gunnar's fangs popped at the attention.

Felicia put her hand out and took his hand. "Wow, he is a vampire isn't he?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, full like vampire me." Eric came around the desk and wanted to see if she sensed him like Pam and Nigel had. "You can sense him too?"

Felicia looked up at Eric. "Actually he smells incredibly like you Master just different, I suppose that is his scent." Gunnar had her finger holding it tight.

"That is what every vampire who has come in contact with him has said. Thank you Felicia." Eric nodded to her and she said her goodbyes to the baby then she was gone. Eric reached over to take his son and held him tight to him. "Wife, sit and eat please. Gunnar and I have work to do for a bit then we will go out to the entertain the vermon."

Sookie turned and sat down on the couch. She picked up her salad and dug in making a "um" sound. Eric laughed at her. "What?" Sookie asked.

"I tried to figure out where Johan and Gunnar got that sound they made. It is from you." He smiled at her.

She turned her head not sure what he was talking about. "What sound?" She took another bite.

"That humming you do when you eat. My children do that too." Eric kissed the side of his sons face and went back to work.

Sookie finished her food and stood to get her bag next to the couch. She took her laptop out and checked some emails. Sookie was sending a text to the King of Michigan when she felt eyes staring at her. She looked up and her vampires were looking at her. "Eric, why are staring at me?"

His fangs were down. "You look very efficient sitting there working my love."

"Shelf that thought mister, your son is here tonight." She giggled and finished her text.

"Who are you texting?" He sat back still looking at her.

"Michigan." Her fingers still on the keyboard.

Eric was curious now. "Is there an issue?"

Sookie nodded her head. "He is having a problem with the Sheriff of Area 1. The Detroit is having struggling and he would like to meet with us for help. The King feels his Sheriff could take a page out of the Eric Northman Sheriff guide book he says." Sookie giggled.

"He said that?" Eric smirked.

"Yep, got it right here. Eric Northman guide book." She turned her phone so he could see it.

Eric laughed. "Very well. Tell him to bring his Sheriff and be here before Saturday. We leave for Texas on Sunday so we need to take care of it before than."

"Already did. I knew you would want to see him." She was still typing.

"You knew I would meet with him?" Eric tilted his head.

Sookie set the phone in her lap. "Yes, you would never turn a Kingdom away that asked for your help. That is why you are the King." She smiled.

"I suppose I have gotten predictable then?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Not at all, trust me but where it comes to something like this you would do what is right and that would be meeting with the King."

He nodded and opened the email Amelia had sent him with Sookie's choices for them to attend. "My love, this calendar is full."

She looked up at him not sure what he was talking about. "What?"

"Our appearances from Texas and the following sixty days." His mouse was clicking as he reviewed what he saw.

"There was a lot of things we turned down. We had to make sacrifices about what was more important. Fund raisers took precedence over tea parties Eric. I want my kids to be part of important things not fluff." She took her laptop out and opened the lid.

"I expected to see a few dates not this. Are you sure you are up to all of this?" He kept reviewing.

Sookie pointed out some key dates to him. "Yes, I can handle it besides there are not all events the kids have to go to which is fine. Some are more adult evenings that you and I have to go to. Mississippi invited us to a party which I accepted but I am not taking the kids there even though he requested them. Russell is still on my shit list." She covered her mouth. "Sorry baby." Gunnar giggled.

Eric laughed too. "I agree, he is letting his Lieutenant run things during his punishment but I do not want to let our guard down there. We will ear mark that one to make a final decision closer to the date." Sookie typed on her computer to note Eric's request.

They spent about an hour going over the dates and talking about business. Eric kept thinking how much she had learned over the last three years, she knew what needed to be done concerning issues with the royals or the Kingdoms. Sookie made really wise decisions and didn't take any nonsense from them. She could be lenient but she was swift with her decisions. When they were done Eric logged off his computer. "Ready to go out my love?"

"Let me feed him first so that he doesn't fuss." Sookie held her arms for him.

Eric brought the baby over and sat with her on the couch. "Did you bring a bottle?" He asked her.

She smiled. "No, I am going to breast feed him." Giggling she looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"I do not want you to ruin your pretty dress." Eric's fangs were down.

Turning she pointed to the zipper and he unzipped it for her. She pulled the material down then lifted her bra to feed her son. Sookie put a towel under her son so he wouldn't make a mess on either of them. "He wont, he is too greedy to spill any." She winced. "Easy there pumpkin."

Eric leaned over. "Is he biting?"

She nodded. "Yes. Ow." Wincing again she sat back.

Eric moved closer and pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry he is hurting you my love."

"It just stings a second, his saliva closes the bites now so it doesn't bother me." She held the baby tight to her and the other hand she put on Eric's leg. Leaning against him she let her husband hold her tight.

Eric's phone rang and he answered it not moving from the embrace. "Pamela."

"Master. I am sure you will be hearing a rumor about Mr. Compton." Pam giggled.

Eric closed his eyes. "What would that be?"

"I had all of his clothes removed from the palace and replaced with vintage dresses, he must only wear dresses since he acts like such a bitch he needs to dress appropriately." Eric's child purred.

Eric closed his eyes and tried not to laugh. "What did you do?"

Pam was dead serious. "This is just the beginning of his torture, trust me. He will learn his place and quickly. This is the fun part, the next things I have planned for him will be much more painful."

Sookie was shocked, she could hear the conversation loud and clear. Eric looked at Sookie and shrugged. "I am sure he will not be contacting me. I believe your imagination is too twisted for words Pam."

That made her burst out laughing. "Yes, well I have learned from the best."

"How is Nevada?" Eric changed the subject.

"Fine, we are having no issues. I have some news though." Pam was happy and Eric waited for the bad news, Pam was never happy. "I have found my replacement."

Eric closed his eyes. "Who?"

"Duncan." She said nothing else.

"Is he state side?" Eric grinned.

"Yes, he called me yesterday, I thought you would be happy with that."

"Tell him I will meet with him on Monday. I am pleased he is back." They said their goodbyes.

Sookie had Gunnar sitting on his diapered behind on her lap burping him. "What are you two doing to Bill?"

Eric laughed and leaned over to kiss her. "Compton needs a reality check. I put Pam on it."

Sookie laughed and shook her head. "He is in big trouble." Eric nodded.

Eric took his son from Sookie, she fixed her bra and turned for him to re-zip her dress. They went out to the bar. Nathan was behind the bar directing the employees. "Good evening your Majesties." He bowed to them.

Eric nodded and Sookie smiled. "Hi Nathan, did the new waitress come in?"

"She will be here in about thirty minutes. I will let you know as soon as she gets here." He went back to work and Eric took his wife to the stage, helped her up and in her seat. Eric sat next to her with Gunnar on his lap.

The crowd was thick, the creatures were turning and talking about the new addition with them on the stage. Sookie let her shields down instantly to make sure she caught anything before it happened. Eric leaned over. "Relax my love, no one is going to hurt him." She turned to look at them, both of them had their fangs down and she smiled.

Males, females, humans, vampires were all looking. Some were curious others unsure of the child. Gunnar was smiling, Eric was holding him tight and talking into his ear. Sookie watched her son turn his face to his father and Eric would say something to him. They both were handsome Sookie thought. A female approached the stage, Eric hissed, Sookie was about get defensive, Nigel had her arm to pull her away, Sookie stopped him. "I just want to say I think its great you guys had him. Maybe people will be more accepting of vampires now." She looked to be in her mid twenties, she wasn't dressed in the usual fangbanger garb, she was in a dress pants and a silk blouse. Her red hair straight down her back.

Sookie smiled. "Thank you Kim. That is what we hope too." The young woman stepped away from the stage. Eric looked over at Sookie and smiled.

They sat and talked about nothing in particular. Gunnar was having the time of his life, he was smiling and giggling. Creatures would walk past and he would make all kinds of noise. Sookie was talking to Eric about the magic she and Amelia had been practicing when Gunnar started to hiss. Sookie was shocked, Eric pulled his son quickly to him and went into attack mode. His eyes began to scan the crowd and found what his son was hissing at. Eric looked to Sookie. "Lilith."

Sookie looked out into the crowd and then found the tall, beautiful blonde woman standing at the bar giving Eric the fuck me look. Gunnar was still hissing, Sookie leaned over and took his arm. "Pumpkin, mommy and daddy got it, we are ok." He looked at his mother and leaned into his fathers chest. "Are we going to have trouble with her?" Sookie asked Eric.

"I thought she would have gotten the message the other night. Let me take care of it." He started to stand and Sookie put her hand up.

"No, please let me." She grinned and stood. Nigel was standing on the side of the stage, he helped her down and was beside her, Thalia too. Sookie walked to the woman and smiled. "Hello Lilith."

She looked down at Sookie dismissing her. Nigel hissed. "Nigel, do not try to intimidate me. Hello Thalia." Lilith flashed her fangs at Sookie trying to intimidate her. "You must be the one who called me, what was it Shelly?"

Sookie smiled. "Sookie. That would be Sookie Northman to humans. To you it is my Queen or your Majesty."

Lilith waved her hand in the air like she didn't care what Sookie had to say. Nigel moved forward. "I am going to warn you once Lilith, you disrespect my Queen and I will kill you where you stand." His face was distorted more than Sookie had ever seen.

At least Lilith wasn't stupid, she must have known his reputation so she took a second look at Sookie. "Nigel, Eric would never get married, he cant have children. What kind of game is this?"

Eric came up behind Sookie. "Why are you here Lilith?"

She smiled and purred. "I missed you. I have been gone for awhile and thought you would like to see me."

Shaking his head Eric gave her a dirty look. "Lilith, Sookie did not lie to you. She is my wife and my bonded. This is my son, Gunnar."

Lilith blinked. "She is your bonded?" She looked devastated. "You bonded to her? Eric?"

Sookie could tell the vampire was crushed. Eric handed Gunnar to Thalia who he instructed her to take to Pam's office and was gone in a flash, Eric stepped in front of Sookie. "Lilith you need to leave."

"Eric, you cant have children! Stop this! It is not funny." She was getting angry and fast.

Sookie came around, Eric grabbed her arm. "He isn't lying to you. You need to go."

Lilith hissed at Sookie. "You have no right speaking to me you whore!"

Nigel moved so fast he almost knocked Sookie over, he had Lilith pinned to the bar about to twist her head off. "Let her go Nigel." Sookie said to him. He began to twist harder. "Nigel, let her go." Sookie put her hand on his back to make the connection to him. He turned slightly to look at her, his hand dropped from her neck. Sookie moved forward. "I can let him kill you, is that what you want?"

She rubbed her neck and narrowed her eyes. "I do not know how you tricked him but I will find out. You will regret this." Lilith was gone in a blur.

Sookie rubbed her face. "Why is it all your girlfriends are psychos Eric?"

"Because they have all slept with me." He was dead pan serious. Nigel burst out laughing.

"Yes, the Viking is the master of that domain is he not?" Nigel grinned.

"Nigel!" Sookie laughed.

"What? Every woman and man would like to get a piece of him. If I were not straight I would, I have heard the stories like everyone else." Nigel wasn't going to let it go. Sookie slapped his arm and looked at her husband. He stared at where Lilith was standing.

"Excuse us." Sookie said and took Eric's hand to pull him into the back. When they were inside Sookie pushed him onto the couch and straddled his lap. "Are you ok Eric?"

He looked up at her and nodded his head. Sookie could feel the regret his former life seemed to throw at them. "Yes, I am fine."

"Sweetie, I am not mad. I know you had nothing to do with her coming here. She wanted to see you with her own two eyes. You cant blame her." Sookie kissed him.

"I regret that these creatures upset you. Had I known….." Eric began.

Sookie stopped him. "Eric, you could have never known you would meet me and have kids. I mean sure you had that whole cryptic AP telling you one day you would but you lived seven hundred years before you did. Give yourself a break. You are a male with needs, really powerful needs and I get that. Each experience you had brought you closer to me."

He smiled. "You are so incredible."

She shook her head. "I let her go this time Eric, but if she comes at me or my family again I wont be so nice."

"Understood." He hugged her.

"Did you care about her?" Sookie looked up at him.

Eric sighed. "She has good qualities about her."

Sookie laughed. "You are terrible."

He pulled her back and looked her in the eye. "Sookie, you could put each woman I had sex with together and they combined could never hold a candle to you."

Laughing Sookie laid her head on his chest. "You say the sweetest things." She moved under them, her hand went to his zipper and unzipped him. "Eric." Her eyes locked into his. "We have to hurry, Gunnar is waiting for us."

Eric's fangs came down, he pushed her skirt up more and moved her underwear out of the way and guided her down on him. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly. "I can barely contain myself lover, I will be coming in you quickly. I have needed you for hours."

She giggled and pushed up and down on him, her arms wrapped around him. "I know sweetie, I need you too." Her body found its pace quickly.

He grinned and caught her bottom lip with his teeth. He pulled her into a kiss while she move up then down on his cock over and over. His hand was still under her, his fingers stroking her nub. "Sookie, you are mine!" Sookie kept her eyes on his, they never looked away from each other while they loved each other. Eric's fingers rubbed her fast making her bite her tongue to keep from screaming as she climaxed, Eric released right behind her whispering her name into her ear. "I love you Sookie."

"I love you so much Eric." She held onto him for a few minutes then stood up to get straightened up. "Gunnar is getting upset, hurry." Sookie looked at Eric concerned. He was zipped and out the door in a blur.

Sookie followed behind, she could hear her son, he was crying blood red tears. Eric had him in his arms comforting him. Eric looked at her as she came in. "Thalia had him asleep in the portable crib, she said he just woke crying."

"He is scared." She walked to him in Eric's arms and looked him the eyes. "Baby, mommy and daddy are right here. See. Daddy say something to him." Sookie looked at Eric.

"My son, it is alright now. Daddy is here, now no more crying." Eric rubbed his back trying to get his son to stop being upset.

Sookie leaned in and kissed the baby, he started to sniffle. "Your ok pumpkin." Sookie went to Pam's desk and pulled some tissue out of the box and wiped her sons face. "There is my pretty boy, he was buried under those tears." She tickled his side. "Here sweetie, let me take him and wash his face. You need to change your shirt, he got tears all over you."

"I do not care about my shirt my love, I am only concerned as to what upset my son." Reluctantly he handed the baby to Sookie who held him out a little so she didn't get blood on her dress, she went to the employee bathroom to clean Gunnar's face.

While Sookie was wiping his face she began to get an odd feeling. She turned to look behind her, it was almost felt like something was behind her staring at her. "Huh, that was weird." She said to the baby and dried him off and head back to the office. Eric was pacing the room. "He's fine. Want to sit with daddy pumpkin?" Eric reached out for his son, Eric's face still worried.

"Are you sure he is alright Sookie? He never gets upset." Eric was looking down on his son who was getting sleepy.

"Eric, he is a baby, he has never been here, maybe he woke up and just got scared." Sookie touched her husbands arm to try and comfort him.

There was a knock and Eric told them to come in. Nathan stood in the doorway. "My Queen, the new waitress is here."

"Oh, ok. Ask her to have a seat in Eric's booth and I will be right out. Thank you Nathan." She smiled at him, he nodded and left. "I am going to go out and check this new hire. You stay here with him, I will take Nigel with me ok?"

Eric nodded. "Alright, when you are finished we can leave to go home, I want take my son home."

She smiled, kissed them both and went out the door. Nigel fell in line next to her. Thalia stayed at the door to protect Eric and the baby. Sookie stepped into the bar area, Nathan nodded to the booth. There was a blonde sitting at the booth, Sookie put her shields down, she only got the girls name, Jody. She walked to the booth and smiled. "Hi Jody, I am Sookie." She held her hand out to the woman who was in her mid twenties.

The new waitress looked her up and down and took her hand. "Hi Sookie."

Sookie narrowed her eyes, this woman was really hard to read. Why? "I am going to ask you some questions alright?" Jody nodded to her. "Why do you want to work here?"

Jody smiled. "I am trying to buy a house so I want to get an evening job that pays good to help with that."

"Do you work anywhere else?" Sookie kept her eyes on her.

She shook her head. "No, this will be my only job."

Sookie smiled. "Have you worked for vampires before?" Jody shook her head again. The vibe Sookie was getting was odd. It almost felt like when she was in the bathroom with Gunnar. Sookie looked at Jody. "Excuse me for a moment please." Standing Sookie went to the bar. "Nathan, why did she say she wanted to work here?"

Nathan looked to the waitress then to Sookie. "She said she is going back to school and wants the money to pay for tuition."

"Nathan, are you sure that is what she said?" Nathan didn't get a chance to answer, the blast that hit Sookie in the back almost knocked her to the ground, Sookie whipped around to see Jody coming at her, Nigel was moving forward. Sookie's hand opened up and her light appeared, she threw it. Patrons were screaming and running everywhere. Jody was down on her knees, the light engulfed her. Eric was in the bar now rushing to Sookie.

Eric's face was twisted with concern. "Sookie, are you alright?" He was turning her, he could smell the blood. "Nigel! Get the car, she is bleeding!"

Sookie felt a little wobbly but she ignored everything only going forward to Jody. Sookie pushed against Eric, she needed to get at Jody. The woman was holding the sides of her head. "Why are you here?" Sookie yelled at her.

Jody was shaking her head, tears coming down her head. "Punishment, you need to die."

Sookie was getting light headed. "Who sent you?"

Jody looked up at her. "Please, kill me, I will be tortured if you don't."

Eric was yelling at her, he was standing in front of her telling her she was bleeding, Sookie didn't care, her arms pulling away from his grasp. He was telling her they were leaving. "No! Not until I know who sent her." She opened her hand again, she was really losing her fight on the pain, she was sweating and felt like she was going to throw up. "You have two seconds to tell me."

Jody looked at her. "Niall….." Before she could say anymore two males, both appeared at the same time reached through Sookie's light and pulled Jody out and they disappeared. "Crap!" Sookie's knees buckled, Nigel caught her before she fell to the ground.


	68. Chapter 68

**Now you all have been reading this long enough, you know I always have a plan! It might be evil but there is always a plan! ****J**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one!**

**Thanks for the reviews! You all are great! Hugs!**

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AND SOME LEMONS FOR YA!**

Chapter 68

Sookie's eyes fluttered open, she could hear Eric yelling, Dr. Ludwig was talking loudly at him. "Viking, calm down! I cant look at her if you keep screaming over top her."

Sookie realized she was on her stomach, she leaned up on her arms. "Eric."

Her husband whipped around and knelt down in front of her. "Hold on my love, the doctor is here."

Sookie closed her eyes, then reopened them. "I feel fine."

"You are not fine! You have a hole in your back!" Eric's fangs were down and his hair was a mess where he must have been so frustrated he messed it up.

The doctor came over to Sookie. "Little one, I am going to unzip your dress so we can see what is going on."

"Doctor, I am telling you, I feel fine." She tried to set up and Eric almost went ballistic.

"Sookie! Lay down this instant!" He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder to push her back down on the couch.

Dr. Ludwig rolled her eyes at Eric and went to the side of Sookie, she opened the bloodied dress back. "Hum. There is blood, there is a mark but there is no hole."

Eric leaned over. "That is not possible, I saw it, she had a gapping hole, blood. I saw her bones."

.

"I told you I feel better." She sat up.

The doctor looked at her. "Sookie, can you self heal?" Eric looked at the doctor like she was insane.

"I don't know. I haven't had any wounds lately other than the ones Eric makes or the baby." Sookie's eyes looked around the room then up to Eric. "Sweetie, bite my arm."

"No! You do not heal yourself and I am not putting you through any more blood loss." Eric was putting his foot down.

"Fine, I will do it myself." Sookie started to stand up. Eric took her arm and bit into it. He pulled away immediately. It bleed for a few moments then began to close. "Wow! That is awesome." Sookie was thrilled.

"Yes, that is incredible Sookie. I don't know how that is possible, that is a vampire trait." Dr. Ludwig said it out loud then looked at Eric. "Have you been exchanging a lot of blood?"

"We have been having a lot of sex the last couple days so yeah and we usually always exchange blood." Sookie admitted.

Eric growled. "Do you think she is turning?"

Sookie began to get upset. "No! I cant be turned yet. I am supposed to have more kids."

Dr. Ludwig pulled a small brick of silver out of her bag, Eric took a step back and hissed. "This isn't for you vampire, its for Sookie." She handed the brick to Sookie, she took it and nothing happened. "I am thinking this is some new power of Sookie's, not that she is being turned. Has anything happened recently that seemed strange?"

Sookie sighed not paying attention to anything else. "Thank goodness." Sookie was relieved she wasn't turned.

Eric cleared his throat and looked at the doctor. "Yes, we had an intense argument the other day, when we made up Sookie and I were outside, we felt what can only be described as a wind storm engulf us. Both of us felt better after. Since then I have had an incredible need to have sex with her, barely controllable."

"Do you remember what was said before the wind storm?" The doctor looked at them both.

Eric nodded. "She said she had wished I could feel how much she loved me."

The doctor and Eric looked at each other then Sookie at them. "Have you been practicing your magic Sookie?" Dr. Ludwig asked.

She nodded. "Well, I have been talking to Amelia about it, not so much doing it."

The doctor packed up her bag. "I think you two have wished through magic for things for the other, like Eric, you could have wished Sookie couldn't be hurt so she heals herself and you Sookie wished Eric could feel you emotions. I think you overloaded his emotions and the storm and the sex are the result. We could be just be dealing with Sookie's advancement of her powers." She smiled. "You two always keep me on my toes." She disappeared.

Eric rushed to Sookie, pulled her up and kissed her like mad. "My love, I thought you were injured."

Sookie giggled and pulled back. "I'm ok. I wish I could get my hands on that woman, I would pull her head off myself."

Nodding Eric sat them down on the couch. "She said Niall sent her. It must have been a paid hit that could not get to you before his death."

"I hope that's all it is." Sookie looked up at him concerned.

"Sookie, Niall is dead. I killed him personally." Eric pulled her face up to look at him. "He cannot hurt you."

Sookie nodded. "Tell that to Jody." Sookie pushed against her husband. "Eric, where is the baby?" Panicking she started to push off the couch.

He pulled her back holding her tighter. "Nigel and Thalia are on route to take him home now."

"Ok." She looked worried.

"Nigel would not let anything happen to my son Sookie. He would protect him with his life." His lips went to the side of her face. "Tell me what happened."

Sookie went through the short conversation she had with the woman, then what she had asked Nathan and his response. "I felt something before that. I was in the bathroom with Gunnar like someone was behind me, then I felt it again when I turned my back on her in the bar. It was odd."

Her husband nodded. "Yes, that is odd. Who had the ability to put their hands through your protection light?"

"I think that was because I was dizzy and couldn't keep my concentration. I was woozy but I was trying to hold it together, I could feel the pain." Sookie laid her head on his shoulder.

"Lets get you home." He stood and picked her up, he could tell she was exhausted and his emotions were still raw.

"Wait, Eric. Do you think what the doctor said is true? About my wishing you could feel my emotions and I gave them to you?" Sookie's eyes looked deep into his.

He narrowed his eyes. "I have felt strange since that incident, it is hard to explain but it was like it was accelerated, my love, my need, my want for you. Sex did not seem to curb what I feel for you."

She felt bad. "I am sorry Eric, this is my fault. I should have known better. When we get home I will talk to Amelia and see if we can reverse it."

Eric laughed. "It is slowing down. I can let you sit on my lap without wanting to rip your clothes off. Let it work itself out alright. Besides, do not blame yourself, you had no idea. Neither of us did."

"The sex was pretty awesome wasn't it?" She grinned.

"Hell yes it was. I have never had a hard on like that in my thousand years." He laughed. "I kept thinking about you, naked and in different positions. It was maddening at first but all that fucking I truly enjoyed."

She burst out laughing. "Of course you did." Sookie pushed off him and held her hand out for him. "Maybe you might have a little left over for when we get home?" Her eyebrows wiggled.

Eric faked a yawn. "I am old Sookie, I do not know if I can, I may have worn myself out."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and slapped his ass, hard. "Yea, well. There is a whole house full of men that liked me in this dress, I am sure one of them would…"

Her husband didn't let her finish her sentence, his mouth found her, he picked her up and kissed her all the way to the waiting car. Nigel had come back for them, he got out of the car and snickered watching them making out like mad. "Alright you two, you need to let go of each other so we can get you in the car. Do you two never get enough of each other?" He laughed.

Eric pulled Sookie's bottom lip with his teeth, let her go then helped her in and looked at his old friend. "If you had this woman for yours you would never stop either. She is phenomenal."

Nigel's head fell back. "Yes, we have all heard your screams Eric, we know how good she is." Nigel winked at Sookie who giggled when Eric climbed in next to her

Sookie and Eric laughed while they pawed each other the entire ride home. Sookie stopped playing as they got closer to the house. Her face began to get the look of concern. "Sookie, what is it?"

"Gunnar is upset again Eric. He isn't due for a feeding for about an hour." Sookie looked like she was about to jump out of the car.

"Is he having a difficult time being away from us, could that be the problem?" Eric asked.

Sookie looked like she was about to cry. "I am not leaving him alone anymore Eric. I feel awful." She was holding onto the door handle.

"We will be there in a moment my love, hold on." Eric leaned up to Nigel. "Hurry Nigel, get us home quickly."

The car barely came to a stop, Sookie threw the car door open and was running as fast as she could, the door she pushed open then took the stairs two at a time. Sookie could hear Gunnar crying in the nursery, she rushed in where Lily had him in her arms trying to comfort him. Sookie held her arms out and Lily handed him to her. "He has been crying for about fifteen minutes, Tammy has the twins and Johan in your room."

Sookie hugged her son. "Thanks Lily, go ahead to Mark, I got him." Lily nodded and told her to call her if she needed her. "Shush pumpkin, mommy is here now, I am sorry you woke up alone. Its ok baby." Sookie wanted to cry, her son was crying blood red tears again and Sookie felt terrible he was so upset.

Eric appeared behind her. "Sookie, maybe we should call the doctor." He leaned over and was stroking his sons curly hair.

"No, lets sit with him and see if we can get him settled down. Will you get a wet wash cloth out of the bathroom for me?" He nodded to her and went to get what she asked for.

"Baby, why are you so upset, mommy loves you Gunnar, please stop crying." Sookie bounced the baby.

Eric came in with the cloth and he wiped his sons face. When he was cleaned up Eric held his hands out. "Let me take him and see if I can help him." He looked down on his son who's bottom lip was trembling, his little face was flushed from crying. Eric pricked his finger and stuck it in his sons mouth. "My son, what is it that has upset you?" Gunnar put his hand on his father's face and laid his head on Eric's chest while he took his fathers blood. "Come, lets take you to bed with mommy and daddy." Eric took Sookie's hand and took them to their bedroom. Tammy was sitting in the chair watching the children sleep on their bed.

"Hi Tammy, did they give you any trouble?" Sookie didn't take her eyes off the baby.

Tammy stood. "No Sookie, they are sweet. Even that one is, he is having a hard time with you two not being close to him." Eric looked at her while he patted his sons back. "Yes, it seems he is. You can leave the children here Tammy, we will keep them with us tonight."

"I will be downstairs, call me if you need me alright?" Tammy touched Gunnar's arm and spoke to him a language Sookie didn't recognize, her son lifted his head and looked at Tammy then put his head back on Eric's chest.

"I am going to get him some clean clothes and a diaper so we can get him ready for bed." Sookie told Eric.

"Alright my love." Gunnar was sniffling now. His face buried in Eric's shirt, Eric watched Sookie leave. "Son, mommy and daddy will never leave you, do not be frightened. You can always call to mommy or daddy if you need us."

Sookie came back with a arm full of clothes and diapers. "Eric, is he still crying?"

He shook his head no. "He is calmer now."

"Remember when you and I had the twins and we separated, Enar was like that. Maybe it is the same, Gunnar cant be away from you." She put all the items on the dresser, took a diaper and a clean pair of pajamas to change the baby. Eric laid him on the bed and Sookie smiled down at him as she undressed him. "Mommy is going to change you darling, then we are all going to go nighty night. Ok?"

Gunnar's arm was reaching out for Eric. He knelt next to the bed. "I am here my son. Daddy is right here." Gunnar sniffled and then smiled at his father. "There is my boy. What a big boy you are." Eric leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Sookie had him changed and Eric picked him up. "I am going to clean up really fast and put on my pajamas, then take him so you can ok?" Sookie looked at Eric as she went to the dresser to get her clothes.

"Alright my love." He smiled at his wife and spoke to his son in Swedish.

He was sitting in the chair rubbing Gunnar's back, he was sleeping. The twins and Johan were sound asleep. "Here, let me put him in the bassinette so you can change so we can get some sleep."

Eric smiled. "He finally calmed down. I do not want to upset him again."

"I will hold him until your dressed then you can have him back to you if you want. I have to feed him soon anyway, he never misses a meal." She could feel her breasts, they were close to leaking.

He nodded and stood handing the baby to her. Sookie took Eric's spot in the chair and Gunnar nuzzled up to her, his lips puckered. Eric chuckled. "He must smell the milk." Eric was proud of his son.

Sookie pulled her t-shirt up and her sons eyes were still closed but his fangs came down and he began to suckle, his fangs gently penetrating her nipple. "Gunnar, easy on mommy ok?" She rubbed his little head and kissed his hand.

"Are you ready to lay down with your family?" He held his hand out for her and she took it holding tightly to Gunnar who still had his eyes closed. "I believe my son is going to sleep through this entire feeding."

"He is an old pro at it now." She leaned up and kissed him then went to her side of the bed, propped herself up against the headboard while the baby ate. Eric watched her, she switched the baby to the other side and he opened his eyes, smiled at her and made the "yum" sound then went back to eating. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, he did it again. Gunnar, is that good?" Eric moved closer to them and his son looked up, let go of Sookie's nipple and smiled. "Yum." He latched on again.

Sookie giggled. "I am sure he just got it from me alright, that sounds like you."

Gunnar fell sound asleep, his lips stopped sucking and Eric got up and went around to take the baby. He put him in the bassinette, moved it closer to Sookie and leaned down to kiss her. "I have to make a few phone calls before resting for the night. Will you lay down and get some sleep?" She nodded and he went to the office.

He made his nightly calls, Bill, Pam, Isabella. He made a call to Xavier to give him an update on the woman that attacked Sookie. His next call was to Lilith.

"Hello Eric, I knew you would call." She purred into the phone.

Eric closed his eyes. "I do not want you around my family again Lilith."

"Eric, please." She begged.

"No Lilith. I am married, I have a wife. She is my bonded."

"How could you bond with someone Eric, after everything we meant to each other." He could tell she was upset, genuinely.

He sighed. "I love her Lilith, she is everything to me."

"You know how I feel about you Eric, I begged you to bond with me, for years and you always brushed me off. What is so special about your human?" He could tell she was crying now.

"I would never be able to explain it if I could. Please do not do this Lilith, if I ever meant anything to you, just leave us be." He knew if he didn't ask her to she would be back and something would happen.

Lilith sobbed into the phone. "I will always love you Eric." She hung up.

Eric sat looking into space for a long time. His phone rang and startled him. "Northman."

"Hello old man."

Eric smiled. "How have you been Duncan?"

"As I always am Eric." Duncan laughed into the phone.

Laughing at his old friend Eric responded. "I wish to see you when I get to Vegas."

"I will be here. Pam tells me you have married and you have children? How the fuck did that happen?" Duncan sounded shocked.

"When you meet her you will see how. She is beautiful and intoxicating. My bonded has given me four beautiful children." Eric was so proud and that pride could be heard in his voice.

"Amazing Eric. I cannot wait to meet the woman who has captured the heart of the Viking. She must be something spectacular." Duncan's voice changed to curious.

Eric knew this vampire, he laughed. "Do not try it Duncan. She is mine and will remain mine."

Duncan chuckled. "I will see you in a few days my friend." They said their goodbyes and Eric checked his email, answered some text messages and logged off to go to bed. He looked in the crib, Gunnar was sound asleep. He got into the bed, kissed his children and covered up to sleep.

Eric woke the next morning, the clock said it was almost ten. He turned to see his children were all gone, the bed was empty and cold. Sookie had been gone awhile. As he sat up he could feel Sookie was angry about something, he stood, put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and at vampire speed he went downstairs. He heard the kids out playing, Sookie would be close he was sure so he stepped outside where Lily had the children. "Good morning Lily, where is my wife?"

"Oh, hey Eric. She is out front. You might want to give her a minute, she is mad as a hornet." Lily winced.

The children all called to him, he quickly kissed the children and went to find his wife. He found her in the middle of the front yard with a group of guards, Mark, Gary and Stephen include and she was giving them all a piece of her mind. He could hear her as he got closer. "You are paid to make sure these things don't happen. I am really disappointed in the bunch of you. You are lucky nothing happened because if it had I would have had your heads personally. Do you hear me?"

Eric stepped up next to her. "Sookie?"

Sookie's eyes were glowing, the guards all looked like they were being given a tongue lashing they wish they had never had gotten. "Eric, we had a package delivered today, it wasn't checked, it was a box with a homemade explosive device in it and our guards didn't check it before it got into my house!" She turned as she spoke to the crowd, her face angrier than it was when we came out.

"Is this true?" Eric was pissed off, his fangs came down.

Mark stepped up. "Yes, my King it is."

"Someone needs to tell me what happened and immediately before I kill the lot of you right here where you stand." Eric was getting madder by the minute.

A were that had only been with them a few weeks, Joe stepped forward. "It is my fault, I let the guy through the gate, he looked legit. I didn't check the box, I mean I saw the box but I didn't get close enough to it to get a whiff of it." He looked down. "I know Stephen is supposed to check them for bombs before they go in the house. I just let the guy go up to the house, Trish accepted it and Gary intercepted it at the door."

Eric was hissing, he was more than mad. Sookie put her hand on his arm. "Yes, luckily he was because he knew instantly something was wrong and got it out of the house. Stephen wasn't but a few feet on it before he realized it was an explosive." Sookie turned to the group. "Our children are in that house, that is the one place they are safe! You don't do your job you get my kids hurt! That was beyond a rookie mistake."

Mark stepped forward. "I will handle this your Majesties. The bomb has been taken care."

Sookie turned to him. "I want you to bring every guard we have in and do it now. I want them to see this with their own two eyes. They could all use a reality check on what they are really doing here."

Mark was about to protest but he heard Eric growl. "Very well my Queen. I will have all of them here instantly." Mark turned to make the calls.

"Good." Sookie turned to Joe. "Your mistake cost you your job Joe. Gary, please escort Joe off my property."

Eric walked to the Were. "You are lucky my wife is kind, if I were the one dishing out your punishment I believe it would involve you strapped to a tree with that fucking bomb you let get into my home." He stepped back. "Do I make myself clear?" All of them nodded.

"I am sorry Mrs. Northman, I truly am. I never meant for something like this to happen." Joe hung his head and walked with Gary who nodded to Sookie and Eric as he escorted Joe off the property.

Sookie snapped. "Go back to work, all of you."

As soon as everyone walked away Eric turned to Sookie, Mark and Stephen. "What kind of bomb was it?"

Stephen answered. "It was pretty advanced. It was laced with shrapnel. It would have done a lot of damage when it detonated. I don't know exactly who made it but whoever did knew what they were doing."

"Has it been disarmed?" Eric looked at everyone.

Sookie nodded. "Yeah, that was the first thing I had them do. Do you want to call the police?"

"No, I will deal with this. Do you believe the Were had something to do with it?" Eric looked at his wife.

"I don't." She looked at Mark and Stephen. Gary was almost back on them. "I got a read on him and he just was too lazy to check the box."

Mark looked at Eric. "He has been with us about six weeks, there is nothing that indicated any kind of trouble."

"I think you should take the time to recheck our guards Mark." He nodded to Eric. "Gary, I want a full report on this by the end of the day, I want to see each jacket on every one of them that work for us." Eric took Sookie's hand and squeezed. "Get back to me." The men nodded and left the two of them standing alone in the front yard. Eric turned to her. "Sookie, you should have woken me."

"Eric, things happened so fast, I was just about to send Trish up to get you when I felt you getting up. I just wanted it controlled and when I was sure that was the case I could think straight. Who the hell would send a bomb to a house with kids in it?" Sookie yelled.

"Someone that will have their neck broken as soon as I find them. I will make some calls and get someone here who can give us an idea of where it came from." Eric walked to her and pulled her into his arms. "You did wonderfully my love. I am proud of you."

She put her head on his chest. "I would rather you weren't. This really pisses me off, someone got that close to the kids Eric."

"Yes, I am just as angry. It wont happen again. Each guard will know the consequences before the afternoon is over." Eric's fangs were down again.

Standing up she put her hands on the back of his neck. "Thanks sweetie." She kissed him hard. Sookie heard the cars coming onto the property. Breaking the kiss she looked up at Eric. "Do you want me to deal with them?"

"Absolutely not. I will, you go in the house and take care of our children. I plan on reiterating the importance of breathing in humans." Eric smirked.

She giggled. "Don't scare them too bad Eric, we need them to come to work." Sookie kissed him again. "How about I meet you upstairs in two hours, I will put the kids down then and we can have a little alone time."

He growled. "If I can make it that long." He winked at her and smiled. "Two hours and you better have your sexy body on the bed and naked. Do you hear me?"

"Two hours, you, me and fucking. I got it." Her hand rubbed the front of his jeans. "Think of me Viking." She grinned and left him growling in the middle of the yard.

Sookie went in the house and walked into the living room and as she walked through she heard the pop. Claude and Claudine were standing in the middle of the room. "Hello cousin."

Sookie grabbed her heart. "Guys, you really need to call! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Sookie." Claudine said as she giggled.

"Ok, what's wrong? Why are you here?" Sookie started to panic.

Claudine walked forward. "I wanted to say goodbye before I sealed the portal up." She walked to Sookie and smiled.

"You really are going to stay in Fairy Claudine, you love it here." Sookie sounded sad.

She nodded. "I need to do this, for them and for you. Those kids need to grow up and they need to not be chased by their kin. It isn't right."

Forcing herself not to cry Sookie spoke to her. "Can you and I still call each other?"

"Of course! I hope you will. I have really dropped the ball lately but I will help you anyway I can. All you need to do is call." Claudine held her hand. "I will call you too."

Claude smiled at his sister. "My sister will do all she can to keep you safe from your own kind Sookie, that is what is the most important part."

"I appreciate what you two are doing, really." Sookie hugged Claudine and pulled back. "I will need your help, both of you. The kids are getting bigger and I have no clue about their powers or mine. I cant do this without either of you."

"Claude promised he would come to you at least once a week to help them. He will be looking out for you now instead of me." Claudine smiled at her brother.

"Well, where were you I got a energy blast to the back?" Sookie asked him.

"You were fine, I knew you were." Claude grinned.

"She said Niall sent her. How is that possible?" Sookie looked at them both.

The twins looked at each other, Claudine spoke. "The staff told me Niall had a lot of things in the works, there are layers to what he put into place where you are concerned. It amazes me how hard he tried to stop the kids from being born and how unsuccessful he was."

"You and the Viking can fuck like rabbits and have all the kids you want without interference. That should make you happy." Claude grinned.

"No! I have four, I need a break." Both Claude and Claudine laughed. Sookie looked at them both horrified. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, cousin. You just make me laugh." Claude smiled. "I will come by before you leave for Vegas and work with the kids."

"Claude, what is so funny? I am not having another baby soon, I am not am I?" Sookie was horrified.

Claudine walked to stand in front of her cousin. "Sookie, you have acclimated so well into this life. Take the gifts the Gods and Goddesses have given you freely. You will enjoy each future child you are given." She kissed her on the cheek and the disappeared.

Sookie sat on the couch. "Each future child, what does that mean?" She put her head in her hands.

"Sookie are you talking to yourself again?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Sookie looked up at her friend.

Amelia laughed. "Bad news?"

"No, just the same news and it doesn't make it any easier to swallow." Sookie sighed. "Are we still on point for our trip on Sunday? We only have two days."

"Yes, everything is ready. You just need to get on the plane." Amelia sat next to her friend. "Sookie, can I tell you something?"

Sookie nodded. "Of course you can, what is it?"

"I think your fertility issue has been passed onto me." Amelia looked frightened.

It took Sookie a second to understand what she was saying. "Are you? Did you take a test?"

"No, I am afraid too. I swear if I end up with four kids in three years like you I am going to shoot you. Alcide is always saying what great parent you and Eric are and how we can totally do it. Then somehow he talks me into having sex with him and here I am." Amelia giggled.

Sookie laughed. "It is nice to know it happens to even sane people." She reached for Amelia's hand. "Sorry, I don't mean to make fun it is those creatures we married they have some sort of hypnosis or something they use don't they? Your saying to yourself you are not going anywhere near them because you know what can happen but you end up under them screaming their name! I used to be a normal person and now I am a sex addict." She giggled.

Amelia burst out laughing. "I know! But you know what, it is phenomenal sex, I mean oh man! I love sex but the sex now with Alcide is earth shattering."

"Earth shattering doesn't describe Eric, I really must have done something good to get graced with him. He is incredible." Sookie sighed just thinking about him.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. "Ladies." Sookie closed her eyes, she didn't want to look. Her husband chuckled, Alcide was laughing and trying not to.

"You two need to announce you are coming into a room. Sookie and I were having a private conversation!" Amelia stood up, she was pissed.

Sookie giggled as she opened her eyes to see her husbands face. He was in his glory, he heard his wife telling her friend how great he was in bed. "Hi sweetie." She smiled at him.

He flashed to her and knelt in front of her. "Thank you for the compliments my love. You are pretty fucking fantastic yourself." He kissed her.

"See! This is what I am talking about!" Amelia stomped out of the room, Alcide laughed and turned to follow her.

"What's the issue there lover?" Eric nodded toward the door.

"Don't say anything ok?" He nodded and smiled. "She thinks she might be pregnant again.."

Eric's head fell back laughing. "That is wonderful!" Eric moved to sit next to her.

"Yeah but let her figure it out. If she is she will be happy." Sookie smiled.

"Like you were." Eric pulled her into his lap.

She smiled. "Every time freaked me out but I adore our kids. I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Neither would I." He kissed her. "The guards are handled. I have some work to do then I believe I have an appointment with my wife in about an hour." He nibbled on her neck.

Sookie smiled. "Yep, I will see you in about an hour. I am going to check on the kids."

"You haven't been outside yet?" He looked at her strangely.

"No, Claude and Claudine were here." She sighed.

"You will miss her wont you?" Eric asked sympathetically.

Nodding she felt like crying. "We have had some rocky moments but I will."

He kissed her. "I have some things to take care, will you be alright?"

Smiling at him she held his hand. "You bet. Now go. I am going out to see our kids." She kissed him and went toward the door.

He called her and she turned around. "I love you Sookie."

She smiled and laughed. "I love you too Eric.'

She went out the glass door to the yard. Her kids were in various states of play. Enar was running around at vampire speed, Erika was playing in her favorite place, her sandbox and Johan was chasing Lily. Gunnar was sitting on his bottom on the blanket by the chairs. "Hey guys!"

Everyone turned and greeted her. Sookie picked the baby up, it was almost time to feed him, her chest was killing her, she knew he was about ready for her. "Mommy, Gunnar is hungry." Erika looked at her mother than back to the sand.

"Thank you baby, mommy was just about to feed your brother." Sookie smiled at her daughter.

Erika put her toys down and ran to her. "Can I sit with you mommy?"

Sookie nodded. "Of course baby, come here." Sookie reached for her daughter but she used her magic to come up and sit gently next to her on the chair. "Good job Princess."

"Thank you mommy. Mommy, Gunnar doesn't like being away from daddy. He gets sad when he is." Erika put her head on her mothers arm.

"Yeah, mommy and daddy figured that out yesterday, didn't we pumpkin?" Sookie looked at her son who was laying himself back in her arms. He was ready to eat so Sookie pulled her shirt up and bra to let her son eat. Gunnar was making his little sounds and Sookie smiled. He was such a happy baby, she hated to see him upset.

Erika tapped Sookie on the arm, she whispered up the mother. "Adam is going to have a new baby sister."

Sookie blinked. "How do you know that sweetie?" Sookie was curious on how her daughters powers worked. Enar was looking over at his sister and frowning.

"I have seen her. She is very pretty." Erika looked at her brother who turned his head.

"Erika, does Enar not like you to use your powers?" Sookie asked her daughter.

"He says to let him do it, I will get hurt." Erika leaned against Sookie again. Sookie could feel the calm coming from her daughter, her soothing emotions were radiating off her.

Sookie hugged her. "Baby, you are just as magical as your brothers, the magic is a gift and if you want to learn to use it you can. Mommy will help you."

"I know mommy, I know how to already." Erika looked up and smiled at her mother.

Sookie didn't understand. "What do you mean you know how?"

Erika yawned. "My sister helps me."

Sookie blinked and thought before she said anymore. "Sweetie, your sister? You don't have a sister."

Erika's eyes were closing. "Yes mommy, remember, she crossed over."

If the ground had opened up and pulled her in she would have been less surprised. "How does she help you Erika?"

"She talks to me and tells me." Erika's eyes closed.

Sookie didn't know if she should be upset or not. Her living daughter was tapped into her daughter that never survived. How was that possible? She needed to talk to Eric and Claude about it, it bothered Sookie now. "Really?"

"Don't be mad mommy, she loves you." Erika yawned again.

"Lily, will you take her upstairs. She is falling asleep." Sookie would talk to her again about it.

"Yes, mommy we can talk about it later." Erika sat up and Lily came over to get her.

Sookie whispered to Erika. "Did you hear mommy's thoughts Erika?" Sookie asked shocked.

Erika whispered back. "I hear everyone's mommy." Lily picked her up and took her in the house. Enar followed with his serious face.

Johan stopped to look at his mother. "We will keep her cloaked mommy, Enar is good at it. Don't worry." He smiled and left her sitting on the chair, Sookie's eyes welled and the tears began to fall. This was major, her child was telepathic but not just with her, she said she could hear everyone. Did that mean she heard vampires too? Sookie tried to compose herself.

"My love, what is it?" Eric was next to her in a flash, he knelt next to her in the chair. Sookie shook her head and relayed the conversation she had with Erika. Eric asked the question he needed the answer to most. "You mean she can hear vampires?"

"I don't know Eric, she said she hears everyone. She said she talks to our dead daughter. How is that possible?" Sookie sniffled.

Eric looked away, he didn't understand it either, he was in completely unfamiliar territory with these magical children. How was it his precious daughter could do the things she told Sookie? He didn't know what to say, he took Sookie's hand and held it tight, his feeling were overflowing. "We will find out Sookie. If my daughter can read the minds of our kind that will have great repercussions."

Sookie looked down at Gunnar. "If what she says is true she is may be more magical than all of them."

"Do not get upset about this Sookie, we will figure it out. She is young, she may have misunderstood what you were asking. When we get to Nevada we will test her. I will have Pam sit through a battery of tests with our daughter. Pam is the only one I trust with this, if Erika can read the minds of vampires we will use Pam to find out." Eric knew that if it was true how much danger his daughter could be in. "Do not mention this to anyone Sookie until we know what she can do. We need to keep a handle on this."

"Ok, wait I forgot. She also said Amelia is having a baby girl." Sookie was deflated, the short conversation with her daughter just wiped her out. She moved Gunnar to pull her bra down and her t-shirt back into place.

Eric knew how upset she was, he stood up, picked her up and carried her and his now sleeping son in the house. "Lets get you upstairs, you need to rest. I need you this evening since the King of Michigan is coming in." Sookie leaned her head against his shoulder as he walked them up the stairs. He put her on the bed when he got them in the room, he took Gunnar from her and was gone in a flash. "He is sound asleep, Lily is with the children in the nursery and I told her to bring him to us immediately if he begins to cry."

Sookie held her arms out, she needed Eric to hold her, she needed to feel him against her skin. "Eric." She whispered as he came closer.

He went to her, her arms wrapping around him. "Shush, my love. I am here."

"Oh Eric." She held him so tight, if he were human he would have complained. Sookie wanted to crawl inside him, she wanted her to protect her from the world until she could get her bearings. "Just hold me ok?"

"I will not let you go Sookie, I promise." He rolled them over, they were face to face, his arms tight against her body. "Let me take care of you Sookie, I will figure this out. You are not alone." He kissed her temple, he began to rub her back.

Sookie moved up, her lips went to the underside of Eric's chin, her teeth bit his skin. Her hands moved to his clothes, she began yanking and pulling them off him, she couldn't stand them on his body, she needed to touch his cool skin, that was what she needed. Eric tried to pull her back but she wasn't having it. "No." She yanked her t-shirt up next, her shorts she roughly took down her legs and she was out of her bra in seconds. Sookie's teeth went to his chest, she took his nipple in her teeth as she wrapped her arms around him again, her nails were digging into the skin of his back. Eric's eyes closed and he growled, he could feel the blood her nails were producing. Sookie took one of her hands that had blood on it and stuck it into her mouth, licking the blood off of it. Her eyes were on him as she did it. When she had gotten all the blood she pushed him back, he lay flat on his back and she crawled on top of him. "I need you Eric."

His fangs popped, he could feel the blood lust his wife was generating, he knew she was angry, confused, lusting, aroused, devastated. He watched her as she leaned down on his chest, biting everywhere her lips landed, not hard enough to draw blood just hard enough to make him buck slightly under her. It was edging her on, she moved down his body, when she got farther down she sat up and grabbed his cock in her hands. Eric moaned, the feeling of her hands on his was bliss. She looked at him and giggled wickedly, Eric looked at her and gasped, her eyes were glowing a the deepest blue he had ever seen. "Sookie."

She grinned and kept her eyes on him, her mouth went down on him, her tongue darting on his rock hard length. "Yes, sweetie, let me touch you Eric. You are so beautiful." She giggled at the twitching his shaft was doing as she touched him with her tongue. "Amazing." Her mouth went around him, she took in as much as she could. Sookie took her hands and touched every where she could, his thighs, his chest, balls.

Eric grunted as his wife moved up and down on him. "Lover." His eyes never left her, she was so good at this he thought, it felt incredible. "Let me touch you Sookie."

She looked up at him, she stopped what she was doing to reposition herself. She moved her body so her ass was directed toward Eric and she knelt back onto his lap taking him back in her mouth. Eric growled as his inserted two fingers into her center, she released his cock and pulled up, moaning. "Yes, Eric, more." She went back to gracious plenty, it took every bit of concentration to continue on him since the moment Eric began to touch her. Eric moved in and out her with his fingers, roughly inserting on more finger after another. When he had her stretched as much as his hand could he began to pound her, her body was moving violently with each pump. Her mouth never stopped on him, she was keeping her pace, Eric was grunting, he was so close but he wanted her to go first.

"Come for me Sookie, I know you like this, show me!" He leaned up and put his other hand on her nub and rubbed while he kept up his assault with his fingers. Eric could feel her breathing change on his length, she was panting so hard with each motion on him. Grinning he rubbed her harder, he had her right where he wanted her, she began to moan against him, her body began jerking and his head went back, he released his pink juices into her mouth as she climaxed. Sookie fell forward, her ass still in the air. Quickly Eric grabbed the tube out of the nightstand, his hand pulling her back up to him, he put the cold liquid all over her backside and his hard cock pushed in with one thrust, she screamed as he did. "You love this Sookie, tell me!"

"Oh, Eric, I need you!" Her voice was cracking.

"Do you like this Sookie?" He growled loudly. "Tell me!"

Her head was rocking back forth, her body pushing with each thrust he gave her. "I love it Eric, push harder, faster! I love you inside me like this Eric!" Moaning she turned her head slightly. "Yes Eric, fuck me."

His control wavered but he wanted it to last, he closed his eyes and savored her words, she loved what he did to her. She was screaming, her hands were out in front of her holding onto the mattress for dear life. He could feel her building, her moans and pants getting faster and longer with each. The concept of time was no more for him, he was in this moment, loving her, giving her every ounce of energy and love he had with each thrust inside her body. He needed her more than he had ever knew was possible. "I love you Sookie, tell me you love me."

"I love you Eric, I love you so much! You are mine, forever." She moaned again. "Oh, yes, oh yes! Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss!" Her body climaxed, she pushed down against him, he screamed her name and came inside her rear entrance. As he slowed down he bit his finger open and inserted into her center first, he knew he was rough on her even though she had begged him for it, he didn't want her in pain. She whimpered as he inserted his bleeding finger. She could feel his finger coating her insides, as he pulled his cock out of her rear he bit down again on his finger and did the same there, this time she cried out, she was more sore there.

"It will take the pain away my love. I am sorry I was so rough on you." He took his finger out of her and pulled her back to him, he laid her down next to him.

"Eric, please don't say that. I loved what we did." She adjusted so she could look at him. "I needed that, I needed the roughness. I had to work it off, all that with Erika was drowning me."

He smiled. "I am aware of that." He touched her face. "Sookie, your eyes were glowing the darkest blue I have ever seen."

"Really? Huh, I wonder what that was about. You know they really should make some sort of manual for others so they know what all this stuff that happens mean. I mean, why do they all keep it so secret?" She frowned.

"Knowledge is power my love. For example, if I know something about your powers than I can use it against you. That is the way the supes are. That is why most keep their powers very secret, they do not tell others unless they have to." Eric leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, I think it is stupid. If they just all learned to get along, work together and use the powers they were given wouldn't the world be a better place?" She sighed, she was getting tired.

Eric smiled at her thought process. "Yes, it would but creatures are greedy, it is in their nature to be that way. Everyone of them wants to be on top, if they are equal then that is not possible."

She needed to change the subject. "We are going to Fangtasia tonight?"

He nodded. "If you are not up to it I can handle it."

"No, I want to go. I will take a nap if you will with me. Then we can get up and feed the kids then go. I want you to have dinner with them tonight. You missed breakfast." She yawned.

"I would like that too. I missed that this morning." He smiled.

"Erika wanted to wake you, she said her daddy has breakfast with her and I told her no to let you sleep. She was mad at me. Her little lip pouted and everything." They both laughed.

"She is an angel, why did you deny my daughter?" Eric teased her.

"Your daughter! Yeah, wait till she is older and has you pulling your hair out. She will be my daughter than." Sookie giggled.

"Never, she is my Princess. She will never give me an ounce of trouble." Eric said seriously.

"Yeah, good luck with that, let me know how it goes." She tried not to laugh at him but couldn't help it. "Close your eyes Viking, we are napping now."

He did and she watched his face ease with sleep, she hugged him tight and fell asleep next to him.


	69. Chapter 69

**Thanks for the reviews! Please let me know what you think about this one.**

**ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

**Hope you enjoy :-k**

Chapter 69

Sookie woke, Eric was still sleeping. Yawning she stretched and got out of the bed. It was almost four o'clock, she needed to shower and get the kids situated for the evening. Deciding to let Eric sleep a little longer she went to the bathroom, took care of what she needed to then turned the water on in the shower stall. She turned the water really warm, all the sex with the her handsome husband made her a little sore so she climbed in and let the water run down her back and neck for a long time before she even decided doing anything else.

"You did not wait for me lover?" Eric stood naked looking at her with his fangs down.

"Hey sweetie, I thought you could use the sleep. Are you getting in?" She smirked at him.

He smiled. "You bet your beautiful ass I am." He got in, closed the door and instantly wrapped his arms around her from behind. "How are you feeling? Not sore I hope."

She nodded. "Actually I am a little, but in a good way."

Eric put his wrist to his mouth, tore open his skin and put it in front of her. "Drink, this will help quickly."

Sookie did, she could feel the effects of his powerful blood running through her veins. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Eric leaned down and bit into her shoulder drawing from her. The panted as they took each others blood giving them both a quick orgasm. Sookie was purring, she leaned up against him he hugged her tighter. "We need to get busy Eric, we have a lot to do tonight."

Eric nodded and turned her around to look at him. "Sookie, I want to tell you something, we have no secrets and I want you to find out from me."

She turned and looked at him. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Her face panicked.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just would feel better if I tell you personally." He looked down at her and pulled her face to his. "I spoke to Lilith on the phone last night."

Sookie backed up. "Ok, why?"

He pulled her back in place next to him. "I wanted to ask her not to have anymore contact with us."

"I thought we made it pretty clear to her when she was at the bar Eric. What was the purpose of the call?" Sookie was curious now.

"Sookie, please understand. Lilith and I have spent a lot of time together over the years. She is one of the few that I can say I actually liked, she was kind, fun, never wanted anything from me. I felt it best to speak to her, make her understand what you mean to me and this is not something she can come between." His eyes searched hers as he spoke, he hoped she would understand.

"You care for her." Sookie looked at him. "Eric, do you love her?" She needed the answer.

Eric closed his eyes as if to find the right words. "No, I do not love her. I have only love for you Sookie."

"Eric, be honest with me, if you care for her I understand, I wont be upset. I know in my heart you have made a commitment to me and our family." Sookie watched his face, she was sure he was asking her to let Lilith live. "I wont let anything come between us Eric, no matter what. Are you asking me not to hurt her?"

"I am telling you I asked her to stay away. If she chooses not to I cannot stop her. I needed to at least try." Eric looked sad, like he had let his wife down.

"Thank you for telling me, I know it was a decision that must have been hard for you. I am not mad at you for it Eric. I understand now what she meant to you." Sookie reached up and kissed him. "Will you wash my back?"

Eric took the body wash and sponge then began to wash her back for her. He still felt guilty about the call. His wife accepted what he told her, it was true, he had cared for Lilith, they had been together on and off over the centuries. Why it was important to him he couldn't figure out? They finished the shower, got out, dried and got dressed. Eric remained quiet, he let Sookie talk to him about whatever she had on her mind, he would agree absently as she spoke. They went down the stairs to the dining room, the kids were just being put in their chairs to eat dinner.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The kids called to them as they walked in.

"Hey babies, are you ready for dinner?" Sookie smiled and kissed them all. Lily had put the baby in his bouncer on the table, he had his fist in his mouth smiling. "Hey pumpkin, you want to eat? Mommy will be right with you ok?"

Trish and Sergio put plates, cups, glasses and True Blood in front of each recipient. Eric looked at Trish. "Thank you." Trish gave him an odd look and smiled.

"Eric, are you alright? You have been awful quiet." Sookie was undoing the straps on Gunnar's seat to take him out. The baby was making all kinds of silly noises.

"I am fine lover, let me have the baby while you eat your food. He is playing now so I will hold him while your food is warm." Eric reached up for the baby who smiled brightly at his father, Gunnar's little hands went to Eric's face and he pat Eric's skin while giggling. "You think you are funny my son?" Eric tickled the baby which made everyone laugh.

The kids all told their parents about their day, Sookie laughed at the kids and their adventures. Each of them completely different, each one amazing. Sookie pushed her plate away, drank her milk and reached for Gunnar. "Are you ready to eat your dinner too baby?" Eric handed her the baby and she pulled the sun dress she was wearing down in the front and opened her nursing bra. She wore one tonight since she was sure they would be taking the baby. She looked at Eric who looked like he was lost in thought. "Eric, are we taking Gunnar with us?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Of course, I do not want to leave him alone again, we may try again in the future but he is too young right now." Eric reached over and touched Erika's face. "Princess, you look very pretty in your dress. Is it new?"

"Yes, daddy. Thank you." She smiled and leaned over in her chair with her lips puckered. She wanted a kiss from her daddy. Eric chuckled and kissed her.

Lily left the room to take Enar upstairs, he had mashed potatoes all over his hands. Eric looked at Erika. "My Princess, did you talk to mommy today about hearing people's thoughts?"

She looked at Eric like he was late for the party. "Yes daddy."

"Can you hear daddy's thoughts?" He asked cautiously.

Erika knew her fathers feelings, she instantly got concerned and sat up in her chair looking at Sookie for help. "Baby, you can tell daddy. He loves you, he is not mad at you."

The little girl looked back at Eric. "You wont be mad at me daddy?" Her lip began to tremble.

He stood up and picked her up out of her chair. "Never my darling. I love you more than anything. You can tell daddy anything, I promise."

She laid her head on Eric's shoulder. "Yes daddy."

Eric closed his eyes and calmed himself. He made himself think of something random then asked her to tell him what it was. "You like mommy's yellow and pink bikini."

Sookie looked up at Eric, he nodded. "Ok, try now."

Erika giggled. "Thank you daddy."

"What did I think of Erika?" Eric asked her.

"Oh, you think my purple dress is the prettiest." She giggled again.

He put her back in the chair and sat back down. Lily was back with Enar who looked less than pleased. He slapped his hands on his chair. "Sister!"

Everyone's eyes went to where Enar was sitting. His little face was red with anger. "Enar, you will not yell at your sister, do you understand me son?" Eric spoke firmly to his son.

"Yes daddy." He continued looking at Erika who looked to Sookie again for help.

"Eric, can I see you in the living room please?" Sookie stood and waited for his response. He got up and followed her. "Your son is intimidating his sister to not use her powers. Why would he do that?"

He frowned. "Probably for the same reason we do not wish her to have that power."

"I guess your right. I just don't like he is so aggressive with her. Can you talk to him?" Sookie looked worried.

"Yes, I will do that right now." Eric left her standing in the living room and went to get his son. Lily was wiping faces of squirming kids. "Lily, I am taking Enar outside, we will back shortly." She smiled at him as he picked his son up to take out into the yard. Eric sat them in the chair and hugged him. "I love you my son."

Enar hugged him back and smiled at Eric. "I love you."

Eric sat him on his butt on his lap. "Son, I know you love your sister very much but you cannot be mean to her."

Enar looked at his father then down into his lap. "I am sorry daddy."

Eric pulled his chin up to look him in they eye. "Are you trying to protect her, is that why you are upset with her?"

"Yes." He blinked at his father.

"I understand son but do not hurt her feelings or make her scared of you because you are being mean. She loves you." Eric smiled at him.

Enar smiled. "I love her too daddy."

Eric hugged him tightly. "Promise daddy you will be nicer to your sister, you hurt her and mommy when you behave that way."

"I am going to protect her daddy." Enar sat up defiant.

"Warrior, I will protect her and the rest of you. You are brave for wanting to, you have done so since you were in mommy's belly. Let me worry about her for awhile." Enar nodded to his father and Eric hugged him again.

Mark rushed toward him. "Eric, in the house now!"

Eric was gone in a flash, there were guards everywhere, running through the house, Gary was ushering Sookie, the kids and Lily down the stairs. Eric handed Enar over to Ted who followed the group down to the safe room.

"What is going on?" Eric demanded.

Stephen stepped forward. "We have apprehended two men, both with assault rifles on the outskirts of the property, the guards have followed two cars both filedl of men we believe are with them. Why don't you go down with your family Eric?"

Eric shook his head no. "I will stay here, I more than capable of handling a car full of morons."

Stephen put his finger to his ear piece. "Yes sir, I will." He looked up at Eric. "The first car has a trunk load of explosives. The second is giving chase." Stephen left and went outside.

Mark was coming toward them. "You have been apprised of what is happening Eric?"

He nodded. "Where are they?" Eric growled.

"We have them and are taking them to the warehouse now." Mark hissed.

Eric smirked. "Good, I will send Nigel for them. Keep them locked up until he arrives, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, as you wish." Mark was on his ear piece giving instructions.

Eric went outside, Stephen and Ted were combing the grounds with the rest of the guards, every one of them were armed to the hilt, the guards at the gates were doubled and more were on the way. Eric came on Stephen and Ted. "Have you found anything more?"

Stephen shook his head. "No sir, we are going over the property again to be sure, Ted is about to run it one more time, his nose will pick it up if someone unidentified had been here. We know they were human."

Eric looked around. "No more explosives?"

Gary stepped up to them. "None. I wouldn't be concerned about that, there is no way they can get on the property long enough to plant anything."

"Is it clear to get my family out of the safe room?" Eric frowned.

Nodding to Eric, Gary touched his earpiece. "Are we clear?" He listened to the other end. "Yes your majesty, we are all clear."

Eric rushed back into the house, put the security code in and rushed down the stairs. Sookie had the kids on the bed reading them a book." She looked up the minute he entered the room. "My love, we can go back upstairs now."

"Ok, daddy says we can go. Who wants to watch 'Hotel for Dogs'?" Everyone cheered and Lily grabbed the hands of the twins and led them upstairs, Johan left at vampire speed. Gunnar was still on her lap. "Eric, what happened?"

"Two intruders and two cars of men. They have been caught." Eric came to sit next to her. "Are you alright?"

Sighing she nodded. "Yes, you guys gave me a scare but I knew everything was ok. You were mad but I knew you were fine."

"The bond does come in handy does it not?" Gunnar put his arms out for Eric to take him. Eric laid on his back and put Gunnar in the air. "There is my little vampire!" Eric made silly sounds while Gunnar laughed hysterically, his little face was flushed with laughter.

"What are you doing Gunnar? Flying with daddy?" Sookie watched her husband being silly with the baby and was so happy. "Ok, we need to get ready." She got up and stood looking at her vampires.

Eric sat up with Gunnar who held tightly to him. "Yes, you go on up, I am going to take him to Lily. I can get him just before we leave, he is rather easy to get ready." Eric was smacking kisses on the side of his face.

"I am going up." She turned and looked at them one more time before she went up. When she got into the room, she plugged in her curling iron, went to the closet to make a decision on what to wear. She moved her clothes around until she found a red cotton summer dress, it was short sleeved with a square neck line. It had buttons ran down the entire length of the dress in pearl and the hem of it came just above her knee. It was loose enough to be comfortable but still showed off her very full bust line. Undressing out of what she had on, she took out a red nursing bra and panties, slipped them on and went to do her hair and make up. She went for summery simple makeup, her tan was getting stronger since she and the kids played outside almost every day. She put diamonds on her ears, square cut flawless earrings that Eric had given her when they found out they were pregnant with Gunnar. She turned to do her hair.

"I am going to make a few phone calls my love then I will get ready. Do you need any help?" Eric asked as he walked in and came up behind her. His lips went to her shoulder and he gently nipped her skin.

She pulled the curling iron out of her hair. "Thanks sweetie, I think I am fine. When do you want to leave?"

"We need to meet with Michigan at nine so lets leave at eight thirty." Eric was at the door.

"I will be ready then." She went back to curling her hair. Sookie finished getting ready, her hair done, her dress in place, her shoes on. She went to the closet, got out a bag and put her cell phone and a few other things in it. Checking herself in the mirror before leaving the room she turned to go downstairs. Amelia was coming out of her office as she was coming out of the bedroom.

"Hey Sookie, you look great." Amelia's arms were full with her laptop and papers.

Sookie hurried to her. "Thanks, let me help you." Sookie took her laptop for her so she could get a grip on the rest of the stuff.

"I appreciate it. I was trying to get through some of the letters you have gotten. We can go over them tomorrow." Amelia smiled.

Sookie nodded. "Amelia, have you figured out anything about what we talked about earlier?"

"I am sure I am not pregnant Sook, it is just my imagination running wild." They walked down the stairs.

"Take the test Amelia." Sookie frowned.

Amelia whipped to look at her. "You know something don't you?"

"I would feel better knowing for sure, that's all. You would do it for me." Sookie whispered, Alcide was headed their direction.

"Fine." She saw her husband and kept going down the stairs. "Hun, can we run to the store, I need to get some girl stuff from the drug store."

No man liked the girl stuff isle, he acted like he didn't hear the last part and nodded. "Sure darling, lets go. Maggie needs to leave a little early tonight so move it babe." Alcide smiled at Sookie. "You need to be locked up Sookie. Your lucky Eric doesn't have a beating heart because he would eventually need a new one with all the stress you put on it with those outfits." He winked at her and she smacked at him.

"Night you guys. Amelia, call me." Sookie gave her friend the look and she smiled at her.

"Mommy!" Johan was running toward her.

She knelt down. "Yes baby?"

Johan looked up at his mother. "Are you going to work with daddy?"

"Yep, mommy and daddy have to meet with the King of Michigan. He is having some trouble and daddy is going to help him." Sookie smiled.

Johan pulled her close. "The Sheriff is bad mommy, don't be alone with him."

Sookie stood quickly. "Johan, give me your hand." He looked up at her and did as she said. She walked them to the living room. "Lily? Have you seen Eric?"

She turned from where she was sitting with the twins and Gunnar playing on the floor. "Yes, he just went out the back door."

"Thanks. Lets go find daddy Johan." Sookie walked with her son out the glass door, Eric was standing with his back to her. He was on the phone, Sookie put her fingers to her lips so Johan would be quiet while Eric finished his conversation. Eric turned and smiled then turned back around. Sookie could hear him, he was speaking in Swedish and he was in King mode.

He closed his phone and turned. "Yes, my love?" He walked to them.

"Eric, Johan needs to tell you something." She knelt down, looked him in the eye and smiled. "Baby, tell daddy what you just told mommy ok?"

Johan nodded and looked up at his father. "Don't let mommy be with the Sheriff daddy."

Eric's eyes narrowed and he knelt down to pick him up. "Johan, I do not understand."

"The Sheriff is a bad vampire daddy, he hurts people." Johan put his head on Eric's shoulder.

"Its ok my son, thank you for telling me. You have nothing to worry about. Mommy will be just fine, I promise." He kissed Johan on the side of the face. "How about you go back inside with your siblings, daddy and mommy will come to say goodbye before we leave alright?" His son nodded and was gone in a flash. "I fucking hate this! My children see one thing after another!" Eric's fangs were down and he began to pace.

Sookie felt horrible in that moment, she knew that the gift of telepathy and the visions were from her. Her kids were being bombarded with it and they were just babies. "I think we need to talk to Claude about binding their powers."

He turned to look at her, he was mad. "Sookie, we cannot do that to them, they are smart and receptive. They will know their powers are gone, how would we explain it to them? There has to be a way of keeping the visions to a minimum."

"Eric, if you don't like the magic then bind their powers." She wasn't going to coddle him about it, he was upset she was going to lay it all on the line.

"Is that what you want? To cut their powers off?" He growled at her.

"No, but what other suggestion do you have?" She was sick of this. "I am not fighting with you about the kids Eric." Turning she went into the house. She heard him hissing as she closed the door. Smiling she sat down on the couch and played with the kids, she saw Eric flash past the window, she just kept a smile on her face.

Time flew fast. It was eight thirty on the dot, she was waiting for him in the living room, Tammy had taken the kids upstairs and in bed, she patiently waited for Eric, eight thirty five, eight forty. He walked through the door with Gunnar's carrier. "Are you ready Sookie?"

She looked at him. "If you don't want me to go I wont."

"I did not say that. Are you ready?" He gave her the look that he wasn't in the mood for her feistiness.

"Yes." Walking past him Nigel and Thalia were waiting to get them in the car and to Fangtasia. They sat silent on the way, when they pulled up to the bar Nigel helped her out of the car and walked behind her as they got closer.

Nathan was coming down the hall when they arrived. "Good evening your Majesties. The King and his Sheriff are here." He smiled.

"Thank you Nathan, would you bring me a ginger ale please. I am sure Eric would like a True Blood. Wont you sweetie?" She grinned up at him sarcastically.

"Yes, thank you Nathan." He went into his office, sat in his chair, logged onto his computer and ignored her.

She wanted to stick her tongue out at him but she wouldn't give him the pleasure. Nigel sat the carrier next to her and the baby's eyes were opening. "Hey darling, are you awake?" Unbuckling the straps of his seat she picked him up and leaned back on the couch, she put him on her lap and talked to him. "Are you going to be a good boy while daddy works?" Gunnar smiled then stuck his fist in his mouth. "Yep, that is exactly what mommy wants to do." She saw Eric look at her and then back to the computer screen.

There was a knock at the door, Nathan opened it and announced the King and his Sheriff. Eric nodded. "Thank you Nathan." He stepped in, put their drinks on the desk. Eric stood, came to Sookie to help her stand up, they smiled as the King and his Sheriff came in. Eric took his son from Sookie holding him close to his body.

Sookie stepped forward first. "Harry, I am so glad you came. How was your trip?"

He smiled at Sookie, bowed and then bowed to Eric. "Wonderful, thank you Sookie. I am grateful you took pity and invited me. Things have been disastrous in my state, I hoped the King would take time to help me."

Eric smiled. "Harry, you know you could always call me, you did not have to worry about protocol. I am here to help."

Carl stood with a evil expression. Sookie had only heard about the Sheriff of Area 1 for Michigan, he was rumored to be cruel and not very popular. Sookie got chills just looking at him. She turned and spoke to him. "Welcome Sheriff, please wont you both sit. Would you like something to drink?"

Harry smiled. "I would, Carl?"

He nodded. ""Yes, thank you." The amount of sincerity he yielded Sookie could have put on her pinky finger.

"Is this your son we have heard so much about? The little vampire?" Harry grinned.

Eric beamed. "Yes, he is our youngest, Prince Gunnar, Harry is the King of Michigan my son." Sookie watched Gunnar who looked at the tiny vampire, his hair was jet black and parted much like it was hundreds of years ago. His suit was a bit outdated, more vintage Sookie thought. He was always pleasant to her, she thought he was nice. It took a minute and Gunnar warmed up to him, smiling and clapping. Eric walked closer to Carl, Gunnar immediately moved back, he grabbed for Eric's hand and he began hissing. "Gunnar, no."

Carl looked up at the baby from his seat on the couch and his fangs came down. "Get in line kid." He grinned and chuckled at the fact the baby vampire sensed his evilness.

Eric narrowed his eyes and his fangs came down. "Watch your step Carl, I take offense where my family is concerned."

The look on Carl's face spoke volumes, he didn't care one bit what Eric had to say. This was going to be a pissing contest and Sookie really wasn't in the mood for it. "Shall we get down to business gentlemen?" Nigel had stepped in the room, he was standing close to Sookie now. She had seen Eric's call to him, non verbally of course.

"Yes, lets get through this, there is much to discuss." Eric held onto his son and sat in his chair again.

The vampires began talking about budgets and profits, bottom lines, money making ventures, Sookie kept biting the side of her mouth to keep from falling asleep. About two hours went by, Gunnar was getting hungry and fussy. "I am sorry, would you please excuse me?" She took the baby from Eric who smiled at her, she whispered in Gunnar's ear. "Just a minute baby, were going." Nigel started to go with her. "I will be right next door and just a few minutes. Stay with Eric."

He stood where he was. Eric hadn't noticed he didn't go with her, his back was turned talking to Harry about something. Sookie hurried to Pam's office and unbuttoned her dress, pulled up her nursing bra and put her son to her breast to feed. Gunnar latched right on, he ate like he was starved. When he got ready for the other side this side he bit into to take blood. "I see your son is just as fascinated with you as I am." Carl stood in the doorway.

"Carl, please return to the office with Eric." Sookie had no fear for this vampire, she was ready, her son made sure of it.

"Now why would I do that when I can stand here and enjoy the show?" His fangs came down.

Sookie frowned. "I am a married woman and your Queen. I am telling you to get back to the office, now."

Nigel appeared and he had Carl by the neck. "You heard my Queen. Who do you think you are Carl? That woman sitting there is feeding her child! Do you wish to die tonight?" Carl made the mistake of laughing, Nigel moved so quickly, Carl had silver wrapped around his neck, Nigel's gloved hands were pulling tight. "Excuse us my Queen." The two vampires disappeared. Sookie hadn't realized she had stopped breathing while that all went on, she let out the breathe and closed her eyes.

"Sookie, are you alright?" She opened her eyes and Eric was knelt down in front of her.

She nodded. "Yes, Nigel strikes again." Smiling she touched his face. "We are fine Eric, I swear, he never got past the door jam thanks to Nigel. I swear I attract trouble."

Eric laughed. "We have established that already Sookie."

"Take your son." She handed the sleeping baby to him. "Are you done with Michigan?"

"Yes, he just left, very embarrassed as you can understand. Harry is fair but when you cross him he is wicked. I think that vampire could give Pam a run for her money." Eric held her hand as they walked back to his office. "Lets go home."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. Nigel and Thalia were standing next to the car waiting. Sookie pulled away from Eric to go to Nigel. "Thank you Nigel, I can never thank you for all you do for my family."

He bowed. "I have to stay on your good side my Queen, otherwise I would miss all this fun! I can tell you in the eight hundred years I have lived as a vampire I cant say I have had as much fun as I have being part of your family."

Sookie laughed. "I am glad you are part of the family Nigel." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Take me home to my babies ok?"

He smiled like Eric had never seen, he had known this vampire for the better part of six hundred years and he was always a wicked, stand offish, killing machine. Now he had come to care for his family, his wife could ask this vampire to stand on his head and he would. Eric nodded to his old friend and got in the car. "I cleared my schedule for tomorrow." Eric leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Really, why? Did we have something we need to do?" She looked up at him.

Eric's fangs came down. "No, I want to spend the morning making love to you then take my children to the park before we go to Vegas. The week will be busy and I want them to enjoy the day before we leave."

"I am sure the kids would like that. I would like to stop and see Jason."

He nodded. "How about I call him and ask him to meet us at the park?" Eric took his phone out of his pocket.

"Ok, Johan will be glad to see him." Sookie yawned.

Eric held Gunnar close to him, he was sound asleep but Eric wanted his son near him. "Stackhouse, Northman here." He nodded. "Yes, Sookie is fine. I will be taking my family to the park there tomorrow, can you come by and see the children?" He listened. "That is fine, yes, your sister will be there." Eric rolled his eyes. "Fine, we will see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Pain in the butt isn't he?" Sookie giggled.

"Understatement my dear. If I was unaware of the family connection I would swear it was impossible you came from the same two parents." Eric grinned.

The car pulled up in the front of the house. Tammy met them at the door and took Gunnar to put down in the nursery. Sookie hugged Eric tight around the waist as he walked with her up the stairs. He set her on the bed, took her shoes off, helped her out of her dress that he laid across the chair and then took her bra and panties off of her body. "Thank you sweetie." She yawned again.

"Of course lover, now lay back and close your eyes. I will listen for our son." He took his clothes off and laid down next to her.

Whispering she looked at him in the dark. "Eric, hold me. Please."

"What is it my love?" He pulled her close and his strong arms went around her holding her really tight.

"I just need you that's all. I hate when we fight." She nuzzled his neck.

He kissed the side of her neck. "I do to. We have much more at stake now so it gets intense. I only want what is best for our family Sookie, that it the most important thing to me. I want everyone happy and safe."

She looked up at him. "I know you do." Eric's phone began ringing. He leaned over and checked the caller ID, hit the end button and set it back on the table. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Yawning she closed her eyes.

"I will return the call after you sleep." He rubbed her back.

"Love you." Sookie whispered.

Eric smiled. "I love you too. Sleep now." She fell instantly asleep. Eric held her while she did, he waited until he knew she was sound asleep and gently moved her so he could get up. He put his jeans on, grabbed his phone then went to the office. He made his nightly calls, Bill, Pam, Isabella. When he was done he stared at the phone. The missed call was concerning him, he knew he shouldn't return it, he should just let it go. He hit the send button.

"Hi Eric."

"Why are you calling?"

"I know you told me to leave you alone. Please see me Eric."

"No."

"Please Eric. I will leave you alone if you do. I just want to see you one time before I leave. I have to talk to you about something very important."

"Will you leave me alone then?"

"Yes, I just need to talk to you before I go."

"I will at the coffee shop around the corner from Fangtasia in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, Eric, I will see you then."

Eric sat his phone on the desk, he knew this was a bad idea. Tomorrow he would have to explain to Sookie why he met with his ex-lover in the middle of the night. It sounded bad even to him. He went to the bedroom, put on a t-shirt, his boots, grabbed his keys and wallet then headed down the stairs. Nigel was coming in the front door as he was walking out. "Are you going out Eric?"

"Yes, watch my family Nigel." Eric looked Nigel in the eye.

Nigel narrowed his eyes. "Do not do it Eric. You are playing with fire."

"She asked only to speak with me. I am not cheating on my wife." Eric's fangs popped.

"Really? You are sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night. Did you wake her to tell her?" Nigel was getting angry.

Eric hissed. "This is non of you business. Go back to work."

"Eric you are my friend but what you are doing is wrong. Sookie loves you, she would understand if you told her, but what you are doing is deceitful." Nigel walked away.

Grabbing the door he almost pulled it off the hinges opening it. Part of him told him to go back upstairs, wake Sookie and tell her he was leaving, the other half told him to just cancel. He went another route, he just left the house and got into his corvette to meet Lilith.


	70. Chapter 70

**Boy, oh boy! That Eric….what are we going to do with him? **

**You are all so quick to hang him up. Poor vamp!**

**Please review! I hope you like this one.**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 70

Eric got as far as the end of the driveway. He stopped the car and turned around, parked the car and rushed up the stairs. He went into the room and leaned over Sookie. "My love?"

Her eyes opened. "Sweetie?" She yawned.

"Sookie, I need to talk to you. I am sorry to wake you but it is important." He turned the light on.

"Ok." She looked at him, he was so serious.

"Lilith called, I spoke with her and she asked me to meet with me. She said it was important and she needs to speak with me. I was going to go and deal with her myself but as I drove down the driveway I knew I could not give her the idea that I could keep things from you, that I would deceive you and I just didn't feel right leaving without telling you. Would you mind going with me to speak with her?" He kept his eyes on her the whole time.

Sookie took his hand. "Is it important to you to speak to her?"

"She was important to me Sookie, we were together for over five hundred years on and off. Yes, there were plenty of woman in between but she cared for me, she always hoped our relationship would advance. That was not something I wanted, I liked it just the way it was. If you come with me tonight she will realize that she needs to move on. I do not want to see her hurt Sookie, if I can help it." Sookie watched him tell her about a part of his life he was uncomfortable about.

"Let me get some clothes on. Ok?" Sookie stood up and put her clothes on.

He looked at her sadly. "Please do not be angry with me. I should have told you she called earlier."

"I am not mad Eric, I am glad you realized you needed to tell me before you went off in the middle of the night. That might not have turned out too good for you." She smirked and shook her head. "Don't keep secrets Eric, how would you feel if I did that to you, snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to meet a man?" She watched his face change to anger, he got the message loud and clear.

"Yes, I figured it out by the time I got down the driveway. I should have told you before I left. I am sorry Sookie." He reached out for her.

"Lets go deal with your ex Eric." She rolled her eyes as they left the room. "Nigel." She called to him and he appeared in front of them in a flash. He gave Eric a dirty look. "I take it you know about Lilith."

Nigel nodded. "Yes, I am glad he came to his senses before he made a mistake." Eric hissed at him. "You know I was right that is why you came back, you knew what the right thing to do was." Nigel smiled and looked at Sookie.

"Ok, enough you too. Yes, Eric used his brain, we got that." She turned to Nigel. "We are going to meet with Lilith, get my car and lets go."

Nigel's mouth opened up and almost hit the floor. "You are still going?" He looked at Eric.

"Car Nigel." Sookie said. The three of them got into Sookie's car. Nigel drove, Sookie and Eric sat in the back, Eric held onto Sookie tight the entire ride. When they pulled up to the coffee shop Lilith could be seen sitting alone in the window. "Eric, stay here for a minute ok? When I am done talking to her you can if she still wants to talk alright?" Nigel chuckled from the front seat.

"Sookie…." Eric tried to stop her.

"You asked me to come here, now let me talk to her, woman to woman." Sookie nodded to Nigel who got out of the car, opened the door and fell in line with her.

Sookie walked into the restaurant and made a bee line to Lilith. "What are you doing here?" The female vampire hissed.

"Hello Lilith, it seems my husband got a phone call from you tonight. I am here to intercept it. Stop calling my husband Lilith, the last call you made to him better be your last." Sookie sat across from her, Nigel was directly behind her, his hand on his sword.

"I want to speak to Eric." She looked around like he was coming in too.

Sookie shook her head. "Listen, I don't know if your aware of my tolerance for Eric's ex-girlfriends but I would be happy to tell you about one specific one." Sookie turned to Nigel.

Nigel looked seriously at Lilith then said one word. "Katie." He made the chopping the head off movement and Lilith looked shocked. The death of Katie was supe legend. Nigel made a great wing man Sookie thought.

"I don't mean to let it happen, it just does. See, I am so in love with my husband I let my anger get the best of me, then bad things happen. We don't tell Eric, he doesn't know about them all." She giggled wickedly for effect. Nigel nodded behind her, his eyes got big like he knew of her assassinations, as if he helped her.

"I only wanted to tell him goodbye. He was mine for over five hundred years!" Lilith actually pouted.

Sookie reached across the table to take her hand, she squeezed it with all of her strength, she could see the look in her eyes, fear. "I know, he is so good in bed he makes you crazy doesn't he?" Sookie smirked. "How do you think I ended up with four kids? I wont let him out of the bed for days." Her eyes glowed as she spoke to the vampire. "Eric gave me a message to give you, he is married, he loves his family. I think he is afraid for your safety, poor thing. He was there the day I killed Katie, he was very upset with me for ending her, but what could he do? I am a very super powerful Fae with anger issues. I take care of the competition." She smiled.

Lilith looked scared to the core. "Look I got it ok, I wont call him, tell him to lose my number!" She was up, out of the booth and gone in a flash.

Sookie turned around to look at Nigel. "Don't you dare tell him what I said Nigel, do you hear me?"

Nigel burst out laughing. "Even if I did he would never believe me! My Queen, we need to do some recon together, you are fucking fantastic!"

Sookie laughed too. "I just went with the flow. Did you see her face when I took her hand. I think she would have pissed herself if she could." She cleared her face and went back to the car where Eric was waiting patiently, he was in down time.

"Lover, do I need to speak to her?" He looked at her concerned as he began to step out of the car.

"No, she told me to give you a message. She never wants to hear from you again." Sookie got into the car straight faced and Nigel covered his mouth to stop the laughter.

Eric turned her face to look at him. "What did you do?" Nigel got in and put the car in drive to take them home.

Sookie smiled. "I told her I loved you, you love your family and how wonderful you were in bed. I think she got the message."

Nigel shook his head, Eric leaned forward. "Nigel, what did she do?"

"My King, I plead the fifth, I was a willing participant to a crime, I refuse to incriminate myself….." He didn't get to finish, Eric growled.

Sookie burst out laughing. "Nigel, hurry up and get us home, I plan on showing my husband what being a good vampire gets him."

Eric's fangs popped and he pushed her back on the seat and kissed her like crazy. When they got to the house he rushed her upstairs, threw her on the bed, then yanked their clothes off, they both were blood lusting.

"Sweetie, I need to go check on the kids." She giggled.

"No, you are staying here. Tammy is taking care of them, they are sound asleep my love." His hands were all over her. "Lay back Sookie."

Sookie shook her head laughing. "Eric, seriously, I need to get up."

He hissed at her, pulled her legs down toward him. She laughed and wiggled away from him, his hand gripping her again this time pinning her under him. He moved so fast, he had her legs open, he knelt between them as he pushed into her not giving her any warning. "Mine, Sookie, you are mine."

She bucked and cried out, his hips thrusting hard against her, the sound of the their bodies crashing together was intoxicating. Sookie was wet and fell in pace with him instantly. "Yes, Eric." Her hands went behind him, she pushed his ass so he would go deeper inside her. "More Eric."

His gave her a fangy smile, he leaned over and bit into her breast, she moaned, her head falling back. Eric's hips pounded her, hard. It didn't take long, Eric was grunting her name as he came inside her and as he did he continued moving inside her, he was rock hard still. He straightened up, pulled her closer to him and slowed down, almost to a stop. "I only want to love you. You are everything to me, my entire world is you and my children."

Sookie smiled and leaned up, she pulled his face to his. "I know sweetie, I love you, just love me." Her lips went to his, he kissed her, their tongues entwined while he moved her back to the mattress. His body hovered over her, slowly his length moved in and out of her, he smiled as she panted, she was getting closer but he would take his time, he wanted to fill her completely with his love, his desire, his appreciation of her. Eric's hands took hers, their fingers grasping the others, he held them together on the bed while he loved her.

The bond opened wide, it began swirling, the air in the room filled, it was thick. Eric looked up long enough to see what was happening, the color of the light was a translucent blue. "Sookie, look." Her face turned to look away from him to see the light, she smiled. His face went back to hers, their eyes locking on each other.

Eric took his time, when he knew she was close he kept his pace but pushed harder into

her each time, his grunt made her grin, she knew what he was doing. "Sweetie, yes, right there, I am right there!" She moaned, her body bucking under him, she climaxed hard, her body jerking. Eric bit into his arm putting it to her mouth and he went to the opposite breast from earlier to take his fill of her sweet blood. They came together, holding onto each other tightly. Eric didn't move he stayed inside her, he wanted to be connected to her as long as he could. She pushed up on her elbows slightly and kissed him, a long passionate kiss. "Wow, what was the light?"

He looked down on her, he was afraid to say the words out loud, he had two thoughts but he would do as she asked, he would tell her. "I have two theories." She nodded. "One, it could be your powers increasing, maybe transmitting something to me."

Sookie looked at him her eyes searched his. "Like the storm outside, just different."

"Yes, it could be that. It was blue like the day your eyes glowed." He rolled over taking her with him still connected to her. "Or it could be something else." Every ounce of his being wanted not to upset her but she wanted the truth.

"What else could it be?" She purred and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We have made a child." Eric closed his eyes for the fall out.

Sookie pushed up and looked in the eyes. "You think that was what happened?"

Shaking his head he looked at her. "I do not know Sookie, your powers are still a mystery to us. It is impossible to know."

"Well, it is inevitable isn't it? I mean we don't use any type of birth control and neither of us can keep our hands off each other. I know I couldn't or wouldn't want to keep from having sex with you, ever. So I will just have to deal with it." She grinned.

Eric's head fell back and he laughed. He laughed harder than she had heard him laugh in a while. "What have you done with my bride?"

"What?" She looked offended.

"I just told you I thought we made a baby and you said you had to deal with it, you amaze me!" He grinned.

"Eric, I have to pick my battles. I am not an idiot, we have sex, we can get pregnant. I know every time it's a chance, do you see me stopping?" Her head went back to his shoulder.

Eric hugged her tight. "That would give us five or six children Sookie."

"Six?" She asked him.

"Twins are prevalent in the Fae world Sookie. You know this."

She sighed. "I didn't think about that. If I get pregnant with twins this time Eric I am having you neutered. Count on it." She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. "Never mind that, I don't want anything near gracious plenty, its too valuable!"

He laughed again, reached down and smacked her ass, hard. "You need a paddling wife, I think now is as good of time as any." Eric grinned. "Lay back and get some sleep, we have much to do tomorrow. The park, packing for our trip, work."

She yawned and closed her eyes, she was asleep in seconds, he smiled and fell asleep holding her tightly to him.

Sookie woke the next morning, they had so much to do, Eric was laying looking at her. "Hi sweetie." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hello my love. Did you sleep well?"

She giggled and nodded to him. She jumped up and wiggled her ass at him. Running to the bathroom she started the shower and he was behind her in seconds. "Caught me did you?"

"You did not give much chase my love." His fangs nipped her neck.

"That is the best part, getting caught!" Giggling she stepped into the water. Things moved back into their proper place, Eric knew they did, she had let the issue with Lilith go and moved on. He was so proud of her, she grew stronger every day. She was washing his back. "Eric, we still need to get through some of the King and Queen stuff today, would you mind sitting with me for about a half hour before we leave for the park."

"Certainly, anything pressing?" He closed his eyes as her hands went down the front of him.

She smiled. "No, but I want your opinion. Some of the issues are more political and I don't want to give my opinion until I know it is alright with you."

"Of course lover, but I am sure your choices will be good ones." He kissed her, stepped into the water spray and rinsed off. "You are next wife, under the water. We have much to do today."

"Yes my King." She bowed and smiled, he chuckled at her silliness. Stepping under the water she rinsed then turned to shut the water off. Eric opened the door, handed her a towel and walked into the bedroom. He put on blue jeans, a white t-shirt and left his hair down in his face. Sookie almost jumped him, he looked so hot. She went casual too, she put on red and white sundress, red sandals and put her hair up in her signature pony tail. Eric was putting his wallet, keys and phone in his pocket as he walked toward her. He held his hand out for her and she took it smiling. "Lets check on the kids and then I will grab my laptop, we can sit with them while we work."

He smiled. "That sounds fine." They walked downstairs and he could hear Erika was crying. Eric rushed to her. "My Princess, what is it?" The pink tears fell down her face.

"You are mad at mommy." She pouted.

"She has been fussing since this morning since she woke up." Lily looked distraught.

Eric moved to the couch and sat with her. "Erika, daddy is not mad at mommy. She is right there, see?"

Ericka looked over to Sookie who walked over to her. "Angel, mommy and daddy love each other, sometimes things happen but we always remember we love each other and fix it. Don't we sweetie?"

Her husband looked up and smiled. "Yes, you have nothing to worry about my Princess. We need to change your dress so we can go to the park, you have tears all over it. Would you like that?"

He watched his daughters face changed, she began to sniffle and smile. "Park, really?"

"Yes, Lily will change you into another pretty dress and daddy will take you and your brothers to the park. Mommy too." He held his hand up for Sookie to take, she smiled at him and reached out for his hand.

Lily stepped forward. "Come on Princess, lets go pick something out." She held her hand out for Erika and lead her to the nursery.

Eric stood. "Let me get your laptop Sookie, then we can leave."

"No, lets just go, we can do it when we get back. We will do it first thing when we get back, ok?" She looked over to her son who was reading, Enar was playing with his little brother.

"That is fine." He went to sit on the floor with Enar and Gunnar.

Amelia came in. "Hey guys."

Sookie turned. "Hi Amelia, how are you today?"

She smiled and nodded. "Can I see you a second?" Amelia signaled toward the foyer. Sookie looked at Eric who nodded. Sookie walked behind her friend. "I took the test."

"Ok, you need to tell me because the suspense is killing me." Sookie's eyes were big with anticipation.

Amelia looked around then back to her. "Pregnant."

Sookie wanted to jump up and down but she didn't. "Seriously? Did you tell Alcide?"

"No, I am going to tell him tonight. He will go crazy." Amelia smiled.

"Your happy then?" Sookie looked at her friend seriously.

"Yeah, how can I not be? You know how Alcide is going to go crazy." Amelia grinned.

"What am I going crazy about hun?" Alcide asked.

Amelia closed her eyes afraid to turn around. "We can talk about it later Alcide."

Alcide narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to get mad. "No, tell me now, what am I going to go crazy about?"

"I got a test from the store last night, I think were pregnant." She just blurted it out.

Sookie watched Alcide stand and blink. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I am serious. We need to make an appointment to see the doctor…." She didn't get any farther, Alcide had her in his arms swinging her around.

"That is incredible!" He quickly put her down. "Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" "Alcide we had mind blowing sex this morning until I can barely walk straight, swinging me around isn't going to hurt me." Amelia turned to Sookie who was giggling.

Eric stepped in. "Is everything alright?"

Sookie smiled and nodded. "Somebody else is pregnant besides me! Life is great!" Everyone laughed.

"Yes, well don't count your chickens, the entire neighborhood hears the two of you going at it. It is only a matter of time you are in the same boat missy!" Amelia giggled.

"Uh huh." She turned to Eric. "Ready sweetie?"

"Let me gather the guards. Get Lily and bring her with us, alright?" Sookie smiled.

Eric turned, he was still laughing at Sookie and Amelia. "Do you want to join us at the park?" Alcide and Amelia both looked at each other, Alcide smiled at his wife and nodded.. "Sure, let me run up and get Adam, his is in the nursery." Her tall thin frame ran up the stairs.

"Thanks you guys, you don't have to drag us along." Alcide told them.

"Nonsense. You are family. Get ready, we will be leaving soon." Eric left to get the cars ready and the guards.

"Congrats daddy!" Sookie kissed him on the cheek and went to get her kids.

Alcide stood still, he had the biggest grin on his face. "Another baby!"

Amelia stood at the top of the stairs, she watched her husband, he was happy, really happy. She leaned into her son and whispered. "Adam, your going to be a big brother, what do you think of that?" His face lit up and he started to squeal. Alcide looked up, he heard his son. "Lets go to the park partner."

Sookie convinced Eric that Lily could stay home, there was five kids and four adults plus all the guards, they had it under control. Amelia, Alcide and Adam were in the car behind them, Stephen and Maggie were guards for their Herveaux family. Gary and Mark were driving in their vehicle. The kids were talking to each other in Swedish, Enar growled a few times at whatever they were talking about. Eric turned around to his children in their car seats, he had Gunnar on his lap. "Stop teasing the Warrior Johan." He smirked as he turned back around.

Rolling her eyes she looked out the window. She was excited to be going to the park, it was a beautiful summer day. Maybe they could stop and get lunch. She knew that Merlotte's had reopened after the fire, she still had a special place in her heart for Sam but she couldn't bring herself to go and see him. There would never be a middle ground where she and Sam could be where Eric was concerned. He wrapped his arm around her, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He could feel through the bond she was upset. "Thanks sweetie, I am fine."

"If you want to go and see him Sookie, we can. I will not be angry." He held her tight.

"No, I don't want to see him Eric, I am just sad that he never would accept us, that is never going to change." She watched out the window as the cars pulled up to the park, it was full of people, Sookie saw Jason's pick up in the lot already. Turning she looked at her kids. "Uncle Jason is here Troops!"

Everyone squealed, Sookie just shook her head. For as much of a pain Jason was he sure loved her kids and they loved him, that alone was good enough for her. She and her brother might not be close as siblings could be but he was good to her babies, that meant a lot.

The cars pulled into the lots, the guards got out, Mark was on high alert, since the incident yesterday his face was more stressed than usual. He and Gary walked the park then when they came back the guards opened the doors to help everyone get out. Eric got out the twins stroller, Enar didn't want to sit in it so Johan took his hand and they walked. Gunnar and Erika sat hand in hand for the walk they always took first. Alcide got the stroller for Adam and pushed him next to Eric and Sookie. Jason jogged to the group. "Hey ya'll, looks like a lot of work getting you from one place to another." He smiled, knelt down, hugged and kissed everyone. Eric nodded to Jason who nodded back.

"Hi Jason, how are you?" Sookie asked as he hugged and kissed her.

"Good sis, I am glad you had Eric call, I've missed ya. Boy Gunnar is getting big, they all are really." He smiled down at the newest member of the family who blinked at him. Sookie giggled, that was the same look Eric gave Jason when he spoke to him.

"Are you ready for your walk my love?" Eric turned around to address Alcide. "Ready scruffy?"

Alcide grinned. "Need some help pushing the stroller with your old bones, we don't want to have to watch you suffer." The males went back and forth, they walked and talked, laughed, really enjoying each others company.

Amelia stopped at the memorial for Sookie's Gran. "Wow, that is really beautiful. Eric, you really are a big softy."

Eric laughed. "Only for Sookie and my family." He smiled at her and kept pushing the stroller moving the group along the path. Jason was in the middle of the park with the boys, Johan was holding onto Jason's back and he had Enar racing them around. Both boys were laughing and edging him to go faster. "Your brother is much like a child is he not?"

Sookie giggled. "Eric Northman, don't pick on your brother in law."

Eric turned to Alcide who both rolled their eyes. They walked around the entire park, found a shady spot near where the boys were playing, Erika was squirming to get out. "Down daddy, down!" She wanted out desperately now.

"Alright Princess, let daddy get your belt." He knelt down to release the safety belt and he picked her up to put her on the feet, she ran like the wind to her brothers.

"We need to talk to them about using their powers in public Eric." Sookie frowned.

"No, they are my children, they can do what they wish. They are a Princess and the Princes." He stood proud.

Alcide took Adam out of the stroller while Sookie picked up Gunnar. Eric took laid down the big blanket they brought with them so they could sit on the grass and play with the kids. Sookie brought water, snacks and sunscreen with her. She and Amelia lathered the resistant kids. Jason was giving her the nagging look. "Sis, let them play they are having fun."

Sookie narrowed her eyes. "Jason my kids are all blonde and blue eyes, they will burn. Don't tell me how to be a mom to my kids."

Jason put up his hands in defense and Eric chuckled. "Stackhouse why do you insist on putting your foot in your mouth constantly. You know she is going to rip your head off at the neck when you say such things."

Jason gave Sookie a dirty look. "Yeah, I know but she is so over the top. Let em be kids for crying out loud."

"Wait until you have kids Jason Stackhouse, you will see. Don't use that tone with me either, if Gran were here she would smack you upside your head." Johan grabbed his belly and fell back laughing causing everyone to laugh at Jason's expense.

"Make fun of me, go ahead little man!" Jason pretended to jump on him and had them both rolling around on the ground like lunatics.

A couple hours later every one started getting tired and hungry. "I guess we should get everyone home, kids are getting hungry." Alcide looked to Eric.

"Yes, it is getting warmer now, lets get the kids out of the heat." Jason said goodbye to everyone and headed on his way. The adults packed up the kids, the guards stood close and got everyone safely back to the cars. They were on their way back to the house in no time.

Eric held her to him, she was feeding a sleepy Gunnar. "Did you enjoy yourself my love?"

"Oh Eric, it is so much fun to watch the kids, they get to run and play like kids are supposed to." She yawned.

"Everyone had a good time, including that brother of yours. Lets get our children home for their nap, we could use one too." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Sookie fell asleep feeding her son, Eric took him when he was done, holding him tight to him for the remainder of the ride. Turning to check on his children, they were all sound asleep in the back, Enar holding Erika's hand, Johan holding Enar's. He smiled, there could never be sweeter more loving children than the ones he was blessed to have with his beautiful bride.

Maggie and Stephen took Alcide, Amelia and Adam home while the guards drove them to theirs. When the car pulled up Mark and Gary got out to help all the sleeping creatures out of the car. Mark took the twins, Gary had Johan and Eric carried Sookie and Gunnar. Lily met them at the door. She whispered. "Everyone had a good time I see." Smiling Mark kissed her quickly and took the kids up the stairs followed by Gary. Eric didn't know what to think of Mark's behavior. He grinned and took his wife and son to their room for a nap.

Eric gently laid Sookie on the bed, took Gunnar out of her arms and put him in the bed next to theirs. He took off Sookie's shoes, carefully he pulled her dress over her head and laid her back down leaving just her underwear on. He smiled at his wife, she was more beautiful now after four kids. Her hips were a little wider, her breasts still full. He was a lucky vampire he thought to himself. Going around to his side of the bed he took off his t-shirt and boots to climb in bed with her. He pulled her close and covered them up. He was asleep in minutes.


	71. Chapter 71

**Hey folks, sorry for the delay, I have been working on the story I wanted to write for the contest I told you about. I have been busy with that one but I wont forget about these two. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I am SO glad you likes Sookie and Nigel together.**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 71

Eric woke, Sookie was gone. He sat up, the bags for Nevada were packed and sitting on the floor, she had been busy. Smiling he got up and dressed then went down stairs. The house was buzzing, the bags were all piling up at the door, guards were in and out. He could hear Sookie she was giving someone direction on what to do. Eric went to his wife and pulled her to him around her waist. "Morning lover."

"Hello there Mr. Northman, any more phone calls?" She wiggled her eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have learned my lesson. I will allow you to punish me any way you want."

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I was thinking about giving gracious plenty kisses but since you were a bad vampire you will get nothing." Grinning and giggling she scoot away and got back to work. Eric smirked and went to see if he could help.

He found Lily at the table with his children. "Good morning Troops! Lily." Eric nodded to her as she looked up at him, she smiled and said good morning.

All the children looked his direction and began talking to him. Trish appeared with a warm True Blood. "Viking, we are leaving this morning, I believe you need to get a move on it."

Eric smiled at her. "Yes, ma'am. I believe my Queen has beaten me to the punch. She has things moving at warp speed." Trish laughed and went back into the kitchen.

Sookie appeared. "Eric, did you check your suit case to make sure I packed everything you wanted?" She stood with her hands on her hips, Gunnar started squealing.

Eric looked at his youngest son. "My vampire son, mommy is speaking, just one moment and she will be with you." He smiled and Gunnar smiled back putting his fist in his mouth chewing on it. Eric turned to look at his wife. "No I have not, but I am sure it is fine. You have wonderful taste lover."

"Ok, I have packed up the office too. Your paperwork and business items I haven't put into your briefcase, I will leave that to you." She started to walk away.

"Sookie?" Eric stood to speak to her. She looked up at him. "Thank you."

She turned her head to look at him. "For what sweetie?"

"You are more wonderful and understanding than I deserve. I appreciate your dedication to me and our family. I will never take that for granted again, I promise." He touched her face.

She laughed. "Eric, its done, lets move on ok? I was only teasing you when I said that to you a few minutes ago." He nodded, she leaned up and kissed him. "Remember what I said, what if it was me and I was meeting a man in the middle of the night. That should give you some thoughts you don't enjoy."

It did, Eric stood watching his wife walk away, the thought of her touching another man angered him instantly. He shook his head, she got her point across loud and clear. He turned back to his children, Erika looked at him strangely. "Do not worry Princess, daddy is fine." She smiled and put another piece of pancake in her mouth. All was right in his world.

"Gary, can you have those bag sent?" Sookie asked him. He nodded and moved to get it done. "Wait, the bags I gave you earlier were sent on the first round right? Amelia's luggage too?"

"Yes, ma'am. I made sure of it. We are good, don't worry." He smiled at her and went back to work.

Mark came in the foyer and looked around. "Sookie, I can do this, I do every trip."

"I know you can Mark, I appreciate your help." She squeezed his arm as she walked past him. She went into the living room, Amelia was sitting on the couch. "Hey Amelia, pull up those things I wanted to talk to Eric about ok?"

Amelia nodded. "You didn't get his opinion on it yet?" Sookie shook her head no. "Ok, does he have time now?"

Sookie looked around, they were ahead of schedule to leave in two hours. "I think so, let me get him." He was getting Gunnar out of his chair when she went back to the dining room. "Sweetie, can I borrow you for a few minutes to look over the stuff I mentioned?"

He smiled and nodded to her. "Of course." He looked at Lily. "Have them ready to go in two hours Lily, we are flying out at eleven." She nodded and helped the kids out of their chairs. He went back to Sookie and followed her out of the room.

Eric sat next to Amelia who gave Eric the run down on some issues Sookie felt she needed his opinion on and what her responses to them were. Eric looked up Sookie, he was proud. He smiled and reached out for her hand. "Sookie, you make a wonderful Queen."

"What did I do?" She looked at him confused.

"Most would just dismiss the Kingdoms but you do not. You have gone to great lengths to be hands on with them. I am very pleased Sookie." He grinned like crazy.

"Oh, ok. I guess." She sat next to him "I am not overstepping my bounds as Queen?"

"Not at all. I think every issue you have here you have made excellent decisions." He stood up, pulled her to him and kissed her breathless. Gunnar was kicking and making all kinds of noise. "Is he ready for a feeding?"

Sookie smiled. "Yes, I think he could eat, couldn't you my little vampire?" Gunnar's arms were moving all over, he was kicking his feet making Eric laugh. "Here, let me have him, I will take him upstairs." Eric was quick, he threw her over his shoulder and whisked the three of them up the stairs and into the nursery. "Eric! Put me down!" She giggled.

"I want to watch my wife feed my son, I wanted some alone time with my wife." He put her on her feet, she sat down in the chair and he handed the happy baby to her.

"Well, sit. We have tons to do before we leave." Gunnar was settled and latched on to her to feed.

Eric pulled her close to him, her head rested on his shoulder. "Yes, I know my love. We will be fine on time." He kissed her temple. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at him. "Fine, why?"

"I was just checking, you have been busy with the kids and the baby, your powers are getting stronger, many things have happened." Eric touched Gunnar's blonde curls.

Sookie smiled. "No morning sickness if that is what you are asking."

He laughed. "No, I was didn't ask but thank you for putting that to rest." She huffed at him and she shook her head. Eric watched his son snuggled up to his wife, his little fist against her, his blue eyes blinking, looking up to his mother. "She is beautiful my son, you are lucky to have such a wonderful mother."

"Aw, you are sweet Eric." She turned to kiss him.

He smiled. "When we get to Nevada I will introduce you to an old friend of mine."

Looking at her husband, she was shocked. "Really? A vampire?" He nodded. "What is his name?"

Eric sat proud, he grinned. "Duncan. I have known him for a very long time. He is looking forward to meeting you and my children."

"Will he like me?" Sookie looked up at him.

Eric looked at her shocked. "Everyone loves you Sookie, you are kind, sweet, gracious. If someone does not like you then they are usually attracted to you." He winked.

"Uh huh. Like your horrible to look at." She frowned.

He laughed making Gunnar stop eating to laugh with his father. "See, you even made my son laugh at that. Mommy is funny is she not my vampire son?" Gunnar went back to eating.

"You need to pack what you are taking from your office Eric. Scoot or we are never going to get out of here on time." Sookie looked at him seriously.

Eric eyed her suspiciously. "My love, you are never in this big of a hurry to leave home. What is going on?"

"I just want to get it over with and I miss Pam. She promised we could have a girls night out. I am totally looking forward to that. You know the trouble she can get us into. Remember that night y'all took us to Eagles bar. That was fun." Sookie giggled remembering her husbands face when the she, Pam and Amelia danced with each that night. She and Eric even had wild sex in the parking lot, she giggled.

Eric growled. "You did not mention this to me? When is this girls night?"

"Day after tomorrow." She turned to look at him. "Why? You don't want me to go?" Looking disappointed.

"I trust no one as much as I do my child, but when it comes to misbehaving that is her middle name. Where are you ladies planning on going?" Eric took his sleeping son from her.

She shrugged. "I don't know, she didn't tell me. When she called she asked if Amelia and I would like to go out, I told her yes. Amelia is always up going out, well usually."

"Very well, I will speak to Pam when we get to Vegas." Eric knew Pam, she had a mean streak a mile long. There was an agenda behind what she was doing, he just needed to figure out what it was.

Sookie stood. "I need to go get ready, you do too sweetie. We need to leave soon." She looked down at him and the baby.

Eric stood and put his son in the crib. "Alright, I will do as you ask. I will take care of the office first." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you." He was gone in a flash.

Sookie smirked, touched her lips and went to get her family ready for the flight to Vegas. She got the kids bathed, dressed and finished packing. Lily took her kids to the living room and sat on the floor with them while she took a quick shower and dressed. Amelia, Alcide, Adam, Lily, Trish, Maggie, Tammy, all the guards were filling the house. Sookie went back down to touch base with Mark, he was talking to Gary in the living room. "Mark, did the travel coffins make it to Vegas alright this morning?"

He turned to look at her. "Yes, I got confirmation they are on the premises at the mansion. Sookie, why are you so worried about this trip? It is uneventful, there are no major events going on. What's up?" Mark walked to her and looked her in the eye.

She smiled. "I just feel more comfortable doing it I guess, I enjoy it. I have never been the sit on my butt and let things run past me Mark and you know that. I want to make Eric proud by helping. He just has to get on the plane and do what he does, that makes me happy."

Nodding he smiled. "Alright, we can go over a couple things so you are aware of them, it wouldn't hurt for you to know protocol in case something came up." Mark went over items he thought she needed to know, some things he knew he would never tell her. She wanted to feel more involved, he thought that was great so he included her. As they finished up they stood in the foyer and Ted opened the door.

"My Queen, Little Eagle is here." Ted held the door for him.

Sookie smiled bright as the handsome Native came in with his luggage in hand. "Eagle! I didn't know you were going? How are you?" She stood in front of him, she was happy to see him.

"I am fine my Queen, thank you. Yes, actually Eric called me. He wanted to talk to me about your magic to see if you and I can make some time to work on it and discuss it." Mark took his bags and went back to work.

Looking confused she nodded. "Ok, whatever you and Eric thinks is best. Would you like something to drink? Did you have breakfast?"

He smiled. "Thank you, I did. It is kind of you to offer."

Eric came in. "Hello Eagle, I see you have made it. I appreciate you taking the time to join us."

Eagle grinned. "Yes, Eric. I look forward to the trip. I miss Pamela as well."

"Yes, well it seems Pamela has arranged an evening out for the ladies, have you heard anything about that?" Eric asked him.

Alcide stepped in. "What's that about a ladies night out?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and looked at Eric. "Big mouth." She stomped away.

Eric laughed. "Yes, it seems Pam asked my wife and yours to join her in a night out. Have you heard about this?"

Eagle shook his head and laughed. "The last time we went out it got quite heated didn't it? I believe you spent sometime in the parking lot didn't you Eric?"

"No one said anything to me about Amelia going out? Where are they going?" Alcide narrowed his eyes. "She's pregnant, I don't know if I am thrilled about this."

"You better quit Alcide, I am a big girl, if I want to go out with my friends I will. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I cant have fun! Who do you think you are?" Amelia had Adam on her hip, he put his head on her shoulder and covered his eyes.

Eric tried not to laugh, he knew Alcide was taking one for the team and he was more than happy to let him put himself on the chopping block over this. Alcide growled. "I think I am your husband, the father of that baby you are carrying and I think you want to go out with your friends is fine but your husband is going too."

"Oh, no you are not! I didn't see the memo that said husbands invited. Pam said girls only." Amelia was getting madder by the minute. Adam sat up and giggled at his father. His son must have sensed the trouble his father was in.

Alcide shot her a dirty look. "I didn't get the memo saying my wife planned to go out bar hopping with her friends. You're a mother now, if you want to go out I would be happy to take you."

Sookie came up behind Amelia. "What is all the yelling about?" She looked at the men. Alcide looked like he wanted to chew nails, Eric and Eagle stood grinning.

Alcide pointed to Sookie. "This is your fault!"

Her mouth fell open. "What did I do?"

Eric cleared his throat. "Alcide, tread lightly."

He turned to his right and looked at Eric. "You're telling me you have no issue with our wives going out by themselves to who knows where in a city they aren't familiar with?"

"It is a concern of mine, yes." Eric looked him dead in the eye.

Sookie's eyes began to glow. "Enough! We will find out what Pam has planned and we will talk about it later. This is ridiculous." She pointed to Alcide. "You, get your wife and son and get ready to leave." She pointed to Eagle. "You, get ready too." Then she pointed to her husband. "And you, are you packed and ready to go because according my clock we leave in fifteen minutes." The males all talked at once and she shook her head. "Move your butts, either get ready or we leave without you. Got it?" Creatures went all different directions and Sookie grinned. She turned to Amelia. "Huh, I should try that more often." She was really proud of herself.

Amelia smiled. "Yeah, that is a talent that really comes in handy doesn't it? Are you ready to go?"

Nodding she looked around. "Yes, I just need to get the kids and we will be out the door on time. Troops!" Sookie turned to find Lily and her kids. Ten minutes later she had the guards, the kids, their carriers in the foyers. "Ok, Mark start loading us up." They had the vans for the guards, the SUV's for the family. Mark began the process of moving everyone to the cars. Sookie looked around. "Where is Eric?"

He came down the stairs. "I am right here my love. Are we ready?"

She rolled her eyes. "Eric, everyone is waiting on the King but your Queen has started without you."

He rushed to her, pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "I enjoy when you start without me lover, it is always very enjoyable." She slapped at him and moved to head out the door, he followed behind her. They got to the airport on time and were in the air right on schedule.

Sookie looked around the plane, it was getting fuller and fuller each trip she thought. More guards, more staff, more family, more kids. She giggled and leaned into Eric. "We keep having more kids we will need a bigger plane."

He nodded. "Yes, I have considered it."

Shaking her head no she stared at him. "Eric, I was kidding."

"I am not. Our family is growing and we will have to consider getting a bigger plane. We can either keep this plane, which I think might be a good idea or sell it and get something bigger. Any suggestions?" He looked at her.

She smiled and looked him in the eye. "Well, lets see. If we keep this one we can use it when there isn't so many of traveling, fuel costs and everything. But it is a big expense to keep it right?"

"Not necessarily. We can always charter it out for other supe's to use when we do not need to use it. That is a possibility." Eric stood to take the baby from Lily, he was holding his hands out for Eric and squealing. "Vampire, what is all the noise you are making today?" Eric chuckled as he sat back down next to his wife.

"He is full of energy today isn't he?" She leaned over taking his hand and smacked kisses all over it making him giggle more. "You are going to Vegas with mommy and daddy pumpkin. Pam cant wait to see you."

Eric held his son up and kissed him on his lips making the baby giddy. His hands were reaching out for Eric's face and when he got them around him he smacked Eric's cheeks lightly. "You are quite funny my son."

Sookie loved seeing Eric like this, he was so happy and loved his kids so much. She looked at her kids next to them who were sound asleep in their carriers. "They are all so great aren't they sweetie. I don't know how I got so lucky as to have these amazing kids."

"Those children are so wonderful because of their mother, you have loved them and made sure they have had everything they ever needed. You are a good mother Sookie." He leaned over and kissed her.

"It takes a village Eric. I couldn't do this by myself. Without Lily especially, there would be no way. I know every day how fortunate I am to have you and the great people in our lives." Sookie smiled at Lily who shyly smiled back. Sookie leaned over to Eric to whisper in his ear. "We need to do something nice for her and Mark. Don't you agree?"

He laughed and leaned in to whisper back. "I agree. I have an idea." He took her by the hand and pulled her to the bathroom. He heard Alcide make a comment about giving him a break and Eric laughed again. Eric held Gunnar who looked around interested in his surroundings. "It is like you read my mind Sookie." He grinned.

"You thought the same thing? That we should do something for them?" She was shocked.

"Yes, I was going to wait until we got to Vegas, I thought we could give them a whole day off, all expenses paid at the casino, a room, spa treatment, massages, the works." Eric grinned like he was really proud of himself. "I also thought we could bring in someone to give us massages while we are there." Gunnar's legs were kicking his father as he sat on Eric's arm like it was a perch.

Sookie's eyes lit up. "Oh, they will love that! Well, Lily will, Mark will do it because she will be excited about it. Mark is a guys guy, not much on getting spa treatments but once wont kill him."

Eric laughed. "Yes, I agree. What do you think about my idea?"

She puckered her lips and thought about it then smiled. "I love it. Lets plan on it. Can we wait to tell them after we get all the plans made? They will have so much fun!"

"Of course, anything you wish my Queen. I will plan a special evening for us as well. I want to spend some alone time with my wife." He leaned over and nipped her neck and Gunnar laughed hysterically.

"Alright, what ever you want sweetie, don't tell me and ruin the surprise. Come on, lets get out of here, everyone is going to think we are in here having sex with the baby with us. Ew!" She opened the door smiling.

Alcide turned to look at them. "Well, what happened? Old man having launching issues?"

Sookie, Eagle, Amelia, Lily and Mark burst out laughing. Sookie shook her head. "Alcide, Eric and I can go into another room without ripping each others clothes off." That sent everyone into a laughing fit, even the guards. "Hey!"

Eric smiled from ear to ear. "They know us too well lover. Do not pretend, there is no use." He sat back in his seat. "Sit, we are almost to the airport."

She sat in her seat just before the pilot came on to tell them they were over Vegas. The plane was on the ground, they unloaded and the caravan headed to the mansion. Sookie directed creatures, guards, children, staff and her husband on what needed to be done. Alcide stopped and smiled at Eric. "She has gotten awful bossy hasn't she?"

Eric grinned. "I have never been prouder of her. She has made me the happiest vampire on the planet." Alcide shook his head and went to get his wife, who still wasn't speaking to him and took them to their room to get cleaned up.

Sookie and Lily took the kids to the nursery to get them changed and then to the dining room for lunch. Tammy went to her room to rest for the evening. Alcide, Eric and Eagle went to do some work. The guards all went to their posts.

When the males got to Eric's office Alcide was still pouting. "Mutt, are you going to be like this all afternoon?" Eric scoffed at him.

"Yes and I cant believe you didn't tell Sookie she couldn't go." Alcide growled.

Eagle laughed. "You my friend have gone about this completely from the wrong angle. You should have waited until you had her under you, screaming your name. You would have been number one on the guest list for the evening."

Eric burst out laughing. "I agree with Eagle, you have ruined it for the team mangy."

The growling coming from Alcide got louder. "I don't want my wife out like that without me!"

"Do not worry Alcide, we will be going." Eric grinned and looked at the two other males.

"How is that happening? You heard Amelia, she told me pretty much go fuck myself." Alcide winced thinking about the cold shoulder he would get from her.

Eric leaned on the desk. "You need to do some sweet talking, buy her some flowers, have Maggie watch the baby and you need to show your wife what your made of."

Alcide laughed. "Yeah, right after she rips my balls off and shoves them down my throat. No thanks!" Alcide stood. "I am going to take my chances."

"Alcide if you get me in the same boat you are in I will shave you bald. I have a plan. Sit." Eric pointed back to the chair Alcide just vacated. He told the men what he had planned.

Lily, Amelia, Maggie, and Sookie had the kids in the courtyard chasing butterflies. "Look Princess, that one is pink!" Sookie pointed to the one above her daughters head. Erika squealed and smiled at her mother.

"She is so cute Sookie, if I have another boy I will cry." Amelia pouted.

"No you wont. You will love him or her regardless. I don't care what we have, I love them all." She rushed to Enar, picked him up and swung him in the air, he was laughing like crazy.

Amelia put Adam on his diapered butt on the blanket on the ground. "Are we taking the husbands with us when we go out?" Amelia knew the answer she just wanted to hear her say it.

"I don't care if they go but I thought it would be fun to go out and just be girls. We can banish them to another table if they go." Sookie giggled. "Pam is going to be upset if they go. I think she has something planned, you know how she is."

Amelia handed Adam his stuffed wolf. "I know, but it will be fun. She is so evil, in a good way."

"Hello ladies." Eric smiled and walked to Sookie to kiss her. He leaned down and picked up Erika.

"Hi sweetie, I thought you were working." Sookie smiled.

He tickled Erika, she laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes, but I needed to get away from Alcide. He is so hurt about Amelia not inviting him to go out with you ladies."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Hurt? He told me I couldn't go without him!"

Eric made a pitiful face, then looked at Amelia. "Amelia, you have to understand how strongly our instinct is to protect our wives, especially when you are pregnant. We want no harm to come to you or the baby. My wife means everything to me, I know Alcide feels the same."

Sookie turned her head. He was up to something and she knew it. "Well, we can handle it. Don't worry sweetie." She was calling his bluff.

Amelia fell into the trap. "I didn't mean to yell at him, he just thinks he can boss me around. We just wanted to go out but if you boys want to go I have no problem with it."

Shaking his head and pouted, pitifully. "No, we do not want to make you ladies uncomfortable."

"You wont. I am sure Pam would like Eagle to go out with her too. What do you think Sookie?" Amelia looked over at her friend who was shaking her head.

Sookie leaned in and whispered to Eric. "Boy, you are good sweetie." Turning to her friend she smiled. "If you want them to go with us Amelia its fine with me. Pam might, maybe we should wait and talk to her."

Shaking her head no Amelia grinned. "Pam wont care. She loves us! If we say we wont go out with our the husbands she will understand."

Whispering again to her husband Sookie frowned. "You are really, really good." Sookie looked up at Eric who looked at her like he had just made the score of a lifetime.

"Only if your sure Amelia. I know you girls do not get to do much alone. We would not want to interfere." Eric stared Sookie in the eyes as he said it. Mission accomplished he thought.

"No, your fine. Let me go find Alcide and tell him." She nodded to Maggie and left them all standing there in the court yard.

Sookie pulled Eric by the arm out of ear shot, mostly, her kids could hear if they wanted to she knew. "Eric Northman, that was low down and dirty." Her hands went to her hips.

"I am not sure what you are referring to Mrs. Northman." He grinned big.

She gave him a look that should have killed him where he stood. "Eric, we were supposed to have a girl night and you know it. You guys did that on purpose didn't you? They sent you in here to give Amelia the pity look and she fell for it." His wife was mad and not slowing down.

Eric leaned over and his fangs popped. "Sookie, I am not fond of the idea of the three of you going out alone. Yes, I know you were taking guards with you, it is not the same. If you were going shopping or to dinner we could control it, but out to a night club or bar. I cannot keep you safe if I am not with you."

"Amelia is a witch, I am a whole bunch of stuff and Pam is one of the strongest vampires I have ever seen, compound that with a boat load of guards. I think we could have handled a night out." The dirty looks kept coming.

"Sorry my love, Amelia invited me." He stuck his tongue out at her and walked away.

He won, Sookie knew it. Her husband and his band of party crashers got their way and she was not happy about it one bit. Ok, she thought. Eric wanted to play, she would give him a little dose of party crasher medicine. Giggling she went back to her kids, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with them outside. Tomorrow it was supposed to rain and the kids loved being outside.

Eric walked down the hallway to the office where he had left Eagle and Alcide. Amelia was coming out of it with a smiled on her face. She walked past him as he headed toward the door. Stepping inside he found the two males smirking. "Who wins the award for best pouting? Eric Northman, that's who!" Eric smirked.

"Man, I don't know what you said but I even got a big kiss out of it." Alcide was giddy.

Eagle shook his head. "Pamela is going to tear your head off Eric, you know that right?"

His head fell back laughing, Eric looked at his comrades. "Yes, she is going to be highly upset. Too bad for her, check mate."

"Are you thinking she was up to something?" Alcide narrowed his eyes.

Nodding he looked around like there was someone who would over hear them. "Yes, my child is devious, she is up to something."

Alcide looked at his friends. "Is she mad at you for something Eric?"

"I am not sure but I believe she is angry that I asked her to find someone to replace her here. I know she is dedicated to me and will do as I ask but she has enjoyed her time here. I need her too much in Louisiana, she needs to be with me." Eric sat in the chair.

Eagle nodded. "Yes, she did seem a bit off about it when you told her. She didn't mention it to me but I could tell she wasn't happy about being summoned back."

"Well, she will not win this round." Eric's left eye brow went up. Eric stopped talking, he felt his son, he was upset. "Excuse me." Eric rushed to where his son was, they were standing in the sitting room, Sookie was holding Gunnar bouncing him gently. "Sookie, what is wrong with my son?"

Sookie held him out to him. "I think he wants his daddy. Did you give him blood today?"Eric shook his head. "No, not since yesterday morning." He put his finger in his mouth and his son instantly popped his fangs and bit into Eric's finger. Gunnar settled down instantly.

"Yep, that seems to be the problem. He really is connected to you, it is amazing." Sookie watched her son take his father's blood. "I think you need to be more diligent about feeding him every day Eric, I hate to see him work himself up like this."

"You are right my love. I will make a point of taking care of it each day." He looked down at his son who was now so content his eyes were almost closed. "Vampire, I am sorry daddy did not do this earlier. I will be sure to so from now on." Eric pulled his finger out his sons mouth and pulled him up to kiss him on the lips. Gunnar was sound asleep. "I will take him to the nursery my love." Sookie thanked him and went back to the kids.

The day went quickly, Sookie had put the kids down for a nap, got them up, played with them, fed them dinner, bathed them then read them a book. They were in the sitting room watching a movie when Sookie heard the door open and Pam came in. "Where is he?"

Sookie asked Tammy to keep an eye on the kids and she went into the hallway as Pam came her way. "Hi Pam, how are you?"

Her face was full of anger. "Don't hi Pam me, he sent me a text message. They are planning on going with us for our girls night?"

Frowning Sookie nodded. "Yes, they pulled the wool over Amelia and got her to invite them. We cant back out now, it would be rude."

"Rude my ass! He did this on purpose." Pam spat.

"Pam, the kids are in the next room, the language please." Sookie shook her finger at her.

"Sorry Sookie I am just mad. Where is he?" Pam was about to turn to go find him when he came swaggering down the hallway.

Eric was grinning. "Hello Pam, how are you this fine evening?"

"Like you fu…. I mean, like you care Eric. What is this? I invite Amelia and Sookie out and you some how get invited. It was supposed to be girls only Eric. Last time I saw you naked you were not a girl, far from it." Her face twisting with anger.

"We will be accompanying our wives Pam. It will be fun." Eric looked at Sookie who just shook her head. "What?"

"I didn't say a word. Kill each other outside ok? The kids are trying to watch 'Snow White'." She turned and went back into the sitting room.

"Lets get some work done Pamela." Eric turned and went toward his office. Pam followed behind him.

The movie was finally over, the kids were tired, Sookie and Tammy took them to the nursery to put down for the night. Sookie kissed them all good night. As she turned around Eric came in. "I want to say good night to my children." He smiled and leaned over kissing each. The only one that was still awake was Erika. Her hands went out for her father. "My precious angel, it is sleep time for you."

Her little face was so tired, Eric could see it. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "No daddy, I want to stay up with you."

He chuckled. "Princess, it is past your bed time. We will have all day tomorrow, you lay down and close your pretty eyes and daddy will see you in the morning."

She shook her head. "Daddy, please."

Eric thought he would crumble. Here was this precious little girl and all she wanted to do was spend time with him. He looked to Sookie for help. "Sweetie, why don't you take her with you to the office. She will be asleep soon."

Nodding he looked down on his daughter. "Alright darling, tonight only. Daddy will take you with him while he works alright?"

Erika looked up at him, yawned and put her head on his chest. "I love you daddy, very much."

Sookie watched as the tears welled in Eric's eyes. The stream of blood red tears ran quickly down his face. "Oh, Eric. She didn't say that to upset you." Sookie turned to get tissue.

"I know Sookie, she is so sweet and I love her so much. You will never know how much I love this little girl." Eric kissed her blond hair, rubbed her back and held her close to him. He put his nose to the crease of her neck and inhaled her scent. "She is so precious and sweet."

Smiling she reached up and wiped the tears from Eric's face. "Go get your work done, I want to spend some time with my husband before bed time. I am going to take a bubble bath." Sookie left him in the nursery, he went back to the office and worked until Erika fell asleep. He carefully took her back to the nursery laying her in her crib.

Eric rushed to his bedroom he shared with his wife. All the lights were off in the room, it was pitch black. He could smell the mango bubble bath she used. "Sookie?" He looked around then went to the bathroom. She lay in the water, bubbles up to her chin, the bathroom was filled with candles.

"Took you long enough." She smiled and sat up. "Are you getting in?"

His fangs popped and he quickly took his clothes off. "You are incredible."

She giggled. "I haven't done anything yet."

Eric got in behind her, pulled her close and kissed her shoulder. "I need to taste you Sookie."

She leaned back, her hair was up, her neck naked. "I am all yours."

He laughed. "I will get to that later." Eric turned her around, pushed her back and took her legs and straddled them over his shoulders. Her husband was growling, she looked down at him shocked, he had completely surprised her.

"Eric!" She giggled.

"Yes lover?" His tongue went to her center, his fingers spreading her folds. He watched her as his tongue touched her clit. She moaned and laid back, her hands went into his hair pushing him down harder on her.

Eric laughed, his tongue was working her, hard. He stroked, circled, moved on her quick. She was bucking and crying out for him, he would tease her by building her up and slowing her down. She would groan and beg, he would start her up again then slow down. Sookie was going crazy with need. "Please Eric. Please! I cant take this! Please finish me!"

He stopped long enough to edge her on. "Tell me Sookie."

She moaned, loudly. "Make me come Eric, please! I need you to make me come. Oh, it feels so good." Eric loved it when she talked to him like that, the dirtier the better. His tongue began moving faster, she was jerking under him. "Oh, God! Yes, yes! Eric! Yessssssss!" She came up off the tub with her orgasm and fell back as she came back down from it. Her heart felt like it would explode. Eric didn't miss a beat, as she leaned back against the porcelain Eric's fangs found her artery of her inner thigh, bit hard making her come again. He laughed as he took her blood, him coming with her. Sookie could barely see, she was so spent. "Wow! Eric that was incredible."

He moved to sit up, pulled her with him. "Who says we are through."

Sookie shook her head. "Sweetie, give me a second." She wrapped her arms around him and straddle his lap. Eric didn't give her a second, his hard cock pushed up inside her, her eyes rolled back in her head as her head fell back. "Oh God!"

Eric fucked her hard, his hips thrusting hard into her, when she could get her thoughts she began to push down, she was riding him just as hard as he was pushing into her. "That's right Sookie, fuck me!"

Her face went nose to nose with him, her teeth clenched. "You want it Eric? You want me to ride your hard, huge cock? Tell me!"

"Yes, Sookie, that's it! Right there, yes, yes!" His head fell back, he moaned. He leaned back up, bit into her shoulder and she went for his neck. They climaxed holding tightly to each other.

Sookie panted, laid her head on his shoulder. He held her tight to him and leaned back against the tub. "I need a nap now Eric."

Laughing he kissed her neck. "I do too. Lets get out of this cold water and get some sleep."

She nodded and let him take her out of the water. He wrapped a towel around each of them and laid her on the bed. Eric went to his side of the bed and got in. He pulled her close, his hand went to her belly. "Eric, what are you doing?"

"Just checking." He chuckled.

She moved his hand. "No, there is no checking. Stop now."

He smiled. "What ever you wish my Queen." Eric watched his wife, she smiled, turned to be closer to him and closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes to follow her to sleep.


	72. Chapter 72

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading of them. **

**I have a vision of Eric and Sookie together. Each chapter I write or scenario I put them in I think…hum. Relationships are not perfect, even in my little vampire world. **

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS. **

Chapter 72

Sookie woke, the clock said it was a little after three a.m., she rolled out of the bed, put on her pajamas and robe to go to the kitchen, she really wanted a cookie. Quietly she walked down the hall and headed toward the kitchen. Sookie opened the fridge and got the milk out, grabbed a glass, filled it full and went to where Trish stashed the cookies, she took six. Giggling to herself she thought she should put them back but she put them on a napkin, put the milk jug back in the fridge and closed the door. Sookie went to sit at the table to enjoy her well after midnight snack. She was into her third one when a voice she didn't recognized spoke to her. "Hello my Queen."

Sookie jumped, almost spilled her milk and choked. Catching herself she swallowed the half eaten cookie and looked to her left. The vampire stood in front of her was handsome, really handsome Sookie thought. He had short hair that was spiked slightly in the front, it was coal black, he had emerald eyes, he stood a little over six foot tall if Sookie had to guess and built wide shoulder and slender. "Hi, I am sorry, who are you?"

He chuckled. "I am Duncan ma'am." The Scottish accent was still there slightly.

Sookie smiled. "Eric's friend?" He nodded and bowed. "Oh, Eric told me about you. I am really glad to meet you, Eric is really excited to be seeing you again."

"As am I my Queen." The vampire smiled.

"Please call me Sookie. Sit, I was just sneaking some cookies." She pointed down to her hand. "Did you want a blood?"

Duncan shook his head no. "Thank you but I just had one with Pamela. I will leave you to your snack."

Sookie nodded toward the chair across the table. "No, please, sit. I would love to talk to you a bit, that is if you don't have anywhere you need to be."

He moved to the chair she indicated and sat. "I was hoping we could get to know each other. Pam has been talking about you and every time I get a chance to speak with Eric he is always telling me wonderful things about you."

"Well, because he is bias." Sookie giggled. "He is sweet, I hope he hasn't bored you with it all."

Duncan laughed. "Now how could he bore me telling me about this woman he met, fell in love with and have four children with. That alone being the miracle."

Sookie laughed too. "Yeah, we really hit the jackpot on the magical kids. Eric said you looked forward to meeting them, if you come after sunset I will be sure to let you see our babies."

"I would be honored. I have been told one is a spitting image of Eric?" His face lit up.

"Yes, he is a mini version of Eric, that would be our oldest Johan, the Prince. Enar, our second son is a mix of Eric and I but he definitely has Eric's stoic side, we call him Warrior. Now Erika, that's our daughter and Enar's twin sister, she is totally a daddy's girl, Eric adores her, he calls her Princess. She looks like me I think just with Eric's eyes. Our newest, Gunnar, well he is a vampire as close as we can tell and he looks a lot like Eric. He says the baby looks like his human father and mother. I think that is awesome." Sookie took a drink of milk.

Duncan smiled the entire time. "Amazing. Every time I spoke with the Viking, he would tell me about you, Sookie this, Sookie that. You know, he is very proud of you."

She smiled. "That makes me happy to hear, thank you Duncan. I want him to proud of me and happy. He is the most important thing in my life next to my kids."

"I am glad to hear it my love." Eric stood in the doorway smiling.

"Hey sweetie, look, Duncan's here." She smiled at him then turned to look at Duncan.

Eric nodded. "Yes, I see that he is." Eric came around the table, Duncan stood and they actually hugged. Sookie was floored.

"How are you my friend? I see what all the fuss is about your bride, she is as beautiful as you described her." Duncan grinned at Eric.

Eric turned to look at Sookie. "I tell her all the time how beautiful she is but that really doesn't describe her does it? She is truly incredible." Eric beamed.

Sookie blushed. "Eric, stop."

"No, I am only speaking the truth my darling." He walked back to her side of the table, sat down and pulled her into his lap. Nodding to the chair across, Duncan took his seat again. Eric's lips went to the back of Sookie's neck, he planted kisses all down her neck absently. "You will take Nevada?"

Duncan watched them mesmerized. He had walked this earth with Eric for more years than he remembered, he had watched the Viking take woman of all kinds, but this one, there was something intoxicating and intriguing about her. "You called, I have come to serve Eric. You knew I would."

"You are under no obligation Duncan, you know this. I only offered it hoping you would." Eric smiled, turned slightly to watch Duncan watching Sookie eat her cookies.

Nodding and grinning a bit he looked around. "I am honored Eric, I look forward to getting back into the swing of the politics. It has been too long."

"Yes, it has. Lover, are you ready to return to bed? Did you get your fill of your snack?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her.

Giggling she nodded. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you. I was hungry."

Eric's arm wrapped around her, his hand on her belly. "I sensed you were gone, you know I do not care to wake without you."

She rolled her eyes. "Spoiled is what you are." Standing she held her hand for him, he took it and stood, Sookie turned. "It was really nice meeting you Duncan. I cant wait to get the chance to chat with you again. I know the kids will be thrilled to finally meet you, Eric has been telling him about nomad friend. Johan will want to hear stories. Please come to dinner tomorrow, say seven. We will have a big family dinner."

Duncan's eye brow went up. "I look forward to it too Sookie. Thank you for your kindness." He bowed to her then nodded to Eric and was gone in a flash.

Eric was grinning, he turned her. "Well?"

"He seems really nice Eric. I am glad I got to meet him." She took her glass into the kitchen, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher. "Are you coming back to bed?"

He nodded. "Yes, I want to cuddle with my wife."

Sookie laughed. "I am going to bed to sleep Eric, I am exhausted."

"Maybe we can make you completely exhausted." Her husband picked her up to carry back to their room.

"Not happening husband." He put her on her feet when they went into the room. He pouted. "Pout, cry, beg. None for you. Sleep time." She crawled into the bed, pulled her covers up to her chin and closed her eyes.

"Tease." He climbed in next to her, pulled her close and closed his eyes too. "I love you Sookie."

She yawned. "I love you too Eric. Good night."

"Put a few more guards on the gate. I think that is the best solution, don't you Mark? Gary?" Sookie turned to the men, Eric walked in as she directed them.

"What is the problem?" Eric was dressed for the day, he looked angry to hear Sookie ordering more guards, something must have happened.

Sookie turned to him. "I was just sending Gary to get you." She nodded toward the door. "We had some pranksters at the gate, dressed in vampire garb and they threw blood all over the gates and sidewalk. I don't think they are any trouble, do you guys?"

Mark shook his head. "They were in the early twenties, drunk coming from that a party in the Quarter. I think they just got carried away."

"Follow Sookie's order and let me know immediately if something happens, I do not care what time or what I am doing? Understood?" His fangs had popped down.

"Of course, my King." Gary nodded, he and Mark did as they were told.

Sookie looked up at him. "Are you mad at me?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Absolutely not, you got it under control and more guards at the gate is what I would have done. Please wake me in the future Sookie, I do not like you worrying about these things."

She giggled. "I don't mind, but I will make sure we get you right away." She wrapped his arms around his waist. "Morning sweetie."

Eric laughed. "Morning my love. How are you and my children this morning?" He pulled her back to look her in the face.

"Well, lets see. Kids are up, bathed, dressed, had their breakfast and are now working on their lessons with Lily. Me, all the same but I plan to speak to Eagle. I want to talk to him about the light we keep getting when were together." She leaned back in and held him tight.

Nodding he couldn't agree more with that, he wanted to know too. "Yes, we should get a handle on that should we not? It will be interesting to see what it is."

She nodded as Enar popped next to them. "Daddy!" He looked up at his father. Lily, Erika and Johan were coming in on foot.

Eric let Sookie go and knelt down. "Good morning my Warrior. Did you have a good lesson this morning?"

He nodded at his father. "Yes, daddy. Will you come and play with us?"

Eric pretended to think about it. "Let me think? Do I have anything more important to do?" He made a silly face, scooped Enar up and threw him the air making him squeal. "There is nothing more important on this planet than my Troops!" He tickled him in the air making him laugh harder. Erika and Johan both were edging Eric on to tickle Enar more, which he did.

Sookie laughed at them all. "Ok, don't torture him Eric."

"Torture? I think I will pin him down and let his siblings tickle him too! That will torture him!" Eric pulled him back to his chest and nuzzled him.

Enar's eyes got big and he was shaking his head while laughing like crazy. "No! No! Daddy. Tickle Erika!"

Eric set Enar down and put his hands up to go after Erika, she squealed and began laughing . "No, daddy, get Johan!"

"I think the Princess deserves some tickling!" Eric pounced on her, picked her up, kissed her all over her face while he tickled her until she was red faced and could barely breathe.

"Eric, give her here!" Sookie held her hands out for Erika who cuddled up to her father. "Princess, don't you want mommy to save you?"

She shook her head no. "I love daddy, he gives the best tickles."

Eric beamed, he hugged her tighter to him and kissed her temple. "Lets go play for a bit before daddy has to get to work. Alright? What do we want to play?" He asked them as they went to the sitting room.

Sookie stood shaking her head watching her handsome husband walk away with their kids. Amelia came in with Adam. "Wow, that was a lot of giggling I heard. They were having fun." She smiled at Sookie.

Laughing Sookie leaned over and kissed Adam. "Yes, he is good for hours of entertainment. His kids love him so much, they just light up when he walks into the room. He has that effect on me too. I am really lucky."

Amelia shook her head laughing. "Ok, enough of that gooey stuff. We have some work to do, you ready?" Sookie shook her head and followed her to the office.

The day went by fast, Eric spent most of the day with the kids, he really enjoyed just one on one time with them. They played, talked, it was a great day. He let Lily go do what she wanted until dinner time, he knew he had to work then, the vampires would rise and he came to Vegas to get work done. Sookie found them in the court yard playing. "Sweetie, its almost dinner time. The kids need to get cleaned up, Duncan is coming for dinner in about an hour or so."

The group looked at her. Eric ginned. "We lost track of time did we not Troops?"

"Yes, mommy, we have been playing." Erika looked so proud of them.

Sookie smiled. "Yes, I see that. Eric, look at her knees, they are covered in grass." Sookie giggled.

Eric looked down at his daughter. "Princess, how did such things happen?" Erick picked her up and brushed her off. His fingers tickled her knees making her giggle against him.

"Lets move it all, daddy's friend Duncan is coming for dinner to meet you so we want to look nice and not have grass stains on our knees." Sookie teased.

Eric looked at the four children and nodded. "Yes, listen to mommy now, its time to get cleaned up. Daddy will see you all at dinner." He set Erika on her feet and leaned to pick up Gunnar. "You too Vampire, it is almost dinner time for you, yes?" Gunnar's face got big with his smile and his fangs came down. "Is he not wonderful Sookie?"

"Yeah, yeah, kids are wonderful. Come on, move it!" She laughed, reached for Gunnar and took him. "I am going up to feed him. We will have dinner at seven, will you join us?"

Smiling her looked her in the eye "I would not miss it for the world."

Sookie got the kids together and took them to get cleaned up. Lily came in to help her with them, they were all still wound up from playing with Eric. Gunnar was getting fussy, he was way past feeding so Sookie let Lily finish dressing the twins and sat in the chair to feed the baby. He latched on right away and suckled like he hadn't eaten all day. "Slow down pumpkin, mommy isn't going anywhere."

Lily laughed. "He is a good eater isn't he?"

Laughing Sookie looked up. "Yes, he is. He never gives me an ounce of trouble." She smiled at Lily. "Can I ask you a personal question Lily?"

Nodding she got the brush off the changing table to comb Erika's hair to put her barrette in her blond locks. "Is working here keeping you and Mark from moving your relationship to something permanent?"

Lily blinked. "You mean like marriage and kids?"

"Yes, I know you love mine, do you want some of your own?" Sookie asked.

She thought about her answer then looked down at the kids. "I love these kids, I enjoy working here more than I can tell you. I really like my life, I love Mark with my whole heart. I know someday he will ask me but I am in no rush. I have plenty of time and when I have kids I want to do it, like you, stay home and feed my babies."

"I don't want you to think you have to stay, I want you to stay but don't let us stop you." Sookie looked down at the baby.

Lily laughed. "Mark is a man that plans, he is a strategist, I love that about him. He is patient and since he is older he has done things I can never image. He knows how important this is to me, he also understands I am not ready. Mark is nothing if he isn't patient, he's like Eric in that way."

Sookie smiled. "Yes, Mark is isn't he? He has been a good friend to me, when I first moved in across from him I was fresh from Bon Temps, clueless about living in the city. He would tell me to lock my doors or make sure to keep my keys in my hand when I went to the store in case I got attacked." They both laughed. "He would listen to me babble on about work or my family. I know he threatened Eric when he and I first got together."

Lily's eyes got big. "He did?" Lily sat Erika on her butt to put her shoes on.

"Yeah, I heard Eric leaving that night and went to catch him, I forget for what reason but I heard them talking in the hallway that night. Mark told him he wouldn't stand for him hurting me. He has been a good friend to me. I don't know what I would have done with out him, then or now." Sookie looked sad.

Lily tucked in Johan's dress shirt in his jeans and pat his face. "See, we know that. I know eventually I will want kids, I can always take a maternity leave or something. I cant imagine leaving these kids to someone else."

Gunnar was sound asleep, his face looked like an angel. Sookie moved him to the changing table, she had given him a bath before he ate so she changed his diaper and put on the cuties Fangtasia t-shirt in sea blue with black lettering, black jeans and black socks and Nike tennis shoes. "All set pumpkin."

"Sookie, you know you have an addiction don't you?" Lily giggled.

Sookie turned and looked at her. "Addiction to what?"

"Your kids shoes! I have never seen so many tiny little Nike shoes in my life. I think you could open a store." Laughing she pointed to both the boys on the floor that were wearing pairs to match their outfits.

"Whatever!" She laughed too.

It was almost seven, Sookie asked Lily to take Johan and the twins to the dining room, she needed to run change her clothes and put some make up on for dinner. With Gunnar in tow she rushed to her room. Eric was buttoning the last buttons on his dress shirt. "Slow down lover, you look like a vampire you are moving so fast." He smiled at her.

"I am behind, the kids were a mess and your daughter spent more time splashing than she did washing." Sookie handed the sleeping baby to him and she went to her closet to get our a dress, underwear and shoes.

"Sookie, my daughter is an angel, why you must say she misbehaves I do not understand." He stood grinning.

"Yeah, she is just like you." Sookie stuck her tongue out at him as she wiggled out of her jeans.

"Keep that up wife and we will be late for dinner." He pointed at her removing her clothes.

She laughed. "Eric, I am just taking off my clothes, you cant possibly find that attractive, I am soaked from the kids baths, my hair is a mess, my make up long gone."

Eric walked to her, cradling his sleeping son to his chest, he put his finger under her chin to make her look at him. "You are the sexiest woman I have ever met, I do not care if you are in jeans or Versace." He leaned over and kissed her until she had to push him away to breathe.

"You are such a sweet talker Eric. I love you." She leaned up and kissed him quickly then went to the finish getting ready. "Ok, get. I cant get ready with you standing over me knowing you are about to pounce on me!" Giggling she sat on the vanity chair to curl her hair.

He walked behind her and kissed her neck. "You do not have to go to all this trouble for Duncan my love. We are just having dinner."

"I know Eric, but he saw me in my pajamas and robe last night, I want to look nice tonight." She put sapphire and diamond earrings in her ears that Eric had given her for her birthday. Eric smiled, kissed her and left her alone to finish dressing. Sookie curled her hair, put on her make up, stood and put on a strapless bra and panties then went to the bed to put on her dress. The color of it the same as Gunnar's t-shirt, a light sea blue, its fabric made of soft satin, it was form fitting around the bust line, the skirt of the dress full and had pockets on the sides. The length of it came right to the knee and it was short sleeved, perfect for a warm night in Nevada. She put on a five inch high heels Pam had brought her in sea blue and sapphire swirls.

Sookie stood, looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the time, it was three minutes until seven, she left the room and walked toward the dining room. Amelia and Alcide were walking down the hall holding Adam. "Wow, Sookie you look amazing." Alcide smiled.

Amelia giggled. "Sook, you are so hot. If I hadn't married to this hunk of a man I swear I would totally do you!"

Everyone laughed. Alcide held his arm out for her to walk next to him on the opposite side of Amelia. He was in his glory. "Boy, life couldn't be better." He leaned over and kissed Amelia and smiled.

"Put the thoughts away Alcide, its never happening." Sookie grinned.

Amelia looked around her husband. "What is he thinking?"

Shaking her head she grinned. "Never mind."

Stopping, Amelia looked at them smiling. "Tell me."

Sookie giggled. "Ok, he was imagining all four of us together."

"You did not!" Amelia burst out laughing. "Husband!'

"What? You cant blame a guy. The two of you together would be amazing." Alcide laughed.

"Listen, I appreciate being part of your fantasy Alcide, but I will never be with anyone but Eric and I couldn't imagine him with anyone else either. That is just how I am hard wired." She smiled and they started walking again.

"Cant blame a man for his fantasies Sook." He grinned.

"Keep dreaming hot stuff." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as they walked into the dining room, the kids were already in their chairs, Eric was talking to Duncan. The males stood as she came in the room.

"My Queen." Duncan bowed as Alcide released her. Sookie smiled and nodded to him.

"Please, Duncan sit." He smiled and sat back in his chair. Alcide and Amelia went to sit on the opposite side of the table, Eric stood grinning at his wife.

"Sookie, you look amazing." Her husband leaned down and nipped her neck then kissed her. She giggled.

"Oh, thank you sweetie." She put her hand on his face and he helped her to the chair next to him. "I hope you don't mind humans eating Duncan, I know some get repulsed by it."

"Not at all your majesty, I ambivalent." He nodded.

"Please Duncan, call me Sookie." She looked at Eric as she said it.

"Well, I am glad to see everyone waited for me." Pam stood with her hands on her hips. Sookie jumped up and rushed to her and began hugging her. "Pam! I have missed you! I have so much to tell you."

Pam giggled. "Yes, I hear you have been a bad, bad, girl." Pam licked her lips.

Sookie looked around. "Why is everyone hitting on me tonight?"

Eric hissed. "Who is hitting on you?"

Sookie ignored him and looked at Pam. "Come on, sit. We are just sitting down. You better watch your language missy, the kids are not going to hear your cursing." Sookie smiled.

"Yes, mommy." Pam said and leaned over and kissed her. Eagle walked in behind her. "I brought Eagle."

"Awesome! Let me tell Sergio." Sookie turned to walk away. Eric stopped her.

"Sookie, I informed Sergio we would have the family here tonight, he is aware of how many we have." He indicated to the plates and glasses on the table.

Giggling Sookie smiled. "Oh, right, thank you Eric." She took Pam's hand and led her to the table. "Sit next to Johan, look at him, he is dying to see you."

Johan's eyes were sparkling, he was dying to speak to Pam but he kept his manners and waited until the adults were done talking. Eagle helped Pam in her seat and he took the seat next to her. "Johan, my doll, I have missed you!" Leaning over she kissed him and he threw his arms around her to hug her neck.

"Pammy!" The table laughed at the little boy that she loved so much she allowed him to call her that.

She leaned over and looked him in the eye. "That is our secret mister, remember! You have given it away." She smiled and he giggled.

The twins talked to her, Erika was blowing Pam kisses from across the table. Sookie watched Eagle reach over to play with Adam in his chair, Eric leaned over to talk to Duncan who was holding Gunnar in his lap tickling him, Alcide and Amelia were teasing Enar about something, Erika was pulling Johan's hand. Sookie frowned, there was one spot not filled.

"He is coming now lover." Eric looked at Sookie who nodded.

It was like he was on cue, he walked into the dining room an announced himself. "My Queen, I am here." Nigel stood looking handsome in his very expensive designer suit.

"Oh, yeah! You're here. I was afraid you had forgotten." Sookie looked to him and smiled.

He looked at her and smiled. "Never, when my Queen calls me to serve her I do, no questions asked." Grinning he went to the end of the table where his glass was set up next to his favorite little girl, Erika. Sookie watched his daughter lean over to him and take his hand. He bowed to her and kissed her hand, she squealed with delight. "Princess, you look so pretty in your gown."

She smiled at the assassin. "Thank you Nigel."

Eric leaned to his wife and whispered in her ear. "Remind me when we are done with dinner to call the Johnson brothers to begin the dungeon I will put her in."

Sergio came out with dinner, Trish was behind him with special blood soups Sergio had made especially for the evening. Everyone talked and enjoyed dinner. The kids were beginning to yawn and get tired. Tammy stepped in and began taking them to their rooms. All the kids said their goodbyes and gave kisses to Pam, Eric and Sookie. Trish took Gunnar and Maggie came to get Adam. The adults sat at the table chatting. "Sookie, the royal children are incredible." Duncan smiled.

Sookie giggled. "You don't have to call them that when we are home Duncan, we don't really follow protocol when we are home just being family."

Eric wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in his lap. "Yes, we try to be as human as possible." Grinning he held her tighter.

Turning he looked at her husband. "There is not a whole lot human about us Eric, every one of us is supe of some kind."

"Well, I suppose I should say my wife wishes for us to give our children as normal a life as possible, by human standards." Eric kissed her neck.

Amelia giggled. "Yeah, well Eric, our lives are a bit crazy, I think it is great Sookie tries so hard to keep her kids happy and safe. How many people have the time or energy to keep structure and stuff like family breakfasts as a daily ritual? Especially with four kids."

"Thanks Amelia." Sookie smiled.

Eric shook his head. "You misunderstand me, I am not at saying it is a bad thing, I am proud of my wife for going the extra mile to ensure our children have that. She teaches them manners, structure, ensures they are happy, my children hardly ever cry nor do they have a harsh word to say, all while dealing with each and their specific powers. I could not be happier."

Pam leaned across the table. "Plus she is forced to have to deal with you. That alone is a task all in itself." The group laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, I am repaid in ways I couldn't even express." Sookie grinned and leaned into Eric's chest.

Alcide growled. "Yeah, we know what he does to repay you Sookie, we hear it daily, sometimes several times a day." Everyone laughed and Sookie stuck her tongue out at him.

Sergio came out with desert, Sookie's eyes got huge. "Yum, what is that?"

He smiled at her. "Bananas foster. I hope you like it." The dishes were dispensed and the humans dug in.

Sookie took a bite and her eyes rolled back. "Oh, my gosh! That is amazing." She looked at Eric. "Sweetie, this is incredible. You need to give him a raise."

Eric laughed. "May I have a taste?" The vampires at the table sat still, concerned.

His wife turned and looked at him, smiled and put a big bite in her mouth, chewed it and leaned in to kiss him. Her eyes brows went up. "What do you think?"

"It is delicious." He smiled at her.

Duncan was shocked. "Eric, how is it you can eat human food and not get ill?"

Shrugging he looked at his old friend. "My wife has many talents old friend."

Sookie repeated the process giving him another bite. The group chatted while Eric and Sookie shared her desert. Amelia and Alcide excused themselves, she was tired. Eric leaned over and asked her if she wanted to go to bed. "Finish your visit with Duncan sweetie, we have all night." She kissed him and turned to the dish in front of her pushing it away from her.

"Will you be ready to take over next week Duncan? You are all moved I assume?" Pam asked the vampire.

He nodded. "Yes, I will be. I have not spent much time in Nevada over the last few years, I am looking forward to it."

"We will meet with the Sheriff's the day after tomorrow. It seems I have been invited to a night out with the girls so I have pushed it back one evening." Eric smirked at Pam.

"Eric, you have a way of making Pam happy." Eagle frowned.

Chuckling Eric looked at Eagle. "What did she do? Punish you for your involvement?"

Pam snickered. "Oh, Eric, you make me laugh."

"What is the plan for tomorrow Pam, where is you planned to take my wife?" He looked at her seriously.

"Well, you will have to wait and see." Pam turned to Eagle. "Are you ready to retire?" He smiled, stood and took her hand to help her up.

"Good night all, Duncan, it was good to see you again." Eagle looked to Eric and Sookie and bowed. "Good night Eric, Sookie, Nigel."

As they left Nigel stood. "I am off to protect our Kingdom. I will leave you unless you have need for me this evening Eric."

He shook his head. "Thank you Nigel, I will speak to you later."

The vampire turned to Sookie and bowed. "Good night your Majesty, thank you for a lovely evening." He was gone in a flash.

Duncan smiled. "I believe I will get going myself. I need to touch base with the office and I have a couple meetings that cannot wait, I hope you do not mind I am acclimating myself now?"

"No, of course not. The sooner you can get in the position the sooner I have Pam back in Louisiana. That is the main goal." Eric looked him the eye. "You will be in place next week?"

Nodding her looked at the two of them. "As you wish my King." He stood. "I will be off. I will talk to you if not tonight first thing at sunset tomorrow Eric."

Sookie stood and looked at Duncan. "I am so glad you came. I hope we will see more of you. Eric is really happy you have come back to the states."

He grinned at her. "You are too kind my Queen. I look forward to spending time with all of you." Duncan turned to Eric. "Good night sire." He walked out of the room and had his cell phone to his ear as he left.

Eric stood. "Thank you my love."

She turned. "What did I do?"

Laughing he pulled her up to him. "For all you did this evening, making Duncan feel welcome, inviting Nigel, including Pam and Eagle. You go out of your way to make them feel they are welcome in our home."

Her mouth opened wide. "Eric, they are family. They are our family, I love them all."

Eric picked her up and whispered to her. "You look amazing in that dress lover. I see the males at the table enjoyed it as well."

Sookie burst out laughing. "If you only knew."

He dead stopped and his fangs popped down. "What does that mean Sookie?"

"Oh, Alcide was thinking it would be fun if the four of us, you know." She giggled and looked away.

"He what?" Eric asked.

"Amelia made a comment about if she wasn't married to him she would do me, Alcide took it and ran with it. It was harmless." Sookie touched his face.

"I made it clear from the beginning I would not share you, not with anyone, male or female." He was getting mad.

Sookie looked him deeply in the eyes. "Eric, I am not nor will I ever be with anyone but you. I told you that and I made it clear to them I will not share you, not with anyone, even if I love them like I do Amelia and Alcide. You are mine and only mine."

He nodded, he felt better. "As long as that is the case. I do not want to have to kill Alcide."

"Eric, behave." She slapped his chest. "Ok, I got an idea of how you can burn off some of that steam." Wiggling her eyes at him he gone in a flash with her in his arms,

When he got to the room he threw her on the bed playfully and quickly removed his clothes. She didn't move. "Sookie take that dress off, leave on your panties and your shoes."

Giggling she looked at him. She sat up and shimmied out of her dress and handed it to him to drape on the vanity. "Is this what you wanted sweetie?"

He looked at her and growled. "More than I can ever tell you Sookie." His naked body was on the bed knelt between her legs. "Sookie, spread you legs, touch yourself lover."

Sookie laughed and did as he asked, she put her legs up, high heels to the mattress and slowly spread herself for Eric to see. Her fingers moved the fabric that was covering her center moving it out of the way, Eric growled as he watched her. Sookie placed her finger on her nub and moaned loudly, she knew it edged him on and she wanted to drive him wild. Eric watched as his wife's finger slowly rubbed her clit, he was growling, his hands were all over, he pulled her leg up as she began to climax, his hand ripped her panties off her, he bit into her artery and took her blood, he came along with her. Sookie smiled at her husband as he looked up at her, his face was so full of love and lust, he was so sexy. "Eric, I need you inside me."

He moved closer, he reached down and pulled her up to him. "On your knees lover."

She grinned, got on her knees, leaned over to the night stand and got the tube out of the drawer. Sookie handed the lubricant over her shoulder to her husband. "My turn first, than you husband." Giggling she wiggled her ass in the air and Eric smacked it, hard. "Ow!" Eric smirked, then rubbed the area that was red from his hand and smacked her again. "Ow! Hey!"

Eric laughed. "Your behind is over due for a paddling wife. I should spank you until you beg me to stop and even then I should continue."

Sookie laughed. "Focus Eric, you, me, the lube."

His head fell back as he laughed hard at her. "Yes, I am aware of what we are doing Sookie." Lifting the tube over her rear entrance he used it all over her backside, Eric's hand rubbed her behind, her cheeks, one of his fingers inserted into her rear. She moaned. "You like that lover?" She nodded. Eric took the lube and applied more, this time he inserted two fingers. He moved in and out of her for a moment, he wanted to be inside her, he pulled her backside to his lap and slowly pushed his cock into her back entrance.

Sookie grabbed the pillow under her and she screamed into it. Slowly Eric moved out of her then back in, both times Sookie cried out. "Do you want me to stop Sookie?" He pulled out, he began to think he was hurting her.

"No! You better not Eric. Fuck me!" She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "I want this Eric, now!"

Eric wasted no time, he poured more of the gel on his hand and stroked himself making sure he was well oiled and went back to her and thrust inside her. She came up off her elbows, she moaned with pleasure this time. Eric smiled, there was his sexy vixen wife. His hands held her tight, he pushed, pumped, fucked her hard. He grunted with each push against her. "Lover!" He was on the edge, the feeling of her tight ass against him and her screams were driving him mad. "Yes Sookie, yes!" Sookie put her elbows down and her hands took hold of the material, she pushed back on his with every thrust on her body. "Oh, Sookie, yyyyyeeeeeessssssssss!" Eric fell back, his arms catching him, his own body was shaking from the orgasm. Sookie came up quick, she was on his lap and thrust down on his hard cock again in second. "Sookie!"

She looked like a woman crazed. Her body was moving quickly up and down on him, she pushed him to the mattress. Her hands went to his chest holding him down, he looked up at her, his fangs showing as he smiled at his wife taking control of him. He tried to move to touch her and she slapped him away, she wanted him, she wanted to the one in control. Moving her hands to her breasts she pulled them hard as she fucked him. Her eyes began to glow, the light was faint but it was there. Eric stared up at her mesmerized, he kept pace with her, each push up and down on him he moved his hips to match her. Shaking her head she began to move faster, her hips grinding harder on his shaft. He could feel her, she was getting close, her light was getting brighter, the color was changing from white to blue. "Eric, oh Eric!"

"That's right Sookie, come for me!" He moaned under her, his head felt heavy, almost dizzy.

Sookie's eyes locked on him. "Yes, this is so amazing! You feel so good in me Eric!" Sookie put her arm to Eric's face, he moved it then pulled his own to him, opening his wrist then putting it to her mouth, he grabbed her arm and bit hard taking her blood. "Um, you taste so good Eric." Both of their bodies were humming from the effect of the others blood in their system.

"Ride me Sookie, yes!" Eric began thrusting harder in her, her fairy blood was driving him crazy. His face changing, his grunts louder with each one. Sookie's head fell back and she screamed like he had never heard her before as she climaxed. Her body fell forward, her breathing was hard and uneven. He leaned her up to look at her, the light in her eyes dimming. "Sookie, look at me." He shook her. She closed her eyes and went limp against him. "Sookie." Eric panicked, he had her rolled over and tapped her face. "Sookie, please answer me!"

Her eyes came open. "Sorry sweetie, I think I blacked out." Eric watched her eyes close again. "Give me a second ok?"

"Sookie, you need to open you eyes." Eric commanded her and she didn't, he rushed to the bathroom, got a wet wash cloth and brought it to wipe her face. The cold made her wince. "I am sorry my love, until you are coherent I will continue."

She opened her eyes, they were still groggy but she did. "Wow, Eric. I have never felt anything like that, ever."

Eric pulled her up and held her warm body against his, her temperature felt really warm to him, even for her. His hand was touching her face, her neck, he was really concerned. "Sookie are you hurting anywhere?"

She giggled. "No, just the opposite." Giggling again she leaned against him.

His eyes narrowed. She acted as if she was intoxicated. "Tell me how you feel Sookie."

Her sleepy eyes looked up at him, she smiled really big and put her arms around him. "I feel fantastic."

It was like talking to one of the drunks at the club, he couldn't get her to focus. "You have no pain anywhere, please Sookie pay attention." His eyes were searching her face.

She made a serious face. "No! I have no pain Mr. Northman, I have only buzzing."

"Buzzing?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yes, my body feels like it is buzzing, you made me come and then I buzzed." Her head went to his shoulder and she hugged him tight.

He growled, he would have to talk to her about it when she came down from the high. Did she take too much blood, he thought? No, no more than she normally took. "Sookie, lay back, you need to rest."

Her head moved back and forth. "Don't leave me!" Sookie pouted.

"I am not leaving you, lets get you under the covers. Gunnar will be up soon." Eric pulled the covers up.

"Oh, my little vampire pumpkin. Eric, he is so handsome, he is such a good baby. Are we having more babies? Will we have lots of babies Eric?" She leaned up clumsily.

"Yes, we will my love." He smiled.

She grinned. "I cant wait Eric, more babies. Wait, maybe another little girl?" She looked at him, he looked at her funny. "Right, no more girls, they get locked in the dungeon." She giggled. "How about a boy? He has to have your eyes. Do you think we are having a baby Eric?"

His hand went to her face. "I do not know for sure lover. Only time will tell."

"I love you Eric, you have given me perfect babies. You have given me everything." She pulled him close. She let go, yawned and her eyes closed. Her face went blank, her body relaxed and she was asleep in seconds. Eric reached for his phone. "Pam, can you ask Eagle to meet me in the sitting room please?" Hanging up he dialed again. "Amelia, I am sorry to disturb you, can you meet me in the sitting room." He listened. "Yes, now if you can. Thank you." Eric got up and put his jeans and his t-shirt on and went to the sitting room.


	73. Chapter 73

**Thanks for the reviews! I am glad you like the last chapter. **

**Sorry for the tease! Enjoy!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND REALLY LEMONY**

Chapter 73

Eagle was there when he arrived. He was in jogging pants and a tank top. His hair was pulled back in a hair tie. "Eric, what's going on?"

Amelia walked in before Eric could say anything, she was in her pajamas, her robe wrapped tightly around her. "Hey, guys. What's wrong?"

Eric looked at them both. "I need to find out what is going on with my wife."

"What happened Eric?" Amelia looked at him concerned.

Eric told them to sit. He began to tell them about the night they had sex and the blue light appeared, then he told them about what had just happened. "She seems like she is drunk. I have never seen her like this. She was going on about babies and buzzing."

Eagle looked at Amelia then back to Eric. "You say the light is usually light blue?" He nodded. "Is she pregnant Eric?"

He shook his head. "It is a possibility but I do not know for sure one way or the other."

Amelia looked at Eagle. "I don't think it about a baby, I think it is her power growing. She is in touch with her magic when she is inhibited, which is when she is having sex with Eric. Is she usually having an orgasm when it happens?"

"The last two times yes. This time she called out like I have never heard, her eyes were glowing." Eric sat up.

Amelia smiled. "Try something tomorrow while you are having sex, see if you can help her channel it. If she cant control it than there is more to it."

Eagle nodded. "That is an option. Eric, do you feel anything from it, the light I mean?"

Concentrating Eric tried to recall. "Yes, I felt dizzy during and while I watched her, the light got brighter."

"I am telling you, her powers are being stifled and while she is with you she lets it go. She needs to really work on it, release it. Sookie is powerful, more powerful than any of us can imagine. She was not destined to be with you for nothing Eric. Look at your kids." Amelia frowned.

"Try the exercise tomorrow and I will do some reading. Sookie is a unique case Eric, we cannot just pin point what is causing it when it happens at times like while you are making love." Eagle stood.

Snickering Amelia nodded. "I will do some checking myself. I told her I had some witches I wanted to introduce her too. We need to move that up, don't we?"

"I think so, I do not care to see her not in control. She will be upset when she finds out what happened. Her magic is something I believe she is afraid to tap into because she doesn't believe she has the amount of power everyone else around her believes she does." Eric stood frowning.

Eagle nodded to him. "I will spend some time with her as well. I would like to see if I can get a read from her before or after you having sex. It will make it easier for me to gauge in the future."

"You two don't have great, mind blowing sex, now you have blue glowing magic sex. I hate you both." Amelia laughed and so did the men.

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. Eric stopped at the nursery and got a sleeping Gunnar to take to their room, it was almost time for him to feed. Eric placed him gently in the crib next to their bed and got in the bed next to his wife.

When Sookie woke her head was killing her, if felt like someone had hit her on the head. Eric was up holding the baby, his finger was in Gunnar's mouth. "Hey, let me have him, he is probably starved." Sookie sat up and held her arms out.

"He has been patiently waiting for him mommy, haven't you my little Vampire?" Eric kissed him as he handed his son to Sookie. He looked down at her. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Like someone hit me over the head with a hammer. What the heck happened?" She looked up at Eric confused.

Eric sat next to her on the bed, touched her face and smiled. "Promise you will not get upset." He looked her dead in the eyes, she nodded. He began to explain about the sex, the light, her blacking out. "You began talking about babies, how you were excited to have more, you asked me if I thought we were pregnant again."

Sookie's face went blank. "I don't remember a thing after the orgasm, I mean it was the most intense I ever remember. I think I remember feeling tingly."

"You said buzzing, you felt buzzing." He corrected her.

Searching for a memory of it she narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I did. Huh, I will talk to Amelia this morning. Maybe she knows something."

"I spoke to Amelia and Eagle last night after I put you in the bed." Eric confessed.

Nodding she looked down at Gunnar who was eating, his hand was against her breast, his eyes were open looking at her. "What did they think about it?"

Grinning at her he took her hand. "They recommended we have sex and see if we can channel it."

"Sure they did." She rolled her eyes.

"I am serious Sookie, that is what they suggested. Have sex and see what happens." He chuckled. "We can give it a shot."

Sookie giggled. "Eric, I am feeding your son. Tell gracious plenty to take a nap."

He stood, ignoring her. "Yes, you and I will catch up later. I have some things to get done. Do you need my help this morning?"

She shook her head. "No, I am just going to see what I can remember, take care of the kids and get ready for night out with Pam and Amelia." Smiling wickedly she watched his face change.

"Any ideas of what she has planned?" He was unsure about the whole night, he disliked not being in control.

"Nope, don't care. She said to dress as sexy as possible, be prepared to dance and have fun. I am sure it will be fun where ever we end up. Are you and the guys really going?" She switched Gunnar to the other side, he smiled and latched on.

Eric grinned, his son was such a pleasure. "Yes, why you do not want me to go?"

"No, I didn't say that, I just know Pam wanted it to be the girls. It will be fine." Smiling she looked up at him. "I think she is making you guys drive in the car together. She said if you are tagging along than she was putting you in the car behind us."

Eric hissed. "I will punish her over this. I have about lost all patience with this whole event."

"Stop being a spoil sport. You wanted to go so just play nice." She pouted. "I love going out with just us but it will be nice to have the girls."

"Fine, I will do as you ask. Just know I will not tolerate any thing that hinders your security or your health Sookie. It is possible you could be pregnant, I will not allow you to get hurt evening." He looked at her seriously.

She smiled. "I know Eric."

Eric stood looking at her. He expected a fight but there wasn't one. Smiling he walked back to her, kissed her and the baby then left. As he walked down the hall Alcide was heading his way. Eric's fangs popped, he had a word or two for his Were friend. "Alcide, can I talk to you in my office?"

He nodded. "Sure." Alcide followed Eric and when they were inside Eric told him to have a seat.

Eric looked him square in the eyes. "Sookie told me about the conversation the three of you had yesterday, about the foursome."

Alcide laughed. "I was just kidding around Eric."

"I know I can trust you with Sookie, I have never doubted your intensions where she is concerned. I just needed to make it clear I will not allow anyone to touch her but me, ever." His face was unreadable.

Alcide leaned forward. "Look, I know that. You and Sookie are like family, I would never want to jeopardize that."

"You are one of the few I call a friend but I need to know that you understand this Alcide. Sookie has an effect on men, I am aware of that but I will never let that line get blurred. She is my wife and I spent a thousand years having sex in every imaginable way. That is not the way I want my relationship to be with her." His eyes never left Alcide's face.

"I understand Eric, I am sorry if what I said to Sookie bothered you Eric." Alcide sat back in his seat and smiled.

"Thank you for understanding." He turned in his chair. "Is Amelia still going out with Pam and Sookie?" He grinned.

"Yes, she is set on it. She has this outfit I am almost choked on my tongue when I saw it. Pam told them to dress sexy. Is she trying to start a fight?" Alcide shook his head.

Eric smiled.. "Yes, I think my child is upset with me, she is not happy about being called back to Louisiana. Here she has free reign to do as she wishes. I believe she is going to be trouble for me for a while."

Alcide laughed at Eric. "Man, that cant be good!" Eric agreed. "I have a meeting with some of the local Were's, you want in on it?"

"No, just keep me posted. I plan on staying close today, tomorrow through the rest of the week will be hectic." Eric stood and watched as Alcide left. He was glad that Alcide didn't take offense to his request. It shouldn't really matter he thought but he cared about Alcide, Amelia and Adam. Sookie was right, they were like family.

Eric worked all day, phone calls, teleconferences, emails, going through reports, bills, requests, by dinner time he was tired and frazzled. He closed his laptop and went to find his family. They were all at the dinner table eating and talking lively. "Hello my family." Alcide, Amelia and Adam were on their side of the table, they all said hi. All of his children were in their chairs except Gunnar.

The kids all turned to speak to him, he went and kissed each. He came back around the table where Sookie sat with Gunnar on her lap. "Hey sweetie, you ok?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I have done enough work for one day, it was beginning to make me lose my patience."

"Wow, it must have been pretty awful then." She giggled and handed Gunnar toward him. "Your son has something for you." Her face was smiling ear to ear.

Eric took Gunnar and his son's fangs popped. Gunnar had the biggest smile on his face too. Eric watched his son closely. "Da." His son's little finger pointed toward Eric's face.

"Sookie?" Eric choked up, his eyes welling with tears.

Sookie shook her head. "Eric, don't get upset. We didn't work on it all day just to make you cry, did we pumpkin?" She leaned over and tickled him under the arm pit. "He is just like the rest of them, way too smart and advanced for their own good."

"He knows who I am?" Eric smiled down at his son.

Shaking her head she touched his arm. "Eric, your kids know who you are." Sookie tapped Gunnar on the arm. "Sugar, who is that?" Sookie pointed to Eric.

Gunnar looked at his mother than to Eric, his smile getting bigger. "Da."

"I swear you have the cutest kids Sookie." Amelia smiled at her friends.

The kids thought it was funny so they started to chant "Da" causing Gunnar to keep saying it. Eric sat on the chair and listened as his children called him over and over. Eric pulled his vampire son closer to his chest, kissed the top of the head and looked at Sookie. "Thank my love."

"He would have been saying it soon enough. Someone else was teaching him to say it." Sookie looked over at Erika who sat smiling. Eric followed Sookie's gaze to his daughter, never in his had he felt so loved, these children and his wife made him feel so appreciated and loved every day since they came into it.

Eric got up and went to pick his daughter up. "Is that true my Princess?"

She wrapped her arms around Eric's neck. "Yes, daddy."

"You are an angel my daughter." He kissed her and walked back to his chair to sit down with them both.

Everyone finished their dinner, Eric had let go of his children long enough to drink a True Blood. Sookie put the boys down on their feet first then Erika to follow Lily then Sookie turned to her husband and friends. "I am going to take a nap, there is no way I can go out all night and not." She took Gunnar who was getting sleepy. "Amelia, you should too."

Eric looked at the two woman. "I agree, Amelia you are pregnant, you do not need to tire yourself."Alcide grinned. "Yeah, you should hun. Let me take care of Adam and you go lay down."

Smiling at her husband Amelia leaned over and kissed him. "You mean Maggie." She winked and stood up. "I am too excited to sleep but I am going to lay down anyway. What time are we leaving?"

"Pam said to be ready by nine." Sookie smiled.

"Ok, see you all then. Are you wearing that outfit we talked about?" Amelia grinned.

Sookie nodded. "Yes, shush."

Eric's eyes narrowed. "What outfit?"

"Never mind. I am taking him to the nursery, he is almost asleep. Are you coming to lay down with me?" She smirked.

He stood. "I am right behind you." They told their friends they would see them later, Sookie stopped to tell Lily she was putting Gunnar down in the nursery. Eric and Sookie walked to their room hand and hand. Sookie let go of him when she got in the room. "Do we want to try for the blue lights sweetie?"

Eric was in front of her in a flash. "Are you too tired my love?"

"No way. A quickie with my husband, absolutely." She wiggled her eyebrows and started helping him take off his clothes. His hands went to her to release her of the ones she was wearing.

Standing naked in front of each other Eric put his hands on her face. "I adore you Sookie."

"Oh, you are so sweet. Now get on the bed and make love to me Eric." She stood on her toes to kiss him, his hands went to the back of her neck, their lips quickly kissing the other, Eric began to move them back to the bed, Sookie put her hands down to catch herself as he began lowering them to the bed. She crawled back and he followed her, never letting her lips go. As Sookie began to lean back, Eric spread her legs and positioned himself between them. Sookie pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Love me Eric, please."

He closed his eyes and kissed her again, as he opened his eyes her eyes were still on him, he pulled her hips up and gently he pushed inside her, she moaned at the feeling of his cock stretching her. Even after four children and all the time they spent together she still was tight around him, he groaned as he completely filled her. He leaned over, his lips stayed on her while he slowly rocked back and forth in her. Sookie wrapped her legs tight around his backside, her heels were pushing him farther inside her with each thrust. Eric tried to move away from her lips, her hands went behind his head to keep him in place. "No, don't move, just look at me ok?"

He nodded, she wanted the connection, she had filled their bond with it, she needed to feel him, not just physically but emotionally, spiritually, sexually. He pulled back slightly and his eyes filled with love looked at her, they were nose to nose. "I am yours Sookie, always, only yours."

She sighed as they continued making love to each other, she panted, he grunted. She called him, he called her. The bond swirled, it got quicker and more energized with every passing minute, each thrust of Eric inside his wife. He watched her, she was so connected to him, to the act of sex. He could see the color changing in her eyes, the blue was beginning. "What's wrong Eric?"

The dizziness was beginning, he smiled, he didn't want to break the connection. "Nothing my love, stay with me." He didn't want her to lose the momentum they had built, this he wanted to see, could they recreate it? Eric's lips continued on her, he was getting so close, he knew he needed to taste her, she needed him. He pulled back just a bit, she cried out, his fangs he pushed into his bottom lip in two places then put his lips back on hers, she kissed and sucked his lips of his blood. Sookie was moaning against him, she was getting wetter, her body was vibrating under him. His eyes went back to hers. The glowing was there but not as bright, he pulled back again, leaned over and bit her on the neck. Sookie screamed, her orgasm like a firework, she came off the bed, threw her arms around him and moaned as she went back to the mattress. Eric was there, he took his last drop of her blood, pulled back and came inside her, the blue light surrounding them. He looked up and watched it all around them, his hand went out to touch it, the vibration was like the feeling of Sookie under him. His cock thrust until it was completely released and he stopped, still connected to her, he looked down. "Well."

She giggled. "Wow."

They watched the light, it began to move, then it was gone. "Is that you Sookie, are you doing it?"

"I felt it this time, the closer I felt to you the more the light appeared. I didn't do it, it just happened." Sookie looked just as surprised.

If he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes he wouldn't have understood. "Does sex feel different to you now? Is that why this is happening?"

She smiled. "No, I mean it always is amazing, but it just feels like were more connected. Does that make sense?"

He nodded. "Our love continues to grow, strengthen. I have never felt this with you, our bond is even different now." Eric smiled. "I don't understand it myself."

"So, I wonder if it is me or what you are doing to me that makes it appear?" She was asking herself as much as she was him. Eric rolled and took her with him, they were chest to chest, her looking down on him.

"That is something we are going to need to figure out, what you are channeling, if it is you that is doing it or what." He leaned up and kissed her. "Do not worry lover."

"Says the vampire that had to put his wife to bed cause she was talking like a crazy person." Sookie giggled. "I'm rooting for the sex, that's my story and I am sticking to it."

He burst out laughing. "Our staff and family talk enough Sookie, lets not give them more ammunition."

"Oh, like it hurts your feelings one bit to for people to think you give me orgasms that cause glowing light." She yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. "I am sleepy, are you taking a nap with me?"

"I wouldn't leave you for the world angel." He pulled the covers up and hugged her tightly to him. "Close your eyes, I will wake you so you can shower and get ready."

"Ok, I love you." She yawned again.

He smiled. "I love you too. Sleep now." He could feel her relax, her body snuggled closer to him. Gently his fingers grazed her skin of her back, her skin was so soft and warm. Smiling he thought of them together, her under him, loving her and her glowing, the light that appeared to them again while they made love. What was causing it? Maybe tonight the six of them could discuss it, see if there was some explanation of it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with her.

"Sookie, darling. Time to wake up." Sookie could hear her husband speaking to her.

"Uh huh. Sleepy." She rolled over.

He chuckled. "Angel, your son is hungry."

Reluctantly she rolled back and blinked. "Oh, now he is my son. What happened?" She frowned.

He laughed this time. "Nothing, I just wanted to get your attention. See, it worked."

"Hold him just a second ok, I need to run to the bathroom." She was up and gone before he could respond.

Eric smirked as he watched his naked wife run off to the bathroom. "Mommy is beautiful is she not my son?" Eric looked down at his son who was smiling at his father.

"Ok, let me have him." She smiled and held her arms out for him. "Hey pumpkin, are you hungry?" Sookie took him from Eric and put the baby to her naked body to feed. "Thanks for waking me up sweetie."

He nodded. "You will need to pump in case we are gone later than expected lover."

"Already did, did it before dinner." She grinned.

"Well, then. I am going to take a shower and get ready so that you can have the bathroom to yourself. Would you like a bath?" He began taking his clothes off.

She shook her head. "Not tonight, a shower is fine." Her hand was rubbing Gunnar's face. "Eric, when we get home lets take a test."

He stopped undressing and turned around. "Do you sense something?"

"No, I just want to know if that is what is causing the light." She looked down at Gunnar. "I don't know what I am going to do with another baby Eric. If we are I mean."

Smiling he looked at her and then to his son. "You will do just fine angel."

"He always says that Gunnar. Daddy thinks mommy can do anything if she just puts her mind to it. I think daddy has lost his marbles." Gunnar stopped feeding, pulled back and laughed. "See! He even thinks so."

Eric burst out laughing. "My son is very smart, he knows when his mother is making a joke."

She looked down at the baby again. "Yea, daddy wants dozens of more brothers or sisters for you pumpkin. What are we going to do with dozens more?" Frowning she looked up at him.

"I am going to take my shower Sookie." He grinned and ignored her. Turning on the water he quickly got in, washed and got out. When he came back in the bedroom Sookie had Gunnar in the middle of the bed playing with him. His vampire son had his fangs down and he was laughing hysterically at his mother. "Sookie, what are you doing to my son?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. He was standing with a towel around his waist. "We are playing. He loves to get his belly tickled." Demonstrating, she pulled up his t-shirt and started tickling him, Eric watched his legs and arms move all over as he laughed. "See."

Eric laughed. "Alright, get in the shower now Sookie. You have an hour before Pam is ready to go."

Sookie gently rocked Gunnar, he was asleep in minutes, she stood and put him in the crib next to the bed. "Ok, I'm going." She wiggled her ass at him then rushed to the shower. Stepping in the water she put her head under the water, she was pushed up against the tile, her face against the cool marble, Eric rammed into her center from behind. "Oh, God Eric!"

"Quiet Sookie" He leaned into her face, his hands above her head. "You tease me lover! I have to have you!" His hips were relentless, he pounded her so hard she almost couldn't see. She was begging and moaning softly as he leaned against her while pushing her to the tile of the shower stall. "Sookie." He whispered against her ear. "I cannot go all night knowing others will be looking at what is mine. I have to fuck you, Mine Sookie, you are mine." His fangs were down, he was lusting for her blood.

Sookie's hands were holding onto the tile for all she was worth, he pushed her harder with each thrust, the feeling was incredible, the rush of the urgency, his need, his lust. It was overpowering her, she put her forehead against the tile and let the feeling consume her, she began to come as his hips continued to pound her. "Eric!" She called to him quietly through clenched teeth, she wanted to scream, claw, scratch, instead she held to the tile to let him finish them both. His fangs went into the back of her neck, he pulled hard, really hard making her whimper. The sensation sent her over again, this time they climaxed together. She didn't move, she couldn't move. The coolness of the tile kept her body from combusting, she knew it did.

Eric's arms were above her head where they were the entire time. "I am sorry lover, I did not mean to hurt you." He tried to turn her to look at him but she giggled and shook her head.

"Just give me a second." She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

Eric pulled his arm to his mouth, opened his wrist and put it to her lips. "Here my love." He feed her his blood and she relaxed and turned around. "Better?"

"I was good just a second ago, now I am great." She put her arms around him, the water still beating down on them. "Get out so I can get ready."

He laughed. "Remember Sookie, you are mine. I will not take kindly to males or females trying to touch what is mine."

"Eric, we are going out, probably to a club if I know Pam. There will be people…." She tried to say.

He put his finger over her lips. "You are my wife, my Queen, the mother of my children. I will defend what is mine. Remember that." He let her go and stepped out of the shower.

She growled. "Great." Sookie finished her shower, got out, dried off and walked into the bedroom. Eric and the baby were gone. "Huh." She said to herself. Sitting down at the vanity she wrapped the towel tighter around her body. There was a knock on the door. "Come in.""Hello Sookie." Pam walked in, Sookie turned to look at her. Pam had put on the most amazing sapphire blue dress, it was skin tight, cut up the leg of the left side up to her panty line. It was a very low v-neck, low in the back, Pam didn't need a bra, she had perfect breasts. Her pale blond hair was straight and down her back, the shoes she had on were black six inch platforms that cost a fortune. Her make up was perfectly done.

"Wow Pam, you look amazing!" Sookie's mouth fell open.

"Thank you Sookie. Do you need help getting ready?" Pam walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

Sookie shook her head. "No, I have forty minutes and I think I will use all of it. I would have been ready sooner, I got attacked in the shower." She giggled, Pam laughed.

"Yes, he is concerned about tonight. I did plan something naughty but since they are going I have altered my plans a bit. We will still have a good time, the men will be out of their minds before we get home." She purred.

Laughing Sookie started putting her makeup on. "You are going to get me in trouble. He is freaking out about someone touching me. The whole 'you are mine' chant I have heard for two days."

"Yes, well, that was the point. I am teaching my master a valuable lesson. He has taken you for granted." Pam crossed her legs and smirked.

Sookie turned around on the chair. "You are mad at him over me?"

"You bet your sweet firm ass I am. He has been a complete prick. Eric thinks he can make decisions, hurt you and get away with it. I have spent over two hundred years with him as my maker and I seriously thought about staking him myself recently." Pam hissed.

Asking cautiously she whispered. "Are you talking about Lilith?"

"Yes, Nigel told me what he did. There are other reasons too but Eric has forgotten what brought you together in the first place." Pam crossed her arms over her chest.

Sookie stood up, went to Pam and held her hands out for her to take, pulling her up. "Pam, he loves me." Sookie's eyes locked in Pam's.

"Yes, but he needs a reality check. If you did the things he did to you he would not be so happy with his life." She wasn't backing down and Sookie knew it.

Sookie held her arms out, Pam looked at her like she was crazy but stepped into them to hug Sookie. "Thank you Pam for defending me. I think you are going a bit over board but I appreciate it."

She laughed. "Wait to thank me when he fucks you unconscious after the night we have. I am making a no touching rule the entire evening. He will be out of his mind by the time we head home."

Sookie burst out laughing. "Seriously.""My party, my rules" Pam smiled and slapped Sookie on the ass. "Get ready, let the bodies fall where they may." She winked and flashed out of the room.

Sookie stood laughing. That Pam, Sookie could always count on Pam when the going got tough. Sookie sat back on the chair to finish getting ready.

Pam flashed down the stairs. The men were in the sitting room, they were sitting and talking amongst themselves. "Alright boys, this is the rules. You will let us do as we wish." Eric started to speak. "Uh huh. Let me finish. We are going out, we three girls are going to have fun and you will be bystanders. No touching, no kissing, no hand holding, nothing. If I even get a whiff of it you will be banished to the car." She pointed to the three of them, each of them had varying degrees of pissed off looks. "Are we clear?"

Alcide stood up. "What kind of shit is this Pam?"

"It is our girls night out you three jerks high jacked. If you are going you will keep your distance and enjoy the show." Pam grinned.

"I will not allow you to tell me what I can do with my bonded Pamela." Eric hissed.

She hissed back. "Stay here then. I am sure the ladies wont care either way."

Amelia came in. "What's going on?"

Alcide sat hard on the chair. "Nothing." He was pouting.

Amelia looked at Pam. "What happened?"

"I was just giving our significant others the rules." She pointed to the boys. "Amelia, there is a no touching rule tonight, they will not touch us, we do not touch them. That is their punishment for barging in our evening."

Laughing she looked at the males. "That's why they look like they want to chew nails! Wow Pam you are creative."

Pam looked Amelia up and down. "And you my dear are delicious enough to eat." Alcide growled. Pam stuck her tongue out at him. She looked at Amelia again, she was wearing a gold shimmering sleeveless dress, it was tight and fit her like a glove. It was mid calf, Amelia's legs looked amazing in it, she had on five inch heels with open toes, painted bright red. Amelia had her hair up, her neck was long and she looked really sexy. "Doesn't she look hot boys?"

The males in the room hissed, growled, groaned. "Poor losers." Amelia commented. She walked over and sat on Alcide's lap. "I guess I will get one last feel of you before we leave." She wiggled on his lap and Pam walked over and pulled her up. "Hey!"

"No touching Amelia. Starting now."

Eagle stood up. "Pamela, this is extreme do you not think so?"

"Enjoy it lover, we will have a fabulous time." Pam felt her come in, Eric stood and growled. All the eyes went to her. Sookie stood in the doorway.

"Hey, how do I look?" Sookie had a red silk off the shoulder blouse on that hugged her tight around the waist but was loose at the top and sleeves. The white short skirt she had on hugged her hips and the red five inch heeled boots she had on made her look long and tall. She had curled her hair perfectly, she had diamonds on her ears and her make up was smoky and sexy.

"Sookie." Eric's fangs came down. His wife smiled.

Amelia and Alcide said "Wow" in unison. Eagle smirked. "My Queen you look amazing." Eagle looked over to Eric who looked like he wanted to break something.

"Eric, do you like it?" She asked her husband innocently, batting her eyes at him.

He barely could nod, he resisted rushing to her and throwing her to the floor to fuck her. His fangs were completely down, his hands fisted. "You look incredible Sookie." He turned to look at Pam. "You will be punished for this."

Pam narrowed her eyes then burst out laughing. "Alright, remember the rules. No touching! I mean it." She flashed her fangs at the group. Pam took Amelia's hand then Sookie's and they started out of the room. Pam looked over her shoulder at the males. "Your car is waiting for you, you will be following us tonight." She pulled her accomplices out of the room and to the SUV waiting for them outside.

"Eric, I don't know if this is such a good idea." Eagle turned to him, his eyes full of panic.

Eric looked at the other two who had the same look he did. "Were screwed." Eric shook his head and followed behind the woman. Alcide and Eagle walked behind him.


	74. Chapter 74

**Sorry all, needed a little more time on this chapter so I broke them up. **

**I hope you like it, this I felt I needed to make pinnacle for Eric, he needed to realize what his life was, what he could loose and how he affected others. **

**Enjoy, let me know what you think!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS **

**PS You can follow me on twitter: enmemories**

Chapter 74

They got in two separate cars. The ladies car had Nigel and Thalia in the front seat. The males car had Bill and Gary. Stephen and Maggie were following behind in the third car. "Nigel, do you know where we are going?" Pam leaned forward.

"Yes Pamela, you have told me a dozen times. I know where it is." He grinned.

"Fine." Pam sat back.

Sookie looked between them. "Where are we going?"

Pam giggled. "It is the hottest place in the country. It is underground, only by invitation. That hot new rapper is going to be there, Drain or something."

Sookie laughed and corrected her. Pam was really going the extra mile for this one. She could feel the bond, Eric was really upset, he was agitated, angry, concerned, lusting. She giggled. "What's so funny?" Amelia asked.

"Eric is pissed, I mean madder than a hornet pissed." She laughed again.

Nigel grinned and looked at the woman in the mirror. "They all are. Pam you really are my kind of girl."

"See, it is not just me." Pam said with finality.

"What?" Amelia looked around. Sookie looked at her friend and told her Pam's reason for being angry at Eric. "Well, he kind of does deserve it Sook."

"Why is everyone picking on him?" Sookie came to his defense.

Nigel laughed. "He deserves this one Sookie and you know it."

She laughed. "Yes, I guess your right but I feel awful about it. He really tries to do the right thing."

"Not hard enough." Pam said.

They laughed and chatted the rest of the drive. They drove outside of the city, Nigel had them on a darkened road and they drove for awhile until the big building finally came into view, the lights from cars could be seen in the distance. "Is this safe for us to go here Pam? If something happens Eric is never going to let us go out again."

"I have guards at the club Sookie. Nothing is going to happen. Besides the only one person knows were are coming is the owner." Pam looked out the window.

"Do you know the owner?" Sookie asked.

"I hope so, I am sleeping with him." Pam smiled.

"Eagle owns this club?" Amelia looked shocked, she turned to Sookie who smiled. "Sweet!"

The cars went to the parking lot, the vampire who came to meet the car Sookie recognized. He was one of the Royal guards at the residence. He opened the door for the woman. "Good evening you Majesty." He bowed.

"Not tonight Roger, we trying to be incognito ok?" Sookie smiled and he stood up and nodded.

Nigel and Thalia flanked them as they got out of the vehicles, they waited until the other two cars were parked and the man and guards were out. "Ready?" Pam asked them as they came toward the ladies. Eric just flashed his fangs.

They went into the club, it was wall to wall people, dancing, the music was incredible, the bass was pounding and it was awesome. Sookie grinned like a kid in a candy store the minute they hit the inside of the building. "Over here!" Pam yelled to the group. The girls walked hand in hand to the table, well two tables. There was a sign on each, girls only on one, boys only on the other. Amelia and Sookie laughed as they climbed up on the stools to the table tops. Sookie looked over her shoulder to the males, they were scowling and not at all happy.

A pretty waitress about twenty five came over. Her name tag said "Tiff." She went to the ladies table first. "What can I get you?"

Pam grinned. "True Blood for me, Gin and Tonic for my friend here and a ginger ale for my other friend." The girl wrote the order down then went to the other table.

Sookie looked around, their guards were everywhere, they were dressed in club clothes, Pam made sure they looked the part, they were drinking bloods most of them, making them look like they were there to dance. "Are you girls ready to dance?" Amelia asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sookie jumped up and went around the table, she looked at Eric, the bond was really bouncing around. "Hold on a second." She turned to Eric, didn't touch him of course and leaned into his ear. "Its only one night Eric." Sookie grabbed Pam's hand then Amelia's and they walked to the dance floor with Nigel and Thalia close behind.

The music was amazing, they began to dance, it didn't take long for Sookie to get her dancing legs under her. She may have had four kids but her hips remembered how to move to the beat quickly. Pam was grinning at her and her fangs were down. As Sookie turned around to put her back to them she danced back around. Amelia was dancing in front of Pam, they were holding hands as they danced. Sookie danced around them, she threw her head back laughing. It felt great to just let go and have a good time. The DJ played one mix after another, the beat getting faster, the bass thumping louder. The Veronica's song 'Take me on the floor' dance mix came on, Sookie jumped up and down, the girls danced against each other, grinding, touching. There was so many people they were elbow to elbow, Sookie tried to see the table where Eric was but she couldn't. She hoped he didn't see her, he would be losing his mind. She giggled and kept dancing.

The crowd was thick but Eric kept a close on Sookie as she danced. He saw every moved she made on the dance floor, she was grinding against Amelia. "I need to stop this." Eric stood to go to his wife who was now having her breasts squeezed by his child.

"Eric, sit down. They are just having fun." Eagle frowned at him.

Alcide couldn't take his eyes off the three of them. "Look at those guys behind them, they haven't stopped looking at Pam's ass."

Eric growled. "I knew better than to let her come here, any of them. Eagle did you know she wanted to bring them to your club?" Eagle nodded. "Yes, she insisted I keep it to myself." He grinned. "At least tonight isn't S&M night."

Alcide spit beer out of his mouth. "What?"

"Yes, we have one night that is a S&M night. It is tomorrow night. Pam originally wanted that night but I put my foot down." Eagle laughed. "It is really a fun evening." Eagle smirked at Eric, he was about to blow his top.

Eric kept his eyes on his wife, she was laughing, her hands were in the air, she was pulling her shirt higher up her thigh to dance down Pam's legs. Eric closed his eyes and began counting out loud. Alcide leaned closer to him. "Wont do you any good, look?"

There was four guys that had danced their way to the woman. Eric began to hiss, his hands gripped the table. He watched the guy lean into Sookie and talk to her in her ear, she shook her head and pointed to the girls. She leaned over and said something to him, he grabbed his heart like she wounded him. Eric watched his wife put her ring finger in the air, point to her wedding ring and then point in the direction of the men. Eric looked like he wanted to kill someone. The man put his hands in the air, he and his friends backed away. "Nice work pal." Eagle chuckled.

The girls danced a couple more songs then got off the dance floor to come to the table to have a drink and rest a few minutes. Sookie ignored them the entire time, she leaned in and chatted with the girls. Eric appeared in the front of the table. "Am I allowed to dance with my wife Pamela?" He growled.

"No, not until later. We are having our bonding time. Shoo." She waved him away.

He placed his hands on the table, his fangs came down. "She is mine Pamela, if I want to dance with her I will."

Sookie knew she needed to diffuse the bomb that was about to go off. "One song then we are back to the girls night ok Eric?" He never took his eyes off Pam. He nodded and Sookie came around the table.

"Remember, no touching!" Pam yelled and laughed as they walked away. "Oh, this is too much fun."

"He is going to kick your ass you keep this up." Amelia grinned.

She shook her head smiling. "I think he will figure it out by the nights end. He was smart he would thank me when its over." Her eyes never left the two of them.

They made it to the dance floor, the DJ put a great dance song, Sookie squealed and began dancing like crazy. Eric smirked, he loved this woman so much, he only wanted to make her happy and he was doing a poor job of it. He put his hands in the air so Pam could see he wasn't touching her. "Sookie, I am sorry I am being a bastard tonight."

She smiled at him. "Just dance with me ok?" His wife danced around him, she got close to him, straddled his leg and grinded against him. He was instantly hard. "No touching, hands to yourself mister." She broke the connection and danced around, her tight skirt she pulled up to show more of her leg. Eric did everything he could to stop himself from pulling her on his lap and fucking her right there. Sookie kept dancing, he danced along with her. When the song was over she headed back to the table.

"Lets go back out ladies." Sookie took a big sip of her glass, finishing the glass. "Order me a coke when Tiff comes back ok?" She spoke to the guys who nodded.

The girls danced for hours, the club was packed to capacity. Sookie had never seen such beautiful people. As the hours went by they had danced with each other, creatures that had came up to them and had a great time. Sookie, Amelia and Pam had each other's hands and were dancing close. Pam leaned over to the ladies. "Have we tortured them long enough?" All the eyes went over to the boys that looked like they had been banished to Hell.

Amelia smiled. "I totally would love to dance with Alcide, if you wont get mad."

Sookie smiled. "Can I touch him?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Ok, but you make sure you make it good."

Sookie rushed to the table, grabbed Eric's hand pulling him to the dance floor. Pam had only let her dance with him the one time so Sookie was dying to dance with her husband, punishment or not. Eric stood, his fangs were down, his face full of want, she jumped up on him, wrapped her legs around him and leaned into his ear as he walked them back to the dance floor. "You better dance with me, make really wet and find some place to fuck me. Do you hear me husband?"

Eric pulled her back, his lips attacked hers, he pulled her bottom lip hard causing it to bleed. "In that order?" He asked as he danced with her attached to his lap.

"Yep or all beats are off." Laughing she put her boots back on the floor, her family now dancing next to them, Amelia and Alcide were making out, Eagle had Pam tight to him and he was nibbling on her neck. Tonight everyone was going to get lucky Sookie thought as she giggled.

Eric let Sookie go for a moment, stepped to Eagle, whispered in his ear, Eagle smiled and pointed to the second floor. Eric nodded and went back to dancing with his wife. Sookie was all over him, her hands were on the front of his dress pants, on his chest, inside his shirt, he was hard as a rock. She winked at him and was so excited she had that effect on him. The music got even faster, Sookie danced against him, she leaned into him, her ass in his lap. When she turned around she could see the look in his eyes, he was about to lose control. Sookie leaned into his ear. "Where Eric?" He picked her up, she straddled his waist again and he kissed her, they were in office within seconds. She giggled. "Is this Eagles?"

"I do not care whose it is. Lift your skirt Sookie, now." His fangs were down.

She rushed around the side of the desk away from him. She laughed wickedly. "Oh really?"

He growled. "Sookie, do not play with me now. I need to fuck you."

Eric watched as she stepped up on the chair, then on the desk, her body up above him. She pulled her skirt up, Eric looked up, he moved to grab her legs and she stepped back. She moved the fabric of her panties out of her way and began to rub her clit. "You want to touch me Eric?" Her eyes were full of lust, she wanted to tease him as long as she could. She moaned as she touched herself.

"Sookie." He growled.

She giggled. "Show me your cock Eric."

His eyes closed, he had to be dreaming, there was no way this was happening. Eric unzipped his pants, gracious plenty was hard, really hard and twitching. "Sookie." He begged.

She kept rubbing herself. "Stroke it for me Eric. Show me you want me."

He closed his eyes. "Sookie, please."

"Not until you do as I say." Her face looked at him devilishly. "Eric, watch me."

He looked up, took his shaft in his hand, stroked himself and moaned as he watched her circling her nub. "Come down Sookie, I need to be inside you."

"I am going to come Eric, do you want to watch me come?" She was so close, she was ready.

"Oh, Sookie yes!" He hissed.

She grabbed her breast through her shirt and she threw her head back as she climaxed, she was screaming "Eric!" He moved like lightening, he had her pulled off the desk, bent over the desk and he was pumping inside her center before she knew what happened. "Sookie! You are mine! Oh you are so fucking amazing!"

"Yes Eric! Oh God!" She screamed, no one could hear them over the pounding music, her screams got louder with each thrust inside her, he pushed her hard, the desk moved with each time he pumped her. Sookie had her hands laid out in front of her, Eric's hands were on her hips as he pounded her. Sookie leaned up, put her hand behind her to push him deeper. "More Eric, I want more! Now!"

He growled, the desk almost to the other side of the room now. "Yes, Sookie!"

"You are mine Eric, tell me you are mine! No one will touch you, you will never touch another." She screamed at him.

He closed his eyes, he was ready to release in her. "I am yours, only yours Sookie, I promise. Oh !" His climax sending the desk to the wall, Sookie coming right behind him, she was screaming and holding onto the desk. She was panting and moaning his name.

Eric slowly stopped pumping in her, he completely filled her. When he stopped he winced as he pulled out of her. She didn't move, her body exhausted. He went to the shelf on the wall and got a towel and reached under her to clean her up, the pink juice trickling down her leg. "Eric."

When he had her cleaned up he spoke to her. "Sookie, did I hurt you?" He pulled her up, turned her and looked her in the eyes.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. "No, I think I may have had a stroke in the middle of it." Giggling she kissed his chin.

"Not funny Sookie, come lets go back to the penthouse." He started to pick her up.

She shook her head. "No, not until the girls want to go."

"I am the your husband, I say we go." He growled.

"You are a guest tonight remember?" She stood up to him.

"Sookie." He warned.

"Eric, just because you rocked my world doesn't mean I am going home. I go home when the girls do." She pulled her skirt down and walked to the door, she opened it and strode out. Eric zipped up and followed behind her. He was calling her name as she went to the dance floor. She went to the group and started to dance, Eric was angry, he went to the table and sat. He watched the them dance, the men left the floor to let the girls have fun dancing and they talked amongst themselves. Eric was finally relaxing a bit and laughing at something Alcide said when he watched a man walk up to Pam, kiss both of her cheeks, Pam turned to introduce Sookie and Amelia. They smiled and leaned in to talk to the guy.

"Is that who I think it is?" Eric asked. Eagle looked to the dance floor. "Yeah, he is here to premiere his new song, its awesome."

Eric watched as the rapper took interest in his wife, he was smiling and talking, flirting. Sookie pointed his direction and the man looked at him. Eric smiled and growled through clenched teeth. "Why is he flirting with my wife?"

Alcide laughed. "You don't know he is doing that Eric. Come on."

"I can feel my wife, I know what she feels." He gave Alcide a dirty look. Eric returned his look to the dance floor, Pam was eyeballing Eric. She turned back to Sookie and the man who were dancing. Eric stood up, Pam strode his way, she was on the table before Eric could move. "Pamela." He warned.

"Yes Eric?" Pam smirked.

The song ended. Amelia and Sookie were walking their way. Pam watched Eric as he watched his wife walk back, a dose of his own medicine she thought. "He is delightful isn't he?" Pam asked the ladies as they sat down.

Sookie squealed. "Wow! I just love his stuff. I cant believe he is here. He invited me backstage when he comes to town." They moved to sit, Eric walked to their table, shook it and was gone in a flash.

Pam giggled, Sookie looked at her. "Enough Pam." Sookie rushed to follow him. "Eric!" She called to him as he made his way out of the club, Nigel was right behind her. "Eric, stop!" Sookie yelled to him as they hit the pavement outside.

He turned his body to look at her. "I cannot stand to see another male near you Sookie."

Sookie blinked. "Eric, he is human, he was just saying hello to us."

"You are mine!" He hissed at her.

"I am aware of that Eric." She narrowed here eyes at him.

Eric's face turned to look at her again, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Pam did this on purpose, this whole evening, did she not?"

Nigel snickered and Sookie crossed her arms across her chest. "She is mad at you Eric."

"Because of what I have done?" Eric's face softened. "She is defending her Mistress again?"

Sookie nodded to him. "Yes."

Eric was in front of her in a flash. "I am sorry Sookie, I owe you more than that. I know I do."

"Have you learned from your mistakes Eric?" Sookie looked up at him.

"You have been more patient and understanding than anyone deserves, I don't deserve it. I have let you down over and over." He turned away from her. "She is right."

Sookie walked to him, she put her hand on his arm. "I am not the same person I was three years ago Eric. I have realized it, have you?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes on hers. "No, I do not believe that I have, until recently." Looking away he spoke. "I have made poor choices Sookie, I thought they were the best ones at the time, but they turned out not to be."

"That is the lesson, right? Isn't that what is supposed to happen? You learn from what you have done and never repeat it." She smiled up at him.

"Do you forgive me, truly forgive me?" He looked sad.

Nodding she touched his face. "I forgive you, I love you, I made a commitment to you. You need to remember what you used to tell me, remember? The AP told us creatures would try to separate us, we were supposed to never let that happen. I think you have forgotten."

That stung, it was a bitter pill but he knew he needed to take it. "You are right."

"Eric, take me home." She smiled. As they turned to get the group they were walking out of the club, each holding their mate. Sookie called to them. "Hey are we ready to go?"

Amelia snickered. "Not all of us got the pleasure of a quickie in the bosses office. Some of us want to get home," Everyone laughed.

"In the cars please." Nigel held the door open for Sookie and Eric. They rode in the front car for the ride back to the penthouse, the other two couples in the back.

Eric pulled Sookie into his lap the minute they were inside. "I would not survive if you were to leave me Sookie."

Sookie put her hands on his face. "I am not going anywhere Eric, don't my feelings mean anything to you?"

Eric narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "Of course they do. I feel them, it is everyone else I am concerned about. What if you meet someone….." Sookie stopped him.

"Listen, I have been promised a long life with you, I plan on taking it. I have built my life with you. You Eric. Don't fall into the trap I have, being insecure about us." She leaned and kissed him. "Move forward, lets be honest with each other, be happy, lets love each other, our family. That is all that matters." Sookie laid her head on his shoulder, he put his arms tighter around her. Pam had made sure to show him what a fool he had been, it was time he accepted that and never repeated the same mistake. Eric leaned back, kissed her neck as she fell asleep on his lap. Eric thought about that the rest of the ride home.

The cars pulled up in front of the residence, they were unloaded into the cars quickly. Eric carried Sookie to the bedroom, Eagle and Pam went to the kitchen, Amelia and Alcide went to bed. When Eric got her in the bedroom, he laid her down, carefully he took off her boots, her blouse and her skirt,. He left on her underwear and covered her. He smiled at her, she was so perfect, so amazing. Her put his hand on her face, leaned in and kissed her and left her to rest. Walking to the kitchen he found Eagle eating a sandwich. "You alright Eric?" Grinning Eagle asked between bites.

"Yes, I am now. I need to talk to Pam." He looked around for her, she walked in as he moved to go find her. Eagle got up, took his milk and sandwich leaving them standing together in the kitchen.

Pam stood with her hands on her hips, she was truly beautiful Eric thought, she smirked at him. "Figured it out I see."

Eric chuckled. "Yes, I did. It was a lesson learned Pam."

Pam shook her head. "I do not know if I believe you Eric. You have seemed to forget what it is like to be deceived or lied to. Going out of your way to keep things from her, hurting her. I would rather see her without you then hurt like that."

Eric's blood boiled at the thought. "I know you are right, I could never live without her Pam, remember that."

"She is my Mistress." Pam hissed.

"I am your maker!" He growled back.

She stared at him. "It does not excuse it Eric. Lilith better be the last time, next time I will move heaven and earth to protect her."

"I love her Pam! I love my children." His eyes were on hers.

Pam walked to him. "I know you do Eric, but stop this. Remember what your destiny is. She is strong, she is your mate. I do not care if you punish me, chain me in silver for eternity, what you did was wrong." Pam turned to walk away.

His child was right, he knew she was. How could he punish her for telling the truth, even if hurt. Eric called to her. "Pamela?" Pam tensed up and stopped. He walked to her and smiled. "Thank you." She smiled and was gone in a flash. He turned and stopped at his children's rooms. Johan he checked on first, he was smiling slightly in his sleep. Eric touched the top of his head, leaned over and kissed him. Leaving Johan's room he went to the nursery. Enar was on his belly, his little hands fisted and he was sleeping soundly. Eric kissed him then went to Erika. His daughter looked so much like her mother, so pretty and sweet laying there in her crib. Eric picked her up and nuzzled her next to his face. She whimpered and stretched, Eric kissed her cheeks and put her back in the crib. Lastly he went to his vampire son, his little blue eyes were open, he looked up at Eric as he leaned over the crib. Eric put his finger to his lips for him to be quiet. He picked Gunnar up and carried him out of the room. As they exited the room Eric smiled. "My son, what are you doing up?"

Gunnar sighed and leaned closer to his father. Eric laughed and walked to the sitting room, held his son close to him and gently patted his back. Eric lost track of time, he felt her before she walked in. "Sweetie, what's wrong with the baby?" She sounded concerned.

"He is not tired, we have been bonding." Eric leaned back to look at her. "What are you doing up lover?" He held his hand out for her.

She yawned and took his hand. "I went to cuddle up next to you and you weren't there. Then I felt little vampire he was hungry." Smiling she sat next to them.

"Really? You are hungry my son?" Eric looked down at Gunnar who was yawning now. "Go to mommy and eat so we can get you back in the bed." Eric handed the baby to her, she opened her robe and put her son to her breast. Eric leaned over, pulled Sookie in his arms and she leaned into him as Gunnar ate. "Are you tired my angel?"

She giggled. "Between the club and the two rounds of sex with you I am surprised I am not in traction."

Eric laughed. "My little vixen. I believe I owe you a big thank you for your performance in Eagles office."

Sookie covered her mouth and blushed. "I don't know how you do it but you really bring out the adventurous side of me."

"As you do me my love. That was incredible." He kissed the side of her face.

"You were just all worked up because us girls were dancing together." Sookie switched the baby to the other side of her chest and looked up.

He cleared his throat. "Sookie, Pam was pinching your breasts. What did I tell you about that?"

Sookie burst out laughing. "You saw that?" He nodded and his fangs come down. "We were just playing."

"I believe you made it up to me, this time." He took her chin in his hand and turned her to look at him. "Sookie, you are my wife and the mother of my children, not to mention my Queen. I cannot stand to see anyone and I mean anyone touching you. Next time I will not be so understanding."

"I think most of it was for your benefit, Pam was set on making you suffer." She smiled at him.

Eric laughed. "Yes, I believe she has set me straight."

"Good, not that I am complaining about the evening mind you, I got sex before, dancing, grouped, sex again and invited to the hottest concert there is. I love my life." Sookie looked down, her baby was sound asleep, Eric was laughing beside her. She turned to look at him. "Did I mention I have the sexiest husband?"

His lips met hers, he drew her in for a long, passionate kiss. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world Sookie Northman."

"Ah, thanks sweetie." Eric stood up, picked her and the baby up cradling them. "Pit stop at the nursery, our little vamp is out like a light."

Smiling Eric did as she asked. He helped his wife put their son down and Sookie stood looking at their kids, her heart swelled looking at these four little creatures that meant so much to them. She felt Eric come up behind her, put his arms around her and rest his chin on the top of her head. They stood looking down at their sleeping children. Sookie turned and whispered. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Eric nodded and whispered back. "Just like you my angel. I would not change one thing about any of them." When he felt in the bond she was content, he picked her again taking her to the bedroom. Inside he set her on her feet so they could undress.

Sookie took off her robe as she watched her husband undress, his gorgeous ass she couldn't take her eyes off of. He was the most beautiful male she had ever seen, sure she had met and seen some really handsome men, this one took the prize. Eric could feel her in the bond, turned his head slightly and laughed softly. "Yeah, you know how hot you are. Don't try to act like you don't know it."

He walked to her, he was completely naked just like she was. "I could have all the woman in Nevada saying that to me, it would not matter. Only because it comes from those beautiful lips does it matter to me."

She smiled. "Can we take a bath and hold each other for a while?"

Eric was gone in a flash, Sookie could here the water running in the tub. The scent of strawberries filled the whole room. She giggled and went in the bathroom, Eric turned, put his hand out for her to take, she reached for him and he helped her in the tub. Eric got in behind her, took his place, leaning up against the tub he pulled her between his legs and next to him. There was nothing better in the world, nothing or no one that mattered to him in that moment, just Sookie. "Comfortable my love?"

She nodded. "Oh, yeah, this is perfect. You are perfect."

Eric's arms circled her body, his hands resting on her belly. "I am not perfect Sookie, I am vampire, I make mistakes like everyone else."

"Well, you are perfect for me, how's that?" She smiled against him, put her hands over his on her belly.

"Thank you darling." He leaned over and kissed her neck. She was sleepy, she wanted to relax and he would give it to her.

"Eric?" She turned to look at him. "Do you think we are?"

He knew she was concerned about something, now she was ready to talk about it. "Would you like me to call the doctor?"

She shook her head. "No, I am not ready to know for sure, I was just curious if you thought we are."

"I think if it is time we will be pregnant again. Are you sad about this?" He didn't feel the panic or the sadness he had with previous babies.

"No and that's what is weird, I feel at peace, like I have finally come to grips with this, our life, our family. The other night after the whole blue light thing it was like things aligned for me, like I get it now." She turned to look at him. "Does that sound weird?"

Smiling down at her he shook his head. "No, it does not sound weird Sookie, I think your powers have grown, you have matured, that is a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess your right." She cuddled closer. "You know how many more were going to have don't you?"

Nodding he looked down at her. "Do you wish to know?" He asked her cautiously.

"No, let it be a surprise ok?" She turned her body to look at him. "Is this what you want Eric? I mean a whole house full of kids? Really?"

He laughed and looked at her. "I think I would take two house holds if it were possible. Those angels you have given me Sookie I would give my life for right this moment. I love you more than anything but I would give up my life to save them right now if I had to." His eyes filled with tears, they ran down his face. "I never knew this was possible, you have given me a life, a true life."

Her hand went to his face. "No, we have done that for each other. I cant wait to see what we do Eric. I was always so afraid of it, not ready for it. Now I want it more than anything, I want to see how our family grows, I want to give you everything you ever wanted."

His lips went to her face. "You have given me the world Sookie, a world that is filled with love, respect, honor, our adopted family, our children. I adore you."

"I love you Eric." She smiled and laid back against him.

He chuckled. "I love you too angel." His arms pulled her closer, his hands hugging her belly tighter. "Sleep now lover, we have a busy week."

Sookie yawned. "Ok, don't let us stay in here too long."

Eric didn't want to break the connection, their bond was slowly moving around them, he wanted to feel her, all of her emotions right where they where. He was afraid if he moved the connection would be lost. "You will be nestled in the bed soon darling. Close your eyes."

She did, she was sleeping before he knew it. His eyes welled again, the tears came quickly now, his wife, his family, all of it he thought of. His love for her was so big it was making his emotions vibrate. He held her, rubbed her back while he wept. Never in his life had he been happier, more complete, felt more love than he did from this woman. She was everything to him. For a long time he sat with her in the water, when it began to get cold he turned on the hand shower, washed, rinsed them off and got them out of the tub. He dried her off, put her naked body in the bed and climbed in next to her, pulling her close. Eric's eyes closed, he was asleep laying next to the woman who had given him the world.


	75. Chapter 75

**Hope you like this one! Sorry for the delay..I am writing like crazy!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 75

Sookie woke to a pounding headache and a queasy stomach. Eric was still asleep next to her, he looked so peaceful so she didn't want to bother him. Moaning she got out of the bed, went to the bathroom to take care of things and hopped in the shower. When she got out of the shower she felt a little bit better so she dressed, she put on a cotton summer dress in emerald green and summer white, her flats in the same white and a short sleeved sweater. Today she had some meetings and things to do as Queen. Her hair she put up in a high pony tail, her make up she did minimally and she put on princess cut emerald and diamonds at her ears Eric had bought when Gunnar was born. She stopped at the nursery first, the splashing she heard immediately. Walking into the bathroom, her daughter was in the tub making a huge mess. Sookie said good morning to Lily and then turned to her daughter. "Erika Northman, what are you doing baby?"

She giggled, held her arms up and called to her mother. "Mommy! I am taking a bath."

Lily who was sitting next to her on the tub lip smiled. "The boys are in the living room with Amelia and Eagle. I think they want to talk to you." She turned back to Erika to get her out of the tub. "I will be there in five minutes to get the boys so you can talk in private."

"Ok." Sookie grinned. "You are such a ham missy."

Erika laughed and splashed again, water going every where. Lily shook her head. "Lets get you out of here, you are a menace." Everyone laughed and Sookie turned to go to the living room. When she entered Eagle was sitting on the floor among the boys. "Well, what's going on here?"

Everyone looked her direction, the kids all hollered at her to say good morning, she went around and gave the kids all kisses, including Adam who was smiling like crazy at her. Amelia laughed. "He has been waiting all morning to see you. My son learned a new word."

Adam clapped his hands and giggled, his arm reaching out to point at Sookie. "Sook."

He clapped again making everyone laugh again.

"Wow, that is so cool. Adam, you are such a smart boy!" Sookie leaned down and kissed him again. Maggie smiled and picked up the baby and took him out of the room.

Sookie stood and her daughter came running in. "Mommy, we are going to play. Are you coming?" She was pulling on Sookie's dress.

Smiling she knelt down. "Mommy needs to talk to Amelia and Eagle. You go and play with your brothers. Mommy will see you in a little bit, ok?"

She smiled at her mother. "Ok, mommy. I love you." Her daughter threw her arms around her neck, quickly hugged her then released her running to catch up with Lily and the boys.

"She is so beautiful Sookie." Eagle beamed.

"I know, she is isn't she? She is the light of Eric's life. I don't know what I did to deserve all this." She smiled and sat next to Amelia.

Amelia took her hand and squeezed it. "Any more light?"

"Nope, we had that quickie in Eagles office." She looked at Eagle, who was grinning. "Sorry Eagle." He shrugged. "Anyway, no light. I don't get it."

"I have looked and have not been able to find anything on the light." He handed her a note pad. "When it happens write it down. Lets see if we can figure out what is causing it."

"Are you pregnant Sook?" Amelia asked.

Shrugging her shoulders she looked at them one at a time. "I don't know. If I am then I am."

Amelia laughed. "Wait, where is Sookie Stackhouse-Northman and what have you done with her?"

Everyone laughed and Sookie slapped her friends leg. "Stop, I have to get busy. Anything we need to take care of this morning that I don't know about?"

"You have your agenda I sent right?" Sookie nodded at Amelia. "Lets get through it. The Mayor's wife will be here at one so we can get tons done before that." Sookie smiled at Eagle and off they went. They got on the elevator to head down to the office and got busy. A few hours went by and Sookie looked up from the huge stack of mail. "Amelia, I don't want to make any plans past the two months we have already set up. Just in case."

Amelia was in the middle of a sentence on her laptop. "I am sorry Sookie, just in case what?" She was half listening to Sookie.

Sookie gave her a dirty look. "Just in case Amelia."

Now Amelia got it, but she wanted to hear her say it. "I still don't understand Sookie." Amelia sat with the most serious look on her face.

"In case Eric and I are pregnant again. Ok!" Sookie smirked.

"I think it would be awesome if you are pregnant again. Adam, our new baby, Gunnar and a new baby for you and Eric. They all would be so close in age. Wow! How are we going to travel with all these kids?" Amelia laughed.

Sookie smiled. "Eric said he is buying a bigger plane."

Amelia burst out laughing. "Your joking?""Nope, said he wanted to make sure we had enough room." She looked down at the pile then back up. "Eric knows how many kids we will have, I think he is preparing for it."

Amelia looked at her. "How does he know that?"

"Johan told him." Sookie said quietly.

"That is awesome!" Amelia exclaimed.

"You want to know what else is awesome, we knew you were pregnant too. Erika told me." Sookie looked at Amelia.

Amelia sat shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yep, she sure did." Sookie smiled.

"Did she tell you what it would be?" Amelia put her hand on her belly, they knew they were for sure pregnant, Dr. Ludwig had confirmed it before they left.

Nodding she looked at her friend. "I am not telling." She stuck her tongue out and Amelia shook her head.

They worked until Eric knocked on the door. "Lover, you need to take a break and come have lunch."

Sookie smiled and got up meeting him half way. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up for him to kiss her. "Hi Eric." She hugged him tighter.

"Why did you not wake me this morning?" He looked down at her.

"You needed your rest. Did you just get up?" Her eyes filled with such love for him.

"No, I have been with the children." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Come on ladies, Sergio and Trish have got lunch ready. You have a meeting soon, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes, at one."

"Get a move on it then." He smiled and held his hand out for Amelia to help her out of the chair. "The shaggy one has Adam already at the table. He is waiting for you." Amelia stood up and smiled walking out in front of them.

"You are sweet Eric Northman." She kissed him again and let him walk her to the elevator to go back up stairs to the dining room. The whole gang was there, high chairs lined the long table. Sookie laughed as the walked. Gunnar was squealing when he saw his mother. "Hey pumpkin, are you hungry?"

Sookie sat down when Eric pulled out her chair and he reached for his son taking him out of the table top bouncer. "Let mommy eat and then we will get you fed son." Eric nicked his finger and put it in Gunnar's mouth. That settled him right down. "Eat Sookie." Eric nodded to her plate.

Smiling she pulled her plate closer and dug in. The adults chatted, the kids talked about what they did while playing, Johan was telling Sookie about magic he was doing. "Johan that is great. You will have to show mommy." She took a bite of her food while Johan used his kid fork to eat his food. When Sookie was done eating Sookie took Gunnar and fed him, he fell fast asleep in her arms.

When lunch was over Eric helped Lily take the kids to their rooms for a nap. He kissed Sookie before leaving. "If you need me I will be in the office." Smiling he left her with Alcide, Amelia and Adam.

"I think I will take little man to the nursery and put him down too. I have a meeting this afternoon so I will turn him over to Maggie. Ok hun?" Alcide stood up.

"Be careful." He leaned down and kissed her taking their happy son with him.

Mark appeared. "Sookie, the Mayor's wife is here." Sookie and Amelia got up and went down to the office to meet with her.

Eric's phone was ringing, he looked down at the caller ID. "Northman."

"Hey Eric, I thought I needed to call you, there was some FoTS guys arrested here last night near Gran's house. They tried to burn it down, hers and Bills." Jason sounded really concerned.

"Was anyone hurt?" Eric hissed.

Jason sighed. "No, they got Bill's the worst. Gran's just got some damage to the back porch. Bill's it took em a while to get it out. Fire Marshall said cause of all the old paint and stuff. He isn't in there is he?"

Eric shook his head. "No, he is in New Orleans. Give me the number to the Fire Marshall so I may speak to him. I will let Sookie know. How many members were there?"

"Six, they got them all." Jason said angrily.

"Stackhouse, I will handle them." Eric's voice was full of venom.

Jason chuckled. "Good." They said their goodbyes and Eric made some phone calls.

"It was so nice to see you again Mrs. Mayor. Please, lets get together again when we get back." Sookie smiled at the older woman.

"Sookie, you know I adore you. I appreciate your help with these fundraisers. Can I count on you for the one around Christmas?" She looked at Sookie excitedly.

"I will tell you what, you email the information to Amelia and if we are going to be here for Christmas I will. How's that?" Sookie smiled. The woman smiled, thanked her and left. Sookie looked at Amelia. "If we are here, remind me ok?"

"You got it." Amelia took out her Ipad and made a note of it.

Eric came in the office, his face looked angry. "Sookie, please sit I need to speak with you.""What is wrong Eric?" Sookie looked up at him, she could feel through the bond he was really angry and lusting for blood. She sat as he indicated, Amelia did too.

"There was some FoTS members that have vandalized both Gran's house and Compton's." He hissed.

Amelia gasped. "What did they do?"

"First let me say no one was hurt." Eric knew she would be concerned about that first and foremost. "They fire bombed Bill's, his house has considerable damage. Gran's they were only able to destroy the back porch area. The Fire Marshall said they were on the scene fast enough to keep it under control." Eric sat next to her.

Sookie was seething with anger. "Why are they always coming after us? Are we the only super naturals in the whole state or something?"

Eric shook his head. "I have the insurance adjuster on his way now. He will email us pictures within the hour. The construction crew is on their way. As soon as the adjuster is done the porch will be repaired and any other damage as well. I have one going to Bill's so that we may inform him when he rises." Eric took her hand. "It is under control."

Sookie leaned up against him. "Thanks sweetie." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Sook, why don't you go lay down. We can take a break for awhile, you are looking a little tired." Amelia stood up and nodded to Eric.

"Yes, I agree. Lets go take a nap." He stood up and held his hand out for her to take.

The thoughts running through her mind about her house made her mad. Hoyt and his wife lived there now and had since she moved in with Eric but she still had a soft spot for it. Eric took great pains to make sure it was kept up, any repairs were done and promptly, he knew how much that house meant to her. "Sookie?"

She turned to look at him when they got inside the bedroom. "What sweetie?"

"I will handle this." His fangs popped.

She nodded and knew what he meant. "I know you will." She undressed completely, got in the bed and covered up with the blanket. Eric smiled as he took his clothes off and got in next to her. "My angel." His lips went to hers, he kissed her gently. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer to her.

Sookie moaned, she felt her husband position himself between her legs, she opened wide for him, her legs went up and around his waist, her hands moved down his firm muscular back to his ass. Sookie's hands gripped him hard, she pulled back and slapped his gorgeous ass cheek. Eric moved to look at her, his eyes were so full of love and want, he grinned at her. She moved back up and kissed him again, their bond opened wide. Eric was inside her, slowly thrusting in her, she quickly moved to fall in to time with the movement of him inside her. They were silent, only their bodies moving together, the quiet moaning of Eric against her ear, Sookie panting into his mouth. They loved, their love swirling quick and completely around them. Sookie moved forward, bit into his chest opening a wound to take his blood, Eric leaned over and pushed his fangs into her neck, taking every drop he could. They came crashing into each other, their silence as they held each other made it all the more intense.

Sookie's eyes were already heavy, she could barely keep her eyes open, Eric rolled over taking him with her, her body against his, they were face to face. His arms wrapped around her, he gently rubbed her back and she was asleep. Eric laid with her like that, he watched her sleep. He smiled as he did, she was so pretty, more than pretty, she hadn't changed one bit since the first day he met her, just her hair. It had gotten blonder and longer. He thought of his daughter, she looked just like Sookie, she had a few of his features but he hoped as she got older she would resemble Sookie more, but with his eyes. That was Sookie's only request. All their children had to have his eyes, he found that funny even now. All four of his children had his blue eyes, what miracles they were. Eric thought about the possibility of her being pregnant again. It made him smile but also knew he was enjoying Sookie like she was, she was more confident, stronger and happier than he had ever known her to be. That made him happy too, his wife was such a joy.

"Eric?" She stirred on him.

"Yes my love." He hugged her harder.

"Why are you thinking about babies?" She yawned.

Eric went completely still. "What did you say Sookie?"

Her eyes blinking, she was still half asleep. "You were thinking of the babies, us having more babies."

"Sookie, you read my mind?" Eric's fangs came down.

She was awake now. "Yeah, I think I did."

"What else did you hear?" He had to know.

She rolled off him. "Just about the babies, it was like changing a TV, I caught it mid program."

"Sookie, have you heard me before?" He asked cautiously.

Nodding she looked at him. "A couple times, just small images or words, nothing like this."

"You know we have to keep this quiet Sookie." Eric leaned over and looked her square in the eye.

"I know. We still need to test Erika. Can we do that while we are here?" Sookie looked almost scared.

He nodded and sat up on his elbows. "Yes, we will have Pam do that after the Sheriff's meeting." Eric sat up. "Do not worry my love. We can keep this quiet, we can teach our daughter to keep her ability secret if need be."

Sookie smiled slightly. "I know sweetie."

They got up and got dressed, Sookie had a few things she wanted to get done and Eric had work to do before the Sheriff's meeting. When they were re-dressed Eric walked her to nursery, he kissed her and he went downstairs to his office. Alcide was sitting, he looked at Eric as he came in. "Tray and the men picked up a scent of humans around the property in Shreveport. He is running the trackers now."

Eric growled. "Are they that foolish to continue this ridiculousness against my family?"

"I thought we had them under control, it seems they are fighting back." Alcide looked just as pissed as Eric.

Eric took his phone out of his pocket. "Mark, I need to see you downstairs in my office please." He hung the phone up and went to sit in his chair. "Well, we will just have to remind them that cannot win this battle."

Alcide and Eric talked a few minutes until Mark came in. "I already spoke to Tray. I have called in more security here and on the Shreveport home."

Eric nodded. "The trackers will find more."

"I am sure they will. They cant get through our gates Eric, only by air. I cant imagine they will be that drastic. Our guards will know the minute they cross over it." Mark was confident.

"Have our special team out tonight, make it know without a doubt it was my Kingdom that will be back and finish them all." Eric spoke through his teeth.

Mark agreed. "I will and I think we should increase the guards on Sookie, this was directed toward her. I do not want her out without double the guards at night Eric."

"I will speak to Nigel as soon as he rises. Nothing will happen to my wife as long as he is with her." Eric knew that for a fact Nigel would meet his final death before allowing anyone to touch Sookie.

"And the children. We need to be cautious with them as well. Are you still planning on taking them with you to the Sheriff's meeting tonight?" Mark needed to be sure he had enough security if he still planned to do so.

"Yes, I think I will keep our plans. We have had nothing concrete here and we will be mostly vampires tonight. I do not anticipate any issues." Eric stood. "I am going to get ready. Let me know immediately what you find out from the trackers." Both Alcide and Mark nodded. Eric left to go upstairs.

"Alcide, will you still be attending?" Mark asked.

Alcide nodded. "I will be there."

Eric took the elevator up to the main penthouse, when he walked through the guarded door he heard giggling. He smiled, he knew immediately who is was coming from. "Warrior? What are up to my son?" Enar turned his head, his face was full of mischief. He rushed to his father, levitated and wrapped his arms around Eric. "Hello daddy."

"Hello my son." Eric looked around, Sookie was grinning, Erika was on her lap, Gunnar was on the floor where Enar just had left and Johan was sitting next to his mother. They were beautiful. "My love, what is going on here?"

"Enar was playing with Gunnar. Enar was spinning Gunnar in circles in the air. I finally had to make him stop because Gunnar was turning green." Sookie put her hand over her mouth so the kids wouldn't see her giggling.

"Is this true Warrior?" Eric smirked.

Enar looked at his mother and then back to his father. "Yes daddy, Gunnar asked me too. He thought it would be fun."

Eric burst out laughing. Enar never gave them an ounce of trouble but once in awhile he had a devilish side, his son was just like him. "If you are going to do that make sure you do not make him sick and only when mommy or daddy are around alright?"

Enar clapped his hands and wiggled, he wanted down. Eric put him on his Nike clad feet and Eric rushed to his other children. He knelt down in front of Gunnar. "Hello vampire, how are you?" Gunnar smiled, his fangs popped and he giggled. Eric grinned back. Eric's eyes went to Johan. "Prince, has your siblings been well behaved today?"

Johan sat his book down, contemplated and nodded. "Yes, they have been very good today daddy." He smiled at his father.

Eric stood up and pretended to walk away and the squeal that came from his daughter made him burst out laughing. "Who is that making all that noise?" Eric turned slowly to look at her, the blonde little angel was smiling ear to ear, her hands in the air waving for her father to pick her up.

"Eric, don't tease her, she has been waiting for you to take her to work with you. Haven't you baby?" Sookie looked at her daughter. "Daddy promised, didn't you daddy?" Erika was bouncing on Sookie's lap.

Eric reached over and picked her up, threw he in the air and she was giddy. Laughing Eric caught her, kissed her on the lips and hugged her. "What a pretty dress you have on Princess." He touched the red silk ribbon that went around her middle. "I see you found your new barrette daddy got you."

Her little hand went to her head. "It is the prettiest one daddy! I love this one. It is like mommy's ring." Erika's fingers pointed toward Sookie's engagement ring.

"Yes, it is." Eric made a note to buy her more rubies, she loved them and she would have all she wanted.

Sookie narrowed her eyes. "No you don't Eric Northman, she is just a baby."

"What?" He played innocent.

"I see that look in your eye. Your daughter doesn't need any more diamond or jewels. Have you seen that jewelry box? It is full of bracelets and necklaces, let alone all the barrettes you buy her!" Sookie stood up smiling.

"My daughter will not wear those dreadful strings you call bows, Sookie. I have made it clear my Princess will wear nothing but the finest. If I find any of those things in her room I will take issue with it." He frowned.

"You are such a snob." Sookie laughed.

Erika giggled and Eric laughed. "Sookie, I am not a snob, I am the father of the only vampire Princess. She will have only the best. You know how I feel about this."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Ok, let me have her while you got get ready. We have all eaten and are waiting for you." Sookie's hands went out to take Erika.

"I have time, I want to see my children for a bit before I shower and change. I want to hear about their day." Eric moved to the couch, the kids climbed up, Sookie picked up Gunnar and put him in her lap. Eric talked to his children, listened to them tell him about their day, what they had for lunch, Johan told Eric about his new book. Eric grinned the entire time, he asked them questions and praised them all.

Sookie watched her husband, he had a million other things going on but here he was, sitting on the couch talking and laughing with his kids. He would tickled Erika's knees, rub Enar's back, mess up Johan's hair, kiss Gunnar. Eric wrapped his arm around Sookie pulling her into him, they talked and spent time just being a family. Sookie loved it, this was what she wanted most for her family. About an hour went by, Sookie sighed. "Eric, we have to be downstairs in thirty minutes." She looked up at him apologetically.

Eric smiled. "Troops, let daddy go shower and change then we can all go to mommy and daddy's meeting together. Alright?"

The kids had been excited all day, they ate their dinner that night talking about it, they didn't complain when Sookie put dress clothes on them or combed their hair. Even Erika behaved, she didn't even make a mess with the water in the bathtub because she wanted to hurry and dressed to go to work with daddy. They were so thrilled, all of the children piled off Eric and let him go. Sookie sat with them while he went to get ready.

"There is my beautiful Princess." Nigel appeared, knelt down to Erika taking her hand and kissing it. "You look so pretty tonight." He smiled up at her and she giggled.

Sookie just rolled her eyes. "Nigel you keep telling her that between you and Eric the little girls head wont fit through the door frames."

Nigel looked at Sookie and gasped. "She is an angel, how could you say such things my Queen. She is a mini version of you, is she not?"

Sookie laughed. "You are such a flirt Nigel."

He laughed and picked Erika up, they spoke to each other in Swedish and Erika put her hand on Nigel's face the entire time. Sookie went back to talking to the boys. "Nigel, give me my daughter." Eric stood behind him and chuckled.

"She is my date for the Sheriff's meeting Eric, she already promised to go with me." Nigel danced her around the room, she squealed as he turned her then dipped her.

Eric looked at Nigel closely, narrowed his eyes then his fangs came down. He was not taking to any male taking any of his child's attention. "Nigel." Eric warned.

"Daddy, please." Erika flashed her father her prettiest smile.

Eric gave up, turned to his wife and sons. "Are we ready?" Eric picked up Gunnar and Enar. Sookie stood and took Johan's hand. Sookie smiled and followed her husband and Nigel to the elevator. They got into the elevator, when they got to the ballroom it held the Sheriff's of Nevada, Pam, Duncan and their security staff. Sookie narrowed her eyes, their Were guards were there too, she knew instantly something was going on.

Sookie leaned over to Eric and whispered. "Eric, is everything alright?"

He looked down on her and smiled. "We have had some issues at the house. I have Tray and the trackers on it. We should know something soon." Nodding her took his family to their table, got the kids settled and nodded to Pam to begin the meeting. Three hours went by before they had everything ironed out, the kids were getting tired but they still had to say their goodbyes and thank them for coming. Eric and Sookie with Nigel stood with the kids and allowed the Sheriff's to come by and meet the kids, give fealty to each of the children and compliment them on how lucky they were.

The Sheriff of Area 4 stepped up, Mitchell. He was a nice looking vampire who looked to be in his early twenties when he was turned. The Sheriff stepped in the line of Erika and Nigel. "Well, is she not adorable. King are you taking requests for marriage." Sookie saw the look on Nigel's face change instantly, he thrust Erika at Sookie and pulled the Sheriff off his feet.

Nigel hissed and his face turned to the stone cold killer he was. "I will kill you come near her again, do I make myself clear?"

Eric stood and watched the vampire he had known for hundreds of years. "Nigel release him." Eric's voice was calm.

Turning quickly to look at Eric, Nigel pushed the Sheriff back as he let him go. "I meant what I said. Come near her again." The Sheriff looked scared to death. Eric looked between the two vampires. He nodded and Mitchell was shown out of the room. Eric looked back at Nigel, his old allies face was still angrier than Eric had ever seen.

Sookie leaned over to Eric. "Sweetie, is everything ok? Should I take the kids upstairs?"Eric shook his head. "No, we are fine."

The remaining Sheriff's came to them, they spoke and before long everyone was gone. Eric took his family back upstairs. When they were back in the penthouse Tammy helped Sookie put all the kids down but Erika, Eric held her on his lap waiting for Pam. She was getting tired but Eric really wanted her to see if she could read Pam. "Master?" Pam came in, her face was serious.

"Pam, have a seat." Eric nodded toward the love seat. Eric turned Erika to look at him. "Darling, Pammy is here and I want you to try to do what you did with mommy, remember where you listened to her thoughts?"

Erika looked at her father and yawned. "Ok, daddy." Erika turned her head and looked at Pam, the little girl smiled at Pam. "Hi Pammy."

Smiling Pam looked at her. "Hello my angel."

Erika closed and squinted her eyes. Eric watched her carefully. Erika opened her eyes and looked at Eric. "No daddy."

He turned her again. "Princess, it is important, can you try for daddy one more time please?" He smiled at his little daughter. She rubbed her eyes and nodded. Closing her eyes again she leaned against Eric.

After about a minute went by Erika opened her eyes. "I don't hear Pammy daddy." She looked up at Erika like she was in trouble.

Eric smiled at her. "You did wonderfully my angel. Are you ready for bed now?" She nodded and yawned really big.

Pam stood up. "Let me take her please Eric." He nodded and held her up for Pam to take, Pam spoke quietly to her in the ear while walking to the nursery.

Sookie came in and she was yawning too, she put her hand over her mouth and blinked. "Oh, sorry sweetie, I don't know why I am so tired."

"My daughter was doing the same thing." He grinned and pulled her close to him to kiss her. "How about the two of us call it a night, would you like that?"

"Eric, don't you have work to do? I want to be on track to head home on Sunday." She gave him the don't cross me look.

He chuckled. "You and my children will be on the plane to leave then my love. Do not worry."

"Did you test her Eric?" Sookie looked at him concerned.

Eric nodded. "Yes, she claims she does not hear Pam's thoughts. That in itself is a good thing." Eric chuckled, Sookie giggled.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a good role model not would it?" Sookie smiled and leaned into his arms.

"I take offense to that! I can teach that little girl all kinds of things." Pam purred.

Nigel stepped in the living room. "Pamela, if I find you have taught her anything but what a little girl should know you and I will fight to our final deaths. Do you understand me?"

Everyone looked at Nigel. Eric asked the ladies to excuse them. Sookie and Pam left the males alone. "Nigel, what is this about?"

He shook his head. "Eric, I do not know. It is like I must protect her. I do not understand it myself."

Eric nodded. "I understand the feeling but you cannot alienate everyone Nigel."

Nigel stared into space. "I know and I am sorry. I will apologize to Pamela." Eric smiled. "Yes, well that one we can leave alone. I do not want my daughter to know a fraction of the things Pam knows." Both laughed. "I am going to bed. Wake me if there is any issues alright?" Nigel nodded to Eric and stood as his King left them.

Sookie was already in the bed, she had the covers pulled up, she was in her pajamas tonight. Eric knew she was tired and just wanted to be comfortable. He climbed into bed with her, her eyes were half closed. "Good night my angel."

Moving closer she cuddled next to Eric. "Night Eric, I love you so much." She yawned.

"My, you are tired. Close your eyes and sleep. I will listen for Gunnar alright?" He kissed the top of her head and she nodded then thanked him. She was out like a light. Eric held her and fell asleep next to her.


	76. Chapter 76

**So glad everyone liked the last chapter. I keep trying to tell you there is a meaning to my madness! LOL**

**I really appreciate all the reviews, your encouragement keeps me writing, it really does. I get inspired with every one I read. I giggle and think "They like it!" When I started this story it was just going to be a few chapters, something short and final but some how it turned into this whole world that Eric and Sookie live in. I know I will have to eventually come up with some great Tada but right now I am enjoying coming up with things for these two.**

**Poor Eric, I do so love torturing him!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS! **

Chapter 76

The rest of the week flew fast, Sookie went to sleep on Saturday night and was happy to have made it through the week without any blood shed or some catastrophic event. She closed her eyes that night to sleep, Eric laying next to her, his arms around her. This was the safest place in the world she thought as she drifted to sleep.

Sookie was standing in a the prettiest church she had ever seen, she turned, all of her family and friends were sitting in pews behind her. Sookie saw Eric, he was standing in the back with a woman in wedding gown, he had the strangest look on his face, almost like he was being tortured. Sookie didn't not understand, she called out to him. "Eric, where are we?" Eric ignored her. As she turned to the alter she saw the creature standing there, waiting for his bride to come to him. Sookie turned again, she heard the wedding march, Eric and the woman in the veil began to walk down the isle. Sookie narrowed her eyes to get a better look. Sookie recognized the face, it was so much like her face. It was her daughter…."Erika! Erika!"

"Sookie, darling. Wake up, you are dreaming." Eric spoke sleepily to her.

Sookie blinked. "I am sorry I woke you Eric."

"What were you dreaming about my love?" Eric stared at her. He could feel through the bond the dream was really emotional, her heart was beating fast and she was upset and concerned.

Faking a yawn Sookie leaned into him. "I am tired Eric, can we go back to sleep?"

Eric knew there was more going on but he wouldn't press it. He pulled her to him and they fell back to sleep.

Sookie was sitting on the edge of the bed when he woke, she had her head in her hands. "Sookie, what is wrong?"

Slowly she turned to him. "Nothing, I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep."

He leaned over and pulled her to lay down, his face hovered over hers. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I just had a dream that woke me up." She pushed him back and stood up. "I have to feed Gunnar sweetie, he is waiting." Smiling she wrapped her robe around her and went to the nursery. Eric laid and stared at the door she just exited.

Gunnar was alone in the nursery when Sookie went in. "Hi pumpkin!" She smiled and leaned over the crib. He was sitting up, his little hands holding the bars of the crib. "Are you ready for breakfast?" Her son was smiling, his fangs down. "Ok, come on." She picked him up and went to sit in the chair to feed him. Opening her robe, she put the baby to her chest, he latched on, his fangs went right into her skin. "Gunnar, easy now."

"Hey Sook." Amelia walked in with a sleeping Adam. "I am just going to put him down." She looked at Sookie who just smiled. Amelia leaned over the crib and put him in, covered him and looked at her friend. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I cant even say it out loud. If Eric hears or senses it he is going to go ballistic." Sookie's face was tormented, Amelia sat next to her in the chair.

"Sookie, you need to tell me what it is. Your scaring me." Amelia looked at her friend, grabbed her arm and squeezed.

Nodding Sookie knew if she talked to Amelia about it she could work it out in her head, figure out the best solution. Just as she went to open her mouth Eric came in. "Hello Amelia." He smiled at her. "Sookie, is everything alright?" He knew something was up and he needed to find out what it was.

Smiling she nodded. "Were just girl talking sweetie. Babies, bottles. You know."

Eric nodded, he wasn't convinced. "I will be in the office if you need me alright?" She thanked him and waited until he was gone.

"Ok, spill it." Amelia looked at her friend. Sookie told her the dream, she even described what everyone was wearing, her sons, they were grown, sitting in the pew in the front. Amelia blinked, she was speechless for a moment. "Wow, you saw him? Are you sure it was him?"

Sookie put her hand over her face. "I cant tell Eric, he will kill him."

"No, you cant. If he gets wind of it, yeah he will kill him. Can I talk to Alcide about it? Get his opinion?" Amelia looked her friend in the face.

"I don't know…." Sookie looked down at Gunnar and switched sides. His fangs went in that side too.

Amelia shook her head. "Then you come talk to him with me. Sookie, it could just be a dream, no big deal. But if it is a premonition we need to be prepared. You know how Eric feels about Erika."

"Soon as Gunnar is done eating. Will you find Alcide and ask him to meet us in the conference room?" Sookie looked like she wanted to cry.

Sookie finished feeding Gunnar, put him the crib because he had fallen back to sleep. She found Lily and updated her on the baby, said good morning to her oldest three and went to find Amelia and Alcide. They were standing in the conference room when she walked in. "Sookie, what the hell is going on? Amelia pulled me out of a phone conference."

"Alcide, I am sorry." She looked at Amelia. "We could have waited."

"No we couldn't. If Eric gets wind of this first we are going to have a war on our hands." Amelia was adamant, her hands were on her hips.

"Will some just tell me what the fuck this is about!" Alcide yelled at them both.

Sookie frowned. "Listen, I had a dream. I don't know if it is a dream or a premonition." She began to tell him the story, she told him the details, just like she had Amelia.

"Sookie, are you sure you just eat something, you know what they say? You eat something and it causes weird dreams?" Alcide was shocked at what she had said.

"No! I didn't eat anything. Alcide, do I tell him? You have to help me!" Sookie looked at him, she was desperate.

Alcide nodded. "You have to Sookie, you throw it in his face whenever he keeps something from you, what's fair is you tell him. There is nothing set in stone, he will just build that dungeon he has been talking about." Alcide smirked at the ladies. "Sorry, I don't mean to make light of it, I mean it, he is going to go ape shit when he finds out you had a dream about Princess and her wedding."

"Your right. I have to tell him." She looked around. "Wish me luck." Turning she went to take the elevator to Eric's office. He was on the phone when she went in. Eric smiled to her and patted his knee for her sit there. She reluctantly did it. When his hands went around her waist and rested on her belly she wanted to cry.

He said goodbye and set his phone down. Eric turned her around to look at him. "Sookie, tell me what is wrong, you have me worried now? Are we pregnant and you are afraid to tell me?"

Her hand went to her face and she took a couple deep breaths. "No, it isn't that. I mean, I don't know if we are pregnant." She sighed and looked at him. "Eric, I have to tell you something. You have to promise you wont get upset ok."

"Sookie you need to tell me what it is, now." Eric's patience was now gone.

"We have no secrets and I don't feel right not telling you so I am going to tell you about the dream I had. The one that woke me up last night." She stopped and looked at him.

"You said it was odd." He looked at her.

She nodded. "Yes, I am sure it is just a dream Eric, I want you to promise me you wont get upset or I cant tell you.""Sookie, I will only get upset if it has something to do with your safety." She looked at him. He closed his eyes and looked at her. "Fine, I promise I will not get upset."

"Eric, the dream I had I was standing in a church. It was a beautiful church, I have never been to it. We all were there, all of our family, our sons were grown. We were at a wedding." She stopped and looked at Eric, his fangs came down, she could feel the anxiety filling the bond. "It was Erika's wedding. You were walking her down the isle."

He sat perfectly still for a moment, he began to growl and then he stood her up and moved around the desk. His hands went to his desk, he held on to it for support. "Tell me who it was."

"Eric, no. I am not going to tell you that." She went to stand next to him. "I cant do that."

"You will tell me, you know the creature that thinks he will take my daughter from us, do you not?" He was seething now.

"Sweetie, we talked about this, she will grow up, find love, move on with her life. Don't you want her to have what we have? To have someone to love her like you love me?" Sookie was trying to talk sense into him.

He shook his head. "I, nor my sons will never allow anyone to touch her!" Eric's head began to get dizzy, he needed to sit. He leaned up against the desk. "She is my daughter Sookie, my only daughter. It is my job to protect her."

"Her falling in love and marrying is part of her Eric. We cant keep her from that, do you want her to be alone in life, not have anyone to love her? What if she can have babies? Wouldn't that be wonderful, we can have grandbabies?" Sookie was crying now, her heart broke for Eric, his resistance for his daughter to grow up and for her only daughter, the life she could have and Eric didn't want to let her live.

It was too much for him. He was breaking in two thinking about it. "I need some air." He was gone in a flash. Sookie sat roughly in the chair and wiped her face. Their bond was flailing around her, she could feel all the pain he had, he loved Erika so much and only wanted to keep her safe and protected. Sookie picked up Eric's phone and dialed Alcide, he was the only one that could talk to him about this.

Alcide found him on the roof of the building, he was looking down as the city went past them. "Hey Eric."

Eric turned his head slightly then turned back to look out again. "Sookie refused to tell me who it is."

Alcide smiled, she was protecting the creature, she had some balls Alcide thought. "I don't think it is a good idea to tell you right now anyway, at least until you've cooled off."

"Do you know?" Eric turned to his friend. Alcide nodded. Eric hissed. "Great."

"Eric, Sookie is only trying to keep the peace. She is heartbroken about having to tell you any of it. She knows that she had to tell you, she cant keep it from you. Give her a break." Alcide went to stand next to him.

"What if it was your daughter Alcide?" Eric voice was almost a whisper.

He looked out onto the city, even in the day it was magnificent. "I will probably be just as upset as you. It is different with fathers and their daughters. Just the thought of them finding a mate can drive a father crazy, but we cant control it Eric. The dream Sookie had could be just that, a dream. Did you think about that?"

Eric liked the bubble of denial he lived in and he wanted that back. "Your right, it could be just a dream. It is not set in stone, anything could happen to change it." His mood changed instantly. "I will hire extra security for her, only woman. Send her to an all girl school. No, wait. I will take her to Sweden, to the country." Eric's mind was going a mile a minute.

"Stop thinking about it, it is going to drive you crazy." Alcide smirked, Eric wanted to wring his friends neck.

Eric knew exactly how to pay him back. "The baby you and Amelia are having is a girl. I cannot wait until you have this same conversation with Amelia." Eric grinned and walked away.

Alcide stood smiling. "A girl." It took him a second. "Shit! Amelia!"

Sookie had the house moving at warp speed, everyone was packed, the staff were moving the luggage to its place at the front door. Mark took control, he had things moving as they should be. Eric went to find her, she was thanking some of the staff at the residence. "Sookie, are we ready to go?" Eric couldn't focus on anything else, he just wanted to take his family home.

Smiling she walked over to him. "Yes, we will be ready to leave in thirty minutes, Lily is sitting with the kids in the living room, they are ready. Amelia has Adam and Alcide ready. All the staff is packed. Our vampires are already home in their travel coffins. Luggage is moved to the plane. We are ahead of schedule!" She grinned.

He smiled at her too. "Thank you my love for taking care of this." Eric walked to her and hugged her, his chin rested on the top of her head. "I do not wish to talk about it now, we can when we get home, alright?" He pulled her back and looked at her, she nodded. Eric leaned down and kissed her until she pulled back to breathe. "I love you." Turning he went to finish his packing.

Amelia passed him as he walked out, she smiled and went to Sookie. "Ok, he isn't full of blood?"

"I didn't tell him who it was. We cant, lets just let him process this, I don't know if I can ever tell him. If anyone should be upset it should be me! I haven't even discussed that with him yet." Sookie turned to get the kids toys picked up.

"Why should you be mad at him?" Amelia turned her head and looked at her funny.

Sookie shook her head and laughed. "I saw the pew Amelia, the first pew was full of my sons! I saw them, they all look like Eric, everyone of them had his eyes. Those were my boys!"

Amelia burst out laughing. "You know how many now?"

"You think it is funny? Remember I have a son that grant wishes. I think I might just send some your way!" Sookie burst out laughing at Amelia's face, she laughed too.

"Ready ladies?" Mark asked from the door.

Sookie looked at Amelia. "Ready to go home mommy?" Sookie grinned.

"Yes, I think I need to pack and move to Alaska when we get home." They both giggled and head toward the door.

They got on the plane, everyone took their seats. The kids were buckled in and across the isle like they always were. The plane was in the air before Sookie had a moment to look at Eric. His eyes locked in on his children. Sookie took his hand and held it, she pushed support, comfort and love to him. His face turned to her, he held her hand tighter and smiled.

Conversation was light on the plane. The kids fell asleep, Alcide, Mark and Eric talked security and Amelia and Sookie napped. The plane was on the ground before Sookie woke. "Lover, we are home." He was slightly smiling at her.

Sookie nodded and sat up straight, her kids were up, Lily was talking to the four of them softly. When the plane was on the ground they unloaded and head home. Sookie was thrilled to be going home, she enjoyed traveling but she loved her home in Shreveport. It kept her family grounded, she knew it did. When they were in the house, the kids were taken to the nursery, Sookie took Gunnar and went to the living room to nurse him. He was half way through eating, his little face sleepy when Eric came in and sat next to her. "Hey sweetie."

"How is he?" Eric touched his sons head then took his little hand and kissed it.

She grinned. "He is doing great. Aren't you pumpkin?" Sookie looked up at Eric. "How are you?"

He nodded. "I am well."

"I know you are well Eric. I am talking about the dream." She kept her eyes on him.

He looked at Gunnar as he spoke. "I need a little more time to process it."

"Ok, but I am here Eric. If you want to talk about it. I love you." She leaned over and they kissed until Gunnar pulled away from her and giggled.

"Daddy kissing mommy makes you laugh my son? Remember kissing a pretty girl is always a fine way to spend the day." Eric grinned at his son, leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

Sookie shook her head. "If it makes you feel any better I saw the pew of our sons Eric."

His face quickly came up. "You did?"

She smiled and nodded. "I think Troops really doesn't cover it, now does it?"

He burst out laughing causing Gunnar to laugh too. "Yes, mommy is funny, is she not my vampire?"

Mark appeared in the doorway. "Eric, I need to speak to you." Sookie looked up, Mark, Tray, Gary and Stephen were behind him.

Eric leaned over, kissed Sookie then leaned to his son. "Be a good boy for mommy."

Gunnar stopped eating again to squeal. Sookie smiled and shook her head. "Tell daddy we will see him later, say bye daddy."

"Ba da." Gunnar smiled then started to eat again. Eric sat shocked, he grinned big and got up.

"Bye my son, I love you." Eric smiled at Sookie and left.

Sookie looked down on Gunnar. "You are a ham, just like your sister." Sookie kissed him softly, his face eased and he fell asleep.

Mark stepped into the foyer with Eric. "Trackers have picked up new scents. They believe there were at least four. Stephen is out there now." Mark looked around. "Our issue from Bon Temps was taken care of."

Eric nodded. "Good, now make these disappear as well." Mark nodded and strode out the front door.

Gary walked in the back door and walked toward Sookie. "Hello my Queen, I am looking for the King."

Sookie smiled. "Hey Gary, Eric's in the foyer." She pointed behind her. He smiled and walked to find him.

Eric was turning to walk away. "Excuse me Eric." Gary nodded to Eric.

"Yes Gary?" Eric stopped in his tracks.

"We have found six sets of tracks. There are some silver gun shells on the ground as well." Gary almost hissed he was so mad.

Nodding Eric spoke. "Can we find them?"

"I have Ted and a team out now. I believe we have a thumb print on one of the shells. I have them running it. If we find out who it belongs to we can have this handled by days end." Gary was confident it would be done quickly.

"Keep me posted." Eric nodded to the Were and went to his office. He knew he had some outside meeting today but he quickly cancelled. There was no way he was leaving his family alone until they had a handle on the FoTS situation.

Eric was in his office the rest of the morning and into the early evening when Sookie came in with Enar. She had their son on her hip, a True Blood in her hand. "Eric, take a break, you have been working all day." She smiled, walked around the desk sitting the blood in front of him.

Her husband smiled wide at them. "What is this? I got a visitor?" Eric reached up and took Enar. "How is the Warrior today?" Eric could tell Enar was getting sleepy, his head went to Eric's chest and he sighed against his father. Narrowing his eyes Eric looked at Sookie. "Is he alright?"

She smiled. "He is tired. The kids took their nap, he didn't want to go down so I have kept him with me for a while. I think he is about ready, aren't you baby?"

Enar cuddled closer to Eric and whimpered. Eric looked up at Sookie, nicked his finger and put it in his sons mouth. Enar relaxed and sucked on his father's finger. "Well, that may have been a bit of it, yes?" Enar's eyes closed and Eric grinned.

Sookie sat on the end of the desk, she had changed from her sun dress to shorts and a Fangtasia t-shirt. "Yep, daddy always knows what his Warrior needs huh?" Sookie leaned over and kissed Eric. "Listen, I just wanted to let you know I have put all the appearances after the ones I have set up on hold. I don't want to make any plans so far out. I hope you wont be upset with me for doing that."

"Sookie, will you let me call the doctor?" He hugged Enar closer.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, not unless we have symptoms. I haven't had any since the other morning and I feel fine."

Eric's head came up. "You are having morning sickness?" His fangs popped.

"No, I said I had one morning I didn't feel good. I could just been tired. I have felt fine ever since. Lets just hold off on the doctor. Worse comes to worse we can take one of those hundreds of tests you keep stashed." She grinned at him.

"That would not be a bad idea. The sooner we know….." Eric started to say.

"Will you put the baby down when he falls asleep? I need to call the Governor of Texas." She put her bare feet back on the floor. "Ok?"He nodded and let her get to the door. "We are on schedule for that visit correct?"

"Yep, I just need to contact him about food preferences and just let him know we will be there next weekend. We are still going, right?" Her eyes searched his face.

"We are. It will be our first family appearance in the human world, then we have many things planned after. I look forward to it." He smiled.

She laughed. "I will talk to you in a bit." He watched her walk out of the office.

It was after dinner and Eric found his wife and kids watching 'Monsters vs. Aliens'. The kids were laughing at a part as he came to sit next to them. He picked Johan up, he was snuggled next to Sookie and sat him on his lap. Eric wrapped his arm around Sookie, Enar and Erika were between them, Gunnar was at Sookie's breast eating. Eric leaned to her and whispered. "I have missed you."

She turned and smiled. "Behave." She looked down at the kids.

He grinned, pulled the kids closer and settled in for the rest of the movie. Erika loved it, she giggled and pointed, pulling on Eric to talk to him about a scene. Enar and Johan were sound asleep by the end. They took the kids to their room, put them down and Eric got Sookie settled in bed. "Angel, I need to check on things before we rest for the night." Smiling she told him to go and he went to find Nigel. Eric found him on the far part of the property by the stables.

"Hello Eric." Nigel looked at his seriously.

He nodded to the vampire. "What do we know?""Thumb print came back, we have our special ops on their way now." Nigel's fangs popped and he grinned.

"Excellent, let me know when its done." Eric turned to walk away.

Nigel stopped him. "Eric, they are striking against Sookie, we need to finish this quickly."

Eric turned to look at him. "Yes, we have already figured that out. I believe they think I will not retaliate, that is their foolish mistake."

"I will deal with it. Do not worry, it will be done by dawn.' Nigel hissed.

"Thank you. Call me if anything else comes up." Nigel told him he would contact him immediately, Eric was in the house and up the stairs in a flash.

Sookie was sitting up reading. "Hey sweetie."

He smiled, she had not read in a while, he knew she enjoyed it and was glad to see her doing it. "Are you reading anything good?" He took off his clothes and climbed into bed.

"Nothing I can share." She grinned.

"You do not wish to read some of it to me?" Eric's fangs popped as he got in the bed.

She blushed. "How about I just tell you what I want to do to you? That isn't fiction." She leaned over, put the book down and slipped out of her robe, throwing it on the floor, his wife was nude under it.

Eric burst out laughing, "No, that surely is not. What I want to do to you is far from more x rated lover." He pulled her down and under him. "This, right here, looking down on your face as I make love to you is a gift Sookie. Do you know how much I desire you?"

She giggled. "Gracious plenty sure is sending the message loud and clear." Her hand went down to take him in her hand, his eyes closed. "I love touching you Eric. You are so sexy." Her mouth went to his as she stroked his cock. Her husband moaned into her mouth as she caressed him. "You feel so good, just the contact of your skin against mine makes me wet." His phone began to ring, he growled loudly. Sookie laughed and released him. "You better answer it sweetie."

He looked at her. "Don't stop Sookie, please." She rolled him over, grabbed his phone and handed it to him. Sookie moved down his body and put his length in her mouth.

"Northman." His voice was crackled, his wife's warm mouth moved up and down on him quickly. He wanted to call out but he controlled himself.

Nigel chuckled. "Eric, it is done. There were ten."

Eric moved the phone away from his face, he was so close. "Do you need me?" His eyes were closed.

"No, but we will need to see what you want done with the leader." Nigel hissed.

Eric took a second, his brain wasn't working with her mouth on him like this, his hands went into her hair to push her farther down, she giggled against him and began moving faster. "Um, just take them to Fangtasia. You and Pam handle it." He groaned, he couldn't help it, she was magnificent.

Nigel burst out laughing, he knew Eric was busy with Sookie, he just wanted to make him crazy. "Do you wish us to take care of it tonight?"

"Nigel! I do not care! Handle it!" He threw his phone on the floor. "Oh God Sookie!" His hips came up meeting her mouth as she moved up and down on him. "Yes! Yes! Take me in your beautiful mouth my love! Yeeeeeesssss Sooookiiiieeeee!" Her husband came in her mouth, she took every drop he had to offer and leaned up from his crotch and grinned.

"Liked that sweetie?" She smiled.

His arms went down, he pulled her up to his face. "You are incredible." He began to kiss her, just as he found his rhythm Sookie pulled up. "What is it Sookie?"

"The baby, he is crying." She got up, put her robe on and left him laying on the bed with a serious hard on. Eric got up, put his jeans on and went to the nursery. She had the baby on her shoulder rubbing his back, he was calming down. "He's ok." Turning she looked at him.

"Is he hungry?" Eric asked.

"No, I think he just needed his mommy and daddy. Didn't you pumpkin?" Eric walked to them and Gunnar was almost back to sleep. "Go ahead and go back to bed. I will be there in just a minute ok?"

He kissed the baby, checked the twins and then came back to kiss Sookie. "I will be waiting my love." Eric wasn't out of the room when the boom of the explosion hit the outside of the house. Sookie instantly threw her light up over her kids, Eric was gone like a shot, returning with Johan. "Sookie, downstairs!" Holding onto Johan Eric got Enar, Sookie took Erika and Gunnar, they were heading down the stairs as fast as possible. There was another boom and by the time is was over Eric had his family in the light tight shelter downstairs and Eric closed the door. The house erupted with vampires and guards, there were no more booms, the vampires already had the culprits. Eric was out the backdoor, on the property with sword in hand. Nigel was to him in an instant. "Where are they?"

Nigel turned, the guards were dragging four men toward them. "Only one is alive. We need at least one."

Eric rushed to the guards. "Transport the one to Fangtasia, the rest dispose of." Eric turned to Nigel. "How did this happen?"

Mark was on them. "They used a rocket launcher." His face was beat red with anger.

"Are we sure we got them all here?" Eric nodded to the four men on the ground in front of him.

"Yes, there are no more tracks. They stayed far enough back to not be detected, that is how they were able to get the explosive over the fence and do little damage, their range was too far out." Mark nodded to the dozens of guards that were going all different directions. "So far no structural damage to the house. I have the Johnson brothers on their way."

Eric nodded. "Alright, can I let me family out of downstairs?"

"Wait until we clear the back property, we have the Were's out there now." Nigel said to the group.

Alcide was running their way. "What the hell happened?"

Eric updated him on what happened. Alcide turned to Eric. "Do you need me to call more guards in?"

"No, I believe Mark and Nigel have it under control." Eric frowned. "I am going to get my family down for the night. Call me immediately if you need me or there is any changes." Eric was gone in a flash. When he was back inside he keyed in the code, opened the door and was down the stairs in a flash, the kids were all sleeping, Gunnar was eating. Sookie was leaned up against the headboard, her eyes closed. He was glad she wasn't upset or panicking.

"I knew you were fine out there, I felt you anger but that was why I didn't freak out." Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "Are we ok?"

He nodded and rushed to her. "Yes, we have gotten them, most are dead."

Sookie winced, blood shed she hated but sometimes she knew it had to happen. "Good. Were they trying to hit the house?" She was sure they were.

"We believe so, they tried twice." He came to sit next to her, he kissed his children.

"Who are they?" Sookie thought she knew but she wanted to be sure.

He hissed, not only because of who they were but he had to worry her with this. "Fellowship of the Sun."

She took his hand and looked him right in the eye. "I am fine sweetie, don't worry. I don't want you to think I am going to fall apart. We will do what we need to do, whatever we need to do." Her eyes began to glow.

Eric smirked. "You have come along way my love." He leaned and kissed her. "Yes, we are already handling it. We have the trackers out, the intruders from the other day have disappeared." He grinned.

"Good, I don't want anyone to hurt our kids Eric. I know you wont let them." She moved Gunnar to the other nipple.

Eric put his hand on his vampire sons head. "No, I will do everything I can to keep our family safe." He looked at the sleeping children. "Shall we take them up?"

She shook her head. "Can we just sleep down here? It will be easier in case there is something else tonight and we can all be together."

He smiled. "Of course my love. Lets get you comfortable." Her husband pulled the covers back and leaned over to kiss her. "Let me run up and get Gunnar's crib."

"No, he can lay with us. You will keep an eye on him, I know you will spend the night watching us instead of sleeping." Her hand went to his face, she cupped his cheek. "Even though I want you to hold me and our babies."

Eric took off his boots and stood up. He went to the dresser and took out a pair of jogging shorts, took his t-shirt and jeans off and put the shorts on. "I am not going anywhere unless there is an emergency Sookie." Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he called Nigel. "We will be in our light tight room downstairs for the night. Keep me posted." Hanging the phone up he set it on the stand next to them and got in the bed. Eric gently moved his children to center of the huge bed between he and Sookie. Eric took her hand, their fingers entwined and they closed their eyes to sleep.


	77. Chapter 77

**Ok, here is the next one. Hope you like it!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 77

The room was empty except for her, Sookie opened her eyes, her kids were gone, Eric too. The room began to twirl, she barely made it to the bathroom. She held onto the toilet, throwing up everything she had in her stomach. "Oh, crap!" That is where Eric found her five minutes later. Eric stood in the doorway, he was grinning ear to ear. "My love, what can I do to help you?"

"You can take a flying leap out the window, how about that?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Bursting out laughing he knelt down to her. "I will call the doctor."

"Just call and make an appointment. She is just going to tell us the same thing, magical vampire baby, everything's fine, sex, blood, blah, blah." She frowned.

"You definitely got up on the wrong side of the Viking's bed." Eric's face was bright as the sun.

She sat on her butt. "Eric, I love the kids, I love carrying our babies in my belly. Why do they all have to make me so sick?"

"I wish I had the answer for you. Lets get you upstairs and in the shower. Ginger ale and breakfast will help." He put his hands under her and picked her up. "Ready lover?"

She leaned up against him and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you happy about another baby?"

He smiled. "You know the answer to that Sookie. Do you really need to ask?" Walking her up the stairs and into the foyer Amelia was coming in the front door.

"What's wrong with her?" Amelia pointed at Sookie and looked at Eric.

"Morning sickness!" Eric grinned.

Amelia burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" She jumped up and down. "Sookie, your pregnant!"

"We don't know for sure." She smiled. "We need to see the doctor."

Eric laughed. "Yes we do, we know she is. She has been sick twice. We are having a new son!"

"Whose having a new son?" Alcide walked in behind them.

"They are!" Amelia pointed to Eric and Sookie.

"No way!" Alcide grinned.

Eric stood proud as a peacock. His face was beaming, he told everyone that went past them. "I believe we are having a new son."

Sookie finally had all she could take. "Eric Northman, you either take me upstairs or put me down so I can go myself."

"Yes my Queen." He smirked at Alcide and off they went.

Eric sat her on the bed and went to turn on the bath water. Sookie sat on the bed and put her hand on her belly. "Wow." She said out loud.

Eric rushed to her in a flash. "What is it my love?" He knelt down to her.

She looked at him. "Lets just see if we can get in to see the doctor today. I want to make sure we are really pregnant and find out about breast feeding Gunnar."

He looked at her concerned, the happiness shelved. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just would feel better knowing for sure. Will you call her?" Sookie smiled.

"Of course, lets put you in the tub and then I will call her and join you." He stood her up, helped her get undressed and carried her to the bathroom. Leaning over he gently put her in the bathtub and sat down next to her on the tub to call the doctor. "Dr. Ludwig please."

Sookie sat back, closed her eyes and blocked everything else out. The next thing she felt was Eric getting in behind her. "Did we get an appointment?"

Eric laughed. "Yes, we will meet with her in an hour."

Sookie turned. "An hour." He nodded. "Ok, we might as find out sooner than later." She cuddled up to him. "I am sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"I know you do not like being sick to your stomach my darling. It will only be for a few weeks." He wrapped his arms around her, his hand on her belly.

Sookie's head was throbbing, she felt woozy and just really wanted to lay down but she knew she would get some comfort going to the doctor and finding out for sure. "Will you feed me Eric?"

"Are you feeling that poorly my love?" He felt her face, turned her to look up at him. "Tell me if you are feeling sick Sookie."

She shook her head. "No, I need you." His wife looked at him shyly through her eyelashes.

Eric chuckled. "My wife, you want me, is that it?"

She put her head in his chest. "I hope I don't turn into the sex maniac like I was with Gunnar. That was just plain insane." Giggling she moved herself to straddle his legs, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her face was nose to nose to Eric's. "Just being next to you drives me crazy." Her lips went to his, her eyes on his. "Touch me Eric."

He smiled. "What do you want me to touch lover?"

Sookie closed her eyes and moaned. "Anywhere, everywhere." Her eyes opened and he could see the wickedness in them.

"I need specific directions Sookie. Specific locations." Eric was teasing her, he wanted to hear her talk dirty to him.

Her head fell back, she laughed loudly. When she was done laughing she looked at him again. "Touch my clit and make me come." Her tongue licked the side of his face. "Put your fingers on me Eric, rub it." Her teeth grazed the skin on his neck.

Eric put his hand under her, he touched her nub, gently his finger stroked her. "Like that lover?"

She moaned and nodded. "Oh that feels amazing Eric, just a little faster."

"How does that feel Sookie?" His pace quickened slightly.

"More Eric, touch me harder." She moaned against his neck.

He chuckled, slid his other hand under her and put two fingers inside her, she cried out. "You want me to stop?"

Her head shook back and forth quickly. "You better not, no! Right there, faster Eric, stroke me faster."

Eric was loving it, his wife was so sexy when she was like this, she knew what she wanted, how to get it. His fingers moved in and out of her, her body grinding against his hand, he could feel the juices, she was so wet and slick. The other hand was circling her nub, she was almost there, he could feel her in the bond, she was right there. "Come for me Sookie." He smiled as she moaned, they quickly turned into cries.

"Yes, oh, yes! I need you in me Eric, please! Please now!" Sookie was screaming, Eric quickly pulled her back and pushed inside her, she came almost instantly. He didn't stop, he pushed her hard, her body keeping time with him, water splashing everywhere as they fucked each other. Sookie was building again, this time she was crying out with each time he pumped inside her, she called his name and begged.

"Sookie, now! Fuck me hard!" She bit down on her bottom lip and pushed down on him for all she was worth, her legs felt like they would turn into jelly and melt under her but she kept going. Her husband was hollering for her to go faster, push down more. Her mind only registered one thing, fucking him. They build each other up, Sookie knew he was close, Eric knew she was closer. He backed down and she moved harder on him, when she had him almost ready he started pounding her, really hard. Her mouth came down, bit him on the neck and she pulled all the blood she could get. He moved forward and bit into her shoulder, it sent both of them over together, they were coming and crying for each other. When Sookie's orgasm was over she fell against Eric. "Sookie, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah." Her head came up and she smiled. "This is what got us in trouble to begin with. You and gracious plenty." Leaning over she bit his lip, blood ran down his chin. "Mine." Her tongue darted out and licked every drop of it.

He sat smirking, his wife had moved to another whole level, she was almost vampire like. Her confidence was much improved, she was happy despite her possibly being pregnant with her fifth child and she loved him. There bond was overflowing with her emotions. He had to close his eyes and concentrate to not be bombarded by it. "Sookie, we need to get out of the tub and get ready. Are you up to this?"

She grinned. "Yep, lets go see if we are really having another baby." Her body crushed against his chest, she kissed him and stood up. He smiled up at her and levitated to get up. Getting out of the tub he picked her up, took her to the bedroom and playfully threw her on the bed. "Eric!" She was laughing.

They got dressed, they walked hand and hand to the dining room so she could have breakfast and a ginger ale, they kissed their kids then got in the SUV. They traveled with Mark and Gary in the front. When they got to the doctor's office the receptionist smiled when they came in. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Northman, please go ahead and go back. The doctor is waiting for you."

Sookie and Eric walked to the doctors exam room. Sookie knew the drill, she let Eric help her get out of the dress, put on the gown and helped put her on the table. Dr. Ludwig came in. "Well, what is this about you think you are pregnant again Northman's?" The tiny doctor looked at them and smiled.

"I threw up this morning, the other morning I felt sick. We wanted to know about breast feeding." Sookie smiled.

"Lets check you out and we can get all the questions answered." The doctor put on the gloves, Sookie knew what that meant, her legs went up in the stir-ups and she scoot down on the table. Sookie hated this part, she held Eric's hand tight, he was telling her how much he loved her. The doctor made an odd face, made a 'hum' sound and took off her gloves. She stood up and put her hand over Sookie's belly. "You say you have been sick to your stomach, was that this morning?"

Sookie looked at Eric, he looked at her concerned too, then Sookie looked back to the doctor. "Yeah, it was this morning."

The doctor stood. "Sookie, you are not pregnant."

Eric's fangs popped. "Are you sure?"

Sookie squeezed his hand tighter. "But, I thought it was morning sickness." She was really disappointed.

The doctor smiled. "I think maybe it is a bit of nerves or from your travels. You will be with child before you know it. Why are you rushing this? Gunnar is so tiny."

"I am not rushing it, I was just happy about it. I don't know, its just weird, I really thought I was." She looked at Eric. "I am sorry sweetie."

He leaned over, kissed her lovingly and smiled. "Sookie, we have plenty of time for more children. Not this time but maybe next." His eyes went back to the doctor.

"Everything looks good. Take your vitamins, keep eating right." She wrote something on her chart. "You asked me about breast feeding, if you get pregnant this early you can keep breast feeding Gunnar, you are much stronger than you were with the twins. I want you to keep doing what you are doing. It will be before you know it. If you have any more bouts of throwing up call me, we will runs some tests." The doctor was gone in a flash.

Sookie sat up, she really was disappointed. "Well, I guess next time we will just take a test. I jumped the gun on this one."

"Darling, I thought we were too. I just knew you were." He helped her down and helped her out of the gown. "The doctor is right, we will be pregnant before we know it."

Eric helped her back into the SUV, Eric pulled her into his lap when they got in the car, she leaned up against him and held on tightly. He could feel she was upset about the news, he smiled to himself. His beautiful wife was something else. "Don't make fun of me Eric Northman."

He pulled back, his fangs popped. Whispering he spoke to her. "Sookie."

She giggled. "I wasn't reading your mind sweetie, I felt you." Her eyes went to him.

Laughing he held her close. "I am very proud of you. After everything we have been through in the short amount of time you have become stronger and more confident. I love that, you are incredible." He kissed the side of her neck.

"I told you I wasn't going back to that. I am not the same person anymore. I don't want my kids to grow up with some mousy cry baby for a mother. I want to show them the strength I have in me. I want them to know that their parents truly loved and adored them and that their parents loved each other regardless of the craziness of the life they chose." She smiled. "I want our kids to have what we have, all of it." Sookie cuddled closer to him. "If my sons can find a girl that loves them half as much as you love me they will be pretty damn lucky but I don't want that, I want them to know love like this. With the powers and positions our kids will be in they will have to have strong women in their lives. I want to be an example of that for them. That's what I want, more than anything."

Eric grinned. "My son's are Northman's Sookie. They will find that special creature, just like I did. I am sure you will have a lot to do with that."

She turned and looked him oddly. "What does that mean?"

"Well, first your powers and second our son, Enar. I am sure he will be sure to grant that wish for you. Also, my son's will never let you down, I will make sure of it." His arms went around her waist and turned her to sit nose to nose to him.

The car slowed down, they were pulling up to the house. Eric leaned in and kissed her, his hand went behind her head to pull her closer to him, his tongue gently inserted into her mouth. She pulled back to break the connection, the car stopped. "Thanks Eric." Gary opened the door to the car and held his hand out to help her out of the car. Sookie got out first, Eric after her. She stood waiting for him, Eric wrapped his arm around her and walked her into the house.

Eric went to meet with the guards and get updated and Sookie went to find Toni and Amelia. Her friend was beaming when she walked into her office. "Well?" Amelia grinned.

"Nope, were not. Dr. Ludwig said be patient." Sookie sat in the chair, her face was sad.

Amelia's face went blank. "Your really not? You were so sure."

"Yes, I was. I guess its better anyway. Gunnar is so little yet. We have tons of stuff going on." She looked at Amelia then Toni and smiled. "Ok, lets get busy."

Sookie spent most of the day on the phone or sending emails. She had a pile of things to get through and when she looked up it was almost dinner time. "You two go ahead and take off. Its getting late and I am going to go and have dinner with my kids." Sookie said goodbye to the ladies and went to find her family. Eric had them in the living room, they were playing on the floor. "Hey guys."

Eric turned and smiled, the kids said their hellos. "Mommy, Sergio is waiting for you so we can eat together." Enar smiled.

Sookie looked at Eric then to Enar. "Well, are you ready for dinner baby?"

He put his hand on his belly. "Yes mommy." Her son looked up and grinned.

Eric stood, directed his children to head to the dining room, Lily followed the kids smiling. Eric took Sookie's hand. "I would like to have some quiet time with you and our children after dinner."

Sookie smiled. "Sure, when dinner is over we can watch a movie if you want."

"How about we get them ready for bed, take them upstairs and just turn the TV on low and talk with them. I love that." He looked her in the eyes. "Unless you are set on a movie."

"No, I think they love it too. They can tell their daddy all kinds of stuff they normally cant." She hugged him. He helped her to the dining room, in her chair then he sat next to her. Trish and Sergio brought out the plates and food dispensed, Eric had a warmed True Blood in his hand when his phone rang. He answered. "Hello Bill." Sookie giggled next to him.

"Hello Eric. I have a few things I just emailed to you for approval when you have time." Bill cleared his throat. "I also wanted to say thank you again for taking care of my home in Bon Temps while I was resting."

Eric nodded. "You are welcome. I got the report from the adjuster. I was told it will be repaired quickly."

"Yes, I believe it could have been much worse." Bill waited.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Bill, if you would like to take a couple days and come back to check on things I give you permission. You can leave immediately if things are stable in New Orleans."

"Oh, yes, everything is running like clock work here. I would appreciate it my King. I would like to see the damage and repairs with my own eyes." Bill hissed.

"That has been handled Bill. Just worry about taking care of the repairs. If you need any assistance give me a call." Eric told him to call when he was back in Bon Temps. Eric knew Sookie wanted to see Gran's house but he was reluctant on taking her anywhere until they had the FoTS situation under control. Eric and Bill said their goodbyes and Eric hit end on his phone.

Sookie looked at him. "Bill's coming back?"

Eric nodded. "Yes." He looked at his children. "The repairs on Gran' house are almost done. The Johnson brothers guarantee it will be done by tomorrow."

"Good, I was worried." Sookie leaned over and gave Gunnar a tickle on his belly making him giggle.

Eric smiled at his son and nodded. "You know I had it under control lover." She looked at him and smiled nodding her head.

Dinner was done, the kids were out of their chairs and Sookie was on her way up the stairs with them to clean them up, get them in their pajamas and meet Eric in their room with the kids. They were excited, they got to hang out with mommy and daddy in the big bed and play with their daddy. Sookie laughed at them as they told Sookie all the stuff they wanted to talk to Eric about. She quickly wiped faces, got bathroom breaks done, pajamas on and a new diaper on Gunnar and headed to the room she shared with Eric. The boys levitated and got on the bed, Erika giggled and leaped, Gunnar Sookie sat in the middle next to his siblings. Erika had her baby brother next to her and was talking lively to him when Eric came in. "Hi daddy!" The kids said in unison.

Laughing Eric acted surprised they were all there. "What the four of you doing in here? I believe you have stopped in the wrong room."

Enar laughed and Johan just shook his head. "Daddy, we are having a pajama party!" Erika squealed. "You need to put pajamas on and come sit right here." She pointed to where he always slept when they rested.

"Is that so?" He grinned down at her. "I think first I need to do something." Eric moved at vampire speed, huddled his children together and tickled them all. Sookie almost fell off the bed laughing at them.

"Eric! Let them go! How are they ever going to fall asleep if you keep tickling them?" She laughed harder at Johan, his face was beat red from laughing.

Eric's fangs came down. "My children need to learn that if they are going to a sleep over in their parents bed they will endure tickles first!" He kept tickling until Sookie started pulling one child after the other from under him, putting them behind her for protection. Eric had one left, Enar and Sookie indicated for him to give her son. Eric shook his head and grinned. "I believe someone else needs a tickle lesson!" Sookie was on the bed and under him being tickled, the kids hopped back on the bed and helped.

Sookie was screaming so loud that Eric's phone began ringing. He grabbed the phone. "Eric, is everything all right?" Nigel chuckled.

"Yes, my wife is fine." He hung the phone up and threw it down again. The tickling continued until she was begging her kids and husband to let her up, her face was red, tears from laughing so hard were flowing down her face.

Eric finally let her go. "Eric! That's not fair!" She was breathing hard and laid on the bed, she had Erika in her arms.

Eric looked at his wife and daughter and choked up. They were so beautiful he thought, the love he felt for them filled their bond and it was flowing quickly between them. Sookie smiled to him and reached for him. Eric closed his eyes to control himself. Erika wiggled from Sookie and levitated to her father, throwing her arms around his neck. "Daddy, I love you very, very much." She smacked a kiss on the side of his face then looked him in the eyes. "I will always love you."

Sookie put her hand over her mouth, she wanted to cry but she wouldn't. Enar and Johan just rolled their eyes. Gunnar giggled. Eric looked at his sons and then to his daughter. "I believe I will return my sons and just keep my daughter. She loves me the most." He stuck his tongue out at the boys who all burst out laughing.

They cuddled together on the bed, the TV never got turned on, Eric spent the night talking to his children and wife. When his children began to get tired he looked at Sookie who shrugged. "I am fine with it." She told her husband, she wanted the kids to sleep with them as much as he did.

"Troops, you can go to your beds or sleep with mommy and daddy tonight…." He never got to finish the sentence, they started piling under the covers making Eric burst out laughing. "I see we will have guests in our bed tonight my love."

Sookie climbed under the covers too. Eric got up quickly changed his clothes to pajama bottoms and went back to the bed and climbed in. His sons were talking to their little brother, Erika levitated over to Eric and nestled next to him. He smiled and pulled his little girl closer to him and smiled. "Good night daddy." She said to him while she yawned. Eric kissed the top of her head. "Good night Princess." He leaned over to the boys, kissed them and spoke. "Prince, Warrior, good night." They both told him good night and they leaned over and kissed Sookie. Gunnar was at Sookie's breast eating. Eric put his hand on the baby's head. "Vampire."

His son stopped eating, turned his head and spoke. "Ni da."

Sookie laughed and Eric grinned. "Wow, he is trying isn't he?" Sookie looked down at the baby and then to Eric.

Eric was beaming. "Yes, he is a genius! Just like all of my children."

Sookie clicked her tongue. "I carry them in my body, give birth to them, feed them, bath them, dress them and dozens of other things and they are your children." She shook her head smiling.

"They are perfect, they are my children." He smiled at her.

The kids fell asleep and Gunnar finished nursing. Sookie put him next to the children, Enar rolled over and took his brothers hand and held it to his chest. "He is so sweet isn't he?"

Eric looked at his second son, he was something else he thought. "Yes, he really is." He looked at Sookie. "I plan on taking the day tomorrow and working with the boys on their swords. I think you need to call your cousin."

Sookie was shocked to hear him recommend calling Claude. Since the night of Niall's assassination Sookie hadn't brought the Fae relations up. She thought it was best just to leave alone. "Eric, are you sure?"

He nodded. "I want you to work with Amelia and Claude as much as possible. Our kids need to be as prepared as possible. I want them strong and powerful, the earlier the better."

"I will call him in the morning and set something up." She reached over and touched his face. "You work so hard to keep us a family, keep us safe. I appreciate everything you do for us Eric. I know it is a burden sometimes."

Eric's face frowned. "It is no such thing. I protect our family because I love you and our children. It is not a burden when it something that must be done. I have spent every day of my life since I was turned fighting to live and I never knew what it was like to truly live until you." His face began to smile. "I will not let you down."

"Eric, you could never do any such thing and you know it. I just feel bad sometimes, you know. You have all these responsibilities and I know you are here because you want to stay close but you really should be somewhere else. If you have things you need to do I wont be mad if you have to go do them sweetie. Your position is important, the kids wont stop loving you because you have to go to work." Her hand held his tight.

He looked down at his kids, over the last three years he had spent every minute he could home, he didn't want to be anywhere else. Sure, he could go to Fangtasia and work but why? He would just long to come home. "Sookie, I have made my work come to me not the other way around. Anything that needs to be handled I have enough creatures around me to handle it."

Sookie nodded. "Well, maybe tomorrow night lets go check in on Fangtasia. It will make me feel better that you do that, alright?"

"You just want to use the basement." He winked.

"No, I didn't even think about it until you mentioned it. You are so bad, never mind. I was just trying to be helpful." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fangtasia is fine. If something comes up we will go. I think it is best we stay close to home for awhile. Besides our basement is full." He gave her a look and he then looked down to the children to let her know not to mention anymore about it.

Nodding she smirked. "What ever you say my King." She positioned herself so she could reach over and kiss him. "I will see you in the morning, ok?"

"Yes my love. Close your pretty eyes and go to sleep." He kissed her back until she moved back to lay down again. "I love you."

She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "I love you all." She cuddled next to Gunnar who had his little fist in his mouth and was sound asleep.

Eric watched her, she relaxed and was breathing evenly in minutes. He smiled, she made him so proud, he loved her and these children so much. Gently he rolled closer to the kids, put his arm over them to touch each of them, resting his hand on Sookie's arm. She smiled and he smirked. Closing his eyes he fell fast asleep.


	78. Chapter 78

**Thanks for the great reviews fan fiction fans! You all rock! **

**Ok, let me know what you think!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS**

Chapter 78

The two weeks flew quickly. Eric has spent every minute he could getting the FoTS situation under control to take his family to Texas. He knew they were going into enemy territory and he wanted to be sure he had everything just the way he wanted it when they arrived. He watched his family as they sat on the plane headed to Dallas. They would be meeting the Governor there, he would also be showing Sookie her surprise. He had made sure to make it an evening trip, he wanted all of his vampires up and there to protect them as they went. Of course he trusted the Were's completely but the FoTS had already proved they were out for the blood of his wife and children, he would not take any chances.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Sookie asked next to him.

He smiled and focused, he was in his own world there for a moment. "I am fine lover, just thinking about things I need to get done while we are here in Texas."

She nodded and turned to speak to Amelia. Eric got out of his seat and went to the group of vampires across the plane. "She is going to be really surprised Eric." Pam grinned.

"That was the plan. She thinks we are going to stay with Amelia and Alcide again. I was thrilled we could get a place close to them. Sookie loves having them close by, they are family after all." Eric nodded to his Were friend across from them.

Bill was making the trip with them, he nodded to Eric. "We are clear at the airport, our guards are on the grounds and have made two sweeps. Isabella is waiting as we speak."

Eric nodded. "Good, have her on alert, we will be landing any minute now." He went back to his seat and took Sookie's hand. She turned to look at him, she could feel he was anxious about something and she was beginning to worry. When they got to Texas she would talk to him about it.

The plane landed, they unloaded everyone into the SUV's and the staff, Were guards, vampires and luggage were loaded into the long line of black cargo vans behind the SUV's. Eric had taken control of this trip, he directed the group, made sure everything was on schedule and it made Sookie frown, he was so uptight about this trip. When the cars were on the road and headed toward Alcide's she yawned. "I don't know why I am so tired."

"Probably because our son had you up before dawn and you refused to take a nap today. I want you in bed soon after we arrive. Understood my bride?" He smiled.

"Only if you are going with me." She winked, he laughed and went back to concentrating on what was going on around them.

"Eric, we passed the street." Sookie pointed out the window.

Eric pretended to look surprised. "We did?"

The cars flew down the road. "Are we stopping somewhere?" She turned to look at him.

"Oh, yes. I forgot I wanted to show you something before we get to Alcide's. Sit tight, we will be there in just a moment." He turned his face so she wouldn't see him grin. Nigel was smirking from the front seat.

Sookie watched as the caravan headed down a long tree lined road, she could see a high brick gate, it was around ten foot tall. There were guards at the gate. Nigel slowed the car down and stopped, opened the window and spoke to the vampire. The gate opened and they drove in. Sookie could see the house in front of her, it looked like something she had seen on TV, it looked like a castle. She turned to Eric. "Whose house is this?"

Eric grinned. "Ours."

Sookie turned to look out the window. "Eric, you bought this house?"

"No, we bought this house. We needed a place to come to when we are here. This house is perfect, it has everything we need. You will see."

The cars came to a halt at the front of the stone drive. Sookie saw in front of the red double stained glassed doors, Isabella was standing on the porch waiting with a smile on her face. Sookie stepped out and called to her. "Hey Isabella!"

She was in front of them in a flash. "Hello my Queen. I am glad to see you. How are you?"

"I am great Isabella, thank you! I assume you had a hand in this?" Sookie was grinning.

"My King is the one that gets all the credit." The beautiful dark haired vampire smiled at Eric.

Eric nodded to her. "Lets get you inside, there is much to see before I get you to bed." Eric turned to make sure the children were out of the car and behind them. Nigel had Erika, Bill had the twins and Mark was carrying a sleepy Johan. Lily and Tammy were getting out of the SUV with Alcide and Amelia. "Lily, Tammy bring the children with us." Eric took Sookie's hand and took her inside.

Sookie's mouth dropped when they went inside. "Eric, I cant believe you did this."

"I wanted us to have a home when we are here, I want you and our children to be comfortable. I hope you like it." He smiled and let her go, she began walking around. The big staircase went up to the second and the third story of the house. The walls were done in a grey and the wood floors were polished beautifully. Sookie walked to her left and found a huge living room, it was done in jewel tones, the furniture was all big and functional. There was a big TV on the wall, plenty of space and it didn't have a bunch of clutter, she knew he did that so the kids were able to play in here. "Do you like the colors?"

"It is really pretty Eric." She grinned, walked around and touched the furniture. "It is perfect."

He took her to the kitchen was big enough for an army to stand in, the dining room attached to it was gigantic, the big oak table sparkled it was so polished. The colors on the wall were done in earth tones. The kids highchairs were lined up against the wall. "We can add more as we go." He teased as he watched her eyes look at the baby's chairs.

She stuck her tongue out at him. He took her hand and walked her around, he showed her their double office, she loved that. That room was done in purples and silvers, the room was modern, glass frosted desk tops, metal fixtures. "We can sit in here and work together!" Eric had desks set up for each them and one for Amelia and Alcide to work on. "You have thought of everything."

The next stop was the nursery, the baby cribs were in espresso color, all the furniture matched. He had four cribs placed in the room. "We had an extra crib put in just in case. Wait to you see what we have this way." Walking down the hall he took her in the first room. "This one is Johan's." He opened the door, it was done in the prettiest blue, almost the color of Eric's eyes. The bed was in the middle of the room, Eric had pictures of books on the wall. One whole wall was a book case, he had a mural of all kinds of different characters from books. "Each one has their own bathroom."

"Oh, Johan will love this!" She walked in, touched the soft material of the comforter that was on the bed.

"Alright, come on. Were not done." The next room he took her to he let her open it.

Sookie stood and almost cried. It was done in the softest pink. There was a pretty white sleigh bed in the middle of the room, all kinds of little play sets lined the wall, the wall had a big mural on the back of it. It was a big castle, a winding cobble stone walk way that lead to the top of her bed. It had glitter all over and sparkled. "She is going to love this Eric." Sookie walked to him and hugged him tight. "She's never going to want to go home."

"Yes, she will. I am having the Johnson brothers do their rooms while we are gone. The one at home will be even prettier." He grinned like crazy.

"Eric, you are spoiling them!" She smiled at him and kissed him quickly.

He pulled her up to his face. "They are my children Sookie, they will have anything in the world they want." His lips found hers, he kissed her until she was breathless.

"Now, the Warriors room." Eric opened the door to Enar's room and Sookie giggled. It was done in a Viking theme. His bed was made of rustic wood in the shape of a ship, the furniture all rustic wood, the mural on the wall was a scene of Viking ship full of warriors holding their swords and in tunics.

"Wow, Eric." Sookie walked in and looked around. "This is awesome." She took a good look at the mural. "Is that you and Enar?"

"What Viking ship would be complete without the Viking Prince's on it?" His eyes full of mischief. Sookie laughed as he took her out of the room. "Now, we still have the top floor to complete, see the elevator there?" He pointed to the shiny elevator "I have left those rooms upstairs empty, with a good reason. We will fill them soon enough." Sookie rolled her eyes.

He walked her to their master room and Sookie gasped. It was done in light pink and chocolate. Eric had the biggest bed in the middle. The comforter was done in the same colors, brown and pink. The furniture was cherry wood and he had a vanity set up for her in the same color. There was a big picture window and in front of it he had a sitting area that looked really comfortable. She saw the big closets, the door for the bathroom. "Eric, oh!" She went to the bed and sat on it on and jumped up and down. "I love this color!"

"My angel and her pink. Look at your bathtub." He nodded toward the bathroom. She walked into the room and squealed. "Oh! Look at that tub." It was bigger than the one they had at home, it could fit four people easily. The room was done in a darker pink and the marble tile shimmered from the counter and the floors. Eric had put a big glass tiled shower that they could really make good use of. "I cant wait to christen this tub sweetie!" She giggled.

"We will as soon as we get our family down for the night." He picked her up and swung her around. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She kissed him quickly. "Tomorrow will you show me the grounds?"

He nodded. "Yes, you will enjoy them. There is still a lot to be done but it will be done while we are not here. Most of the items are non essential. I wanted to do most of the work for you so all you needed to do was step in and enjoy being here. I hope you are not upset with me for doing this."

"I think you are the sweetest, kindest, most loving creature on the planet. Instead of making us stay at Stan's you did all this! I cant believe it." She kissed him quickly and took his hand. "Ok, lets go see the kids. I bet they are excited."

"Yes, I built them a big play room and leaning room downstairs. Come take a look." He picked her up and in a flash they were down the stairs. Amelia and Alcide were standing in the foyer.

"Wow, Sook, this is amazing!" Amelia's eyes were big as she took it all in.

Eric smiled. "There is a room on the west side for you as well. Did you see it?"

Alcide frowned. "Eric, we can stay at our house."

"I know you can but if you want to stay here or Amelia is here with Adam or the babies she has a personal space to take them. It is yours to use whenever you want." Eric nodded.

Lily came running down the hallway, Mark walking casually behind her. "Sookie, did you see the room for Mark and I?"

Sookie laughed. "No, show me." Sookie turned and grinned at Eric then let Lily take her hand.

Mark came to stand next to the men. "Eric, this place is incredible. Thank you for making Lily so happy."

"Yes, we wanted the whole family under one roof. There is a place for Sergio, Tammy and our vampires. Sookie may never want to go home." Eric laughed.

Gary and Stephen walked in. Gary nodded then spoke to Eric. "The guards and the vampires are settled in out back. We are running the parameter and we have the surveillance room manned."

"Good, I want someone in there twenty four hours a day. Take care of it will you Gary." Eric told him.

Sookie and Lily came back, both grinning. "I love that green in there. What do you think Mark?" Sookie asked him.

"I think you both are too generous. Thank you both." He smiled a big smile.

Sookie walked to him. "We want you happy Mark, you know that." He nodded and she looked at Eric. "Ok, show me where my kids are. I am lost!"

Eric laughed and picked her up cradling her to him. He was gone in a flash, they found the kids in the play room where the kids were making all kinds of noise checking out all the new things. "It is all educational." Eric said before she could say anything.

The room was similar to the one in Shreveport, a big bookcase with tons of books on it, chalk board and drawing center on the wall. Tables with blocks and drawing utensils, play sets of different kinds, a flat screen TV and entertainment center with a blu-ray player and learning videos. There was a door that Sookie knew went to the classroom. "Hey babies, do you like your new room?"

They all ran to Sookie and she knelt down. "Oh mommy, come look at my house." Erika pulled on her hand. Sookie smiled at Eric and walked to the little pink house Eric had placed in the corner of the room. "Daddy can come have tea with me."

Eric knelt down. "Of course my angel."

"I am sorry to interrupt my King." Nigel stood in the door.

"Yes, Nigel." Eric walked to him and Nigel whispered something into his ear. Eric nodded and spoke. "Yes, that is fine."

Erika stood holding Sookie's hand. Sookie looked at her daughter, she knew that Erika wanted to show her house to Nigel so Sookie stood up and called to Eric. "Sweetie, what is this?" She pointed to something on the entertainment center and Eric walked her way.

Nigel walked to Erika and knelt down to her. "My Princess, what is that you have there?"

"My house, daddy gave it to me, isn't it pretty?" Erika beamed.

"It is extraordinary!" Nigel smiled at her. "Do you like it?

Her eyes got big. "Oh, yes. Will you have tea with me?"

"Of course Princess, I would be honored." Nigel grinned then bowed his head to her. Sookie turned to look at her daughter and the assassin, she covered her mouth not to let Eric see her smiling.

Eric was talking about something how the device in front of her worked. In mid sentence Eric paused to see what had caught his wife's attention, Eric narrowed his eyes and took Sookie by the arm to pull her in the classroom. "Sookie, why are you looking at them like that?"

Sookie threw her shields up and blocked the bond. "I think it is sweet, everyone thinks he is such a big meany but he adores her."

He narrowed his eyes again trying to see if she was keeping something from him, he didn't feel anything. "Very well." He turned slightly then looked back at her. "Yes, she does seem fond of him."

She covered her mouth and yawned. "I think I have had enough excitement for one night. Can we get the kids tucked in so I can get in bed?"

He nodded. "Alright, lets gather the children. I am sure they are over tired by now, it is past their bedtimes."

They walked back out and Erika was in Nigel's arms, she was talking to him and smiling. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "Nigel, it is time for baby girl to get in the bed. You can invite Nigel to tea another night baby." Sookie smiled and held her arms out for her to come to her, Erika leaned over and went to her mother.

"Good night Nigel." Erika smiled.

"Sweet dreams my Princess." Nigel bowed and was gone in a flash.

Eric looked at his wife and daughter, stood for a moment then turned to get his sons. "Troops, it is bedtime." His sons stopped what they were doing and were next to him in a flash. Eric leaned over and picked up his vampire son. "Vampire, I believe you are about ready for a feeding, yes?"

Sookie smiled. "Bring him up and I will feed him in the nursery. Come on, lets put the rest of you to bed. Tammy, were going up." She smiled and followed.

Eric helped get the kids down and he left Sookie in the nursery with the baby to feed. He wanted to check in with the security and the guards. Bill was talking to one of the Texas guards. "Hello my King." Bill bowed.

Eric nodded. "How is everything?"

"Everything is fine. We have had no issues, do not worry, they are on high alert. We are prepared for anything." Bill smirked.

"Good, I need to touch base with Shreveport and Duncan. Call me if you need anything." Eric turned and rushed back into the house. The inside of the house was quiet, Eric listened. Sookie was running water in the tub, he flashed up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He smelled the vanilla the minute he touched the door handle. He was standing in the door way, he stopped quickly. "My love, are you alright?"

Sookie was on the floor, her head in the toilet. "I don't know what it is, I just felt sick all of the sudden." Her face was a little green.

Eric knelt down, he did the calculations quickly in his head. His mind thinking when she had her period last. She couldn't possibly be pregnant, could she? "Would you like me to call the doctor?"

She shook her head. "I am sure it is just traveling. Maybe I got a tinch of motion sickness or something. This is what happened last time we traveled, remember?"

He nodded, but he wasn't convinced. "Alright, lets take a bath then we will get you in the bed. That is if you are up to a bath."

"Yes, I think it will make me feel better." She started to stand and hurried back to the toilet getting sick again.

Eric was nervous now. He stood up and got a wet wash cloth and wet it with cold water, he dabbed the back of her neck, her forehead and when she leaned back he wiped her face. "Maybe we should just put you to bed."

"No, I want to take a bath and to brush my teeth." She pouted.

"Alright, lets get you up and you can brush your teeth." He picked her up and held onto her while she quickly brushed. When she was done rinsing he levitated and put them into the bath water she had ran. When they got settled she leaned up against him. "Feel better my angel?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it feels good, us like this." She sighed and looked up. "I cant be sick, I take your blood, it doesn't make sense."

"Let wait and see how you feel in the morning. If you are still ill we will call the doctor." He rubbed her back, then took the shampoo and gently washed her hair then his own. He took the sponge and slowly washed her completely then himself. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him. He could tell she didn't feel good and he was worried, she never was sick, just when she was pregnant. She fell asleep against him, he unplugged the tub, carefully he rinsed them off and got them out of the tub. He had her dried off and in the bed, she rolled on her side and held onto her pillow tightly. Eric watched her for a few minutes to make sure she wasn't going to get sick. His head snapped up, he heard something.

He was in the nursery in a flash, Erika was crying. Eric was next to her and had her out of the crib in a flash. Her face was all red and she had pink tears running down her face. "Daddy?"

Eric was almost panicked, his daughter never cried. "What is it my angel?" She just shook her head and buried her face in his shirt. Erika sniffled and Eric went to the dressing table to get tissue. "What caused my Princess to cry?"

Erika shook her head again. "Uh huh."

"Alright darling, lets go downstairs so we do not wake your brothers." He took her blanket out of her crib and carried her down the stairs. "Are you scared of your new room sweetheart?" Eric rushed them to the living room, sat down with her on the couch and leaned back to hold her. Her arms went up to his neck, her face still buried in his chest. She was still whimpering when Bill came in.

"Eric, is she alright?" Bill looked down at the baby concerned.

Eric gave him an odd look. "I do not know what has upset her. She never cries, she is a perfect angel." Eric looked at Bill. "Sit, she should be asleep shortly." Eric gently rubbed her back hoping that would help her.

Gary stepped in. "My King, Nigel has asked for you to come out to the edge of the property, he wants to show you something."

Eric looked at Erika. "Please tell him I will be there as soon as I can. Erika needs me right this moment."

Bill sat forward. "I can take her if you wish Eric. She and I get along well." Bill smiled.

Eric was reluctant for a moment but if Eric trusted his family with the vampire he could trust his daughter with him for a few minutes. "Do not leave this room with her Compton. If she gets worse call me immediately."

Bill chuckled. "Eric, I had children in my human life. I had a daughter remember. I believe I can handle her for a few moments."

"Sweet angel will you sit with Bill for a moment while daddy runs outside?" He gently pulled her from around his neck. She sniffled and nodded. Bill stood to take her. "Remember what I said Compton." Eric was gone in a flash.

"Hi Princess, what is this that you are so upset. Will you tell me about it?" Bill asked her sweetly, he looked down at the little girl, she was as pretty as Sookie was he thought.

Erika looked up at him, her expression just like her mothers, only with her father's eyes. "Hi Bill." She had pink tears on her face so Bill stood to get a tissue off the table. "I was scared."

"Of what little one?" Bill asked her gently.

"I don't know. I just was frightened." Her head went to his chest.

"Well, you have nothing to be frightened of, you have the strongest daddy in all the world. You mommy is the most magical, not to mention those brothers of yours. You have Nigel, me and of course Pammy." He smiled calling her that. "I will not let a thing happen to you."

Erika sat up and smiled. "I know."

"Then there will be no more tears?" He smiled down on her as he wiped her face.

"No." She leaned up against him and he gently pat her back.

Bill heard the hissing from the door. "What are you doing with Erika?" Nigel's fangs were down.

"Eric is out on the property looking for you. He asked me to keep an eye on her." Bill's eyebrows went up.

"Give her to me." Nigel insisted.

"Nigel, you are being overly dramatic." Bill laughed.

Erika sat up. "No Nigel." She looked him in the eye.

"Come to me Erika." Nigel insisted.

She shook her head. "You are not being nice."

Bill laughed, not only did she look like Sookie, she acted just like her mother. "Erika, would you like Nigel to hold you?" He asked nicely.

"Not if he is being mean." Erika's face frowned.

Nigel closed his eyes and calmed himself. "I am sorry Princess. Please forgive me." He smiled brightly at her.

Erika smiled and she put her arms out for Nigel to take her. "Thank you Bill." Erika smiled at the vampire.

Bill bowed and nodded. "Of course my Princess."Eric stood in the doorway. "Nigel, I believe you wanted to see me." He stepped forward and took Erika out of the vampires arms.

"Yes, we had human tracks on the back property, someone tried to damage the fence. I have the guards repairing it now." Nigel said with a stoic look on his face.

"Bill, take a look at the surveillance video and see if you find anything of interest. Nigel, you head back out and see what you can find. I am taking my daughter back to bed and I need to check on Sookie." Erika laid against Eric's chest, she pulled Eric's hand to her mouth and bit into his finger. Eric smiled at his daughter and looked at the two vampires who seemed to take interest in what was happening. "Go." They both were gone in a flash.

Eric took his daughter back up the stairs and to the nursery. Erika yawned when she was done taking his blood, Eric kissed her on the side of her neck. His daughter rubbed her sleepy eyes and smiled slightly. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too darling. Close your eyes and sleep now. Call daddy if you need me ok?" Eric leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. "Good night angel." Eric pulled her blanket up to her chin like he did with Sookie, just the way his daughter liked it. He watched her close her blue eyes and when he was sure she was asleep he went to the master bedroom. Sookie hadn't moved from the spot he left her. Quietly he walked to the dresser, got out pajama bottoms and undressed, he pulled up the bottoms then went to get in the bed.

"Eric, is she alright?" Sookie said softly.

He smiled. "Yes, she is fine."

"She was scared, but I felt you with her and someone else." Sookie opened her eyes slightly to look at him.

"Yes, Bill and Nigel." Eric said as he got in the bed.

"Oh, ok." Sookie scooted closer to him, he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "That's ok then. They will take care of her." She yawned again.

"Sookie, are you going to tell me who it is that you saw in the dream?" He asked cautiously.

She pulled back to look at him. "Eric, I don't think that is a good idea."

"We have no secrets." Eric hugged her closer.

She giggled. "This isn't a secret, this is just an omission. It doesn't count and it is better this way."

He growled. "Do I need to kill them all?"

"Yes because you know she is going to be like me. Super natural males are going to find her irresistible, just like her mommy." Sookie grinned knowing it would make him crazy.

"We are moving to Sweden by the end of the month!" He half joked.

"Oh, yeah, take her to a country where the men look like you! That will really help, tall, blonde, blue eyed hotties. Yeah, that's the solution." She laughed and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep sweetie."

"Remember I have swords Sookie and I love to fight. I will enjoy chopping off the heads of the males who try to court my daughter." He hissed slightly.

"Court? What are we in the stone age?" She giggled. "You aren't going to make it Eric, you are going to be in an insane asylum somewhere because your daughter drove you nuts!" She laughed and shook her head.

He laughed. "No, let me make it clear it was not my daughter fault but my wife's help in the matter, she is an instigator."

"Night Eric!" Sookie cuddled closer.

"Good night my love." He smiled and closed his eyes. The held each other for the rest of the night.


	79. Chapter 79

**Thanks for the great reviews all. I have contemplated my next move with the Northman's and their family. Be patient, you know I love the bumpy ride.**

**Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS**

Chapter 79

The day flew by, Sookie and her family would be the guests of honor at the party that brought them to Texas to begin with. Eric spent the morning working and when he was done he went to find his wife.

Sookie was sitting at the window seat, a blanket covering her up, she had the window wide open looking out at the big back yard, her kids were in the yard playing. "They are so beautiful, look at them down there. They are happy, healthy, smart, magical. Even Gunnar, look at him. He is levitating already."

Eric laughed. "That is because of my super old vampire blood. It is just as magical as yours."

She turned to look at him then giggled. "Yeah, that's it." Sookie pat the spot next to her on the seat. He undressed, moved to sit next to her, she opened the blanket and pulled him inside with her. "I really should be down there with my kids."

"They are fine Sookie, look at them." He pulled her closer, her bare skin against his.

She pulled away and smiled. "Can we just lay together for a little while?"He nodded, picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Anything you want my love." He got into the bed next to her and pulled her close. "Are you feeling better today?"

She sighed and got as close to him as she could. "Yeah, nothing this morning, I think it was just from all the traveling." Her lips kissed his. "Do we have to go?" Sookie teased.

"As much as I want to say no, I know it would be not be right. The Governor has called me twice today." Eric smiled.

Looking up Eric she frowned. "He isn't going to keep up all night is he? I am going to use the kids as my escape route."

Eric laughed. "You would not do such a thing, would you?" He teased her.

"You bet your sweet, tight ass I would." Her eyes full of mischief she looked at him.

Eric's head fell back laughing. "Sweet, tight ass? Really Sookie?"

She shook her head. "You cant see it so don't comment on what you don't know. It should be in a museum."

They laid together in silence, just holding each others naked bodies, just loving each other. "Time to get in the shower angel." Eric said to her. "You need to have dinner and we need to get ready."

She shook her head. "No, I am too comfortable." Eric's arm was around her, she was laying with her head in the crease of his arm.

"Sookie, you know we need to go." He warned her.

"Uh huh. Let him get mad." She was being defiant.

"Sookie." Eric warned again and chuckled.

Sookie sat up. "We can have sex." She thought she would bribe him.

"We made love this morning. I think gracious plenty is tired." He smirked.

"Bet I can fix that." As she spoke Eric was up and standing on the side of the bed. "Spoil sport." Her bottom lip stuck out.

"No, we have made a commitment. That is why we are here, to attend this party with our family." He walked around the bed to her side. His hand he held out for her to take so they could get in the shower. "Come now. I promise we wont stay but a few hours."

"A few or a couple?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Sookie." His fangs popped.

"Ok!" Her naked body got off the bed and she made a point of stretching and bending just to pay him back. "Are you ready for the shower now?" She slowly walked into the big bathroom and turned on the water. Sookie got under the spray and began to wash. Eric stood where he was for a minute, his fangs were down, his wife knew just what to do to drive him crazy.

He was in the shower and pulling her close to him, his arms around her middle. "You are a vixen my wife." Eric nibbled on her neck.

She swatted at him. "Nope, you traded parties over me. Your direct line to sex has been tapped for the evening Mr. Northman." She giggled and pulled away. "Will you wash my back?" The cloth in hand she giggled.

Eric hissed, took the item she held out and put soap on it. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself, it didn't work. He lathered her up and then helped her wash her hair. Sookie turned around and took the body wash out of his hand and began to wash him. Her face was blank, she took time to wash every spot on him, when he couldn't take any more he leaned up against the tile. She took the shampoo and washed his hair. He didn't feel her hands on him after about a minute, he opened his eyes. She was gone. "Sookie." He hissed, he heard her laugh hard from the bathroom.

Calling to him from the bedroom she laughed louder. "Sorry sweetie, I got to get dressed." When he turned off the shower and put a towel around his waist he went to the bedroom, she was sitting on the vanity table putting makeup on. "What should I wear?" She turned on the vanity, her eyes looked at him. He was so handsome and pitiful standing there. She knew every ounce of his being wanted her but she was having too much fun torturing him. When he didn't say anything she asked him again. "Eric, what should I wear?"

He blinked, his fangs still down. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Surprise me darling. You always look beautiful." Eric walked to his closet to get his Armani suit. She watched him from the mirror as she got ready. He combed his hair back, put his suit and shoes on, his phone in his breast pocket with his wallet. When he was dressed Sookie was almost done with her hair. "How do I look my love?"

Sookie turned on the seat. "I have to say Eric, you look incredible. If I wasn't going somewhere I would fuck you senseless." Her face wicked.

Eric burst out laughing. "Wife, we have the entire night to do so. Why I cannot focus on something other than that and get ready to go somewhere is beyond me."

"If I was a smart girl I would have not laid one finger on you today. We would have been home as fast as we left." She turned back around to put her jewelry on.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Tease." He adjusted his tie and smiled. "I am going to check on our children and family to make sure they are ready. We need to leave in twenty minutes lover."

"I'll be down. I am almost done." She smiled from the mirror.

"Do you need my help?" He asked before leaving.

"No sweetie, just check on the Troops. I want them to look amazing for their first official night out with humans. We have tons of photographers going to be there from the newspapers I guess." Sookie frowned.

He came up behind her and kissed her naked shoulder. "Wait until they get a good look at you, I will have to hire more security." Eric was gone. Sookie got up after curling her hair and putting on her makeup and jewelry. She went to her closet to get her dress out.

Eric came down the stairs, he could hear and sense the creatures in the living room. When he stepped in he smiled. It was full of his family and guards, they were all dressed to the nines. "Hello all."

Eyes all over the room turned to him and there were greetings everywhere. His daughter moved like a rocket, she was standing in front of her father, smiling. "Hello daddy. Do you like my barrette?" She put her tiny hand on her head.

Eric knelt down and grinned. "Princess, you look so beautiful!" She was in a off white and ruby red dress, it shimmered and the red ribbon on it shined. Sookie had coordinated his daughters outfit, she barrette was gold and rubies, her shoes, her tights. Erika looked adorable. Eric picked her up and kissed her on the side of the head. He looked at his sons, they were all in little suits, each had a different tie on, all the royal colors in them, the gold, ruby red and off white. Even Gunnar was dressed, Eric smiled proudly.

"Your family looks incredible Eric." Bill smiled from the middle of the room.

Eric nodded to the vampire. "Thank you Bill, I am very proud, they humble me." Erika leaned on her father's shoulder.

Alcide and Amelia stood holding hands, Pam, Eagle and Nigel talked amongst themselves. Tammy and Lily were dressed in beautiful gowns, they were attending with them since they were taking the whole family it would be easier to have them with them tonight. The guards were dressed up as well, his family would make quite a statement he knew. Alcide whistled, Eric turned to watch his wife come in the room. Sookie stood in the doorway. "Do you like it Eric?"

Eric's fangs popped immediately. Sookie had curled her hair and put it up, just a few strands fell down her back. Her makeup was minimal, she had rubies and diamonds at her ears and on her neck. His eyes went down her body, the dress she picked out was off white, the bodice at the top looked like it had been dipped in ruby red. The bodice was tight around her breasts, the waist line fit her perfectly, the skirt of the dress was long and flowing, it touched the ground. She had a silk wrap in ruby red around her shoulders. "Sookie, I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life." His voice was husky and low.

She blushed. "Thank you sweetie." Her eyes never left his.

Stephen, Gary, Mark and Ted were muttering to each other softly from the back of the room. Sookie smiled, she watched her husbands head turn, he heard the comments of the men saying how amazing she looked. Eric was never prouder of her, he and Erika walked to the doorway and took her hand. "Are you ready to go my love?" He leaned down and kissed her.

"If y'all are." She said sweetly. Sookie took her husbands hand as he helped her and his family out of the house to go to their party.

The caravan that was her family got into the cars and vans to head to the hotel in downtown Dallas that was hosting the party. Sookie knew Eric was excited about the night, it was the first human function they had been too since they married and started their family. Sookie sat close to him the entire time, he held Erika on his lap softly talking to her, smoothing her dress or kissing the top of her head. Sookie turned to see her sons, they were so handsome in the suits she had made for them. The Northman colors on each of them. "You did a wonderful job Sookie, dressing our children, this whole event. I am very proud to be accompanying you tonight."

She smiled and held his hand. "I know the supe world knows our crest and our family but I wanted it to be obvious to the humans, you know." She adjusted the tie he wore, the colors evident there as well. "I may be biased but I think my kids are beautiful and I have the most gorgeous husband on the planet. I cant wait to see the reaction of the people when they get a good look at you."

Eric's head went back as he laughed hard. "You are something else my wife." He leaned into Erika. "Do you hear your mommy my Princess?"

Her daughter smiled at her. "Yes, daddy. Mommy is very smart and pretty."

Sookie wanted to cry, she leaned over and took Erika's hand. "Thank you baby, you are even more sweet than I can say."

The cars were at the entrance of the hotel in no time. The caravan stopped, Eric and Sookie watched as the guards got out, Mark and Gary went in first. Stephen and Ted flanked the side of the car and wouldn't let anyone near it until they were told to do so. All of the guards were in killer mode, each had pistols and weapons strapped to their sides, all were wearing their headsets. Nigel and Bill were in the front seat of the car tonight. "We will wait to get cleared before we go in. We have around thirty guards inside already. The sharp shooters are on the roofs. The police thought we were insane because we were bringing so many guards with us. They tried to tell us they could guaranteed our safety." Nigel made a 'ha' sound and listened to his head set. "Mark is coming out now. He says were are clear."

Nigel and Bill got out, Gary and Ted opened the car doors. Eric watched carefully around them while his family was unloaded, Nigel too. They two vampires were like sonar, listening, scanning. Pam fell in line next to them, she took Johan and shielded him, Nigel took Enar, Bill had Gunnar and Eric held his daughter. As they went into the hotel the photographers were standing outside, Eric and Sookie smiled as they walked past. The hotel was beautiful and big. There were creatures of all kinds here, humans too. As they walked by people held their hands out to shake or nod. Eric was not happy about the handshaking part of the evening so he tried to be polite and indicate he was holding his daughter, he would nod and smile . Eric stopped when he heard a booming voice. "King Northman!"

A tall man in his fifties headed their way. He was an attractive man for a human, dark hair and eyes, he stood over six foot tall, he had a very friendly smile. Eric smiled and nodded. "Good evening Governor Barnes, this is my wife and my Queen Sookie."

The man held out his hand to Sookie, he kissed the top of hers. "I am so pleased to meet you my Queen."

Sookie giggled. "It is nice to meet you finally Governor Barnes. I am sorry it took us so long to get together with you but we had a new addition to our family, I am sure you understand."

He looked around to the entourage in front of him, he nodded toward the baby. "Yes, ma'am I do. Your health and that of your son were of the utmost importance to us. I am glad you are well enough to come tonight my Queen."

She smiled. "Oh, please call me Sookie."

"Of course but you must call me Max. All my friends do." The man beamed.

Eric nodded and spoke. "Lead the way Governor." The group was taken into the biggest ballroom full of people Sookie had ever seen. She threw her shields down the minute they walked in. Eric leaned over. "Sookie, do not worry, they have been checked and double checked. We will be fine."

She nodded and looked at him. "I will feel better."

"No, you will make yourself sick worrying. I have this under control. I would never allow anyone to harm you or my children." He smiled at her, she grabbed his free hand and squeezed it.

A pretty woman in her fifties headed their way. "Hello! You must be the Northman's. My you are more beautiful than the reports say." She looked around, the blondes were gorgeous she thought and those babies were precious.

"Thank you Mrs. Barnes. I am Sookie Northman, this is my husband and my King, Eric. This is our daughter Erika." She turned and pointed out the boys and her family.

Mrs. Barnes smiled. "Wow, this is all your family?"

"Yes, it is actually." Eric smiled.

"Mrs. Northman, I hope we got your food requests right, are you all hungry?" She smiled.

"Please call me Sookie, Mrs. Barnes." She looked around. "I believe we might take a seat and eat. Thank you."

The Governors wife smiled. "Sookie, please call me Sophia." She linked her arm to Sookie's and began walking them toward the huge table. They had high chairs lined on the side between where Eric and Sookie were to sit. Eric didn't like that, he put Pam on the end of the kids and he had Sookie sit next to him. "I am sorry Mr. Northman, I thought you would like to sit like this."

He smiled. "You were kind to do so. I am very possessive of my wife, I think she is too beautiful to be left alone for too long. I hope you understand." Eric purred.

She batted her eyes, his flirting made her blush. "Yes, anything that makes you more comfortable. Please, sit with us and lets get acquainted." Eric helped Sookie sit down, the kids were put into the chairs. Eric put Erika in her chair next to her brothers. He sat next to Johan, his hand on his sons back.

"You have a beautiful family Sookie, those children are just adorable." Max smiled at her.

She nodded. "Yes, they are. We are very lucky, our children are angels."

Eric beamed, he leaned over when the Governor got into politician mode and began speaking to Eric about something Sookie had no clue about. Sookie chatted with Sophia, she turned and looked at her family, the vampires had glasses of blood. The humans had champagne or water, the kids had cups of milk. The guards flanked the table. Sophia leaned over to Sookie. "Is it necessary to have so many guards?"

"Our position is important in our world, Eric is very powerful not only politically but in the business world. He does it to protect our family." Sookie looked around the table. "I am sorry I know it seems like a lot."

Sophia shook her head. "Oh, no! You have a beautiful family, I can understand the need to protect them." The woman looked at the row of children. "They all have his eyes, don't they?"

Sookie giggled. "That was the only prerequisite. I carried them, they had to have his eyes."

Laughing she looked at them. "They seem very happy." Sophia watched as the children smiled and talked to each other. Eric turned to look at his children and grinned, he was proud of them.

"Oh, they are. They are incredible. Our children speak several languages, don't you babies?" Sookie smiled.

Johan nodded to the woman and smiled. "Yes, mommy we do. I speak six now." Johan turned to speak to Enar in Swedish.

Sophia gasped. "He is just a toddler!"

"Yes, he is two." Sookie reached over and took Johan's hand, he smiled at his mother.

"He is two and speaks six languages?" She sat shocked.

"My children will speak any and all languages there are for them to learn. I speak over a hundred I am sure." Eric told the woman.

"A hundred? Seriously?" She put her hand over her mouth.

A reporter came to the table, Max leaned over. "Eric, would you be up to official photos, the six of you and my wife and I?"

Eric nodded and helped Sookie out of the chair. All the guards were on alert, talking into their ear pieces. They were directed to an area that was set up with chairs for them. Eric sat next to Sookie, he took the twins, Sookie took Gunnar and Johan, Max and Sophia stood next to them. The camera flashed several times and the photographer told them he was finished. "I hope you will send a copy of that to me." Eric handed the photographer his business card. The man smiled and told he would have them to him very soon.

Eric watched his wife as they made their way around the room. Men, woman, all happy to meet her, surprised at how polite and caring she was. The males took the time to appreciate her beauty, Eric loved that. He would hold her hand, smile and nod as Sookie would talk to an individual about whatever topic Sookie was engaged in. Eric knew how lucky he was, his sweet southern belle made him look very good, she was the perfect wife and mother. His life was spectacular, thanks to Sookie.

The rest of the night went well. Sookie and Eric got to dance together and a couple songs with the kids which they just loved. They met every politician that attended the party. Eric spent a great deal of time of talking to different people, Sookie smiled and gave Eric space to do what he needed to do. Gunnar was getting hungry, Sookie got Eric's attention. "I need to feed the baby. I am going to take Pam ok?"

He nodded. "Take Pam and Mark. I do not want you out of their sight, alright?" Eric leaned over and kissed her quickly.

She smiled, returned to the table and Sophia looked at her. "Is there something you need Sookie?" Sookie explained about having to feed the baby and Sophia told them there was a room across the hallway from the ballroom. "You can have some privacy there." Sophia smiled.

"Thank you." Sookie took the guards, Gunnar and they quickly walked across the hallway.

When the got in the room Pam quickly scanned the area and nodded. "Were good."

Mark helped Sookie sit, her dress was so long he didn't want her to fall. "He is getting tired." Mark looked down at the baby then walked to stand behind her with his back to her.

"We wont be here too much longer I don't think." She looked at Pam. "Would you unzip me Pam?"

Pam's fangs popped. "My pleasure."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I think I would have rather Eric sent Bill!" Pam carefully unzipped the back of her dress and Sookie pulled it down to feed the baby. He was whimpering, she quickly put him to her breast and he latched on, his fangs penetrating instantly. "There you go pumpkin."

Pam and Sookie talked quietly while the baby fed. When he was done and asleep Sookie handed him to Mark so she could get redressed. Pam zipped her back up and they went back to the ballroom. Sookie saw a group of what she would describe as fans encircling her husband. "Looks like Eric has a new fan base." Pam laughed.

Sookie smiled. "Well, he is the hottest looking male here. Cant really blame them."

Eric looked panicked when he turned to her. "Oh, thank goodness your back." He whispered to her.

"What's the matter?" Sookie asked with a straight face even though she was dying to laugh at his expression.

"These woman, they will not take no for an answer." He looked around to the group of woman in the early twenties that were making eyes at him.

"Eric, you are a vampire. A group of humans shouldn't be a problem for you." Sookie started to walk away, Eric grabbed her arm to hold her in place.

"Sookie, please help me." He growled.

Sookie looked up at him and snickered. "Chicken." She turned to look at the ladies who were plotting how they could get the big blonde vampire alone and rock his world. "Ladies, sorry. The only world he is rocking would be mine."

"Who are you?" The tiny blonde with the group asked.

"Didn't pay attention during the introductions I take it?" Sookie tisked her. "I would be the one married to the big blond vampire." She faced them and smiled. "He is handsome isn't he?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, he is! I saw you guys on TV last night. You both are hot."

Sookie smiled. "Well, thank you Mary, I think."

The young lady looked at her oddly. "No problem. Come on girls we need to meet the guys." She was pulling on her friends arm and the ladies walked away.

"That was it? No fighting or pleading?" Pam frowned.

Eric rolled his eyes at Pam and went back to the table. Sookie smiled and took Pam's hand. "Sometimes it is better to be nice Pam. See how that turned out. I mean I could have thrown him to the sharks and let him suffer but what fun would that be? Look at him, he is pitiful." The females turned to look at Eric who looked less than happy. Sookie turned to see her daughter was sitting on Bill's lap smiling up at the vampire, Bill talking quietly. Walking to stand behind Eric she whispered in his ear. "Sweetie, the kids are getting tired. Don't you think we should start making our way home?"

"Yes, I do believe you are right my love. Let us say our goodbyes and we can do just that." Eric stood, took her hand and they walked around saying their thanks and goodbyes.

Max and Sophia stopped them before they left. "Eric, I look forward to us working together."

Eric nodded. "I as well sir, I hope we can take care of that matter we discussed."

Sookie watched the Governor's face change to serious. "I will take care of it on my end in the morning Eric. I am surprised that it has escalated to the level you mentioned. Please know you have my complete support."

"It pleases me to know that Governor. I will speak to you soon." Eric nodded to him and took Sookie back to get his family together. Bill was still holding Erika, Johan was with Pam, Gunnar was with Nigel and Mark had Enar. The guards flanked the family and they were outside and in the cars in a flash. When they were settled in the SUV Eric turned to Sookie. "Did you enjoy yourself lover?"

She nodded. "I got to dance with my husband, my kids had fun, no blood shed and my husband got hit on. It was a great night." Smiling brightly she took his hand.

"Always the comedian my wife. Keep it up, you have not had a paddling in awhile." His fangs popped down.

Sookie laughed, got comfortable next to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her. "I hope we did ok?" She yawned.

Eric pulled her back. "Sookie, you are amazing, our children are beautiful angels. Everyone in that room loved all of you. You make me proud and so do my children."

"I am glad, I know how important tonight was for you." She was almost asleep by the time the cars hit the stone driveway. Eric considered the night a great success, he had made the connections he wanted in Texas, the Governor was important in his fight against the FoTS and he now knew he had him on his side. That made Eric very happy.

The staff and guards had the sleeping children out of the car, in the house and in their pajamas I no time. Sookie made sure all the kids were tucked in and sleeping soundly before she took herself to the master bedroom. Eric was taking off his dress coat and shirt when she came in. "Did the children get to sleep?"

She covered her yawn with her hand. "Yeah, they slept through the entire thing. Even Gunnar didn't move a muscle when I took his little outfit off him." Sookie let her dress fall to the floor, picked it up and hung it over the vanity chair.

Eric chuckled. "Did you see my son pop his fangs for Sophia? I thought she would fall off her chair."

Sookie laughed. "Yeah, he made quite an impression didn't he?" She took off her bra and panties.

'Yes, they all did." Eric smiled.

"You think its ok about all the photos that photographer took? I hate to see our face on the front of the newspaper with some screaming headline about what freaks our kids are. I will have to find him and choke him." Sookie narrowed her eyes.

Eric now naked came to stand in front of his very naked and sexy wife. "Sookie, no one is going to use the pictures of our children to call them freaks. I have made my expectations clear on what I will allow as far as my children and their images go. Do not worry about this."

"Are they going to be published though?" She looked up at him concerned.

"Tomorrow, yes. We will be in the newspaper and there will be some talk on the local news about the event and our participation." He wrapped his arms around her. "I would never let them exploit my children Sookie."

She nodded and smiled. "I know, it isn't you I am worried about sweetie." Her arms went around him. "Can we go to bed now, I am exhausted." She groaned and hugged him tighter.

Eric pulled his wife closer, his arms wrapped tight around her. He helped them into the bed. "Sleep my love. I will see you in the morning." He kissed her and she nestled next to him to sleep, together they fell fast asleep.


	80. Chapter 80

_**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS**_

Chapter 80

"Your children are well advanced and seem to keep moving quickly in their growth. Why are you concerned about this Sookie? You know they are magical and with their mixed genetics this was expected." Dr. Ludwig frowned.

"Johan is growing so fast, the twins too. Gunnar is talking, walking, flying. They just keep getting smarter and taller. Will they get old fast or will it taper off?" Sookie was holding Eric's hands on the couch, she looked at him concerned.

Claude smiled. "Sookie, the Fae advance quickly as infants but when they mature time slows to almost to a stop. It is the magic in them."

"Sookie, you have been worried about this for months, I thought we put this to rest." Dr. Ludwig looked at her concerned.

"I just know that human kids cant do the things my kids do, I know in my mind they are special but in my heart they are just babies." She shook her head.

Claude held Erika on his lap, she leaned up against his chest. "Sookie, Johan will be three years old in a few months. All your kids will grow like this." Gunnar walked to stand next to his sister and took her hand.

Eric smiled, his vampire son loved his sister. "Sookie, what is all of this about?"

She stood up and paced. "I don't know, I am just worried."

"Your kids are happy, healthy, growing. These are the firsts of their kind Sookie, we will have to gauge as we go. They would be considered geniuses in the human world. They are supe's Sookie. Stop fussing about it and enjoy them." Dr. Ludwig stood up and looked her up and down. "Lets go up and check you out little one."

Sookie gave her a look then nodded. "Is our bedroom ok?" The doctor told her it was fine.

Eric stood up and watched his wife and the doctor head up the stairs. He knew it was just a check up, they were doing this once a month now for the last few months and Sookie still showed no signs of being pregnant. He was concerned but he knew when the time was right it would happen. "Crane? Are you working with them today further?"

Sookie's Fae cousin smiled. "Yes, Johan and I are working on sparing today, then I think Enar could use some follow up."

Reaching down Eric picked Gunnar up. "Come Vampire, lets let your siblings work and we will take a nap. What do you think of that?"

Gunnar smiled, he looked just like Eric when he smiled. "Ok, daddy."

"She is really upset about this baby thing isn't she?" Claude nodded toward her.

Eric watched his wife and the doctor walk up the stairs, he nodded. "She thinks her fertility is shut off. I keep telling her it will happen, she is just concerned."

"Any other woman would be running to the hill, four kids in four years. Not my cousin!" Claude laughed. Eric and Claude's relationship had improved over the last few months, he had proven to Eric he wanted to help Sookie and help his children. Eric never thought the day would come he could actually have a civil conversation with Crane and not want to drain him.

Eric laughed too. "Yes, she is one of a kind. Let me know how my sons do." Eric turned to take Gunnar to put in the nursery, he walked the baby to his crib, he was all alone in the room now, the twins moved to their own rooms. "Time for a nap Vampire. Daddy loves you, close your eyes and sleep." Gunnar did what his father told him to do and Eric rubbed his belly before turning away to go to his wife. The last few months she was worried, he knew why. They hadn't got pregnant again and even though she didn't talk to him about it he knew that was bothering her. He smiled thinking about her, she had gotten so strong and powerful over the last six months, she attended function after function, helped with fundraisers, always on the phone or computer with a vampire Kingdom. She had even started helping Alcide and Amelia with some issues the pack leader was having with his Were's.

Sookie was sitting on the bed when he went into the bedroom, she was on the phone. "Call me if you need anything Amelia. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Sookie smiled, listened and hung up the phone.

"How is baby Allison?" Eric asked as he took off his shirt.

"Look at the picture Amelia just sent. Isn't Allie adorable?" Sookie smiled as she held her iphone up to show him the picture.

Eric grinned. "Good thing she looks like her mother."

"Eric! Alcide is handsome and you know it." Sookie laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Eric shook his head and ignored the statement. "Is Amelia feeling better?" Eric asked.

Nodding her head she opened her eyes. "Yeah, her blood pressure is better now. Boy, that little baby gave us a scare didn't she?"

"That is common with Were children Sookie. They usually don't make it." Eric climbed in next to her with just his jeans on.

"I am just glad she did. I think Enar had something to do with that one." Sookie frowned.

"I agree, the Warrior was very concerned about Amelia and the baby near the end. I know he did what his heart told him to do." Eric reached over and pulled her close. "Lover, what did the doctor say?"

She looked up and smiled. "I am healthy."

Eric nodded. "Sookie, we have four babies, if we never have another than we are still blessed."

"I know." She leaned against him.

He needed to distract her. "Maybe we just need more time. You have been very busy, the children have taken a lot of your time plus all of you Queen responsibilities."

Sookie clicked her tongue. "I was just concerned, we have tried so hard to get pregnant."

Eric burst out laughing. "No harder than usual my love."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be so crazy about it. I am a little on edge about the kids, maybe my nerves are getting to me." She hugged him tighter.

"Our children have gifts Sookie, they are growing quickly, I am astounded by what they can do, what they say, how quickly they learn. We are supe's Sookie. The doctor was right when she said we have no gauge as to what our children are capable of because they each are one of a kind." He smiled into her hair, he wanted to ease her mind about this.

"Your right, I am letting it go." She blew out her breath and smiled. "Enough of my obsessing."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"You don't believe me?" She was offended. "I am letting it go."

"Close your eyes Sookie, you were up early with that conference call. You need a nap." Eric kissed her again.

"Keep that up and I wont go to sleep." She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

When Eric was sure she was asleep he got up and went put his t-shirt back on. He headed downstairs, he wanted to see his son in action. Crane and Johan were standing across from each other, both held their swords high in the air, the metal quickly started clashing against the others. Eric smiled, he didn't want to distract his son so he just watched from the inside of the house. Eric could see the slight grin on Claude's face, he was enjoying spending time with the children and Eric loved to watch his sons fight. Enar was sitting watching stoically from the chair. Eric couldn't believe how his children had grown, both sons were getting tall and lanky. Johan was so thoughtful, caring. Enar had the heart of a warrior, Eric felt it more and more every day. He would enjoy taking his sons into battle with him when the time came.

"They are amazing Eric." Alcide said to him from behind him.

Eric turned slightly and smirked. "Yes, they are." Eric moved to look his friend in the face. "Amelia is feeling better I hope?"

Alcide nodded. "Yeah, she is much better. Allie is so little but she is healthy and strong, just like her mama." Eric watched Alcide's face beam with pride. "She scared the shit out of me."

"I know the feeling. I had flash backs of when Sookie was like that, bleeding and pale. I am just glad we got her to the doctor in time." Eric moved to sit so he could watch his sons.

"Thanks for that Eric, I never would have left her alone if I thought something like that would happen. I mean I was only gone two nights but I guess we should have been prepared for Allie to come early." Alcide frowned.

"She will be fine Alcide, both of them. She has the best supe doctor money can buy and my family wont let anything happen to either of them." Eric recalled two nights ago, Amelia sitting at their kitchen table eating dinner with the family. Alcide went to Dallas, he left Amelia home because the doctor didn't want her traveling, Sookie insisted Amelia stay with them while Alcide was gone. When Amelia clutched her belly and the blood came Eric almost lost it, it was like watching Sookie all over again. Amelia lost so much blood before they got her to the hospital it was touch and go for a bit but Eric knew his son did his magic. Amelia was up and the baby was healthy, all was right in the world.

"Everything is taken care of in Dallas." Alcide said quietly.

Eric nodded. "One less issue. The Governor has been a huge help, which I appreciate." Turning he looked Alcide in the eye. "All tracks have been covered?"

"Not a soul to be found." Alcide smirked. It had been all over the news, the congregation had a meeting two nights ago, family and friends met at the church, not one of them ever made it home. Eric made sure to cover his tracks and those who took care of the mission for him. This was a big accomplishment but he wanted the remaining members to know that even sitting in a church their lives were in danger and he would go to any length to keep his family safe. "No one is talking, I believe we made ourselves very clear to the main players."

Enar moved to the spot his older brother was standing now, his arms held up the smaller sword Crane handed to him. "Just what my intent was with this. I was counting on them coming to their senses."

"I am heading home to check on Amelia and the baby. See you later." Alcide turned and headed out the door. Eric sat watching his son, he could see Erika sitting in the grass with Lily. She was smiling at something the two of them were talking about, his daughter made him very happy.

Johan rushed in the house at vampire speed leaving the rest of them outside. "Daddy, do you see us?"

Eric held his arms out for his son to come to him, he sat him on his lap. "Yes, you are doing wonderfully. I am very proud of you both."

"Are we still going riding today?" Johan never forgot a thing Eric ever told him, they had talked about riding the previous weekend and Eric purposely cleared his schedule to be home today to meet with the doctor and take his son riding.

Pretending to contemplate it Eric smiled. "Maybe."

"Daddy, I know we are going. Lets wait until mommy gets up, she said she wanted to go too." Johan smirked.

"How about we let mommy rest and you and I will go out now?" Eric put Johan on the floor then stood.

Johan gave his father a look Eric was familiar with, it was his own face staring back at him, one of disapproval. Eric laughed and shook his head. Johan spoke firmly. "Fine, but if mommy gets mad….."

"What will mommy get mad about?" Sookie asked from the doorway as she walked in.

"We are going to the stables, Johan thought you wanted to join us and I told him to let you sleep." Eric looked at her. "Why are you not in bed?"

"I heard the swords, I wanted to see is everyone was ok." She frowned.

Eric chuckled. "Sookie, go back to bed, our children are fine."

Sookie ignored him and looked at Johan. "Baby, go ahead and go with daddy, mommy is going to lay back down for a little while, I will go another time."

"Johan, please go out with Lily and your siblings for a moment, I will be out shortly." Eric looked at Sookie while he spoke. Johan looked at his parents then left. "Sookie, please go and lay down to rest. You are beginning to worry me."

She smiled and on the couch. "I will, I am just a little grumpy."

He snickered, if that was the proper word for her mood, he thought to himself. His usual sweet and loving southern belle was a tad moody. He walked to the couch and sat next to her. "I can help get your mind off it." His eyebrows wiggled at her.

Laughing she leaned on his shoulder. "No, we have a date tonight, remember. I want to go out, tease you until you rip my clothes off in some dark ally."

Pulling her into his lap he kissed her neck. "Yes, that does sound better does it not?"

"Go, the Prince is waiting." Sookie could see her son periodically look toward the house waiting for Eric to come out.

"He is too smart even for us." Eric grinned.

Sookie giggled. "He is just like you, you have no one to blame but yourself." Eric stood, told her he would see her later and left her alone on the couch. Sookie laughed and got off the couch to go back upstairs to take a nap, she couldn't wait until this evening.

"Sookie, time to wake up." Eric gently rubbed her face.

She opened her eyes half way and looked at him. "What time is it?"

"It is after five. We have dinner reservations." He kissed her shoulder.

Sitting up on her elbows she tried to remember what he was talking about. "Oh, I forgot." Yawning she got out of the bed.

"Maybe it is best if we stay home." Eric said sternly from where he sat on the side of the bed.

"No, you promised. We have worked, traveled, taken care of the kids. You said we could have one night out, things with the FoTS are under control. I am holding you to it Eric Northman." She grinned.

He nodded. "Do you want to shower together?"

She put her index finger to her lips and looked up as to think about it. "I think we will skip shower sex. I am still rooting for the ally sex." Sookie laughed and went to the bathroom to start the water.

Eric sat where he was, his wife was something else. She knew just what to say to him to get him going. Closing his eyes he concentrated on keeping his calm. He made some phone calls, checked his emails on his phone while he waited for Sookie to get through in the bathroom. She stepped out with a towel around her body and one on her head. He watched her walk to the vanity table and sit. Smiling he went to her, kissed her shoulder then took his clothes off, discarded them in the middle of the floor and went to shower. When he came out she had her makeup and her jewelry on. "You look lovely Sookie." She had straightened her blonde hair, it was getting so long, her makeup was a bit smoky and she put diamonds on her ears and his mothers necklace on her neck.

"Thank you sweetie." She smiled to him as he walked to the closet, he took out black dress pants, sport jacket, a shirt in royal blue and his dress shoes. Watching him dress she smirked, there was no creature on the planet that was more handsome than he was. When he turned to put his phone and wallet in his pockets she put her eyes back on her face to finish getting ready. "You look very handsome Eric."

He smiled at her. "I appreciate that my love." Eric walked to the door. "I am going to check on the children and I will meet you downstairs. I need to speak to the guards."

"Ok, I will be down in a bit." Sookie waited until he was out of the room and allowed enough time for him to make it downstairs. She went to her closet and way in the back of it she had a bag stashed with the dress she bought for the evening. Tonight she was opting just for a bra, she wasn't bothering with underwear because if things went well they would just be shreds anyway. She put the dress over the lacy bra, her legs she left bare and put on a pair of designer shoes Pam gave her for Christmas.

"We will be late Nigel, just call if you have any issues. I do not anticipate anything." Eric was speaking to Nigel and the vampires eyes were no longer focused on what he was saying, he was looking up. Eric turned to see what had caught his attention.

"Eric, why do you let her go out like that?" Mark asked from behind them.

Eric watched his wife walk down the stairs, she was wearing a black wrap around dress in the most beautiful material that clung to every curve of her body, it was just above her knee, her cleavage was amazing in the dress . She put on blood red platform five inch heels, her wrap in the same color of her shoes made her look sophisticated and incredibly sexy. Eric's fangs popped, Nigel's too.

"Mark, I am a fool not to take her out more often. Every male on the planet should see what a sexy wife I have." He walked to the staircase and took her hand. "You look fabulous my love."

She smiled. "Thank you sweetie, are you sure you like it?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I would prefer to take you upstairs and fuck you in those pumps. Are you sure you wont allow me to instead of dinner?"

She giggled. "Lets go." Eric helped her to the door and opened it. Tonight they were going with Gary and Ted, Eric wanted to leave Nigel at the house while he and Sookie both were gone. Gary opened the door to the SUV for them and Eric helped his wife in.

When they got on the road Sookie smiled. "What are our plans?"

"Do not ruin the surprise angel, I have a couple things planned." He smiled, pulled her close as the car flew down the highway. Sookie watched as they went to a restaurant she had never been to. "I hope you like this, it is new and supposed to be wonderful." They got out of the car and Eric helped her into the front door, the guards behind them.

As they walked in the male standing at the door smiled. "Good evening my King. I am pleased to see you."

Eric nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Sookie looked around, the restaurant was beautiful, it was done in silvers and aqua's, the whole restaurant gave off a modern feel. Sookie liked it, the tables were all full except one. "My name is Ben, please come this way." He took them to the empty table that had a reserved sign on it, he removed it and stood back for Eric to help Sookie to sit down. He handed them menus and told them their waitress would be right with them.

"Thank you Ben." Sookie smiled at the man. She looked around. "This is pretty."

Eric nodded. "It has been open about six months I was told. It is the hottest place in town."

Sookie's eyes narrowed. "We don't own it do we?"

"No, we do not. Why would you like to?" He chuckled at her expression.

She shook her head. "That would be a big no."

"Hi, I am Emily, I will be your waitress, can I bring you both some drinks?" She was a pretty girl in her early twenties, dark brown hair up in a pony tale and a pretty face.

Eric looked at the waitress and smiled. "Royalty for me and my bride will have a gin and tonic." Emily smiled brightly and said she would be right back.

Sookie stopped her. "Wait, I think I will just have a coke if that is alright." Eric frowned and nodded. "Just a coke please." Sookie smiled, they both looked over the menu, they had a great selection of blood items, soups, mousses and some items Sookie wasn't sure what they were so she looked at the human food section.

He reached across the table. "What are you having for your dinner?"

Sookie grinned. "I am having steak, rare, and a baked potato. Yum."

When Emily came back with their drinks Eric ordered for them, he thanked her and reached across the table. They chatted and laughed until their food was served. Sookie took a big bite of her steak and moaned. "I take it you enjoy that my love?"

Sookie's eyes got wide. "Oh, it is so good sweetie." He watched his wife eat every bite. He had ordered a soup and he sipped it while Sookie ate. "How is yours?"

"Not as tasty as you, but good." He smiled at her and nodded to the waitress, Sookie finished her food and he had preordered her desert. Eric watched as Emily brought out a plate with a dark chocolate slice of cake, it was drizzled with dark chocolate and raspberries slices.

"Eric, oh wow!" Sookie stared down on it for a minute. She put her fork in and closed her eyes. "This is amazing." When her eyes went up to his she didn't look away, she took another bite, put it in her mouth and leaned across the table. "A bite for the most romantic, amazing husband on the planet." She kissed him to let him taste the desert. When she pulled back his eyes were closed and he was licking his lips. "Great huh?"

Eric looked at her and laughed. "Yes, you are."

"I wasn't talking about me Eric. I meant the cake." She shook her head.

He smiled. "I am aware of what you meant." When desert was over Eric got the check paid, helped Sookie back into the car and off they went. They pulled up in front of the convention center.

Sookie looked out the window, the signs for the show were hanging from the tops of te building. She had said in passing a few months before that she would love to see Cirque du Soleil when they came to town. "Eric?"

He was grinning next to her. "My love, I pay attention you know. I wanted to surprise you."

Sookie wanted to cry, she leaned over and kissed him as they pulled up to the front steps of the center. "Thank you!" When they pulled up Eric helped her out of the car, Ted stayed with the car and Gary went inside with Eric and Sookie.

Eric had gotten them front row tickets. Sookie held his hand tightly as they got comfortable in their seats. The lights went down, Sookie watched the show, periodically turning to Eric at her amazement of the performers in front of them. Sookie leaned into her husband who held her close the entire time. He was so happy, here this woman he loved more than anything was thrilled to be out, watching a show with him. When the lights came back up Eric leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Did you enjoy it my love?"

"Sweetie, that was amazing! I cant believe you remembered me talking about that." She smiled ear to ear.

"I only want my wife happy and if doing this small thing makes her happy I am glad to do it." As they exited the center the car pulled up to them, Gary held the door open.

"Can we walk a little before we head home?" Sookie looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

Eric nodded. "Alright, there is a park a couple blocks away, lets walk to that." He turned to Gary. "Follow us, have Ted follow in the car." Gary nodded and did as he asked. Eric took her hand and walked them down the side walk.

"Thank you Eric, I just want some private time with you." She hugged him as they walked.

Smiling he looked down on and pulled her closer to him. "It is nice, just the two of us is it not?"

They walked in silence to the park Eric directed them to. When they got there Sookie smiled. "It is pretty." The lights from the over head lights lit up the park slightly, the moon was bright and reflected off the fountain in the middle of it. "Lets go sit for a minute." She pulled his hand and he laughed as he followed her.

There was a small bench, Eric helped her sit. "Are you cold Sookie?"

She smiled at him. "No, not at all. The temperature is perfect." The night air was warm for this time of year, it was probably in the low fifties and for winter in Louisiana and that wasn't too bad she thought. When they sat she looked to see where Gary was, he stood far enough back to give them privacy. "Eric, I need to talk to you about something." Her face went down, she looked at her hands.

He instantly got concerned. "What is it Sookie? Are you ill?"

She looked up then turned away. "I have kept something from you and I feel bad for doing it now."

He pulled her face up to his and looked into her eyes. "Sookie, what is it, please tell me." The anxiety of what she was going to tell him had his blood pumping, she never kept secrets from him.

"Will you hold me first?" She looked up at him and slowly he put his arms around her, he hugged her tight to him.

Eric didn't like it one bit she was keeping something from him. "Sookie, please tell me." His voice he tried to keep even as to not let her know he was upset.

She looked him in the eye. "I love you more than anything, I love you more every day. Please do not be mad at me for not telling you this. Promise me."

"I promise." If she didn't tell him quickly he would lose his mind.

"Congratulations." She smiled.

"Sookie, congratulations on what?" His fangs popped, he was getting angry.

She took his arm from around her and placed it on her belly. "Congratulations daddy."

Eric looked at her, his eyes searched her face. "We are pregnant?" He wanted to cry, he forced the tears back. "Sookie, are you sure? How far along?"

Her eyes welled, the fairy tears ran down her face. "Yes, the doctor confirmed it this morning. She thinks about six weeks."

"Why did you not tell me?" He asked her exasperated.

She giggled. "We have always found out together, I wanted to wait and tell you tonight. I wanted it to be special, just the two of us. Are you mad at me?"

"No! I am not mad at you! I love you!" He picked her up, kissed her hard on the lips then put his arms around her swinging her around. "We are having a new son!"

"Easy on the pregnant girl!" Sookie squealed as he turned them around and around. When he stopped she took her hands and put them on the sides of his face to hold him in place. "Let is just be our secret ok? I just want to put our hands on my belly knowing our son is in there and only you and I know it. Just for a couple days."

Eric's eyes narrowed, he was instantly concerned. "Is there something wrong with you or the baby?"

She smiled and shook her head no. "I have hoped for this baby for months and now that he is in here I want to just spend a little alone time with him. Soon everyone will know about him."

"Sookie, our family are supe's they will know." He wasn't convinced something wasn't wrong.

"I just want a few days, that's all. Just you and I, please." She hugged him.

"Alright, a couple days. If someone finds out Sookie we will have to tell them." His face was beaming. "We are having a new baby." His hand went to her belly and he looked her in the face. "Our new son."

"What a perfect night tonight has been." She pulled him to the bench, his arms went around her and they kissed each other softly, it was full of love.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Sookie, please do not scare me like that again. I thought something dreadful was the matter."

"I am sorry sweetie, I just wanted to it to be a surprise." She giggled.

"Yes, it was but next time do not be so cryptic." He held her hand. "Lets get you home, it is getting chilly and it is getting late."

She shook her head. "No, you owe me something."

His fangs popped. "Sookie." His voice was low.

"I am not going home yet Eric." She pulled the skirt of her dress up slightly. "I came prepared."

Eric could smell her, she was excited and he was instantly hard. "Sookie, did you purposely go out of our home with no panties on?" He smiled, big.

"Oh, yeah. I want you Eric. I want you inside me." Sookie didn't get any farther in her list of what she wanted him to do to her, he had her in the tree line, against a tree, her skirt up to her waist and his cock was inside her. "Eric!" She whispered against his neck.

"Mine Sookie, you are mine." He moaned to her as he kissed her. His rock hard erection was pushing her against the tree. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around him and let him fuck her like mad. He was thrusting hard and so fast she could barely breathe. "Tell me you want me Sookie, tell me." He hissed against her neck.

"I need you Eric, I want you so bad. Make me come, please." She begged him quietly.

Eric pounded her hard, it didn't take long for them to build up, he tore open his arm and put it to her face, he went for her neck and they came together, Sookie thought she would pass out the orgasm was so intense. Eric clenched his teeth to keep from calling out. He released inside her, filling her completely. When they were done he pulled back, helped her get situated and zipped himself up. "I am sorry Sookie, I did not mean to behave like that."

Sookie's mouth fell open. "Are you joking? That was amazing, I wanted it just as much as you did!"

"You are pregnant and I attack you in the middle of a park." His fangs were still down.

"Eric, look at me." She turned his face to look at her. "I wanted you, so badly. I left the house with no panties Eric! I knew we would have sex somewhere fun. Didn't you enjoy it?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Yes, I did."

"Then that's it. How about you and I fool around on the way home?" Her eyebrows wiggled at him.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. "You are incredible." Eric picked her up and carried her to the car. "You, Mrs. Northman are going home, getting in the bed and resting. I believe I will lay with you for awhile and talk to my new son."

"Sleep sounds pretty good right about now." She yawned as he helped her in the car. Eric got in and pulled her to sit next to him. "Close your eyes Sookie." She did and was asleep before they were half way home. When Ted had the SUV pulling into the driveway of the house and they stopped Eric gently carried her upstairs, put her in the bed, took off her dress, bra and shoes. He stood looking down at his wife, she had gone out with no panties, she had no idea who or where they were going. He leaned over, kissed her and smiled. "I love you angel."

Eric undressed, got into the bed next to her. His hand went to her belly. "Hello my son, I am your daddy. I cannot wait to meet you, let me tell you about your family." Eric smiled as he spoke to his new son.


	81. Chapter 81

**Hope you like this chapter…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to those of you that send me the reviews telling how much you enjoy the story and how much it means to you. Like I said before I only planned on this story being about fifteen chapters, if that. It has taken on a life of its own and I know I will have to end it eventually, which makes me sad but I know those of you who have read and enjoyed it make it totally worth every word I have written! Thanks again!**

**I will try to update faster, I just have been working on another story, I had a inspiration for a contest at the last minute so I will try super hard. Sorry for the lapse.**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 81

Sookie woke, she put her elbows under her to prop herself up. Eric was laying on his side staring at her. "What?"

"I was waiting for you to wake. I thought you would need help in the bathroom." He smiled.

Her eyes searched, she looked at him. "Nope." She put her legs over the side of the bed to sit up.

Eric ignored her. "I will get the wash cloth." He started to get up.

Sookie put her hand out to stop him. "I don't need it." She smiled and wiggled to the bathroom. "If you want you can use that wash cloth on my back."

Grinning he rushed to the bathroom after her. "Sookie, you do not feel ill?" He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to look at him.

She shook her head no. "I haven't had one symptom, at least not yet." Her hand went to her belly, smiling she turned and stepped into the shower. "Are you getting in?"

Smiling he got in behind her, as soon as he was under the water with her he put his hand on her back to bend her to the tile and took her in the shower, twice. She was crying out with her second orgasm before she knew it. When the two of them were satisfied and fed he pulled her to him, holding her against his cool skin. "I love you Sookie."

She giggled. "I know you do sweetie." Separating from his arms she handed him the wash cloth and smiled. Eric got busy washing them both.

"Sookie, I have meetings today I cannot miss." He said with all seriousness as he helped wash her long hair.

Turning she looked him in the face. "Ok."

"You will be alright?" His eyes focused on her.

"Sweetie, I am fine. If something happens I will call you but I feel good. I am going to do some work today and spend the day with the kids. Erika and I are going to go shopping today." She turned around and stepped into the water.

He shook his head. "I do not want you out without me. Please wait and I will take you shopping another day."

"I thought things were safe, you said it yourself." She turned completely to look at him.

"Yes, they are safer now but I would feel better knowing you were with me. We will plan something tonight when I get home from work." His face was blank, she couldn't get a read to what was going on.

"Eric, if there is something going on you need to tell me." Sookie insisted.

Eric pulled her chin up. "There is nothing specific but I do not want my pregnant wife and my daughter out alone, even with a full guard detail. You two are too important to me to have even the slightest thing happen to. Please Sookie, do not go out without me."

She nodded, reluctantly. "You need to tell her. She was looking forward to it. I promised her a new bear from that store in the mall."

"I will buy her the store if she wants it." Eric waved his hand at Sookie like she was ridiculous.

"No, we are not buying her a teddy bear store. Claude got her the one and she wants another one so it has a playmate." Sookie laughed. "She is too cute."

Eric smiled. "My daughter is not cute Sookie, she is beautiful, like my wife."

"Aw, you had sex already sweetie, but thanks." Sookie turned off the water, opened the door and stepped out. His wife wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. He followed her, towel in hand. Sookie went to the closet, put on a bra and panty set in light blue, a navy sweater and a pair of loose jeans. Her hair she put up in a pony tail and did her makeup. Eric put on dress pants in grey, a black dress shirt and his black boots. When Sookie turned around to leave she stopped to look at him. He looked dangerous but really sexy. "Yummy." Eric laughed and shook his head.

Together they went downstairs to have breakfast with their family. The kids were sitting in their chairs, Johan now sat in a chair like the rest of the adults but with a booster under him. Eric walked around the table kissing all the children and telling them good morning. Each one of them said good morning to their parents. Eric took his regular seat next to Sookie and his daughter. "My Princess, mommy told me that you were supposed to go shopping but daddy wants to go with you both. How about we plan a day to go very soon and daddy will take you any where you want to go?"

Erika already knew they weren't going, she nodded and spoke. "Ok daddy."

Looking at her face he knew she was disappointed but she would never say it. "I am sorry my darling, daddy promises we will go very soon."

She smiled at him then looked down at her French toast and took a pieced to put in her mouth. Sookie sat watching her, she could feel her daughters feelings, she knew was sad to not be going. "Baby we can order your bear on the internet and have it rushed here if you want."

"No mommy, I will wait." She smiled at her mother.

Eric felt like a heel, he knew his daughter never asked for anything, she was always sweet, polite and didn't have a spoiled bone in her body. "I would take you today Princess but daddy has meetings to go to."

Erika reached to her father and pat his hand. "It is ok daddy. I will play with Gunnar instead." She went back to her breakfast.

Sookie looked at her husband, he was more upset than his daughter. Sookie put her hand on his back and rubbed it. Leaning in she whispered in his ear. "She isn't upset with you Eric."

His eyes were on the brink of tears. "I know." He watched his children, they were all perfect, sweet and so well behaved. Eric hated to disappoint them in the slightest. He drank his True Blood, spoke with each of the children and when they were done eating he stood. "I am going to be late darling, I do not know if I will be back in time for dinner, do not plan on it alright?"

"Please be careful." Sookie stood and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." She kissed his lips then turned to the kids. "Tell daddy to have a nice day at work babies."

Each of the kids smiled and told their father goodbye. Eric walked to Erika and picked her up. "I am so sorry angel." He kissed the side of her face. She cuddled against his neck and hugged him. That only made his feel worse, he handed her to Sookie and kissed his wife again. "I will see you tonight. Call me if you need me." She nodded and he was gone.

"Ok, Troops, since it is raining out today lets watch a movie!" Sookie smiled. Lily was off this morning, Sookie tried to give both Mark and Lily off one day a month and today was it. Gary was in charge of the security this morning and Sookie was more than happy with that. He had turned out to be a great addition to the family and Sookie felt safe with him. The kids all rushed to the living room and Sookie picked up Gunnar before he could rush off too. "Vampire, mommy loves you." Sookie nuzzles her sons neck.

"Love you too mommy." His adorable face smiled at her.

Trish stepped out of the kitchen. "Do you need my help with them Sookie?"

"No, we are going to go watch a movie and by then they will probably be ready for their nap. Thanks for keeping an eye on them this morning." Sookie smiled.

"Tammy was here, she just went to lay down just before you came down. Do you need her early tonight?" Trish asked.

"I think we will be fine. Eric isn't coming home until later so I got them. Thanks." Sookie pat Gunnar's behind. "Lets go watch the movie your sister picked out." The boys always let their sister pick out the movie, she would go to the DVD rack and look. Eric always snuck a new one in there and she would search until she found it. He never told her he did it, he just enjoyed watching her face when she would see a new release or some great old movie they hadn't seen before, which were few now. Sookie stepped in the living room, her daughter was loading the DVD player and she rushed to the couch to sit in between Johan and Enar, her twin took her hand. Sookie sat down with Gunnar in her arms and her children watched 'Sharks Tale'.

Sookie sat looking at her children, not watching one scene of the movie. Her life had moved so quickly, her kids were getting so big. Her oldest would be three soon but he was getting so tall, he still looked identical to Eric, that never changed even as he got older. The twins were growing too, Enar was going to be tall like Eric, Sookie could tell. His face thinned and still looked like the combination of herself and Eric. Her little girl, still shorter than her brothers reminded her of herself, her blonde hair, Eric's blue eyes, her smile. They would be two before she knew it, how did time get away from her? And baby Gunnar, nine months old but acted like a child well older than that. He was walking, talking, running, levitating, he was so smart and a little wicked like his father. Sookie loved that about him, she would catch him grinning at something he would do, the same grin of Eric's when he was mischievous. Sookie was amazed, her kids were in bodies that were that of humans but they weren't in mind or in their magic. They were well advanced, too advanced for Sookie sometimes.

When the movie was over Sookie insisted they all take a nap, Sookie carried Gunnar and the three oldest rushed up the stairs to Sookie and Eric's room, they were in the bed and under the covers before she made it up the stairs. "Nap time boys!" Erika squealed as they got settled.

Sookie grinned and put Gunnar next to them. "No one leaves without mommy ok? We are one unit today, where one goes we all go."

Everyone agreed and they all closed their eyes. Sookie watched them for a few minutes before putting her head down to sleep. Smiling she laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

Sookie felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mommy?" She opened her eyes Johan was looking at her.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?" She looked at her other kids, they were still asleep.

He shook his blonde head. "Daddy is calling." Johan had her cell phone in his hand, it wasn't ringing.

Smiling she looked at her oldest son. "Johan, the phone isn't ringing." She started to giggle and put it on the table when it started to ring. Johan grinned and laid back down. "Hey sweetie."

"Sookie, did I wake you?" Eric asked.

She shook her head astounded. "No, actually your son did, he woke me to tell me you were going to call." Giggling she looked at her son, his eyes were closed and he fell back to sleep.

"Johan or Enar?" Eric asked laughing.

"Johan." Sookie whispered as she got out of the bed. She walked into the bathroom and stood in the doorway to watch the kids but not disturb them. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just will need to go out of town, I wont be home tonight Sookie. Something has come up I need to take care of and I will explain it to you when I get home." He sounded so serious.

Sookie closed her eyes. "Eric, are you sure you are ok?"

He laughed. "Yes, I am fine, everything is fine. I will have Nigel stay with you tonight, do not worry my love. I just have some issues that needs to be handled and I will tell you all about it when I get home. Please do not worry. You can call me any moment on my phone if you need to talk alright?"

She felt a little bit better. "I will call you at bedtime, the kids will want to talk to you. Will you be home in the morning?"

"I will try, I will call in the morning if I am not. I love you Sookie, do not worry. It is bad for our son." He sounded just as sad to be away from her as she felt about him being gone.

"I wont, I love you so much Eric, please be careful." They said their goodbyes and she went back to the bed thinking about the conversation they had, she missed him already.

"Mommy, daddy will be ok." Johan opened his eyes and whispered.

Sookie smiled and touched his cheek. "Thank you baby." He smiled and laid back down. Feeling better now Sookie did the same.

Sookie and the kids spent the day playing, talking, they had a fun afternoon together. Dinner time Sookie took her kids down for diner, they spent more time talking and enjoying each others company then actually eating. Gunnar was getting so good at taking his sippie cup of blood. He didn't eat human food, the doctor said it was fine for his diet to be True Blood or Royalty. Sookie was upset about her youngest son's inability to eat like the rest of her kids but Eric quickly helped her come to terms with it. Now Sookie smiled as Gunnar held onto his cup and sipped while he spent time with his siblings. "Mommy, where is daddy?" Erika asked her mother then popped a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Daddy is working baby. He wont be home until tomorrow." Sookie smiled at her daughter.

Erika looked at her mother, she looked sad. "Oh."

"Sweetie, I know daddy said we would talk about going to the teddy bear store. Daddy will talk to you about it as soon as he gets home. Don't worry ok?" Sookie reached across and took her hand. "Daddy wont forget about you."

Enar looked at his sister. "Daddy promised Erika, you will go."

The little girl looked at her brother and smiled, the Warrior made her feel better and she went back to eating. "You can call daddy before bedtime and talk to him about it if you want. He is expecting to talk to you all before you go to bed."

Erika's face lit up. "Really? He isn't too busy?"

Johan giggled. "Mommy, can we go downstairs and play?" Johan was done eating.

"When your sister and brothers are done." Sookie looked around and smiled. The house was quiet, the staff gave them privacy today. Sookie loved the time she got to spend just with her kids, she wished Eric was home to be with them. Sighing she focused back on the kids and what they were talking about.

After dinner Sookie took the kids downstairs and let them play some more. Sookie was sitting at the table with Erika when Pam came down. "How is my family this evening?"

Johan turned and ran to her. "Pammy!" He levitated and threw his arms around her neck.

"Hello my darling, have you been a good boy?" Pam hugged and kissed him.

He nodded to her. "Yes, of course." Johan smiled as she set him down.

Pam went to the twins and kissed and hugged them. She then went to Gunnar, threw him up in the air and caught him. "Hello Vampire, show me those fangs of yours!' Gunnar grinned and popped his fangs. "Fabulous!" Pam held Gunnar and turned to look at Sookie. "Are you alright?"

Smiling Sookie nodded. "He's only gone for the night Pam. I am not going to fall apart."

Pam grinned. "One night without the Viking has more side effects than you are even willing to admit." She winked at Sookie.

"Pam, watch it." Sookie giggled.

"I took the night off, I would like to spend the evening with the children if you have no objections. Maybe we can play or watch a movie." Pam smiled.

"How about 'Shark Tales'?" Erika chuckled.

Johan shook his head. "Princess, we just watched that. Cant you pick something else?"

"Pam, you want to watch a movie with them? Are you sure?" Sookie was unsure if that was Pam's intention or was she just playing baby sitter.

"Of course. I will take them upstairs and we can get comfortable and watch a movie. You can go take a bath or get some work done. I will be here for the night." Pam smirked.

Sookie narrowed her eyes. "Ok, but if something changes you need to come get me. Lily is off tonight." Sookie would let her spend a couple hours with the kids, they loved being with her and she always had a good time with them.

"Sookie, I am not an idiot. I am aware they must be taken care of. I am not going anywhere. I am here for the night." Pam picked up Erika in the other arm and grinned. "Are you ready Princess?" She nodded her head at Pam. "Say goodbye to mommy, we will see her later." The kids told Sookie they would see her later and Pam rushed up the stairs, the boys right behind her.

"Huh." Sookie said out loud. She was alone, what was she going to do? Starting up the stairs she smiled, she jogged up the stairs, got in her nightstand to retrieve her newest book she was reading and a blanket. Rushing back down the stairs she passed through living room telling Pam she would be out back reading. Sookie sat under the light and opened the book at the last page she had read. It was a perfect night, it was cool but not so much so, the sky was clear and the stars could be seen clearly, Sookie loved it. Pulling hr blanket over her legs she concentrated on the words on the pages. She got about four chapters more when Nigel appeared.

"Good evening my Queen." He smiled at her.

Looking up Sookie saw the assassin. "Nigel, how many times have I asked you to call me Sookie at home." Her face frowning at him.

He chuckled. "Of course, Sookie. Please forgive me." Nigel looked around, then into the glass of the door to see the children. "Eric will not be home tonight I understand."

She nodded. "Yeah, Pam is baby sitting, courtesy of Eric I am sure. That's why your lurking around too huh?" She was wise to her husband and her vampires now.

Nigel's handsome face smiled. "You are too smart for your own good Sookie."

"Have a seat Nigel, we can talk." Sookie looked up at him.

That made Nigel a bit nervous, he wasn't sure what to do, he put his hands in his pockets and looked around. "I really should do a walk around the parameter of the grounds."

"Sit Nigel." Sookie pointed to the chair and he went to it pulling it closer to her. "We have never had a chance to just talk, I don't know anything about you."

Nigel looked away. "Why would you be interested in my life my Queen?"

Sookie's eyes narrowed. "Nigel, please call me Sookie." He looked at her, smiled then nodded. "I am interested. I only know you have known Eric a long time." Sookie took a good look at the assassin, he really was very handsome. Sookie had only ever thought of him as family, he was like the brother you could send out to kick someone's ass for being mean to you. Sookie knew there was nothing she could ask him to do, no secret she could tell him that he wouldn't go to his final death with for her. Sookie took a good look at him, he was just a bit shorter than Eric, maybe around six foot two or three. He was bulkier than Eric, his upper body was very muscular, like he spent a lot of time in his human keeping in top shape. His black hair he wore shoulder length, it was always trimmed and neat. His eyes blue and his features reminded her of one of those paintings you saw hanging in a gallery, his features sharp and very handsome.

Nigel looked at her. "Yes, I have known Eric almost eight hundred years."

Sookie gasped. "I had no idea, I mean I know he said he knew you almost as long as he was a vampire."

Nigel smiled. "I was a Crusader, I spent years waging war until one day I toppled off my horse only to be stuck with a blade."

"You were warrior like Eric?" Sookie was fascinated by this.

He laughed. "Yes, I laid in the field, I do not know for how long, but I was slowly dying. Something came to me that night, I was too weak to fight death any longer. I felt the bite even though at the time I had no idea what it was, I believed it was an animal." Nigel chuckled and looked at her. "I suppose you could say it was in its own way. I remember the pain, it was horrific. I knew I was dying until everything went black." Nigel stared out into the blackened back yard. "I have never told anyone this, only Eric knows the story."

"Please, Nigel tell me." Sookie whispered.

He leaned back in the chair. "When I woke, I do not know when or how many days later it was, this huge blonde male was sitting next to me. It was night time, he wore a tunic across his broad shoulders, his hair was long and matted. He looked at me and when he spoke to me he was cautious but kind to me. He told me I had died, a vampire bit me and left me to die and he saved me. I was angry at first, I was a warrior, it was honorable to die for such a cause." Closing his eyes he concentrated. "The male was Eric. He wasn't the one that bit me, he only found me that way."

Sookie sat up, wrapped her arms around her knees. "He helped you, instead of leaving you lay in the field alone he took you to ground."

Nodding he looked at her again. "Yes. He showed me how to hunt, to make money, to live in the shadows of the night, how to seduce women. I spent my human life fighting, it was all I knew. The cause was always greater than the life a human was given in those days. Eric and I spent many years together, like brothers. We would fight together, get into one adventure or another." Nigel laughed at the memories. "I owe Eric my life. I am free to do as I wish, I always have been but I do not wish to. Something has always drawn me to him."

"I know the feeling." Sookie smirked.

"I did not believe he would ever fall in love, not like he has. He loves you dearly and it makes me happy to see." Nigel smiled.

Sookie smiled. "Thanks Nigel."

"For what?" He asked.

"For telling me. I never asked Eric, I knew if I asked he would tell me it was for you to tell me. I didn't mean to pry." Sookie sat back.

He stood. "You are not prying Sookie, I am honored you asked. Most do not care, they find our lives gruesome or not important enough to ask about. You have always been excepting of what I am, what I am capable of.."

"I am grateful for you. You keep me and my family safe, my kids adore you and Eric's mind is eased when you are here. I know I can trust you completely, you would never hurt my kids, you would meet your final death first. I appreciate you Nigel." Sookie stood up and looked him in the eye.

He smiled, his entire face lit up with joy. "Thank you Sookie." He was gone in a flash.

The sliding glass door opened. "Mommy, our movie is done, Pammy said we need to go to bed." Johan frowned.

Sookie turned. "Pammy is right. Lets go upstairs and get you all down. We need to call daddy so you can say good night."

Pam carried a sleepy Gunnar up the stairs, Sookie took Erika and the boys flew up the stairs. Tonight Sookie wanted to be close to her kids so she took them to their rooms, changed them into their pajamas and took them to her room. "Sookie do you want me to stay up here with you?" Pam asked her as she laid Gunnar down.

"No, we are fine. I am going to call Eric so he can say good night and we are going to sleep aren't we babies?" Sookie smiled at her kids who were grinning. They loved sleep over's in mommy and daddy's room.

"I will be downstairs until dawn if you need me." She turned and left Sookie and the kids alone.

Sookie picked up her phone and dialed Eric's number. He answered on the second ring. "Hello my love." His voice sounded like velvet and she instantly wanted to melt into a puddle.

"Hi sweetie, you ok?" She knew he was, there were no disturbing feelings coming through the bond.

"I am fine. How are you and my children?" He asked softly.

She giggled. "They are ready for bed and they want to say good night to daddy. Do you have time to talk to them?"

He chuckled. "Of course angel, put them on."

Sookie handed the phone to Erika, her hands were clenched together since she dialed the phone. "Hi daddy!" Eric spoke to her and she listened to him. "Ok, I will see you tomorrow. I love you." Erika handed the phone to Enar, when he was done Enar held the phone up to Gunnar's ear so Eric could talk to his vampire. Gunnar giggled and told Eric he loved him.

Johan was the last to speak to his father. Eric must have asked him if he was taking care of his mother and siblings. "Yes, daddy I am keeping a good eye on them like you told me." Johan smiled. "I will, I promise. I love you too, here is mommy." Johan handed the phone to his mother and he looked at his siblings, they laid down and covered up. He was just like Eric Sookie thought.

"Hi Eric." Sookie whispered.

"Are they doing ok?" Eric sounded concerned.

Sookie giggled and got off the bed to go into the hallway leaving the door open to watch the kids. "They have been perfect, we played, they watched two movies today, one with Pam. Don't forget about Princess Eric, she is worried you have forgotten about her."

Eric was quiet for a moment. "I feel horrible about that Sookie. I know her little heart was looking forward to going. Maybe I should have just let you two go."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "No, you were right, it isn't safe for us out alone. We will go when you can. Just remember to talk to her about it tomorrow ok?"

"I will, tomorrow. I have to go angel, I have a meeting. I love you more than anything in this world." He sounded so sexy she wanted to kiss his amazing lips.

"Please come home. I miss you." She begged.

"Tomorrow love. I will see you then." He hung up and she went to the dresser to get her pajamas. She put them on, put her phone on the charger next to the bed and got in. She threw her protection light over her kids. It couldn't hurt to be extra cautious she thought. Fluffing her pillows then leaning over and kissing each of the now sleeping kids she settled down to sleep. She closed her eyes and sent love and appreciation through the bond to Eric, she got love and lust back. She giggled and cleared her mind to sleep for the night.


	82. Chapter 82

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I have to tell you I am going to be slower than usual posting, I have some major stuff going on and I am sorry. I hope that since I have been a good fanfic writer (BIG SMILE) and posted just about every day for the last 80ish chapters you will understand.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for your understanding!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AND LEMONS!**

Chapter 82

"Erika Northman, stop all that splashing silly!" Sookie laughed hard as her daughter's hands went up and down in the water. The whole front of her jeans and t-shirt completely covered in water.

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhh!" Erika started to squeal, her face big with her pretty smile.

"Hello my Princess." Eric said from the doorway.

Sookie's head snapped around to see her handsome husband standing smiling at them. "Eric!" She reached down, taking Erika out of the water and went to his open arms. He hugged them both and she giggled. "Sorry sweetie!" Erika was dripping all over both of them.

He laughed and took Erika then reached for a towel to wrap his daughter in. "I am just happy to see you both, a little water is not an issue my love." He leaned over and kissed her, soft and slow until his daughter was smacking his face for a kiss. "You need one too angel?"

"Yes daddy!" She puckered her lips and waited. Eric pulled her up, smacked a big kiss on her and smiled. "Thank you daddy!" Eric grinned at his little girl.

"Did you see the boys?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, I went to the living room first. Lily said you were up here with the prettiest girl in the world so I rushed up here to see her. Has anyone seen her?" Eric teased his daughter.

Eric smiled, Erika giggled. "Daddy!"

Sookie shook her head. "You mind taking over? I need to run down and get Gunnar, its his turn and I know baby girl wants to talk to her daddy." Sookie winked and Eric nodded to his wife. Sookie rushed to head down to get her youngest. He was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with Enar. "Hey there my boys."

Enar looked up and smiled slightly to his mother. "Daddy is home mommy."

Sookie nodded. "I saw him upstairs baby, are you glad he is home?" He nodded his head and handed a the toy he was playing with to Gunnar. Gunnar dropped the toy, put his hands up for his mother to take him, she did holding him tight to her. Sookie turned to Johan who was sitting on the couch reading. "Johan mommy is taking Gunnar upstairs. Its time for your lesson now."

Lily stood and smiled. "I was just about to take them down. Do you want me to get Erika?"

She smiled. "I will send Eric down with her in just a couple minutes, they are talking." Lily nodded and took Enar's hand and told Johan to come with her. The two boys went with her and Sookie head back up stairs to the nursery. "Lets get you washed up and then you can see your daddy."

Gunnar was so excited, he was chanting "Daddy, daddy" when Eric stepped out with a happy Erika from her room. "Daddy!" Gunnar was stretching his arms out to Eric so Sookie swapped kids with him.

"I will take her down to Lily, keep an eye on your vampire Eric." Sookie grinned as she started to turn around.

"Sookie, I can take her down." Eric looked at her oddly.

She shook her head. "I got it." Sookie jogged down the stairs and then down to the classroom handing Erika over to Lily. "Be good Troops." Sookie rushed back up the stairs to find Eric giving his son a bath. "Eric, I can do that."

He turned to look at her. "You look exhausted Sookie, you are supposed to resting. I thought we talked about this." His eyes went to her belly, she instinctively put her hand over it.

"I am fine, everything is fine." She frowned at him.

"You have a house full of staff but you are running and bathing and who knows what else. Sookie." His fangs popped.

She groaned. "They are my kids Eric, I do take care of them."

"No one said you do not but I want you to let others help you. I believe we need another nanny during the day." He turned his attention back to Gunnar.

Sookie rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to him at the tub. "I am fine Eric."

He ignored her comment and finished washing his son. When he was done he took him out of the water, wrapped him in a towel and took him to the changing table. Eric quickly dressed Gunnar who was getting sleepy, his little eyes were almost closed. "Sleep my son." Gunnar yawned and was out like a light. Eric smiled down on him and gently put him into his crib and covered him. Sookie stood watching him the entire time. "Lets get you in the bed as well." Eric was in front of her, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom placing her in the middle of the bed. "Strip Sookie."

Sookie gave him a dirty look. "Eric, I have things to do."

"No you do not. You have one thing that must be done Sookie and that is to take care of yourself and my son." He growled at her.

She laughed. "I have given birth three times Eric, I feel fine. I haven't had one pregnancy symptom, no sickness or anything. Stop making a big deal out of this."

He was over her, his nose was touching hers, his eyes looking in hers directly. "You are my wife Sookie, I love you and I do not want you ill. Why do you wish to make this difficult? Please let me help you."

She blinked, she thought for sure he was going to hiss and yell but he was actually being sweet. "Fine, do whatever." She laid back on the bed and gave in.

He smiled at her. "See, was that so difficult?"

Sticking her tongue out at him she closed her eyes. She felt him tugging at her clothes until she was naked. He was next to her, his cool hands pulled her to him. When she felt his body next to hers she rolled on her side and curled into his arms. "I missed you so much last night. I don't like us being apart."

"I know my love, it was unavoidable. We have been having vampires coming up missing in New Orleans." Eric frowned.

"That's where you were last night?" She looked up at him.

He nodded. "Yes, I called Bill back last night. I need him to deal with this. One things he does well is dig until he finds the answer to a problem. We have investigators all over the city to try to find the source of the disappearances."

She shook her head. "Maybe I can help?"

"No, I do not wish to involve you or anyone else at this juncture. We will just work the leads we have and see where they take us. We may need to go to New Orleans for a few days." He said it with regret.

"Whatever you need to do Eric, if we need to go we go. I don't like the thought of vampires just missing off the face of the earth. It needs to be handled." She knew he needed to be on the ground there and she was willing to do what she needed to support him.

"Yes it does. That is why I need you to rest and take care of yourself. I do not like having to worry about you Sookie." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you darling."

She grinned. "I almost naughty text you last night. I didn't know what you were doing so I decided not to."

Eric laughed. "That is best, I was in a meeting with Sheriff's and law enforcement most of the night. It would not do well for me to have a hard on in the middle of the meeting."

"Eric!' She slapped at him and giggled.

He smirked. "You know that is what would have happened. You are a little vixen my bride." Leaning over he kissed her, soft at first until the kiss deepened, his fangs and tongue both assaulting her mouth, she loved it.

When he pulled back she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in again. "More Eric, please." He looked her in the eye and shook his head no. "What's the matter?" She was aroused and wanted him desperately.

"No, you need to rest. After your nap Sookie." His voice was low and husky.

She moved away from him. "You don't want to have sex with me?" Her face looked at him with surprise.

He laughed. "More than anything in the world but you are pale and need to rest. I will not watch you get ill again Sookie. I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you healthy during this pregnancy." Eric moved his head to her shoulder. "I have a quick solution so that you will sleep."

Sookie looked him in the eye. "I don't just want blood Eric, I need you."

"I know angel, later. Now, here drink." She shook her head as he put his arm up to his face. "Do not worry, I will as well." He smirked and as he watched her take his bloodied arm, he leaned over to her neck and bit her, really hard. Sookie cried out with the climax instantly, bucked under him as she moaned against his arm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the orgasm her blood caused in him. When she was done, he licked her neck closing the wound and looked into her eyes. "Better?"

She looked up at him. "Its not the same." Her lip was pouting.

"Sleep Sookie and I promise after dinner you and I will take a bath or do anything you wish, for hours." He wiggled his eye brows at her. She yawned and cuddled closer to him. Gently he rubbed her back and watched as she slowly fell asleep. He laid with her in his arms, he was so glad to be home, last night he was restless and missed his family immensely. The last few years had changed him, he no longer cared about going out to feed or to find a willing partner for sex. Now he thought of rocking his vampire son to sleep, reading Johan a story, tucking Enar in bed, watching his daughters face light up when she saw him. And Sookie, he knew there would never one day on this earth he could live alone without her. She meant everything to him, she was everything, she was his life and he prayed everyday nothing would ever change that. Smiling at her beautiful face he gently touched her skin. This woman had given him so much, four amazing kids and here she was giving him another. His hand went to her belly, he cupped her tiny baby bump and grinned. He knew how lucky he was, he never would take his life for granted. Eric leaned down, kissed her belly and moved to lay down next to her. His need to be close to her overwhelmed him on the ride home this morning, he would take the morning off before getting his plans together to take his family to New Orleans, just to lay here with her. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

"Daddy." Eric felt a tap on his shoulder, he opened his eyes to see his son sitting next to him on the bed. Eric looked around, Sookie was gone.

"Johan? Is something wrong?" Eric sat up quickly.

Johan looked around and leaned into his father. "Daddy, someone will try to hurt Nigel when we go to New Orleans."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Son, what are you talking about?" Eric sat up, pulled the blanket up his lap and pulled Johan to sit closer.

"The men who are taking the vampires, they plan to take Nigel." Johan looked at his father with all seriousness, his face concerned.

"Johan, do you know who these men are?" Eric's fangs popped and he used every ounce of strength he could not to frighten his son.

Eric watched his son look down and nod. "Yes."

Eric took his hand and pulled his sons face to look at him. "Can you show daddy?"

"I can try." Johan closed his eyes, put his hands on the side of Eric's face and sent the images to his father, Eric closed his eyes the minute his sons hands touched him

Sookie walked in and saw her son holding onto Eric's face. She was instantly concerned but stood quietly while her son's connection was intact to his father. When she saw Eric's eyes open and Johan pull his hands back she went forward. "Eric?"

His head snapped toward her. "Sookie, please get the children ready, we need to leave immediately."

Standing where she was she looked at Johan who looked upset. "Eric." Sookie spoke firmly to her husband to get his attention, she looked at Johan and Eric realized what she was trying to tell him.

Eric pulled Johan up to his face level. "You are a wonderful Johan, you have done nothing wrong by telling daddy about these men. You have saved Nigel's life. Daddy and mommy are very proud of you." Eric wrapped his arms around his son, Johan put his head on his fathers shoulder.

"Ok, daddy." Johan whispered.

Sookie went to sit next to her husband and son. "Did you tell daddy about something that was going to happen baby?" He looked at her and nodded. "Good. Don't be upset because you helped daddy. You did the right thing Johan. We both are super proud of you!" She rubbed his back as Eric held him tight. Sookie put her hands on her son and took him from Eric. "Let me have him so I can get him to Lily so we can get ready ok?"

Eric looked at her and nodded. He was still really upset and needed a few minutes to cool off. "Alright, I am going to get dressed, we need to leave as soon as possible Sookie."

She nodded. "Ok, just let me get them fed and I will have everyone move into high gear. Don't worry, we will be on the plane in about an hour or less." Eric nodded and stood up, Sookie left to get her kids ready.

Sookie bounced down the stairs with Johan. "Mark!"

He walked out of the living room. "Hey Sookie."

"We need to go to New Orleans, now. Can you get the guards together and the staff? We need to leave within the hour." Sookie set Johan down and he was gone in a flash.

"I will have everyone ready then. Where is Eric?" Mark took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"He will be down soon. Just hurry ok?" Sookie nodded and went to find Lily. She found her in the living room with the kids, told her to get packed and get the kids fed. Sookie moved like the wind, she had the staff rushing, the guards were pulling up the cars, loading items into it. Tammy, Trish, Sergio and the guards were ready to go quickly. The kids were fed and Sookie didn't worry about packing much for them, they had plenty of items there in New Orleans. She packed diaper bags, got Eric's laptop, hers and took them downstairs. She ran into him on the stairs. "We are almost ready. Don't forget your briefcase ok sweetie?" He nodded and rushed back up the stairs.

Sookie grabbed a couple of Eric's suit bags in case he needed it, Trish had already packed his bags and was working on Sookie's when she went into her room. "I have you both almost packed. Is there anything special you need to bring?"

"No, just the basics, we can pick anything else up we need while we are there if need be. Eric just wants to be in New Orleans pronto." Sookie called down to Ted to come up and get the bags which he quickly took care of. Sookie went down the stairs to find Mark. "Hey, what about the vampires?"

He smiled. "Eric will get Nigel and Pam now. The rest will stay here." Sookie nodded and went back to gathering her kids.

They were all ready and waiting in the living room when Eric came down. "Lover are we ready?" Eric asked as he walked in, Sookie looked at his face, he was so serious, deadly almost. He was wearing black jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Yep, everyone is waiting for you sweetie. Did you get your things out of your office?" He nodded. "Ok, then we should be all set." Sookie smiled at him and walked to stand next to him. "You will handle it Eric, don't worry."

Her husband nodded to her. "Johan said someone was going to get Nigel Sookie."

"What?" Sookie said in a whisper. She didn't want her other kids to hear what they were talking about.

Eric looked her in the eyes and pulled her out into the foyer. "He showed me the place they are taking them, draining them for V and leaving them out into the sun to meet their final death. They were planning on taking Nigel."

"Now we know and we can protect him, right?" Sookie looked up at him for confirmation that everything would be ok.

"I will have to deal with this today Sookie." His fangs popped and she knew immediately what that meant.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "I know so lets move it." Sookie knew in her heart what Eric was going to be doing and even though the thought of people dying made her sad, her family and their safety was priority one. She trusted Eric to do what he had to keep them safe.

Mark orchestrated the entire group to the waiting cars and they were rushing to the airport. They were on board, Nigel and Pam included and in the air in no time. Eric sat quiet most of the ride. Sookie would say something to him and he would answer her with minimal discussion, she hated to see her husband so upset. She just hoped this would work out in their favor.

They touched down in New Orleans, Eric insisted Sookie take the family and go into the mansion, he needed to meet with the Were's and begin the hunt for the men who were draining the vampires. Sookie wished Eric had brought Alcide but he said Alcide needed to stay close to his wife and she understood that. Eric would have done the same if it were her.

Eric took her arm in the driveway before she walked into the resident. "Sookie, I do not know how long I will be. I will try to call if I can. Please do not worry."

Sookie rushed to hug him. "Eric, please be careful."

He hugged her tight. "I only want you to do one thing for me." She pulled back and looked him in the eye then nodded. "Promise me you will not make yourself sick worrying. I will be fine and I will be home as soon as I can."

She smiled at him even though she wanted to cry and beg him not to go. "I will be fine sweetie. You go get these a-holes who are doing this. Make sure you tell them they are lucky I am not coming to find them cause they really would be in trouble."

That made Eric laugh, it lightened his mood. "Thank you my love. You are incredible." He leaned down, pulled her face up to his and kissed her, long and passionately. "I love you Sookie, always." He let her go and went to the SUV and got in. He rolled down the window before the car drove away. "Kiss the children for me." He nodded to Gary and they were gone.

Sookie watched the cars drive away and pull onto the street. When she couldn't see them anymore she turned around, Stephen was standing behind her. "Lets get you in the house my Queen."

Sookie smiled at him and let him escort her inside, she stood inside the foyer and gathered her thoughts. There was only one thing she could do to keep her mind of Eric and what she knew the out come would inevitably be, she went to find Lily and her kids. They were in the sitting room and she smiled when she walked in. "Hey Troops!" Sookie went to sit next to them on the floor to play.

The day went by quickly, Sookie was wiping faces at the dinner table when Nigel walked in. "Sookie, can I speak with you?" She nodded and walked with him out of the room. "I spoke to Eric, I am leaving the others here to protect you and the children. Pam and I will be meeting him shortly."

"Has he found anything?" Sookie looked into his light blue eyes.

Nigel looked around then looked her in the face. "Yes, he has the place under surveillance. He wanted to have the entire team there to handle the situation." He grinned that wicked smile he made when he was excited about a good fight. "Do not worry, we will have it handled and be home before sun up."

Sookie sighed. "Nigel, please be careful."

"I always am my Queen." He was gone in a flash.

Sookie went back into the dining room, Erika was looking at her, her lips trembled. Sookie rushed to her, took her out of her chair and sat down with her. "Princess, what is wrong?"

Erika buried her head in Sookie's shoulder and her arms went around her mothers neck. "Daddy and Nigel are fighting."

Sookie looked to Lily. "Lily, will you excuse us a moment." Lily smiled and left them alone. "Ok, guys, I know you all know something is going on. You don't have to worry about daddy or Nigel. Everything will be ok."

Enar looked at his mother and nodded. "Daddy is a warrior Princess."

"Yes, daddy is but he is also smart, he knows what he is doing. Do not worry about him ok?" Sookie hugged Erika tight.

Johan leaned over to his sister and took her hand and spoke to her. "Mommy is right."

Erika looked to her brother who was smiling at her, the little girl sat up and sniffled. Sookie reached over to get a napkin to wipe the pink tears from her daughters face. "Feel better baby?" Sookie looked her daughter in the eye.

"They wont hurt Nigel mommy?" Erika whispered.

Sookie smiled. "No, daddy would never let anything happen to him." Gunnar started to squeal and bounce in his chair. The boys all popped their fangs, Erika did as well. Sookie felt it too, Eric's blood was boiling, he was in the midst of something, he was lusting and Sookie closed her eyes to try to control it. "Ok, lets go and watch a movie. Erika how about we let your brothers pick?" Sookie knew she needed to do something to distract the kids, she had no clue what to do when Eric was like this.

Johan's eyes were bright, just like Eric's when he was angry. "May we go out and play in the court yard?"

Sookie looked at the kids, maybe that would be best she thought. "Ok, lets go." The boys were gone in a flash, Sookie held onto Erika and Stephen stepped in line behind them as they went out the door. "We are going to play for a little while, is that ok?"

He nodded, got on the headset and Maggie and Mark stepped out into the court yard. The boys were already playing, levitating, laughing. Erika still didn't want to let her go. She sat in the chair and they watched the boys. Sookie could feel the anxiety coming off of her usually happy daughter, this little girl was so connected to her father it was almost too much for her. "Mommy, can I play with them?"

Setting her down on her feet Sookie smiled. "Go play with your brothers." Erika grinned and was gone in a flash. Sookie watched them play, they were rougher with each other than they usually were, not enough to hurt each other but Sookie knew it had to do with Eric and what they all felt. The kids played until it was dark, Sookie stood and told them it was time to go in and get ready for bed.

Johan looked at her, his fangs were still down. "Cant we play a little longer?" Her son never questioned her.

"No, it is getting late and Gunnar is tired, so are the twins." Sookie picked up the baby and gave her oldest son the face to let him know she wasn't joking. He nodded and told his siblings it was time to go in. They were gone in a flash to their rooms. "Thank you Johan." He nodded and was gone at vampire speed too.

Mark laughed. "I don't know how you do it Sookie." He was alone, the other guards he had on the property.

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"They are all so different, magical. Doesn't it worry you?" He looked at her serious.

"Not so much anymore, I did when they were babies, but now they know when things are going to happen, Eric is so in tune with them so they tell him and this is the result." Sookie smiled.

"You're a good mother Sookie." He smiled back at her.

"And you will make a good father, when the time comes." Sookie grinned.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Don't push it."

Sookie looked at him. "Mark, isn't it time you start thinking about it? I mean your getting to be old!" She giggled and covered her mouth.

"Sookie." He warned.

"Ok, I will stop. I just love to tease you." She went to the door and walked in then turned back to Mark. "I am going to get the kids ready for bed. If Eric gets home that's where I am ok?" He nodded to her and she went to the kids rooms, none of them there. She smiled and went to her room, that were they all sat on her bed.

"Sorry Sookie, I tried to convince them to go to their room but this is where we ended up." Tammy stood with her hands on her hips.

"Its ok Tammy, they just want to stay close to me. You little stinkers need a bath, do you mind helping me do that and then we can get them to sleep." Sookie walked to the bed and picked up Gunnar.

"Of course, lets take two each, then we can get them done faster and Troops will be asleep within the hour." Tammy grinned.

"Can we watch a movie mommy?" Enar asked.

"After your bath, how's that?" Sookie smiled and picked up Erika to set on her feet. "You little lady, to the bathroom." She looked at Gunnar then Tammy. "You got the boys Tammy?" She nodded and pointed to the boys, they were up and following behind her.

"I will bring them in their pajamas in just one second ok?" Tammy said from the doorway.

"Thanks Tammy." Sookie smiled and took the kids into her bathroom, ran the water and put them in the bubbles. "No splashing baby girl." Sookie gave her the serious look. "Mommy doesn't need a bath tonight." When Sookie had the kids in the water she got the soap off the shelf and lathered each of the kids up, her head was killing her. The fighting must have been still going on because Eric was still really intense. She said a little prayer and went back to bathing her kids.

Tammy came in with pajamas for the kids and Gunnar's blanket. "Mark's watching them so I will have the boys back in just a minute." She quickly left to finish bathing them.

Sookie got them out of the tub, dried them and put them on the bed. "Jammies then we can pick out a movie. Let your brothers pick something out, alright Princess?"

She grinned and nodded. "Ok."

Tammy came back with the boys, they were squeaky clean and dressed for bed. Tammy had combed their hair, Sookie looked at Johan and smiled. "In the bed Troops." They levitated and got under the covers.

Johan and Enar talked about what movie to watch until they decided and Johan looked at Sookie. "Princess, you pick."

Sookie smirked, they were so sweet. Erika put her finger on her lips and contemplated. "I pick 'Happy Feet'". The boys rolled their eyes and Sookie giggled.

"You said she could pick." Sookie giggled and got up and put the movie in. The kids watched about thirty minutes of it before they were asleep. Sookie leaned back and got her book off the top of the nightstand, opened it and relaxed to read it.

Eric was covered head to toe in blood, his fangs dripping from the savage feeding of the venom he and his warriors spent hours fighting. Eric stood, he was panting like a wild animal. "Where is he?"

"I do not know." Pam was scanning the room, her instincts fully extended.

Eric hissed. "Find him." Pam was gone in a flash, the vampires and the Were's rushed behind her.

Nigel, who was also covered in blood stepped to stand next to him. "How did he escape?"

Eric growled. "He is here, I feel him." Eric was like an antenna, he knew the leader of this group was still in the building. Eric turned to Nigel and nodded, his finger pointing up. Nigel moved silently, the man never saw him coming. The screams that came from the man had Eric laughing. "Not so powerful now, is he?" Nigel was dragging the man toward him, he was holding his neck where Nigel had almost ripped it completely open.

Pam and the rest of the killers were back behind Eric. "Nigel gets to have all the fun." Her lip out, she was pouting.

"Not now Pam." Eric hissed at her. Stepping forward Eric knelt down to the man. "Who is the blood going to?"

The man was whimpering, kicking, bleeding everywhere. "I just drain them and leave the coolers outside. I get the money direct deposited. I don't ever see anyone." He looked at Eric. "I told you everything I know! Let me go!'

Eric stood. "Nigel, I do not believe he is being truthful, do you?"

Nigel's wicked laugh bounced off the wall of the warehouse. "No, I do not believe he is. Pamela, would you like to take this one?"

Pam was in front of them, holding the man up by his neck, her blonde hair splattered with blood, she wore all black, her cargo pants covered with blood and guts. "I am curious to what this moron has to say." Pam laughed. The man started screaming again, he tried to get loose but there was no way he would be leaving the building alive, he just hadn't accepted his fate yet. Pam's fangs bit him over and over, pulling his skin until he was almost unconscious.

"His name is Rasheed." The leader of the drainers cried. "He lives outside the city."

"Do you have anything else to offer?" Nigel twisted his arm, the bones began to snap. The screaming started again. "Now is your chance."

"No! No! I don't know anything else! I swear it! Please let me go!" The bloodied and half mutilated man wept.

Eric waved his hand. "Finish this and torch the building. It will send this Rasheed a message." Eric saw the drainer bucking against the hold Pam had on his neck, Nigel leaned in and severed his artery on his neck, Pam dropped him to the floor. "I am going home. Let me know when it is done." Eric rushed to the car, opened the trunk and got out the change of clothes he brought with him. He moved at vampire speed back into the warehouse, rinsed off the best he could then went to the car again. Gary was waiting to take him home. He sat in the backseat and nodded to the guard. "Home Gary." They were on the road and pulling into the driveway in about thirty minutes.

When Eric came in the front door he moved at vampire speed, went to the staff quarters, took off his clothes, put them in a plastic bag and got in the shower. Eric scrubbed, then scrubbed again, making sure he was blood free when he stepped out. Eric stepped out of the shower, went to the linen closet, reached to the back of the top shelf to retrieve a t-shirt and pair of jeans he had stashed there for emergencies. He went back to the bathroom, poured a gallon of bleach all over the walls and down the drain, just as a precaution. He grabbed the bag, went out the back door and up to the roof of the house. He looked down and in a vampire flash he was half way across the city. Under the bridge of town the barrels the homeless used for heat Eric dropped the bag inside while no one was looking. He quickly took shelter behind a tree to ensure no one would try taking the bag out of the barrel, when he was sure it would not be identified or retrieved he took to the air and landed in the courtyard. Mark was standing in the doorway, smirking. "Eric."

"Hello Mark, everything alright tonight?" Eric looked around, the house was quiet.

Mark nodded. "Yes, everything is fine. Sookie and the kids are having a pajama party."

Eric laughed. "Good, I am going to bed with my family. Call me if you need me." Mark told him he would and Eric rushed to the bedroom. The moment he walked in he smiled. Sookie was asleep sitting up, her book on her lap. The kids were all under the covers and the TV was playing softly the music to one of Erika's favorite movies. He chuckled and went to Sookie's side of the bed, leaned over and gently kissed her. "Angel, lay back now."

Her eyes opened and she grinned, she moved like lightning, she threw her protection light over the kids then grabbed his arm dragging him into the bathroom. "Are you ok?" She asked the minute they were behind the door.

Eric leaned over and whispered. "I am fine lover. I told you not to worry."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Sure, why don't you tell me to stop breathing too while your at it."

Eric chuckled and pulled her close. His lips went to hers. "I missed you." His fangs scrapped her lip.

She closed her eyes and moaned. "Why do you do this to me?"

"What?" Eric acted innocent.

"Our kids are laying in there Eric, all of them. They have that vampire hearing you passed on to them." She leaned into his chest.

"Can you not be quiet, not this one time?" He snickered.

"You think you're funny don't you?" She pulled him down to kiss her. "Make one sound and I am going to kill you." Sookie was pulling his shirt up over his head.

"It is not me you should worry about wife, you are the culprit of the screams." His lips were back on hers. Eric helped her out of her pajama bottoms and then undid his jeans. They stood naked in each others arms. "Remember, quiet lover." He laughed and turned her around, she grabbed the sink vanity as he entered her center from behind. Sookie bit the side of her mouth not to cry out, just the intensity of him inside her was almost too much. She reached behind her and put her hands on his hips pulling him closer to her until she couldn't hold on any longer, her hands went back in front of her to hold on. Eric leaned over to bring her closer to him. Putting his lips on her neck as his pounded her, his blood lust was bouncing all over the bond. It didn't take long for them to climax together, Eric's head fell back, he wanted to scream out but he didn't. His forcing himself to be silent was more exciting, even more thrilling. When they were spent he turned her around. Her face was flushed and her eyes glassy. "Sookie, are you ill?"

She shook her head. "No, I feel fine."

Eric nodded and pulled his wrist to his mouth opening the skin to his blood. When it flowed he put it to her mouth, she looked up at him as she took the blood. He grinned and leaned over to bite her neck, they came again. Eric wrapped his free arm around Sookie, he could tell her knees were weakening. When his wrist closed up he pulled back, his wife was licking her lips free of his blood, she looked so sexy to him, so vampire like. "I cannot wait to the day you become a vampire Sookie."

Sookie's face snapped up. "Don't get any ideas mister, not until we are all done having kids."

Eric grinned. "And the moment our last child is weaned I will turn you."

"Well, since I don't see that happening for a while I guess you will just have to live with old part human Sookie." She reached down to get her pajamas off the floor and his clothes. "If you are going to be part of the party you need to dress the part. Jammies Eric."

He laughed and kissed her. "Of course my Queen." Eric bowed and rushed to the dresser to get his pajama bottoms and put them on.

Sookie came out of the bathroom, her kids were still sound asleep, their protection light still bright around them. She smiled and whispered. "Good night Eric." Climbing in next to her kids she got under the covers and laid down, Sookie waved her hand, the light disappeared.

"Good night my love." Eric followed suit and was in the bed then leaned over to kiss each of his children. He put his head on this pillow and turned to look at his family. Sookie closed her eyes and was sleeping in minutes. He watched them for hours until he finally let sleep take him.


	83. Chapter 83

**Sorry for the LONG, LONG delay on the updates. Life gets in the way sometimes….hope you all enjoy…**

**Warning! Adult content**

Chapter 83

The months had went by so quickly Sookie thought to herself as she sat on the end of the bed holding her huge, aching belly. "Eric, can you ask Lily to keep an eye on the kids here at the house while I go to the doctors. I don't know if I have it in me today to go to the park like we promised them." Sookie looked up at her husband sadly.

"Sookie, you are almost 8 months pregnant and you have staff to help you take care of our children. Why do you feel bad for asking them to do the job we pay them to do?" He scowled at his beautiful and very pregnant wife who was absently rubbing her protruding pregnant belly.

Sookie narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. Eric knew she wasn't feeling well and her patience were running short even though this pregnancy had been uneventful and much easier on her, she still was very, very pregnant. "King Northman, I am sorry that I try to have compassion for those who work for us. I suppose I should be a snob like you and mistreat people just because they work for me!" She stood up and crossed her arms in front of her.

He snickered. "I am a snob, as you have pointed out. Sweetheart, I love you and I understand you are not feeling up to par and I am just trying to point out….." A knock at the door was probably the only thing that saved Eric from the lashing he was about to get from his angering wife.

"Come in." Sookie called still looking Eric deeply in the eyes. Mark opened the door and looked at Eric then to Sookie. "Are we ready to go? We will be late." Mark looked at Eric and shook his head knowing Eric was famous for putting his Viking foot in his mouth too often these days.

Eric moved passed Sookie and frowned at the body guard. "If Sookie is ready then we are." He turned his head to look back at his wife. "Are you ready to go my love?" Sookie didn't respond she walked past both men and headed down the stairs to the waiting entourage of security that would be accompanying them to the doctor's office. "Say one word Mark…." Eric went past Mark abruptly and Mark just laughed and followed behind the now defeated King.

"Thank you Lily, call us on our cells if you need anything." Lily nodded and smiled brightly to Sookie's instructions. Sookie was standing in the entrance of the house as Gary walked up to her. "I am ready if you are Gary." Gary opened the door at the same time Alcide was coming through it.

He looked as handsome as every, his face beaming with a big smile. "Hey ya'll. Ready to head to the park?"

Sookie looked at Eric and walked out of the house with her body guards behind her. Eric watched his usually pleasant wife walk out and he chuckled. "Alcide, Sookie and I are heading to the doctors and then I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if we come straight back home. I am sorry but we will have to postpone."

Alcide shook his head. "No way, we will take the kids then. You go and take care of Sookie and the baby, Amelia and I will take the kids and the guards." Eric looked concerned for a moment as he considered the options. "Eric, we can take extra guards and I aint gonna let nothing happen to them kids and you know it. We won't be there too long and it's a great day to be out."

Eric nodded his head. "Alright, take Mark. I know Sookie will feel better if he is there and so will I." Eric turned to look at Mark who now was serious as anything and nodded to his boss. "If anything, I mean anything happens, call immediately." Eric looked between the two men who both acknowledged Eric as he walked to the waiting car and his wife he now hoped had a moment to compose herself. When the door to the SUV opened Sookie sat with her hand on her belly, her eyes closed and she looked a little more relaxed. Eric stood poker still. "Do you still wish me to go my darling?"

Sookie didn't move for a moment but then opened her eyes and smiled slightly. "You were there for the conception so you need to be there for the doctor appointments too." Eric smiled back at her and got into the vehicle. They were at the doctor's office in Shreveport in no time.

Inside the doctor's office Sookie was undressed but the flimsy gown. She was lying back on the table with Eric sitting next to her, his hand holding hers as they waited for the doctor to come in with the results of the exam she had performed. After what seemed like eternity the door opened and in came the little supe doctor with a file in her hand, she looked at the paperwork intensely. "Well, well. Seems Sookie's blood pressure is a bit elevated, baby's vitals are great. Everything looks good." She looked up through her glasses, looking to Eric then to Sookie. "If there isn't anything else going on you haven't told me."

Sookie shook her head. "No, I am just grumpy. I feel great, I mean I am a little sore but other than that I have felt great this entire pregnancy, no sickness or pain. I have just been kinda short and mean lately." She scrunched her face because her conscious was beginning to get to her. "I am sorry sweetie." Sookie squeezed Eric's hand. He smiled and nodded.

The doctor looked at the Viking. "Everything really ok with you two?"

Eric looked very serious at the doctor, then to his wife then back to the doctor. "She is telling the truth. My wife has been a bit agitated but I understand." He smiled at that statement as Sookie squeezed his hand hard as warning to play nice. Eric laughed out loud. "We are thrilled there are no issues with our newest son." His piercing eyes looking directly into the doctors. "There are no issues, correct Doctor?"

She nodded and grinned. "I am looking forward to a drama free Northman birthing this time. This little boy has been my best supe client produced from the two of you." Still smiling she turned. "See you in a week." The doctor was gone leaving the couple alone.

Sookie sat up, pulling the strings on the gown as she did. "Let's get me out of this so we can go home!" She was almost giddy.

Eric pulled his wife's hands down to stop her. "Sookie, were you worried? Is that why you were short with me?"

His wife smacked at his hands. "No! I was short with you because you were being obnoxious!" Sookie wiggled the best she could to throw her legs over the table. "You are bossy and I wasn't having it today." Eric moved to help her off the table and pull the gown off his wife and then leaned over to get her clothes.

Eric just shook his head. "I think you have the perfect idea, lets get you home and give you some alone time. I have to work tonight."

Sookie stopped what she was doing and looked up Eric. "I thought this issue was taken care of." She emphasized the "taken care of" part of the sentence. Her patience was getting thinner by the minute.

"Sookie, I have worked tirelessly to get this situation under control. I am not going to sit by even for one moment until every last piece of scum is taken off the earth that is endangering the vampire community. You know we had a rash of issues just last week." Eric was now the one whose patience was on the verge of snapping.

Feeling the vibration coming from her husband Sookie took another approach. Her hands went up in hopes to keep the peace. "I am sorry Eric, I didn't realize. I know you are just doing what you need to do." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him quickly and then resumed dressing. They were dressed, in the car and on their way home in a flash. Sookie decided to change and take the opportunity while the kids were at the park to sit in the back yard and read. Eric went to his office to work. It was going to be a long, long night.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

**Ok! I am writing as fast as I can and I promise to catch up on the story. Sorry, I feel a bit like Sookie, so much in my own life has changed but I am finally in a good place and able to do a little creative writing. I hope you all enjoy the continuing story of these two creatures and their adventures!**

**Please note: Adult content!**

The sun felt so good on her skin she was beyond delighted. Sookie sat in the lounge chair in the back yard oblivious of the occasional worker or guard strolling in and about. This was the first time in weeks she had had a chance to sit, relax and enjoy a little time to herself. When they had returned from the doctor's office she decided to put on a summery spaghetti strapped halter top, maternity style of course, a pair of short that were getting a bit too snug but she was determined to wear them to the end of this pregnancy even if it killed her. She had grabbed the book off the night stand she had bought a week before while they were in Las Vegas but hadn't yet had a second to read and off to the back yard she ended up. The birds were chirping, the wind was slightly blowing on her lightly tanned skin and she had abandoned the reading option to just lying in the chair relaxing. "Finally taking a break, are you?" Mark's disapproval of Sookie's busy life was very apparent in his tone.

Sookie opened one eye to stare at her dear friend and smiled slightly. "Yep, so why are you are out her bugging me? I thought you all went to the park?" She closed her eyes and went back to relaxing mode.

Mark moved closer to her and sat down next to her in the chair. "That was four hours ago Sookie. Have you been out here all this time?" Mark looked her up and down noticing her skin seemed to glisten more every day.

Sookie sat up. "Four hours? Are you kidding me? I have been out here all that time?" She was shocked that all that time had passed her by.

Mark laughed. "I think you should sit out here another four." He stood up and looked around. "The suns about to go down and there is nothing you need to rushing off to in the next couple days. Take it easy Sookie. Soon that baby will be here and you won't have five minutes alone again for quite sometime." This man Sookie had entrusted her life and those she loved since meeting Eric stood looking at her with concern in his eyes. Sookie felt a ping of regret for putting that look in his face.

"Ok, ok. You are right Mark but I have responsibilities, just like you or Eric does." Sookie lay back on the chair again and rubbed her belly. "Plus the kids….."

Mark waved his hand at her. "You need to do like Eric suggests. Let the staff do their jobs. You need to also take his advice, hire extra help. You are going to need it when this baby comes and who knows when the two of you will get pregnant again." That part didn't seem to sit well with him but Sookie ignored him.

"You think I should hire more help?" Sookie looked at him like he had just grown two heads. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sookie, seriously. You and Eric are a unique situation. Does this lifestyle exist for any other couple? I highly doubt it but you and Eric want a family yet you also have responsibilities to the supernatural community. You chose to do it, now you need to do what is best for everyone. You aren't a bad mother because you have help to give those kids the best life they could have. They are a handful with all that magic stuff they do." Mark looked around the backyard like something was about to jump out at them.

Sookie looked at her friend, nodded at him and spoke softly to him. "Thank you Mark." If there was anyone on this planet she trusted this man he definitely was on the top of the list. "Will you help me? Find someone I mean?" She would use that trust to find the best candidate.

He smiled at her then agreed. Mark's face changed, it was a bit of humor and relief all mixed up into one. "Good, that way my future wife can take some time off for a honeymoon." He started to walk away.

Sookie almost rocketed out of the chair to reach him before he could walk away. "What did you just say?"

Laughing at the expression Sookie had on her face Mark grinned and took Sookie gently by the hand. "I want to marry her Sookie. I know she wants to stay working here and I have no intensions of leaving, I enjoy this job and what I do here is important." Mark paused a moment then looked at her so seriously. "But I want my own family Sookie. Are you ok with that?" He was asking her as a friend, not as her employee or protector.

Sookie's eyes welled up with tears as she squeezed his hand and pulled him in for a hug. "Oh, I am gonna cry!" She was sniffling and tears falling quickly. "Am I ok with it? You go on and make those arrangements. We will hire a hundred people if that will help just promise you wont run off and elope." Sookie pulled back and looked at him dead in the eye, tears still falling. "Promise me Mark."

Smiling Mark pulled her in for a hug this time, his voice full of emotion. "I promise Sookie. I want to see Lily walk down the isle in some over priced dressed that couldn't possibly make her look any more beautiful than I already think she is."

"Unless you are giving my bonded some form of CPR then I suggest you explain yourselves." Eric had felt Sookie's emotions spike and even though he wasn't overly concerned because he could feel the happiness he decided to come and investigate. He was leisurely leaned against the door jam of the sliding door, smirking at the two embraced on the back lawn.

Sookie pulled away from Mark and looked at him questionably for permission to tell the man she loved most in the world. Mark smiled and Sookie broke the embrace and raced to him. She grabbed Eric by the hand and pulled him into the back yard then began to cry again barely able to say the words. "Mark…Lily….honeymoon."

Those were the only three words Eric got but he understood her completely. He looked at Sookie seriously then lifted her hands to his chest to hold them to his body. Eric spoke very calmly and with much love in his voice. "My darling, please calm down. It is not good for you to be upset, remember the baby." Eric smiled slightly and Sookie's head bobbed up and down to acknowledge Eric's wisdom. Eric turned to look at Mark. "You are finally going to make an honest woman of that creature that puts up with you and your sourness?" Eric grinned brightly at Mark. Mark grinned back and nodded. "Good."

Mark turned to walk away, he knew that these two creatures he had come to love as family would be there no matter what and he knew Sookie would be very involved in the wedding plans and that would make him happy because Lily would be thrilled and that made him happy. "Oh, by the way, when you have some time you and I need to meet about hiring some new staff to help Sookie with the babies. I have a few suggestions on potentials if you're ok with it Eric." Mark stood still for a moment, turned to look at Eric who grinned down at his wife then nodded to Mark who then quickly left the back yard.

"You are going to hire more help with my children?" Eric was shocked.

Sookie leaned into her husband's broad and muscular chest then turned her face to nestle against him. "Yes, Mark is right. I don't know why I am so stubborn about all this. I just am. I suppose I think I can do it all. Its just a hard habit to break" She sighed against him and let his strong arms wrap her into him tighter.

"My beautiful bride, you can do anything you wish to do. But I will say I am thrilled you will get more assistance with the children. Our responsibilities have seemed to become more and more involved as time goes by." Eric eyes scanned the back yard as he held onto Sookie tightly. It seemed there was no moment in time to let his guard down any more.

Sookie giggled. "This is what I get for marrying you. I thought I was marrying a sex God, we'd be in bed all day making love and running Fangtasia. Instead we are raising a family, running a country and living this incredible life together." She smiled into his chest. "I wouldn't change not one second of it. Would you?"

Eric used his best Louisiana accent he could muster. "Nope, not one thing." That sent Sookie into a hysterics which didn't last too long. Alcide stepped into the backyard.

"Sorry to disturb you both. Eric, I need to see you. It's urgent." Alcide looked deadly and his tone was even more lethal.

Eric kissed the top of Sookie's head and whispered something into her ear and left her standing in the back yard alone. Her hands went to her belly, the most amazing sensation went through her body and it was of great love and pride. It was from her newest son, he was feeling those feelings for his father. Their newest son would be here soon and she would get to meet the little boy that has given her the most amazing pregnancy. She giggled. "Baby, I feel the same way about your daddy. Wait to you get to meet him, he is going to love you so much." Sookie already loved this little boy just as she did her other children but this little boy was something very special and something different about him. He kicked her side softly and Sookie laughed to herself. "Soon baby, we will meet you very soon huh?" Rubbing her belly she walked into the house to find her family.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

**Thanks for the great reviews and glad everyone is enjoying the continuing saga of the Northman's! Anyway, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the new chapters. I can't write this story FOREVER (SORRY!) but I am going to fit in as much as I can for as long as I can. **

**Please note: I do not own these characters!**

**WARNIING! Adult content!**

The phone was ringing loudly as Sookie reached over to the night stand sleepily to answer it. "Sookie, I am sorry to call you but I need your help."

Sookie instantly sat up because this had to be serious to get this call. She tried to focus on the time on the clock alarm next to the bed in which its bold numbers read 4:15 am. "I don't know why you are calling me."

"Please don't be like this." The voice on the other end sounded agitated.

Sookie almost hung her cell phone because she really didn't want to have this conversation. "It's the middle of the night. Cant this wait?" Looking over she realized her husband wasn't in the bed and that didn't help her mood. She adjusted her behind on the bed to make herself more comfortable.

Sighing into the phone the last person Sookie thought would call her softly spoke. "I would go to Eric but I don't know Sook. He hates me more than you do so I don't think he would take my call."

Giving up Sookie decided this wasn't going to end unless she moved it along. "You're probably right. What do you need Sam?"

"Sook, there's been a bunch of trouble here in Bon Temps. Not only in town but at the bar and I have handled it best I know how. I just put a call into Alcide and he hasn't called back yet. There's been some vamps here, causing all kinds of trouble and people are getting spooked about it. I caught a couple of them draining a girl in the back of the bar tonight!" Sam sounded desperate.

Sookie knew things were bad if Sam was calling her. "Ok, just calm down. It's the middle of the night Sam." She knew she had to do something about this. "I will talk to Eric and someone will be in touch." She hung the phone up, sat for another moment deciding what to do before giving in to give her husband a call. He answered on the third ring. "Sweetie, are you working?" She heard strange noises in the background which sounded faintly similar to gurgling, she shook her head.

"My angel, are you alright. It is the middle of the night. Is the baby coming?" Eric sounded almost frantic.

"No, no! Oh dear no. I am sorry Eric. I didn't mean to scare you. I just got a weird phone call and your not here. I thought I should let you know about it especially since its vampire related." Sookie pushed the covers off and swung her legs over the bedside.

The odd sounds continued in the background of Eric's phone. He growled before he spoke again. "I am sorry darling. I am working. What about a phone call you received?" Pam could be heard now in the back ground speaking to someone, she did not sound happy.

"Sam called me. He is having vampire issues and they have been misbehaving in Bon Temps. Eric, they are draining people behind the bar." Sookie wanted to make sure Eric understood what the situation was.

Eric said something in a language she didn't understand to the creatures in the room with him. "I will send Bill immediately sweetheart. I will let you know what we find in the morning alright. Please rest and I will see you in the morning alright?"

Sookie said goodnight to her husband and got up to go check on the kids. After making sure everyone was fine she crawled back into her big, empty bed without her husband in it. She and the baby were sound asleep instantly.

"Shhh, don't wake mommy Gunnar." Erika spoke to her little brother as they levitated to get into the bed with their mother.

Gunnar pouted. "I am being quiet."

Sookie heard them instantly but pretended she was asleep. She let them crawl into the bed with her, she knew he children were aware their father was out of the house and they loved sleeping with her when he was gone. The four of them sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

Eric hung his phone up and looked at the vampires surrounding him tonight. They were all covered head to toe in blood and other debris, human or otherwise. Eric watched Nigel who was ripping the head off of the last one that was somewhat still breathing. Bodies were scattered all over the darkened parking lot, blood every where. Eric moved his attention to look to his right where Bill Compton stood. "Head to Bon Temps. There is some issue with vamps and Sam has contacted Sookie. Punish those who disobey my laws, do you understand?" Eric's fangs were down and still dripping human blood.

Bill looked at Eric and hissed his pleasure. "Of course my King, it will be handled swiftly." Bill was gone in a flash.

"Damn these idiots! Do they not know what an ass kicking they will get for going against my leadership?" Pam began to pace before her focus switched back to the issue at hand. "How did Rasheed get these people to die for him?" Pam was seething with anger as voice rose. Rasheed who they now referred to as V-drainer Leader had sent another crew of men to their deaths tonight. There would be more, Pam was sure of it since they had been killing off Rasheed's crew for months. The V-drainer leader had his hand in many aspects of criminal activity and she was getting sick of dancing with this guy. Pam wanted him dead.

Eric and his warriors had a few issues since Pam had came to become into her new power position but this was blatant what was happening in Bon Temps and he would let Pam handle it, and handle it she would. "I will let you deal with them as you wish. Let Compton do the leg work but you need to send the message loud and clear. Do you understand?"

Pam stood in the all black fighting clothes she was famous for wearing when she went into battle prepared. Her facial expression changed quickly and she laughed. "Have I ever let you down Master?" The laugh would have made the skin crawl of any creature but Eric found it reassuring.

"No you have not so do not start now." Eric pushed back his blood drenched strays of hair that had fallen into his face.

Moving to take her phone out of her pocket she hit a preset number. "You're on." She hung it and slid it back into her pocket. "Cleaners are on their way." Pam looked around at the massacre. "Just what the prick deserves. Next stop, Rasheed and since that one over there," Pam pointed to the one who Nigel just beheaded, "decided to give up his location its time to pay Rasheed a little visit do you not agree?" Pam was talking to both Eric and now Nigel who came to stand next to them.

"I have to say I am looking forward to this battle. That human has more balls then he has brains. Did he think we would never find him?" Nigel looked between Pam and Eric. "Is he that stupid?"

"No, he is that smart. Do not under estimate this human Nigel." Eric considered his options for a moment. "We leave at sundown tomorrow. Be prepared." Eric was making himself very clear not to let their guard down on this one who had been more trouble then Eric had seen in quite a while. Both nodded to him as he turned to leave.

"I will see you both tomorrow. Goodnight Nigel, Pamela." Eric headed to the waiting cars to head home to his family.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

**So glad everyone is enjoying the updates! I have been crazy busy but I will throw a new chapter in every chance I can get! **

**Please review and let me know what you think…..it keeps me writing and very inspired! You all are amazing and I appreciate each and everyone who have read this story and have enjoyed it. I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Remember my twitter name is enmemories so subscribe and I will let everyone know when updates and ideas pop in my head. **

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT**

"We could have handled this differently my love. There really is no need for you to go to Bon Temps personally, especially in your condition." Eric's voice was flat and less than pleased about the current situation.

Sookie sat looking out on to the scenery as the large black SUV flew down the highway full of guards, herself and her husband. She wasn't sure she wanted to return to Merlotte's but part of her knew she had to go, personally, but she wanted to see Sam. Sookie's faced turned to her husband and her eyes scanned his handsome face. "Eric, I am fine. Please stop treating me like a delicate tea cup. I am a supe and perfectly capable of knowing if I can or cannot do something. She turned her face back to the window to continue looking out the window. Mark looked at Eric from the mirror and shook his head indicating Eric just didn't know when to quit. Eric wanted to growl and rip Mark's head off.

Collecting himself Eric adjusted in the seat. "I am aware of your supernatural genetics sweetheart. I was just trying to point out I am handling this issue with the vampires and Merlotte." Eric didn't get to finish his thought.

Sookie's turned to her husband again but this time expression changed to one of great emotions. "He called me Eric. If it was anyone else I would have done what I could to fix it and even though he and I don't see eye to eye anymore, he used to be my friend." Her eyes looked almost sad for a moment. "He asked me to help him Eric." Sookie's voice was almost a whisper.

Eric nodded and let the subject go. They would be upon the bar where Sookie had worked for years before moving to Shreveport. He also knew that even though the relationship his wife had with the shape shifter bar owner now was almost non-existent Eric knew his wife still held a special place in her heart for Sam Merlotte. Eric sat up in the seat to address the guards. "Pull close to the door. I want to be able to leave quickly if necessary". The dirt road leading to the parking lot was getting close. Mark nodded his head to Eric understanding exactly what he meant and Mark touched his headset to let the trailing guards in the other cars to do the same.

Starring out the window as they made the turn into the parking lot Sookie felt a ping of something. What was it, longing, sadness, anger or maybe bitterness? Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes to compose herself and her hands began to lightly rub the baby bump she knew would only be there a short time longer. The feeling of composure and courage came to her. She could feel her son building the emotions up for his mother and Sookie slightly smiled to her self then spoke to her son telepathically, or least she hoped he heard her. _"You are so much like your daddy, little one." _She felt the slight kick on her side knowing her son had heard her. Mark interrupted the moment with her son, "Sookie, we are here." Sookie hadn't even realized the cars had stopped or that Mark was standing with the door open for her. Looking around she smiled at Mark and took his extended hand to help her out. "Careful now, the grounds a bit soggy from the rain we've been having." Mark helped her out of the car and Eric joined her for the walk into Merlotte's.

Merlotte's looked as it always had and Sam stood behind the bar pouring a beer for a customer. Sookie scanned the area as they walked in, checking for other supes and for any possible danger she could ward off. Not feeling anything out of the ordinary she held Eric's hand as they took the short walk to the bar. The feelings of curious eyes were on her, the customer who she had known most of her life taking a closing look at her and the small group she was flanked with today. Sam slowly looked up from the task he was performing then stood up tall and defensively. Sam's blue eyes met Eric's challenging eyes as he too scanned the group behind Sookie and Eric before placing his gaze to Sookie. "Hey Sook, I didn't mean for ya to make a trip here. I am sorry you came all this way." Sam looked at her apologetically before looking her up and down.

Eric spoke first. "Is there somewhere private we may speak Merlotte?" Eric's eyes were indicating to Sam the business needed a private audience, not the townsfolk of Bon Temps. Sam nodded and called Holly over to run the bar. Sookie and Holly exchanged hellos before Eric, Mark and Sookie followed Sam into the back where his office was located leaving the other guards standing in the bar area. Inside the office Sam indicated for Sookie to sit and Eric stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders gently to reassure her. "I did not see the immediacy of this visit but Sookie needed to see you and address the situation here you are having here." Eric's voice was full of contempt for this whole situation.

Sookie sent a flash of compassion to Eric to let him know again she needed to do this. He sent her back love and pride. Sookie's eyes met Sam's. "I was worried Sam. I know you and I are not in the same place any more but you used to be my friend.

Sam looked down at his hands that were in his lap. "I hate this Sook. I guess I need to apologize to you." He looked up to look at Sookie, her belly where the newest Northman was growing, then up again to Eric. "And you too Eric. You have done nothing but try to give her a good life and I have been a bastard." He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair . "I was just afraid for you Sook. This world is not kind by any means.

Smiling Sookie moved her hand to hold one of Eric's on her shoulder. "Sam, I appreciate your apology. But I didn't come here for that, I came because I wanted you to know I care enough to do what is right and I wouldn't abandon you just because of bad feelings between us. Eric squeezed her hand to reinforce his support to her.

Standing up and walking around the desk he sat in front of her and smiled back. "I know you wouldn't Sook. You are the kindest person I know." Sam looked to Eric. "Any leads on what's been happening 'round here?"

Eric released his wife's hand and she turned to look up at him. She was just as curious as Sam was since Eric had not informed her on what was happening in her home town. "Yes. Bill contacted me last night and we believe we have located the nest of those who have been here draining your patrons. It will be dealt with this evening. Eric's voice dripped with venom and Sookie could feel Eric's adrenaline accelerate.

Relieved and very much assured it would be handled Sam stood up and walked to stand next to Eric. "I appreciate your helping with this Northman. There is no reason you had to do it but I am still grateful you are taking care of it." Eric nodded his response back to Sam before Sam turned to look down to Sookie. "I suppose congratulations are in order I see." Merlotte's face eased and his face got a genuine smile on it. "Boy or girl?" Eric shook his head and Mark snickered from behind the group. Sam looked at everyone curious because he didn't get the joke.

Sookie smiled back at her Sam. "Thank you Sam." She adjusted herself so she could stand up, Eric moved to help her out of the chair and she thanked her husband before addressing Sam again. "It seems there will be many Northman boys. I can tell you this one is definitely a boy. Sookie grinned. "He will be making his debut soon".

"Wow! That's great Sook!" Sam laughed. "Another boy, you two are going to have enough for your own football team you keep this up." That comment made everyone laugh at the same time.

"That's the plan. Eric said with a bit of humor in his voice before he leaned into his wife to speak to her in her ear. Eric straightened to speak to Sam. "Merlotte I hope you will take my wife up on any and all offers she makes to you." Eric turned to leave. "I will be in touch. Eric and Mark both exited the office leaving Sookie and Sam alone. Sookie stood smiling, Sam didn't know what Eric meant and looked at Sookie oddly.

"He means if I ask you to come over for dinner or such you will." Sookie laughed as she moved closer to Sam. "I miss you Sam. It will take some time for my heart to heal from the hurt you caused it but you used to be my friend Sam.

Sam leaned over and took Sookie's hand. "I really am sorry Sook. I thought if I kicked and fussed enough you would see what the supe world was like and you would change your mind. He makes you happy doesn't he? Sincerity in his voice Sam really wanted to know the answer.

Giggling Sookie squeezed his hand. "Of course he does." She shook her head and smiled. "Does he try my nerves and drive me crazy? He sure does sometimes. He is demanding, overbearing and a pain in the butt. Sam and Sookie both laughed before Sookie's face got serious and she looked Sam straight in the eye. "He is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I know in my heart he would lay his life down right this minute if it meant saving my life. Eric is the love of my life Sam." Sookie needed to finalize this with Sam. There couldn't be any middle ground about this anymore as far as she was concerned. Sam either got it or she needed to let him go for good.

The grip Sam had on her tightened. "I think I understand now Sook. I am so sorry. I am sorry I let my stupidity get in the way of being your friend. Will you ever forgive me?" Sam looked at her pitifully.

"Only if you promise to come to dinner and see the kids, Johan would love to see you! Sookie smiled brightly before moving to hug Sam. She pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. "He is my husband Sam. You need to respect that or I can't forgive you.

"I will, I promise. Sam's voice was sincere and Sookie hugged him again. "You get now. You shouldn't be on your feet for a long time with that baby almost coming."

Sookie huffed and pulled back. "Not you too Sam!" Giggling she turned to leave."I will call you about dinner." Opening the door she looked at Sam. "Bye Sam." Sam said goodbye and Sookie joined the group that was standing at the entrance of the hallway which had made most of the patrons of Merlotte's very nervous. She took her husbands hand and stood on her tip toes to kiss him quickly. "Thank you. Eric smiled down on his wife and guided the group to the waiting cars to head home.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

**Hope everyone had a wonderful Memorial weekend. Ok…I am going to submit one more chapter this week. Sorry folks I am going to be crazy busy the rest of the weekend so this is all I can squeeze in! **

**Thank you all for the support and the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of you who take the time to send me a message or a review. YOU are the reason I keep writing! **

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT**

The week flew by so quickly and so much was happening around the Northman's. Sookie sat at the kitchen table with part of her family, Eric was missing for the table as he was most mornings this past week. She and her children hadn't seen him except for snippets of time here and there. Sookie sat quietly at her place at the table pushing food around on her plate. "Mommy everything will be fine." Johan spoke to his mother who brought her out of her personal thoughts of doom, she looked up at her son who was getting bigger and continued to look just like his father amazingly.

Looking at her first born child she smiled slightly. "I know sweetie."

"You need to stop worrying Sookie. Eric is fine. If he needed something or if something was wrong you would be the first to know it." Alcide reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "These kids would know it." He leaned closer to speak to her. "I would know it." The Were looked her deep in the eyes to stress his point, Sookie nodded her acknowledgment.

"He is right Sookie. You need to relax and take care of yourself and the baby." Amelia stood to help Allie onto the floor so she could follow her brother. "Why don't you go out back and watch the kids with lessons? Eagle text me a little while ago and he is on his way. He and I have big stuff going on with the kids today." Amelia's eyes got as big as her smile. She was really excited about the progress the kids were making with their magic and the things she was able to harvest in them.

Sookie shook her head as she watched the children begin to leave the table. Lily met them at the doorway to get them outside for the magic lessons. They were all getting so big and independent. "Maybe later." Sookie put on her pretend smile that flashed at the group. She thought about going to the mall to do some shopping.

Erika had returned to the table to stand next to her mother. "Stay home today mommy." Sookie looked down at her daughter who had a big smile on her face. Erika put her hand on her mother's belly where her newest brother was. "Uncle Sam is coming over." Erika let go of her mother and was gone in a flash.

"That little girl is something else." Alcide shook his head concerned. "Knowing the future is a big responsibility for someone that young."

"She will be taught to control it and use it properly." Eagle spoke to the group as he entered the dining room. "Good morning all." Everyone returned his greeting.

Sookie turned in her seat to see him. Pam's handsome man looked great in a pair of expensive jeans, a white long sleeved, well tailored casual shirt and pristine tennis shoes. Sookie looked at him seriously. "You think so?"

He nodded and sat next to Sookie. "Of course she will. Her father has ensured she will have the best teachers to expand her gifts." Trish sat a cup of coffee and a fruit plate in front of Eagle. He thanked her and popped a strawberry in his mouth chewing it completely while the group looked at him. "What?"

"How is it you know that I didn't?" Sookie looked at him curiously.

Alcide laughed and shook his head. "Sookie, that vampire of yours works day and night to make sure you all have anything you need. He even does things for you that you don't even know you need."

Amelia smiled and stood up. "Like me!" She giggled. "I am going out to start the kid's lesson." She looked at Eagle. "Take your time, Enar and I have been working on a little something and I would rather you not see it till we have it mastered." Amelia laughed at herself as she left the room to join the kids outside.

"I got to get to work too." Alcide picked up his coffee cup downing the last drop and stood to leave. "Since Eric is awful busy you call me right away if you need anything Sook. Ok?" He looked at her seriously indicating he meant "anything seriously deadly or dreadful".

She smiled at him and used her best Louisiana accent. "I got ya."

"I like him very much." Eagle said to Sookie between bites of his breakfast.

"I do to. He has been one of my dearest friends since moving here." Sookie smiled to Eagle.

"Hey! I thought I was one of your dearest friends?" Sam said as he walked in the door.

"How is it I never hear the door or anyone coming into my home?" Sookie scuffed. "Especially trouble?" Sookie smirked. "I heard you were coming by today." Sookie smiled sweetly at him.

"Trouble huh?" Sam laughed at his old friend. "Well, how did you know I was coming by? I just thought of it when I got up. I said to myself I should go by and see Sook and the kids." Sam looked at her oddly because he hadn't mentioned it to anyone he was taking the drive to Shreveport.

"Erika." Sookie said and both men nodded understanding. "Want some coffee and breakfast?" Sookie was raised to always offer her guests something to drink or eat. Sam agreed to both allowing Trish to follow suit as she had with Eagle. The three exchanged small talk before Eagle excused himself to join the large group that had assembled outside. Sam ate his breakfast and caught up his friend. "I am glad you came by today Sam. You can see the kids in action. They are getting so good with their magic." Sookie was prouder than proud of her kids.

Sam smiled. "I bet. They have your genes. They will be great at anything they do." Sookie grabbed her side and made a strange sound. "Sook?" Sam jumped out of his chair to kneel next to her before grabbing her hand. "What is it?"

Sookie took a deep breath. "Oh, its fine I think. The baby is just kicking up a storm. He barely let me get any sleep last night." Sookie laughed. "Eat your breakfast."

Looking her up and down before he accepted her assurance and released her. "If you say so." He wasn't so sure because Sookie looked a little pale he thought. "Why don't you go lay down and I will go out and see the kids."

She waved her hand. "Nope, I want to go for a walk this morning I think. The kids are busy and I really just need to clear my head. Want to go with me?"

He nodded and smiled. "Well, if you feel good enough to walk then I suppose you do feel ok." He finished his breakfast and the two of them headed outside for the walk. Sookie stopped to let Gary know she and Sam would be out on the property. It was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining and the temperature was just right. "This place is real pretty Sook. Eric has great taste."

Sookie smiled. "Yes he does and he is always tweaking and building something. The staff just gets bigger and bigger. Not to mention the kids we keep having." That made them both laugh. The two of them caught up on gossip and comings and goings of their home town of Bon Temps as they walked toward the river that ran on the back of the property. It made Sookie smile seeing it every time since it was the place of her and Eric's first date. "I love this place. It's so peaceful." Sookie grabbed her side. "Ow!"

"Sookie!" Sam rushed to support her. "Ok, lets get you back to the house, now!"

"Hold on!" She grabbed Sam's arm to help keep her steady. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Her hands went to her belly. "I need to sit for a second." Sam looked desperately for some place for her to sit and spotted a big rock a few steps away. He helped her to the rock and slowly sat her down. She was breathing heavy now. "This baby has been so good but today he is just being difficult." Sookie was talking through her teeth, the pain was increasing.

Sam grabbed his phone. "Ok, I am calling the house." He dialed the number and Sookie was trying to stop him but he didn't listen to her. Mark answered the line. Sam updated him and snapped his phone shut. "Listen Sookie, we need to get you back to the house. The guards are coming." Sam put his arms under her and picked her up before she started to protest. "Stop because you aren't going to win this one." Sam was dead serious as he spoke to her. As he walked quickly back to the house with Sookie in his arms he could hear the noise of the guards rushing toward them.

A dozen guards headed their direction. Sookie saw them coming toward them and rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" Sookie panted. "I am fine! Put me down Sam Merlotte!" Sookie was wiggling to get down.

Gary was at them first. "I can take her Mr. Merlotte." Gary reached under Sookie and took her from Sam's arms. It was then the water began to drip under her. Gary looked at Sookie and she moaned.

"Crap!" Sookie grabbed her stomach. "This baby is coming now! Mark, please call Eric and the Doctor!" The last part Sookie almost wailed to Mark. "Oh, geeeeeeeezzzzzzzz!" The group rushed back to the house as Sookie's pain became more and more intense.

Mark was quickly making calls and barking orders. They were in the house and the little supe doctor stood in the foyer. "Take her upstairs." The entire group rushed up the stairs and every being in the house was joining in the commotion. When Gary placed Sookie on the bed the doctor looked to Mark. "Get everyone out of here until I see what her condition is." Sookie insisted Sam and Mark stay.

Mark did as he was told but stood at the doorway. Sookie was panting and crying out. "Mark, where is Eric?" Sookie asked him, he had tried Eric's phone several times and it had gone to voicemail.

"I have tried to reach him Sookie. His phone is off." Mark would let him have it when he saw him. "I will keep trying." He dialed again only to get voicemail, he left another message.

The doctor examined her patient. "Ok, you are ready little one. We are having a baby now. Let's get you ready." Things happened so quickly. Sookie was changed quickly then the staff and family were in and out helping to bring the doctor what she needed. Amelia pulled a chair up to the bed to sit and hold Sookie's hand.

Sam stood back looking at his friend. She looked like she was in pain but she looked braver then he had ever seen her. "Sook, what can I do?"

She looked up at him. "Will you fill in for my missing husband?" Sookie almost choked the words out. Sam smiled and sat on the side of the bed taking her hand and leaned into whisper something to her. Sookie smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. Leaning back on the pillow she moaned and let the contraction do its job.

The doctor worked quickly, Sookie was draped and the supe doctor began giving orders on what Sookie needed to do. "Push now little one. We are having a birthday today. Push Sookie."

Amelia sat on one side holding her friend up and Sam was on the other side. Sam spoke to her firmly. "Now Sook, push!" His arms supported her back as she leaned up and into the contractions. The doctor wanted another push. "You can do better than that Sookie, PUSH!" Sam leaned into her ear. "You got this Sook, you are doing great honey." Sam smiled and saw his friend's determination to bring her son into the world.

After several moments the doctor spoke. "I see his head now. One big one for me Sookie." The doctor heard the loud boom coming from downstairs. She knew the Viking was on his way up the stairs and she grinned. "Let's show your husband his new son." Sookie pushed one last time, screamed with the contraction as her son was making his debut. Eric nearly ripped the door off the hinges as he flew toward them.

"My love!" He was beside her and kissing her. "I am so sorry my angel!" Eric was panicked.

"Viking!" The doctor ordered. "Pull yourself together and get off that girl." Eric stopped and turned to look at the doctor. "Come and see your child." The doctor held up the newest edition to the Northman clan. "You have a new son, of course." She smiled and stood up to hand the baby to his father.

Sam was laughing. "You did great Sook! You have a new son!" He leaned in to kiss her face.

Sookie's tears were coming quickly now, she was overwhelmed. "Oh, Sam, thank you." She didn't know how to tell him how much she loved him and how grateful she was for him being there for her when Eric couldn't be. Her eyes moved to her husband and her newest son. "Can I see him sweetie?" Eric turned and smiled to her before moving to sit next to her. Sam helped sit her up and she thanked him. Placing their new son in his mothers arms Eric turned to help the doctor get things in order. Sookie looked down on her new son. He was beautiful, a slight pink color of course and his little eyes opened slightly to look at his mother. "Hi there, I have been waiting to meet you little man." Sookie pulled him up to her so that she could kiss his forehead. "Aren't you beautiful?"

Eric returned to his wife's side. "Well my darling, what have you decided to name our newest son?" Sookie had surprised Eric each time with some special name that meant so much to Eric and this time he was clueless on what his beautiful bride would name their newest child. Eric looked at her curiously.

Grinning she looked at her husband and then to her friend who sat next to her gazing at her and the baby. Amelia stood behind Eric looking over his shoulder to see the baby. Both Mark and the Doctor stopped to look over at Sookie and her son. "Let me introduce to you all, Samuel Northman. We will call him Sammy." She looked at her husband for approval before he nodded to her and smiled big because he liked it.

Sam put his head down and felt the heat come to his eyes. "I can't let you do that Sookie. He is your son, I don't deserve it." The feeling of regret of the past came billowing back to him.

Sookie moved her son to Sam to hand him to her friend. "You are my oldest and dearest friend. You might have made some mistakes but I still love you Sam. You didn't blink an eye to help me bring my son into the world today. Eric and I owe you much more than this."

Eric stood up. "Please allow my wife to name our son after you. It means a lot to her to do this." Eric's voice was full of emotion and sincerity.

Sam stood up and took the little boy Sookie named after him. He looked at the little boy who had his fist in his mouth. Laughing Sam looked down to Sookie. "I think Sammy is hungry Sook." Sam kissed the little boy on the cheek then he handed the baby back to his mother. After a little while Sam took his leave to allow the family some private time with the newest edition to the family. On the ride back to his home town he thought long and hard about his relationship with Sookie. He knew deep down she was brought into his life for a purpose. For a long time he never knew what that purpose was but now he thought he had figured it out. She proved to him that this world he was born into that you could carve just a little bit of joy out for yourself. You could let others in and know that they would be there for you. She also had shown him you could make a family. It might be a unique type of family but you could be happy in this crazy life they lived. Sookie was proof of that and Sam thought it high time that he take advantage of the lesson she had been trying to teach him. Sam smiled the remainder of the ride home.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I have also have gotten several messages about the fact the fanfiction is deleting some authors because of adult content. I will continue to update but I plan to find another place to put my work just in case this rumor is true. It would be very sad to lose fanfiction as a way to express our stories but I cannot control their decisions. So if anyone recommends anything PLEASE let me know ASAP so I can start the jump…..just in case. Of course I will keep posting here until something changes I just want everyone to know the new location in case something happens.**

**Ok….enjoy the newest chapter. I know I said I wouldn't update this weekend but this may be the only chapter for a few days since I will be out of town until at least Saturday next week. SORRY!  
**

**Enjoy…oh, and please review. Your kind words are what keeps me motivated to write and continue this journey with these characters I have created.**

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT**

The house was absolutely still, it was well into the early morning hours and most of the creatures who had been in the house for the birth of the latest edition to the Northman clan were now gone. The average human would not have heard a sound but Eric could hear every sound, every movement of grass, every breath taken by any creature near. Eric looked out of the sliding glass window into the night before he looked down on his newest son, Samuel and smiled. "I just want to express your naming was not my doing son. I allow your mother that charge and she has gone a bit overboard with it this time." Eric smiled at the little creature wrapped tightly in the blanket. Pulling the sleeping baby closer to his chest he could smell his sons scent, Eric knew the scents of his children like no others. This child's smell brought a smile to his fathers face. Eric turned to the direction of the doorway. "Nigel has everything under control. You should get some rest."

"I would but I can't seem to figure out whether to stake you or attempt to kick the shit out of you." Mark's voice was dripping with anger.

Eric nodded. "I should have taken a second phone and kept it in the car." Eric shook his head. "My new phone will be here tomorrow."

Mark felt like ripping off Eric's head. "What happened to your phone Eric? You knew she was due anytime."

Eric pulled it out of his pocket. "I was in the middle of a bit of scuffle." Handing the phone to Mark Eric frowned. It was obvious why Eric hadn't answered his phone because it had a bullet shell lodged in it. "Fucking Rasheed's latest casualty thought shooting me would end the fight." Eric snickered. "Foolish."

Mark examined the phone turning it over in his palm. The bullet was a standard issue bullet and the man didn't have the sense to use silver. "This was in your pocket?"

Eric's head nodded up and down. "Yes." Gently moving he got up to put the baby in the cradle next to the fireplace. "I am getting extremely tired of this situation." Eric turned to look at Mark. "Tomorrow evening we will be meeting to strategize to exterminate Rasheed and the rest of his baboons." Eric's fangs popped.

"Ok." Mark handed Eric back his destroyed phone. "Get a second phone, just in case of emergencies. She did great but I don't like not being able to reach you in case….you know…." Mark didn't even like saying the words.

"I understand and I appreciate your taking control of the situation. The moment I felt her anxiety I knew something was wrong so I did what I needed to so that I could get back here to her." Eric looked Mark over. "Please go get some rest. I will inform Gary to take the early shift and you take a couple extra hours off. You need to be there for the meeting tomorrow evening Mark. I count on you."

Mark nodded to Eric. "You got it." Mark turned to leave and almost ran into Nigel. "Night" was all he said as he proceeded to his cottage where Lily would be sound asleep.

Nigel walked casually into the living room and sat on the couch. "Everything well Master?" Nigel could smell the new baby. Nigel sat up to look over in the direction of the cradle.

"Yes, is everything well on your end?" Eric asked as he heard the front door open. He could feel Pam coming. Nigel indicated everything was set for the next day.

Pam clicked her tongue. "Why on earth did you allow her to name that child after that mangy shifter?" The displeasure was radiating off of Pam as she walked toward the baby. "He is cute though." Pam leaned down to sniff him. "He smells like you."

Eric shook his head and laughed. "I hope that is the case Pamela. How are you this evening?"

She turned and put her hands on her hips. Tonight she was in a blood red silk long sleeved blouse, black well tailored dress pants and the most gorgeous pair of platform pumps in the color of her blouse. "The area is fine. Fangtasia is doing well even though we had a bit of trouble tonight. Nathan handled it well." Smiling at Eric she shrugged her shoulders meaning something deadly had accured. "It was unavoidable."

Eric returned to the couch and Pam followed behind him to sit on the chair across from the two vampires. "Good. Now do we have everything in place for tomorrow evening?" Pam nodded. "Let's not let this get out of hand. You have made the calls necessary?" Again Pam nodded. Eric turned to Nigel. "It must be handled tomorrow. We need to clean this mess up and quickly. I am tired of this issue and it is now effecting my time with my family." That made Eric madder by the day because his time with his children was priceless to him.

"All hands on deck tomorrow. We will have this issue resolved and be nested neatly in out hidey holes before dawn." Pam at herself because she used the slang term Sookie often used to describe the vampires resting places.

Smiling as she walked into the room Sookie walked over to where Pam sat and squeezed in next to her on the chair. "Hey did you see Sammy?"

"Sookie Northman, what is the meaning of naming a Northman after that louse Merlotte?" Pam's fangs extended.

"He is not a louse Pam and you know it. He helped bring Sammy into the world for crying out loud and he has been my friend along time." Sookie took the defensive stance to prove she had done what she felt was right in her heart.

Shrugging her shoulders Pam looked at Eric. "I understand you had your phone shut off? Master, really?" Pam looked him deeply in the eyes to show him she was disappointed in him.

Eric swiftly produced his phone and recanted the story of how his phone was damaged to clear the air with everyone. "I am just glad you are ok. I didn't get much chance to worry since I was in the middle of contractions." Sookie giggled slightly. "I guess I should take him up and feed him." Sookie stood up and leaned down to give Pam a quick hug. "Thanks for stopping by to see him." The three vampires said their good nights to her then watched as Sookie picked the baby up and left to head up the stairs.

"She seems well." Nigel looked at Pam and then to Eric.

"This pregnancy has been much easier on her. Other than the quick delivery it was pretty uneventful." Eric was relieved the baby was here and that his wife was well. It took a lot of pressure off of him even though the outside world was getting more and more difficult with his growing family.

Nigel stood. "I am off to do rounds. Call me if you need me." After the acknowledgment from Eric, Nigel was gone in a flash.

"I too have some things to handle. I have to meet with Compton before his return to New Orleans the day after tomorrow." Pam stood up and looked around. "I can accompany him if it is needed."

Shaking his head Eric looked at his child. "No, I need you here Pam." He closed the distance between them and put his hands on her shoulders then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I need you more now then ever." Leaning back he smiled at her. "I have no better killing machine in my arsenal then my oldest child." Pam laughed at the description of herself. "Besides we have much to do." She accepted his orders and turned to walk out of the room. "Goodnight Pam."

Pam turned and looked at her maker. "Goodnight Eric. Kiss the kids for me." Then she was gone in a flash.

Eric moved to the sliding glass window. His life was full of joy but also full of the fear of the unknown. Part of him knew that there was nothing he would do to keep his family safe but the other part of him knew he was limited on that ability. There were creatures of all kinds out in that dark world that wanted to hurt him as well as hurt his family and it was driving him mad with anxiety. His time with Sookie was being affected, he saw less of his children the last few weeks and now they had a new son. He felt her arms reach around him. "Come to bed Eric." Sookie put her face to his back and held him tightly.

He let her send him reassurance, love and strength before he turned around to hold her tight to him. "Alright my love, thank you."

She looked up at him. "We are a team. What bothers you bothers me. Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Shaking his head no he smiled down at her. "Not tonight. Let's get some rest and we can talk it all out in the morning. You have had a pretty eventful day Mrs. Northman." He kissed the top of her head.

Laughing she pulled out of his arms and took his hand to lead him upstairs to their bedroom. "Everyday is eventful in one way or another with you Mr. Northman. Come to bed and get some rest now." Eric didn't hesitate because he was tired, very tired. Tomorrow was the time to handle it but tonight he just needed to feel the warmth of his wife sleeping next to him. That would give him the strength to fight the war that needed to be waged in the coming days.


	89. Chapter 89

**Thanks for the reviews all. So sorry for the delay….life just is so distracting sometimes. LOL. Anyway…I have decided to also put the story on livejournal. I am going to begin adding chapters as I can. I have only a few up now but I wanted to get the info to you all so you know…JUST IN CASE. Please note I will continue to update here on fanfiction for as long as they will allow me to, which I hope is forever but if not I have also backed up and started the livejournal account. You can find the story at the following: **

**Enjoy….and please review. I find your input so inspiring and helpful**

**Chapter 89**

"How long have they been out there?" Mark asked Lily as he walked into the living room behind her.

Lily shook her head from side to side. "Awhile." Turning her head she looked at the man she loved with concern on her face. "I don't like it when they look that way." She met Mark's gaze, looking deeply into his beautiful green eyes.

Nodding his head he too was concerned since the conversation he had had with Eric the previous night. He moved closer to Lily and turned her around completely to look at her fully. "We have it under control. I promise." Mark's arms wrapped around Lily pulling her closer to him and Lily folded into his embrace. His eyes glanced over Lily's head to where Eric and Sookie sat in the backyard talking intensely.

Pulling back Lily tried to smile at Mark with little luck. She was more than worried and scared beyond words. Yet she had to trust him and take him at his word. "I know you are all capable of handling this situation Mark, it's just so frightening. Can't they handle this without you?" Lily's eyes welled up with tears.

Mark's hand went up to catch the tear beading down her face with his finger. "Don't do this to yourself Lily. I will be fine. We will all be fine." He grinned at her. "Besides the team of players Eric has assembled for this is major. Everyone will be fine." Mark knew he was trying to convince both of then this would go well and he hoped all parties that mattered to him would make it through it. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly on her lips. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Yanking back away from him she wanted to clobber him. "I don't want to get rid of you!" Her eyes flashed angry and she was just about to give him a piece of her mind she turned to see Alcide walk in and dead stop at the doorway. Letting out a sigh of defeat Lily moved around Mark and quickly exited the room with her head down.

"Sorry Mark, I didn't realize you two were arguing." Alcide frowned.

Shaking his head no he turned to look at Alcide. "We weren't arguing. She is just upset about this situation." Mark ran his hands through his hair frustrated. "How the fuck can you justify this to the ones you love, you know? Just tell them to not worry and that nothing is going to happen." Mark's eyes flashed fire and his face turned stoic, his voice raising. "How can we do this to the ones we love over and over?"

Alcide looked to Mark and understood the agony his fellow comrade was feeling. He knew that Mark needed to figure it out on his own but he would try to give him some words for thought. "What we are doing is important Mark. It seems like a bunch of bullshit sometimes, I get that feeling too. We fight for the vamps or some other supe group to keep things right, to keep the balance. If we don't then we won't have moments like that." Alcide nodded toward the window where Eric and Sookie still sat oblivious to the men standing in their living room.

Taking a deep breath Mark knew Alcide was right but it didn't make it feel right at the moment. "It just pisses me off sometimes. I want Lily to be happy but instead she is standing here crying because she is scared." Mark looked Alcide dead in the eyes. "I hope I get the chance to wrap my hands around that little asshole's neck."

Chuckling Alcide nodded. "You got to beat me to it there buddy. I have had it up to my eyeballs with this shit." Alcide moved closer to Mark and slapped him on the shoulder. "When this is done I hear you are taking a little time off."

Mark growled. "Is nothing secret around here?

The door opened and Eric stepped through, Sookie still sat in the chair outside. "No, that's what being part of a family is all about, sharing each others secrets." Eric smirked.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Mark tried to keep his composure. "If Lily finds out Eric she won't go." He opened his eyes and looked at Eric seriously.

"Oh, there is no way that little lady isn't going to take the time off Mark. Sookie is pretty persuasive when she wants to be." Alcide's grin just got bigger as he looked between the other two men.

"Yeah, yeah." Mark was tired of talking about it any longer. "I am heading out to check a breach in the fence on the back side of the property. There looks like someone might have been in the stalls too."

Eric didn't like the sound of that one bit. "Are the horses alright?"

Mark nodded. "Doesn't seem to be any damage but I am going to take a few of the scouts with me. I will let you know what we find." Eric thanked him and Mark walked out of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Eric asked Alcide concerned.

"Lily is worrying and Mark is feeling guilty." Alcide grinned. "I think we have all been there a time or two."

Eric shook his head. "I know I have." He moved to sit on the couch. "I had to have a catch up conversation with Sookie and as you can see she is still outside." Eric hated upsetting his wife but he promised he wouldn't keep secrets from her and she deserved to know the severity of the situation.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better we are a go for tonight. Everyone you asked for will be there." Alcide's expression was dead serious.

"Perfect, then we can take care of this immediately." Eric stood up off the couch. "Let's get to work now because we have a lot to do." Eric walked to Alcide and looked him in the eyes, Alcide nodded and both men headed out to get what needed to be done handled so they too could all return home to the ones they loved.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

**Sorry for the delay folks…. I have been swamped with so much stuff. I just haven't had the time to put the ideas rolling around in my head on paper. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: ADULT CONTENT**

Sookie could feel the anxiousness coming from her husband, Mark and Alcide all day. It was beginning to give her a headache so after the kids went to do their lessons with Lily for the afternoon Sookie decided to go out and get some air. Stopping in the foyer she spotted Gary, "Will you accompany me outside on the grounds please?" Sookie smiled at him politely.

Gary nodded to her. "Of course, just let me tell Mark where we are headed." Gary instantly hit the button his ear and began speaking into it. Sookie waited patiently while Gary did what he needed to. She knew there was no point in arguing the subject, the house was on the highest alert she had seen it in a really long time. There was no way she would take on Eric about roaming the grounds without a guard, not while he was in the state he was in. Gary nodded to himself and then looked at Sookie. "We are clear to go. Mark insists you don't stay out too long." Gary's voice was clear on the intent of Mark's instructions. Sookie smiled a cautious smile at Gary before taking the only free moment she could and headed toward the back of the house, slid open the sliding doors to the massive yard to begin her getaway.

It was a beautiful over cast day but not hot enough for Sookie's taste. She loved the sun and would have loved to have rather sat out in the sun on the chairs in the backyard with the kids playing around her but for some reason today she needed the space. Her family was the most important thing to her she thought to herself as she walked briskly, but today she just needed a few minutes to quiet to think. Admiring the beauty of the grounds Sookie walked to one of her favorite spots, the river that cut into the property. Sookie smiled to herself as she got closer and closer. She remembered the day Eric brought her to this piece of property, in the moonlight on their date. It was beautiful in the moonlight and even prettier today. The sun was beaming off the water making it look almost crystal like, the water moving slowly down its path and over head she could hear the birds singing softly in the trees as they walked. Gary was a few strides behind her but she knew he wouldn't disturb her if she needed it, glancing over her shoulder he nodded to let her know he was right behind her and to do what she needed to do. She walked up to the bank then kneeled down to sit close to the edge. Slipping off her shoes she put her feet into the ice cold water making her wince but she was determined to fight the urge to take them out so Sookie let the water to continue to run over her feet. Leaning back on her arms she put her face up to the sky and let the sun bask on her face. It felt so wonderful against her skin, she could feel the warmth of the Louisiana sun heat up her skin quickly. "Um" she moaned as the sun made her warmer and warm. How differently her life would have been if she had never come to this exact spot with Eric that evening. Her life would have been rewarding of course she thought, the bookstore, her friends and her brother Jason, but would she have ever found someone she could have loved like she loved Eric? Giggling to herself she shook her head at her silliness.

"What is so entertaining?" The firm voice from behind her asked.

Opening one eye she looked up at the tall, blond Viking Prince behind her. "Can't a girl get five minutes to herself to dream of other men?"

Eric smirked, kicked off his shoes and sat down next to her also putting his feet in the water, not wincing a bit as his skin touched the water. "Well, I suppose it depends on who the woman is. I know my bride would never dream of another man, or vampire that is. She is too busy being a Queen, a mother and the most beautiful bride any being would be honored to have in his life." His smile only got bigger as he spoke to her.

"Thanks sweetie." She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Didn't you get the memo? This super busy woman needs a few minutes to gather her thoughts."

He looked at her for a moment. "Are you alright?" He leaned close to her and tucked a stay hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

"I don't know." She turned to look at the water and carefully splashed her feet in the water which was feeling warmer against her skin now.

Eric leaned forward and looked into the passing water. "I wish I could help you Sookie. I just do not have the resolution to this problem yet."

Sookie continued kicking her feet. "Give me some credit Eric." She turned to look at him. "We have been over this a thousand times with this bullshit with the drainers. It's our responsibility to take care of it." Her husband turned his head to meet his wife's eyes, he could feel the energy coming off of her and he knew he needed to pay close attention to her when she felt this strongly. "I get that Eric." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Then why are you out here?" Eric's voice was flat.

Shaking her head from side to side she almost rolled her eyes at him. "Eric, I feel you, all of you. I just needed a few minutes to separate from it."

He looked deep into her eyes, opened the bond to see if she was telling him the truth. She was being honest with him. "Ok." He moved to take his feet out of the water, stood and grabbed his shoes. "Do not stay out here long Sookie." She looked up at him almost to challenge him but he stopped her. "I mean it."

She leaned her head back to look at him. "I know you do." Giggling to herself she put her focus back on the water running over her feet. Her husband was gone as quickly as he came and the energy that buzzed around her subsided quickly. Sighing she closed her eyes and let the tranquil water run over her for what seemed like forever. Sookie let time run past her without a care in the world in that moment. Sookie let the peacefulness engulf and energize her and she felt wonderful.

"Sookie, we need to get back now." Gary said quietly from behind her. "Mark is insisting since you have been here for over three hours." Gary walked closer. "Or he is coming out here to get you himself."

Startled by Gary's voice Sookie turned her head to look up at him. "Three hours?" She whispered and he nodded at her. She hoped off the bank and picked up her shoes. "I am so sorry Gary. I didn't realize." Feeling horrible for making him stand in the sun for that amount of time, she went to stand in front of him. "Yes, let's get you back so you can get something to drink. I am so sorry Gary. I lost track of the time."

He smiled and pulled a bottle of water out of his back pocket. "I grabbed one just before you asked to hit the grounds because I was on my way to check them anyway. I am fine Sookie, promise."

Sookie exhaled instantly feeling better. "Ok, let's go." She and Gary began to make their way to the house and as she got closer and closer she could see the activity around the house. The sun was going to be setting soon and the battle Eric had been preparing for would happen tonight. She could feel it in her soul this was ending tonight. Gary opened the sliding door for her as they approached the sliding glass door and as she stepped through over the threshold just about every supe Sookie could name stood in her living room. Smiling to them as she walked in her eyes scanned the room which was almost full. "Well, at least I know Eric isn't lying when he says he has his very own army."

Gary slid the door closed behind him as his Queen walked into this room that had been the place of so many events yet tonight it was the war room. He had always taken great pride in his job and these individuals he put his life on the line for. Tonight he felt why and she stood before him, his Queen. She was the reason he and all these other supernatural's stood in this room planning and organizing this current threat against Sookie and her family. He wasn't born into her world, the world of the Fae but he felt that this was his calling and he and the rest of the pack were there tonight to fight to keep the balance, to keep his Queen safe. He stood proud and prepared as he watched Sookie go to stand beside her husband and take his hand as Eric began to address the room.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. I am really glad you all like this story. Please keep the reviews coming! I will be working hard to get this story moved to another location too just so I have a back up….some of you have expressed your concerns and I appreciate you looking out for this story and don't want to see it go missing! **

**I will keep it going on fanfiction as long as I can!**

**WARNING: Adult content**

Sookie stood looking down at her newest son was so peacefully sleeping in his crib of the nursery. The children had a long day and the energy off the creatures throughout the house was starting to affect them which concerned her. She insisted they have an early dinner and Eric read to them before they all went to bed. Each child was changing so much in the short of amount of time that had passed but Sookie knew even tonight of all nights it was important for them to see that no matter what happened they would always be a family. Sookie had peeked in a couple times while Eric had read to them tonight, his patience and love generating off of him while he read whatever story the kids had picked out. Even Sammy was mesmerized by his father as he read to them, smirking at the thought she leaned down to rub the soft pale blonde hair of her son. "I love you baby." As she turned to leave Eric stood in the doorway looking at her, she stop and smiled. "Hi." He looked as dangerous and as sexy as ever.

"Hi." Eric leaned against the door frame casually. His clothes were all black, his war clothes Sookie thought. She knew all the members of this war party would all be dressed similar. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He spoke in a whisper to her as to not disturb the baby. Sookie nodded and walked to him, he moved to wrap his arms around her, picked her up, her arms instantly around his neck and began to kiss her. Sookie wrapped her legs around him as he as they kissed he began walking them down the hall to their room. He carefully kicked the door open, walked inside then used the same booted foot to close it silently behind him. Sookie's released one arm to reach in between them to unzip his black cargo pants, unleashing gracious plenty, her hand making contact with his throbbing member. His head turned to kiss her neck and he moaned against her skin. "I have to go." Eric's voice was full of want and desire for her.

Sookie snickered and paid no attention to him. Her hand began to stroke him, her thighs tightening around him. Right now this would help them both since the energy between them was bouncing all over and without constraint. It was almost unbearable for her but she knew if she could have him for a few moments it would help appease them both. "Please." She whispered against his ear. "I need you inside me Eric, fast and really fucking hard." Her need was so great her voice was so full of passion she almost didn't sound like herself she thought. Eric moved so quickly she didn't know what was happening, he had released her grip on him, thrown her on the bed, flipped her over onto her stomach, tore her tiny shorts off her bottom, pulled her behind up to meet him and was deep inside her before she could even blink.

"Is this what you want?" He growled loudly. She began to pant and tried to get her grip on the world around her as her husband thrust hard and deeply inside her. "TELL ME!" He was almost yelling now.

"YES!" Sookie cried out. "Oh yes!" Her body was in sync with her husband, every movement he made she was there to meet him, pushing him even further inside her. It felt like heaven or something even more incredible then that, a place of true ecstasy. "Fuck me Eric." She demanded to her husband as her ass pushed up against his hard and throbbing length. Eric threw his head back and growled loudly again. She knew that he was getting close and the last few days events would make him almost uncontrollable and she would take advantage of that in this moment. Sookie wanted him more than she had in a really long time and it would be therapeutic for them both. His hands were gripping her thighs harder with each thrust to the point of pain but she didn't care, it felt incredible. She kept up with his incredible pace and as she did she began to feel the build up, she was so close now. The sound of her amazing husband behind her only turned her on more, his moaning and panting was making it impossible for her to contain the implosion that was building so quickly it was making her see stars. She began to cry out as her body started its incredible shot up into the raptors of their love. Sookie's voice was horse but she began to chant his name as her orgasm started to over take her. Eric was growling and thrusting even quicker now as he let go. He pushed into his wife over and over as he too began to feel the wave of sensations release into his wife's body, him following her over the edge. Eric lost all sense of his composure and they collapsed together, Eric's large framed body onto Sookie's tiny one. He immediately flipped himself over and taking her with him to pull her to him, so tight they were almost one being. "Wow." Was the only word Sookie could manage, her eyes still fuzzy from the tingling her body was still feeling.

Eric laughed softly. "That's all I get, just a wow? Really, my beautiful temptress?" His arms engulfed her even more tightly. "I thought I would at least get a way to go Northman or something." He was making light of what just happened and Sookie began to giggle. He loved the sound of her happy.

She leaned her head back and turned to look at his face. "That's all you get for now. Get out of here and take care of business they you will see what kind of cheering I can do when you get home." Sookie began to pull away from him so he would motivate but he pulled her back. She pushed against him, she could feel the bond moving erratically around them and she knew she needed to get him focused. "Come on sweetie, its time. The last thing I want is Pam up here yelling at me." She used her strength to break free of him, rolling off the bed and quickly moved to the dresser to get some jeans. Eric sat up and kicked his legs off the side of the bed. As he stood he zipped his pants up then turned to look at his wife who was now brushing her hair that had the just had sex look to it. She turned and grinned at him. "Go. I will be right down."

He nodded to her, she was right. It was time to take care of this. Eric walked to the door, opened it and step through closing it quietly behind him. He quickly went down the stairs to find his home full of vampires and creatures of every kind waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's about fucking time Eric." Pam said to him as she stood with her arms crossed, Eagle standing next to her, both dressed head to toe in black. "I thought we would have to go up there and save that poor girl." Pam grinned evilly at her maker.

Eagle turned to look at the vampire he loved even when she was being caddy. "Pamela." He warned, his eyes narrowing at her.

She puckered her lips in a pout. "Spoil sport." Pam glared at her mate.

"Ok you guys, stop the bickering." Sookie said as she walked down the massive stairs. Dressed in a Bon Temps t-shirt and jeans, her feet bare she finished the walk down the stairs. "Focus!" She was half serious but had humor in her voice.

Eric turned and smiled as his wife moved to his side, his arm pulling her close. "She is right Pam." Eric grinned at Pam like he just had won a million dollars. Then he turned his head to where Alcide and Mark stood, his expression completely changing. "Are we ready?" Eric lost all humor in his voice as he spoke now. Alcide nodded to Eric and Eric leaned down to kiss Sookie on the top of the head then leaned into to whisper into her ear. She nodded and touched his face, stood on her toes to kiss him quickly then moved to let him do what needed to be done.

Sookie stood as she watched the creatures leave one by one with their arms full of weapons and bags of items she was afraid to even ask about. Eric stood in the middle of the commotion with Mark who was moving the caravan out to the yard full of vehicles. "Some will be coming from the south side to meet us there as we talked about." Mark informed Eric who nodded his approval. Mark turned to continue the army of creatures out the door leaving Eric to be left alone with his wife for a moment.

"Go." Sookie looked up at him.

"So quick to get rid of me Mrs. Northman?" Eric asked emotionless.

Struggling to smile at him she made herself plant a big smile on her face, she wouldn't make him worry about her now when he needed her. "No, I just can't wait for you to get home so we can have round two. After battle sex is amazing!" Sookie was doing everything she could to keep the worry and the anxiousness out her voice as well as their bond.

Eric leaned down to her, wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight to him. "I will see you soon my love. I love you and those children upstairs more than anything in this world. Do not ever forget that."

Sookie hugged him back fighting back the tears of worry. Clearing her throat she kissed his neck then reached up pulling his face to hers, kissing him hard then looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Go and hurry home ok?" She kissed him again then quickly pulled away. He stood straight and nodded before turning to the door. Sookie watched him walk out the door, listened as the cars outside left in unison and when there was only silence outside she turned to go to the living room. She paused before walking inside to gather herself. Taking a deep breath she cleared her mind, pushed the concern deep inside her and walked into the room. Lily stood staring into the night at the sliding door and Amelia sat on the chair holding her cell phone like it was life line. It was time for Sookie to help her family now and do what they had to do sometimes in this life she shared with Eric, wait.

Amelia's head snapped up when she heard Sookie. "There gone?" She already knew the answer but she hoped Sookie had some revelation that maybe the war party had changed plans. Sookie shook her head yes and Amelia looked back down at her cell phone. "I hate this shit."

Lily turned to look at them both. "I don't know if this is the life I want." Her voice sounded full of sadness and regret for saying the words out loud. Sookie sat on the couch across from Amelia and waited for Lily to continue. Empathy flashed inside Sookie in that moment, the doubt she had had at so many points in her life with Eric came rushing back but each time she knew she would do anything in the world to keep him. Lily needed to make this decision for herself and if it was the opposite of what Sookie would have hoped Lily would chose it had to be Lily's decision. She wouldn't tell Lily it would be fine because she couldn't promise that to her friend. "Why do I want to be here in this mess, bring kids into this fucked up mess? Can either of you tell me what possessed you to do it to your kids?" Lily was getting angry now and Sookie understood that just as well.

It was Amelia who spoke first. "Lily, I love Alcide and I would be grateful for one year with him or a hundred. If something were to happen to him I don't know how I would go on. But I love him so deeply that I want the chance to have a life with him, even learn to live with the torture like tonight." Amelia's eyes were clear and bright because she was being as truthful as she could to try to make Lily understand. Standing Amelia went to sit on the arm of the couch where Sookie sat. "As far as his kids go I have never regretted having them. Would you not have kids if you were married to a firefighter or a cop?" Logic was the only thing that would help Lily now Amelia thought to herself.

Lily shook her head because it didn't seem to be the same type of danger to her in that moment. "I am a witch Amelia, like you! What happens if our kids are, will they always be in danger? Can I do that to them knowing I could pass it on to them? Or always know that something bad could happen to Mark when he goes out into the world with those supes?" Lily's anger was beginning to radiate from her now.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's always a possibility. Anyone of them could be hurt at any time. It comes with the territory Lily. Besides, does Mark have a problem with having supernatural kids?"

"Of course he doesn't! He said he would love our kids no matter what they are." Lily stomped to the seat Amelia had vacated and sat down hard. "He loves me and loves all of you. That's why he is out there now."

Sookie smiled at Lily who was behaving like her own daughter at the moment. "Lily, of course that is why he is out there right now. That's why they all. We have to let them do what they need to do. I have never seen you so upset about this before. What's really going on?"

Lily put her head in her hands and the tears began to fall. Sookie and Amelia both got up to go to her. Amelia knelt down in front of her and pulled Lily's hands away from her face. "What is wrong Lily? Tell us now or I am going to make Sookie force it from you, do you understand me?" Concerned Amelia looked over her shoulder at Sookie whose eyes were narrowed with concern. Lily never behaved this way in all the years they had known her. Sookie went to the table, grabbed a couple tissues then handed them to Lily. Sookie and Amelia waited patiently while Lily's sobbing slowed to fast flowing tears down her pretty face that was now all red from the crying.

Taking deep breaths to try to get the voice to speak, she blew her nose then looked between Sookie and Amelia. "I feel horrible!" She started to cry again and Amelia was about to loose all patience when Sookie grabbed Amelia's shoulder to keep her composed. Amelia closed her eyes then took her own deep breath and moved to sit next to Lily wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Lily looked up at Sookie almost desperate. "I didn't tell him before he left Sookie. What if something happens and I didn't tell him?"

Amelia looked to Sookie who was focused on Lily. Sookie turned her head for a moment trying to make sense of what Lily was saying. It took Sookie a few moments before she reached for Lily's hand. "Lily, why didn't you tell him?"

Sniffling and wiping her nose with the tissues she looked so pitifully at Sookie. "I made a mistake and I was afraid to. I was afraid he would be angry and get hurt tonight because I told him. I don't want him to die Sookie."

Amelia didn't understand this conversation one bit and her frustration level was shooting up now. "Will one of you tell me what the hell you are talking about please?"

It was for Lily to tell so Sookie looked down at the woman who was doing her best to compose herself now. Lily looked to Sookie who nodded because Amelia of all people understood this dilemma Lily was facing. Taking a deep breath Lily looked at Amelia who truly was concerned. "I forgot to take my pill, just one pill." Lily looked at her friend desperate. "Amelia, I am pregnant."

Amelia sat quiet for a moment, looked at Sookie then back to Lily then began to burst out laughing. "This is why you were so upset?" Amelia was waving her hands and stood up. "I thought you had some deadly disease or something." Sookie and Lily looked at Amelia as her laughter slowed to a giggle. "I am sorry Lily, I didn't mean to make light of it I just was worried. Mark is going to be thrilled." Amelia grinned to Lily.

Lily looked at the two women in front of her. "What if something happens to him tonight? He won't know he's going to be a dad. I should have told him." Lily began to wring her hands.

Sookie smiled down at her. "Nothing is going to happen to him. Hold on." Sookie put her finger up to indicate for her to wait a minute. She took her cell phone out of her jean pocket and hit speed dial. "Sweetie, I need you to make sure nothing happens to Mark ok?" There was a moment of silence and Sookie smiled. Eric must have asked her why she was so concerned about Mark. "Because, I am having a wild and crazy affair with him." Sookie smirked into the phone. "Lily is pregnant and didn't want to interfere with your issue tonight so please bring him home in one piece." Sookie stood silent a moment longer. "No, I don't want you to inform him. Thanks though. Love you too." Sookie hung the phone up and put it back in her pocket. "You can tell him in the morning. Better?"

Lily sat shocked. "He won't tell him right?" Sookie shook her head no. "Ok." Relief washed over her then it took a moment for Lily to feel guilty for her behavior. "I am really sorry you guys. I just got a little overwhelmed."

Amelia grinned and looked at Sookie. "Oh, you're going to get overwhelmed so get used to it." Amelia recanted the story about how worried she was about telling Alcide about Adam and now she could laugh about it with her friends. Amelia was really excited for Lily. "She's having a baby!"

"You guys please don't tell anyone." Lily frowned then smiled a big smile because it was the first time since she found out that she was actually hopeful and happy about the news. "I mean no one else until I can tell Mark, please?" Sookie and Amelia both agreed before they began to talk weddings and babies.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! It was a long one but I thought Eric and Sookie could use a "quick" moment alone! LOL**

**Please review! Thanks to all of you have taken the time to give me your thoughts on the story and added me to your favorite story lists. I am going to start working on a couple new stories so I will be excited to hear what you think of those too!**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Adult content!**

Eric hung up the phone and slipped it back into this pocket. Eric's eyes instantly went to man in the driver's seat who was heading this operation tonight and next to him was Bill Compton. Mark's eyes glanced in the rear view mirror to see Eric looking at him, smirking. Mark frowned because when Eric grinned like that something was up. Tonight Mark didn't have the patience for Northman's games so he turned his eyes back on the darkened road ahead of them.

Eric wasn't going to let it go just yet. "How much further until we are to the drainers compound Mark?" Smirking at the back of Mark's head Eric barely could contain the humor in his voice.

Mark looked in the rear view mirror again. Northman was up to something because the look on his face was one he recognized, trouble. Mark took a deep breath before responding. "As I told you five minutes ago the location is about 45 minutes south of Shreveport. Did you want to remain with us or take an alternative means of transportation while we continue the drive?" Mark's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Now aren't we testy this evening?" Eric's handsome face looked sinister in the dark.

Bill turned slightly to the direction of where Eric sat. Eric's behavior had now peaked his curiosity too, what was up with Eric? "Is everything alright my King?"

"Yes, everything is fine Bill. I just wanted to be sure Mark had his directions correct." Eric lied through his teeth. Sookie would kill him if he let the cat out of the bag about Lily. But Sookie wasn't there at the moment and she would never know of the fun he planned to have with this man over the next few months. The wheels of his mind were moving at lightning fast speed with ideas causing Eric to laugh out loud.

Bill turned in his seat now. "Eric, are you sure everything is alright?" Bill didn't like this at all. They were about to begin a battle with their latest target and Eric was giggling to himself. He was barely behaving like the Viking War Prince Bill had come to know over the years.

"Yes Bill. All will be revealed soon and I am sure when everyone is apprised of what is going on we all will be laughing." Eric waited a moment. "Well, most of will be laughing, others I believe will be overbearing and their usual pain in the ass." Again Eric laughed.

Mark scowled at Eric now in the mirror. His instincts told him to pull the car over and give his vampire boss a piece of his mind but he needed to focus. He wanted to get home to Lily and Eric had promised him some time off which he was going to be using his time off wisely. Mark's earpiece beeped and he moved his hand to touch the blinking light. "Yes." Mark listened carefully then replied. "Good job, hold them there. We will deal with them when we are finished." He pushed the button again and looked at Eric whose face was stone serious. "They have found a couple drainers outside Bon Temps staking out Compton's house. They are being held."

Bill smiled. "I will personally see to them if that is alright with you Master." Bill turned to speak to Eric then turned around again.

"Of course, just make sure they are not left alive in any form." Eric's voice was dead panned. The coming events were starting to take hold again. "Let's get there and take care of this." The car was silent the remainder of the ride except the occasional beep of Mark's earpiece and his response. Night seemed to get darker as they headed closer to their destination to the south. Rural Louisiana had its hold on this night, the sound of the creatures in the dark moving amongst the trees, the darkness and the smell which is uniquely Louisiana.

Eric's cell rang. "Yes Pam." Eric listened to his child who was in a car a few car lengths ahead of him in the procession of cars. "Thank you." He clicked off his phone. "Our back up is in place at the drainer's compound. She says it is only a few moments more."

Mark looked into the mirror again and nodded to Eric. They were only a few more miles out and Mark's intelligence told him that the Rasheed was inside. This would end tonight, for them or for the drainer. One way or another this situation would be handled. "Yes, it off the main road up here a few clicks. We will be there in a few moments."

Eric nodded into the darkness. "Good." Eric didn't need to ask Mark if everything was in place. He knew that this man who he had butted heads with many times over the years was one of his most valued assets. Eric never questioned Mark when it came to strategy or the safety of his family. The cars began to make the turn and Eric began to scan the area. He could feel the Were's they had planted in the woods around the compound. This drainer was not very efficient or he was just stupid. Eric never would let any creature lurk around his home, they would have been caught the moment they stepped foot on the grounds around one of his homes. Smiling to himself Eric knew this was to their advantage since Rasheed was getting more and more sloppy. As the caravan began to slow to a stop everything went dark when each car turned off their lights. When the cars completely stopped Eric didn't wait for his detail to open his door, he got out and stood while his troops began to pile out of the cars. It was completely silent except for the careful closing of the doors. When everyone was out they stood patiently looking at their King. Eric only said one word to the massive silent crowd. "Go." It was like a blur as creatures of all different forms ascended to their destination. Beside Eric was his child, Bill and Nigel. They were close behind the advance team who were now on the front grounds of the compound which only had a few lights on. In the distance Eric could see the lone gunman standing outside the door of the drainer's complex. Eric's fangs rang down instantly at the thought. Eric turned to Nigel, "I am on." Nigel grinned and Eric took flight and silently landed on the top of the roof. Quickly scanning the area Eric could feel the presence of those in the house, the guard at the door and the one in the back yard. _"How ignorant this man is, did he think I would not come for him?"_ Eric thought to himself. He carefully listened to the sounds coming from the house, the sounds of music was blaring in one of the rooms at the back of the house, laughter of women could be heard and men talking to one another. Rasheed was having a little get together and it would be even more fun Eric thought. Grinning Eric stood waiting to be sure there would be no surprises, his eyes and senses were on full alert.

It was in that instance Nigel appeared below in a blur, grabbing the armed gunman and snapping his neck before he knew what happened. Nigel quickly and carefully moved his victim to the side of the house. Eric then jumped from the roof and the dozens of varying creatures were now speeding to the door not making a sound as they ascended. Nodding to Eric Nigel gripped the door handle, smiled when he found it unlocked and on Eric's signal Nigel pushed the door open and all of Eric's troops followed at lightening speed behind them. The warriors went every direction possible in just moments inside the compound. Not one foot of the structure would go untouched by one of Eric's killers, and it only took seconds for the screaming to begin. Please by the sounds he heard Eric followed behind Bill Compton who had one of Rasheed's thugs by the throat and was begging Bill for his life, blubbering about Rasheed being in the back. Bill's grip so tight it was causing the man's face to begin to turn bright red. He would be dead quickly so Eric knew he needed to find Rasheed immediately. Eric moved at vampire speed to the back of the house and to his surprise his child had a man pinned on the floor, her voice could be heard over all the chaos of screeching, breaking of bones, gun fire and Were's taking advantage of the opportunity to flex their muscles. "Rasheed, you stupid piece of SHIT!" Pam's arm came up to obviously strike the man on the floor again because blood was beginning to pool all around him and Pam flashed quickly, her defenses were off the chart. Her beautiful face turned to look up at Eric, she sensed him behind her. "I will kill him Master." Pam's fangs were down, there was blood dripping down her lips, splattered on her pretty ivory skin, her eyes were full of fire and blood lust.

Eric pulled her hand down. "No."

Pam didn't move from where she was. "I am going to finish him!" Her usual calmness was no where to be found in that moment, she was in her truest form tonight, a predator and a killer.

"No." Eric pulled her back and onto her feet, she stood absolutely still and glared around the room anxiously. Eric turned to scan the room for Nigel, Eric called to him. Nigel, who was blatantly feeding, released the now dead man and he fell to the floor in a thump. Nigel was beside Eric in a second pulling up Rasheed who was half conscious from Pam's assault on him. "Restrain him and do as we discussed." Eric's voice was flat. Bill moved to help and he with Nigel's help leaned down and picked up the mumbling man by his arms pulling him in the direction of the front of the house.

Pam was about to begin a tantrum but as she opened her mouth to protest Eagle rushed to her side and touched her elbow. "Pam, do as you were instructed. Eric gave us specific directions on what to do tonight and you have not followed them." Eagle's voice was low but full of anger. He knew that Pam could have put this mission in jeopardy or worse someone could have been hurt. Eagle's anger was getting more and more intense and Pam turned to look at Eagle. Her fangs went up and she nodded, her blood lust was beginning to subside. Pam was gone in a flash, there was much more to do including finish taking out Rasheed's crew and clean up. Eagle looked quickly at Eric and was too gone in an instant.

Eric looked around and as he did he felt the slash of the blade against his skin. Instantly Eric reached behind, pulled out his sword and in one fail swoop cut the women's head off. Accessing the damage of the blade from the women's knife, the wound immediately closed. Eric took a moment to look at his victim because she looked familiar to him but quickly dismissed her. There was still fighting all around him, the once clean floor was now a slippery, wet mess of body parts, blood and guts. Eric spotted Alcide in the corner, his fur matted with blood as he was dismembering the body of a man. Quickly joining the fight Eric began his assault on those who were left standing, which by now were only a few. One man immediately dropped to his knees begging Eric to save him. Eric stood with his sword over his head enjoying the suffering of this man who knew his fate was cast. "Please sir, I will do anything you ask. I will tell you everything. I don't want to die!" The man was in full hysterics now, his bloody face streaked with tears.

Eric's eyes narrowed at the man. "What is it you have to offer me to keep you alive?"

Hope gleamed in the man's eyes and he reached out for Eric's arm. Eric quickly pulled away from him. Growling at the man he quickly began spilling what he knew. "I've worked for Rash for almost 5 years. I know all there is to know about him, his family, his business. I am his second in command."

Eric instantly got angry. "You coward, how quickly you turn on your boss." Eric's sword began to swing, the disgust of this man made Eric want to kill him even more.

"Eric!" Mark's arms went up to stop the beheading of the whimpering man. "We can use his information." Mark was using all his strength to keep the sword from hitting its target. Eric pushed back violently from Mark. Mark moved to stand nose to nose to Eric. In barely a whisper Mark's eyes focused on Eric's, he knew Eric would hear what he was saying. "Think about it Eric! He knows things we might not get out of Rasheed." Eric's eyes searched Marks and he began to think for a moment then nodded, Mark was right. Mark turned around and scanned the room, then called for Gary and Trey to remove the pleading man. Mark stood and appraised the situation, the house was completely destroyed, walls, furniture, windows, every possible surface was covered in blood or a dismembered body. "The cleaners are outside. We need to go and let them do their job."

Eric too looked around to see the aftermath of this battle, Were's and vampires were still feeding or destroying what was left of the remains, others were stacking dead bodies in the center of the next room, some were gathering weapons. His team was efficient and had done their job well. "Do you recognize that girl Mark?" Eric couldn't get her out of his head. Mark turned to look at the women whose head was separated from her body and shook his head no. "Take a picture of her face. I recognize her from somewhere." Mark did as he was told, taking out his phone and snapping a quick picture. "Check on the cleaners and lets get out of here." Mark placed his phone back in his pants pockets and headed to the front of the compound. Eric put his sword back behind him and turned to the remaining warriors. "We must go now." Each fighter stopped what they were doing and began to leave the same direction that Mark had taken. Eric turned to find Bill heading his direction. "Are we ready?"

Bill nodded. "Of course." A sly smile appeared on his face. "Our draining kingpin is in transport. We can deal with him tomorrow."

Eric slapped Bill on the shoulder. "Let's get everyone out of here and head to the warehouse. I want to deal with the interrogation of Rasheed tonight." Bill and Eric scanned the room to make sure no one was being left behind and when they were satisfied they too headed for the exit. They returned to the vehicle they had hidden in the tree line and Eric got in back, Bill in the passenger seat. The driver seat was empty, Mark wasn't in his seat. "Where the fuck is Mark?" Eric hissed, dialing Mark's phone it rang until it went to voice mail. Eric called it again and the phone did the exact same as before. "He isn't answering."

Bill turned to look at Eric. "I thought he was in the car." Bill quickly got out of the car and in true vampire speed he headed a couple car lengths to where Trey and Gary were. Bill was back in seconds. "He isn't with them either."

Eric threw the car door back open. "Find him!" Bill disappeared in the dark. Eric pulled out his phone. "Nigel, where is Mark?" Eric waited for his answer and when Nigel told him he hadn't seen him Eric was furious. "He isn't in the car! Use the Were's, find him now!" Eric saw the blur of creatures taking off into the night. Eric dialed his phone again. "Pam, get this caravan out of here. I will stay behind with Bill and Nigel. Go to the warehouse and be sure nothing comes of our guests until I get there." He ended the call and began searching the yard. Eric could feel the other vampires and Were's presence around him. He was beginning to get concerned. Eric heard his name being called, it was Nigel. Eric moved at lighting speed to where Nigel was. Eric could see Nigel leaning over pulling someone up and over to their back. Eric quickly moved around Nigel, it was Mark, his face was dark, full of blood and he was unconscious. Eric knelt beside Mark and put his fingers to Mark's neck to find a pulse, waited then looked up at Nigel. "Fuck!"


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love to hear what you all think!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT!**

"Nigel, you need to give him blood." Eric's voice was rasped.

Nigel shook his head. "He won't want this Eric. He would never be happy being a vampire" Nigel looked sternly at Eric.

Eric pulled his phone out, Nigel was right. "I need you now." He ended his call and looked at Nigel again. "Give him a small amount. Now, Nigel." Eric hissed.

Nigel knelt down next to Mark, put his arm up to his lips and tore his wrist open. Gently he placed his other hand under Mark's head tilting it forward slightly. After a few minutes he moved his hand to search for a pulse. It was slight but his heart was still beating. "I feel a pulse."

"Yes, but it is faint and he is dying." Eric looked down on the man who had become like family to him. "Just give him blood, slowly."

"What have you done now Viking?" The tiny doctor said from behind the two vampires as she approached, she was far from pleased. She quickly moved to kneel beside Nigel and Mark to open a small black bag she had sat down next to her. "Release him Nigel." Nigel did as he was told and placed Mark gently on the ground. The doctor looked at Nigel and then Mark. "Get the red bag out of my car that is coming down the lane." At vampire speed Nigel was gone without a second thought. She began using instruments Eric recognized from over the years of doctor visits with Sookie. The doctor turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder at a stoic vampire. "He is dying Eric."

Eric closed his eyes. "I know that is why I called you."

She nodded and returned to her task of helping Mark. Nigel appeared with the red bag that was slightly bigger than the one she had with her. "May I help in any way?" Nigel asked sincerely.

As the doctor opened the bag she pulled out a syringe with a large needle on it. "Yes, we need to get him to the hospital after I administer this. It has to be immediately. Can we move him quickly?" She watched as Nigel nodded his head. "Ok, here we go, we have only a short window of time since he is in this condition." The doctor's hand with the syringe went to the center of Mark's chest and she plunged the needle into his skin. "It may not help but it is worth a try." She placed the needle in the bag and stood to look between the two vampires. "Get him to the hospital, now."

Nigel began to move but Eric stopped him. "I will meet you two there in a few minutes." Eric quickly knelt to pick Mark up as if he weighed no more than a few ounces and was gone into the air in a flash.

Nigel moved at lightning speed to the waiting cars, the doctor picked up her two bags, did her magical trick and was gone in an instant. The car that accompanied her turned around in the field and headed in the direction it came.

Eric landed on his feet in front of the supe hospital and was met by the nurse that always seemed to be there when he arrived. There were attendants with masks on their faces waiting with a gurney as they came through the door. The nurse spoke to Eric, her tone serious. "Please place him here Mr. Northman." Her hand indicated the sheeted gurney. Eric did as he was instructed and quickly the hospital staff whisked Mark to the back of the hospital and through the doors. Eric couldn't move from where he stood, he knew what happened in that part of the hospital.

The doors flew open behind him. Alcide stepped in and quickly was beside Eric. "What the hell happened, Eric?" Alcide's clothes were streaked with blood; his hair had leaves and debris throughout.

Eric shook his head. "Alcide, I have no idea. He went to out the front of the compound to a yard full of our crew and some how ended up in the woods to the east of the building half dead." Running his hands through his hair Eric moved to sit on one of the chairs of the waiting room then looked up at Alcide who was still standing in front of him. "How am I supposed to explain this to Sookie and Lily?"

Alcide shook his head and sighed. "Damn Eric, I don't know. Lily is going to freak."

"Yes and so is Sookie." Eric took out his phone and stared down at it for a minute. He dialed a number and waited. "Pam, bring Sookie and Lily to the hospital immediately." Eric didn't wait for an answer he just swiped his finger across the screen to end the call.

Alcide walked to sit next to Eric, placing his hand on Eric's shoulder and sat back in the chair. "So we have no idea what happened?"

Shaking his head no Eric stared straight toward the back of the hospital to the swinging doors the masked employees took Mark. The doors of the hospital opened again and in walked Nigel who came to stand in front of Eric. "Any news?"

Alcide sat up a bit and looked up. "Nothing yet."

It was in that moment the doctor came from through the doors. As she looked at the male creatures she pulled her masks down to speak to them. "He is critical. There is internal bleeding and I have to go in and see if I can stop it." She turned to look at Nigel. "Your blood helped but it didn't do the trick. There is something else going on. Was anyone with him when this accident occurred?"

Nigel shook his head. "No, I found him right where you met us. He was alone."

"Ok, I will do what I can. He is human, he doesn't have the healing capacity you vamps do or Sookie does. You need to prepare Lily, just in case." Her hand put the mask back up on her face and she moved quickly to return to her patient.

"Damn it." Alcide spat. Nigel sat next to Alcide and the three creatures sat silent for what seemed like an eternity until the sound of doors opening broke the stillness. Alcide turned to see an almost hysterical Lily running through the doors. "Damn it." Alcide spat again.

Eric stood, he didn't need to turn to know who it was but as he did Lily rushed into his arms. "Eric, please tell me what's wrong with Mark. Please!" Her eyes were full of tears. Holding her for a moment he looked over her head to spot his wife who stood back at the doorway with her arms hugging herself, Eric knew she feared the worst just as Lily did.

Pulling Lily back he looked down at her and spoke softly. "We do not know yet Lily. He is bleeding internally and the doctor is doing surgery now. All we can do right now is wait." In that moment the tears came even quicker and Lily pushed away from Eric to rush to Sookie who wrapped her arms around her to hold her tightly. Eric could hear his wife shushing Lily as she tried to comfort her.

Pam and Eagle stepped through the doors together, Pam instantly stopping to access what was happening. Looking at her maker Pam quietly said his name. "What has happened?" Eric moved Pam and Eagle to the other side of the waiting room so as not to upset Lily further then began to update them on what had occurred. Shaking her head as if she didn't quite understand what she was being told she turned to Eagle. "Has anyone reported any other issues?" Eagle instantly shook his head no. "I do not understand Master, who did this to him? We captured all of Rasheed's crew before the attack on the house." Her eyes filled with anger as she looked between Alcide and Nigel. "We did, didn't we?"

Instantly putting his hands up in defense he scowled at the beautiful blonde vampire. "I am not a fucking idiot Pam. I have waged war for more years then all those creatures put together." Nigel was instantly pissed and moved in almost nose to nose to Pam, their fangs both coming down in a flash, Nigel was in killing mode. "Are you blaming me for this?"

Alcide moved to get in between the feuding vampires but Eric stopped him. Quickly putting his hand on Nigel's shoulder Eric hissed. "Stop this, now." His head turned to see if Sookie and Lily were over hearing this conversation, Lily was oblivious but Sookie sensed the impending fight brewing. Shaking her head she glared at Eric to handle it and handle it he would. He hissed again at the two vampires, his voice low enough for only his vampires and Alcide to hear. "I will chain you both in silver this very night, do you understand me!" Instantly the two vampires broke away from their stance and their fangs went back up. "Nigel, deal with the security at the house." Eric turned to look at Pam. "You, to the warehouse. Do not leave there until I personally relieve you. Have your light tight coffin sent over in case I do not make it before sun up." Both vampires were gone in an instant, Eagle behind them. Eric sat roughly back into his seat and Alcide joined him. "I hate this fucking waiting part."

Alcide closed his eyes for a moment. Both he and Eric had been in this same place a time or two and knew exactly what Lily was going through, quietly he spoke, Alcide cocked his head. "Me too."

After about an hour Sookie finally convinced Lily to rest on the couch across from the males but Lily held onto Sookie's hand like it was a life line. Every time there was a sound Lily would bolt out of her seat. For hours the four of them sat silently as they waited until the nurse came out to update them. "He is out of surgery and the doctor will be out shortly. She thought you would like to know he is out." She didn't wait for questions but just turned on her heels returning in the direction she came. Lily leaned to put her head on Sookie's shoulder and whimpered into the tissue ball she had now held. Sookie put her arm tighter around her to support her. The group waited in silence again.

The doors slid open and the doctor walked through in fresh scrubs she must have changed into before coming out to speak to them. "Mark is a fighter because his bleeding was so bad I wasn't sure I could stop it." The doctor looked to Lily. "I will do everything I can to help him Lily but it isn't up to me now." Lily couldn't say a word because she was too choked up from crying.

Sookie looked to the doctor. "Is he awake?"

The doctor shook her head no. "He hasn't awakened since I found him." She looked to Eric and then her sympathetic face turned to Lily. "Mark may never wake. He may wake up tomorrow. It is a waiting game now. We have been through this scenario enough to know sometimes it is out of our hands."

Lily took a deep breath and sat up. "Can I see him?"

The doctor shook her head no. "In the condition he is I do not want to risk any infection." Lily began to cry again. "Lily, he isn't a supe like the rest of you. He is just a plain ole' human and we need to let his body do what it needs to heal." Softening to Lily's sadness she rolled her eyes. "Two minutes. Gown up, mask up and I mean two minutes, not a second longer. Understood?" Lily nodded and a masked employee appeared with an arm full of things for Lily to put on. "Show her to our patient and be sure her visit is no more than two minutes." The doctor turned to Eric and Alcide. "Take them home, there isn't anything to be done. In Lily's condition she needs her rest." Eric nodded and the doctor walked away.

Sookie's face was furious now as she spoke through clenched teeth at her husband. "You told her Lily is pregnant!" Alcide swore a string of profanity.

Eric was taken aback by Sookie's anger. "I did no such thing." His fangs rang down.

Alcide stood up and got between them. "Guys, she is a supe doctor. Lily is a supe. Remember?"

Instantly sorry for lashing at Eric Sookie stood up and went to sit next to him. "I am sorry sweetie." She took Eric's hand and squeezed it tightly. Their bond was open and her husband was full of regret and worry. Sookie leaned to his ear. "He will make it, he has too." Sookie looked away.

The three of them waited patiently for Lily to return to the waiting room. Exhausted and emotionally spent she leaned on Alcide for the ride home, all the while placing her hand over her slight baby bump. Alcide held her tightly and offered words of comfort. When they pulled up to the house Alcide insisted on walking her to the cottage. When they got to the door Alcide opened the door and walked in the living room. "Lily how about I sleep on the couch here tonight, just in case you need something?" He felt horrible for her.

Lily's face was pale but the red streaks from crying were bright on her skin. "Oh, Alcide, that is so kind of you. I couldn't ask you to do that."

Alcide smiled. "I know you didn't ask. Mark wouldn't want you to be alone."

Shaking her head no she smiled. "I will be fine." She walked to the window. "There is an army of guards out there." The guards were all around the house, she knew Eric would place even more tonight around her. "Go home, please."

Reluctantly he turned to leave. "If you anything you just call ok?" He opened the door and turned to look at her. "I mean it."

Nodding at him she watched as he shut the door. She stood staring at the door for moment, turned to head to the bed she shared with Mark. Tonight she didn't even have the energy to change her clothes so she just took off her shoes and climbed into the bed. In that moment she realized her hand hadn't left her belly. She rubbed the baby bump and softly spoke. "Daddy will come home baby, mommy promises." A wave of sensations went over, calming her instantly. "I love you and your daddy." Lily's eyes instantly closed as she drifted to sleep dreaming of the man she loved.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

**Thanks everyone for your input and reviews on the last few chapters. I am sorry I threw Mark under the bus but that's what I do! LOL**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**WARNING: Adult content!**

Lily's eyes flew open, her hand reaching over to the spot where Mark always slept but it was empty and cold. Her heart skipped a few beats as she sat up and closed her eyes. For a moment she thought this was all a nightmare but reality set in quickly, yes it really was a horrible reality. Opening her eyes she moved off the bed to go to the kitchen. Her stomach was doing flip flops but she knew Mark would be really angry at her for not telling him about the baby and furious if he knew she harmed her or the baby not taking care of herself. She opened the fridge only to stare at it. In that moment there was a soft knock on the door. Closing the refrigerator she walked to the door and opened it. Eric stood with a tray in his hands, his handsome face looked strained. "Eric, hi." She was really surprised to see him and she glanced over his shoulder, the sun was beginning to come up.

"Did you sleep?" Eric asked genuinely concerned. She nodded her head yes and he smiled slightly. "Good. Do you mind if I come in?" Lily turned red with embarrassment for her rudeness and quickly moved to open the door to allow Eric in. "I brought you some food. If I understand the female species at all I do know one thing and that is when they are stressed or upset they tend to forget to eat."

Lily quickly walked to the kitchen followed by Eric. She turned to watch him set the huge tray down on the counter. "Thank you so much for bringing it by. I will eat something I promise." She tried but failed miserably to smile at the intimidating vampire.

"When you are ready to go to the hospital you call the main house, I want you to take the guards. I also do not want you to leave the grounds without protection." Eric looked at her very seriously. Lily was astounded and took a deep breath at Eric's direction not knowing what he meant. Sensing her concern Eric reached to touch her shoulder. "Lily, someone intentionally hurt Mark and until I know who and why I cannot let you without guards protection. Do you understand?" He leaned down slightly to look her deep in the eyes to emphasize his point. Her eyes moved around the room as she took in what Eric was trying to say to her. Eric waited patiently as she tried to take it all in. "Do you understand Lily?"

Lily placed her hand over her mouth for a moment then removed it, looked at him intently only to whisper. "You think someone might hurt me too?"

"I do not know what we are dealing with and until I have apprehended who is responsible for this I am not taking any chances. Do you agree with this arrangement?" Eric asked.

Lily nodded her head. "Of course, I will do whatever you suggest. I appreciate you looking out for me." Tears came to her eyes because she realized Mark wasn't there to be the one to protect her.

"I know what you are going through Lily, you know that I do. I want you to know you are family and no matter the outcome of this you are part of the family. I take my responsibility of my family seriously as I am sure you are well aware of." Eric moved to the refrigerator and took out the gallon of milk and opened a few cupboards until he found the glasses, poured a glass and pointed to the table then grabbed a plate. "It is time for you to eat." He picked the tray up and walked behind Lily as she walked to the table. "The guards will be ready to go within 30 minutes to take you to the hospital."

Nodding she reached over to the tray to uncover it to find it full of fruit, pastries, muffins and bagels. "Thank you." She pulled her choices off the tray and placed them on her plate then picked up the glass to take a big drink to pacify Eric. "I am eating, see." She smiled at him because his kindness warmed her aching heart.

He smiled back at her. "I have some things to attend to this morning but I will be on my cell and you can call me if there is any change in his condition or you need me." He stood behind her for a moment then leaned down to kiss the top of her head then he was gone, the door barely making a sound.

Lily sat in her seat for a moment and realized in that moment how much the Northman's had really had become part of her and Mark's family too. Tears filled her eyes once again but she quickly wiped them away so that she could eat and get ready to go to the hospital. After she ate she put the dishes in the sink and took a fast shower, changed and dialed the main house. Gary answered. "Gary, its Lily. Can someone come and get me to take me to the hospital?" Gary told her someone would be there in 5 minutes to get her and she quickly grabbed her cell phone, purse and as she put on her sweater she heard the car pull up. She opened the door, walked to the waiting car and got in to head to the hospital.

The car stopped at the main door and Trey opened her door then followed her inside. The nurse at the desk looked up as she walked up. Before the nurse could address Lily the doctor appeared. "Good morning Lily, come on back." The doctor instructed Lily to follow her and Lily did as she was told. She walked into a different room then the previous night, it was light and much quieter. Lily instantly saw the man she loved; he was pale and completely still. The doctor smiled softly and grabbed Lily's hand. "His vitals are much improved and his internal bleeding is under control." The tiny doctor looked to her patient. "He was awake about an hour ago."

Lily gasped. "Really?"

The doctor nodded. "I don't want you to wear him out. No stress Lily, none do you understand?" Lily nodded and the doctor continued. "You will need to wait to give him the good news after we get him stable and on his feet. He is a very sick man and he needs to recuperate."

Lily smiled and leaned down to hug the doctor. "Thank you so much." She stood up and smiled. "We all thank you."

"Ten minutes. Then I want you to go home and rest as well." She turned and winked. "Doctors orders." The tiny doctor was gone in a flash.

Lily rushed to Mark's bed and she didn't want to touch him. He looked so frail and pale she thought. She almost jumped as Mark's hand reached for hers. "Hey babe." His eyes didn't open and his voice was really hoarse.

Lily's eyes filled with happy tears. "Back at you." She turned to grab the chair that was next to the bed and pulled it so it was right next to the bed.

Slowly Mark's green eyes opened. "You ok?"

Laughing through the tears Lily leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Am I ok? Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"I must look like shit." His voice seemed to be getting worse.

She reached over and swept his hair off his forehead. "Yep, but I will take you anyway I can get you."

He coughed slightly and gripped his side as he winced. "Damn that hurts."

Lily was concerned now. "You need to rest Mark. The doctor said you have a lot of healing to do. Please." Her voice was desperate as she looked him up and down.

"I have been through worse." His eyes clenched shut and the pain was evident because his face went from pale to an ashy green. Lily quickly released him and got out of her seat to quickly head into the hall. She stopped the first person she saw and asked them to send in the doctor immediately. As she returned she found the doctor alread at his bedside and he was arguing. "I am fine." His voice was almost non existent as he struggled to get the words out.

"Mark, I am not going to tell you again. You are the patient and I am the doctor. Remember?" Her sarcasm was flowing fast as she used a syringe to put something in one of the several IV lines he had in his arm. "This is going to knock you out. Say goodbye to your fiancé." The doctor turned and looked at Lily. "I need him to sleep. It helps the healing. Kiss him goodbye and go home. Come by after dinner, he should be awake then." Again the doctor was gone.

Lily did as she was told, kissed Mark carefully on the lips and watched him as he slipped into a deep, drug induced sleep. She waited until she was assured he was sleeping peacefully then headed back to the lobby where Trey waited for her. He helped her back into the car and they took the short drive home. "Drop me off at the main house please." They did as they were instructed and when she was safely inside the guards disappeared and Lily went in search for Sookie. She was at the dining room table with the kids who were talking lively about all kinds of things as they ate. "Hey guys."

All the kids and Sookie looked up to see her all giving her greetings all at once. Sookie stood and grabbed Lily by the arm to take her into the kitchen. She went directly to the situation at hand. "How is he?" Sookie's eyes searched Lily's.

Smiling Lily nodded. "He is awake, really weak but awake." Sookie squealed and hugged Lily. She updated Sookie and Sookie was quickly texting everyone as Lily spoke.

After hugging again they walked back into the dining room. Enar looked at Lily seriously. "Mark is better now." He wasn't asking her, he was telling her. The child went back to his food on his plate popping a grape in his mouth.

Lily cocked her head. "Yes, he is."

Enar who rarely smiled had a slight smirk on his face as he continued to eat. "Good."

Sookie looked at her son. "Enar, how do you know about Mark?"

Johan rolled his eyes at his mother. "Really mom?" Johan was growing up so fast.

Sookie looked at Johan for a moment then decided to ignore his sarcasm and find out more. "Enar, did you see who did this to Mark? Or do any of you know what happened?" Sookie looked at her gifted children.

Erika looked at her mother. "There was a vampire." Erika looked almost scared.

"Can you describe her to me?" Sookie said to her only daughter.

"Better than that, will you show daddy?" Eric asked from behind the group. Sookie and Lily turned to look at him and the children all said hello. Erika nodded her head to her father and he walked to her seat, picked her up to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Please show daddy what you and your brothers saw." He watched as his daughter placed her hand on his face then closing her eyes she sent the visions to her father. The visions came fast and vivid, almost as if he was there when the events occurred. When Erika pulled her hand away Eric had seen all he needed. "Thank you Princess, daddy appreciates it." He sat the little girl back in her chair. "And I believe we all have Enar to thank for keeping Mark with us." Eric moved to Enar's chair, squeezed his sons shoulder and kissed the top of his head. Enar smirked again.

Lily broke out into tears realizing this family had had a hand in saving Mark. "Thank you, all of you. If you don't mind I am going to lay down now." She said her goodbye quickly and left the Northman's alone.

Sookie went to her husband and looked up at him. "Eric?"

"I will handle it Sookie." He squeezed her hand and turned as if he was leaving, Sookie held tightly to stop him. "We will have quite a lot of fall out from this but it must be dealt with."

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Sookie's face was void of emotion.

He nodded as his fangs rang down. "Isabella."


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

**Ok folks, I hope you can keep up because I am skipping around a bit so that I can get to the conclusion of a few things. I have been writing this story for a while and even though I love it is almost time to put it to bed. I feel like I could write about these two and give them a million different adventures but I think that isn't right for these two at this point of their lives. I want to give them a bit of peace and live happily ever after. That was always my vision and hope for them, that they would find each other, love each other and spend their lives happy together. I hope you all feel the same **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Please Review! Thanks!**

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT!**

The sun was beginning to set as Eric and his security detail approached the driveway in Texas. He knew that Isabella's guard staff would be human but Eric was prepared. He brought alone his own sleeping vampires in the truck behind the long line of cars. Pam, Bill and Nigel were briefed and would be ready to handle the situation he carefully considered most of the morning. Isabella had much to explain and he would give her two minutes in which to do it or she would face the consequences. The house was gated and of course guarded. When they approached the gate the gunmen readied his weapon, put up his hand as to indicate for the cars to stop and spoke into the walkie-talkie on his shoulder. Gary rolled the window down to speak to the man. "King Northman is here to see Isabella." His tone was drop dead serious; he wasn't asking for permission, he was demanding it.

The man looked concerned and unsure of what to do. All of the vampire hierarchy had security staff of their own and they were well aware of who Eric Northman was without question. Yet the man seemed out of his realm and began to stutter nervously. "I um…I uh…I am sorry but um our Queen is resting. You will…um…have to return after she is up for the day."

Eric leaned forward put his hand on Gary's shoulder, reached over to roll his window down and looked the guard straight in the face. "I advise you to open this gate immediately. If you chose to disobey the order of the King of Vampires you will face the consequences any of my vampires would face for knowingly disobeying a direct order. Do I make myself clear? I am sorry, what is your name?" Eric paused to see the man turn white and nervously say his name was Roy. "Roy, open those gates, now." Eric's fangs came down and Roy quickly did as he was ordered. Eric's fangs went back into place as the cars moved onto the grounds where the human guards and some Were's began to appear, six in all as Eric could see and sense. "Be prepared for anything. She is usually an intelligent creature so she should be prepared for me to come here." Eric sat back as they approached the house and when the cars stopped Eric got himself out and briskly walked to the door where two men stood to prevent him from entering. "I do not believe you are going to as foolish as to stop me from seeing one of my vampires, are you?"

The blonde man on the right looked Eric up and down. "I am sorry Sir but we have specific instructions not to allow anyone in the house when she is resting." He looked almost as scared as Roy did Eric thought. These men knew this was not a social call by any means.

"I will be sure to inform your mistress that I insisted." Eric's voice was dripping with vampire arrogance. The two men stepped aside and the door opened from the inside, this time by a female. Eric stood motionless for a moment. It was the face of the girl he had beheaded at Rasheed's compound. Eric quickly scanned his memory banks and recalled Isabella had a set of twin women she kept as pets. This one looked like she had seen better days, her face grey and her eyes dim. Isabella was supplying her with a bit too much V it would seem. Eric moved passed her and headed to the living room and his guards followed. He took a seat on the couch, nonchalantly placing his arm on the back of the couch and crossing his legs. This would get started soon, the sun was now setting. He watched as the young woman walked into the living room and stood at the farthest corner of the room. She didn't take her eyes off Eric, he could sense her building anger and Eric was just about to comment when his vampires appeared. Nigel and Bill stood at the door while the other guards took their assigned places as they were briefed on before their trip. Pam walked toward Eric.

Pam came to stand behind Eric and hissed. "Is that bitch up yet?"

Eric looked back at his child. "Pamela, must you always be in such a hurry for a killing spree?" Eric laughed as the young women bolted out of the room.

Pam barely noticed, her sights were set on ripping Isabella from limb to limb. The feeling of the rising vampires was beginning to buzz around the group instantly. Isabella appeared at the doorway with a smile on her face. "My King!" She sounded surprised to see Eric and his group. "I did not know you were coming or I would have prepared more efficiently." The smile on Isabella's face was plastered and began to slip quickly.

Pam was beside Isabella in an instant, grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the chair next to Eric. "I believe we have a few questions for you Queen of Texas." Pam's accent was thick and her sarcasm was oozing off of her. Isabella's eyes were huge, so much so it looked as if she has rehearsed this scenario several times to herself.

"I don't know what this is about Pam!" Isabella's hands were trying to pull Pam's stronger ones off her neck. That only made Pam angrier and the grip tightened.

"Release her Pam." Eric said as he waved almost as if he didn't care. He sat up and looked at Isabella as she rubbed her neck. "You have some explaining to do Isabella." Eric looked at her, his fangs coming down and a low growl came from deep inside him. "I think you should start now before I loose my patience."

Isabella looked shocked and almost as if she would cry. "What is this about? What am I supposed to be explaining?" She turned to look at Bill and Nigel who looked almost as angry as Pam. Her face turned back to Eric and she dropped to her knees. "Please Master, I don't know what I could have possibly done to make you angry with me!"

Eric nodded his head and quicker than Isabella's eyes could see the silver chain wrapped around her neck courtesy of Pam. Isabella began to whine and cry out, her fangs down now as she begged for Eric to stop this madness as she put it. Eric nodded and Pam drew the silver chain harder against the suffering vampire's neck. "Why were you at Rasheed's?" Isabella looked as frightened as any vampire had ever looked to Eric when faced with the possible out come of this encounter. Her face now began to become streaked with blood red tears. "You will tell me now Isabella or I swear to you will meet your final death this very moment."

Isabella almost unable breath now pulled at the chains and Pam loosened her grip just enough to let her talk, if she was stupid enough to do so as Pam pointed out to the group. Isabella knew what her words would mean yet she would have dignity in them now. "I admit it, I was there the night you raided the compound. I was there because Mariah was there and I went to get her." Her tears flowing faster now and her hands went to the chain around her neck that was scorching her skin. "I love them Eric. I had to do something to save her and she was mixed up with that fucking V drainer." Isabella's sobs growing harder with every second that passed. "I am sorry, I am the one that set this in motion and gave him the locations of other vampires in hopes he would let her go." Her blood soaked faced distorted with pain. "I had to Master or he swore he would kill her! I went there to get her myself but you showed up! I was scared and ran instead of telling you I was there. I am so very sorry my King!" Pam pulled the chain tighter.

"So instead of informing me you were there to get your human, the one I killed by the way, you chose to run like a fucking coward into the night?" Eric was pissed as he stood up he leaned over her. "You are a disgrace to us all Isabella." She shook her head in protest because she wasn't able to talk because the vice grip Pam had on her was getting even tighter on the whimpering vampire neck.

Nigel walked to stand next to Eric. He knelt down to look Isabella in the eyes. "You almost killed him."

Isabella shook her head and Pam released the chain slightly, Isabella began pleading to Eric. "I couldn't let you know I was there so I had to stop him from telling you! You wouldn't understand what I was doing was trying to save her and that I knew all along he was the same man you were hunting down!" Isabella realized what she had just said and stopped fighting the assault Pam was inflicting on her.

Nigel grabbed her by the neck, pulled her up to his eye level and hissed at her. "You bitch! You're the reason he was draining vampires! You knew were he was all along!" Nigel's strong fist struck the side of Isabella's head, blood splattering all over the carpet and furniture behind her.

Eric called Nigel's name to stop him, this was over as far as Eric was concerned. He got what he wanted. "It is my judgment as King of Vampires that you, Isabella, Queen of Texas, will meet your final death this very night for unforgiveable crimes against your kind, the attempted murder and assault on one of my family members as well as your blatant disrespect and deceit of my throne." Her head was shaking no as Eric turned away he heard the blade go into the body of the vampire he had come to trust over the years. Eric felt no remorse for the decision he made, he would let this be a lesson to vampires and creatures alike, no one messes with his family or deceives him and lives to tell about it. He moved to the awaiting cars and got in. They were quickly back on the freeway on their way home in no time. Eric took out his phone to call Sookie to inform her of what had taken place. In the midst of all this had already thought of who he would promote to take her place. Yet there was one more thing to take care of before he could deal with that. "Gary, take me to the warehouse." Gary nodded his head and changed course to do as his boss instructed him.

It was almost two days before Sookie saw Eric again. She had gotten a text message from him in the middle of the first night saying he wouldn't be home, then another the next morning and so on throughout the next two days. In her mind she knew he was handling the business end of keeping their family safe and she had came to understand as well as accept it. When she felt his hand brush the hair from her sleeping face she woke instantly. "Hi sweetie, is everything ok?"

He sat down next to her and he smelled clean and freshly showered. "Yes, everything is handled, including the issue with Rasheed."

"Do I want to know?" She blinked sleepily at her husband.

He chuckled. "Do you want details my angel?" He stood to take his shirt off then began removing his shoes and pants. Sookie's sleepy eyes never left his body.

Shaking her head no she looked up to his face. "Gracious no." She yawned and Eric moved to get in the bed with her. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed the side of her neck then gently kissed her lips. "I missed you Eric."

He smiled. "I am glad you did." His hand softly rubbed her face. "Are my children well?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course they are, what do you think I do all day sit around watching television and napping?" Her tone was full of humor.

"Yes, that is exactly what I think you do all day my Queen." His lips quickly found hers and for a few precious moments he enjoyed the taste that was uniquely Sookie before she pulled away. "What is this, my darling? I have been away so long you are not interested in making love with your husband?" He was teasing her.

Her face scrunched in playful thought she appeared to be thinking over his question. "If you don't make love to me this instant Eric Northman, I will divorce you and find some other eligible vampire to take your place." She giggled at the absurdity of her statement but wanted to tease him back.

Eric flipped them so quickly Sookie didn't get a chance to protest, she was on her knees, her rear end was in the air, and her panties were shreds on the floor as her husbands hard, gracious plenty was deep inside her. He leaned over her backside to whisper into her ear. "Hold on tightly my wife, I plan to drive that thought right out of your head and give you much to think about." Sookie smiled to herself as her husband did just as he promised.

"Please stop fidgeting. You are making me nervous." Alcide was being to get annoyed with this whole morning. "You act like we are sending you off to war."

Mark turned and scowled at Alcide. "You and Northman have been nothing but a royal pain in my ass over this whole thing. I think I should have gone with my gut on this deal to begin with." Mark turned to continued to fix his tie in the mirror.

Alcide laughed at that statement. "Yea and every one of us would have been on a plane in search of the missing eloping couple. Get over yourself and get out there to marry that pretty girl before she changes her mind." Alcide took one look at himself from behind Mark and adjusted his tie. "I don't have a clue what she sees in you." Smirking Alcide went to the door, opened it and closed it behind him leaving Mark alone in the room.

Standing looking at himself in the mirror he thought of the last few months, the attack, all the physical therapy to get back on his feet, the news about the baby and all the while watching Lily's excitement. She was so happy when she told him about the baby in the car ride on the way home the day they released him from the supe hospital. He didn't know whether to be mad or happy at first because she had kept the secret but happy was the only emotion he felt, elated was more like it. She insisted on the ride home they needed to set a date and Mark agreed. But nothing compared to watching her plan the wedding, talk about all things baby and the future. He had never known he could be as happy as he was with one person, his Lily, the only girl in the world. There was a knock on the door and before he could open his mouth to say anything Eric stood in the doorway. "Your future wife sent me to retrieve you, its time." Eric's grin was big and bright. Mark couldn't help but smile a bit too. He thanked Eric and began walking toward the door. "I am glad you let us be part of today Mark, it means a lot to me as well as Sookie."

Looking straight into Eric's face Mark nodded and smiled. "Why wouldn't you be part of our wedding Eric? You're family." Mark moved passed a proud Eric and headed to take his place in the church. Mark looked around at all the work Lily and her team of helpers, Sookie, Amelia and of course her parents had done. The church looked beautiful with the white and light green flowers. Lily loved green and she made sure to use it where she could. The rows of pews were filled with family and friends of all species who were all dressed amazingly, all wearing light green flowers Lily insisted on giving to each guest. Reaching down he adjusted his tie the same color of the flowers one last time as the music began to play. The guests quickly stood up and turned around to watch the beautiful bride walk down the isle as the doors began to open. Mark turned to look at Eric who stood beside him then Mark looked across to Sookie, she too dressed in the same green that matched the flowers. Sookie's face beamed watched Lily and her father approach the threshold of the room. Turning to see his bride, Mark's gasped and he couldn't take his eyes off Lily as she slowly walked down the isle to the lovely string quartet that played in the back of the church.

Lily smile was contagious because the guests all smiled and whispered to each other how lovely she looked. The long trained A framed white gown she chose fit her body perfectly because she made a point that no baby bump would be seen by her guests on her wedding day. As Lily and her father approached Mark he stepped down to meet them, her father placing her hand into Mark's and looked deep into his eyes. "Take good care of my baby girl Mark. I mean it." Lily's father and Mark nodded to each and he turned to find his seat next to his wife as Lily squeezed his hand then moved them to their place in the church. The pastor began to recite the vows to the couple. They exchanged rings, made promises to each other to love one another for eternity. Then in a booming voice the pastor pronounced them man and wife. All the guests stood and applauded as the Mark threw Lily back to kiss her before taking her hand and pulling her back down the isle to the waiting car.

Sookie reached over to grab Eric's hand and they too went down the isle to watch the couple leave. Sookie was beaming and Eric leaned over to whisper in her ear because he could feel Sookie was keeping something from him. "My love what have you done?"

Looking genuinely surprised Sookie looked up at her husband. "It isn't what I did it's what Lily has done." Sookie released Eric's hand to go hug the happy couple before they got into the black limo. Whispering something into Lily's ear she hugged her one more time and let her go. Eric shook Mark's hand and hugged Lily too telling her when she came to her senses about Mark to call, he would have a one way ticket home waiting for her. Eric grinned at them because Mark laughed and Lily stood on her tippy toes to kiss Eric on the cheek. Mark helped Lily into the car and the guests all began to head to the reception location. Sookie turned to Eric and smirked. "Tonight your going to do what you do best sweetie, entertain the masses."

Sookie began to walk away and Eric stopped her. "What does that mean particularly?" He was confused.

Giggling Sookie looked at the car that was now almost out of sight. "Lily didn't want to stay for the shindig after words. She moved their flight up and they are headed on their honey moon. Mark doesn't have a clue" Sookie giggled again. "They are leaving, right now."

"What about the party we are throwing for them?" Eric looked panicked.

Shrugging Sookie moved to the car that pulled up for them and got inside when Nigel opened the door for her. She leaned over to look at her husband who was still standing on the street. "Well, maybe I can have a couple glasses of champagne while we host this party then I think I might have a few ideas of what we can get into." Sookie smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at her husband. He threw his head back and laughed. His wife never ceased to amaze him, he climbed in and as the door of the car shut Sookie straddled his lap to show him just what kind of ideas she had in mind for tonight's events.


	96. Chapter 96

**Sorry for the long delay for this chapter! Hope you enjoy it...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**25 Years Later…**

The front door opened and closed softly. Sookie could hear it with the deafening silence that was her home the last few days. She sat on the couch in the living room waiting for whom ever dared to come near the Northman's at the moment. The footsteps were ones she had heard a million times over the last twenty five years. "Hey, Sook". Sookie turned around to see the Were she considered to be as much family as her own kin. Her smile was bright as she looked up at her friend as he moved to sit next to her and looked around the room before speaking. "Awful quiet, where's the gang?"

Sookie reached over and grabbed his hand. "My husband refuses to come home from Texas with half of my kids." She laughed and shook her head. "He is definitely one stubborn vampire when he wants to be.

Alcide laughed and shook his head again. "Sookie we are running out of time. The plane lands at four."

Nodding and fully aware there oldest sons were on their way home, she sighed. "Any suggestions on how to make Eric get his head out of his rear, I am open to suggestions."

Laughing at the thought Alcide sat back on the couch. "We gotta think of something and fast."

"Hi mom, Alcide" the smooth voice from the doorway broke the concentration of the both Alcide and Sookie. "Any luck with dad?"

Standing, Sookie walked to her son. "No Gunnar. I have tried to talk to him sensibly."

Gunnar laughed and met his mother, put his arms around her and hugged her tight. "He is just mad. I will call him and see if I can talk to him."

"Ok, I guess anything is worth trying at this point." Sookie leaned into give her son a quick peck on the cheek as he took his cell out of his pocket. "Tell him he doesn't bring my kids home tonight he will be very, very sorry." The grin on her face made Gunnar frown. He rolled his eyes as he released his mother to make the call to his dad's cell.

"You think he will come home now? He is pissed Sook." Alcide just grinned.

"I give him till tonight. He doesn't bring my sons home by tonight I meant what I said." Sookie placed her hands on her jean clad hips that didn't show signs of giving birth to a small army of children.

Alcide rose to his feet and began walking to the door. "Well, I will go with the guards to pick up the boys. I have to update Adam on a few things when he hits the ground any way."

Sookie met him at the doorway. "Thank you Alcide. Bring the boys straight home ok? I haven't seen them in weeks." Alcide nodded and headed on his way.

Deciding there wasn't anything she could do to help her son convince Eric to come home she moved to the glass doors and walked out into the back yard. The amount of guards had slowly grown over the years as well as the buildings Eric continued to build on the property. There had been an extension on the barn, the employee quarters as well as Mark and Lily's now empty cottage. Smiling Sookie thought of Lily and Mark, who six month before decided they wanted to travel a bit since their retirement. Sookie recalled the conversation she had with Lily. "You know Eric and I want you to stay."

Lily smiled sweetly. "Sookie, our daughter is grown, graduated college and her parents had the good fortune to work for the King and Queen of the Vampires for the last 25 years. Luckily for them the King and Queen were very generous when it came to combat pay." Both women laughed before Sookie tried to interrupt, Lily shushed her. "We aren't like you and Eric, we won't live forever. I love Mark more than anything but he isn't in his thirties anymore. Heck, he isn't in his forties anymore!" Both women laughed before Lily took Sookie's hands in hers. "We will be back in a few months, we will visit. Lydia and Gunnar will always keep up connected."

Sookie beamed. "Only on one condition!" Lily nodded. "You promise to text me and send pictures of the great adventures. Ok?" Lily threw her arms around her dear friend before trotting to the cottage house that day. She and Mark were gone two days later. Six months had passed and Lily had kept her promise. Sookie would get the occasional picture text or email with pictures of the Grand Canyon or the Emerald Cliffs of Ireland, every one of them making Sookie long for the days when her kids were little and her friends here at home.

The glass door slid open and Sookie turned to watch her handsome son walk toward her. He was the child that Eric had always said reminded him of his own father. Yet, his tall, slim frame he had definitely inherited from Eric as well as those piercing ice blue eyes, were they also Eric's fathers too? Sookie watched as Gunnar walked toward his mother and held out his cell phone to her. "He says he wants to talk to you." Taking the phone from her third son she put it to her ear.

"I am sorry, my love." Eric's regret for his behavior could be heard loud and clear.

Laughing she switched ears before mouthing to her son _Thank you_, Gunnar grinned with pride of a job well done. "I am glad to hear it sweetie. You will be home soon?" She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it.

Eric asked Sookie to hold a moment and could be heard giving orders to the guards and crew. "Yes, we will be boarding the plane within the hour." They said their goodbyes and Sookie ended the call before handing the phone back to her son.

"Did you use some magic mind power on your dad?" Sookie and her son both laughed together.

"Nope, I just told him he was the proud owner of an arsenal of warriors and ancient swords. He also had the entire vampire community at his disposal. He agreed to come home." Gunnar looked smugly at his mother as he watched her face change to a look of almost horror. He couldn't help but laugh at his own joke as the sliding door opened again. "Look at mom's face brother, its priceless!"

Realizing her son was finding humor at her expense she looked at her younger son and winked. "Gunnar must have forgotten that Lydia's father is quite the killing machine as well who oversaw the arsenal of warriors and those same vampires his father has at his disposal. I think Mark could call in a favor or two on one young Northman who is engaged to marry his daughter." Gunnar stopped laughing as Sookie and Sammy broke into a fit of laughter, this time at Gunnar's expense. Gunnar's usually pale complexion seemed to get paler as he thought about what his mother was insinuating. He gave his younger sibling and his mother a nasty Northman glare and stomped back into the house. "Teach that boy to try to get one over on his dear old mother." Sookie wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh, you got him good." Sammy shrugged and chuckled. "And another thing, you're not that old mom." Sammy quickly hugged his mother as he kissed her on the top of the head. He released her and looked down to meet her eyes. This son too, who inherited his father's blazing blue eyes, height and serious sense of business turned serious quickly. "There are a couple of messages I think you need to address immediately, mom. There are some issues with the Counsel." Sammy was all business now. Her fourth son had taken on the role of his parent's advisor, business partner and go between with their Royal duties. Nodding Sookie took her son's advice to head up the stairs of the house to her office. That is where Eric found them a few hours later.

Sookie glanced up as she felt her husband's presence in the room. "Hi." Eric looked at his son who sat next to his mother. "Yep, we are hard at work overseeing things while my handsome husband throws a tantrum in Texas." Sookie's face was expressionless.

Eric stepped into the room and stood on the opposite side of the desk, using it as a median between him and his wife. "Anything I should be aware of?" This question he imposed on his son. Sookie responded instead. "We can catch up." Sookie stood and turned to Sammy. "Would you return that email we talked about in your office please?" Sammy nodded and was out of the room in a vampire flash.

"I have already apologized." Eric was standing his ground. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Sookie put her hands on her hips but she wasn't going to let him off easy. "You were supposed to be gone a few days. You were gone almost a week." Her expression was dead serious now. "The boys have lessons and responsibilities Eric. Besides you put them in the middle of a fight we were having."

"Again, I am sorry Sookie. I was wrong." Eric felt a ping of regret for letting his anger get in the middle of doing what was right. "If it makes you feel any better they had a good time." Her expression didn't change so he moved back to apologetic. "Please forgive me." He wanted his wife to know he really meant it.

"Thank you." Sookie stepped around the desk, stepped on her tippy toes to take her husband's head in her hands while pulling him close. "I missed you, you big royal pain in the ass." She giggled at her husband then kissed him passionately. "Can I see my kids now?" She moved her face to peer around her husband's blonde head to see her three sons standing in the door frame, much like their father did. Moving quickly around Eric she went to see her sons. "I am glad you boys are home." Sookie took all three of her sons into a big hug, her arms barely able to wrap around the triplets. She leaned into Tait first and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for keeping me in the loop." He was the one son with the most gentlest of hearts hugged his mother back and kissed her on the top of the head. This son called her, emailed and texted her details of their trip while she and Eric were feuding. Since his birth Tait was her heart, the gentlest of souls and so much like her. Sookie smiled and released him to look at Max.

Max stood looking at his mirror image and his mother with little concern. He was the more adventurous son, bold, challenging. "Mom, we had a good time with dad, besides we got to go to work with him. It was fun." The 18 years olds were a mixed bag of personalities, all wrapped up in the same face and body.

But the last triplet was exasperating. "I am leaving. Don't wait up." Dane stood looking less than impressed by the reunion. This son was the male version of Pam with the callousness she was famous for only it was wrapped in a body that looked just like his two other brothers. Sookie looked at her sons as individuals because since the day she knew she was pregnant with them she could sense the incredible differences in each. They all came into the world with Eric's eyes and looks but there was little else they had in common with their father's larger than life persona. These three had kept Sookie and Eric many a night with their behavior. Dane turned to leave before his father caught him by the arm and began to speak to him in the ancient language the children learned to speak before they could walk.

Sookie focused on Tait and Max. "I am glad you guys had a good time with your dad but we have a lot to do over the next few days." Sookie watched Dane nod to his father and leave the room. "You two, touch base with Gunnar please." Kissing each of her sons they did as they were told, for the moment. Eric walked to his wife and she melted into his strong arms. "Can we just run away from home?"

Eric laughed. "You know they will only find us." He shook his head thinking about it. "They are geniuses, powerful and wealthy. We couldn't make it to the state line before one of them would know just where to find us." Sookie laughed against his chest as she buried her head deeper, his arms held her tighter. "I say we kick them out. They can survive on their own". Eric's sarcasm made them both laugh.

"No can do my dearest Mor, Far. You're the crazy ones that had all of us." Alec walked into the room. Sookie adjusted her head to look at her youngest son. "I believe that my young age of seventeen prohibits my parents from throwing me into the cobblestone streets."

"Alec you might be seventeen in age but you are more of wise soul then some of the oldest vampires I have known." Eric released his wife, kissed her briefly and turned to his son. "Ready?" Eric's youngest son who was more than a foot shorter than all the other Northman sons had more of the body style and looks of his Uncle Jason. He was muscular from head to toe and his darker blonde hair complimented the ice blue eyes he inherited from his father. Alec had Jason's humor but with the Northman intellect. Alec nodded and Eric grinned. "My son and I will be home later my love."

Sookie watched the remainder of the family leave. She walked around the desk and sat hard on to the chair, closed her eyes and just breathed. Amelia found her there thirty minutes later. "Hey Sook, you ok?"

Slowly opening her eyes and frowned. "Amelia, if only I knew."


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews…. I had a couple hours over the holiday to write a bit. It is all coming to a head and I am thrilled. I have enjoyed these characters so much and love this story. Hope you do too!**

**Sorry for the "secrets". Here are a few little teasers… It will all makes sense soon enough **

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT**

Sookie crawled into bed alone. Her son's had returned, making her house almost full of her brood. She knew Eric had always made time for his children but he had been making extra time for Alec since Lily and Mark had left. Alec had a fondness for Mark and his leaving was tough on Alec. Of all of their sons Alec was the most gifted in battle, even against his very talented brothers. Even when Alec was a little boy and would ask his older brothers or their cousin Claude to spar and Alec would always win. Sookie remembered Eric's pride seeing his youngest son's strength in war strategies. Her thoughts quickly went to the upcoming week, her disagreement with Eric and all it would mean for her family. Sookie drifted to sleep that night at the thought of the children she and her husband had brought into the world, each so different yet still so much alike on another.

Eric silently climbed into the bed he shared with his bride. She looked so peaceful while she slept. Eric softly kissed her forehead before lying down to rest for a few hours. His need for sleep was minimal these days and with each passing year it was less and less. It allowed him more time to get things done but on evenings like tonight his body was tired. Eric's eyes stared into the dark, thinking of his evening, his family, his life. Over the last decade so much had changed but his position in the supernatural world only strengthened. That was because of his life with Sookie and the children they had together. His sons and his daughter only solidified their place in the ever changing supernatural world. His oldest sons took on a majority of tasks that he himself used to oversee, Sheriff disputes, territorial spats, killings. Eric knew he could rely on Johan and Enar for much more than just that. He had always been lucky to have Pam but now that his sons were grown his power structure had only strengthened. Sadly age had caught up to many he depended on over the years, Alcide, Mark and many of the security staff. Now he depended on his sons and he was very much looking forward to the day he put Alec in charge of his family's security. Flashes of thoughts of what how his life would change this week he quickly ignored. His thoughts were of his family as he finally fell to sleep.

Downstairs Adam paced the floor of the Northman foyer as he spoke on the phone. Since his father had asked him to be the intermediate security leader for the family until Eric could put someone in the position permanently Adam got very little rest. Adam finished his call and turned to speak to one of the guards, giving him direction before returning to the living room where Johan, Enar, Pam and Duncan sat. "I don't like this one bit. I think we need to handle this quickly." Enar stood as he made his opinion known the group.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Enar, we cannot kill every vampire who disagrees with laws we put into place." She laughed for a second. "Well, maybe we could." Time did nothing to mellow the ferocious Pamela.

Adam shook his head because Pam's humor was lost on him. "Let Eric hear the two of you say that and he will have all of our heads."

Duncan nodded. "I agree with Adam. Let's send a few vampires do some reconnaissance and see where we are in a few days." The vampire who took the Sheriffs job in Vegas almost 25 years ago had long since moved up in the ranks. He now spent a lot of time dealing with the day to day responsibilities with the Northman offspring.

"I agree." Johan who now handled most matters for his family sat back on the couch. "I won't have blood shed just for the sport of doing so." This hybrid vampire was a spitting image of his father in looks, temperament and patience, looked at Duncan. "Send Nathan and have him report back before he goes to rest for the day." Johan's phone beeped. "Excuse me, I need to take this." He rose and in vampire speed left the room. Duncan stood, said his farewells and went to do his duty.

"I am going home as well. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Call me if you need me." Adam said to the group before saying his goodbyes and heading home.

Enar and Pam were speaking softly when Johan returned. Both looked at him when he entered. "What?" Johan knew they had something on their minds.

"Our sister is flying in tomorrow." Pam spoke softly. She didn't want this conversation overheard if it could be helped. Enar was allowing Pam to take the lead at the moment.

Johan nodded. "I am aware of that."

"Then why isn't anything being done?" Pam stood and she looked mad. "She is our sister!" Enar stood up as well.

"What would you have me do?" Johan asked his two siblings standing before him.

Pam crossed her arms over her chest. "We do what is right. We are stronger united."

"I agree with Pam, brother. She is part of me, I love her." Enar was always very careful to whom he shared his emotions but this situation was a difficult one.

"So we are going to do this then?" Johan asked them. "There is no turning back if we do." He knew what the potential consequences were and both his siblings nodded. "Ok. Let's brainstorm." The three of them talked until dawn before Pam had to excuse herself to rest for the day. "She will appreciate the fact you stood up for her." Johan slapped his brother's back as they too decided it was time to get some rest as well.

Enar shrugged. "I meant what I said. It is the right thing to do." He looked at his older brother. "She would do it for us." The two Northman siblings each went to their rooms to rest. Eric stood in his doorway of his bedroom, contemplating what his sons had said to one another. In a few hours he knew he had some phone calls to make. He silently moved to his office to begin work for the day.

It was mid-morning when Sookie walked down the stairs and the house was full of voices and creatures moving all over the house. She paused a moment unsure what was happening. Trish walked past the stairs and Sookie stopped her. "What did I miss?" Sookie asked confused.

Trish laughed and looked around. "It seems Mr. Northman is planning a party."

Sookie's eyes squinted at the demon that had worked for her, helped her raise her children and kept her house running like clockwork for almost thirty years. "I don't understand." Sookie was beyond baffled.

Eric stepped into the foyer and smiled at the site of his wife. "Hello my love."

Sookie knew a trap when she saw one and this was definitely it. "Eric?" Sookie's tone was less than pleasant.

He raised his hands to indicate his work. "I am planning the party of the century."

"Ok, you need to explain yourself and do it now. Otherwise I will use some of my fae magic to turn you into a pumpkin or something." Sookie wasn't sure what he was up to but she wasn't entirely sure she was going to like it. "Is this a wake or something, has someone died?"

Eric put his arms down. His wife's attitude was ruining his good intensions. "I was trying to throw my daughter a party. I did not know it was against the law to do such things."

Her husband started to walk away before Sookie stopped him. "Wait." She trotted down the stairs and put her hand on Eric's arm. "I am sorry." She sent him feelings of love and gratitude and he smiled. "I didn't expect this." She looked around her house. "Erika wasn't expecting this."

His expression was serious. "I have alienated my child, my daughter." He put his hands on each side of Sookie's face. "I must fix this." He lightly kissed her on the lips then took his ringing phone out of his pocket. "Yes." Eric's tall frame disappeared into the living room.

Enar began to walk down the stairs and did the same his mother had a few moments before. "Mom, what's going on?" He watched household staff carry chairs, guards carry equipment and the sounds of trucks were coming from outside.

Sookie turned to look at her son. "Your father is throwing a party." She and Enar looked at each with the same look of dismay.

Johan and Gunnar walked to the top of the staircase to walk down and stopped. Gunnar looked at his big brother. "Uh ho."

The two men descended the stairs to join their mother and Enar. "Good morning boys." Sookie smiled at her sons and filled them in on the bustling around the house.

"We are in trouble then." Johan looked at Enar then back to his mother. "Last night we agreed we were going to throw a party for Erika too." Johan's phone rang in his pocket and he glanced at the caller's number and growled. "It's the party planner." He quickly answered and began to explain the issue.

Sookie beamed with pride. "You boys were going to go against your father to throw her a party?"

Enar nodded. "She is our sister. It would be wrong to not do something amazing for her."

Gunnar laughed. "Did you tell dad what you were planning?"

"Hell no!" Enar snickered. "We dodged a bullet by the looks of things." The sounds of drills, saws and men backing a truck up in the front yard made Enar laugh harder. "Thank goodness we dodged that bullet." Enar shook his head realizing the magnitude of that argument with his father.

The group laughed as Johan moved into the foyer. "I need to go make some calls, cancel the things I already set up." Johan was very much like his father, able to make things happen immediately. "I will catch up with you all later." Johan kissed his mother's head and went to take care of business.

Sookie smiled and put her arms around the backs of her remaining two sons. "Boys, I am going to find your father. Go and see what the two of you can do to help." Sookie released her kids and went on the hunt for her Viking husband. She found him on the side of the house speaking to a couple of men who appeared to be contractors of some sort. Sookie waited until he finished speaking with them to approach. Stepping beside him she got his attention. "Hey."

He smirked immediately then spoke to her. "Hello to you."

"Do you have a moment?" Sookie looked around the yard, it was full of people she didn't recognize working in some form or another. Eric nodded and she took his hand. Silently she directed him toward the river on the far side of the property. She wanted the quiet and needed to talk to her husband, alone. When they reached the riverbank they did what they had done a hundred times before, took off their shoes, sat on the riverbank and put their feet in. The water was warm and felt so good. "We need to clear the air." Sookie spoke first.

Eric agreed and nodded. "I know."

"We agreed we would support our kids, regardless of what they did with their lives Eric. You hurt Erika extremely with your behavior. That girl loves you most of all." Sookie understood the relationship her daughter had with her father, it was something Sookie always wanted to help blossom.

"Sookie, all I can say is I know. I realized what I had done when I heard the Prince and Warrior talking last night. I just do not want this to happen. I can control so many things in our lives, but not this!" He felt like storming off, killing someone or something.

Sookie placed her hand on his arm, calming him. "She is an adult. Remember how it was for you and for me." She giggled. "And they said it would never last, me the simple girl from Bon Temps, you the success and really, really old Viking Prince." She laughed harder at her calling him old.

Eric laughed too. "I think my age has never been an issue in this marriage my love." He winked at her making her laugh some more.

"You need to apologize." Sookie wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"No, I will not." Eric's fangs popped as he spoke. "This is my family! Never will I apologize for trying to protect them."

"Eric, you know yelling at her, refusing to come home, all of it was a bit much. We could have had a simple conversation about this." Sookie was going to stand her ground, especially about her kids. "You need to apologize to her."

His growl didn't scare her off the topic. She waited for the storm to pass in his eyes while he thought about what she said. "I am planning a party, is that not enough of an apology?" He knew the answer but he wanted to try anyway. His wife shook her head no. "Fine, but I do not have to enjoy it."

Sookie laughed at her ancient husband, who at the moment sounded like one of the kids when they were little. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him quickly. "Think you need to apologize to anyone else?" She scrunched her face at him.

His fangs went back up and he leaned over and kissed her, this time with passion and need. He released her long enough to apologize. In typical vampire fashion his quick hands moved quickly to remove their clothing, kiss her and make mad, passionate love to her. Eric knew exactly how to show his wife just how sorry he was for his behavior. The moans and screams that came from the back side of the property told everyone in ear shot how sorry Eric Northman was for his behavior.


End file.
